Shadow - Les ténèbres n'ont jamais été aussi belles
by ShannaUchiha
Summary: Entre le complot qui se tramait dans l'ombre et la conspiration au sein même du village, Sakura ne sait plus vers qui se tourner. Elle voulait avant tout protéger Naruto mais il fallait surtout qu'elle se protège elle-même, même si ça impliquait d'accepter une trêve provisoire avec Itachi Uchiha. Mais la vérité paraissait injuste quand il était trop tard et que c'était sa faute.
1. Prologue

Résumé : (extrait) ¤ Ils gardaient leurs distances et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient si proches. Les yeux rivés l'un vers l'autre sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si les regarder échanger leurs adieux avait quelque chose de malsain. Sa présence semblait de trop dans un moment si intime, un moment qui aurait dû n'être rien qu'à eux. Au bout d'un moment qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, l'Uchiha se détourna. « Itachi, » le rappela Sakura avant qu'il ne parte. Il poursuivit son chemin en lui tournant le dos mais ils savaient tous les trois qu'il l'avait entendu. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle avec sincérité. Il se raidit brusquement, comme s'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre ce mot. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu. ¤

* * *

Prologue

Pour beaucoup, le ninjutsu médical était considéré comme une branche inutile de la voie du ninja. Les ninjas étaient des armes, chaque fibre de leur être avait été conçue pour tuer. C'était la première règle du code ninja. Devenir un parfait outil pour servir les intérêts de son village. Les émotions étaient une faiblesse, l'excuse parfaite pour susciter l'indolence lorsque vint le moment où le meurtre paraissait injuste. Cette connaissance inculquée dès le berceau était à la base même du malaise évident qui divisait les ninjas depuis des années. La mort était une étape inévitable, pourquoi porter un quelconque intérêt à un combat entre la vie et la mort alors que la dernière finissait toujours par l'emporter. Quand le moment venait, les ninjas acceptaient leur propre défaite, résignés à abandonner parce qu'ils savaient que cela devait arriver, ils étaient _nés_ pour ça et que rien ne pouvait changer ça. Ils méprisaient les autres, ceux qui, plutôt que de se soumettre, préféraient encore combattre de toutes leurs forces comme si leur _art_ pouvait faire la différence.

Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, pour Sakura être ninja médecin ne signifiait pas seulement aider les autres, mais également s'aider soi-même. Kakashi lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, que tout allait redevenir comme avant, qu'il fallait juste du temps. Alors elle s'était assise sur le sol, sentant la terre s'adoucir et espérait de toutes ses forces que sa vie s'apaiserait elle aussi. Si les autres savaient ce qui les attendait lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre tout ce qu'ils aimaient, ils se battraient aussi pour ne pas le perdre. Le temps ne cicatrisait pas l'immense chagrin de perdre un être cher, il ne l'apaisait pas non plus. Alors elle avait continué d'errer, sa peur passant pour du courage. Et dans l'attente, elle avait réalisé qu'elle survivait. Quand elle l'avait réalisé, elle s'était demandé pourquoi.

Ses mots l'avaient aidé, en quelques sortes. Mais Sasuke continuait de la tourmenter même lorsqu'il ne lui restait aucune force pour souffrir. Peut-être que comme elle, Kakashi pensait pouvoir les sortir de ce cauchemar. Au lieu de cela, il l'y avait plongée. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité, Sasuke n'avait qu'un but dans la vie et que leurs liens étaient oubliés depuis longtemps. Elle s'était installée sur ce banc, où elle savait que personne ne se préoccuperait de venir la chercher. Elle était venue à cet endroit qui, à ses yeux, ressemblait au feu de l'enfer, le malheur tombé sur Terre. Elle était venue ici, en fait, pour mourir. Le processus qui consistait à s'égarer pouvait sembler long et complexe à première vue, mais la plupart du temps ce n'était pas le cas. Deux pas hors du chemin, puis deux autres et tout à coup avoir l'air aussi perdu que si l'on avait été transporté dans un désert.

Le travail du ninja médecin consistait dans un premier temps à analyser les symptômes et en retrouver l'origine. Le travail du ninja médecin consistait à retrouver ces deux premiers pas, cette première erreur, ce détour fatal. Elle supposait que traquer une maladie ou une blessure, c'était la même chose que de traquer quelqu'un. Il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début, depuis le dernier repère. Mais cet endroit n'était pas vraiment idéal pour la première leçon d'une débutante. Les empreintes étaient bien trop légères pour être facilement décelée et les branchages cassées net, au milieu d'un cercle de traces très confuses décrivait à quel point ses espoirs étaient brisés. L'endroit où elle s'était assise, désespérée, où elle avait été prise de vertige, et où elle avait fini par se relever en titubant. « Merci », lui avait dit Sasuke avant de la laisser là.

On dit qu'il valait mieux avoir aimé et avoir tout perdu que de ne jamais avoir aimé. Mais pour Sakura, on pouvait dire aussi l'opposé. Lorsque ça s'applique à l'espoir et qu'on le perd. Elle avait découvert qu'avoir perdu espoir été pire que de ne jamais avoir eu d'espoir. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé à se laisser mourir. La perte de Sasuke l'avait dévoré, le chagrin l'étranglait et parfois elle ne pouvait plus déglutir tant que ça faisait mal. Enfin, elle avait décidé que s'il fallait mourir, mieux valait le faire en se battant que de rester silencieuse, assise sur un banc.

Sakura était devenue ninja médecin pour être seule. Toutes ces heures de recherche, ces observations très précises, les efforts physiques, la douleur mentale très intense. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Ce fut une période de grande solitude, aucune distraction, aucune interruption, pas de visite. Des centaines d'heures face à elle-même, cherchant à découvrir des traces, des pistes quelconques et essayant de les suivre, dans n'importe quelles conditions, en plein jour ou dans l'obscurité. Elle avait suivi ses sujets de test, des rats, des chats, des moutons, des serpents et des cochons. Elle les suivait jusqu'à leur maison ou leur point d'eau, leur refuge, elle avait appris à reconnaitre les marques qu'ils laissaient sur le sol lorsqu'ils passaient, le goût de leur sang lorsqu'ils se blessaient.

Elle avait appris seule à suivre une piste, avant même que Tsunade ne le lui enseigne. Il n'y avait personne à cette époque et elle n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire. Elle s'était de nouveau rendue sur le banc, puis elle avait lu un bouquin sur les bases de la médecine. L'enseignement nécessitait une approche approfondie des herbes en plus de l'anatomie. Sur le terrain parfois, il fallait se contenter de son environnement pour créer des remèdes, d'où l'intérêt de savoir où chercher. Il n'y a rien de magique ou d'instinctif lorsqu'on suit une piste, tout ce qu'il faut c'est de la patience, porter attention au moindre détail et accepter de passer beaucoup de temps dans la nature. En ce qui la concernait, la nature ne lui posait aucun problème, elle avait grandi en se cachant des regards dans une petite grotte concoctée par ses soins à l'aide de branchages et de feuilles. Pour la patience, elle avait d'avantage de difficulté.

Elle avait piétiné de l'herbe, mémorisé certains endroits puis revenait chaque jour pour observer les changements au fil des semaines.

Attacher de l'importance au moindre détail, ça c'était une qualité qu'on lui avait fait entrer de force dans la tête. Parfois une simple fièvre pouvait cacher un empoisonnement, un saignement de nez pouvait signifier une artère bouchée, une paralysie d'un membre masquait peut-être un parasite agissant contre le flux énergétique. Les interventions étaient longues et rigoureuses, les blessures pouvaient être superficielles comme fatales, des plaies sanguinolentes, des membres arrachés ou encore des corps dont la moitié des cellules étaient détruites et irremplaçables. C'était parfois des civils atteints de cette petite grippe qui traînait et qui mourraient de pneumonie, parfois des ninjas enchaînés par le code et qui, pour réussir leur mission, allaient jusqu'à se vider de leur sang. Rien ne pouvait garantir ce qui allait arriver, le plus petit détail pouvait être fatal. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle l'avait vu et elle s'en souvenait.

Lorsqu'on est à la recherche de quelque chose, une maladie ou quelqu'un, le plus difficile est de trouver des signes de vie, on avance à l'aveuglette mais il est évident que si ce quelque chose ne se trouve pas là où il devrait être, ça veut dire qu'il a disparu et qu'il est parti, mais a forcément laissé des traces. En suivant ses traces, théoriquement on devrait croiser son chemin. Cependant, le problème c'est que même une trace parfaitement visible pouvait être difficile à identifier lorsqu'on tombait dessus et rien ne garantissait que cette trace soit la bonne mais l'on ne devait pas passé à côté. Il fallait parfois du temps avant de trouver ces traces. Le moindre accident, de la poussière éparpillé par exemple et on pouvait manquer la trace. Alors à partir de cet endroit, on s'éloignait d'elle et elle restait quelque part derrière, disparue à jamais, entraînant souvent la mort d'un patient. Sakura avait raté un jour la bonne trace et aujourd'hui c'était trop tard pour la retrouver.

En s'acharnant dans son apprentissage pour échapper aux gens, elle avait réalisé qu'en fait, elle les cherchait, qu'elle les recherchait de la façon la plus inimaginable. Elle suivait leurs traces, mais il y avait toujours cette arrière-pensée. Elle avait espoir qu'un jour, ces traces qu'elle suivait la mèneraient à Sasuke. Et qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, réunis.

Etre ninja médecin signifiait pour elle appréhender d'autres gens, essayer de faire de son mieux pour les aider. Mais sans la moindre garantie qu'elle y arriverait, sans la moindre de chance de savoir s'ils vivront ou mourront, malgré tous ses efforts. Etre ninja médecin signifiait être prête à les aider, ça signifiait par-dessus tout pour elle s'asseoir tranquillement et observer sa propre existence, essayer de comprendre la signification de ses traces que nous laissons derrière nous en avançant dans la vie, regarder les souvenirs en face, affronter les craintes de plein fouet, admettre qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir et cependant continuer à vivre. En d'autres termes, apprendre à vivre avec soi-même. Etre ninja médecin l'aidait aussi à surmonter ce vide que ses compagnons avaient laissé en elle.

Le ninjutsu médical n'était pas une branche inutile. Cet art avait fait d'elle la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une femme forte et talentueuse, gardant son sang-froid en toutes circonstances même lorsqu'elle tenait la vie d'un proche entre ses mains. Quand elle échouait, elle ne s'attardait pas sur son échec et continuait à s'entraîner jusqu'à ne plus la reproduire. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, elle n'était qu'humaine mais elle essayait et elle faisait de son mieux pour y parvenir. C'était la raison pour laquelle on la respectait. La raison pour laquelle, elle était la seule capable d'effectuer cette mission. _Parce qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais_.


	2. Chapter 1

Le vent portait les feuilles, elles se déplaçaient dans les airs, telles des plumes. Malgré le soleil qui brillait haut ce matin-là, aucune chaleur n'était encore prévue pour Konoha. Le village s'éveillait tout doucement et seuls quelques courageux osaient mettre un pied dehors de si bon matin. La semaine avait été longue, les flaques d'eau recouvraient les rues, seules témoins de la pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur Konoha depuis maintenant trois jours. Après un travail acharné à l'hôpital pour soigner les malades, Sakura n'avait pas eu droit à une seule seconde de répit. Le Pays du Feu avait connu, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un hiver très pluvieux. On était bien loin des températures excessives de l'année précédente. Exposée au climat inhabituel, la population avait vite succombée lorsqu'on s'était éloigné des températures de confort et les maladies proliféraient. Chef de service, Sakura avait passé ses journées à courir à travers les couloirs, donnant des consignes à tout va et souriant tellement que ça en devenait ridicule. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal mais elle devait appliquer le protocole. Heureusement que la saison touchait à sa fin, elle était épuisée.

Debout dans le bureau du Hokage, Sakura fit glisser sa main gantée sur son bras, soulageant ses muscles endoloris. Elle attendait son maître qui l'avait convoquée de toute urgence. Réprimant un bâillement, elle se frotta les yeux en jurant tout bas. Sa tunique portait encore les traces et l'odeur du café qu'elle avait renversé quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'on avait tambouriné à sa porte afin de la prévenir. Frottant la tâche avec peine, Sakura se découragea après quelques secondes, consciente qu'elle ne dormirait pas non plus ce jour-là. Elle croisa les bras, Tsunade avait la fâcheuse manie d'être aussi en retard que Kakashi. Elle avait l'habitude de ce défaut récurrent, si bien qu'elle entreprit d'attendre la Sannin en somnolant sur place.

Tsunade l'avait pris sous son aile, juste après le départ de Naruto. Son ami avait suivi Jiraya qui lui réservait un long et difficile entraînement de deux ans et demi. Bien évidemment, il n'en fallait pas plus à Naruto pour accepter. Depuis son échec face à Sasuke, Naruto savait bien qu'il lui fallait devenir plus fort s'il avait espoir d'affronter à nouveau l'Uchiha et de le ramener au village. Alors même que l'équipe 7 finissait de se briser après le départ de l'Uzumaki, Sakura avait compris qu'il lui fallait se tenir au même niveau que ses coéquipiers si elle voulait gagner leur respect. Naruto et Sasuke l'ayant déjà largement surpassée, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur ses seules capacités. En effet, Sasuke descendant du célèbre clan Uchiha et Naruto porteur de Kyûbi, les deux garçons avaient un avantage qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Venant d'une famille civile, Sakura n'avait hérité d'aucun pouvoir qui sortait de l'ordinaire. En d'autres termes, elle se savait banale.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était entretenue avec Tsunade, afin qu'elle puisse suivre une formation auprès d'un des trois Sannin légendaires, au même titre que ses compagnons. Depuis, Sakura était devenue une spécialiste du ninjutsu médical très réputée, et une combattante à la force monstrueuse. Aider ses patients à se rétablir, les sauver, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus, car elle-même n'avait pu sauver les êtres chers à ses yeux. De plus, son entraînement l'ayant amené à acquérir la plupart des techniques de Tsunade, Sakura avait gagné d'avantage confiance en elle-même et le respect des autres ninjas. Elle n'avait plus rien de banale. Elle était la disciple du 5e. Sa réputation grandissait dans l'ombre de celle de son maître mais elle n'en avait cure, elle était fière de cet héritage.

Physiquement, elle avait bien grandie. Elle n'était pas aussi jolie qu'Ino, ni aussi avenante, mais lorsqu'elle souriait, ce simple geste de chaleur humaine la rendait attirante. Les longues années avaient permis à sa chevelure d'un rose si peu commun de pousser librement, sans qu'elle n'ose y toucher. Elle dégagea une mèche rebelle qui tombait devant ses yeux, révélant son large front qu'elle avait appris à accepter. Bien que ses yeux pétillaient parfois, son regard n'était plus le même qu'autrefois. Certains disaient que l'absence si longue de Sasuke et de Naruto pesaient sur sa vie de jeune fille. Bien que le second soit rentré deux ans plus tôt, le premier continuait de briller par son absence. L'amertume et le chagrin avaient eu raison d'elle, l'obligeant à adopter cette maturité étrangement précoce au regard de ses aînés. Ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, avait décidé l'Hokage et elle l'avait eu raison.

Sakura finit par s'impatienter, pestant contre Tsunade et alors qu'elle soufflait, cette dernière fit son entrée, accompagnée de Shizune, son assistante. La blonde resserra sa veste verte autour de sa lourde poitrine et tandis qu'elle contournait son large bureau qui croulait sous les papiers, elle n'accorda aucun regard à sa disciple. Une fois installée dans son fauteuil, elle repoussa ses deux longues queues blondes et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Bien que les journées soient calmes au village depuis des semaines, l'Hokage avait chaque jour une tonne de travail à faire et il n'était pas rare de retrouver Tsunade écroulée de fatigue sur son bureau. Et si ce n'était pas de fatigue, c'était de soûlerie. Lorsque la Sannin buvait jusqu'à finir ivre morte, c'était bien souvent parce que quelque chose la tracassait énormément et qu'elle se sentait impuissante.

« Godaime ? » appela Sakura, les sourcils froncés alors qu'un étrange sentiment l'envahissait.

Tsunade n'entrait _jamais_ dans son bureau en silence, surtout si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Elle avait toujours un petit commentaire à glisser comme se plaindre du « _foutu temps pourri_ » ou encore des « _vieux grincheux toujours pas décidés à prendre leur retraite !_ » Et, combien de fois devrait-elle le répéter, pénétrer dans son sanctuaire en son absence est passible d'une lourde peine, apprentie ou pas. _Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien de façons tu pourrais détruire ce village rien qu'avec la pile de gauche, gamine ?_ Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les ANBU devant la porte étaient socialement constipés, Sakura préférait courir le risque que de se tortiller devant les deux hommes figés. Tsunade consentit enfin à la regarder d'un air grave et inquiétant. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de son élève avec intensité. De la même façon que Shizune baissait la tête, Sakura ne put supporter longtemps ce comportement étrange et ses yeux passèrent de ceux de l'Hokage au paysage derrière elle. Tsunade sembla hésiter un long moment avant de prendre la parole, puis elle consulta Shizune du regard, celle-ci hocha la tête. Sakura nota que la brune semblait vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules. Sans même vérifier, elle sut que la garde personnelle du Hokage s'était éclipsée.

« Sakura, » commença Tsunade d'un ton sérieux, celui qu'elle employait souvent lors de son apprentissage. « Je sais que je t'ai demandé beaucoup ces derniers temps mais j'ai encore une mission à te confier et pas des plus simples. »

« Je crois que je suis aujourd'hui à la hauteur de tous vos défis, » tenta de plaisanter la jeune fille avec un rire nerveux.

Tsunade ignora son intervention, tentant de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer sa nouvelle tâche. De toute évidence, cela semblait sérieux.

« J'ai déjà fait le tour de toutes les personnes disponibles, mais aucun ne correspond au profil. Tu es la seule que je crois capable d'y parvenir. Indépendamment du fait que tu vas me détester pour ça, j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. »

« Maître Tsunade ! » S'indigna Sakura, en frappant le bureau d'un coup de poing si fort qu'elle espéra qu'il ne se fissure pas. « Comment pourrai-je vous détester ? Vous êtes comme une mère pour moi. Et puis, si c'est encore au sujet vos dettes de jeu, je pourrai essay-»

« Sakura, » la coupa Tsunade avec un sourire sans joie. « Cette mission est sûrement la plus dangereuse parmi toutes celles que j'ai attribuée à mes ninjas. »

L'invitant à poursuivre, Sakura prit place face à son maître, tout sérieux retrouvé. Tsunade ne lui confiait que très rarement des missions de rang A ou S, elle la savait douée au combat mais sa force n'était pas toujours une très grande alliée face à des techniques destructrices comme celles que Naruto aimait. Généralement, elle l'envoyait sur le terrain pour assister les autres et les soigner en cas de problèmes. Elle avait elle-même choisi son rôle en tant que ninja médecin. Rare avait été les missions où elle avait dû traiter des blessures graves. Les seules fois où c'était arrivé, c'était lorsqu'une équipe ANBU était trop amochée pour pouvoir revenir au village saine et sauve et qu'elle avait été envoyée à leur rencontre. Le plus souvent, elle traitait les cas directement à l'hôpital. Devinant qu'elle serait seule pour cette mission précise étant donné que personne n'était présent dans le bureau hormis sa personne, Sakura prit pleinement conscience que cela allait lui demander de prendre des risques. Tsunade reprit.

« Un groupe de Ninja en provenance de Suna a rencontré une de nos patrouilles, pas très loin d'ici. D'après nos sources, ils se seraient fait attaquer par les membres de l'Akatsuki alors qu'ils traversaient notre frontière. L'attaque été violente, j'ai demandé à nos hommes de les escorter jusqu'à Konoha. »

« Vous me demandez d'aller les soigner? » s'exclama Sakura, ébahie **.**

Elle qui s'imaginait déjà affrontant un membre de l'Akatsuki, se retrouvait avec une mission aussi ridiculement simple. C'était bien sa veine. Elle s'amusa à penser qu'elle devenait comme Naruto quand il se plaignait des petites missions de sauvetage de chat. Le soupir de Tsunade la ramena à la réalité.

« Pas tout à fait, » murmura Shizune en se massant la nuque. « L'Akatsuki s'est rarement aventuré ici, surtout aussi près du village. On sait qu'ils sont à la recherche des bijû, de Naruto, mais ils devraient déjà être là si telle était leur intention. Hors, aucune trace d'eux n'a été détectée depuis l'attaque. Ils sont sûrement partis quand l'alerte a été donnée. »

Alors que Shizune se taisait, Sakura ne parvint pas à retenir un froncement de sourcil. Tsunade venait de mentionner la frontière alors que la brune avait parlé du village. Akatsuki avait-elle pénétré le pays oui ou non ?

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une escouade à leur recherche ? » Demanda prudemment Sakura.

Avec un effectif élevé, il ne serait pas impossible de retrouver la trace de l'ennemi avant qu'ils ne quittent définitivement les parages. Ces adversaires étaient redoutables mais Konoha regorgeait de Jônin qualifiés pour parvenir à prendre le dessus. La mort de Sasori avait prouvé qu'Akatsuki n'était pas infaillible.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? » Renifla Tsunade d'un air mauvais. « J'ai mobilisé toutes les ressources à notre disposition. »

Sakura se rendit compte que l'Hokage et son assistante s'étaient toutes les deux exprimé au passé, ce qui voulait dire que tout ça ne datait pas d'hier. En y réfléchissant mieux, elle se rappela avoir entendu que les équipes de soin avaient eu une intervention agitée récemment, pendant son jour de congé. Ce n'était pas impossible que ce fusse cette équipe de Suna. D'ailleurs, depuis quand l'Akatsuki laissait des survivants derrière elle ?

« Quand a eu lieu l'attaque ? »

Shizune hocha la tête, contente que la jeune fille ait deviné ce détail.

« Cinq jours. »

Cela expliquait pourquoi elles en savaient autant et qu'elles pouvaient dire avec exactitude que l'ennemi était parti. Si ni Sakura, ni Naruto avaient été prévenu, c'était que Godaime souhaitait les tenir dans l'ignorance. Tout ce qui touchait à l'organisation était sujet fragile avec eux, Tsunade ne souhaitait sûrement pas prendre de risque.

« Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? » La question aurait pu paraître grossière en temps normal mais connaissant les méthodes impitoyables d'Akatsuki, Sakura ne pouvait que la poser.

C'était la partie la plus délicate, pensa Shizune en jetant un coup d'œil à Tsunade. La Sannin gardait un visage neutre, ne sachant que trop bien que Sakura était capable d'interpréter chacun de ses gestes. Il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour mentir à l'Haruno. Enfin, _mentir_ était un grand mot. Shizune avait connaissance du plan détaillé de la Sannin, Tsunade allait certainement donner la bonne version à Sakura mais elle omettrait de lui parler de son implication dans toute cette affaire. Cela faisait des mois que son assistance lui répétait que cette mission allait mal tourner, mais à son plus grand regret, même l'Akatsuki avait marché dans le sens de Tsunade. Plutôt que de s'en inquiéter, l'Hokage était excitée de pouvoir tenir l'organisation dans sa main et la faire danser sur sa paume.

« Ils avaient un message à faire passer. » Avoua narquoisement l'Hokage. Utiliser de pauvres ninjas plutôt que de l'affronter eux-mêmes, les lâches avaient au moins conscience d'à qui ils avaient affaire.

« Un message ? » répéta confusément Sakura, intriguée.

Réclamait-il Naruto au risque de s'en prendre au village ? Un _message_ ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se moquer de la méthode ou s'en inquiéter. Cependant, une telle vigilance de leur part cachait certainement un mauvais plan. S'ils en venaient à épargner des ninjas, un _très_ mauvais plan.

« Ils sont à la recherche de quelqu'un. » Le regard de Tsunade devint plus insistant.

Sakura gronda silencieusement Tsunade en la fusillant du regard. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien dire _Naruto_ , Sakura savait bien que l'Akatsuki désirait s'emparer du bijû scellé dans le corps de son ami. Même si ça restait un sujet encore un peu tabou dans l'équipe 7, chacun avait conscience du danger que courrait l'Uzumaki. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter encore plus, Sakura évitait un maximum de parler de Kyûbi à Naruto. Mais elle n'allait pas être choquée si Tsunade en parlait à voix haute.

« Vous avez ignoré la requête, bien sûr. » Dit-elle avec certitude, le ton moqueur. Comme si Tsunade allait leur échanger Naruto, un ninja de Konoha, comme ça. _Surprise_ , _cadeau de l'Hokage pour le premier ninja épargné d'Akatsuki !_

« Certainement pas. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement sous le choc. Elle n'y pensait pas ?! Comment pouvait-elle seulement y songer ?!

« Mais que..»

« Sakura ! » La coupa Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas Naruto qu'ils recherchent. »

« Ah non ?! »

Dans les bras de Shizune, Tonton secoua la tête très rapidement en poussant des petits grognements. La brune le coinça dans une étreinte féroce, l'animal ayant le souffle coupé sous la pression, et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille pour le faire taire. C'était inutile, évidemment. Tsunade et Shizune étaient les seules personnes capables de comprendre le langage du cochon, Sakura avait abandonné il y avait longtemps. Ignorant les deux, Tsunade se mordit la lèvre inférieure en confirmant ses propos de la tête.

« L'Akatsuki est à la recherche d'un ninja médecin. Un _bon_ ninja médecin. »

« Vous plaisantez ? » Sakura éclata de rire. « Pourquoi diable les membres de l'Akatsuki auraient-ils besoin d'un ninja médecin ? Pour les _ausculter_ ? »

Etrangement, elle se sentait un peu irritée. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, elle était fatiguée. Elle avait renoncé à son repos lorsque Tsunade l'avait convoqué en urgence. Maintenant qu'elle en venait à lui dire de pareilles idioties, Sakura pesta contre la Sannin. D'accord, soit l'organisation avait rencontré un léger dysfonctionnement dans ses systèmes, soit Tsunade se moquait d'elle. Même si c'était vrai, pourquoi est-ce que Tsunade s'en préoccupait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait se montrer généreuse et le leur en fournir un. A moins que…

« Ils n'ont pas _besoin_ d'un ninja médecin, Sakura. Ils _recherchent_ un ninja médecin. »

Le petit sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres de Sakura (qu'elle conservait pour ne pas laisser paraître sa colère) se fana aussitôt. Les ninjas médecins n'étaient pas très répandus, la branche médecine était au trois-quarts remplie de simples médecins, du moins c'était ce que ces derniers préféraient dire : « les ninjas se battent, _nous_ , notre domaine c'est la santé. » C'était ridicule mais le froid entre les deux branches continuait d'attiser leur révulsion l'une envers l'autre et ça se jouait à l'international. En outre, l'Akatsuki n'avait sûrement pas eu souvent affaire à des ninjas médecins et si c'était le cas, ils étaient sûrement morts. Alors un _bon_ ninja médecin…

« Ils veulent venger la mort de Sasori ! » s'écria aussitôt Sakura, se sentant soudain menacée. « Bon sang, ça fait _deux ans_. Ils sont donc si rancuniers ? »

C'était dit à la légère mais l'hystérie dans sa voix dénonçait la peur fébrile qu'elle ressentait. Si c'était ce que ressentait Naruto, il le cachait bien. Elle s'imaginait déjà divers scénarios où elle se faisait écorcher vive par les duos impitoyables de l'organisation. Pourquoi moi ? Gémit-elle intérieurement. Oui, elle avait battue Sasori mais c'était surtout Chiyo qui l'avait fait. Elle n'avait fait qu'être la marionnette de la vieille femme grâce à ses fils de chakra. Personne n'avait assisté au combat mais c'était évident ! Hormis son ninjutsu médical et son contrôle du chakra, Sakura n'avait rien de très impressionnant comme compétence. _Est-ce que tu as vu l'état du terrain d'entraînement ?_ La voix de Kakashi résonnait déjà dans sa tête. Il faisait toujours tout pour qu'elle ne se sous-estime pas alors ça ne comptait pas.

« Si c'était le cas, ils auraient déjà agi depuis longtemps. Tu serais même déjà morte. »

 _Vraiment_ rassurant, pensa nerveusement Shizune, Tsunade avait le don d'exprimer ses pensées sans se préoccuper de la réaction des gens. Sakura déglutit mais elle admit que son maître n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait quitté le village un bon nombre de fois pour des missions et rien de malheureux ne lui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas le meilleur argument pour exclure cette possibilité mais quel serait l'intérêt de venger l'un des leurs ? S'il était mort, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne le prétendait, après tout. Akatsuki n'engageait que les meilleurs.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Murmura Sakura. « Pourquoi me veulent-ils dans ce cas ? »

La réponse était évidente. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant stupide d'avoir posé la question.

« _Naruto_. »

« Oui. » Dit Tsunade sombrement. « C'est la meilleure hypothèse et Inoichi a exploré les souvenirs d'un des ninjas de Suna pour confirmer nos soupçons. Il ne peut s'agir que de toi. Ils n'ont donné aucun nom, peut-être même qu'ils ignorent qui tu es mais ils en savent long sur tes capacités. »

« D'accord. » Répondit simplement Sakura d'une voix calme. Tsunade cligna des yeux, se demandant si l'Haruno avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « D'accord, l'Akatsuki prévoit de se servir de moi contre Naruto. Super, _génial_ même ! Mais quel est le rapport avec ma mission ? »

Si l'Akatsuki préparait un mauvais plan, Tsunade en avait un bien pire. Sakura s'attendait à tout, rester ses gardes, être envoyée sous Henge et haute protection en mission, se retrouver confinée chez elle pour des mesures de sécurités, tout. Au vue de la situation, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Elle oubliait parfois que Tsunade était un peu folle sur les bords.

« C'est une mission de rang S. Je te demande de t'infiltrer parmi l'Akatsuki et de découvrir ce qu'ils préparent. »

Le silence pesa dans le bureau. Sakura était bouche bée. Elle fixait Tsunade de ses yeux ronds, s'attendant à un fou rire de la part des deux femmes. Rien ne vint cependant, la jeune fille comprit avec horreur que son maître ne plaisantait pas. Quittant sa chaise et se levant doucement, Sakura se massa les tempes et fit les cents pas dans le bureau. Personne ne parle pendant de longues minutes, c'est elle-même qui brisait le calme par moment avec un rire nerveux. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à toute vitesse alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation. Une mission de rang S, effectivement. Elle se demanda même s'il n'existait pas un terme bien plus adaptée à cette mission, quelque chose du genre "suicide". Oui, c'était cela, une mission suicide. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver plus juste.

Il était vrai que l'Akatsuki n'avait pas fait entendre parler d'elle depuis pas mal de temps, ce qui aux yeux de tout le monde était inquiétant. D'après ce qu'ils savaient, ils avaient déjà capturés des bijû. Leur objectif semblait viser la récolte des neuf, comme l'avait vaguement laissé entendre Itachi et Kisame, les membres qui s'étaient aventurés dans le village afin de capturer Naruto, quelques années plus tôt. Cependant, personne ne savait ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois leur objectif atteint. Si l'organisation reprenait du service et ce, aussi près de Konoha, il n'était pas impossible que seul Naruto manquait à leur collection. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils recherchaient quelqu'un d'aussi inutile à leurs yeux qu'elle. Si son ami venait à être capturé, bien que ce dernier semblait jusque-là sans sortir à chaque rencontre avec ces individus, il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient préparés afin de le sauver. Elle était certaine que Naruto ne laisserait certainement pas l'Akatsuki la prendre en otage. C'était comme lui demander d'abandonner Sasuke là où il était. Il risquerait le tout pour le tout. Alors que le souvenir du corps sans vie de Gaara lui revenait à l'esprit, Sakura sentit son coeur se serrer.

« Comme je l'ai mentionné, c'est une mission dangereuse, » dit Tsunade, Sakura eut un rictus. « C'est peut-être même impossible. Ce n'est pas un ordre, Sakura, c'est une requête. Je ne te punirai pas parce que tu refuses, comprends-moi bien. Quand je dis que tu détiens le profil, je sous-entends par-là que non seulement ils te recherchent mais en plus de ça, tu as vaincu un des membres de l'organisation. Il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un ait déjà remplacé Sasori, mais il semblerait que leur manière de faire t'assure cette place vacante. Tu as déjà gagné ta place. Avec un peu de manipulation, tu peux y arriver. »

Sa place. Elle parlait comme si Sakura venait de gagner à la loterie, comme si c'était une évidence. Les membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas des ninjas ordinaires, chacun d'eux avait un potentiel énorme, bien loin de tout ce qu'elle pouvait effectuer. Qui était-elle pour oser se dresser face à eux, criant haut et fort qu'elle avait supprimé un des leurs afin de prendre sa place, alors que Sasori l'aurait tuée si Chiyo n'avait pas été présente. C'était tellement absurde et pourtant si tentant. Non loin l'idée que l'organisation la fascinait, mais le simple fait de penser qu'elle avait une chance, aussi petite soit-elle, de berner leur ennemi la séduisait énormément. Retourner leur plan contre eux-mêmes, c'était une idée de génie bien que suicidaire. Et Naruto, Naruto qui l'avait si souvent épaulée. Naruto qui les avait toujours sauvés alors que c'était leur rôle de le protéger. Si seulement elle pouvait y croire, si seulement elle pouvait à son tour lui venir en aide.

La nouvelle l'avait tellement bouleversée que Sakura ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se trouvait bien loin du bureau de l'Hokage, déambulant à travers le village. Elle n'avait pas besoin de croiser le regard des autres pour savoir à quel point elle avait l'air abattue. Après tout, ce n'était pas rien d'apprendre qu'elle était toute désignée pour faire partie d'une organisation malhonnête qui la recherchait ouvertement. Après mûre réflexion, elle savait que Tsunade ne lui aurait pas demandé cela sans avoir conscience des risques. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle la croyait réellement capable. Peut-être que Naruto avait raison quand il disait que Tsunade se faisait vieille. Mais pourtant, une part d'elle prenait au sérieux cette mission. Elle avait conscience que même si elle refusait, Akatsuki finirait bien par s'en prendre à Naruto. Il était toujours à ses côtés et jamais elle ne le laisserait affronter ce danger seul. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il s'en sorte indemne, mais le contraire était également possible, Gaara en était la preuve. Si cela devait arriver, elle savait que jamais elle ne les laisserait emporter Naruto sans se battre jusqu'au bout. Dans les deux cas, l'issue était la même.

« Sakura! » s'exclama une voix de fille qui la fit sursauter.

« Ino ! Shikamaru ! »

Ils la saluèrent d'un même mouvement de la tête. Ils ne se tenaient pas par la main mais de la façon dont Ino balançait son bras, Sakura devina qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. C'était le nouvel événement au village, après des siècles d'amitié, un membre du clan Nara s'entichait d'un membre du clan Yamanaka. Leurs parents avaient même fêté ça autour d'un dîner. Sakura se surprit à les envier, bien que tout espoir soit parti après le départ de Sasuke. Ils n'avaient pas à faire un choix décisif, eux. Elle jura une nouvelle fois, surprenant Ino. La blonde examina de plus près le visage maladif de son amie et grimaça. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer le chagrin de Sakura alors qu'elle-même rayonnait de bonheur. Shikamaru observa à son tour la jeune fille. Ses yeux verts, qui d'habitude brillaient d'excitation étaient à présent sans vie. Elle avait l'air de culpabiliser, mais pour quelle raison? Aucune explication ne vint à lui.

« Sakura, il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

Sakura détourna les yeux, et afficha un faux sourire, étrangement semblable à celui de Saï.

 _Un problème ? Oh, l'Akatsuki est à ma recherche. Plutôt cool, non ? Avec un QI comme le tien, à ton avis, plutôt une mort lente et douloureuse ou on garde la surprise ?_

« Tout va bien, » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « Il faudrait qu'on aille manger ensemble, un de ces jours ! Je suis vraiment pressée, écoutez, on se voit plus tard, d'accord ? »

Le couple resta figé alors que Sakura se dépêchait de s'éloigner. Ils ne la quittèrent pas des yeux, fixant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement de leur champ de vision. Ino fit remarquer à son compagnon le comportement étrange de leur amie tandis que celui-ci haussait les épaules d'une manière qui voulait dire "Ah, les femmes!". Comme pour lui donner raison, Ino gloussa et s'accrocha à son bras, ensemble, ils reprirent leur ballade. Ino ne put s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'oeil en arrière, comme si Sakura allait revenir en courant.

Bien plus loin, cette dernière franchissait la porte de sa maison et fit pression sur l'interrupteur. L'obscurité fut chassée par la lumière qui émanait du lustre de cristal, fixé au plafond. Sakura se débarrassa de sa veste qu'elle jeta négligemment sur un des fauteuils, et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois allongée sur son lit, elle se permit de laisser ses yeux s'humidifier, répétant une fois de plus que la vie était injuste. C'était comme si on la punissait après qu'elle n'est pas été capable de retenir Sasuke, assommée après une déclaration des plus ridicules. _Sasuke_.

La jeune fille soupira. Son départ l'avait bouleversé. A l'époque, Sakura était complètement amoureuse de l'Uchiha. Il n'avait laissé derrière lui que le cœur brisé de sa coéquipière. Si d'un côté, son absence l'avait rendue malheureuse, de l'autre, il lui avait permis de s'endurcir. Elle s'était entraînée durement, dans l'unique but de ramener son ami auprès d'eux. Pourtant, depuis leur dernière rencontre, Sakura savait parfaitement que cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Sasuke avait déserté, et rien ne lui fera changer de chemin. Il ne reviendrait jamais parmi eux, sa haine et sa soif de vengeance l'aveuglait. Tout ne prendra fin que lorsqu'il aura enfin éliminé l'assassin de son clan. L'homme qui lui avait pourri la vie, détruit tous ses rêves. Son propre frère. Uchiha Itachi. Sakura se rendit compte, qu'en intégrant l'Akatsuki, elle serait amenée à rencontrer de nouveau ce ténébreux personnage.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait été surprise. C'était presque une copie conforme de Sasuke, en plus âgé. C'était la chose qui l'avait sans doute le plus frappé. Son visage n'avait cessé de la hanter, alors qu'elle imaginait celui que pouvait avoir Sasuke aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées dériver, elle sursauta lorsqu'une stratégie commença à se former dans son crâne. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de consulter Shikamaru pour savoir que ce n'était pas le meilleur des plans, mais que pour une fille comme elle, personne ne pourrait se douter de la supercherie, pas même l'Akatsuki. Elle était tellement fière d'elle même qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait tout juste de sceller son destin et que sa décision était déjà prise.

Sakura prit son sac et le déposa sur son lit. Elle ouvrit son armoire et s'empara de quelques vêtements. Ses gestes n'étaient pas lents mais ses mains tremblaient. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de penser qu'elle allait forcément réussir, mais elle devait essayer. Après tout, son maître avait confiance en elle. Elle emporta aussi ses armes, et parvint à glisser son cadre photo dans sa pochette étroite, souvenir ultime de l'équipe Kakashi. Une fois fait, elle s'autorisa quelques heures de sommeil, afin d'être prête au moment propice. Ce n'est que durant la soirée qu'elle s'éveilla, aussi perturbée qu'avant. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ne pas dormir au moins quelques heures, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que cela lui y fait du bien. La discussion avec Tsunade se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Se remémorant les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de Konoha jusqu'alors, Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux. La jeune fille inspira, de nombreuses fois, humant le parfum de sa chambre. Une fois encore, elle tourna en rond dans la petite pièce afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle s'immobilisa un instant et rit, se moquant de sa propre stupidité, de sa naïveté. Posant son front en sueur contre la fenêtre, elle observa la vue qui s'offrait à elle, enregistrant chaque détail. Elle reconnut au loin l'enseigne du restaurant où Naruto les emmenait, Sasuke et elle, après leurs nombreuses missions.

« Sasuke, » gémit-elle dans un sanglot. « J'aimerai tant que tu sois là..»

« Oui, moi aussi.»

Sakura se retourna d'un bond. Naruto se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'épaule appuyée contre celle-ci. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans le noir, et ses cheveux blonds se reflétaient sur son bandeau noué au front. Sakura le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit à quel point elle avait eu faux. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait vu Naruto comme ce crétin qui en faisait toujours trop, cet idiot qui n'écoutait jamais personne. Il était en fait bien plus que ça. C'était lui la cible d'Akatsuki, c'était lui qui endurait tout depuis tout ce temps. Il avait tant encaissé dans sa vie, sans famille, sans rien derrière lui pour le soutenir. Il avait tant donné pour les autres alors que personne n'était capable de lui rendre la pareille en retour. Sa vue se brouilla.

« Naruto... »

« Je peux entrer ?» Fit-il alors qu'il passait déjà la porte sans attendre sa réponse.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses jambes ne la tenant plus debout. Son chagrin la submergeait. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver là par hasard, surtout avec un visage aussi fermé.

 **«** Tsunade m'a annoncé la mission qu'elle t'avait confiée, **»** répondit-il à sa question silencieuse. **«** Bon ok, j'ai peut-être un peu écouté maaais... Enfin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te voie, et d'après Ino, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de voir quelqu'un, alors... **»**

Elle acquiesça. C'était lui tout craché, incapable de laisser ses amis souffrir même si ça revenait à violer leur intimité. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il soit là. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Naruto la rejoignit sur le lit et prit sa main pour la glisser entre les siennes. Sa chaleur lui procura un sentiment de bien-être instantanément et elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour lui dire à quel point elle paniquait.

« Sakura, écoute-moi, la vieille a déconné. Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie pour préserver la mienne, tu m'entends? Je sais me débrouiller, Sakura. On protégera Konoha à notre manière. Oublie ce que Tsunade t'a demandé, elle se ramollie. »

« Écoute, Naruto, » dit Sakura en se détachant de lui. « Cette mission est sûrement la plus importante que Tsunade ai pu confier à quelqu'un, et si c'est à moi qu'elle l'a confiée, c'est que je peux le faire, bien que j'en doute. Je dois découvrir ce que prépare l'Akatsuki. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, ce sont des criminels, lui rappela Naruto. On a déjà eu affaire à eux, tu as vu comme moi qu'ils n'ont aucune pitié. Mamie pourrait envoyer un pro de l'infiltration qu'il se ferait démolir. S'ils te cherchent, c'est uniquement pour te tuer. Pour m'attirer. »

« Oui, » admit Sakura. « Mais j'ai un plan, Naruto, je sais que ça va marcher, j'en suis certaine même! On est plus des gamins, » rajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle le vit prêt à la couper. « Je sais que c'est risqué, mais si personne n'essaie, comment pourrons-nous savoir si c'est possible ? Imagine un instant que j'ai raison, que je les berne, imagine ce que je pourrai y gagner! »

« Sakura...»

« Et si j'ai tort, alors je ferai mon possible pour en apprendre un maximum et de vous informer, je suis celle qui a battue Sasori, je pense avoir le droit d'avoir des renseignements avant de mourir, ça serait ma contrepartie! »

Le visage de Naruto vira au rouge, signe qu'il se fâchait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas idée à quel point elle devenait stupide.

« Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises, personne ne mourra, et surtout pas toi ! Tu vas rester ici, point barre. Si tu veux, on en discute devant un bon bol de ramens, c'est moi qui t'invites! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire rieur.

Sakura détourna le regard et se leva. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre, admirant les étoiles. La nuit était tombée, et plus personne n'était dehors. Elle se sentait terriblement seule.

« Tu ne comprends pas...»

« Si, bien plus que ne le penses. Ne fais pas comme Sasuke, ne risque pas ta vie pour des choses sans importance !»

Sakura se retourna vivement avec un regard féroce.

« _T_ u n'es pas sans importance ! Imbécile. »

Elle se jeta presque sur lui afin de le serrer dans ses bras un long moment. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne partirait jamais si son ami continuait à la garder contre lui. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui le maintenait pressé contre elle. Elle lui donnait raison, lui montrant qu'elle doutait énormément de cette mission. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas ? Durant leurs missions, ils avaient été amenés à semer la zizanie chez certains adversaires, agissant contre leurs plans. Il n'était pas rare qu'un ninja soit la cible de représailles. C'était même courant. Cependant, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Leur ennemi était redoutable, trop pour qu'ils puissent s'en débarrasser facilement. Si elle parvenait à négocier sa vie, elle pourrait alors devenir un espion pour Konoha. Il suffisait de parler à Ibiki pour savoir que certains prisonniers adoraient converser, se sentant tellement seuls qu'ils voyaient la une solution pour ne pas devenir fous. Elle pouvait essayer mais…

« Quoiqu'il advienne, promets-moi que tu ne tomberas pas dans leur piège, Naruto. »

Il se tortilla furieusement contre elle, essayant de se dégager. Elle disposait d'une énorme force désormais, il ne fut pas difficile de l'écraser à nouveau contre elle. D'un léger coup de tête, elle insista sans relâcher l'étau de ses bras.

« _Promets_. »

« C'est absurde » Dit-il froidement avant de prendre un ton plus doux. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Sakura recula doucement, se sentant de plus en plus seule à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de Naruto. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

 **«** On est des _ninjas,_ **»** murmura-t-elle comme seule justification.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant s'éloigner, impuissant. Il avait l'impression de perdre sa meilleure amie pour toujours. Un grand vide s'installa en lui quand il entendit la porte principale se refermer. Un sentiment lui envahit le cœur, le pliant en deux. Ce même sentiment qu'il avait connu autrefois, après le départ de Sasuke. C'était comme s'il suffoquait, sa respiration devenait difficile. Il était incapable de bouger, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : la rattraper, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait. Figé, telle une statue. On l'abandonnait, pire, il les laissait tous s'en aller, sans même être capable de les ramener près de lui. Il n'avait pas progressé d'un pas, en fin de compte. Sa respiration s'accéléra, une horrible sensation d'oppression le prit de cours. Sa bouche devint sèche et rigide, son vertige ne cessa pas et bientôt, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui.

* * *

Après une longue mise au point dans son bureau, Tsunade accompagna Sakura jusqu'aux portes du village quelques heures plus tard, Shizune suivait silencieusement derrière, Tonton dans les bras qu'elle serrait un peu trop fort à en juger l'expression du cochon. Il faisait nuit noire, elles étaient seules hormis les quelques patrouilles nocturnes qui les ignoraient, au loin. Il n'était pas rare de voir Tsunade se déplacer en personne quand sa disciple partait hors du village, ça ne les étonnait pas. Sakura aurait pourtant aimé que quelqu'un arrive, lui demande des explications, lui dise qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi, qu'elle était folle. Personne ne vint. Sakura admira une nouvelle fois le village. C'était comme si elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'Akatsuki, elle ne voulait pas le savoir, du moins pas pour l'instant. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Tsunade qui, à sa grande surprise, la serra contre elle. Cela lui rappela qu'elle n'avait même pas pu revoir ses parents, absents pour la semaine. Elle refusa de pleurer.

« Sois forte. » Lui dit Shizune, elles savaient toutes deux que Tsunade était dans l'incapacité de dire quoique ce soit dans un moment pareil. « Et essaye de nous faire un signe de temps en temps, histoire de nous rassurer et échanger tes rapports. »

Sakura hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Par-dessus l'épaule de la brune, elle aperçut une silhouette familière accroupie sur un toit. Avec un sourire forcé, Sakura fit un signe de tête en direction de Kakashi qui le lui rendit. Savait-il seulement où elle se rendait ? Qu'elle allait peut-être ne jamais revenir ? Depuis quand Kakashi avait cessé de lire à travers elle ? Se reprenant rapidement, Sakura prit une profonde inspiration. Elle allait finir par craquer… Shizune posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et les pressa de manière compatissante, amicale. Les trois adultes regardèrent Sakura franchir les portes du Village. La jeune fille marchait lentement. Elle serait désormais seule pour s'en sortir, et priait pour que rien ne lui arrive. Elle espérait rentrer le plus vite possible, retrouver ses amis, qui ne se doutaient de rien. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle, criant son prénom, puis d'autres voix. Elle accéléra.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait entre les arbres, Sakura entendit un hurlement de peine qui secoua la nuit. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de la jeune fille, tandis que Konoha disparaissait de sa vision. Elle espérait de tout son corps que Naruto lui pardonnerait. Pour le moment, elle devait garder la tête haute, et faire de son mieux pour le protéger. Désormais, elle était seule et alors qu'elle se répétait mentalement la marche à suivre, Sakura s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt, laissant ses pas s'effacer derrière elle.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes. » Murmura Shizune, angoissée.

« J'y travaille depuis des semaines. Je sais ce que je fais. Ils marcheront. » Conclut Tsunade en tournant les talons.


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura se déplaçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle ne s'était accordé aucune pause au cours de la nuit. Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'était pas aisé de s'aventurer ainsi dans la forêt alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Les premiers rayons éclairaient désormais le petit chemin qu'elle avait délibérément emprunté, préférant éviter la route principale. Les patrouilles avaient été multipliées et elle ne voulait pas croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. C'était déjà difficile pour elle de poursuivre sa route alors que de tout évidence, elle mourrait d'envie de faire demi-tour. De plus, dans sa bêtise, Sakura n'avait pas voulu se reposer un maximum avant de partir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais quitté le confort de son lit, juste pour repousser le moment du départ. Désormais, la fatigue s'emparait d'elle. Elle luttait pour ne pas laisser ses paupières se fermer et garder un rythme soutenu. Ses pieds rataient quelques fois les branches qu'elle visait, comme si elle ne maîtrisait plus le B.a.-ba des ninjas. Malgré ça, elle ne se résigna pas à s'arrêter, elle avançait, encore et encore vers l'inconnu.

En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle se rendait. Elle avait prévu de se rendre au repaire d'Akatsuki, mais elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de son emplacement. Le dernier en date, celui qu'ils avaient marqué d'une croix rouge sur le plan de l'Hokage, était celui où ils avaient récupéré Gaara lors de leur mission de sauvetage. L'Akatsuki n'était pas constituée d'imbéciles, les membres avaient dû changer d'endroit. Elle abandonna donc l'idée de se rendre jusqu'à ce repaire. En conclusion, elle avançait à l'aveugle. Sa seule solution était de retrouver les membres qui s'étaient attaqués à l'équipe de Suna. Leur rencontre datait d'à peine six jours et en supposant que l'Akatsuki se déplaçait avec une allure normale, Sakura avait dessiné un cercle de recherche sur une carte. Elle savait que c'était la seule option si elle voulait trouver l'emplacement du nouveau repère. Le problème était qu'elle hésitait entre faire face au duo, ou les suivre de loin.

D'après les ninjas de Suna, ils n'étaient que deux. Deux hommes vêtus de cape à nuages rouges, similaire à celle de l'organisation. Avec l'aide du Bingo Book et de la description du chef d'équipe, il s'agissait de Deidara et de Kisame Hoshigaki. Le duo était surprenant mais Konoha serait au courant s'il était arrivé malheur à Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade supposait que ses techniques étaient trop connues pour s'aventurer dans le Pays du Feu. En repensant à leur passé criminel, elle en frissonnait déjà. Elle appréhendait déjà sa propre réaction face aux deux hommes, en supposant qu'elle réussisse à les trouver. Rien qu'à l'idée de leur faire face, elle était morte de trouille. Allait-elle bafouer des paroles incompréhensibles ? Et quelle serait leur réaction, à eux, lorsqu'elle leur expliquerait qu'elle souhaitait entrer dans leur cercle ? Ils éclateraient de rire. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Bien qu'elle espérait secrètement se retrouver bredouille après de longues heures de recherche, Sakura essayait de retrouver la détermination qu'elle avait eu la veille rien qu'en pensant à Naruto.

Elle se remémora le cri déchirant de son meilleur ami, qui lui avait brisé le coeur, le submergeant de chagrin au simple fait qu'elle l'abandonnait. La pardonnera-t-il un jour ? C'était juste ce qu'elle désirait le plus. C'était pourtant pour lui qu'elle allait se mettre en danger, pour lui éviter de se retrouver dans le même état que Gaara lorsque son démon avait été aspiré hors de son corps. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que les bijû pouvaient être retirés du corps de leur réceptacle, elle avait été folle de joie. Naruto aurait ainsi pu vivre une vie normale, loin de la haine qu'inspirait Kyûbi. Son espoir s'était vide envolé quand elle avait compris quel était le prix à payer. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle acceptait cette mission suicidaire, car elle l'était. En rassemblant au mieux des informations concernant l'organisation, le village pourrait alors se préparer à ce qui l'attendait.

On lui avait confié une mission. Infiltrer l'Akatsuki et les espionner. Cela n'allait pas être facile bien sûr, ces criminels étaient bien plus malins qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Si l'un deux venait à découvrir ce qu'elle préparait, ils la tueraient sans hésiter. A condition qu'ils ne la tuent pas directement, bien sûr. Elle espérait juste vivre assez longtemps pour accomplir sa mission, notamment en apprenant l'objectif final des membres. Ils ne pouvaient pas extraire des démons uniquement pour gagner en puissance, ils avaient forcément un but ultime à atteindre. C'était tout ce qu'elle visait, peut-être même que ce n'était pas un très grand secret, peut-être qu'ils ne cachaient pas leur projet. Si tel était le cas, Konoha n'était certainement pas au courant, ni même Suna. Cependant lequel des membres étaient le plus apte à lui révéler ce genre de choses ? Elle pensa de suite à Sasori et à ses révélations plus que surprenantes. Si seulement il avait pu parler encore un peu…

Sakura secoua la tête et sauta un peu plus bas dans les arbres, histoire de ne pas tomber de trop haut si jamais elle venait à s'écrouler d'épuisement. C'était idiot, elle en venait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû capturer Sasori plutôt que de le tuer. Elle perdait vraiment la raison. Il était trop tard pour y penser, dans tous les cas, Sasori était mort avec ses secrets. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen. Elle continua sa coursa, de plus en plus déterminée et serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus son envie de dormir se faisait pressante. Elle se résigna enfin à faire une pause lorsque sa cheville heurta une branche bien trop visible pour cela fusse normal, elle ne pourrait rien faire dans un tel état.

Elle attendit que le soleil se couche pour repartir à nouveau. Son pied ne la faisait plus souffrir, son ninjutsu médical égalait presque celui de Tsunade. Ses soins étaient aussi rapides qu'efficaces. Sakura reprit sa route après avoir avalé une de ses pilules revigorantes. Elle ne cessa de grimacer en mastiquant la pâte, Saï avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elles étaient infectes. Elle se consola en se disant que l'efficacité passait avant le goût. Sa fatigue moins présente et le ventre de nouveau rempli, elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle consulta sa carte plusieurs fois avant de se diriger vers l'Ouest.

Bien plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie. Un chakra inconnu la suivait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Se trouvant près de la frontière de Suna, elle s'était dit qu'une équipe se dirigeait vers le village mais ils n'empruntaient pas la route principale. Elle n'était pas un ninja sensoriel, mais il semblerait que la personne avait fait en sorte qu'elle puisse détecter sa présence. La quantité de chakra qu'elle détecta égalait presque celle de Naruto, ce qui était stupéfiant. Fronçant les sourcils, Sakura accéléra afin de vérifier sa théorie.

Elle s'arrêta sur une branche lorsque le chakra disparut brusquement. Elle jeta un œil en arrière pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Comme si ça allait être aussi simple de tomber sur les deux hommes. Jurant contre sa stupidité, elle sentit au dernier moment l'ampleur de son erreur. Elle s'élança vivement vers le sol tandis qu'un oiseau blanc d'apparence étrange apparaissait dans son champ de vision, et elle eut juste le temps d'éviter l'explosion avant de zigzaguer entre les arbres pour échapper à son agresseur. Elle continua sa fuite tout en réfléchissant. Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir, cette technique lui était familière. Il semblerait qu'elle avait effectivement suivi le bon chemin.

Sakura se retourna de nombreuses fois, espérant apercevoir le visage l'ennemi. Cependant, lorsqu'elle pensait se trouver assez éloignée, des bombes surgissaient de n'importe où. Elle ne baissait pourtant pas sa garde, c'était comme si elles avaient été déposées à l'avance. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle était tombée dans un piège mais elle était certaine que l'utilisateur de la technique se trouvait au même endroit qu'elle. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait donc de Deidara, le spécialiste des explosifs qui utilisaient de l'argile. Habile, Sakura évita les bestioles qui sautaient dans sa direction. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de s'arrêter sans être touchée. Voilà que la discussion commençait bien, ils voulaient déjà la tuer. Alors qu'elle sautait pour éviter deux araignées bien trop grosses pour en être, une autre sortit des buissons sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'esquiver. Elle fut prise dans la déflagration et projetée contre un tronc. Un juron s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle serrait les dents sous la douleur. Elle se sentit tomber, son dos heurtant les branches sans qu'elle ne puisse reprendre équilibre.

Alors qu'elle vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante, une deuxième araignée se posa sur son bras. Ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourde, elle comprit le stratagème lorsqu'elle vit la minuscule aiguille naître du dos de la créature et s'enfoncer dans sa peau. La substance fit rapidement effet, un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche, et sa vision se brouilla. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette non loin d'elle avant que l'explosion ne la projette violemment au sol. Une voix se fit entendre mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle discerna une chevelure blonde avant de perdre connaissance.

« Eh bien, futée la petite, mais pas assez pour m'arrêter. »

« Tu aurais pu agir avant, ça nous aurait évité cette poursuite inutile. Voilà pourquoi je déteste faire équipe avec toi! »

« Ah ! Ne sois pas aussi impatient, Kisame. On ne sait toujours pas si c'est bien notre gamine. Elle n'a même pas essayé de se soigner. »

Deidara s'agenouilla près du corps immobile de la jeune fille. Il s'empara d'une des mèches roses et la frictionna entre ses doigts. Derrière lui, Kisame ricana. Son compagnon s'assura que la fille correspondait bien à ce qu'ils cherchaient, il n'avait rencontré qu'une gamine avec de tels cheveux, c'était lors de leur rencontre avec le démon renard après la capture du Kazekage de Suna. Deidara s'empara du bras blessé de sa victime et la fit basculer sur le côté sans aucune délicatesse. Il avait bien essayé de ne pas trop l'abîmer mais la fille était pas mal douée pour éviter ses bombes. Il n'avait utilisé qu'une faible puissance mais la dernière avait été un peu plus chargée. L'état minable de la gamine fit soupirer l'homme requin à ses côtés, qui se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté, Kyûbi n'était même pas là. Alors que le blond vérifiait le symbole familiale cousu au dos de la tunique rouge, Kisame passa ses doigts sur sa lourde épée qui s'agitait. Samehada semblait déçue que cette victime soit si faible, elle avait faim.

« Elle est mignonne, » commenta Deidara en attrapant la mâchoire de Sakura.

« Deidara !» s'exclama l'autre avec impatience. « Pain ne va pas être satisfait quand il apprendra qu'on est partis sans sa permission. C'était à Sasori de s'en charger. »

Deidara soupira. Il se releva et passa devant l'homme requin qui grogna.

« Tu t'occupes de notre amie. Après tout, c'est toi qui a accepté de la lui ramener, Kisame, Sasori est bon négociateur » lui fit remarquer Deidara en se retournant pour lui adresser un grand sourire moqueur. « Allez, pour une fois que tu as la chance de porter une aussi belle fille dans tes...»

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Kisame soulever la fille de son épée, la laissant reposer ainsi alors qu'il avançait. Il jura et le suivit, imaginant déjà la tête que ferait Sasori tandis que la petite à moitié affalée sur Samehada, pendant dans le vide, prête à tomber. L'épée pompant le peu de chakra qu'avait encore leur prisonnière, ils étaient désormais certains qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de leur échapper une nouvelle fois. Kisame ne cessa d'exprimer sa déception. Leur détour par Konoha leur avait fait perdre un temps fou. Impossible pour eux de pénétrer dans le village sans être détectés par la barrière protectrice, ils avaient été obligés de trouver des informations autrement. Ils avaient eu un grand coup de chance en tombant sur sa piste alors qu'ils avaient décidés d'abandonner et de rentrer. Pour gagner du temps, Deidara invoqua un oiseau en ricanant devant l'air satisfait de son compagnon.

Leur mission consistait à trouver l'élève du 5e Hokage. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à son sujet. S'ils prenaient autant de risques pour une simple gamine, ils avaient aussi à y gagner. Enfin, ça c'était la version dérivée. Officiellement, elle avait un don hérité de la Princesse Limace, célèbre pour sa médecine. Ensuite, sa toute nouvelle force, accumulée à force d'entraînements, faisait d'elle un bel atout. Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à la fille, dire que c'était elle qui avait vaincu le grand Sasori. Le marionnettiste avait insisté, rappelant à Deidara qu'il lui devait une faveur depuis des lustres. La gamine semblait importante. L'histoire que son compagnon lui avait racontée était partielle mais assez pour attirer sa curiosité. C'était pour cette raison que Deidara avait accepté d'accompagner Kisame. Il voulait rencontrer cette fille qui avait une si grande importance pour Sasori. C'était étrange de penser qu'ils ramenaient avec eux une personne qui avait tenté de supprimer un des leurs. De toute façon, elle n'avait qu'une solution : celle de coopérer. Sasori pouvait bien parler autant qu'il le voulait, les ordres étaient clairs. Pain ne laisserait sûrement pas passer ça. Le blond soupira.

« Tu es trop silencieux, Deidara, à quoi tu penses? Si c'est pour gérer la gamine, je n'y vois aucun in-»

« La ferme ! » grogna l'autre, bien qu'il le jugeait bien meilleur compagnon que Tobi. «Je pensais à Sasori. »

Deidara garda le silence un moment. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'amener un peu d'ambiance au repaire, l'organisation étant peu distrayante ces derniers temps. Il ne leur restait que trois démons à capturer et c'était les plus féroces. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient depuis quelques mois, c'était de récolter des fonds. Pain réclamait de l'argent, encore et encore. Kakuzu ne se plaignait pas, il jubilait à chaque gain qu'il gagnait lors de ses services rendus. C'était nettement plus drôle quand il s'agissait de dominer les démons, comme avec ce Gaara. La capture de la fille allait peut-être jouer en sa faveur, en fin de compte. Il avait hâte de la voir se rebeller. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la faire exploser?

«C'est étrange, quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? » reprit Deidara lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Kisame lui accorda toute son attention, le regard interrogateur.

« Itachi a épargné son frère, Sasuke alors qu'il a massacré toute sa famille avant de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Pourtant, il attend de le revoir pour en finir avec lui. Quant à Sasori, il a rejoint le cercle et il n'a jamais plus parlé de son passé. Et à ma connaissance, Itachi venait de Konoha. »

« Où veux-tu en venir? Tes devinettes sont encore plus ennuyantes que mes conversations avec Itachi. »

Le ciel se mit à s'assombrir. De fines gouttes tombèrent sur eux alors qu'ils longeait la frontière du pays de la pluie. Le repère n'était plus très loin. Ils y seraient en moins de deux heures, pensa Kisame. Deidara observait le ciel se couvrir de nuages noirs, le tonnerre gronda. Une tempête s'annonçait.

« Je trouve juste étrange que Sasori décide enfin de dévoiler ses petits secrets. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je doute que la petite puisse débarquer aussi facilement. Le chef ne va pas être d'accord. »

« Oh, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. » Sourit Deidara en effleurant la chevelure rose.

* * *

Sasori les attendait devant le repère, les bras croisés. Il se redressa en les voyant s'approcher. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais les deux hommes pouvaient déceler la contrariété sur son visage. Ayant effectué le sale boulot à sa place, Kisame ne s'en formalisa pas et fit glisser son épée pour que la jeune fille tombe dans les bras de son compagnon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges observa le visage paisible de Sakura puis suivit les deux autres. Tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur du repaire principal.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce. Les murs de pierre taillés grossièrement rappelaient la caverne humide qu'avait été un jour cet endroit. Pour seul éclairage, ils disposaient des faibles rayons de lumière qui s'échappaient des parois percées et du feu crée par Itachi. De grands fauteuils en cuir sombre déjà occupés se trouvaient dans l'espace du fond. Il y avait peu de meubles malgré la taille de la pièce. Les membres se contentaient du strict minimum du fait qu'ils jonglaient souvent entre plusieurs repaires. Une vieille et lourde pierre servait de table d'échiquier, occupée par deux autres membres, qui se criaient l'un sur l'autre pour avoir le dernier mot. De longues plantes semblaient grimper sur les murs, les feuilles s'entrelaçaient formant de temps à autres de petites fleurs d'un rouge sang. Le feu à l'autre bout de la pièce dégageait une telle chaleur que Deidara se détendit d'un seul coup.

« Tout le monde est là ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de Kisame qui remua à peine. « Où est Pain? »

Personne ne lui répondit. La communication entre les membres avait toujours laissé à désirer. Le simple fait que personne ne manquait à l'appel attira l'attention de Deidara* qui ignorait si c'était le chef ou Sasori qui avait convoqué l'assemblée. Kakuzu semblait consulter un dossier sur lequel figurait certainement le profil de sa prochaine victime. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais de viser les grosses sommes pour son intérêt personnel. En face de lui, Itachi installé confortablement, jambes et mains croisées. Il ne broncha pas non plus à leur arrivée, ne prenant la peine d'ouvrir les yeux que pour fixer la nouvelle arrivante encore inconsciente.

« Vous êtes en retard, » annonça Hidan** en écrasant l'un des cavaliers de Tobi.

« Oh non ! » s'écria celui-ci en secouant la tête, les mains sur son masque orange en spirale. « Tobi est un gentil garçon ! Hidan a enlevé un cavalier à Tobi ! Mais pourquoi ? Itachi Senpaiiii ! »

Deidara soupira. Son coéquipier ne lui avait pas manqué. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi Sasori n'était pas redevenu son compagnon attitré, comme il l'avait toujours été. Itachi ne prit pas la peine de s'intéresser à Tobi mais sa grimace n'échappa à personne. Kisame se laissa tomber près de lui, et surveilla de près la partie de shogi qui finit en faveur d'Hidan. Tobi les abandonna pour se diriger vers une autre pièce, en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés. Durant ce laps de temps, Sasori disparut à son tour pour emmener la dénommée Sakura loin des regards curieux.

L'apparition de Pain attira l'attention du groupe. Ses yeux violets, détenteurs du Rinnegan, se posèrent sur les deux membres qu'il cherchait depuis de longues heures. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux coupés courts. Il avait de nombreux piercings au nez, et sur les oreilles. Deidara ne savait toujours pas quel était l'utilité d'une telle apparence. Cela ne semblait pas déranger la femme qui l'accompagnait. Belle et froide, Konan était rarement ailleurs qu'auprès du chef. Son regard réprobateur annonçait déjà la colère de Pain.

« Enfin, vous voilà. Vous êtes en retard, Deidara, Kisame. »

« Désolé pour l'attente, » s'excusa Kisame alors que Pain fronçait dangereusement les sourcils. «Mais la petite n'a pas été facile à trouver, on a eu pas mal d'imprévus. »

Pain balaya ses excuses de la main.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour de telles futilités ! Je vous ai plusieurs fois convoqué. Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me consulter. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, on a eu pas mal d'imprévus. C'était Sasori qui devait te prévenir. »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Pain se tendit lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle de Konan. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kisame suivit l'échange de son chef avec sa compagne avec beaucoup d'intérêts. Konan avait une grande emprise sur Pain, elle pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il ne lui refuserait rien.

« Il l'a fait. _Après_ votre départ, » précisa Pain d'un ton froid mais néanmoins plus calme. « On vous attend depuis hier, Hidan et Kakuzu ont capturé Nibi. Visiblement, vous n'avez pas répondu à l'appel. »

« Enfin!» s'écria Deidara, tout content. « On reprend _enfin_ du service. Pour être franc, cette quête à l'argent commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer – les démons sont bien plus intéressants. »

« Deidara, cet argent, on en a sérieusement besoin. Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. Ton attitude nous met tous en mauvaise posture et nous prenons du retard. »

« D'accord, d'accord, » grommela le concerné qui tentait d'échapper au regard de son supérieur et à ses yeux inquiétants.

Kisame ricana face à son attitude, dévoilant ses horribles dents pointues. Maintenant que tout le monde était là, ils pouvaient commencer l'extraction. La pièce se vida rapidement, l'extraction d'un démon prenait énormément de temps, ils avaient tous hâte d'en finir au plus vite. C'était pourtant une victoire de plus à leur compteur. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se vanter de la capture d'autant de démons à queues. Les membres suivirent Pain, se dirigeant vers le sanctuaire de la statue Gedô Mazô que le chef avait invoqué. Généralement, le rituel s'effectuait au repaire principal mais l'homme n'avait pas expliqué cette exception à la règle. Deidara se demanda si c'était à cause de la fille qu'ils avaient ramenés. Après tout, personne d'extérieur ne devait connaître l'emplacement du repaire officiel. Même lui ne le connaissait pas, il répondait simplement à la convocation. Itachi se leva avec grâce alors que Kisame l'attendait, Sasori ayant déjà pris la tête du groupe pour s'entretenir avec Pain. Deidara traînait, derrière.

« On dirait qu'aujourd'hui est notre jour de chance, Itachi. Paraît que la gamine est douée. Et ce n'est pas tout ! »

Kisame aimait raconter ses aventures à son coéquipier, elles n'étaient pas toujours sympa à entendre mais Itachi savait se montrer patient avec l'homme requin. Comme pour montrer l'importance qu'avait l'information qu'il détenait, Kisame s'arrêta à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Itachi ne put que l'imiter, Samehada bloquant le passage. L'Uchiha lui jeta un regard fatigué.

« Elle fait partie de l'unité Kakashi, elle a donc côtoyé le Kyûbi et ton petit frère. »

Le regard d'Itachi devint flou tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Visiblement fier de lui, Kisame retira Samehada et la rangea soigneusement dans son dos, l'épée se balança doucement en émettant des petits bruits de succions, comme si elle se languissait du chakra qu'elle décelait chez cet homme. Itachi l'ignora, habitué aux réactions perverses de cette étrange arme. Kisame le laissa seul et rejoignit ses compagnons qui se tenaient prêts, n'attendant plus que leur arrivée.

« Itachi, amène toi espèce de merdeux ! »

« Deidara, bon sang, ferme-la et concentre-toi !»

Se redressant dans un soupir, Itachi arriva à son tour et prit place sur sa stèle. En cercle face à la statue imposante, l'attention de l'Akatsuki se concentra sur la femme blonde qu'ils entouraient. Avec ce visage si doux, il était difficile d'imaginer que le ninja abritait en elle le démon Nibi. Son corps se souleva doucement et ils observèrent l'aura monstrueuse qui sortit de sa bouche pour être aspirée par la statue. Plus personne ne parla, l'extraction se déroulait dans un silence complet. Itachi se trouvait face à Tobi, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Tout sérieux retrouvé, Tobi ne ressemblait plus à cet idiot qu'il incarnait tout le temps. Sa véritable nature se révélait. Personne ne faisait assez attention à lui pour remarquer son changement de comportement. Alors que leurs Sharingan semblaient mener un lourd combat, Itachi put lire la jubilation dans le regard de l'individu. Sasori jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à l'homme masqué. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, il se demanda alors s'il avait eu une bonne idée en acceptant d'amener Sakura ici. Il eut sa réponse lorsque bien plus tard alors qu'ils sortaient et que Kakuzu traînait le corps sans vie hors du repaire, l'homme masqué se tourna vers lui.

« Tobi sera ami avec Sakura ! » dit-t-il d'un ton joyeux avant de disparaître.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée dans un lit, qui n'était pas le sien. Alors qu'elle essayait de bouger, une douleur sans nom s'empara d'elle. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et ne parlons même pas de sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Exploser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela de l'attaque qu'elle avait encaissé. L'Akatsuki ! Le souvenir des cheveux blonds et de la cape typique de l'organisation apparurent dans son esprit et elle prit peur. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas morte. Mais alors, où se trouvait-elle ? Sakura se redressa d'un bond mais sa tête lui tourna et elle s'effondra contre les oreillers.

« Reste tranquille, » dit une voix. « Tes blessures ne sont pas guéries. »

Elle passa sa main valide sur son bras droit, recouvert de bandages. Lentement, elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur, assis sur une chaise en bois près du lit. À sa vue, elle resta sans voix. Un millier de questions naquirent dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle repassait chaque souvenir de son combat contre lui. Elle prit pleinement conscience de la situation et c'est instinctivement qu'elle bondit du lit pour mettre autant de distance possible entre eux mais Sasori ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il avait deviné à l'avance quelle serait sa réaction. Il retint un soupir, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Comment? Il était censé être mort ! Sakura se souvenait de la dépouille qu'elle avait laissé avec la grand mère Chiyo. Il ne devrait pas être ici.

« T-tu.. C'est impossible! Tu es mort! Tu devrais... Tu es mort! » Répéta la jeune fille, son dos heurta le mur derrière elle. La porte était de son côté à lui, elle n'avait aucune issue. Même son chakra était trop faible, elle paniquait de plus en plus. Elle pouvait activer son sceau mais Sasori était un adversaire trop puissant pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse seule. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle fourrée?

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer, Sakura, » tenta de la rassurer Sasori, les bras croisés. « Je souhaite simplement te parler. »

« Et boire un thé tant qu'on y est ! » Ironisa-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Il eut un sourire en coin, qui acheva de la faire paniquer. Elle rasa le mur dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Elle avait apparemment trouvé l'Akatsuki, enfin c'était l'Akatsuki qui l'avait trouvée. Si elle devait plutôt se réjouir, tomber sur un mort-vivant n'était pas prévu dans le plan. Et puis, où se trouvait-elle, bon sang ? Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait au moment présent, c'était d'éclater en sanglots et se réfugier chez ses parents.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, enfin, tu étais si jeune... Merde, il faut tout revoir ! Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores..»

Sasori soupira de nouveau en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Sakura ne comprenait pas son charabia. Ignorer ? Non, non, elle se souvenait de tout. Le combat et le reste. Il allait donc l'achever ? Il allait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle qui croyait se faire une place parce qu'elle avait justement tué Sasori, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau maintenant que le concerné était bel et bien vivant. Akatsuki la recherchait bien pour se venger. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'il en serait autrement? Tsunade. Tout était la faute de Tsunade ! Sasori se leva de sa chaise. Comme une petite fille, elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Sakura, je suis ton frère. »

Rouvrant les yeux sous la stupeur, elle le considéra, bouche bée. Le silence régna dans la chambre. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il semblait sérieux. Alors, elle éclata de rire. Sasori fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction. Sakura riait aux éclats, il était _fou_ , complètement fou. Elle en savait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il revienne soudainement à la vie dans un corps qui semblait, cette fois, être humain mais il y avait eu un problème au cours de la procédure. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se tenait le ventre. Devenue hystérique, c'était impossible pour elle de s'arrêter. _Quel joyeux premier pas vers la mort, Sakura._

« Je suis sérieux ! C'était la guerre! Konoha, Suna.. Et puis les parents sont morts. Tu n'étais qu'un _bébé_! Je suis désolé, j'ai décidé de laisser derrière moi mon passé en venant ici, mais... Quand je t'ai revue... Je ne t'ai pas reconnue, mais la vieille, elle je m'en souviens parfaitement. Merde, ça fait si longtemps et.. toi, tu... Enfin, _il_ m'avait parlé de toi mais... C'était si confus.. Je croyais qu'on se moquait de moi c'était..»

L'abruti parlait tellement vite qu'elle ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'il blablatait. Il était là, il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains, il était tellement perché dans son monde qu'elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. La pièce ne comportait qu'une seule porte, elle ne pourrait pas passer sans lui passer devant. Finalement, l'entendre parler autant lui donna encore plus mal à la tête. La colère remplaça aussitôt la peur. Si elle se trouvait dans un Genjutsu, elle le saurait. Elle était douée pour déceler les illusions, aussi parfaites soient-elles. Mais elle n'était pas envoûtée, elle sentait parfaitement la signature chakraïque de Sasori. Il était réel. Réel et complètement hors personnage. Elle se souvenait de l'homme mauvais et froid qu'elle avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, il était loin de celui qui se tenait devant elle, les sourcils froncés et la mine inquiète. Elle ignora sa blessure ouverte qui tâchait le tissu autour de son bras, trop occupée à fusiller Sasori du regard. Son discours était à dormir debout.

« Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ?» s'énerva Sakura. « On est pas parentés, pigé ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on t'a apparemment ressuscité, mais tu as essayé de me tuer. Tu as essayé de tuer mes amis! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça n'amuse que toi. Maintenant, dis-moi où je suis ou... »

Elle allait dire _tues-moi_ mais ça aurait été idiot de le défier. Elle n'était pas encore morte, le revenant préférant papoter plutôt que l'achever. C'était mieux que rien finalement. Elle aimerait toutefois connaître le moyen employé pour faire revivre quelqu'un. Il était mort, ils avaient vérifiés et le coeur avait cessé de battre, transpercé de part en part. Comment était-ce possible? Sasori ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il était évident qu'en parler ne ramènerait pas ses souvenirs. Résigné à utiliser la force, il sut ce qu'il devait faire et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lui accorda un énième regard.

« Tu es au repère de l'Akatsuki, » expliqua-t-il, la respiration de la jeune fille devint difficile. « Le chef te verra au moment voulu. On a.. On a besoin de toi. En attendant, restes-ici. Si tu tentes de t'échapper, tu te feras tuer, alors oublies cette idée. »

Il sortit et ferma la porte à clé. C'était complètement idiot, lui-même connaissait l'étendue de sa force. Elle n'était juste pas en état pour le moment. Sakura se laissa glisser au sol, complètement perdue. La première étape de sa mission était accomplie, et cela grâce au pur hasard. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance, elle allait devoir séjourner ici un moment. Et apparemment, l'organisation avait réellement _besoin_ d'elle contrairement à ce que pensait Tsunade. Même si elle n'avait rien compris au but de cette entrevue avec Sasori, elle était sûr que tout allait s'éclaircir un peu plus tard. Elle ferma les yeux, et murmura le prénom de son ami. _Ôh, Naruto.._

* * *

 **Précisions** **:**

 ***L'Akatsuki est rarement réunie physiquement.**  
 ****Hidan et Kakuzu sont toujours en vie.**  
 **Sasori a un corps humain et non mécanisé.**

 **CERTES, Sasori frère de Sakura ? AHAHAH DEJA VU! Je l'admets, c'est peut-être cliché, ça aussi (je sais pourquoi, il faut toujours que je me justifie moi-même ^^) mais pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire (expliqué dans le chapitre 3, en partie) je ne pouvais que choisir Sasori pour ce rôle (pas Kisame par exemple, trop surréaliste.)**

 **Pour être honnête, l'idée m'est venue en regardant le combat de Sasori/Sakura, lorsqu'un à un moment Sasori pense "** **Incroyable, je ne peux pas croire que c'est elle.** **" et que Sakura lui dit par la suite "Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est une vie? Une famille?" et Sasori est si _docile_ par la suite. Vu comme ça, je me suis dit que peut-être ça pourrait me donner une certaine crédibilité mais l'idée n'est pas que Sakura devienne la super soeur de Sasori et aime toute l'Akatsuki, tralala comme j'ai déjà lu. Cette relation me sert surtout de prétexte pour façonner mon intrigue.**

 **Pour la nouvelle vie de Sasori, j'expliquerai ça, pareil, dans la suite. (Il y a de bonnes raisons pour ne pas que Sakura sache comment quelqu'un pouvait revenir à la vie) Je suis sûre que ce n'est difficile à trouver mais certains détails ont été modifiés :3**

 **Oui, Hidan et Kakuzu me seront utiles, j'ai besoin d'eux - J'adore ce duo-là, d'ailleurs !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ~**


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis plusieurs heures. Allongée sur le lit et les bras croisés, elle persistait à ignorer le plateau repas déposé par Sasori le matin même. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle supposait. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps depuis son réveil dans cette pièce qui lui servait de cellule n'ayant que pour seul éclairage des bougies. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur les flammes, guettant le moment où le lumignon apparaîtrait la plongeant alors dans le noir complet. La jeune fille fut réellement impressionnée de constater que la cire ne fondait pas et que la bougie conservait son aspect alors que la mèche était allumée depuis si longtemps, ce n'étaient sûrement pas des bougies ordinaires. Elle soupira, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'être ici, de toute façon ? Elle se trouvait chez l'Akatsuki, après tout.

Elle regrettait tellement d'être partie et de ne pas avoir écouté Naruto lorsqu'il l'avait supplié de rester. Elle était si stupide... Sakura ne cessait de se répéter la même chose. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie avait dans un premier temps laissé place à la colère. Elle avait blâmé Tsunade et ses idées stupides, comme si les personnes comme elle pouvait avoir une chance face à une organisation telle qu'Akatsuki. Sakura s'était dit que son maître avait surestimé ses capacités, qu'elle l'avait envoyé droit à la mort. Par la suite, c'était envers elle-même qu'elle avait laissé éclater sa colère. Elle avait une fois de plus réagi sur un coup de tête, sa décision avait été prise trop tôt, sans y avoir assez réfléchi. Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était impossible pour une fille comme elle d'accomplir une telle mission, elle agissait encore comme une enfant. Dans un deuxième temps, ce fut au tour de la tristesse.

Sakura pensait à ses parents qu'elle n'avait même pas pu revoir avant de s'en aller. Elle repensait à chaque souvenir passé auprès d'eux, son père qui aimait tant plaisanter et sa mère, beaucoup plus strict mais pourtant si aimante. Elle n'imaginait même pas leur réaction lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Tsunade gardait le contenu des missions secret, mais s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas d'autres choix que celui de leur dire la vérité. Chassant leur visage loin de son esprit, Sakura se leva. Elle devait se reprendre. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Elle n'avait pas rebroussé chemin lorsqu'elle le pouvait encore et désormais, elle ne pouvait plus le faire du tout. Sa mission venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Et même si elle devait mourir... Non. Elle _allait_ mourir. Elle serra subitement le poing, tellement fort que ses ongles pénétrèrent sa peau, du sang s'écoulait mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Soudainement, un vieux souvenir surgit dans son esprit.

Elle se vit plus jeune, aux côtés de Naruto et Sasuke. C'était lors de leur tout premier examen en tant qu'équipe 7. Elle se souvenait de ce fichu questionnaire que tous devaient remplir avant la fin du temps imparti. Les questions étaient d'une difficulté extrême, elle avait donné le maximum d'elle-même. Elle se rappelait la peur horrible qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'Ibiki leur avait annoncé que si l'un des membres de son équipe venait à avoir zéro, l'équipe était recalée. Elle n'avait, à l'époque, jamais douté de Sasuke, mais pour Naruto c'était une autre histoire. Pourtant, ce dernier les avait tous tellement surpris lorsqu'il avait exprimé sa détermination lors de la question n°10... Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent quand les paroles d'Ibiki surgirent dans sa tête : _« Les informations peuvent avoir plus de valeur que la vie parfois. Les gens donnent leur vie pour avoir des infos. Imaginez qu'on vous donne une mission dangereuse, le nombre de ninjas, leurs capacités et leurs armements sont inconnus. Si votre vie et celle de vos équipiers peuvent être mises en danger, acceptez-vous cette mission ou non ? Pouvez-vous éviter les missions dangereuses ? La réponse est NON !_ _Il y a des missions à hauts risques mais inévitables_. » Sakura se sentit mal, elle prit appuie sur le mur pour ne pas vaciller et tomber. Elle y était. Elle y était vraiment. La situation que leur avait décrite Ibiki, elle la vivait aujourd'hui.

L'Akatsuki avait toujours fait entendre parler d'elle partout dans le monde. Chaque pays détenait des informations à leur sujet, mais pourtant personne ne savait réellement ce qui se cachait derrière ce nom. Sakura n'avait aucune idée des capacités de l'organisation, des atouts que possédaient les membres. Les dossiers qu'elle avait lus étaient bien souvent vagues et incomplets. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Pourtant, on lui avait confié une mission. Elle devait rassembler un maximum d'informations. Lors de leur examen, ceux qui avaient abandonné lors de la question n°10 avaient été recalés, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait osé prendre de risques. Aucun d'eux n'avait agi en tant que ninja, c'était la raison de leur échec. La question était à deux alternatives, tenter ou ne pas tenter. Si l'on refusait, on se voyait recalé et obligé de retenter l'examen plus tard, mais si l'on essayait et que l'on se trompait, l'examen devenait alors interdit d'accès. L'examen avait pour but de déceler chez eux leur capacité à risquer leur destin dans une situation critique. Elle l'avait fait une première fois et aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait dans la même situation.

« _La réponse est non_ , » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure alors que tout devenait clair dans son esprit.

Elle n'allait pas abandonner sans se battre. Elle n'avait pas enduré tout ceci pour mourir si bêtement. Elle avait accepté de prendre des risques, elle devait assumer. Son objectif était d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki, la voilà au beau milieu de leur repaire. Combien de personnes avaient pu un jour se vanter d'avoir été dans l'un des repaires de l'Akatsuki ? Personne. Mais elle y était parvenue, même si ce n'était pas réellement de sa propre volonté, elle s'y trouvait. « On a besoin de toi » lui avait dit Sasori. C'était une situation cocasse, une organisation criminelle qu'elle cherchait à faire disparaître avait besoin de ses talents. En y réfléchissant, sa notoriété jouait en sa faveur à travers les pays qu'elle parcourrait. Ses capacités apprises auprès de Tsunade étaient connues de tous. Si même Akatsuki réclamait ses talents, ils ne devaient pas la prendre pour une faible femme. La garder en vie serait même une de leur priorité. Son regard se posa sur le plateau repas. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

Elle concentra tout son chakra dans son poing, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Ses yeux se voilèrent, la détermination se dessina sur son visage et dans un cri, elle se jeta contre la porte. Celle-ci explosa, projetant des milliers de morceaux de bois mêlés à la roche des murs qui se fissuraient. Sakura se protégea le visage, la poussière et les projectiles butèrent contre son bras et retombèrent au sol. Avec un rictus, elle se servit de son pied pour déplacer les planches brisées qui bloquaient le passage. Déterminée, elle franchit ce qu'il restait désormais de l'entrée pour pénétrer dans un couloir sombre. Ses pas ne la menèrent pas très loin car au bout d'à peine quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur rata un battement. Devant elle, adossés au mur, se trouvaient deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle déglutit bruyamment. Visiblement, ils l'attendaient.

« Une personne normale aurait utilisé la poignée. »

Le deuxième éclata de rire et Sakura reconnut sa chevelure blonde. C'était lui qui l'avait enlevé.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était spéciale, Itachi ! » s'exclama Deidara en se décollant du mur. « Dis donc, t'en as mis du temps à te décider ! »

Sakura ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent le Sharingan et ses mains se mirent à trembler brusquement. Ils avaient déjà prévu qu'elle sortirait d'elle-même, ils n'étaient vraiment pas idiots. Comme si une simple porte pouvait l'arrêter, elle qui détenait une force monstrueuse. Elle serra les dents. Ils l'avaient testée. Sakura prit conscience de qui se trouvait face à elle et détourna rapidement les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle croisait la route d'Itachi Uchiha mais cette fois, personne n'était là pour la sauver. Elle était tellement terrifiée par cet homme qu'elle ne pensait même pas à Sasuke. C'était pourtant lui qui avait brisé la vie de l'équipe 7 en devenant la cible de Sasuke. Il avait massacré tout son clan en une seule nuit. Rien de tout cela ne traversa l'esprit de Sakura hormis le fait qu'il était certainement l'un des plus dangereux. Deidara lui tourna brusquement le dos.

« Allez, en route gamine ! » annonça-t-il gaiement.« Le chef t'attend. »

Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, ignorant le commentaire alors que le blond n'avait pas l'air plus âgé qu'elle. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur d'Itachi et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux froids la fixaient. Il avait bien l'intention de garder un œil sur elle au cas où elle tenterait quelque chose. Alors elle reprit sa route en suivant Deidara tandis qu'elle l'entendait enfin bouger pour marcher derrière elle. Elle était escortée de deux membres de l'Akatsuki, jamais elle n'oserait faire un faux-pas mais ils semblaient réellement croire le contraire. Elle aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi terrifiée.

* * *

Tsunade était dans son bureau, elle tournait le dos au petit monde rassemblé dans la petite pièce et admirait Konoha depuis sa grande baie vitrée. Son regard se porta sur la forêt immense qui entourait le village mais elle savait déjà que sa disciple était bien loin. Son cœur se serait à l'idée d'envoyer une autre équipe dans une zone pleine de danger, mais il le fallait pourtant. Ils sauraient s'en sortir, comme toujours. C'était quelques-uns des meilleurs Ninja de Konoha. Sakura était partie depuis quelques jours et Tsunade regrettait de lui avoir confié cette mission périlleuse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle se trompait rarement. Pourtant, elle devait assurer ses arrières et continuer son plan de base. C'est pourquoi Tsunade avait constitué une nouvelle équipe avec une nouvelle mission.

« Je le répète, les ordres sont les mêmes que la dernière fois, Shikamaru. Il ne s'agit plus de Sasuke et Orochimaru mais de Sakura et Akatsuki. Restez sur vos gardes !»

Shikamaru acquiesça d'un air grave mais il sentait ses compagnons tendus, près de lui. Il y avait de quoi l'être, les explications du 5e n'étaient pas claires. Envoyer une simple chuunin à la rencontre d'une organisation telle qu'Akatsuki, à quoi pensait-elle? Shikamaru eut une pensée pour Asuma, mort au combat suite à son combat contre l'un des membres de l'organisation, un dénommé Hidan*. Le Nara serra brusquement les dents mais respect l'oblige, il s'inclina bien que Tsunade n'avait de yeux que pour le paysage. Il supposa qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de les regarder alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle les envoyait eux aussi sur le terrain. Les autres l'imitèrent puis tout le monde quitta le bureau sous le regard attristé de Shizune.

Chacun des membres de l'équipe se dispersa pour réunir leurs effets personnels, la mission de sauvetage prenait un effet immédiat. Ils n'avaient que quelques minutes avant de s'en aller. L'Hokage les avait tous pris au dépourvu en les convoquant d'urgence pour une mission de haut niveau. La dernière mission de sauvetage avait laissé un goût amer à Shikamaru qui n'avait pas pu ramener Sasuke, son équipe au complet avait été hospitalité dans un état critique. Cette fois, Tsunade avait réuni les équipes 8 et 10 en plus de l'équipe Gaï. Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque d'Orochimaru et tous avaient gagné en puissance, ils étaient, à ses yeux, plus que qualifiées.

« Tout le monde est là ? bien, » dit Shikamaru quand ses amis arrivèrent aux grandes portes. « A partir de maintenant, je serai le chef de cette unité. Nous formerons l'équipe Shikamaru. Un seul objectif, trouver Sakura Haruno et la ramener au village de Konoha. »

« Attendez ! »

Ils pivotèrent et firent face à Naruto qui les rejoignait au pas de course, suivi par Kakashi, le bras enroulé dans du tissu. Naruto était paré de sa tenue de combat si bien que Shikamaru devina ses intentions.

« C'est hors de question ! » S'exclama-t-il alors avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. « Naruto, tu tiens vraiment à te faire capturer ou quoi ? »

« Ne sois pas absurde, Shikamaru ! »Grimaça Naruto. « Tu sais bien que vous avez besoin de moi pour les combattre ! Et Sakura est ma coéquipière. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je vous accompagne ! »

« Kakashi, » soupira le Nara, espérant trouver de l'aide auprès de l'homme qui se mit à rire.

« Tu connais Naruto, écouter aux portes est sa spécialité. Je vous aurai volontiers accompagné mais...»

Il leur désigna son bras blessé et Naruto prit un air coupable.

« Et puis, personne ne pourra empêcher Naruto de vous suivre. »

« Sale gamin ! » s'écria une voix au loin. « Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?»

Naruto tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de l'Hokage. Shikamaru fut soulagé de voir que Tsunade avait enfin consenti à se déplacer avant leur départ. Étrangement, il sentit sa confiance en lui monter d'un grade en l'apercevant. Naruto quant à lui, ne tenait pas en place. Il se moquait bien de l'avis de sa supérieure.

« Mamie Tsunade, c'est vous qui avez envoyé Sakura là-bas, et vous avez fait une erreur monumentale. »

« Naruto ! » Gronda alors Kakashi mais son élève le fit taire d'un geste.

Naruto parlait d'un ton sérieux mais rien le ton de sa voix ne montrait qu'il manquait de respect envers l'Hokage. Pourtant, Tsunade reçut sa réponse comme un coup qui lui donna la nausée. Elle avait honte d'elle-même.

« Sakura est aussi têtue que moi, » continua Naruto en riant nerveusement, sa main grattant par reflexe le haut de son crâne. « On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Je sais qu'elle n'écoutera que moi !»

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça gamin, » soupira Tsunade. « S'ils venaient à mettre la main sur toi...»

Naruto prit les devants et se planta devant la femme qui semblait plus vieille qu'à l'accoutumée. Tsunade ne put, en le regardant, s'empêcher de voir son défunt frère cadet au travers de Naruto. Ainsi, elle se figea lorsque le blond leva sa main et s'empara brusquement du collier qui pendait fièrement à son cou. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle lui avait offert ce bijou, celui-là même qu'elle avait autrefois donné à Nawaki puis à Dan.

« Vous m'avez donné ceci en gage de votre confiance, » lui rappela Naruto en lui montrant son collier. « Je deviendrai un jour Hokage comme le Shodaime Hokage qui portait ce collier. Personne ne m'arrêtera tant que je n'aurai pas atteint mon objectif ! Faites-moi une dernière fois confiance, je ramènerai Sakura au village. »

 _N_ _aruto_... Tsunade sentit ses lèvres trembler mais elle se reprit rapidement. Cependant, tout le monde était capable de distinguer les émotions qu'elle éprouvait. Elle jura tout bas mais lui donna son accord d'un geste lasse. Un minuscule sourire de victoire se dessina sur le visage de Naruto qui rejoignit les autres, paré à partir. Shikamaru et Neji saluèrent Kakashi et Tsunade d'un signe de tête, leur promettant silencieusement qu'ils donneraient leur maximum afin de protéger le blond. Kakashi se rapprocha du Nara pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille et lui donner quelque chose discrètement. Une fois que tout fut réglé, Kiba se baissa à hauteur d'Akamaru et lui fit renifler la veste rouge sang que Sakura avait pour habitude de porter. Elle était encore imprégnée de son odeur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Akamaru pour pister l'odeur de Sakura à sa sortie du village, bien que l'odeur ait disparue légèrement depuis. Les ninjas se précipitèrent vers la direction qu'avait prise Akamaru. Tous savaient que cette mission n'allait pas être simple. Elle était très dangereuse et ils pouvaient tous y rester s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Naruto avait de l'avance sur les autres, et sautait de branche en branche, très rapidement.

« Naruto, ralentis tu vas être épuisé, » l'avertit Shikamaru au bout de quelques minutes.

Naruto ne fit pas attention à lui et continua d'avancer. Les dents serrées et les yeux brillants, il serra les poings. Du sang s'écoula de sa main. _Tiens bon, Sakura._

* * *

Alors que le Sharingan relâchait son emprise sur elle, Sakura tomba à genoux, essoufflée. Elle avait mal au crâne et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Cet Uchiha de malheur n'avait aucune pitié pour elle, il lui implantait des images de force dans la tête depuis des heures, enfin elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était là à subir cette torture mentale mais cela lui semblait être une éternité. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale mais les souvenirs de Sasori ne cessaient d'apparaître sous ses paupières.

« ça... ça ne veut strictement rien dire, » parvint-elle à dire après quelques secondes.

Elle vit les jambes d'Itachi bouger, lui libérant la vue devant elle. Pain la regardait froidement, elle affronta son regard sans ciller, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne céderait pas face à eux. Depuis son entrée dans la pièce sombre où Deidara les avait abandonnés, elle et Itachi, Sakura avait rencontré le leader de l'organisation, un dénommé Pain. Son visage était rempli d'objets qui ressemblaient nettement à des piercings, elle n'avait pas osé s'imaginer à quoi pouvaient lui servir ces horribles bâtons qui lui traversaient le nez et les oreilles. Cependant, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était ses yeux. Ses horribles yeux violacés dont l'étrange spirale lui rappelait le symbole qu'elle avait rencontré durant ses lectures, celui du Rinnegan, la plus puissante des pupilles.

Ils étaient cinq dans la pièce. Debout devant Sakura, Pain se tenait assis sur un fauteuil rouge. A ses côtés, une femme aux cheveux violets ornés d'une fleur en papier. Elle était vraiment belle mais son visage était froid si bien que Sakura ne s'était pas attardée sur elle. Tous deux portaient les capes d'Akatsuki qui les rendaient bien plus dangereux que leur apparence. Derrière elle, Sasori ne parlait pas, elle avait remarqué les traits tirés de son visage soucieux lorsqu'elle était entrée. Le quatrième membre était Itachi, qui se tenait désormais à sa gauche, le bas de sa cape frôlant par moment son épaule, elle n'osait lever les yeux vers lui après son intrusion dans son esprit. Enfin, une dernière personne était présente mais Sakura ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle pouvait distinctement deviner que c'était un homme au vu de sa carrure mais il était caché dans l'ombre et la pièce si peu éclairée ne lui permettait pas d'en voir plus.

Sakura se releva avec peine, se refusant d'accepter l'aide du criminel à ses côtés. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir, l'effet du Sharingan était puissant. Après une rapide présentation, on lui avait fait subir une intrusion mentale massive, on entendait par là qu'Itachi avait partagé avec elle les souvenirs que lui avait donné Sasori, tout cela grâce au Sharingan. Pain voulait qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens avant de lui parler. C'est à dire que Sakura devait prendre conscience de ses origines et notamment du lien qui l'unissait à Sasori. Il était sans appel que ce dernier disait la vérité, lui-même avait été soumis à la pupille céleste. Ainsi, Sakura put voir de ses propres yeux la véritable histoire qui se cachait derrière tout ce cinéma.

Les parents de Sasori lui avaient révélé la grossesse récente de sa mère alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Peu de temps après, une guerre** avait éclaté et ses parents obligés de partir au front. Les souvenirs étaient flous, Sakura ne savait pas si c'était le fait que Sasori était trop jeune*** ou le Sharingan qui clochait. Par la suite, la nouvelle était tombée : les parents du garçon avaient été tués par le Croc Blanc**** de Konoha et Sasori confié à la vieille Chiyo. Rien n'aurait pu alerter le garçon si ce n'est que le fait que sa mère n'avait pas pu mourir en même temps que l'enfant, alors que le couple était absent depuis presque treize mois. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasori devint un monstre et fut chassé de Suna quelques années plus tard. C'est grâce aux recherches de son espion, Kabuto, que Sasori avait alors appris que sa mère avait accouché non loin du champ de bataille avec une équipe médicale. La guerre faisait rage et l'ennemi avait pris la zone de part en part, il n'y avait plus aucun survivant hormis une personne. Sakumo Hatake avait trouvé quelque chose dans une des tentes qui servaient à l'équipe médicale. Emmitouflé dans une couverture tâchée de sang, un bébé dormait profondément, alors que le corps de sa gardienne reposait tristement à l'entrée. La guerre voulait qu'il ne reste aucun témoin, mais l'homme ne put se résoudre à tuer l'enfant. Il fut emmené secrètement à Konoha et les forces secrètes le confièrent à une famille en échange de leur silence. Sakura se repassa mentalement l'image de Kabuto tendant un document à Sasori où l'on pouvait distinctement lire « Haruno ». Une boule au ventre, elle planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses en serrant les dents. Sakura fixait le sol avec horreur, comprenant qu'on lui avait menti tout ce temps.

« Ta souffrance est la nôtre, » dit alors Pain en se levant. « La paix des puissants a été construite grâce à la douleur des petits. Ton village, ta famille, tes amis. Tous t'ont menti. Tu as été trahie. »

« Taisez-vous !» s'écria-t-elle, les joues baignées de larmes. « Je vous en prie, taisez-vous ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça...»

Sa voix se brisa et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea d'un pouce mais il semblait à Pain qu'il avait vu Konan remuer du coin de l'œil. Elle connaissait la peine qui traverser la jeune fille face à eux. Si elle ne s'était pas souvenue de son rang, Konan lui aurait sûrement apporté tout le réconfort qu'elle aurait dû obtenir. Sakura se reprit rapidement, elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et leva ses yeux rougies jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Pain.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Et toi, Sakura ? Qu'attends-tu de nous ? » demanda Pain. « Désormais, tu sais tout. Quel est ton sentiment face à tout ça ? Qu'éprouves-tu envers ceux que tu considérais comme les tiens jusque-là ? »

« Je... » parvint-elle simplement à bégayer, déstabilisée.

« Ta souffrance est la nôtre, » répéta l'homme roux.

« Je pense que...» commença Sakura sans être vraiment sûre.

Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, attendant avec intérêt son avis sur la question. Sakura était perdue dans la contemplation du nuage rouge qui ornait la manche de Konan. Lorsque son silence commença à se faire long et qu'elle sentit le regard rouge d'Itachi se poser sur elle, elle reporta son attention sur Pain qui remarqua l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux verts.

« Je pense que la guerre est une saloperie, » reprit-elle, les surprenant tous même si aucun d'entre eux ne le laissa paraître. « Elle apporte son lot de haine et de souffrance. Elle force les hommes à commettre des actes ignobles qui nous touchent tous, ceux qui n'entendent rien à tout ça. »

Itachi nota que les yeux de Pain brillaient d'excitation. Lui-même était certain que son propre visage montrait à quel point il était impressionné par l'audace du petit bout de femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle était si jeune et pourtant tout en elle respirait la sagesse, à cet instant précis. Konan jeta un coup d'œil à son chef, il avait réussi à faire dire à cette fille exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Que préconise-tu dans ce cas ?» répondit-il en avançant d'un pas.

« Vous attendez de moi que je me retourne contre les miens, » supposa Sakura d'un ton suffisamment venimeux pour qu'Itachi se tende, près d'elle. « Quel serait l'intérêt ? Rien ne pourra remonter le temps ni effacer ce qu'il s'est passé. Au contraire, ça ne ferait qu'attiser la violence et briser la paix que Suna et Konoha ont instaurée entre eux, depuis que vous avez capturé leur Kazekage pour vos expériences monstrueuses !»

« _Ton_ Kazekage, » murmura Sasori derrière elle.

« Je ne céderai pas, » ajouta la jeune fille en l'ignorant.

Pain parcourut le reste de distance qu'il restait entre eux. Sakura tenta de masquer la frayeur qui la parcourrait. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait jusque-là pour avoir la force de parler avec tant d'assurance. A cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. L'ombre d'Itachi s'effaça et elle se retrouva seule au centre de la pièce, à quelques centimètres du chef d'Akatsuki. Sa respiration se coupa, elle attendait son châtiment. Cependant, Pain comptait bien continuer d'en apprendre plus et poursuivit leur dialogue en passant outre le fait qu'elle l'avait défié. En fait, elle devenait vraiment intéressante. Il ne prenait plus en compte le fait qu'elle était la sœur de son sous-fifre, mais au contraire, son point de vue était à son goût. Elle lui faisait presque penser à Konan.

« Ta vision des choses est tout à ton image, » déclara-t-il avec appréciation. « Laisse-moi te donner la mienne. Tu m'as demandé plus tôt pourquoi je faisais tout ça ? Pourquoi pas. Je vais t'expliquer mes raisons. Mon objectif n'est pas différent du tien, finalement. Je veux apporter la paix et la justice sur ce monde. »

« Mais vous tuez des innocents ! Vous semez chaos et laissez ruines et cadavres derrière vous. Vous me montrer tout ceci – elle désigna vaguement Itachi et Sasori – dans l'espoir que je me retourne contre mon village, ma famille, mes amis ! Comment associer tout cela à la paix ?»

« Nous n'avons pas le même sens prononcé de la justice, c'est indéniable. Mais vois-tu, j'ai moi-même eu un village, une famille et des amis. Malheureusement, ce sont ceux que tu dis les tiens qui me les ont enlevés. »

Sakura sursauta et le considéra un moment, interdite. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. La situation prenait un autre tournant, si bien qu'elle en avait oublié la raison de sa présence. C'était ironique de penser qu'elle débattait de la paix avec le leader de la plus grande et dangereuse organisation criminelle. Alors que Pain parlait, Sakura sentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos alors qu'elle sentait la présence d'Itachi juste derrière elle. Il était si proche que si elle reculait d'à peine un pas, elle buterait contre lui. Elle ne savait pas s'il servait de rempart au cas où elle tenterait de prendre la fuite ou s'il attendait simplement de la liquider quand Pain lui demanderait. Celui-ci poursuivit et Sakura l'écouta avec attention.

« Il fut un temps où le Pays du Feu et Konoha en plein essor, ont défié les puissances voisines afin de protéger leurs intérêts et déclenché une guerre par pur impérialisme. Bien sûr, vous avez l'excuse de la pénurie alimentaire qui menaçait votre population. Notre petit pays, le mien, est devenu un véritable champ de bataille et nous avons été plongés dans la misère noire et la famine. Lorsque les grands ont enfin trouvé la stabilité, la guerre a cessé et tout allait pour le mieux à un détail près : notre nation a été entièrement dévastée. Je te l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas si différents. Tu luttes pour ta justice, moi pour la mienne. Le monde est bâti par la haine. C'est ainsi. Dis-moi, Sakura,-toi qui désires la paix, que préconises-tu face à la haine ? J'aimerai entendre ta réponse. »

« ... Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-elle enfin, devenue soudainement muette face à un tel aveu.

Elle avait toujours cru que cet homme était en fait un psychopathe, désireux de faire le mal partout où il allait, en quête de toujours plus de puissance. Pourtant, après son récit, Sakura se surprit à ressentir de l'empathie pour lui.

« Je vois. Eh bien, moi j'ai fondé Akatsuki justement dans le but de briser cette chaîne de haine et y mettre un terme. Mais pour cela, il me faut le pouvoir des Bijûs. Je créerai alors une arme tellement puissante qu'elle pourrait détruire un pays en un instant. Le monde connaîtra alors la véritable souffrance ! Et la peur que son souvenir engendrera dissuadera les conflits. Je guiderai alors le monde vers la paix et la stabilité. »

Voilà. On y était. Sakura n'aurait jamais cru que cela serait aussi simple mais elle connaissait désormais l'objectif de l'Akatsuki. Bien que sa mission soit une réussite, Sakura n'y pensa même pas. En fait, elle était complètement captivée par les dires de Pain. Elle prenait réellement plaisir à débattre avec lui, à entendre sa version et lui répondre. C'était d'un tout autre niveau que les conversations qu'elle partageait avec Naruto ou même Tsunade. Cela avait réellement un sens. Autour d'eux, personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, ne faisant qu'observer les deux protagonistes.

« Mais ça ne durera pas !» s'exclama Sakura en y réfléchissant. « Les combats finiront par reprendre, il y aura toujours un homme prêt à défier la paix ! C'est un défi à jouer sur un court terme.»

« En effet, » l'approuva Pain avec un petit sourire. « L'effet dissuasif s'estompera et la haine réapparaîtra. Les hommes eux-mêmes utiliseront de nouveau cette arme et la souffrance reviendra. C'est un cercle sans fin mais le monde connaîtra alors un bref instant de répit. J'aurai apporté la paix. Éphémère, certes, mais bien réelle. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire contre le déferlement de la haine infinie. »

« Vous créez le conflit pour obtenir la paix. Quelle différente cela fait-il entre vous et les hommes, finalement ? »

« Des mots vides de sens. Que pourrais-tu faire alors que tu n'as toi-même pas de réponse ? »

Pain tourna alors la tête vers Konan qui ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour la plaindre. Des dizaines d'oiseaux en papiers apparurent et formèrent un grand tourbillon devant la femme. Sakura se rappela les oiseaux de Deidara, en argile. Ceux de Konan étaient plus beaux, presque majestueux. C'était un spectacle agréable à regarder bien que la jeune fille se demandait ce qu'ils lui réservaient. Après un bref instant, les oiseaux s'envolèrent plus haut, dévoilant leur propriétaire qui tenait dans ses mains une cape identique à la sienne. Les yeux des deux femmes se croisèrent. Sakura pensa qu'avec un tel regard, si vide, Konan devait avoir un passé plus sombre que le sien. La femme s'avança et confia la cape à son chef.

« Tout ce que tu peux faire, » lui annonça Pain en lui tendant à son tour le vêtement, « c'est me donner Kyûbi. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Sakura déglutit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, que tout finirait par se passer ainsi sinon par sa mort. La frayeur lui broyait les entrailles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cape aux motifs rouges et elle eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible mais qu'Itachi sentit alors qu'elle se retrouvait presque collée à lui. Elle ne s'éloigna même pas, trop horrifiée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle allait servir d'appât.

« Naruto n'écoute personne. Pas même moi, » l'avertit la jeune fille en espérant de tout son cœur que son ami irait bien.

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration et regarda de nouveau Pain qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle tendit une main tremblante et s'empara de la cape. _Naruto..._ Elle pensait que c'était terminé, que le supplice prendrait fin une fois qu'elle aurait enfilé l'horrible cape aux nuages rouges. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua que la main de Pain était toujours en suspens, la paume ouverte comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il dut lire la surprise sur son visage car ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Il leva les yeux et contempla quelque chose sur son crâne, son bien le plus précieux. Celui-là même qui lui rappelait qui elle était et surtout pourquoi elle était là. Son cœur se brisa.

« Rejette tout ce qui te rattache au passé. »

 **C** 'était comme si le temps s'était figé. A cet instant, elle prit pleinement conscience de sa position. Ce n'était pas un simple aller en enfer, non. C'était bien plus que cela. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Tsunade lui avait laissé le choix. Sakura se revit dans les bras de son maître qui la serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. _Comme si sa vie en dépendait._ Ce n'était pas le chagrin qui la statufiait, mais ce sentiment d'abandon qui ne la quittait plus depuis son départ. On l'avait prévenue que ça serait difficile mais personne n'avait jugé bon de lui dire _ce qui serait_ _difficile_ , justement. Un simple aller en enfer, un simple aller sans retour. Ses mains se levèrent doucement pour venir attraper le nœud sur sa nuque. _Ta souffrance est la nôtre_. Elle tira sur le tissu, ses cheveux retombèrent souplement sur ses épaules. _Ta souffrance est la nôtre_. Elle contempla longuement le bandeau de manière nostalgique. Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'un jour elle puisse passer à nouveau les portes de Konoha en tant que ninja du village et tomba à genoux, déposant le bandeau à terre. Elle ne savait même pas d'où lui venait le kunaï qu'elle tenait à la main. _Ta souffrance..._

«...est la nôtre, » finit-elle dans un murmure en rayant l'emblème du village de Konoha.

Elle ne sentit même pas la main de Konan s'enrouler autour de la sienne pour la relever. Son esprit était vide, rien ne pouvait la tirer de sa torpeur, pas même Sasori qui la prit par les épaules, prêt à la soutenir au cas où elle flancherait. C'était beaucoup plus que difficile, c'était même insoutenable. Elle était comme brisée. Tout comme lorsqu'elle était sortie du bureau de Tsunade, Sakura ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait quitté les lieux, qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir qui la menait à sa nouvelle chambre, escortée par Itachi et Sasori qui ne prononçaient pas un mot. Son destin était scellé, les derniers mots de Pain résonnant encore dans son esprit.

« _Tu es désormais Sakura de l'Akatsuki. Fais connaître la souffrance au monde_ _!_ »

* * *

« Tu crois que Sakura est toujours vivante ?»

Shikamaru soupira, les yeux rivés sur les nuages gris qui se formaient au-dessus de leur tête. Ino baissa la tête, elle savait pourtant que lui non plus n'était au courant de rien. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le départ de Sakura. Elle avait tout simplement disparue. Les patrouilles que Tsunade avait envoyé secrètement pour la suivre, d'excellents ninjas d'élite réputés, avaient tout simplement été retrouvés massacrés, leur masque gisant aux pieds de leur cadavre, mais aucune trace de Sakura. Saï leur avait fait parvenir le message à l'aide d'un oiseau d'encre. Tsunade avait cependant refusé de les rappeler, jugeant préférable de les laisser continuer sur leur lancée.

« Si c'est vraiment l'Akatsuki qui est responsable de ces meurtres, nous n'allons pas tarder à croiser leurs membres, » les avertit Neji tout en sondant les environs.

« Galère, » commenta Shikamaru. « Avec un peu de chance, Sakura est parvenue à les semer.»

« Ou alors, elle court toujours, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Kiba, s'attirant le regard noir d'Ino.

Tous les deux observèrent le ciel qui se couvrait. L'orage menaçait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Kiba ignora Ino et jura tout bas.

« S'il se met à pleuvoir, il nous sera impossible de continuer. La pluie va effacer les traces et notre odorat détectera difficilement l'odeur de Sakura.»

Il renifla l'air suspicieusement, il ne faisait aucun doute que les premières gouttes allaient tomber assez rapidement. Ils étaient tout près du Pays de la pluie. L'odeur de Sakura était déjà peu présente maintenant qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours depuis son passage dans cette forêt. Il arrivait à Akamaru de s'arrêter plusieurs fois afin d'être sûr de suivre la bonne piste.

« Mais on n'a pas le choix, » grinça le Nara. « Jusque-là, on n'a fait que tourner en rond ! Sakura devait s'attendre à rencontrer l'Akatsuki dans un périmètre bien défini. C'était une bonne idée mais ça nous rend la tâche plus difficile ! On ne sait même pas quel chemin est celui qu'elle a emprunté en dernier.»

« Shikamaru a raison, Kiba,» approuva Neji en le regardant du coin de l'œil. « Ça nous épuiserait plus qu'autre chose et ça ne rimerait à rien. On doit trouver un abri avant la nuit.»

«Le Kazekage est ton ami, Naruto, non ?» S'enquit Tenten maintenant que le jeune homme avançait à leur rythme. « On pourrait trouver refuge à Suna.»

Neji secoua la tête.

« Impossible. Les tempêtes de sable sont beaucoup trop dangereuses pour qu'on prenne le risque.»

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord, bien que Naruto ne soit pas très heureux de s'arrêter maintenant alors que son amie était peut-être en danger de mort. _Ou déjà morte_. Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette horrible pensée et bondit plus haut que nécessaire sous le regard agacé d'Ino. Ils étaient déjà tous à cran, l'annonce de Tsunade avait agi comme une bombe. Si des ninjas d'élite avaient succombés, comment être sûrs qu'ils n'y passeraient pas eux aussi ? Seul Naruto semblait vraiment confiant. Il pensait qu'à lui seul, il pourrait dominer le monde, comme s'il était invincible. Ino prit sur elle-même si elle mourrait d'envie de le remettre à sa place. Elle savait que Sakura comptait énormément pour lui, mais c'était la même chose pour eux aussi. Ils devaient se montrer prudents.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé une grotte suffisamment profonde pour les accueillir tous et les protéger de la tempête, tous s'installèrent dans les futons qu'ils avaient emportés. Il faisait vraiment froid maintenant que l'air était humide. Hinata et Shino se dévouèrent pour aller chercher du bois. De son côté, Naruto s'isola du groupe et resta planté devant la grotte. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer en écoutant les autres inventer toute sorte de scénario. De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment lorsque l'équipe 7 était réunie, lui fou amoureux de Sakura, et elle folle de Sasuke. Dire qu'il détestait Sasuke à ce temps, qui aurait pu croire qu'aujourd'hui, Naruto donnerait sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Malgré sa jalousie, Sasuke était devenu un ami, son meilleur ami. Son coéquipier. Son frère d'armes. Et il y avait aussi Sakura, soon premier amour. Celle qu'il aimait étant enfant, celle qu'il aimait toujours à l'Académie, ainsi que bien des années après. Celle qui lui avait fait comprendre l'amour qu'elle portait à Sasuke. Celle pour qui il ferait tout également, même si ça voulait dire se mettre en danger.

« Naruto ?»

Il sortit de ses pensées et leva la tête. Il aperçut Hinata, les bras chargés du bois qu'elle venait de récolter. Elle s'était arrêtée à deux mètres de lui et le regardait, les joues rosies par le froid, ou peut-être autre chose.

« Oh, désolée Hinata, » s'excusa Naruto, « J'étais dans mes pensées...»

Elle semblait hésiter, plantée là alors que de fines gouttelettes de pluie tombaient sur son crâne et humidifiaient les morceaux de bois qu'elle portait. Naruto baissa de nouveau la tête et serra dans ses mains le vêtement portant l'odeur de sa coéquipière. Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait l'air tellement triste.

« Naruto? Sakura est en vie, elle est forte. Nous la sauverons.»

Naruto fut surpris par le ton assuré d'Hinata. Elle avait perdu son masque de timidité en une fraction de seconde. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour retrouver sa propre assurance. Elle avait raison, une fois de plus.

« C'est vrai... Merci Hinata, » chuchota Naruto, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, auparavant triste. « Tu es la meilleure. »

Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge pivoine et s'efforça de sourire. Naruto se rendit enfin compte que la pluie tombait et qu'Hinata avait toujours le bois dans ses bras. Il cria qu'il allait l'aider avant de se prendre le pied dans une branche et de s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

« Naruto ? Naruto ? » S'inquiéta Hinata.

Il ne répondit pas, complètement sonné.

« Quel imbécile ! » S'esclaffa Kiba.

* * *

Sakura se demandait à quel moment tout avait dérapé. Elle se trouvait dans une nouvelle chambre, ses affaires lui avaient été rendues. Il y faisait moins sombre, on avait prit la peine d'allumer un feu au fond de la pièce caverneuse. La chaleur était agréable. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas encore laissé ses sentiments la dominer, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose. Elle avait cette capacité incroyable de garder la tête froide dans des situations critiques. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui s'effondrait dans les moments durs, le temps où elle pleurnichait pour des futilités était révolu. Néanmoins, elle ne put ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit lorsque ses doigts attrapèrent le cadre photo glissé dans son sac. Le cadre était brisé, victime de sa chute lorsque la bombe de Deidara l'avait touchée. Elle retira la photo et la leva à hauteur de son visage, laissant mollement retombée la main qui tenait le cadre, les morceaux de verre allèrent s'écraser à ses pieds. Ses yeux parcoururent l'image et s'attardèrent sur le visage illuminé de Kakashi. Son poing se referma brusquement, un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres quand le peu de verre que renfermait encore le cadre pénétra sa peau. Par reflexe, elle lâcha le tout qui rejoignit le sol. Sa main était en sang, mais plutôt que se soigner, elle se fascina pour le liquide rougeâtre.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Sakura avait imaginé le visage de ses parents dans l'espoir de les revoir un jour, de les serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur eux, ils avaient toujours été là pour elle. Après tout, ils étaient _une famille_. Mais si tout ça était vrai? Elle serra les dents sous la colère. Tout ce temps, ils s'étaient joués d'elle, ils lui avaient menti. Toutes les fois où son père l'avait appelé sa fille, toutes les fois où il s'était comparé _physiquement_ à elle. Et sa mère qui lui répétait que c'était son devoir de la corriger lorsqu'elle faisait une bêtise, qu'elle était l'héritière de la famille Haruno. C'était une trahison qu'elle avait du mal à digérer. Si seulement ils lui avaient dit la vérité... Au moins le fait qu'elle était adoptée ! Toutes ces questions concernant la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux, l'absence de photo de naissance, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir d'enfant alors qu'elle était née... Toutes les réponses étaient là. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le ninja copieur. La jeune fille se demandait depuis combien de temps son ancien maître connaissait la vérité, ou s'il la connaissait tout court. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait avoué à Chiyo qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien sur son père ni les raisons de son suicide. Sakura se rendit compte que Chiyo était en réalité sa grand-mère. Elle se demanda alors si la vieille femme connaissait à l'époque son identité.

En fait, Sakura voulait surtout savoir _qui_ était au courant de la vérité. Peu de personnes, sans doute, supposa-t-elle. Si une telle révélation était faite, qu'adviendrait-il de la relation entre Konoha et Suna ? Sakura savait bien qu'elle n'était pas une personne importante, qu'elle ne serait pas le sujet d'une nouvelle guerre, mais à sa connaissance, il restait encore un membre de sa famille à Suna, le frère de Chiyo. Maintenant que Gaara était Kazekage, il était certain que les tensions entre les deux villages ne seraient plus aussi houleuses que jadis, même si une histoire telle que la sienne était révélée. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de se taire. Le souvenir de l'attaque de Konoha par Orochimaru et Suna était la preuve qu'aucun des habitants n'avait eu vent de la naissance de Sakura pendant la guerre puisque sinon, cela aurait été le moment opportun pour se manifester. Elle soupira, tout était si compliqué. Si seulement elle pouvait remonter le temps et retourner à sa vie à Konoha, à l'époque où elle ne se souciait que du nombre de patients qu'elle rencontrerait à l'hôpital. Désormais, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Sa famille ne l'était pas, elle avait un frère plus vieux, son village n'était pas non plus le sien et son bandeau était marqué du signe du déserteur. Pour couronner le tout, elle était au repaire d'Akatsuki et portait la cape de l'organisation en guise d'allégeance. A la base, elle devait juste effectuer une mission, bon sang !

« J'aimerai te poser une question, » dit Sakura, ne pouvant plus ignorer la personne qui se tenait derrière elle depuis quelques minutes sans qu'elle n'y prête attention.

Sasori garda le silence, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Lors de notre combat, Chiyo a dit que tu aurais pu éviter son attaque. Selon elle, tu aurais fait exprès d'encaisser le coup.»

« Ce n'est pas une question, » répondit finalement Sasori après quelques secondes.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire !»

Elle l'entendit soupirer et lui fit face. En le détaillant, elle ne parvint pas à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un détail qui aurait pu les relier. Ils étaient totalement différents hormis le fait qu'ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, peut-être à cause de son apparence enfantine alors qu'il était plus âgé. Sasori avait de grands yeux bruns et ses cheveux désordonnés étaient rouges, Sakura quant à elle avait des cheveux roses brillants et des yeux verts. Se sentant à son tour observée, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en apercevant le sourire amusé de son aîné. Il se détacha du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait et s'avança vers elle. A son plus grand soulagement, elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul cette fois.

« D'après ce que je sais, la vieille Chiyo avait horreur de ses cheveux quand elle était plus jeune. En te voyant, je comprends pourquoi ! Pour les yeux, je parierai sur papi Ebizô. T'as hérité des vieux, ma grande, l'héritage des parents me revient. »

Il parvint à lui décrocher un minuscule sourire qu'elle tenta bien évidemment de cacher. C'était si étrange de se retrouver dans une telle situation alors que quelques années auparavant, ils s'étaient presque battus à mort. Sakura appréciait la distance que gardait Sasori envers elle. Ils savaient tous les deux que malgré leur lien de parenté, rien ne pouvait effacer les atrocités qu'il avait faites. Ses révélations sur ses activités antérieures durant leur combat avait plus que choquée Sakura et Chiyo, nul ne pouvait imaginer son sentiment maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'il lui était lié par le sang. Il n'en restait pas moins un meurtrier et un déserteur. Sakura jeta un œil à son bandeau rouge dont le métal était maintenant rayé, son visage redevint maussade.

« C'est vrai, j'ai préféré mourir plutôt que de te tuer. Toi, » précisa Sasori qui avait retrouvé son sérieux, pas la vieille. « Personnellement, je la trouve bien mieux là où elle est actuellement.»

« C'était ta... ! C'était _notre_ grand-mère, » se corrigea-t-elle avec un raclement de gorge gênant.

« Bien. Comment expliques-tu qu'elle ait préféré te laisser à Konoha et cacher ton existence, car c'est un fait, ne serait-ce qu'à moi et même à tout le village ! »

Sasori prit le bandeau posé sur le lit et le secoua sous les yeux de Sakura.

« Garde en tête que tu es originaire de Suna. »

« Konoha a été un foyer pour moi, j'ai passé toute ma vie là-bas c'est aussi dans ce village que se trouvent mes amis, mes parents...»

« Tes parents sont morts !» La coupa Sasori dont l'impatience était le défaut.

« Et je le serai sûrement aussi si Chiyo n'avait pas été là ! » S'emporta Sakura à son tour.

Sasori tressaillit, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rappelle sans cesse la même chose. Il venait aussi de lui avouer qu'il avait préféré mourir plutôt que de la tuer à l'instant même où il avait pris conscience de son identité. Visiblement, il allait être difficile de créer des liens ensemble. Leur personnalité respective était comme un frein, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout. _Comme des frères et sœurs_ , pensa amèrement Sasori. Sakura remarqua l'air à la fois coupable et songeur de Sasori et ne put faire autrement que regretter de s'être laissée dominée par la colère. Aussi, elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Bon, et si tu me parlais d'Akatsuki ? »

Sa question prit le jeune homme au dépourvu mais un sourire franc apparut sur le visage d'ange de Sasori. Il n'avait pas loupé une miette de la grimace qu'elle avait effectuée lorsque le nom de l'organisation avait franchi ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était ici sous son ordre, du moins il n'avait aucune idée des véritables intentions de Sakura mais se disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément son nouveau rôle dans toute cette histoire. Elle était proche de Kyûbi et la voilà maintenant affiliée à l'organisation qui le traquait. Non, elle devait vraiment les haïr tous. Il retint un gloussement mal approprié. Le frère et la sœur prirent place, l'un sur la chaise de bureau, l'autre sur le lit, chacun gardant une distance respectable entre eux. Sasori lui parla longuement des principes de l'organisation. Il lui rappela les trois objectifs de l'Akatsuki, leur façon de procéder pour les atteindre, rien en somme qui pouvait lui donner goût. Elle ne cacha même pas sa révulsion mais cela amusait plus Sasori qu'autre chose.

« Tu plaisantes ? Vous avez vraiment une hiérarchie ? »

« Par ancienneté, oui. Pour faire simple, imagine-toi un village. Bon, ce village est dirigé par un Kage, d'accord ? Bien. Chez nous, ce Kage s'appelle Pain ! (Sakura gloussa mais Sasori l'ignora) Pain dispose d'une équipe d'élite pour effectuer le-»

« le sale boulot, » le coupa Sakura avec un rictus.

« Pour effectuer les missions, » reprit Sasori en soufflant d'impatience, il avait les mains tendues comme pour imager ses propos. « Cette équipe, c'est nous !»

« Vous ?»

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein ?»

« Non ! » S'esclaffa alors Sakura, réellement amusé.

Entendre son rire était comme un baume pour le cœur meurtri de Sasori qui sourit à son tour comme un imbécile. Sakura trouva ça vraiment bizarre en sachant qui il était, son rire se transforma en toux.

« Eh bien, disons que Pain est notre chef à tous, mais nous agissons en duo et dans chaque duo, l'un est en quelques sortes le maître de l'ordre de par l'ancienneté. Pain est donc le maître de Konan, Kakuzu celui d'Hidan, Itachi celui de Kisame et moi j'étais celui de Deidara mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant que Tobi est entré dans l'organisation. Zetsu est seul mais sa double personnalité compense le reste. »

« C'est toujours étrange mais je crois que j'ai saisi l'essentiel,» dit Sakura. « Cela explique pourquoi Deidara te léchait tant les bottes...»

« Sur ce point, il n'a pas changé. Deidara est assez spéciale, tu verras. »

A ses mots, Sakura se rappela qu'elle était maintenant membre et qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré tout le monde. Elle se souvenait de Deidara oui. Il s'était montré plutôt agréable avec elle. Elle pourrait sûrement s'entendre avec lui s'il n'était pas aussi coupable de ses crimes que les autres. Il y avait eu Itachi également. Elle ne pouvait même pas décrire le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait prise quand elle l'avait croisé. Cet homme, elle le craignait plus que les autres. Il était lié à son propre passé, responsable de l'état et la désertion de Sasuke. La liste des membres du clan Uchiwa était tellement grande qu'elle ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour tous les tuer en une seule nuit et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne connaissait pas Konan mais tout en cette femme lui faisait penser qu'elle avait connu de grandes souffrances pour en arriver là. Sakura déglutit lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'Asuma, le mentor de l'équipe de Shikamaru avait péri face à Hidan, l'immortel. A la simple idée de rencontrer ce personnage, elle eut la nausée. Avant même que Sasori ne l'interroge sur son état, un détail lui revint en mémoire et elle le devança, frappée par la curiosité.

« Dis-moi, qui était l'homme dans la pièce avec nous ?»

« Oh. Tu as remarqué, » répondit Sasori, cela ne sembla pas le surprendre. Il n'essayait pas d'être discret, même moi ça m'a étonné en fait.

« Mais qui est-ce ? » Insista Sakura.

« Madara Uchiha. »

« Sasori. »

Sakura sursauta brusquement. Itachi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et au vu de sa posture, il était là depuis un moment. La jeune fille ne l'avait même pas senti arriver, ce qui en disait long. Sasori quant à lui, ne semblait pas surpris. Il gratifia même l'intervention de son coéquipier par un sourire amusé. Sakura se permit de regarder l'Uchiha un peu plus franchement. Ses yeux noirs, semblables à ceux de Sasuke, lui rappelèrent ses intrusions dans son esprit avec le Sharingan, elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués, quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, sans parler des étranges cernes sous ses yeux qui lui donnaient un air dramatique. Il ne portait plus l'habit de l'organisation, laissant apparaître un pull noir aux manches retroussées avec une partie en maille à la naissance de son torse et un simple training. Sakura se surprit à penser qu'il devrait se débarrasser de sa cape pour de bon. Cela lui rappela qu'elle portait elle-même le vêtement de l'Akatsuki, elle se leva brusquement en ignorant le regard des deux autres et se dépêcha de retirer la cape qu'elle jeta sur le lit comme si elle l'avait brûlée. En croisant le regard rieur de Sasori, elle prit un air de défi.

« Il veut nous voir, » annonça Itachi à Sasori comme si rien n'était.

Il fit un mouvement pour tourner les talons et Sakura vit la bague qui trônait à son doigt. Elle se figea en remarquant le même bijou sur Sasori.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu de bague ? » demanda-t-elle alors, vexée malgré elle.

« Pardon? » S'étonna Sasori, incrédule en échangeant un regard avec Itachi.

Il éclata de rire. Sakura ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre, sa question était pourtant légitime, non ?

« Je-je fais partie de l'organisation, » maintenant, leur rappela la jeune fille.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Sasori lui-même se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer la situation. L'Uchiha soupira alors et se tourna vers elle.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas, » lui apprit-il, elle était bouche bée mais il l'ignora et lui désigna sa bague. « L'Akatsuki est composée de neuf membres, au complet. Enfin, dix maintenant que Sasori est de retour. C'est assez compliqué Quoiqu'il en soit, tu portes la cape en signe d'allégeance mais tu n'es pas membre.»

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'enquit Sakura, de moins en moins rassurée.

Cette fois, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Elle put parfaitement voir le regard navré que son frère adressa au brun qui haussa les épaules. Comment ça elle n'était pas membre ? Pain lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle appartenait à l'organisation !

« Cela veut dire que ton _frère_ ne t'a pas rendu service en t'amenant ici, » reprit Itachi sans quitter Sasori des yeux. « Tu aurais dû mourir à la minute où tu as pénétré dans ce domaine.»

Elle encaissa le coup. Sasori évitait son regard. C'était une information cruciale qui lui rappelait de rester sur ses gardes. L'ambiance était redescendue d'un cran.

« Mais tout s'est bien passé, _comme prévu_ ,» s'empressa de rajouter Sasori en insistant sur les derniers mots.

« Tu aurais dû m'écouter, » lui répondit simplement Itachi sur un ton de reproche.

« D'accord,» intervint Sakura complètement perdue. « Mais Madara Uchiha ?»

Itachi lui jeta un ultime regard des plus froids avant de sortir de la chambre sans rien ajouter d'autre. Sasori secoua la tête. Elle n'en saurait pas plus aujourd'hui. Mais un Uchiha ? Elle pensait qu'il ne restait que Sasuke et Itachi encore en vie. Un autre membre du clan avait donc survécu ? Elle se rappela la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, plus tôt. Itachi avait massacré son clan en une seule nuit, seul. Des suppositions firent leur apparition tandis que Sakura se rasseyait pour digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle fixait encore l'endroit où l'Uchiha avait disparu quand Sasori se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il s'apprêtait à suivre l'autre mais lui accorda une dernière parole par-dessus son épaule avant.

« Tu sais, elle te va vraiment bien la cape.»

Il était déjà sorti quand elle voulut lui lancer son bandeau.

« Menteur va, » murmura-t-elle et le plus triste, c'était qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la première chose qu'elle apprenait d'elle-même à son sujet.

* * *

Konan était aux côtés de Pain, elle restait debout près de lui comme pour le protéger. Tous deux observaient l'homme au masque faire les cents pas autour du fauteuil sur lequel Pain était installé. Konan avait mal à force de serrer la mâchoire. Elle haïssait cet homme du plus profond de son être, la seule raison pour laquelle elle supportait tout ceci était la présence de Nagato-Pain à ses côtés. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi, quitte à servir cet homme aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. C'était insultant à ses yeux de voir Nagato écouter les ordres de Madara alors qu'il était à la base de l'organisation, celle qu'ils avaient créée avec Yahiko. A la mort de ce dernier, Nagato avait changé l'intégralité de leurs plans pour suivre l'homme au masque qui disait se nommer Madara Uchiha et qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. C'était d'autant plus dure de l'observer jouer l'imbécile devant les autres. Cependant, Konan ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il portait à la gamine qui venait d'arriver, ni même pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour l'épargner.

« En vue des circonstances, » s'enquit Madara de sa voix grave, « il est utile de retravailler la construction des équipes.»

« Sasori est pourtant libre, » fit Pain en fronçant les sourcils sous la contrariété.

Madara continua d'arpenter la pièce, en pleine réflexion. S'il prenait autant de soin à constituer une nouvelle équipe, Konan ne doutait pas de la nature de son plan. Il cherchait bien évidemment quelque chose qu'il espérait trouver en confiant la petite à une personne bien précise. Le choix était, à leurs yeux, tout naturel mais personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de celui qu'on surnommait Tobi.

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Nagato de ramener Sasori ?» demanda Konan, ignorant le regard noir de Pain. « Tu savais ce qu'il risquait, Zetsu ne pourra pas le maintenir en vie éternellement. »

 **«** C'est une question intelligente et je vais y répondre. Jusqu'ici, les binômes d'Akatsuki ont un léger défaut : leurs rapports divergent souvent, ce qui causera un jour leur perte. En fait, en dehors d'Itachi et Kisame, Sasori et Deidara, aucun des membres ne se respectent vraiment. Je dirai même qu'ils se vouent une haine pour le moins tolérable, pour certains. J'ai choisi de supporter Deidara dans l'unique but d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Sasori. Il m'est...utile. **»**

« Si toi-même tu ne nous fait pas confiance, comment espères-tu que les autres le fassent ? »

« Ma chère Konan, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire confiance. Akatsuki a un but ultime, c'est tout ce qui nous intéresse. J'aimerai aussi qu'Itachi cesse de me surveiller. Il fera amplement l'affaire, Nagato. Après tout, ils viennent tous deux de _Konoha_. »

Madara cracha le mot avec tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour ce village. Pain inclina la tête, prêt à accéder à sa demande. Konan comprit alors que Sakura Haruno ne serait alors qu'un pion de plus sur l'échiquier de Madara Uchiha.

 **«** La gamine les occupera un moment, **»** reprit l'homme masqué. « J'ai d'autres projets pour Kisame, beaucoup plus grands, Zetsu l'assistera en temps voulu. Veillez à ce que cette fille ne gâche pas nos plans. »

Sans un regard pour eux, il fit volte-face, caressant la bague bleue ciel à son doigt. Maintenant que Sasori avait récupéré la sienne, lui-même pouvait afficher son trophée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Orochimaru dans son repaire, mais ses jouets n'avaient pas bougé de place. Il espérait que la gamine occuperait son descendant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il mène à bien son projet sans qu'il ne s'en mêle. Et une fois que tout sera fini, _il_ viendrait à lui. Oh oui, il l'attendait depuis longtemps, ce _Sasuke Uchiha_. Un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant la pièce et Madara Uchiha disparût.

 **Précisions** **:**

 *** L'équipe d'Asume ne pourchasse pas immédiatement Hidan et Kakuzu** **après la mort d'Asuma qui a eu lieu un an auparavant. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, ce duo me sera utile par la suite.**

 ****Ce n'est pas la 3ème Grande Guerre Ninja mais un conflit qui a** **opposé Suna et Konoha dix huit ans avant l'histoire. C'est quelque chose d'inventé, bien-sûr mais ça me donne une excuse de plus pour enraciner la relation Sasori/Sakura et plus tard, Kakashi.**

 *****L'âge de Sasori a été modifié, il a environ 23-24 ans, soit dix ans de** **moins que dans le manga. Avec la modification de l'histoire et du conflit, l'âge de Sasori (dans la trentaine normalement) aurait été un problème à expliquer. Pour faciliter les choses, et comme c'est une fiction, je me suis permise de corriger ça :3**

 ******Le suicide de Sakumo Hatake a été modifié et retardé de 5 ans ici. Kakashi était très jeune quand son père est mort, on sait juste que c'est à cause du fait qu'il est devenu un paria parce qu'il a préféré sauver ses amis que de réussir une mission mais l'enlèvement d'un bébé après avoir tué ses parents peut aussi être dégradant pour la conscience, non? Il m'a semblait être le personnage idéal.**

 **Certains éléments du manga ont été modifié ou réimplanté, comme le discours de Pain qui est un peu copié collé de la conversation qu'il a avec Naruto. Attention, je ne dis pas que Sakura est d'accord avec ce qu'il dit, mais qu'elle peut essayer de comprendre son point de vue, puisqu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Pour Pain, c'est un avantage qu'il gagne en acceptant la proposition de Sasori/Madara (à expliquer plus tard) d'intégrer Sakura car ça lui donne des ressources supplémentaires pour appréhender Naruto, concernant les intentions de Madara, je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment.**

 **Itachi entre en scène, le Sharingan est utile pour extraire les souvenirs de Sasori pour les implanter dans l'esprit de Sakura. Les deux processus ayant lieu l'un après l'autre pour prouver à Sakura que ce sont des souvenirs et non Itachi qui manipule son esprit, ce n'est pas directement dit mais sous-entendu.**

 **La Relation entre Sasori et Sakura est-elle trop rapide ? On m'a fait la remarque dans un commentaire. Je dirai qu'elle est à la fois rapide et distante. Les souvenirs viennent de lui être montré, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y penser parce qu'en même temps, elle vient d'être enrôlée et Sasori ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Dans ces conditions là, elle ne peut que se dire "Oui bon, je n'ai pas de super pouvoir mais on m'accepte dans une organisation telle qu'Akatsuki, c'est que ça doit être vrai, non?" Voilà, je pars plutôt sur cette idée là. Evidemment, j'y reviendrai un peu plus tard histoire de prouver que la petite Sakura a un petit peu de cervelle! Ahah**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ~**


	5. Chapter 4

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Sakura n'avait jamais rencontré de pareilles ordures. Son premier jour en tant que membre non-officiel – elle se retint de jeter un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui se trouvait non loin d'elle – était un véritable calvaire. Premièrement, elle devait sa nuit blanche et son côté ronchon à Sasori qui avait très aimablement pris la peine de la préparer à son intégration dans le cercle. En passant outre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis pratiquement deux jours, ce qui – à l'Akatsuki – semblait monnaie courante d'après lui, elle n'avait en plus de ça rien retenu. Le marionnettiste la fusillait donc du regard depuis le début de la réunion sous le regard moqueur du traître à son clan. Le plus grand défi n'était pas de l'ignorer lui, mais plutôt son poing qui la démangeait intensément. Deuxièmement, son tout nouveau chef avait jugé bon de réunir « tout le monde » au repaire (qui n'était pas non plus le repaire principal) pour la présenter au groupe, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait être le centre d'attention de chacun des membres de la plus grande organisation criminelle qui n'eût jamais existé, à son plus grand bonheur. La malchance était visiblement avec elle. Et pour l'achever complètement, ils avaient tous déposé leur candidature pour sa personne. C'était un cauchemar.

C'est dans la pièce principale du repaire, dont Sakura ignorait encore l'emplacement bien qu'elle y ait déjà passé plusieurs jours, que la rencontre avait lieu. Elle s'était imaginé une présentation sur une estrade, avec une démonstration de sa force monstrueuse. Ignorant les bons conseils de Sasori, elle s'était mise en tête de leur en mettre plein la vue afin de prouver sa valeur. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas tiré de leçon après l'échec de son plan pour infiltrer l'Akatsuki à sa manière. En fait, elle avait pénétré dans la pièce en compagnie de Sasori quelques minutes plus tôt et il n'y avait ni estrade, ni personne à l'horizon. Pour masquer sa nervosité, elle avait fait mine de s'intéresser au décor de la pièce caverneuse tout en essayant de masquer ses sursauts à chaque fois que quelqu'un les rejoignait. Sasori lui avait vaguement expliqué que généralement, les réunions avaient lieu alors que chaque membre était à des kilomètres du repaire. Le chef les convoquait sous forme d'hologramme grâce à une technique assez intéressante, de son point de vue à elle. Quelle n'avait pas été sa déception lorsqu'elle avait compris que ça ne serait pas pour cette fois. Pas par curiosité, mais par frayeur.

Cependant, l'Akatsuki ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, si bien que personne ne fit attention à elle lorsque la réunion débuta. Sakura profita de leur attitude passive pour les observer du coin de l'œil. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, ils étaient dix sans la compter. Tous s'étaient placés d'instinct, de sorte à former un cercle. Sasori restait à sa droite, silencieux et attentif. Avec soulagement, elle avait constaté que Deidara avait pris place de l'autre côté. Elle préférait que ça soit lui plutôt que l'homme qui portait une cagoule et dont les globes oculaires étaient pourpres avec des pupilles vertes, Kakuzu d'après le souvenir qu'elle gardait du Bingo Book de Konoha. Il avait tenté de tuer le Shodaime mais avait échoué. De plus, il se trouvait parmi l'équipe qu'avait combattue Asuma, le défunt maître d'Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji. Automatiquement, le regard de Sakura se posa sur son voisin, Hidan, un homme aux cheveux argentés qu'il coiffait vers l'arrière et dont le manteau était ouvert dévoilant son torse nu et un collier des plus étranges. Mais le plus terrifiant était sans doute la faux à trois lames qu'il brandissait fièrement. Ce type avait tué le fils du Sandaime, le voir d'aussi près donna la nausée à Sakura qui détourna rapidement les yeux pour continuer son inspection.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur Itachi qu'elle connaissait déjà et qui lui fichait encore plus la trouille que les autres sans qu'elle ne se l'explique. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils venaient du même village, ou tout simplement parce que c'était le frère et la cible de Sasuke. Encadrés par Itachi et Pain, elle reconnut Kisame Hoshikagi et son épée Samehada. C'était le plus grand des membres et le plus imposant en masse. Elle se souvenait de lui comme celui qui avait infiltré le village en compagnie d'Itachi bien des années auparavant et comme l'adversaire de Gaï lors de leur poursuite pour sauver Gaara. Il avait une étrange peau verdâtre qui tirait un peu sur le gris et des traits semblables aux requins, sans parler de ses cernes qui n'en étaient pas mais rappelaient les branchies des poissons. Il était le seul à l'avoir remarquée mais lorsque ses yeux blancs rencontrèrent ceux de Sakura, elle fuit immédiatement son regard. Elle passa rapidement Pain et Konan, jugeant peu raisonnable de se faire surprendre pendant qu'elle les analyserait. Pain de par son statut mais Konan également, car elle avait le sentiment que cette femme était sur la même longueur d'onde que le chef et par conséquent, qu'elle était de la même autorité. Près d'eux, une créature mi- humaine, mi- plante dont le corps était scindé en deux couleurs, noire et blanche et dont le visage était entouré par deux excroissances qu'elle compara mentalement à une plante carnivore : Zetsu. Le dernier membre lui était inconnu, il portait un masque en spirale orange, son visage était entièrement camouflé. Sasori avait été vague, mais elle supposa qu'il était le dénommé Tobi.

Après le récit des rapports de missions de chacun des duos qui venaient de rentrer et de la mort d'un nombre incalculable de personnes, Pain consentit enfin à la regarder. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder contenance après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais sa bouche était déjà pâteuse et elle menaçait de verser le contenu de son estomac au sol. Son visage devint aussitôt livide lorsque les membres lui prêtèrent également attention. C'était comme si le chef leur avait donné silencieusement l'autorisation de s'intéresser à cette petite chose qui s'était glissée dans leurs rangs. Elle se murait dans le silence et n'en sortit pas même lorsque Pain la présenta aux autres. Il leur donna son nom, évoqua sa relation avec Sasori qui bomba le torse mais il n'en dit pas plus à son sujet. Cela n'empêcha pas les membres de constater qu'elle était originaire de Konoha comme le montrait le bandeau noué sur sa tête. Elle remarqua qu'ils portaient tous leur propre bandeau qu'ils avaient rayés, sauf Sasori, Konan, Zetsu et Tobi qui n'en portaient pas ou ne semblaient pas visible. Kakuzu commenta l'annonce du chef le premier et sa voix grave donna la chair de poule à Sakura qui avait du mal à soutenir son regard.

« Un nouveau membre ? Une femme qui plus est. Je croyais que l'Akatsuki ne recrutait que les meilleurs tueurs, cette gamine m'a plutôt l'air altruiste. On ne pourrait pas la tuer, plutôt ? »

Il avait une conscience pour le moins exacerbée de sa supériorité virile, sa remarqua n'ennuya cependant pas la seule femme de l'organisation, Konan ne lui fit aucun commentaire. Son intervention fit pourtant réfléchir Sakura qui admit mentalement qu'elle n'avait rien de terrifiant lorsqu'on la regardait. Kakuzu avait le don de faire peur à n'importe qui au même titre que Zetsu, Pain avait une apparence assez inquiétante lorsqu'on s'attardait sur les barres qui lui transperçaient le visage, Kisame rivalisait avec les requins, Itachi avait constamment l'air sévère et bien qu'il ait un charme assez remarquable, il suffisait d'apercevoir le Sharingan pour vouloir s'enfuir. Sasori avait la réputation du métier et son visage angélique ne trompait personne lorsqu'on connaissait son nom, Hidan pouvait compter sur sa faux et son collier satanique, Le masque de Tobi dont l'unique trou était destiné à son œil gauche avait un côté angoissant et même la belle Konan avait un visage froid. Sakura, quant à elle restait Sakura. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Hé, la nouvelle ! » L'appela Hidan avec un sourire machiavélique. « Tu connais le culte de Jashin ? J'ai vaincu un type de Konoha récemment, Heu... Comment c'était déjà, Kakuzu ?»

« Sarutobi. »

« C'est ça ! Le morveux du Sandaime Hokage. Il a servi d'offrande à Jashin, ça lui a plutôt plu. Le principe est simple : Tuer sans être puni pour autant. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Tu veux me rejoindre ? »

Sakura se sentait vraiment mal. Heureusement pour elle, le manteau d'Akatsuki était assez long pour recouvrir ses poings qu'elle serrait tellement fort que la peau des jointures craquela. Se vanter du meurtre d'Asuma semblait lui plaire énormément, Hidan irradiait de plaisir.

« Konoha ne semble pas se préoccuper de ses ninjas, » commenta Zetsu noir d'un ton neutre. « C'est notre troisième membre. »

« Avant Itachi, » poursuivit Zetsu blanc, « Orochimaru était aussi de Konoha. Il nous a trahi et a déserté. »

Son intervention ne sembla pas plaire à Deidara qui brandit furieusement le poing en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne mentionne plus cet enfoiré devant moi ! Il s'est bien foutu de nous, se défaire ainsi de mon art ! Je ne digère toujours pas que ce soit ce morveux de Sasuke qui l'ait eu ! Il me le paiera ! Je vais le-»

« Sasori, » le coupa Kakuzu tandis que l'intéressé se tournait vers lui, « tu as dit que tu t'occuperais personnellement de la disparition d'Orochimaru. Mais c'est le frère d'Itachi qui a tué ce vieux serpent. Si la gamine suit, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. »

Sakura s'était figée lorsque Deidara avait mentionné Sasuke et son regard avait immédiatement croisé celui d'Itachi. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'Orochimaru était mort, maintenant. Ça n'avait pas encouragé Sasuke à rentrer, bien sûr. Elle s'ordonna mentalement de rester de loin de Kakuzu qui avait visiblement très envie de la tuer.

« Tu parles pour ne rien dire, l'affreux ! »

« Deidara ! » Gronda alors Pain pour le calmer avant de poursuivre. « Dans le passé, Sakura était la coéquipière de Sasuke et du Jinchûriki de Kyûbi, c'était l'élève préférée du Godaime Hokage. Ses connaissances et ses talents nous seront précieux. »

Sakura n'aimait pas beaucoup sa façon de parler d'elle au passé. Techniquement, elle était toujours la coéquipière de Naruto et de Sasuke même si ce dernier avait déserté. Evidemment, Pain n'en savait rien mais elle avait du mal à contenir son malaise. Cette information surprit Deidara qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers elle.

« De Sasuke, tu dis ? Alors je me réserve cette beauté, pas vrai Maître Sasori ? »

« Tu as déjà Tobi à ta charge, lui rappela Pain. »

« Et tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas un cadeau, » se moqua Hidan tandis que Deidara grimaçait.

L'homme au masque se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens à la manière d'un enfant, sa voix s'accordant parfaitement avec le personnage :

« Aaaah ! Ne m'oubliez, Senpai ! Vous avez encore pleiiiiins de choses à m'apprendre ! »

Son rire semblait exagéré, Sakura se demanda comment une personne comme lui avait pu se retrouver à l'Akatsuki. Comme Kakuzu l'avait fait remarquer, l'organisation ne choisissait que les meilleurs. Ce pitre n'avait pas l'air d'être très dégourdi, au premier regard. Pas plus qu'elle en tout cas.

« Je ne l'aime pas, » lâcha Kakuzu au bout d'un moment.

Sakura ignora son regard hideux posé sur elle pour se concentrer sur Pain, espérant au fond d'elle qu'il ne cèderait pas au caprice de l'homme. Akatsuki était vraiment une organisation étrange. C'était loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, très loin.

« Peu importe, » répondit placidement Pain. « Nous recevons des contrats de plus en plus importants et nous avons besoin de plus de ressources, de toute façon. Elle exécutera les missions. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous aimer. Laissons à chacun le soin de se faire une opinion. »

Le silence s'installa, Pain avait tranché. Sakura résista à l'envie d'exprimer sa joie et son soulagement. Non pas qu'elle était heureuse d'être là mais c'était surtout le fait qu'elle était toujours en vie qui lui faisait cet effet. Malheureusement, il ne dura pas très longtemps. Pain continua sur sa lancée maintenant qu'il avait mis tout le monde d'accord.

« L'Akatsuki fonctionne par équipe de deux. J'ai déjà choisi ton partenaire, Sakura. Kisame...»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vivement vers le géant qui parut vraiment surpris. La stupéfaction peignait tous les visages alors qu'ils savaient tous que la gamine ne tiendrait pas deux jours avec Kisame et Sakura était bouche bée, mais Pain ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir car il enchaîna.

«...J'ai une mission à te confier, » révéla-t-il.

Aucune émotion sur son visage, mais Itachi était certain que Pain était ravi de sa petite blague. L'Uchiha n'avait pas besoin de détails, il avait déjà compris. Il en avait déjà mal à la tête.

« Un nouveau contrat ? » Soupira Kisame en caressant Samehada qui ronronna à la plus grande horreur de Sakura.

« Pas exactement. En chemin, Konan a perçu le chakra de plusieurs ninjas à une centaine de kilomètres. A l'heure actuelle, la disparition de Sakura a dû alerter Konoha. Son maître est la 5ème, cela ne restera pas sans suite. »

« J'ai perçu un chakra plus imposant que les autres, » dit Konan. « Si ce sont des ninjas de Konoha, il peut parfaitement s'agir de Kyûbi. »

« J'en fais mon affaire, Boss. »

« Si nos suppositions sont exactes, ne le tues pas. On doit attendre encore un peu. N'interviens que si c'est nécessaire. »

Sakura pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soient pas ses amis. Elle ne doutait pas que Tsunade était capable d'envoyer toutes les équipes du village, s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas logique puisqu'elle lui avait elle-même confié cette mission mais il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait réfléchi pour en conclure que c'était une erreur. Un chakra plus imposant que les autres, celui de Naruto était impressionnant. Pas besoin de posséder le Byakugan pour le sentir. En observant Kisame sourire de ses dents pointues, Sakura se dit qu'elle le voyait peut-être pour la dernière fois. Naruto n'était pas n'importe qui. Enfin, c'était un idiot. S'il s'était lancé à sa recherche alors qu'elle risquait sa vie justement pour lui, elle s'occuperait peut-être elle-même de lui pour le livrer à l'Akatsuki. Sur cette pensée grotesque, elle esquissa un minuscule sourire.

« Pain, » se manifesta alors Sasori d'un ton impatient. « Je n'ai toujours pas de partenaire. »

Le sous-entendu était évident, même pour Sakura. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était là après tout. Il était tout naturel qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même équipe. Néanmoins, Pain ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Sasori, continues seul quelques temps. J'ai un contrat du Pays de la Pluie pour toi. Il te conduira à Suna, je suis sûr que tu y trouveras ton compte. Tu pourras accompagner Kisame un moment. Itachi fera désormais équipe avec Sakura. »

Cette dernière tressaillit à ce nom mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle aurait vraiment préféré se retrouver avec Sasori. Quoiqu'elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Suna. Le ciel aimait s'abattre sur elle, lui rappelant chaque jour qu'elle se faisait des illusions en pensant être celle qui pouvait ramener Sasuke à la raison. Ses chances déjà minces venaient de disparaître. L'Uchiha quant à lui se contenta d'acquiescer sans même la regarder. C'était sans compter sur Kisame pour ajouter son petit grain de sel.

« Sacré gamine, » s'exclama-t-il en ricanant. « A peine arrivée et tu me voles déjà mon équipier ! »

« C'est un ordre du chef, » tenta de se justifier Sakura qui parlait pour la première fois.

Kisame ne semblait pas lui en vouloir car son sourire s'élargit.

« Deux ninjas de Konoha ensemble, » constata Deidara, dépité. « N'est-ce pas un peu cliché ? _On n'est pas là pour s'aimer..._ »

Sa mine boudeuse donna presque un sourire narquois à Sakura. A cet instant précis, il lui faisait penser à Naruto.

« Deidara, » soupira Pain, décidemment c'était sa fête. « Encore une fois, tu agis par pur égoïsme. L'Akatsuki se moque bien d'où viennent ses membres et de ce qu'ils ont fait avant. Tu resteras avec Tobi pour le moment. Je vous ai déjà trouvé un nouveau contrat, je dois régler certains détails avant. Kakuzu et Hidan, c'était du bon travail. Quant à vous, Itachi, Sakura, vous vous rendrez à Kusa. Il y a un rouleau que j'aimerai que vous récupériez là-bas, je vous fournirai les détails en chemin. »

Sakura se demanda quel genre de rouleau pouvait intéresser un homme tel que Pain, son contenu devait vraiment avoir de la valeur. Cela étant, à son bon souvenir, Kusa avait une alliance avec Konoha et maintenant que l'Akatsuki n'agissait plus incognito, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils se montreraient à visage découvert. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'ampleur du scandale si quelqu'un rapportait que deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki originaires de Konoha venaient de s'en prendre à Kusa, un de leur village allié. Elle découvrait petit à petit l'ampleur des risques que comportait sa mission secrète. Bien qu'elle était sous couverture, Sakura savait que si ses agissements venaient à mettre le Pays du feu dans de mauvaises postures, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Zetsu disait vrai, Konoha ne prenait pas la peine de poursuivre ses déserteurs, seul Sasuke avait été une exception lorsque Tsunade avait été nommée. Mais depuis quelques temps, le conseil se battait avec l'Hokage pour voter l'exécution de Sasuke s'il venait à être trouvé. Si elle se donnait corps et âme à son rôle dans l'Akatsuki, elle ne risquait pas moins que lui. Et ça, elle était certaine que Pain le savait. C'était son test, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

La pluie s'était finalement arrêtée au petit matin, le réveil avait été difficile pour tout le monde. Le cri de Naruto avait percé le silence de la caverne, son écho résonnant encore dans leur tête. Shikamaru avait bondi le premier, en alerte. Neji et Hinata avaient suivi en activant leur Byagukan, à la recherche d'un potentiel ennemi. Après avoir analysé chaque recoin de la grotte, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait personne. Voyant l'air ahuri de Naruto, Shikamaru comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger. Toute l'équipe se prépara aussitôt, chacun pestant contre le blond et sa voix criarde. Une fois les futons rangés et le feu éteint, ils mirent fin à leur escale pour reprendre leurs recherches. Shikamaru griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin qu'il enroula avant de le tendre à un clone de Shino qui disparut dans la direction opposée à la leur. Il songea à Saï dont les invocations leur aurait été bien utile pour informer rapidement le village de leur progression. Déjà en mission, il n'était pas sur le coup. Shikamaru soupira.

Hormis Sakura, Saï était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir calmer Naruto. La relation entre les deux garçons était toujours tendue mais même avec sa maladresse, Saï parvenait toujours à faire comprendre les choses au blond. Sakura avait été une excellente instructrice avec lui, il était capable de s'imposer dans leur équipe sans envahir l'espace de Naruto et respecter la place énorme qu'occupait Sasuke dans leur vie. Dans un tel moment, Saï aurait sans hésiter pris les devants. C'était quelqu'un d'assez intéressant et très doué. C'était dommage qu'il manque à l'appel dans l'équipe. Shikamaru observa ses compagnons autour de lui. Ils avaient tous l'air exténués et leur expression laissait deviner leur angoisse. Jusque-là, ni les insectes de Shino, ni les yeux des deux Hyûga n'avaient perçu la présence de l'ennemi. Il n'y avait aucun indice qui pourrait laissé envisager qu'ils étaient dans les parages. Le Nara ne savait que penser de la situation, c'était pour le moins suspect qu'ils aient rebroussé chemin sans demander leur reste. Son attention se focalisa sur l'Uzumaki, en tête du groupe.

L'Akatsuki ne s'était aventuré aussi loin sur leurs terres qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'Itachi Uchiha et Kisame Hoshikagi avaient infiltré le village pour enlever Naruto. L'échec de leur plan était en grande partie grâce à l'intervention de Jiraya, trop fort pour risquer de les affronter lui et Kyûbi à l'intérieur de Naruto. Ces deux-là étaient parvenus à se débarrasser de Sasuke et Kakashi, plongés dans l'inconscience après une technique du Sharingan, et à échapper à un tas de Jônin dont Kurenaï, Asuma et Gaï. L'Akatsuki n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le poing de Shikamaru se serra brusquement alors que le souvenir maussade de la mort d'Asuma lui revenait en mémoire. Les deux membres qu'ils avaient affrontés n'étaient pas non plus de simples criminels. Ils étaient tous d'un tout autre niveau que le leur. Tsunade leur avait donné la signalisation des deux membres de l'organisation qui rôdaient aux alentours. Il s'agissait de Kisame que Neji redoutait et de Deidara qui avait lui seul battu Gaara. A seulement 30% de ses capacités, Kisame avait tenu l'équipe de Gaï en haleine, il leur faudrait plus qu'une simple excellente stratégie pour se débarrasser de lui. Quant à l'autre, il avait maîtrisé un Kage mais Naruto et Kakashi étaient parvenus à le dominer. En l'absence du ninja copieur, il comptait sur Naruto pour en apprendre un peu plus.

L'absence des deux compères s'accompagnait aussi d'une constatation assez inquiétante, il n'y avait aucune trace de Sakura. Ils tournaient en rond depuis le début, ils suivaient chacun de ses pas grâce au flair incroyable de Kiba et Akamaru. Visiblement, la rose n'avait elle-même aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se rendait. L'Inuzuka et son compagnon menait la danse en compagnie de Naruto qui se synchronisait automatiquement à leurs mouvements. Depuis trois heures, ils avançaient tout droit en direction de l'Ouest. La pluie avait considérablement ralenti leur progression, l'odeur de Sakura n'empreignait plus les lieux. Ils continuaient à l'aveuglette, soulagés de constater que parfois, Akamaru et Kiba leur confirmaient la présence de la jeune fille quelques jours plus tôt sur ce chemin. Le problème était que plus ils continuaient, plus Kiba perdait l'air assuré qu'il arborait depuis le début. Pour cette raison, le Nara se figea lorsqu'il le vit s'élancer en direction du sol. La petite troupe arrêta leur progression, en équilibre sur les branches, les yeux rivés sur leur compagnon. Après quelques instants, le jeune homme leur fit signe de descendre le rejoindre. Une fois au sol, ils purent constater qu'il tenait quelque chose à la main.

« L'odeur est un peu effacée, mais c'est bien celui de Sakura. Tiens...»

Shikamaru tourna le kunaï dans tous les sens pour l'examiner. Il était intact.

« Elle l'aurait fait tomber exprès? » Interrogea Ino avec une moue inquiète.

« Non. »

Les regards convergèrent vers Naruto qui avait dangereusement pâli, il fixait quelque chose au-dessus de leur tête. En levant les yeux, ils firent tous la même constatation. Hinata hoqueta, désactivant involontairement son Byagukan sous le choc de la vision. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué en pénétrant dans la clairière. Les branches de nombreux arbres étaient totalement noires, il ne restait aucune trace des feuilles. Le vent souffla brusquement dans leur direction, amenant une désagréable odeur de bois brûlé jusqu'à leurs narines. Kiba, beaucoup plus sensible éternua sans retenu. A en juger les traces, plusieurs déflagrations avaient eu lieu ici, toutes dans une zone plutôt ciblée. La branche la plus proche de leurs tête était assez épaisse pour résister à l'impact, mais elle était fissurée jusqu'au tronc, menaçant à tout instant de se détacher. La pluie battante avait certainement dû freiner la progression du feu avant qu'il ne dévore l'arbre entier. Naruto n'hésita pas à se jucher dessus, promenant sa main le long de la ligne jusqu'au tronc, légèrement enfoncé. Le bois craqua bruyamment lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour retirer l'échantillon qui l'intéressait. Une fois terminé, il rejoignit ses amis au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Naruto tendit la pâte qu'il tenait au Nara, tout le monde avant les yeux rivés sur la substance visqueuse que Shikamaru tâtait.

« On dirait de l'argile, » fit remarquer Shino, il avait l'œil malgré ses lunettes noires.

Chôji s'empara brusquement de la boulette qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Il mastiqua quelques secondes avant de la recracher, dégoûté.

« Pouah ! C'est bien de l'argile, Shikamaru. C'est absolument dégoûtant !»

« Beurk, » fit Ino en s'éloignant de lui alors qu'il toussait.

Kiba réapparut avec Akamaru, des feuilles entres les doigts qu'il brandit. Elles avaient les bouts noircis, victimes de l'explosion.

« C'est exact, il y en a aussi sur ces feuilles. En fait, avec Akamaru on en a trouvé un peu partout autour de nous. »

« De l'argile,» s'étonna le Nara en se tenant le menton. « Un ninja doté d'une capacité à faire exploser de l'argile, ce n'est pas très répandu. Sakura n'en est certainement pas capable, on serait les premiers au courant. En fait, à y réfléchir, je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui y parvienne. »

Tsunade leur avait donné assez d'éléments pour se tenir prêts si une situation comme celle-ci se présentait. Le stratège laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps en dévoilant un visage résigné. Ils se regardèrent tous, horrifiés alors que l'information leur montait enfin au cerveau. Naruto sentit son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il comprit à son tour. « _Pour moi, l'art c'est une énorme explosion._ _Vous allez assister à une démonstration de mon chef d'œuvre abouti ! »_

« Il semblerait, » commença prudemment Neji après un instant de silence, « que l'Akatsuki a trouvé Sakura avant qu'elle ne les trouve. »

Il balaya les alentours de son Byakugan. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. L'attaque avait eu lieu haut dans les airs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte plus tôt des faits. Au vu de l'état des arbres, Sakura avait sûrement dû esquiver chacune des attaques. Mais le kunaï se tenait précisément sous l'arbre meurtri, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle avait encaissé l'une des explosions. Naruto serra les dents à ses mots. Mais si l'Akatsuki s'en était pris à Sakura, pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé de corps ? Était-elle donc toujours en vie ? Des questions fusèrent de partout mais personne n'était en position d'y répondre. En avançant plus loin, ils ne virent aucune trace de combat et ni de Sakura.

« C'est insensé, » murmura Ino en se laissant tomber sur un rocher.

« Remarque, ça s'annonce moins compliqué pour Sakura d'accomplir sa mission maintenant, » fit remarquer innocemment Kiba, s'attirant les foudres des autres.

« Mais plus compliqué pour nous de la retrouver, » grinça Shikamaru en se massant les tempes.

Encore un ninja de Konoha qui avait croisé la route d'Akatsuki, un de trop. Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur la joue de Naruto qui s'en débarrassa vivement. Il crut d'abord qu'il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte mais ce n'était que la pluie qui recommencer à tomber. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus aucune piste.* Ils ne savaient même pas par où aller. Le ciel venait de s'abattre sur eux, plus personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. L'angoisse et le chagrin les submergeaient tous. Leurs pensées se dirigèrent vers leur amie, déjà bien loin. Même s'ils se séparaient, ils ne pourraient jamais la retrouver à temps. Le monde ne lui avait jamais paru aussi immense, à cet instant précis. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto, en proie à une fureur palpable. Shikamaru eut un pincement au cœur, il avait une fois de plus échoué à sauver l'un des siens. De rage, il donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou.

« Fait chier ! » hurla-t-il.

* * *

C'est avec un mépris non dissimulé que Sakura suivit Itachi hors du repaire. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis son arrivée, quelques jours plus tôt. L'ancienne caverne rugueuse qui servait de quartier actuel à l'Akatsuki était froid et sinistre. Ils ne se contentaient que du strict minium si bien qu'elle s'attendit à ce que la lumière du jour lui fasse mal aux yeux à la minute où elle sortirait. Sasori avait vaguement évoqué une barrière que Pain avait dressée autour du repaire, les mettant à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient rencontré le même type de technique lors du sauvetage de Gaara. Il fallait être quatre pour désactiver la barrière d'après ses souvenirs, mais elle savait que cette information lui était inutile pour le moment. A sa plus grande surprise, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Le ciel s'assombrissait lentement, des nuages plus ou moins sombres flottaient dans le ciel tandis qu'un torrent de pluie les accueillirent. L'Uchiha ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper car il continua sur sa lancée, les gouttes s'abattant sur lui sans qu'il ne sourcille. Pestant contre son manteau démuni de capuche, Sakura lui emboîta le pas. Elle frissonna lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau, lui rappelant ses derniers jours passés à Konoha.

Pain avait mis fin à la réunion après leur avoir distribué leur tâche respective, disparaissant dans l'ombre avec Konan. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle ferait équipe avec l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus. L'Uchiha n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait attention à elle et s'était éclipsé silencieusement, elle avait même cru qu'il était déjà parti sans elle. Pas vraiment sûre de ce que cela aurait engendré, Sakura ne s'en était pas offusqué et avait accompagné Sasori à la rencontre de Kisame. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas franchement ravie de se retrouver là avec ces criminels, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner face aux âneries de l'homme requin. Kisame avait passé les dernières heures à la taquiner,** indifférent à la méfiance de Kakuzu qui lui avait jeté un dernier regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons. Cette réunion s'était plutôt bien passée, finalement. Elle était toujours en vie, en tout cas. Ce qui ne serait peut-être pas le cas de Kisame si les ninjas qu'il pourchassait étaient bien ceux de Konoha. Elle avait tenté en vain de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsque Sasori lui avait fait signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, avant de disparaître avec Kisame. Il l'avait plantée là, seule dans le repaire sans même se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle avait alors pensé qu'il avait une confiance absolue en elle, mais c'était sans compter la réapparition d'Itachi à ses côtés qui la rendit encore plus maussade que jamais. Ils avaient eux aussi une mission à accomplir.

Après avoir à peine effectué quelques mètres, ils tombèrent sur Kakuzu et Hidan dont le temps libre venait visiblement de prendre fin. L'homme aux cheveux argentés était nonchalamment installé sur un gros rocher et attendait Kakuzu qui traînait derrière lui un corps de ce qui semblait être une femme. Sakura remarqua que ses longs cheveux blonds noués par des bandages blancs étaient tachés de sang et ses vêtements dans un piteux état. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, elle put voir son visage et cette vision lui donna un haut de cœur. D'après l'odeur et la couleur de la peau, le corps était dans un état avancé de décomposition. La défunte portait encore son bandeau avec le symbole de Kumo. Aucun des trois hommes ne semblait dérangé par cette vision macabre. Hidan avait surtout l'air ennuyé parce Kakuzu mettait du temps à avancer. En suivant leur conversation, Sakura apprit qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne hôte de Nibi, le bijû à deux queues désormais extrait et en leur possession***. Ça la rendit malade.

« On est vraiment obligés de se trimballer ce truc autant de temps ? » Grommela Hidan en désignant le corps du menton.

« Sa tête pourrait valoir des millions, » répondit simplement Kakuzu de son horrible voix.

« Toi et ton pognon...»

Itachi les ignora et passa à côté d'eux sans même les regarder, Sakura se demanda comment il faisait pour rester aussi stoïque face à cette scène. Hidan lui jeta un regard amusé en l'observant passer mais ne pipa mot. Intérieurement, la rose remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir été présente lors de la mort d'Asuma. Elle n'avait jamais eu de doutes sur la barbarie de ces deux-là mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait de ses propres yeux, c'était encore pire. Ils lui donnaient la nausée. Elle espionna son compagnon à la dérobée qui ne se souciait ni d'elle ni de ses coéquipiers. Itachi avançait en regardant droit devant lui, sa cape se mouvant au rythme de ses pas. A cause du col, elle ne voyait cependant pas ses lèvres pincées, lui-même désapprouvaient les méthodes du binôme. Sakura comprit qu'il comptait bien effectuer sa mission en bonne et due forme, qu'elle y participe ou non. Elle reprit alors contenance et l'imita, empruntant le seul chemin visible. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Hidan.

« _Seulement_ sa tête, tu dis ? » disait-il en descendant de son perchoir, ramassant sa faux posée au sol.

Sakura détourna vivement le regard, le cœur battant à vive allure. Même si elle était maintenant incapable de voir ce qui allait se passer, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas. L'oreille tendue malgré elle, elle sursauta lorsqu'un bruit perçant retentit derrière eux. Sa vue devint flou et son visage perdit toute trace de sa couleur de pêche. Son malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'un rire aigu s'éleva, lui retournant l'estomac. Itachi consentit enfin à lui jeter un coup d'œil, pas étonné de sa réaction. Croiser son regard impassible acheva de la rendre malade, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour vomir tout son soûl.

Au bout de quelques heures, Sakura prit son courage à deux mains avant de demander à Itachi où était situé le repaire qu'ils avaient quitté. Elle avait tenté de se repérer elle-même à travers l'environnement. La pluie battante qui ne cessait de tomber lui donna la confirmation qu'ils traversaient actuellement le Pays de la Pluie. A leur arrivée à la frontière, ils avaient rencontrés une patrouille de ninja qui leur désirait relever leur identité. Leur attitude hostile n'avait servi à rien face à l'utilisateur du Sharingan, ils étaient entrés en un clin d'œil, laissant les pauvres hommes évanouis face contre terre. Sakura avait réussi à masquer son étonnement face à la clémence de l'Uchiha. Il n'avait ni cherché la confrontation, ni blessé qui que ce soit. Il restait calme, comme lors de leur dernière confrontation. Il répondit à sa question sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir posé la question plus tôt. Il ne dit rien à propos de l'emplacement du quartier général**** qu'elle ne visiterait sans doute jamais. D'après ses explications, le repaire d'Akatsuki qu'ils venaient de quitter se trouvait au Pays de la Terre, ce qui expliquait qu'il soit entièrement recouvert de roche et de pierre, songea-t-elle. Il poursuivit en lui révélant que les services d'Akatsuki étaient très demandés par le Tshukigake. La réaction indignée de sa coéquipière l'amusa. Elle apprit également que Deidara venait d'Iwa avant d'être chassé. Elle se demanda quel serait la réaction du Kage s'il apprenait que c'était lui qui se chargeait des missions qu'il confiait à l'organisation.

« Tu as entendu Pain, » lui rappela Itachi. « Akatsuki se moque bien de qui l'emploie pour effectuer le sale bout et inversement. La situation convient à tout le monde ainsi. »

« C'est plutôt hypocrite de la part d'un Kage, d'engager nos services pour masquer ses propres méfaits. »

Elle remarqua le tic nerveux sur sa joue mais il ne fit aucun commentaire suite à sa remarque. Comme Kisame l'avait prédit, Itachi n'était pas du genre à discuter très longtemps. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Sakura sentit la fatigue revenir au gallot, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils partiraient si vite après la réunion. Elle avait d'abord pensé à se reposer un peu avant de quitter le repaire mais c'était peine perdue. Sasori l'avait tenue éveillée un long moment, lui bourrant le crâne d'informations concernant les membres de l'organisation. Itachi ne loupa pas une miette du spectacle lorsqu'elle bailla soudainement sans même prendre la peine de s'en cacher. Elle était exténuée. Ils avaient empruntés la voie des airs pour gagner du temps et maintenant que la nuit était tombée, il leur était difficile de voir efficacement au loin. Il n'utiliserait pas le Sharingan pour l'y aider, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en serait rien pour Sakura. Résigné, Itachi lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« On va s'arrêter pour la nuit. Inutile de continuer dans ces conditions. Trouvons un endroit pour nous reposer. »

Elle se sentit rougir et remercia la pénombre qui masquait son visage. Bien que son ton n'ait rien d'acerbe, elle savait bien qu'une partenaire fatiguée ne lui serait strictement d'aucune aide et qu'il la voulait au maximum de sa force. C'était sa toute première mission, après tout, elle ne voulait pas se planter à cause d'une insomnie. Ce n'était plus Tsunade qui tirait les ficelles, Pain ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas un échec. Ils déboulèrent dans une petite clairière, éloignée du chemin principal. Un nouveau bâillement lui décrocha presque la mâchoire, Sakura se frotta les yeux à la manière d'un chat, repoussant les longues manches de son horrible cape. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, le manteau aux motifs rouges était plutôt épais. Il était d'une laideur épouvantable mais lui tenait particulièrement chaud. Elle ne savait pas si ce mauvais goût lui venait de par sa haine envers Akatsuki ou juste parce qu'elle détestait ces couleurs.

La pluie s'était arrêtée une heure plus tôt, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du pays mais l'air était encore humide, elle garda donc le vêtement qui la protégeait de la fraîcheur. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Itachi rassembla quelques brindilles et entrouvrit les lèvres, un faible jet de feu en sortit, embrasant le tout. La chaleur ne tarda pas à les entourer, séchant peu à peu leurs vêtements trempés. Personne ne parlait, seul le crépitement du feu se faisait entendre. Sakura leva la tête pour observer le ciel chargé d'étoiles, les yeux brillants. Un soupire lui échappa. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle passa mentalement en revue la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, le temps avait filé à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté le village depuis des lustres. Sa vue se brouilla, les étoiles se mirent à danser tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, cherchant l'origine du phénomène. Elle battit doucement des paupières, résistant à la fatigue et elle comprit qu'elle était juste en train de s'endormir.

Son répit fut bref. A peine quelques heures après avoir sombré, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. En regardant autour d'elle, elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle repoussa ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, mêlés à ses larmes. Sa respiration était saccadée, la jeune fille lutta pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'elle entendait encore Kusanagi siffler dans ses oreilles. Le cauchemar avait beau être le même depuis des années, il lui faisait toujours le même effet. Son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin son coéquipier. Tout était de sa faute à lui, après tout. Amère, elle détourna son attention de la silhouette de l'Uchiha pour regarder ses mains. Elle avait serré les poings, si fort que ses ongles avaient laissées des traces sanglantes dans la chair. Fatiguée de lutter, elle ferma les yeux en chassant de toutes ses forces l'image d'un Sasuke des plus sombres. Même dans ses songes, il venait la torturer et la punir pour ses actes.

Itachi n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il était assis en tailleur, les mains croisées au niveau du menton. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les flammes, leur reflet dansant sur ses pupilles abyssales. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aux aguets, conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son esprit dérivait à travers ses souvenirs, ressassant le passé, un passé si lointain. Il ne remua pas d'un cil lorsqu'il sentit Sakura s'agiter dans son sommeil, pas même lorsqu'elle gémit bruyamment et encore moins lorsqu'elle murmura le prénom de son frère cadet. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter qu'il ferma les yeux. Ce son le berça quelques instants, la douleur de la jeune fille s'ajoutant à son fardeau qui ne cessait de s'alourdir. Il aurait préféré que sa charge revienne à Sasori, lui-même avait déjà sa propre famille à gérer. La présence de Sakura n'arrangeait rien, il avait même l'impression qu'elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues sans en être consciente. Il maudit Madara alors que le soubresaut qu'elle venait d'avoir l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

« Sakura. »

Elle sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle était seule avec lui, dans une clairière en pleine nuit, ses angoisses remontaient à la surface. Et évidemment, ce n'est pas ce timbre de voix chaud qui la désarçonna. Sakura attendit la suite sans émettre le moindre de son, elle ne savait même pas si elle en était encore capable, d'ailleurs. En l'observant, Sakura se rendit compte qu'il représentait tout ce contre quoi Naruto et elle luttaient depuis le départ de Sasuke. Il était la seule chose qui avait fait éclater l'équipe 7. A lui seul, il était parvenu à détruire des vies entières, littéralement. On disait de lui qu'il était l'un des ninjas les plus dangereux au monde. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas la confiance qui l'avait bernée, jusqu'à se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre. Le plus étrange, c'était la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait sombré. Un sentiment désagréable de sécurité, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » S'enquit Itachi, la prenant au dépourvu.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui demandait, exactement. Ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Peut-être avait-il la mémoire courte, qui sait. Elle haussa les épaules avec un air aussi naturel que possible.

« On a une mission, tu te rappelles ? »

« Non. »

Son regard rencontra le sien.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi es-tu à l'Akatsuki ? » Précisa-t-il d'un ton calme.

Il plissa les yeux, comme pour lire en elle. Kakashi lui avait toujours répété qu'elle était comme un livre ouvert pour les autres. Elle avait beau essayer de cacher ses émotions, personne n'était dupe. Face à l'Uchiha, elle perdit ses moyens. Elle tenta d'échapper à ses abysses semblables à celles de Sasuke, maudissant leur clan d'être aussi perspicace. Elle se ressaisit après quelques secondes et lui rendit son regard avec un air de défi. Un des coins de la bouche du brun tressaillit, comme s'il retenait un sourire. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Uchiha de laisser libre-court à leurs émotions.

« Je n'ai rien demandé, » se défendit Sakura d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. « C'est la faute de Sasori. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est _toi_ qui m'as transmis ses souvenirs. Et maintenant, j'en suis là. Ça te pose un problème ? » ajouta-t-elle avant de regretter son audace.

 **«** Oui, **»** répondit-il du tac au tac. « Je ne tiens pas à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit à ton sujet alors...»

Ses pupilles noires devinrent rouge sang en une fraction de seconde. Sakura déglutit bruyamment. Il était trop tard, elle lui était déjà soumise. Le salaud.

«...Et si tu me parlais plutôt de la _véritable_ raison de ta présence parmi nous ? »

 **Précisions** **:**

 ***Deidara a utilisé un oiseau d'argile, ce qui explique la disparition de l'odeur** **de Sakura au sol. J'imagine que c'est difficile de suivre une odeur dans les airs, personnellement xD A moins d'avoir Saï et ses oiseaux d'encre, je pense que c'est pas facile, il était logique pour moi d'arrêter la traque là.**

 ****Kisame est l'un des membres les plus agréables en fait. Si l'on l'observe bien,** **il s'entend avec tout le monde sans se prendre la tête . Il est hilare alors qu'Itachi est froid, il est même le seul à supporter Tobi et adore taquiner Hidan et Kakuzu, je pense qu'à part son côté sanguinaire, c'est quelqu'un d'assez sociable!**

 *****L'extraction peut être effectuée dans le désordre tant que l'équilibre n'est** **pas rompue. Ce n'est pas totalement vrai mais il me fallait un démon à extraire qui ne prendrai pas énormément de temps pour que Sasori puisse avoir le temps de discuter avec Sakura dès son réveil (chapitre 2), le temps n'est pas précisé mais comme tous les membres sont présents, physiquement qui plus est, ça ne prend pas plus de deux jours même si il a déjà été dit que l'extraction de Shukaku a duré 3 jours et 3 nuits. La présence physique peut peut-être joué en leur faveur.**

 ******Le quartier général d'Akatsuki se situe à Ame, au Pays de la Pluie. Ironiquement,** **c'est ce pays que Sakura et Itachi traverse au moment où ils en parlent. L'Akatsuki n'est pas idiote au point de révéler à ce membre, enrôlé de force, le quartier général. Normalement, c'est là que se trouve Gedô Mazô à qui Nagato est relié mais dans le sens où la statue est une invocation, Pain peut l'invoquer n'importe où comme dans ce repaire.**

 **Itachi faisant équipe avec Sakura. Ce n'est pas seulement pour établir les bases de leur relation même si c'est vrai que c'est assez utile pour expliquer leur potentielle future relation, mais aussi parce que Akatsuki fabrique des duos avec certains critères : Hidan et Kakuzu, leur immortalité, Deidara et Sasori avaient le sens de l'esthétique et Itachi et Kisame à cause des meurtres qu'ils ont commis sur ordre de leur gouvernement. C'est, ici, Madara qui a décidé de les mettre ensemble, d'une part, parce qu'ils viennent de Konoha et qu'ils sont, lui-même le sait, tous les deux encore fidèles au village. Je ne dévoile pas toutes les raisons, inutile de spoiler la suite de l'histoire mais vous découvrirez ses intentions plus tard.**

 **Itachi est quelqu'un d'assez exceptionnel, il n'est pas agent double pour rien. Sakura n'est pas du genre impassible et aussi expérimentée que lui, Pain accepte Sakura parce que Madara le lui a demandé, Sasori étant son frère il ne peut que l'accepté aussi. Kakuzu est un des membres les plus fidèles et l'un des plus anciens, sa méfiance est justifiée alors que les autres membres s'en moquent, ayant leurs propres intérêts à mener. C'est pourquoi Itachi veut immédiatement connaître les intentions de Sakura, si elle les mets en difficulté, il doit être prêt à réagir :3**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ~**


	6. Chapter 5

Pour tous, Uchiha Itachi était un homme cruel _et_ sadique. La simple évocation de son nom inspirait la crainte. Non seulement par l'état dans lequel il laissait ses victimes, mais tout aussi bien par son tempérament calme alors qu'on devinait sa jubilation intérieure. Ce pur sadisme n'arrangeait rien lorsqu'on connaissait l'histoire. A l'évidence, il fallait être _fou_ pour rester sur son chemin, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à vous éliminer - une vie en moins ne représentait rien à ses yeux après avoir exterminé violemment son propre clan sans même sourciller. Car s'il lui arrivait d'être clément, sa pitié était à la hauteur de sa réputation, mieux valait souhaiter la mort qu'y avoir droit. On ne le disait pas tout haut mais on ne le pensait pas moins : on ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ survivre à cet homme-là.

Sans scrupules, il n'hésitait pas à employer tous les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à ses fins. Maître de l'illusion, il arborait perpétuellement une assurance exécrable bien que nul n'ignorait à quoi point il était _bon_. Il avait totalement conscience de ses capacités et ne donnait jamais l'impression qu'il estimait les vôtres. S'estimant supérieur, il s'amusait des efforts de ses victimes pour le nuire sans même se soucier d'une erreur éventuelle, parce que _justement_ , il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Il calculait chaque mouvement à l'avance, laissant les autres penser qu'il savait tout, si bien qu'il n'était pas simple de le surprendre. C'était également un grand orateur, manipulant les mots avec une aisance qu'il était le seul à maîtriser. Son sarcasme évident et sa fourberie étourdissaient sa cible pour mieux l'achever par la suite. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, choisissant ses mots avec une prudence proche de la paranoïa. Il était dangereux.

Homme sombre au passé encrassé de sang, il émanait de lui une aura des plus déplaisantes, de celle qui vous glace le sang autant pour ses ennemis que pour ses alliés. Quant à ses derniers, on pouvait à peine les compter sur les doigts d'une main tant ils étaient peu nombreux. La solitude était à la base de tout son être, il n'avait besoin de personne. Il refusait tout contact, écoutait à peine lorsqu'on lui parlait et détestait qu'on le touche. Bien qu'aucun n'ait été assez dérangé pour essayer, il était également difficile d'y parvenir lors d'un combat. Il était tout simplement trop rapide. Lorsqu'il devenait flatteur, son regard tournait rouge et terriblement dérangeant, il créait l'oppression autour de lui. La souffrance qu'il infligeait ne lui apportait ni réconfort ni satisfaction. Il était fait de marbre et même un cri de trépas ne parvenait pas à le faire tressaillir. Sa cruauté légendaire dépassait toutes les attentes.

Véritable génie, il exécutait ses ordres avec une efficacité exemplaire, son allégeance était sans faille. On murmurait ses prouesses, sa puissance affolait les cœurs et faisait pâlir plus d'un visage. Il ne connaissait pas l'échec, visant toujours plus haut ; son ascension fulgurante attisait la jalousie mais n'était pour lui qu'une futilité. Il se moquait de l'avis des autres et ne s'en cachait pas. Manipulateur hors pair, il se servait d'autrui en s'armant de chantage et menaces sans une once de culpabilité. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre et son talent atteignait les sommets de l'art de la tromperie. Il mentait ouvertement et malmenait en ne tenant compte de rien. Il était _mauvais_.

Pour façonner le tout, le monstre pouvait compter sur son apparence qui ajoutait une touche de cruauté au tableau. Son nom prononcé, l'image du salaud était la partie la plus salace. Il était aussi pâle que la mort, l'ironie de la situation n'échappait à personne et ses cheveux sombres n'aidaient en rien. Si le Yin-Yang* de ses gênes le faisait apparaître comme un fantôme, ses traits rivalisaient avec n'importe quel Kami - Peut-être en était-il un lui-même, il suffisait de susciter assez son attention pour le voir à l'œuvre. Les marques sous ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à être touchées. La sculpture de son corps était celle d'un ninja qui se respecte, mince mais bien bâtie et cela suffisait amplement. En fait, il était si beau que cela faisait _mal_. Un des plus beaux hommes mais un des plus ignobles.

Aussi divin qu'il était, il se fiait particulièrement à la source même de l'irréel. Son regard froid pouvait transpercer n'importe quel cœur dès l'instant où il se posait sur sa victime. Pour cela, il comptait sur son précieux Sharingan, dôjutsu d'une rare violence où résidait chacun de ses petits secrets. Son Mangekyô était le résultat de ses crimes, l'utiliser ne semblait pas lui déplaire si ce n'est son coût élevé. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour une telle puissance. Sans se méprendre, l'absence de sa pupille céleste ne représentait qu'une simple gêne. Aussi précieuse soit-elle, l'homme possédait d'autres capacités. Ninja accompli, rien ne pouvait avoir raison de lui. S'il avait des faiblesses, il les cachait férocement sous une centaine de couches glaciales et un masque serein qui ne le quittait jamais. Il faisait partie de l'élite, il était _intouchable_.

Son tableau était peint de la même façon par tous. Un beau jeune homme à l'avenir prometteur, né dans un des plus puissants clans avec une destinée toute tracée. Un génie qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois tous les cent ans, parfait dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, dépassant toutes les attentes. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Mais le destin est capricieux et la puissance est à manier avec précaution si l'on ne veut pas y succomber. Le pouvoir et la haine l'avaient terrassé, faisant de lui un être exécrable et sadique. Un assassin dépourvu d'émotion capable de massacrer sa propre famille pour tester ses capacités, capricieux au point de ne laisser qu'un seul enfant en vie et cruel jusqu'à le détruire entièrement. Un traître particulièrement doué.

Le problème pourtant, était que la haine qu'il inspirait était délibérée. Si son portrait était aussi détestable, c'était parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Il avait choisi cette voie, reniant tout ce qu'il était pour devenir ce monstre sans cœur. Sa volonté était plus que suffisante. Après tout, il était le maître de l'illusion. Le mensonge de sa vie était la plus belle des illusions qu'il avait pu créer jusque-là. Parce que _personne_ ne connaissait vraiment Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno était de ceux-là, si bien que lorsqu'elle reprit pleinement possession de ses moyens, elle sauta sur ses pieds et bondit en arrière. Une fois à bonne distance, elle se figea brusquement. Et si son regard apeuré ne quittait pas celui de son ennemi, c'était bien parce qu'elle savait tout comme lui qu'il lui serait inutile de fuir. Il la rattraperait avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas de plus en arrière. De toutes les personnes susceptibles de la coincer, elle était tombée sur le plus perspicace. Et sûrement le plus rapide. _Évidemment_. Rien ne pouvait échapper à un détenteur du Sharingan, ou un Uchiha tout du moins – pas même le plus petit détail, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Les gènes de cet homme étaient sans limites, lui arrachant chaque fibre de son être par le biais d'un simple regard, maintenant le tout avec une immobilité parfaite. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de la fixer et de relever tout ce dont il avait besoin.

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Itachi tandis que l'hostilité dans ses yeux terminait de glacer la fille d'effroi, c'était qu'elle était stupide. Incroyablement stupide, peut-être même suicidaire mais courage, il fallait l'admettre. La deuxième, c'était qu'il trouvait dommage qu'elle ait à mourir si jeune. Il savait par avance qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel sous sa manche, elle avait grandie dans une famille civile et ne disposait d'aucun atout. La biche apeurée du trio, celle qui se cachait continuellement derrière Naruto Uzumaki – peut-être sa petite amie, sa stupidité prendrait alors tout son sens. Non, il était bien regrettable de gâcher un talent à la hauteur de la médecine de la légendaire Tsunade. Après tout, il était certain qu'autant son Sharingan était craint autant le ninjutsu médical de la fille était l'essence même de sa réputation. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à son sujet, elle était aussi douée que son maître et il n'avait pas besoin de Kisame pour le savoir.

Un agent double, l'ironie de la situation atteignait les sommets. S'il ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien, il aurait certainement grincé des dents et exprimé son mécontentement de la façon la plus radicale qu'il soit. L'insulte le mettait en rogne. Pas de doutes, elle n'avait rien d'un ANBU, à peine préparée au danger et cela ne l'étonnerait même pas si on lui disait qu'elle n'avait jamais été assignée à une mission d'infiltration. Elle se laissait déborder par ses émotions, trop peu consciente de son environnement et assez naïve pour baisser sa garde au moindre signe de confiance. Itachi ne savait pas s'il devait en vouloir à la fille pour son incompétence ou à l'Hokage pour être aussi peu vigilante. Livrer les secrets du village aurait été directement plus simple en vérité. Les normes avaient donc bien changé.

Il regrettait presque le Sandaime. Hiruzen était un homme hypocrite certes, mais ce genre de complication ne serait jamais survenu sous son mandat. _On_ lui avait pourtant assuré que Tsunade était remarquablement qualifiée en tant qu'Hokage. Que pouvait-elle manigancer pour le mettre autant en difficulté ? Essayait-elle une fois de plus de tester sa fidélité ?** C'était une chose qu'il se damne pour rendre des rapports réguliers à Konoha sans que l'organisation ne le soupçonne, c'en était une autre de protéger une fille insouciante. Il se retint de soupirer en détaillant sa coéquipière avec un regard dur. Elle semblait analyser la situation et réfléchir à toute vitesse, prête à combattre. Elle n'avait plus réellement l'air effrayé mais juste déterminée, peut-être même résignée. Il parvint à contenir son ricanement. Ses chances avoisinaient 0%.

Itachi avait toujours été un excellent stratège, capable de prévoir différents types de scénario que ce soit pour une mission ou une situation. Il avait survécu en tant que déserteur grâce à ce talent, sa vie suivant un scénario qu'il avait échafaudé lui-même lorsqu'il avait quitté le bureau de Danzo Shimura bien des années auparavant. Son statut, sa réputation, son rôle et celui des autres, les complications éventuelles... Tout avait été pris en compte. Il était même parvenu à corriger certains détails lorsque Sasuke avait déserté à son tour pour rejoindre Orochimaru sans qu'il n'ait à tuer son meilleur ami. Itachi savait toujours comment réagir. Pourtant à cet instant, il était incapable de se décider. En vérité, bien qu'il ait émis l'hypothèse que Sakura comptait espionner l'Akatsuki, il n'avait pas réellement prévu qu'elle soit en fait en mission tout comme il l'était. En somme, la situation se compliquait dangereusement.

Le Godaime décidait d'envoyer sa plus brillante apprentie infiltrer l'Akatsuki au moment même où Sasori refaisait surface en réclamant sa cadette. Itachi s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi Pain avait pris la peine d'user du Rinne Tensei, technique qu'il croyait pourtant fatale, afin de ressusciter le ninja. Sasori avait toujours été un membre fidèle à l'organisation mais de là à risquer sa vie pour lui, Pain n'avait sûrement pas eu d'autres alternatives. De toute évidence, Madara devait être derrière tout ça. Mais pourquoi ? Quel était le lien entre Madara et Sasori ? La réponse se trouvait alors face à lui, les joues rosies de colère, les cheveux emmêlés et les poings chargés de chakra. C'était un début. Maintenant, il devait rapidement trouver pourquoi Madara tenait tant à avoir Sakura Haruno sous sa coupe alors qu'elle ignorait totalement son existence, quels moyens il avait employé pour amener Tsunade à confier cette mission suicidaire à son apprentie et surtout pourquoi son ancêtre désirait lui confier cette fille, à lui plus qu'à un autre . Parce que c'était un fait, Itachi avait conscience qu'il avait été choisi pour une raison bien précise. Deidara l'avait bien souligné, « _deux ninjas de Konoha. »_

Alors que le sceau Yin en forme de losange*** apparaissait petit à petit sur le large front de Sakura, une bourrasque de vent le sortit de ses pensées. Il accueillit la réaction défensive de la jeune fille avec un soupir ennuyé. Il félicita impassiblement ses réflexes sans se démonter. Au moins, elle avait un certain cran. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour décider qu'elle pouvait bien mourir un autre jour, de la main de quelqu'un d'autre de préférence. Il n'avait pas le cœur à assassiner un camarade de plus. De plus, il avait besoin d'elle vivante s'il voulait percer les secrets de Madara, quitte à rentrer dans son petit jeu stupide d'Uchiha vicieux. Sa nouvelle partenaire semblait être devenue un outil, autant pour son village que pour Madara. Il était de nature publique que les ninjas n'étaient rien de plus que des armes, Itachi l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait à peine quatre ans. Il ne pouvait seulement pas s'empêcher de penser que cela devrait être différent. Certain que la fille ne poserait pas de problèmes dans son propre plan, Itachi se résigna. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même lui sauver la vie si les circonstances le permettaient. Il ignora Sakura pour contempler à nouveau le feu devant lequel il était assis.

« Et bien... C'est assez fâcheux, » murmura-t-il simplement tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard incrédule.

* * *

Kakashi déambulait dans les rues de Konoha depuis maintenant une heure. Les villageois qui le reconnaissaient se contentaient de lui adresser un signe de la main sans s'attarder d'avantage. Naturellement chaleureux, le Jônin répondait avec plaisir bien qu'il ne soit pas très friand de toute l'attention qu'on lui accordait. Sur ce point, il s'entendait assez bien avec Naruto même si le blond montrait un enthousiasme d'un degré supérieur au sien. En fait, l'Uzumaki était plutôt modeste en vérité. Il partait du principe que ses actions au même titre que ses victoires étaient tout simplement destinées à la paix du village. C'était une qualité qui n'avait rien d'étonnant chez Naruto. Peu importait la difficulté, il n'abandonnerait jamais tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son objectif. Kakashi le respectait énormément pour ça, bien conscient qu'il n'était pas le fils du Yondaime pour rien. Pourtant, quelque chose tracassait énormément l'homme depuis le départ de l'équipe Shikamaru quelques jours auparavant. Il regrettait de ne pas les avoir accompagné, bien que blessé suite à un entraînement plutôt intensif avec Naruto. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose se tramait. La sensation était désagréable, à un point qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert Icha Icha de la journée et qui l'amena à franchir les portes de la Tour de l'Hokage.

Il poursuivit son chemin sans prêter attention aux regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se rende dans le bâtiment, il connaissait à peu près tout le personnel et inversement. Il était assez célèbre et très respecté en tant que ninja et en tant qu'homme. Il avait été un étudiant particulièrement talentueux dans sa jeunesse, l'élève préféré du Yondaime et un capitaine ANBU exceptionnel. On ne comptait plus ses exploits, les gens pensaient même que c'était grandement en partie grâce à lui que le Jinrûchiki de Kyûbi était si fort. Oh, il avait comme tout le monde ses démons, personne n'avait réellement oublié l'erreur commise par son père qui lui avait valu des années de solitude et de honte ou encore le sacrifice de Rin, sa coéquipière bien-aimée. Seulement, il était facile de pardonner à cet homme-là. Respecté car respectable, sa politesse était infaillible et son dévouement hors normes. Sa modestie était admirable. Ainsi, cela étonna tout le monde qu'il passe son chemin sans même saluer quelqu'un ou tourner une page de son précieux livre. Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse et la démarche lente, Kakashi Hatake habituellement d'un naturel impassible avait l'air _déprimé_.

Les cris de Tsunade atteignirent ses oreilles alors qu'il venait à peine de pénétrer dans le couloir. Il se renfrogna sombrement en se préparant à se confronter à la mauvaise humeur du Godaime. La femme avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé, le Sandaime avait lui-même confirmé que cela ne datait pas d'hier. Même enfant, Tsunade était violente et susceptible au moindre commentaire. Kakashi n'avait pas été étonné de voir que Sakura avait hérité du caractère de son maître. Nombre de fois il avait plaint silencieusement Naruto et Saï lorsqu'ils étaient victimes des poings ravageurs de la jeune fille. Silencieusement car n'osait pas le dire tout haut de peur qu'elle se fâche alors contre lui en retour. Heureusement pour lui, elle le respectait un minimum pour oser le frapper. D'un signe de tête, Kakashi salua les deux ANBU qui montaient la garde devant le bureau d'où la colère de la Sannin pouvait se faire entendre. Malgré le tumulte, les deux élites ne bronchaient pas.

« -NE CESSE D'AUGMENTER ! LES FRAUDES ?! VOUS CROYEZ QUE J'AI LE TEMPS DE M'OCCUPER DES FOUTUES TAXES ?! COMME SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ASSEZ DE TRAVAIL AVEC LE BUDGET DE L'ANBU QUI NOUS RUINE! DEBROUILLEZ-VOUS AVEC ÇA ! MAINTENANT, DEHORS ! »

Avant même que la main de Kakashi n'entre en collision avec la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme apeuré se précipita en dehors, le bousculant au passage. Trébuchant, il bafouilla des excuses et déguerpit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ennuyé, Kakashi passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il croisa par inadvertance le regard de l'ANBU à sa gauche qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Tsunade avait ses moments mais la panique du pauvre homme était justifiée. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais eu la malchance d'être présent lorsque Naruto passait à travers la porte du bureau après s'être emporté un peu trop familièrement avec l'Hokage. Un jour, elle finirait par vraiment le tuer. Prudemment, Kakashi pénétra dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Shizune le salua nerveusement, encore un peu secouée de la confrontation. Quant à Tsunade, elle se massait les tempes, fulminante.

« Godaime, » dit respectueusement Kakashi en s'approchant de la femme.

« C'est toi, Kakashi, » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. « J'ai vraiment cru un instant qu'ils allaient m'envoyer un autre abruti pour me parler des barrières à réparer ou une autre connerie dans le genre. »

Elle s'agaçait de devoir gérer à la fois les terrains d'entraînement que Naruto avait jugé bon de détruire avec ses _foutus_ Rasengan - les grillages tenaient à peine debout et le bordel financier de ce village où ces _abrutis_ se croyaient tout permis. D'accord, les loyers hors centre étaient plus avantageux que les superbes six pièces du secteur 6, mais elle n'était pas proprio. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire si les acquéreurs refilaient des habitats insalubres aux civils et qu'ils se payaient l'insatisfaction des locataires? Foutue taxe d'habitation - elle lui avait presque fait mangé sa propre enveloppe. Est-ce qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle déboursait, elle, _juste_ pour dormir quatre heures par jour?

« En fait, je viens aux nouvelles. »

Tsunade laissa retomber ses bras sur le bureau et son visage s'assombrit de nouveau. Elle croisa ses mains devant elle en soupirant. Elle secoua la tête, Kakashi s'assit alors sur la chaise près du meuble sans y avoir été invité. L'Hokage ne fit aucun commentaire, malheureusement trop habituée à ce genre de scène. La dernière en date était lorsque Sasuke avait déserté. D'un signe de tête, la femme invita son assistante à leur servir un thé.

« Shino nous a envoyé un de ses clones pour un rapport de la situation, » lui apprit Tsunade. « Avec la menace autour du village, il était préférable d'utiliser cette voie, un faucon aurait été trop dangereux si le message était intercepté. Ils ont fouillé les points de ralliement A à E, aucune trace dans un périmètre de 5 kilomètres et les Hyûga n'ont rien perçu au dehors. Ils ont perdu sa trace avant la frontière. »

« Perdu sa trace ? » répéta Kakashi avant de remercier Shizune qui lui tendait sa tasse.

« Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé, c'est une de ses armes. L'odeur de Sakura a tout simplement disparu au même endroit. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Le clan Inuzuka a un nez plus futé que ma propre escouade.**** Même avec un temps pareil, Kiba est parfaitement capable de- »

« C'est là le problème, » le coupa brusquement Tsunade. « Ils n'ont pas seulement trouvé une arme, mais un véritable champ de bataille. Visiblement, Sakura s'est trouvée...en mauvaise posture. Plus rapidement que prévu. »

« Vous voulez dire que... »

« Oui. »

Kakashi prit le document qu'elle lui tendait, le papier était légèrement froissé et imbibé du chakra de Shikamaru. L'écriture était fine, pratique illisible comme s'il avait écrit le rapport à la hâte. Plus il lisait, plus les sourcils de Kakashi se fronçaient. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il n'était pas sûr que Deidara fût mort de ses blessures depuis qu'ils avaient combattu mais il l'espérait tout de même. Il avait encaissé de sérieux dégâts, pas assez pour en finir avec lui visiblement. C'était un adversaire redoutable, fort au point de battre Gaara, Kazekage et Jinrûchiki. Il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel était Sakura après leur rencontre, si elle était toujours en vie bien sûr. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Tsunade soupira.

« D'après ce que nous savons, Deidara peut créer des oiseaux d'argile pour se déplacer. Il est assez probable qu'il en ait fabriqué, ce qui explique la disparition de l'odeur. »

« Certainement, approuva Kakashi en se raclant la gorge. »

Shizune afficha un petit sourire triste, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Sakura avait été une de ses élèves dans l'équipe 7. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours gardé le contact en le voyant régulièrement même après la dissolution de l'équipe lorsque Naruto était parti avec Jiraya. Tsunade elle-même avait eu du mal à encaisser le choc, se sentant responsable de ce qui était arrivée.

« Il n'y avait pas de corps, » précisa la jeune femme. « C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? »

« Oh, on sait qu'elle n'est pas morte, Shizune, » répondit Tsunade avec une œillade meurtrière.

« Le rapport n'exprime rien de cela, » s'agaça Kakashi, impatient qu'elle s'explique. « Qu'en est-il des patrouilles ? »

On tambourina à la porte à ce moment. Tsunade ordonna silencieusement à la brune de s'occuper de cela tandis qu'elle finissait tranquillement de boire sa tasse. Kakashi se demanda depuis combien de temps Shizune s'appliquait à répondre aux demandes de Tsunade au point qu'elle sache parfaitement ce que la femme attendait d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le formuler. D'une oreille distraite, il entendit l'assistante renvoyer poliment le visiteur.

« J'ai envoyé deux escouades contacter nos alliés. Le Kazekage m'a déjà contacté pour me dire qu'il nous avertirait immédiatement s'il apprenait quoique ce soit. Pour le reste, rien n'a été encore signalé. J'ai déjà donné mes ordres à Shikamaru en lui demandant de se retirer de la mission. »

« On abandonne les recherches ? »

« Si mes impressions sont exactes, Sakura doit déjà avoir terminé la première partie de sa mission et a infiltré les rangs d'Akatsuki, » expliqua Tsunade sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. « Je pensais pouvoir l'arrêter à temps mais maintenant que nous en sommes là... Je lui fais confiance pour le reste. »

Kakashi se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Godaime, » commença prudemment le ninja copieur alors qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pourquoi avoir envoyé Sakura sur une mission comme celle-là ? Les chances de réussite sont quasiment nulles, même pour un ninja d'élite surqualifié. »

Tsunade lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, sans expression particulière sur son visage. Elle se laissa choir contre son dossier, frottant pensivement ses pouces. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Tsunade soupire fatalement en murmurant le nom de Shizune qui s'activa à la préparation d'un autre thé. Kakashi avait le sentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas sa réponse et cela empira lorsque l'Hokage ordonna à l'équipe d'ANBU chargé de sa protection de les laisser seuls. L'information qu'elle s'apprêtait à partager était sûrement tenue top secrète pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à renvoyer ses soldats les plus fidèles. Tsunade ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et s'empara d'un dossier scellé. Elle apposa sa main sur le papier et fit pression dessus avec son chakra. Elle ouvrit le dossier et tria distraitement les feuilles à l'intérieur avant de le pousser dans sa direction. Avec lenteur, Kakashi parcourut le dossier à son tour. Il était truffé de rapports non pas seulement dans le pays du feu mais au-delà. Il se raidit brusquement.

« Ce sont... »

« Oui, » confirma Tsunade en hochant la tête. « Des rapports complets couvrant tout le territoire des cinq nations. Classés confidentiels, bien évidemment. On a relevé pas moins de 17 enlèvements, tous les corps ont été retrouvés. Éparpillés pour éviter de remonter la piste. On n'a pas connu de cas similaire depuis Orochimaru. »

« Tous des ninjas médecins, » constata Kakashi avec effarement. « Mais pourquoi ? Et pour le compte de qui ? »

Tsunade esquissa un petit sourire qui ressemblait bien plus à une grimace. Elle avait bouillonné lorsqu'elle avait consulté les données, elle connaissait les trois quart des noms sur la liste et respectait chacun d'entre eux.

« Le _Pourquoi_ est un mystère, » avoua-t-elle. « Mais _qui_ , est une excellente question. Il a fallu pas mal de temps avant de délier certaines langues mais le travail a payé. Sur cinq témoins, les descriptions sont les même et c'est sans appel. »

« _'Manteau noir. Nuages rouges._ ' » Kakashi serra les dents. « Pourquoi diable l'Akatsuki aurait-elle besoin d'un ninja médecin ? »

Shizune haussa les épaules avec peine, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. « L'intérêt est de découvrir ce qu'ils manigancent. Pour cela, Godaime a pensé à un appât, quelqu'un qui attirerait leur attention. »

« Kakashi, » dit Tsunade tandis qu'il lui rendait le dossier qu'elle scella avant de le ranger. « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai décidé d'envoyer Sakura sur ce coup ? »

Il hocha la tête avec lassitude. « C'est la meilleure dans son domaine, après vous. »

« Au même titre que moi, » corrigea-t-elle en le surprenant. « Lorsqu'un membre de l'organisation est défait, la place vacante s'octroie au gagnant par principe. » Elle ricana, « Sakura a battu Sasori et ses compétences sont non négligeables, je l'ai envoyé tant de fois sur le terrain qu'elle s'est créée un nom. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer. »*****

« Mais les risques sont trop élevés, » marmonna Kakashi en repensant à leur rencontre avec Akatsuki. « Sakura a-t-elle eu connaissance de ces fichiers ? » Comme prévu, il se confronta au silence. Elle était partie sans être en possession de toutes les données du schéma. « Qui vous dit qu'elle ne sera pas tuée à son tour après qu'elle ait fait ce qu'ils attendent d'elle ? Sakura est vraiment doué, c'est un très bon ninja avec d'excellentes capacités. Honnêtement, je pensais à la recommander aux examens Jônin cet été mais de là à la laisser seule dans un tel groupe, c'est juste... »

Il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il se passa une main sur le visage et remarqua qu'il suait. Les rapports lui avaient donné la chair de poule maintenant qu'il savait que l'Akatsuki était derrière ces meurtres et que Sakura se trouvait parmi le groupe. Kakashi essaya de s'imaginer la jeune fille aux mains des nukenin, sa peur qu'elle essayait de cacher et... Non, définitivement non. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre à la place de Sakura. Pas parce qu'il ne le vivait pas mais plutôt parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait. À cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pratiquement plus rien au sujet de Sakura depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa formation avec Tsunade. Il se souvenait toujours d'elle comme la petite fille folle amoureuse de Sasuke. Il avait passé énormément de temps avec Naruto et Sasuke mais trop peu avec le troisième membre de son équipe. Kakashi se sentit comme un idiot.

« En fait, elle n'est pas _vraiment_ seule. »

Le ton hésitant de Tsunade le força à relever la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là. Shizune fit les gros yeux à la blonde mais celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de fouiller une fois de plus dans ses dossiers. En se redressant, elle fit une pause comme si elle n'était plus très certaine que lui en parler était une bonne idée. Elle plissa dangereusement les yeux.

« Kakashi, » susurra Tsunade avec une voix menaçante. « J'espère que tu as conscience que tout ce qui a été dit dans ce bureau ne doit en aucun cas sortir de ces murs, pas vrai ? Personne ne doit savoir, ni Yamato ni personne et encore moins Naruto ! »

« Vous avez ma parole, » lui assura-t-il sans l'ombre d'un mensonge.

Kakashi savait que ce dossier serait encore pire que le précédent, il suffisait de voir comment Shizune s'agitait, vérifiant partout si personne ne les écoutait. Ignorant le regard perçant de l'Hokage sur lui, il s'empara de la couverture du livret et la fit tourner avec autant de douceur qu'il accordait à son Icha Icha. Curieusement, il avait l'impression que les informations qu'il détenait entre ses mains étaient des plus précieuses, du genre à menacer tout un village. Il regrettait parfois d'être aussi perspicace. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à être ronds comme des soucoupes et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il regarda successivement les deux femmes comme si l'une d'elle allait rire de lui. Cela amusa Shizune qui se rappelait que Sakura avait fait la même chose lorsqu'on lui avait attribué sa mission. Elle hocha cependant la tête avec gravité. Le visage de Kakashi perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« G-Godaime, vous voulez dire que... _BON SANG_ ! »

* * *

 _B_ _on sang_ _!_ Sakura ne cessait de se répéter la même chose depuis des heures. _Bon sang ! Bon sang !_ Elle était tellement stupide. Elle aurait dû savoir, elle aurait dû le prévoir. Combien de fois lui avait-on répété ? Ne jamais regarder un utilisateur de dôjutsu dans les yeux. Surtout si c'est un Uchiha. Et encore moins quand ce dernier possède le Sharingan dernier cri. Il l'avait bien eu, ce salaud. Utiliser contre elle ses instincts de femelle en susurrant son nom d'une voix mielleuse. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'allait certainement pas se laisser duper si facilement, lui plus qu'un autre. Après tout, Itachi Uchiha avait été un ninja exceptionnel et l'était toujours, constata-t-elle sombrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait faire, elle, la petite chûnin face à un des plus dangereux membres de l'Akatsuki, un ancien capitaine ANBU hautement qualifié qui avait massacré sa famille sans pitié sans se faire prendre, même au bout de dix ans. Au même âge, il assassinait pour le compte de l'ANBU tandis qu'elle écrivait des poèmes d'amour. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Il l'avait fait parlé, la forçant à révéler son secret, du début à la fin en entrant dans les détails. Tout ce que Tsunade attendait d'elle, tout ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau, tout ce qu'elle avait prévu en quittant le village et tout ce qu'elle prévoyait pour la suite. Ce salaud. Elle se retint de gémir à voix haute. Il avait été extrêmement bon, calculant tout avant même que ça arrive. Lui donner des renseignements sur le repaire, sur l'organisation, se soucier de sa fatigue, assez pour la mettre un minimum en confiance et la soumettre au bon moment. Elle le haïssait purement et simplement. Elle espérait secrètement être de la partie lorsque Sasuke viendrait pour le tuer. À cette pensée, elle soupira. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais effectivement, elle était toujours en vie. Elle ignorait pourquoi, d'ailleurs et ça lui faisait sacrément peur, elle devait se l'avouer. Marcher aux côtés d'Itachi Uchiha, criminel de rang S donnerait la chair de poule à n'importe qui se trouvant être son ennemi mais marcher à ses côtés alors qu'il était au courant de vos machinations contre lui et son groupe était encore pire. Elle sentait les pulsations de son cœur au niveau de son cou, tellement rapides qu'elle se sentait mal.

Itachi n'avait rien tenté contre elle. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas encore réagi à ses révélations. Il s'était contenté de chuchoter sa désapprobation d'un ton ennuyé avant de reprendre sa contemplation du feu de camp pour le reste de leur pause. Elle s'était retenue de lui attraper les cheveux et d'enfoncer sa tête dans les flammes. Cruche qu'elle était, elle s'était elle-même contentée d'attendre tout bonnement qu'il se décide à la tuer ou à parler, la fuite n'étant pas en option avec un tel adversaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'Uchiha s'était juste levé et avait annoncé qu'il était temps de reprendre la mission, comme si rien n'était. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot par la suite. Sakura se demandait s'il préférait laisser le chef d'Akatsuki lui régler son compte plutôt que la tuer lui-même. Si c'était le cas, elle encaisserait difficilement l'insulte. Lorsqu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'activer le sceau sur son front, il n'avait même pas bronché. Il n'avait même pas l'air impressionné, comme si il attendait juste que sa stupidité se résorbe d'elle-même.

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à apercevoir le village de Kusa, entouré entièrement de forêts, si bien que le village était isolé. Le soleil se levait à peine, il était extrêmement tôt et les habitants ne semblaient pas encore réveillés. Un bon moment pour s'infiltrer, pensait-elle. Une fois assez proches mais à bonne distance des portes gardées, Itachi s'arrêta brusquement devant elle. Elle l'imita en laissant un espace de sécurité entre deux, bien que cela soit inutile. Elle rougit d'embarras en constatant qu'en présence de l'Uchiha, elle finissait à chaque fois par se rabaisser elle-même. Elle était un bon ninja, aux compétences semblables à celles de Tsunade, Hokage 5ème du nom. La réputation de l'homme suffisait pourtant à le lui faire oublier.

Une sensation étrange la parcourut, provoquant un frisson dans son dos. Elle fronça les sourcils, Itachi n'avait pas bougé, toujours dos à elle. En pivotant sur elle-même et sondant les environs, elle constata que rien n'était étrange. La forêt était toujours aussi sombre, pas d'ennemis en vue mais la sensation était toujours présente. Elle comprit finalement la source du problème quand son coéquipier reprit sa marche en direction du village sans se préoccuper des gardes. Son genjutsu était assez dense pour couvrir un large périmètre. Elle fusilla du regard le dos de l'homme devant elle qui l'ignorait en avançant tranquillement droit devant. Il n'avait même pas amorcé un seul geste ! Elle devait se concentrer pleinement pour effectuer un genjutsu d'un bon niveau. La jalousie lui broya les entrailles et sa répulsion envers lui redoubla. Rattrapant son retard, elle accourut pour le rejoindre. Il ne fit pas attention à elle et pénétra le premier dans le village, aucun des gardes ne réagirent lorsqu'ils leur passèrent sous le nez.

Kusa était un joli village, pas autant que Konoha mais assez pour lui rendre un semblant de bonne humeur. Ils croisèrent les quelques villageois qui étaient déjà levés et prêt à aller travailler mais aucun ne s'attardèrent sur eux ou sur leur accoutrement. Un détail frappa Sakura tendit qu'ils changeaient de rue. Ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait le rouleau que Pain avait réclamé, le chef avait dit qu'il les débrieferait en route mais jusque-là, aucune nouvelle de lui. Après ce qui était arrivé, elle n'était pas pressée d'en avoir et n'osait pas imaginer ce qui allait advenir d'elle lorsque l'Uchiha rapporterait son véritable but. Mais point marquant, Pain l'avait en quelques sortes forcée à intégrer l'Akatsuki en utilisant les souvenirs de Sasori. En d'autres termes, elle pouvait encore jouer une dernière carte et prétendre que les dernières révélations avaient changé son point de vue. Pour cela, elle devait continuer à faire semblant. Avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait, elle confronta son partenaire. Sûrement surpris par sa question bien qu'il le cacha parfaitement, Itachi lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Tu dormais, » répondit-il après un instant. « Nous avons pour ordre d'attendre le client pour faire l'échange. »

« Le client ? » interrogea-t-elle avec une moue étonnée.

« Tu remarqueras que l'Akatsuki dispose d'un remarquable réseau d'informations en plus de ses membres. »

Il avait dit ça avec amusement, comme s'il lui réservait quelque chose de comique. Elle s'étrangla avec sa salive en constatant qu'il venait en fait de faire un semblant de plaisanterie. L'humour chez cette famille laissait franchement à désirer, mais elle était un peu soulagée de sa coopération. Il savait qu'elle avait eu pour intention de trahir l'organisation mais il ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Cette information dans un coin de sa tête, Sakura se demanda si les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient fidèles à cent pour cent envers l'organisation. Elle savait déjà que chacun avait un objectif personnel et qu'il n'y avait pas franchement de camaraderie entre eux, elle pouvait donc supposer qu'il était possible qu'un des membres puisse faire passer ses intérêts avant celle de l'organisation si l'occasion se présentait. En haussant les épaules, elle chasse ses pensées. Après tout, elle saurait forcément lorsqu'ils rentreraient et quand son coéquipier ferait son rapport.

Lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas de piège durant la rencontre, le duo s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant où ils s'installèrent à une table. Une serveuse passa aussitôt pour prendre leur commande, piquant un fard lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'homme. Une fois qu'elle s'éloignait, il passa une main dans ses mèches en soupirant. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé son chapeau au repaire principal. La discrétion aurait été plus assurée s'ils s'étaient couvert la tête. Il était du genre à attirer les femelles, comme disait Kisame et sa coéquipière avait la malchance d'avoir une couleur de cheveux unique en son genre. Son genjutsu suffisait à leur assurer une sécurité mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour leur apparence. Un henge était inutile pendant cette mission.

Sakura se leva, profitant de l'absence de la serveuse pour annoncer qu'elle devait passer par les toilettes. N'attendant aucune réponse de son compagnon, elle passa la porte étiquetée, consciente que le Sharingan la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pièce de l'autre côté. Une fois seule, elle se laissa aller contre le lavabo, en soufflant bruyamment. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord avec force, elle laissa son front se poser sur le verre frais du miroir. La tension dans son corps descendit d'un cran maintenant qu'elle était éloignée d'Itachi. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver enfin. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle depuis leur départ du repaire et elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de contacter Konoha rapidement, le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas déployer son chakra en sachant que son coéquipier le détecterait automatiquement. Elle avait convenue avec Tsunade qu'elles utiliseraient Katsuyu pour se faire mais il fallait qu'elle soit prudente. Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir accepté cette foutue mission. Toutes ses pensées volèrent vers Kisame qui se dirigeait vers l'équipe de récupération que le village avait sûrement envoyée. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Tsunade avait découvert pour changer d'avis à la dernière minute mais il était trop tard.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle consentit à regagner sa place avant qu'Itachi ne se décide à venir la chercher lui-même. Elle le trouva à leur table, sirotant un thé avec un regard songeur. Elle était arrivée à temps pour voir la serveuse revenir avec leurs plats. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'empoisonner et tant bien même, elle l'aurait détectée automatique, ninja médecin de profession. Ils mangèrent en silence, à l'affût du moindre changement suspect autour d'eux mais hormis les bavardages des habitants, il n'y avait rien de plus. Au bout d'une heure, Itachi se raidit soudainement et elle-même détecta le trouble. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se levèrent d'un même mouvement. La main d'Itachi glissa sur la table où il déposa l'argent de leur repas et il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le point de rencontre, Sakura lui emboîta le pas. Ils se mirent d'accord avant d'arriver, Sakura s'arrêta et garda ses distances afin de surveiller la transaction au cas où le client ou son compagnon ferait un geste suspect. Elle sentit le chakra du deuxième homme avant de le voir, Itachi atteignant déjà la hauteur du ninja chargé de la transaction. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac. Ils portaient tous deux un masque d'ANBU qu'elle reconnut immédiatement pour les avoir vu tant de fois autour de son ami. Il semblait que la Racine de Konoha coopérait secrètement avec Akatsuki. Elle serra les dents pour contenir sa fureur.

Une fois la transaction effectuée, Sakura vit Itachi ranger le rouleau sous son manteau qu'il reboutonna, les manches vides et pendantes tandis qu'il gardait certainement ses mains cachées, prêt à agir rapidement. L'ANBU fit un rapide signe de tête à l'Uchiha avant de regarder dans sa direction, Sakura ne voyait pas à cette distance mais était certaine qu'il la reconnaissait. L'instant d'après, les deux s'étaient éclipsés. Itachi ne fit aucun commentaire quant à son expression furieuse et annonça la fin de la mission et leur retour au repaire. Elle était bien trop choquée pour réellement l'entendre, les questions fusant dans son esprit à une vitesse incroyable. Elle avait toujours détesté Danzo depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence, l'homme sombre dégageait quelque chose de malsain et Saï était la preuve vivante que la section Racine cachait quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, elle en était certaine. Tsunade allait être verte de rage. Ils quittèrent Kusa en fin de matinée, le ventre rempli et leur mission accomplie. Le duo venait de rencontrer une équipe de Konoha pour échanger un rouleur rempli d'information à destination d'Akatsuki. Itachi se demanda vaguement si Sakura se rendait compte qu'elle venait d'accomplir un premier acte de trahison envers leur village.

 **Précisions** **:**

 ***Le Yin-Yang ici peut tout aussi bien faire référence à** **son chakra comme à son apparence. Il est pâle avec des cheveux bruns, d'où le Yin-Yang. De plus, il manipule les deux chacras Yin et Yang, comme avec Izanagi.**

 ****Il parle de sa fidélité en tant qu'agent double qu'il est lui aussi.**

 *****Sakura forme le sceau Yin mais ne le rompt pas. Sakura n'a pas encore formé le sceau parce qu'elle continue de stocker du chakra à l'intérieur. Comme elle s'attend à combattre Itachi, elle stoppe le flux et s'apprête à utiliser tout le chakra qu'elle a accumulé jusque là (histoire d'avoir un dernier combat digne de ce nom!) Heureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas besoin de le rompre parce que le combat de vient pas ahah, elle a au moins l'avantage de pouvoir exécuter des techniques sans perdre d'endurance ou de chakra. A partir de ce moment là, on peut dire que le losange restera sur son front. (La classe, non?)**

 ******Il fait référence à son escouade de chiens ninjas.**

 *******Le véritable but de Tsunade était secret, même pour Sakura. J'en viens enfin à ce que je voulais expliquer dans le chapitre 1 qui était pourrait-on dire évasif voir bâclé. C'est la raison pour laquelle Tsunade a envoyé Sakura sur cette mission, à cause des circonstances. Après tout, Sakura est la mieux placée pour "rivaliser" avec Tsunade, ayant été son apprentie pendant cinq ans. On pourrait presque dire que Tsunade accepte de sacrifier Sakura pour les intérêts du village mais elle a confiance en ses capacités et en ce secret qu'elle partage avec Kakashi. Avez-vous deviné ?**

 **Itachi comprend les intentions de Sakura et découvre qu'elle est finalement comme lui, prête à se sacrifier pour le village. Je pense que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il pense à la tuer, bien qu'ils soient en réalité alliés, pour lui éviter de vivre tout ce que lui-même a vécu depuis sa désertion. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, capable d'analyser une situation très rapidement au même titre que Shikamaru, il comprend rapidement que "Madara" a volontairement ramené Sasori pour avoir Sakura, l'a placée avec lui pour x raison et que ça va lui créer des problèmes, bien sûr. "Madara" et Itachi savent tous les deux qu'ils sont hypocrites l'un envers l'autre :3 Tous les coups sont permis avec les Uchiha !**

 **Ce n'est pas un secret que Danzô a un jour collaboré avec Tobi, on ne sait pratiquement rien sur leur rencontre mais j'ai voulu mettre en aspect cette relation. Et puis, ça serait un bon moyen d'expliquer les raisons de Danzô pour vouloir à tout prix éliminer le clan Uchiha comme le voulait aussi Madara. C'est aussi la première chose qui marque Sakura, connaître ce côté sombre de Konoha qu'elle ignorait jusque-là.**

 **Côté Sakura/Itachi, Sakura ne s'enfuit pas comme expliqué, car personne n'ignore la rapidité d'Uchiha Itachi, tant qu'il la laisse en vie, pourquoi essayer de fuir et de mourir inutilement ? Autant attendre et de trouver une stratégie! Elle a peur de ses intentions, peur de lui, ce qui est un peu normal même pour tout bon ninja. il faut savoir reconnaître ses faiblesses et la supériorité de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le hait aussi, à cause de Sasuke bien sûr. D'un autre côté, et le hait aussi par jalousie. Il est extrêmement doué, il est polyvalent et sa réputation le précède tandis qu'elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire hormis ses compétences médicinales et son contrôle du chakra. Elle est douée en genjutsu mais lorsqu'elle voit les compétences d'Itachi dans ce domaine précis, elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir atteindre son niveau. C'est un aspect plus réel que de tomber amoureuse de sa puissance, non? Même si elle a admis, dans le chapitre 4 qu'elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Qu'est ce qui pourrait vous arriver de mal quand vous faîtes équipe avec Itachi Uchiha ? ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ~**


	7. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6 de Shadow, j'essaie de publier aussi régulièrement que possible, l'inspiration étant au rendez-vous en ce moment, j'écris beaucoup. J'espère être capable de tenir le rythme au fil des chapitres, je pense que ça va dépendre (beaucoup) de mon temps libre mais aussi du fait que l'histoire plaise un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout. Réellement, ça joue énormément sur l'humeur xD

 **Amnou** : Merci pour ton avis ! Je ne me plains pas du nombre de revus même si, comme dit précédemment, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir, une, deux ou vingt, l'effet est toujours le même, ahah ! J'ai publié la fiction assez récemment, peut-être que ça prendra du temps ou pas. Ça ne plaît pas forcément à tout le monde, j'en ai conscience. Concernant l'introspection de Sakura, en fait je l'ai rajouté après la sortie des premiers chapitres, le premier chapitre me paraissant trop cliché et celui que je détestais le plus, j'ai pensé rajouter cette partie pour annoncer mon personnage et le rendre original, (ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que tu as apprécié) loin de la chose horrible qu'est le chapitre 1. Ahah, j'aimerai vraiment écrire mon roman à moi, j'écris une histoire parallèle où j'utilise les personnes de Naruto aussi mais j'ai l'intention de me baser dessus pour en faire quelque chose de plus personnel. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton impression, je prends toujours note de ce qui en ressort :)

 **Shinedai :** Je te dis merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire te plaise jusque-là. Mon intrigue m'a fait passer des heures et des heures sur des recherches pour la constituer, c'était horrible. Elle se dévoile petit à petit. Alors concernant Sasori, en fait (je ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé dans l'un des derniers chapitres, je l'ai rajouté dans celui-ci) c'est un peu la raison qui m'a poussé à intégrer Sakura dans l'univers d'Akatsuki, il me fallait une bonne raison – parce qu'on se l'avoue, elle n'est pas la plus qualifiée de tous xD Si Sakura reste dans l'Akatsuki c'est surtout pour sa mission _mais_ pourquoi pas essayer en même temps d'en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle découverte ? Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, les liens du sang ne constitue pas une famille. Pour être franche, j'ai du mal à essayer de caser des passages entre les deux dans l'histoire mais je pense prendre le temps d'étaler le doute de Sakura (promis, elle n'est pas totalement naïve, ma Sakura !) et d'éclaircir certains points, j'ai rajouté un petit clin d'œil pour toi dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton point de vue, j'en prends compte :)

* * *

Il tapait régulièrement et inlassablement sur la table. Le son infernal du bois répondant au contact de ses ongles envahissait la pièce, l'inondant de cliquetis. Ses doigts dansaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, passant de l'index au majeur. Gaara était nerveux, un flux intarissable de pensées inondait sa tête mais il lui semblait que ses mains ne parvenaient pas à suivre la rapidité de son esprit. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui avec attention comme si lui seul avait la solution à leurs préoccupation. Il n'était pas rare qu'un tel incident soit prémédité mais jusqu'alors, toute tentative avait été mise en échec. Il avait accueilli la nouvelle dans un silence consterné, mais Gaara avait la conviction que le conseil lui-même se doutait que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

Il était de notoriété publique que l'ancien Daimyô n'était pas le meilleur dans son domaine, même pour ses proches. Le nom du faux dévot continuait d'être craché de façons triviales par la plupart, même cinq ans après son abdication. A son arrivée au pouvoir, Gaara avait hérité d'un village profondément meurtri et divisé. Son père, bien qu'utilisant des méthodes houleuses, avait pourtant essayé d'endiguer la déchéance de Suna, allant jusqu'à se servir de son propre fils pour le plus bien de tous. C'était l'une des principales raisons qui poussaient les habitants à se méfier de Konoha alors que de tous, c'était sûrement leur meilleur allié. La paix fragile instaurée avec les Daimyô ayant réduit drastiquement le budget militaire, le village s'inquiétait du manque de moyens si une nouvelle guerre éclatait. Dépendre d'un autre pays, surtout de celui-là même qui avait tant ravagé leurs terres, était une honte. La colère contre l'homme était justifiée, mais que les représailles aient lieu si tardivement, c'était pour le moins étrange.

Personne n'avait reçu de nouvelles de lui une fois que le nouveau Daimyô avait été nommé, ce dernier étant moins hédoniste que l'autre et beaucoup plus impliqué. Pourtant, il était le devoir de Suna de se mêler de l'affaire. Après tout, si quelqu'un était capable d'assassiner froidement un ancien Daimyô et sa garde personnelle sans laisser de traces, il fallait peut-être alors s'inquiéter pour la sécurité du gouvernant actuel. Des mesures de sécurité avaient été mises en place mais rien n'avait été signalé, il semblerait que seul l'ancien Daimyô avait été ciblé, ses défenseurs n'ayant été que des dommages collatéraux. Pour le conseil, c'était sans-appel, le coupable était un simple dissident et il fallait une enquête interne. Seulement, Gaara avait un léger doute. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser grâce à cette idée, comme s'il pressentait que tout cela cachait forcément autre chose. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis son enlèvement, deux ans plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les trois aînés qui tournèrent brusquement leur tête coiffée de turban vers le nouveau venu. Kankurô leva les yeux au ciel en se moquant de Baki. Son entrée fracassante alors qu'il avait trente minutes de retard rappela au marionnettiste que le jônin lui avait un jour dit que la salle du conseil était un lieu sacré. Sa grande sœur quant à elle, plutôt que de s'irriter de l'arrivée bruyante du conseiller s'en inquiétait. Baki était hors d'haleine, son visage dégoulinait de sueur tandis qu'il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer contre la porte dont il serrait férocement la poignée. Visiblement, il avait couru pour arriver jusqu'ici et pas seulement parce qu'il était en retard. Gaara fronça les sourcils, conscient que son sentiment se confirmait et que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

« Qu-quoi ? Mais c'est un Kinjutsu ! Gaara, une telle utilisation serait- »

« Je sais, » la coupa Gaara alors que Temari venait d'abattre son poing sur le bureau sous la colère. « J'avais expressément demandé à ce que les rouleaux scellés soient conservés à l'abri, la colline me semblait l'endroit idéal, je prends la responsabilité de cette erreur. »

Ils étaient maintenant dans le bureau du Kazekage, Gaara installé sur son siège et faisait face à Baki qui lui faisait un rapport complet de la situation. A ses côtés, Temari et Kankurô qui dirigeait mal la nouvelle. Suna était comme marquée par le sceau de la malédiction, tant d'incidents en à peine quelques jours. L'assassinat de l'ex-Daimyô était déjà un véritable casse-tête pour le jeune Kazekage mais tout bien réfléchi, l'enquête allait peut-être attendre. Les dernières constatations étaient déroutantes, pour ainsi dire.

« Très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de cette technique et parmi eux, on compte l'ancienne brigade des marionnettistes. L'honorable grand-mère Chiyo a passé de nombreuses années à la développer. Si les rouleaux tombaient entre les mains de l'ennemi… »

Kankurô ne termina pas sa phrase mais c'était suffisant pour susciter l'angoisse. Gaara ne le savait que trop bien, Chiyo était morte parce qu'elle avait précisément utilisé cette technique, le Kishô Tensei*, pour le sauver _lui_. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si quelqu'un parvenait à se l'assimiler pour de sombres projets.

« Baki, est-ce que les rouleaux étaient leur objectif? »

Le visage de l'homme, à moitié camouflé si ce n'est la partie droite, se ferma. Il hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Il semblerait, Kazekage, ce sont les seuls qui manquent à l'appel. Mais le sanctuaire a été entièrement bafoué. »

« Et les gardes ? »

« Tous neutralisés, l'équipe de soin s'acharne à essayer de les sauver. Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent témoigner mais aucun ne s'est encore réveillé. »

Gaara ne s'était pas encore déplacé personnellement, Temari jugeait préférable de se tenir à l'écart tant que la situation n'était pas sous contrôle. Des équipes patrouillaient dans les rues du village en fouillant chaque recoin au cas où des intrus étaient parvenus à infiltrer Suna, une menace interne d'une telle ampleur était inconcevable. Kankurô serra les dents. Ils avaient minutieusement reconsidéré la surveillance autour du village depuis l'enlèvement du Kazegake et l'entrée d'Akatsuki dans leur territoire. La seule entrée, l'étroite crevasse dans le cirque rocheux était plus que sécurisée, il avait lui-même passé au peigne fin le dossier de chacun des gardiens en s'assurant qu'ils étaient tous fiables. La liste des entrées et sorties du village avait été vérifiée sans réellement mener à une piste. Les éclaireurs qui surveillaient le ciel n'avaient quant à eux rien détecté. Qui dans le village était capable d'une telle atrocité ? _Tout le monde_ respectait le sanctuaire et ceux qu'il abritait.

« Il était cependant trop tard pour l'honorable grand-père Ebizô, » s'accabla Baki en fermant les yeux, « il a été retrouvé inerte. »

Il serra brusquement les poings, s'injuriant lui-même silencieusement. Personne ne pénétrait dans le domaine depuis la retraire des deux aïeux et Ebizô était seul depuis que grand-mère Chiyo était décédée. Baki avait lui-même pris l'entreprise de venir lui rendre visite régulièrement – pour s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours, plaisantait Ebizô. L'affaire du Daimyô l'avait cependant retenu lorsqu'était venue l'heure de sa visite hebdomadaire.

« Empoisonné, hein ? » dit Gaara, en lisant le rapport de diagnostic du médecin en charge de l'autopsie.

« C'est le plus inquiétant, » souligna Baki. « Le type de poison utilisé nous est familier, Kazekage. On dirait qu'il s'agit du même poison qu'avait autrefois utilisé Sasori contre Kankurô. » Son regard rencontra celui du marionnettiste qui frissonna à ce souvenir. « Mais il semble qu'il ait été modifié voir développé, nos antidotes ne font que lutter contre, mais la toxine ne disparaît pas. Ce n'est pas un poison ordinaire et je doute que quelqu'un dans nos rangs soit capable d'une telle prouesse. »

Une fois que la sécurité de Gaara fut assurée, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital où les victimes peinaient à survivre. Les gardiens du sanctuaire sur la colline étaient torse nu et les draps des lits avaient été retirés tant leurs corps suaient de l'empoisonnement. Ils avaient les poignées et les pieds attachés pour réduire leurs mouvements, même les sédatifs n'empêchaient pas leur corps de réagir au poison. Des ninjas médecins s'affairaient dans la pièce, certains avec des linges mouillés pour éponger les gouttes qui perlaient sur le front des malades, d'autres occupés à confectionner ce qui semblait être un antidote. Temari reconnut les herbes utilisées par Sakura lorsque son cadet avait été infecté. D'ailleurs, les médecins chargés à l'époque de le soigner étaient également présents et leur verdict ne fit que confirmer les dires de Baki.

« Nous avons pu retirer la majeure partie du poison mais il demeure des traces dans l'organisme. Les cellules se détruisent rapidement, » expliqua Ryôkan en s'essuyant le front. « Il nous faut absolument créer un nouvel antidote, celui élaboré par l'apprentie du Godaime Hokage ne fait qu'entraver la propagation du poison. Mais il nous reste peu de Tomoshiri**, à ce rythme-là…»

Sa phrase demeura en suspens, il se mordit la lèvre. Ils avaient, lui et Sekka, son collège, suivi une formation aux côtés de Sakura Haruno, la meilleure apprentie de Tsunade mais aucun d'eux n'était capable de se sortir de cette situation. Ils n'étaient pas experts en poison comme l'était Sakura mais elle leur avait enseigné assez de choses pour qu'ils viennent à bout de nombreuses infections difficiles à soigner. Jusque-là, ils avaient tout utilisé, employant même des mesures drastiques pour contenir le poison mais s'ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre au point l'antidote, leurs efforts auraient été vains. Sekka et Ryôkan se retirèrent avec un échantillon pour se mettre rapidement au travail, laissant les trois corps aux soins de leurs confrères munis d'intraveineuses.

« Une telle précision... » Marmonna Kankurô en posant son avant-bras contre la vitre qui les séparait des victimes. « Si c'est une version plus élaborée du poison qui m'a été injectée… Même nos équipes médicales ont été incapables de le reproduire sans Sakura. »

Temari approuva. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes atouts que Konoha, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de spécialiste assez doué pour combattre une telle substance ou même de la produire. La composition était à moitié inconnue. Ce qu'il leur faudrait, ce serait un médecin de renom comme Tsunade ou Sakura. Comme si Baki avait lu dans ses pensées, il fronça les sourcils.

« À première vue, les seules personnes susceptibles de créer un tel poison sont la princesse Tsunade, Haruno Sakura, Sasori du Sable Rouge et peut-être Chiyo. Les deux derniers étant morts... »

« Godaime Hokage n'est certainement pas impliquée, » répliqua aussitôt Gaara d'une voix ferme. « Et Sakura n'est pas une traîtresse. C'est une bonne amie de Naruto et elle respectait entièrement Chiyo au même titre qu'Ebizô. »

« Mais, les dernières nouvelles sont inquiétantes, Gaara, » intervint Temari. « Tsunade nous a avertis de la disparition de Sakura et d'Akatsuki. C'est une porte qui reste ouverte, on ne peut pas ignorer cette possibilité. »

Gaara secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre une telle vérité. Il se détourna de la chambre et entreprit de retourner dans son bureau pour réfléchir à une stratégie à adopter. Il avait mal à la tête, l'assassinat non-résolu de l'ex-Daimyô deux jours plus tôt accaparait tout son temps depuis que le Daimyô actuel lui avait confié l'entière charge. Cette nouvelle situation n'arrangeait rien.

« Si Akatsuki était entrée dans notre pays, nous le saurions. » Affirma-t-il, ayant été, comme Kankurô, implacable concernant la sécurité, même le désert du Démon était entièrement surveillé malgré les dangers encourus. « De plus, nous avons multiplié les patrouilles et chacun a une consigne stricte si l'organisation remettait les pieds dans le Pays du Vent. »

« Yura.. »

« Était un espion de Sasori. Sasori est mort. »

Baki s'arrêta, son visage s'assombrit. Il observa son Kazekage lui tourner le dos et continuer son chemin. Interloqué par l'implacabilité du jeune homme, il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Vous en êtes sûr, Kazekage ? Défier Suna a toujours été sa spécialité. Ce genre de poison, c'est sa signature. Si Sasori est mort, alors peut-être que certaines allégeances sont toujours intactes. »

Ses mots percutèrent Kankurô de plein fouet qui jeta un regard accablé à son frère. Il se souvenait du massacre qu'avaient laissé Sasori et Deidara lors de leur passage, la quasi-totalité de la garde avait été décimé à l'entrée du village grâce à l'espion de Sasori. Il avait même piégé l'entrée pour assurer ses arrières une fois parti. Si Sasori avait laissé un héritage derrière lui…

« Je ne tolérerai pas de nouveaux traîtres après ce que l'Akatsuki a fait à ce village ! » s'écria férocement Kankurô en brandissant le poing.

« Kankurô, » l'interpella Gaara en ignorant son commentaire. « Demande à l'équipe de transmission de préparer Takamaru, je vais dépêcher un message d'urgence à Konoha. »

« Mais le Godaime Hokage.. »

« Tsunade a une deuxième apprentie, Shizune. Elle est très douée, elle aussi. »

Kankurô acquiesça sèchement et les quitta pour se rendre à la volière où se tenaient les oiseaux messagers. Après son départ, Gaara n'attendit pas pour donner sa prochaine instruction.

« Temari, j'aimerai également que tu te rendes à Konoha. »

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard étrange, pas certaine de comprendre les intentions de Gaara. Si l'apprentie de Tsunade venait à Suna, quelle serait l'utilité de se rendre à Konoha ? Néanmoins, elle ne répliqua pas, l'air préoccupé de Gaara suffisait à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle doutait rarement de lui, c'était un bon Kazekage. Une fois de retour dans sa salle, Gaara se laissa tomber sur son siège et s'empressa de sortir de nouveau les récents rapports qu'on lui avait donnés. Dans une main, celui du meurtre de l'ex-Daimyô, le corps déchiqueté par les scorpions du désert après qu'il eut été drogué. Craignant pour la vie de l'actuel Daimyô qu'il devait alors rencontrer ce jour-là, ses yeux s'étaient exclusivement tournés vers lui et avait tout mis en œuvre pour le protéger. Dans son autre main, le rapport concernant le sabotage du sanctuaire des aïeux où les rouleaux secrets de Chiyo avaient été volés après le meurtre d'Ebizô. En fronçant les sourcils, Gaara déposa côte à côte les deux documents. Même le hasard avait ses limites.

* * *

Sakura avait beau se répéter que ce n'était qu'une simple impression, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil angoissé dans le vide. La sensation de glissade ne la quittait pas, elle s'attendait à tomber à tout moment bien qu'en réalité, elle était simplement assise sur un rocher haut de trente centimètres. Elle sentait la dureté du sol sous ses pieds mais ses yeux lui montraient une autre réalité, où elle avait les jambes dans le vide tandis qu'elle était juchée sur ce qui semblait être l'annulaire d'une main gigantesque. Il était tellement étrange de se voir sous la forme d'un hologramme, son corps avait l'air transparent mais l'image de ses membres était obscure, comme une ombre. Le sentiment désagréable de chute lui donnait des fourmis dans les jambes mais cette première expérience était des plus amusantes maintenant qu'elle s'y était faite.

Une information cruciale avait obligé Pain à prendre contact avec les membres en usant de sa technique, celle-là même dont Sasori lui avait parlé. Sakura et Itachi avait quitté Kusa depuis seulement vingt-quatre heures lorsque c'était arrivé. Lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré le rouleau, Sakura s'était attendue à ce qu'ils retournent au Pays de la Terre pour le rendre au chef, mais Itachi avait pris un autre chemin à son plus grand désarroi. L'Akatsuki n'utilisait jamais deux fois le même repaire, surtout si les membres s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble physiquement dans un seul précisément. Sakura avait manifesté sa frustration, elle avait laissé plusieurs de ses affaires dans le repaire et espérait pouvoir les récupérer. Le nombre de point de repli de l'organisation était tellement vaste qu'Itachi doutait qu'elle puisse un jour retrouver ses effets personnels mais ne lui en fit pas part.

Malheureusement pour elle, la mission à Kusa ne s'était pas déroulée sans incident. Ils avaient à peine quitté le village qu'ils avaient ressenti la présence de chakra étranger à leur trousse. Itachi avait levé son genjutsu à la lisière de la forêt, il n'avait pas senti la rupture de l'illusion avant. Il avait surveillé tout comportement suspect dans son périmètre d'action sans détecter de perturbation dans le flux chakraïque. Il n'était pas impossible que quelqu'un ait pu parer sa technique sans qu'il ne le détecte, mais c'était peu probable dans de telles circonstances. Ils étaient seulement victimes de la lâcheté des ANBU de la Racine, Itachi avait bien trop l'habitude des sales méthodes de la section secrète pour douter de sa théorie.

« Itachi » Sakura avait commencé d'un ton prudent.

« Je sais. »

Danzô avait toujours cru avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui, allant même jusqu'à faire suivre un entraînement draconien à ses membres pour contrer le Sharingan. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Itachi l'avait privé d'un de ses meilleurs atouts, Yoji Aburame responsable à l'époque de la surveillance et de la protection de l'Uchiha. Danzô n'avait pas prévu que la mort de Shisui amènerait Itachi à réveiller le Mangekyô, s'en servant alors pour tuer Yoji après qu'il ait empoisonné son meilleur ami, le condamnant à une mort certaine qui entraîna son suicide. Yoji n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, c'était sûrement l'une des rares fois où Itachi avait pris plaisir à tuer quelqu'un.

Les ninjas de Kusa, alertés par la Racine, étaient au nombre misérable de douze. Itachi ne doutait pas que les ANBU, sûrement camouflés, voulait juste confirmer l'identité de sa partenaire en l'obligeant à apposer sa signature.*** C'est pourquoi il était si aisé de se débarrasser des poursuiveurs. Ils étaient parvenus à éviter la boule de feu suprême de l'Uchiha utilisée comme leurre pour se débarrasser de trois d'entre eux avec de simples shurikens bien portés, puis six en activant le Sharingan. Il avait simplement regardé les trois autres se faire éjecter les uns contre les autres par les poings provocateurs de sa coéquipière. Le bruit typique d'os brisés lui parvint aux oreilles mais lorsque les yeux verts de Sakura se voilèrent de culpabilité et qu'il sentait que ses mains la démangeaient, il avait simplement soupiré en la dépassant.

« N'y pense même pas. »

Après cet incident fâcheux qui l'avait amené à blesser des alliés – bien qu'elle était certaine d'avoir correctement frappé et que les fractures seraient stables – Sakura avait compris qu'elle ne trahirait jamais volontairement Konoha. Elle se sentait trop mal pour faire une telle chose. Elle s'était juste défendue. Le lendemain, alors qu'ils atteignaient le Pays de la Cascade, Itachi s'était soudainement raidi. Il avait alors gracieusement escaladé une chute d'eau et s'était tenu debout sur un rocher en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Sakura avait catégoriquement refusé de s'asseoir à ses pieds, insultée au plus haut point. Dans un nouveau soupir, il lui avait soufflé « Convocation » et avait agité son annulaire droit. La jeune fille avait alors appris que les bagues d'Akatsuki servaient à communiquer grâce à un Fûinjutsu de Pain. Sakura n'ayant pas de bague car n'étant pas officiellement membre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de « fusionner » avec Itachi. Son visage avait viré rouge à cette mention mais l'Uchiha n'avait fait que déposer sa main sur son épaule en lui injectant son propre chakra à la demande de Pain qui n'avait pas prévu l'inconvénient que représentait Sakura pour ce type de réunion.

Son apparition holographique assise aux pieds de l'Uchiha qui se tenait derrière elle avait beaucoup fait rire Hidan, Tobi et Kisame. Leur hilarité l'avait à peine énervée car elle s'était rendu compte de l'endroit où ils étaient apparus. Chaque membre se tenait sur un des doigts des mains rocheuses de ce qui semblait être une gigantesque statue à l'apparence monstrueuse. La tête de la sculpture était dotée de neufs yeux dont deux étaient fermés. Les mains semblaient sortir de la terre et les paumes tournées vers le haut comme si elles s'apprêtaient à attraper quelque chose. Pain, Konan, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi et Sakura se tenaient sur la main droite tandis que Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame et Tobi étaient sur celle de gauche. La technique émerveilla Sakura qui s'imaginait communiquer avec Naruto de la même façon, le concept aurait réjoui son ami.

« J'ai une information cruciale à vous faire parvenir, » annonça Pain une fois que les rires des trois hommes prirent fin. « Sasuke Uchiha est de nouveau en mouvement, il a rassemblé son équipe. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il va récolter des informations nous concernant. Restez dispersés. »

Sakura se figea brusquement, bouche bée. Comment était-il au courant des déplacements de Sasuke ? Konoha se damnait pour essayer de le localiser ! C'était sûrement grâce à leur réseau d'espions qu'Itachi avait mentionné. L'horreur l'envahit quand elle comprit qu'elle serait dans de sales draps si Sasuke la croisait en compagnie de son frère aîné. Non pas qu'ils avaient l'air amis mais tous deux étaient vêtus de la cape d'Akatsuki ce qui en disait long sur leur partenariat. Sasuke se moquerait sûrement d'elle en la voyant ainsi habillée.

« On ne peut pas l'être plus, » grogna Hidan en se renfrognant. « Cet enfoiré de Kakuzu me fait visiter tous les pays pour ces petits jobs. »

« Hidan, un jour, je vais t'expulser en enfer. » Lui promit son coéquipier d'un ton irrité.

« Fermez-là, tous les deux. Kisame, où en es-tu ? » S'enquit Pain en dévisageant l'homme-requin qui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre égratignure contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

Kisame était chargé de s'occuper des ninjas que Konan avait détectés comme étant une équipe de Konoha, sûrement à la recherche de Sakura. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'emplacement du repaire ou de Sakura, il y avait des chances qu'ils retrouvent sa trace, Konoha ayant déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'ils étaient doués pour cela. S'ils s'avéraient être une menace, Pain avait donné l'ordre à Kisame de décimer l'équipe mais de garder le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi en vie s'il était parmi eux. Sakura porta également attention à l'Hoshikagi en retenant sa respiration.

« Ah, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de vrai défi sur mon chemin, pour le moment. » Avoua Kisame en dévoilant ses dents aiguisées.

« Il semblerait que l'équipe de Konoha ait rebroussé chemin. » Annonça Zetsu en se redressant. « Ils étaient plutôt nombreux, mine de rien. Ils ont perdu la trace de Sakura lorsque Deidara s'est envolé, mais ils savent maintenant que nous sommes impliqués. »

Sakura remarqua que sa partie noire n'était pas là. Pouvait-il donc aussi se détacher en deux parties ? Elle frissonna d'horreur. Il semblait en savoir long sur la situation, comme s'il était présent avec l'équipe de recherche. Devinant que Zetsu était l'espion de l'Akatsuki, Sakura comprit alors comment l'organisation avait croisé aussi rapidement leur route lors du sauvetage de Gaara. Grâce à son étrange faculté dont elle émettait l'hypothèse qu'elle lui permettait de s'infiltrer n'importe où, Zetsu pouvait rapidement enquêter. Maintenant qu'elle savait que ses amis avaient abandonné les recherches, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception.

« Deidara, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre. » grinça Pain. « Tes techniques ne sont pas pratiques pour ce genre de mission. »

« Les pièges de Sasori encore moins !» se défendit le blond, insulté. « Il n'avait qu'à y aller lui-même ! »

« Bah, peu importe. » Intervint Kisame en haussant les épaules. « Ils m'amusent, ces ninjas de Konoha. J'espère vraiment que Maito est avec eux. »

Son aveu surprit Sakura. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Gaï laisserait une si forte impression à Kisame au point qu'il souhaite le combattre de nouveau. _Il veut surtout le tuer_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement.

« Non, mais l'un d'eux lui ressemble drôlement, il y a quelques tête familières. Dont certains que vous avez affrontés, Hidan et Kakuzu. »

« Combien sont-ils, Zetsu ? »

« Dix. Le Kyûbi est là aussi. Deux possesseurs du Byakugan. Un pisteur. Ils n'ont pas l'air plus âgé que Sakura. »

Alors Tsunade avait sorti l'artillerie lourde, constata Sakura. La dernière fois qu'elle avait constitué une telle équipe, c'était pour retrouver Sasuke mais seuls les garçons avaient été envoyés sous le commandement de Shikamaru. Ils étaient genin à l'époque, Sakura se doutait bien qu'aujourd'hui une telle escouade aurait un impact différent. Dix, alors. Dix du même âge qu'elle, les éléments de sa génération, sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi envoyer Naruto ? _Bon sang_ , _Godaime, il est leur cible ! Je risque ma vie pour lui !_

« Oh ! Ce sont tes amis, gamine ? » Demanda Kisame en la regardant avec un sourire mesquin. « Tu ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur, pas vrai ? »

La tension ne quittait pas le corps de Sakura. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui arracher ses horribles yeux. Elle préparait déjà une remarqua acide quand Itachi l'empêcha de commettre cette bêtise.

« Ne les sous estimes pas, Kisame. » le prévint l'Uchiha. « Tu devrais le savoir. »

Son intervention l'ayant inconsciemment sauvée, Sakura sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Elle aurait presque pu remercier ce salaud. Kisame l'oublia pour hausser les épaules suite à la remarque de son ex-coéquipier.

« Eh bien, je reconnais que Konoha dispose de bons ninjas. Mais être bon n'est parfois pas suffisant. »

« Sakura, une idée ? »

Elle rencontra le regard de Sasori qui attendait sa réponse, la question restant en suspens. Le silence était tombé sur le groupe, chacun était désireux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce village qui leur causait tant d'ennuis. Rendue muette, Sakura détourna les yeux mais tombait à chaque fois sur ceux d'un autre membre. Ils la fixaient sans ciller, elle sentait même le Sharingan d'Itachi sur sa nuque. Hidan eut un sourire en coin, l'observer alors qu'elle était en proie à une bataille intérieure entre sa survie et sa fidélité envers son village, était amusant.

« Réponds-lui. » Ordonna sèchement Pain après quelques secondes.

Résignée, Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après tout, Itachi était là, non ? Que pouvait-elle dire que l'organisation ne savait pas déjà grâce aux informations de l'Uchiha ?

« Godaime est du genre à envoyer des équipes capables de travailler ensemble sur ce genre de cas. » lâcha-t-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Si je ne me trompe pas, Shikamaru Nara dirige l'escouade. C'est un stratège comme il n'y en a pas deux. »

Elle ne se trompait pas, Shikamaru était le seul capable de diriger leur équipe. Neji était Jônin mais il n'avait pas le don qu'avait le Nara pour créer des plans infaillibles.

« Sa propre équipe, Yamanaka Ino et Chôji Akichimi. » Si quelqu'un avaient affronté Hidan et Kakuzu, c'était bien eux. « Hinata et Neji Hyûga pour leurs capacités d'avant-garde. Inuzuka Kiba est le pisteur et peut-être Shino du clan Aburame. Rock Lee, le disciple de Maito Gaï et sa coéquipière Tenten. »

Dans ce genre de situation, il était certain que toutes les équipes seraient au complet, travaillant de concert pour la retrouver. Tsunade n'aurait pas envoyé Saï, trop proche de la Racine. Un sentiment de chaleur se répandit en elle. Ses amis.

« Et Naruto, bien sûr. » rajouta-t-elle avec amusement, son ami était un véritable imbécile. Elle allait le massacrer, un jour. Réchauffée par leur amitié à tous, Sakura reprit un peu confiance en elle. Même si cela n'avait pas donné de résultats, ils avaient essayé de la sauver. « Parce que nous sommes de la même génération, le choix s'impose qu'ils sont les meilleurs pour effectuer cette mission. En d'autres termes, Kisame, tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Attention, Sakura. » La prévint Deidara avec un sourire. « Dit comme ça, on pourrait presque croire que ça te fait plaisir. »

« C'est mon boulot, pas vrai ? » Elle feint l'assurance, le même sourire que Saï figé sur ses lèvres. « Le soigner en cas de _bobo_. »

Hidan et Deidara éclatèrent de rire en même temps, se moquant cette fois de Kisame qui pesta silencieusement contre la petite ingrate. L'audace de Sakura et l'effet qui en ressortit amusa Itachi. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir un minimum toute seule, finalement. Habituellement, c'était lui qui s'adressait à Kisame de cette façon lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe. C'était une bonne chose que Kisame ne soit pas rancunier de ce genre de plaisanterie. La fille venait tout simplement de se faire un allié de poids sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« S'ils rebroussent chemin, c'est une bonne chose. » décida Pain en fermant les yeux. « Il serait ennuyeux de gérer à la fois Sasuke et Konoha. »

« La rumeur a atteint Suna, ils se préparent. » Crut bon de préciser Sasori à ce sujet.

« Je suis plutôt surpris. » S'exclama Deidara avec sincérité. « Personne ne vient nous blâmer quand nous agissons, même quand ça concerne les bijûs. Autant de renforts… Sakura, tu as l'air importante pour ce village. »

« Être l'apprentie du Godaime te met dans une position plutôt délicate. » renchérit Sasori.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas si son « frère » – il fallait vraiment qu'elle réfléchisse à ça – était de son côté ou non. Son comportement changeait radicalement d'un moment à un autre. Pain secoua la tête.

« Konoha a beaucoup d'alliés. S'ils s'obstinent, il sera difficile d'agir souplement. On doit continuer sans faire trop de bruits. Kisame, reviens. Hidan et Kakuzu…»

« Il me reste quelques jobs à effectuer. » le coupa aussitôt Kakuzu qui enchaîna : « Ne commence pas à pleurnicher, Hidan. »

« Sale égoïste. » Marmonna l'autre.

« Bien. Les autres, restez en mouvement. Et gardez le nom d'Uchiha Sasuke à l'esprit. » Leur conseilla Pain, Sakura ne pouvait qu'approuver. « Soyez prudent, Itachi, Sakura. Vous êtes certainement ciblés. »

Lorsqu'Itachi retira sa main de son épaule, la pièce disparut brusquement et elle revint à elle, les yeux rivés sur un point qui était autrefois l'emplacement de Pain. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par les rayons du soleil alors qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans un sombre repaire caverneux. En se levant, Sakura constata qu'Itachi était déjà en bas. En arrivant près de lui, elle se massa l'épaule, là où il avait introduit son chakra. Elle se demanda si la chaleur étrange de son énergie était due à son affinité Katon. Tandis qu'elle le suivait, un peu à la traine parce qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de ses amis, une pensée la frappa subitement. Bouche bée, elle trébucha. Le bruit n'attira pas l'attention de l'Uchiha à son plus grand soulagement. Elle reprit contenance et le rejoignit sans un mot. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il avait omis de la dénoncer au groupe.

* * *

Alors qu'il l'observait, Kakashi remarqua que Tsunade était particulièrement douée pour masquer ses émotions lorsque la situation l'y obligeait. Qualité qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas transmise à Shizune qui observait le sol avec intérêt. Le Godaime dévisageait silencieusement chacun des ninjas face à elle, constatant au passage leur fatigue physique et émotionnelle. Elle admit amèrement que Jiraya avait raison, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû en faire autant. Non seulement elle avait manipulé chacun d'eux mais en plus elle les avait mis en danger. Peut-être que le Sannin avait _un peu_ exagéré en la comparant à Danzô mais il n'empêche que sa méthode n'était pas la bonne. Heureusement pour elle, le conseil lui rappelait assez son inexpérience pour qu'elle daigne s'injurier elle-même. Le point positif dans ce déluge était sans conteste la confirmation qu'Akatsuki avait mordue à l'hameçon.

« Entendu, Shikamaru. » Finit-elle par dire en soupirant. « Bien. Vous êtes congédiés. Allez vous reposer, maintenant. »

Les membres de l'équipe ne purent contenir leur soulagement, frigorifiés par les conditions météorologiques de la saison et trop heureux de regagner la chaleur de leur foyer. Ils gardaient cependant des visages maussades, trop conscients de l'échec de leur mission et surtout de l'absence de leur amie. Kakashi fut impressionné par Shikamaru, se souvenant de sa réaction quand il avait échoué lors de la mission de récupération de Sasuke. Devenu un homme, le Nara prenait conscience des risques et des possibilités que certaines missions étaient vouées à l'échec. Il l'avait prouvé lors de la mort d'Asuma et sa résignation actuelle l'accentuait.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent tour à tour le bureau, Kakashi se permit de respirer. Habituellement, le chef de mission prenait l'initiative de faire le rapport à l'Hokage mais les amis de Sakura avait préféré faire face ensemble à leur échec. Devenu le complice de Tsunade par inadvertance, Kakashi peina à s'imaginer leur mentir tout ce temps pour préserver la confidentialité de la réelle mission de Sakura – ou plutôt celle de Tsunade. Comme prévu, seul l'Uzumaki resta dans la pièce qui semblait moins étroite tout à coup. Les remarques de Jiraya avait atteint Tsunade plus qu'elle ne le croyait, il lui était difficile de faire face au blond sans ressentir de pincement au cœur ou le sentiment de culpabilité.

« Et c'est tout ? » s'écria Naruto, incrédule. « On va laisser Sakura se faire torturer comme ça ? La vieille, tu- »

« Ah ! Toujours en train de se plaindre, hein ? Quand vas-tu te décider à respecter tes aînés, Naruto ? »

Il fit brusquement volte-face en reconnaissance la voix de son maître. Etrangement, l'avoir devant lui réchauffa un peu le cœur de Naruto. Sasuke et Sakura n'étant plus là, il se sentait seul maintenant plus que jamais. Jiraya n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait toujours ses longs cheveux blancs, ses marques rouges semblant sortir de ses yeux à la manière d'une larme et il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé de cette verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Malgré le ton dur de sa remarque, les yeux de Jiraya brillaient et son sourire ne mentait pas. Ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse aux adultes dans la pièce, Naruto fit semblant d'être ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, l'Ermite pas net ? » Ronchonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Jiraya se détourna de la porte pour s'approcher de Naruto, abattant sa main sur le crâne de celui-ci. Ignorant son gémissement de douleur, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement.

« Eh bien, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas vu mon apprenti préféré, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait partager un repas, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Naruto roula des yeux et croisa les bras, pas du tout affecté. « Je suis votre _seul_ apprenti, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque. Naruto avait grandi seul, sans l'amour d'une famille. Il avait masqué sa douleur derrière ses pitreries et un comportement enfantin. Sa joie de vivre était sûrement sincère, mais elle l'aidait aussi à masquer la souffrance qui le rongeait. L'Uzumaki ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement mais il était profondément attaché à Jiraya. L'inverse était aussi vrai. Le Sannin lui servait également de modèle, Naruto aimait beaucoup se vanter mais n'oubliait jamais de préciser _qui_ lui avait enseigné un tas de techniques géniales.

« Ça dépend, » reprit Naruto en le regardant suspicieusement. « Vous m'invitez ? »

Jiraya marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _gamin radin,_ ce qui fit ricaner Naruto. Incapable de retenir le grognement de son estomac quand il s'imagina ingurgiter quatre ou cinq bols de ramens, Naruto se massa le ventre et Jiraya capitula. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter le bureau pour se diriger vers Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. D'un bond, il rejoignit de nouveau Tsunade.

« Attendez une minute. Et pour Sakura, alors ? »

Tsunade soupira, il était évident que le gamin devenait têtu lorsque cela concernait l'équipe 7. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour son attitude, pourtant. Quel genre d'ami aurait-il été, sinon. Malgré tout, Tsunade ne pouvait pas capituler cette fois. Les enjeux étaient bien trop grands.

« Nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment, Naruto. »

« Mais on ne va pas rester ici à attendre qu'elle se fasse tuer, on doit la sauver dattebayo ! » s'exclama Naruto avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. « Envoyez des renforts, fouillez chaque pays s'il le faut ! »

« J'ai déjà ordonné à toutes les équipes de capturer tout membre d'Akatsuki qu'ils rencontreront. C'est notre seul option pour retrouver Sakura. »

« C'est une chose plutôt difficile. » Fit remarquer Kakashi. En remarquant le regard noir de Naruto, il s'expliqua : « On ne pourra pas les faire parler si facilement. Ceux que l'on a combattus étaient bien trop dangereux pour envisager de les capturer. »

Malgré sa détermination, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas fait face à un membre de l'Akatsuki depuis deux ans, mais le souvenir de ce genre de rencontres était toujours aussi net. Même en travaillant de concert avec Kakashi, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à se défaire de Deidara. Il était même allé jusqu'à se laisser envahir par Kyûbi, rapidement contenu grâce au parchemin de Kakashi. Naruto le soupçonnait d'avoir donné le parchemin à Shikamaru lorsqu'il lui avait parlé à l'oreille. Si l'idée d'être tenu en laisse par ce morceau de papier ne l'enchantait guère, Naruto était tout de même reconnaissant envers Jiraya. Il n'imaginait pas les dégâts qu'il causerait si Kyûbi prenait le contrôle.

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Jiraya le prit par les épaules en soupirant.

« Patience, Naruto. Une vertu que tu as du mal à assimiler. Patienter et continuer les recherches. »

Il le guida jusqu'à la sortie du bureau, Kakashi salua une dernière fois Tsunade et Shizune et les accompagna. Naruto continuait de ronchonner, abattu par l'échec de la mission et angoissé pour Sakura. Il se résigna à suivre son Maître qui tentait de le rassurer en lui rappelant que Sakura avait été entraînée par Tsunade elle-même et qu'il ne s'étonnerait pas de découvrir la même cicatrice que lui sur le torse d'un des membres. Plutôt que de le tranquilliser, cette éventualité choqua Naruto. Sa Sakura, seule avec tous ces hommes bizarres ? Il allait les massacrer, dattebayo ! Son hurlement fut rapidement couvert par celui de Jiraya.

« MES TYMPANS, ABRUTI ! »

« HE, POURQUOI VOUS ME CRIEZ DESSUS D'ABORD ? »

« C'EST TOI QUI CRIES, GAMIN IDIOT ! »

« ARRETEZ DE M'INSULTER, ERMITE PERVERS ! »

Derrière eux, Kakashi soupira. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il sortit son livre de sa poche, reprenant sa lecture en ignorant les cris des deux hommes. L'irritation de Naruto redoubla d'un cran lorsqu'une femme visiblement pressée les bouscula sans s'excuser, continuant sa course jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, un parchemin dans les mains. Troublé, Kakashi se retourna et la regarda disparaître dans le tournant. La scène lui était familière. Il avait déjà vu cette femme, Yurika, elle faisait partie de l'unité de cryptologie. C'était elle qui avait décodé l'alerte de l'enlèvement de Gaara interceptée par l'unité de transmission. Le parchemin contenait certainement un message d'un pays voisin. Avec un peu de chance, c'était peut-être de bonnes nouvelles.

* * *

Ils se tenaient là, un genou à terre et la tête inclinée vers le bas en guise de soumission. Ils portaient toujours leur masque mais en dessous, rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient révulsés. Au contraire, leurs traits étaient impassibles mais tout dans leur attitude montrait le profond respect qu'ils éprouvaient envers leur maître. Celui-ci se tenait devant eux, prenant nonchalamment appui sur sa canne. Contrairement à ce qu'il affichait devant les autres, il n'avait plus l'air d'un vieil homme frêle. Il se tenait droit, figé comme une poupée, l'aura qu'il dégageait était celle d'un leader. Son œil droit était recouvert de bandages mais les ANBU se doutaient que, tout comme celui de gauche, il était rivé sur eux.

« L'apprentie de Godaime, tu dis ? » Sa voix froide retentit finalement.

Le ton était suspicieux, chargé de menaces. Le ninja savait que l'information était cruciale, décisive. Danzô voulait être certain de ce qu'ils avançaient. C'était sa chance, l'occasion de mettre fin une fois pour toute au règne de cette lignée perfide dont Tsunade avait hérité des convictions.

« Oui, Haruno. Haruno Sakura. La coéquipière du Jinrûchiki. »

« Cette affreuse gamine aux cheveux roses ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Danzô resta silencieux. Son regard sévère ne quittait pas ses deux ninjas. Il se rappelait d'elle. Elle était constamment fourrée avec le Kyûbi ou avec Tsunade. La Limace avait même consenti à faire d'elle son apprentie, histoire de lui donner un peu de valeur.

« Haruno. » Murmura-t-il pensivement.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille trafiquait avec l'Akatsuki ? Il avait déjà entendu quelques conversations à son sujet, non pas qu'il s'en souciait mais il aimait se tenir régulièrement informé de l'entourage du Kyûbi. Jusque-là, on l'avait mentionnée sous la forme du « _troisième membre de l'unité Kakashi_. » mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, son nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il congédia ses deux fidèles qui inclinèrent respectueusement la tête avant de disparaître sans un bruit. A l'aide de sa canne, il arpenta le pont suspendu dans le vide. Le quartier secret de la Racine était maintenant désert, on n'entendait que le bruit sec du bâton de bois qui percutait le sol au rythme de ses pas.

Il avait convenu avec Madara qu'il lui fournirait ce dont il avait besoin en échange de leur collaboration. La situation avait été sous contrôle depuis l'accord, dix ans plus tôt, mais les récents évènements menaçaient de tout réduire à néant. Il n'avait pas revu l'Uchiha depuis quelques temps, ne communiquant que par l'intermédiaire de ses agents. Il n'était pas assez fou pour s'approcher personnellement de l'homme maintenant qu'il était si bien entouré. Surtout depuis que Tsunade le soupçonnait. Danzô savait que Madara se méfiait de lui autant qu'il le faisait de son côté, mais l'entente avait certains avantages. Il caressa inconsciemment son bras droit.

Dans une certaine mesure, Madara avait donné sa part d'informations en échange du rouleau. Il avait fait en sorte que la Racine sache que la gamine avait changé d'allégeance. Il renifla dédaigneusement. Madara avait le sens de l'humour, la faire accompagner d'Itachi Uchiha, devenu sa plus grande erreur après avoir été sa plus belle réussite. La manipulation d'Itachi avait été facile après l'avoir fait suivre pendant cinq ans alors même qu'il était encore à l'Académie. En usant de ses propres idéaux contre lui, Danzô était parvenu à un résultat magnifique mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Itachi irait jusqu'à exécuter volontairement la mission qu'il préparait depuis des années pour lui. Sa seule erreur avait été de laisser ce satané gosse en vie. Danzô prévoyait de les supprimer tous les deux mais Itachi avait été plus malin.

Danzô n'était pas outré de l'affront de Madara qui se moquait visiblement de lui, il avait maintenant le pouvoir de faire plier le Conseil et par la même occasion, Tsunade. Arrivé dans son bureau, les flambeaux répartis dans les quatre coins de la pièce comme seul moyen d'éclairage, il activa le sceau qui gardait protégée sa salle personnelle d'archives. Marchant parmi les rangées, il s'arrêta enfin devant l'une d'elle. De sa main valide, il ouvrit le tiroir C-86. Ses doigts parcoururent les différents dossiers avant de s'immobiliser. Lentement, il s'empara du dossier qu'il venait de repousser en dernier, l'arrachant du tiroir.

« Dossier n°7156487

30 Juin, 47

Communication Orale 7845-17/KSEC2S du 24 Avril, 47

Emplacement du Front : Suna _(X,y) 2898,5 (x, Y) 87,3_

Escouade n°3, Hatake Sakumo

Migration interne _**Haruno »**_

Les commissures de ses lèvres se levèrent en un sourire mauvais. Il savait bien qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

« Ah, Tsunade. Ton insouciance sera ta perte. »

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Il s'agit de la technique de transmission d'énergie qu'a utilisée Chiyo pour ramener Gaara à la vie.**

 **** Une variété de plantes. Sakura la mentionne lorsqu'elle crée l'antidote pour Kankurô. Je ne m'y connais pas particulièrement en plantes alors j'ai préféré rependre celle-ci.**

 ***** La signature de Chakra permet de reconnaître un ninja car chaque en possède une qui lui est propre mais des personnes comme Zetsu peuvent le copier, en agissant ainsi, la Racine confirme qu'ils n'ont pas affaire à un Henge, Sakura étant la seule à pouvoir reproduire les techniques de Tsunade.**

 **De retour avec la suite, j'ai essayé de jongler entre les différents personnages de sorte à pouvoir introduire l'intrigue petit à petit. Je travaille avec un document connexe où j'ai tapé toute la trame, de son insertion à sa résolution – un véritable casse-tête pour en dévoiler un peu mais pas trop, petit à petit.**

 **On commence par l'entrée en scène de Suna, village que j'aime beaucoup et très important puisqu'il est, dans cette histoire, le village natal de Sakura bien qu'elle n'y soit pas née à proprement parlé (mais sur un champ de bataille, cf chapitre 3.) J'entends à ne pas le laisser de côté même si la relation frère/sœur entre Sasori et Sakura m'a surtout servi de prétexte pour créer l'histoire. C'est aussi un moyen de démontrer des liens forts qu'entretiennent Suna et Konoha malgré leurs différents passés, c'est à se demander s'ils seront toujours aussi liés une fois les origines de Sakura révélés ?**

 **J'avoue que la dimension politique dans Naruto a un cadre bien structuré, on oublie parfois que ce n'est pas le Kage qui gère tout mais le Daimyô. Je trouve dommage que son rôle soit si peu mis en avant. Je ne me suis pas réellement attardée sur les circonstances de la rencontre entre Gaara et le Daimyô du Sable mais il n'est pas rare que les deux se rencontrent pour discuter des affaires du pays.**

 **L'Akatsuki, ensuite. Ça m'a beaucoup fait rire lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'il serait difficile en effet d'intégrer Sakura lors des réunions holographiques, les doigts de Gedô Mazô étant tous occupés maintenant que Sasori était en vie, Tobi se trouvant sur celui où siégeait Orochimaru. Hidan, Kisame et Tobi n'étaient pas les seuls à se marrer de la position de Sakura aux pieds d'Itachi, je les ai accompagné de bon cœur !**

 **Le motif de la réunion, Sasuke, m'a semblé être un bon prétexte. Ayant assassiné quelqu'un comme Orochimaru, sa réputation était déjà faite depuis longtemps. Dans le manga, Sasuke part directement à la recherche d'Itachi mais j'estime que le combat aurait rapidement pris fin s'il n'était pas mené par Itachi. Sasuke a trop confiance en ses capacités, Itachi aurait pu en finir avec lui si telle était son intention. Pour cela, mon Sasuke prend le temps de rechercher le pouvoir, récupérant ses nouveaux amis petit à petit, avant de passer à l'acte.**

 **Comme prévu, la relation ItaSaku n'avance pas, se résumant à un minimum de contact, ils n'avaient même pas parlé stratégie quand ils se sont faits attaqués, chacun agissant comme bon lui semble.**

 **On ne sait pas vraiment comment fonctionne la technique de Pain pour les hologrammes, pour ça j'ai mentionné le Fûinjutsu sur les bagues qui m'a semblé être une bonne hypothèse. Le chakra de Pain réagissant à celui d'Itachi, il devait le partager avec Sakura pour qu'elle subisse la technique. Si certains ont des avis concernant le principe de la technique, n'hésitez pas xD**

 **Le retour de l'équipe de Shikamaru. Cette partie m'a le plus posé de problèmes parce que je trouvais ça trop bidon de faire s'arrêter là leur mission de sauvetage, Naruto acceptant trop facilement d'abandonner, etc. Le monde étant vaste (même dans Naruto, si-si) ça aurait pris trop de temps pour eux de continuer, et ça aurait été inutile parce que la piste s'était arrêtée. Je dirai que Naruto _accepte_ , de la même façon qu'il a accepté pour Sasuke, d'attendre pour se préparer convenablement à ce qu'il l'attendait. C'est quand même l'Akatsuki, organisation qui le recherche, lui. Peut-être que Sakura servira d'appât et qu'ils la localiseraient ? - Naïveté de Naruto ON.**

 **Enfin, Danzô. J'explique le complot Racine-Akatsuki du chapitre précédent. Tobi collaborant avec Danzô, ce n'est pas secret mais on ne savait pas vraiment en quoi ils collaboraient. La Racine s'est chargée elle-même de l'affaire du bébé volé pendant le conflit Suna-Konoha, bien qu'on ignore si Sakumo Hatake était ANBU. Mon intrigue me donne moi-même mal à la tête :3**

 **On se retrouve au chapitre suivant, vos avis me feraient plaisir – N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions favorables comme défavorables ! Ça aide vraiment parfois. ^.^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 de Shadow ! Je pense publier à un rythme hebdomadaire si tout va bien. En vérité, le chapitre 8 est déjà à moitié tapé, je le publierai ce week-end sûrement. Inutile de le garder au fond d'un dossier alors qu'il est opérationnel XD J'espère juste que ça ne créera pas un gros décalage avec le 9, à moins que l'inspiration m'étouffe d'idées.**

 _Shinedai :_ **Merci de ta review, c'est un plaisir de voir que tu es rendez-vous pour suivre cette histoire ! Ah les introspections, je crois que j'ai un vrai problème avec ça tout comme avec les longs pavés. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est plus fort que moi ! ^^ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une pièce de théâtre donc ça va sûrement être comme ça souvent, un peu plus dans celui-ci et dans le suivant TT Mais comme tu le dis, j'ai énormément à raconter, contente que ça ne t'ennuie pas !**

 **Je ne compte pas faire « conclure » Itachi et Sakura avant un très long moment ! Incompatible avec leurs caractères et leurs personnages. J'imagine que ça sera plus une relation qui évolue _au_ _fil du temps,_ j'ai toujours pensé que ça ne serait _pas_ quelque chose qui leur plairait en fait.**

 **Le Choix d'Itachi, Oui on m'en a énormément parlé, mes amis ou sur mon blog, elle ressort tout le temps XD J'ai lu quelques chapitres et elle est d'ailleurs dans mes lectures à venir avec L'envolée belle, j'attends de finir celles en anglais et mes Dramione pour m'attaquer aux françaises. Personnellement, j'adore Vespertine, de Cynchick. C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire, un vrai coup de cœur. Merci encore ! A bientôt ( :**

 _Amnou_ **: Hello, merci pour ton avis, ça me fait rougir de plaisir hihi. Mais je t'assure, je m'embrouille vraiment avec la trame, parfois je me demande ce qui m'a pris de créer une intrigue aussi horrible, ça se trouve ça finira par décevoir tout le monde à la fois xD J'écris rapidement en ce moment, j'avoue que c'est la première fois mais je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire que j'ai peur d'oublier mes idées donc j'écris directement et je me laisse manipuler par mon inspiration ! Personnellement, j'ai peur d'introduire Sasuke, c'est un perso tellement difficile que je ne veux pas le rendre OCC alors je repousse l'échéance. :3**

 **Merci de me l'avoir dit, je corrige ça tout de suite ! C'est l'histoire du Yang qui me pousse toujours à l'erreur alors que je n'ai aucun problème à écrire sceau Yin. Horrible !**

 **Je te remercie pour ta review, au plaisir de te retrouver pour cette suite !**

* * *

Après s'être posé et reposé la question un million de fois, Itachi n'avait toujours pas de réponse satisfaisante à se donner. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé? Depuis qu'il était en âge de tenir une arme, à quatre ans, il avait constamment assuré ses arrières, faisant en sorte de toujours être au courant de tout, ne négligeant aucun détail. On l'appelait génie en grande partie parce qu'il était doué, les autres ne se souciaient que du résultat sans même s'intéresser au travail effectué pour le parfaire. Sa réussite reposait surtout sur sa capacité à rapidement tout analyser puis à traiter, ré-analyser et enfin déduire. Il avait démasqué Madara lui-même sans même l'avoir rencontré. _Analyser_ puis _déduire_. Il arrivait souvent qu'il doute de lui-même mais il finissait toujours par se donner raison. Généralement, il prévoyait toujours un plan de secours au cas où quelque chose tournerait en sa défaveur. Pour ce cas précis, il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses affres, il était même certain que ça se lisait dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Sakura. Il avait appris à faire de la place à l'imprévu à force d'expériences, mais changer une partie de ses plans à la dernière minute lui serait beaucoup plus difficile que de mettre en place un plan B. _Surtout_ quand la fin était proche.

A bonne distance de ses coéquipiers, il se permit enfin de se relâcher. Il prit une grande inspiration haletante qui le fit convulser. Il toussa, s'étrangla, assez longtemps pour avoir la gorge en feu puis aspira une longue goulée d'air et toussa à nouveau. Son sang pourri tâchait ses doigts qu'il essuya machinalement avec un tissu déjà recouvert de plasma. Il fallait rapidement qu'il déjoue le plan de Madara, même si ça voulait dire manipuler une innocente qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger. Pendant une grande partie de sa vie, il avait été le jouet du destin et des actions des autres, qui lui avaient semblé toujours aussi cruelles qu'arbitraires. Depuis la mort de sa famille jusqu'aux manigances de Madara et à la déchéance de son petit frère, tout avait été de mal en pis et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était plus un enfant impuissant face à montagne de cadavres sur un champ de guerre, la bataille avait été rude mais il avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions et sa propre destinée. Et si cela impliquait que d'autres ait à agir selon sa volonté à lui cette fois, était-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

Shisui lui avait dit un jour qu'il était unique, et que parce qu'il l'était, il oubliait parfois de s'intéresser à ceux qui se différenciaient de lui. Ça n'avait rien d'un reproche, plutôt un sentiment de fierté mêlé à une envie de partager son expérience. Ça avait été l'une des meilleures leçons qu'il avait pu tirer, ne pas s'en tenir à ses capacités seules au risque de se voiler la face. Ce jour-là, Shisui avait su lire en lui et l'avait amené à comprendre à quel point il se mentait à lui-même. Ses conseils l'avaient poussé à se remettre en question, à s'intéresser aux autres – non pas en s'intégrant socialement mais de manière plus abstraite, toujours à l'écart mais de plus en plus proche. Il avait appris à les déchiffrer, comprendre leur manière de penser pour savoir exactement à quoi s'attendre de leur part. C'était ce qui l'avait amené à intégrer l'ANBU, pas seulement parce que son père l'avait voulu, mais pour considérer les choses d'après différents points de vue. Le problème avec Madara, c'était qu'il était particulièrement difficile de deviner quelle carte il allait jouer, il était aussi imprévisible que lui.

« Où va-t-il ? »

C'était la première fois que Sakura s'autorisait à exprimer sa peur à voix haute. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le dos d'Itachi. La nuit silencieuse et froide encourageait ses mauvaises pensées, elles la clouaient sur place avec une force brutale. Elle employa tout ce qu'elle avait de volonté pour dissimuler l'impression lugubre qui la glaçait et sortit de la pénombre pour se placer dans la lumière d'un réverbère. Avalant sa salive, elle ne lâcha pas du regard la silhouette d'Itachi jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin.

« Hé, va savoir. » Lui répondit Kisame en haussant les épaules. « Même à moi, qui ai été son coéquipier pendant neuf ans, il ne l'a jamais dit. Il disparaît quelques temps puis il revient et on n'en parle plus. »

Ça la rassura à peine. Si Kisame ne semblait pas réellement curieux de connaître l'endroit où Itachi se rendait, Sakura quant à elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Il avait attendu l'arrivée de Kisame pour la lui confier en lui disant « _qu'il savait quoi faire »._ L'homme avait simplement acquiescé, jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'Itachi voulait dire par là. Puis Itachi avait tourné les talons, non sans lui lancer un regard perçant avant, comme s'il la menaçait de rester tranquille au risque d'en payer le prix. Il était juste parti en la laissant là, seule en compagnie de Kisame. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'Itachi avait l'habitude de s'en aller seul parfois, sans lui dire où il allait et qu'elle devrait s'habituer à le voir agir comme ça et de ne pas lui poser de questions.

« Je dois avouer que ça me rend nostalgique. » Confia Kisame avec un sourire.

Sakura consentit à détacher son regard de l'horizon pour dévisager son nouveau coéquipier provisoire – ou pas, si l'Uchiha voulait bien se donner la peine de mourir en route et de ne jamais revenir. Kisame n'avait pas eu d'attitude menaçante avec elle depuis son arrivée dans l'organisation, pas même après qu'elle se soit moquée de lui. En fait, elle le trouvait un peu détaché, complètement insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui si ce n'était pas un combat. Il lui faisait énormément peur, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui surtout depuis la réaction des membres d'Akatsuki quand Pain avait semé la confusion en leur faisant croire qu'il serait son partenaire de mission. Etrangement, elle se sentait plus en sécurité quand Itachi était encore avec eux. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il ne lui servirait à rien contre Kisame, aidant même l'Hoshikagi à la maîtriser s'il le fallait, mais Itachi dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant de par son calme habituel. Kisame était plus perfide. Elle se doutait que contrairement à ce qu'il affichait, il n'avait rien de _sympathique_. Il aimait juste jouer avec elle, attentif à ses réactions et prêt à agir si certaines lui paraissaient suspectes. Avec lui, toute personne semblait être une cible désignée et elle était anxieuse de voir ce qu'il lui réservait.

« Désolée pour l'échange. » Lui dit Sakura suite à son commentaire. « Pour être honnête, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il reprendrait rapidement sa place avec toi. »

Ils avançaient vers la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Itachi, suivant le chemin qui les mènerait à un nouveau point de repli. Kisame n'était pas aussi patient que l'Uchiha ni aussi concilient, visiblement, si ce n'était pas la stupidité qui empêchait le brun de la dénoncer. Elle allait devoir faire profil bas.

« Ton jugement est rendu trop rapidement, gamine. » Ricana-t-il. « Même si vous avez vos différents, Itachi est certainement le meilleur partenaire que tu puisses avoir. » Il remarqua son haussement de sourcil. « _Certes_ , il n'y a pas plus froid que lui, mais c'est quelqu'un d'assez désintéressé. Tu as sûrement remarqué qu'il est du genre _clément_. »

Elle le considéra un moment. Pour dire vrai, Itachi n'avait jusqu'alors montré aucun signe de cruauté pour laquelle il était tant réputé. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le Pays de la Pluie, il n'avait pas tué les deux gardes-frontières qui avaient exigé férocement de connaître leurs identités et la raison qui les poussait à pénétrer leur territoire. Il leur avait seulement fait perdre connaissance, sans aucune délicatesse bien sûr mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de les tuer. A Kusa, il s'était fait aussi discret que possible, pour le bien de la mission dans un premier temps, l'échange avec la Racine devait avoir lieu secrètement. Mais lorsque les ninjas de Kusa les avaient attaqués, il avait envoyé ses shurikens de manière très précises mais sans toucher les points vitaux, juste là où il fallait pour les mettre hors combat et c'était la même chose avec le Sharingan. Sakura se demanda soudainement si Itachi était du genre à ne pas tuer quelqu'un sans avoir une raison valable pour le faire, peut-être simplement lorsqu'il en recevait l'ordre par Pain. C'était sûrement une théorie idiote quand on repensait au massacre qu'il avait commis à Konoha.

« Et ça ne te dérangeait pas ? » S'enquit Sakura, persuadée que leur duo était du genre à être impitoyable - pensée qui ne la ravissait pas maintenant qu'elle était seule avec le deuxième monstre de l'ancienne équipe et sûrement le pire.

« Si ça me dérangeait ? » répéta Kisame en y réfléchissant quelques instants avant de ricaner à nouveau. « Ah, il me laissait toujours mon libre-arbitre. C'est un code d'honneur, à chacun son approche. C'est quelqu'un d'amusant, Itachi. Il est capable d'assassiner efficacement sans broncher tout comme il est capable d'aider un petit vieux en difficulté. »

Sa blague ne fit rire que lui, Kisame se souvenait qu'Itachi avait un jour redressé un vieillard qui s'était effondré contre lui dans la foule du festival de Tanzaku*, peu après leur excursion à Konoha. L'homme marchait lentement dans la direction opposée à la leur, s'aidant de son déambulateur et quand ils s'étaient croisés, il s'était juste écroulé, bousculant l'Uchiha dans sa chute. Itachi aurait pu le repousser, envoyer à terre ce ver qui venait de s'accrocher brusquement à son poignée comme s'il allait l'aider. Mais il l'avait fait, à la plus grande surprise de Kisame qui n'aurait jamais cru que son impitoyable partenaire serait du genre à faire la charité aux petits vieux. Itachi avait stoppé l'ancien dans son élan, le remettant sur pieds et réajustant lui-même les mains de l'homme sur les poignées de l'engin avec pour seuls mots « Doucement, vieil homme. » La deuxième fois, c'était lors de la capture de Yonbi où Itachi lui avait reproché sa brutalité envers le vieux Jinrûchiki, presque mort durant le combat.

« Itachi est très complexe. Je n'ai jamais su réellement le cerner, même après tout ce temps. »

« Evidemment.. » Souffla Sakura, méprisante. Le _grand_ Itachi Uchiha, le massacreur de clan. L'un des hommes les plus craints au monde. Aussi désappointant que son frère avec ses stupides Sharingan, imbu de lui-même à cause de sa polyvalence de ninja parfait, son impassibilité dégoutante et sa froideur qui insultait les autres, ne gaspillant pas son temps à leur parler parce qu'ils étaient inférieurs. Qui pouvait comprendre un homme comme lui ? Et surtout qui _voulait_ se donner la peine d'essayer ?

« Ne te méprends pas, gamine. » Dit aussitôt Kisame en remarquant son air dédaigneux. « Il était beaucoup plus jeune que toi quand il a rejoint les rangs. Je n'en faisais pas encore partie, mais je connaissais Jûzô, son équipier. C'était quelqu'un de solitaire et très calme avec un bon penchant pour le sanguinaire. J'aurai cru que son côté tyrannique ne pourrait jamais synchroniser avec quelqu'un comme Uchiha Itachi. Pourtant, Jûzô ne disait que du bien de lui. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'Itachi avait eu un autre partenaire avant toi. » S'exclama Sakura, les yeux ronds.

En fait, elle ne savait rien de plus que ce que Konoha avait pu récolter concernant l'Akatsuki. Elle avait toujours pensé que l'organisation était composée des membres actuels depuis sa création et qu'Itachi avait tout le temps fait équipe avec l'homme-requin. Sa surprise amusa Kisame qui eut une étincelle dans les yeux. Ses dents acérées la firent frissonner alors que son sourire démoniaque s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Jûzô Biwa. Un autre membre des Sept épéistes de la brume. J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour lui et pour Kubikiribôchô, _bien sûr_. »

« Kubikiri…bôchô ? » répéta lentement Sakura, confuse.

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Son _épée_. » Dit-il comme si c'était évident. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, aujourd'hui. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était entre les mains du démon Zabuza. » Il soupira. « C'est dommage. Jûzô considérait cette arme comme sa plus fidèle alliée. La tradition veut qu'à la mort d'un épéiste, son épée doit reposer à ses côtés. Itachi l'a permis pour Jûzô et rien que pour ça, il aura toujours mon respect. »

A la mention de Zabuza, le visage de Sakura se couvrit d'un voile de tristesse. Elle se rappelait le combat de l'équipe 7 contre Zabuza et Haku. C'était leur toute première mission de haut rang, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air au début, une simple escorte à la base. _La bonne blague_ _!_ _Rang A, prenez ça, les genins !_ Kakashi s'étant trouvé alité, il avait commencé leur entraînement avec les exercices usuels de contrôle du chakra. Elle s'était montré la plus douée des trois, s'attirant la jalousie de Sasuke et de Naruto. C'était bien la seule fois où Sasuke avait pu éprouver un tel sentiment envers elle. Elle-même avait ressenti une pointe d'envie en remarquant l'exécution parfaite du genjutsu d'Itachi. C'était aussi la seule fois où elle les avait dépassés. Une boule dans sa gorge lui donna envie de pleurer.

Le sentiment même lui fit penser à son état larmoyant quand elle avait cru que Sasuke était mort, enfreignant la règle 25 du code ninja. Dire que Sasuke avait protégé Naruto… Cette époque était révolue. Sasuke ne se souciait plus de ses camarades, seulement de sa vengeance. Sakura se retourna alors qu'elle marchait pour regarder de nouveau le chemin sombre qu'avait emprunté Itachi. Elle redoutait une délation. Sakura croisa le regard de Kisame qui plissa les yeux.

« On l'a planté devant sa tombe. » Lui apprit-t-elle en se reprenant, ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher son attention – surtout avec lui. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle précisa : « _L'épée_ , on l'a plantée devant la tombe de Zabuza après sa mort. »

Partager des informations, aussi inutiles soient-elles, était une bonne première étape pour apaiser les soupçons de l'homme. Les yeux de Kisame s'écarquillèrent une seconde avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

« Mais c'est vrai ! » s'écria-t-il alors. « J'en oubliais presque que c'était ton équipe qui avait tué le démon. Pourquoi autant de respect envers un ennemi ? »

Il s'arrêta devant un édifice qui semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Le mur de briques de la façade semblait tout à fait normal à première vue avant qu'il ne passe sa main au travers pour dévoiler un simple tissu qu'il écarta pour leur permettre d'entrer dans le refuge. La netteté et la précision étaient incroyable, si elle était passée devant seule, Sakura aurait juré n'avoir vu qu'une cloison affaissée. En tournant sur elle-même, elle ne vit rien d'anormal. La lune était toujours aussi brillante, les ombres des arbres à la lisière de la forêt sombre toujours dansantes sur le chemin bétonné et la bâtisse avait toujours l'air en ruine. Le genjutsu était en place, gardant à l'abri des regards l'un des repaires secrets d'Akatsuki. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'entraîne. Exaspérée, elle passa devant Kisame qui lanternait, pénétrant dans un long couloir légèrement éclairé par des bougies interminables comme elle en avait vu dans sa chambre à l'autre repaire.

« Gamine ? »

« Naruto. » Elle lui lança un regard méfiant, il n'avait pas eu la réaction perverse qu'elle attendait quand elle avait mentionné son ami. Il attendait juste qu'elle poursuive. « Naruto a un étrange pouvoir, celui de se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui. Même un ennemi qui cherche à le tuer. »

L'Uzumaki avait fait ressortir le meilleur qui était en Zabuza, lui faisant la morale alors qu'Haku s'était sacrifié pour le sauver et qu'il s'en moquait. C'était grâce à lui que Zabuza avait pris conscience qu'il avait un cœur. Après qu'ils aient enterrés les deux ninjas, elle avait demandé à Kakashi si les ninjas devaient être exactement comme on leur demandait d'être, des armes sans émotions n'ayant que leur objectif en vue. Il n'avait pas réellement répondu, juste dit que c'était important de servir les intérêts des villages et que c'était un idéal dont beaucoup souffraient. C'est ce qui avait été le déclencheur chez Naruto. Il avait alors choisi de suivre son propre nindô, un chemin où il n'aurait rien à regretter, il allait devenir ninja à _sa_ façon. _Naruto_ … _Tu me manques, idiot_.

« Je suis désolé pour ton village, gamine. Tu n'es pas la première à passer par là, Deidara aussi a été enrôlé de force. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui pleurniche pour les missions. »

Son ton n'avait rien de désolé, mais Sakura se doutait qu'il entendait par là que de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? Servir ou mourir.

« Tu sais, je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure. » Insista Kisame alors qu'il la menait à la pièce où elle allait dormir. « Tu aurais pu tomber sur _moi_ , Hidan ou Kakuzu. Itachi est un bon Senpai. Avec quelqu'un comme lui, tu n'auras pas de problèmes. »

C'était quelque chose dont elle doutait fortement. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas de problèmes en cas d'attaques, de missions difficiles ou autres. Elle savait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs et que c'était un excellent ninja, à la rigueur ce serait elle qui lui causerait des ennuis n'étant pas une grande combattante en dehors de ses talents hérités de Tsunade. Non pas qu'elle fuyait un combat mais il était bien connu que le ninja médecin devait en principe éviter de se retrouver en première ligne. Et _être l'apprentie de Godaime n'est pas une excuse, Sakur_ a, avait dit Shizune. Elle était en partenariat avec une machine à tuer, l'homme étant fiché dans le Bingo Book au rang S dès le début, il était plus que recherché. Plus énorme que ça, il était le grand frère de Sasuke qui n'attendait que de le croiser pour en finir avec lui, si ça ce n'était pas un _problème_. Et par-dessus tout, l'Uchiha possédait assez d'informations sur elle pour la condamner au moment opportun.

Kisame lui indiqua une porte au fond du deuxième couloir qu'ils avaient atteint. Ils avaient traversé quelques pièces qui semblaient abandonnées, au trois quart vides si ce n'étaient une chaise cassée, un vieux meuble poussiéreux ou encore une table renversée. Le repaire semblait servir uniquement de pause aux membres qui souhaitaient se reposer à l'abri du danger. Avant qu'elle ne longe l'étroite galerie, son coéquipier la retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Il la dévisagea silencieusement d'un air sombre. Elle tenta de se dégager par reflexe mais la prise se resserra.

« Tu es ninja médecin, » Lâcha-t-il enfin. « On dit de toi que tu es presque meilleure que la légendaire Tsunade. » Elle fronça les sourcils, oui et alors ? Il la libéra. « Méfies toi des apparences. Le gamin ne dit rien mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. »

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ça la surprit, Kisame tenait l'Uchiha en grande estime, visiblement. C'était encourageant de voir qu'Akatsuki ne cachait pas seulement des tueurs de haut niveau, ils savaient aussi faire preuve de sentimentalisme. Sa conversation enrichissante avec Pain avait été l'une des premières preuves.

« Kisame, tu _t'inquiètes_ pour la santé d'Itachi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna, s'éloignant à grande enjambée, son épée se tortillant dans son dos.

« Bah, je l'aime bien moi, ce gamin Uchiha. »

En entrant dans la chambre qui lui était destinée, Sakura gémit. Même maintenant, elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de sang qui émanait de Kisame. L'intensité du regard d'Itachi avait suffi à prévenir le danger. Quelque chose lui dit intérieurement que c'était entre ces murs sales et désolés que l'enfer se trouvait.

* * *

L'explosion créa un vacarme assourdissant et le sol se mit à trembler dangereusement. Des volutes de fumée nauséabonde s'échappaient à présent du petit cratère et montaient en longues spirales vers le ciel. Kakashi soupira sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du phénomène. C'était encore un échec. Heureusement qu'ils avaient trouvé un espace assez large pour superviser l'exercice ou Tsunade aurait fini par mettre l'ardoise des réparations sur leur compte. L'Hatake remarqua que, cette fois, personne n'intervint pour enquêter sur l'origine de l'étrange nuage noir qui rampait insidieusement vers Konoha. La première fois, une équipe d'ANBU était apparue à ses côtés, ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à contenir la menace. Rapidement rassurés par Jiraya, ils étaient repartis aussitôt non sans lancer un regard mauvais au garçon maladroit qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. La deuxième détonation avait par la suite attiré l'attention de l'ancienne équipe 9, Gaï ne cessant de répéter à Naruto de persévérer et que la Force de la jeunesse était en lui. Malgré la difficulté de l'entraînement, Kakashi était persuadé que Naruto parviendrait à créer sa nouvelle technique. Il était déterminé et un peu mégalo à un moindre degré. Mais l'Hatake supposait que ces deux axes faisaient de lui quelqu'un de redoutable dans sa maîtrise du Fûton.

Cependant, Naruto restait Naruto. Il hurla sur ses clones toujours debout, leur demandant de se concentrer un _minimum,_ histoire d'éviter de foirer son travail. Il s'entraînait depuis déjà dix-huit heures et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à couper en deux sa feuille avec son chakra. Yamato, installé au loin avec Kakashi et Jiraya, continuait de le surveiller, prêt à contenir le garçon s'il perdait le contrôle. Il soupira longuement après que Naruto ait braillé à Kakashi qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'exercice et s'il était possible de passer directement à la suite.

« Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour lui apprendre une technique comme le Rasengan. » dit-il à Jiraya, épuisé par l'attitude de Naruto.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Naruto est impatient mais il parvient toujours à obtenir un résultat. Il a déjà commencé à les fendre. Ça pourrait être plus rapide que prévu. »

Les trois adultes pivotèrent vers l'Uzumaki qui se frottait les yeux. Un tel entraînement était difficile, la fatigue physique et émotionnelle qui en découlait était multipliée par mille, l'addition de chaque clone utilisé. Kakashi avait eu une excellente idée en lui faisant suivre ce travail de cette façon. Lui-même possédait une grande capacité de chakra mais ses réserves ne pourraient jamais atteindre celles héritées par Naruto. De toutes évidences, il était le seul capable d'y parvenir. Naruto exécuta le mûdra qui mit fin au multi-clonage, ses doubles disparaissant tous dans un bruit sonore. Il assimila toute l'expérience de ses clones, ce qui le fit vaciller un instant. Epuisé mais curieux, il trottina vers eux.

« Dîtes, Kakashi, » Commença-t-il, obligeant le ninja copieur à baisser son livre pour le regarder. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à Konoha avec une affinité Vent ? »

La question prit Kakashi au dépourvu. Intrigué, il croisa le regard satisfait de Jiraya. Naruto était surprenant. Il voulait demander des conseils, bien. Ça ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique d'en savoir plus sur sa nature chakraïque surtout qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il existait cinq natures élémentaires (ce qu'il aurait déjà dû connaître depuis l'académie.) L'homme n'osait pas se demander quelle serait sa réaction quand il lui parlerait du changement de forme du chakra ou la modification de ses propriétés physiques.

« Il y avait bien une personne, oui. »

L'air sombre de Kakashi alerta Naruto.

« Asuma. »

« Ah… »

Naruto baissa le menton, attristé. Il n'avait pas oublié le fils de Sandaime, tué par Hidan de l'Akatsuki quelques mois auparavant. Sa perte avait été terrible, laissant derrière lui à la fois Kurenaï seule et enceinte mais aussi tout un village qui tenait profondément à lui. Naruto avait ressenti un élan de compassion envers Shikamaru, n'imaginant pas sa propre réaction si Kakashi, Iruka ou Jiraya venait à mourir. En observant les adultes face à lui, une voix dans sa tête le rassura, ils étaient bien trop forts pour mourir. Une autre lui répondit qu'Asuma l'était lui aussi.

« J'ai croisé cette fille de Suna, tout à l'heure. » Annonça Jiraya en se tenant le menton. « Il est bien connu que les ninjas de là-bas sont spécialisés dans les techniques Fûton. Je crois qu'elle est assez bien placée pour te conseiller. »

« Temari est ici ? » s'exclama Naruto, soulagé de constater qu'il pourrait trouver de l'aide auprès de la sœur de Gaara.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il n'attendit pas pour créer un clone qui fila vers le village à la recherche de la jeune fille blonde. Le vrai Naruto quant à lui, retourna à sa place pour continuer l'entraînement, prêt à appliquer les consignes que lui donnerait Temari quand il la trouverait. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une pause, il fallait qu'il parvienne à maîtriser sa technique rapidement. Une fois cela fait, il pourrait alors se mettre à la recherche de Sasuke et de Sakura. Il les ramènerait à la maison, _dattebayo_.

* * *

Ses molaires pénétrèrent si fort la muqueuse qu'elle se lacéra la joue, le fluide se mêlant à sa salive. Le mélange atteignit ses récepteurs gustatifs, le goût métallique la fit grimacer tandis que ses nerfs se chargeaient de traiter la composition des molécules. Du _sang_. L'étude de l'être vivant, de la gaine synoviale à l'encéphale, avait toujours été son passe-temps favori. Tsunade, contrairement à ceux qui croyaient que le corps n'était bon qu'à combattre, le voyait comme un moyen de comprendre l'origine de la vie. Si ces imbéciles se contentaient d'ouvrir les yeux au réveil et de se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée, c'était le signe qu'ils étaient ignorants à tout point de vue.

Etre ninja médecin impliquait un temps de recherche inestimable, beaucoup de suppositions et parfois très peu de réponses. L'étude minutieuse de chaque tissu du corps, le schéma des méridiens et nerfs compris par des médecins seuls, le rôle essentiel de l'énergie circulant dans chacun des canaux, l'existence de la vie elle-même. Une telle connaissance théorique dégoutait les trois quart de la population qui préférait l'action à la compréhension, si bien qu'il suffisait bien souvent de la mettre en pratique pour changer leur façon de penser. Le remerciement ingrat qu'on lui avait bien souvent donné après qu'elle ait sauvé des millions de vie. Mais Tsunade se moquait bien de leur avis, son travail d'une vie et ses découvertes qui en découlaient suffisaient à la rendre fière. Face à des adversaires lâches – maladies ou blessures, aux techniques ultimes – cellules détruites, organes infectés, elle était une combattante digne de ce nom. A cet instant précis, le combat débutait et la technique employée était destructrice.

« C'est une toxine rare, l'utilisateur est malin. Utiliser le corps lui-même pour créer un poison, on reconnaît une haute maîtrise de la biologie. »

Tsunade lisait le document stipulant des dégâts causés par la substance à l'intérieur du flacon qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. A l'aide de son pouce et de son index, elle faisait rouler la fiole sur sa peau distraitement.

« Jonction synaptique….la motrice, _bien sûr_ , pourquoi ne pas utiliser le nerf dans son influx…. Nanana…rupture de l'armature, un nécrosant, bien joué…. Non, pas _cellulaire_ , ce n'est pas _localisé_ …une fonction hémolysante, oui pourquoi pas... »

Le raclement de gorge de Shikamaru lui fit lever la tête. Elle lui lança un regard noir, interrompue dans sa lecture. Elle avait envoyé Shizune sur place pour gérer les choses mais elle était accompagnée de Katsuyu afin que Tsunade puisse la seconder depuis Konoha. Les dégâts étaient déjà élevés, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps et trouver une solution. Elle avait d'abord été agacée par l'incompétence des ninjas de Suna mais après cette brève lecture du rapport, elle devait bien avouer que l'étude du poison était complexe. Elle avait une petite idée mais ça allait lui demander de passer encore quelques heures dans ce laboratoire. Sakura n'était jamais là quand il le fallait.

« Effectivement, nous n'avons pas affaire à un amateur. » Reconnut Tsunade en reposant la feuille. « Il faut beaucoup de pratique pour parvenir à un tel effet, même moi, ça me pose problème parfois. »

« Vous ? » Temari fronça les sourcils. N'était-elle pas la meilleure dans son domaine ? Tsunade soupira.

« La création d'un poison ne repose pas seulement sur sa composition moléculaire, mais aussi une certaine innovation. Quel serait l'intérêt sinon, si tout le monde pouvait l'annihiler ? Comme je le répète souvent à Sakura et Shizune, _toutes les choses sont poison, et rien n'est sans poison ; seule la dose fait qu'une chose n'est pas un poison. »**_ Shikamaru et Temari la regardèrent de manière exaspérée, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à Sakura, cinq ans plus tôt. « Bon sang, pourquoi croyez-vous que c'est à moi qu'on s'adresse dans ce genre de situation ?! »

Ils détournèrent la tête, gênés. C'était du charabia à leurs yeux, elle pouvait quand même comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas forcément comprendre son jargon médical plutôt que s'en offusquer.

« Les gardes ont été infectés bien avant que le poison ne se forme. » Annonça Tsunade d'un ton las.

« _Avant_ ? Comment est-ce possible ? Le poison est _créé_ avant d'être injecté, non ? »

« Pas forcément. Généralement, quand une substance toxique est ingérée, elle affecte immédiatement l'organisme. La distinction est difficilement observable mais parfois, certaines bactéries agissent comme précurseurs. » Leur apprit la Sannin, pour leur expliquer simplement les choses. « C'est indéniable, le corps a _besoin_ de toxine, votre foie produit bien de l'urée, non ? La toxine est normale, mais à un certain degré. »

C'était une façon tordue de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, pensa Shikaku. Il comprenait ce que Tsunade entendait par « utiliser le corps lui-même. » De la même façon que les protéines étaient absorbées puis transformées par l'organisme, le poison avait d'abord été bénin avant de devenir malin. Le regard ahuri de Temari permit aux deux Nara de savoir qu'elle aussi venait de comprendre.

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont provoqué _eux-mêmes_ leur empoisonnement ? » S'écria-t-elle, sous le choc.

Tsunade acquiesça, contente d'être parvenue à faire entrer quelque chose dans leur petite tête de ninja non-médecin.

« D'une certaine manière, oui. Ils ont ingéré plus d'impuretés, trop pour que leur corps puisse s'en débarrasser naturellement. Le problème ici, c'est qu'on trouve beaucoup de variétés différentes, certaines qui n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver même, d'où l'idée de précurseur. Une fois dans la nourriture, c'est quasiment indétectable même pour un médecin hautement qualifié. »

Shikamaru s'approcha de la paillasse pour lire les annotations que Tsunade avait ajouté sur la feuille de composition du poison. Des flèches rouges reliaient des molécules ensemble, des suites de lettres et de chiffres révélaient les atomes assemblés et pour la plupart des éléments, l'Hokage en avait déduit qu'ils provenaient d'une réaction chimique, rajoutant la partie de l'équation manquante. Le Nara se redressa, le cerveau en plein travail.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tout cela a été prémédité ? » demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne faisait que déduire à voix haute.

Son père sourit légèrement. Son fils était d'un naturel lymphatique, mais derrière son manque de motivation se cachait un QI particulièrement élevé. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de volonté, il serait un jour capable de diriger le clan sans que Shikaku ne s'inquiète pour l'avenir des Nara.

« Mais depuis combien de temps ? »

C'était une chose étrange, pour eux de s'intéresser soudainement à leur corps. Ils mangeaient quand ils avaient faim, sans réellement se demander pourquoi ils avaient faim ou comment se faisait-il qu'ils ressentaient une pareille sensation. C'est un peu pourquoi Tsunade avait revu le système pédagogique de l'Académie et l'importance des sciences. Aussi ennuyants et inintéressants que l'étaient les finances, les taxes et impôts ou les besoins matériaux du village, il était son devoir en tant qu'Hokage de veiller à ce que tout soit parfait.

Shikamaru se dessina un schéma mental, la main sur le ventre par reflexe, le sens de propagation du poison dans le corps des victimes avait révélé que l'intestin avait développé un taux anormal de toxine, bien plus élevé que les autres ce qui supposait qu'il avait été le premier touché. En donnant une durée approximative de chaque étape de la digestion humaine jusqu'à l'organe, il calcula respectivement quatre pour la première étape et six à sept heures pour les deux dernières, soit environ dix-heures sans compter la propagation une fois le poison formé. Une journée minimum, en déduit-il.

« Gaara pense que l'incident du sanctuaire a un rapport avec le meurtre du Daimyô. » Intervint Temari.

« C'est possible, » Admit Shikaku en hochant la tête. « L'ennemi n'avait qu'à détourner l'attention sur l'assassinat pour couvrir ses arrières. »

Il s'était écoulé quarante-huit heures entre la découverte du corps de l'ex-Daimyô et les ceux des gardes _déjà_ empoisonnés à un stade avancé. Si c'était une coïncidence, elle était énorme. Le coupable avait très bien pu assassiner l'homme, faire en sorte que son corps soit trouvé au bon moment, assez tôt pour que le Kazekage s'inquiète de la sécurité du Daimyô et fasse de l'enquête une priorité absolue. Il détournait les regards du sanctuaire et passer à la deuxième étape de son plan en faisant en sorte de laisser un laps de temps entre les deux incidents. Il était tordu et extrêmement intelligent, constata Shikamaru en serrant les dents.

« Mais comment aurait –il pu seulement agir sans que personne ne le remarque ? » Demanda la blonde, perplexe.

Même si Gaara s'était focalisé sur la sécurité du Daimyô en lui offrant une protection supplémentaire, il n'avait pas négligé celle du village. Ils avaient fouillé partout sans mettre la main sur un intrus et l'identité des étrangers présents dans Suna sur la semaine avait été vérifiée minutieusement ainsi que leur emploi du temps sans rien révéler. Aucun étranger n'avait approché la colline. A cette remarque, Shikamaru se figea. Il se tourna vivement vers Temari.

« Temari, qui relayent les gardes quand ils prennent leur pause? »

« Personne. » Elle secoua la tête. « C'est un travail constant, la première équipe ne quitte son poste qu'à l'arrivée de la deuxième. On leur amène le repas directement sur la co-. »

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, choquée. En rencontrant le regard de Shikamaru, ses yeux s'arrondirent pour devenir ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Oh Kami, _non_! »

Tsunade se détourna et focalisa son attention sur son invocation, près d'elle.

« Katsuyu, dis à Shizune d'informer Gaara quand elle arrivera. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton pressé. « Qu'il dresse une liste de toutes les personnes affectées au poste dans un délai de trois jours. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il faut s'inquiéter pour le village ? » s'horrifia Temari.

« Une épidémie ? » Devina Shikamaru, vraiment embêté.

« Non, si ça avait été le cas, tout le monde serait dans le même état en ce moment même. »

Tsunade se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Elle pouvait isoler chacun des composants du poison mais il faudrait tous les traiter individuellement au risque de transformer une fois encore la substance. Une erreur de manipulation et c'était la mort assurée pour les victimes. La Sannin ne dit rien à voix haute mais elle devina que le procédé serait long et terriblement dangereux, Shizune en serait capable évidemment mais elle ne pouvait focaliser son attention que sur une seule personne à la fois. En d'autres termes, c'était une chance sur trois de les sauver tous. Elle grinça des dents. Shikamaru hésita un moment avant de faire part de ses pensées aux adultes, son dilemme intérieur n'échappa pas à son père qui inclina la tête. A sa mine, Temari devina qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose qu'elle.

« Et si… » Commença prudemment le Nara, attirant le regard de l'Hokage sur lui qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. « Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas que ça _pourrait_ avoir un rapport avec l'enlèvement de Sakura ? Ah, ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'une question. »

« Shikamaru, » Son père le grondait. « Godaime vient de dire que les moyens employés étaient _sadiques_. Tu penses vraiment que ton amie accepterait d'employer de tels procédés immoraux pour des personnes comme l'Akatsuki ? »

« Il faut beaucoup plus que des jours pour parvenir à _programmer_ un empoisonnement interne, et sûrement des siècles pour faire de Sakura une traîtresse. »

Tsunade était catégorique, rappelant Gaara à Temari lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de cette possibilité. Pourtant, la Sannin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension qui lui donna mal au ventre. _Et si_ , en effet. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Sakura, ça elle en était certaine. Mais ça pourrait expliquer autant d'enlèvement de médecins. Alors, peut-être que le jeune Nara avait en partie raison. _Et si_ c'était l'Akatsuki ? Mais dans quel but ? Et comment ? Aucun des ninjas médecins sur la liste qu'elle détenait n'était capable d'un tel résultat, elle les connaissait tous. Et aucun des membres de l'organisation n'avait ce potentiel, elle le saurait. Elle ne put continuer de suivre le fil de ses pensées car la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre.

« Enfin ! J'ai fouillé tout le village pour te trouver, Temari ! »

« Me trouver ? » répéta-t-elle, curieuse d'en connaître la raison.

Naruto s'avança dans la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer les étagères. Sa meilleure amie lui avait assez hurlé dessus comme ça. Il ne devait rien faire tomber ou la vieille Tsunade le tuerait.

« J'ai- Oh, qu'est-ce que le père de Shikamaru fait ici ? »

« Papa remplace Shizune en tant qu'assistant de Godaime. » Lui apprit Shikamaru.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi, où elle est, Shizune ? »

« Naruto, bon sang, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Comment es-tu entré ici d'abord ? C'est mon laboratoire privé ! »

Une veine battait dangereusement sur la tempe de Tsunade. Comme si elle avait besoin que le blond débarque à ce moment précis. Elle devait vérifier ses théories mais dans ce cas, elle devait agir avec prudence. Naruto ne devait pas être mis au courant des récents évènements. Il voudrait filer à Suna à coup sûr.

« Ah, ça, eh bien, je viens souvent voir Sakura quand elle travaille ici, alors… » Il rit nerveusement en se massant la nuque à la manière de Jiraya quand il se sentait menacé par Tsunade. «Temari, j'ai besoin de toi, ça concerne mon entraînement. Est-ce que tu aurais des tuyaux à me donner sur l'affinité Vent ? »

« Hein ? Pas possible, tu t'entraînes à manipuler l'affinité de ton chakra ? » S'étonna Shikamaru, désarçonné. Il prit un ton moqueur : « C'est assez difficile quand on est étourdi, tu sais. Tu penses y arriver ? »

« Hé ! Shikamaru ! » Se défendit Naruto, insulté. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je viens demander des conseils à Temari ? »

« Vous pourrez sûrement aider Naruto en route. » dit aussitôt Tsunade, trop heureuse de sauter sur l'occasion. « Shikamaru, j'ai confié les plans à Anko, elle travaille déjà dessus. Vous n'aurez qu'à l'aider à éclaircir tout ça, Temari et toi. »

Son ton lourd de menaces les défiait de dévoiler quoique ce soit à Naruto. D'un signe de tête, ils sortirent à la suite de l'Uzumaki qui, malgré tout, avait parfaitement senti que l'air était devenu pesant. Lorsque son clone disparut après sa conversation avec Temari en chemin, Naruto cessa son entraînement quelques secondes, s'attirant le regard curieux de Kakashi. Il lui demanda au loin s'il avait appris quelque chose d'utile mais Naruto ne répondit pas. C'était la même tension que dans le bureau de Tsunade, la dernière fois. Il en était certain, on lui cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Elle avait senti sa présence avant même de le voir. C'était une drôle de chose que de ressentir le chakra d'Itachi après une semaine d'absence. Sakura avait beau le haïr, son retour avait tranquillisé son esprit à une rapidité surprenante. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, dans un sens. Kisame n'avait pas menti quand il disait que l'Uchiha était le meilleur partenaire qu'elle pouvait espérer avoir. Ces derniers jours en compagnie du nukenin de Kiri avaient été épouvantables. Elle en avait eu des sueurs froides. Des cauchemars épouvantables hantaient ses nuits, ceux concernant Sasuke étaient dérisoires quand on les comparait. Kisame lui avait dit de se décrisper, qu'elle avait l'air trop tendue et qu'il connaissait un bon remède. La nausée ne la quittait plus depuis.

Sakura avait rencontré la mort un paquet de fois, en mission ou à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, naïve et égocentrique, elle ne s'était pas interrogée sur cet aspect sinistre. A ses yeux, un ennemi était un ennemi, point barre. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à vouloir sa mort. Mais c'était bien avant de réaliser ce que c'était véritablement et ce que cela impliquait. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait, bien loin des simples notions du bien et du mal. Elle avait alors quatorze ans, l'entraînement infernal de Tsunade sur les épaules, l'esprit bouillonnant de connaissances et une effervescence comme elle n'en avait jamais eu. « Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Sakura. » Couverte de sang, immobile, la culpabilité l'avait rongée de l'intérieur. Elle avait continué de vivre de la même façon, la douleur était toujours là mais elle y survivait. Elle n'aimait pas la mort mais elle l'acceptait, elle savait qu'elle existait et n'était plus surprise quand ça arrivait.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait fait de la vie quelque chose qu'elle voulait protéger ou juste sa sensibilité, elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Kisame était un monstre. Il se moquait complètement de l'éthique et assassinait sans scrupules de la manière la plus barbare possible. Il tuait pour le plaisir, cannibale par nature et son insatisfaction perpétuelle le poussait à toujours grimper plus haut sur l'échelle de la sauvagerie. Sakura était restée spectatrice de sa décadence, sa crise obsessionnelle relevait plus de l'animal que de l'homme. Il avait _besoin_ de tuer. Deux le premier jour, quatre le deuxième, sept le troisième et elle cessa de compter les cadavres. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, elle avait réclamé l'Uchiha et en était restée pantoise. Elle avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte du dégoût que lui inspirait Kisame, mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle préférait la quiétude d'Itachi à cette violence gratuite. Aussi idiot que ça pouvait l'être, elle préférait mourir de la main d'Itachi que par celle de Kisame. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle finirait par être vengée par quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, même si ça importait peu aux yeux de Sasuke.

Cela avait commencé par un corbeau, perché sur une branche à l'aube du cinquième jour. Elle avait trébuché sur un caillou, fatiguée et à bout. Ils revenaient d'une mission infernale dans un petit village tranquille au nord du Pays du Gel. Le contrat stipulait que les cibles n'obéissaient plus à la règle qui les contraignait à donner cinquante-cinq pourcent de leurs recettes en échange de leur terrain. C'était une pauvre petite famille civile, rien de plus. Ils survivaient grâce à la vente de poissons qu'ils achetaient dans le pays voisin pour le revendre à un prix à peine plus cher. Quelle importance ? Ils étaient morts pour du poisson. L'Akatsuki ne refusait _aucun_ contrat et ne posait pas de questions, la moindre entrée d'argent était la bienvenue. Sakura n'avait pas porté le coup elle-même mais c'était tout comme. Elle avait regardé Kisame les faire taire à jamais, de la mère maigrichonne au père bossu et malade en passant par le petit bambin qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de trois ans. Le croassement de l'oiseau l'avait forcé à lever la tête et elle avait juste prié pour que le cauchemar s'arrête.

« C'est comme ça à l'Akatsuki, fillette. Remets-toi. » Avait raillé l'homme-requin en déchiquetant le balaou de ses dents aiguisées.

Enfin, le septième jour. Elle était allongée au sol, les yeux rivés au plafond en ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les hurlements et supplications venant du fond du couloir. Les longueurs de ses cheveux parsemaient encore le lavabo, éparpillés autour d'un kunai. Le massacre de cette famille innocente avait déclenché quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était fatiguée d'être effrayée, constamment sur la défensive à se demander quand allait venir le coup fatal. Elle s'était juré de tout faire pour protéger ses amis, cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait sacrifié sa chevelure pour la première fois d'un geste brave. Elle avait suivi une formation intense, forgeant son caractère et celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Tout cela dans le but de devenir assez forte pour ses compagnons. _Quand les gens ont une raison de vivre, ils ont la force pour le faire et c'est cette force qui les rend plus forts_. Iruka avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et être égoïste. Elle était un ninja avant tout. Quand l'avait-elle oublié ?

Alors elle avait décidé qu'elle agirait aujourd'hui. Elle allait contacter Konoha en invoquant Katsuyu même si Kisame était tout près. Il se manifesterait immédiatement lorsqu'il ressentirait l'invocation mais peu importait. Elle partagerait tout ce qu'elle savait puis se battrait contre lui, inévitablement. Quitte à sacrifier toutes les réserves de son sceau, elle allait le rompre. Elle utiliserait le Byakugô si nécessaire. Peu importaient les moyens, elle allait quitter cet enfer et si la mort était le risque à payer, elle n'hésiterait pas. Et puis elle l'avait senti et toute la tension accumulée jusque-là s'était envolée pour laisser place à la colère. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre une erreur, il apparaissait. Toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à l'intercepter au moindre faux-pas.

Itachi Uchiha n'était pas un homme ordinaire. On aurait dit qu'il prévoyait toujours les choses à l'avance, confiant peu importe la situation. Il n'avait pas flanché devant Jiraya, parvenant même à déjouer sa technique sans efforts. Plus insultant, il n'avait pas sourcillé devant le sceau Yin, _tout le monde le faisait_. C'était la marque de Tsunade, la légendaire Sannin aussi redoutable que ses paires. Même l'Akatsuki n'avait pas osé faire face à la Sannin maintenant qu'elle était à la tête de Konoha. L'organisation avait pris la peine de l'enrôler, elle, son apprentie, parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle valait quelque chose.

Itachi ne savait rien d'elle. Il s'était intéressé à Naruto, à cause de Kyûbi et à Sasuke, lancé à sa recherche. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu de se coltiner le troisième membre du trio, celui qui avait échappé à son attention. Oh, elle savait bien qu'il était supérieur à elle et qu'il en avait également conscience. Hormis ses compétences médicales, que savait-il de ses capacités ? Beaucoup supposait que son talent reposait sur son art de guérison, ils n'avaient pas tort, certes, mais il lui suffisait de leur faire croire qu'elle avait un atout caché pour les faire douter. Ino ne l'appelait pas Grand Front seulement pour la critiquer, elle savait qu'elle était particulièrement intelligente et maligne. Derrière ce petit ovale se cachait un grand cerveau. On ne devenait pas l'apprentie de Tsunade pour n'apprendre que le ninjutsu médical. De ce fait, Sakura connaissait parfaitement l'Art de la manipulation et savait quand quelqu'un se servait d'elle. Akatsuki le faisait par le biais de Sasori et sa nouvelle personnalité suspecte. Itachi grâce à l'intimidation.

Quand elle y réfléchissait, c'était bien pensé. Akatsuki aurait très bien pu la soumettre dès le début pour qu'elle serve les intérêts de l'organisation. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ait une bonne raison de rester. Pourquoi ne pas alors la mettre en équipe avec Sasori, son frère qui s'était soi-disant sacrifié pour ne pas avoir à la tuer ? Généralement, quand on tient à quelqu'un, on fait en sorte de lui apporter le bonheur qu'il mérite. Quel genre de frère obligerait sa sœur à vivre avec une bande de tueurs qui désiraient supprimer tout ce à quoi elle tenait ? Les intentions de Sasori et d'Akatsuki étaient encore floues, mais elle devait être prudente. La seule hypothèse qu'elle émettait, était que la meilleure solution avait été de la confier à quelqu'un de malin, quelqu'un capable de la dominer au cas où elle en viendrait à se douter de quelque chose. Ce quelqu'un était Itachi.

Qui d'autre aurait pu la faire cracher tout ce qu'elle savait aussi efficacement ? La torture physique l'aurait peut-être fait parler mais à moindre mot. L'intrusion du Sharingan était une approche plus douce, c'était comme si elle avait ressenti le besoin de lui confier tout sans omettre de détails. Le problème, c'était qu'Itachi, comme l'avait dit Kisame, était impossible à comprendre. Il aurait très bien pu rapporter tout ce qu'il avait appris. Jusque-là, il ne l'avait pas fait et elle doutait qu'il était parti pour le faire sachant qu'elle l'aurait déjà su. Rien n'était venu, l'Akatsuki avait continué d'agir normalement, Kisame passant son temps à persifler et se moquer d'elle. Si Itachi n'avait rien dit, c'était soit parce que l'organisation se doutait déjà de quelque chose, soit parce qu'il avait trouvé là l'occasion de servir ses propres intérêts. Ses silences n'étaient pas évidents, mais tout portait à croire que l'Uchiha attendait visiblement quelque chose d'elle en retour. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il avait fait en sorte qu'elle le comprenne d'elle-même. Une semaine, jour pour jour.

Sakura croisa Kisame dans le couloir. Son sourire satisfait coïncidait avec le silence macabre qui avait remplacé les cris atroces de sa victime. D'un signe de la main, il la salua vaguement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. D'une main tremblante, elle entrebâilla la porte grinçante, déjà écœurée par ce qu'elle savait qu'elle trouverait derrière. Le corps était rigide, vidé de toute vie. Un drap avait été placé sur le buste mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les tâches rougeâtres qui apparaissaient à travers le tissu. Le visage ensanglanté était déformé par la terreur, la mâchoire ouverte par son cri de trépas lorsque Samehada avait déchiré sa chair. D'un geste tendre, Itachi ferma les paupières de l'homme et remonta le drap pour couvrir son visage avant de daigner s'intéresser à elle.

Kisame en avait sûrement fait trop dans sa tâche. La fille avait dangereusement maigri. Son visage était blafard et maladif, ses joues creuses, des cernes violettes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et même son regard avait changé. Elle avait l'air méfiante, presque accusatrice. Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient plus courts et taillés grossièrement, des mèches plus longues que d'autres. Elle était dans un sale état, comme prévu, mais vivante. Se détournant, il essuya le sang de son kunai sur le drap, imperturbable. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir voulu briser toute volonté en elle mais avait-il seulement le choix ? C'était mieux que de la tuer pour régler le problème. Il ne pouvait pas tout risquer pour quelqu'un de futile.

« On s'en va. » dit-il calmement.

Elle hocha la tête, simplement. Sa docilité l'étonna elle-même. Les derniers jours avaient été difficiles mais elle était toujours en vie. Elle n'avait pas flanché. Le peu de détermination qui lui restait se manifesta. Elle était toujours Sakura _Haruno_ de Konoha. Ils pouvaient bien la démolir que son dévouement serait toujours intact. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle le savait et lui aussi. Maintenant que le test était terminé, elle avait des questions à lui poser. Quelle était la nature du chantage ? Elle n'avait pas enduré tout ça pour mourir maintenant, elle devait continuer d'espionner pour le village. Et si cela impliquait faire une trêve avec Itachi Uchiha et lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait, elle n'hésiterait pas.

* * *

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration. Sakura avait beau ressembler à une loque et se trouver à moitié dans la tombe, elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle se savait condamnée, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'en empêcher mais elle persistait à vouloir se battre. C'était quelque chose que Madara ne pourrait jamais comprendre. La Volonté du Feu était plus forte que tout, bravant la mort et ses entraves. Elle était inébranlable.

« _Itachi, je sais qu'on t'en a demandé beaucoup jusque-là.._. »

« _Vous n'avez rien demandé, j'agis de mon propre chef._ »

« _Alors, je te le demande, cette fois._ »

« _Ça ne dépend pas de moi._ »

« _Mais tu es le seul qui puisse le faire._ »

« _J'ai laissé la fille seule avec Kisame. Il faut que j'y retourne._ »

Il ignorait ce qu'impliquait être l'héritage de Tsunade et le parcours qui le précédait, mais l'Uchiha était le seul à connaître la marche à suivre pour devenir espion à l'Akatsuki. La fille avait besoin de savoir que ce monde était impitoyable, qu'elle ne pouvait y survivre que par sa seule volonté. Elle avait surmontée la semaine avec brio, peut-être même mieux qu'il ne le croyait aux premiers abords. Les lèvres pincées, Itachi suivit Sakura du regard avec l'horrible sensation qu'il venait sûrement de prendre une décision capitale.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Tanzaku est un petit village marchand dans le Pays du Feu, Jiraya et Naruto s'y rendent pour chercher Tsunade.**

 **** C'est une citation de Paracelse (1493-1541) que j'ai reprise, un des plus grands médecins de tous les temps et considéré comme l'un des fondateurs de la toxicologie.**

 **Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Je dois avouer que c'est l'un des chapitres que j'aime le moins. L'inspiration était au rendez-vous, je l'ai tapé d'une traite puis à force de relecture, il m'a semblé de moins en moins attirant. J'ai modifié plusieurs fois quelques passages mais comme le résultat ne me plaisait toujours pas, j'ai finalement gardé l'écrit de base. La première idée est toujours la meilleure, dit-on. Je vous laisse approuver ou pas XD**

 **Chapitre en trois voire quatre parties, Sakura/Kisame Naruto Tsunade/Nara/Temari et Itachi/Sakura.**

 **Je débute avec la partie Sakura/Kisame, Kisame n'étant pas un personnage très facile à manier, j'ai essayé de lui donner un caractère aussi crédible que possible. Je l'aime beaucoup, il a une personnalité tellement contradictoire parfois que c'est compliqué à exprimer. Je dirai que c'est quelqu'un d'assez dur, qui n'aime vraiment personne mais qui s'amuse avec les autres, un peu comme un prédateur avec sa proie xD Ce n'est pas la sympathie qui le pousse à converser aussi aisément avec Sakura, je dirai plus une sorte de curiosité mal placée. Après tout, Itachi-Kisame était le duo le plus harmonieux de la bande, et Kisame respectait entièrement Itachi. Il se préoccupe un peu de lui (en même temps tant d'années passées avec lui, un peu normal qu'il l'estime un minimum) donc de sa nouvelle vie sans Kisame P _Pauvre petit Kisame abandonné !_**

 **Pour l'entraînement de Naruto, j'ai repris la trame de l'histoire bien sûr, ça m'embête un peu de laisser un si long décalage de temps entre l'enlèvement de Gaara puis la mort d'Asuma _et_ la montée en puissance de Naruto mais pour respecter un minimum l'histoire, j'ai préféré m'en tenir à ça. Si Naruto était trop fort dès le début, ce serait impossible de laisser Sakura là où elle est, il pourrait très bien venir la sauver en dégommant tout le monde xD Je tiens à ce que Naruto prenne conscience petit à petit de ses capacités avec son objectif devant lui, sauver ses compagnons. On remarque que dans le manga, c'est souvent quand un évènement dramatique se passe qu'il cherche à devenir plus fort.**

 **C'était aussi un moyen d'introduire Temari à Konoha, il fallait remplacer Asuma et je me suis rendue compte que maintenant que Gaara a envoyé Temari à Konoha, elle est parfaite pour remplir ce rôle. Je m'étonne moi-même des fois parce que, non, ce n'était pas prévu!**

 **Troisième partie, l'histoire du poison. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Ça m'a valu des heures et des heures de recherche concernant les types de poisons, l'effet sur l'organisme, la digestion et pleins d'autres choses, un vrai calvaire ! J'ai même l'impression que l'idée est un peu idiote, parce que trop compliquée mais c'est la seule explication que je pouvais donner pour relier les deux meurtres. J'en ai mal à la tête TT**

 **Enfin, dernière partie. Et LA PIRE !**

 **Au début, je voulais détailler la semaine avec Kisame mais je me suis dit après, non c'est complètement inutile. Parce qu'on se l'avoue, on s'en fout un peu. Pourquoi détailler des pauvres missions sans rapport que tout le monde oublierait après dix chapitres ? Tout ce qui aurait été important, c'est le ressenti de Sakura donc autant le donner directement.**

 **Et bah oui, Kisame est horrible, sanguinaire, monstrueux, bref c'était vraiment _moche_.**

 **J'ai, dans mes recherches (de mon super dossier « INFOS NARUTO », 2 portes-vues pleins TT) un passage qui dit que Kisame « ne tolérait ni doutes ou regrets et ne reculait devant aucune mission : qu'elles soient moralement monstrueuses, pratiquement impossibles, voir totalement suicidaires. » Soit la meilleure personne qui pouvait s'attaquer indirectement au mental de la petite Sakura toute mignonne sans s'en prendre véritablement à elle. (donc Hidan ou Kakuzu, impossible)**

 **Si ce n'est pas clair dans le chapitre (pour moi ça ne l'ait pas, en fait xD) c'était le but d'Itachi - Tester sa résistance à l'horreur. Parce que c'est bien joli de se coltiner une copine de Konoha qui a la même mission que lui mais si elle fait tout foirer, c'est pas très cool pour lui.**

 **Sakura, super intelligente, ne comprend ses intentions que lorsqu'il revient au bout d'une semaine, jour pour jour, heure pour heure…. :P**

 **Je m'arrête là parce que j'ai toujours l'impression que mes explications ont la taille d'un chapitre à eux seuls TT**

 **En tout cas, c'est une nouvelle tournure de l'histoire où Sakura prend pleinement conscience de sa position délicate. Itachi manipulant Sakura, Sakura manipulant Itachi, ça promet une bonne entente !**

 **Petite précision : J'emploie souvent quelques termes comme Senpai, Sensei, bref les termes japonais (pour les techniques aussi) mais concernant les suffixes, franchement j'ai du mal. Je ne les supporte pas xD Il n'y en aura donc pas dans cette fiction, désolée si ça gêne.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Le retour de MADARA ! ( et son plan diabolique) et les réflexions de Sakura sur sa nouvelle famille bizarre (on me l'a demandé, je ne l'oublie pas.)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Réponse aux reviews** **: (et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction !)**

Tatuuum : **Helloooo ! Bienvenue à toi sur cette fiction, je suis contente qu'elle soit à ton goût jusque-là ! Tellement de belles choses à lire, je vais essayer de répondre un peu à tout ! (Je ne me plains pas, j'adoooore au contraire Hihi) C'est rassurant de lire que tu as l'impression d'y être, quand j'écris, j'espère que le lecteur puisse se progeter dans le chapitre comme moi je le fais, je pense que c'est pour ça que j'aime écrire de longs paragraphes, j'ai tellement en tête ! Concernant Sasori, c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à l'apprécier mais étrangement, il est le seul qui pouvait correspondre au personnage, rien à voir avec toutes les autres fictions où je l'ai retrouvé comme étant son frère. C'était important pour l'histoire (tout comme les passages à Konoha, ils vont devenir de plus en plus fréquents par la suite). Mais Hidan et Kakuzu, je les adore également. Ils me font toujours rire, c'est toujours un plaisir que d'écrire leurs dialogues ! Concernant le personnage de Sakura, globalement elle n'a rien d'un ninja** _ **hyper fort.**_ **Elle est juste très intelligente et c'est son contrôle du chakra qui lui sauvera toujours la vie lors d'un combat je pense, sa force, sa médecine et son sceau incluant le Byakugô. Pour moi, elle restera toujours quelqu'un de très amicale, prête à tout pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime même si c'est risqué et idiot. Enfin, Itachi et Sakura, c'est vrai que c'est un couple improbable, mais pourquoi pas ? Qu'ils finissent ensemble ou pas, c'est à voir, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Ce sont des personnages complexes, surtout Itachi ! Si c'est le cas et que ça paraît décevant pour les lecteurs, je passerai outre parce que c'est avant tout une fanfiction donc se délimitant du manga, ma version que je partagerai (puis c'est écrit Itachi – Sakura, tout le monde doit avoir un doute en lisant la fiction Ahahah). Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est exactement la même chose en fait xD J'ai à peu près une idée en tête mais à approfondir. Toutes les réponses viendront par la suite ! Je te remercie pour ta review, j'ai hâte de te retrouver pour ce chapitre !**

Amnesique **: Bonzouur ! Ravie de te retrouver, ne t'excuse surtout pas, une review n'est jamais en retard, toujours la bienvenue xD On a tous une vie en dehors du site, c'est primordial. J'aime tellement voir que des lecteurs sont toujours au rendez-vous et apprécient la fiction, ça me trotte toujours dans la tête quand j'écris ! D'ailleurs, l'apparition de Sasuke m'obsède énormément depuis, j'essaie de faire quelques brouillons mais ils ont tous finis à la poubelle, que les Kami m'aident ! J'y travaille, j'y travaille ! Je garde ta proposition de côté, je visualise un peu la scène de Sasuke apprenant que Sakura est avec Itachi, elle n'est pas très différente de ton idée mais l'expression du petit freluqet qui rage dans son coin m'a fait tellement rire, je t'assure que ça sera le cas, et te donnerai ce plaisir ! Pour les recherches, je passe beaucoup de temps dessus, entre les sites, les scans, les romans… Tout pour écrire quelque chose de réaliste. Je crois que même mes cours ne sont pas aussi bien classés XD Merci pour ton avis, et surtout, bon courage pour ton concours ! Des bisouuuutes !**

Shinedai : **Hiiiii ! Merci de ta review et d'être au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'avoue que je doute à chaque suite que je publie. Alors la partie sur Suna et Konoha, je ne peux les exclure de l'histoire, ils sont tout aussi importants en effet que l'Akatsuki. En fait, je pense que Shadow se rapproche plus d'une histoire d'aventure et de mystères que de la romance pure. Donc je me concentre beaucoup sur l'intrigue, ça peut paraître hors histoire mais les détails et le pourquoi est toujours révélé après. (sinon ce n'est pas du jeu XD) Comme toi, ma partie préférée est toujours du côté de Sakura, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que, plus je m'y concentre, plus j'accélère. Le rythme de la fiction va justement se précipiter, il y a beaucoup de bonds dans le temps en fait. Je m'imagine mal décrire une journée à chaque chapitre, ça serait tellement long Pour les pensées d'Itachi, j'essaie d'en intégrer quelques fois, ce n'est pas toujours très long mais je le manie avec prudence, il me fait plus peur que pour Sakura. C'est à croire que je perds le contrôle des personnages XD ça me rassure au moins que tu adhères autant aux introspections, tu ne seras peut-être pas déçue avec ce chapitre alors :3 De toute façon, les pavés c'est ma passion. (et ma signature hihi) J'attendrai donc avec impatience ton avis sur le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore d'être passée !**

 **Place au chapitre 8 !**

* * *

Les couloirs étaient sombres et silencieux, ornés de temps à autre de torches qui lui permettaient de suivre la piste, leurs flammes léchant l'air froid. A mesure qu'il avançait, des geignements de douleur se firent entendre, s'élevant sûrement de la pièce qu'il cherchait. Les bruits s'intensifièrent alors qu'il s'approchait des énormes doubles portes. Avant même qu'il ne les atteigne, le calme revint à nouveau et on entendit alors plus que le bruit du froissement d'étoffe, le bas de sa cape s'entortillant autour de lui alors qu'il pressait le pas. La poignée de laiton poli cliqueta quand il la saisit pour pénétrer dans la vaste salle.

Le terme _abattoir_ aurait été plus convenable. La bile laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de l'homme mais il entreprit d'avancer sans faire attention à l'odeur immonde, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les mares de sang. L'entrepôt était parcouru par trois allées qui s'achevaient au fond de la salle sur une dernière, transversale. Délimitant les allées, de longues étagères d'où étaient empilés des cadavres humains et animales, montant presque jusqu'au plafond en murailles irrégulières. Il connaissait déjà l'endroit, il était déjà venu. Cela avait été une des conditions du marché, le laisser circuler librement et assister au développement des expériences. Il suivit la traînée sanglante jusqu'à une petite pièce adjacente dont la porte était ouverte. A son entrée, son comparse fronça les sourcils.

« Cela prend trop de temps. »

Il était assis derrière une énorme table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, des traces de sang et de boue étaient encore visibles sur la surface de marbre. L'homme semblait occupé à lire un vieux grimoire aux pages jaunies et craquelées, les écritures étaient élégantes mais la taille des caractères était si minuscule que le nouveau venu abandonna l'idée de déchiffrer le texte.

« Patience. Ton heure viendra très bientôt. » Lui promit-il en arpentant la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant l'un des énormes réservoirs de verre disposés à la verticale au fond de la salle.

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, Madara. Et la fille est toujours libre de ses mouvements. »

Madara soupira longuement. Son souffle chaud se heurta à son masque, l'obstacle empêchait l'air de sortir et lui donnait l'impression que son visage brûlait. Il ne faisait plus attention à la sensation, il portait cet accessoire depuis bien trop longtemps. Même si son complice se doutait bien de ce qui s'y cachait en dessous, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'enlever en sa présence. Le laisser mijoter pourrait lui faire passer l'envie de se précipiter.

« J'ai besoin qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour moi. Ça prend juste du temps. »

L'autre referma brutalement son livre, le son sec des pages qui s'entrechoquent captura l'attention de Madara qui posa son regard sur la reliure de cuir. Il retint un ricanement en constatant qu'elle était neutre, son désappointement échappa au deuxième homme qui lui jeta un regard sombre.

« Peut-être qu'elle est, _effectivement_ , la mieux placée pour effectuer cette technique, mais pas besoin du sang de Chiyo pour cela. Avec un peu d'intelligence… »

« Ta jalousie et ton arrogance ont été la cause de tous ces échecs. » Le coupa Madara d'un ton glacial. « Tu n'as pas besoin de perdre la vie pour prouver ton talent. A moins que tu ne tiennes tant à la garder vivante? »

L'Uchiha borgne planta son Sharingan dans l'œil venimeux de l'homme. Celui-ci renifla dédaigneusement et se redressa sous l'effet de la colère. Ses pupilles verticales semblèrent s'élargir, leurs extrémités effleurant légèrement la sclérale avant de reprendre une taille normale. Sa longue langue apparut et un sifflement désagréable résonna dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est qu'une vermine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour cette expérience. Il me faut juste du temps pour maîtriser ma nouvelle technique. »

Ils observèrent en même temps le corps nu qui semblait flotter dans le réservoir, entouré d'un liquide verdâtre. Son visage semblait paisible, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Madara secoua la tête sans quitter le corps des yeux.

« Pas cette fois. Il pourrait très bien la retourner contre toi. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de lui vivant. Sakura nous donnera exactement ce dont nous avons besoin en temps voulu. _Ensuite_ , je pourrai la contrôler pour qu'elle effectue le travail. »

« Tu ne me fais toujours pas assez confiance pour me révéler l'identité de ton futur revenant ? »

Madara sourit derrière son masque.

« J'assure seulement mes arrières. »

« Tu aimes toujours compliquer les choses, Madara. » Soupira l'homme en exagérant un peu. Il se plaignait à la manière d'un enfant comme le faisait Tobi. « J'ai passé un temps considérable sur Sasori à _ta_ demande. »

« Sasori n'est qu'un pion de plus. » grinça Madara en faisant volte-face pour s'approcher de la table, obligeant l'autre à lever la tête alors qu'il le surplombait. « Il est très doué pour faire le sale boulot mais il ne me sera bientôt plus d'aucune utilité. Je me débarrasserai de lui une fois que la fille sera sous contrôle. »

 _Et de Nagato aussi_. Il caressa les rouleaux qu'il tenait, cachés dans sa manche avant de les jeter sur la table, éparpillés autour du livre. Le glyphe maintenant les parchemins scellés avait disparu maintenant que la vieille femme était morte. Madara se demanda vaguement dans quelle allée de son entrepôt le tortionnaire avait abandonné le corps de la défunte.

« Eh bien, ta fixation sur Sakura est peut-être _justifiée_. Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement t'adresser à Danzô ? Les affaires avec lui sont plutôt honnêtes, tu sais. »

« Danzô ? » répéta Madara en émettant un petit rire. « Danzô n'accepterait jamais ça. C'est un loyaliste, il n'est pas assez idiot pour me laisser faire. »

Sa collaboration avec Danzô lui procurait des atouts, notamment des informations capitales concernant le Kyûbi. L'homme pensait sincèrement pouvoir contrôler la bête un jour, Madara avait l'art de persuader les esprits naïfs. Danzô était bien trop obsédé par son envie de diriger Konoha qu'il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Même accepter de faire décimer un clan entier quand Madara Uchiha lui avait sournoisement soufflé l'idée. La manipulation d'autrui était si _amusante_.

« Tu ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses. » Soupira à nouveau son interlocuteur. « Rien n'est dit qu'Itachi agira comme tu le souhaites. Que se passera-t-il si ton plan échoue ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'assure toujours mes arrières. Itachi est intelligent, mais sa dévotion envers Konoha l'emportera toujours sur sa raison. Il fera tout pour aider la gamine. Et puis, ils ont beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne le penses. »

La tension était palpable, Madara savait qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Une fois de plus, les pupilles de l'homme s'élargirent, une expression avide sur son visage.

« Sasuke, hein ? Dis-moi, _Madara_. Tu n'as pas oublié notre petit accord, pas vrai ? »

La mâchoire de l'Uchiha se contracta. Il ne faisait vraiment pas confiance à cet enfoiré, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait le pouvoir d'anéantir sa couverture. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix que de s'en remettre à lui pour cette partie du plan. Il serait le seul à pouvoir faire aboutir le projet une fois que la fille aura fait sa part du travail. L'Uchiha comptait énormément sur l'amour inestimable d'Itachi pour son frère, il était certain que comme lui, l'aîné confierait la destinée de son cadet à la personne qui l'aimait le plus après lui. Madara lui avait amené cette personne sur un plateau d'argent, il n'avait plus qu'à s'en saisir. Une fois Itachi mort, son plan débuterait.

« Je n'ai rien oublié, _Kabuto_. »

* * *

L'idée lui était venue lorsqu'Itachi avait une fois de plus déposé les quelques ryô sur la table afin de payer leur repas. Sakura avait alors souri avec amusement en pensant que l'Akatsuki l'avait bien plus souvent invitée à manger que ne l'avait fait Naruto. Son porte-monnaie reposait au fond de son sac, quelque part dans le Pays de la Terre, bien loin d'elle. Aussi, c'était Itachi qui s'était à chaque fois acquitté des paiements. Il n'avait jamais fait mine d'être exaspéré d'avoir à toujours payer, sortant automatiquement l'argent de sa poche. Kisame avait quant à lui grimacé quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi le rembourser. Les membres d'Akatsuki prenaient toujours leur repas à l'extérieur, comme si faire la cuisine était quelque chose qui n'entrait pas dans les exigences de tueurs surqualifiés. Peut-être Itachi avait-il seulement été bien élevé et qu'il souhaitait se montrer gentleman. Elle s'était retenue d'exploser de rire, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de son coéquipier.

L'Akatsuki rémunérait généreusement ses membres après chaque contrat rempli si bien que chacun vivait dans l'opulence. Aussi improbable que ça l'était, faire partie de l'organisation était un véritable travail, Sakura comprenait maintenant pourquoi les déserteurs ne rechignaient pas à effectuer les missions. Cependant, l'heure des récompenses n'avait lieu qu'à la fin du mois si bien que Sakura dépendait financièrement de l'Uchiha, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Alors, elle lui avait fait part de son idée et il avait fini par approuver après quelques instants de réflexion, en disant qu'il serait en effet judicieux de lui procurer de nouveaux vêtements à sa taille. Sa remarque innocente lui avait valu le regard noir de Sakura. Sa perte de poids avait commencé après son arrivée à l'Akatsuki mais était surtout dû à la semaine horrible qu'elle avait passé avec Kisame, Itachi ayant profité de l'occasion pour tester sa résistance. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut, secouée de frissons épouvantables et l'œil hagard, comme si elle revivait les meurtres de l'homme-requin.

Maintenant que l'Uchiha avait la preuve qu'elle était déterminée à rester dans les rangs et à espionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse contacter Konoha, Sakura attendait simplement qu'il lui fasse part de son propre but. Evidemment, il n'avait rien dit jusque-là. En fait, il était resté le même, silencieux mais intimidant. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard, quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à décrire. L'effet des yeux d'Itachi rencontrant les siens avait cependant toujours le même effet, si bien qu'elle avait vite abandonné l'idée de chercher à comprendre ce que c'était et une timidité farouche gardait ses lèvres scellées. En d'autres termes, ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé leurs contentieux. En revanche, l'ambiance entre eux était moins sombre, juste tendue, comme si chacun savait que le sujet allait tôt ou tard finir par être abordé.

L'Akatsuki avait pris du retard depuis quelques jours, Pain tentait en vain de localiser Hachibi pour organiser sa capture. Sakura avait intérieurement remercié Tsunade de ne pas lui avoir révélé l'emplacement du bijû, elle ne se serait jamais pardonné si elle avait dû révéler l'information à l'organisation. Elle avait donc été la plus sincère lorsque le chef lui avait posé la question lors de la dernière réunion holographique, ils n'en avaient plus parlé ensuite. Les duos continuaient de remplir les contrats qui venaient en attendant qu'il soit localisé. Dégoûtée par les missions monstrueuses de Kisame auxquelles elle avait assisté, Sakura avait demandé à Itachi si, plutôt que d'attendre un nouveau contrat, elle pouvait mettre ses talents à disposition de la clinique du petit village où ils séjournaient. L'Uchiha avait examiné la devanture d'un air méfiant avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Ran, une petite femme corpulente, les avait accueillis chaleureusement, contournant sa paillasse aussitôt qu'ils étaient entrés. Sa figure dodue et maternelle était entourée d'une auréole de cheveux gris bouclés. Sakura avait fait monter d'un cran la bonne humeur régnante lorsqu'elle s'était présentée comme étant l'apprentie de Tsunade, la Princesse Limace. Ran avait poussé un cri de joie quand elle lui avait proposé ses services. La clinique était à peine plus grande que la salle d'accueil de l'hôpital de Konoha et le personnel y était limité, il n'y avait que deux médecins, très peu qualifiés mais cela suffisait pour ce minuscule village. Maintenant qu'une telle célébrité avait poussé la porte de sa clinique, Ran avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui demander des conseils concernant l'utilisation des herbes médicinales tant réputée à Konoha, l'envoyant même en quérir dans les bois et lui promettant quelques pièces en échange. Tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Ran se tourne vers Itachi.

« Mais j'en oublie presque mes bonnes manières ! » s'était-elle écrié en l'approchant. « C'est un très bel homme que nous avons là ! Comment t'appelles-tu donc, joli cœur ? »

Itachi avait semblé extrêmement mal à l'aise, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de la vieille femme qui l'assaillait de questions. Sakura ignorait si l'expression sur son visage d'habitude si neutre était dû au fait que Ran l'avait appelé « joli cœur » ou parce qu'elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper « _cette magnifique chevelure !_ » L'attitude de Ran avait rappelé à Itachi celle d'Uruchi Uchiha, une ancêtre du clan qui tenait une boulangerie avec son mari et qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Sasuke lorsqu'il y passait pour goûter. Son humeur s'était dégradée encore plus lorsque Ran avait affirmé que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de si beaux hommes en si peu de temps et que le premier qu'elle avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt lui ressemblait étrangement. En se rendant à la clinique, Sakura avait appris trois choses, la première qu'Itachi avait horreur qu'on touche à ses cheveux, la seconde, que Ran allait lui servir discrètement d'intermédiaire avec Tsunade, et la dernière que Sasuke était venu ici.

La nouvelle avait jeté un froid sur l'équipe, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du village pour atteindre la forêt boisée. Le soleil de plomb tapait sans merci sur eux, les obligeant à retirer leurs capes. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé un coin où les plantes prospéraient en abondance, ils déposèrent leurs effets à terre. Itachi créa un périmètre de sécurité autour d'eux avant de s'installer sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour examiner la flore, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil réguliers. Calme et les yeux fermés, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, Itachi ne semblait être le même. Il émanait de lui une atmosphère triste et sauvage, une sorte d'aura lugubre qu'il réussissait à cacher avec une perfection inquiétante.

Sakura détourna les yeux pour palper l'humus, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer. C'était une chose difficile maintenant que l'homme à ses côtés avait décidé d'extérioriser les sentiments qu'il avait refoulés pendant si longtemps. Sa curiosité avait besoin d'être assouvie, alors elle continua de l'observer à la dérobée. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Itachi Uchiha était beau à damner, c'était un gâchis que d'être devenu un criminel aussi monstrueux. La ligne gracieuse de son buste qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, les traits fins de son visage, les formes viriles de son corps pourtant si mince, ses yeux qui…la regardaient. Elle rougit brusquement et se remit à la tâche bien trop vivement pour que ça ait l'air naturel. _Saleté de gênes Uchiha_. Mais quelque chose l'avait troublé et ne quittait plus son esprit durant les heures qui suivirent, la tristesse dans le regard flou d'Itachi.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Finit-elle par lui demander d'une voix timide alors qu'ils mangeaient. Il lui lança un regard froid mais elle était trop fine et trop décidée à savoir. « Tu as l'air…inquiet. Sasuke est à ta recherche. Ce n'est pas un secret qu'il cherche à se venger. »

Si elle avait tenté de réveiller quelque chose chez lui, c'était un échec pur et simple. Itachi ne se départit pas de son impassibilité, muré dans le silence. Sakura prit une autre bouchée d'Onigiri, appréciant la saveur subtile qui envahit sa bouche sans faire plus attention à l'Uchiha face à elle. Maintenant qu'il avait remis son masque en place – et réactivé son Sharingan au passage, sa crainte était revenue. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cet homme pour qu'il perde le contrôle de ses émotions devant elle ?

« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ramener Sasuke au village, Naruto et toi ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu. Le ton était calme, intrigué. Elle dévisagea Itachi un moment. Il avait les yeux posés sur un buisson qui s'agitait non loin de là. Remarquant qu'il ne sortait pas d'arme, elle fronça les sourcils en déployant son chakra. Un simple chat sauvage, attiré par l'odeur succulente de la nourriture qu'ils avaient emportée. Maintenant que le visage de l'Uchiha était incliné, elle avait une vision parfaite de son cou et remarqua des marques rougeâtres plutôt flagrantes sur son côté. Au vu de la taille des empreintes, elle devina qu'il s'agissait de celles de la propre main du nukenin.

« Sasuke est notre ami, » répondit-elle simplement, soudain irritée qu'il lui parle de son cadet après ce qu'il avait fait mais surtout par le besoin pressant qu'elle avait ressenti de le soigner. Ses instincts de ninja médecin prenaient le dessus sur ses principes et c'était frustrant. Techniquement, c'était son devoir que de soigner les membres de l'organisation maintenant qu'elle y était affiliée, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer le jeu avec lui maintenant qu'il connaissait son vrai statut.

« Il a trahi Konoha en s'alliant avec Orochimaru. L'avoir tué ne suffira pas à pardonner cette erreur. »

Itachi tendit la main, la paume pleine de riz pour attirer la bête jusqu'à lui. Le chat renifla suspicieusement l'air avant de s'approcher d'un pas hésitant.

« Sasuke est assoiffé de vengeance. Il ne vit que pour elle, et tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, il ne rentrera pas à Konoha. On ne peut pas lui reprocher sa haine. _Tu_ es le seul responsable ! »

Elle avait craché la réplique avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Son regard croisa enfin le sien, Sakura se souvint du soir où il l'avait contrôlé avec le Sharingan et baissa subitement les yeux en clignant rapidement des paupières. Un silence s'installa, brisé par le chat qui mâchait voracement la nourriture dans la main d'Itachi comme s'il allait la lui reprendre.

« Je sais tout sur toi. » lâcha Sakura d'une voix étrange, comme brisée. Sasuke lui manquait énormément maintenant qu'elle était si proche de lui. Elle en voulait terriblement à l'homme en face d'elle pour lui avoir enlevé son amour. « Comme l'a dit Sasori, être l'apprentie du Godaime m'assure une certaine autorité. J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai fouillé les archives. Je connais ton passé au sein du village jusqu'à ce que tu massacres ton clan. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir. »

« Si ça t'amuse. »

Son ton mal assuré et son attitude des derniers jours firent comprendre à Itachi qu'en fait, elle ne savait rien du tout. Il se détendit un peu, s'étant légèrement figé lorsqu'elle avait dit avoir fouillé les archives. Il était évident que ni Danzô ni l'Hokage n'aurait laissé de telles informations traîner là où tout le monde pourrait les trouver. Heureusement, seul le chat avait senti la détresse de l'Uchiha, arquant le dos et hérissant la queue. Comme pour le rassurer, il lui gratta l'oreille. Sakura l'observa faire quelques minutes d'un air sombre.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Son regard se durcit mais cette fois, elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était grand temps d'avoir cette conversation.

« Quelle importance ? »

De nouveau ce ton menaçant mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Que je puisse être une taupe ne te gêne pas ? » Insista-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air incrédule. _Parle, bon sang, parle!_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Itachi comprit que la détermination n'était que l'un des traits saillants de son caractère, la fille était intelligente et plutôt observatrice. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet qu'il souhaitait et ça, oui, ça le _gênait_ énormément. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que, parce qu'il la couvrait dans une certaine mesure, cela voulait dire que son secret était en sécurité.

« Je me moque totalement de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. » Mentit-il avec une aisance qui lui rappelait souvent qu'il avait passé sa vie à ça, mentir, encore et encore. « Peu importe tes intentions, du moment que tu ne me gênes pas. Et puis, être l'apprentie du Godaime t'assure une _certaine_ autorité. Plus vite la rumeur se répandra et plus vite Sasuke viendra à moi. »

Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait vu juste et qu'il avait su tapé là où ça faisait mal car le visage de Sakura se déforma et la rage s'empara d'elle. Elle avait envie de s'emparer d'un kunai et de le planter dans ses yeux, lui faire extrêmement mal, allant même jusqu'à imaginer que c'était lui que Kisame avait découpé en morceaux et non pas un simple ninja de bas étage. Elle se rappela malheureusement qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, mais que quelqu'un pouvait. Sasuke était proche de son but. Alors elle se calma et sa phrase lui apparut comme dite à la légère, une bévue sans signification.

« J'imagine que tu sais alors, qu'au moment opportun, je ne le gênerai pas. »

Le silence lui répondit. Au moins, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il la gardait en vie auprès de lui uniquement dans le but d'attirer Sasuke. Il ignorait peut-être que le plus jeune des Uchiha n'avait que faire de sa coéquipière ambulante mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle pouvait comprendre le plan de l'homme de se servir d'elle, c'était une occasion en or pour lui. Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait gagné en se forgeant une réputation de ninja médecin au talent exceptionnel, devenir un appât pour l'organisation la plus criminelle du monde.

« Je te hais. » reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme, résignée à accepter cette triste vérité. « Mais je remplirai ma mission, quitte à servir l'organisation. Chercher à te tuer ne m'aidera pas à ramener Sasuke au village, c'est quelque chose qu'il souhaite accomplir lui-même. J'aimerai cependant être éclairée concernant tes intentions. »

Itachi la regarda curieusement. La fille semblait disposée à accepter son sort, cherchant même à apaiser le conflit qui venait d'éclater. Elle était surprenante, à tous points de vue.

« Tu ne m'as pas dénoncée mais tu en sais trop pour que je puisse me sentir confiante en faisant équipe avec toi. Etre constamment sur mes gardes est plutôt désagréable. »

« Un ninja doit toujours être sur ses gardes, peu importe la situation. » Récita l'Uchiha d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle roula des yeux en soupirant. Il la considéra un long moment. C'était une étrange créature qu'était Sakura Haruno. Etrange mais intéressante. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux ninjas qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Ce n'était pas qu'il était frustré par son manque de compétences - elle avait battu Sasori, ce qui suffisait à le convaincre à ce sujet - mais l'humilité chez la jeune fille réveillait quelque chose en lui. Il avait toujours eu affaire à des ninjas trop orgueilleux, ne cherchant qu'à satisfaire leur égo et se classant dans la catégorie des plus forts, aveuglés par l'arrogance.

Sakura était différente. Elle connaissait ses limites mais ne se dépréciait pas pour autant. Elle savait parfaitement qui elle était et avait conscience de ses qualités comme de ses défauts. Elle ne cherchait pas à ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre en tentant de changer la réalité. Elle vivait sans illusions et il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela. C'était le fruit d'une traversée d'épreuves qu'il savait difficiles, l'une d'elle était le départ de Sasuke, une autre son intrusion dans l'Akatsuki, et ces épreuves l'avait confrontée de plein fouet à la dimension humaine. Elle n'avait pas accepté de se sacrifier uniquement parce qu'on le lui avait demandé comme le ferait tout ninja se confortant naïvement au code, mais parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix protéger tous ceux à quoi elle tenait. Elle acceptait même la mort les bras ouverts, défiant Itachi en sachant qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait faire d'elle. Il était fier que son petit frère ait quelqu'un comme elle dans sa vie, et désolé qu'elle ait à pâtir du destin cruel des Uchiha. Sur cette pensée, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et Itachi comprit soudainement pourquoi Madara s'intéressait à elle.

« Ne me gênes pas. » Murmura-t-il finalement de sa voix chaude, si bas qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé.

Madara était plus sournois qu'il ne le pensait. Itachi avait déjà prévu que son ancêtre chercherait à s'approprier Sasuke une fois qu'il serait mort, il avait même déjà mis en place un plan pour arracher son frère de l'emprise de Madara. Sakura n'était pas seulement là pour attirer son cadet ou Naruto, elle avait un autre rôle à jouer. Madara était malin mais Itachi l'était encore plus, il découvrirait tôt ou tard la nature de son plan. Sasuke était pour Sakura ce qu'Itachi avait été pour Izumi. Et Itachi ne laisserait jamais ce cauchemar se reproduire. *

* * *

Son verre à peine posé sur la table, elle héla le serveur pour qu'il lui en resserve un autre. Le petit jeune s'empressa de s'exécuter en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle le suivit du regard avec un sourire narquois, il trébucha sur un tabouret en s'approchant du bar pour annoncer la commande. Le patron de Shushuya** jeta un coup d'œil à la cliente alors qu'il essuyait un verre et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. Son employé pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, on ne pouvait rien refuser à cette femme-là. Elle ressemblait à une ivrogne avec ses pommettes roses et ses pupilles dilatées, mais il lui servit une autre tournée. Pouvait-on seulement refuser quelque chose à l'Hokage, d'ailleurs ?

En attendant son verre, Tsunade s'empara d'une brochette de yakitori qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche. Embrumée par l'alcool, elle se moquait totalement des regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle avait cessé de s'inquiéter des qu'en-dira-t-on le jour où elle avait quitté Konoha dans sa jeunesse. Ils pouvaient bien la dévisager et critiquer la conduite de l'Hokage, c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Heureusement pour eux qu'elle avait cessé de dilapider tout ce qu'elle possédait au risque de picorer dans la trésorerie du village. Même si le daimyô n'en saurait rien, son addiction aux jeux n'était pas le meilleur moyen de remonter financièrement ce foutu pays. Un scandale d'une telle ampleur nuirait à la réputation du village. Et même si elle avait (un peu) profité de sa fonction publique pour annuler ses dettes, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?!

« Godaime, votre verre. » bredouilla le jeune serveur en le déposant devant elle.

Elle le remercia vaguement, s'emparant aussitôt de l'objet qu'elle vida d'une traite. _Oublier_. C'était efficace quelques secondes mais ses pensées revenaient la tourmenter à la fin de ce délai. Son poing se serra subitement, striant le verre sous sa poigne de fer. Elle n'en avait que faire, car elle-même se fissurait, craquant sous la pression, sa confiance laissant place aux incertitudes. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la disparition de Sakura et aucune nouvelle n'était arrivée. Tsunade passait son temps à questionner Katsuyu mais la limace avait toujours la même réponse à lui donner. En temps normal, l'Hokage ne s'inquiétait pas du temps que prenaient les missions de rang S, elles étaient périlleuses et réclamaient beaucoup de prudence. Cette fois, c'était différent. Le taux de réussite était trop bas pour qu'elle puisse faire comme si rien n'était. De plus, elle n'avait pas envoyé n'importe qui, Sakura était comme une fille pour elle.

La question de Shikamaru résonnait encore dans son esprit, martelant son cerveau et alourdissant son cœur. Elle avait l'impression de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup et les reproches du Conseil prenaient alors tout leur sens. Son inexpérience et sa soif de faire ses preuves l'avaient conduite à commettre une grossière erreur. L'épisode de Suna avait révélé l'implication d'Akatsuki dans la disparition des rouleaux contenant les secrets de la technique interdite développée par Chiyo. Le poison inoculé aux ninjas était à soixante-six pourcent composé des mêmes substances retrouvées lors de l'autopsie de cinq des ninjas médecins enlevés quelques mois plus tôt. A la différence des dernières victimes, les ninjas médecins retrouvés morts n'avaient pas succombé au poison mais avaient simplement été tués avant, sûrement parce que l'expérience avait été un échec sur chacun d'eux. Ils avaient été les cobayes du malade qui désirait développer le talent utilisé autrefois par Sasori des Sables Rouges.

Comme prévu, Shizune n'avait pu s'occuper que d'un seul des trois gardes à la fois. Malheureusement, son arrivée avait été trop tardive et le poison trop complexe pour que Tsunade et elle puissent trouver un antidote dans les temps. Deux des victimes avaient succombé à peine quelques heures après l'arrivée de Shizune et le dernier avait suivi alors qu'elle se battait pour séparer les composants. Gaara n'avait pas mis la faute sur Konoha, remerciant même Shizune d'être intervenue aussi rapidement. Tsunade continuait de travailler sur l'antidote avec son équipe de recherche, cherchant à réduire le temps que prendrait la simple séparation des différentes toxines. Ils seraient prêts lorsque ça arriverait à nouveau. De leur côté, Shikamaru, Temari et Anko avaient tenté de résoudre le mystère qu'était l'intrusion du coupable. Suna étant surprotégée, il y avait forcément un espion capable d'empoisonner la nourriture des gardes. Il s'agissait en effet d'un jeune genin affecté à cette mission de rang D, pour la maudite somme de 5000 ryô. Son corps pourrissait à la frontière du Pays des Rivières quand l'ANBU de Suna l'avait trouvé.

La seule énigme qui demeurait était le meurtre d'Ebizô. Le vieil homme n'avait pas été empoisonné mais tué de sang-froid. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il se soit laissé manipuler par un Henge, le genin avait un visage angélique et n'importe qui fonderait devant lui. Gaara avait excusé les Jônin pour s'être laissé avoir par la technique. Ils étaient trop absorbés par la surveillance du village, prêts à réagir à la vue d'une cape noire aux nuages rouges, pour faire attention à l'attitude étrange d'un jeune genin qui rentrait au village avec son équipe. Même le jônin en charge de l'équipe n'avait rien remarqué. Tsunade avait hurlé, si elle avait été Kazekage, elle aurait botté les fesses de ces abrutis jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur poussent des yeux derrière la tête. Le hic dans l'histoire, c'était qu'Ebizô se trouvait alors à l'opposé de la salle où étaient stockés les rouleaux et qu'il était étrange que l'ennemi ait pris la peine de traverser tout le sanctuaire pour l'éliminer alors que les rouleaux étaient déjà à sa portée.

« Vivement la retraite… » Marmonna Tsunade en ingurgitant un énième verre.

Ainsi, son apprentie allait servir aux expériences monstrueuses de l'organisation Akatsuki. Ils s'étaient débarrassés des inhabiles ninjas médecins choisis au hasard dans les Cinq Grandes Nations pour ensuite s'adresser à quelqu'un de hautement plus qualifiée. Tsunade avait permis ça sans même s'en rendre compte. La violation de Suna ayant sûrement été élaborée bien avant l'enlèvement de Sakura, Tsunade se demandait ce qu'Akatsuki attendait de son élève et si ça avait un rapport avec le Kinjutsu dérobé. Si l'organisation s'attendait à ce que Sakura soit capable de rendre la technique fatale justement non fatale, c'était peine perdue. Même la créatrice n'avait pas su déjouer la mort qui entraînait l'utilisation de son chef d'œuvre alors que pourrait faire une fille qui ne savait rien de la technique, aussi douée soit-elle ? Ses hypothèses attendaient les éclaircissements de l'Haruno quand elle trouverait un moyen de contacter son maître sans se faire pincer. A condition qu'elle soit en vie, bien entendu. Son cœur se serra.

« À qui le dis-tu ! » s'exclama une voix sortie de nulle part.

Tsunade releva vivement la tête.

« Jiraya ! » S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. « Tu es déjà rentré ? »

Le Sannin avait quitté Konoha quelques jours auparavant pour poursuivre son voyage et sa quête d'informations. Il était rare qu'il rentre aussi rapidement au village, l'ermite passait son temps à l'extérieur du Pays du Feu, ne contactant l'Hokage que par l'intermédiaire de ses crapauds. Si Jiraya prenait la peine de venir en personne lui rapporter des renseignements, c'était qu'ils étaient d'une importance primordiale. Tsunade dévisagea son vieil ami, l'alcool lui montait à la tête mais elle ignora son vertige. L'expression de Jiraya était la même qu'à l'accoutumée, amusée avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda immédiatement la Sannin avec inquiétude.

Le sourire de Jiraya se fana. C'était l'inconvénient de connaître quelqu'un depuis un demi-siècle, Tsunade savait toujours lire en lui. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il nota que personne ne faisait attention à eux, trop habitués à ce que les deux vieux amis se retrouvent à Shushuya pour boire un verre et manger ensemble. Penchant légèrement la tête pour s'approcher de l'oreille de Tsunade, Jiraya murmura :

« _Il_ m'a contacté. »

Tsunade sursauta sous le regard sévère de Jiraya qui souhaitait par-dessus tout rester discret. L'Hokage se leva aussitôt, déposa de l'argent sur la table et suivit l'ermite jusqu'à la sortie. Des nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel pluvieux et le phénomène n'avait rien à voir avec l'entraînement de Naruto. Les cieux au-dessus de Konoha semblaient pleurer la disparition de l'apprentie de la Sannin. Le Pays du Feu était justement orienté vers l'élément feu mais le temps typiquement chaud et brillant se faisait rare depuis le départ de Sakura. Ignorant Jiraya qui lui commandait de se presser, Tsunade, encore sous l'effet du Sake, resta figée sous la pluie battante. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Dis-moi, Jiraya ! » Le supplia-t-elle à la manière d'une enfant.

« Pas ici, allons ailleurs ! »

« Jiraya… »

Elle se moquait totalement d'être trempée jusqu'aux os ou d'être entendue par la moitié du village. De toute façon, la pluie faisait fuir les habitants dans les rues, ils courraient entre les gouttes sans regarder dans leur direction. L'agitation qui régnait ajouta un pic de frayeur dans le cœur de Tsunade, le monde semblait en proie au chaos. Le tonnerre gronda, ses plaintifs et lugubres hurlements, que la superstition regarde comme un présage certain de malheur lorsqu'ils se mêlent au martèlement de l'impitoyable pluie, firent frissonner la Sannin. La voir dans cet état, les cheveux blonds dégoulinants et le visage ravagé, toucha Jiraya en plein cœur. Elle lui rappelait cette jeune fille désespérée qui avait perdu son frère puis son fiancé, celle qui avait renoncé à tout, hurlant haut et fort que la vie n'était rien, que les idéaux des gens causeraient leur perte.

« Elle va bien, Tsunade. » La rassura Jiraya en la prenant par les épaules. « Ils sont ensemble. »

Alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la sienne pour la tirer à sa suite, les deux Sannin courant sous la pluie tels des enfants, Tsunade sourit à travers les gouttes qui s'abattaient sur elle. Peu lui importait de réagir comme une faible femme, la nouvelle lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle était comme une mère qui s'inquiétait pour la vie de son enfant envoyé au front. Elle avait déjà perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça à nouveau. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, parce que Sakura allait bien.

* * *

Sakura avait à peine fini d'écrire la cinquième règle de leur accord que son parchemin prit subitement feu dans un jaillissement de lumière. Poussant un cri de surprise, elle le lâcha tandis que le manuscrit disparaissait, ravagé par les flammes. Il ne restait plus que quelques cendres au sol, seuls témoins de la scène. Rageuse, elle lança un regard accusateur à l'Uchiha au fond de la pièce. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais il était évident que sa technique Katon était la responsable car lorsqu'elle sortit une nouvelle feuille, un kunai vint s'y planter au milieu. Elle abandonna, il était tout bonnement impossible d'instaurer des règles à cet homme. C'était plutôt lui qui les dictait.

La trêve établie entre eux avait très mal débuté. Avant de quitter la forêt pour retourner au village, Sakura avait tenté de témoigner de sa sincérité pour conclure l'accord. Elle avait concentré son chakra dans ses mains, le vert typique du chakra médical rassurant Itachi sur ses intentions pacifiques. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, sa main lumineuse à quelques centimètres de son cou, il avait saisi son poignet à une vitesse hallucinante et un craquement sonore avait précédé le hurlement de Sakura. S'arrachant de l'emprise de l'Uchiha, elle s'était frotté le poignet avec une grimace, lançant un regard meurtrier à cette brute.

« Mais t'es complétement _malade_ , ma parole ! » Lui avait-elle crié sous la colère. « J'allais juste te soigner, imbécile ! »

« Je sais. Ne recommence jamais ça. »

Il ne s'était pas excusé et ne comptait sûrement pas le faire, tout en lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide ou de sa pitié. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à accepter des soins venant d'elle ou de qui que ce soit. Elle avait ainsi élaboré la deuxième règle qu'il lui avait indirectement imposée : Ne pas effleurer Itachi Uchiha, entre la première règle : Ne pas gêner Itachi Uchiha et la troisième : Ne pas poser de questions concernant Madara Uchiha à Itachi Uchiha. Elles étaient aussi idiotes les unes que les autres mais elles étaient l'œuvre de Sakura qui tentait d'aller dans le sens de son équipier pour apaiser les tensions.

Cependant, la seule chose qui la réjouissait était qu'Itachi avait accepté de prendre les devants des missions, remplissant les parties les plus dérangeantes sans que Sakura n'ait besoin d'intervenir. En échange, elle promettait de se tenir tranquille et d'obéir sagement à ce qu'il lui dirait. C'était un marché plus que satisfaisant, elle restait en vie et n'avait plus vraiment besoin de commettre des actes trahissant son village tout en espionnant Akatsuki, mais acceptait en contrepartie de laisser entendre qu'Itachi Uchiha était en compagnie de Sakura Haruno pour attirer Sasuke. Itachi n'était plus un monstre, juste un beau salaud mais ça lui suffisait si ça lui permettait de mieux vivre à ses côtés.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Sakura tandis qu'elle nettoyait les cendres au sol.

Ils étaient dans une petite pièce de la clinique, elle servait de bureau à Ran mais elle l'utilisait rarement, préférant s'installer à l'accueil. Sakura comprenait pourquoi, la seule fenêtre du bureau était tellement sale que la lumière ne passait plus au travers. Elle avait tenté de frotter la saleté avec un chiffon mais rien n'y faisait. Les herbes médicinales qu'elle avait récoltées étaient éparpillées sur le pupitre, elle les avait découpé soigneusement sous l'œil rouge et attentif de l'Uchiha. La vue du Sharingan avait soudain fait remonter des questions qu'elle s'était fréquemment posées, Itachi était peut-être capable de l'éclairer à ce sujet. Il ne répondit pas mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre, habituée au style concis de cette famille.

« La dernière fois, Kakashi a mentionné ton Sharingan. Il a dit que ta vue baissait lorsque tu utilisais _son_ pouvoir. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Itachi, il la fixait sans ciller. Elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement saisi qu'elle voulait parler du Mangekyô en particulier. Au bout de quelques secondes, la question ne vint toujours pas alors il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu ne fais que répéter ce que toi et moi savons déjà. Quelle est ta question ? »

Sakura sembla hésiter un instant, plus très sûre de vouloir poursuivre sachant parfaitement qu'il ne voudrait pas répondre. Mais elle prit le risque quand même, au cas où. Après tout, il n'avait pas nié le problème de sa pupille, ce qui était un peu encourageant.

« Eh bien, » Commença-t-elle nerveusement. « Kakashi et Sasuke ont eux-aussi le Sharingan. Je sais que Kakashi a été affaibli lorsqu'il a utilisé sa pupille contre Deidara mais le Sharingan de Sasuke n'a jamais montré le moindre problème. Pourquoi est-ce que le Mangekyô Sharingan a cet effet sur vous contrairement au Sharingan ? »

Il plissa les yeux, la rendant mal à l'aise. Elle touchait à une particularité propre à sa famille, après tout. Ça devait le gêner qu'on le questionne aux sujets des secrets Uchiha.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » S'enquit-il, méfiant.

« C'est… » Autant lui expliquer directement. Ce qu'elle lui dirait ne pourrait sûrement pas le surprendre, il le savait déjà. « Tsunade a pris en charge Kakashi mais mêm _e elle_ est incapable de soigner les ravages du Mangekyô. Alors, je me demandais… Le Mangekyô Sharingan est censé être une évolution du Sharingan, mais pourtant, le risque de basculer entre les deux est élevée. Si une telle pupille existe, n'est-ce pas justement pour conférer à l'utilisateur un certain pouvoir ? Utiliser le Mangekyô entraîne peu à peu la cécité de la pupille et les dégâts semblent irréversibles. Je trouve ça étrange, comme paradoxe. »

Sans surprise, le silence s'installa à nouveau. L'expression sur le visage d'Itachi était le signe qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, hésitant entre lui répondre ou l'envoyer balader. Lentement, il se mit à parler, toujours de manière suspicieuse.

« Le Sharingan est un Kekkei Genkai, tout le monde ne l'éveille pas forcément mais de par son hérédité, son utilisation n'encourt aucun danger. Le Mangekyô n'est pas héréditaire et rares sont les personnes à l'avoir éveillé. »

« Combien ont pu l'éveiller ? » Demanda aussitôt Sakura, trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu sa coopération.

Avec un peu de chance, il lui en dirait suffisamment pour qu'elle trouve l'origine du problème. Si elle pouvait sauver les yeux de Kakashi, ça serait un exploit dont elle serait fière. Elle nota intérieurement qu'elle continuait secrètement d'espérer retourner à Konoha. C'était la preuve que sa confiance en elle était revenue au gallot. Elle avait passé un marché avec Itachi Uchiha, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Quand Tsunade apprendrait ça, elle la tuerait sur place.

« A ma connaissance, huit personnes, moi y compris. » Révéla Itachi après réflexion. « C'est le même principe que pour une technique. A sa création, les dommages infligés ne seront pas les mêmes qu'après l'avoir utilisée dix fois. Tout dépend de ta capacité de chakra. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est utile de répéter une technique et gagner de l'expérience. Elle sera alors plus rentable par rapport à son coût et sera plus facile à utiliser. Plus une technique est puissante, plus son coût est élevé, c'est un fait. »

Sakura était pendue à ses lèvres, ayant totalement oublié ses herbes et les remèdes qu'elle préparait pour Ran. Elle avait tout laissé tel quel, contournant le bureau pour s'appuyer dessus. Itachi semblait d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui, lui parlant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, elle allait tout faire pour ne pas l'arrêter. Les enjeux étaient trop grands. Sa voix était plaisante à l'oreille et ses explications claires, Sakura se surprit à penser qu'il aurait pu faire un bon enseignement s'il n'avait pas fait certaines choses ignobles, du genre massacrer son clan entier par exemple.

« Mais rien ne peut faciliter l'utilisation de la pupille. » Devina-t-elle quand il se tut. « Les techniques générées par le Mangekyô ont un prix lourd à payer en contrepartie. Comme pour le Tsukuyomi. » Ajouta la jeune fille en grimaçant.

Il pencha légèrement la tête, le Sharingan semblait la transpercer.

« Tu es intelligente, bravo. »

Elle connaissait donc l'une des techniques ultimes du Mangekyô, ce n'était pas surprenant sachant qu'Itachi se souvenait l'avoir utilisé contre Kakashi et Sasuke. C'était sûrement la pire de toutes, projetant la victime dans un monde d'illusions maléfiques où elle était torturée pendant soixante-douze heures apparentes, une fraction de seconde dans le monde réel. Itachi n'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois cette technique pacifiquement, mais il détestait avoir à y recourir. Son ton moqueur fit rosir les joues de la fille qui haussa les épaules.

« Les dôjutsu tels que le Sharingan et le Byakugan sont exclusivement héréditaires et leurs secrets sont jalousement gardés. Tout ce que nous savons, nous l'avons obtenu par des suppositions. »

Bien entendu, pensa Itachi. De tels dôjutsu étaient controversés et beaucoup cherchaient à se les procurer. L'exemple typique était Orochimaru qui avait d'abord tenté de s'en prendre à Itachi pour lui voler ses yeux mais battu par l'Uchiha, il s'était alors tourné vers Sasuke. Le clan Hyûga avait en partie réglé le problème grâce au sceau de l'oiseau en cage, détruisant les cellules du cerveau une fois actif et scellant le Byakugan à la mort de son porteur. Kakashi Hatake était le seul à avoir bénéficié d'une greffe de Sharingan.*** Le clan Uchiha s'était montré hostile à cette nouvelle mais Fugaku avait tenu à respecter la dernière volonté d'Uchiha Obito. Il ne connaissait pas de cas similaire. Les hommes étaient avides de pouvoir, ne reculant devant rien pour obtenir la puissance, un peu comme Danzô.

« Certaines choses ne devraient pas être divulguées, » Dit sèchement Itachi, ce souvenir de Shisui lui restait en travers de la gorge. « Les secrets du Mangekyô en font partie. »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre.

« N'est-ce pas dangereux de me révéler ces informations ? » Demanda l'impudente.

Itachi se demanda alors si elle ne cherchait finalement pas à _mourir_. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait remarquer qu'il lui en disait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il avait répondu à ses questions parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait déjà la réponse, ça n'avait rien de personnel. Il avait la certitude qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à soigner les ravages de la pupille de Kakashi Hatake, c'était tout simplement impossible sans une greffe. Elle pouvait être aussi douée qu'on le prétendait, elle échouerait misérablement.

« Je n'ai fait que reprendre tes mots. J'ai juste changé la tournure et exprimé ça avec des termes _spécifiques_. » Il prit à nouveau un ton moqueur. « Je ne t'ai rien révélé. »

Ah, la voir blessée dans son orgueil. C'était un peu amusant mais ça lui permettait surtout de garder sa langue dans sa poche. Si Sakura se mettait à parler haut et fort d'une pupille telle que le Mangekyô Sharingan, Tobi se pointerait à coup sûr à la porte pour jouer à un jeu avec elle. La fille devait rester en dehors des affaires Uchiha pour son propre bien. Itachi ignorait encore ce que Madara lui réservait, mais ce n'était pas de bon augure. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la garder en vie et éloignée de Madara suffisamment longtemps pour trouver un moyen de la faire décamper d'ici sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Cette fille avait prouvé qu'elle tenait non seulement Konoha en grande estime mais également son petit frère. Il ne laisserait pas Madara détruire ça.

Sakura retourna sagement derrière le bureau sous son regard satisfait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour contourner les principes d'Akatsuki. Elle désirait cependant gagner son propre argent et la méthode était la meilleure pour elle. Pas de meurtres, juste de la médecine. Sa présence ne semblait pas la gêner, pas parce qu'elle savait qu'il devait la surveiller constamment, mais juste parce qu'elle était trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. La regarder travailler était agréable. Si la plupart des ninjas s'exaltaient de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans leurs veines lors d'un combat, Sakura préférait l'ivresse que lui procurait son art. C'était lisible sur tout son corps. Celui-ci, tendu une seconde auparavant, se détendit immédiatement lorsqu'elle reprit sa tâche, humant les herbes avec ravissement. Itachi était un pacifiste comme il n'y en avait pas deux. Pensivement, il se dit que le monde serait bien meilleur si tout le monde agissait comme elle et ne se contentait que des bonheurs de la nature, de la vie. C'était son rêve étant plus jeune, créer un monde de paix, mais il avait bien vite compris qu'il ne serait pas aisé d'y parvenir. Avec un peu de chance, des personnes comme Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno parviendraient à changer les choses.

« En fait, tu l'as fait. » Réagit Sakura quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage lorsqu'elle releva brusquement la tête, des étincelles dans les yeux. « Tu as dit que le Sharingan était héréditaire mais que tout le monde ne l'éveillait pas forcément, pas vrai ? De plus, le Sharingan ne s'éveille pas au même moment pour tout le monde. Toi, par exemple, tu avais huit ans alors que Sasuke l'a éveillé à ses douze ans. J'en déduis que l'œil ne se modifie pas sans raison, il y a un déclencheur pour obtenir le Sharingan – de manière naturelle, j'entends. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Sasuke avait éveillé le Sharingan lors du massacre du clan Uchiha, mais sa pupille n'avait alors qu'un seul tomoe. Evidemment, Sakura ne pouvait pas savoir ces choses-là, elle n'était pas présente et il doutait que Sasuke ne lui en ait parlé. Intrigué par son raisonnement, il la laissa poursuivre.

« On peut alors en conclure que non seulement la mutation est d'origine _héréditaire_ mais également _chimique,_ puisque quelque chose dans les cellules réagit à un évènement et modifie le génome. J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour le Mangekyô, huit personnes tu dis ? Eh bien […]»

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Cette fille, c'était quelque chose. Elle avait compris cela grâce à de simples observations. Le Sharingan était un dôjutsu complexe, très peu de personnes étaient parvenues à extraire les secrets de la Pupille Céleste et toutes étaient des Uchiha. Itachi lui-même ignorait, étant genin, que le Sharingan réagissait à quelque chose, c'était Izumi qui le lui avait appris, l'éveillant elle-même à la mort de son père. Sakura n'avait rien à voir avec leur clan mais était parvenue à créer une théorie qui, en plus d'être très bien raisonnée, était exacte. Evidemment, aucun des utilisateurs ne s'intéressaient au côté _chimique_ de leurs yeux mais la découverte semblait totalement émerveiller la jeune médecin. Les commissures des lèvres de l'Uchiha tressaillirent comme s'il se retenait de sourire. Le Sharingan semblait briller encore plus intensément dans ses yeux.

« Je le répète, tu es _intelligente_ , Sakura. »

Et c'est fois, son ton n'avait plus rien de moqueur.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Izumi Uchiha était une amie d'Itachi quand ils étaient enfants, elle était amoureuse de lui et fut la première à mourir lors du massacre Uchiha. (cf Itachi's story, le livre, non l'animé.) Je précise que l'information est dans le livre car à la différence de l'animé, Izumi a bel et bien éveillé le Sharingan lors de l'attaque de Kyûbi. (Livre en anglais que je recommande chaudement !)**

 **** Shushuya restaurant chinois / boite à Konoha qui vend sa propre marque de choix de sake et sert de gros plats, où tous les repas sont mis dans un même plat. Jiraya et Tsunade sont venu ici pour boire un verre avant qu'il ne quitte le village pour infiltrer Ame.**

 ***** En vérité, Kakashi n'est pas le seul à avoir bénéficié d'une greffe de Sharingan, Danzô également mais Itachi l'ignore. Cela peut expliquer pourquoi Madara demande à Itachi de « fermer les yeux » sur certaines actions lors du massacre et que le nombre de corps retrouvés est inexact.**

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! Publié plus rapidement que prévu (Je voulais essayer de publier tous les jeudis mais comme je suis un peu en avance sur l'écriture, autant le poster directement ! )**

 **Chapitre en 4 parties, j'imagine que je vais suivre ce plan à chaque fois en fait, histoire de varier les scènes.**

 **Partie 1 : Madara et Kabuto ! Bon, son nom est dévoilé à la fin mais les indices étaient là, pas vrai ? ^.^ Je maintiens que Shadow reste une fiction avec une certaine intrigue et pas seulement une romance Ita/Saku (Si on peut appeler ça une romance) donc c'est nécessaire d'inclure de tels passages, tout comme les scènes à Konoha ! C'est déplaisant parfois (même pour moi ! Itaaaaaa 3 !) mais important !**

 **Doooonc, voilà le début du sombre projet de Madara avec quelques infos dévoilées, notamment la collaboration Madara/Kabuto/Danzô. On sait déjà que Danzô avait collaboré avec Orochimaru qui l'avait aidé avec ses greffes et le Mokuton donc sa relation avec Kabuto ne devrait pas choquer. Quant à Madara et Kabuto, eh bien, je pense que c'est un peu la même chose. Dans le manga on sait qu'ils s'entendent lors de la guerre mais j'ai l'impression que leur relation semble trop familière pour ne pas penser qu'ils se sont déjà entretenus dans le passé ! Ici, Madara l'utilise pour son projet, au même titre que Sasori, Pain et Sakura MAIS pour le moment, on va s'en tenir à ce qui est révélé dans ce chapitre, hein ! Hihi**

 **Partie 2 et 4 : Itachi et Sakura ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la deuxième partie (seulement une moitié en fait) où le salaire des membres est cité. Ils doivent être sacrément bien payés pour obéir aussi docilement à Pain, en dehors de vouloir servir leurs propres intérêts. Je m'amuse à penser que la paie doit faire énormément plaisir à l'Akatsuki xD Pour reprendre, j'ai imaginé Sakura voulant faire le bien plutôt que des contrats horribles qu'on pouvait leur donner. Et arrêté de se faire inviter au resto par «** _ **l'autre criminel !**_ **» Ahah ça peut être jouissif pour elle de l'arnaquer comme ça mais Sakura est quelqu'un d'honnête et préfère certainement dépendre d'elle seule.**

 **On mentionne Sasuke (il va venir, il va venir, quand ? Je ne sais pas mais il va venir !) ce qui, en dehors de rappeler à Sakura sa place, m'a permis d'en arriver à cette conversation étrange. C'est tellement dur d'écrire leurs dialogues, je vous jure ! Mais nous voilà avec une certaine collaboration entre les deux** _ **Sois plus proche de ton ennemi que de ton ami**_ **ou plutôt** _ **Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, ne cherche pas à te venger ; assieds-toi au bord de la rivière et, bientôt, tu verras passer son cadavre.**_ **Je m'égare, mais on s'est compris ?! Non ? Ce n'est pas un rapprochement en soi, mais on remarque un certain respect qu'Itachi développe lentement pour Sakura, au delà du simple fait de devoir la protéger et qu'elle est idiote de tenter le diable. Et Sakura qui, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, remarque la part d'humanité de son coéquipier (qui reste toujours un c****** à ses yeux, on est d'accord). Chacun estime un minimum l'autre, ça vous va comme rapprochement ? xD**

 **Si certains se demandent : On peut savoir pourquoi il y a un chat là, SERIEUSEMENT ?! En fait, c'est idiot mais voilà, je viens de perdre mon chat (Mon compagnon de toujours qui m'a soutenu bien des fois) et il fallait que je lui rende hommage alors pardonnez cette étrange apparition improbable**

 **Enfin la partie 3, Tsunade et Jiraya ! Je suis la seule à penser que la fin est trop** _ **Gnan Gnan**_ **? Bon, j'étais d'humeur triste et j'avais besoin d'émotions si ça peut me donner une excuse :3 Ensuite, Tsunade se rend compte qu'elle a été idiote dans ses démarches et pense qu'elle va perdre encore un être qui lui est cher, elle ne peut que se mettre dans un tel état. (J'ai demandé à ma mère comment elle se sentirait à sa place (il me fallait un avis) mais elle n'a pas été très coopérative** _ **« Aaaah, je leur offre même une pension alimentaire, s'ils veulent**_ **». XD)**

 **Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, vos avis sont toujours un plaisir pour moi et me donnent la joie de poursuivre cette histoire ~**

 **Prochain chapitre :** **Place à un peu d'action ! Sakura à l'épreuve, ça promet :3**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Bisouuute !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	10. Chapter 9 Part I

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Amnesique : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité ! (Et de ta compassion, Ahah) J'essaie un maximum de garder l'intrigue, même si des fois j'ai juste envie d'écrire « Et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement sans plus jamais se soucier des autres. » J'aime mon self-control. J'ai aussi été gênée moi-même pour le dialogue avec Kabuto et Madara. J'avais en tête l'image des deux qui conversaient sans voir leur visage, je voulais respecter cet aspect pour ne dévoiler qu'à la fin l'identité de Kabuto, Madara étant rapidement cité. J'adore tellement les méchants ^.^ C'est une habitude chez moi, de commencer une partie avec une mise en scène floue et intrigante avant de révéler le personnage qui y est introduit, d'où l'utilisation répétée de pronoms. J'aime beaucoup Jiraya également, j'ai encore du mal à regarder son combat, vraiment J'avais un rôle précis à lui donner en commençant cette fiction, j'essaie de l'introduire autant que je le peux mais je réserve la partie la plus importante au moment opportun** **Enfin, j'essaie d'annoter au mieux, effectivement, je sais que certains peuvent se sentir perdu avec certaines notions, j'ai moi-même appris pas mal rien qu'en faisant des recherches et comme j'adore partager…Ahah ! Merci pour ton avis, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant le chapitre suivant ! Bisous ~**

Shinedai : **Hello ! Merci de ton passage et ton avis ! Contente que tu accordes du temps à cette fiction, je ne sais pas si je posterai tous les deux jours mais j'essaie d'être régulière Ahah. Ah, c'est rassurant que tu aies aimé chaque partie du chapitre. C'est difficile de faire au mieux pour contenter tout le monde tout en respectant ma trame. D'un autre côté, j'imagine que les parties Sakura/Itachi sont celles que tout le monde préfère et c'est vrai qu'elles étaient plus importantes dans le chapitre 8. J'aime tellement Jiraya, c'est l'un de mes personnages favoris et j'ai toujours aimé me dire que son fameux « contact » était Itachi, les informations qu'il avait étaient toujours tellement importantes que je ne pouvais que donner cette hypothèse. C'est tellement excitant d'écrire ces passages où Itachi contacte Konoha, j'adore tout simplement ! Ah, Sasuke. J'ai mes périodes où je l'aime, où je le déteste, c'est 50-50. Mais comme tu l'as dit, je compte sur lui pour créer le foutoir ! J'ai déjà un brouillon où Sakura s'interroge au sujet d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Je ne révèle rien, mais ce fut l'une des premières scènes que j'ai écrite *.* Merci de la review, on se retrouve bientôt ! Bisoutee ~**

 **Chapitre 9 publié. Je précise qu'il est en deux parties car trop long. La première partie ne comporte qu'une scène mais a la taille d'un chapitre donc j'ai préféré scinder en deux pour éviter que la lecture soit trop longue et trop ennuyeuse. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Partie I

Du haut de la falaise, Sakura contemplait les vagues se jeter sur la grève, les galets s'échouant sur le large avant d'être ravalés par le reflux, la houle se retirant lentement mais ressurgissant aussitôt, vicieuse et écumante. Il faisait nuit noire, il n'y avait ni lune ni étoiles, mais on pouvait parfaitement voir le pont. Fascinée par le déluge d'eau, elle gardait tout de même un œil sur la passerelle en bois qui reliait les deux berges. Lorsque les feuilles des arbres se flétrirent et qu'elle vit des oiseaux s'envoler en poussant des cris stridents, elle s'accroupit brusquement et fixa le talus à l'orée du bois, en alerte. Elle entendit des murmures, des bruissements de pas dans les feuilles mortes et le craquement de buissons qu'on traverse. Quand les trois hommes apparurent, elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. » Le murmure d'Itachi derrière elle l'obligea à tendre l'oreille dans sa direction. « Il complote contre son village, tu n'auras fait qu'éliminer un traître. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le ninja était peut-être un traître, son exécution ne la dérangeait pas plus que de raison si tel était le cas, mais qu'en était-il des deux autres ? S'ils n'étaient pas dans le coup ?

 _« Des dommages collatéraux_. »

Sakura tâcha de ne pas se retourner pour montrer son mécontentement à Zetsu Noir mais le crépitement de la terre dans son dos lui fit comprendre que de toute façon, il avait déjà disparu sous terre. Sa curiosité l'avait amené à accompagner Zetsu Blanc pour assister au spectacle, mais son impatience avait eu raison de lui. Sakura ne s'offusqua pas de son départ, il la rendait mal à l'aise avec ses commentaires et son œil jaune luisant dans l'obscurité. Les trois hommes empruntèrent le pont, leurs rires s'élevaient à travers le bruissement des vagues. L'un d'eux monta sur la rambarde, son chakra concentré dans ses pieds pour garder l'équilibre. Le deuxième se précipita pour le pousser gentiment, éclatant de rire en voyant l'homme se dandiner sur place. Leur comportement résultait de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée au bar de l'auberge où ils séjournaient. Leur léger état d'ébriété n'offrait aucun avantage à Sakura, elle avait appris à ne pas spéculer à ce sujet en tenant compagnie à Lee et se méfier de sa technique de l'homme ivre.

Les trois hommes portaient tous une veste blanche avec une seule épaulière, le bandeau de Kumo sur leur tête. Ils se différenciaient par leurs accessoires et leur physique. Le premier était brun de peau, les cheveux rougeâtres, un grand shuriken dans le dos et ses bras étaient recouverts d'anneaux métalliques qui tintaient en se percutant. Le deuxième sur la rambarde était un colosse pâle aux longs cheveux blonds, deux katanas coincées dans sa ceinture. Le dernier était sa cible, un petit homme maigrichon à l'allure austère sans aucune arme visible. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que ses compagnons, son visage fermé et méprisant dénotait que leur attitude l'agaçait. Le contrat stipulait que la cible, Daï Aori, n'était pas une menace à lui-seul mais il avait des compagnons, ce qui compliquait les choses. Alors qu'elle les observait, ses narines s'emplirent d'une odeur masculine et entêtante alors qu'Itachi la rejoignait et s'accroupissait à son tour, un peu en retrait.

« Tu perds du temps, tu aurais déjà dû faire une évaluation sommaire de leurs capacités depuis longtemps. Ce n'est plus le moment, tu dois agir. »

A ses mots, Sakura grimaça. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer les trois hommes quand ils les suivaient, c'était juste qu'elle n'était pas assez concentrée pour le faire, préférant maugréer contre la décision de Pain. Mais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que ses techniques Doton et Suiton ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité contre eux, elle leur offrirait même un avantage si elle les utilisait. Les ninjas de Kumo étaient réputés pour leur utilisation du Raiton et des katanas, elle n'avait jamais combattu un des leurs.

« À moins que tu ne préfères compter que sur ta seule capacité d'improvisation ? » Railla Itachi.

Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un air mauvais.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire ? » Aboya-t-elle, irritée. « Du genre, je ne sais pas moi, massacrer un clan complet ? »

Il lui rendit son regard, avant de soupirer. Loin de se sentir insulté, il constatait les progrès qu'elle aurait encore à faire à l'avenir. Evidemment, la mission aurait été plus simple si c'était à lui qu'elle revenait. Il ne doutait pas de la difficulté de sa position mais elle devait pourtant s'en tenir à ça. Comment ferait-elle si elle était un jour attaquée, seule ? Fuir ? C'était envisageable, mais si cette option était compromise, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de combattre. Elle pouvait au moins jouer de l'effet de surprise et profiter du laps de temps qui s'écoulerait avant que les ninjas ne réagissent à l'attaque.

« On en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure. »

Sakura marmonna entre ses dents. _C'est ça_. Il avait en effet tenté de prendre son rôle de Senpai au sérieux. Elle s'était plainte de ses natures Suiton, alimentant la foudre, et Doton, pulvérisé par elle. _Pourquoi ce n'est pas à toi qu'on demande ça ? Tu manies le Fûton. C'est facile pour toi !_ Parce qu'elle s'était mise dans ce pétrin toute seule, tout simplement. Il lui avait alors rappelé la hiérarchie des éléments comme si elle n'était qu'une pauvre genin. Le point positif était qu'il avait dit qu'elle avait un excellent contrôle du chakra qui rendait ses techniques puissantes et donc susceptibles de dominer une nature plus forte comme le Raiton. La théorie _et_ la pratique, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

« Allez, Sakura, » L'encouragea Zetsu Blanc d'un ton compatissant. « Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. »

La _poisse_. Au moment où elle avait su se tirer d'une situation délicate et de convaincre son coéquipier de prendre les devants des missions, voilà qu'on lui confiait un contrat à effectuer toute seule. Certes, c'était sa faute. Elle avait (osé) demandé à Pain (dans un acte de courage extrême) si elle pouvait apporter sa contribution financière en tant que ninja médecin dans les villages et non plus en remplissant les assassinats. Hidan avait hurlé de rire avant de la maudire à tout jamais, lui promettant un rituel sanglant à leur prochaine rencontre. _Restreindre les offrandes ? Sale athée !_ Kisame avait approuvé, acceptant même de lui envoyer sa propre clientèle si elle le désirait. _Habituellement, c'est Kakuzu qui aime réparer les membres tranchées mais si tu veux…_ Et Tobi avait dit être _très content que Sakura soit une_ _si gentille_ _fille._ Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou vomir sur place. Pain était resté silencieux un moment. Il avait admis que quelqu'un de sa réputation était apte à recevoir des sommes généreuses par ses pairs, trop heureux de travailler avec Sakura Haruno. Mais il n'y avait pas d'exception à la règle, _Montre-moi ta détermination._

« Dix secondes. » Murmura Itachi derrière elle.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le champ d'action du Genjutsu, les trois hommes continuèrent leur route sans se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Celui aux cheveux blonds continuait de marcher en équilibre sur la rambarde du pont, les deux autres sur les poutres à sa suite. Rien ne semblait les alerter, leur conversation n'avait pas cessé et la soudaine bourrasque de vent ne les fit même pas sourciller, faisant redoubler le rire de l'homme en voyant son équipier perdre son équilibre à nouveau. Satisfaite, Sakura s'élança sur le pont, atterrissant souplement derrière eux à une distance raisonnable. _Mate un peu ça, Uchiha_.

« Bordel Amuri ! T'ouvres tellement ta grande gueule arrogante qu'il pleut des fleurs, rien que pour toi ! »

L'autre éclata de rire.

« Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, Yashi. Même le ciel m'admire, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

Ils se chamaillèrent, laissant le dernier suivre derrière. Sakura inspira un grand coup, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux deux membres d'Akatsuki sur la falaise qui l'observaient à l'action. Elle était anxieuse du déroulement du combat, elle savait que si quelque chose tournerait mal, l'Uchiha n'interviendrait pas. C'était à elle seule de se débrouiller, avait-il dit. Akatsuki n'engageait que les meilleurs. C'était sa tâche que de prouver qu'elle était à la hauteur de sa réputation. _Réputation de ninja médecin, abruti. Ninja_ _médecin_ _!_ Son visage était resté neutre. _En effet,_ _ninja_ _médecin_. Itachi avait un certain sens de l'humour, quand il le voulait.

« _Doton – Yomi Numa !_ »*

Alors qu'il tentait de rattraper son camarade perché, Yashi se sentit soudainement tiré par derrière. Daï. Le vieux n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, il fallait toujours qu'il grince des dents quand ça devenait drôle. Agacé, il fit volte-face pour subir la mauvaise humeur de l'homme mais il était encore à la traîne, baillant comme une carpe, bien loin de lui. Surpris, il tenta à nouveau de faire un pas mais son pied semblait comme bloqué. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de le soulever. Un clou égaré?

« Un problème, Yashi ? » Demanda Daï d'un ton moqueur. Il remarqua l'air irrité de son sous-fifre.

« Ce n'est pas… »

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Son deuxième pied était maintenant à son tour coincé. Il entendit un juron derrière et en se retournant, il constata que la situation était semblable pour Daï. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Sur la rambarde, Amuri continuait d'avancer sans se préoccuper d'eux. _Ça n'affecte que le sol, dans un certain périmètre,_ comprit-il, il avait franchi la poutre de trop avant de se retrouver prisonnier. _Une barrière ?_ Il jeta un regard à son compagnon. _Non, Daï a été touché après moi alors qu'il était derrière._ Amuri se rendit enfin compte de leur traîne et hurla une insulte à son encontre.

« On a un problème, » Lui dit-il sèchement, serrant les dents sous l'effet de la sensation d'étau qui remontait le long de sa jambe. _Un ennemi ?_ Il ne percevait aucun chakra dans les environs, il n'y avait qu'eux et les vagues déferlantes. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une pétale vient danser devant ses yeux, comme pour le narguer. La fatigue semblait s'emparer soudainement de lui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool. Il cligna des yeux.« Attendez, une minute, un _cerisier_ ?! »

Il s'injuria lui-même pour s'être enivré autant. En temps normal ses facultés auraient été moins troubles, il aurait pu déceler le piège avant. Daï lui lança un regard mauvais, à quoi bon embaucher des gardes du corps s'ils ne lui servaient à rien. Ils étaient payés à assurer sa sécurité mais ces vauriens passaient leur temps à agir comme des imbéciles. _Bon à rien_ , lui disaient ses yeux.

« Kaï ! »

Le mirage dissipé et la fatigue envolée, Yashi constata l'amas de boue qui entourait ses membres et celles de Daï. _Un marécage ? Mais le pont… !_ Le pont était fait de bois, comment était-ce possible qu'il puisse y avoir de la terre en surface ? Un piège placé ? Un acte prémédité ? Ou alors, un utilisateur assez talentueux pour en créer. Ses yeux dansèrent dans tous les sens pour analyser la technique. La boue semblait sortir des interstices entre les poutres. Yashi baissa les yeux pour observer l'eau s'agiter à travers les fentes. _L'eau ?_ _Le fond,_ comprit-il rapidement. _Il manie le Doton et le Suiton, si c'est pas mignon._

« Qui es-tu ? »

Yashi se tourna vers Amuri, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Qui je suis ? T'es bourré à ce point-là, abruti ? Comment ça qui je suis ?! »

« Pas toi, crétin. _Elle_. »

Alors que Yashi et Daï remarquaient la présence d'une quatrième personne derrière, Amuri revint vers eux. Il sortit l'un de ses katanas de sa ceinture, le faisant tournoyer dans sa main. La seconde d'après, un chakra bleu jaillit de la lame, l'électricité courant sur le métal dans un crépitement aiguë. Sans plus attendre, il planta la pointe dans la boue adhésive qui, plutôt que de se coller à la lame, glissa le long de sa surface. Yashi sentit ses membres se détendre, la substance lâchant prise et disparaissant dans une traînée de terre à travers les cavités des poutres.

« Je connais ce manteau. » Dit Daï en observant la femme. « Tu es un membre de l'Akatsuki. »

Yashi détailla à son tour leur attaquant. Il avait entendu parler d'eux, les membres de cette organisation, mais cette personne lui était inconnue. C'était une femme pas plus âgée que lui et pas très grande non plus. Elle avait des cheveux roses coupés courts, un visage beaucoup trop creusé avec un large front. Elle avait les yeux verts, rivés sur ceux de Daï qui avait craché le nom de la célèbre organisation. Effectivement, elle portait le manteau typique d'Akatsuki, boutonné jusqu'au col. Le vêtement avait l'air trop grand pour elle, les manches cachaient ses mains mais Yashi se dit que c'était sûrement fait exprès. Elle y cachait certainement ses armes.

« Dis donc, ma jolie, » Commença Amuri en avançant d'un pas alors que la femme ne répondait pas. « Tu sais que tu te trouves dans le Pays de la Foudre ? Les sakura ne poussent pas ici. »**

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait quand il se vantait plus tôt, mais il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. _C'était digne d'une débutante, Sakura_ , pensa celle-ci amèrement. L'Uchiha de malheur devait sûrement se marrer là-haut. A toujours vouloir en faire trop, on finit par se faire avoir. Alors, ils savaient depuis le début ? Non, impossible, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de se faire avoir par le marécage et le premier touché avait semblé perdu. Sakura ne laissa paraître aucun signe qui montrait sa panique. Bien, elle était démasquée et plus rapidement que prévu. Que faire, maintenant ? Les trois hommes avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Les deux plus jeunes, Yashi et Amuri, avaient pris une pose défensive près de Daï. _Ses gardes du corps_. Elle n'atteindrait jamais sa cible sans se débarrasser des deux autres en premier. _Réfléchis, Sakura, réfléchis._

« Si elle est d'Akatsuki, où est l'autre ? Ils vont toujours par deux. » Intervint Yashi en scannant les alentours.

« Je suis seule. » Sa voix fluette fit rire Amuri, elle faisait grandement ' _peur_ ' l'Akatsuki à cet instant.

Ils ne détecteraient pas ses coéquipiers là-haut, leur chakra était masqué et Itachi était bien meilleur qu'elle ou eux en matière d'illusions. Comme elle le pensait, Yashi confirma ses propos à son équipier. Etait-il un ninja sensoriel ? Amuri haussa les épaules en faisant à nouveau tournoyer son katana.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que ça sera d'autant plus simple. » S'amusa-t-il, prêt à combattre.

« Attends, Amuri ! Les membres d'Akatsuki ne sont pas à prendre à la légère ! »

« Du calme, Yashi. Tu l'as vue, non ? »

 _Oui. Nous avons l'avantage du terrain,_ pensa-t-il. _Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Ce losange sur son front… je l'ai déjà vu, j'en suis certain. Un Kekkai Genkai?_ Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir sur la question, son camarade s'élançait déjà vers la femme qui réagit aussitôt, repoussant sa manche pour révéler un étui à Senbon autour de son bras. Elle se jeta en arrière en envoyant les aiguilles dans leur direction. Habilement, Amuri détourna leur trajectoire à l'aide de son épée sans même arrêter sa course. Sa lame fendit l'air pour sectionner le corps de l'ennemi, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Alors que Yashi pensait que c'était bien trop facile, la femme disparut dans un _pop_ sonore, permutant avec une simple bûche.

« Restez sur vos gardes ! »

Un sifflement désagréable retentit dans ses oreilles, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle était déjà sur eux. _Le vieux!_ Yashi tira précipitamment Daï en arrière, esquivant le kunaï de l'ennemi. Alors que Yashi attrapait son shuriken dans son dos afin de la transpercer en plein vol, elle se substitua à un clone de terre grâce aux particules encore présentes sur les poutres. Réapparaissant sur le pont entre Yashi et Amuri, elle analysa la situation et comprit qu'il lui faudrait rester sur la passerelle, évitant au maximum l'eau. Avec un katana pouvant conduire l'électricité comme celui d'Amuri, elle ne lui offrirait que ce qu'il attendait. Les deux ninjas s'élancèrent brusquement vers elle, toute arme rangée. _Taijutsu ? Ensemble ?_ Paniqua légèrement Sakura. Elle avait un bon niveau de taijutsu mais éviter les coups des deux côtés allaient lui demander de se concentrer un maximum pour éviter de créer une ouverture. Cependant, Daï ne semblait pas prendre part au combat, resté en retrait, la mine inquiète.

Ils entamèrent une série de coups, il n'était pas aisé de parer les deux attaques en même temps si bien qu'elle encaissa plusieurs chocs, lui causant une luxation de la hanche, et lui blessant l'épaule. Ignorant la douleur et forçant sur ses membres endoloris, elle parvint à toucher le bras de Yashi en concentrant du chakra dans son poing. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas sa force, ses coups étaient moins dangereux que ceux de Sakura. Le choc projeta le blessé en arrière dans un bruit d'os brisés, il grogna de douleur et hurla à son compagnon d'éviter de se faire toucher.

« _La garce_! » Cracha-t-il en se tenant le membre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Amuri en le rejoignant d'un bond, sans quitter la femme du regard.

« J'ai _l'air_ d'aller bien ? » S'énerva-t-il sous la douleur. « Elle tape plutôt fort, pour une nana. Surveille tes arrières. »

« Ouais. Reste avec le vieux, on ne sait jamais. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Sakura haleta en passant sa main gorgée de chakra sur son épaule puis sa hanche. Elle avait assez encaissé les coups de Tsunade pour supporter ceux des hommes sans broncher. Leur force n'était rien face à celle de la Sannin, mais les dégâts étaient là. _Lésions articulaires,_ diagnostiqua-t-elle rapidement. _Ça a atteint le cartilage et la tête fémorale. Le nerf n'a pas été touché mais si je ne soigne pas tout de suite les tissus, je risque d'aggraver la lésion sur les vaisseaux circonflexes. L'épaule peut attendre._ Son chakra devint vert tandis qu'elle soignait sa hanche, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir.

« C'est du chakra médical ! » Hoqueta Yashi en voyant la couleur. « C'est un ninja médecin ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était un problème ? » Grinça son compagnon.

Il lui tira une œillade meurtrière. « T'es idiot ou quoi ? Si elle est médecin, alors ça veut dire qu'elle connaît le corps humain comme sa poche, si elle touche un de tes points vitaux, c'est terminé ! »

« Mais les ninjas médecins ont la fâcheuse manie de rester en retrait, d'habitude. » Grimaça Amuri en observant la femme se soigner. « Son Taijutsu n'est pas parfait, mais elle se débrouille. Si c'est un ninja médecin, elle peut encaisser beaucoup et se soigner par la suite. Mais lorsqu'elle sera à court de chakra, ça sera terminé pour elle. »

Sakura profita de la discussion des deux hommes pour remboiter son épaule luxée, elle réduisait la luxation mais ne la guérissait pas pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle conserve son chakra. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation des deux hommes mais tout sur leur visage démontrait qu'ils montaient un plan. Elle se mit en position, n'attendant qu'un geste de leur part pour agir. Amuri finit par ressortir son épée, la chargeant de son chakra Raiton avant de s'élancer dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, elle abattit son poing sur le pont. Le bois explosa en milliers de morceaux, lui rappelant la porte qu'elle avait détruite au repaire d'Akatsuki. Déstabilisé, Amuri sauta de part en part pour éviter les projectiles.

 _Quelle force_ , pensa-t-il en même temps que Yashi. _Un seul coup qui m'atteint et c'est fini. Ce n'est pas un médecin ordinaire._ Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vêtement noir aux nuages rouges. _Evidemment, ce ne sont pas n'importe qui._ _Je dois rester hors d'atteinte de ses coups._

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut à travers le nuage de bois qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux, elle sortit plusieurs kunaï et les lui lança. Les armes se plantèrent sur une bûche. _Il a permuté ?_ Elle regarda dans toutes les directions sans voir son adversaire. _En haut ? En bas ? Gauche ? Droite ? Derrière ?_ _Où est-il ?_ Une douleur aiguë lui répondit. La lame de son Katana avait fendu l'air près elle, la scène trop familière la paralysa et avant qu'elle ne se remette du choc, le métal vint trancher sa chair. La brûlure la fit hurler, sa main se refermant brutalement sur son bras blessé tandis que le courant parcourait tout son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair. S'échouant misérablement quelques mètres plus loin, elle demeura allongée sur le ventre, tremblant de partout et incapable de bouger.

« Idiote. » L'insulta Amuri depuis sa position, il ricana. « Ma lame est chargée en Raiton. En te touchant, j'ai envoyé un courant électrique dans ton système nerveux. Il t'est désormais impossible de bouger. »

 _Il a perturbé chacune des impulsions électriques entre le cerveau et mes membres. Mon corps ne réagit plus._ Sakura se sentait tout engourdie, des spasmes musculaires se déclenchaient toutes les secondes dans tout son corps et sa vision était floue. Elle le vit s'avancer au loin et serra les dents en tentant de se relever malgré l'horrible douleur. _Les lésions sont minimes mais les organes sont touchés, je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement…_ Mais elle était toujours consciente, électrisée à un degré important mais pas au point de perdre connaissance. Elle remerciait les Kami de l'avoir fait atterrir sur une poutre, si elle avait été sur l'eau, il aurait pu la tuer directement. _Bien, réfléchis, Sakura. Que te dit ton corps ?_ Elle tenta de bouger ses doigts mais elle sentit un spasme dans son genou. Le bougeant à son tour, son coude réagit. _Tout est complètement déréglé, l'enfoiré…***_

« Essaye autant que tu veux, ma jolie, c'est terminé pour toi. »

Amuri s'avança lentement vers le corps, savourant la vision du membre de l'Akatsuki à terre. Une personne comme ça valait le jackpot. Il fit tournoyer son katana dans sa main avant de l'empoigner à deux mains. Il leva l'arme au-dessus de sa tête et le planta vivement. Il eut à peine le temps de sourire que le corps de la femme explosa. _Un clone de terre ?_ _Impossible !_ Un coup d'œil sur sa lame lui indiqua que le sang dessus était bien celui de la femme. Il l'avait touché, comment pouvait-elle avoir eu le temps de créer un clone ? Elle aurait dû être incapable de bouger ! Il avait touché les nerfs, bon sang !

« DERRIERE TOI, AMURI ! »

Le hurlement de Yashi lui sauva la vie. Amuri s'élança à temps pour éviter la seconde attaque phénoménale de l'ennemi. Loupant une fois de plus sa cible, le poing de Sakura s'écrasa sur la partie du pont encore debout. Maintenant que la structure était entièrement détruite, ils se tenaient tous sur des morceaux de bois flottant sur l'eau. Amuri avait rejoint le reste de son équipe, les sourcils froncés sous la contrariété.

« Elle a déjoué mon attaque, cette sale… »

« Y'a pas de quoi. » Marmonna son ami. « On dirait que tu n'as pas écouté les conseils du _bon docteur_ , Amuri. »

« La ferme, Yashi ! Je t'ai sous-estimée, on dirait. » Admit-il à l'adresse de Sakura. « Comment as-tu fais pour retrouver le contrôle de ton corps aussi vite ? »

Sakura ne cessait de se demander pourquoi les adversaires prenaient le temps de révéler leurs secrets durant les combats. C'était inutile et idiot, à moins de vouloir gagner du temps. Elle répondit tout de même.

« Imbécile. » Elle renifla. « Je suis ninja médecin. Je connais mieux mon corps que toi. J'ai mis à peine vingt secondes à reprendre le contrôle des nerfs. »

 _A soixante-quinze pour cent_ , pensa amèrement Sakura. _Mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir._ Elle aimait se rendre compte que l'entraînement de Tsunade portait ses fruits et que ses mises en situation servaient finalement à quelque chose. En vérité, les seules fois où Tsunade avait usé de cette technique, c'était pour la préparer à sa rencontre avec Orochimaru et Kabuto lorsque l'équipe sept partirait à la recherche de Sasuke. Ayant usé de cette attaque sur Kabuto qui l'avait pourtant facilement déjouée, Tsunade avait pris la peine de lui apprendre la méthode quand même. Ce n'était pas plus mal, finalement.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. »

C'était la première fois que Daï, sa cible parlait. Jusque-là, il n'avait fait qu'observer ses gardes du corps au combat. Même lorsqu'elle avait plongé sur eux, l'homme n'avait esquivé que grâce à l'intervention de Yashi. Il avait même semblé paniqué. Pourquoi ? Quel genre de ninja s'abaisse à dépendre entièrement de ses compagnons ? À moins que…Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux sous la stupeur. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail durant l'action de son genjutsu. _Son chakra…_

« L'Akatsuki est à la recherche des bijû. » Reprit Daï, protégé par ses gardes. « Si un membre est ici, cela veut dire que vous êtes venue capturer Hachibi. »

Son vouvoiement et sa voix à peine maîtrisée confirmèrent ce qu'elle pensait. Cependant, Sakura s'horrifia. L'imbécile ! Il venait de donner à l'Akatsuki exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait espéré qu'elle gagnerait du temps maintenant qu'elle savait que Pain ignorait encore l'emplacement d'Hachibi. Elle avait confié sa missive secrète à Ran, bien camouflée entre deux instructions médicinales. Elle était certaine qu'Itachi n'y avait vu que du feu, trop arrogant pour s'abaisser à suivre la conversation stimulante entre les deux femmes, Sakura expliquant chacune des lignes écrites sur le parchemin à Ran alors qu'il surveillait l'entrée. Jouant le jeu, Ran avait souri sans laisser paraître quoique ce soit. Mais l'information n'arriverait jamais à Konoha à temps, maintenant. _Pas le choix, il faut le faire taire avant qu'il n'en dise plus!_

Dégainant ses derniers kunaï, Sakura les lança dans leur direction. Comme elle le pressentait, Yashi et Amuri attrapèrent tous deux Daï pour bondir en retrait. _Erreur_. Les parchemins rattachés aux armes explosèrent, un épais nuage les entoura. Elle était certaine qu'ils avaient échappé à la détonation mais elle tendit l'oreille. Une toux se fit entendre et elle sourit, satisfaite. _Bien, maintenant, gagner du temps, Sakura !_ Ce fut difficile de le faire, Amuri sortit furtivement de l'épaisse fumée noire, katana en mains. Elle bondit en l'air tandis que le sabre se plantait dans le bois qui grinça. Soulagée, elle se permit de respirer. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui commit une erreur. Le katana lui perfora le poumon, coupant net sa respiration. Celle-ci devint sifflante, sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal, la douleur augmentant à chaque souffle qu'elle tentait de prendre, si bien qu'elle paniqua. Ses genoux heurtèrent l'eau violemment.

« Un… clo-ne ? Argh !» Il n'y avait plus personne là où le katana s'était planté auparavant.

« Cette fois, c'est vraiment terminé. » Lui assura Amuri, irrité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet du bijû. « Kumo tient beaucoup à Hachibi, je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à notre pays pour le compte de ta _foutue_ organisation ! »

Entre deux souffles, Sakura ricana, l'effort lui valut une douleur sourdre à chaque mouvement. Elle ravala l'excès de salive dans sa bouche et d'un mouvement de tête, désigna les deux hommes postés plus loin. Le plus vieux était à genoux, le visage pâle et humide de fièvre, toussant affreusement. L'autre le soutenait, ayant réagi à temps contrairement à lui. Les réflexes d'un ninja…

« Ton pays ? Ce Daï… Eurk ! » Elle cracha un filet de sang. « Daï…il complote contre votre village. Ma mission…Humf !Ma mission _,_ c'est lui. » Reprenant son souffle : « Assassiner le traître. »

Dévisageant sombrement la femme à genoux devant lui, Amuri fronça les sourcils. Daï ? Un traître ? _Impossible,_ fut sa première pensé quelqu'un comme lui pouvait penser à trahir le village ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ? Yashi et lui assuraient sa protection uniquement parce qu'il les payait bien, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu à réellement le défendre. C'était un vieil imbécile, c'est tout. Un simple civil qui se camouflait sous des habits de ninja. Il ne savait même pas tenir un kunaï ! L'Akatsuki était sournoise. Tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire en lui embrouillant les idées, c'était de gagner du temps. _Trop tard, poupée_. Il leva à nouveau son katana.

« Salue les Yōkai de ma part. »****

Jetant un coup d'œil au sabre, Sakura constata qu'il n'était pas chargé en Raiton. La première fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, elle l'était puis Amuri l'avait rangé pour entamer le taijutsu. Ensuite, elle était de nouveau chargée lorsqu'il l'avait touchée, mais pas la fois d'après. _Il lui faut un laps de temps avant de pouvoir la recharger,_ comprit Sakura tandis qu'il tenait l'arme au-dessus de sa tête. L'épée de Damoclès, pensa-t-elle amèrement. L'impact fut destructeur. L'intensité de la douleur était inexprimable mais heureusement, elle ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps d'un dernier battement de cœur. Le familier _Boum Boum_ retentit dans ses oreilles une dernière fois avant que son organe ne lâche. Son corps s'écroula, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'eau alors qu'un long râle s'échappait de ses lèvres. Les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise, il mourut, le katana encore dans sa main.

« AMURIIIIIIIIII ! » Hurla Yashi, plus loin.

Trop tard, il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il était mort. Elle avait touché le méridien relié au cœur et les tenketsu qui en découlaient. Non loin de là, les deux membres de l'Akatsuki observaient la scène avec intérêt. Zetsu Blanc passait son temps à lâcher de petits commentaires qui agaçait passablement l'Uchiha « _Ouh_ », « _Aïe »_ , « _pas mal du tout ! », « Sssss. »_ Il était vrai que regarder Sakura à l'action était distrayant. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour une improvisation mais elle prenait des risques inutiles, de l'avis d'Itachi. Elle oubliait trop souvent de surveiller ses arrières et surtout, elle n'apprenait rien de ses adversaires, ni de leurs techniques. Elle les évitait sans chercher à en jouer. Dans la panique, elle n'attendait pas pour utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait sous son coude puis se retrouver bredouille. Et finalement, ses propres feintes se retournaient contre elle. Cependant, elle était surprenante.

« Elle est douée. » Dit Zetsu Blanc avec une sorte de rire. « Même avec une telle blessure, elle est encore capable de combattre. Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin d'intervenir finalement. J'ai assez filmé pour ce combat, je reviendrai plus tard pour les corps, il faut que j'informe Pain que nous avons localisé Hachibi. Je te laisse te charger de Sakura. »

Itachi l'observa disparaître du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas prévu ce détail, maintenant que le bijû avait été trouvé, les choses allaient s'accélérer. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence qu'ils obtiennent des informations concernant Hachibi avec ce simple contrat. Madara et Pain n'auraient pas pris le risque. Il soupira, reportant son attention sur le combat. Bien évidemment, Zetsu était là pour le compte de Madara. Quelle ironie, que ce soit la fille qui offre le bijû à Madara sur un plateau d'argent. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour enquêter, il fallait faire vite. Sautant de rocher en rocher le long de la falaise, Itachi rejoignit Sakura en bondissant gracieusement sur la planche où elle s'était hissée. Son apparition stoppa Yashi dans son élan, le Sharingan le pétrifiant d'effroi. Sakura, quant à elle, lui lança un regard mi- fatigué, mi- interrogateur.

« Les termes ont changés. » Lui apprit-il d'un ton neutre. « On garde la cible vivante. »

« Mais le contrat… ? »

« Oublie le contrat, il a des choses à raconter. »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Daï qui semblait en proie à une attaque cardiaque, les deux mains sur sa poitrine. Itachi observa l'homme, puis sa coéquipière qui se soignait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Il ne l'avait pas vue attaquer sa cible, surveillant attentivement le combat à l'aide du Sharingan. L'homme était toujours resté en retrait, elle ne l'avait pas touchée une seule fois. D'ailleurs, il ne présentait aucune blessure. Alors qu'elle refermait la plaie béante sur sa poitrine, grimaçant sous la douleur, elle lui lança un regard amusé. _Bien sûr,_ se dit-il en la regardant jubiler un instant, contente de l'avoir berné, lui aussi.

« Le poison était sur les parchemins ? »

« Oui. Je savais que les deux autres comprendraient vite, mais lui, il ne pouvait qu'être affecté. Un simple civil, bon sang ! »

« Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pensé à garder sa langue dans sa poche. » Dit Itachi, conscient que Sakura l'avait empoisonné pour le faire taire mais il était trop tard, Zetsu Blanc était parti informer le chef. « Est-ce que tu peux le soigner ? »

Son regard parla pour elle. Elle était presque à court de chakra, utilisant ses dernières réserves pour se soigner. Sa respiration encore sifflante lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait effectué que les premiers soins, assez pour la garder en vie le temps de finir le combat. L'Uchiha n'était pas dupe, il savait que tout utilisateur de poison gardait avec lui le contrepoison qui allait avec, au cas où. Si elle ne s'exécutait pas, il la forcerait lui-même. Mécontente, Sakura se résigna. Sortant quelque chose de sous sa manche, elle tendit la main vers lui.

« L'antidote. Ça sera utile contre le poison mais les organes sont déjà touchés, je devrai l'examiner mais il faut se débarrasser de l'autre en premier. »

« Combien de temps avant qu'il ne meure ? »

Sakura le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider, juste de s'occuper de la capture de Daï.

« Deux minutes. Un peu plus avec l'antidote. Tu peux toujours prendre l'autre.»

« Il sera moins réceptif. » Mentit-il, c'était la première pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait lui dire que c'était leur seule chance de retarder l'échéance. Les barrières mentales d'un ninja étaient plus résistantes que celles d'un civil mais la technique de Pain ou le Sharingan pourrait lui briser l'esprit avant qu'il ne parle trop. Il pourrait dire que le ninja avait préféré mourir que de parler, Zetsu n'étant plus là pour confirmer cette version. « Penses-tu pouvoir en finir assez rapidement pour l'ausculter ? »

Itachi ne disait pas ça pour la mettre mal à l'aise, même s'il savait aussi que le combat était anormalement long, trop pour des ninjas de ce niveau. Généralement, ça ne durait pas plus d'une à deux minutes. Tout ce qu'il désirait savoir, c'était si l'homme allait mourir pendant qu'elle combattrait encore. Sakura prit un regard méfiant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle finalement. « Ça serait plus simple si tu t'en chargeais. »

Il reporta son attention sur elle, examinant son état. Hormis son haut déchiré, le sang collé à ses vêtements et sur sa peau ainsi que son souffle haletant, elle n'avait plus aucune blessure extérieure. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle était sacrément amochée en vérité, n'ayant fait que refermer les plaies pour ne pas mourir d'hémorragie, mais elle pouvait encore combattre. Il posa les yeux sur le petit losange qui ornait son front.

« C'est ton combat. »

Sa voix grave avait pris une certaine touche de sévérité dans son ton. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Yashi, pris au piège dans le genjutsu d'Itachi, puis sur Daï, à deux doigt de mourir. Aurait-elle le temps ? Sûrement pas. Mais si l'homme mourrait, Akatsuki rejetterait la faute sur elle, elle n'osait pas imaginer le châtiment. L'organisation finirait tôt ou tard par obtenir l'information, à elle de prendre le risque d'être punie ou pas. La leur donner assurerait sa couverture mais accélérerait leur but. _Que faire ?_ Itachi darda son Sharingan sur elle. _Et maintenant Sakura, que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu prendre ce risque ? Ou as-tu une autre carte à jouer ?_ Lorsque la ligne entre les sourcils de la jeune fille se relâcha et qu'un éclair traversa son regard, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il masqua le sourire qu'il menaçait de dévoiler tandis qu'elle se mordait le pouce avant de former les mûdra.

« _Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! »_

Sa main s'abattit sur la planche, le glyphe se dessinant à toute vitesse. Un _Pop_ retentit tandis qu'un nuage de fumée apparaissait devant eux. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, il laissa place à une limace blanche, avec trois stries bleues qui courraient le long de son corps. Habituellement, elle atteignait la hauteur d'un grand bâtiment mais Sakura ne s'inquiéta pas de sa taille. Elle avait utilisé peu de chakra du sceau pour l'invocation, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit gigantesque. Une partie de son corps suffisait pour Daï. En le regardant, Sakura s'étonna de la mine satisfaite de l'Uchiha. On aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que ça.

« Ce chakra ! Sakura ! » S'exclama Katsuyu avec surprise. « C'est vraiment toi ! Tsunade va être _ravie_ !»

« Katsuyu ! » La coupa aussitôt Sakura, inquiète de ce que la limace pouvait révéler devant Itachi. « J'ai besoin de tes services. »

Elle se passa des formalités, le temps jouant contre elle mais Katsuyu ne semblait pas offusquée. L'œil au bout de son tentacule optique se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés. Itachi échangea un regard avec la limace, celle-ci ne laissa rien paraître en le reconnaissant mais les tentacules des deux côtés de sa bouche gigotèrent soudainement. Tsunade lui avait déjà donné ses instructions, au préalable. Katsuyu respectait le choix de l'homme, si bien qu'elle se détourna pour répondre à son invocatrice.

« Bien sûr, Sakura. Tout ce que tu voudras ! Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies invoquée. »

 _Tellement contente que tu donnes enfin signe de vie_ , traduit pensivement Sakura. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était partie. Malgré lui, Itachi lui avait offert l'occasion de contacter Konoha. _L'imbécile_. Même si ça voulait dire donner à l'Akatsuki des renseignements. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait dit à l'Uchiha : _Je remplirai ma mission, quitte à servir l'organisation_. Elle ne pourrait rien dire à Katsuyu devant Itachi mais au moins, Tsunade aurait la confirmation qu'elle était en vie. Avec un peu de chance, Itachi ne s'opposerait pas à ce qu'elle garde une des divisions du corps de Katsuyu durant le combat pour 'se soigner'. Loin de ses oreilles, elles pourraient parler discrètement.

« J'aimerai que tu soignes l'homme blessé, derrière toi, s'il te plaît. Il a été empoisonné, les organes sont gravement atteints. »

La créature porta attention aux deux présences derrière elle. L'un était à terre, l'autre debout et figé comme une statue. Il y avait également un autre ninja mais elle savait qu'il était mort pour ne pas l'avoir senti. L'état de Sakura en disait long sur son rôle dans sa mort mais la limace ne posa aucune question. Acquiesçant en guise de réponse, Katsuyu se détourna, abandonna une partie d'elle sur place et rampa en direction de Daï. Alors qu'ils l'observaient tous deux s'éloigner, Sakura risqua un regard sur son compagnon.

« Tu sais que tout cela aurait pu être évité si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu ? »

C'était précisément ça. Itachi était un homme aussi têtu que clairvoyant, Sakura avait agi exactement comme il le souhaitait. Elle l'amusait à essayer de lui faire croire que ça la dérangeait. Tout sur son visage exprimait sa joie et son soulagement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Heureusement pour eux que Zetsu avait filé, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour le duo, même si Sakura n'avait pas conscience que la présence de Katsuyu l'arrangeait autant qu'Itachi. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Je vais surveiller notre prisonnier. » L'informa calmement Itachi sans prendre la peine de répondre. « Achève l'autre. »

« Est-ce que je peux profiter du genjutsu ou est-ce que tu comptes encore me pourrir la vie ? » Sa voix s'éleva dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Un minuscule sourire aux coins des lèvres, Itachi se remémora le genjutsu que Sakura avait déployé quelques minutes plus tôt. _Tant de choses à apprendre_. Eh bien, ça attendrait que cette nuit se termine et elle était loin de se terminer. Il était certain que Pain ne tarderait pas à les contacter une fois que Zetsu parviendrait à l'informer. Le temps qu'ils obtiennent la localisation précise du bijû et qu'un duo soit envoyé – car ce ne serait sûrement pas eux, Hachibi n'ayant pas encore été réservé, l'équipe la plus convaincante auprès de Pain serait celle choisie, l'Uchiha pouvait gagner un peu de temps. Mais pour cela, il devait avoir une petite conversation avec la limace qui s'activait à soigner le blessé. Seul. _Sakura. Tu connais déjà ma réponse, n'est-ce pas?_ Quand il dissipa le genjutsu, un juron se fit entendre.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Technique de Jiraya, le Marécage des Limbes. Il l'utilise pour piéger Manda et Orochimaru lors de leur combat. J'explique dans la partie pourquoi Sakura maîtrise cette technique.**

 **** Pour être honnête, je n'ai AUCUNE idée de si les sakuras poussent au Pays de la Foudre, c'est totalement inventé. On va dire que c'est pour le bien de l'histoire**

 ***** Certains reconnaitront cette technique. J'ai repris l'idée du combat entre Tsunade et Kabuto où elle dérègle totalement son système nerveux. Est-ce qu'on appelle ça du plagiat ? J'avais trop de mal à inventer une technique Raiton en sachant que les personnages étaient inventés. Pardon pour ce manque d'originalité TT**

 ****** Les** **Yōkai sont des créatures surnaturelles dans le folklore japonais, on peut le traduire comme démon, esprit, fantôme… Le terme englobe virtuellement tous les monstres et êtres surnaturels, les yōkai ont un comportement qui varie de l'espièglerie à la malveillance. Je l'interprète surtout en tant que démons, le mal, l'enfer.**

 **Voilà pour la première partie ! Je sais que j'ai précisé dans un de mes chapitres précédents que je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur les combats car ce n'était pas le but de la fiction, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu d'action ne pouvait pas faire de mal !**

 **Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène avec un combat, j'espère que vous serez indulgents J'ai réécris cette partie trois fois mais à chaque fois, ça ne me plaisait pas. Cette version m'a paru la meilleure de toutes, Sakura n'a ni l'air trop forte ni trop faible. La première fois, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit des fics où elle a la puissance d'un bijû – Sakura la sombre et la froide, bouuuuh !**

 **Je dirai que ses adversaires ici, Yashi et Amuri, ont un niveau plus proche de celui d'un chûnin. Je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte avec une bonne dose de blessures, un état misérable et pathétique sans pour autant la descendre. Sakura n'est pas la meilleure combattante, mais elle est intelligente et déterminée. (On peut le voir concrètement lors de la guerre en fait) Je voulais aussi montrer qu'elle peut très bien s'en sortir toute seule sans qu'Itachi vole à son secours,** _ **oooooh, Princesse, tu es l'apprenti de Tsunade et tu ne sais rien faire sans te casser un ongle ? Ne t'en fais pas, je te sauverai !**_ **Non merci Itachi-Lee, elle n'est pas un des personnages principaux du manga pour rien, même si tout le monde voulait la frapper au début du manga.**

 **Concernant le combat en plus même, il a l'air de se dérouler trop vite. Mais il est dit que les combats entre ninjas étaient très rapides, on a juste l'impression qu'ils durent une éternité à cause des dialogues, des pensées…Alors qu'en réalité, tout se déroule à la vitesse de l'éclair histoire de dégommer l'adversaire avant qu'il ne réagisse :3 Vous verrez que c'est le cas si vous vous passez des conversations horriblement longues des combats, non pas que j'ai essayé mais pourquoi pas XD**

 **Le grand retour de Katsuyu ! Kami que j'aime cette limace ! Ai-je bien fait de l'introduire dans cette partie ? Je me le demande encore. Je me suis dit qu'un mois, c'est long. (Un mois seule dans une ville m'a rendu complètement folle en fait hihihi) Il était temps pour Sakura de se décider à prendre le risque. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal, après tout. Elle pouvait soit laisser Daï mourir pendant qu'elle combattait, soit le soigner et donc collaborer avec l'Akatsuki. Mais elle choisit la seconde option car ça lui permettait d'invoquer Katsuyu, le seul moyen de sauver Daï parce qu'elle sait que la suite du combat allait durer. Eh oui, Itachi est sans pitié, il décide qu'elle doit combattre jusqu'au bout, même si elle n'est pas en bon état. (Petit clin d'œil aux auteurs : PITIE CESSEZ DE LE RENDRE DOUX COMME UN AGNEAU, C'EST UN SALAUD !** _ **Mais je l'aime.**_ **)**

 **Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu même si c'est un total échec à mes yeux xD Sinon, j'espère vous consoler avec la deuxième partie que je publie immédiatement à la suite.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	11. Chapter 9 Part II

**(Les réponses aux reviews et la partie I de ce chapitre se trouvent dans le post précédent.)**

 **On se retrouve donc avec la deuxième partie du chapitre 9 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Partie II

Lorsque Katsuyu reprit enfin sa respiration, elle remarqua le froncement de sourcils et le front plissé de Tsunade. Il n'était pas aisé de traiter rapidement toutes les informations qu'elle venait de lui faire part. Non seulement elles étaient nombreuses mais tellement embrouillées voir contradictoires qu'il était impossible pour Tsunade de fournir une réponse univoque. Face à cette situation, le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle n'en menait pas large, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un faux pas. Aussi, elle oublia la politesse obséquieuse qu'elle réservait toujours à l'Uchiha pour lui faire férocement part de son mécontentement. Elle avait conscience que la voix douce de Katsuyu n'apporterait jamais l'effet voulu mais sa colère était là, et il s'en doutait sûrement malgré le ton calme de leur intermédiaire.

« Foutu gamin obstiné ! » Injuria-t-elle en abattant son poing sur son bureau. « S'il n'était pas aussi important, je m'occuperais moi-même de lui régler son compte ! »

Jiraya soupira longuement, lassé d'assister à ce spectacle bien trop familier. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, d'abord elle s'emportait en promettant de mettre fin à la lignée Uchiha de sa propre main, ensuite elle réalisait qu'Itachi faisait de son mieux pour les aider et enfin elle le remerciait d'être aussi loyal à Konoha. Le problème, cette fois, était que ce n'était pas seulement un rapport qui venait de leur être transmis mais deux. D'une part, celui d'Itachi, aussi inquiétant et sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, d'une autre part celui de Sakura, confus et maladroit, laissant l'Hokage perplexe. Katsuyu avait tenté d'éclaircir la situation en leur apprenant que la jeune fille parlait tout en combattant un ninja de Kumo.

« En combattant ? » Répéta Tsunade, une énorme veine battant sur sa tempe. « PARCE QU'ELLE NE TROUVE PAS QU'ON A ASSEZ DE PROBLEMES AVEC KUMO COMME CA ?! Bon sang, qui m'a foutu une apprentie pareille ! Le Raikage aura ma tête… »

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Jiraya ricana, s'attirant au passage le regard foudroyant de la Sannin. Itachi et Sakura avaient tous deux le même but, mais avec de tels ninjas, l'objectif du travail coopératif ne pourrait jamais aboutir. Sakura avait rapporté des informations concernant l'Akatsuki qu'Itachi leur avait déjà donné. Le discours de l'Haruno n'avait fait que confirmer ses paroles. Non pas qu'elle doutait de la parole de l'Uchiha, mais étrangement, Tsunade semblait faire plus confiance aux dires de Sakura, peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Itachi était quelqu'un de compliqué, il avait promis de faire en sorte que sa coéquipière soit hors de danger mais refusait obstinément de lui révéler son réel statut.

« Je conçois que Godaime puisse émettre des doutes concernant mes intentions, » avait-il dit lorsqu'il avait parlé à Jiraya, « mais l'idée d'introduire cette fille dans l'organisation était incongrue. J'ai fait le serment de protéger le village jusqu'au bout et je m'y tiendrai. Je ne peux cependant pas lui permettre de mettre ma mission en danger. »

Malgré les protestations de Tsunade, elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Si Sakura apprenait qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, qu'Itachi Uchiha œuvrait en fait en faveur de Konoha depuis des années, son monde basculerait. Elle n'était pas aussi fermée que lui, une telle information entre ses mains pourrait détruire la couverture d'Itachi, surtout si Madara s'intéressait de trop près à elle. De plus, l'ancêtre se méfiait d'Itachi et lui remettre la gamine était suspect, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque. Encore une fois, Itachi Uchiha agissait dans l'ombre, protégeant sa camarade comme il avait protégé Konoha, avec leur haine comme remerciement. Endosser un tel rôle faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement courageux, aux yeux de tous les membres présents dans le bureau de l'Hokage, les seuls au courant de cette affaire : Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya et Kakashi.

Le dernier avait encore du mal à se pardonner son erreur. Il avait travaillé aux côté d'Itachi à l'ANBU, en tant que capitaine de la team Ro.* L'Uchiha avait alors intégré la section de l'ombre en tant que membre le plus jeune de l'histoire. Si les ANBU sous ses ordres s'étaient immédiatement méfié de cet enfant Uchiha, lui n'avait pas spéculé. Il avait pris plaisir à combattre à ses côtés, lui enseignant peu car Itachi était un génie, mais il avait tenté de lui apporter de la sympathie alors que les autres tournaient le dos à son clan. Même à onze ans, Itachi était un mystère. Il accomplissait toujours ses missions sans sourciller, même lorsque ça l'obligeait à surveiller sa propre famille. Kakashi était son capitaine, il était responsable de lui, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, remarquer son comportement étrange, lire entre les lignes. Au lieu de cela, il avait cédé à la haine générale, se dressant contre ce traître qui avait froidement massacré sa famille.

 _« Tu es capitaine maintenant, Itachi. Essaie de ne pas te laisser embarquer dans les disputes des hauts gradés ! »_

 _C'était déjà le cas, n'est-ce pas, Itachi ?_

 _« Kakashi, merci pour ces deux dernières années. »_

 _Ton regard…Tu n'avais que treize ans._

 _« Hé, tu changes juste de section. Tu es toujours un ninja de Konoha, ce n'est pas comme si tu quittais le village ! »_

 _Itachi, à ce moment-là, à quel point étais-tu déjà enraciné dans la solitude ?_

« Katsuyu, dis à Sakura de ne pas s'inquiéter, nous allons trouver une solution pour la sortir de là. » La voix de Tsunade ramena Kakashi à la réalité. « Dis-lui que je suis fière d'elle, et que je m'excuse de ce que je lui fais endurer. »

« Tout de suite ! »

« Ah, et j'ajoute qu'elle ne doit surtout pas approcher ce Sasori sorti d'outre-tombe. Je vais éclaircir cette affaire en m'entretenant avec le Kazekage. Elle ne doit surtout pas lui faire confiance ! »

Heureusement que Sakura n'était pas là pour voir le visage de son maître, elle aurait immédiatement remarqué son embarras. En vérité, Itachi avait déjà avoué à Jiraya la raison pour laquelle Sakura avait été aussi rapidement acceptée dans les rangs. Une vieille histoire à dormir debout était sortie du placard, mais l'Uchiha était catégorique. Les souvenirs qu'il avait exploité dans la tête de Sasori n'avaient pas été modifiés, ils étaient réels. Cependant, il avait rencontré une barrière mentale, semblable à celle que le roux utilisait pour contrôler ses espions. C'était une chose que de donner une raison de rester à Sakura, c'en était une autre de lui faire avaler l'histoire. Madara était plus intelligent que Pain qui ne faisait que lui obéir, il avait forcément un plan derrière la tête.

« Godaime. » L'appela Kakashi, silencieux depuis son arrivée. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous êtes au courant pour Madara depuis le début ? »

 _Et vous n'avez rien fait_. Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute mais tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Jiraya lui avait parlé d'Akatsuki le premier, lui expliquant qu'ils viendraient un jour chercher Naruto et qu'il devait se méfier d'eux. Kakashi n'avait, à cette époque, pas vu l'ampleur de l'information, Naruto n'étant alors qu'un genin. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était grâce à Itachi que Jiraya en savait autant sur l'organisation, il se demanda si le Sannin aussi connaissait l'existence de l'ennemi depuis tout ce temps. Ce genre d'information ne pouvait pas restait secrète, c'était une menace énorme, pas seulement pour le village mais pour le monde entier. Si Sakura était la cible d'un homme comme lui et que Tsunade le savait, comment avait-elle pu la laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Surtout après la lecture des rapports et des autopsies des ninjas médecins morts.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment si c'est Madara. » Soupira Jiraya en grimaçant. « D'après Itachi, il porte constamment un masque et joue à faire l'imbécile pour sauver les apparences. En réalité, c'est lui qui dirige les opérations, ce Pain n'est qu'une marionnette. »

« Tout ce dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est qu'il possède le Mangekyô Sharingan. » Dit Shizune qui serrait Tonton pour se rassurer tant le dire à voix haute lui faisait peur. « Sa maîtrise est parfaite, loin d'un travail greffé. C'est un Uchiha à coup sûr. »

Kakashi ne se sentit pas insulté, il savait lui-même que posséder le Sharingan en n'étant pas un Uchiha demandait beaucoup plus de ressources pour l'utiliser qu'un membre du clan. Son bandeau lui permettait de conserver son chakra car il lui était impossible de désactiver la pupille.

« Un Uchiha qui a aidé au massacre de son clan ! Je ne veux pas insulter les compétences d'Itachi, jusque-là j'étais certain qu'il avait agi seul grâce à ses talents, mais en y réfléchissant, Madara a toujours eu une rancune contre les Uchiha pour lui avoir tourné le dos. Pourquoi aider Itachi si ce n'était pas pour accomplir sa vengeance ? »

« J'en ai déjà pris compte, Kakashi. » Maugréa Tsunade en lui lançant un regard noir. « Le problème est que c'est un homme bien entouré, avec des atouts que nous n'avons pas. Même Itachi lui-même rechigne à l'affronter alors qu'on sait qu'un Uchiha est le plus à même à en battre un autre. Tout ce qu'il a trouvé, c'est de le suivre et d'accepter de l'espionner pour notre compte. Même le Sandaime n'était pas au courant, il ne l'a dit qu'à Jiraya lorsque la capture de Kyûbi a été évoqué. »

« On pense même que c'est lui qui a provoqué l'incident qui a eu lieu le jour de la naissance de Naruto. » Lui apprit Jiraya, le visage sombre alors qu'il revoyait encore l'air heureux de Minato lui annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de son fils.

Kakashi en resta sans voix. Cela pouvait expliquer pas mal de choses effectivement. Personne n'avait su ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas un simple accident, quelqu'un était forcément responsable. Ils avaient trouvé les corps de l'ANBU en charge de la sécurité et de Biwako Sarutobi, la femme de Sandaime chargée d'accoucher Kushina. Minato étant présent, il était le seul capable de maintenir le sceau maintenant Kyûbi enfermé. Il n'aurait jamais laissé le bijû sortir, quelqu'un avait forcément agi pour l'y obliger. A l'époque, tout le monde avait soupçonné le clan Uchiha, capable de contrôler la bête, mais ce n'était pas un secret que Madara Uchiha avait autrefois dressé Kyûbi contre Hashirama, jurant de détruire le village.

« Alors c'était lui, » s'horrifia l'Hatake, frappé d'effroi. Les Uchiha étaient donc mort pour rien, ayant endossés malgré eux les crimes d'un autre. « Il n'y a que Madara pour réussir à survivre autant de temps, mais le Shodaime était certain de l'avoir laissé pour mort. Quel genre d'homme est-il ? »

« Si c'est bel et bien lui – Nous n'avons aucune preuve, Kakashi ! » S'écria l'Hokage alors qu'il allait protester. « Donc, si c'est lui, il nous faudra plus que des suppositions pour prendre des mesures. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en charger seuls, Kami seul sait combien mon grand-père a donné pour se mesurer à lui, jamais nous ne pourrions répéter un tel exploit maintenant que l'Akatsuki s'est emparé de la puissance des bijû. Je pourrai demander un conseil des Kage, mais qui croirait une telle chose ? C'est tellement énorme qu'aucun d'eux ne voudraient accepter l'idée que l'épisode se répète. Madara est trop puissant, ça leur ferait peur. »

Et comment expliquer aux Kage qu'ils détenaient l'information grâce à l'aide d'un ninja recherché internationalement, considéré comme un traître même pour son propre village ? Le silence se fit. La frayeur rongeait les cœurs, chacun d'eux réalisait à quel point ils étaient menacés. Pour faire face à un tel adversaire, il fallait frapper très fort. Cependant, Madara était tellement puissant à l'époque qu'ils n'osaient imaginer son potentiel aujourd'hui. Faire face à Kyubi avait causé la perte d'un nombre incalculable d'excellents ninjas, affronter la puissance de tous les bijû réunis détruirait le monde entier. Un tel exploit ne pourrait arriver que si le Sage des Six Chemins, communément appelé l'Ermite Rikudô dont parlait la Légende existait. Mais ce n'était qu'un vieux conte qu'on lisait aux enfants à l'heure du coucher. En d'autres termes, ils étaient seuls pour faire face à la menace.

« Alors personne n'a une idée de ce qu'il prépare ? »

Jiraya secoua la tête.

« Tout ce qu'on a pu obtenir, c'est l'idée de ce que Pain, le soi-disant chef de l'Akatsuki, se fait de l'utilisation du pouvoir des bijû. Il veut dominer le monde en se servant d'eux et monter une armée pour affronter les Grandes Nations. D'après Itachi, il a même pris en compte les fluctuations du marché pour prendre le monopole de guerre. »

« Il veut créer une guerre ? »

« Pas une guerre, mais plusieurs. Assez pour faire s'effondrer nos systèmes financiers. Pain n'est pas à prendre à la légère, même contrôlé par Madara il reste une menace à lui tout seul. Il semblerait qu'il possède le Rinnegan. J'ai moi-même cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende mais… »

Mais Itachi ne mentirait jamais sur ce genre de choses, comprit Kakashi. Les voilà qui faisaient face à deux ennemis armés jusqu'aux dents qui faisaient équipe. Le Rinnegan était réputé comme étant l'un des trois grand dôjutsu avec le Sharingan et le Byakugan, et le plus puissant de tous. On disait même que seul l'Ermite Rikudô le possédait. Il aurait préférait que cette pupille reste une légende comme l'était le Sage.

« Mais attendez, Sakura et Itachi ont dit que Sasori était en vie. » S'exclama Kakashi, soudain nerveux. « En dehors de la technique de la technique de Chiyo, qui aurait pu le ressusciter hormis quelqu'un possédant le Rinnegan ? »

Tsunade le dévisagea suspicieusement. Elle garda le silence un moment avant de lui répondre d'un ton étrange :

« Tu as bien appris tes leçons, Kakashi. »

Il se tut, embarrassé. Son père avait l'habitude de lui parler de l'histoire du Sage des Six chemins et de ses pupilles hors du commun. Il n'aimait pas penser à lui, ça lui rappelait constamment pourquoi il l'avait détesté et les conséquences de ce que sa honte pour son père avait entraîné. En se promettant de ne jamais faire passer la vie d'un camarade avant une mission comme l'avait fait Sakumo, il avait causé la mort d'Obito. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Son ami Uchiha lui avait enseigné la plus belle de leçon, changeant complètement sa façon de penser. Il avait alors cessé de renier son père, mais maintenant qu'il était au courant que celui-ci avait en quelques sortes enlever Sakura à sa vraie famille, il ne pouvait empêcher sa vieille rancœur de refaire surface.

« Itachi aussi est de ton avis, » Reprit la Sannin sans faire attention à son visage maussade. « Mais dans tous les écrits, on peut lire que si le Rinnegan confère cette capacité, elle est inévitablement fatale. Pain devrait déjà être mort. »**

« Ce Kinjutsu volé à Suna, Chiyo a pu guérir la blessure de Sakura en l'utilisant, est-ce que ça peut avoir un rapport ? »

« Non. » Intervint Jiraya, sûr de lui. « C'était possible parce que c'était l'œuvre de Sasori, la technique du Rinnegan draine l'énergie vitale de l'utilisateur, rien n'a jamais été révélé qui pourrait contrer le processus. Peut-être que le Kishô Tensei peut rendre la vie à Pain s'il meurt, mais on ne sait toujours pas comment il fait pour survivre à la technique. »

« À moins que cette partie de la légende soit erronée, » Rajouta Shizune. « Mais si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ne _peuvent pas_ mourir, Pain réanimerait chacun de ses membres à chaque fois. S'il possédait un tel pouvoir, l'Akatsuki ne perdrait pas autant de temps à rester cachée. »

C'était tout simplement une énigme que personne ne parvenait à résoudre. Si Gaara confirmait que Sakura était bel et bien la fille du fils de Chiyo en comparant leurs ADN, le rôle de Sasori dans le plan de Madara ne serait qu'à moitié expliqué. Même si les liens sanguins les unissaient, Sakura n'était pas assez bête pour tomber dans le piège. A la limite, sa curiosité pourrait être piquée mais certainement pas au point de l'amener à collaborer avec Akatsuki. Est-ce que Madara avait en même temps tenté de nuire à Pain ? S'il avait forcé l'homme à employer cette technique, peut-être avait-il espéré qu'elle lui soit fatale et lui permettant de se débarrasser du sous-fifre pour reprendre sa place et lui voler ses yeux. Mais qu'avait-il promis en retour ? Pain savait sûrement ce qu'il adviendrait de sa vie, Madara devait avoir un excellent argument pour le convaincre. Assez pour réussir à le garder en vie malgré l'emploie de la technique. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Sakura ?

« Sakura a terminé son combat ! » Annonça soudainement Katsuyu en redressant ses tentacules.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » S'enquit immédiatement Tsunade avec inquiétude. Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans un combat, surtout s'il s'agissait de Kumo, ceux-là sont aussi implacables que leur chef.

« Elle est épuisée mais elle va bien. Je lui ai apporté toute l'aide que j'ai pu. Itachi a pris le relais, sa convalescence ne sera pas longue, elle se réveillera bientôt. »

Maudit soit l'Uchiha de la laisser jouer aussi impunément avec sa vie, gronda silencieusement Tsunade. Elle comprenait l'importance des informations qu'ils échangeaient, mais s'il était un peu plus coopératif, elle s'inquièterait beaucoup moins pour Sakura. Le problème avec le statut d'agent double d'Itachi, c'était qu'il était aussi loyal envers Konoha qu'avec l'Akatsuki. C'était horrible pour lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le Raikage allait devenir fou en apprenant la mort des deux ninjas mais en enlevant le civil à la place, Itachi diminuait les risques qu'Akatsuki s'empare d'Hachibi. Il était possible que l'homme en sache beaucoup, mais d'après ce que Tsunade savait, le bijû avait été scellé dans le corps du frère du Raikage. Sa sécurité était assurée par ce lien étroit, jamais A ne révélerait l'emplacement secret de son frère. Jiraya s'était assuré de le prévenir qu'Akatsuki recherchait Hachibi après sa rencontre avec Itachi, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Entendu. »

« Il a également dit que Sasuke commençait à bouger plus ouvertement et qu'il était préférable que Naruto n'en sache rien. Il ne peut pas les protéger tous les trois d'Akatsuki. »

« Il n'en saura rien. » Promit Tsunade, attristée malgré elle de devoir une fois de plus mentir à Naruto, mais c'était pour son bien.

Une fois l'invocation disparue, l'Hokage s'affala contre son siège et se massa les tempes. C'était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Ils devaient tout gérer en même temps, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Madara et la Racine. Naruto était de plus en plus menacé, sa sécurité était la priorité absolue de Tsunade mais le gamin n'accepterait jamais d'être confiné au village, il était têtu comme une mule mais elle était d'accord avec lui, ce n'était pas une vie que d'être enfermé. Sasuke quant à lui devenait gênant à vouloir assouvir sa quête de vengeance contre son frère alors que celui-ci était trop important pour mourir, et si Naruto apprenait que Sasuke se déplaçait entre les Pays, il donnerait tout pour partir à sa recherche. Sakura quant à elle inquiétait tout le monde en étant la cible de Madara et de son plan inconnu. De plus, sa soudaine affiliation à Suna menaçait l'alliance entre leurs deux villages, il ne fallait pas que l'information fuit. Quant à Danzô, Itachi avait donné assez de preuves pour le faire surveiller. _Méfiez-vous de la Racine_.

« Vous comptez utiliser Sakura pour approcher Madara, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina Kakashi, amère. Les ninjas étaient vraiment des pions au service de leur village. Même s'il respectait Tsunade, il continuait de penser qu'elle avait fait une erreur en mettant Sakura en danger.

« Il ne fait pas confiance à Itachi, il connaît lui-même les circonstances de la disparition des Uchiha, jamais il ne lui dévoilerait son plan. S'il compte utiliser Sakura, il lui parlera forcément de son but à un moment ou à un autre. Tant qu'Itachi est là, elle est protégée. »

Mais est-ce que l'Uchiha irait jusqu'à faire voler son statut d'espion pour la sauver si Madara s'en prenait à elle ? La question ne fut pas posée, mais elle hantait tout le monde. Kakashi tiqua aux mots de Tsunade. C'était vrai, Itachi était sûrement le seul capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quel ninja, peut-être Madara lui-même. Mais maintenant que Sasuke devenait plus puissant de jour en jour, qu'adviendrait-il de Sakura si les frères Uchiha s'affrontaient ? Ayant été son professeur, Kakashi était certain que Sasuke était sur la bonne voie pour surpasser Itachi. Il était aussi puissant que son frère et apprenait vite. De plus, personne ne connaissait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs maintenant. Si Sasuke parvenait à tuer Itachi, qui sauverait Sakura ? Madara en savait beaucoup pour corrompre Sasuke, jamais il ne ferait confiance à Konoha s'il apprenait la vérité.

« Kakashi, reste avec Naruto. Change-lui les idées, il doit rester en dehors de tout ça. »

« Je lui ai promis de reprendre notre entraînement demain, il y restera occupée quelques jours. »

« Ça suffira. Jiraya va s'occuper de la rencontre avec Gaara cette semaine. Avec une telle menace, aucun de nous ne peut se permettre de quitter nos villages. »

Un coup frappé à la porte les empêcha de poursuivre. Avant même que Tsunade n'ordonne à la personne d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Les ANBU postés à l'extérieur avait été renvoyé au même titre que la garde personne de l'Hokage. Durant ce genre de réunion, la Sannin s'assurait de se trouver loin des oreilles indiscrètes pour parler librement. Bien qu'elle fasse entièrement confiance à ses subordonnées, c'était une mesure nécessaire. Si Danzô avait tenté de manipuler Itachi l'ANBU, il n'était pas impossible qu'il use de tous les moyens pour espionner à son tour Tsunade. Les nouveaux venus étaient deux, Homura et Koharu, les deux conseillers du village. A leur arrivée, chacune des personnes présentes dans le bureau se tendit. Les deux anciens observèrent la scène d'un air sombre, conscient d'avoir interrompu quelque chose d'important, assez pour se passer de gardes. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça.

« Tsunade, nous aimerions te parler. C'est important. »

Un regard à Jiraya suffit, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, quittant son siège à contrecœur pour les suivre. Personne ne parlait mais chacun savait : ils étaient tout simplement fichus. Le Conseil était au courant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Sakura remarqua qu'elle était couchée sur le flanc. Son nez était enfoui dans des draps frais, l'odeur florale lui rappelant un parfum doux et frais, léger et subtil, le même que celui qu'utilisait sa mère pour la lessive. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle était de retour à la maison, ou qu'elle y avait peut-être toujours été et que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple mauvais rêve. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, les refermant aussitôt en gémissant, la lumière était aveuglante. Sur sa rétine, elle vit l'image en négatif de ce qu'elle avait vu : une grande fenêtre ouverte, un triangle avec un rideau suspendu, un support métallique près d'elle. La chambre lui était familière, elle comprit qu'elle était dans un hôpital. L'air frais la fit frissonner, elle était gelée. Tout son corps était douloureux et sa tête tambourinait. Elle tenta un mouvement, sa main gauche tâtant sa poitrine maintenant lisse, sans plaie béante. Ses doigts se heurtèrent à sa brassière, elle était en sous-vêtement.

Marmonnant un juron, elle rouvrit les yeux de force, plissant les paupières jusqu'à s'habituer à la lumière. Se redressant difficilement, elle inspecta la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, entre les quatre murs blancs d'une chambre à la porte close. Son mouvement lui valut une douleur sourde au crâne, elle attendit que le lit cesse de tanguer, que son vertige passe. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, elle sentit un goût pâteux dans sa bouche. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire tandis qu'elle fixait la poche suspendue au support métallique, les gouttes coulant le long du tuyau et s'insinuant dans ses veines. _Je suis vivante_ , l'information électrisa son cerveau mais les sédatifs, bien que peu puissants, firent leur part de travail. Sa main pansée s'éleva pour appuyer sur le bouton rouge d'appel mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

« Vous voilà réveillée, mademoiselle ! » S'écria la voix chaleureuse de Ran qui se précipita vers elle. « Voilà une grosse frayeur que vous m'avez fait ! Tomber d'une falaise, non mais enfin, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous avez derrière la tête, vous les ninjas ! »

Une falaise ? Sakura ne se souvenait pas d'être tombée d'une falaise. Les dernières images qu'elle avait datant d'avant sa perte de connaissance, étaient celles de Yashi étendu à ses côtés et de Katsuyu qui la soignait. Le combat avait été rude, elle n'aurait jamais pu en venir à bout sans la limace à ses côtés. A bout de forces et de chakra, la jeune fille avait fini par utiliser une partie de son sceau pour retrouver son endurance. Ce saleté de Yashi utilisait un métal capable d'aspirer le chakra à la manière de Samehada. Idiote qu'elle était, elle avait évité chacun des anneaux lancés avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise, les cercles s'épinglant les uns aux autres pour former une chaîne qui s'était enroulée autour d'elle. Sans sa force, elle n'avait pas pu briser le métal mais c'était sans compter sur l'acide puissant qu'utilisait Katsuyu. Heureusement qu'Itachi avait accepté qu'elle prenne une des divisions avec elle.

Sakura se souvenait de son état lamentable, le poumon perforé sur deux pouces, son épaule luxée et sa clavicule fracturée, son artère fémorale sectionnée et les tressautements musculaires dus à l'électrisation du Katana d'Amuri. Malgré la douleur des courbatures, Sakura savait que Katsuyu avait tout revu pendant son inconscience. Elle se douta que sa présence à la clinique relevait de la décision d'Itachi concernant sa convalescence. Tout était de sa faute, si ce crétin s'était occupé lui-même du ninja, tout aurait été plus simple. Elle avait même perdu un quart de la puissance de son sceau, pour elle-même et pour Katsuyu. Deux simples ninjas, bon sang. Elle avait honte de se retrouver dans un tel état, Naruto aurait certainement gagné ce combat sans même être essoufflé. Quel intérêt de suivre une formation aussi féroce pour en arriver là ? _Médecin avant tout, Sakura_ , tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Elle s'en voulait surtout d'avoir tenté d'impressionner l'Uchiha, histoire de lui montrer à qui il avait affaire. _Tu parles_ …

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? » Demanda-t-elle à Ran qui vérifiait ses bandages. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle s'était blessée à la main, maintenant ecchymosée.

« Ah ! Ça fait deux jours que vous êtes ici ! » Lui apprit la vieille femme, s'affairant maintenant à retirer le sédatif. « Votre ami vous a amenée à la clinique dans la nuit. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous revoir aussi tôt ! Enfin j'étais ravie…Enfin non, non ! Quand j'ai vu votre état… »

Sakura grimaça à la mention « ami », ce n'était pas vraiment le terme adéquat pour parler de sa relation avec l'autre imbécile mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée qu'il l'ait amenée ici plutôt que de la laisser se remettre dehors. Grâce aux soins de Katsuyu, elle n'avait eu besoin que de repos et de confort pour retrouver ses forces. Le matelas confortable était beaucoup mieux que le sol rocheux à l'extérieur ou encore les vieux fûtons des planques d'Akatsuki. Peut-être que l'Uchiha s'en voulait de ne pas avoir lui-même pris en charge Yashi, préférant superviser Katsuyu pendant qu'elle soignait Daï. La pensée l'amusait mais elle savait que c'était surtout parce que Pain avait besoin d'elle vivante et qu'il aurait subi sa colère si elle était morte. Son chakra revenait lentement mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse ressentir la présence d'Itachi, ou alors était-il absent ? Ran était la seule présente dans la chambre.

« Est-ce que vous savez où mon…où _mon ami_ se trouve ? » Sakura tenta de masquer sa répulsion. Est-ce qu'Itachi l'avait juste abandonnée là pendant qu'il amenait Daï au chef ? Ou l'avait-il interrogé sur place ? Elle était perplexe qu'il l'ait laissée sans surveillance, même si elle était inconscience, elle pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment en son absence.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec une jeune femme blonde. Elle avait le même manteau que vous, je ne sais vraiment pas d'où vient cette mode ! » Ran remarqua son regard surpris et mal interpréta sa réaction en rajoutant précipitamment : « Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il n'y avait, hum, rien d'intime dans leur posture, ils parlaient tout simplement. Inutile de vous inquiéter, ma chérie. »

Sakura sentit son visage chauffer et devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle se sentait en colère et très embarrassée. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de dire qu'elle ne s'inquiétait absolument pas à ce propos ? Ran semblait penser, comme beaucoup de femmes qu'ils avaient croisées, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux équipiers. Sakura admettait qu'Itachi était, comme son frère, plus qu'agréable à l'œil mais le comportement déplacé de ces personnes envers elle n'était pas justifié pour autant. Elle n'y faisait plus attention, habituée avec Sasuke, sauf qu'elle ne réagissait pas aussi outrageusement quand il s'agissait des groupies de son frère. Elle les plaignait plutôt, elles ignoraient vraiment qui il était derrière son visage d'ange.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle pardonna Ran pour son erreur de jugement. De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne blonde à l'Akatsuki et c'était Deidara. La comparaison avec une femme était amusante, il aurait sûrement fait un scandale en entendant ça. Si Itachi avait parlé à Deidara, c'était sûrement au sujet de Daï et de Hachibi. Est-ce que le blond avait emmené l'homme jusqu'à Pain ? C'était une possibilité mais pourquoi ? S'il savait quelque chose, le Sharingan l'aurait immédiatement fait parler. Pour en savoir plus, il fallait qu'elle trouve Itachi. Ignorant les protestations de Ran, Sakura retira sa perfusion d'un geste sec et repoussa la couverture. Se levant du lit, elle sentit ses jambes trembler, étant restée immobile durant deux jours. Elle entreprit de chercher ses vêtements des yeux, mais ne les vit nulle part. Se figeant, elle tourna brusquement la tête ver Ran.

« C'est vous qui m'avez déshabillée, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme la fusilla du regard. Bien sûr que c'était elle, cette clinique était la sienne, elle était responsable de ses patients. Elle avait chassé l'homme de la pièce et s'était occupée de tout. Compagnon ou pas, le protocole était stricte.

« Vos vêtements étaient déchirés et pleins de sang. Vous n'alliez quand même pas garder ces lambeaux de tissus ! Il me reste des vêtements de ma fille quelque part, je vais vous en trouver. » Ran la détailla de haut en bas et fit claquer sa langue, mécontente. « Trop _maigre_. Vous devriez manger plus, ma chère. Kahra est plus corpulente mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je reviens, ne bougez pas. »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle pouvait aller quelque part dans cette tenue. Un détail la frappa tandis que Ran passait la porte.

« Hé, attendez ! Et mon manteau ? Est-ce que vous l'avez jeté aussi ? »

La femme renifla avec un air mauvais. Cette horrible chose. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur Sakura, elle avait trouvé qu'elle lui donnait un teint pâle et amaigrissait encore plus son visage. Cette nouvelle mode était vraiment affreuse. De son temps, les habits étaient beaucoup plus classes et les dames joliment potelées. Sakura serait tellement belle si elle faisait comme sa Kahra et mangeait sans se priver, les formes étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez une femme.

« Votre ami l'a récupéré. C'était idiot, avec cet énorme trou au dos… Une falaise, non mais vraiment ! »

Depuis la chambre, Sakura pouvait encore entendre son monologue. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir remercié Ran, elle avait tout de même pris soin d'elle. De plus, elle avait envoyé la missive à Konoha. Sakura promit de le faire dès son retour. En attendant, elle repensa à sa discussion avec Tsunade. Elle remerciait les Kami d'avoir eu l'occasion d'invoquer Katsuyu (jamais elle ne remercierait l'Uchiha pour ça.) Elle avait avoué autant qu'elle pouvait à son maître, parlant rapidement tout en évitant les coups de Yashi. Ça expliquait en partie pourquoi elle avait été autant amochée, n'étant qu'à moitié concentrée sur le combat. Elle lui avait expliqué son arrivée au repaire d'Akatsuki, sa discussion avec Sasori puis avec Pain. Ces souvenirs étranges qu'Itachi lui avait montré, ce Madara Uchiha caché au fond de la pièce et dont personne ne voulait lui parler, la volonté de Pain de l'utiliser comme appât et la trahison de la Racine. Tsunade avait répondu brièvement, lui promettant d'enquêter de son côté et de trouver un moyen de la récupérer. Elle avait juste rajouter qu'elle faisait du bon boulot et qu'elle était fière d'elle, ne lui en voulant même pas de collaborer avec Itachi Uchiha. _Je me moque de tes méthodes, tant qu'elles te gardent en vie._ Tout ce que Sakura pouvait faire, c'était de jouer le jeu en attendant de trouver une solution.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura passait les portes de la clinique. Les vêtements que Ran lui avait donné étaient pour le moins hideux et trop larges pour elle mais elle l'avait chaleureusement remercié pour son aide. Le vent soufflant sur son visage lui fit du bien, elle était contente que la nuit exténuante qu'elle avait passée fût derrière elle. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel et le village était animé. Elle se demanda comment elle allait trouver son coéquipier parmi ce beau monde. Exécutant les ordres de Tsunade, elle avait abandonné l'idée de fuir à la moindre ouverture. Maintenant qu'elle était intégrée, elle pouvait continuer de recueillir des informations tant qu'elle le pouvait. D'après Tsunade, si Itachi tenait à se servir d'elle pour attirer Sasuke, il la garderait vivante jusqu'à ce que son cadet se montre. Un son familier retentit dans ses oreilles et elle leva la tête. Elle ricana, _évidement._ Le corbeau croassa à nouveau avant de quitter son perchoir, l'invitant à le suivre.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti, Deidara était déjà parti. Elle aperçut Itachi à une table à l'extérieur du petit restaurant du village. Souriant à l'oiseau qui s'était posé sur l'enseigne, elle se dirigea vers lui. N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, elle se dit qu'il était tout simplement en train de déjeuner. Son estomac se manifesta en chemin, maintenant qu'elle voyait de la nourriture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Itachi l'avait certainement senti arrivé, il avait posté un corbeau pour la guider mais il pouvait déceler sa faible signature chakraïque. Aussi, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour s'emparer de deux brochettes de dango avant de s'installer en face de lui.

« Bravo le sucre au déjeuner. » Dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

La plaisanterie en était à moitié une. Au cours de leurs déplacements, elle avait pu noter que l'Uchiha avait un petit penchant pour cette sucrerie, il était capable d'en manger à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que Naruto et ses ramens, mais c'était bien là. Itachi lui rendit son regard amusé.

« Bravo la tenue. »

Elle grimaça. L'haori crème à motifs bleus n'était pas le plus beau qu'elle avait porté dans sa vie, elle avait l'air ridicule dedans, surtout à cause de sa taille. Plus qu'une veste, le vêtement lui servait actuellement de robe, Sakura ayant refusé catégoriquement de porter le kimono jaune de la fille de Ran. Elle le tenait fermé grâce à une longue ficelle qu'elle avait plusieurs fois enroulée autour. Elle était mal à l'aise mais ça ne durerait que jusqu'à ce qu'elle achète de nouveaux vêtements. Ran lui avait assez donné d'argent après son service rendu pour qu'elle le fasse, mais le contrat que lui avait confié Pain avait retardé ses achats.

« Moque-toi. » Elle était de bonne humeur, soulagée d'avoir pu parler à Tsunade. Même Itachi ne pouvait pas la rendre maussade, ils conversaient d'ailleurs comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Si son attitude lui paraissait étrange, l'homme ne fit pas de remarque. « Tu as mon manteau ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais il était évident que la réponse était non. Lui-même n'en portait pas, il devait séjourner dans une auberge du coin en attendant son réveil. Ayant terminé les deux brochettes et n'étant toujours pas rassasié, Sakura entreprit de rajouter sa propre commande sur le compte d'Itachi en hélant un serveur. Même s'il ne dit rien, elle lui lança un regard suffisant, _Tu me dois bien ça_. Elle agissait à la manière de Kisame qui faisait toujours en sorte que ce soit Itachi qui règle la commande quand ils faisaient encore équipe.

« Alors ? Ran m'a dit que Deidara était venu ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence ? Est-ce que vous avez capturé Hachibi ? »

Son indiscrétion fit soupirer Itachi. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait fait partager son mécontentement à Jiraya et Tsunade. De toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être envoyées, ils avaient choisi la plus imprudente. D'accord, elle était celle que Madara désirait avoir, mais pourquoi son maître n'avait pas jugé important de la prévenir du comportement à adopter ? Même si la plupart des missions d'espionnage étaient confiées à l'ANBU, il aurait fallu qu'on prépare la fille à sa tâche. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment tout faire à leur place ?

« Les informations de l'homme étaient obsolètes. » Répondit-il néanmoins.

Parfois, Sakura avait envie de lui glisser du savon dans la bouche, histoire de lui apprendre à parler comme tout le monde. Il employait toujours des expressions dignes d'un noble. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'enseignement qu'on donnait aux héritiers de clans ? Durant ses échanges avec Itachi, Sakura en était venu à s'interroger sur la place de la politesse dans le langage de cet homme, et inversement, la place du langage dans la politesse. Avait-il oublié que son statut d'héritier avait pris fin le jour où il avait massacré son clan et qu'il pouvait oublier cette éducation qui l'avait poussée à l'acte ? Ou peut-être était-ce juste Naruto et sa grossièreté qui déteignaient sur elle, mais elle devait souvent se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un « Oui, votre Altesse » déplacé.

« Donc il est mort ? »

« Il est mort. » Confirma Itachi d'un ton neutre.

« Alors j'ai fait tout ça pour rien ? » S'exclama-t-elle soudain furieuse, sa bonne humeur envolée.

L'arrivée du serveur avec son plat calma légèrement Sakura. Ils étaient en public, il fallait qu'elle soit plus discrète en parlant de ce genre de choses. Est-ce que ce petit village les accueillerait aussi gentiment si les villageois apprenaient qu'ils assassinaient des civils ?

« Tu as rempli ton contrat. Nous n'avions pas prévu que le démon serait mentionné. »

En le dévisageant, elle ne put qu'admettre qu'il disait la vérité. C'était agréable que de lui parler sans qu'il n'ait son Sharingan activé. Ça n'était arrivé que très rarement, il avait cessé de désactiver son dôjutsu lorsqu'elle avait surpris l'émotion étrange dans ses yeux durant leur escapade dans la forêt. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le regarder librement, elle comprit pourquoi il gardait perpétuellement sa pupille active. Si son visage n'exprimait presque jamais d'émotions contrairement à Sasuke, ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi froids. Elle pouvait même y voir ses sentiments, comme la dernière fois. C'était aussi intimidant qu'avec le Sharingan, alors elle s'intéressa bien vite à sa nourriture.

« Alors Pain est d'accord pour que je ne fasse que de la médecine ? »

C'était tout ce qui pouvait la consoler. Elle avait fait sa part du marché, tué deux innocents et le dernier avait sûrement subi beaucoup avant de mourir. Est-ce que ça suffisait au chef d'Akatsuki pour accéder à sa demande ?

« Ton combat l'a beaucoup intéressé. » Avoua Itachi alors qu'elle sursautait. « Il continue de penser que tu es à même de remplir d'autres contrats, mais ta requête a été acceptée. »

En réalité, c'était de Madara dont il parlait, mais c'était finalement pareil. Même Itachi avait été quelques peu impressionné par cet affrontement. Il avait imaginé qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps, l'obligeant à intervenir malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pourtant, elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces, s'entêtant à continuer malgré ses blessures. Est-ce une nouvelle facette de la génération actuelle à Konoha ? Il lui semblait que c'était exactement le même comportement qu'avait Naruto. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas exploité tout son potentiel, ne réagissant pas toujours avec la bonne méthode. Elle avait pris de gros risques inutiles, mais avait certainement mérité sa réputation. Ce n'était sûrement pas son avis à elle, mais il préféra éviter de lui dire que c'était lui qui avait suggéré qu'elle se retrouve en combat singulier. Il avait espéré qu'elle invoque sa limace dans le processus. Une bonne dose de courage et d'espoir ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après sa semaine avec Kisame.

« Comment pourrait-il être _intéressé_ ? Il n'était même pas là. » Maugréa Sakura, elle aurait préféré que le chef pense tout simplement qu'elle n'avait pas la qualification pour ce genre de choses. Au lieu de cela, il était 'intéressé'. Peut-être aurait-elle dû encaisser volontairement plus de coups.

« Zetsu peut enregistrer les combats en les regardant. »

« Enregistrer ?! »

« En quelques sortes, oui. »

« Ce type est encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais… »

Elle avait mal au ventre rien qu'à imaginer l'Akatsuki entière visionner son combat. Elle se demanda comment fonctionner la capacité de Zetsu. L'image des membres confortablement installés sur un canapé surgit dans son esprit, elle gloussa forcément. Tout en mangeant, elle tenta de se rappeler chacun de ses actes, histoire d'imaginer les réactions que Pain aurait pu avoir en voyant ça. Elle s'était plutôt bien défendu, malgré ses défauts en combat à distance. L'impact de la fleur de cerisier nécessitait d'être au plus près de l'adversaire, c'était sa seule technique dévastatrice en dehors de ses techniques Doton et Suiton, inutiles face aux ninjas. Son taijutsu était plutôt bon, sa furtivité également. Evidemment, elle pouvait compter sur son ninjutsu médical pour tromper l'ennemi en encaissant des coups durs, comme lorsqu'Amuri l'avait transpercé de son katana. C'était ce genre de choses qui aurait pu impressionner Pain, parce que ce n'était sûrement pas son genjutsu raté qui susciterait une telle réaction.

« J'aurai du savoir que les sakura ne poussaient pas en montagne. » Marmonna-t-elle, déçue d'elle-même.

Itachi l'observa jouer avec ses baguettes, elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui boudait.

« J'étais à deux doigts de réussir sans me faire pincer, si seulement cet abruti n'avait pas compris. »

« Si tu l'avais directement achevé, il n'aurait pas compris. » Lâcha alors Itachi sur un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

Sa main cessa de faire tournoyer les baguettes tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard noir. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tue sans pitié les ninjas prisonniers du genjutsu sans réfléchir ? Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle ne parvenait pas à assassiner froidement quelqu'un qui a le dos tourné. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un innocent. Le marécage lui avait semblé une bonne idée pour immobiliser les hommes le temps qu'elle accepte l'idée d'avoir à les tuer. Le tourbillon de pétales aurait endormi tout le monde de sorte à ce qu'ils ne sentent pas la douleur.*** Etait-ce un crime que d'être pacifiste ? Pour l'Uchiha, c'était visiblement le cas.

« Va en enfer. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Si elle savait vraiment à quoi ressemblait l'enfer, elle ne tiendrait pas ce genre de propos. Avec elle, c'était parfois difficile d'encaisser ses mots sans broncher. Il était habitué à ce qu'on le traite comme un criminel, il l'était après tout, mais c'était d'autant plus dur quand il s'agissait d'un ninja de Konoha. Il avait quelques fois envie de l'empoigner brutalement et de la forcer à vivre à travers le Sharingan ce qu'il avait vécu lui-même pour lui permettre de vivre une vie paisible à Konoha. Il avait tout sacrifié pour le village. Sans lui, peut-être que la moitié des habitants seraient déjà morts. Mais Itachi n'était pas égoïste, il ne cherchait pas la gloire ou la reconnaissance. Alors il se taisait, tout simplement.

En fait, il avait même l'impression qu'il faisait de la protection de Sakura une affaire personnelle. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle nourrirait une certaine tendresse envers Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle soit celle qui panserait le cœur meurtri de son petit frère. Le tempérament taciturne et la beauté froide des Uchiha affolaient les cœurs, mais la tradition voulait que les hommes choisissent une épouse droite et forte. Une femme digne de porter le symbole du clan et son nom, rien à avoir avec les admiratrices qui ne voyaient en eux que leur beauté ou leur puissance. Evidemment, si le clan Uchiha n'était pas entièrement décimé, Sasuke aurait naturellement choisi une femme du clan. Aujourd'hui, la seule alternative qu'Itachi lui donnait était Sakura. Elle ne répondait pas vraiment aux critères de leur famille, mais il était certain qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait sincèrement aimer Sasuke. Itachi ne pouvait le forcer à aimer cette fille s'il ne le désirait pas, mais il pouvait aider Sakura à acquérir certains critères particulièrement appréciés au sein du clan.

« Tu as une bonne maîtrise du genjutsu mais tu persistes à te contenter de ce que tu _sais_ faire à défaut de ce que tu _peux_ faire. »

Interloquée, Sakura redressa sa tête qu'elle avait déposée contre son poing.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La lueur dans ses yeux confirma à Itachi qu'elle avait toute son attention. Sakura avait beau répéter qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir quoi faire, elle était toujours partante pour écouter quelques conseils qu'il glissait dans une conversation. Pour elle, c'était important de prendre en compte l'avis d'un ninja qu'on appelait génie, même si on parlait d'un criminel de rang S.

« Prenons les Uchiha par exemple, notre genjutsu est principalement basé sur la vue grâce au Sharingan. Le problème, c'est que cette information n'est pas vraiment un secret, il est alors primitif de _forcer_ la cible à croiser notre regard. Aussi, elle peut rapidement déceler le piège et créer une parade. Ce qui explique ceci. »

Itachi ponctua sa phrase en levant sa main, l'index légèrement plus tendu que ses autres doigts. Elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à leur rencontre lors de l'enlèvement de Gaara. Il avait dit à Naruto qu'il pouvait générer une technique d'illusion rien qu'avec un doigt. Leur groupe ayant évité de croiser son regard au risque d'être pris dans un genjutsu, le piège était déjà posé et Naruto était tombé dedans.

« C'est pour cette raison que le genjutsu auditif est redoutable. » Reprit Itachi en reposant sa main sur la table. « Le son ignore les obstacles et sa vitesse permet de générer rapidement un champ très large. Aucun ninja ne peut vraiment se permettre de se couper de son environnement, il est vital d'entendre les mouvements d'un adversaire caché. C'est tout un art utilisé dans le seul but de tromper une cible. »

« Merci, je sais déjà tout ça, _Senpai_. » Ironisa Sakura, irritée qu'il lui rappelle des notions sorties tout droit de l'Académie.

« Tu _sais_ mais tu n'appliques pas. Le genjutsu requiert un contrôle précis des flux de chakra pour tromper les sens, c'est vrai. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas. Il faut y rajouter une touche personnelle et ne pas se contenter de recréer un environnement familier. L'illusion ne doit pas seulement tromper les sens mais également l'esprit. Il faut que ça ait l'air _crédible_. »

En d'autres termes, un corps immobilisé sans raison apparente n'est pas crédible, comprit Sakura. Son erreur avait commencé à partir de là. Yashi avait trouvé étrange de se retrouver coincé sur place tandis qu'Amuri avançait tranquillement sur la rambarde. Ce n'était pas seulement la fleur qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, en fin de compte. Etait-elle donc si nulle que ça en matière d'illusion ? Kakashi lui répétait toujours qu'elle était la meilleure de tous ceux de sa génération, en dehors des Hyûga qui trichaient grâce au Byakugan. Sa déception ne fit que s'accentuer, c'était lisible partout sur elle.

« Rappelle-toi de mon affrontement avec Kurenai. »

Sakura ronchonna un peu. Ça ne l'aidait pas qu'il mentionne Kurenai, la spécialiste du genjutsu. Son talent en la matière faisait d'elle l'un des meilleurs jônin de Konoha. Même Kakashi avait fait son éloge, expliquant à son réveil qu'il avait laissé Asuma et Kurenai se charger d'Itachi et de Kisame parce qu'il ne doutait pas que seule la femme pouvait rivaliser avec un expert du genjutsu comme Itachi. Kurenai s'était bien battue, elle avait même dit qu'Itachi l'avait complimenté durant leur combat mais…

« Le genjutsu s'est retourné contre elle. » Murmura Sakura, même Kurenai ne pouvait vaincre Itachi Uchiha. Cet homme était-il invulnérable ? Certainement pas, mais il semblait toujours avoir l'avantage. Un adversaire de la même trempe que lui ne pourrait même pas le battre car il n'avait pas son génie. Itachi Uchiha ressemblait plus à une machine qu'à un homme. Ses compétences étaient au-delà de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Pourquoi les Kami avaient conféré un tel pouvoir à cet homme ? C'était tout bonnement ridicule de lui octroyer une telle puissance et de regarder ce qu'il en faisait.

«Tu n'es pas assez franche, tu ne tentes jamais quelque chose de plus risqué uniquement parce que tu as peur d'échouer. Te persuader toi-même en ne comptant que sur tes seules capacités pour tromper l'ennemi ne te rendra pas impressionnante mais simplement arrogante. C'est la raison pour laquelle cet homme t'a repéré si facilement. »

Il lui avait déjà fait part de son opinion avant son combat. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais visiblement, elle avait tort. _« À moins que tu ne préfères compter que sur ta seule capacité d'improvisation ? »_ Il la prévenait, tout simplement. Sa gorge se serra brutalement. Elle se sentait un peu mal de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton alors qu'il n'avait tenté que de la conseiller. Sa haine l'aveuglait et l'amenait à dire des choses qu'elle finissait par regretter. Elle faisait exactement comme Sasuke en fait, elle se laissait manipuler par ses sentiments. Dire que c'était elle qui avait désiré instaurer une trêve avec Itachi, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre bavure.

« Alors montre-moi. »

Il cligna des yeux, l'incompréhension se lisait à travers. Etait-elle sérieuse ou était-ce encore une de ses railleries habituelles ? Il était trop habitué à ce qu'elle se vexe à chaque commentaire qu'il lui faisait.

« Excuse-moi ? » Dit-il donc poliment, peut-être avait-il simplement mal interprété sa réponse.

Pourtant, la détermination de Sakura était évidente. Elle n'avait pas cet air insulté qu'elle prenait constamment. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient et sa mâchoire se serrait. Elle le fixait sans ciller, droit dans les yeux. Elle avait compris qu'elle devait calmer ses pulsions meurtrières à son égard. Ils avaient fait une trêve, ce qui impliquait mettre leurs différents de côté tant qu'ils faisaient équipe. Il y avait bien évidemment un manque de confiance entre eux, justifié par leurs liens respectifs. Sakura tenait énormément à Sasuke et elle en voudrait toujours à Itachi de lui avoir infligé des souffrances. Elle savait également que le cadet Uchiha ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle. Aussi, il n'était pas obligé de connaître les détails de sa collaboration avec son frère. En effet, Sakura avait décidé d'être égoïste à son tour. Pour une fois, elle voulait faire quelque chose pour elle et non pas pour les autres.

Elle avait toujours été laissée derrière. Quand elle était petite, ses camarades se moquaient d'elle à cause de son front mais également parce qu'elle venait d'une famille de civils et qu'elle n'avait donc aucun atout sous sa manche pour devenir une parfaite kunoichi. Elle s'était isolée, renfermée sur elle-même sans que personne n'y fasse attention jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Ino. A la création de l'équipe sept, ce fut la même chose. Elle avait été mise de côté par Kakashi, préférant s'occuper de ses compagnons dotés de pouvoirs spéciaux. Naruto ne pensait qu'à la protéger tout le temps et Sasuke ne cessait de lui rappelait sa faiblesse. Après, ils étaient partis tous les deux en la laissant derrière. Pour les rattraper, leur faire comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être faible, elle avait tout entrepris, jusqu'à s'entraîner auprès de Tsunade. Cependant, même aujourd'hui, ses camarades continuaient de la protéger, prenant souvent comme prétexte qu'elle était le ninja médecin et qu'elle devrait mourir en dernier si tous tombaient. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en ses capacités.

Mais Itachi avait une vision différente des choses. Il se moquait totalement de ses limites. Il passait son temps à la dresser devant des défis qu'elle croyait insurmontables avant de les relever d'elle-même. C'était souvent par des petits moyens, parfois rien qu'un mot insultant qui l'obligeait à déverser sa rage contre lui, lui parlant comme elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire en temps normal. Sa semaine avec Kisame en guise de test avait été révélatrice de sa résistance. Et avant son combat contre Kumo, elle avait tenté de le dissuader, répétant qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences requises. Sa réaction ? Il n'avait pas cédé, impitoyable. C'était comme s'il avait confiance en sa force alors qu'elle-même en doutait. Il ne la reprenait pas pour la descendre mais pour améliorer son savoir, rectifier ses erreurs. Son attitude était souvent froide, mais il lui arrivait de baisser légèrement sa carapace, comme lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du Mangekyô ou encore maintenant, échangeant ses connaissances avec elle d'égal à égal. Et dans ces moments-là, Sakura se sentait spéciale, forte et courageuse. Un sentiment d'excitation la submergea tandis qu'elle plantait son regard déterminé dans celui d'Itachi.

« Apprends-moi. »

* * *

Lorsque Zetsu Noir émergea du sol pour venir s'accrocher à la jambe du mourant, Konan lâcha un faible soupir de soulagement. Accroupie aux côtés de Nagato, elle posa une main sur son front mouillé et commença à le caresser en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes. Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas, mais sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle effleura son cou avec une insatiable tendresse, heureuse de sentir son pouls reprendre un rythme normal à mesure que Zetsu glissait sur son corps. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Nagato avait l'air toujours si solide, si fort. A cet instant, son visage était ravagé de souffrance, celle-là même qu'elle avait espéré l'en débarrasser un jour. Quels rêves pouvait-il faire pour que son front soit sans cesse traversé par des ombres ? Lorsqu'il dormait, elle avait l'impression d'en apprendre toujours plus sur sa douleur qu'il ne lui en révélait.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?! » Gronda-t-elle à Zetsu alors qu'il recouvrait la partie droite de Nagato.

« Madara est un homme capricieux. » Dit-il comme seule justification. « Je ne peux pas me déplacer comme lui. »

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva d'un bond. Sa joue droite se dématérialisa, sa peau de pêche remplacée par une feuille de papier qui tremblait. Sa colère, ses émotions, tous ses sentiments semblaient lui glisser entre les doigts. Ses yeux ocre étaient illuminés de haine étincelante tandis qu'elle observait la détresse flagrante de son ami.

« Maudit soit Madara ! Pendant combien de temps encore va-t-il jouer avec la vie de Nagato ?! »

« Le transfert aura lieu bientôt. La fille n'est pas encore prête à la tâche. »

Konan le savait déjà. Elle avait accepté la décision de Nagato, après tout. Elle ne pouvait faire que cela, le suivre dans ses choix jusqu'au bout sans intervenir. Il ne l'écoutait jamais. Le fil fragile de sa vie reposait désormais entre les mains de cette jeune fille. Pouvait-elle le sauver ? Madara avait promis à Nagato une nouvelle chance. Une fois le Gedô Mazô complet, il pourrait se détacher de cette chose et enfin reprendre sa place. Il resterait toujours Pain, mais dans le corps de Tendô. Konan n'avait rien dit. Elle était maintenant habituée à faire face au visage de Yahiko avec la voix de Nagato. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, comme les deux amis l'avaient toujours répété. Cette fois, ça serait pour de bon.

« Elle le sera. » Répondit Konan d'un ton froid. Pain avait donné l'occasion à la fille de s'entraîner à ses talents. Il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie au sacrifice de la sienne. Madara était peut-être l'initiateur de cette décision, Nagato avait quand même fait la plus grosse part du travail. Jamais il n'avait fait ça pour Konan, il aurait très bien pu utiliser sa technique pour lui rendre Yahiko à la place. Mais il avait ramené Sasori, inutile et dangereux, exécutant la volonté de Madara. Si Madara mentait, Konan s'assurerait que Sakura trouve le moyen de remplir ce pourquoi Nagato s'était sacrifié. Il était beaucoup plus important qu'elle à ses yeux, elle ne reculerait devant rien.

« Je te le promets… » Murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant une fois de plus près de Nagato.

 **Précisions :**

 *** La team Ro est mentionné dans l'anime, principalement dans les arcs Itachi et Kakashi. C'était une unité d'élite ANBU qui desservait les ordres du Hokage, Kakashi en était le capitaine. On y comptait Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato, Yôji Aburame (mentionné dans le Roman d'Itachi et précédemment dans la fiction), Kô (un ANBU) et Yūgao Uzuki.**

 **** J'ignore si la bibliothèque de Konoha ou ses archives renferment les secrets du Rinnegan dans le manga, mais j'ai déjà fait allusion à cette pupille avec Sakura qui avait étudié ce dôjutsu. Aussi, j'ajoute qu'en plus de la fameuse légende du Rikudô, le Rinnegan et certaines de ses facultées sont connues du monde dans cette fiction.**

 ***** Si vous vous souvenez, lors de l'invasion de Konoha par Oto, Suna et Orochimaru, on peut voir qu'un genjutsu endort toutes les personnes présentes dans l'arène grâce à des plumes qui semblent tomber du ciel. J'ai modifié la technique en prenant en compte les fleurs de cerisiers pour Sakura.**

 **Voilà pour la deuxième partie du chapitre 9 ! J'ai l'impression de me sentir mieux qu'avec la première. On appelle ça : tenter de rattraper le coup XD**

 **Première scène, Konoha. (La moins aimée à chaque chapitre ) Donc, nous avons une conversation indirecte entre Itachi et Sakura d'un côté, Tsunade et cie de l'autre. Est-ce que je dois revenir sur le fait que Tsunade perd son sang-froid parce qu'Itachi et Sakura se la joue solo chacun de son côté ? Imaginez juste Katsuyu essayant de rapporter chacune des paroles des deux en même temps XD Le gros bazarrrr !**

 **Bien, j'ai fait en sorte que Tsunade connaisse l'identité de Madara depuis le début. C'est tout naturel, si Itachi est l'informateur de Jiraya, il ne pouvait pas vraiment oublier de préciser que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ! (Est-ce que J.K. Rowling utilisait le copier-coller à votre avis ? TT) Ce qui change, c'est que Kakashi est au courant, maintenant. Pourquoi ça change quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas mais ça m'avait l'air important alors…XD**

 **Sakura a obtenu ses nouvelles instructions mais ne sert strictement à rien en fait, puisqu'Itachi a déjà fait tout le travail. C'est bête, hein ? Ce qui amène Tsunade à la laisser poiroter là-bas tant qu'elle ne saura pas pourquoi Madara avait besoin d'elle.** _ **Vilaine !**_ **Mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de la gentillesse de l'Uchiha ? Ah les dirigeants ! (Je vous assure, c'est la vieille qui m'a forcée à écrire ça, juste pour rattraper sa niaiserie du chapitre 8 :P) En parlant de ça, voilà le Conseil qui se montre. Ce n'est pas comme si l'histoire n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Deuxième scène, Itachi/Sakura : Est-ce qu'Itachi a l'air moins méchant maintenant qu'il a pris le soin de donner à Sakura une bonne convalescence au chaud ? Disons qu'il n'aime pas toujours jouer au salaud. Je n'ai pas vraiment précisé où se trouvait le petit village de Ran, je dirai quelque part entre le Pays des Sources Chaudes et le Pays de la Foudre. (N'essayez même pas d'imaginer Tachi portant Sakura telle une princesse en détresse, il l'a balancée sur son épaule, et basta XD)**

 **C'était mignon de faire que Ran pense qu'ils sont plus qu'amis, c'est une vieille femme qui adore les potins et ce genre d'histoire à l'eau de rose, (comme ma voisine) puis un homme comme ça, qui dirait non ?**

 **Bien, le dialogue Itachi/Sakura C'est une autre étape de cette relation étrange. D'une part, Itachi qui tient à s'assurer que sa nouvelle amie devienne sa belle-sœur, allant même jusqu'à lui donner quelques tuyaux. Les Uchiha aiment particulièrement la puissance, experts dans les illusions, j'aime penser qu'une femme forte et douée dans ce domaine leur plaise particulièrement. D'où l'idée de perfectionner Sakura à ce sujet, pour impressionner le petit Sasuke un jour. D'une autre part, Sakura qui voit là le moyen de s'améliorer. Elle sait qu'Itachi est le meilleur dans son domaine et que même Kurenai, l'experte de Konoha, est incapable de le défier. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette trêve pour s'entraîner ? Ouh, Sakura devient** _ **vicieuse**_

 **Pour les curieux, la missive que Ran a envoyée pour Sakura est :** _ **Suis en vie, équipe avec Uchiha, couverture compromise, Akat chch. 8q, Att° Sasuke+Baka blond, contact bientôt, SH.**_

 **Enfin, Konan, Nagato et Zetsu ! Comme pour Obito, Zetsu Noir s'empare du corps de Nagato, ce qui le maintient en vie après avoir ressusciter Sasori. J'ai aussi tenu à écrire ce passage parce que j'ai déjà mentionné Zetsu Noir collé à Zetsu Blanc alors que Sasori était déjà vivant. Pour rester discret, il est nécessaire que Zetsu Noir se montre face aux membres de l'Akatsuki pour ne pas attirer leur curiosité quant à son absence. Aussi, pendant ce temps-là, Nagato se meuuurt et Konan n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Il n'est jamais absent très longtemps, pour préciser. On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur le pacte entre Madara et Nagato pour ressusciter Sasori. Est-ce que Kakashi a en partie raison ? On verra ça plus tard. Ici, c'est un transfert de corps qui est mentionné. (Vous vous rappelez d'Orochimaru ? Chuuuuut Shanna ! Oops x_X)**

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 9, le plus long de tous je pense. C'est aussi parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier la semaine prochaine donc je poste un beau pâté au cas où. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Le conseil se réveille, Sakura face à Sasori et Akatsuki VS Konoha, qui seront les belligérants?**

 **Gros bisouute, Shanna**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Tadaaam, le chapitre 10 tout beau et tout en avance ! Merci qui ? Merci les insomnies !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Captain Bae : **Hello ! Bienvenue à toi sur cette fiction ! Wahou, cette review 3 Pour commencer, merci pour le compliment, j'essaie d'écrire au mieux, ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire. J'essaie de respecter un maximum le caractère des personnages, bien sûr un peu modifié pour certains mais toujours en concordance avec le reste. Ce n'est pas facile mais j'essaie :P Effectivement, je trouve que la relation Kakashi/Sakura est vraiment moche dans le manga. C'est pas très cool de la part de Kakashi, même si je l'aime beaucoup. Pour lui, elle reste celle qui aime Sasuke, point barre. C'est tout ce qu'il a retenu et c'est vraiment agaçant. Sasori/Sakura, oui j'ai repris un thème connu mais j'essaie de créer une vraie histoire entre deux pour essayer de sortir du lot. Pour moi, Sakura ne peut décidément pas aimer l'Akatsuki, même en vivant H24 avec les membres. Les supporter, oui, mais les aimer, non. Elle peut compatir parce que chacun a une histoire (triste ?) qui l'a amené à devenir membre mais ils veulent quand même buter son ami xD Mon Itachi, j'essaie de le rendre crédible. On en a tellement appris sur lui d'un coup que rendre son personnage à la fois méchant et gentil, c'est assez complexe. J'essaie de donner l'image que j'ai moi-même de lui. Un vilain au cœur tendre. Je t'assure que Sasuke va venir :)** **J'aime aussi le SasuSaku mais j'aime encore plus le ItaSaku. Encore plus le MoiIta. Hihi ! Merci de ton passage et pour ton avis, ça me fait plaisir ! Bisoute ~**

Tatuuum : **Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta review, longue et diversifiée comme je les aime ! Alors, tout d'abord, Oui, Sakura maîtrise le Doton et le Suiton, on le ne voit pas dans le manga (je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs) mais je l'ai lu dans un des Databook officiel de Naruto (le 4** **ème** **je crois ?) Cependant, le Suiton fait de sérieux dégâts et représente une force importante donc ça peut expliquer la sienne ? Ensuite, eh bien j'ai lu beaucoup de fiction sur ce couple et à chaque pas, j'avais l'impression qu'Itachi volait au secours de Sakura, c'était assez agaçant. Ça souligne l'idée même qu'elle est faible, rageaaant ! Mais effectivement, comme il le dit, il serait intervenu s'il y avait vraiment besoin. (Mais pourquoi ne pas la laisser se faire planter ? xD) Concernant cette histoire de belle-sœur, eh bien Itachi a prévu sa mort, il n'a donc aucun projet pour lui-même mais juste pour Sasuke. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, en vérité. (Oui c'est bien moi l'auteur TT) On verra ce que ça donnera. Pour Pain, les détails viendront bientôt. Voilà voilà ! Merci encore, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! On se retrouve vite ! Bisouus ~**

Shinedai : **Hello ! Merci du passage, comme toujours ! Mais, mais, mais…Quelle arnaque ? Peut-être n'as-tu pas vu la deuxième partie publiée à la suite ? Sisi, j'ai tout mis en ligne en même temps :3 Si ce n'est pas ça, dis-moi et on débattra de ta compensation (Tu veux les gâteaux ? xD Je te donne un mot tiré de l'épilogue : « De » Voilàààà !) Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le combat de Sakura. Comme je l'ai précisé, je ne la voulais ni forte ni faible, assez bonne pour gagner mais en mauvaise posture. Je me suis fait un remake des épisodes et sur chacun de ses combats, (Sasori, Hayate, Sasuke,…) elle est immédiatement prise de court, surtout si elle n'a pas de renfort (Sasori l'aurait tuée sans Chiyo, Sasuke idem sans Naruto, Hayate aussi sans Yugao xD) Seule, elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Mais je reste insatisfaite de ce premier combat écrit, pas seulement parce que c'est Sakura. Je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi.^^ Oui, j'essaie d'introduire un peu plus Itachi et ses pensées, c'est vrai que c'est important et ça le devient de plus en plus, de les apporter à l'histoire. Je promets de ne plus faire de deux parties ! Ahah Merci pour ta review, à bientôt ! Bisoute ~**

 **Place au chapitre 10 ! Très long et très chargé ! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Sakura en était sûre, cette scène serait à tout jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle riait tellement fort qu'elle se tenait le ventre et en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était le genre de rire qui intervient lorsqu'une grosse pression retombe, mais la situation était bien trop comique pour qu'elle ne se contienne. Les clients présents dans la boutique lui jetaient des regards étranges, la prenant sûrement pour une folle, mais la réaction la plus mémorable était sans contexte celle d'Itachi. On aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de succomber à une colère qu'il regretterait à coup sûr. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas la tuer, ses yeux lui promettant silencieusement mille et une souffrances. Son rire redoubla de plus belle. Elle finit par se calmer, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche, des spasmes douloureux se manifestaient toutes les deux secondes tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Enfin, elle se redressa, expira longuement avant de se racler la gorge. Son visage maintenant rouge se crispa dans une sorte de sourire hilare. A son expression, Itachi comprit qu'elle était loin d'être calmée.

« Alors ? » Finit-elle par lui dire d'une voix à peine maîtrisée. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? » Et elle éclata à nouveau de rire, sa phrase à peine terminée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oublie ça, on s'en va. »

« Oh Kami non, tu ne pourras _jamais_ me faire oublier ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il la pressait vers la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Sakura retrouva sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'air frais, du fait d'être sortie de la boutique ou juste le comportement d'Itachi. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, on aurait dit Sasuke lorsque Tobio* avait accidentellement poussé Naruto et provoqué le baiser des deux garçons. Il avait semblé extrêmement gêné, les yeux s'écarquillant légèrement de surprise comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait. Itachi restant Itachi, il avait vite repris le contrôle de ses émotions, s'agaçant de sa réaction. A cet instant, il marchait devant elle, le dos droit. Rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans sa démarche mais Sakura se dit qu'il se sentait sûrement blessé dans sa fierté, il avait une réputation à tenir après tout. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir eu ce fou rire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait eu l'air d'un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise, cette pensée rappela à Sakura qu'il n'était pas plus âgé qu'elle en fin de compte, à quelques années près.

Maintenant que sa convalescence était terminée, Sakura avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de se trouver de nouveaux vêtements, horrifiée à l'idée de garder l'haori de la fille de Ran plus longtemps. La dernière réunion d'Akatsuki avait eu lieu dans la matinée, le chef avait accepté qu'elle se charge de ramasser de l'argent en se rendant dans les cliniques, à condition d'être accompagnée d'Itachi et de le suivre lorsque l'Uchiha se trouvait avec un contrat à effectuer. Les duos étaient presque inséparables à l'Akatsuki, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Le petit village où ils séjournaient était bien trop pauvre pour qu'elle gagne suffisamment, ils avaient donc décidé de partir à la recherche d'un autre. Cependant, Sakura avait insisté pour faire quelques achats avant leur départ. Elle avait déniché une boutique dans la rue principale où elle avait pu remarquer des tenues ninja, c'était la seule du village où on en vendait. Une fois passée en caisse, elle avait fait le tour de l'établissement à la recherche de son compagnon. Son fou rire avait commencé lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé planté devant un présentoir à vernis.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ignorait que les ongles des membres d'Akatsuki étaient peints de différentes couleurs selon les membres. C'était un détail qu'elle avait pu remarquer auparavant. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se moquer de cet effet efféminée. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle se demanda plutôt pourquoi les membres se vernissaient les ongles. Elle interrogea Itachi à ce sujet mais il haussa simplement les épaules : « Code vestimentaire. » Quelque chose lui dit qu'il était soulagé qu'elle ne s'étrangle pas de rire à nouveau. Au contraire, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû choisir une couleur pour elle-même. Malheureusement, l'Uchiha refusa catégoriquement de retourner à la boutique et Sakura soupira de déception. Au moins, elle avait pu trouver quelques habits, notamment un pull bleu marine à col roulé et un training qui lui rappelaient vaguement l'uniforme réglementaire de Konoha. Même si elle regrettait ses propres vêtements, elle se sentait proche de son rang. Ne lui manquait que le gilet vert de protection avec le symbole d'Uzushio** et elle ressemblerait à un vrai Jônin. Passerait-elle un jour l'examen ? Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Après leur passage à la clinique pour remettre le vêtement à Ran et la remercier, Sakura suivit Itachi hors du village, tous deux emmitouflés dans leur manteau. Sakura avait grimacé en apercevant le trou dans le sien, causé par le katana d'Amuri. Elle soupçonnait Itachi d'avoir cherché à se venger lorsqu'il avait alors dit que Kakuzu pouvait recoudre le tissu. Personne n'ignorait que l'homme attendait l'occasion de la tuer pour calmer ses incertitudes. De tous les membres, Kakuzu était le seul qui continuait à se méfier entièrement d'elle. Il n'avait, comme Deidara, toujours pas digéré la trahison d'Orochimaru et semblait trouver en Sakura le moyen de se venger du serpent. C'était totalement idiot sachant que Sakura n'avait rien à voir avec ce perfide d'Orochimaru et qu'il était déjà mort, la vengeance était donc inutile. Kisame avait donc supposé que Kakuzu voulait juste ramasser la somme promise que lui rapporterait la tête de Sakura. Voilà comment elle avait appris qu'il y avait en effet une enchère sur elle, lancée par des anciens ninjas que Tsunade avait refusé comme apprentis. Deidara avait applaudi, Hidan surenchéri.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Sakura après quelques heures, ils avançaient en silence et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur la question. Itachi n'avait pas reçu de contrat et ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré de village où elle pourrait chercher une mission de terme médical à effectuer.

« Planque Nord-Est. Dans la forêt Jukai. Treizième rangée d'arbres sur la droite, le cinquième, sous la branche fendue. » Récita Itachi de sa voix grave.

« _D'ac-cord._ » Balbutia-t-elle avec un regard ahuri. « Tu te moques de moi ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Nous sommes attendus. » Répondit-il simplement.

Sa réponse ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, empruntant la voie des arbres lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la fameuse forêt. Sautant de branche en branche à sa suite, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas que l'Akatsuki soit aussi bien cachée. Les planques étaient tellement bien situées que personne ne pouvait s'imaginer trouver les membres de l'organisation dans de tels endroits. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde disait que l'Akatsuki resterait introuvable tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décidée d'elle-même de se montrer. Les multitudes de cachettes et de repères se trouvaient là où on n'irait jamais chercher. Cette forêt, par exemple, était réputée comme étant maudite depuis des siècles. On disait que toute personne s'y aventurant n'en ressortait jamais.*** Cela suffisait à dissuader n'importe qui, mais aux côtés d'Itachi, Sakura savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Risquant un regard sur lui, elle grimaça en se remémorant leur conversation au sujet du genjutsu.

 _Non_. Il avait tout simplement dit _non_. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour elle de lui demander une telle chose, il avait fallu qu'il l'envoie balader de ce ton si neutre qu'elle avait eu envie de le frapper. Embarrassée comme jamais, elle avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en lui répétant qu'elle le détestait. Peut-être que l'Uchiha comprenait maintenant ce que cela faisait de se sentir gêné par autrui. En l'occurrence, il avait refusé de l'entraîner personnellement en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait acquérir de l'expérience qu'en s'entraînant elle-même. Si elle se reposait sur les autres, elle ne tirerait aucune satisfaction à s'améliorer. Il jugeait qu'il était important qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs et qu'elle essaie de trouver par elle-même une solution. En lui demandant son aide, elle n'admettait pas une faiblesse, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé, elle ne faisait que choisir la voie de la facilité. Ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja. A ses yeux, la plus belle qualité d'un ninja reposait dans ses tripes, qu'il soit tenace et n'abandonne jamais. Le regard dur d'Itachi lui avait rappelé Naruto, elle aurait juré qu'il parlait d'ailleurs de son ami même si c'était sûrement improbable. Itachi Uchiha était un mystère.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la treizième rangée d'arbres disposés en enfilade, les deux ninjas sautèrent au sol pour continuer en marchant. Le cinquième arbre était plus imposant que les autres, l'écorce épaisse et la cime semblait chatouiller le ciel. Le détail frappant était qu'il avait l'air complètement mort. Malgré tout, Sakura se fascina pour le végétal. Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être plus impressionnant maintenant que lorsqu'il était vivant. Itachi prit les devants, faisant glisser sa main sur le tronc jusqu'à atteindre le point d'accroche de la branche fendue, semblable à une tige. Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait mais l'arbre sembla soudainement pris de secousse et une partie de son fût disparut rapidement comme aspiré sous terre. Itachi entra le premier dans le passage, sautant en bas sans l'attendre. Elle examina suspicieusement l'entrée, apercevant une surface en bas, puis le suivit. Elle atterrit dans un souterrain. Voilà que l'Akatsuki créait des galeries sous terre, maintenant ! Elle suivit son compagnon jusqu'à une porte ouverte. Sur le pallier, elle le fusilla du regard mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« Je te _déteste_. »

« SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Hurla Tobi en les apercevant.

« Tu vas la fermer, Tobi ?! » S'écria furieusement Deidara alors que Kisame éclatait de rire.

Sasori quant à lui resta stoïque. Son regard croisa celui de Sakura qui déglutit. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre contenance, Itachi pénétra dans la pièce où les quatre hommes étaient attablés. Profitant de l'agitation générale, Sakura lui emboîta le pas en murmurant à répétition dans son dos : _Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste…_

* * *

« Comment as-tu fait exactement pour te faire avoir par ta _propre_ explosion ? » S'exclama Sakura, étonnée qu'il soit aussi idiot.

« Demande ça à cet enfoiré de Tobi ! » Grommela Deidara alors qu'elle terminait de soigner son bras.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir, sa chair était brûlée à vif, criblées de poches dont la plupart avaient éclatés. La sensation faisait grimacer l'homme à chaque impulsion de chakra que Sakura envoyait dans son membre, comme si un millier d'aiguilles venaient se planter dans son épiderme ravagé. Sakura était soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas eu à encaisser des bombes d'une telle ampleur, Deidara avait avoué qu'il avait utilisé les plus faibles lors de sa capture. Elle ne pouvait pas refaire pousser les lambeaux de chair dissouts, mais elle avait soigné la blessure, il s'en tirait avec de grosses cicatrices et la chance de ne pas avoir perdu son bras. Même si elle était ravie au fond d'elle que le membre soit dans un tel état, elle ne pouvait pas simplement dire non à sa demande de le soigner. C'était un peu son rôle, devenu officiel à cette heure. A contrecœur, elle s'était exécutée sans un mot, prenant place autour de la table, près de Deidara. Itachi patientait en s'entraînant au lancé de kunai sur une cible dessinée (du sang ?) sur un des murs, Kisame en discutant tout bas avec Sasori.

« C'est très laid ! » Dit Tobi par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura. Celle-ci eut un léger sursaut en le sentant si près d'elle. « Ça n'a rien d'artistique, Senpai… »

« Tobi, je te jure que je vais t'exploser la cervelle avec mon C3 ! » S'énerva Deidara et Sakura ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Le comportement enfantin de Tobi était lourd, encore plus que celui de Naruto. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait à l'Akatsuki hormis _être un bon garçon_.

« Ah, Tobi ! » Intervint Kisame avec son sourire aiguisé. « Évite de le pousser à faire exploser cet endroit, tu veux ? »

Tobi agita les bras, se confondant en excuses qui agacèrent plus Deidara qu'elles ne l'apaisèrent. Sakura serra son bras un peu trop fort pour le calmer, s'attirant à son tour le courroux du blond. Voilà pourquoi elle détestait Itachi pour l'avoir emmenée là. Les réunions par holo étaient déjà difficiles à supporter alors côtoyer les membres d'aussi près, elle n'en parlait même pas. Bien qu'elle ait participé à quelques réunions depuis son arrivée, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir à l'aise lorsque ça arrivait. Elle se sentait toujours en insécurité, considérant tout le monde comme une menace potentielle qui pourrait la démasquer. Aussi, elle remerciait le ciel que Deidara ne sente pas son malaise tandis qu'elle essayait de se détendre, trop proche de l'ennemi. D'un autre côté, l'ambiance à l'Akatsuki n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'elle croyait. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour animer les réunions, soit Hidan et Kakuzu qui se promettaient une mort mutuelle, soit Deidara et Tobi qui se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Quand ce genre de scène se produisait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'offusquer d'un tel comportement. Dire que tout le monde _craignait_ l'Akatsuki. C'était plutôt l'Akatsuki qui _craignait_. De tels gamins…

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là, d'ailleurs ? » S'enquit Sakura, amusée de s'entendre parler comme si elle s'adressait à ses amis souvent réunis au même endroit à Konoha.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ? » S'étonna Kisame en se tournant vers Itachi.

En guise de réponse, il lança son kunaï au centre de la cible sans même s'intéresser à eux. Kisame soupira, habitué à l'Uchiha insensible à tout.

« Le _travail d'équipe_ , Itachi. » Dirent à l'unisson Kisame et Sasori, faisant sourire d'étonnement Sakura.

« LE TRAVAIL D'EQUIPE, SENPAI ! » Répéta Tobi en leur détruisant les tympans.

« Que quelqu'un le fasse sortir avant que je ne le tue ! » Grinça Deidara en secouant la tête.

« J'ai terminé. » Annonça Sakura en retirant ses mains, le chakra vert disparut brutalement.

Alors qu'elle ramassait les bandages et les compresses ensanglantés sur la table pour les jeter dans l'âtre près de la porte, Sakura surprit à nouveau le tic nerveux sur la joue d'Itachi et sa mâchoire serrée tandis qu'il lançait à Tobi un regard indéchiffrable. Elle trouva son attitude troublante, Itachi était toujours maître de lui-même, il s'énervait rarement, même contre elle alors qu'elle lui donnait toutes les raisons de la tuer. Il pouvait paraître agacé voire ennuyé mais rarement sous pression. A ce moment-là, elle savait qu'il contenait une certaine irritation. Qu'il réagisse ainsi contre Tobi, un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte était plus qu'étrange. Il ne perdrait pas le contrôle pour si peu, quelque chose le dérangeait forcément et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les hurlements débiles de Tobi. Sakura soupira. Voilà qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer les pensées d'Itachi. C'était l'inconvénient de passer autant de temps avec lui, elle avait l'impression de deviner chacun de ses sentiments rien qu'en observant son expression. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle savait que c'était la même chose de son côté.

« Peu importe. » Décida Kisame, il était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'Itachi n'était pas du genre à faire la causette. « On est là pour Hachibi, gamine. »

« Deux équipes ? » S'étonna-t-elle, le bijû leur faisait aussi peur que ça ?

« On perdra moins de temps à le chercher en étant plusieurs. » Expliqua Deidara en remettant son manteau, caressant son biceps soigné. « La chance sourira à l'un de nous ! »

« N'y compte pas trop, gamin. » Ricana Kisame.

Comme il fallait à ses nerfs une distraction, Deidara se lança dans une joute avec Kisame pour savoir lequel des deux pourrait vaincre Hachibi. Dégoutée par leur scénario, Sakura se détourna de leur conversation. Alors qu'elle observait le mouvement gracieux du bras d'Itachi lançant son arme, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle et les picotements sur sa peau dus à la dérangeante attention que lui portait Sasori la forcèrent à le regarder. Elle avait redouté cette confrontation depuis des semaines, bien heureuse que son duo avec Itachi l'éloigne de Sasori aussi longtemps. Leur éloignement lui avait permis de réfléchir, loin du comportement étrange du roux envers elle. Lors de leur dernier face à face, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interroger sur leur lien, elle avait eu à peine de le temps d'apprendre l'information que Sasori l'avait accaparée en lui parlant simplement de l'organisation, non pas de leur histoire commune. Tsunade lui avait dit de se méfier, de rester loin de lui mais Sakura se sentait impatiente. Elle avait des questions et elle ne voulait pas attendre Tsunade pour avoir ses réponses. Ainsi, lorsque Sasori l'invita d'un signe de tête à se retrouver à l'extérieur, elle accepta sans hésiter.

Kisame et Deidara étaient trop absorbés par leur affrontement verbal pour faire attention à eux. En revanche, Sakura croisa inévitablement le regard d'Itachi. Il plissa un peu les yeux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui mais ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Sakura se demanda s'il avait remarqué la détresse dans ses propres yeux. A mesure qu'elle avançait dans le souterrain en compagnie de Sasori, elle se sentait de plus en plus tendue. Elle était un peu agacée de se sentir aussi étrangement à chaque fois qu'Itachi n'était plus là pour la protéger, ce n'était pas comme s'il était son garde du corps. En mission, sa présence la rassurait parce qu'elle le savait intouchable et qu'elle s'en sortirait toujours en faisant équipe avec lui, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas qu'elle se sente mieux s'il était là quand ils rencontraient d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à connaître sa véritable mission et qu'il ne disait rien aux autres. Ce n'était pas le meilleur argument, sachant qu'il tenait sa langue uniquement pour son intérêt personnel mais elle se disait que s'il voulait qu'elle attire Sasuke, il ferait tout pour la garder vivante et donc de l'aider à conserver son secret. Parfois, sa naïveté l'étonnait elle-même.

Une fois qu'ils eurent sauté à la surface, Sakura frissonna. La chaleur du feu lui manqua instantanément, ou alors était-ce juste dû à la peur, elle n'en savait rien. Essayant d'ignorer son mal de ventre, elle observa Sasori. Elle ne lui avait parlé physiquement qu'une seule fois depuis sa capture, un mois auparavant. Les détails de la conversation lui échappaient, des brides d'informations sur les membres, le but de l'organisation, la hiérarchie… La seule chose qu'il lui avait dite à propos de leur lien, c'était qu'elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que Chiyo lorsqu'elle était jeune. Le reste, elle l'avait appris en étant confrontée à ses souvenirs. Sa réaction à l'époque lui semblait aujourd'hui démesurée. Elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner la confiance qu'elle avait eue. Elle continuait de croire qu'il y avait sûrement une part de vérité dans cette histoire, l'Akatsuki n'aurait jamais pris autant de précautions si ce n'était qu'un mensonge. C'était juste dur d'entendre raison en écoutant sa seule version à lui, elle aurait aimé pouvoir interroger Chiyo à ce sujet ou encore ses parents.

A chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux horribles pensées qu'elle avait eues les concernant, ses yeux se noyaient de larmes. Finalement, qu'en pouvaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient fait qu'accepter une enfant orpheline, accepter de la choyer, de lui apporter l'amour d'une famille. Elle n'osait s'imaginer seule, grandissant sans parents comme l'avaient fait Naruto et Sasuke. Sur ce point, elle ne pouvait que les plaindre. Les paroles de Sasuke raisonnaient encore dans sa tête : _Tu as pensé à la solitude ? C'est bien plus dur d'être seul que de se faire passer un savon de temps en temps !_ Pouvait-elle les blâmer ? Kizashi et Mebuki ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant naturellement, ils avaient donc sauté sur l'occasion quand on leur avait proposé de prendre soin d'un bébé rescapé d'une guerre dont les parents étaient sûrement morts. Peut-être même que personne ne connaissait leur identité, incapable alors de rendre l'enfant à la famille des défunts. Sakura connaissait les méthodes de l'ANBU et de la Racine, l'un comme l'autre, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils avaient dit à ses parents pour qu'ils gardent le silence. Et de toute façon, quel genre de réaction aurait-elle eu lorsqu'ils lui auraient dit qu'elle n'était pas leur vraie fille ? Elle aimait ses parents, peu importe jusqu'où allait cette histoire, elle les aimerait toujours.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle alors, brisant le silence d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée. « Kabuto t'avait révélé mon existence avant notre affrontement, alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ce moment-là ? »

Sasori la considéra un moment, aucune expression visible sur le visage, puis soupira.

« J'ignorais que c'était toi. Je veux dire, Kabuto m'a révélé ton nom mais il n'y avait aucune photo, aucune description. Une simple feuille où cet Hatake avait rédigé un rapport sur ce que son équipe avait fait de toi, la famille qui t'a recueilli. Rien de plus. »

« Et tu n'as jamais cherché à en savoir plus ? » Sakura ne put s'empêcher de prendre un ton ironique.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » S'agaça Sasori en fronçant les sourcils. « Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu avais péri pendant la guerre, que Maman avait perdu son enfant sous la pression ou qu'on t'avait simplement tuée. Du moins, c'était ce que Chiyo me répétait. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai laissé mon passé derrière moi en rejoignant Akatsuki. C'est Kabuto qui est venu me voir un jour pour me donner ce document, c'était bien avant qu'il ne me trahisse pour Orochimaru. »

« Et quand on s'est battus, tu t'es juste dit que c'était moi que tu cherchais. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Sasori remarqua l'expression dubitative de Sakura malgré la pénombre.

« Tu as _encore_ des doutes. » Comprit-il, la voix menaçante.

« Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que c'est facile à accepter ? ! » S'exclama alors Sakura, irritée par ce ton, comme si c'était anormal qu'elle doute de la parole de quelqu'un qui avait été pendant si longtemps son ennemi - Et qui l'était toujours peu importe les circonstances.

Sasori resta silencieux quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser libre court à sa colère, il devait se maîtriser. Son impatience était légendaire, il ne voulait pas attendre des années avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin qu'il lui disait la vérité. _Gamine bornée_. Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'était plus du genre à nouer des liens aussi étroits comme lorsqu'il était enfant ? Il admettait que ça pouvait être confus dans sa tête, il était réputé criminel et dangereux, le genre de personne qui ne s'attarderait pas à rechercher un membre de sa famille. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'information entre ses mains, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose hormis laisser sa haine contre Konoha redoubler. Il avait juste demandé à Itachi s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet. L'Uchiha avait réfléchi un instant avant de répondre par la négative. Quelques semaines après, son combat avec Sakura avait eu lieu et elle l'avait vaincu, lui-même refusant d'abattre celle qu'il savait être sa sœur, celle qui avait réveillé cette part d'humanité en lui avec une seule phrase : _Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est une vie? Une famille?_

« Est-ce que tu as un flacon avec toi ? »

Sakura fut surprise par la question hors sujet, mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac accroché à sa taille, fraîchement acheté avec quelques fournitures et lui tendit la petite fiole.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'écria-t-elle en le voyant s'entailler la paume avec un kunai, déversant son sang dans le récipient.

« Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance, je te la donne. » Dit-il en observant le liquide s'écouler, refermant le flacon une fois qu'il fut plein avant de le lui rendre. « Tu es ninja médecin, il ne te sera pas difficile de comparer notre ADN. »

Ce simple geste laissa Sakura pantoise. S'il était prêt à aller jusque-là, c'était sûrement qu'il disait vrai, non ? Elle porta attention à la fiole pleine de sang entre ses mains. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, le test ressortirait négatif et cela voudrait dire que Sasori se trompait sur toute la ligne. C'était le seul moyen irréfutable d'avoir la confirmation de ses dires, elle le savait bien. A moins que Sasori ait pu s'abotter cette preuve mais cette pensée était grotesque. Il venait de s'ouvrir la main devant elle, une réaction impulsive face à son doute. Elle hocha doucement la tête et glissa le récipient dans son sac, elle trouverait bien le temps de s'en occuper lors de sa recherche de clinique. Elle tomberait peut-être sur un laboratoire avec le matériel adéquat.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment expliqué comment on t'avait réanimé. » Se risqua de dire Sakura, intriguée par la chose.

« Ah, _ça_. »

C'était une question difficile à répondre. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas entièrement. Il avait l'explication sur le bout de la langue, il la connaissait et il voulait la lui dire mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Un blocage intérieur, ce corps étranger à l'intérieur de lui qui se manifestait souvent depuis son réveil, prenant le contrôle de son esprit et de ses membres sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il se souvenait avoir été arraché de l'au-delà, ses parents disparaissant soudainement de sa vision tandis qu'une lumière verte aveuglante l'entourait puis le trou noir. Il s'était réveillé sur une table de marbre, le visage monstrueux de Kabuto penché sur lui. Il avait pensé à Orochimaru mais Kabuto s'était immédiatement présenté. Il lui avait dit avoir eu du mal à lui redonner un corps humain maintenant qu'il avait abandonné son enveloppe charnel pour un corps mécanique, qu'il avait dû utiliser plusieurs autres corps pour prélever les tissus et que le résultat était magnifique. Sasori avait senti qu'il avait le contrôle de ses pensées, de son corps, que Kabuto ne lui avait rien fait d'autre. Mais quand il avait vu l'homme au masque, il s'était docilement incliné sans qu'il ne le veuille et l'autre avait ricané. Après avoir vu son Sharingan, il avait totalement été obsédé par le désir de retrouver sa sœur. Cependant, Sasori ne parvint pas à le dire à Sakura.

« Le chef de l'Akatsuki m'a ramené à la vie. » Il récita à la place ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de répondre si la question était posée.

« Mais, c'est impossible. » Dit Sakura, étonnée. « Personne n'a ce pouvoir. Ça se saurait. »

« Ce n'est pas une technique ordinaire. Elle ne peut être utilisée qu'une seule fois par une personne la maîtrisant, avec un prix lourd à payer. »

Sakura resta songeuse. C'était la même constatation qu'elle avait partagé avec Itachi qui lui avait confirmé les ravages du Mangekyô Sharingan. Est-ce que Pain avait également un problème avec le Rinnegan ? Sakura avait lu quelques écrits sur la pupille mais elle ne souvenait plus de grand-chose, ça datait de deux ans en arrière lorsqu'elle cherchait des études cliniques concernant le Sharingan et était tombée sur un recueil de dôjutsu, le Rinnegan étant cité. C'était rassurant de savoir que Pain ne pourrait donc plus ressusciter de mort, il y avait bien trop de dangereux ninjas qu'il aurait pu ranimer et causer de sacrés dégâts au monde. A cette pensée, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une autre question à poser à Sasori mais hésitait beaucoup. Elle se doutait qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas mise en garde pour rien mais sa curiosité était poussée à l'extrême et s'il y avait peut-être une personne qui accepterait d'y répondre, c'était bien son frère, non ? Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait parlé de ça en premier.

« Sasori, il y a encore quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander. » Commença-t-elle prudemment, réfléchissant aux mots à employer. « La dernière fois, tu m'as parlé de cet homme caché dans la pièce, avec nous. Je voudrai en savoir plus à son sujet. »

Immédiatement, Sasori se figea. Sakura sentit la soudaine tension dans l'air et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sujet provoquait cette réaction chez les deux hommes ? Même Tsunade avait semblé éviter la question, commentant chaque point de son rapport sauf celui-ci. Sasori posa sa paume contre son front, en proie à une douleur sourde à la tête. La mise en garde était inutile, il ne pouvait rien dire et Madara le savait. Il lui avait juste permis de révéler son nom avant de sceller toute information à son sujet. Sasori rouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard noir à Sakura comme si c'était elle la responsable de sa douleur. D'un côté, c'était bien sa faute. Sa question avait causé cette souffrance mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Se savoir contrôlé donnait la nausée à Sasori, avant c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, ses espions éparpillés partout à sa demande. Aujourd'hui il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à cet homme contre sa volonté. Comme une _marionnette_.

« Reste loin de lui, Sakura. »

Maudit soit Madara Uchiha, mais ça il pouvait le dire.

* * *

Tsunade écoutait les deux conseillers d'une oreille distraite, ennuyée à mourir par leur discours. Ils lui avaient fait le même coup deux ans auparavant lorsqu'elle avait envoyé Naruto à la recherche du Kazekage. Ils ne faisaient que se répéter et au passage, lui casser les pieds. A deux doigts de s'endormir, Tsunade ne parlait pas, se contentant de les laisser blablater dans leur coin. Elle n'intervenait que pour les reprendre, de moins en moins patiente alors qu'elle rectifiait les ' _le Kyûbi'_ par ' _Naruto._ ' Ils disaient prendre les intérêts de Konoha à cœur mais ils n'étaient même pas foutus de considérer l'Uzumaki pour ce qu'il était, un ninja du village. Ils n'avaient même aucun respect pour elle, critiquant sa politique sans gêne. Ils osaient même dire que le Sandaime aurait agi autrement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais contredit les actes d'Hiruzen. Ils étaient tellement hypocrites et inutiles, et les voilà qui dénigraient Naruto, reprochant à Tsunade de l'exposer bien trop souvent à la menace d'Akatsuki.

« Oh, arrêtez deux secondes ! » Finit-elle par exploser, s'attirant le regard affolé de Shizune qui redoutait sa réaction. « Ce gamin a un potentiel énorme. C'est le fils du Yondaime, bon sang ! Et Jiraya l'a entraîné lui-même. Personne n'ignore les capacités de Naruto et son importance, chacun de mes ninjas a confiance en lui et est prêt à le protéger quoiqu'il en coûte ! »

« Je suis rassuré de voir que vous êtes prête à sacrifier vos atouts pour le bien de Konoha. »

La porte de ses appartements privés venait de s'ouvrir, révélant un homme frêle appuyé sur sa canne. A cette vision, Tsunade serra les dents. Cette pourriture jouait bien le personnage.

« Danzô. »

« Il est de mon avis que le Jinchûriki devrait se voir accorder moins de missions et que ses actions soient plus limitées. Le désastre de l'incident Kyûbi continue de terroriser le village, il serait fâcheux que cela se reproduise. »

Shizune elle-même se sentait mal, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Tsunade. Danzô était de mèche avec l'homme qui avait peut-être provoqué 'l'incident Kyûbi.' La Racine collaborait secrètement avec l'Akatsuki, Tsunade avait eu la confirmation par Itachi mais elle manquait de preuves pour coincer Danzô. Elle n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour terminer ce vieux croûton. En attendant, elle continuait de serrer les dents.

« Le sceau est parfaitement en place. » Grinça-t-elle sur un ton coléreux. « Je ne diminuerai pas ses missions. Kami, nous sommes déjà assez limités en nombre comme ça, je ne peux pas supprimer plus de missions à moins de faire décliner l'économie de cette nation. Et surtout, je refuse de mettre une laisse à Naruto uniquement pour atténuer vos craintes sans fondement. »

« C'est pathétique. » Danzô se détourna pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, observant le village à travers la vitre.

Homura hocha la tête, lâchant un soupir fataliste. La Princesse Limace avait toujours son caractère bien trempé. Il leur arrivait de se demander pourquoi ils avaient accepté la proposition de Jiraya de faire d'elle l'Hokage. Ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures et bien qu'il lui arrivait d'agir en bon leadeur du village, Tsunade avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Nous nous doutions que tu réagirais comme ça, c'est pourquoi nous sommes arrivés à un compromis. Il faudrait le mettre sous surveillance quotidienne, au moins un garde du corps avec lui. Ni plus, ni moins. »

« J'ai déjà demandé à Kakashi de veiller sur lui. » Répondit Tsunade, d'une manière qui voulait dire qu'elle ne permettrait à personne d'autre de s'occuper de la surveillance de Naruto, encore moins quelqu'un qui aurait été nommé par le Conseil.

« Hatake Kakashi. » Dit pensivement Koharu en se rappelant de l'homme. « Oui, c'est un choix correct. »

Kakashi avait toujours été un excellent ninja, depuis son statut de genin à son statut actuel. En plus d'être le fils de Sakumo Hatake, il avait été placé sous la tutelle de Minato avant de devenir un capitaine ANBU particulièrement talentueux. Son parcours ne comptait quasiment aucun faux-pas, il avait des compétences extraordinaires et surtout, il était fidèle à Konoha. Il pourrait même faire un bon Hokage plus tard, pensa Koharu.

« Alors c'est réglé. » Dit Homura, satisfait. « Passons à la suite. » Tsunade se tendit à ces mots. « Tu te doutes que le Jinrûchiki n'était pas le sujet principal de cette entrevue. »

Tsunade renifla dédaigneusement. Peu importe le sujet de cette entrevue, elle savait d'avance qu'elle sortirait de cette pièce pleine de rage. C'était toujours la même chose avec eux, mais elle ne s'habituait jamais. Un jour, elle allait finir par les tuer sur place.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Dis-moi, Tsunade. » Commença Homura avec un air sombre. « Quand comptais-tu nous avertir de la défection de ton apprentie ? »

On y est, pensa Shizune avec appréhension. Elle risqua un coup d'œil sur Tsunade, confortablement installée sur le canapé. Elle vit la main de la Sannin s'agiter, tapotant le tissu nerveusement. Même Danzô, qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'occuper d'eux, avait inévitablement bougé la tête.

« Sa défection ? » Répéta Tsunade.

Koharu fronça les sourcils. Voilà qu'elle faisait comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

« Des ANBU ont récemment aperçu Sakura Haruno en compagnie d'Uchiha Itachi à Kusa. Ils ont été formels, c'était bien ton apprentie qui en plus d'accompagner un nukenin de rang S recherché internationalement mort ou vif, portait le manteau noir à nuages rouges. »

« Nous savons tous que cette chose est la revendication même des crimes de l'Akatsuki. Comment as-tu pu nous cacher une chose pareille ? »

Si Tsunade ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien, elle aurait encastré Danzô dans la seconde. Que cherchait-il à faire en parlant de cette affaire au conseil ? Il se doutait bien que les nukenin étaient l'affaire des oinins.**** Il pouvait parler de Sakura autant qu'il le voulait, ça n'affecterait jamais sa position d'Hokage. Le Conseil allait juste critiquer ses méthodes une fois de plus. Ce salaud aimait rapporter, ne donnant qu'une partie de l'équation aux deux vieux comme un bon toutou. Elle avait envie de _vomir_.

« Quand vous dîtes ANBU, j'imagine qu'on parle bien des ANBU de la Racine, pas vrai ? » Ricana Tsunade en lançant un regard mauvais à Danzô qui les observait eux à présent.

« Peu importe qui, Tsunade, la situation est grave ! » S'emporta Homura. « Cette fille détient plus d'informations qu'il n'en faut pour menacer le village. »

« Sakura n'a pas déserté. » Dit Tsunade d'un ton calme. « Elle est en mission, sous couverture. »

Les deux conseillers restèrent bouche bée un instant. Ravie de son effet, Tsunade savoura l'image de leur mine ahurie. Elle adorait les mettre en pétard, en fait. C'était sa façon de se venger de leur manie de contester perpétuellement ses décisions. _Eh bien, Danzô, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça_ ? L'homme semblait ennuyé, il n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle avoue ça au Conseil. Tsunade ne savait pas jusqu'où allait sa collaboration avec Madara et ce qu'il savait. Cependant, à son expression elle devina qu'il ignorait cette partie de l'histoire.

« En mission ? » Répéta Koharu, surprise de cette révélation. « Tu veux dire que tu as préféré laisser ta disciple, jeune et inexpérimentée, intégrer l'Akatsuki à défaut d'envoyer un expert de l'infiltration ? Elle représente un danger, pour nous ! »

« Sakura dispose d'un excellent contrôle de l'esprit, Ibiki et Inoichi ont travaillé sur elle pour empêcher tout extraction d'informations, elle ne parlera pas, quitte à se sacrifier. »

« Tsunade, on ne parle pas d'un petit groupe de bandits, il s'agit d'Akatsuki ! S'ils sont capables de maîtriser un Kage, alors- »

« Tiens, vous estimez Gaara maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Shukaku n'est plus scellé en lui ? Je connais mon apprentie, je l'ai formée moi-même. Cette mission a été préparée pendant des mois, je n'ai rien laissé au hasard, figurez-vous. »

C'était un gros mensonge. Tsunade avait perdu le contrôle de cette mission depuis longtemps, elle avait à peine préparée Sakura à ce qu'il l'attendait. Elle ne lui avait même pas donné la moitié des informations qu'elle détenait. Sakura était juste partie avec pour seul but d'infiltrer l'organisation, sans savoir que tout un tas de ninjas médecins était mort et qu'elle était la cible de Madara Uchiha, la plus grande menace qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait compter que sur l'improvisation de Sakura et la parole d'Itachi de veiller sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler cela au Conseil.

« Tu es le Hokage, Tsunade, mais notre rôle est de t'assister dans tes décisions et d'intervenir quand l'une d'elle met en péril la sécurité du village. »

« Si Akatsuki avait besoin d'informations concernant le village, je suis certaine qu'Uchiha Itachi s'est fait un plaisir de le leur donner. Il a déserté pour rejoindre l'organisation, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air gêné des deux aînés valait tout l'or du monde. Elle avait envie d'attraper leur tête et de les cogner l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent leurs crimes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent honteux de cacher la véritable mission d'Itachi, leurs excuses ne ramèneraient jamais le clan Uchiha et n'apaiseraient pas la souffrance d'Itachi. D'un autre côté, l'imbécile avait accepté d'effectuer sa mission, les deux vieux n'étaient donc pas totalement en tort mais elle mourrait d'envie de critiquer à son tour leurs méthodes barbares.

« C'était il y a dix ans, quand le Sandaime- »

« Et vous croyez que ça va l'arrêter ? » Le coupa l'Hokage, blasée. « Ce village pourrait changer de gouvernement autant de fois qu'il le veut qu'un génie comme lui parviendrait à déjouer la sécurité. Vous, plus que n'importe qui, devriez le savoir. »

Une fois de plus, les aînés se trouvaient à court de mots.

« Tes sous-entendus sont une insulte, Tsunade. Nous nous soucions juste de l'avenir de Konoha. »

« Et moi pas, peut-être ? Je devrai peut-être vous rappeler que je suis la petite fille du Shodaime, celui qui a fondé ce village de ses propres mains. Je m'en soucis plus que vous ne le croyez, c'est pourquoi j'essaie de contrer la menace que représente Akatsuki en y infiltrant un agent double. Même eux ont été bernés. »

« En effet, il semblerait que votre apprentie ait été très convaincante. » Intervint Danzô en s'avançant, un parchemin sorti d'on ne sait où dans les mains. « Infiltration d'un village allié, douze blessés, vol d'un rouleau contenant la liste des codes de sécurité de Kiri, elle était avec Kisame Hoshikagi, l'incident a provoqué six morts et quinze blessés, des exécutions ont même eu lieu sur leur chemin et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit elle qui ait révélé la faille dans la sécurité de Suna. Elle prend vraiment son rôle _très_ au sérieux. »

« Dis-moi Danzô, » Cracha Tsunade en le toisant. « La Racine a croisé deux membres de l'Akatsuki mais aucun n'a jugé bon d'engager le combat malgré l'ordre que j'ai donné ? »

« La Racine est indépendante de l'ANBU sous vos ordres, Princesse Tsunade. Ils avaient leur propre mission. »

Comment osait-il ?! Tsunade se leva d'un bond. Tonton, dans les bras de Shizune, se réfugia au plus près d'elle, craignant la fureur de la blonde. Dans cet état, Tsunade ne répondait plus de rien. Il osait parler des actes que Sakura avait sans doute été poussée à faire pour rester en vie mais ne parlait pas de ses propres actes qui, jour après jour, mettaient le village en danger. Il ne reculait devant rien pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis. La mort d'Hiruzen n'avait été que bénéfique à ses yeux. Tsunade se demandait même s'il n'avait pas aidé Orochimaru à s'infiltrer dans le village. Danzô n'attendait que la disparition du Sandaime pour reprendre ses activités malgré la dissolution de la Racine par l'Hokage, dix ans plus tôt.

« Attention Danzô, si jamais j'apprends une de tes petites combines, je te jure que- »

« Suffit, Tsunade. Cette chamaillerie a assez duré. » S'exclama Koharu en se levant à son tour. « Tu aurais dû nous informer de ça plus tôt. Comme l'a dit Danzô, ton agent a commis ou participé à des crimes susceptibles de créer une guerre avec d'autres nations. On ne peut ignorer ça. »

Tsunade fit volte-face, déversant sa colère sur elle à présent. Pourquoi était-elle entourée d'incapables ?

« Et comment voulez-vous qu'elle garde sa couverture si elle reste sagement en arrière ? Elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire pour sauver sa peau ! Dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'est un agent double ? »

Ils étaient peut-être vieux, mais Homura et Koharu n'étaient pas idiots. Tsunade avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, découvert le mystère qui se cachait derrière le massacre du clan Uchiha. Sa référence ironique à Itachi Uchiha et à un agent double était une preuve irréfutable de ses connaissances à ce sujet. Itachi avait en effet été à la fois un espion au sein du clan comme auprès des dirigeants. Cependant, il avait agi par lui-même. Ce n'était même pas eux qui avaient donné l'ordre, c'était Danzô qui avait suggéré cette option à Itachi en échange de la vie de Sasuke. Itachi avait accepté son destin, Tsunade ne pouvait pas les accuser pour ce choix. Ça avait été même la meilleure solution pour sauver Konoha.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. » Marmonna Koharu. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous mettre les autres nations à dos, c'est pourquoi nous avons donné l'ordre d'inscrire son nom dans le Bingo Book. »

« VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ? » Tonna Tsunade, les yeux exorbités. « C'EST A MOI D'APPROUVER CE GENRE DE DECISION ! »

C'était elle, l'Hokage ! Ils n'étaient que des sous-fifres présents pour critiquer ses décisions. _Conseillers,_ pas dirigeants ! Il était vrai que la présence de Sakura sur chacun des crimes cités par Danzô pouvait conduire à des rebellions entre les pays, mais jusque-là, Tsunade était toujours parvenue à calmer les doutes des Kage, répétant sans cesse que son apprentie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Cela ne suffisait pas à arrêter l'un d'eux s'il décidait de se déplacer en personne pour vérifier, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant que Sakura trouve le moyen de découvrir les plans de Madara. Quand elle ramènerait les preuves que l'homme était toujours en vie, les Nations s'occuperaient surtout à trouver une solution pour contrer la menace et si jamais quelqu'un désirait s'en prendre à Sakura pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour parvenir à ses fins, il faudrait lui passer au travers ! Mais désormais, tout venait de basculer.

Danzô s'avança vers elle, son seul œil visible irradiait de plaisir. Elle s'apprêtait à le frapper quand il la devança en jetant quelque chose sur la table. C'était un exemplaire du Bingo Book, le sien sûrement. Tsunade s'en empara brutalement, fixant la page avec une telle intensité que Shizune s'étonna qu'elle ne s'enflamme pas. Sakura y était photographiée de face et de profil, ses compétences et son affiliation à Tsunade y étaient décrits. En dessous, elle pouvait lire les plus belles conneries qu'elle n'avait jamais lu de toute sa vie, les mots lui restaient en travers de la gorge : Nukenin de Konoha, Associée à l'Akatsuki (partenaire d'Uchiha Itachi), Crimes contre la Nation […] criminelle de rang A, _recherchée morte ou vive_.

« Sakura… »

* * *

« Voilà ! A cause de tes petits jobs, on est en retard ! Tout le monde court derrière le bijû sauf nous ! »

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, pas vrai ? Même quand tu crèveras, tu parleras encore. »

Hidan eut un rictus, ce jour-là n'arriverait sûrement jamais. On ne l'appelait pas l'immortel pour rien. Tant qu'il apporterait à Jashin sa dose de sang, il resterait à tout jamais son protégé. Son dieu lui avait permis d'acquérir la vie éternelle grâce à son jutsu secret et à force d'expérimentations. Kakuzu avait encore du mal à accepter le concept, il n'était qu'un pionnier en matière d'immortalité, rien à voir avec lui. Le précepte de sa religion voulait qu'il fasse un carnage, une destruction totale de tous les pêcheurs qui se moquaient de Jashin. Le problème, c'était qu'Hidan avait beau prier son dieu, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'autoriser à tuer son compagnon. Depuis, il passait son temps à rechercher son pardon jusqu'à ce que la divinité lui en donne la permission.

« Quand tu seras seul et triste, Kakuzu, » Dit Hidan d'un ton théâtral. « Tu comprendras que le seul sur qui tu puisses compter, c'est moi. »

« Non, c'est l'argent. »

Piqué à vif, Hidan se mit à l'injurier, hurlant tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. C'était le défaut de leur duo, chacun haïssait la passion de l'autre. Kakuzu passait son temps à se moquer de la religion obsessionnelle d'Hidan et celui-ci détestait ceux qui ne voulaient que s'en mettre plein les poches. D'ailleurs, Hidan n'accordait aucun respect à Pain pour cela. Il considérait que tous les contrats qu'il leur donnait n'étaient là que pour faire s'enrichir le chef, à la manière de Kakuzu. Il n'avait rejoint Akatsuki que par intérêt personnel, curieux des compétences de Kakuzu qu'il avait affronté et pour pouvoir offrir une montagne de cadavres à Jashin. Son compagnon avait fait de même, il voyait là le moyen de ramasser le butin des corps découlant des contrats. Si Pain avait jugé bon de les mettre en équipe, c'était aussi à cause du fait qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait vraiment tuer l'autre. Kakuzu avait massacré chacun de ses autres partenaires, donnant du fil à retordre à Pain qui s'impatientait. De cette manière, la question était réglée, mais les deux hommes ne cessaient de chamailler.

« On dit que la religion est une affaire lucrative, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on fait équipe ? » Se moqua une fois de plus Kakuzu.

« Tu parles, ceux qui profitent de leur dieu subiront le jugement divin. » Hidan lança un regard soupçonneux à son coéquipier. « Tu sais quoi, Kakuzu ? Je vais te casser la gueule ! »

« Arrête de pleurnicher comme un bébé, je vais te tuer. »

« Essaie, sale égoïste. » Maugréa-t-il. « C'est inutile. Je te l'ai dit, ça me plairait _vraiment_ que tu me tues… Mais c'est impossible ça, non ?! »

Non loin de là, une ombre bougea et quitta l'obscurité. L'homme s'accroupit sur une branche, observant à la dérobée les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient du sentier. Ses entrailles se contractèrent à la seule pensée de rapporter ce qu'il avait vu. A travers les trous de son masque, on pouvait voir la lueur d'excitation qui dansait dans ses yeux et peut-être même de l'espoir ? Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de croiser deux membres de l'Akatsuki alors qu'il rentrait de mission. Ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers Konoha, empruntant une route transversale. Naruto était en sécurité, au village. Alors pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans le Pays du Feu ? Un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention mais il reconnut les signatures chakraïque de ses équipiers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, _Saï_ ? »

Saï jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à Danzô de conserver ce nom, les autres membres de la Racine faisaient exprès de le prononcer d'un ton moqueur. C'était leur façon de lui reprocher la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'équipe sept à laquelle il avait été affecté. C'était contraire au conditionnement de la Racine : il se devait de rester tel qu'on l'avait élevé aucune personnalité, aucun sentiment et aucune relation. Ils avaient un nom de code mais cela ne devait rien représenter pour eux hormis les différencier de leurs pairs. Maintenant qu'il côtoyait Naruto et Sakura, Saï était confus. C'était comme si tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné était contre l'éthique. Ce sentiment était justement ce qui déplaisait à Danzô qui voyait d'un mauvais œil cet intérêt soudain pour les liens entre les personnes. Cependant, Saï était toujours aux ordres de Danzô, son sceau sur la langue permettait à l'homme de garder son contrôle sur lui. Aussi, il n'avait pas anticipé la question, que devait-il faire ?

D'un côté, Danzô s'attendait à recevoir des détails complets concernant les rencontres avec l'Akatsuki. Saï n'avait pas encore été envoyé sur ce genre de mission et maintenant qu'il avait noué une certaine amitié avec Naruto, Danzô ne le lui permettrait sûrement pas. Il ne pouvait que confier à son maître les informations qu'il récoltait au sujet de l'organisation, notamment par ce qu'il apprenait en étant en compagnie de l'équipe sept. Ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément mais il n'avait pas le choix. D'un autre côté, Saï savait que Sakura se trouvait au sein de l'Akatsuki. Les récents évènements avaient choqué tout le monde mais Saï appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle l'aidait toujours en matière d'émotions, elle était gentille et très dévouée à ses amis. _Tu es notre ami toi aussi, Saï !_ Naruto devenait fou depuis que Sakura était partie. D'après ce qu'il avait lu et appris avec Sakura, Naruto vivait très mal la perte de ses compagnons. D'abord Sasuke, puis Sakura. Il se devait de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, en tant qu'ami, il l'était n'est-ce pas ?

« Partez devant. Je ferai mon rapport plus tard. » Ordonna-t-il à Fû et Torune qui froncèrent les sourcils mais disparurent sans un mot, ils se doutaient de ce qu'il allait faire, notamment parler à l'Hokage.

* * *

Itachi se sentait comme s'il était prêt à tout donner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sakura. Elle avançait sans mot dire, s'efforçant de garder son allure malgré sa fatigue. Elle était exténuée mais refusait de le montrer. Elle jouait la fière et la forte mais il ne croyait pas en son masque, sa docilité tranquille l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait toujours admiré le courage quel qu'il soit, mais venant d'elle après la soirée de la veille, c'était étrange. Habituellement, elle aurait déversé sa colère sur lui, nouvellement à l'aise en l'insultant, répétant haut et fort qu'elle le détestait. Il savait bien qu'elle voulait côtoyer les autres membres le moins possible et le fait qu'il lui ait caché cette soudaine réunion à la planque aurait dû la mettre en pétard. Mais Sakura semblait avoir oublié ses jérémiades, endurant la route en silence. Une brise fraiche et vivifiante les accompagnait depuis leur départ, il se demandait même comment elle faisait pour résister au froid, son manteau plié sur son bras. Il l'épiait du coin de l'œil, tentant d'analyser en vain son expression.

Sakura voulait se tourner vers lui, lui hurler de cesser de la regarder comme il le faisait, comme si elle allait flancher à la manière d'une femme faible et chétive. Elle se moquait bien de cette sensation de faim et de froid, même la fatigue n'était pas un obstacle pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était réfléchir en paix. Elle devait trouver les réponses à ses questions pour pouvoir quitter cet enfer. Elle en avait marre d'Akatsuki et ses mystères, marre de cet homme près d'elle constamment silencieux et visiblement schizophrène. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver la chaleur de son lit, se cacher sous sa couette et ne jamais en ressortir, laisser le destin du monde à ceux qui le voulaient ! Comment sa vie avait-elle pu dégringoler à ce point ? Sa main caressa sa sacoche où reposait le flacon empli de sang. Quel était le but à tout ça ? Elle renifla puis soupira. L'autre allait la rendre folle à la scruter derrière ses mèches brunes, mais peut-être que sa condition aiderait à créer une brèche dans le mur de sa méfiance. Il connaissait déjà son plus grand secret, il en avait eu le goût intense alors qu'il brisait chacune de ses barrières mentales sans le moindre effort. Alors pourquoi la regardait-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse part de son inquiétude ? Il était Itachi Uchiha, il savait _toujours_ tout !

Et surtout, il comprenait tout. C'était sûrement pourquoi il avait décidé qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit à la cachette, refusant la proposition de Sasori avec une politesse hypocrite. Tout dans son attitude avait montré qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas passer plus de temps ici. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas son sentiment à elle qui avait joué dans sa décision, mais peut-être que ça l'avait conforté dans ce sens. Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la pièce avec Sasori, ce n'était pas le soulagement qui avait remplacé son malaise, mais bien une peur intense et le sentiment d'être une idiote. Elle aurait dû se douter de la supercherie le premier jour où elle avait rencontré les membres de l'Akatsuki. Au lieu de ça, elle avait considéré Tobi comme tous les autres, un abruti sans cervelle. Le regard d'Itachi sur l'homme, l'attitude sombre de Sasori en sa présence. Des détails qui comptaient beaucoup et personne d'autre ne remarquait quoi que ce soit. Madara était _bon_ à ce point-là.

Deidara et Kisame étaient toujours plongés dans leur débat quand ils étaient rentrés et Itachi martelait plus que nécessaire le mur sur lequel il s'entraînait, encouragé par les exclamations de Tobi, perché sur la table. Chacun d'eux avait conscience de la présence des autres, si bien que ça n'aurait dû alerter personne qu'ils reviennent dans la pièce, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir passer la barrière du passage dans l'arbre. La seule personne à avoir réagi était Tobi, mais ce n'était pas son cri de bienvenue qui l'avait alerté. C'était la réaction de Sasori lorsqu'il l'avait effleuré en passant près de lui, une main sur la tête et une grimace sur le visage. Sakura avait rapidement détourné le regard, le cœur tambourinant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Malheureusement, Tobi-Madara n'avait rien loupé de sa réaction, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mais elle était pâle comme un mort. Elle avait justifié son teint blafard par sa sortie de convalescence et son chakra gaspillé pour soigner Deidara. Celui-ci avait grommelé quelque chose mais l'excuse avait contenté tout le monde sauf un. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Itachi aussi pensait qu'il était préférable qu'ils quittent cet endroit rapidement.

C'était un grand pas dans sa recherche d'information. Elle n'avait plus besoin de chercher où était Madara Uchiha, elle l'avait en permanence sous les yeux. C'était bien pensé, de jouer un personnage qu'il n'était pas pour assurer sa couverture. Il était bien plus doué qu'elle à le faire. Elle ignorait pourquoi il désirait masquer son identité, c'était une question qui subsistait, mais le clan Uchiha ayant normalement été détruit complètement, elle se doutait qu'un autre Uchiha en vie serait problématique. Evidemment, Itachi devait être au courant. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait massacré son clan, s'il y avait eu un autre survivant, il aurait été le premier informé. Ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il ne s'agisse pas du même Madara Uchiha qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir appris à l'Académie. De toute façon, était-ce seulement possible ? L'adversaire de Shodaime devrait être mort depuis longtemps et il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un porte le même prénom qu'un ninja légendaire, surtout dans une même lignée. Comme Sasuke, prénommé comme le père de Sandaime, le défunt Hokage faisait souvent référence à Sasuke Sarutobi, l'un des dix héros de Sanada qui avait servi sous les ordres du daimyô de l'époque. *****

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est possible qu'une personne change de comportement une fois ressuscitée ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement à Itachi, agacée par le silence tendu entre eux.

Le visage surprit d'Itachi la déconcerta. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui parle, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Ce n'était pas son ami, comme le disait Ran. Il le lui avait déjà dit lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Sasuke, il se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il n'en avait rien à faire de ses sentiments. Malgré tout, elle jubilait toujours lorsqu'elle découvrait les siens, aimant l'idée que c'était elle qui transperçait ses boucliers et qui arrachait son masque impassible de son visage. Il était toujours sur ses gardes mais avait l'air plus à l'aise en sa compagnie. L'habitude, sûrement, elle-même avait fini par se faire à l'idée de se le coltiner à chaque instant. Itachi réfléchit un instant à sa question, ignorant lui-même pourquoi il prenait cette peine. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait vraiment ressuscité hormis Sasori. Madara ne comptait pas, il ne savait toujours pas comment ce vieillard continuait à vivre dans un corps jeune. A moins qu'il ne soit pas qui il prétendait être, bien sûr. Il se rappela d'un détail et cligna des yeux. Sakura manquait visiblement de sommeil.

« Tu as assisté à un tel évènement, non ? Quel est ton avis ? »

Sakura sembla perdue un moment avant de se rappeler à son tour. Elle n'aurait pas dû oublier ce moment, sachant que c'était sa grand-mère ( ?) qui s'était sacrifiée en usant de sa technique.

« Gaara était toujours le même. »

C'était vrai, Gaara n'avait pas changé d'un iota lorsqu'il avait été ramené à la vie. Sa personnalité était intacte et ses souvenirs inchangés, il continuait de veiller sur Suna en tant que Kazekage, son amitié avec Naruto ne cessant de se renforcer. ' _Ton Kazekage.'_ Avait dit Sasori. Non, peu importe le résultat de l'ADN, Tsunade resterait toujours son Hokage et Konoha son village. Elle comprenait le sentiment de rage de Sasori envers Konoha, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mal réagi lorsqu'elle avait répété son affiliation à Konoha. Elle avait grandi là-bas, côtoyé chaque habitant, s'était fait des amis à vie, pourquoi chercherait-il à la retourner contre son village s'il avait prévu de la faire intégrer l'Akatsuki ? Pain répétait souvent que leur passé était derrière eux une fois qu'ils intégraient l'organisation, pas de liens, pas de village. Sasori avait appris sa mutation à Konoha bien avant de mourir mais il n'avait rien tenté contre le village, n'acceptant vraiment de la rencontrer que lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus. Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Sasori est manipulé. » Lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Itachi lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se détourner, mais il avait l'air satisfait.

« Bravo. »

Elle détestait quand il disait ça, il employait toujours ce ton qui voulait dire « il était temps que tu comprennes. » Ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait Sasori depuis aussi longtemps que lui. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait au quotidien. Tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était que cette soudaine envie de rallier sa sœur à sa cause était suspecte, surtout alors qu'il savait qu'elle tenait plus à Konoha et Naruto que tout au monde. De plus, sa personnalité changeait radicalement d'un moment à un autre. Il était bienveillant lors de leur rencontre au repère au Pays de la Terre, désagréable et froid durant les réunions holographiques et maintenant un comportement entre les deux. Ce qui permettait le basculement, c'était la présence ou non de Tobi.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Et quel rapport avec moi ? »

A son expression maintenant neutre, Sakura sut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. L'Akatsuki la recherchait au moment même où Sasori revenait à la vie. D'un côté, Pain avait dit vouloir l'utiliser pour appâter Naruto et de l'autre, Sasori la voulait à ses côtés. Premièrement, pourquoi la laisser libre de ses mouvements alors qu'elle pouvait très bien attirer Naruto en étant une pauvre prisonnière, l'effet aurait même été double ? Deuxièmement, si Sasori la voulait avec lui, pourquoi la confier à Itachi ? Elle savait déjà que l'Akatsuki la manipulait mais n'avait pas idée à quel point. Et troisièmement, quelle place occupait vraiment Madara ? Il était resté caché dans l'ombre lors de son entrevue avec Pain, ce qui voulait dire que le chef savait qu'il n'était pas le gamin qu'il jouait devant les autres. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à être présent, si ce n'était pour assister à l'accomplissement de sa volonté ?

« C'est lui qui manipule Sasori. Ce Madara Uchiha. » Cracha Sakura, si Tobi était bien Madara, ça expliquait la réaction perverse de Sasori qui avait eu la même lorsqu'elle avait mentionné l'homme. « Et je suis prête à parier qu'il manipule Pain aussi. »

Itachi gardait le silence mais elle aperçut le Sharingan. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait activé, pourquoi la laisser entrevoir la vérité dans son regard ? Il avait fait l'erreur de la laisser percevoir certaines de ses expressions. Les Uchiha étaient tous les même. Arrogants et bien trop sûrs d'eux. Son acte parlait pour lui.

« Vous ne me gardez pas en vie pour attirer Naruto ou pour mes compétences médicales, je ne peux pas intervenir alors que chacun des binômes est dispersé. » Poursuivit-elle, poussée par la colère, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. « C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit à propos de ma mission, parce qu'ils sont déjà au courant.»

 _Mais ils ont quand même besoin de moi_ , rajouta-t-elle mentalement, les dents serrées. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Quel était ce prix lourd à payer que Pain avait accepté en ressuscitant Sasori ? Pourquoi prendre ce risque pour l'attirer, elle ? Qu'est-ce que Madara attendait d'elle en la poussant à côtoyer Sasori ? S'il croyait que ça l'amènerait à haïr Konoha, il avait tort. Si Madara manipulait Sasori, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait ordonné à Pain de lui rendre la vie et donc, est-ce que ça faisait de lui le véritable chef de l'Akatsuki ? Était-il si fort au point que Pain, un possesseur du Rinnegan et Itachi Uchiha s'inclinent devant lui ? C'était vrai pour l'un, mais pour l'autre…

« Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin comprendre. » Répondit Itachi d'un ton froid.

Au fond de lui, il avait surtout espéré qu'elle n'en arrive jamais à ses conclusions avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de la sauver. Elle avait l'air d'une hystérique et maintenant qu'elle savait ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il fallait qu'elle reste en dehors de la route de Madara, il donnait déjà son maximum pour l'y aider. Leur face à face avec Tobi et sa décision de partir avait certainement fait doubler la méfiance de l'homme au masque à son égard. Il n'en avait que faire, mais ça pouvait le pousser à accélérer ses plans. Madara savait qu'Itachi n'avait pas trahi Konoha mais il ignorait qu'il gardait contact avec le village. Si Sakura venait à révéler qu'elle avait contacté le village, narguant Madara en lui disant que le monde connaîtrait la vérité, il n'attendrait pas pour s'occuper d'elle. Ce gain de temps serait alors inutile. Autant l'achever lui-même sur le champ, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire. Ça empêcherait au moins Madara d'effectuer son plan, voir le retarder. Sasuke n'était plus très loin, il pouvait même avancer leur combat plus tôt que prévu, quitte à le faire une fois de plus souffrir en supprimant un de ses liens. C'était triste mais nécessaire. Après tout, comme le lui avait dit Danzô, Itachi était porteur de la malchance. Quel âge avait-il ? Sept ans?

 _« La malchance? » avait répété l'enfant._

 _« Ils appellent ça le chaos, ces lignes.» Avait dit Danzô en montrant les lignes qui traversaient les joues d'Itachi. « Le chaos te suivra toute ta vie. »_

 _Qui était cet homme exactement?_

 _« J'ai une question pour le génie le plus talentueux de l'Académie. Dix de nos ninjas ont fait naufrage. L'un d'eux a attrapé une maladie infectieuse très grave. S'il est autorisé à vivre, les neuf autres seront également malades et mourront. Si tu étais le capitaine de ce navire, quel jugement rendrais-tu ? »_

 _« Peu importe ce qui se passe, celui qui est malade est destiné à mourir. Si j'étais le capitaine, je pense que ma première priorité serait de sauver la vie des neuf autres. Je choisirais de tuer celui-ci et de sauver les neuf. »_

 _Un sourire audacieux avait traversé le visage de l'homme. « Une réponse sans ambiguïté. »_

 _Le chaos te suivra toute ta vie._

« Je sais que tu détestes Madara. »

La voix de Sakura le ramena à la réalité. Sa prochaine victime, sans doute, parlait d'une voix tremblante. Avait-elle compris que la fin était peut-être proche ? Elle était idiote. Morte de peur, elle restait plantée là quand même. Il avait envie de lui dire de fuir, de courir pour sauver sa vie, partir loin. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait même prise en chasse ? Ses questions, son incertitude, _sans doute, peut-être_ … Quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait hésité à tuer quelqu'un ? Ça remontait à longtemps. Ses parents, à son bon souvenir. Cette fois, c'était différent. Pas parce qu'elle était proche de lui ou de Sasuke, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait le potentiel de faire de grandes choses. Elle était destinée à un avenir meilleur. Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit que quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait sans hésiter mis fin à sa vie mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. _Je sais que tu détestes Madara_. Sakura, avait-elle compris ? Comment ? Non, si elle savait qu'il jouait le jeu, elle aurait pris la peine de le confronter directement. Il se retint de ricaner. Ce sentiment de déception qu'il ressentait. Voilà la preuve qu'il aimait par-dessus-tout son village. Il avait cru un instant que quelqu'un, _enfin_ , avait compris qui il était vraiment. Un fidèle ninja de Konoha.

« Je ne suis pas folle au point de croire que tu essaies de me protéger de lui. » Reprit Sakura en grimaçant. « Mais je suis certaine que tu n'adhères pas à sa cause. J'ai vu ton attitude devant lui, tu le détestes. Te connaissant, (elle eut un rire nerveux, pouvait-elle seulement dire qu'elle le connaissait ?) tu souhaites qu'il disparaisse. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu l'as épargné durant le massacre de ton clan mais… »

Elle se dressa devant lui, les mains serrées autour de son manteau comme si ça lui permettait de contenir une rage certaine. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, ce n'était pas un simple entraînement au genjutsu qu'elle demandait, c'était plus important. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser si ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai.

« Mais si tu veux vraiment que Madara Uchiha meurt, alors on a un but en commun. » _Le travail d'équipe, Itachi._

Son regard lui rappelait celui de Danzô, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Itachi se doutait bien qu'une petite chose comme elle ne pourrait pas le manipuler, personne ne le pouvait. En temps normal, il se serait dit qu'elle se moquait de lui. Rechercher du soutien et de l'aide auprès d'un ennemi ? C'était ridicule. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il se détournerait de l'Akatsuki à son bon vouloir ? Pour _l'aider_? Depuis quand avait-elle oublié qui il était ? Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on baisse sa garde, Itachi, pensa-t-il, ennuyé. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait déjà des projets et elle n'était qu'une erreur de calcul dans son plan. Il n'avait pas prévu que Tsunade envoie cette fille. Il obéissait juste à l'Hokage en assurant protection à Sakura jusqu'au moment opportun. La mort de Madara ne serait pas son œuvre, sa toux douloureuse se manifesta pour le lui rappeler. Il toussa longuement, sa main se recouvrant de sang presque noir sous le regard choqué de Sakura. _Regarde bien, vois combien ma puissance est superficielle._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger sur cette soudaine quinte, ils ressentirent tous deux une sensation familière. Leur chakra semblait soudain perturbé. Sakura grimaça, nullement prête à revoir les autres. Après la troisième réunion, Itachi avait fini par accepter qu'elle scelle une partie du chakra qu'il lui donnait pour pouvoir répondre d'elle-même à l'appel. C'était acceptable pour les deux car le laisser introduire son chakra, alors que tout son corps à elle voulait repousser cette énergie qui venait de lui, était désagréable. Déçue d'être soudainement interrompue alors qu'elle venait de se gonfler de courage pour parler à Itachi, Sakura pria pour qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée et qu'il haïsse bien Madara autant qu'elle. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait durant la réunion. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, maintenant. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains pour choisir son camp. D'un signe de tête, elle malaxa son chakra en même temps que lui, répondant à l'appel de Pain. Alors que sa conscience semblait être aspirée, un souvenir ressurgit dans son esprit.

« _Tu es ninja médecin_. _Méfies toi des apparences. Le gamin ne dit rien mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui._ »

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Tobio fut de la même génération que les 11 de Konoha. C'était le genin qui a poussé Naruto avec son coude, ce qui a amorcé le baiser entre Sasuke et Naruto :P**

 **** Uzuchio était un village ninja situé dans le Pays des Tourbillons. Les habitants du village et notamment le Clan Uzumaki, étaient connus pour leur maitrise de l'art des sceaux, le Fûinjutsu, et leur incroyable longévité qui valut au village le surnom de « Village de la Longévité » Le village entretenait des liens d'amitié avec celui de Konoha et aujourd'hui encore les ninjas de Konoha portent l'emblème d'Uzushio sur certaines de leurs tenues.**

 ***** La Forêt Jukai, appelée Aokigahara est une forêt au Japon, connue pour le nombre important de personnes mortes retrouvées dans cette forêt depuis les années 1950, et dont la cause est, dans la plupart des cas, due à un suicide. Une superbe forêt pour une superbe planque, non ? xD**

 ****** Les Oinins sont des ninjas que les villages cachés envoient pour traquer, récupérer ou tuer les Nukenins à travers le monde. Les plus connus sont ceux du village de Kiri, (Haku se fait passer pour l'un d'eux dans le manga) un village ayant vu naître de nombreux déserteurs et qui fut le berceau de l'Akatsuki. Les ANBU aussi se chargent de tracer les déserteurs et peuvent être considérés comme des oinins.**

 ******* Les Dix braves de Sanada sont un groupe de ninjas qui auraient combattu pour Sanada Yukimura, second fils d'un daimyo de l'époque Sengoku (époque de turbulences sociales, d'intrigues politiques, et de conflits militaires quasi constants qui s'étend du milieu du xve siècle à la fin du xvie siècle au Japon.) Kishimoto a repris ce concept en citant Sarutobi Sasuke comme étant le père d'Hiruzen Sarutobi. L'existence de ces ninjas est controversée.**

 **Eh bien, je n'aurai jamais pensé pondre ce chapitre aussi rapidement. L'insomnie a parfois des bons côtés :3**

 **Chapitre le plus long posté jusque-là, cinq parties voir quatre si on considère les deux premières comme une même structure. J'explique sa longueur parce que c'est peut-être l'un des chapitres les plus importants, là où beaucoup de choses arrivent, assez pour que la fiction prenne un autre tournant.**

 **Partie 1, Itachi et Sakura, partie très courte où on n'apprend pas grand-chose, juste un petit moment sympathique, une blague personnelle que j'ai tenu à mettre sous forme d'écrit. Je faisais mes achats tranquillou, puis j'ai vu une fille avec la coupe d'Itachi de dos, choisissant son vernis et j'ai juste éclaté de rire. X_x Je sais que ça peut faire un peu OCC mais c'était plus fort que moi**

 **Partie 2, l'Akatsuki. Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas arrêté sur le quotidien de l'organisation. J'aime beaucoup écrire ces scènes (comme la partie 4) En fait, l'ambiance est toujours un gros bordel tout le long de l'histoire de Naruto, jusqu'à Madara. J'ai toujours ri à chaque épisode, donc je ne m'imaginais pas décrire de tels moments dans une atmosphère soooombre et dangereuuuse ! Mais Sakura a quand même les pétoches, ça ne change pas.**

 **Enfin la confrontation avec Sasori, pas très longue, mais assez pour en savoir un peu plus. Je dirai que j'ai rectifié mes erreurs précédentes, on m'avait fait remarquer que Sakura accepte trop facilement cette histoire. J'ai donc fait en sorte de rendre tout ça moins tiré par les cheveux, ADN tout ça tout ça. Même si elle se fiche du résultat. - Dad, Mom, Sorr (Pardonnez, je suis fatiguée )**

 **Le contrôle de Sasori par Madara ! Une bien triste histoire, j'ai toujours du mal avec Sasori, un truc du genre : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'intégrer à cette fic ?! TT Je change toujours son rôle dans cette fiction, j'ai vraiment un blocage quand il s'agit de développer son personnage. On le voit tellement peu…:/ Ensuite, beaucoup de détails sont donnés dans la dernière partie, on y reviendra. MAIS Sasori n'est pas programmé (on dirait un robot) pour ne pas dire ce qu'il pense, juste ce que Madara ne veux pas qu'il dise, donc dire à Sakura de faire attention, ci possible ! C'est dommage, hein Madarage ?**

 **Partie 3, le Conseil ! Partie que je devais déjà introduire avant mais j'ai préféré attendre un peu. Je trouvais l'instant juste parfait. Quand Sakura en découvre un peu plus, elle se fait avoir de l'avoir côté ! Qui a dit qu'elle avait une porte de sortie ? Qui ? Hein ?**

 **DanZôrro la balance, le copain de Madarage, a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Sakura dans le Bingo Book, qui s'y attendait ? TOUT LE MONDE ?! TT Attention : On parle bien du Bingo Book de Konoha hein, car chaque village a un exemplaire de ce petit livre tout mignon, si bien qu'elle était déjà sûrement ( ?) dans ceux des autres villages (Méfiez-vous de Tsunade II !) mais pas à Konoha, et certainement pas en tant que traîtresse. L'information sera rajoutée sur chaque livre de chaque nation. (C'est le système de fonctionnement apparemment.) Alors Tsuna, comment tu vas gérer tout ça ? La réaction de Naruto ?**

 **Partie 4 : Hidan/Kakuzu, mes deux petits amis ! En ballade au Pays du Feu pour que Kakuzu se remplisse un peu plus les poches. Mais qui voilà ! Saï (lma ya Saïlma, je te salue ya….) est-ce que ça vous parle ? Est-ce que vous avez deviné ce qu'il va se passer ?! Gardez vos insultes pour le prochain chap xD**

 **Pour être franche, je déteste Saï, je trouve qu'il ne sert absolument à rien. J'essaie de lui donner un semblant de rôle dans cette fiction, pour le repêcher du fond de la rivière où il aurait dû se jeter.**

 **Partie 5 : Itachi/Sakura. Est-ce que les pensées d'Itachi vous conviennent ? Je pense les avoir sacrément développées, c'est hyper bien écrit : I WANT TO KILL YOU. Hahahahaha. Passons, Hum…. DONC ! J'espère ne pas avoir créé une Sakura Machine qui traite toutes les informations en moins de deux ? Faut dire qu'elle a mis du temps à comprendre, tout ce qu'il lui manquait c'était de savoir QUI était Madara et faire le lien avec la réaction de Sasori (Blocage = mal de tête = Dolipranes.) Elle savait déjà que Sasori et Akatsuki la manipulait en lui donnant un frère, une bonne raison de rester, tout ça tout ça (cf Chapitre 7)**

 **Maintenant, elle a la confirmation + elle connaître existence de Madara Uchiha, Chef de l'Akatsuki ? C'est normal qu'elle se le demande, pourquoi Pain le laisserait les épier dans l'ombre et jouer au gamin en public sinon ? Tobi est le seul membre qu'elle pense qu'il n'a pas sa place dans l'organisation, elle comprend maintenant pourquoi. Du moins, ce sont toutes ses suppositions, confirmées par Itachi. Intelligence lvl Shikamaru.**

 **Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'Itachi voulait la tuer ? Oui, oui. Il voulait vraiment la tuer. Brute 3 Mais il considère qu'elle n'est pas assez prudente et donc susceptible de s'adresser directement à Madara qui lui, attend la mort d'Itachi pour s'occuper d'elle. Si elle le faisait, Madara comprendrait qu'elle sait tout donc lui ferait obstacle avant qu'il ne « la contrôle » (cf Chapitre 8) et voudra accélérer son plan inconnu au bataillon, ce qu'Itachi ne veux pas. Donc autant la dégager et tout régler avant d'aller rouler des pelles à Sasuke et mourir. Retournement de situation, Sakura lui propose de gérer la chose ensemble. Mais convocatiooooooooon, et la suite au prochain épisode.**

 **Excusez-moi pour ces désagréments, je vais rattraper ma nuit calmement.**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Sakura, une traîtresse ? Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition avec une drôle d'idée en tête, Akatsuki en mauvaise posture et un Itachi plus perdu que jamais.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	13. Chapter 11

**Réponses aux reviews** **: et un grand Merci à tous de me suivre !**

Shinedai : **Coucou ! Merci pour ton avis ! Ah, Konoha commence à se faire apprécier, c'est plaisant à savoir. Ce sont les scènes les plus soulantes à écrire, en fait. Vi, Kakashi est mis dans la confidence, je l'apprécie beaucoup et sa relation avec Itachi (avant le massacre) m'a beaucoup touché, je me devais d'entretenir cette entente, Itachi ayant beaucoup de respect envers Kakashi. Le rôle du Conseil, découvert dans le Chapitre 10, je suis en avance d'un chapitre, ducoup je me perds un peu xD Est-ce que Sakura serait la femme idéale aux yeux d'Itachi ? Je ne sais pas s'il soit du genre à réellement aimer les caractères forts, mais d'une certaine manière, sa pureté le touche un peu. Pour l'entraînement, Sorryyyyy j'ai fait exprès de ne pas écrire la réponse d'Itachi dans le même chapitre histoire de créer une chute. Ça m'amusait x) Et pour mon imagination, oui elle déborde, j'ai l'impression de partir très loin dans mon intrigue, genre je suis perchée dans le ciel, me vois-tu ? XD Concernant Nagato, c'est normal que ça soit flou. Ça deviendra plus clair par la suite, promis. C'est un plaisir de te lire comme toujours ! A très vite, bisoute !**

Wardee : **Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, tu as baptisé cette fiction avec la première review, hihi ! Je t'ai répondu sur la messagerie, je crois. Mais, effectivement, Shadow a intégralement changée. Cette version est plus plaisante que l'ancienne et plus crédible, si je ne m'abuse. Ah, ne t'en fais pas, même moi je regrette d'avoir insérer Sasori dans la fiction mais j'avais déjà tapé toute mon intrigue et mon plan donc je n'avais pas très envie de tout refaire Mais oui, on ne les voit pas trop, je les évite xD Zou ! Zou ! Zou Sasori ! x) Merci pour ton passage, à très bientôt ! Bisous !**

Saitera : **Bondour ! Bienvenue à toi sur cette fiction ! Pour l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu, peut-être sur mon blog ItachiDreamsSakura ? Je publie sur skyrock mais le site étant de plus en plus désert, j'ai migré ici ! ^^ Merci de me suivre !**

Tatuuum : **Hiii ! Première chose : Merci pour cette zolie review TT Deuxième : Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu en lire l'intégralité à cause d'un bug du site, ta review ne s'affiche pas. J'ai juste pu lire la moitié depuis ma boite mail, je suis tellement triste ): Ahahah, Itachi vernis, oui baglounette intégrale mais j'aime faire partager mon hilarité xD Hidan et Kakuzu, c'est agréable d'écrire leurs dialogues, ils sont tellement débiles dans le fond. Chacune de leur apparition est drôle malgré leur tempérament. Quant à Saï, bah oui, je le hais TT A quoi il sert, sérieusement ? xD Il est socialement constipé et n'est même pas utile durant la guerre, une fois que Sasuke est de retour. Je pense que c'était un moyen de changer le quotidien de Sakura et Naruto mais il ne sert à rien, point. :P Pour le Conseil, on les déteste forcément parce qu'ils sont vieux jeu et hypocrites, et complice de Danzô dans le massacre Uchiha. Puis sont d'une politique différente, j'ai même pensé à eux durant les discours des présidentielles TT Voilà jusqu'où j'ai pu lire, je regrette vraiment de ne pas voir pu voir la suite, j'espère que le site va se réveiller mais j'en doute :/ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton avis, toujours contente de recevoir ton impression ! On se retrouve bientôt, bisouuute !**

 **Place au chapitre 11 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et un joyeux 1** **er** **Mai !**

* * *

Lorsque Saï lui rapporta la nouvelle, Naruto cessa un instant de mâcher sa nourriture. Il dévisagea son compagnon avec un air suspect, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'il rit de sa propre blague. Il était trop bizarre, ce type. Depuis qu'il lisait ses livres sur les liens, il passait son temps à expérimenter chacune des situations décrites dans les ouvrages. Lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ses blagues étaient déplacées, souvent en remarquant l'expression de ses interlocuteurs, il souriait en s'excusant nerveusement. Il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un lui dise qu'on n'apprenait pas à faire la conversation en lisant simplement. Naruto attendit donc les quelques secondes qui suivaient chaque tentative minable de son ami, en vain. Cette fois, Saï ne prit pas la peine de sourire en avouant qu'il plaisantait, si bien que Naruto avala de travers et s'étrangla.

« QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ?! » Hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités sous le choc.

Son hurlement fût si puissant qu'il déchira le silence de cette matinée tranquille. Il retentit dans tout le village, faisant lever les têtes de surprise. Les oiseaux perchés sur la terrasse du bâtiment qui servait à l'Hokage prirent leur envol avec des cris aigus, effrayés par ce vrombissement de voix qui parvenait à faire trembler tout le secteur. Apercevant les volatiles s'enfuir depuis sa fenêtre, Tsunade soupira. Voilà pourquoi elle rechignait à dire la vérité à Naruto, sa réaction serait aussi démesurée que la sienne. Conscience qu'il ne tarderait pas à débouler dans son bureau en quête d'explications, elle reporta attention au groupe de ninjas devant elle.

« Shikamaru, je t'accorde cette mission parce que j'estime que tu disposes de toutes les capacités pour la mener à bien mais avec votre équipe incomplète, il aurait été impossible de vous mettre sur le coup. C'est pourquoi j'ai chargé Kakashi de vous accompagner en négligeant la protection de Naruto. J'ai déjà le conseil sur mon dos alors ne me fais pas regretter ma décision. »

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il était présent, Kakashi leva sa main en guise de salut. L'équipe le lui rendit avec un signe de tête, des petits sourires sur les lèvres. C'était un soulagement pour eux, d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui durant cette mission. La dernière fois, ils avaient affrontés les deux membres de l'Akatsuki avec Asuma, mais ce dernier avait péri. Kakashi était un jônin aussi doué que leur défunt maître, réfléchi et fort. Ils savaient qu'il pourrait intervenir s'il considérait leur plan comme défectueux, trop axé sur la vengeance et non pas sur le professionnel. Pour Ino et Chôji, c'était moins difficile que pour Shikamaru. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard en compagnie d'Aoba pour porter secours aux deux hommes, puis Asuma avait succombé à ses blessures. Ils aimaient profondément leur maître, leur douleur était à l'image de celle du Nara, mais Shikamaru avait toujours été le plus proche d'Asuma. Il était comme un père à ses yeux, assister à sa mise à mort l'avait marqué à tout jamais. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il oublie sa haine et son désir de vengeance, ce qu'Hidan voulait justement qu'il ressente.

« Je ne promets pas que mes sentiments personnels n'entreront pas en jeu, Godaime. Ils ont assassiné Asuma, après tout. » Dit Shikamaru, la mâchoire serrée. « Mais je vous donne ma parole que ma stratégie sera des plus professionnelles. »

L'Hokage hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Shikamaru. Tu es un excellent stratège, Asuma a toujours dit du plus grand bien de toi. »

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, lorsque Saï avait pénétré la veille dans ses appartements où elle s'était retirée. D'abord agacée d'être demandée alors qu'elle désirait se reposer après cette journée difficile, Tsunade avait écouté les révélations du ninja au sujet des membres d'Akatsuki présents sur le territoire du Pays du Feu. Hébétée par l'audace de l'organisation, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de convoquer Kakashi. L'occasion était trop belle, il fallait en profiter. Evidemment, la première équipe qui lui était venue à l'esprit était celle d'Asuma. Tsunade n'aimait pas l'idée d'offrir leur vengeance à Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji, mais elle se doutait que ça apaiserait peut-être leur conscience. Elle avait confiance en leurs capacités, personne d'autre ne pourrait battre Hidan et Kakuzu hormis ceux qui les avaient combattus et qui avaient déjà une idée d'un plan. Shikamaru lui avait déjà soumis plusieurs scénarios, ainsi qu'à son père, s'entraînant sur un jeu de shôgi depuis des mois.

« Kakashi, où en est Naruto dans son entraînement ? » S'enquit Tsunade en se tournant vers le ninja copieur.

Celui-ci se gratta la tête. L'Uzumaki était parvenu à passer les deux premières étapes de son entraînement, à savoir apprendre à utiliser son affinité Fûton en coupant une feuille avec du chakra, puis une cascade géante. Il se souvenait encore de l'hébétement de Naruto quand Yamato avait créé la cascade sur un immense rempart de pierre. La pression et le poids de l'eau rendaient sa tâche extrêmement difficile, il lui avait fallu de nombreux jours pour y parvenir. Kakashi soupçonnait Sakura et Sasuke d'être la raison de l'acharnement du garçon. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi déterminé à apprendre une technique. Habituellement, il se vantait de sa puissance mais cette fois, sa modestie et sa patience étonnaient les adultes qui le surveillaient. Prêt pour la troisième étape, Naruto tentait maintenant de rendre aboutie la technique expérimentée par le Yondaime avant qu'il ne meure sans la terminer.

« La maîtrise est un peu plus difficile que prévu mais j'ai confiance. Il peut le faire. »

« J'espère que tu dis vrai parce que la situation est critique. » Soupira Tsunade en se passant une main sur le visage.

Elle avait cru pouvoir intercepter l'ordre donné par le Conseil, mais il était trop tard. L'information avait déjà été ajoutée à chaque livre grâce à la rapidité des ninjas de la Racine, prenant soin de contacter toutes les personnes du village au cas où quelqu'un ignorait la trahison soudaine de Sakura. Tsunade continuait d'imaginer la tête de Danzô empalée sur la place du village, à la vue de tous.

« Alors, Sakura est vraiment dans le Bingo Book ? » Murmura Ino, encore déstabilisée par la nouvelle.

Aucun d'eux n'ignorait que la disparition de Sakura était en lien avec Akatsuki, ils n'auraient cependant jamais cru que l'organisation ferait d'elle l'une des leurs. Evidemment, ils ne croyaient pas en la trahison de Sakura, du moins elle n'aurait jamais fait de telles choses volontairement. La preuve irréfutable était son soi-disant partenariat avec Itachi Uchiha, alors que tout le monde savait que Sakura était amoureuse de Sasuke. Jamais elle ne collaborait avec cet homme.

« Je croyais que le Bingo Book renfermait les noms des ninjas potentiellement dangereux ? » Ajouta Shikamaru, interrogateur. « Je suis plutôt surpris que son nom n'y soit inscrit que maintenant, à l'instar de Naruto et Sasuke. »

C'était un fait, lorsqu'un ninja révélait ses prouesses à d'autres, les survivants de l'affrontement –s'il y en avait – rapportaient leurs informations à leur dirigeant qui s'empressait de ficher la personne. Par exemple, Kakashi était réputé comme étant le ninja copieur, qui avait copié plus de mille techniques grâce à son Sharingan, il figurait dans le Bingo Book. Ce n'était pas seulement pour les nukenin, c'était un moyen de prévenir les combats et éviter les massacres inutiles. C'est comme ça que Kakuzu avait reconnu Asuma et qu'il s'était souvenu des 35 millions de ryôs promis pour son corps, étant l'un des douze ninjas gardiens. Heureusement, il n'avait pas pu profiter de la somme, le corps de l'homme reposait désormais à Konoha, son foyer.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous font partie des Bingo Book de nos ennemis, Sakura y compris. » Révéla Tsunade, Sakura était son apprentie et était réputée à cette image. « Cette fois c'est différent, elle est soupçonnée de trahison et la Racine a noté dans son rapport à Danzô que son bandeau portait le signe du déserteur. »

« C'est le but de la couverture, non ? » Dit Ino, perplexe. Elle avait du mal à imaginer Sakura avec la tenue d'Akatsuki, le bandeau frontal rayé. C'était tout bonnement fou.

« Allez faire comprendre ça à ces vieux croutons. » Grinça Tsunade, soudain haineuse. « Ils n'ont jamais été d'accord avec les méthodes d'Hiruzen alors ne parlons pas des miennes. »

Le Conseil n'entendrait pas raison tant qu'il n'aura pas la preuve que Sakura n'était pas à la solde de l'Akatsuki et rapporterait des informations pour détruire l'organisation. A en juger par le statut d'Itachi, Tsunade avait des doutes sur leur parole. Aussi, il était préférable à leurs yeux de montrer aux autres nations que Konoha ne complotait pas dans leurs dos en s'associant à l'Akatsuki, prouvant leur bonne volonté en jugeant Sakura responsable de ses actes et traîtresse au village. Homura avait insinué que son statut serait peut-être revu lorsqu'elle leur permettrait d'en finir avec la menace, si elle en était capable bien sûr. Raison pour laquelle Tsunade était dubitative, il y avait cinquante pour cent de chances que Sakura y parvienne, moins si on prenait en compte le fait qu'Itachi avait lui-même du mal mais comme Sakura était ciblée par Madara, elle gardait le taux stable. En attendant, l'Haruno avait droit au même traitement que l'Akatsuki.

« Combien de temps avons-nous avant que l'information ne se propage ? »

« C'est le genre d'information qui circule vite, Ino. Quand un village compte un nukenin, la priorité absolue est de mettre la main dessus avant que des informations ne s'échappent. »

C'était le protocole standard, bien que la situation soit légèrement différente. Sakura était en mission et leur récente conversation avait prouvé qu'elle était pleinement consciente de ses moyens, n'agissant que pour survivre à cet environnement hostile. Tant que Tsunade n'avait pas la preuve de prouver aux Kage que Madara Uchiha était en vie, elle ne pourrait pas leur prouver l'innocence de sa disciple.

« Mais si Sakura agit comme un agent double, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aurait pu échanger des informations sur Konoha pour piéger l'Akatsuki ? » Renchérit Shikamaru, songeur.

« C'est possible, oui. C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'être prudents. Si vous pouvez leur délier la langue, ça sera parfait. J'espère pouvoir mettre la main sur Sakura avant ce salopard de Danzô. »

Shikamaru comprenait. Lors de leur affrontement, il avait remarqué que cet Hidan avait la langue bien pendue. Il ne leur serait pas difficile d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Sakura en rencontrant à nouveau le duo.

« Compris. »

« Kakashi, je t'enverrai ton équipe en renfort si Naruto parvient à maîtriser sa technique dans les temps. » Rajouta l'Hokage avec un air entendu.

L'Hatake inclina la tête.

« Ayez confiance en lui. »

Quelques secondes à peine après le départ des quatre ninjas, Tsunade lâcha un nouveau soupir. A ses côtés, Shizune s'empressa de lui servir une tasse de thé afin qu'elle ait quelque chose dans les mains qui l'empêcherait de cogner le nouveau venu. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couleur, la voix de Saï s'éleva un peu plus fort à mesure qu'ils approchaient du bureau. L'Hokage ferma les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les ANBU chargés de la sécurité ne réagirent pas, habitués à la scène, et Tsunade regrettait de ne pas leur avoir donné l'ordre d'intercepter Naruto s'ils le voyaient. Son emprise sur sa tasse se resserra, ses yeux se chargèrent d'éclairs.

« LA VIEILLE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE BINGO BOOK AVEC SAKURA ?! »

Shizune rit nerveusement alors qu'elle versait un peu de Sake dans la tasse de l'Hokage qui tremblait violemment : « _Un tout petit peu ne pourra pas vous faire de mal, hein ?!_ »

* * *

Jiraya suivit tranquillement Gaara dans le couloir. Il observait curieusement le Kazekage, sa démarche lente et gracieuse. Le Sannin était impressionnée par la présence que dégageait le garçon pourtant si jeune. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans son rôle, accueillant le ninja légendaire avec tout le mérite et la politesse qui lui était dus. Jiraya n'en avait que faire, mais il appréciait particulièrement le respect dont faisait preuve Gaara. Il était décidément très différent de son père, mais tout aussi bon Kazekage. Sur son passage, Jiraya avait pu noter combien les habitants de Suna appréciaient leur dirigeant. C'était incroyable quand on pensait qu'il y avait quelques années, ils le méprisaient et souhaitaient sa mort. Sa montée en grade et sa volonté de protéger le village lors de la venue d'Akatsuki avaient changé leur manière de penser. Jiraya était fier que Naruto ait contribué au changement de Gaara.

« Comment se porte-t-il ? » S'enquit le Kazekage lorsque Jiraya l'informa que Naruto le saluait, bien entendu étranger à la véritable venue de Jiraya qui avait fait mine de vouloir s'intéresser à la gente féminine de Suna, accompagnant Temari jusqu'à son village.

« Naruto est toujours le même. »

Gaara sourit légèrement, bien que son expression tourna vite à la nostalgie. Il se souvenait combien Naruto était toujours prêt à aider et à secourir ses amis. Il l'avait lui-même sauvé de la noirceur, puis de la mort. Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit dans le même état maintenant que son amie avait disparue.

« Il a fait beaucoup pour moi. » Confia Gaara en tourna la tête vers Jiraya. « J'aimerai lui retourner cette faveur et l'aider à mon tour. »

Jiraya inclina la tête, appréciant l'attention. Ils arrivèrent au bureau du Kazekage, où Temari était déjà en pleine discussion avec Kankurô devant la porte. Gaara avait pris la peine d'attendre l'arrivée du Sannin aux portes du village, les deux hommes avaient longuement parlé avec Baki sur les derniers évènements à Suna, Baki étant heureux de voir un homme tel que Jiraya leur rendre visite en guise d'amitié entre leurs villages. Temari avait immédiatement filé, préférant se tenir loin de tout ça après son long séjour à Konoha. Elle était ambassadrice, mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup restée loin de Suna et surtout loin de ses frères cadets. Gaara ne l'inquiétait plus maintenant qu'il agissait comme l'excellent Kazekage qu'il était, elle se faisait surtout du mouron pour Kankurô, énervé depuis l'incident du sanctuaire quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Comme promis, nous avons rassemblé toutes nos informations concernant la famille de Chiyo. » Annonça Gaara en s'installant derrière son pupitre, les dizaines d'hublots derrière lui attirèrent l'attention de Jiraya. L'endroit était totalement différent par rapport au bureau de Tsunade. Ici, tout était ordonné. Gaara sortit un dossier du tiroir, descellant le document avec son chakra. « Pour être honnête, nous n'avons rien au sujet d'un nouveau-né après Sasori. »

« Il fallait s'y attendre. » Répondit Jiraya, croisant les bras. « La naissance aurait eu lieu sur le champ de bataille et l'enfant caché par un ninja médecin. »

Les parents de Sasori étaient partis au front en même temps que les autres ninjas, aucun médecin encore en fonction ne se souvenait si la femme était venue pour une echographie, mais si c'était le cas, ils en auraient encore une trace à l'hôpital. Or, rien n'avait été trouvé. D'après ce que Sakura et Itachi avaient dit, la grossesse avait été connue de Sasori par ses parents qui l'avaient annoncé de façon verbale, sans le document de diagnostic qu'on confiait généralement à la mère. Gaara supposa que la femme avait découvert seule sa grossesse, hypothèse soutenue par Temari qui ne ressentit aucune gêne à leur faire un rapide cours sur les menstruations. Elle fut même offusquée par l'air dégoûté de Kankurô et celui pervers de Jiraya.

« Si Chiyo était encore en vie… » Laissa échapper Gaara, embêté. Si quelqu'un connaissait la vérité, c'était bien la vieille femme. Cependant, Chiyo reposait en paix dans le cimetière de sable, tout près de la tombe d'Ebizô, lui aussi incapable de les éclairer après son assassinat.

« Aucune autopsie n'a été pratiquée sur les morts de la guerre, et même si on procédait à l'exhumation, je doute qu'on trouve quoique ce soit. » Renchérit Temari.

C'était pratiquement certain. S'ils remettaient les informations dans leur contexte, la naissance de Sakura aurait eu lieu bien avant la mort de ses parents, soit un temps considérable, assez pour que les traces d'un accouchement récent se dissipent. Ils pourraient confirmer que la femme ait eu un enfant, mais ça pouvait très bien faire référence à son fils, Sasori.

« Et un test ADN ? » Intervint Kankurô, une idée en tête. « L'équipe médicale a conservé un échantillon de sang d'Ebizô, il n'est que le frère de Chiyô mais s'il y a un lien de parenté, on le saura immédiatement. Il faut quoi – maximum quatre-cinq générations pour identifier un ADN, non ? »

« Kankurô, tu es le fier héritage de Chiyo. » Sourit Temari, soutenant l'idée.

Il émit un petit rire. Il essayait de devenir un marionnettiste aussi bon dans la maîtrise que Chiyo. Il avait toujours espéré devenir le disciple de la vieille dame mais Chiyo préférait restée à la retraite. Aussi, il n'avait pas hésité à récupérer les marionnettes laissées en arrière par Chiyo et Sasori lors de leur affrontement. Ebizô lui avait donné son accord afin qu'il les perfectionne et qu'il devienne un excellent ninja dans son domaine, encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il avait même ajouté que même si Chiyo avait refusé de lui enseigner son savoir, elle n'avait pas manqué de complimenter ses talents. Le commentaire de Temari le rendit heureux, dans une certaine mesure. Il serait fier s'il pouvait un jour atteindre le talent de Chiyo.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. » Approuva Gaara d'un signe de tête. « S'il y a compatibilité, ça ne fera que confirmer ce que je pense au sujet d'Akatsuki. »

Jiraya l'invita à poursuivre, levant un sourcil d'étonnement. Le Kazekage avait donc une théorie ? En regardant Gaara fouiller le dossier, Jiraya comprit que ses recherches n'avaient pas été aussi infructueuses qu'il ne le disait. Tout en cherchant le document qu'il voulait montrer au Sannin, Gaara expliqua sa pensée à haute voix.

« Lorsque nous avons découvert l'implication de l'Akatsuki dans l'intrusion du sanctuaire, j'ai supposé que l'enlèvement de Sakura avait un lien avec le Kinjutsu volé, j'ai donc rassemblé tout ce qu'il nous restait concernant la mise au point de la technique. Le voleur n'a pas pu mettre la main sur tout, bien heureusement. »

Il plaça plusieurs feuilles les unes à côtés des autres, tournées vers Jiraya pour qu'il jette un œil dessus. Il y vit des schémas, des marionnettes représentées à côtés de corps humains avec des flèches qui reliaient les deux dessins, des tas d'annotations dans tous les sens sur chaque coin blanc. L'équipe en charge avait tenté de trouver comme insuffler la vie aux pantins en travaillant sur le corps même de l'Homme. Sur les autres feuilles, il y avait des équations, des formules chimiques, tout ce qui donnait mal à la tête à Jiraya mais que Tsunade aurait adoré consulté.

« Ce fut difficile à mettre au point, mais la technique a finalement été testée par l'une des subordonnées de Chiyo, alors en charge de l'équipe qui travaillait dessus. Le sujet utilisé n'était pas une marionnette mais un rat. »

« Et cette subordonnée est morte au cours du processus ? » Devina Jiraya, Gaara hochant la tête en guise de réponse. « Oui, j'ai eu vent de l'histoire. Après ça, Chiyo a fait classer elle-même la technique comme un Kinjutsu. »

« Quel est le rapport ? » Demanda Temari, sans comprendre.

Gaara déposa un cahier sur le bureau. C'était celui où tous les ninjas du village étaient répertoriés une fois qu'ils devenaient genin, leur évolution dans la hiérarchie ninja étant prise en compte tout le long de leur vie. La page ouverte révélait une jeune femme au sourire éclatant qui plut immédiatement à Jiraya avant qu'il ne lise la mention « décédée » en haut.

« Saoki, la testeuse du jutsu. Rien ne vous interpelle ? »

Ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur la photo de la femme. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune, le teint pâle, de grands yeux bruns et…

« Des cheveux roses ! » S'écria Temari, surprise.

« Qui était cette femme ? » Demanda Jiraya, les yeux rivés sur la couleur de cheveux.

« C'était la fille d'Ebizô. » Révéla Gaara, surprenant tout le monde. « Nous ne savions rien à son sujet jusqu'à ce que le testament d'Ebizô ne révèle qu'il souhaitait être enterré auprès de Saoki. J'imagine que mon père y est pour beaucoup…»*

Alors Chiyo était en partie responsable de la mort de sa nièce, pensa Kankurô, peiné. Peut-être que ça expliquait que Chiyo s'amusait autant à faire croire à Ebizô qu'elle rendait l'âme, croyant sûrement que ça apaiserait l'homme. Ebizô et Chiyo était très soudés, mais si Saoki avait été choisie par Chiyo pour utiliser la technique, Ebizô devait en vouloir un peu à sa sœur pour sa mort. Chiyo avait dit qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, et elle ne semblait à l'époque pas seulement parler du scellement de Shukaku dans le corps de Gaara.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport. » Avoua Temari. « Sakura aussi a les cheveux roses mais ce n'est pas non plus une couleur _hyper_ rare. Ça peut nous donner une idée du résultat du test ADN mais sinon… »

« J'y viens, Temari. » Dit calmement Gaara, ce qui agaça un peu les autres qui s'impatientaient, pressés d'en savoir plus. « En réalité, le Kishô Tensei n'est pas une technique _inventée_. Le corps qui a servi à étudier l'énergie vitale qui y circulait était celui de Chiyo lui-même. Elle n'a pas mis au point la technique, elle la maîtrisait déjà avant que l'équipe de marionnettistes ne travaille dessus. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? » S'étonna sa sœur.

Un peu gêné, Gaara avoua son crime d'une voix étrange.

« Chiyo avait un journal intime ? » S'écria Temari en éclatant de rire, elle s'imaginait déjà des passages suspicieux que Gaara aurait pu rencontrer dans sa lecture.

« Pas un journal intime, c'était… peu importe. » Décida le Kazekage tandis que la blonde ricanait. C'était surtout un livre de notes où la vieille dame écrivait ses impressions concernant ses marionnettes, ses techniques, leurs améliorations, etc. « Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Chiyo connaissait déjà cette technique. En fait, elle la maîtrisait depuis toujours. »

« Un Kekkei Genkai ?** » Comprit Jiraya, étonné de l'apprendre.

« Un Hiden,*** en particulier. » Précisa Gaara en tapotant la photo de Saoki.

Les utilisateurs de telles techniques conservaient jalousement leurs secrets. A la différence des Kekkai Genkai, ces techniques maîtrisées par un clan pouvaient tout aussi bien être apprise par d'autres personnes, même si elles ne faisaient pas partie du clan. C'était le cas chez beaucoup de clans à Konoha, les Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame… Jiraya n'aurait jamais cru que cette technique en soit une, ça expliquait pourquoi c'était Chiyo qui avait mené l'équipe sur les recherches. Elle avait pu apprendre à ses subordonnées les secrets de la technique tout en tentant de modifier ses conséquences.

« Et donc, Akatsuki aurait enlevé Sakura parce qu'elle était susceptible de maîtriser cette technique ? » Devina Jiraya, reprenant le raisonnement de Gaara. « Mais pourquoi ? Sasori est avec eux. Il est le petit-fils légitime de Chiyo. »

Sasori. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était en vie, la réaction de Kankurô avait été extrême. Il avait voulu partir à sa recherche, tuer une bonne fois pour tout cet enfoiré alors qu'il croyait que c'était lui le responsable de la destruction du sanctuaire et de la mort d'Ebizô. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, même le poison s'était révélé être pratiquement similaire au sien, évolué à un stade supérieur. Lui-même avait goûté à la torture de son poison, il serrait les dents à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mort atroce qu'avaient dû connaitre les victimes du sanctuaire. Et puis, ça pouvait expliquer la mort d'Ebizô si Sasori avait jugé qu'il était tout aussi complice que Chiyo sur le silence qui entourait Sakura.

« Pas si la technique ne se transmet que chez les femmes. » Répondit Gaara d'un air sombre.

Jiraya posa de nouveau les yeux sur la photo de Saoki, pensif. Akatsuki était parvenue à ressusciter Sasori. Si on prenait en compte les suppositions de Kakashi et d'Itachi et que ce soit bien le Rinnegan qui avait permis ça, Pain aurait dû mourir. Jusque-là, il tenait bon, ce qui rendait l'hypothèse soit fausse soit incomplète. Si c'était lui le responsable, il avait forcément trouvé un moyen de survivre car ça datait d'avant l'enrôlement de Sakura. Si ce n'était pas pour Pain, à qui était destinée l'utilisation de cette technique ? Si Akatsuki s'était donné la peine de ramener Sasori, c'était peut-être bien pour cette technique héréditaire. En se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait être maitrisée que par une femme, l'organisation avait peut-être trouvé en Sakura la solution. Dans ce cas, qui Madara voulait-il ramener à la vie ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir directement demandé à Pain de le faire plutôt que de passer par Sasori ? Dans quel genre de plan solo cet Uchiha s'était-il lancé ?

* * *

Sakura était frappée de voir à quel point les choses ne se terminaient jamais comme on s'y attendait. Elle aurait cru qu'elle sortirait de cette réunion plus soulagée que jamais. Pourtant, elle semblait avoir été marquée au fer rouge par la malchance. C'était pire que ça, même. Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle se demandait comment Itachi faisait pour rester aussi figé alors qu'elle tremblait si fort, le dos appuyé contre ses jambes. Pourtant, le premier sujet de cette convocation était le meilleur qu'elle ait pu entendre depuis ses débuts à l'Akatsuki. L'une des menaces qui pesaient sur elle au sein même de l'organisation venait de disparaître. Sur les mains de l'étrange statue sur lesquelles les membres apparaissaient, deux des doigts étaient désormais vide.

« Alors les frères zombies sont finalement morts. » Dit Kisame, le premier surpris par la nouvelle.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on défit la mort. J'étais presque convaincu de leur immortalité. Comme quoi. »

« Ne sois pas irrespectueux, Deidara. » Le gronda Pain. « Hidan et Kakuzu étaient de bons membres d'Akatsuki, leur perte est regrettable. »

Par bon, il entendait sûrement qu'ils massacraient tout sur leur passage. Hidan se disait immortel de par sa religion qui lui permettait de vivre éternellement en échange des innombrables offrandes qu'il faisait à son dieu, Jashin. Sakura se souvenait encore de l'hôte de Nibi qu'Hidan avait décapité sans pitié, son rire dément résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. C'était sûrement le meilleur duo que Pain pouvait avoir sous la main, ils étaient incapables de mourir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Leur mort était un soulagement, pour elle. L'Akatsuki rétrécissait, elle espérait toutefois qu'ils ne réapparaissent pas à la manière de Sasori. Il avait dit que cette technique avait une utilisation unique. Peut-être que Pain regrettait maintenant d'avoir choisi Sasori aussi vite, il n'était sûrement pas aussi important qu'un être presque invincible comme l'était Hidan.

« Ah, Hidan. » Sourit Kisame, le ton nostalgique. « Il était un peu fou, mais j'avoue que j'admirais son arrogance. Même vous, chef, alors qu'il avait juré vous tuer. »

Sakura jeta un œil sur Pain. Il ne répondit pas à Kisame mais son regard en disait long. Hidan avait toujours été le plus irrespectueux des membres, défiant même le chef sans scrupules. Il faisait toujours passer ses intérêts personnels avant ceux de l'organisation, insultant Pain à chaque contrat qu'il leur donnait. Jusque-là, Sakura s'était toujours dit que Pain ne réagissait pas à ses remarques parce qu'il savait Hidan intouchable. C'était bon de savoir que ces deux monstres étaient morts. Non seulement Kakuzu n'aurait plus l'occasion de la tuer mais en plus, Asuma était vengé. C'était un grand pas, l'Akatsuki n'était pas aussi invulnérable qu'elle ne le prétendait.

« Ah, qu'ils reposent en paix, mes senpai ! » S'écria Tobi qui fit mine d'essuyer une larme sur son masque avant de brandir le poing. « Ils sont morts en héros, main dans la main comme une véritable équipe ! »

« … Hidan a été découpé et enterré en morceaux à une centaine de mètres de Kakuzu. Ils ont été séparés. » Avoua Zetsu Blanc après un silence gênant.

Tobi lâcha un « _Ah_ » avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, riant nerveusement. Depuis son perchoir, Sakura l'observa faire, un goût amer dans la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ? N'en avait-il jamais marre de jouer l'idiot à longueur de journées ? Ce salaud avait un bon sens de la comédie, personne ne remarquait rien. Un tel gamin… Qui pourrait croire qu'il était en fait Madara Uchiha ? En le regardant, Sakura se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'il ne l'était en fait pas. Cependant, elle se dit qu'elle tomberait dans le piège comme tout le monde et refusa cette pensée. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que c'était une bonne stratégie. » Admit Kisame après avoir imaginé la scène. « Qui en est l'auteur ? »

Il fallait être sacrément doué pour parvenir à déjouer la formation de ce duo, Hidan et Kakuzu passaient leur temps à se vouer une haine féroce mais lorsqu'ils combattaient en synchronisation, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à un tel exploit.

« C'est cette équipe qui s'en est chargé. Les ninjas de Konoha, ce stratège dont Sakura a parlé, ses compagnons, le Kyûbi et le ninja copieur, Hatake Kakashi. » Révéla Zetsu.

Shikamaru, pensa Sakura. Il n'y avait qu'un cerveau comme le sien pour parvenir à ce résultat. _Bien joué les gars ! Shika, tu as enfin eu ta revanche !_ Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Tsunade avait trouvé une solution pour l'aider ? Konoha venait de frapper l'Akatsuki sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ils avaient l'avantage. Cependant, Sakura se demanda si Pain n'allait pas s'en prendre à elle, maintenant que ses amis venaient de lui enlever deux de ses meilleurs hommes.

« Elle est forte cette équipe ! » S'exclama Tobi, impressionné. « Même Deidara s'est fait botter les fesses ! »

Le blond se tourna vivement vers lui, furieux.

« Tobi ! Encore un mot et je te jure que tu vas goûter à mes explosifs ! »

« La patience est une vertu ! Il faut savoir se contrôler ! Vos fusibles sautent trop facilement, Senpai ! »

« Enfoiré de Tobi ! »

« Deidara, calme-toi si tu ne veux pas donner raison à Tobi. » Dit Pain, légèrement agacé par la scène.

Si Madara tenait tant à garder l'Akatsuki unie, pourquoi passait-il son temps à se créer des problèmes ? Avec un tel comportement, c'était certain que sa couverture était assurée. Pourtant, il s'acharnait à rendre fou Deidara. Heureusement que leur collaboration sur le terrain n'était pas à l'image de leur entente.

« Ahahah, vous vous êtes fait remettre à votre place. » Ricana Tobi de sa voix enfantine, pointant Deidara du doigt, son coéquipier fulminant sur place.

« Et toi, Tobi, tu parles trop. Tu dois le respect à ton Senpai. »

« Ouais, désolé ! » S'écria-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Ce n'est pas avec ces deux-là qu'on va capturer les Jinrûchiki restants. » Soupira Kisame qui secouait la tête dans son coin.

Sakura avait envie de lui répondre « Si tu savais ! » mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre dans une situation délicate. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer à Madara qu'il était découvert. Elle se doutait bien que Kisame, Zetsu et Deidara n'était sûrement pas au courant de son identité réelle. Il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle la dévoile en public. Elle avait l'avantage de l'avoir démasqué, elle ne devait pas tout faire capoter pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Rester discrète, avait dit Tsunade. C'était facile en dehors des réunions, parce que c'était un peu plus compliqué lorsque chacun des membres se tournaient vers elle comme dans le cas présent.

« Tes amis s'entêtent à vouloir te récupérer. » Grimaça Deidara. « A ce rythme-là, ils vont nous attirer des problèmes. »

« J'avais pourtant dit de ne pas prendre Konoha à la légère. » Dit Pain d'une voix sévère. « La mort d'Hidan et Kakuzu devrait vous servir d'exemple à tous. »

« D'exemple ? » Répéta Deidara, l'air ahuri. « Je ne compte sûrement pas mourir bêtement comme eux. S'ils sont morts, c'est uniquement parce que c'étaient des idiots. Hidan se moquait totalement de vos consignes, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pratiquer ses rituels sataniques, voilà tout. »

« Et il a trouvé une bonne raison de combattre. » Répondit Pain en fronçant les sourcils. « En servant l'Akatsuki, vous servez vos propres intérêts en même temps. Nous sommes tous dans la même situation, le motif importe peu. Que ce soit pour une religion, des ressources, une idéologie, un territoire, par rancœur, par amour ou par caprice. Au fond, ce que veulent les gens, c'est uniquement se battre. »

Le silence lui répondit. Sakura elle-même était à court de mot. C'était étrange de se dire que les membres d'Akatsuki n'étaient pas seulement des monstres sans cœur, finalement. Avec Itachi, elle avait appris à se rendre compte que parfois, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Aujourd'hui, elle regardait les autres différemment en se demandant ce qui les avait poussés à rejoindre l'organisation. Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement une raison valable ? Kisame avait dit que Deidara aussi avait été enrôlé de force. Peut-être qu'être réunis au milieu de personnes comme eux amenaient les membres à former cette cohésion. Elle savait déjà pourquoi Pain se battait. Il avait tout perdu à cause de la guerre et désirait changer les choses. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir mais pouvait-elle seulement faire quelque chose ? Kisame se racla la gorge, brisant l'instant étrange. On aurait dit que chacun priait en silence. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils faisaient un enterrement lorsqu'un membre mourrait ? Elle s'horrifia à l'idée de déposer des fleurs sur la tombe du duo.

« Je serai curieux de savoir ce que cette pipelette d'Hidan a encore balancé. »

« En fait, il n'a rien dit. Pas à nos ennemis, en tout cas. »

Le ton mystérieux de Zetsu fit monter d'un cran la curiosité de tout le monde. Il se tourna alors vers Sakura qui sursauta légèrement. Elle espérait que l'homme ne l'ait pas une fois de plus maudite avant de trépasser. Comment aurait-il seulement pu y penser dans une telle situation ?! Elle avait assez de problèmes comme ça pour rajouter une malédiction sur la liste.

« Hidan te félicite, Sakura. Et Kakuzu a admis qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur ton compte. »

« Qu-Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

C'était quoi encore ce bazar ? Pourquoi ces deux-là la félicitaient ? Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de son combat ? D'Hachibi ? Si seulement Daï n'avait pas mentionné ce foutu bijû, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait la nausée rien qu'en pensant aux remerciements qu'auraient pu lui faire les deux hommes. Mais c'était étrange, sachant qu'une réunion avait déjà eu lieu après son affrontement, quand Hidan et Kakuzu étaient encore en vie. Pourquoi la féliciter alors ? Quel rapport avec Konoha ? Devant son air étonné, Pain eut un petit rire. Sakura s'était habituée à se tenir assise sur la statue, les jambes dans le vide mais sa réaction faillit lui faire perdre cette assurance, ses membres se contractèrent violemment.

« C'est vrai. » Dit-il alors. « Il semblerait que tu aies prouvé ton allégeance à l'Akatsuki. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de recevoir ta bague. »

« Je-Je ne comprends pas… » Avoua-t-elle en déglutissant.

Les extensions vertes autour de la tête de Zetsu Blanc dansèrent lentement et sa bouche s'étira en un grand sourire. Zetsu Noir apparut de nulle part, complétant la partie manquante de ce corps. C'était une vision cauchemardesque mais elle essaya de ne pas grimacer.

« En t'acquittant de ta tâche, tu as montré à ton village que tu avais renié tout ce qui pouvait vous relier. » Poursuivit Pain qui prenait le temps de l'achever.

« Est-ce que vous parlez de cette histoire de Bingo Book ? » S'impatienta immédiatement Zetsu Noir qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »

Quoi ?

« Au contraire ! » Se réjouit Deidara, heureux. « Ça veut dire qu'elle est comme nous maintenant. » Il sourit à Sakura. « T'es la copine de Sasuke ! Et Itachi n'est pas très bavard, hein ? Tu ne veux pas changer de coéquipier? Hm. »

« Senpai ! » S'indigna Tobi, révolté.

Sakura était bouche bée. Comment ça elle était comme eux ? Elle était loin d'être comme eux et ne le serait jamais. Ils étaient d'un autre monde, imbriqués les uns comme les autres à une noirceur dont elle ne disposerait jamais. Elle n'en voulait, elle ne voulait pas de leur foutue bague et elle ne voulait pas être comme eux ! Jamais ! Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, elle avait mal à la tête et l'agitation qui régnait ne l'aidait en rien.

« Hola, Blondinette ! » S'exclama Kisame. « On t'a déjà dit que tu avais quelqu'un à ta charge, je te rappelle que Sasori et moi, nous sommes encore seuls. »

« Est-ce que tu as seulement une idée de ce que ça représente de se coltiner Tobi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? » S'écria l'autre, les yeux chargés d'éclairs alors que son compagnon continuait de s'indigner à ses mots. « FERME-LA, JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER SALE MIOCHE ! »

« Garde tes feux d'artifice loin de ma sœur, Deidara. » Intervint Sasori en fronçant les sourcils.

« FEUX D'ARTIFICE ? C'est de l'art, une beauté éphémère, un… »

« Et ça recommence… »

« Si narcissique… »

« OH ! VOUS M'ECOUTEZ ?! »

« Votre art est juste une arnaque, Senpai. »

« _Tobi_ … »

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE, OUI ?! »

Figés comme des statues, ils se turent. D'un même mouvement de tête, ils dévisagèrent celle qui venait de rugir, à bout de nerfs. Tobi lâcha un « Oh, Oh. » incapable de s'en empêcher. Fatiguée, frigorifiée et complètement perdue, Sakura se sentait vraiment mal. Elle avait envie de quitter cet endroit, retrouver son corps et s'endormir dans un lit chaud. Leur joute habituelle devenait pesante, elle voulait tous les voir disparaître. Qu'ils vivent ou qu'ils meurent, peu importait. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait hormis revenir en arrière, effacer cette mission idiote de sa mémoire et reprendre un cours de vie normal. Ça, c'était impossible, maintenant. Qui était l'idiot qui avait rédigé cette question n°10 à l'examen ? Elle se moquait bien de l'issue finale, au diable l'Akatsuki et ce Madara idiot, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur elle ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que Tsunade manigançait encore ? Le Bingo Book ? Sérieusement ? C'était ça sa solution pour la sortir de là ? Lui envoyer toutes les équipes en charge de la traque des nukenin ? Pain hocha la tête, appréciant le calme qui revenait.

« Je suis sûr que Sakura peut très bien décider elle-même du choix de son coéquipier. »

Sa bouche tressaillit. Son coéquipier ? Elle n'en avait qu'un. Naruto. Elle n'en voulait pas d'autres, et encore moins l'un deux. Cependant, elle doutait que sa réponse plaise au chef. Il croyait durement qu'elle faisait entièrement partie des leurs, désormais. Hidan et Kakuzu étaient morts, deux places venaient de se libérer. Si elle était fichée dans le Bingo Book – Kami, encore des problèmes ! – cela amenait chacun des membres à croire qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais le loisir de s'enfuir pour rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'assurer sa protection en demeurant avec eux, au sein de l'organisation criminelle la plus recherchée dans le monde et la mieux cachée. Jusqu'à ce que Konoha se manifeste, autant croupir dans une des prisons du village que de rester ici. Sakura était certaine que cela faisait partie du plan de Tsunade, bien que ce soit un peu tordu. Néanmoins, elle avait un coéquipier de substitution à choisir en attendant.

Voilà donc ce qui se passait lorsqu'on devenait un membre à part entière. On obtenait le droit de choisir son propre binôme. Et une bague immonde en prime, elle espérait qu'elle ne récupérerait pas celle d'un des deux monstres morts. Elle n'osait imaginer le nombre d'ADN qu'elle pourrait y trouver dessus, le sang demeurait toujours. Le choix n'était pas dur, au final. Konan ne quitterait jamais Pain. Il n'y avait donc que Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Sasori et Itachi. Le premier lui souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire si éclatant qu'elle se retenait de rire. Elle savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de Tobi. Le problème, c'était qu'elle soupçonnait cet idiot d'être Madara Uchiha. Le fait qu'il travaille avec Deidara restreignait ses mouvements, d'une certaine manière. Deidara ne semblait avoir aucun doute concernant son identité donc Madara ne pouvait que se comporter en Tobi, à ses côtés. C'était une laisse que l'Uchiha aimerait beaucoup se faire retirer. Est-ce qu'ils la pensaient bête au point de vouloir faire équipe avec le bébé de la bande histoire de pouvoir profiter de son idiotie pour fuir ? Quitte à être manipulée, autant jouer de ses propres atouts. Tobi resterait le partenaire de Deidara, elle pouvait donc éliminer ces deux-là.

Kisame l'observait, ses dents aiguisées dévoilées. Sakura tenta de lui rendre un sourire forcé, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Sa semaine avec lui avait été la pire qu'elle avait pu passer dans sa vie. Elle se souvenait encore des corps que Samehada laissait retomber au sol en frissonnant d'excitation à la vue de leur sang. Contrairement à Itachi, Kisame se moquait bien d'entrer dans un village à visage découvert. Il s'était frayé un chemin dans Kiri à l'aide de son épée, abattant quiconque tentait de l'arrêter. Pire, il n'avait aucun scrupule à assassiner froidement une pauvre famille sans défense pour simple motif qu'il ne discutait aucun ordre. Avec un tel manque de décence, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau en comptant sur lui.

Sasori était sûrement le candidat idéal. Premièrement, elle connaissait en grande partie ses capacités. Avant, elle n'avait pu que faire confiance à Chiyo, sinon elle ne serait jamais ressortie vivante de leur combat. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, un combat contre lui serait moins compliqué. Son combat contre Kumo lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, mais elle n'avait pu qu'utiliser sa seule force comme atout, c'était différent. Deuxièmement, si le test était positif, cela confirmerait qu'il était bel et bien son frère. La famille, c'est important. Sakura se retint de ricaner. Même positif, ce test ne représentait rien à ses yeux. C'était triste à dire, mais elle n'arriverait sûrement jamais à le considérer comme tel. Sa seule famille était à Konoha. Le problème, c'était que Sasori était manipulé par Madara lui-même. C'était le hic dans ce beau tableau, la tendresse et la protection que lui offrait son cher frère n'étaient que du vent, un simple subterfuge pour la manipuler. Sœur ou pas, Sasori était un membre de l'Akatsuki, il ne discutait pas non plus les ordres.

Itachi quant à lui, était le dernier homme qu'elle aurait pu choisir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour, elle se retrouvait assise, le dos appuyé contre ses jambes pour maintenir son corps tremblant. Sa vie avait toujours été simple et normale, une bonne kunoichi douée à l'Académie, ressortant diplômée et prête à faire ses preuves aux côtés de coéquipiers. Bien que ça n'ait pas toujours été le cas, elle ne choisirait personne d'autre que Naruto dans son équipe sept, il était devenu son meilleur ami et son tout au fil des années. Mais il y avait également Sasuke, son premier amour. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il aurait été si sa famille n'avait pas disparu brutalement. Aurait-il été différent ? Moins froid, plus aimant ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait vue différemment ? Sakura savait que Sasuke aimait la puissance, elle n'en avait pas à l'époque. Elle n'était qu'une gamine stupide et égocentrique. Puis elle avait grandie, mais Sasuke n'était plus là pour le voir.

Sa rancœur envers Itachi était toujours présente et ne partirait jamais. Ce qu'il avait fait ne pourrait jamais s'effacer, il avait commis le pire acte qu'un homme puisse faire. Pas un ninja, un homme. Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'un ninja lorsqu'il avait massacré son clan, il avait agi par pur égoïsme, pur caprice, pour sa seule satisfaction. Il était désormais tout ce qui retenait Sasuke loin de son village. Contrairement à Naruto, Sakura avait finalement fini par comprendre. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que Sasuke désirait accomplir sa vengeance seul. C'était une histoire de famille, la leur comme elle avait la sienne, peut-être, avec Sasori. Il n'était plus question de Naruto, ou de Sasuke, mais de sa survie. Dans cette mesure, Itachi lui offrait protection et assistance en échange de sa collaboration en espérant attirer Sasuke dans ses filets. Il n'avait jamais été question de Konoha pour l'Uchiha, mais bel et bien d'une affaire personnelle. Voilà pourquoi il se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, les deux frères Uchiha étaient tous deux uniquement concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

Est-ce qu'elle trahissait Sasuke ? Peut-être, à ses yeux. Pour elle, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Le danger que représentaient Madara et l'Akatsuki était bien trop important qu'une simple histoire de vengeance. Le monde était en proie à une menace sans nom alors la colère de Sasuke était minime comparée à ce qui allait se passer pour elle si elle ne faisait pas le bon choix. Devait-elle vraiment se mettre une fois de plus en danger, non plus pour Naruto, mais pour Sasuke, uniquement parce que sa haine envers son frère semblait plus importante que le sort de ses amis ? Il avait essayé de la tuer, sans pitié. Et elle s'entêtait encore à lui pardonner, à comprendre. Cette fois, c'était à son tour.

« Je crois que je vais rester avec l'Uchiha. »

Le visage de Deidara se décomposa.

« C'est une BLAGUE ?! »

« Sakura… »

Sasori avait du mal à comprendre son choix. Peut-être était-il déçu, pour ainsi dire. Même si le fait qu'elle accepte leur lien n'était qu'une formalité pour lui, n'ayant plus le sens de l'amour depuis bien longtemps, il pensait tout de même que ce serait plus agréable d'être en sa compagnie qu'un autre. D'un autre côté, il savait que c'était pour Madara, une occasion en moins de s'approcher d'elle. Il ne pouvait rien dire au sujet de l'homme à cause du contrôle qu'il avait sur lui grâce aux expériences de Kabuto, aurait-il mis en danger Sakura ? Bien sûr que oui. C'était peut-être même ce que voulait Madara en demandant à Pain d'intégrer pleinement Sakura à l'organisation, lui laissant le loisir de choisir son partenaire. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle choisisse de rester avec le sien. Depuis son socle, Tobi ne disait rien, il était impossible de comprendre ses pensées.

« Si ça te convient. » Murmura Sakura en tournant la tête pour observer Itachi.

Il ne répondit pas. C'était le moment pour lui de répondre à sa question. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à l'aider à faire tomber Madara ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Il l'a toujours été. Depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec elle, il avait passé son temps à l'aider sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Toutefois, comme elle l'avait vu, il n'était pas en état de combattre l'homme. Son état s'aggravait rapidement, il réservait ses forces pour le combat épique qu'il promettait à Sasuke depuis des années. En attendant que son cadet soit prêt, il continuait simplement à jouer l'espion pour Konoha. S'il pouvait donner un maximum d'informations sur Madara, c'était le mieux. L'arrivée de Sakura avait bouleversée ses plans. Itachi savait qu'elle était une arme pour Madara, il ne savait quelle genre de sort il lui réservait mais elle faisait partie de son plan, plan qu'Itachi ignorait. Tant qu'il lui restait du temps, il pouvait continuer à observer, essayer de comprendre pourquoi cette fille intéressait son ancêtre. Jusque-là, il avait à peine avancé.

Pain avait ramené Sasori à la demande de Madara, en échange de quelque chose qui semblait énorme. Il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie, sinon. Madara comptait sur Sasori, à ses ordres, pour manipuler l'esprit de Sakura afin de l'amener jusqu'à lui au bon moment. Etait-ce le bon moment ? Non, Pain aurait donné l'ordre à Sakura et ne lui aurait pas laissé le droit de choisir. C'était juste un test, la preuve du rapprochement inévitable entre les deux espions de Konoha, preuve importante aux yeux de Madara. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait prouver ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de Sakura et d'Itachi ? Se promettant d'y réfléchir pleinement lorsqu'il aurait eu droit à un peu de repos, Itachi accorda un simple signe de la tête à sa coéquipière qui en ressortit satisfaite. Le serait-elle encore s'il lui disait qu'il avait failli la tuer, une heure plus tôt ?

« Très bien. » Acquiesça Pain. « Alors restez sur vos gardes. Maintenant que tu figures sur le Bingo Book en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki, Sakura, tu es une cible de choix pour les nations. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elles s'associent à Sasuke pour mettre la main sur vous deux. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Sasuke n'accepterait jamais. Il préfère agir seul. »

« Peut-être, mais même seul il représente une menace potentielle. Son équipe et lui font des ravages partout où ils se rendent. Sasuke est déterminé à te trouver, Itachi. Il a choisi de bons éléments. »

Meilleurs que Naruto, elle et Kakashi, son équipe ? pensa amèrement Sakura. Sûrement pas. Unie, l'équipe sept valait toutes les équipes existantes, surtout maintenant.

« C'est-à-dire ? » S'enquit Kisame, toujours à l'affût d'information.

« Tu les connais bien, Kisame. » Lui apprit Pain. « Un des frères Hôzuki de Kiri. »

« Suigetsu ? » S'étonna-t-il avant de rire. « Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. »

« Et aussi Jûgo de Tenpin et une ninja sensorielle. Le rappel est pour tout le monde. » Annonça le chef d'une voix forte en balayant la salle du regard. « Après avoir eu des informations sur Itachi et Sakura, ils pourraient s'intéresser à l'Akatsuki entière. »

« Kisame, » L'appela Deidara, intrigué. « C'est quel genre de gars, ce Suigetsu ? »

Le sourire de Kisame parlait pour lui.

« Il y a dix ans, il avait un joli visage souriant. On disait de lui qu'il était la relève du démon Zabuza. »

D'accord, peut-être que Sasuke avait trouvé une équipe plus opérationnelle que la leur. Sakura avait envie de vomir. C'était ça, son plan ? Se balader entouré d'assoiffés de sang dans l'espoir de ne rater aucune information potentielle sur son frère ? Elle se souvenait de la cruauté de Zabuza, elle n'osait imaginer qui pouvait être ce Suigetsu et ce dont il était capable. Une ninja sensorielle, hein ? Saleté d'Uchiha. Etrangement, Sakura se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable qu'ils ne croisent pas Sasuke en chemin. Il réservait sûrement sa personne pour Itachi et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de faire face à ses copains démoniaques. Voilà où la haine de Sasuke l'avait conduit. C'était tout bonnement ridicule !

« Tous ces petits gens m'ont l'air bien intéressants ! » S'exclama Deidara en se frottant les mains. Au moins, ça faisait plaisir à quelqu'un.

« Hé, ne t'y intéresse pas trop ! » S'écria Tobi. « Laisse-nous en dehors de ça ! »

 _Enfoiré_ , pensèrent en même temps Sakura et Itachi. Il n'attendait que ça, en réalité.

« Peu importe. » Résonna la voix de Pain alors qu'il disparaissait.

Les autres suivirent, leur hologramme rétrécissant brusquement avant de s'évanouir. Sakura fut la première, bien décidée à en finir avec cette agaçante réunion. A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'une seule image. Resté seul, Tobi se permit de ricaner. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Maintenant que Sasuke se frayait un chemin vers son frère, le combat ne tarderait plus. Aussi étonnant que ça ne l'était, Madara n'aurait jamais cru que Danzô pourrait se révéler aussi utile. Maintenant que la fille était une paria pour son propre village, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se soumettre. Itachi la tenait déjà par la main et avec Sasuke qui avançait, il ne tarderait pas à agir. Itachi était un imbécile s'il croyait pouvoir sauver à la fois Sasuke et Sakura. L'un comme l'autre, Madara les contrôlait presque déjà. Le dernier acte d'amour d'Itachi Uchiha avant sa mort marquerait le commencement. Tout était vraiment parfait.

* * *

Lentement, des têtes apparurent derrière le bar où tout le monde s'était réfugié. Certains visages étaient livides, d'autres rouges de colère mais personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Les lèvres tremblantes, ils contemplaient la pagaille qui régnait dans la pièce. La salle était sans dessus dessous, les tables retournées, les chaises brisées. Au sol, la vaisselle était en morceaux et l'alcool se répandait sournoisement. Le silence était revenu, brisé de temps à autre par les gémissements des ninjas qui gisaient à terre, leurs corps parcourus de spasmes et de convulsions. Les clients de l'auberge déglutirent bruyamment tandis que les responsables de ce carnage attendaient tranquillement au point d'accueil. D'un mouvement hésitant, le patron se redressa sur ses jambes, les dévisageant avec appréhension. Il aurait dû écouter sa femme lorsqu'elle lui disait de préciser sur la devanture qu'ils n'acceptaient pas les ninjas.

« Deux chambres. » Demanda l'homme en déposant l'argent sur le comptoir, comme si rien n'était.

Le vieil homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant sans doute s'il devait accepter ces deux-là comme clients dans son établissement. Un rapide coup d'œil aux corps sur le plancher le conforta dans sa décision, il ouvrit son carnet et fit tourner si vite les pages qu'elles s'arrachaient. S'efforçant de sourire au client, il posa son doigt sur l'un des numéros.

« Les chambres 12 et 13 vous conviendraient ? »

Sakura parvint à contenir son rire. Au vu de la tête d'Itachi, même la chambre 14 aurait été parfaite. Peut-être que le patron leur réservait les meilleures suites afin de prévenir tout incident. L'homme déposa les trousseaux de clé dans la paume de l'Uchiha d'une main tremblante, leur souhaitant un agréable séjour. Culpabilisant malgré elle, Sakura fit quelques pas derrière son coéquipier avant de tourner les talons pour revenir vers l'aîné. En voyant cela, ce dernier parut au bord de la crise cardiaque mais elle ne fit que déposer quelques pièces à son tour. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Pour les dégâts. » Précisa-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir menant à l'étage.

Sans prendre la peine de se saluer, les deux coéquipiers se retirèrent dans leurs chambres respectives qui se révélèrent être aussi simples que possible, mais Sakura s'en moquait. Cette fois, elle pourrait se reposer dans un vrai lit et non plus sur le sol rocheux. Depuis son séjour à la clinique de Ran, elle ne pensait qu'aux draps frais et parfumés qui l'avaient enveloppée. De plus, la baignoire qui trônait dans la salle de bain était tout ce dont elle avait besoin après ce petit accrochage au rez-de-chaussée. C'était le gros inconvénient que de faire équipe avec un homme, les séances toilettes étaient difficilement envisageables, surtout quand Itachi Uchiha passait son temps à la surveiller. Elle ne s'était contentée que des seaux d'eaux dans les planques pour se laver et de leurs passages dans les villages pour soulager sa vessie. Même les onsen**** lui manquaient. Elle détestait vraiment l'Akatsuki.

Tournant le robinet, Sakura passa sa main sous l'eau chaude et soupira de contentement. Elle entreprit de se dévêtir en attendant que son bain se remplisse et s'empara du livre dans la poche de son pantalon pour l'étudier. Une fois dans l'eau, la chaleur détendit chacun de ses muscles et elle gémit à voix haute. Voilà ce qui faisait du bien après un combat. Après la convocation de Pain, Sakura, membre officiel de cette foutue organisation, avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre les commandes. Evidemment, elle savait que l'Uchiha aurait décliné son invitation de fêter dignement la mort d'Hidan et de Kakuzu, donc elle avait juste décidé qu'elle passerait enfin une bonne nuit. Maintenant qu'elle était détendue et somnolente, elle se dit que ça avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie, même l'Uchiha n'avait pas pipé mot. Peut-être que lui aussi préférait le confort des auberges à celui des repaires. Chassant l'image de l'homme dans un bain de son esprit, Sakura s'empara du Bingo Book qu'elle avait préalablement posé sur le rebord.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, les ninjas des autres villages étaient déjà à ses trousses. Elle n'imaginait même pas quand Tsunade avait donné l'ordre d'inscrire son nom dans le livre pour que la nouvelle parvienne jusqu'ici aussi vite. L'avait-elle fait avant leur conversation ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit, dans ce cas ? Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'auberge, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de faire un pas que la table près de la porte s'était vidée de ses occupants. Cinq ninjas d'Iwa les avaient entourés, déclarant devoir les arrêter. C'était outrageant, surtout depuis qu'Itachi lui avait avoué que leur village avait souvent recours à l'Akatsuki et que beaucoup de leurs ninjas admiraient encore Deidara, même après sa fuite. Mais Iwa avait toujours eu envie de détruire Konoha, l'occasion était trop belle. Ils avaient devant eux deux ninjas originaires de la Feuille, recherchés internationalement. Akatsuki ou pas, ils étaient leurs rivaux.

Combattre aux côtés d'Itachi était beaucoup plus facile que d'être seule, Sakura se sentait étrangement mieux en combattant avec lui. En vérité, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de formation ensemble, le rôle de chacun au combat. Ils n'acceptaient toujours pas d'avoir à faire équipe ensemble, chacun détestant l'autre. Pourtant, une certaine synchronisation s'était mise en place naturellement. Comme l'avait dit Itachi, tout le monde connaissait le danger de combattre un possesseur du Sharingan si bien que les ninjas avaient vite baissé les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. C'était comique, qu'ils pensent pouvoir berner cet homme en évitant ses yeux même sans son Sharingan, il pouvait les réduire en miettes. Sakura avait fini par confirmer son hypothèse, Itachi ne tuait jamais sans raison. Aussi, son rôle dans cet affrontement était apparu comme une évidence. Un ninja médecin avec des atouts offensifs comme l'était Sakura, pouvait toucher précisément certains points du corps pour immobiliser son adversaire.

Elle ne se battait pas aussi proprement qu'Itachi et ne se mouvait pas aussi gracieusement. Sa force destructrice avait pratiquement anéanti chaque meuble de l'auberge en essayant de soumettre les ninjas. Une fois que chacun d'eux fut pris dans le déferlement du Sharingan et contraint de s'évanouir, Sakura comprit à quel point sa prestation contre Kumo avait été médiocre. Toute l'expérience d'Itachi se reflétait dans les mots qu'il lui avait dit, qu'elle était la seule détentrice de ses atouts et ne pourrait s'améliorer qu'en le désirant. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, aucune épée dans la poitrine, pas de sang, rien. Elle s'était battue pour sa vie, refusant de se laisser traiter comme une criminelle, déterminée à l'image de la Sakura qui affrontait Tsunade pour pouvoir un jour défendre ses amis. Ce n'était pas un aussi gros combat que celui contre Kumo, mais le résultat était là. La présence d'Itachi y était pour beaucoup, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi inutile que ça pour l'avoir lu sur son visage. C'était comme s'il lui avait dit « voilà, maintenant tu es _crédible_. » Elle avait appris que la confiance en soi était importante, n'ayant pas réfléchi à ses défauts en combattant cette fois.

Le côté positif de tout ça avait été que, comme tout bon ninja qui se respecte, les hommes avaient sur eux un exemplaire du Bingo Book fraîchement mis à jour. Pour les avoir tout deux reconnus et pas seulement Itachi, Sakura avait compris que Pain disait vrai et qu'elle figurait dans le livre. Elle s'était donc emparé du bouquin sur l'un d'eux et l'avait fourré dans sa poche. Elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit seule lorsqu'elle le consulterait, au cas où elle flancherait pour de bon. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sakura tourna les pages, ne se souciant pas de les mouiller, jusqu'à tomber sur son profil. Elle grimaça. La photo n'était pas la meilleure qu'elle aurait choisi, elle datait de deux ans en arrière, ses cheveux coupés jusqu'aux épaules et son large front était beaucoup trop visible à son goût, même son expression était à désirer. Sa réaction la fit rire jaune. Elle était fichée et elle ne se préoccupait que de son image, ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse en tant que gamine stupide. Se reprenant, elle lut sa description désavantageuse.

« Crimes contre la Nation ? Recherchée morte ou vive ? Morte ?! » S'étrangla-t-elle, choquée.

Quels crimes avait-elle commis ? Les seules personnes qu'elle avait malheureusement tuées étaient Yashi et Amuri, les ninjas de Kumo. Mais ils protégeaient un traître du village, n'avait-elle finalement pas rendu service ? Bon, peut-être pas. Normalement, c'était à l'ANBU du village de se charger des traîtres mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix. Elle pensa aussi à Kisame et aux ravages qu'il avait faits. Elle n'avait pas participé aux activités mais était quand même avec lui durant ses combats, peut-être qu'on lui faisait porter le chapeau des actes de ce monstre. Le problème, c'était que Tsunade avait entendu son plaidoyer et avait dit ne pas tenir compte de ces détails, qu'elle ferait en sorte d'effacer son nom du tableau. Elle n'avait donc commis aucun crime envers la Nation, même les ninjas de Kusa qu'ils avaient affronté étaient encore en vie, elle le savait !

« Une minute. » Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Kusa… »

Ils avaient croisé des ANBU de la Racine à Kusa, ils avaient même échangé un rouleau avec eux ! La Racine collaborait avec l'Akatsuki et tout le monde savait combien Danzô désirait faire tomber Tsunade. En relisant la page, Sakura était certaine que Tsunade n'était sûrement pas celle qui avait fait rédiger cet avis de recherche. Morte ou vive, et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand un espion devait-il mourir avant de donner les informations qu'il était parti chercher ? Son premier réflexe fut de mordre son pouce mais, alors que le sang s'écoula de son doigt, elle se stoppa. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'invoquer Katsuyu dans un tel moment. Non seulement la limace allait s'offusquer de son manque de décence mais en plus, Sakura n'avait pas très envie que l'Uchiha débarque alors qu'elle était encore dans son bain. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter de collaborer ?

A cette pensée, Sakura reposa le livre sur le lavabo et entreprit de se laver rapidement. Pendant qu'elle malaxait ses cheveux dans l'eau, elle repensa à la toux d'Itachi. Kisame n'avait finalement pas tort de s'inquiéter, une telle couleur dans le sang n'était pas normale. En fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina à nouveau la scène, la main pâle de son compagnon souillée et le son horrible des poumons qui se vident. Quel genre d'infection avait attrapé Itachi ? De par son histoire, Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il méritait de souffrir mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être le cas à cause d'une infection. Infection ou maladie, ce qui expliquerait cette trace de main sur son cou quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis quand cette toux durait ? Et jusqu'à quel point allait la douleur pour qu'il s'empoigne la gorge si fort pour y laisser une marque ? Être médecin et jurer assistance à n'importe quel patient qui se présentait étaient parfois pesant. A l'hôpital, elle devait fermer les yeux sur l'identité des blessés pour bien faire son travail, que ce soit ses amis proches ou des inconnus. Cette fois, c'était différent, c'était Itachi Uchiha, le traître.

Une fois sortie du bain, plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, elle se sécha vivement et s'habilla. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir de lessive sous la main, ses vêtements en avaient besoin. Les pieds nus et les cheveux encore mouillés, Sakura sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle voisine. Personne ne lui répondit. La première fois, elle se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas entendu, la troisième, qu'il se moquait d'elle et la dernière, qu'il dormait sûrement. Elle allait finalement abandonner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. A la vue de ses cheveux humides et déliés, Sakura se souvint de l'image d'un Itachi prenant son bain et rougit violemment. Perturbée par cette vision, elle lui fourra le Bingo Book contre la poitrine un peu trop brusquement et rentra sans y être invitée. Itachi, contrairement à elle, n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre un des Bingo Book, se moquant sans doute de ce qui pouvait être dit sur elle mais ouvrit néanmoins le livre après avoir fermé la porte.

« Félicitations. » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire après une minute de silence.

Imbécile. Elle le fusilla du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de glorieux là-dedans ? On l'associait à l'Akatsuki et à des actes qu'elle n'avait même pas commis. On la faisait passer pour une criminelle ! Et de rang A ! Pas de rang S, comme lui, au rang A. Une manière de dire qu'il était bien plus menaçant qu'elle. Bien, c'était toujours mieux qu'être au rang D, là ça aurait été insultant. Repoussant ses pensées grotesques – est-ce qu'elle se souciait vraiment de son rang de criminalité ? – elle pointa un doigt vers lui.

« J'ai une question pour le plus grand génie de Konoha. » Annonça Sakura.

Jetant le livre sur le lit, Itachi ne répondit pas et traversa la pièce tandis qu'elle expliquait la raison de son intrusion.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un au village qui peut prendre des décisions à la place de l'Hokage ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui passait devant.

« Tu es l'apprentie de _l'Hokage_. » Dit-il d'une façon étrange, comme si sa question était vraiment idiote.

Elle fit la moue.

« Je ne connais rien à la politique, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée. »

C'était vrai, elle avait appris beaucoup aux côtés de Tsunade, du chakra et de la force jusqu'au ninjutsu médical, mais jamais des affaires internes du village.

« Toi, tu as fait partie de l'ANBU, tu dois forcément savoir ce genre de choses. »

C'était le rôle de l'ANBU de traquer les personnes figurant dans le Bingo Book. Aux ordres directs de l'Hokage, les membres de la section étaient les premiers au courant des changements concernant le livre et des procédures qui avaient précédé. Itachi avait été capitaine et il était l'un des nukenin qui savaient comment échapper à ses traqueurs, il en connaissait un rayon là-dessus. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre pour la guider dans ses réflexions.

« J'ai quitté Konoha depuis longtemps. » Répondit-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne voulait surtout pas parler de ça.

Mais Sakura ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, personne n'a modifié le protocole uniquement parce qu'Itachi Uchiha a quitté le village. Tout ce que je sais – elle pointa le livre du doigt- c'est que jamais Tsunade n'aurait autorisé ça ! »

Depuis la salle de bain où il s'était réfugié, Itachi jeta un coup d'œil au miroir où il put voir le reflet de Sakura postée devant la porte, le visage rouge de colère. N'avait-elle pas l'impression d'empiéter un peu trop sur son territoire ? Il avait désiré être enfin seul pour se laisser aller à ses réflexions mais voilà qu'elle venait en lui faisant partager les siennes. Ce casse-tête, il l'avait résolu depuis un moment et avec un peu d'intelligence, elle y arriverait aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'appuie sur son avis à lui pour résoudre les problèmes ? Elle profitait un peu du fait qu'il était au courant de sa mission secrète et en gardait le contenu confidentiel. Sa naïveté et son imprudente l'étonnerait toujours. Quand elle faisait un pas en avant dans sa quête de progression, elle en faisait ensuite deux en arrière.

« Hé, ne m'ignore pas ! » S'écria-t-elle avec tellement d'assurance qu'il se sentit obligé d'activer le Sharingan pour la calmer.

L'effet fut immédiat. En apercevant la chose dans le miroir, elle ferma instinctivement la bouche. Sa tête était tellement comique qu'il eut envie de rire. Même ce genre de sentiment l'agaçait, c'était comme si elle détruisait chaque barrière qu'il apposait et envahissait son espace. Dans ces moments-là, il regrettait Kisame. Son partenaire sanguinaire lui permettait de garder le contrôle de lui-même, n'affichant et ne ressentant que des sentiments froids et immoraux, la personnalité qu'il désirait refléter. L'influence de Sakura était mauvaise, il détestait ça. Parce que c'était faux que de croire que son âme n'était que ténèbres, il avait cette part de pureté et de lumière qu'il gardait caché au fin fond de son être. Mais même étroitement camouflée, cette fille parvenait à la faire sortir sans même y faire attention. Ses souvenirs de Konoha étaient douloureux, il avait hâte de ne plus avoir à y penser.

« C'est bon. » Marmonna-t-elle, frustrée. « C'était juste une question. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je moquais de tout ça. »

« Merci, j'avais compris. Je te demande juste si, en dehors du Kage, quelqu'un dans le village a le pouvoir de décider qu'un ninja figure ou non dans le Bingo Book. » Insista-t-elle malgré tout. « Vois ça comme faisant partie de mon instruction. Tu es mon Senpai, non ? »

Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Kisame de lui dire qu'il était son Senpai ?! Et quel genre de manipulatrice essayait-elle de devenir ? _Tu as fait partie de l'ANBU_. Sa dernière mission avait été la pire de sa vie, donnée par celui-là même qui avait fait en sorte que Sakura soit fichée. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre, même elle le pouvait.

« Le conseil est là pour superviser les décisions du Kage, ils ont un pouvoir sur ce genre d'initiative. » Lâcha-t-il, agacé.

La lueur qui illumina le regard de Sakura fit comprendre à Itachi que, non, elle ne partirait pas maintenant. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la gêne qu'elle lui causait. Même un criminel de rang S avait son intimité. Ennuyé par sa présence, il finit quand même par prendre sa serviette pour terminer d'essuyer ses longues mèches humides, embarrassé comme jamais bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. A quoi ça servait de se créer une réputation impitoyable si même elle finissait par passer outre ? Il admit que dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait plus rien de crédible. Sans son bandeau rayé, son manteau d'Akatsuki et son Sharingan de nouveau désactivé, il ressemblait juste à un homme qui essayait de sécher ses cheveux après sa toilette. Madara lui-même aurait éclaté de rire.

« Mais Danzô ne fait plus partie du conseil. » Marmonna Sakura, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Remarque, quand je l'ai rencontré, il avait l'air flippant. Peut-être que ça peut jouer… »

« Tu as rencontré Danzô ?! » ne put s'empêcher de demander Itachi, à la fois froid et anxieux. Il regretta immédiatement sa question, Sakura avait l'air étonnée par sa réaction.

« Bien sûr. » Fit-elle comme si c'était évident. « Même lui consulte l'Hokage. »

Il fut soulagé. Un instant, il s'était imaginé qu'elle s'était entretenue seule avec Danzô. Ça aurait inquiétant dans le sens où Danzô collaborait secrètement avec Madara. Itachi savait qu'il n'était pas impossible que l'Uchiha ait demandé à Danzô d'influencer le conseil pour empêcher Sakura de retourner dans son village, les deux anciens étaient bien souvent d'accord avec Danzô – le massacre Uchiha en était la preuve. Danzô ne voulait que le pouvoir, Sakura ne l'intéressait sûrement pas. Une telle entrevue aurait voulu dire que l'homme ne faisait plus passer la sécurité du village avant tout. Même s'il détestait se l'avouer, Itachi savait que dans le fond, Danzô se souciait de Konoha, il n'aurait pas donné volontairement des informations compromettantes à Madara. Sakura était trop proche de l'Hokage pour risquer le coup. En inscrivant son profil dans le Bingo Book, il ne cherchait qu'à discréditer Tsunade pour prendre sa place.

« Je crois même que c'est lui qui m'a mise dans le Bingo Book. » Poursuivit Sakura, sur la bonne piste. « Après tout, on a croisé des membres de la Racine à Kusa. La section est censé être dissoute depuis belle lurette, on se demande bien _pourquoi_. C'est un homme vicieux, Tsunade m'a même dit qu'il ferait tout pour devenir Hokage. »

Vicieux et déterminé, en effet, pensa Itachi. La Racine avait été dissoute par le Sandaime lorsqu'il avait constaté lui-même l'ampleur de la tâche que Danzô avait confié à Itachi. Au milieu des ruines et des corps du clan Uchiha, Hiruzen avait ordonné la disparition de la section. Cependant, Danzô se rebellait contre les ordres, il voulait devenir Hokage et ferait tout pour. La mort du vieil homme avait permis à la Racine de reprendre plus concrètement ses activités et Danzô avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur le village pour que Tsunade y fasse quoique ce soit.

« Peut-être. » Admit-il. « Ou alors, ton maître t'a simplement abandonnée. »

« Rêve toujours ! » S'emporta-t-elle comme il l'avait prévu. « Tu as peut-être décidé de laisser Madara continuer son numéro sans rien faire, mais Konoha fera tout pour l'évincer, mon maître la première ! »

Profitant de son emballement qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il reposa la serviette pour prendre le peigne sur l'évier. Mais c'était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait _vraiment_ pas. Heureusement, Sakura remarqua son impatience. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle avait devant elle Itachi Uchiha dans tout ce qui était des plus intimes. _Il sortait de son bain._ Il était pieds nus aussi, habillé, bien sûr, mais ses cheveux étaient déliés. _Déliés_. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu les cheveux détachés, il ressemblait beaucoup à Neji. Mais sans son bandeau, Itachi avait l'air différent. Bizarrement, elle se dit que c'était ce à quoi il aurait pu ressembler s'il était encore un ninja de Konoha. Si c'était le cas, elle se serait dit la même chose, il était beau. Cette saleté avait un charme indescriptible. _Sasuke_ était beau, elle adorait ses cheveux désordonnés en pique et ses petites mèches sur le front. Mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient encore mieux, l'aîné n'avait rien à envier au cadet. Gênée de le déranger dans un tel moment, elle montra la sortie de ses deux index, annonçant silencieusement qu'elle partait. Mais il eut à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement qu'elle réapparut dans le miroir.

« Une dernière question : Est-ce que tu es malade ? »

« _Bonne nuit_ , Sakura. »

Son ton menaçant la fit rapidement fuir dans une sorte de gloussement et la porte claqua derrière elle.

« Idiote. » Murmura-t-il, enfin seul.

Il porta le peigne dans ses mèches, glissant l'objet sur toute leur longueur. Dans le miroir, il avait une vue sur un angle de chambre, le Bingo Book était encore posé sur le lit et il pouvait en voir la reliure. Danzô était vraiment quelqu'un d'exécrable. Il se moquait que de détruire des vies tant que ça lui apportait la gloire. Il profitait de Sakura comme il avait profité d'Itachi, les deux lui servant à se rapprocher doucement de son but. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais l'Uchiha se demandait maintenant ce que ressentait Sakura. Son village la considérait comme une traîtresse maintenant, il n'y avait que l'Hokage et quelques personnes à peine au courant de son allégeance et aucun d'eux ne pouvaient mettre en péril sa couverture en dévoilant la vérité. L'histoire se répétait amèrement, mais il était certain qu'elle n'endurait pas de la même façon que lui. Est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré ? Il ne l'aurait pas jugé pour ça. Lui-même l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas un acte de faiblesse, les larmes avaient le pouvoir de ranimer les forces brisées.

D'une certaine manière, il se voyait en elle. Tous deux s'immolaient pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, affrontant le danger dans l'espoir que leur sacrifice servirait à ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière, même si ça voulait dire être détesté. A la différence d'Itachi, Sakura n'avançait pas seule. Elle avait des gens sur qui compter, à qui elle faisait confiance. Lui, il n'avait plus rien. Bien que Jiraya et Tsunade connaissent la vérité, leurs échanges ne représentaient rien. Tous trois ne se souciaient que du bien-être du village mais ça s'arrêtait là. Aucun d'eux ne pensait à le sauver, lui. Personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher d'affronter Sasuke, sa mort se résumerait à la fin des échanges d'informations concernant Akatsuki. Leurs remerciements perdaient leur sens au fil du temps, ça devenait aussi futile que de dire bonjour. Il ne voulait pas de cela pour Sakura. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche, mais sa vraie valeur résidait dans ce qu'elle était. Et rien que pour ça, il ne pouvait pas la tuer, même pour sauver le monde.

* * *

La pleine lune. Dans le silence, sa présence imposante avait une force insolite, presque angoissante. L'ombre. _Son_ ombre. Toujours ce silence. Tout le domaine était plongé dans le noir. La lumière s'était éteinte. Il n'y avait que les _ténèbres_. Et le sang. Partout. Sur les murs, par terre, des armes sanguinolentes plantées sur chaque recoin. La peur. Cette terreur qui exacerbait tous ses sens, cette barrière psychologique qui le privait de tout sentiment hormis cette sensation sourde et insidieuse. Les corps qu'il enjambait, les flaques de sang qu'il contournait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'y avait que la peur. La lumière de l'astre pénétrait par la fenêtre dans la pièce où le traître se tenait, tâché du sang de ses victimes, de ses parents.

« _Tu as toujours voulu me surpasser. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser vivre. Si tu veux me tuer, alors hais-moi, méprise-moi et par tous les moyens fuis, accroche-toi à ta misérable vie. Et le jour où tu auras les mêmes yeux que moi, viens me trouver._ »

« _Tu sais pourquoi tu es si faible ? C'est parce qu'elle est trop petite, ta haine._ »

Haine. Haine. Haine. _Je ne vis que pour la haine. Je ne vis que pour me venger_.

« Sasuke. »

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, ses souvenirs disparaissant derrière ses paupières.

« Pardon. » S'excusa Karin, les joues rosies. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Tu as obtenu quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il ne dormait pas, il ressassait juste le passé. Le poids de la vengeance.

Karin secoua la tête d'un air navré, il soupira.

« De toute façon, elle n'est bonne qu'à observer les choses se dérouler sans lever le petit doigt. »

Le visage émerveillé de la rousse qui contemplait l'air angélique de Sasuke au réveil se décomposa immédiatement.

« Encore avec ça ? » Maugréa-t-elle à l'adresse de son coéquipier.

Suigetsu sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi une fois de plus de faire enrager Karin. Il ne pouvait faire que cela pour se venger d'elle après les expériences monstrueuses sur son corps auxquelles elle avait participé. Sasuke n'apprécierait pas qu'il la tue avant qu'elle n'ait pu pister Itachi. Ignorant la fille qui marmonnait des insultes à l'encontre de l'épéiste, Sasuke se redressa brusquement.

« J'en déduis que, _toi_ , tu as quelque chose. » Devina l'Uchiha, soudain agité.

Ravi, Suigetsu fit mine de soupirer en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

« Eh bien, peut-être que si on faisait une halte près d'un cours d'eau, je- »

« _Suigetsu._ »

Ah, voilà qu'il prenait son petit ton menaçant. Il en fallait peu à Sasuke pour déchanter, peut-être encore plus que Karin, surtout quand ça concernait son frère. Cette fixette désarçonnait encore Suigetsu mais il se fichait pas mal de ses intentions, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer toutes les épées légendaires. Il avait vu dans l'objectif de Sasuke un moyen de poursuivre sa quête mais les circonstances actuelles changeaient légèrement la donne.

« Dis, Sasuke, quand tu auras tué Itachi. On est toujours d'accord, tu m'aideras à accomplir mon but, pas vrai ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Je t'ai dit que tu aurais ton épée. Quand j'aurai trouvé Itachi, tu pourras t'occuper de l'autre. »

« Justement, il y a un _petit_ problème. Vois-tu, mon ami que j'ai rencontré m'a gentiment fourni une information capitale. »

« Et j'imagine que ton _ami_ a fini la tête coupée ? » Grinça Karin en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il comme si c'était évident.

Il jeta quelque chose en direction de l'Uchiha qui s'en empara aisément. Constatant que ce n'était qu'un livre, son regard vers Suigetsu devint encore plus noir. Karin ne savait pas si elle devait se moquer de l'audace de son coéquipier, est-ce que Sasuke avait vraiment le temps ou l'envie de lire ces conneries ? Sasuke se moquait bien du rêve de Suigetsu, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tuer son frère. L'arrivée de Jûgo dans la pièce calma le ricanement de Karin qui n'aimait pas se trouver aussi proche de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » S'indigna Suigetsu en voyant Sasuke resté immobile. « Ouvre-le !»

Méfiant, Sasuke entreprit d'inspecter le bouquin avant de l'ouvrir. C'était un petit livre noir, de ce qui a de plus simple mais il lui était familier. En l'ouvrant à une page choisie au hasard, il tomba sur le profil d'un ninja de d'Oto dont la photo était marquée d'une croix noire. Il reconnut le livre comme étant un Bingo Book. Qu'est-ce que Suigetsu croyait qu'il allait apprendre en le consultant ? Il savait déjà qu'Itachi en faisait partie, rien de ce qui pourrait être écrit ne lui apporterait quoique ce soit de neuf. Cependant, Suigetsu continuait de faire des signes de la main, comme s'il tournait lui-même les pages. Ennuyé, Sasuke s'exécuta, regardant d'un œil distrait les différents profils, passant même le sien. Il s'arrêta sur celui d'Itachi, sentant une impulsion meurtrière monter en lui. Voilà, il savait déjà tout ça. Levant la tête, il vit Suigetsu continuer ses gestes. Est-ce qu'il voulait mourir ? Tournant les pages en se sentant comme un idiot, Sasuke ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair rose passe devant lui, un sentiment étrange lui enserrant les entrailles alors qu'il revenait sur la page.

« … »

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est toujours ça. » Lâcha Suigetsu, fier de lui tandis que Karin et Suigetsu se rapprochaient pour voir ce qui semblait choquer leur chef.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Soit il était en plein rêve, ou cauchemar, soit les normes avaient ridiculement changées. Qu'est-ce que cette idiote faisait dans le Bingo Book ? Comment avait-elle _seulement pu_ s'y retrouver ? C'était à peine si elle pouvait courir sans se casser un ongle quand ils étaient genin. En lisant la partie compétences, il découvrit qu'elle avait suivi une formation auprès de Tsunade, l'Hokage actuel de Konoha à son bon souvenir. Oui, elle était parvenue à le sortir de son coma après qu'Itachi l'ait plongé dans le Tsukuyomi. Même Orochimaru avait fait son éloge, à l'époque. On dirait que le boulet servait enfin à quelque chose. Mais à ses yeux, Sakura resterait toujours l'élément gênant de leur équipe. Peut-être que Naruto et Kakashi valaient quelque chose, mais même avec ça sous les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à l'estimer elle.

« Nukenin de Konoha ?! » Quel était son problème ? Est-ce qu'elle était actuellement à sa recherche dans l'espoir de réitérer sa demande de l'accompagner ? La dernière fois ne lui avait-elle pas suffi ?

« Ouais ! » S'exclama Suigetsu, content. « C'est le dernier potin, apparemment. Mais attends, c'est pas le plus important, continue de lire ! »

Là, il délirait complètement. C'était le rêve le plus étrange qu'il ait fait jusque-là, c'était agaçant. Il déraillait, c'est tout. Aussi simple que ça. Dans quel genre de réalité Sakura pourrait-elle s'associer à l'Akatsuki ? Et – il rit nerveusement – être la partenaire d'Itachi ? Sasuke ne pouvait pas toujours empêcher cette partie de son passé le rattraper. Il lui arrivait parfois de songer, lors de ses somnolences, à cette époque lointaine où il s'était permis de laisser sa vengeance de côté et créer des liens. Naruto était devenu, en quelques sortes, son meilleur ami. Constatation qui l'avait un peu troublé, notamment à cause de ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit concernant le Mangekyô Sharingan et du fait de tuer son meilleur ami pour l'obtenir. Ne voulant pas se laisser manipuler par cet enfoiré, il n'avait pas tué Naruto. Quant à Sakura, sa relation avec elle avait toujours été ambigüe. Elle était inutile, chiante et braillarde, certes, mais elle était parvenue à combler une partie de sa solitude. Il n'était qu'un gamin, il revoyait en elle les instincts maternels de sa mère, cette douceur et cet amour pur. Mais il avait grandi et s'il avait pu la tuer lors de leur dernière rencontre, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Le cauchemar avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. Les pages crissaient sous ses doigts, il sentait le poids du livre sur ses genoux, la chaleur de la couverture autour de lui. Les oiseaux de Jûgo chantaient encore à l'extérieur, la pièce était la même que la veille, seuls les regards de ses compagnons avaient changé. Ils le regardaient avec appréhension, surpris par sa réaction et cette aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui. Il fixait la page mais ne semblait pas la voir. Il activa même le Sharingan, s'attendant à rencontrer une illusion mais le désactiva aussitôt sans rien trouver. Ses yeux étaient flous, écarquillés d'horreur. Karin risqua un regard vers Suigetsu, prête à lui sauter dessus pour avoir causé du tort à Sasuke mais même lui semblait étonné. En y pensant, Sasuke avait trouvé la page qu'il désirait qu'il consulte sans même qu'il le lui indique, il lui avait juste demandé de tourner les pages.

« Tu connais cette fille, hein ? »

Karin jeta un nouveau regard sur la photo puis sur son bandeau.

« Elle vient de Konoha. » Constata-t-elle en reniflant. Elle fronça les sourcils, qui était cette fille pour que Sasuke réagisse aussi mal ?

« Ça je sais, ma vieille, mais c'est qui ? Une voisine ? Une copine ? Une _petite_ copine ? » Suigetsu sourit narquoisement bien qu'anxieux intérieurement. Il voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère, il n'était pas bon que Sasuke soit dans une rage folle surtout en présence de Jûgo. Si ces deux-là pétaient les plombs au même moment, ça promettait de sérieux dégâts. Les colères de Jûgo étaient influencées par leur humeur à eux tous et Sasuke était le seul à pouvoir réellement le calmer.

« Ma coéquipière. »

La voix glaciale de Sasuke donna des frissons à Karin. Embêté, Suigetsu ne dit plus rien. En fait, il pensait qu'avec un mot de plus, Sasuke finirait par le tuer. Il avait trouvé une information sur son frère et il lui avait ramené, voilà tout. Il ne savait pas que c'était sa coéquipière ! Et même si c'était le cas, quelle importance ? Ça disait qu'elle était de rang A, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Kubikiribôchô aimait tout le monde ! C'était surtout dur pour lui qui souhaitait croiser Kisame pour lui voler son épée. Sasuke se leva sans un mot et sortit à l'extérieur, tenant toujours fermement le Bingo Book. Restés seuls, les trois membres de Hebi se turent en se regardant les uns les autres.

« Ça doit lui briser le cœur. » Lâcha finalement Suigetsu d'une manière qu'il essaya qu'elle soit triste.

Karin réagit, l'amusant agréablement.

« Ça ne lui brise pas le cœur ! » S'écria-t-elle, enragée. Et puis c'était qui cette Sakura, sa coéquipière ?!

« C'est vrai. Sasuke n'a pas de cœur. »

« Bien sûr qu'il a un cœur, abruti. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Espèce de… »

Leurs voix résonnaient à travers la porte fermée mais Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il était comme dans un état second. Son calme absolu était déroutant, même pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce sa façon de se venger ? Était-elle idiote ? Ou espérait-elle encore qu'il accepte son aide dans sa vengeance ? Sakura avait trouvé Itachi avant lui ! Il parcourrait le monde depuis un an et n'avait toujours pas mis le grappin sur ce salopard mais Sakura l'avait trouvé. La seule théorie qu'il avait, était qu'elle avait bel et bien décidé de supprimer Itachi en pensant que ça le ferait revenir à Konoha. Elle avait toujours été insouciante et naïve. La seule théorie qu'il avait et en laquelle il _croyait_ , parce que ce qui était inscrit dans ce livre – il le jeta violemment au sol avant de l'enflammer – c'était forcément des conneries. C'était faux, c'était _forcémen_ t faux.

 _« Tu veux vraiment t'enfoncer dans la solitude la plus noire ? C'est toi qui m'as appris combien elle était amère. Je le ressens dans ma chair ! J'ai une famille, des amis... Mais si tu t'en vas... Ce sera comme si j'étais seule au monde. »_

 _« Nous allons chacun prendre un chemin différent, voilà tout. »_

 _« Je t'aime tellement ! Reste avec moi ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Chaque jour sera joyeux, rempli de bonheur ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je t'en supplie... Reste ici ! Je t'aiderai à accomplir ta vengeance ! Je trouverai le moyen de t'être utile, de quelque manière que ce soit ! Alors, reste ici avec moi. Et si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, laisse-moi t'accompagner ! »_

 _« Vraiment Sakura, t'es lourde. »_

 _« Ne t'en va pas ! Si tu fais un pas de plus je donne l'alerte ! »_

 _« Sakura, merci. »_

C'était forcément faux, parce que sinon… Non. C'était impossible. Il lui avait parlé, lui avait confié des choses. Il avait même pratiquement supplié Naruto de la sauver des griffes de Gaara, avouant ne plus vouloir regarder ses proches mourir. Sasuke ne voulait plus de ces liens, ceux qui l'unissaient à Naruto et Sakura. Ils faisaient partie du passé et ce passé, il pouvait l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas éviter l'avenir, il savait que tôt ou tard, ils se reverraient. Mais s'il croisait Sakura en compagnie d'Itachi, il ne raterait pas son coup cette fois. Son regard tourna rouge, le reflet de sa haine dansait au travers encore plus intensément tandis qu'il regardait le livre brûler.

« Un boulet reste un boulet. »

* * *

 **Précisions** **:**

 *** Saoki est le premier personnage inventé dans cette fiction. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas prévu de l'intégrer, l'idée est venue soudainement. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important, c'est juste pour le bien de l'intrigue. Quant aux cheveux roses, pourquoi est-ce qu'on lit partout « Sakura avait les cheveux étrangement rose bonbon » alors que personne ne s'étonne que Konan ait des cheveux bleus ? :/ Comme le dit Temari, ce n'est juste pas très courant.**

 **** Un Kekkei Genkai est une capacité transmise génétiquement d'une génération à l'autre et qui est en principe impossible à copier ou à enseigner en dehors des lignées d'un clan. Exemple, les dôjutsu tels que le Sharingan ou le Byakugan.**

 ***** Un Hiden ou simplement techniques « secrètes » sont des techniques transmises de génération en génération dans certaines régions ou au sein de clans.** **Seuls certains jutsus Hiden nécessitent des prédispositions particulières (c'est le cas ici : être une femme) Parmi les Hidden les plus connus à Konoha, on trouve la Manipulation des ombres du Clan Nara, la technique de Décuplement du Clan Akimichi, la technique de Transposition du Clan Yamanaka ou encore les techniques de symbiose avec les insectes du Clan Aburame. Ces techniques ne peuvent également être copiées juste en les observant.**

 ****** Un onsen est un bain thermal japonais. Il s'agit de bains chauds, généralement communs, intérieurs ou extérieurs, dont l'eau est issue de sources volcaniques parfois réputées pour leurs propriétés thérapeutiques. La nudité y est de rigueur. Le terme désigne à la fois la source, les bains mais aussi la station thermale construite autour des bains.**

 **Omg, j'ai l'impression que j'écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs (25 pages de Word TT) est-ce gênant ?**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 11 ! 5 parties !**

 **Première : Konoha. Oui, je sais que vous détestez ces parties, mais mais mais… Bref xD On reprend avec l'envoi de l'équipe Asuma au combat, on reconnait (un peu ?) la trame du manga sauf que cette fois, Shikamaru et les autres ne partent pas d'eux même se venger. (J'ai déjà rappelé qu'il se déroule plusieurs mois entre la mort d'Asuma et le début de l'histoire) Je n'insiste pas énormément sur cette partie, parce qu'elle est dans le manga hein, ce serait inutile de tout réécrire C'est une manière de mettre le chapitre dans le contexte, c'est plutôt difficile de modifier à la fois l'histoire de Naruto et de garder en grande partie la trame du Manga xD Dites-vous que j'ai même une chronologie où j'ai dû écrire pleins d'annotations pour m'y retrouver TT**

 **\+ Les réactions de nos chers petits amis à l'annonce de la trahison de leur copine. Dans mes recherches, j'ai noté que les ninjas possédant principalement un Bingo Book étaient les ANBU et les Jônin mais je pense que tout le monde devrait en possédait un, c'est important. On en parle beaucoup dans ce chapitre mais c'est le petit objet essentiel. Si j'avais pu donner un titre au chapitre, je l'aurai nommé : Le Bingo Book, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH Hum. En fait j'avais aussi pensé à mettre une playlist des titres qui m'inspirent mais c'est à voir. Bref, je m'égare ! Personnellement, ma partie préférée était lorsque Shizune verse le Sake dans la tasse, je venais de voir un épisode où on voyait Tsunade défoncer la porte de son bureau d'un coup de pied en disant « I'm drinking tonight ! » Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai ri xD**

 **Deuxième partie : Suna ! C'est de la haine que je ressens ? o_O Meuuh, vous vous consolerez avec les parties ItaSaku, c'est pour ça que je les mets après, pour vous soulager XD Donc ! Comme prévu, Jiraya rencontre Gaara. J'ai précisé plus haut que Saoki est inventée, évidemment Ebizô n'a pas de fille mais j'ai créé une tante à Sakura, c'est cool non ? Ce n'est pas la parties des cheveux qui est important, ça ne n'est qu'un détail, c'est plutôt la technique qui est importante. Parce que OUI, dans cette fiction, la technique de transmigration de la vie est un Hiden que Chiyo a maîtrisé (grâce à ses parents ? peu importe) elle suit la famille comme dans les clans de Konoha.**

 **Dans un autre côté, on apprend un peu plus sur les intentions de Madara vis-à-vis de Sakura. Bien, vous allez me dire, si c'est un Hiden, TOUT LE MONDE peut maîtriser la technique. Oui, oui mais les meilleurs utilisateurs restent ceux de la branche familiale d'où la technique est issue. Vous voyez Kakashi exécuter aussi bien la manipulation des ombres que Shikamaru ? Pas moi. Pour moi, ça reste un défaut de cette partie de l'intrigue. MAIS le fait que Madara ait quand même décidé que ça serait Sakura qui s'en servirait et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aurait préalablement copié sera expliqué plus tard. Je m'embrouille dans mes explications TT**

 **Troisième partie : AKATSUKI EN FOLIE ! J'aime tellement écrire ces passages *.* Ah, je suis vraiment désolée pour Hidan et Kakuzu, mais c'était une mort nécessaire. Snif ! Je n'ai pas réécris le combat, ça aurait été à mes yeux encore une partie inutile, oui c'est un combat quoi. (Et tout le monde sait combien je suis nulle à écrire ces moments-là TT) Et c'est un événement connu de tous donc je ne m'y suis pas arrêté, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important. Je sais que Tsunade avait dit à Shikamaru de « délier leur langue » mais pour combler ce manque, j'ai précisé (Zetsu plutôt) que tout compte fait, Hidan est resté loyal à l'organisation (WAHOU !) et n'a rien dit au sujet de sa camarade mais ça laisse entendre qu'ils ont appris que Sakura faisait partie du Bingo Book. Et ce, bien avant le combat. (Un job de Kakuzu, trouvant un Bingo Book sur un de ses corps par exemple.)**

 **J'ai parfois l'impression d'omettre des détails, mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce genre de choses futiles qui rendraient lassants ces passages.**

 **Voilà donc que Sakura devient membre officiel de l'Akatsuki et va bientôt recevoir sa bague. Dans l'anime, on peut voir que Pain laisse parfois décider aux membres de leur équipe. (Orochimaru avec Itachi par exemple, après la mort de Jûzô) Sakura a ce loisir et finit par choisir Itachi, son choix est expliqué, je ne m'y arrête pas. Le plus important est la satisfaction de Madara. Eh oui ! Contrairement à ce que Sasori pense, c'est justement ce qu'il désirait. Alors Itachi, pourquoi il veut que tu te coltines Sakura, hein ? On lance les paris ?**

 **Quatrième partie : ItaSaku. Vous aimez cette petite complicité qui naît ? Ça commence par Itachi qui accepte de suivre Sakura (dominatrice ON) dans une auberge. Vous y avez cru, hein petites coquines ! Et un petit combat ensemble. Sakura avait l'air hyper nul dans le chapitre 9 et hyper douée dans celui-ci, je me perds totalement xD Mais elle se voit traitée comme une criminelle et on attente à sa vie. Elle est furax et devient plus confiante, elle a** _ **voulu**_ **ce combat et se sent mieux avec Itachi derrière.**

 **Non non, Itachi ne dort pas avec Sakura. Kishimoto a précisé, dans une interview, que les membres d'Akatsuki dormaient dans des chambres séparées. (Vous voyez Itachi dormir avec Kisame ? ) Séance bain pour nos deux petits, qu'on ne voit jamais dans le manga malgré les passages dans les onsen, mais j'aurai tellement voulu voir l'Akatsuki dans les moments de la toilette TT Et Sakura qui comprend que ce n'est pas le plan de Tsunade que de la mettre dans le Bingo Book et s'en va embêter Itachi. J'essaie de les montrer plus humains, ils ont tous leurs moments d'intimité où ils cessent d'être des ninjas. Sakura entre dans la bulle d'Itachi, est-ce qu'il se rend compte lui-même qu'il aurait pu tout simplement ne pas répondre à la porte ? Hihi.**

 **LAST PART : OMG SASUKE ! J'ai redouté ce passage et je le déteste vraiment. Si je ne fais aucun commentaire, c'est grave ? […] voilà, j'ai tout dit ! J'aurai du le tuer dans le prologue pour m'éviter ce carnage xD Shinedai, ce passage est pour toi : Comme tu l'as dit, non seulement Sasuke mets le bazar dans cette histoire mais aussi dans ma tête ! :P**

 **C'est surtout des souvenirs qui font partie de cette scène. Sasuke est un personnage avec un complexe de supériorité, d'infériorité. Il veut être le plus fort et déteste le plus faible. Mais en même temps, il a su apprécier l'équipe 7 en perdant un peu de sa colère, il faut l'avouer. C'est le retour d'Itachi qui l'a remis en route XD Et puis Sasuke est égoïste, même s'il veut supprimer Naruto et Sakura, il hait l'idée que l'un d'eux le trahisse parce qu'à ses yeux, ils seront toujours à ses trousses et dans le fond, on sait qu'il aime ça ce salaud. Il est aveuglé par sa haine et ne voit pas que le garçon affectueux caché au plus profond de son cœur souhaite retrouver ses amis. Donc, Sakura est dans la…**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Sakura VS Itachi, la colère d'une femme ; Naruto découvre l'envers du décor ; Tsunade face à un choix ; Sasuke plus déterminé que jamais et un tout un tas de problèmes en prévision. Pardonnez votre auteur qui s'emballe.**

 **Petite précision : J'ai décidé (encore) de créer trois sections à Shadow, la première comprenant le prologue jusqu'au chapitre 15 ou 16 je pense, vous comprendrez pourquoi cette limite à ce moment-là. Je posterai bien évidemment les deux autres sections à la suite, sur ce post et non pas sur une fiction à part mais je pense caser une partie à l'image du prologue pour faire la transition. Ça ne se ressentira pas dans l'histoire, bien sûr. Ça marquera juste le changement de rythme.**

 **Je précise ça maintenant pour voir ce qui en ressortira à l'avance, les avis de tout le monde.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Des bisous, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**

.


	14. Chapter 12

**Réponses aux reviews :** **Merci de me suivre !**

Shinedai : **Hello! Merci pour tes review** **!** **No problem pour le soucis de l'appli, j'ai moi-même des problèmes avec le site. (t'envoie un gâteau pour le fun) Contente d'avoir surpris avec le BB, je m'en suis créé un toute seule en fait Ahah. Bien, je n'aime pas beaucoup Saï, mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer. J'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été son rôle : rapporter. Ah, j'essaie de ne pas laisser Sasori de côté, même s'il n'est pas important, il l'est quand même un peu en fait XD Alors Sasuke t'a plu ? Je continue de m'en méfier mais je ne peux pas l'éviter alors j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Pour la trame qui se trouve déjà dans le manga, effectivement, je préfère rappeler rapidement le contexte plutôt que de m'y attarder. Plagiat sans être du plagiat, ci possible, ça ? à force de relire le manga, j'ai l'impression de connaître l'histoire par cœur xD Pour le brushing, mmh, je me demande surtout s'il ne se cache pas pour se faire des masques, sèche-cheveux, lisseur, la totale XD Il a forcément des nœuds après la douche, il peut pas être parfait, Si ? TT Ahah, en tout cas, merci à toi du passage et de l'avis ! J'apprécie énormément que tu prennes le temps de dire ce qui va et surtout ne va pas, c'est ma partie la plus importante des reviews, en fait.^^ A bientôt ! Bisoute**

Amnesique **: Bijour ! Merci pour la review ! Ne t'excuse pas, on a tous une vie plus importante que le site ! ^^ J'essaie de poster chaque semaine, ça comble mes soirées et ça épanche ma soif d'écriture. AHAHAH, la pause caca, c'est exactement ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit en écrivant ce passage. Hormis au début du manga au Naruto boit du lait périmé, l'intimité des personnages n'est plus vraiment pris en compte. Je tenais à l'incorporer ici. Je continue de travailler sur le personnage de Sasuke, il était assez attendu et on attend souvent beaucoup de celui-là. Il est tellement bizarre Merci pour l'avis, contente que ça t'ait plu ! On se retrouve prochainement ! Bisoute !**

Liag Kab **: Hello ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction et merci de l'avis ! J'essaie de partager mon style d'écriture, ma vision des choses. Contente que tu apprécies ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fiction jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'achève ! je fais de mon mieux, Ahah. A bientôt !**

Guest **:** **Hey ! L'entrée en matière est géniale : « Danzô est un connard ! » ça a refait ma journée XD Le petit lien Saku/Ita, j'essaie de le créer doucement, tout en respectant les personnages et leur caractère. Pour être honnête, de mon avis, dès qu'une telle relation se met en place entre eux, ça part immédiatement dans la catégorie OCC. C'est totalement impossible XD Mais, je suis ici pour rêve et faire rêver donc autant y aller à fond (ou plutôt petit à petit ici.) Eh bien, oui, Madara commence à sérieusement bouger et ça se fera ressentir dans quelques temps. Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'aime Sasuke et je le hais, j'hésite toujours entre l'égorger ou le câliner. En tout cas, je le prends avec des pincettes ! Effectivement, je regrette d'avoir intégré Sasori à l'histoire parce qu'au début, on pense qu'il va jouer un rôle essentiel dans l'histoire alors que finalement, il ne sert pas à grand-chose. Maintenant que j'ai atteint douze chapitres, je me dit que j'aurai pu me passer de lui. Malheureusement, je fais avec et je m'adapte. Ça sera sûrement l'une des plus grosses erreurs dans cette fiction quand elle sera terminée. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, j'émerveille toujours de voir de nouveaux lecteurs arriver ! Je poste vite parce que Lucky Luke est mon père. Ahahah ! Merci de ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. A bientôt !  
**

Mugu **: Bonjour, bienvenue sur Shadow ! Merci pour l'avis ! Certainement, Sakura ne pourra jamais être ce que Kishimoto a fait d'elle. Ça ne serait pas crédible sinon. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec son personnage dans le manga. Soit son potentiel n'est pas assez exploitée, soit elle est, malheureusement, beaucoup plus inutile qu'utile. Néanmoins, je l'apprécie. Aussi, j'ai tenté de la présenter d'une manière un peu différente sans être trop excessive. Ce n'est pas un grand ninja puissant, mais sa personnalité et sa volonté font d'elle quelqu'un d'assez intéressant. Le prologue est là pour rappeler ces traits et la place importante de sa vision de la médecine qui est liée à sa vie. Je ne m'attends pas à exploser les compteurs avec cette histoire mais déjà autant de reviews et de followers me font énormément plaisir, c'est plus que ce que j'attendais. Je veux juste partager ma passion et mon imagination. Merci pour le passage, j'attends votre avis avec impatience, à bientôt !**

Tatuuum : **Hello ! Je crois que je dévore tes review autant que toi pour cette fiction, apparemment xD Merci, c'est plaisant de lire de tels avis. Les chapitres gagnent en longueur, j'ai abandonné l'idée de m'arrêter avant, je préfère aller jusqu'au bout du plan prévu à cet effet même si j'en rajoute souvent trop. C'est vrai que le changement de Sasuke dans Boruto m'a étonné, plus rien à voir, le choc total. Il reste quand même assez distant mais il devient un personnage cool, en fait. Pas mauvaise chose. Ici, il en est encore loin XD Naruto me manque un peu aussi, en vérité, mais comme il a eu droit à tout un manga, je me permets de le laisser de côté Ahah, mais il sera vite de retour, promis. En effet, la partie Suna était nécessaire pour comprendre le rôle de Sakura. Ouiiiii, je sais que tu aimes les Ita/Saku. Sisi, tu as dit TOUT NU, grillée ! Plus sérieusement, je me dis qu'une évolution dans leur relation ne peut se faire pendant les missions sanguinaires donc de tels moments pourraient probablement en être à l'origine. Akatsuki diminue, ah, c'est dommage mais nécessaire. J'aimais beaucoup Hidan et Kakuzu, désolée ! Merci de ton avis ! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira également. On se retrouve vite ! Bisoute !**

 **Place au chapitre 12 !**

* * *

Konoha ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vide. La lune pâle n'était qu'à la moitié de sa course, ses rayons dansaient sur les parois des immeubles et sur le village muet. Même à deux heures du matin, on pouvait encore apercevoir de faibles lumières qui émanaient des fenêtres avant de s'éteindre les unes après les autres. C'était un cycle habituel, le silence vibrait toujours à un tel moment de la nuit, le village semblait comme abandonné, mais maintenant, il l'était doublement. Tsunade ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule, tout ça à cause d'une erreur lamentable. Ses doigts caressaient distraitement ses lèvres tandis qu'elle contemplait la vue, nonchalamment assise sur son bureau. En la voyant ainsi, perdue et accablée de honte, un individu extérieur aurait pu penser qu'elle était défaitiste, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Jiraya la connaissait assez bien pour deviner qu'elle était juste en proie à une lutte intérieure. Personne ne pouvait la blâmer, même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple kunoichi, elle s'était toujours laisser dominer par ses émotions. Son caractère fort était souvent à cette image, elle ne prenait jamais de décision sans avoir exprimé son sentiment. Entre son rôle de Hokage et celui de protectrice, le choix était plus que difficile. Et cette facette d'elle était l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Jiraya à lui donner ce poste à sa place.

Cependant, Tsunade maudissait le Sannin à cet instant. Si elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle serait aujourd'hui loin de tous ces problèmes et ignorante à tout point de vue. Dirigeante malgré elle, c'était pourtant de son devoir de peser le pour et le contre afin de prendre une décision face à la situation. Elle préférait carrément s'occuper des tâches ingrates dont Shizune lui rappelait souvent qu'elles étaient pourtant importantes pour l'avenir du Pays et du village et c'était peu dire. Là voilà confrontée à quatre ninjas dont la position les mettaient tous en difficulté mais en plus, il fallait que ces quatre-là viennent de Konoha. Le premier, c'était Sasuke. Ce morveux se croyait au-dessus de tout depuis quelques temps, massacrant quiconque se dresserait sur son passage. Il n'était plus que haine et vengeance. Malgré les plaintes et rapports qu'elle avait reçus, Tsunade tardait encore à annoncer sa mise en arrêt. La première raison, c'était à cause de Naruto. Le gamin continuait de la supplier de lui accorder du temps afin de raisonner son ami, victime de la manipulation de son aîné. Le deuxième, c'était justement cet aîné intraitable. Aussi fidèle que l'était Itachi, il avait plus d'une fois répété qu'il ne tolérerait pas que Sasuke soit visé et que si Konoha se dressait contre lui, il n'hésiterait pas à divulguer des informations compromettantes à l'encontre du village.

Itachi comme Sasuke faisait passer son plan avant tout le reste. Aussi, Tsunade ne pouvait que se plier à sa volonté malgré elle. Il connaissait aussi bien les secrets de Konoha qu'elle et il était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. C'était comme offrir Konoha et Naruto sur un plateau d'argent à Madara, voilà jusqu'où allait la détermination d'Itachi Uchiha. Le pire, à l'heure actuelle, était que Tsunade avait désormais une bonne raison de douter de ce double agent autonome. Il avait en sa possession sa dernière carte, la troisième personne qui posait problème, Sakura. Après le retour de Jiraya avec les révélations de Gaara, Sakura était plus qu'inquiétante. Jusque-là, Tsunade pensait que Madara ne souhaitait que manipuler la jeune fille, lui ordonnant de combler l'une de ses faiblesses grâce à ses compétences médicales. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle imaginait et la question de la sécurité de Sakura se posait. Devait-elle attendre que son apprentie découvre le plan de Madara au risque de la faire tuer ou devait-elle ordonner sa récupération sur le champ ? Ne lui resterait alors qu'Itachi comme espion, capable du pire comme du meilleur, à qui Madara ne révélerait jamais son plan et dont la vie était menacée par Sasuke. Et dans ce bazar, il y avait Naruto, ignorant de tout et menacé également. Pourquoi était-elle devenue Hokage déjà?

« C'est un gros risque. » Soupira Kakashi. « Vous êtes son contact, Jiraya. Etes-vous certain qu'Itachi ne vous a jamais parlé d'une telle chose ? »

Le Sannin secoua la tête. « Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Il ignorait même que Suna avait été touché et à ce moment-là, nous ne savions pas encore si c'était l'œuvre d'Akatsuki ou non. »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas le contacter ? »

« Non. » S'attrista Jiraya, ennuyé. « C'est toujours lui qui prend contact avec moi, Madara le surveille trop. »

Généralement, le signal n'était qu'un corbeau qui se manifestait soudainement sur son passage. Jiraya ne savait toujours pas comment Itachi faisait pour savoir exactement où il se trouvait. Est-ce qu'il envoyait plusieurs volatiles à sa recherche jusqu'à trouver sa piste ? C'était un mystère mais Jiraya savait toujours quoi faire. Le point de rendez-vous n'avait jamais changé, le village des Loups, à Rôkoku*, neutre et à l'écart. Même s'il s'y rendait, le Sannin savait qu'il ne trouverait pas Itachi là-bas, l'Uchiha s'y rendait une ou deux fois par an, leurs échanges étaient aussi rares que ces visites. La présence de Sakura et de Katsuyu multipliait les chances qu'Itachi se manifeste mais sans se révéler à la fille, c'était difficile de passer par ce moyen et maintenant qu'il fallait protéger Sakura secrètement, Jiraya doutait de pouvoir revoir l'Uchiha à Rôkoku. La dernière fois, il l'avait laissé seule avec Kisame et le résultat avait amené Sakura à être fichée dans le Bingo Book.

« Mais il faut le prévenir. » Insista Kakashi. « Peut-être qu'il pourra nous éclairer, il en sait plus sur Madara que nous tous. »

« Et tu crois qu'il réagira comment ? » Grinça Tsunade en sortant de sa transe pour fusiller du regard l'Hatake. « Si Madara souhaite ressusciter quelqu'un en agissant de façon aussi tordue, je doute que ce soit une personne aimante et gentille. »

« Tsunade. » Gronda Jiraya, désarçonné par son ironie. « Ce Kinjutsu pourrait tuer Sakura, il faut qu'il soit prêt à réagir à temps. »

« Et retarder l'échéance. » Renchérit Shizune en hochant la tête.

Tsunade glissa de son perchoir pour se planter devant eux, le visage soudain furieux.

« Bon sang, Jiraya ! » Siffla-t-elle de colère. « Ce garçon a massacré toute sa famille pour évincer la menace, tu crois qu'il se retiendrait pour une fille qu'il connaît à peine ? Itachi n'a rien à perdre, s'il l'apprend, il n'hésitera pas à supprimer Sakura. »

Personne n'avait d'idée concernant l'allié que Madara souhaitait ramener à la vie, mais pour en venir à manipuler ses propres subordonnés comme par exemple forcer ce Pain à utiliser une technique légendairement fatale, ça ne pouvait être que pour quelqu'un de dangereux. Soit ils se trompaient tous et cette technique n'était pas fatale, soit Madara cherchait à se procurer le Rinnegan en se débarrassant de Pain et amener Sakura à ramener son allié mort. Le fait que Sasori ait été ressuscité à la demande de Madara pouvait en effet, comme l'avait supposé Gaara, être parce que sa famille recourait au Kishô Tensei. En apprenant que la technique était destinée aux femmes et que Sasori avait justement une sœur, Madara avait décidé d'utiliser Sakura. Le mystère était qu'il aurait pu faire ressusciter cet allié par Pain directement. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi se compliquer la tâche ? Jiraya supposait que peut-être que Pain et Madara ne se faisait pas totalement confiance et que leurs projets différaient. Pain voulait créer des guerres, d'après Itachi. Le projet de Madara allait sûrement au-delà de tout cela. Mais pour obéir à Madara, Pain avait quelque chose que seul cet homme pouvait lui apporter.

Sakura était donc un pion pour Madara d'une importe primordiale. Pour qu'il attende aussi longtemps pour s'en servir, Madara devait avoir besoin d'autre chose pour finaliser son projet. Peut-être disposer de tous les bijû ? En attendant, donner à Sakura assez d'informations pour la dresser contre sa nation et l'obliger à couper tous liens. Danzô en était le moyen, le collaborateur avait poussé le Conseil à la ficher dans le Bingo Book et la classer comme un ennemi. Tant de précautions et de secrets… De plus, Tsunade savait que, tôt ou tard, Sasuke finirait par surpasser Itachi. Leur combat n'allait pas tarder, elle en était certaine, Itachi lui-même l'avait laissé entendre indirectement. Jamais il ne disparaîtrait sans agir s'il apprenait que Madara préparait un tel plan. Sakura étant avec lui, il la tuerait pour stopper la menace et irait affronter son frère l'esprit tranquille. Ça l'arrangerait même. La façon dont il avait dit à Jiraya que Sakura menaçait de tout faire capoter, c'était sa manière de dire qu'il l'évincerait si nécessaire. Voilà pourquoi Tsunade lui avait ordonné de faire de la protection de Sakura une priorité absolue. Mais qui pouvait donner réellement des ordres à cet homme ?

« Mentir à Sakura sur sa réelle mission est une chose, Tsunade. » Dit Jiraya, contrarié. « Mentir à Itachi en est une autre. S'il l'apprend par lui-même, c'est justement ce qu'il fera. Alors que si on essaye de trouver une solution tous ensemble… »

« Mais quelle solution ?! Il n'y a que deux issues : Soit on attend et on prend le risque de donner à Madara ce qu'il veut, soit on arrête tout et on ne saura rien de ce que Madara nous réserve. Dans les deux cas, nous sommes perdants. »

Mais la vie de Sakura est en jeu, pensa Kakashi. Itachi a lui-même décidé de son destin en quittant le village avec un faux statut de traître, alors que Sakura avait la certitude que Konoha ne la laissera jamais tomber. Elle connaissait les risques en partant mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Les choses se compliquaient dangereusement pour elle.

« Tôt ou tard, Madara se manifestera au monde. » Intervint-il alors. « Les Kage sauront alors qu'il est en vie et une alliance sera peut-être envisageable. Ça concerne tous les Pays et pas seulement nous. Devons-nous vraiment sacrifier nos ninjas pour le bien de tous ? »

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. » Se vexa l'Hokage. « Je veux tout faire pour récupérer Sakura, mais même ici, Madara viendra la chercher s'il le faut. Ce n'est pas les moyens qui lui manquent, ce n'est pas seulement Sakura. Akatsuki est déjà à la recherche d'Hachibi. Naruto sera la seule pièce manquante, il faut tout prendre en compte. Et avec le Conseil et Danzô… »

Même en ramenant Sakura à Konoha, la menace sera aussi grande. Konoha avec ses ninjas seuls ne pourra pas arrêter Madara et ses forces armées. Quelle était la puissance d'un village face à celle des bijû réunis ? Il viendrait récupérer à la fois l'Haruno et Naruto en même temps. Sans preuves de son existence hormis les témoignages d'un traître, Itachi Uchiha, les autres Nations ne réagiraient pas. Et ce que Sakura ramènerait avec elle ne suffirait pas à les convaincre tous qu'elle était bel et bien innocente à ces accusations. Ce n'était pas seulement le Conseil qui posait problème, Tsunade avait le pouvoir de décision sur eux, mais Kiri, Kusa et Kumo avaient pu apercevoir la jeune fille sur le terrain. Au risque de déclarer une guerre, elle ne pouvait pas acquitter Sakura sans ces preuves. Même son poste d'Hokage était en danger, elle pouvait tout perdre en une fraction de seconde. Jiraya étant de son côté et Danzô de celui du Conseil, le Shimura remporterait le titre haut la main et ce serait la catastrophe.

« On peut très bien cacher Sakura quelque part, comme l'a fait le Raikage pour son frère. » Risqua Kakashi d'un ton hésitant.

« Ah oui ? Et où ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit dans le monde où Madara n'ira pas chercher, son Akatsuki a des contacts partout et je doute que A accepte de nous aider après l'incident que Sakura a causé. »

Le silence s'installa. Malgré ses dires, Tsunade comme les autres tentait de trouver un endroit prédisposé à accueillir Sakura dans le secret. Même les villages neutres ne pouvaient être pris en compte, sous le poids d'une telle menace, aucun d'eux ne se risquerait à être la cible d'Akatsuki. Kakashi pensa rapidement à utiliser son œil pour l'envoyer dans une dimension parallèle mais il doutait que Sakura puisse y rester un moment, c'était un endroit vide de toute chose, assez pour rendre fou quelqu'un.

« -boku. »

La voix de Jiraya s'éleva soudainement, les sortant tous de leurs pensées. Tsunade lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Le Mont Myôboku. » répéta-t-il plus fort.

« Le monde des crapauds ? » S'étonna Shizune, imaginant Sakura au milieu des batraciens, l'image lui paraissant ridicule.

Mais Tsunade avait l'air attentive, les sourcils froncés de concentration tandis qu'elle regardait fixement le Sannin dans les yeux.

« J'allais t'en parler. » Annonça Jiraya à l'Hokage. « Mais je comptais emmener Naruto avec moi là-bas pour lui enseigner le Senjutsu. »

« Vous-Vous êtes sérieux ? » Balbutia Kakashi, soudain impressionné.

Nul doute que le Senjutsu apportait à son utilisateur une puissance considérable. Jiraya ayant suivi cette formation, ses techniques étaient d'autant plus dévastatrices. Maîtriser le chakra ermite demandait beaucoup d'entraînement et un temps considérable. Jiraya racontait souvent qu'il lui avait fallu bien du temps pour y parvenir, et encore, il ne le maîtrisait pas totalement. Se tournant vers lui, le Sannin hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'il est prêt. Maintenant qu'il a réussi à maîtriser le Rasenshuriken, il est capable de suivre un tel entraînement. »

« Cette technique n'est plus raisonnable, Jiraya. » Dit Tsunade, réprobatrice. « Tu as vu comme moi le corps de Kakuzu. Naruto ne doit plus jamais s'en servir. Le Senjutsu- »

« Est sans danger. » La rassura-t-il immédiatement. « Je l'utilise moi-même. Si tu dois t'inquiéter de quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne finisse pas en statut de pierre. » En voyant son expression, il éclata de rire. « Mais non, je plaisante ! »

 _A moitié_ , mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il avait confiance en son apprenti, il en était plus que capable. Suspicieuse, Tsunade marmonna une insulte à son égard.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas Naruto qui va s'en plaindre. » Soupira Kakashi en se grattant la tête. « Il en sera même extrêmement content. »

« Encore de la puissance. » Ronchonna Tsunade. « Eh bien, au moins il n'explosera pas ce qu'il nous reste de nos terrains d'entraînement, ça me va, j'imagine. Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? »

Jiraya devint soudainement sérieux. En fait, il avait d'abord pensé à ce qu'Itachi lui avait révélé. Le chef d'Akatsuki, ou plutôt le soi-disant chef Pain, se cachait probablement dans le village d'Ame, au Pays de la Pluie. Sa description ne lui disait rien mais le Rinnegan, il connaissait. Cela remontait à loin, mais Jiraya n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne possédant le Rinnegan et il s'agissait de Nagato. A l'époque, il était resté trois ans dans la région pour entraîner les trois orphelins qu'il avait rencontrés : Nagato, Yahiko et Konan. Itachi avait dévoilé que Konan faisait bien partie de l'Akatsuki mais elle était toujours avec Pain. Si celui-ci possédait le Rinnegan, cela laissait supposer que Nagato et Yahiko avaient péri et Pain récupéré le Rinnegan sur Nagato, ou que Nagato avait changé d'apparence. C'était étrange mais Jiraya se souvenait de ces enfants, ils étaient trop attachants pour finir aussi mal. Mais Pain n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Surtout si Hanzô, le dirigeant du Pays, était mort de sa main alors que même les Sannin ensemble n'avaient pu le vaincre.

Jiraya pensait d'abord se rendre sur place pour confronter les deux membres d'Akatsuki. Il pourrait peut-être raisonner Konan et découvrir ce qui était arrivé. Mais de tels circonstances et une telle pupille étaient dangereuses, même lui ne pouvait promettre qu'il réussirait à résoudre le problème sans combattre. Il était peut-être membre du trio légendaire et être extrêmement fort, mais le Rinnegan conférait une puissance immense et il n'y arriverait jamais seul. Dans un tel moment, il ne pouvait se permettre de mourir inutilement. Aussi, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de l'épauler, c'était bien Naruto. Si l'affrontement devait arriver, les deux ensembles – le maître et l'apprenti – pourraient faire face à la menace munis d'atouts commensurables. Et si c'était bien Nagato qui se cachait sous cette identité, la prophétie prendrait tout son sens, celle qui disait que Jiraya aurait un élève qui apporterait au monde des ninjas soit une stabilité jamais connue dans l'histoire, soit le chaos et la destruction. Si Nagato avait choisi la deuxième voie, Naruto suivrait la première.

« Je vois. » Murmura Tsunade, détournant le regard. « Peut-être qu'Orochimaru avait raison, alors. » Jiraya fronça les sourcils à cette mention, Tsunade sembla gênée. « Peut-être aurait-on dû les tuer à ce moment-là. » _Quand on les rencontrés, durant la guerre_.

« Orochimaru a toujours pris de mauvaises décisions, celle-ci en aurait été une de plus. Il doit bien y avoir une raison qui aurait pu pousser ces enfants à devenir des criminels, Tsunade. Ils prônaient la paix, je le sais. »

« Peu importe, il est trop tard. » Décida la Sannin en soupirant. « Que tu emmènes Naruto avec toi est une chose, mais pour Sakura ? Es-tu certain que c'est envisageable ? »

« Je suis sûr que Gamamaru n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Elle restera chez Shima et Fukasaku, ils seront d'accord. » Assura Jiraya qui savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réveiller les deux sages pour qu'ils confirment. Ils respectaient beaucoup Jiraya et Konoha, ils feraient tout pour les aider. « A moins que Katsuyu ne soit pas d'accord ? »

Il ricana et Tsunade sourit. Depuis toujours, leurs invocations se vouaient un respect admirable, s'entraidant au combat. Bien que Tsunade et Sakura n'utilisaient que des limaces, Katsuyu ne s'offusquerait pas de laisser son invocatrice trouver refuge chez les crapauds. La demeure de Katsuyu, la Forêt de Shikkotsu était aussi sacrée que le Mont Myôboku et tout aussi sécurisée mais la présence de Jiraya et de Naruto à ses côtés était plus envisageable. Un autre contrat signée par Sakura ne serait pas vu d'un mauvais œil après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« Alors Sakura et Naruto seront en sécurité ! » S'exclama Shizune, rassurée.

Tsunade acquiesça, songeuse. Madara ne penserait jamais à aller chercher de ce côté-là. Il n'existait que deux moyens de se rendre dans le monde des crapauds. Soit par contrat, permettant une invocation inversée, soit en empruntant un chemin secret que peu de personne connaissait. De plus, c'était un chemin tellement long qu'elle doute que quelqu'un ait un jour essayé de l'emprunter. Le début de cette route secrète se trouvait à Konoha et ce n'est pas par la mare spéciale utilisée par les petits crapauds venant à Konoha que Madara pourrait passer. L'idée était bonne, c'était rassurant de savoir que Sakura pourrait y demeurer en toute sécurité sans que personne ne lui mette la main dessus. Surtout Danzô. Même si l'Hokage prenait sa décision, il n'hésiterait pas à attenter à la vie de Sakura. Le veto de Jiraya pourrait même faire pencher le Conseil vers eux, avec un peu de chance.

« Très bien. » Finit-elle par lâcher.

Shizune sauta presque au plafond, faisant sursauter Tonton. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle avait pu entendre, Sakura allait revenir vers eux !

« Alors, on y est. La recherche de Sakura reprend, je dois dire que ça me rassure. » Avoua Kakashi, riant nerveusement. Il n'osait jamais vraiment le dire mais il se faisait autant de soucis que Naruto pour Sakura. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin la revoir. Tsunade confirma ses pensées en se tournant vers lui, une expression familière sur le visage.

« Tu seras le capitaine de l'équipe. » Annonça-t-elle. « De plus, tu es dans la confidence et tu as été leur supérieur à tous les deux, Sakura et Itachi. Sakura te suivra sans poser de questions – Kami, elle doit se demander ce que nous manigançons avec cette histoire de Bingo Book ! – mais il te faudra convaincre Itachi. Il n'est pas à prendre à la légère, laisser Sakura partir reviendrait à anéantir sa couverture, il ne sera peut-être pas aussi docile que Jiraya ne le pense. »

« Tu es dur avec lui. » Soupira Jiraya. « Sans lui, nous- »

Tsunade balaya ses mots de la main.

« Je _sais_. Mais comme il aime le dire, c'est son choix, gamin obstiné. Bon sang, je déteste les Uchiha. » Se plaignit l'Hokage avant de reprendre. « Kakashi, il se peut même qu'il engage le combat. Sois prêt à tout envisager. Et par pitié, fais en sorte que Sakura ne remarque rien. »

« À ce propos, j'ai une idée, mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

C'était une mission difficile. Les consignes étaient les mêmes que celles données à Shikamaru lors des premières recherches. Kakashi n'avait aucune piste mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le seul avantage qu'il avait, était qu'Itachi était de leur côté. S'il pouvait jouer sur sa fidélité, il ne serait pas difficile de récupérer Sakura. Pour le moment, il devait commencer les préparatifs. Ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Sasuke ne tombe pas sur le duo avant eux. Maintenant que Sasuke bougeait rapidement et que le Bingo Book avait révélé Sakura, l'Uchiha n'allait plus tarder à se montrer. Aussi dangereux que ça ne l'était, Kakashi savait qu'il devait emmener Naruto. C'était risqué mais Kakashi veillerait à sa sécurité. Il avait fait suivre à l'Uzumaki cet entraînement dans le seul but d'égaler Sasuke. Si Sasuke venait à s'en prendre aussi à Sakura, il valait mieux que Naruto soit là. Une telle mission demandait beaucoup de précautions, mais elle en valait la peine. Et lorsqu'il annonça à Naruto la nouvelle, son sourire lui fit chaud au cœur.

* * *

Sakura pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'était juste qu'une sale petite menteuse. Étrangement, cela amusait beaucoup Itachi. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite lui indiquer le chemin, chemin qu'elle ne connaissait évidemment pas. Aussi, il faisait mine d'acquiescer lorsqu'elle indiquait la gauche et se retenait de soupirer lorsqu'elle bifurquait finalement vers la droite. Le plus comique était cette assurance qu'elle affichait, certaine de savoir exactement où elle les emmenait. C'était d'autant plus hilarant sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais visité Yu pour le lui avoir déjà dit et que, par conséquent, il était impossible qu'elle puisse en connaître la route. Elle se laissait juste entraîner par l'image paradisiaque qu'elle avait dans la tête, la sensation lourde de devoir s'y rendre. Itachi avait légèrement douté de son coup, il savait que Sakura était particulièrement douée pour déceler le genjutsu. Alors qu'elle somnolait tranquillement, il n'avait eu qu'à s'introduire vicieusement dans ses rêves et lui montrer ce qu'il désirait. A son réveil, elle n'y avait vu que du feu, se souvenant brusquement d'un petit hôpital non loin du pays où ils se trouvaient alors. Itachi n'aimait pas particulièrement la manipulation mentale, mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais ! » Répéta-t-elle avec un air mauvais. « Ce n'est plus très loin. »

A cela il répondit qu'elle lui avait déjà dit la même chose une heure plus tôt. Elle bouillonna et pressa le pas. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de tourner en rond, Itachi aimait cette nature environnante qui les entourait. Les innombrables sommets, le paysage à la fois montagnard et forestier, la vue magnifique que leur procurait le sentier était à l'image du rêve euphorique de Sakura. L'Uchiha avait un peu joué indirectement avec les sentiments de sa coéquipière. Il n'y avait rien de romantique là-dedans mais Sakura, comme toutes les filles, ne reculerait jamais devant un tel spectacle. Elle n'avait donc ni douté de son rêve, ni compris la manipulation. Elle se laissait guider par le calme et la sérénité qui se dégageaient de l'endroit. Même si elle répétait qu'elle était déjà venue, il ne pouvait manquer les fois où son visage s'émerveillait soudainement face à cette splendeur. Satisfait sans aucune raison, il la laissait s'arrêter quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur chemin. Itachi avait déjà pu remarquer combien Sakura le médecin adorait la nature, la traitant avec délicatesse, humant les douces odeurs qui se dégageaient des herbes. Son genjutsu ne pouvait que fonctionner.

Tous deux étaient déjà venu dans le Pays des Sources Chaudes mais ils ne s'étaient pas une seule fois arrêtés, Sakura ayant un contrat à remplir près de Kumo, et avaient quitté le Pays aussi rapidement qu'ils y étaient entrés. D'après Sakura, elle s'était souvenue de l'hôpital qu'elle cherchait lors de cette rapide traversée. Itachi devait bien se l'avouer, elle savait comment mentir. Ou plutôt, elle avait appris à lui mentir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait beaucoup à dissimuler ses émotions, travaillant d'arrache-pied à fermer ce visage si expressif afin qu'il ne puisse plus deviner exactement ses intentions. C'était un peu tard sachant qu'ils faisaient équipe depuis de longues semaines, assez pour se comprendre. Même lui, maître de ses émotions, se rendait compte que Sakura savait un peu trop souvent comment agir avec lui. Pire, elle se rangeait toujours du côté de la raison, devenant docile afin qu'il cesse d'activer constamment ce Sharingan ' _agaçant_ '. L'effrontée devenait vicieuse, elle le caressait dans le sens du poil, persuadée de parvenir à le manipuler en simulant la détente. Il avait créé un monstre.

« Je suis sûre que c'est par là ! » S'écria-t-elle au bout d'une autre heure écoulée. « Arrête de soupirer, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi? »

Il lui offrit ce petit sourire amusé et alors qu'il haussait les sourcils d'une manière qui voulait dire « Moi ? Te faire confiance ? » Elle ricana. Si elle pouvait le pousser du haut de la falaise en étant sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas y réchapper, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. Pour le moment, elle tentait de se souvenir du chemin qui lui échappait totalement. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer à l'Uchiha qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle briserait alors tout son propre travail. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle essayait de masquer sa rancœur, agissant comme une parfaite petite équipière. Elle ne posait plus de questions qui agaçait Itachi, gardait ses insultes pour elle et ne parlait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'était difficile en sachant qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer des remarques acerbes, des piques sournoises qui lui rappelleraient à quel point c'était un salaud égoïste. Maintenant que l'Akatsuki la croyait dévouée et docile, à cause de cette histoire idiote de Bingo Book, elle ne pouvait que jouer le jeu pour assurer sa propre sécurité en attendant que Tsunade lui envoie ses renforts. De plus, si Sasuke venait à mettre la main sur cette information, il doublerait la mise sur sa tête et valait mieux qu'Itachi soit enclin à la laisser en dehors de leurs histoires. Manipuler le criminel Itachi en était presque amusant et pour être franche, la baisse de la tension meurtrière entre eux était plus qu'agréable.

Cela ne datait que de quelques jours, en fait. Ils avaient à peine quitté l'auberge que Pain les avait convoqué. C'était agaçant, les réunions se multipliaient ces temps-ci. L'Akatsuki, bougeant ouvertement, était en proie à la menace. Les rapports réguliers des membres permettaient à l'organisation de mieux se préparer. Konoha ayant abattu deux des membres, il fallait faire en sorte de se coordonner afin d'éviter d'anéantir complètement les plans d'Akatsuki. La traque d'Hachibi n'avait pas donné de résultat et le chef avait supposé que Kumo avait sûrement pris des dispositions afin de cacher leur Jinrûchiki. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Pain avait ordonné le retrait des deux équipes sur place. En pensant qu'Akatsuki avait abandonné leurs terres, Kumo permettrait peut-être à Hachibi de sortir de sa cachette. Mais le problème, était que cela laissait supposer qu'Akatsuki visait maintenant Kyûbi. L'épisode Hidan et Kakuzu avait sûrement mis les membres en garde, car Pain n'avait toujours pas ordonné sa capture. Pour le moment, Kisame et Sasori revenaient du Pays de la Foudre, en repos. Zetsu continuait à espionner pour en apprendre plus. Seuls Deidara et Tobi n'avaient pas accepté de se tenir tranquille. Deidara avait sauté sur l'occasion pour demander à s'occuper soit de Kyûbi, soit de Sasuke.

« Kyûbi n'a pas encore payé pour les coups qu'il m'a mis et Kakashi a pris mon bras droit ! Et je ne peux pas pardonner à Sasuke Uchiha d'avoir tué Orochimaru à ma place. » Avait-il maugréé.

Malgré les protestations de Tobi, Deidara lui avait ordonné de le suivre, mettant fin à l'appel de Pain. Tous deux ayant disparu, Kisame avait susurré à Itachi combien Deidara voulait terminer son petit frère, sans réponse de l'Uchiha. L'absence du duo laissait entendre que Deidara avait mis sa menace à exécution et recherchait activement ses cibles. D'abord affolée, Sakura s'était vite calmée en apprenant que la capture de Kyûbi avait déjà été réservée par Itachi. Si elle ne l'avait pas insulté, c'était bien parce qu'elle se disait qu'en allant à la recherche de Naruto, Itachi emmènerait forcément Sakura avec lui. Connaissant sa mission, Itachi ne le permettrait sûrement pas. Soit il devrait changer de partenaire, soit il attendrait de se débarrasser d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il détestait Madara, Itachi ne montrerait aucune gêne à la supprimer. Il n'attendait que Sasuke pour le faire. Etant la deuxième cible de Deidara, peut-être que ce dernier pourrait en finir avec le blond. Quant à Madara, Sasuke était-il capable de battre l'un de ses parents s'il apprenait son existence ? Il croyait éperdument que son clan s'était éteint. Ce que Sakura redoutait, c'était que Sasuke finisse par s'allier à Madara une fois Itachi mort. Si Madara et Itachi se détestaient mutuellement, il n'était pas impossible que Sasuke se range du côté de son parent. _L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami_. Et Sasuke était juste un idiot.

Naruto était trop protégé pour que le duo puisse s'aventurer dans Konoha. Si Madara n'avait pas osé jusque-là, Sakura doutait qu'il ne tente le coup aujourd'hui. De plus, Deidara croyait que Tobi restait Tobi, l'idiot de service. Se résoudrait-il à attaquer un village aussi dangereux avec l'aide d'un imbécile ? Son intrusion à Suna avait été différente, c'était surtout grâce à Sasori que le duo était entré sans difficulté. De la même manière qu'Yûra, Danzô trahissait un peu Konoha. Il voulait être Hokage mais n'irait pas jusqu'à donner le bijû du village à Akatsuki. C'était ridicule, il n'était pas aussi bête, même lui avait exigé le confinement de Naruto bien des années auparavant. Ainsi, Sakura était certaine que Deidara était assez intelligent pour savoir que la capture de Kyûbi lui serait difficile, surtout après ce que Naruto et Kakashi lui avaient fait. Sa cible actuelle, Sakura en était certaine, était Sasuke. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Sasuke irait bien. Il avait sûrement obtenu énormément de puissance, bien que la pensée lui était amère. Il ne mourrait jamais sans avoir pu vaincre Itachi, même s'il fallait défier la mort, il resterait en vie dans ce but. Itachi quant à lui, ne semblait pas du tout inquiet à ce sujet. Il avait surtout l'air de s'en moquer.

« Ahah ! Qui avait raison ? » S'exclama narquoisement Sakura en narguant l'Uchiha qui en resta de marbre.

Le village de Yu s'étendait devant eux, un magnifique torii rouge en gardait l'entrée. Du haut de la falaise, Sakura contemplait le paysage de son rêve. Elle était intriguée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce village. Cependant, elle croyait dur comme fer en ce genre de rêve, c'était comme si le ciel l'envoyait ici pour accomplir quelque chose. Plongée dans un délire idiot bien qu'elle n'en soit pas consciente, elle ignora l'homme à ses côtés qui se ferma soudainement. Bien que ce pays ait choisi de renoncer à un village ninja pour installer la paix et la prospérité, Itachi ne se souvenait que d'une vieille histoire qui avait conduit sa famille sur ces terres. A l'horizon, il savait que se trouvait plus loin la Vallée de l'Enfer. Engagé par la femme du daimyô du Pays de la Foudre, le clan Uchiha avait servi à chasser le clan Chinoike** dont l'une des femmes avait été choisie pour devenir la concubine du daimyô. Après la mort de ce dernier, jalouse, sa femme avait accusé la fille Chinoike et provoqué l'exil du clan dans cette Vallée. Encore une fois, Itachi s'étonnait de l'idiotie de son propre clan. Quand il était petit, cette histoire ne l'avait pas réellement touché. Maintenant, il comprenait l'ampleur du désastre. Il était mal à l'aise mais ce saut à Yu était nécessaire.

Excitée, Sakura s'engagea sur le pont d'un pas sautillant. Itachi lui demanda soudainement de retirer son manteau et d'être discrète. D'abord étonnée, elle finit par être complétement effarée d'apprendre que le monstre Hidan venait de Yu. Les actes de l'homme ayant quelques peu marqué le village, il valait mieux nier tout lien entre eux. Alors que Sakura pointait du doigt l'hôpital avec un grand sourire, l'Uchiha n'avait d'yeux que pour le temple sur une petite falaise en contrebas. Distraitement, il plongeant sa main dans sa poche, rencontrant d'abord le tube de gouttes qu'il utilisait pour ses yeux pour ensuite caresser l'origami plié dessous. Ses réunions secrètes n'arrivaient que très rarement, tout résidait dans la sécurité de l'endroit où personne ne les trouverait. Pour se débarrasser de cette boule d'énergie près de lui, il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital. Sakura franchit la porte gaiement, faisant relever la tête de l'homme à l'accueil. Derrière elle, Itachi se servit du Sharingan et en quelques secondes, l'homme les accueillit chaleureusement, prétendant connaître la grande Sakura Haruno de par sa réputation. Légèrement ennuyé par la conversation médicale qui s'en suivit, Itachi pressa sa coéquipière en la laissant à sa tâche.

« Tu es sérieux ? » S'exclama Sakura, les yeux ronds. « _Toute seule_ ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ici. Je te retrouverai plus tard. »

« Mais genre toute seule, toute _seule_ ? » Répéta-t-elle, incapable d'y croire.

Elle était aussi estomaquée qu'excitée. Kami, ce qu'elle pourrait faire en l'absence de l'Uchiha ! Sa main la démangeait déjà à l'idée d'invoquer Katsuyu.

« Parce qu'il te faut une baby-sitter ? » S'agaça Itachi, légèrement moqueur.

La nouvelle devait vraiment l'avoir secouée car elle lui adressa même de grands signes de la main à son départ. Tout sourire, Sakura n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse, elle était _enfin_ débarrassée de lui. Gravissant la pente surplombées de torii qui menaient au temple, il imagina la tête qu'elle allait tirer lorsqu'elle verrait le corbeau qu'il lui avait laissé. Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait qu'elle fasse une ânerie comme contacter Konoha, il se moquait bien qu'elle le fasse. Il souhaitait juste garder un œil sur elle et vérifier qu'elle reste sagement là où elle l'était sans tenter de le suivre. Avec Kisame, c'était plus simple. Lorsqu'il disparaissait pour une quelconque raison, l'homme requin se fichait pas mal de savoir où il allait. Itachi se méfiait de Sakura et de sa curiosité agaçante. Jusque-là, elle avait cessé de lui poser des questions mais elle était bien capable de chercher à en savoir plus.

Le temple était désert lorsqu'il s'engagea à l'intérieur. Le silence était roi, mais il resta en alerte afin de ne pas être surpris à son arrivée. Il posa négligemment son manteau sur une stèle, arpentant lentement le moya*** silencieux. Il n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas si bien qu'il s'arrêta rapidement de marcher, planté devant l'une des fenêtres en cloche. Il contemplait vaguement la vue qui s'offrait à lui, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il s'agaçait souvent par le silence, aucun son n'indiquant qu'il n'était plus seul, juste un chakra qui se manifestait soudainement. Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel il se reliait régulièrement et mentalement à son corbeau pour surveiller Sakura, le Sharingan toujours activé durant ces rencontres. Manifestement occupée à étudier une substance dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, Sakura ne pensait pas à quitter sa position. Le chakra familier se manifesta de manière habituelle et Itachi comprit qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais gagner à ce jeu-là.

« Tu es déjà là. »

Itachi se retourna et rencontra un regard froid avant que ce dernier n'examine chacun des recoins de la pièce.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle ne nous gênera pas. » Assura Itachi, aussi glacial. Il sortit l'origami de sa poche qu'il enflamma sous les yeux suspects de la femme. « Je suis seul. Achevons ça rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Konan ? »

Konan le fixa un moment sans répondre. Elle ne ressentait rien qui puisse trahir la présence de Sakura, l'Uchiha était bien seul, comme convenu. L'hostilité de l'homme était évidente mais elle était là pour échanger, tout simplement. Contrairement à lui, elle portait toujours le manteau d'Akatsuki, elle ne risquerait rien à le porter ici sachant qu'elle n'était qu'un clone de papier. Ses allers et venues restaient discrets, elle n'était pas présente physiquement mais même depuis sa position réelle, elle pouvait converser. Itachi s'étonnait toujours qu'elle puisse tenir sur une si large distance, il y avait pas mal de kilomètres entre Ame et Yu mais rien n'arrêtait Konan. Elle avait choisi l'endroit elle-même, certaine que personne ne viendrait fouiller par ici. Nagato dormait, elle caressait distraitement son bras tandis que son clone consommait la distance qui la séparait de l'Uchiha. Côte à côte face à la fenêtre, comme pour le rassurer sur ses intentions mais Itachi était toujours tendu et méfiant.

« Deidara est mort. » Annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Madara ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« En forme, comme toujours. » Cracha-t-elle, haineuse. « Il compte s'effacer du tableau quelques temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais il a ordonné à Pain de capturer rapidement Kyûbi. »

Itachi soupira. C'était évident. Le moment approchait, Sasuke venait de prouver qu'il était prêt. Madara était aussi curieux qu'Itachi du futur combat des frères Uchiha. Voilà ce à quoi il se préparait, assister au bon déroulement de la mort du traître Itachi. Le fait que Madara s'approche aussi prêt de Sasuke était bien qu'Itachi avait raison à son sujet. Il désirait prendre Sasuke sous son aile et en faire son allié. Avec tout ce qu'il savait, il ne serait pas bien difficile à Madara de détourner Sasuke du chemin auquel Itachi le destinait. Konan n'avait pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'il sache que son frère avait survécu au combat. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle lui aurait fait part de l'information en premier. Et de toute façon, il l'aurait senti. Konan savait toujours comment le convaincre. Elle était toujours auprès de Pain et entendait chacune des paroles de Madara. Son ancêtre s'intéressant beaucoup à son cadet, Itachi pouvait en apprendre plus sur eux deux.

« Dans son état, c'est plutôt risqué. » Insinua Itachi d'une voix lointaine.

Pain avait usé du Rinne Tensei pour ramener Sasori. Il aurait dû mourir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il n'avait pas rencontré ainsi Konan depuis deux ans. Les évènements s'étant déroulé durant ce laps de temps, c'était peut-être le moyen d'en savoir un peu plus. Konan lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Pain n'échoue jamais. » Siffla-t-elle de la même manière dont elle l'avait dit à Madara quand il leur avait dit que l'échec n'était pas permis pour cette capture.

« Que vous a promis Madara en échange de la vie de Sasori ? » Enchaîna Itachi sur le même ton.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à en savoir plus. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes. Konan se détendit la première. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cet homme-là, mais contrairement à Madara, Itachi tenait toujours sa parole. A chacun de leur affrontement, il n'avait jamais usé du Sharingan. Il attendait simplement qu'elle lui fournisse des informations de sa propre volonté. C'était un respect des plus honorables. A l'évidence, il ne cherchait pas à en attendre plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner. Après tout, c'était elle qui le convoquait pour ce genre d'échange. La première fois datait de quelques années à peine après l'arrivée d'Itachi dans l'organisation. Si Madara leur avait demandé, à elle et Nagato, de se méfier de lui, Konan avait vu là l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur une personne en particulier. Aussi, elle avait attendu que l'Uchiha témoigne de sa fidélité à l'organisation avant de prendre secrètement contact avec lui. D'abord méfiant, Itachi avait fini par se faire à ce système du cinquante-cinquante. Konan l'informait sur les déplacements de Madara et en échange, il lui parlait de ce qu'il savait. L'un comme l'autre faisait bien attention à ne rien donner d'extrêmement vital afin de sécuriser leurs arrières.

« Madara vous manipule. » Lâcha Itachi alors qu'elle se détournait pour arpenter la pièce curieusement. « Quoi qu'il ait dit, il ne tiendra pas parole. »

« Vous autres, Uchiha, pensez toujours que nous sommes stupides. » Ricana Konan sans se démonter. « Je sais qu'il le fait. J'ai mis Pain en garde, mais il n'a rien écouté. » Elle passa sa main sur l'une des statues sacrées, fascinée. « Personne ne souhaite voir Madara agoniser autant que moi. »

La statue se cassa sous la pression de ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas la force de Sakura mais Itachi pouvait sentir que même la colère de la femme permettait à ses clones de devenir dangereux malgré leur consistance. Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Le Gedô Mazô affaiblissait déjà Pain quand Madara a proposé son marché. Il a dit que cette gamine qui t'accompagne pouvait l'aider. Zetsu est de la partie, c'est lui qui retarde les effets du Rinne Tensei. »

Konan avait bien conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas dévoiler la faiblesse de Nagato à Itachi. Mais la vie de l'homme était en danger, Konan n'était plus très sûre que Madara tienne sa promesse et aide Nagato. Elle se moquait bien du plan de l'Uchiha, celui d'Itachi ou du rêve de son ami. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de garder Nagato en vie et de le sauver. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. D'après Madara, les yeux de Sasuke devenaient assez puissants pour surpasser son frère, le combat n'allait pas tarder. Itachi était le seul à qui elle pouvait se fier car il haïssait Madara autant qu'elle. S'il venait à mourir, elle se retrouvait seule contre l'ancêtre Uchiha. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais toute aide était la bienvenue.

« Sakura est habile. » Admit Itachi en jetant un œil vers l'hôpital, dans sa tête sa coéquipière s'activait autour d'une vieille dame allongée et lui souriait. « Mais même elle ne peut faire un tel miracle. Quel est le rapport avec Sasori ? »

« C'est pourtant ce qu'il a dit ! » Gronda Konan, menaçante. « Que leur famille avait cette capacité spéciale, comme celle qui a permis au Jinrûchiki de Shukaku de revivre. Madara pensait que Sasori en disposait, mais il a ensuite dit que ce n'était que les gênes féminins qui le permettaient. Alors il a parlé de Sakura. »

Itachi se souvint de l'épisode Shukaku. Le Jinrûchiki avait perdu la vie dans le processus d'extraction avant d'être ressuscité par une technique secrète. L'utilisatrice était la vieille Chiyo de Suna, la grand-mère de Sasori et peut-être celle de Sakura. Ce n'était pas impossible mais la théorie ne tenait pas debout dans ces circonstances.

« La femme est morte durant le processus. Pourquoi Madara offrirait à Pain l'occasion de bénéficier de cette technique alors que ça tuerait obligatoirement Sakura ? Il a besoin d'elle, ça serait idiot de la laisser mourir avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. »

« Il compte utiliser la technique pour ses propres intérêts. » Le corrigea Konan. « Si tu connais les effets du Rinne Tensei, tu sais aussi que Pain n'en aurait jamais usé sans y réfléchir. C'est son âme qu'il veut sauver, pas sa vie. »

Itachi contracta soudainement la mâchoire. Un processus de transposition d'âme d'un corps à un autre ?

« La dernière personne à avoir inventé une telle opération était Orochimaru. » Lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement alors que le déclic se faisait dans son esprit. « Madara est en contact avec Kabuto. »

C'était plus qu'il n'avait prévu. Que Madara collabore avec Pain était une chose mais s'il le faisait aussi avec Kabuto, ça devenait de plus en plus dangereux. L'Uchiha savait comment se faire des alliés de poids. Ça expliquait la bague d'Orochimaru au doigt de Tobi. Il n'avait pas seulement trouvé les effets du Sannin dans son repère mais également son bras droit. Saleté de Madara. S'il était de mèche avec Kabuto, celui-ci disposait de toutes les recherches d'Orochimaru, pourquoi se contenter de Sakura ? Visiblement, Madara trompait tout le monde. Il pouvait déjà depuis longtemps demander à Kabuto d'utiliser la technique de migration d'âme d'Orochimaru sur Pain. Connaissant Kabuto, il était aussi fou que son maître. Madara devait s'attendre à ce qu'il profite d'être devant le Rinnegan pour s'en emparer. C'était soit ça, soit l'Uchiha souhaitait enfin faire disparaître Pain du tableau pour prendre sa place.

« Je ne le permettrai pas. » Se ferma Konan, déterminée.

Mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle n'était pas de taille à rivaliser contre Madara et Pain avait déjà fait son choix. Si Sakura disposait d'une telle technique – elle cachait bien son jeu – et que Madara souhaitait s'en emparer, c'était inquiétant. Pour qui voulait-il s'en servir ? Ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il attendait aussi longtemps, à moins de vouloir d'abord réunir tous les bijû. Voilà pourquoi Zetsu servait à 'retarder les effets du Rinne Tensei' il n'y avait que le Rinnegan qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec un ninja comme Naruto Uzumaki. C'était un défi de plus pour le Jinrûchiki, avantagé par l'affaiblissement de Pain. Konoha est menacé, comprit pensivement Itachi.

« Madara dit que tu protèges cette fille. » Reprit sombrement Konan.

Itachi ne répondit pas mais Konan se douta de la véridicité de son propos. Elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'Itachi refuse de donner à Madara ce qu'il veut, mais elle ne laisserait pas l'occasion de sauver Nagato passer. Elle ignorait pour Kabuto, Madara avait donc menti. Mais il restait toujours cette fameuse technique pour rectifier le tir. Quitte à trahir pour de bon Madara, Nagato ne serait pas contre en apprenant ça.

« Pourquoi me la confier à moi ? » Demanda Itachi. « A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attend ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua sincèrement Konan. « Il nous a juste dit que vous veniez tous deux de Konoha et que c'était légitime. »

La confiance de Madara en Pain et Konan avait ses limites. Il leur avait parlé de Sasori et de Sakura, ce qu'il attendait des deux ainsi que de son plan de récupérer Sasuke. Pourquoi omettre ce détail ? Ça ne pouvait pas être simplement une question d'origine, il y avait forcément un lien. Qu'est ce qui les reliait ? Sasuke, pensa aussitôt Itachi. Il doutait franchement que Madara souhaitait empêcher le combat en lui refilant la fille amoureuse de Sasuke. La mort d'Itachi était une étape nécessaire pour s'emparer de Sasuke. Tuer Sakura pouvait amener Sasuke à réveiller le Mangekyô, évidement mais Madara avait besoin de Sakura donc l'idée était exclue. De plus, Itachi était certain que Sasuke pourrait éveiller la pupille en le tuant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Sasuke, il ne fallait pas tuer son meilleur ami pour l'obtenir, ça, ça avait été sa propre expérience lorsque Shisui s'était suicidé. Le moyen le plus simple était de tuer une personne envers laquelle on ressent énormément de sentiment, que ce soit de la haine, de l'amour ou de l'amitié. Sasuke ne pouvait haïr plus quelqu'un qu'il n'haïssait Itachi, il réveillerait le Mangekyô. L'aîné avait même prévu qu'il se greffe ses yeux pour obtenir le Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel. A ses pensées, il sursauta presque. _Le lien !_

« Itachi, si tu tentes de la sauver d'une quelconque façon… » Siffla Konan d'une voix menaçante.

« Elle ne peut pas t'aider. » La coupa l'Uchiha de son ton froid.

Konan fronça les sourcils, son piercing remuant sous sa lèvre qui tremblait de colère.

« Nous verrons bien. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes. De par cette conversation, il était évident que leur collaboration prendrait fin lorsqu'ils sortiraient du temple. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Itachi qui en avait bientôt fini. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas le temps de résoudre le puzzle de Madara mais il avait assez de pièces pour en comprendre l'ensemble. Sa priorité était de s'occuper de Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rencontrer à nouveau Jiraya, il était trop tard pour cela. Ce que Madara attendait d'Itachi, il ne l'aurait pas. Ça ne sauverait pas Sakura si cette histoire de technique s'avérait être vrai mais dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle soit loin d'Akatsuki après sa mort. Même Konan semblait déterminée à la garder près d'elle, pensant qu'elle pourrait sauver Pain, quitte à se servir de cette fameuse technique à la place de Madara. Auparavant invisible, Sakura était soudainement devenue le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Même le Jinrûchiki de Kyûbi était moins attrayant, tout à coup.

« Tu vas à Konoha. » Reprit Itachi en y repensant. « C'est pour ça que tu es là. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Tu connais le système de sécurité. » Dit-elle simplement. « Et tu connais Danzô. »

C'était étrange, mais la première fois que Konan l'avait rencontré, c'était pour lui demander des informations sur Danzô. Pain avait raconté son histoire à Sakura à son arrivée mais seulement partiellement. D'après Konan, Danzô était en grande partie responsable de la vie que menait aujourd'hui Pain. Akatsuki ayant été créée à Ame bien avant que Madara n'en prenne le contrôle, c'était l'un des amis de Pain et de Konan qui menait l'organisation vers la paix. Konoha était à l'époque en conflit avec Iwa et Danzô collaborait avec Hanzô, le chef d'Ame. Craignant la menace d'Akatsuki qui grandissait, les deux hommes s'étaient soutenus afin de tuer les trois membres à la tête de l'organisation. Leur ami était mort durant ce conflit et Pain avait finalement tué Hanzô et pris sa place. Konan avait été vague, ne mentionnant ni Nagato ni Yahiko directement mais avait vite fait savoir ce qu'elle désirait. Danzô n'avait pas encore payé pour ses crimes. Itachi n'avait que faire de la vie de Danzô. Elle pouvait le tuer, ça lui était complètement égal.

« Je vais en informer Pain. » Annonça-t-elle quand il eut terminé. « Avant d'aller trouver ton frère, laisse la fille. On la récupérera avant Madara. »

C'était aussi tordu que de la laisser à Madara mais Itachi n'avait d'autre choix de s'y plier. Il s'était battu assez longtemps avec lui-même pour finalement décider de laisser sa coéquipière en vie, il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus. Sakura devait retourner à Konoha avant sa mort, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Le reste, c'était à elle et à l'Hokage de s'en charger. Aux mains de Pain ou de Madara, Sakura finirait par y laisser la vie. Il était temps qu'elle se prenne en mains. Au moins, il ne pouvait dire qu'il allait à l'encontre des ordres. Konan était en quelques sortes le bras droit de Pain, soi-disant le chef d'Akatsuki. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Itachi trahisse l'organisation en dévoilant leur plan à Konoha. Elle le savait opposée à Madara mais même lui ignorait qu'Itachi avait gardé contact avec le village après la mort du Sandaime. Si Tsunade agissait correctement, elle ne permettrait pas à Sakura de se promener librement. Si Konan lui laissait le temps de retourner jusqu'à la Feuille, c'était bien parce que leur excursion là-bas n'était pas immédiate. Evidemment, Madara voulait attendre le combat d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Konoha pourrait préparer un plan durant ce laps de temps.

Itachi acquiesça et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Il resta quelques instants seul dans le temple, songeant aux prochains jours. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait après qu'il serait mort. C'était sa fin, la libération. Il avait beaucoup trop donné pour se soucier de ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. Il laissait le reste à la charge de Konoha. Il devait se concentrer sur deux objectifs, d'abord sécuriser Sakura puis affronter Sasuke. Ça ne serait plus très long. Itachi reprit son manteau et entreprit de rejoindre sa coéquipière. Il laissa ses pensées dériver tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par une insulte féroce lancée à son encontre. Comme il l'avait présagé, Sakura était en pétard. Caressant d'une main distraite le corbeau accroché à son épaule, Itachi ignorait les jérémiades de la fille. C'était étrange que Madara pense qu'Itachi choisirait Sakura plutôt que Naruto afin de sauver Sasuke. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, oui, mais il avait abandonné la chose. Sasuke voudrait sûrement tuer Sakura en apprenant qu'elle était avec lui, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à utiliser le Mangekyô sur elle. Il ne se donnerait pas cette peine contrairement à s'il affrontait quelqu'un comme Naruto. Dans ce sens, c'était l'Uzumaki qui disposerait du Kotoamatsukami. Madara n'aurait jamais l'œil de Shisui.

* * *

Un peu honteuse, Karin rougit. Evidemment qu'elle cherchait à se débarrasser de ses compagnons pour rester seule avec Sasuke malgré ce qu'elle disait. La scène qui venait de se dérouler montrait bien combien leur équipe était étrange. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Suigetsu venait de goûter à la colère de la rousse. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'ils se vouaient une haine féroce, les piques habituelles de Suigetsu testaient ô combien sa patience et tout le monde savait qu'elle n'en avait pas. Les crises de Jûgo étaient de plus en plus régulières, il ne le disait pas parce qu'il en prenait l'entière culpabilité, mais c'était bien à cause de ces règlements de compte qu'il perdait le contrôle. Jusque-là, Karin le prenait surtout pour un monstre, à l'origine même de toutes les expériences d'Orochimaru avec le sceau maudit. Alors si Suigetsu devait blâmer quelqu'un, c'était bien Jûgo. Non pas qu'elle détestait alors le défunt Sannin, bien au contraire. Orochimaru lui avait apporté beaucoup et sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Sasuke, pas vrai ? Mais l'aveu déchirant de Jûgo venait de la prendre de court. Il idolâtrait Sasuke grâce au contrôle qu'il avait sur ses crises, il était pour lui comme la réincarnation de son seul ami, Kimimaro.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imagine. » Lui répondit Suigetsu en regardant curieusement Karin qui fit mine de l'ignorer. « Mais on n'est pas retenus ici par la force. On peut partir quand on veut. Et pourtant… »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers le lit où dormait Sasuke. Il semblait plutôt agité, la couverture remontée jusqu'à son menton se soulevait bien trop rapidement et sa respiration était sifflante. A leur arrivée dans l'auberge Okoshi, Jûgo s'était immédiatement mis à entourer le corps de l'Uchiha de bandages et de pansements. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient rejoint après le combat contre le membre de l'Akatsuki, il était dans un sale état et Karin avait immédiatement tendu le bras pour qu'il la morde, suçant son chakra avidement afin de se soigner. Malgré ça, Sasuke restait affaibli et couvert d'entailles. De plus, il avait une fois de trop utilisé le Sharingan pour calmer Jûgo dans sa crise, aggravant son état. La culpabilité rongeait les cœurs, les trois ninjas se sentaient un peu honteux de leur comportement. Sasuke aimait jouer au petit chef, ce qui agaçait passablement ses compagnons mais comme le disait Suigetsu, ils restaient quand même. Et c'était bien plus qu'une simple histoire d'intérêts, ils prenaient réellement à cœur la santé de Sasuke. C'était étrange mais, ils avaient beau protester, ils se disaient tous qu'ils ne s'imaginaient plus chacun de leur côté. Hebi avait appris à travailler en équipe, et peut-être même – Suigetsu et Karin grimacèrent – à s'apprécier.

De ce fait, par leurs joutes et leurs insultes, Suigetsu et Karin cherchaient en quelques sortes à agir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils jouaient le jeu, ils pensaient clairement ce qu'ils s'envoyaient, mais si leurs disputes se multipliaient ces temps-ci, c'était bien pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke. Depuis qu'ils faisaient équipe tous les quatre, Sasuke n'avait montré que d'intérêt pour sa vengeance et ils s'y étaient habitués. L'Uchiha n'avait jamais été généreux dans la parole, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour les calmer ou leur donner ses ordres. Le problème était qu'il ne réagissait même plus. Depuis cette histoire de Bingo Book, il se terrait dans un silence morbide. Il s'intéressait à peine à eux et ne semblait prendre conscience de leur présence que lorsqu'ils se manifestaient à lui. Il prenait la tête de leur formation, s'éloignant beaucoup trop pour que Karin puisse l'avertir si un danger survenait. En l'observant de loin, les trois ninjas pouvaient déceler les pensées ténébreuses et angoissantes qui le tourmentaient, confirmé par Karin qui pouvait deviner l'état d'esprit d'une personne rien qu'en observant son chakra. Et celui de Sasuke était sombre et glacial.

Muré dans mutisme têtu, il ignorait les murmures indistincts qui s'élevaient autour de lui, les regards pesants qui se posaient sur lui, gardant les yeux clos. Après mûre réflexion, ses compagnons avaient deviné d'eux-mêmes à force de déductions, d'apagogies et de ce qu'ils avaient appris de lui. Sasuke apprenait lentement à visualiser l'avenir. Sa vie ne tournait jusque-là qu'autour de la vengeance, recherchant sa cible avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable. Son obsession en devenait dérangeante, accumulant les indices, flairant les pistes aussi peu fiables pouvaient-elles être. Il était mû par une manie destructrice, une haine farouche qui aveuglait ses sens, et ce depuis des années. Il ne vivait que pour cela. Cependant, Sasuke n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer au-delà de sa quête. Il avait tenté d'ignorer les questions dérangeantes que lui posaient Suigetsu, que ferait-il une fois sa vengeance achevée ? Peut-être par peur de se retrouver sans rien, Sasuke ne voulait pas y penser. S'il ne vivait que pour la vengeance, qu'adviendrait-il de lui une fois Itachi mort ? La question jusque-là sans réponse venait de se résoudre vicieusement, stimulant son imagination sans répit tandis qu'il repensait aux paroles narquoises de ce Deidara.

 _« Tobi, regarde ces mignons petits yeux qui nous fixent ! Hm.»_

 _« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller, Senpai ? Vous devrez vous excusez auprès d'Itachi et de Sakura ! »_

La haine.

 _« C'est ça qui me tape sur les nerfs chez vous, les deux frangins ! Je peux plus blairer votre air condescendant ! Ce sont ces yeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous trouve, Sakura ? Ce foutu regard me rend malade ! C'est comme s'il reniait mon art et ça m'est insupportable ! »_

Si Sasuke devait établir une liste des personnes qu'il voulait tuer, ça serait évidemment Itachi qui obtiendrait haut la main la première place du classement, médaille d'or incontestée, rien que la mention de son prénom lui retournait l'estomac. Dans sa propre bouche, ça sonnait comme un crachat, une vulgarité monstrueuse, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Quand c'était les autres qui le prononçaient, c'était encore pire. Il avait toujours l'impression que le fait qu'ils connaissaient le prénom de son frère sous-entendait qu'ils savaient quelque chose que lui ne savait pas. Et dans ces moment-là, c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait que la personne crache tout ce qu'elle savait, même s'il fallait pour cela la saigner jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il avait déjà son content de cadavres mais aucune information de qualité. S'il pouvait, il ferait même en sorte d'effacer à jamais ce prénom de l'Histoire, y placer un tabou et faire taire à jamais tout malheureux qui le prononcerait. Le prénom d'Itachi lui donnait des envies de meurtres, alors juxtaposer celui-ci avec celui de Sakura, il n'en parlait pas. Si Itachi détenait la médaille d'or, Sakura recevait celle d'argent. Sasuke se moquait bien des réponses, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux questions. Et jamais il n'aurait dû se demander un jour ce que faisait Sakura avec Itachi. Ils représentaient deux choses totalement opposées pour lui, elles n'auraient jamais dû se réunir.

C'était difficile à envisager, mais Sasuke avait le sentiment de devoir revenir sur ses propres pas pour atteindre le bout de son chemin. Il avait déserté sans hésitation des années auparavant, sans même avoir à se retourner pour savoir qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il avait même compris, au moment où il avait franchi les portes de Konoha pour la dernière fois, que c'était inévitable. Au plus profond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par partir. A quoi bon s'enraciner dans ce village, ce cocon protecteur qui le retenait prisonnier de son passé ? Pendant des années, il avait cru s'endurcir en se confrontant chaque jour à la réalité de sa vie, la raison amère de son existence, l'absence de ce qui aurait dû être là. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était deux yeux écarlates qui luisaient dans l'obscurité. Ses pupilles cruelles le suivaient à chaque instant, comme s'il était surveillé à chaque main qu'il daignait attraper. La sensation devenait de plus en plus étouffante tandis que sa relation avec Naruto et Sakura s'affermissait. Parfois, il avait l'impression que c'était simplement là pour lui rappeler que ça ne durerait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se détourner de son but mais il avait tenté de résister. S'infliger cette douleur n'avait rien de fortifiant, c'était juste malsain.

Sasuke ne se sentait pas dégoûté à l'idée d'avoir tenté de créer misérablement des liens. Il était jeune, encore en proie à la vulnérabilité. Cette nuit-là, Itachi lui avait causé tellement de dégâts qu'il avait cru ne jamais s'en relever seul. Son univers douillet venait de s'effondrer. Toute sa fierté, son passé, tout s'était écroulé sur lui sans qu'il n'y soit préparé. Il avait tout perdu en un clin d'œil mais refusé d'y laisser son identité même. Il savait bien qu'un jour, il finirait par se lancer à la poursuite d'Itachi. C'était écrit, un Uchiha ne pouvait pas fuir son destin. On lui avait arraché son enfance de manière si brutale qu'il avait d'abord semblé totalement déconnecté de la réalité. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Sasuke n'avait plus rien de ce gamin affectueux qui gambadait en affichant fièrement son origine. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour perdre ses vieilles habitudes, son caractère attachant et mendiant d'amour avait été le pire et sûrement le plus regrettable aux yeux de tous. La haine s'était installée, de plus en plus à l'aise, mais lentement et sournoisement. D'abord, il avait tenté de créer des barrières de glace avec de l'eau chaude, construire des murs de pierre avec de la mousse, des tentatives vaines et naïves pour s'endurcir alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à ressentir encore les baisers chaleureux de sa mère sur sa joue. A sept ans, il avait trop peu vu de la vie pour être confronté à la mort.

C'était quelque chose que ni Sakura, ni Naruto ne pourrait comprendre. Sakura avait toujours vécu avec des parents aimants et prêts d'elle, Naruto quant à lui n'avaient jamais connu les siens. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que cela faisait de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Ne lui restait que la solitude pour le bercer au coin du feu, lui susurrant des mots doux, l'enlaçant tendrement dans une étreinte possessive. Reclus de cet enfer, trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules, il avait fini par se laisser instruire par la marche désordonnée des choses. Il avait refusé de haïr avant d'avoir aimé. Oh il n'avait jamais quitté des yeux son objectif, enfilant chaque matin le manteau chaud de la souffrance, mais la vie misérable que lui avait suggéré Itachi avait paru bien meilleure lorsqu'il avait rencontré Naruto et Sakura. Leur amitié avait un tant soit peu apaisé son chagrin d'une manière dérisoire. Mais le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était bien trop vertueux pour quelqu'un comme lui qui préférait se jeter dans une voie plus rude, souillée et aspérité. Là où tout le monde se tend des pièges, consumé par un mal insatiable et nécessaire à leur survie, poussant les mauvais procédés jusqu'à la haine. Et plutôt que de l'en retirer, ses amis, en le pourchassant, l'avaient précipité dans cet abîme de perdition. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Voilà ce qu'Itachi avait fait de lui. Sasuke n'avait pas pris la peine de suivre ses directives à la lettre, dans tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche, il n'entendait que le mensonge et la manipulation. Or, il n'accepterait jamais de se laisser guider par lui. Jusqu'où perdrait-il sa dignité en se laissant applaudir par l'ennemi ? Peut-être étaient-ils frères dans la haine et le sang, mais ils se différenciaient sur bien des points. Est-ce qu'Itachi s'était aussi laissé tenter par l'éclat trompeur du pouvoir et du goût de la gloire pour en arriver là ? Sasuke ne lui donnerait jamais d'excuse. Aussi ingrats auraient pu être ses devoirs envers leur clan, il n'aurait jamais dû s'y opposer. Son orgueil avait tout détruit sur son passage. Sasuke se souvenait encore de sa mère le conjurant de pardonner à son frère pour ses actes manqués. Sa place d'héritier le débordait, disait-elle. Il était juste égoïste. C'était beaucoup plus difficile d'être le second que le premier. Il n'avait peut-être pas le génie d'Itachi au même âge, mais il avait vraisemblablement plus de courage. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait rien du prodige que tous avait admiré. Ne restait qu'un lâche qui se cachait étroitement, mais même s'il fallait le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde, Sasuke le retrouverait. Il n'était plus question d'un quelconque chemin à suivre ou d'une vie à mener, il n'y avait qu'un but. La vengeance.

Et dans sa quête de vengeance, Sasuke en était venu à tout détruire sur son passage. Peu importait l'obstacle, sa haine – aussi destructrice que ne l'était le feu dont il avait hérité – le consumait sans pitié. C'était comme vivre une nuit éternelle, aucune lumière, juste les ténèbres. Il avait parfois trébuché, s'accrochant à des branches fragiles qui, contre toute attente, n'avait jamais cédée. Pourtant, il était arrivé que la plus florissante venait de cassé net. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il s'y attendait. Les mots de Sakura retombaient à ses pieds comme des feuilles mortes qu'il piétinait sans regret. Elle prétendait l'aimer mais n'avait même pas le courage de le poignarder en face. Etait-ce si étonnant, finalement ? Cherchez le lâche, mais attendez-vous à croiser le traître au passage. Dix ans avait passé depuis l'extinction des Uchiha, désormais rien de ce que pouvait faire ou dire Itachi ne comptait. Sasuke était juste agacé par l'impact de la trahison de Sakura. Elle venait même le narguer jusque dans ses songes.

« Il a dit ' _T'es lourde'_ , lourdE, franchement, si ce n'est pas à toi, à qui il parlait ? »

« Va te noyer, Suigetsu ! T'es vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs ! » S'énerva Karin pour la énième fois.

« Mais c'est _logique_ , non ? » Poursuivit-il, hilare. « Arrête un peu de le dorloter. Non seulement ça l'agace mais en plus ça l'étouffe parce que tu es G-R-O-»

Le pied de Karin s'abattit sur la face de Suigetsu qui se liquéfia. Rageuse, la jeune fille s'acharna impitoyablement à coup de pied sur le corps de l'Hôzuki qui explosait de partout. Les gouttes d'eau qui constituaient sa forme aqueuse éclaboussaient les murs avant de retourner d'où elles venaient par un effet d'attraction mais Karin ne laissa pas le temps à son coéquipier de se reconstituer et redoubla ses coups. Le vacarme réveilla Sasuke qui ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, se remémorant vaguement son rêve. Derrière Itachi l'ANBU, couvert de sang, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi et tous ceux de Konoha riaient. Ses kunaï les avaient à peine fait vaciller, un simple mirage. Le cerveau comme enveloppé dans la brume, Sasuke se redressa. Son mouvement attira l'attention de Karin qui retint un autre coup, la jambe encore en l'air, comme figée. Son visage s'illumina. Suigetsu reprit doucement forme humaine, pestant contre la furie qui l'obligeait toujours à se liquéfier plus qu'il ne le devrait à cause du peu de bouteille qu'il lui restait pour s'hydrater. Remarquant Sasuke à son tour, il esquissa un sourire, un croc dépassant aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » Lui demanda Suigetsu. « C'est le sol tremblant sous le poids des pieds de Karin qui t'a réveillé ? »

« Je suis si contente que tu reprennes conscience ! » S'exclama Karin sans se préoccuper de l'insulte. « On commençait à s'inquiéter. »

« Conscience ? » Répéta Sasuke d'une voix rauque alors même qu'il murmurait. Il se racla la gorge, gêné alors que Karin s'agenouillait près du lit pour retirer le bandage qui entourait son front et qui menaçait de tomber, rendu moite. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il suait jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe une éponge humide sur son visage.

« Tu as été inconscient pendant deux jours. » Lui apprit-elle tandis qu'il repoussait l'éponge de la main. « Tu as eu des rêves…agités. » Ajouta Karin en pinçant les lèvres. Suigetsu ricana.

En sentant ses cils s'accrochaient à sa peau comme si on y avait passé de la colle, Sasuke se frotta vivement les yeux, surpris de les sentir un peu humide. Il mit ça sur le compte de la transpiration, refusant d'admettre qu'il aurait pu, dans l'agitation, verser des larmes de rage. Il ne pleurait plus depuis bien trop longtemps pour se laisser aller aussi ridiculement. S'il l'avait fait malgré lui, Suigetsu ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Connaissant le tempérament de l'Hôzuki, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour le taquiner. Satisfait, Sasuke s'étira, son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, juste engourdi par l'immobilité. Deux jours étaient bien trop longs, il fallait vite retourner à la recherche d'Itachi. Avoir croisé deux membres de l'Akatsuki sur son chemin était la preuve qu'il était sur la bonne piste. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Repoussant la couverture de la main, il entreprit de se mettre debout malgré les protestations de Karin. Il fut immédiatement pris de vertige et sa tête semblait peser une tonne mais il ignora la sensation, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jûgo, enveloppé de sa cape de voyage et un oiseau perché sur son épaule qui gazouillait à son oreille. Il eut d'abord l'air soucieux en remarquant le lit vide mais fut vite rassuré lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, tout habillé. L'Uchiha ne fit aucun commentaire mais il remercia intérieurement celui ou celle qui avait pris la peine de rafistoler ses vêtements. Le souffle de l'explosion de Deidara avait emporté une partie des tissus, il lui manquait même une sandale. Fraîchement lavé, vêtu de linge propre et son chakra renouvelé, il se sentait prêt à aplatir le premier ennemi qu'il croiserait, en espérant que cette fois serait la bonne. Deux jours plus tôt, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, Jûgo avait localisé plusieurs repaires d'Akatsuki par le biais de ses oiseaux. Les volatiles pouvant détecter les traces de chakra, ils lui avaient babillé tout ce qu'ils avaient perçu. D'après eux, la plupart des repaires étaient sans vie mais des résidus de chakra sombre y demeuraient. Ce que Sasuke appréciait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de donner ses ordres pour que son équipe les exécute d'eux-mêmes. Durant son sommeil, Karin et Jûgo s'étaient séparés afin de sonder les différents gîtes et récoler des informations. Les trois ninjas se relayaient au chevet de Sasuke, refusant de le laisser seul. Chacun d'eux avaient sa propre manière d'enquêter, si bien que la quête aux renseignements en devenait presque une compétition.

« Rien du tout. » Avoua misérablement Karin, déçue.

« Quelques infos sur l'Akatsuki, rien de spécifique sur Itachi. » Dit Suigetsu, ravi de servir. « On dirait qu'ils visent des personnes bien particulières, avec un chakra spécial. »

Sasuke releva la tête.

« Un chakra spécial ? »

L'image de Naruto lui apparut soudainement. Il se souvenait du chakra étrange qui avait jaillit du corps de l'Uzumaki durant leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin. Un chakra du genre démoniaque et sombre, alors que Sasuke était certain que les réserves de Naruto s'étaient épuisées et qu'il était à bout. Cet atout caché lui avait donné du fil à retordre, déstabilisé par la puissance qui en découlait. Sasuke avait fini par en comprendre l'origine deux ans plus tard, quand l'équipe sept l'avait finalement retrouvé au repaire d'Orochimaru. Il avait pu le voir à l'intérieur de Naruto, grâce au Sharingan. Le monstre en savait même beaucoup sur sa pupille et sur sa famille. Il ne pouvait être que Kyûbi. Le démon avait fait une certaine remarque sur son chakra. Il avait dit qu'il était encore plus sinistre que le sien et qu'il lui rappelait Madara Uchiha, nom qui ne lui disait rien. Avant de disparaître, Kyûbi avait menacé Sasuke de ne pas tuer son hôte. Alors, l'Uchiha avait posé un nouveau regard sur Naruto. Et d'instinct, il avait su que leur prochain combat serait épique.

« Aucun des repaires Nord et Est n'a donné quoique ce soit. » Parla ensuite Jûgo, sortant Sasuke de sa rêverie. « Mais il en reste deux que le comptable de Kakuzu a mentionné. Les oiseaux m'ont dit que les flux de chakra y étaient plus importants. »

Il sortit une carte chiffonnée de sa poche, où les repaires étaient marqués d'une croix.

« Alors en route. » Ordonna Sasuke en enfilant sa cape.

Ils quittèrent la résidence Nikkô après que Karin ait emporté des provisions pour la route, toujours inquiète de l'état de santé de Sasuke. Il récupérait beaucoup plus vite depuis qu'il avait absorbé les pouvoirs d'Orochimaru mais ses compagnons voyaient d'un mauvais œil cette précipitation. Le combat contre Deidara avait été plus rude et deux jours ne pouvaient pas suffire à Sasuke avant d'enchaîner un autre combat, surtout contre Itachi. L'Uchiha balaya leurs inquiétudes d'un geste et prit la tête de la formation, comme à son habitude. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient, le paquet que Karin tenait se fracassa au sol. Surpris, les trois hommes se stoppèrent pour la dévisager. A son expression, Sasuke devina que les problèmes survenaient déjà.

« Combien, Karin ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

 _Ils se rapprochent rapidement !_ constata-t-elle. _Un…deux…Ils dégagent une énorme quantité de chakra. Ils sont nombreux. Je ressens un chakra qui n'est pas celui d'un humain…un chien ? L'Akatsuki ? Ou un escadron de Konoha ?_

« Dépêchons nous de quitter cet endroit. » Leur dit Sasuke après qu'elle l'eut informé.

« Akatsuki ou Konoha, ils doivent détenir des informations sur Itachi ou cette fille, non ? » S'exclama Karin, évitant soigneusement de prononcer le prénom de cette Sakura qui énervait Sasuke. « Pourquoi on ne leur tendrait pas une embuscade ? »

« D'après ce que tu as dit sur leur nombre, c'est sans doute Konoha. L'Akatsuki travaille toujours en équipe de deux. »

« Leur tendre une embuscade serait une perte de temps. » Renchérit Suigetsu.

« Exactement. » Approuva Sasuke d'un ton froid. « Ne nous préoccupons pas de Konoha. » _Pas pour le moment._ « Itachi est notre priorité. Quand on l'aura localisé, vous serez peut être amenés à arrêter ces mecs de Konoha. »

Alors qu'il reprenait sa marche avec Suigetsu, Karin arrêta Jûgo dans son élan. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de plusieurs oiseaux. Intrigué, Jûgo leva un sourcil en l'interrogeant sur ses intentions. Gaiement, Karin sortit quelques lambeaux de tissus de sous sa cape.

« Ce sont les vieilles affaires de Sasuke. Elles sont imprégnées de son odeur, on va les utiliser pour- »

« Pourquoi tu trimballes des affaires de Sasuke avec toi ?! »

Embarrassée, Karin marmonna plusieurs paroles incompréhensible et en se sentant coincée, se contenta de l'insulter sans raison. Jûgo comprit que Suigetsu ne mentait pas totalement lorsqu'il disait que Karin cherchait à se débarrasser d'eux pour rester seule avec Sasuke. Sans plus attendre, Karin sortit un kunaï et finit de trancher complètement les vêtements.

« C'est dans l'habitude de Konoha d'utiliser des chiens ninjas. On va donc brouiller les pistes. »

Plus loin, Sasuke n'attendait pas après eux. Tout en avançant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Konoha. Karin avait raison, dans un sens. Il aurait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur Sakura en confrontant les ninjas, mais il avait aussi émis une hypothèse comme quoi, si Konoha était à sa recherche, c'était peut-être parce qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui, ou qu'ils voulaient l'arrêter. L'idiote de Sakura avait sûrement quitté le village, faute de discernement, et avait trouvé Itachi. Désespérée comme elle l'était, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire revenir au village, quitte à l'attendre là où elle savait qu'elle ne le manquerait pas. C'était peut-être sa seule faute à elle, mais _quelqu'un_ aurait dû réagir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû parvenir à être associée à Itachi Uchiha d'une quelconque façon. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance maintenant, elle empiétait sur son territoire et sa vengeance. Même si Itachi la tenait en joue, même si elle ne souhaitait que l'aider, il n'avait que faire de ses explications. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était l'image des deux côte à côte. Et tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était leurs rires tandis qu'ils parlaient de lui. Sa haine envers Konoha était encore modérée, il ne ciblait qu'Itachi, mais ça allait venir. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et rien que d'imaginer le village en cendre lui était agréable.

 _Peu importe l'avenir, je ne vis que pour la haine. Je ne vis que pour me venger. Ils paieront tous_.

* * *

« Deidara est mort. Il s'est suicidé en générant une gigantesque explosion. »

Sakura tressauta à l'annonce de Zetsu. Elle qui croyait que cette convocation serait aussi barbante que les précédentes, elle retint un grand sourire. Cet abruti. Sa soif de vengeance venait de lui renvoyer la roue en pleine figure. Sakura avait pu remarquer la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus que Deidara était malhabile avec ses propres explosions. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à se faire exploser volontairement. Le souvenir de sa chair brûlée flottait dans son esprit et bientôt, ce fut tout son corps qu'elle vit complètement carbonisé, bien qu'il soit plus juste de penser qu'il n'était que cendres, maintenant. Gonflée de joie, elle balaya la salle du regard, ne comptant plus que six membres sur la statue.

« J'ai toujours dit qu'il était du genre à mourir jeune. » Soupira Sasori, sans s'étonner.

« Ah là là, encore un membre en moins. » Constata Kisame comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Celui-là était plutôt fort. Alors, qui en est venu à bout ? Sasuke ou le Jinrûchiki de Kyûbi ? »

« Sasuke. »

A cette révélation, Sakura aurait juré avoir senti la jambe d'Itachi remuer. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu sa bague, si bien qu'elle était toujours obligée d'apparaître sur le même socle qu'Itachi à cause du chakra de l'Uchiha qu'elle utilisait pour répondre à l'invocation. Il semblait que le Fûinjutsu de Pain dans les bagues était relié à tel ou tel doigt de la statue, spécifiquement. Il était étrange que, bien qu'elle ne possède pas la bague d'Itachi, le Fûinjutsu fasse quand même effet sur elle rien qu'en possédant une part du chakra de l'Uchiha. Elle supposa que le sceau dans la bague se libérait dans un champ d'action plus large que le simple corps d'Itachi, ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle soit obligée de répondre à l'appel en restant au plus près de lui. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir se tenir debout comme les autres sur l'un des socles libre, loin des jambes derrière elle où elle avait tendance à s'appuyer dès qu'elle était prise de tremblements. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'Itachi était en quelque sorte le pilier qui la maintenait et la soutenait à chaque réunion. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ce simple contact qui la dérangeait énormément.

Sakura frémissait de fierté, ses deux amis contribuaient chacun de leur côté à démanteler l'Akatsuki. Elle se sentait légèrement inutile par rapport à eux tout à coup, elle était au cœur même de l'organisation mais n'avait toujours pas frappé fort contrairement à Naruto ou à Sasuke. Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle n'était là que pour espionner, faire profil bas était sa priorité si elle voulait récolter des informations. Son intuition avait été la bonne, Deidara avait d'abord pourchassé Sasuke plutôt que Naruto. Voilà donc ce que valait Sasuke. Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal avec Deidara, il était effarant que Sasuke ait pu s'en débarrasser seul. Est-ce que son équipe l'avait aidé ? Le connaissant, elle se dit qu'il aura préféré s'en charger lui-même. Il avait un égo que même Deidara ne battait pas. Quand il citait Sasuke, Deidara parlait toujours comme s'il était certain de le réduire en poussière. Dans sa précipitation, il avait sous-estimé ses propres capacités. Sakura s'étonna que leur combat ait eu lieu aussi rapidement depuis la dernière réunion où Deidara était encore là. A son bon souvenir, le blond se trouvait à proximité du Pays du Feu, tout comme elle et Itachi à cet instant. Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant que cela voulait dire que Sasuke était tout près. Tout près d'elle, tout près de son but.

« Cependant, » reprit Zetsu. « Il semblerait que Sasuke soit mort lui aussi. »

Le temps se figea. Sakura se figea. Elle n'entendait même plus le sang battre à ses tempes. Tout semblait immobile autour d'elle. Son cœur semblait lourd, sa poitrine broyée par une étreinte invisible. Un silence improbable bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Au loin, Kisame dit quelque chose mais elle ne comprenait pas. L'émotion lui coupait le souffle et elle ne parvenait même plus à penser correctement. Elle avait forcément mal entendu. C'était impossible. Il y avait une erreur. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Sasuke ? Mort ? L'image du corps de l'Uchiha gisant sans vie traversa son esprit et elle haleta sous la douleur. _Non !_ Elle sentit un coup porté dans le bas de son dos et en proie à la colère, elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle se fit mal. Le Sharingan la transperça froidement tandis qu'Itachi fronçait les sourcils de contrariété. Il semblait qu'elle avait parlé tout haut, attirant l'attention de la compagnie sur elle. Elle baissa la tête et serra fort les lèvres, refusant de leur faire face.

« Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant Itachi. » Dit Pain. « Deidara nous a débarrassé de ce fardeau. »

Itachi garda le silence. Son indifférence amusa Kisame qui avait pu constater auparavant combien son ex-coéquipier était sans pitié, même pour son jeune frère.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on oublie quelque chose. » Se souvint soudainement l'Hoshigaki.

« On dirait que Tobi est mort aussi. » Reprit Zetsu. « Ce Deidara, il s'est fait exploser sans faire attention à son entourage. »

« Ah oui…Tobi. Ce trouillard n'a pas dû avoir le temps d'éviter l'attaque. »

« Peu importe, on pourra le remplacer facilement. » Intervint Pain pour clore le sujet. « En revanche, la mort de Deidara est regrettable. »

Plutôt que de s'intéresser à la conversation, Itachi s'inquiétait surtout du manque de réaction de Sakura. Elle aurait dû réagir en apprenant la soi-disant mort de Tobi, de Madara. En fait, d'après ce qu'il sentait, elle était en proie à une crise de larmes silencieuses et il appréhendait qu'elle n'explose bientôt. Il n'était pas le seul, Sasori gardait un regard appuyé sur elle. Il ne voyait que le haut de son crâne tandis qu'elle avait le menton collé à sa poitrine, mais il pouvait imaginer son visage ravagé. Elle était idiote. Une telle perte était plutôt profitable, même s'il se doutait que si Madara était sur place, il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé son joujou mourir. Son absence en disait déjà long. La dernière fois, Madara lui avait presque grillé le cerveau en exploitant ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que Sasori avertisse Sakura en lui demandant de rester loin de lui. Il avait même cru qu'il se débarrasserait de lui sur le champ, Sasori ne pouvant rien faire, comme bloqué. Ce saleté de Kabuto était doué, la simple voix de Madara le pétrifiait, incapable de bouger ou de penser. Une vraie marionnette. Il serra les dents.

« J'aimais bien Tobi. » Avoua Kisame d'un ton ennuyé. « Quand il s'agissait de mettre l'ambiance dans cette organisation quelque peu déprimante, Tobi avait vraiment du talent. »

« J'y vais. » Dit Pain sans commenter. « Faisons le deuil de Deidara en silence. »

Son hologramme disparut aussitôt, suivi par celui de Konan et de Zetsu. Sasori fixa encore un moment la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas. Son regard croisa finalement celui d'Itachi et il disparut à son tour. Ne restait plus que Kisame, Itachi et Sakura. Kisame prit un air affligé face à l'Uchiha qui restait de marbre. Malgré son caractère et ce qu'il lui avait prouvé, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Itachi ressentait un minimum de choses pour son frère autre que de l'indifférence pure et simple. Rien que le fait de l'avoir épargné en disait beaucoup sur lui.

« C'est dommage pour ton petit frère, Itachi. » Il baissa les yeux sur la chose à ses pieds. « Et pour toi, gamine. »

Le surnom arracha un nouveau tressautement à Sakura qui renifla. Un bruit semblable à un grésillement retentit, preuve que Kisame était à son tour parti, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Sa nuque chauffa alors que le Sharingan la fusillait à nouveau impitoyablement.

« Disparais. » Ordonna la voix froide d'Itachi.

Maintenant seule, Sakura n'entendit plus que sa respiration saccadée. Elle ne cessa de s'accélérer tandis qu'une colère sans nom montait en elle. Elle était de retour dans son corps sans même s'en être rendu compte. Son cœur battait très vite et elle en avait la nausée. Elle était assise là, sur le sol raboteux de la caverne, avec le poids terrible de son chagrin, la blessure à vif. L'impression de se retrouver cinq ans en arrière, assise sur un banc de pierre, à attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait pas. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se reprendre, ses mains enfoncées dans la roche la maintenaient stable alors que tout son corps tremblait. Elle sentait les petites cailloux transpercer la peau de ses paumes tant elle s'appuyait fortement. Lentement, elle leva les yeux. Le spectacle devant elle était des plus immondes. Itachi était là, à quelques pas, en dehors de l'abri qui les gardaient de la pluie. Les gouttes s'abattaient sur lui sans qu'il ne bouge. Il était dos à elle, elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait que de l'indifférence. Pourtant, debout sous la pluie, Itachi avait l'air d'un incompris tragique. Cette vision l'enragea.

Le mur de la caverne explosa quand elle y abattit son poing. L'impact fut tellement destructeur que toute la cavité fut prise de secousse. Du coin de l'œil, Itachi surveilla son prochain mouvement. Il fallait bien qu'elle explose à un moment ou à un autre. Cependant, il était déçu de sa naïveté et de son manque de confiance. Ne l'avait-elle pas ressenti, elle aussi ? Visiblement non. L'énorme tas de roche lui passa au travers tandis qu'il explosait en un nuage de corbeaux qui croassèrent. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, lui balançant tout ce qui restait du mur à ses pieds. Elle hurlait, elle l'insultait, elle lui expulsait toute sa colère comme s'il était responsable. A ses yeux, il l'était. Il n'y avait que lui. Il n'y avait toujours eu que lui. Tout était de sa faute. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto avaient tout perdu parce qu'il vivait. Il avait gâché leur vie. Il avait volé à Sasuke ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, forcé Sakura et Naruto à passer cinq ans de leur vie à tout faire pour retrouver leur ami disparu. Cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait depuis des années, il en était à l'origine. Ce n'était même plus Sasuke qui lui faisait du mal, c'était lui. C'était son œuvre, tout était arrivé à cause de lui ! Et la seule solution, la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser, c'était lui. Elle voulait le voir disparaître.

Elle hurlait tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la gorge. Une douleur cuisante la lui broya, ses cordes vocales comme déchirées. Ça dura un moment, pendant lequel elle soulevait la roche, grosse ou petite, sans même en sentir le poids, pour la lui lancer. C'était plus de l'acharnement qu'autre chose, parce qu'elle ne prenait même pas le temps de viser. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait effacer cette vision. Cesser de voir ces traits si familiers, ce regard si vide. Même son chakra la rendait malade. Il avait la même signature que Sasuke, lien de parenté l'oblige. Si ça tenait qu'à elle, elle libérerait son sceau rien que pour retirer son chakra de son corps. Elle se moquait bien de l'Akatsuki, des convocations, de Madara, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Le fait qu'Itachi ne semblait ni énervé, ni touché de n'importe quelle manière par sa colère la rendait dingue. Il disparait, réapparaissait à différents endroits sans effort, comme s'il attendait simplement que la crise passe. Sakura n'avait pas une très grande endurance, si bien qu'elle se fatigua vite. Bientôt, ses mouvements devinrent plus lents, grossiers. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle tenait toujours une pierre dans sa main mais il n'y avait pas de traces d'Itachi.

C'était drôle, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de se donner tout ce mal pour Sasuke. En fait, elle avait surtout eu envie de lui jeter littéralement à la figure des semaines et des semaines d'agonie, de peur et de haine. Un besoin intarissable de relâcher toute la pression accumulée jusque-là. Sakura avait toujours été émotive, jeune ou adulte. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était une femme, ou qu'elle avait toujours eu un mauvais contrôle à ce niveau-là. C'était juste que son âme n'était pas aussi glaciale que la sienne. Elle brûlait vivement à l'intérieur d'elle. Son corps était fait de chair, mais son âme était flamme. Et sa vie entière avait été consacrée à exprimer ce feu intérieur. Elle n'avait rien de cette fille qui tremblait de peur face à un adversaire, refusant d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, celle qui craignait la mort ou qui restait en arrière de peur d'être touchée. Elle avait dépassé tout ça ! C'était comme si les Uchiha avaient fait le serment de la plonger dans le tourment, lui rappelant éternellement sa faiblesse. Où étaient passés ces heures d'entraînement ? Les prises de bec incessantes avec Tsunade, Ibiki ou encore Neji, des personnalités dures et fortes qui lui avaient permis d'endurcir sa volonté et forger son caractère. C'était comme si l'Uchiha avait aspiré cinq années de sa vie pour ne laisser que la Sakura de treize ans prisonnière de son for intérieur. Elle n'avait fait aucun progrès, elle avait honte d'avoir obtenu la confiance de l'Hokage.

« Calmée ? »

Elle se retourna pour constater sombrement qu'Itachi l'observait calmement, adossé au mur intact de la caverne. Bras croisés et un genou replié, sa posture nonchalante semblait l'insulter. Même son ton l'agaçait, un mélange d'ennui et d'impatience. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle quand lui ne paraissait même pas échauffé. Aucun de ses cheveux n'avait bougé, toujours aussi parfaits malgré leur humidité, elle savait elle-même que les siens étaient en pétard. Itachi puait l'arrogance, déjouant chacun de ses tirs sans effort, Sharingan dormant. Sakura se crispa. _Calmée ?_ Il se moquait d'elle ? Comme si elle se comportait telle une enfant en colère de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elle désirait. Sakura relâcha la pierre qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux sans cette peur immonde qu'il lui avait inspirée jusque-là. Lui accorder cela ne lui apporterait que satisfaction. Elle n'avait plus aucun raison d'avoir peur. Elle venait de se heurter à l'inévitable, dès lors, sa peur n'avait plus de sens. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le risque, c'était ça, le véritable courage. Les paupières d'Itachi se crispèrent à son expression.

« SHANNARO ! » Cria-t-elle en s'élançant sur lui, le poing en avant.

Cette fois, la caverne s'effondra pour de bon. Un nuage de poussière l'entoura, la roche s'écrasant autour d'elle misérablement. Le torrent de pluie s'abattit sur elle mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme en face d'elle.

« Amène-toi, Uchiha. » Cracha-t-elle en retirant son manteau qu'elle jeta par terre.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? C'était la fin, non ? Il avait dit la garder en vie uniquement pour ses intérêts, attirer Sasuke. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, maintenant. Elle refusait de se laisser faire sans lever le petit doigt, aussi ridicule pourrait être cet affrontement. Le visage sali, les sourcils froncés, les joues rougies de colère et une lueur dans ses yeux, Itachi admit qu'elle en avait plus dans le ventre qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'était pas vraiment effrayante, bien sûr. Il se rappelait avoir vu la même détermination sur elle le soir même où il lui avait fait avoué ses véritables intentions. Comme cette fois-là, Sakura ne reculait pas devant l'ennemi, prête à combattre. Elle ne sourcilla même pas à la vue du Sharingan. Imprudente. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, déjà. Sa rage n'était pas plus mal, elle facilitait les démarches, ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Il pourrait la laisser l'esprit tranquille, certain que la furie reprenait du service, montrant les crocs plutôt que les larmes. Madara avait choisi une fille étrange. Itachi lui-même avait du mal à la cerner. Elle était à la fois idiote et intelligente. Parfois gamine, parfois femme. Elle pouvait l'impressionner comme l'agacer. Un vrai phénomène, une boule d'énergie qui éclatait sans qu'on ne s'y attende.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi qui ferma les yeux. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger qu'il parcourut la distance entre eux à la rapidité de l'éclair, enfonçant son poing dans son ventre. Elle eut le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, un son rauque sortant de sa gorge encore douloureuse. Elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre, un coup de coude sous son menton lui fit brusquement relever la tête et l'amena inévitablement à croiser le Sharingan qui paralysa ses membres. Et de son pied, il l'envoya s'écraser plus loin, face contre terre. Le contact brutal avec la roche brisée lui arracha la peau et lui ensanglanta la bouche. Le _salaud_. Elle se releva aussitôt, déterminée à se reprendre. Il ne comptait lui accorder aucune ouverture, aucun répit. Sa main encercla sa gorge, l'empoigna sans pitié jusqu'à la soulever du sol, l'emprisonnant encore et encore dans son regard écarlate, brisant chaque fibre de son être. Les tomoe dansèrent dans ses yeux jusqu'à former un shuriken.

« Tsukuyomi. »

Son hurlement déchira le ciel et chassa l'orage qui se préparait. Le contact mental se rompit instantanément. Sakura tomba à genoux, les doigts agrippant ses cheveux, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal mais ce n'était que ça. Elle ouvrit un œil prudent, puis l'autre. Elle était à nouveau sur les ruines de la caverne, Itachi à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Mécaniquement, elle porta ses doigts à sa gorge, libérée de la poigne. Même sa langue ne rencontra pas le goût de fer du sang lorsqu'elle la passa sur sa lèvre. A la vue du simple Sharingan, elle haleta, hébétée. Une illusion dans une autre. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. C'était fini avant même que ça ne commence. _Ne jamais regarder un utilisateur de dôjutsu dans les yeux_. Elle se sentait ridiculement bête. Elle était trop aveuglée par sa colère pour réfléchir correctement. Elle était tombée dans le piège comme une débutante, encore une fois. Elle avala sa salive et baissa la tête, défaitiste. L'effet n'était plus le même, il avait le dessus sur elle depuis le début. Il ne faisait que jouer, prenant le temps de l'achever sournoisement. _Quel était le sens à tout cela_ ?

Itachi l'observa prudemment. Elle semblait calmée, sur le retrait. Il espérait qu'elle le soit rapidement, il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de l'affronter. La pluie avait cessé, les nuages flottaient paresseusement, dégageant peu à peu la voie pour laisser passer le soleil. Une clarté orange apparaissait au sommet des montagnes, un rayon de lumière tombait sur Sakura, sur ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, les gouttes tombant de ses pointes, s'accrochant à ses cils, roulant sur ses joues pour disparaître sous le col de son pull. Elle était belle dans sa tristesse. Le Sharingan se fit oublier en même temps que les détails de ce visage. Un pas après l'autre, l'Uchiha avança calmement vers elle. C'était une impression étrange, mais même les yeux fermés, Sakura pouvait ressentir son aura. Dans son illusion, elle était aussi puissante, mais glaciale et angoissante. Cette fois, elle était plus sereine, presque apaisante. C'était comme un avertissement, une menace silencieuse : _Comment veux-tu que ça se passe, Sakura_ ? Un bruissement de vêtement plus tard, elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Lâche, elle ne fit qu'entrouvrir les lèvres pour inspirer brusquement, les paupières férocement fermées.

« Sasuke est en vie. »

De stupeur, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses mots la percutant de plein fouet, s'entrechoquant avec ses yeux noirs qui la fixaient de façon accusatrice, sévère. Elle essaya de répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Au lieu de cela, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du collier qui pendait à son cou, les mots résonnant dans sa tête, encore et encore. Sasuke est en vie. Sasuke est en vie. Sasuke est en vie. Aucune effusion de joie, aucun sentiment de soulagement, pas de larmes, rien. Juste cette aura sereine et confiante. Comme si elle le savait déjà, qu'elle avait juste eu besoin de l'entendre. _Sasuke ne perdra pas, ni Naruto. Je crois en leur force._ Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire, se moquer de sa propre stupidité.

« Tu aurais dû le sentir. » Murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de lui tourner le dos.

Peut-être était-ce juste elle, mais il lui semblait qu'elle venait de le décevoir. C'était idiot quand elle pensait à qui il était. Cependant, en portant à nouveau ses doigts à sa gorge, elle comprit que, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait, elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle s'était une fois de plus emportée, manquant à sa parole. Elle avait cherché la bête et s'en était sortie indemne, couverte de sa propre honte. Jusqu'à quel point allait-il lui accorder son indulgence ? C'était mal, mais elle culpabilisa malgré elle. Elle se sentait comme si elle venait de le trahir. C'était le même genre de sentiment qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'elle avait empêché Naruto de la suivre lors de son départ. La différence entre eux était énorme, Naruto était son ami, Itachi le frère de Sasuke. Elle s'étonna par cette pensée. Ennemi aurait été le mot juste et le plus simple. Même leurs joutes verbales sur le terrain avaient de moins en moins de sens, ils ne les continuaient que par habitude. Ses « je te déteste » sonnaient comme des « t'es chiant », ses tentatives foireuses pour contacter son village l'amusait plus que qu'elles ne l'énervaient finalement, la tension avait plus rapidement chuté que prévu. Une certaine routine s'était installée, elle resta un moment choquée.

Perdue entre savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non, Sakura finit par se lever. Itachi avait déjà pris de l'avance sur elle, sautant sur les roches pour retourner sur le sentier sur lequel il s'engagea. Sakura eut une pensée pour Sasuke, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Elle n'aurait pas dû douter de lui, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit vivant. Elle n'avait pas de preuve concrète mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Itachi sur une telle chose. Les frères Uchiha mourraient uniquement de la main de l'autre, ou ne mourraient pas. Toute sa colère ayant été évacuée dans le déluge de pierre, Sakura ramassa son manteau sali qu'elle jeta négligemment sur son bras avant de rejoindre Itachi, le cœur allégé. Peut-être que ce moment avait été bénéfique, en fin de compte. A ses côtés, l'Uchiha regardait droit devant lui, la démarche tranquille comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait le manteau entrouvert, le bras gauche sorti de sa manche et plié – elle en devinait la forme sous le tissu – ne laissant que sa main tombante dépasser. C'était tellement paresseux qu'elle en sourit. Deidara était mort, Sasuke était en vie. Tout allait bien.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu trop gaiement.

La vitesse à laquelle elle changeait d'humeur continuerait toujours de l'étonner. En fait, il s'étonnait surtout à trouver agréable ces changements. Il était trop mature pour s'amuser de ces gamineries mais cela lui changeait des effusions de sang et de l'ambiance froide qui l'entourait depuis des années. Ce que Sakura dégageait était enivrant, une volonté de Feu et un amour inconditionnel pour les siens. En l'ayant près de lui, il avait l'impression qu'on lui accordait un peu de répit avant de finir misérablement sa vie de paria.

« Konoha. » Répondit-il immédiatement de sa voix grave.

Le sourire de Sakura se fana, elle pensa aussitôt qu'il bluffait en sous-entendant la capture de Kyûbi juste pour la mettre en rogne, à croire qu'il aimait ça.

« Je te _déteste_. »

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Rôkoku est au centre de l'intrigue du roman de Sasuke, le village des Loups. Il s'y rend après que Tobi lui ait révélé la vérité sur Itachi, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son frère.**

 **** Le clan Chinoike est mentionné dans Sasuke Shinden (La véritable légende de Sasuke) Les membres du clan Chinoike maniaient un dôjutsu appelé Ketsuryûgan, un œil rouge sang avec des capacités comparables au Sharingan. Sa puissance lui a valu une reconnaissance et d'être comparé aux Trois Grands Dôjutsu. Ce roman mentionne un lien entre les clans Uchiha et Chinoike, que j'ai résumé grossièrement dans la fiction. Pas très important mais c'est bon pour la culture générale. xD**

 ***** En architecture japonaise, le moya est le cœur d'un bâtiment. À l'origine, la partie centrale d'un bâtiment résidentiel est appelée moya. Après l'arrivée du Bouddhisme au Japon au VIe siècle, moya sert à désigner l'aire centrale sacrée d'un bâtiment du temple. Ici, on parle bien du cœur.**

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 12.**

 **Comme première impression, je dirai que je le déteste. Je n'ai ressenti aucun plaisir à l'écrire, je galérais plus qu'autre chose. En fait, j'avais une idée de ce que je voulais en faire mais la mettre par écrit était assez compliqué. Ça m'a pris bien du temps à me creuser les méninges, pour expédier quelque chose dont je suis finalement déçue. Je crois que si j'avais décidé de tout réécrire encore, j'aurai fini par perdre patience et je me serais sentie bloquée donc j'espère quand même vous n'en serez pas autant déçus que moi**

 **Bien, chapitre prévu normalement en cinq parties mais j'ai préféré gardé la dernière pour le chapitre suivant, ça entre mieux dans le contexte. On voit peu Naruto ces temps-ci, je lui réserve surtout une place importante dans la deuxième partie de la fic, mais il sera de retour dans le prochain.**

 **Première partie : Konoha. On retrouve la secte secrète qui prend part au débat concernant la vie/mort de Sakura. C'est assez drôle, finalement. Tout le monde sait maintenant ce qu'il va/peut advenir d'elle sauf elle xD Jiraya de retour avec ses infos. Ils ont une compréhension globale du plan de Madara, il veut utiliser le kinjutsu volé pour quelqu'un/quelque chose, peu importe : ce n'est pas COOL. Qui dit Hiden, dit membre féminin de la famille, dit Sakura. Le test de parenté n'a pas encore omis de résultat, trois à cinq jours dans notre monde, aucune idée dans leur monde à eux xD Mais ils sont à 100% sûr que c'est entièrement relié avec Sakura donc ça soumet l'envie d'aller la repêcher.**

 **Concernent la cachette au Mont Myôbobu, eh bien, c'est assez logique de penser que si Itachi est le contact de Jiraya, il doit forcément lui avoir parlé de Pain et de Konan, que le Sannin connaît très bien, du moins Konan et le Rinnegan. Donc chez moi, Jiraya ne mourra pas de la main de Pain comme dans le manga. J'espère que ça contente tout le monde, il est assez apprécié, je crois. Et puis, c'est plutôt sympa qu'il emmène lui-même Naruto pour l'entraîner au Senjutsu. Dans un sens, Jiraya sait déjà qu'ils vont tôt ou tard affronter Pain.**

 **Sakura qui signe un nouveau contrat n'a rien d'impossible puisqu'on peut signer autant qu'on veut avec n'importe quels animaux. Exemple de Sasuke, serpents et faucons. C'est une bonne cachette mais aussi un moyen d'empêcher les autres nations de voir qu'elle est de retour tranquillou dans son village ce qui créerait un conflit avec Konoha. (Elle n'avait pas dit au début que JAMAIS quelqu'un déclencherait une guerre juste pour elle ? xD) Bref, Tsunade envoie une nouvelle équipe à sa recherche, plus élaborée cette fois.**

 **Deuxième partie : Itachi/Sakura/Konan. Certainement la pire si on enlève la dernière partie. Pour être honnête, je n'avais absolument pas prévu dans mes plans de créer une alliance entre Itachi et Konan. J'ai juste revu le combat Tobi/Konan et l'idée m'est venue. Je me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient pas mal en commun : Danzô a en quelques sortes causé la perte de leurs proches (Pour Yahiko, il amène des cadavres de ninjas à d'Iwa à Hanzô en disant que l'Akatsuki était responsable.) et ils détestent tous les deux Madara. Puis ils font un si joli couple *.* Hum. Evidemment, ils ne se font confiance, échangent juste pour leurs intérêts personnels.**

 **Donc Itachi comprend que Kabuto est de la partie, Konan que Madara se moque de Nagato et la conversation tourne finalement autour de Sakura. Konan se dit que maintenant que Nagato est fichu, autant utiliser les propres armes de Madara pour s'en sortir avant de s'occuper de lui. Mais Tachi est pas vraiment d'accord, il s'est assez cassé la tête pour préparer le retour de la petite pour encore tout changer xD Konan qui sait, par le biais de Madara, qu'Itachi va aller retrouver Sasuke, elle veut qu'il laisse Sakura en liberté en sachant que de toute façon, ils l'enlèveront à nouveau quand ils iront à Konoha, dans le dos de Madara. Cette pauvre Sakura TT**

 **Petit détail important : On apprend enfin ce que Madara attendait de la relation Sakura/Itachi. Non, il ne s'attend pas à ce naisse un héritier de cette union XD Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est l'œil de Shisui. Il le convoite depuis pas mal de temps, en fait, on peut le voir lors du combat Sasuke/Danzô. C'est la même chose pour Kabuto quand Itachi l'utilise sur lui-même BREF, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Madara, intelligent, veut ce petit truc qui lui servira à un autre truc et sait qu'Itachi le garde en réserve pour Sasuke. Comme la petite Sakura est l'une des plus proches de Sasuke - Madara : T'as vu, Ita, elle le kiffe, ton frère ! Itachi : Ah bon ? Madara : Bah ouais, file lui l'œil, elle va gérer, t'inquiète ! Voilà, tout est dit. Pardon pour le suspens pour une si petite chose.**

 **Troisième partie : Sasuke, Hebi. La seule que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire bien que difficile. J'ai dit détesté écrire sur Sasuke parce que c'est un personnage complexe, mais cette scène est bien entendu tiré du manga donc hormis ajouter des détails aux dialogues et écrire des descriptions, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Ce que j'ai apprécié, c'est écrire en quelques sortes son portrait. Itachi y a eu droit en début du chap 5 et Sakura dans le prologue. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, ressentait. Il me faisait presque pitié, j'ai fait de lui une victime xD**

 **J'ai un peu modifié l'histoire. Karin ressent le chakra de l'escouade de Konoha qui, normalement, suit l'odeur de Sasuke. Ici, l'escouade est à la recherche d'Itachi et de Sakura, ce n'est qu'un pur hasard de tomber sur leurs traces. Cf le prochain chapitre.**

 **Dernière partie : Akatsuki, Sakura, Itachi. D'habitude, j'aime écrire sur mon petit couple mais pour le coup, j'en ai eu des nausées. On reprend avec l'annonce de la mort de Deidara, Tobi et celle de Sasuke. Tobi sort de la scène pour préparer le combat Sasuke/Itachi et enfin se dévoiler, comme on le sait. Itachi, sachant de lui-même et confirmé par Konan, ne bronche pas car sait que Sasuke est en vie. Mais il y a la petite Sakura au cœur fragile qui tombe dans le panneau. Elle pense que tous les membres font confiance à Itachi et donc, ne mentirait pas sur la mort de Sasuke. Et ça chiale, ça chiale, ça chiale. (Conasse) x_X**

 **Je voulais juste qu'elle pète un plomb sur Itachi, mais finalement c'est moi qui ait pété un câble je crois XD Voilà, elle casse tout parce que ça la soulage. Au début, j'avais vraiment envie qu'Ita utilise le Tsukuyomi sur elle mais ça aurait causé trop de dégâts à son œil alors qu'il se réserve pour Sasuke, d'où l'illusion dans l'illusion. Peut-être que c'est le reflet de son envie, la faire morfler alors qu'il se retient xD Dans un sens, il sait qu'elle aime beaucoup Sasuke et que sa crise est légitime mais de l'autre, il pense qu'elle ne devrait pas autant douter de Sasuke et au contraire, le soutenir. Reproche qui la marquera beaucoup, vous verrez. En attendant, petite amélioration où un compliment s'est incrusté dans la fiction : Belle. Pas dans le sens ouuuh tu es muy bonita ! Plutôt la tristesse lui va bien. Itachi est un sadique, en fait o_O Dans le fond, qui aime bien, châtie bien !**

 **Si je devais nommer ce chapitre, ça serait : Rendez-vous à Konoha XD Kakashi et son équipe s'apprête à partir du village (l'a même fait dans la partie Sasuke) Itachi et Sakura s'y dirigent Konan sous-entend qu'elle et Pain vont s'y rendre et Sasuke n'est pas très loin. (J'ai tenté de localisé exactement la résidence Nikkô mais pas moyen TT Comme il rencontre assez rapidement Itachi au repaire Uchiha, j'ai supposé qu'elle se trouve sur le territoire du Feu. A confirmer. )**

 **Voilà, voilà. Lâchez-vous sur les commentaires/critiques, c'est toujours bon de savoir ce qu'il me faut rectifier. Peut-être qu'un jour, je prendrai le temps de modifier certains chapitres dont les premiers qui me déçoivent énormément. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez quand même apprécié un minimum !**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : L'heure décisive approche, une rencontre entre de vieux amis et un sentiment étrange d'abandon.**

 **Encore trois chapitres et je marquerai la fin de la première partie de cette fiction. Si je calcule bien mon coup, j'en terminerai avec Shadow avec une trentaine de chapitres au compteur. J'ai même déjà encadré la dernière phrase de cette fiction (Non, je ne suis pas pressée ! xD)**

 **A très vite ! Bisoute, Shanna (ro) ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Réponse aux reviews :** ** & Merci de me suivre !**

Shinedai : **Hello ! Merci de l'avis ! Effectivement, je crois que j'ai un peu de mal avec ces chapitres, il y a tellement d'informations à caser, tellement de d'évènements en même temps, je me perds un peu. Je crois que je rends les choses compliquées alors que je pourrai faire plus simple maaaais bon ! Yahiko, oui ! Problème de roux, je l'ai un peu oublié dans le paragraphe, en effet, je vais rattraper ça dès que possible ! Pour Deidara et Sakura, j'ai justement fait une allusion à ça dans ce nouveau chapitre.^^ Ah, j'ai une faiblesse dans les scènes de combat, je vais me calmer très vite sur ce genre de passages XD Comment Sakura va quitter Itachi ? Ah ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, en fait. A découvrir, prochainement Hahah. Merci d'être passée et de me suivre, je vais essayer de rendre les prochains chaps moins compliqués, espérons-le ! ^.^ A très vite !**

Nom-aleatoire : **Hi ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction, un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Ah, j'ai mes périodes avec/sans fictions, je te comprends XD J'essaie de m'appliquer un maximum au niveau détails, j'ai trop peur de manquer de respect à l'univers Naruto et gâcher un Ita/Saku qui me paraît si mignon. (facile à imaginer, compliqué à écrire !) Sakura…Sakura est un mystère dans cette fiction même pour moi. Je la voulais immature comme mature, un effet de contradiction, la rendre à la fois inintéressante et intéressante du pdv Itachi. Si compliqué TT Mais contente que tu l'apprécies, elle couine tellement quelques fois ! Itachi, Itachi de mes rêves, petit con mais attachant pour nous lecteurs, quand on sait qui il est.^^ Enfin, j'essaie de travailler tous les personnages, même si ça part un peu loin parfois. Quand je lis les reviews, ça me touche tellement XD Je suis contente que cette fiction plaise. En passant, on m'a conseillé de lire L'envolée belle, que j'ai mise dans ma liste de lecture prochaine entre deux révisions, la pub qu'on m'en a fait était tellement extra que je suis super contente que tu sois passée ici XD Enfin, merci encore ! Bisoute !**

 **Chapitre en retard, je m'en excuse. La raison est que, plutôt que de suivre le plan annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai changé radicalement ce chapitre pour en faire un spécial ItaSaku. (Ça compense ? ) Evidemment, le plan cité sera adapté pour la chapitre 14. Plus d'infos en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 13 !**

* * *

La serveuse apathique s'attela à nettoyer chaque ustensile avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle passait tellement de temps sur chacun d'eux que si le patron était passé par-là, il lui aurait accordé une promotion tant ça brillait. Accoudée au comptoir, sa collègue ne faisait rien pour l'aider, trop occupée à surveiller du coin de l'œil l'unique table occupée, mordillant ses lèvres et lâchant parfois un soupir d'exaspération. La première, beaucoup plus patiente, jouait le jeu. Il n'était pas rare que des clients restent plusieurs heures d'affilée pour papoter, échangeant autour d'un bon thé après un repas copieux, mais ce soir il n'y en avait plus que deux et aucune voix ne s'élevait de leur table. Le temps passait, bientôt il serait l'heure de fermer, mais aucune des deux femmes n'envisagea d'aller prévenir les clients. Elles se sentaient surtout mal à l'aise, conscientes de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait à cette table. En prenant son service, Kane, la serveuse curieuse, avait immédiatement couiné en apercevant le couple. Le cadre était si romantique, un dîner tard le soir, une lanterne près de la table comme seul éclairage tandis que le petit village s'éteignait. Sa jalousie avait vite viré à la contrariété tandis qu'elle observait leur comportement.

« Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille est tordue. » Lâcha Kane à son amie, sans quitter la table des yeux. « « 'vec un homme pareil, qui pourrait rester aussi silencieuse ? »

« Pas toi, en tout cas. » Soupira l'autre. « Cesse de les regarder ! »

Tandis qu'elle ignorait les protestations derrière elle, Kane se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le couple. Se plantant devant leur table, elle entreprit de leur resservir du thé chaud. Le beau brun lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, acquiesçant juste de la tête pour la remercier. La jeune fille quant à elle, lui adressa un sourire et la remercia beaucoup plus chaleureusement. En versant le thé dans les tasses, Kane sentit le regard réprobateur de son amie mais n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Un tel gâchis.

« Ce que nous avons ici, » Dit-elle à l'adresse de ses clients. « C'est un manque de communication. J'ai connu ça 'vec un gars qui s'appelait Iko – un vrai bout en train, j'vous jure ! Mais bon, il savait t'jours comment se faire pardonner. » Elle sourit à l'homme impassible. « 'vec une profonde conversation, si vous voyez c'que je veux dire. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Itachi cligna des yeux, frappé par son accent qui lui rappelait celui de Shinko, sa coéquipière quand il était genin.* Un souvenir flou d'une visite en compagnie d'Izumi au salon de thé où travaillait sa coéquipière lui traversa l'esprit, qu'il chassa rapidement, soudain mal à l'aise. La scène lui était familière et semblait se répéter. C'était comme si le destin avait fait en sorte que tout son passé le rattrape subitement avant le terme. Il posa les yeux sur la fumée qui se dégageait maintenant de sa tasse, ignorant la serveuse qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées. De toute évidence, il y était resté plongé trop longtemps, assez pour que quelqu'un daigne interrompre la conversation inexistante entre lui et sa coéquipière. La serveuse dévisageait Sakura avec un regard entendu.

« Merci du conseil. » La congédia-t-il poliment alors que Sakura ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion.

La serveuse haussa les épaules et retourna vers le comptoir, souriant narquoisement à son amie qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

« Je n'ai pas-» Commença Sakura mais il la coupa aussitôt.

« Aucune importance. »

Quelque chose dans son ton lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux oublier ça. Sakura acquiesça, morose. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa tasse fumante qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, le thé lui brûla la langue et elle grimaça. Elle aurait dû prévoir le coup, mais elle se sentait obligée de faire quelque chose. Ça la gênait beaucoup de rester assise là sans rien faire, surtout dans une pareille ambiance. Elle avait l'habitude du silence maintenant, elle avait vite compris qu'il était même sacré pour Itachi. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, ayant passé toutes ses journées en compagnie de Naruto, son ami exubérant. Itachi appréciait le calme, ça le rendait plus serein, parfois même plus agréable à vivre. Peut-être qu'en extérieur, tous deux avaient en effet l'air d'un couple de vieilles personnes qui minimisaient les paroles mais s'en satisfaisaient quand même. Elle avait déjà vu ça nombre de fois à l'hôpital, généralement quand l'un des aînés était en fin de vie et presque plus capable de prononcer un mot. Ça l'émerveillait toujours d'observer ces vieux amoureux qui semblaient communiquer même en plein silence. Evidemment, la situation était différente, mais il y avait quelque chose.

Itachi n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ni laissé apparaître quoique ce soit qui aurait pu le trahir, mais Sakura avait l'étrange sensation de voir à travers le masque. Il n'allait pas bien. Elle voyait les cernes qui racontaient des nuits sans sommeil, ses mâchoires crispées qui faisaient saillir les muscles de son cou, reflet des pensées qu'il avait, son tic nerveux à la joue qui apparaissait plus que nécessaire et ses yeux qui dansaient comme des flammes tordues par le vent. Tout en lui hurlait la douleur qu'il semblait endurer en silence. D'abord mal à l'aise de remarquer combien elle connaissait chaque détail de son visage, Sakura avait rapidement détourné les yeux mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. En le contemplant ainsi, il lui renvoyait l'image d'une immense tristesse. C'était bien plus éloquent que lorsqu'elle l'avait cru pâtir de la mort de Sasuke sous la pluie, vision qui l'avait enragée ou ce qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt où elle cueillait des herbes. Cette fois, il exerçait sur elle une sorte de fascination. Elle était fasciné par cet aspect de lui que tous – elle en était certaine – ignorait, peut-être même Kisame. Elle doutait que l'Hoshikagi ait eu la soudaine envie de contempler le visage d'Itachi, la pensée était amusante, certes, mais grotesque.

Durant leur apprentissage, les ninjas apprenaient à étudier le comportement d'autrui et les signes trompeurs afin de réagir rapidement. Ils suivaient un entraînement psychologique intensif qui leur permettrait d'endurer n'importe quelle situation sans se départir de leur contrôle de soi. Bien sûr, il était impossible pour eux d'agir tels des robots si bien que personne n'était réellement capable de ravaler toute émotion. Sakura ne connaissait que deux catégories de personne qui y arrivait le mieux, les ninjas appartenant à la Racine et les Uchiha. Pour quelqu'un comme Saï qui avait été entraîné pratiquement dès le berceau à renier tout sentiment, c'était d'autant plus facile de rester neutre, sa récente ouverture à la société dénotait bien de son inexpérience émotionnelle. Pour Sasuke, il avait tellement ressenti en perdant tout ce qu'il avait qu'il était incapable d'éprouver quoique ce soit hormis sa haine, qu'il avait pourtant caché derrière un visage froid, n'attendant que de la faire exploser au bon moment. Mais pour Itachi, ça démontrait plus des années de pratique et une éducation stricte. Derrière sa réputation, il y avait quand même un homme avec de bonnes manières, presque automatiques. Plus que pour l'intimidation et le sérieux du personnage, son masque semblait avoir été forgé pour dissimuler tout un flot de sentiments que Sakura parvenait quelques fois à déceler et ça la troublait énormément.

Pouvait-on la blâmer pour l'hypnotisme qu'elle ressentait pour lui dans ce genre de moments ? C'était incroyable, on racontait des tas de choses à son sujet : sa cruauté, son sadisme pur et simple, sa puissance incontestable, ses crimes barbares et son impitoyable sens de la torture. Elle avait tout entendu, lu des tas de dossiers le concernant, connaissait son parcours, ses données personnelles, ses statistiques, tout ce qu'elle avait pu réunir. On lui avait dressé un portrait nauséabond de l'homme, on l'avait préparé à tout venant de lui. A tout sauf à ça, car personne n'était parvenu à remarquer la douleur évidente dans le regard d'Itachi Uchiha. Elle en était si retournée qu'elle avait mal au ventre. C'était comme être face à un miracle. Sakura savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui avait des yeux si vides. Si elle était en fonction, lui un simple patient comme les autres, elle aurait pensé à une dépression, aux premiers abords. Cependant, Itachi n'était pas comme les autres, ce qui la troublait plus que nécessaire. Sakura n'était pas en proie à un sadisme cru où elle se délecterait de la souffrance de son pire ennemi au profit de son ami, c'était plutôt comme si elle se devait de réagir car étant la seule tenue dans la confidence.

Sa vision des choses – et du monde, avait quelque peu changé depuis son entrée à l'Akatsuki. Elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec leur organisation, ni les méthodes employées, elle détestait chacun des membres et se soulagerait du démantèlement de leur ordre. Quand elle était de l'autre côté du mur, n'ayant connaissance des faits et gestes d'Akatsuki que par l'effet de bouche à oreille, Sakura ne pensait qu'à un groupe de criminels sans scrupules, des nukenin impitoyables qui avaient laissé des piles de dossiers amers et sanglants sur le bureau de leur dirigeant, s'entraidant car partenaires dans le crime. En entrant dans leur cercle, elle avait bien trouvé un groupe de criminels, mais leurs motivations n'avaient pas coïncidé à celles à lesquelles elle pensait. Sakura avait basculé dans une nouvelle vie, la leur, sa chute avait été si brutale que c'était comme si on lui avait claqué la tête contre un miroir jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte d'y regarder le reflet. Les apparences étaient parfois bien trompeuses. L'histoire de Pain l'avait touchée, le regard vide de Konan l'avait frappée, l'enrôlement forcé de Deidara l'avait contrariée et elle s'était sentie obligée de reconsidérer l'image qu'elle en avait. Et puis, elle s'était demandé : « Et si. »

Et si ? Des tas de questions sans réponses, des rêves où quelqu'un avait fait barrages à ces inconscients en leur rappelant ce qu'était la vraie vie, là où la paix n'est qu'une création continue où les hommes naissent, vivent et meurent après des années d'amour et de sérénité, loin du chaos des guerres, des crimes et des horreurs du monde. Sakura avait toujours été une folle rêveuse, petite civile qui se prenait dès le plus jeune âge pour une puissante kunoichi, gamine stupide croyant au grand amour et au bonheur éternel. Sa naïveté était sans doute ce qui la tuerait. Pourtant, elle gardait espoir qu'on lui donne un jour raison, qu'elle n'y croyait pas pour rien. La paix entre tous finirait par s'installer d'elle-même, les combats cesseraient, les ninjas devenant non plus des outils mais une futilité pour leur village qui garderait les apparences, ils vivraient leur vie heureux et unifiés, les admis à l'hôpital n'entreraient au bloc que pour des maladies que seule la nature engendrait et le mot ennemi n'aurait plus aucune signification. Sakura était naïve à ce point-là, elle croyait que les hommes pouvaient changer et que même Itachi Uchiha pouvait exprimer des remords. Gai aurait appelé ça un infatigable optimisme de la floraison du printemps de la jeunesse, Tsunade un dysfonctionnement du système cérébrale.

Bien sûr, elle n'en était pas au point de donner raison à l'Akatsuki. Même si chacun des membres cachait peut-être un passé triste qui les avait poussés à devenir des criminels, elle n'acceptait certainement pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Leur but menaçait la sécurité du monde et la vie de son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait éprouver pour eux de la pitié, mais jamais de la sympathie. L'exemple même était Deidara. Lorsque Kisame avait mentionné que Deidara avait été contraint d'entrer dans l'Akatsuki, elle avait ressenti comme de la compréhension, partageant en quelques sortes un point commun avec lui. Seulement, contrairement à elle, le blond s'était fait à cette vie, y prenait même du plaisir. Il était le seul membre qu'elle aurait pu estimer, peut-être parce que son caractère lui était trop familier. Pourtant, lorsque Deidara avait évoqué son intention de s'en prendre à ses deux coéquipiers, Sakura n'avait plus eu de doute. Il était évident qu'entre Deidara et Sasuke ou Naruto, le choix était déjà fait. Ami ou ennemi, quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre à ses proches ne bénéficierait jamais de sa clémence. La mort de Deidara avait emporté avec elle certains dangers qu'encourraient Sasuke et Naruto, rien ne pouvait la rassurer plus, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Itachi lui-même était une menace de taille. Il était tout ce que voulait Sasuke. Maintenant que ce dernier avait tué Deidara, Sakura se demandait s'il était alors au même niveau que celui de son frère. Itachi était puissant, elle n'avait pas vraiment vu jusqu'à quel point mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le savoir. Il suffisait de se tenir devant lui pour le sentir. Kakashi avait admis lui être inférieur et incapable de le battre. Sakura avait conscience que, si son ancien sensei n'atteignait pas un tel adversaire, elle ne pouvait certainement pas non plus. C'était pur folie de sa part d'avoir osé se dresser contre la réalité. Défaite, humiliation et haine avaient été le résultat de ses tentatives. Le pire était sûrement d'être encore en vie, comme s'il lui accordait à chaque fois une autre chance de rattraper sa faiblesse, ou de l'enfoncer encore plus. Elle aimait croire en la première théorie, Itachi ayant pris la peine de commenter ses capacités en termes d'illusions et de lui conseiller un entraînement intensif à ce sujet. C'était surréaliste, mais il lui semblait que de tels propos suggéraient qu'il n'essaierait pas d'atteindre à sa vie contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit.

Il fallait beaucoup plus que deux mois pour faire oublier sa rancœur à Sakura, c'était quelque chose qui ne s'effacerait jamais. Toutefois, ces dernières semaines à ses côtés avaient brisé toutes ses croyances, l'amenant à revoir tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir à son sujet et pas juste à cause de son regard lointain et morne. Itachi était comme un puzzle. Un puzzle où des pièces semblaient avoir été égarées, ne laissant sur la table que celles qui constituaient le contour. Ces pièces étaient sombres, d'une couleur noir unie. Tout le monde avait abandonné la constitution de ce puzzle, se contentent des contours amers. Mais Sakura avait fini par retrouver quelques pièces, les ajustant petit à petit à l'ensemble. Et dans ce puzzle ombrageux, des éléments colorés illuminaient le décor. Elle ne l'avait pas terminé, mais ça l'encourageait. Tout ninja, aussi puissant soit-il, avait une faiblesse. Concernant Itachi, elle n'aurait jamais cru lui en découvrir une. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais elle aurait tout donné pour entrer dans sa tête et en comprendre le sens. Durant sa formation, elle avait appris à apprivoiser ses patients, les observer, comprendre leur fonctionnement. C'était nécessaire pour sauver des vies, cela permettait même de prévenir plutôt qu'avoir à guérir. Elle y travaillait avec autant d'acharnement que si ça avait été pour elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça marcherait sur Itachi, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'avoir fait surtout.

Le diagnostic était sans appel, Itachi Uchiha était humain. Oh, il avait parfaitement gagné et mérité sa réputation, mais sous sa façade de dur à cuire, il cachait le bien qui demeurait en lui. Sur ce point, Sakura avouait son pragmatisme. Elle l'avait vu épargner plus qu'il n'avait tué, ce qui l'amenait à penser qu'il avait un certain respect de la vie, des autres. Il ne pensait pas à tuer sans avoir une raison valable. Et si Sakura doutait que « _tester ses capacités_ » soit une raison valable pour massacrer sa propre famille, elle se dit qu'il avait peut-être appris de ses erreurs depuis. Kisame l'avait lui-même avoué, l'Uchiha était quelqu'un d'étrange, aussi altruiste qu'impitoyable. Le paradoxe de tous les ninjas, en somme. Deuxième fait marquant, il ne semblait pas haïr son frère malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Sakura ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait du combat contre Sasuke mais il était étrange qu'il laisse son cadet devenir aussi puissant sans rien faire, ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien le conduire à la mort si Sasuke s'avérait être plus fort. Sa raison devait être tordue, acquérir la puissance de son frère, par exemple, mais certaines de ses paroles raisonnaient encore dans la tête de Sakura. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle et Naruto tenaient tant à ramener Sasuke, sa façon de lister chacune des erreurs commises par son frère comme s'il voulait voir jusqu'où allait leur attachement, mais surtout, son ton lourd de reproche quand il lui avait dit qu'elle aurait dû savoir que Sasuke était en vie, dans le sens où elle aurait dû croire en lui.

Sakura n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'Itachi estimait Sasuke, qu'il reconnaissait sa valeur et sa force ou encore qu'il acceptait que son frère ait pu tisser des liens à défaut de ne s'en tenir qu'à sa haine. Elle pensait surtout qu'il y avait dans ses mots une certaine forme de jalousie, peut-être même de l'amertume tandis qu'il constatait que Sasuke n'était pas devenu comme lui contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, il était devenu mieux que ça. Il y avait la haine certes, mais une fois épanchée, ne lui resterait que l'amour et l'amitié que lui accordaient encore ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Itachi quant à lui, n'avait plus rien. Il avait tout supprimé de ce qu'étaient ses propres liens. Sa vie semblait désormais vide de toute chose, comme figée. Sakura était certaine qu'il ne trouvait pas son compte dans l'Akatsuki, il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres et détestait le leader. Il était indifférent à toute chose. En d'autres termes, il était comme un fantôme qui errait. Une enveloppe vide. Voilà pourquoi elle pensait qu'il exprimait quelques regrets. Elle avait envie de rire, constatant jusqu'où ses pensées allaient à cause du silence qui durait depuis des heures maintenant et son visage ne l'aidait en rien. Elle pensait juste qu'une telle tristesse chez cet homme-là ne pouvait pas survenir comme ça. Le patient Itachi Uchiha était le plus tenace qu'elle ait connu, mais les théories faisaient partie du métier. Tôt ou tard, le mal était toujours décelé. Cependant, elle doutait qu'il puisse s'en sortir vivant. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La question posée, il fallut du temps à Itachi pour s'y intéresser. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, se frayant un chemin entre les pensées qui inondaient son esprit. Elles n'avaient aucune fin, se multipliant encore et encore jusqu'à lui donner mal à la tête. Il avait plongé dans des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond, luttant mentalement pour ne pas s'y noyer, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur des instants fugaces et n'en immergea que lorsqu'il lui sembla avoir entendu un son extérieur. Dans sa tasse, le thé était froid. Un fois de plus, il s'étonna de s'être autant coupé de la réalité. Ce n'était pas franchement son genre, surtout alors qu'il était si près du but. En rencontrant les yeux verts qui le regardaient fixement, il avait l'impression de voir déjà la mort. Il s'était toujours dit que cette dernière avait l'apparence d'un enfant au regard innocent qui savait parfaitement lire au travers de lui.

Lorsqu'elle réitéra sa question, Itachi eut une vague impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, le souvenir d'une conversation au sujet de Sasuke apparaissant parmi d'autres. Comme cette fois-là, il eut envie de lui raconter l'histoire d'un gamin qui avait dédié son entière existence à l'instauration de la paix et qui avait pourtant fini par employer un moyen radical et monstrueux pour à peine effleurer son rêve, le rêveur pensant pouvoir jouer le rôle principal de cet aboutissement mais n'en serait finalement qu'un simple observateur. Raisonnable, il scotcha une bannière invisible sur son front où il inscrivit mentalement _Ennemi_ et concentra tout son agacement dans son regard. Sakura haussa les épaules contre toute attente.

« Le restaurant va fermer et on est toujours plantés là. »

Il se leva si brusquement qu'elle en resta pantoise. Toujours assise, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, constatant au passage qu'il avait repris contenance et que le masque était parfaitement en place. Elle était sûre que même si elle regardait attentivement, il ne resterait aucune trace d'émotion chez lui. De ce fait, il avait certainement compris qu'il avait une fois de plus laissé échapper plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il ne faisait que déjouer sa question en faignant l'indifférence. Parce qu'elle pressentait un danger futur, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup, en temps normal il n'aurait jamais passé autant de temps aussi silencieux que transparent, surtout pas en sa présence. Quelque chose se tramait, mais Sakura ne dit rien tout de suite. Elle consentit à laisser sa question en suspens, parvenant à ne pas lui glisser qu'il lui faudrait peut-être dire au moins une fois la vérité s'il voulait que ses mensonges soient crédibles après un tel regard. Elle ne croyait plus en son masque. C'était trop marquant d'entrevoir la faiblesse d'un homme comme lui, plus que celle d'une autre personne. Itachi déposa de l'argent sur la table, une somme plus élevée que l'ardoise, puis quitta les lieux sans un mot. S'inclinant rapidement en guise d'adieux devant les deux serveuses, Sakura lui emboîta le pas.

« C'était impoli. Elles n'attendaient que nous pour fermer, tu sais. »

« Le pourboire est là pour ça. »

Malgré le ton, Sakura fut satisfaite d'entendre enfin la voix grave de l'Uchiha dont la bouche était comme clouée depuis des heures. Elle n'aimait pas tellement jouer un élément décoratif de son champ de vision. A croire qu'il oubliait totalement sa présence, ce qui équivalait à une insulte. Le silence était pur et agréable, mais il était le seul à en faire quelque chose de vital. Le petit village s'éteint endormi, l'allée était plongée dans l'obscurité mais la température était élevée malgré la tombée de la nuit. Sakura s'étira les bras. Les membres engourdis par l'immobilité, la marche lui paraissait beaucoup plus agréable, tout à coup. Ils dépassèrent une auberge, longèrent la longue rue qui menait à l'entrée et bientôt, ils empruntèrent le sentier principal. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils voyageraient de nuit, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui se différenciait de ces fois-là. Un non-dit pesant qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimé.

« C'est la route qui mène au Pays du Feu. » Fit remarquer innocemment Sakura.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Sérieusement, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Sa voix de crécelle accentua son maux de tête, mieux valait lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. L'idée flotta un moment dans son esprit avant qu'il ne la chasse.

« Konoha. » S'entêta-t-il à répéter bien qu'il lui ait déjà dit.

« On ne va _pas_ à Konoha. » S'agaça Sakura. « On est _toi_ et _moi_. A la minute où on atteindrait le village, je te trahirai et j'aiderai à te neutraliser. Tu ne prendrais pas ce risque. »

Il eut un rictus, _cette fille_.

« Tu es franche. » Constata Itachi, amusé par son audace. « Et imprudente. Encore. »

« Réaliste. » Corrigea-t-elle.

Seule, elle ne pourrait rien en tirer. Soutenue par des camarades, la donne pouvait changer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance, ou la malchance, d'avoir à se confronter physiquement à lui mais le peu qu'elle avait essayé, il l'avait écrasé comme un moustique sans même lever le petit doigt. Il l'avait juste emprisonnée dans son Sharingan, moyen ultime pour calmer ses ardeurs, il n'avait pas cherché à se battre concrètement. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait sur elle, il avait observé sa prestation au combat mais lui comme elle savait que ce n'était pas là son véritable potentiel. Parce qu'elle en avait beaucoup, mais c'était comme si elle ne parvenait pas en exploiter ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle avait toujours cette peur constante qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, se rabaissait elle-même parce que terrorisée par sa faiblesse. Elle s'était entraînée pour la faire disparaître mais en restait comme traumatisée, mais ça n'arrivait qu'en sa présence, sûrement parce qu'il lui rappelait trop Sasuke. Pourtant, les deux frères se comportaient différemment avec elle. Les rares fois où Sasuke l'avait complimenté, c'était uniquement pour ne pas que leur équipe soit en rabais si elle décidait d'abandonner, comme durant les examens chûnin. Le reste du temps, il lui avait rappelé son inutilité. Quand Itachi la dressait devant des défis, elle en ressortait généralement gagnante et flattée. Mais c'était lui qui la poussait, elle ne sortait pas cette volonté d'elle-même. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il la surestimait et qu'il la dominait aussi facilement en soulignant l'humiliation totale juste pour mieux l'endurcir ou du moins, c'est ce qui en ressortait. Voilà quelque chose que Sakura préférait chez l'aîné plutôt que chez le cadet.

« Est-ce que tu m'accorderas un combat loyal, un jour ? » Risqua-t-elle à son intention. « Je veux dire, sans le Sharingan. »

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Itachi avait cru que pour que la paix existe, il fallait qu'il y ait moins de ninja. Pour cela, il avait décidé de devenir le plus fort afin de battre tous les autres et de les soumettre. Shisui avait rapidement évoqué le titre d'Hokage, qui lui permettrait d'instaurer ses propres règles, Itachi avait approuvé. La première personne qu'il avait poussé à abandonner sa voie de ninja, c'était Shinko. Elle-même lui avait avoué qu'elle se sentait tellement inférieure par rapport à quelqu'un comme lui qu'elle avait jugé préférable de se retirer. Plutôt que de s'en attrister, il s'était gonflé de fierté et n'avait fait que de croire en sa volonté. La deuxième, ce fut son adversaire lors de son examen Chûnin, Shunmino Nemui.** Il profitait de s'endormir pour attaquer inconsciemment ses ennemis de peur de voir le mal qu'il faisait. En le forçant à rester éveillé, Itachi avait tellement suscité la peur en lui que Nemui en était resté marqué. Aujourd'hui, Itachi savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'à cette époque. Il avait vu le monde sous sa véritable forme, bien loin de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Ce n'était plus la bonne méthode. Evidemment, il aurait quand même préféré que Sakura se contente d'exercer la médecine, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de prouver qu'elle valait quelque chose, peut-être à quelqu'un ou juste à elle-même. Mais certainement pas à lui. En fait, ni à qui que ce soit.

« Tu perdrais. »

« Ça sera toujours moins humiliant que lorsque tu triches. » Marmonna-t-elle en désignant ses yeux. « Aucune arme, juste du taijutsu. Les bases. »

« Tu perdrais quand même. » Conclut-il.

Elle lâcha un juron tout bas, contrariée. Elle savait qu'elle perdrait, elle ne voulait pas se battre pour gagner mais se battre _contre_ la défaite. Donner le maximum, voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller en défiant un ninja comme lui, sur une base équitable. Elle connaissait ses limites mais elle voulait aller au-delà. Quand ça venait de lui, les défis avaient l'air surmontables parce qu'il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne recule pas. L'objectif était de s'en tirer non pas seulement avec une défaite, mais aussi avec un avis objectif qu'il pouvait lui donner. Itachi de son côté, ne pensait pas à mal, pas vraiment. Pour dire vrai, il approuvait les mots de Sakura, _les bases,_ ce qu'elle se savait capable de faire face à lui, parce que naturelles et c'était un bon point. Après une rapide analyse, il avait constaté un bon niveau en taijutsu chez elle. Si elle voulait s'en tenir à ça, c'était qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite dans tout, qu'elle traînait des insuffisances et qu'il lui faudrait les compenser. Ainsi, elle ne s'arrêterait pas à ce qu'elle était capable de faire mais chercherait à s'améliorer. Les gens qui pensaient comme ça continueraient toujours à aller de l'avant. C'est pourquoi il avait refusé de l'entraîner au genjutsu. Si elle s'était soudainement sentie spéciale, elle n'aurait fait que régresser. Le seul domaine où elle pouvait s'y autoriser, c'était son ninjutsu médical. Elle était certainement la meilleure avec son maître dans ce domaine. Alors que Sakura ouvrait la bouche, une question traversa l'esprit de l'homme et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il la lui posa :

« Sakura, pourquoi es-tu devenue ninja ? »

Elle en resta bouche bée.

« Tu as grandi dans une famille civile. » Précisa-t-il avant qu'elle ne se méprenne sur le sens de la question.

Ce n'était pas ça, mais elle était tout de même soulagée que quelqu'un le lui rappelle. En fait, elle était surtout choquée du comportement étrange de son coéquipier depuis leur départ de Yu. D'abord, il s'enfermait dans un silence morbide et inquiétant, à l'opposé du calme qu'il dégageait habituellement. Ensuite, il posait des questions. Il ne posait _jamais_ de question, pas sans son Sharingan et une bonne dose de menace dans la voix. Et surtout, il s'en tenait à son aveu : il se moquait complètement d'elle. Sakura se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant l'absence d'Itachi à Yu pour qu'il soit aussi bizarre. Néanmoins, elle considéra sa question. Elle ne se sentait pas d'avoir à lui raconter les moqueries et intimidations des autres enfants de son âge.

« Pour devenir plus forte, je suppose. »

Même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne disait pas tout, il pouvait se contenter de ça. Il avait espéré ce genre de réponse. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait posé à une kunoichi, elle lui avait quasiment fait une déclaration d'amour entre deux ou trois reproches concernant sa délicatesse avant de le planter sur place. C'était justement lors de cette fameuse visite au salon de thé, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié de savoir qu'Izumi souhaitait suivre ses pas. Il aurait aimé la savoir chez elle en toute sécurité plutôt que de risquer sa vie juste parce qu'elle l'aimait. Troublé par le souvenir que la serveuse lui avait rappelé, il s'était senti curieux de la poser. Itachi ressentit comme du soulagement d'apprendre que Sakura n'était pas aussi bête au point de faire la même chose pour Sasuke. Il acquiesça, chacun devrait avoir à faire ses propres choix.

« Et toi ? » Renvoya-t-elle juste pour l'effet.

Le souffle du vent lui répondit. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent tandis qu'elle articulait silencieusement « Manque de communication. »

« La médecine ? » Reprit-t-il.

Cette fois, elle rougit. De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser, il avait choisi la plus complexe et la plus personnelle. Un tourbillon de sentiments lui clouait la langue. Flatterie ? Gêne ? Ses propres amis ne l'avaient jamais questionné à ce sujet, ils pensaient juste qu'elle avait souhaité se renforcer en quémandant un entraînement auprès de Tsunade. Pourtant, elle aurait pu juste se contenter des aspects offensifs de la formation, les notions basiques de la médecine étaient déjà enseignées à l'Académie et son contrôle du chakra était déjà excellent. Empêtrée dans sa gêne, Sakura ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait stoppé sa marche. Itachi la dévisageait en silence et son embarras s'accrut. Ce constat acheva de la déstabiliser. Pourquoi se souciait-elle tant de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle ? Et pourquoi lui s'y intéresser, tout à coup ? Conscience qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit sa route.

« Tu sais pourquoi les équipes de genin sont toujours constituées d'une fille et de deux garçons ? » Demanda soudainement Sakura, il fronça les sourcils en cherchant le rapport. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque équité, c'est juste pour la rivalité. Les filles ont le rôle de pilier et de catalyseur, tandis que les garçons ne pensent qu'à être talentueux. »

Itachi se souvint des nombreuses altercations qu'il avait eues avec Tenma, Shinko intervenait toujours pour calmer les tensions. Lorsqu'elle était en pleine admiration devant lui, Tenma transpirait de jalousie. L'Uchiha n'avait jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle. Aussi, il accorda une attention toute particulière à Sakura.

« Evidemment, ce n'est pas une règle universelle. » Poursuivit Sakura en pensant avec amusement à Lee et Neji. « Mais c'était le cas avec nous. » Elle sourit. L'équipe 7.

Sakura passait son temps à s'émerveiller sur Sasuke, laissant Naruto de côté. Le béguin que l'Uzumaki avait pour elle était plus pesant que flattant. D'une certaine manière, les rejets perpétuels de Sasuke lui avait permis de se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle avait compris que Sasuke était loin d'être parfait, que Naruto qui l'agaçait devenait peu à peu un ami. Les deux garçons voulaient toujours surpasser l'autre, leur rivalité avait même permis leur amitié. Pas aussi douée, Sakura restait à l'écart, ne faisant que croire en leur force. Ils passaient leur temps à la protéger et elle à se cacher derrière eux. En trouvant le juste milieu, elle avait appris à leur donner chacun une part égale de soutien. Elle avait murît en voulant les aider.

« Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke parte, puis Naruto. J'ai été leur pilier, mais après leur départ, je n'étais plus rien. » Elle eut un rire sans joie, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça, à lui. « A l'Académie, on nous prépare à tout. A tout sauf à la solitude. Mais finalement, j'y ai trouvé ma propre détermination. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de compter uniquement sur les autres et d'avancer par moi-même, trouver ma voie. C'est là que j'ai été voir Godaime. »

Sakura Haruno, _cette fille_.

[Extrait du livre Itachi's story - Midnight NA : Ce passage ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que le traduire.]

 _[« Père, avez-vous une opinion différente de la leur ? »_

 _« Non, je ressens la même chose que ceux du clan. Je ne suis plus assez jeune pour émettre des idées différentes. »_

 _« Vraiment ? » La déception évidente dans sa voix._

 _C'était trop tard, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était le seul moyen pour sauver le clan. Mais obliger son fils à obéir…_

 _« Reste fidèle à ta façon de penser, Itachi. Bats-toi, sois confus, perdu et trouve ta réponse. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvée, ne l'ignore pas. Trouve ta réponse et sois prêt à la suivre. C'est la détermination. »_

 _« Détermination… »_

 _« Oui. Il y a peu de gens dans ce monde qui vivent leur vie avec leur propre détermination. Ils laissent leurs décisions à d'autres et détournent leurs yeux de leurs responsabilités. Tu ne dois pas vivre comme ça. Avance dans ta vie en prenant tes propres décisions."_

 _Fugaku sentit quelque chose de chaud dans ses yeux. Il essaya désespérément de calmer les émotions dans son cœur sans que son fils ne le remarque._

 _"Je comprends", déclara Itachi comme un petit cri de guerre. Il reporta attention à son père. "Je ne laisserai jamais les décisions de ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre"._

 _"Ça, c'est mon garçon."]_

« Tu vois, Naruto pense que c'est son destin que d'affronter Sasuke. Sasuke pense que c'est le sien que de te tuer. .» Continua Sakura, sans faire attention au regard intense posé sur elle. « Le destin. Les gens voient ça comme une fatalité, quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas éviter. En médecine, c'est vital d'avoir toujours le dernier mot. On doit constamment lutter et se battre pour empêcher la mort, au minimum la retarder. Mais c'est _justement_ la mort qui transforme la vie en _destin_. Alors, je dirai que mon destin à moi, c'est justement de le contrer. Voilà pourquoi je suis devenue ninja médecin, pour ne pas laisser cette contrainte guider les choix que nous faisons. » Elle se tut. « Mais j'aime sauver des vies, aussi ! » Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment avec un petit rire nerveux.

En d'autres termes, Sakura avait voué sa vie à aider les autres parce qu'elle avait été incapable de retenir ses amis. Même sans son explication bien sage, il avait compris lorsqu'elle avait mentionné ses coéquipiers. Itachi ne pensait pas que c'était une coïncidence que d'avoir mis Sasuke et Naruto dans la même équipe. Sasuke était un Uchiha, lignée détentrice du Sharingan qui pouvait contrôler Kyûbi. En les amenant à sympathiser, Sandaime avait tenté de prévenir la menace. C'était peut-être intelligent, mais terriblement mal. Il avait ainsi manipulé les deux garçons par mesure de sécurité, ça n'avait rien de bénéfique. Finalement, tous deux allaient finir par en venir aux mains. Ce n'était pas écrit, mais les circonstances le présageaient. Peut-être qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, Sasuke retournerait sagement au village, mais avec Madara dans les parages, Itachi en doutait. Il désirait confier l'œil de Shisui à Naruto pour régler le problème, mais dans son cœur, Itachi regrettait d'en arriver là. Il aurait préféré que les choses se fassent d'elle-même, sans qu'il n'ait à forcer son frère de la manière la plus déloyale. En fin de compte, il agissait comme Hiruzen, comme Danzô, comme son père. Il ne faisait que manipuler les autres.

Itachi aurait aimé croire, comme Sakura, qu'il puisse exister un moyen d'être libéré du destin. Il avait tout tenté pour fuir les contraintes du clan Uchiha, changer leur manière de penser, leur faire réaliser ce qui était juste. Il avait été naïf, croyant jusqu'au bout qu'il pouvait y arriver. La mort de Shisui avait été une révélation. Même sans que Danzô n'intervienne, Itachi avait su ce qu'il devait faire. Il était né avec des principes différents, une vision plus sage, un pacifiste au milieu de bellicistes. Il n'y avait que lui pour ça, il était le seul. C'était son destin d'Uchiha et il ne pouvait pas le fuir comme le lui avait dit son père. Néanmoins, il était tout de même satisfait de voir qu'il existait encore des pauvres fous qui se battaient contre cette triste réalité. Sakura ne différenciait pas médecin et ninja, parce qu'elle faisait partie des deux catégories. Elle se battait à la fois contre la guerre, et contre la mort. Elle était le paradoxe même de sa vie. Les ninjas existaient pour se battre, sans eux il n'y aurait pas de guerre et moins de morts. Elle aurait sûrement moins de travail, dans un tel monde.

Mais elle était…fascinante. C'était étrange que de vraiment la découvrir dans un tel moment. Pour être honnête, Itachi n'avait vu dans cette conversation qu'un simple choix égoïste avant de mourir. Partager un dernier échange désintéressé avec quelqu'un d'innocent avant de parler de haine, de pouvoir et de mort avec Sasuke. Fuir les souvenirs dérangeants et douloureux qui s'entassaient dans sa tête alors qu'il arrivait à l'accomplissement de sa destinée. Si Sakura était née à la même époque que lui, il était certain qu'avec elle et Shisui, ils auraient pu œuvrer ensemble au maintien de la paix. Itachi n'avait tenté que de calmer le clan Uchiha, avec pour seuls soutien Shisui et Izumi, tous deux membres du clan. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un partageant leur avis en dehors du clan qui aurait pu de son côté réconcilier le village – car la haine était mutuelle, les choses auraient pu tourner différemment. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami de la sorte. Mais il était rassuré car Sakura et Naruto étaient bien capables de réconcilier cette fois le village et Sasuke. Le nom des Uchiha serait purifié, c'était tout ce qu'Itachi désirait.

« Très bien. A mon tour de te poser une question ! »

Est-ce qu'elle y croyait vraiment ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu combattre Sasuke ? »

C'était légitime, sûrement. Sasuke voulait le combattre pour le tuer et venger son clan. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi avait à y gagné hormis l'extinction entière de sa lignée ? Il aurait pu le tuer cette nuit-là, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissé grandir et devenir puissant. Pourquoi risquer de mourir sinon pour un but ? Sasuke ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi, bien qu'il lui ait glissé quelques mots au sujet d'Itachi.

« Pour ses yeux. »

Hein ? Elle lui jeta un regard hébété. Il sourit, un peu. Quand il avait ce genre de conversation civilisée avec Sakura, où chacun acceptait fatalement de s'ouvrir un peu, il aimait la façon dont elle le regardait, comme si rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait changer de façon fondamentale l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui. Même si elle brisait parfois la trêve qu'ils s'étaient instaurés – bien souvent, à cause de sujets comme Sasuke ou Naruto – elle acceptait de contenir sa répulsion et d'être neutre. Ils se laissaient embarquer dans une bulle étrange, là où les règles habituelles ne s'appliquaient pas, ni la vraie vie. Ils acceptaient, dans le fond, l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient, les inconvénients et les avantages qu'ils en tiraient.

« Un rapport avec le Mangekyô ? » Comprit l'Haruno avec une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix.

 _Certaines choses ne devraient pas être divulguées, les secrets du Mangekyô en font partie._

« Sérieusement ? » S'exclama Sakura après un instant de silence. « Tu veux juste…lui…ses yeux ?! » _Tout ça pour ça ?_

« Pourquoi ça te surprend ? »

« Tu as le Mangekyô. Sasuke le Sharingan. Tu as une pupille plus évoluée que la sienne mais tu veux ses yeux, pourquoi ça me surprendrait, tiens ?! »

« Tu es une chercheuse, fais-en une théorie. »

« _Oh_. Très bien ! »

Sakura savait que le Sharingan réagissait à un évènement particulier, elle avait supposé que c'était la même chose pour le Mangekyô. Elle ignorait comment Itachi avait réveillé le Sharingan mais Sasuke l'avait obtenu après un combat contre Haku (Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait encore.) Est-ce qu'Itachi avait ensuite éveillé son Mangekyô après avoir massacré son clan ? Ça pouvait être l'une des raisons. Une telle chose horrible pouvait faire évoluer la pupille, en théorie. Peut-être qu'Itachi voulait faire en sorte que Sasuke éveille également le Mangekyô, en lui faisant vivre quelque chose de terrible. Du genre, la tuer ? Elle avait essayé d'éliminer cette possibilité mais si elle en prenait compte, cela voudrait dire qu'Itachi souhaitait s'emparer du Mangekyô éventuel de Sasuke. Parce que sa vue baissait… !

« Bravo. »

« Mais c'est _horrible_ ! » Protesta-t-elle, épouvantée. « On ne peut pas être aussi dérangé à ce point ! C'est…inhumain. » Elle avait l'image de Sasuke sans ses globes oculaires, elle frissonna d'horreur.

« Si on était tous humain, il n'y aurait pas de place pour le mal. » Dit-il sur un ton glacial.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il s'était vu ?

« Bien sûr qu'on est tous humain ! Même le pire criminel est humain : _Tu_ es humain. » Il ne réagit pas à l'insulte sous-entendue. « Personne ne peut être intelligible sans une part d'humanité. Le bien et le mal en sont tous deux issus. Il ne peut pas y avoir de bien sans le mal, ni de mal sans le bien. Ça n'aurait aucun sens sinon. Lumière et obscurité, obscurité et lumière…»

« Tu délires. » La coupa-t-il, agacé.

« Alors comment expliques-tu que des personnes comme Akatsuki par exemple, et Konoha – qui sont pourtant ennemis, aient des buts semblables ? Pain désire la paix, le village également. Ils ont les mêmes principes mais les servent à des fins radicalement opposées. Le bien et le mal. »

« Donc tu dis que dans le fond, l'Akatsuki a en partie raison de faire ce qu'elle fait. T'es-tu finalement adaptée à notre mode de vie ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Non ! » S'écria Sakura, il l'embrouillait dans ses explications, on parlait de lui et de Sasuke d'abord ! « Je dis que c'est malsain de te servir des autres juste pour épancher ta soif de puissance. Il y a d'autres moyens ! _C'était_ ta famille, _c'est_ ton frère. Tu ne peux pas juste supprimer tout le monde pour devenir plus fort. » Le regard d'Itachi s'assombrit. « Je sais que c'est trop tard, maintenant. Tu es ce que tu es. Mais parfois, tu fais des choses…contradictoires. » Il épargnait, il coopérait, il la testait, l'endurcissait, il la laissait voir à travers lui. Il débattait même avec elle. Dans d'autres circonstances… « Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de bien avec des choix différents, voilà ce que je dis. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles, se retenant de se gifler elle-même. Il ne dit rien. C'était la tirade la plus étrange qu'il avait pu entendre. Sakura le _grondait_. _Elle lui faisait la morale_! Elle était juste folle à lier. Fille stupide et trop perspicace. Elle était si proche de la vérité que ça faisait mal d'avoir à lui mentir. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de se sentir si à l'aise à jouer un rôle qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas endosser. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, savoir ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas fait _ça_. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cette douleur, cette angoisse. La vie qu'il menait était difficile, il la supportait sans broncher uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne durait pas. Il s'était accroché à cette pensée durant dix ans. La perspective d'y passer une journée de plus lui donner envie de hurler comme un fou. _Être quelqu'un de bien._ Itachi tourna le dos à Sakura sans un mot et poursuivit son chemin. Soudain intimidée et anxieuse, elle le suivit après hésitation. Elle était allée trop loin. _Tu délires_ , avait-il dit. Ça devait être ça. Elle était persuadée, ayant vu une part triste en lui, qu'il pouvait regretter ses actes. Songeur, Itachi ne parla plus pendant un moment.

[Extrait du livre Itachi's story - Midnight NA : Ce passage ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que le traduire.]

[« _Je suis Uchiha Itachi. Mon rêve est… » Il hésita._

 _Le professeur et les étudiants penchèrent la tête, comme pour demander ce qui n'allait pas._

 _Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas de rêve ou qu'il avait des difficultés à choisir le rêve dont il allait parler. Et naturellement, sa bouche ne s'est pas fermée parce qu'il était nerveux ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. En réalité, il n'était juste pas certain de devoir parler de son rêve en cet endroit._ _Les rêves que les autres avant lui avaient partagés étaient tous si modestes. Je veux ressembler à mon père. Je veux être un grand ninja et faire beaucoup de missions… C'était le genre de rêve que le professeur et ses camarades de classe s'attendaient à entendre._ _Le rêve d'Itachi était différent._

 _« Mon rêve… »_

 _« C'est bien, dis-le. » Le pressa l'instructeur._

 _Ce qu'ils pensaient n'avait pas d'importance, de toute façon._

 _« Je veux être le plus grand ninja jamais connu, tellement grand que j'effacerai tous les combats de ce monde. »_

 _Il entendit quelqu'un rire dans un coin de la salle de classe. Immédiatement après, est venue l'harmonie préétablie des applaudissements._

 _« Très bien, » Lui dit son instructeur en lui tapotant gentiment la tête._

 _Apparemment, c'était juste trop absurde. Personne ne le croyait. Ils pensaient tous que c'était un rêve qui ne pouvait jamais se réaliser. Un rêve fantasque issu de l'ignorance du monde d'un jeune enfant. C'est ce qu'ils ont tous pensé, alors ils se sont moqués de lui et ont applaudi mécaniquement._ _Seul l'un d'entre eux - Seulement Itachi - était sérieux._ _Et ils apprendraient tous combien il l'était plus tard.]_

 _« Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de bien. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le territoire du Pays du feu, Sakura comprit qu'Itachi était vraiment sérieux. Le paysage était si familier que Sakura en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était si bon de retrouver ses repères. Les immenses forêts s'étendaient autour d'eux, plongées dans l'obscurité totale. Le chemin était à peine éclairé mais Sakura avait l'impression de le connaître par cœur même si elle était rarement passée par là pour rentrer au village. Elle voulait fermer les yeux, inhaler à plein nez l'air de son Pays, ne plus entendre que le chant des criquets, aussi entêtant que la chaleur de la nuit. Elle eut à peine le temps d'expérimenter cette pensée qu'un croassement se fit entendre, brisant le charme du moment. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir un corbeau dans le ciel qui effectua un vertigineux piquet avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Sakura devait se l'avouer, la créature était magnifique avec son plumage noir ténébreux, à l'image de son propriétaire. Ils faisaient la paire, tous les deux. Néanmoins, elle restait surprise qu'Itachi ait choisi les corbeaux, hormis l'apparence sombre et le côté mystérieux, la symbolique ne lui correspondait pas. ***

Le volatile émit une série de cris à son oreille, agita les plumes et joua du bec. Itachi acquiesça, s'attirant le regard admiratif et presque envieux de Sakura. Est-ce qu'il comprenait vraiment son langage ? L'Uchiha inclina la tête, rencontrant le regard perçant de l'animal. Il activa le Sharingan et le corbeau s'envola dans un dernier cri, effectuant un virage avant de disparaître. Kisame avait eu son message plus tôt que prévu, il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. C'était tant mieux, l'heure fatidique approchait. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, il n'en avait jamais été question. Son corbeau envoyé vers Sasuke, son petit frère n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Encore un peu de patience et Sakura serait normalement en sécurité. Ça serait bientôt fini. Enfin.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va à Konoha ? » Demanda Sakura avec appréhension, quelques temps après.

Elle était déjà fichée dans le Bingo Book, elle n'imaginait pas la tête des autres si elle apparaissait au côté d'Itachi Uchiha. L'image de la prison apparut dans son esprit, elle déglutit. Même si Tsunade n'avait pas donné l'ordre elle-même, est-ce que les ninjas l'attaqueraient quand même?

« On ne va pas à Konoha. » Répondit Itachi.

Sakura fut exaspérée. Il se moquait vraiment d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle le croyait enfin, il changeait de discours. Pourquoi se rendre au Pays du Feu, sinon ?

« _Tu_ vas à Konoha. » Rectifia-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Je-Je ne comprends pas. » Bredouilla Sakura, hagarde.

Pourquoi elle irait seule à Konoha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait porter atteinte à son propre village. Il n'allait pas la forcer, quand même ? C'était impossible qu'il la laisse tranquillement seule là-bas, totalement ridicule. Il ne faisait que persifler, sans doute.

« C'est pourtant simple. Tu rentres chez toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça sonnait comme lorsque l'Hokage ordonnait la fin d'une mission extérieure, l'heure de retourner à la maison. Itachi avait dit ça de façon monotone, qui laissait entendre qu'elle était vraiment bête pour ne pas comprendre l'évidence. _Tu rentres chez toi_ , à l'inverse de l'habituel _On rentre au repère,_ mais il aurait pu dire ça à la place que le ton aurait été le même. Sans complications, juste une formalité.

« _Bien sûr_. » Siffla-t-elle de colère. « Tu vas juste me laisser partir, et retourner calmement à l'Akatsuki. »

« J'en ai terminé avec l'Akatsuki. » Lui confia Itachi, Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. « Je vais aller trouver Sasuke et en finir avec lui. Une fois que j'aurai ses yeux, je pourrai enfin détruire Madara et prendre sa place. »

Madara. Sakura avait totalement oublié son existence. Alors il était en vie. Pain avait dit quelque chose au sujet de la mort de Tobi, mais elle n'avait pas réellement fait attention. Sasuke avait effectivement tué Deidara, mais l'autre s'en était finalement sorti. Madara Uchiha. C'était là le but d'Itachi ? Surpasser Madara ? Qui était cet homme pour qu'Itachi veuille acquérir encore plus de puissance pour le vaincre ? Était-il si fort que ça ?

« Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi pour attirer Sasuke. » Lui rappela Sakura d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est déjà fait. »

Itachi se tourna vers la forêt sombre, ses yeux rouges scannant les environs.

« Il n'est plus très loin, maintenant. » Murmura-t-il distraitement.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il le savait de toute évidence.

« Akatsuki a besoin de moi vivante. » Tentative désespérée.

Sakura recula d'un pas, soudain prise de panique. Itachi la regarda à nouveau. Elle eut un autre mouvement de recul.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. »

 _Vraiment_ ? Il allait lui faire avaler ça ? Elle se disait surtout qu'il allait expédier son cadavre dans son village, oui !

« Tu l'as compris toute seule. Je n'aime pas Madara. » Poursuivit Itachi, froid. « J'avais juste besoin de toi pour comprendre ses intentions. Tu fais partie de son plan, vois ça comme ma clémence pour avoir un ennemi en commun. »

Il. Etait. Complètement. Fou. Sakura n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Alors tu vas juste me laisser quitter l'Akatsuki et retourner à Konoha ? »

Elle n'y croyait vraiment pas. Itachi cligna des yeux, imperturbable.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Confirma-t-il calmement.

« Tu es vraiment _sûr_ que tu vas bien ? »

Kisame avait certainement raison, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez Itachi. Sakura avait assisté à sa toux maladive, mais visiblement, ça avait atteint le cerveau aussi. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas Madara mais au point de le trahir ? Elle était en plein rêve, c'était la seule explication. Elle s'était endormie et son imagination lui jouait un tour. Pourtant, le moment avait tout ce qu'il y avait des plus réels. Elle joignit ses doigts et clama un « Kai ! » exaspérée. Rien ne se passa, seul l'expression de l'Uchiha changea, il paraissait ennuyé. Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées. Enfin, elle tendit les mains vers lui, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Un chakra vert apparut, illuminant les alentours.

« Allez, viens. » Dit-elle d'une manière bienveillante, comme si elle parlait à un enfant. « Je vais te soigner. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il pouvait admettre que cette approche brutale n'était pas la meilleure qu'il avait employée, mais il n'avait que quelques heures devant lui avant d'aller retrouver Kisame. Son ancien coéquipier allait certainement lui poser des questions au sujet de la disparition de Sakura, mais son attention serait vite accaparée par le projet d'Itachi, Sakura aurait le temps d'atteindre Konoha. A condition qu'elle se dépêche d'avancer. L'Uchiha se détourna, le chemin devenant à nouveau sombre tandis que le chakra médical disparaissait des mains de sa coéquipière. Elle jura à nouveau, beaucoup plus fort. A ce rythme-là, elle allait finir par ameuter tout le pays.

« C'est insensé ! » S'exclama Sakura derrière lui avant de le rejoindre au pas de course.

« Mais tu aimerais y croire. » Devina-t-il, le regard fatigué.

« Évidemment. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Comment ne pourrait-elle pas ? Il s'agissait d'une sortie de secours, un moyen de rentrer à la maison. S'extirper de l'Akatsuki et en terminer avec cette saleté de mission. Elle n'avait pas récolté grand-chose concernant Madara, mais elle se moquait de marquer cette mission comme un échec. Elle avait déjà fait énormément, réalisé l'impossible. L'Akatsuki avait déjà perdu pas mal d'effectif, c'était la meilleure chose que Tsunade pouvait espérer. Sakura n'y était pas pour grand-chose, mais elle avait tout de même appris qu'il y avait un homme caché dans l'ombre qui tirait les ficelles, un autre Uchiha. Le genre à ne pas faire dans la délicatesse, allant jusqu'à faire ressusciter Sasori pour pouvoir le manipuler et l'atteindre elle. Quand elle avait su que l'Akatsuki la recherchait, elle avait juste pensé à une revanche, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça irait jusque-là. Dans cette organisation, personne ne semblait faire confiance à personne, il était plutôt difficile d'en apprendre plus. Même Sasori, soi-disant son frère – l'échantillon était toujours dans son sac – n'avait pas pu lui apporter quoique ce soit.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Pain avait payé un lourd tribut pour avoir ramené Sasori, elle ne savait pas en quoi, mais ce genre de technique n'était pas à prendre à la légère. L'ordre avait été donné par ce Madara, le véritable chef – qu'elle ne connaissait pas - qui la voulait, elle. Là non plus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et on l'avait mise avec Itachi à défaut de Sasori et… elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Génial, Tsunade allait être _enchantée_. Au moins, elle connaissait le but de Pain et avait remarqué la tension entre Itachi et Madara. Il n'avait donc que deux cibles, Sasuke et Madara. Sakura avait en quelques sortes supposé qu'Itachi se moquait bien de Konoha, il n'avait fait que faire disparaître son clan sans jamais toucher au village. La seule fois où il l'avait fait, c'était pour capturer Naruto. Néanmoins, son coéquipier pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait manipulé trop de fois pour qu'elle puisse le croire.

« Ma parole te suffirait ? »

Mi- amusée, mi- agacée, Sakura grimaça.

« Pas vraiment. »

Qu'est-ce que valait la parole d'Itachi Uchiha ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient entendus au sujet de leur trêve, il avait accepté de conserver son secret et de remplir l'intégralité des contrats d'assassinat seul, en échange de sa docilité. Il n'avait pas menti, n'ayant jamais avoué aux autres sa double identité. Elle avait ensuite compris qu'Akatsuki s'en doutait déjà, mais Itachi n'avait pas vraiment confirmé, à ce qu'elle savait. En fait, son indifférence lui avait même permis de contacter le village. Il avait été d'un soutien hors pair, sans s'en rendre compte. Néanmoins, il était gagnant dans l'affaire. Non seulement l'affaire du Bingo Book avait peut-être alerté Sasuke permettant à son frère de l'appâter (Bien qu'elle en doute, est-ce que Sasuke se souciait d'elle, même ?), mais en plus, Itachi avait apparemment essayé d'en apprendre plus sur Madara en se servant d'elle. Maintenant qu'il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi la garderait-il en vie ? Justement, il aurait s'en doute voulu faire barrage à Madara en la lui enlevant. Itachi était, en effet, du genre clément mais c'était beaucoup plus ça dans de telles circonstances. C'était comme s'il rendait service à Konoha, en sauvant – elle ne voyait que ce terme là – l'espionne que le village avait envoyé.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi. » Lâcha Sakura, suspicieuse.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi. » Dit Itachi, le timbre sa voix avait changé, on aurait dit qu'il avait la gorge enrouée. « Que tu vives ou que tu meurs- »

Sa bouche se ferma brusquement et un léger toussotement se fit entendre, étouffé derrière ses lèvres scellées.

« Ça t'ait complètement égal, seul Sasuke t'intéresse, » Termina aussitôt Sakura pour lui épargner cette peine. « _Oui, je sais_. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle s'était juste sentie blêmir en apercevant les gouttelettes de sang s'échapper des lèvres de l'Uchiha pendant qu'il tentait de masquer sa toux. Ça lui rappelait qu'elle avait parlé à moitié sérieusement lorsqu'elle avait proposé de le soigner. Une part d'elle pensait à se moquer du comportement étrange de son coéquipier, une autre désirait réellement apporter son aide. Sa médecine était tout ce qui la rendait plus humaine, beaucoup plus que les autres ninjas. Ses réflexes prenaient le dessus sur sa volonté, jusqu'à la rendre soucieuse de l'état de santé d'un ennemi. Même si c'était Itachi, elle avait l'impression que rester là sans rien faire à le regarder cracher ses poumons était un blasphème envers son statut. Elle avait juré assistance à tout être, peu importait son identité. On n'avait pas évoqué le camp adversaire, bien entendu, il était exclu de sauver la vie d'un ennemi, ce serait ridicule. Pourtant, elle se sentait coupable et luttait pour ne pas flancher. Même une trêve ne pourrait pas expliquer un tel acte.

Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre, d'abord à la clinique de Ran, ensuite à Yu. De même, chaque médecin qu'ils avaient rencontré avait fait l'éloge de ses talents et de sa réputation. Sakura avait tenté la modestie, mais elle appréciait secrètement la reconnaissance, particulièrement quand Itachi était là pour l'entendre. Qu'il sache que même s'il pouvait la maîtriser en moins de deux, elle n'était pas aussi faible que ça. Bien qu'il ait entendu et vu à quel point elle était compétente, il n'avait jamais tenté de réclamer des soins. Il était un Uchiha, bien sûr, du genre à ne rien demander aux autres, avec un égo trop grand pour le faire. Il ne lui avouerait jamais une telle faiblesse. Il pouvait bien faire passer sa toux comme une gêne passagère, accuser les tours de gardes comme coupables de son insomnie, mais les indices ne trompaient pas, surtout pas elle. Ça avait l'air grave. Itachi Uchiha malade serait un réel retournement de situation et il pensait peut-être que lui parler de ça était comme donner à Sasuke un avantage alors elle ne l'aurait pas soigné. Mais il aurait pu l'y obliger, tous deux savaient qu'il pouvait la soumettre d'un regard, mais il ne le faisait pas. A chaque toussotement, il semblait de plus en plus résigné. Comment pouvait-il prétendre à un avenir glorieux alors qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne pourrait que compter les jours jusqu'à la fin ?

Peut-être qu'Itachi disait vrai, il allait vraiment la laisser rentrer chez elle. Et si ce n'était pas à cause de Madara, c'était probablement pour qu'elle se sente reconnaissante au point d'offrir elle-même ses services. S'il n'était pas le frère de Sasuke, s'il ne lui avait pas retiré tout ce qu'elle avait et s'il n'avait pas attenté à la vie de Naruto, elle l'aurait sûrement fait. Ennemi ou pas, elle aurait vraiment cédé à ses instincts. Elle luttait contre cette pensée mais ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle se sentait impliquée. Des semaines passées avec lui, durant lesquelles il n'avait fait qu'agir à l'opposé de ce qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse, expliquaient cette bataille intérieure. Sa raison lui criait que cet homme avait besoin d'aide, qu'il cachait plus qu'il n'en montrait, mais son cœur lui rappelait qu'un autre en avait plus besoin que lui. Et quand ces deux hommes là se promettaient une mort atroce, elle ne pouvait qu'agir égoïstement. Itachi pouvait bien exprimer des regrets, il avait commis l'irréparable. Les deux Uchiha étaient responsables de mal-être, Sasuke pour l'avoir abandonnée, Itachi pour l'y avoir poussé, et il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait réparer son cœur meurtri.

« Tu…as conscience que je vais faire un rapport complet ? » Lâcha Sakura d'une voix tremblante.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Assura-t-il après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

« Que je vais répéter tout ce que j'ai entendu et vu ? »

« Certainement. »

« Je vais révéler l'emplacement des repaires et Madara. »

« J'imagine. »

Sakura hésitait. Pouvait-elle affirmer qu'il mentait ? Non, définitivement pas. S'il le faisait, rien ne le trahissait, ni sur sa figure, ni dans ses yeux. Il était de nouveau derrière ce mur gigantesque et infranchissable. Elle avait espoir qu'il était sincère quand il soutenait que le piège n'existait pas mais il y avait erreur en la personne. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aider un ennemi sans rien attendre en retour et elle ne pouvait rien lui apporter de plus, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Son esprit agité, Sakura n'avait jamais eu autant envie de rentrer, surtout alors qu'elle était si près du village. Elle ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées d'Itachi, même s'il lui préparait un sale coup, est-ce qu'elle pourrait y échapper ? Confiance et méfiance étaient au rendez-vous. Devait-elle le suivre tranquillement au risque de mourir sans s'y attendre ou abandonner la partie maintenant ? Que feraient ses amis dans cette situation ? Elle aurait aimé avoir leurs conseils, maintenant plus que jamais. Ayant une idée sur la question, elle se détourna simplement.

« Tu bluffes. »

Itachi soupira, exaspéré. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

Le feu crépitait et s'attisait tout seul, des étincelles fusaient dans l'air accompagnées de sifflements réguliers. Les flammes tremblaient et mordaient le bois, semblant danser dans l'air, s'élevant assez haut avant de retomber brusquement comme si une barrière invisible les empêchait d'atteindre le ciel. L'or miroitait sur les cheveux sombres d'Itachi, son visage irradiait, des vibrations intenses traversaient l'atmosphère tandis qu'il contrôlait paresseusement le feu. En temps normal, les flammes auraient déjà couru sur la surface des herbes séchées, engloutissant tout sur son passage en dégageant une forte fumée. Sakura ne s'étonna pas de leur docilité flagrante, plutôt hypnotisée par la perspective de l'Uchiha maniant son élément. Son Katon était comme une part de lui qu'il affrontait sans relâche, le feu se penchant vers lui dans un appel impérieux avant de se redresser dans un ronflement, ravivant la chaleur agréable qu'il dégageait.

Plus faible et lointain, on entendait le bruit que faisait la cascade, les murmures mystérieux de la chute d'eau engloutissant ses rives. C'était la première fois que Sakura s'en approchait d'aussi près, la Vallée de la Fin était magnifique. Elle contemplait parfois les gigantesques sculptures de part et d'autre de la cascade qui se faisaient face. Les deux compagnons s'étaient retirés en bordure de forêt, à l'écart, mais même de là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient profiter de cet horizon. Ils avaient longé la frontière une bonne partie de la nuit, Itachi se rapprochant directement du repaire des Uchiha sans vraiment l'avouer à sa coéquipière. Kisame le rejoindrait sur la route principale après qu'il aurait laissé Sakura. Même s'il avait pensé à faire le chemin d'une traite, la fatigue ne l'aiderait pas s'il voulait donner son maximum en affrontant Sasuke. L'ironie atteignait les sommets tandis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés face aux statues rocheuses de Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju. Le lieu avait servi de combat non seulement à ces deux hommes historiques, mais également à Sasuke et Naruto. Il ne restait rien des dégâts que ses compagnons avaient sûrement causé, Sakura pensa donc que les ninjas affinité Doton avaient réparé l'endroit légendaire.

« Alors c'est lui, le premier Madara Uchiha? » avait demandé Sakura lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Elle s'était précipitée pour voir de plus près, piquée par la curiosité. Derrière, Itachi avait tiqué légèrement. Madara était encore jeune lorsque le duel avait eu lieu, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver des caractéristiques semblables entre la statue et Tobi. Des décennies étaient passées depuis, mais Madara-Tobi semblait aussi jeune que le visage gravé. Itachi avait longtemps réfléchi à l'identité de l'homme au masque, depuis la mort de Tenma. Il avait supposé qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un Uchiha car avait le Sharingan. Si quelqu'un en dehors du clan possédait la pupille, ça aurait été un désastre pour la nation, il n'y avait eu qu'Hatake Kakashi sur la bénédiction de Fugaku. Les possibilités se réduisaient alors. Il avait également pensé à un prétendu mort pendant la troisième guerre, mais la règle voulait qu'à la mort d'un Uchiha, un ninja du clan récupère immédiatement ses yeux, ne laissant aucune chance à quelqu'un de les voler. Soit c'était un Uchiha enregistré mort de la guerre mais qui ne l'était pas, soit un Uchiha qui avait rompu avec le clan et le village. Il n'y en avait qu'un : Madara.

Si la deuxième option était moins probable que la première, Itachi ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Il avait ressenti la puissance de l'homme au masque, sa présence sombre et son chakra écrasant, l'un des plus forts qu'Itachi avait rencontré dans sa vie. Une sorte de lien s'était créé entre eux, Madara avait fait de lui ce qu'il était en l'obligeant à réveiller son Sharingan et à voir le monde obscur. Après cela, Itachi n'avait fait qu'enquêter à son sujet, l'apercevant même au temple Nakano, connu uniquement des Uchiha. Son doute s'est transformé en certitude quand il avait assisté à la rencontre secrète entre Madara et Yashiro Uchiha, ce qui expliquait le coup d'état dont Yashiro était à la tête, la plus belle revanche de Madara, soixante-dix ans après sa soit disant mort. L'alliance entre Orochimaru et Danzô avait certainement intéressé Madara à ce moment-là, le serpent ayant peut-être aidé l'Uchiha à survivre dans un corps plus jeune que celui d'un vieillard de quatre-vingt ans, que personne n'avait jamais retrouvé. C'était une théorie travaillée, Itachi comprenait un peu que Sakura ait d'abord pensé que Madara n'était qu'un simple survivant du massacre Uchiha qui portait le nom de l'ancêtre. C'était surréaliste.

Quand Konan lui avait révélé que Madara convoitait une technique que la famille d'origine de Sakura possédait, Itachi avait songé à Hashirama. Madara Uchiha avait toujours travaillé seul, sans allié de taille, seul le Senju pouvait l'égaler voir le surpasser. Et si, comme il le pensait, Sakura avait été placée à ses côtés pour qu'Itachi lui donne l'œil de Shisui afin de sauver Sasuke, l'hypothèse pouvait être cohérente. Ressusciter un ninja puissant qu'était Hashirama puis prendre son contrôle grâce à l'œil, Madara deviendrait surpuissant. Ce serait la fin du monde, rien ne pourrait arrêter ces deux-là armés de la puissance des bijûs qu'Hashirama pouvait contrôler. La possibilité qu'une telle menace naisse donnait mal au ventre à Itachi qui se sentait impuissant. D'une part, il voulait aider à détruire Madara, de l'autre il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait certainement pas assisté à un autre désastre. La clé de ce mystère reposait littéralement entre les mains de la jeune fille assise près de lui, le dos appuyé contre un tronc, la tête tournée vers la cascade dans une expression songeuse. Son regard tourmenté faisait naître en lui un désir fébrile d'agir, de la sauver même si ça donnait à Madara une chance de mettre son plan à exécution.

Sakura de son côté, ne se préoccupait nullement de tout ça. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le lieu où ses amis s'étaient battus. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle les imaginait tous deux échanger des coups plus destructeurs les uns que les autres. Elle se demandait ce qui aurait pu se passer si c'était Naruto qui avait gagné, cette fois-là. Il aurait vaincu Sasuke et l'aurait ramené de force au village. Et après ? Elle doutait que Sasuke aurait accepté de rester tranquille, il serait parti par n'importe quel moyen. Il s'était moqué du sacrifice de l'équipe Shikamaru ce jour-là, les garçons ayant combattu de toutes leurs forces pour retrouver l'Uchiha et le retenir. Cela faisait tellement mal de se dire que Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire d'eux, que rien ne comptait pour lui en dehors de sa vengeance et sa haine. Est-ce qu'il s'en débarrasserait un jour ? C'était sa source de pouvoir, l'essence même de sa puissance. Que ferait-il une fois son but atteint ? Est-ce qu'elle serait là pour le voir revenir ? Ses yeux se tournèrent naturellement vers Itachi.

Ce soir était le dernier qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La seule certitude qu'elle avait, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux noirs briller aussi intensément. Il y eut une connexion silencieuse entre eux, une résignation mutuelle. Sakura avait longtemps travaillé sur elle-même pour accepter le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, qu'il arrivait que des patients finissent par mourir malgré qu'elle fasse tout pour l'éviter. Certaines choses étaient inévitables, la médecine donnait des espoirs trompeurs, s'axant sur l'art de prolonger une vie que la nature avait déterminé courte. Aussi, le visage fatigué et maladif d'Itachi lui apparut comme une évidence, quoiqu'il advenait, il finirait par trépasser. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait à cette pensée. Ce n'était ni de la joie ni de la tristesse. Seuls les paroles de l'Uchiha se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit : _Que tu vives ou que tu meures, ça m'ait complètement égal_. Voilà où elle en était, à se montrer indifférente au sort d'une personne qu'elle avait haï avec ardeur pendant tant de temps. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de rentrer chez elle. Etre loin de l'Akatsuki, de Madara, d'Itachi, de Sasuke.

Le cadet Uchiha n'était pas très loin, Sakura le savait. La distance qui rétrécissait peu à peu faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement quand elle y pensait. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'imaginait Sasuke à cet instant, elle ne voyait que la haine sur son visage. Cette image lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle refusait d'avoir à lui faire face. Elle avait attendu pendant cinq ans, elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle désirait le voir, le toucher, mais pas dans ces conditions. Elle aimerait le retrouver débarrassé de ces sentiments horripilants qu'il gardait dans son cœur. Elle avait assez affronté la haine pour le moment. Pour Sasuke, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour extérioriser : tuer Itachi. Répondre à la haine par la haine. Mais quand ça sera fait, que resterait-il ? Ce n'était ni à elle, ni à Naruto de répondre à cette question. Sasuke était le seul maître de ses choix. Avec un peu d'intelligence, il comprendrait que sa place était auprès de ceux qui l'aimaient. Dans ce sens, Sakura ne pouvait faire qu'attendre, encore et encore. S'il venait à elle, elle se jura de lui enlever cette haine et lui apporter tout l'amour qu'il accepterait qu'elle lui donne. S'il ne le faisait pas, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le convaincre. Elle avait essayé et avait échoué, elle ne supporterait pas un nouveau rejet. Ainsi, elle ne ferait qu'attendre. Attendre que la simple mort d'Itachi Uchiha apporte la satisfaction à Sasuke.

Maintenant qu'elle avait constaté qu'Itachi était malade, Sakura se sentait un peu agacée. Sasuke avait passé son temps à le pourchasser alors qu'avec le temps, Itachi allait finir par mourir. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de l'examiner pour le savoir. Le son de sa toux, le sang, la couleur de son teint et les signes distinctifs suffisaient à la convaincre. Kakashi avait parlé des ravages du Mangekyô sur son utilisateur, l'Hatake avait énormément été affaibli en l'utilisant et pas seulement au niveau des yeux. C'était tout son corps qui en avait pâti mais pas au même stade qu'Itachi. A la différence de l'Uchiha, Kakashi avait rarement utilisé sa pupille. Est-ce que le fait de s'en être servi autant avait touché Itachi plus qu'il ne le pensait ? C'était probable. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas tenté de l'obliger à le soigner, il avait dit que rien ne pouvait réparer les dommages de la pupille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi s'obstinait à vouloir s'emparer de la puissance de Sasuke. Est-ce que ça le sauverait ? Comme il l'avait dit, jamais les secrets du Mangekyô ne lui seraient révélés. Sakura mourrait d'envie de le savoir mais il ne lui parlerait pas. Ainsi ravagé, Itachi avait une faiblesse que Sasuke pourrait exploiter si seulement il en avait connaissance car même malade, l'aîné était redoutable. Troublée par son absence d'appréhension quant à ce combat, Sakura se dit que c'était simplement parce qu'elle en connaissait l'issue.

« Il va te tuer. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je le sais. Il a survécu dans ce seul but, il ne perdra pas. »

Son absence de réaction, l'indifférence qu'il affichait la rendait malade. Elle détestait les personnes qui avaient si peu de considération pour la vie. Ne se rendait-il pas compte où sa folie l'avait mené ? Il avait recherché le pouvoir en usant de moyens horribles, allant jusqu'à s'autodétruire pour devenir plus fort. Nombre de fois, Sakura avait vu Naruto se donner à fond dans son entraînement, son corps ne supportait pas souvent le rythme qu'il s'infligeait. C'était atroce à voir à l'intérieur du corps, mais encore pire de noter la douleur extérieure. Pour Naruto, qui se battait pour ramener Sasuke en devenant plus fort, le surentraînement s'expliquait. Pour Itachi qui n'avait que pour but de détruire sa lignée, Sakura ne lui donnait aucune excuse. On disait qu'il était un génie, mais il fallait être fou pour se rendre malade juste pour de la puissance. En tentant le coup, il avait aussi encaissé des dégâts. Ne redoutait-il pas d'en mourir ? Apparemment pas, il avait l'air confiant. Il était vraiment difficile à cerner.

« Comment as-tu éveillé ton Mangekyô ? »

Ses yeux se teintèrent d'amusement.

« Je croyais que tu savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi. »

Sakura fit la moue.

« J'admets mon erreur. » Maugréa-telle amèrement.

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Comme d'habitude, Sakura s'y autorisait quand il n'avait pas le Sharingan activé mais même sans son arme de prédilection, il était intimidant. Intimidant et incompréhensible. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle en savait beaucoup à son sujet, assez pour le nuire. Sans s'en inquiéter, il restait tranquillement assis près du feu à la dévisager. Est-ce qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle ? Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps ? Il avait eu tant de fois l'occasion de la supprimer mais n'en faisait rien, soutenant toujours qu'il la laisserait vraiment s'en aller. Le doute qu'elle ressentait était fatiguant. Sakura ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Il avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus qu'elle aurait dû mourir à la minute où elle avait pénétré le repère de la Terre. Ensuite, il avait prétendu se servir d'elle pour attirer Sasuke, puis en apprendre plus sur le plan de Madara. Tant de raisons différentes qui amenaient Sakura à ne penser qu'à une seule chose : Il s'obstinait à la garder en vie. Soit il était un idiot soit sa théorie n'était finalement pas mauvaise, il n'était pas aussi salaud qu'on le pensait. Du moins, pas avec elle.

Détournant le regard la première, Sakura se demanda depuis quand elle avait commencé à émettre des doutes au sujet d'Itachi au point de devenir insensible à son sort. Deux mois auparavant, elle aurait tout donné pour le voir mort et même en apprenant que Sasuke était porté mort après l'explosion de Deidara, elle avait juste souhaité qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, rien de plus. Si elle se rappelait correctement, la première fois qu'elle avait réclamé l'Uchiha, c'était lors de sa semaine horrible avec Kisame. Bien avant que la semaine commence, à son départ même, elle avait tremblé. Un sentiment de confiance et de sécurité flottait autour d'elle quand il était là, lui plus qu'un autre. Il y avait bien eu un évènement marquant juste avant, lorsqu'il lui avait donné son chakra pour répondre à l'appel de Pain, réunion où il avait pour la première fois menti aux autres au sujet de sa double identité.

Distraitement, Sakura se massa l'épaule où Itachi déposait auparavant sa paume pour lui transmettre son chakra, l'essence étant aussi chaude et chaleureuse que le foyer à son bon souvenir. Elle avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de son affinité Katon, mais en réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle avait appris, par Tsunade, que le chakra des gens était bien plus qu'une simple essence spirituelle, reflet même de tout leur être. Notion confirmée lorsque Naruto s'était transformé en Kyûbi face à Orochimaru, blessant Sakura dans la bataille. Elle avait senti le chakra démoniaque du bijû et la brûlure intense de son coup. Etait-ce là le véritable fond d'Itachi ? Il était si froid mais son chakra lui était chaud et agréable. A cette pensée, elle se remémora la sensation du chakra circulant dans son épaule, la chaleur intense et délectante. Elle en rougit, même. Cet Uchiha était si _contradictoire_.

Avec sa formation de ninja à l'Académie puis avec celle auprès de Tsunade, Sakura en connaissait un rayon sur le chakra. Son contrôle était même l'une de ses plus belles réussites. Même après être devenue chûnin, elle avait continué à faire des recherches dessus, poussant la manipulation de l'énergie au maximum. Tsunade avait toujours été impressionnée par ses progrès, surpassant même Shizune. Les livres de la bibliothèque ne disaient rien de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà, la seule chose qui l'avait déstabilisée avait été d'apprendre que le chakra n'était à la base pas destiné à être utilisé comme une arme. Information étonnante quand elle voyait combien le chakra utilisé pour le médical pouvait sauver des vies. Elle avait lu ça en cherchant des notions sur les dôjutsu comme le Sharingan. C'était dans le même livre que le texte concernant le Rinnegan qu'elle avait vu sur Pain, s'étonnant de découvrir que la légende était partiellement vraie, celle du Rikudô. Gonflée de courage, Sakura ouvrit la bouche, s'attirant à nouveau le regard d'Itachi.

« J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose. » Annonça-t-elle doucement. « C'était il y a quelques temps mais… Pain. Ses Rinnegan, j'avais lu des choses là-dessus, quand je faisais des recherches sur le Sharingan. Je n'ai trouvé que des récits de mythes et de légende, mais tous renvoyaient au Rikudô. Ça disait que sa philosophie était telle qu'il désirait que les humains établissent une compréhension mutuelle par le biais du chakra. Le simple échange de spiritualité comme une création de la paix. »

Itachi roula des yeux en soupirant. _Et les hommes avaient préféré en faire une arme et avaient créé le ninjutsu._ Et blablabla, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui rappeler combien il avait pensé à cette légende, rêvant du Ninshû supplantant le Ninjutsu.

« Redescend, Sakura. »

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle s'étonnait toujours de la tonne de travail qu'elle pouvait effectuer sur une courte durée. Ici, elle parvenait à marcher dans le sens d'Itachi Uchiha alors qu'il la poussait dans l'autre. Elle le découvrait peu à peu, parfois grâce à des théories complètement tordues mais qui bien souvent étaient les bonnes.

« Tu m'as donné de ton chakra. Je t'ai haï pendant des années, sans même te connaître. Et j'ai continué à le faire après. Mais quelque chose a changé, c'est indéniable. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était juste un effet d'accoutumance. » Sakura fit une courte pause. « Je ne suis pas sensorielle, mais j'ai étudié nombre de chakra différent et le tien est… »

 _Chaud ? Agréable ? Rassurant_? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir imaginé cette sensation, elle l'avait tout de même ressenti ! C'était même ça qui la mettait aussi mal quand il se résignait à lui donner son chakra, lui demandant d'en sceller une bonne quantité juste pour y échapper. C'était une partie de lui, la chose la plus précieuse chez un ninja. Sakura savait par expérience que l'aura qu'il dégageait changeait à son bon vouloir. Quand il était en colère, elle devenait froide et terrifiante alors qu'habituellement, elle était sereine et paisible comme maintenant. Itachi n'était pas aussi salaud qu'on ne le pensait, il cachait le meilleur en lui derrière des crimes atroces et un masque glacial. Ce n'était pas de la bonté, mais des incohérences que le monstre qu'il était censé être ne devraient pas avoir. Comme Sasuke, il refusait de céder aux sentiments et se laissait manipuler par la haine, massacrant sans broncher sa famille qu'il aimait sûrement au fond. Sakura revoyait son regard attristé plus tôt, dans le restaurant. _Les regrets ?_

« Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu le prétends. »

« … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Reprit Sakura avec un petit rire. « Je te déteste toujours autant. »

« Quel est l'intérêt à ton délire ? » Dit froidement Itachi, loin du monde amusé.

Plus tôt, elle s'était demandé ce que ses amis auraient fait à sa place. Elle avait juste jeté aux orties la parole de l'homme de la laisser en vie, parce que c'était Itachi Uchiha et qu'il était un être exécrable. Néanmoins, aucune personne ne le connaissait comme elle. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle savait tout de lui, lui-même se moquait d'elle à ce sujet parce qu'elle en apprenait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Sakura était persuadée d'être la seule personne en ce monde à avoir vu la facette qu'il cachait, bien loin du monstrueux criminel.

« Si tu dis la vérité et que je passe les portes de Konoha vivante, ça sera comme si j'avais une dette envers toi, criminel ou pas. » Il l'aurait sauvée, pas vrai ? Sans rien en retour. « Mais comme je l'ai dit, Sasuke va te tuer. Et je ne vivrai certainement pas avec ça sur la conscience. Alors je tenais juste à te dire ça : Je pensais sincèrement ce que je disais. Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle ne le remercierait pas mais n'oublierait pas. Est-ce que le marché était acceptable aux yeux de l'Uchiha ? Pas vraiment. Il avait tout fait pour les gens se souviennent de lui comme le traître Itachi, il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un autre que l'Hokage et Jiraya le voit autrement. A la différence de Sakura, les deux Sannin connaissaient la vérité. C'était étrange que l'Haruno pense ça de lui sans avoir lu les grandes lignes, stupide même. Mais elle avait soutenu que pour elle, peu importait la personne, il y avait toujours du bien quelque part. Même en lui. Un point de vue naïf mais admirable. Elle était unique en son genre. Sa mâchoire se crispa quand elle lui sourit en gage de sa confiance.

Sakura Haruno, _cette fille_.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Shinko Inari, membre de la team 2. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà mentionné donc je précise au cas où. Shinko et Tenma étaient les coéquipiers de l'équipe de genin d'Itachi. Shinko n'étant pas originaire de Konoha, elle avait un certain accent qui l'amenait à 'manger' des syllabes. Tenma est mort, tué par l'homme au masque durant une mission, ce qui a amené Itachi à réveiller son Sharingan et à enquêter sur Madara. Shinko quant à elle s'est retirée dans le monde civil.**

 **** Nemui était un genin de Kumo, adversaire d'Itachi durant les examens Chûnin. Son prénom se traduit par « Sommeil » ou « Somnolent » faisant allusion à son style de combat. Dans Itachi's Story, Danzô est amusé et trouve son prénom ridicule, s'étant renseigné sur le combat d'Itachi avant l'épreuve.**

 ***** Le corbeau de la symbolique asiatique : en Chine et au Japon, il est l'emblème de l'amour et la gratitude filiale. Egalement des messagers divins, ils guident aussi les âmes en leur dernier voyage, et perce les secrets des ténèbres.**

 **Bien, par quoi commencer ? Deux semaines pour pondre ce chapitre, pour moi c'est dur. C'était si agaçant que j'ai passé plusieurs soirées à ignorer totalement mon fichier, tellement j'étais peu inspirée. En premier lieu, je devais construire la petite chose avec mes quatre-cinq parties habituelles, mais en relisant mes notes j'ai eu l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Parce que bon, avant de devenir aussi bazardeuse, ma fic devait tourner autour d'Itachi et de Sakura. Finalement, ils n'ont pas eu droit à autant de scènes que prévues. Aussi, en vue des circonstances (j'imagine qu'on se comprend ? ^.^) je me suis dit qu'un petit chap entier leur étant dédié n'était pas si mal. Résultat ? L'HORREUR. Je plaide coupable !**

 **Pour moi, c'est du OCC, complètement. Du moins, Sakura me semble juste trop perspicace d'un coup et Itachi trop doux. Ça explique la taille des introspections, le manque de dialogue. J'ai essayé de me rassurer moi-même et de me convaincre, je crois xD On arrive à un point de séparation (évidente) et je me sentais obligée de créer quelque chose d'assez unique entre eux avant. « Sérieux ? On se sépare ? Mais..Mais…Mais je t'aimais bien, moi en fait ! » Quelque chose comme ça xD**

 **Je ne dis pas que c'est la dernière scène ItaSaku, loin de là. Juste, qu'il fallait qu'il y ait un petit truc qui change entre eux dans celle-ci. Vous comprendre Moi ? C'était ma petite justification du changement soudain d'opinion de Sakura. J'admets avoir omis quelques détails dans les chapitres précédents à ce niveau-là, excusez donc ces gros blocs de mots XD**

 **Donc pour ce chapitre, trois parties !**

 **Première : Le restaurant. Son emplacement ? Quelque part dans le Pays des Sources Chaudes, je n'ai pas fait de recherche au sujet d'un autre village que Yu mais comme c'est une fic… :3 Ce passage restauration est inutile certes, mais placé pour être en coïncidence avec le souvenir d'Itachi et d'Izumi au salon de thé. (Itachi's Story)**

 **OUI, j'ai relu ce livre. Peine à moi ! Itachi étant en fin de vie (XD) passe en revue ses souvenirs donc ils sont présents en abondance ici.**

 **Petite conversation. D'une part, Sakura qui fait une fixette sur son inutilité en demandant encore à Itachi de l'entraîner ? Et lui qui l'envoie balader très gentiment. D'une autre part, Itachi plongé dans son passé. La similarité entre le thé partagé avec Sakura et le souvenir de celui avec Izumi. D'une certaine manière, il les compare toutes les deux puisqu'il pose la même question aux deux, sauf que Sakura a la bonne réponse.**

 **On en vient à Sasuke et boom le petit débat du bien et du mal (ce cliché) jusqu'à la fameuse bourde de Sakura et la seule phrase que j'avais en tête pour ce chapitre. Etre quelqu'un de bien. Si elle a déjà réalisé ça, c'est pas mal XD**

 **Deuxième : Retour à Konoha, grosse révélation d'Itachi. Je te ramène quelque part, poupée ? Et évidemment, Sakura n'y croit pas du tout. Je crois que c'est la partie où j'ai le plus galéré. J'ai l'impression qu'Itachi dit ça trop facilement, bon évidemment c'est tout à fait son genre de balancer des trucs comme ça dans la normalité () mais ça me gêne un peu. Il a presque l'air gentil.**

 **Troisième : La Vallée de Fin. Excellent jeu de mot, excellent endroit (je me justifierai dans le prochain chap, brièvement.) Mais le plus important est que Sakura comprend qu'Itachi en a plus pour très longtemps. Elle est censée être le deuxième meilleur ninja médecin, donc elle doit forcément s'en douter juste aux symptômes… Oui ? Non ? (x Puis cette fameuse histoire de chakra, oui je l'avoue, je me suis emballée, mais je me sens toujours obligée de justifier toutes mes bêtises décevantes,** _ **si triste**_ **. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que Sakura décide de faire confiance à ses instincts.**

 **Cette fille x)**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'attends vos impressions quant à ce chapitre spécial ItaSaku. Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est la bienvenue comme toujours ! On se retrouve bientôt avec la suite ( :**

 **Bisoute, Shanna**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !~**


	16. Chapter 14

**Réponse aux reviews :** **Merci de me suivre !**

Wardee : **Hello ! Merci pour la review ! Oui, désolée j'avoue que le chapitre était très long, les paragraphes aussi Toujours difficile de prévoir la suite, même avec un plan je m'embrouille toute seule. Ne pas se fier à mon raisonnement donc xD Merci et à bientôt !**

Amnou : **Hi ! Merci de ton avis ! ça me fait plaisir Ah, mais tu sais, parfois j'ai juste envie d'effacer tout mon chapitre juste pour écrire « Ils s'embrassèrent follement et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. » mais je me retiens, je me retiens ^^ Eh bien, j'imagine qu'Itachi meurt vierge en effet o_O Il a conservé sa part de pureté XD Des volontaires, ça ne manquerait sûrement pas. Moi la première…..Mais d'où vient cette idée de coucher avec Kisame ? Omg, cette image ça va me rester à vie, haha. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt, bisoute !  
**

Shinedai : **Saluuute ! Merci pour la review ponctuelle, ça me raviiit ! Pardon pour le retard de ces deux chapitres 13 et 14. Ils me donnent du fil à retordre et en ce moment j'ai si peu de temps, même la chaleur n'aide pas TT J'ai essayé cette fois de ne pas dépasser les 15 jours, défi réussi XD Ah, j'ai aussi testé sur le téléphone, j'ai été horrifié de voir comment un petit paragraphe word peut être grand là-dessus, désolée pour ça. Un jour je me calmerai sur les descriptions ! Doooonc, le doute est au rendez-vous, j'imagine. Est-ce qu'Itachi va mourir ou pas ? Mais si c'est le cas, est-ce que ça annoncerait** _ **vraiment**_ **la fin de mon histoire ? Telle est la question. Pour être honnête, la suite en prévision s'avère compliquée pour moi. Le destin d'Itachi est entre mes mains, on verra s'il est sage, Ahah ! Merci du passage et du soutien ! Bisoute !**

 **Place au chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Konoha. De loin, le village ressemblait à un gigantesque éventail déployé où le désordre de rues, de maisons et de boutiques formait les motifs grossiers et colorés sur un fond uni de verdure. Et comme si quelqu'un l'avait agité de palmes fraîches au-dessus de son visage, Sakura soupira de contentement. Ses yeux balayèrent l'immense forêt qui la séparait de son foyer, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait traversé et des difficultés qu'elle y avait rencontré. Elle se sentait si petite à côté, l'obstacle paraissant toujours plus grand à mesure qu'elle pensait se rapprocher du village, presque interminable. Néanmoins, elle se sentait plus légère, heureuse de bénéficier de la vue de ce panorama qu'elle connaissait par cœur, le chant incessant des oiseaux berçant le tout. C'était la même sensation que celle du premier jour, l'excitation et l'adrénaline de la quête qui commençait et qui maintenant aboutissait. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas, elle était sortie du Pays avec deux membres de l'Akatsuki et y revenait en compagnie d'un autre. A la différence, Itachi avait des manières moins extrêmes. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son enlèvement, mais garderait à jamais gravé le souvenir de son retour. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher un cri de guerre – le merveilleux Shannarô, reflet ultime de l'étoffe de son caractère, une poigne ferme la tira violemment en arrière. La surprise lui arracha un halètement bruyant, se mêlant à la douleur lorsque son nez heurta quelque chose de dur, une odeur suave masculine gagnant ses sens. Lâchant un juron, elle repoussa brusquement le bras d'Itachi et se massa l'arête du nez. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'empoigner par le col et lui assener un coup monumental. Redessiner le splendide visage d'Itachi Uchiha, Sasori lui-même aurait apprécié son art. Gardant pour plus tard des songes où elle aplatissait la figure de l'homme à coup de talon, Sakura se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui et de lui jeter un regard noir. Nullement impressionné, il darda son Sharingan sur elle avec le talent de quelqu'un qui savait comment faire passer silencieusement un message. Si elle voulait attirer l'attention, autant se pavaner directement dans Konoha en faisant virevolter son manteau d'Akatsuki autour d'elle, pourquoi pas en lui tenant la main même, histoire de marquer le coup ?

Marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vague excuse qu'elle ne pensait pas, elle recula d'un pas en constatant la proximité dangereuse de l'Uchiha. C'était dommage, elle aurait pu juste tendre la main et le scalper, mettant fin à sa sombre existence mais la pensée lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Sa colère installée aux commandes, elle lui programma l'image d'un Itachi agonisant à ses pieds, Sakura Intérieure aurait hurlé avec ferveur son consentement mais désormais saine d'esprit, l'Haruno ne fit que déglutir douloureusement en se rappelant que c'était accessoirement une vision du futur. Pestant contre sa sensibilité agaçante face à un tel spectacle, elle secoua la tête. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Sakura soupira et le suivit en bas de la colline. Maintenant qu'Itachi lui avait indirectement rappelé qu'elle devait faire profil bas, elle se sentait anxieuse. Rentrer à Konoha était une chose, y être accueillie en était une autre. Le Bingo Book l'avait jugé en tant que Nukenin, l'ordre descendant directement d'en haut. De toute évidence, le Conseil en était l'entrepreneur mais quel sort lui réservaient-ils ? À quelle figure d'autorité allait-elle faire face ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, pour moi ? »

Son murmure ne semblait être destiné à personne d'autre qu'elle-même mais quelque chose dérangea profondément Itachi dans cette question. En fait, c'était surtout à cause du fait que lui-même ne voulait pas y accorder de l'attention. En effet, son sort n'avait toujours pas été décidé. Sakura pouvait très bien échapper partiellement à Madara en rentrant à Konoha mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Itachi était certain que l'Hokage n'était pas celle qui avait condamné son apprenti mais il était dans l'ordre des choses de prendre en considération les dommages que Sakura avait causé aux autres nations. Si on pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute quant aux crimes de Kisame auxquels elle n'avait fait qu'assister avec impuissance – Essayez seulement de retenir un requin quand il a déjà croqué – il n'en restait pas moins les blessés qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux et la mort des ninjas de Kumo, Zetsu n'ayant pas nettoyé derrière elle. Elle pouvait plaider sa cause avec sa mission, infiltrer un groupe de criminels ne pouvait fonctionner qu'en en devenant une elle-même, mais qui sait ce qui résulterait de l'aveu volontaire de ses crimes ? Elle ne pouvait qu'y faire face.

« Tu connaissais les risques. »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le ton dur. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait les risques mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en avait pleinement conscience. Jusque-là, son seul souci avait été de rester en vie, par n'importe quel moyen comme le lui avait ordonné Tsunade. D'une main tremblante, elle caressa son bandeau noué sur sa tête, son index traçant délicatement la fissure qui rayait l'emblème. Ce jour-là, elle avait prié pour passer à nouveau les portes du village, aujourd'hui cette pensée la terrifiait. Elle avait d'abord cru que cette mission suicidaire ne pouvait que la confronter directement à la mort, elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ pris en compte les conséquences d'une éventuelle réussite. Est-ce que les informations qu'elle détenait suffiraient à effacer les crimes dont on l'accusait ? Elle n'avait rien fait de la moitié de ce que le Bingo Book prétendait, mais _Capable de se promener tranquillement en compagnie d'Itachi Uchiha ou de Kisame Hoshikagi_ et _Tenir une conversation civilisée de plus de cinq minutes avec le chef d'Akatsuki_ n'étaient pas les meilleures choses qu'elle pouvait ajouter à ses qualifications ou s'en vanter. Comment pourrait-elle revenir le sourire aux lèvres et faire face à ses pairs alors qu'ils savaient de quelle manière elle avait rempli sa mission ?

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé… » Balbutia Sakura, abattue. « Je croyais… »

« Croire. » Dit Itachi avec un rictus. « Un état bien dangereux. »

Il s'imaginait bien Sakura accepter sa mission avec toute la détermination d'un ninja prêt à tout pour sauver son village, le naturel optimiste des guerriers de la Feuille vibrant dans tout son être et la flamme de la Volonté balayant chaque incertitude. Il connaissait cet état d'esprit, mais c'était comme une épée à double tranchant. Elle s'était laissé embarquer dans une réalité bien plus obscure que la sienne sans même s'y préparer. On pourrait parler de courage – elle s'était donné corps et âme dans une grande cause sans penser à ce que l'avenir lui réserverait et quelle récompense elle y gagnerait, s'il y en avait une. Mais Itachi penchait surtout pour sa naïveté et son innocence qui lui faisaient _croire_ qu'elle pouvait courir avant d'avoir appris à marcher quand d'autres le lui ordonnaient.

« Qui rendra la décision ? » Demanda brusquement Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. « Le Conseil ou l'Hokage ? »

Il était amusant de constater combien il était facile de la manipuler. Non pas qu'Itachi lui mentait sur ses intentions, mais en l'espace d'une nuit elle était passé de la naturelle méfiance habituelle envers lui à une confiance déconcertante. Elle avait jeté soigneusement ses incertitudes à la Vallée de la Fin, ne transportant plus qu'une anxiété nerveuse qui la faisait se sentir obligée de lui poser un tas de question. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rassure comme un bon camarade, elle se référait à lui comme si Itachi savait tout. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas, surtout en ce qui concernait la politique de Konoha. Même si le clan Uchiha n'avait plus son pouvoir d'antan à la fin, Itachi se souvenait du Sandaime comme quelqu'un qui consultait systématiquement le Conseil dont faisait partie Danzô, l'infâme homme étant si doué à la manipulation que les autres instances n'entraient pas en compte dans les décisions de l'Hokage. Et durant ses rencontres avec Jiraya, ils n'avaient pas franchement débattu de la façon dont Godaime dirigeait son village. Ainsi, l'Uchiha ne répondait que parfois aux interrogations de sa coéquipière même si son opinion n'était pas toujours celle qu'elle aurait voulu entendre.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Danzô tire les cordes du Conseil et l'Hokage ne sera pas impartial. »

Une lueur triomphante brilla dans le regard de Sakura. Voilà que même Itachi avouait que Danzô caressait les aînés dans le sens du poil. Même si elle savait que le Shimura trahissait le village en collaborant avec l'Akatsuki, c'était d'autant plus inquiétant s'il pouvait influencer le Conseil, organisme proche de l'Hokage. Visiblement, Itachi s'était juste moqué d'elle en insinuant que c'était juste Tsunade qui l'avait abandonné en inscrivant son nom dans le Bingo Book plutôt que Danzô. Si elle était un livre ouvert, avec Itachi il fallait apprendre à lire entre les lignes tout en comparant les paragraphes des différentes pages. _Merci de ta coopération_ , ricana-t-elle intérieurement. Sakura se demanda vaguement si Tsunade pouvait dissoudre le Conseil à ce propos, était-ce obligatoire d'en disposer ? Si Danzô se cachait derrière, autant clairement s'en passer. Ne valait mieux aucune initiative plutôt qu'une mauvaise, pas vrai ?

« _Rassurant_. » Grimaça Sakura qui avait espéré que Tsunade la gracierait d'une énorme signature en bas d'un document officiel avant de sortir le Sake de sous son bureau pour fêter ça. « Alors qui ? » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle s'emporta. « Oi, Uchiha ! On parle de ma _vie_ , là ! »

 _Et alors ?_ Lui répondit son regard ennuyé comme si c'était la dernière chose dont il se souciait.

« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. » Déclara-t-il simplement conformément à ce qu'elle pensait.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est ! » S'exclama Sakura, venimeuse. Elle réfléchit un instant à ça, constatant que, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de sa vie ? Certes, il l'aidait à échapper à l'enfer de l'Akatsuki mais à quoi cela servirait si elle vivait le supplice à Konoha ? Elle avait déjà pensé à la geôle à défaut de mourir mais ce serait _si humiliant_. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait accepter cette peine en retour de son (presque) sacrifice. Il y avait forcément une solution. « Ça l'est depuis que tu as décidé de m'épargner, non ? »

Le ton était innocent mais il n'était pas dupe. Elle en était à un point que s'il lui disait qu'il connaissait un moyen, elle lui aurait susurré mille et une promesses de servitude jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en fasse part. Si l'absence de tension était agréable, elle n'en restait pas moins inquiétante. Il avait fallu cinq ans à Kisame et lui pour se détendre un minimum en la présence de l'autre et deux mois et quelques à Sakura pour se croire tout permis.

« _Prendre en pitié_ serait plus exact. » Corrigea Itachi, légèrement moqueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Excuse-moi, ' _m'accorder ta clémence'_. » Cingla Sakura d'un ton théâtral en reprenant ses mots.

Alors qu'il clignait des yeux, il garda les paupières un peu trop longtemps fermées pour nier son amusement, ses longs cils caressant sa peau tandis que Sakura lui lançait un sourire narquois, le défiant de la contredire. C'était presque un jeu, une plaisanterie silencieuse face à la situation improbable. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait accepté de donner un bras pour pouvoir se dresser contre lui et désormais, elle lui sautait librement à la gorge toutes les cinq minutes. Sans en avoir conscience, Sakura savait qu'il n'était pas réellement un danger pour elle. Elle était juste assez intelligente pour s'en tenir à ses préceptes. Il suffisait qu'elle constate l'horreur qu'elle ressentait en s'imaginant Sasuke sans yeux au même titre que la gêne d'un Itachi baignant dans du sang noirci pour comprendre que sa haine n'était plus celle qu'elle était. Si le premier était cher à son cœur, l'autre était pour elle un triste miracle de la vie, puni pour ses crimes quand sa part d'humanité refaisait surface, l'amenant sur le chemin de la rédemption. Elle détestait la culpabilité qui la rongeait quand elle y pensait.

« Ne sois pas aussi téméraire. » Lui conseilla-t-il néanmoins. « Tu n'es pas sortie d'affaire. »

Son sourire se fana.

« Madara hein ? » Devina-t-elle amèrement. « M'éloigner de lui est une bonne action pour contrer son plan – la meilleure récompense en soi, mais si tu _pouvais_ me parler de ça... »

Cela ne semblait pas être dans ses cordes. Si Itachi avait en quelques sortes fait savoir à Sakura qu'elle n'avait pas tort en pensant que Madara souhaitait se servir d'elle, il n'était prêt de lui dire en quoi consistait le plan de cet Uchiha. Dans son sens à lui, c'était inutile de lui faire savoir puisqu'il comptait se débarrasser de Madara une fois la puissance de Sasuke assimilée. Le problème était qu'Itachi avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit et qu'au vu de son état, il ne tiendrait pas un combat de cette ampleur. Soit Itachi sous-estimait Sasuke et Sakura pensait le contraire, soit c'était elle qui sous-estimait Itachi. Bien, elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer redoutable, il était plus âgée que Sasuke et sûrement plus expérimenté – si quelqu'un connaissait chaque secret du Sharingan, c'était bien lui. Mais même l'homme le plus puissant pouvait être vulnérable, il suffirait d'une seconde que sa toux l'étrangle pour que Sasuke en finisse. Et Itachi ne pouvait juste pas emporter les secrets de Madara avec lui dans la tombe. En fait, il pouvait aussi coordonner ses forces à les leurs pour en finir ensemble, mais elle doutait franchement que l'idée plaise aux deux parties. Est-ce que qu'un village avait déjà collaboré avec un ennemi pour le bien de tous même?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle remarqua le tic nerveux sur sa joue et la tension de son cou. L'air semblait plus lourd tandis que son aura tournait menaçante. Un frisson la parcourut en apercevant le Sharingan envahir les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha. Il continua pourtant de marcher, comme si rien n'était. En l'imitant, Sakura ressentit une pointe de jalousie, il était si calme, capable de garder son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Pas étonnant qu'il soit l'un des Nukenin les plus recherchés et si difficile à trouver alors qu'à l'évidence, il se baladait tranquillement à travers les terres sans forcément se cacher. Seule, Sakura n'aurait sûrement rien détecté de suspect et aurait réagi à la dernière minute, mais c'était sans compter un détenteur du Mangekyô Sharingan et criminel en cavale depuis dix ans, le tout accompagné d'une étiquette où _Itachi Uchiha_ était écrit en lettres d'or, suspendue joyeusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Il fallait se taire _,_ d'après le léger mouvement de ses doigts – rappel de sa vie en tant que capitaine ANBU expérimenté – mouvement qu'elle avait pu apprendre lors de ses missions aux côtés d'ANBU. Flattée qu'il daigne penser qu'elle connaissait le langage secret de la section spéciale de l'Hokage malgré qu'elle ne soit pas ANBU, des papillons dansèrent dans son ventre. Ça aurait été gênant d'ignorer ce que ça voulait dire, c'était une occasion de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas si inutile. Habituellement, Itachi n'aurait pas réagi à l'intrusion. Il était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes depuis qu'ils étaient entrés sur le territoire du Pays du Feu, certes, mais même si quelqu'un pénétrait son genjutsu, il n'était jamais arrivé que cette personne le détecte et le rompt. Ainsi, l'intrus actuel était parvenu à passer outre la barrière, Cependant, si l'Uchiha utilisait le langage corporel à défaut d'ouvrir la bouche, ce n'était sûrement pas dû à sa constipation sociale. Quelque chose clochait _ici_ , le champ d'action de l'illusion ayant un rayon assez dense.

En schématisant mentalement le genjutsu d'Itachi qui agissait comme le centre du cercle concentrique de son illusion et en prenant compte de sa réaction récente, Sakura comprit que l'intrus ne pouvait qu'arriver en sens inverse au leur, certainement à une allure plus rapide pour pouvoir entrer dans le genjutsu alors qu'Itachi se déplaçait. Mais si l'intrus était à des kilomètres, comment expliquer qu'il y ait un problème à proximité ? Étaient-ils deux venants des deux côtés ? Elle ne ressentait aucun chakra autre que celui d'Itachi. Alors qu'elle tentait de résoudre le mystère, l'Uchiha réagissait déjà en glissant délicatement trois kunai dans sa main. Visualisant précisément sa cible, la première arme quitta ses doigts précipitamment, rapidement rejointe par les deux autres. La première vint se ficher dans un tronc et la troisième s'entrechoqua avec la deuxième pour modifier sa trajectoire. L'oiseau noir s'envola de sa branche au premier impact dans l'arbre mais finit transpercé par le kunai dévié, il explosa dans un torrent de gouttelettes noires.

Sakura retint son souffle durant l'action, une montée brusque d'adrénaline dans les veines. Elle s'était préparée à un éventuel ennemi – ou allié, si c'était un ninja de Konoha, bien loin d'imaginer un simple oiseau qui ne l'était finalement pas au vu de son étrange mort ruisselante. Le duo s'approcha de la flaque noire aux pieds de l'arbre. Sakura se demanda comment l'Uchiha l'avait détecté, l'oiseau étant dans le champ d'action de son illusion bien avant qu'il réagisse. Elle n'avait rien ressenti de particulier, était-ce un détail qu'elle pensait futile comme par exemple, l'oiseau ne chantait pas comme les autres autour ? C'était idiot mais le genre d'observation qui faisait d'un pisteur un bon pisteur. Elle en savait quelque chose pour avoir passé sa vie de genin à traquer le stupide chat de la femme du daimyô. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Itachi parla d'un pic absent d'énergie dans l'environnement ou quelque chose dans le genre, elle ne saisit pas vraiment. Elle lui jeta un regard effaré avant de se dire que c'était Itachi, après tout, pourquoi ça l'étonnerait ? En s'agenouillant près de la substance sombre, Sakura hoqueta.

« De l'encre ?! » Constata-t-elle, bouche bée. _« Saï_ _!_ »

Itachi plissa les yeux, intrigué de savoir pourquoi elle mentionnait un saï* et le rapport avec la flaque d'encre. Il constata au passage qu'elle semblait soudain bouleversée. Evidemment, l'oiseau d'encre n'était pas naturel et était simplement l'objet d'une technique. En faisant le lien, il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas d'une arme mais de quelqu'un. Saï était une personne, qu'elle connaissait visiblement. En tâtant l'encre sous ses doigts, Sakura sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement en pensant que Saï était à quelques kilomètres. Elle remarqua l'impatience évidente de l'Uchiha quant à son explication. Ils se relevèrent en même temps, Sakura essuyant sa main souillée sur son manteau.

« Mon coéquipier. » Expliqua-t-elle, avant de préciser avec hésitation. « Il fait partie de la Racine. »

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu prononcer le monstrueux « Tsukuyomi » comme dans son illusion la dernière fois que l'effet aurait été le même. Le Sharingan la transperça comme une multitude de lames aiguisées, faisant dresser ses poils sur sa peau et rendant difficile sa déglutition.

« La Racine ? » Susura-t-il en inclinant la tête. « Aussi soigneuse dans le choix de tes ennemis _, Sakura_ ? »

Elle avait pris l'habitude de se méfier lorsqu'Itachi l'appelait par son prénom, ce qu'il faisait très rarement. Il utilisait en général deux tons lorsqu'il le prononçait, celui-ci était le plus à craindre. Sakura renifla et le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas mon ennemi ! » Protesta-t-elle en retour. « Même s'il est à la solde de Danzô, il nous a _choisi_. »

La force de sa naïveté continuerait toujours de l'exaspérer. Aucun ANBU de la Racine ne pouvait échapper à l'asservissement de Danzô, il était trop malin pour ça. Ses ninjas resteraient fidèles à sa cause jusqu'au bout tant il aura passé de temps à leur bourrer le crâne en prêchant l'insipidité de ses propres adversaires. La Racine vivait pour servir son créateur, c'était la première des règles. Danzô plaçant un de ses sbires aux côtés du Jinrûchiki de Kyûbi, si ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Ce Saï était certainement le troisième membre de l'équipe de Sakura, remplaçant inévitablement Sasuke, les équipes ne fonctionnant que par quatre en comptant un Jônin. Coéquipier ou pas, Sakura était actuellement fichée traître, s'attendait-elle à un accueil chaleureux alors que c'était Danzô même qui l'avait évincée ?

« La Racine est à éviter dans ton cas présent. »

Elle soupira.

« J'imagine que ça serait plus simple de tomber sur l'ANBU de Godaime que sur la Racine, mais…. » _Ce n'est qu'une opinion personnelle_. Elle avait appris à se synchroniser à son maître, quand Tsunade lui disait de sauter, elle sautait. Quand Tsunade disait détester la Racine, elle détestait la Racine. Saï était une exception à la règle, il était attiré par la saveur des liens que Naruto et elle avaient tissés, cherchait même à en nouer à son tour. « Qu'est ce qui les différencie ? »

 _Tant de choses_ , pensa amèrement Itachi. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait partie de la Racine, mais à l'époque, Hiruzen avait permis à Danzô de devenir celui qui guiderait Itachi durant ses premiers pas dans la section secrète. Si la fixation que Danzô avait sur lui l'avait dérangé dès le début, cela avait permis à Itachi de savoir qu'il était le genre d'homme dont on devait se méfier. Il l'avait traqué, l'avait fait surveillé en justifiant la protection car ne voulant pas qu'un être exceptionnel comme lui soit la cible de la jalousie des autres, un Uchiha étant mal vu dans l'ANBU. C'était d'ailleurs Danzô qui lui avait donné sa première mission d'entrée, tuer un traître du village. L'exécution sans scrupule ne l'avait pas étonné, ayant déjà rencontré des membres de la Racine en compagnie de Shisui alors qu'ils chassaient un ninja porteur d'un rouleau qui contenait l'identité d'un traître. La froideur de ces ANBU l'avait étonné, d'autant plus que Shisui avait dressé un portrait sombre de la Racine et de leurs méthodes peu orthodoxes dans ce genre de situation.**

« L'ANBU traque les Nukenin. La Racine les chasse. » Itachi marqua un temps d'arrêt, savourant ce laps de temps où Sakura comprenait qu'elle n'aimerait pas l'explication de cette énigme, l'Uchiha aimant particulièrement jouer avec les mots. « À la chasse, on ne fait pas de prisonniers. »

Elle blêmit.

« Saï ne me trahirait pas. » Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Même si Danzô le lui ordonne, il ne peut pas faire ça, je le sais. »

Il lui tourna le dos, levant le menton pour contempler le ciel s'assombrir. Une sensation étrange caressa le visage de Sakura, l'impression qu'une couche supplémentaire s'ajoutait à ses vêtements déjà lourds à porter par une pareille chaleur. Elle s'attrista en devinant que Saï pourrait se planter devant elle qu'il ne la verrait pas, les différentes illusions que l'Uchiha accouplait relevait d'un niveau supérieur, elle le sentait.

« Parfois, il ne s'agit pas de ce que l'on peut ou ne pas faire. » Murmura pensivement Itachi. « Il y a des choses qu'on _doit_ faire, c'est tout. »

Sakura était persuadée que le sujet de conversation n'était plus le même et que l'esprit de son compagnon avait dérivé autre part. En l'observant, elle eut un sentiment de déjà-vu. En se remémorant le souvenir de l'annonce de Sasuke mort et la pluie s'abattant sur le corps de l'aîné, Sakura comprit qu'Itachi mentionnait indirectement son frère cadet. Elle constata amèrement que, tout comme Sasuke, il faisait de leur combat un devoir, quelque chose d'inévitable.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ce ne serait pas elle qui empêcherait cette rencontre même si les évènements récents avaient modifié quelque peu son avis à ce sujet. Elle s'était résolue à attendre que les choses se fassent d'elle-même et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Quelle que soit l'issue de son combat, elle ne pourrait que l'accepter fatalement. Evidemment, elle aimait Sasuke, elle croyait en lui et souhaitait plus que tout qu'il soit le vainqueur. L'ennui, c'était qu'elle commençait à se familiariser avec Itachi et à prendre conscience de son vrai lui, celui qu'il aurait dû toujours être et qu'il avait sûrement gardé caché aux yeux des autres. Il devait être puni, mais la mort lui paraissait être un châtiment inutile, bien trop facile. Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée qu'il regrettait ses actions, ça le rendait plus humain jour après jour. Elle venait à peine de goûter à cette facette de lui et étrangement, elle en voulait encore.

Comme si pensait à la vulnérabilité de cet homme le rendait justement comme tel, ses épaules furent prises de secousses, sa main venant recouvrir sa bouche devina-t-elle, alors qu'un horrible son étouffé se faisait entendre. Sakura garda un silence macabre tout le long en attendant passivement que la toux passe, ses yeux regardant tout sauf Itachi. Elle endurait son supplice avec autant d'indifférence qu'elle pouvait, elle y était obligée. Pas seulement à cause de Sasuke, mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution même si la culpabilité la rongeait. La dernière flambée en date – une toux sanglante et les symptômes même d'un mourant – remontait à cette nuit. La dernière qu'ils avaient passée ensemble en tant que coéquipiers, Sakura s'était interdit de dormir sans vraiment se soucier du pourquoi. Durant ces longues semaines, Itachi avait toujours été celui qui montait la garde, elle n'avait pris son tour ou en réclamait un parce qu'elle savait qu'il aurait décliné. Il n'allait pas dormir près de l' _ennemi_ , bien sûr.

Sa quinte s'était manifestée à cinq reprises alors, quelques fois par des toussotements légers et vide de plasma, d'autres plus intensément et Sakura avait quantifié horriblement le sang qu'il crachait, beaucoup trop. Elle s'était même étonnée de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt, elle qui était imprudente au point de s'endormir complètement avec Itachi Uchiha à ses côtés. Aussi, elle supposa que son virus s'intensifiait de plus en plus, l'affaiblissant encore et encore. Après chaque manifestation sanglante, Itachi s'était simplement redressé, essuyant sa main sur un mouchoir déjà bien tâché de sang, pâle comme la mort et une fatigue évidente sur le visage. Le pire était de savoir que Sakura elle-même contribuait à ça, c'était irrationnel mais elle se disait que c'était un peu de sa faute s'il dormait si peu. Elle qui était intriguée de savoir ce qu'il faisait des nuits où elle dormait et lui surveillait les alentours, la réponse l'avait frappé comme un kunai. En la laissant se reposer sans attaquer, il la veillait en quelque sorte et en même temps, il luttait contre les dommages qu'elle infligeait inconsciemment à son corps, sans broncher. Sakura était médecin, elle savait quel rôle important jouait le sommeil dans ce genre de cas.

Sakura était quelqu'un d'assez ouvert. Elle pouvait accepter que certains membres d'Akatsuki ne soient pas vraiment les monstres qu'elle imaginait, qu'Itachi Uchiha soit de ceux-là et qu'il agisse de manière étrange. Elle acceptait qu'il se serve d'elle pour parvenir à ses fins si ça lui permettait de rester en vie, elle acceptait qu'il puisse être humain même avec son passé criminel et qu'il cache beaucoup plus qu'il n'en montre et – Kami, pardonnez-là – elle acceptait qu'il _vive_. Néanmoins, qu'il la laisse l'affaiblir de la sorte sans réagir alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre l'un des plus épiques combats de l'Histoire, ça elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'accepter. Dans ce cas-là, autant qu'elle l'achève à la place de Sasuke, le résultat serait le même. C'était un idiot s'il croyait s'en sortir vivant, à ce rythme-là ce ne serait pas à cause de Sasuke qu'il allait mourir mais par cette foutue maladie qui le rongeait. Quelle ironie du sort !

N'importe qui aurait ri si on racontait comment Sakura Haruno avait contribué à la descente aux enfers d'Itachi Uchiha. Elle, celle que Sasuke considérait comme un boulet, lui rendait la tâche plus facile. Elle se croyait en dehors des affaires Uchiha mais était en fait bien plus impliquée qu'elle ne le pensait. Il fut un temps où elle aurait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'elle pouvait aider Sasuke de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Itachi était à deux doigts de réaliser sa promesse de la ramener saine et sauve chez elle, _sans contrepartie_. Habituellement, c'était elle qui répétait qu'il n'y avait besoin d'aucune raison pour aider quelqu'un mais le fait que ce soit _lui_ …Le tissu de son gant crissa quand elle serra le poing.

 _« PROCHAINE VISITE ! » S'écria Tsunade en brandissant l'index en l'air._

 _Ses deux apprentis sursautèrent, Shizune faisant tomber plusieurs dossiers au sol qu'elle ramassa précipitamment avant de les fourrer dans les bras de Sakura. Celle-ci trifouilla maladroitement les feuilles en essayant de suivre l'allure de son maître qui semblait partir à la conquête du monde dans les couloirs de l'hôpital._

 _« Euh, Monsieur N-Natc- » Sakura rit nerveusement. « Natcho-, N-Natchom- »_

 _« SAKURA ! » Tonna Tsunade en s'arrêtant, son apprenti se prenant sa grosse poitrine de plein fouet. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE, GAMINE ?! »_

 _Confuse, elle chercha de l'aide auprès de Shizune qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Lâche, pensa férocement Sakura avant de faire face au visage déformé de rage du Godaime. Elle sourit timidement, rouge de gêne et une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front._

 _« J-Je… J'annonçais la p-prochaine visite ? »_

 _« EMPOTEE ! SI J'EN AVAIS BESOIN, J'AURAI LU LE DOSSIER MOI-MEME ! TU PENSES QUE ÇA VA TE SERVIR A QUOI DE SAVOIR ÇA SUR LE BILLARD ?! »_

 _Les couloirs auparavant remplis étaient désormais vides, on n'entendait même pas les mouches voler, même elles s'étaient sûrement enfuies en sentant le danger venir. Tsunade se racla la gorge, réajustant sa veste autour de sa poitrine et afficha une mine satisfaite._

 _« Souviens-toi bien de ça, Sakura : Les noms n'ont aucune importance. Tout ce sur quoi tu dois te focaliser, c'est le corps et rien d'autre. Compris ?! »_

 _« Oui ! Les noms n'ont aucune importance, c'est compris Maître Tsunade. »_

 _« Parfait ! PROCHAINE VISITE ! » Répéta Godaime en ouvrant la porte à la volée. « BONJOUR, MONSIEUR-» Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se penchant soudainement en arrière pour chuchoter à Shizune. « Euh, comment il s'appelle déjà ? »_

 _« Tsunade ! »_

C'était le plus grand des enseignements d'un ninja médecin tel que Tsunade. En médecine comme à la guerre, mieux valait tuer quelqu'un avant même de le connaître. Traiter un patient dont le dossier précisait qu'il avait deux enfants en bas-âge et en traiter un autre qui venait de s'en prendre au premier par pur égoïsme pouvait nuire au jugement. Il y avait des choses qu'un médecin ne devait pas savoir quand il avait entre ses mains la vie d'un homme. Aucune notion de passé ou de statut, il fallait juste se concentrer sur le corps. Tout comme un ninja ne voulait pas savoir si l'ennemi qu'il venait de tuer n'avait pas une famille qui dépendait de lui à la maison. Il fallait accomplir sa mission, point barre.

 _Le sang. Il fallait qu'elle nettoie le sang. Ses mains, elles en étaient pleines. Il coagulait, poisseux sur sa peau. Elle frotta vigoureusement le savon sur son épiderme que l'eau brûlante irritait, elle grattait ses ongles si fortement qu'elle se les arrachait presque. Il fallait qu'elle nettoie le sang. Ses mains. Ses mains, elles en étaient pleines. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention, attrapant juste une brosse pour effacer les traces. Ses mains._

 _« Sakura. »_

 _« Il faut que je nettoie le sang. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. « Il faut que…Il faut que je nettoie…le sang. »_

 _« SAKURA ! » Explosa Tsunade en lui attrapant le poignet. « Bon sang, tes mains sont plus propres qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été, gamine ! »_

 _« Mais Maître.. »_

 _Tsunade soupira, pressant son épaule dans un acte maternel._

 _« Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'en es qu'à ton premier décès. Où est-donc passé tout mon enseignement ?!»_

 _Un homme venait d'arriver aux urgences après la chute de son toit qu'il bâtissait, les tuiles n'ayant pas tenu et faisant dégringoler l'homme qui ne souffrait que d'une commotion. La toiture s'était effondrée, son fils de sept ans et sa femme étaient en dessous, sous les débris. C'était la première intervention en solo de Sakura, sans Tsunade pour gérer l'équipe. Elle avait ajusté sa queue de cheval, tiré sur sa blouse et enfilé ses gants avant d'entrer dans le bloc. Le sang, il y en avait partout. Elle avait été débordé par les évènements, la femme qu'elle devait soigner était pourtant consciente malgré son état. Et quand une de ses subordonnées avait annoncé un code bleu dans le bloc adjacent, Sakura n'avait pas pu éviter le regard affolé de la femme. Elle ne savait sûrement pas ce que voulait dire code bleu, mais savait que son fils en était la victime. Alors elle l'avait supplié d'aller sauver son bébé. Quand Sakura était revenue, il était trop tard et un geyser de sang avait mis fin à la vie d'une mère, d'une épouse._

 _« Mais je l'ai laissée mourir ! »_

 _« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as sauvé la vie de son fils et c'était le plus important pour elle. Et puis, elle était entre les mains de très bons médecins. »_

 _Ne prends pas la grosse tête, tentait –t-elle de plaisanter malgré l'état lamentable de son apprenti qui venait de vivre la première d'une multitude d'expériences de la vie de médecin, couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds._

 _« Crois-moi, Sakura. » Dit Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Si tu n'acceptes pas ça maintenant, tu ne l'accepteras jamais. »_

 _Elle acquiesça, la tête basse et les yeux rougis. Elle savait bien que sa patiente aurait fini par mourir de chagrin si Sakura avait ignoré sa demande en laissant son fils. Le petit aussi était entre de bonnes mains, mais l'arrivée de Sakura avait grandement aidé à relancer le cœur. Elle n'en tirait aucune fierté, c'était son devoir après tout. Tsunade ne la sermonna pas concernant ce contournement, un médecin ne devait pas se laisse influencer par l'émotion ou céder à un caprice. Elle se montra même plus compréhensive qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, comme si elle-même se souvenait de l'une de ses premières pertes._

 _« Ne fais rien contre ta conscience, Sakura. Même si le protocole le demande. »_

On lui avait souvent reproché sa sensiblerie démesurée et on la lui reprocherait sûrement toute sa vie. Sakura avait toujours été comme ça, jusqu'à devenir le pilier solide de l'équipe sept, la fille aimante entre deux garçons aux cœurs meurtris. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour les rendre heureux, même si ça voulait dire être blessée à la fin. Elle avait lâchement laissé Naruto derrière elle en quittant le village dans le but de le sauver, risquant même de subir la haine éternelle de son amour en s'alliant à Itachi pour se faire. Et même lorsque Sasuke l'envoyait balader autrefois, elle avait continué de lui apporter sa bonté malgré tout. Tous deux l'avaient laissé derrière sans regret pour s'endurcir, sans se soucier d'elle, du mal qu'ils lui faisaient en lui rappelant son impuissance. Sakura avait peut-être acquis un caractère explosif, mais son cœur était hélas toujours le même. Terriblement sensible et prêt à s'ouvrir à n'importe quelle âme en peine qu'elle pouvait aider, son nom n'ayant aucune importance.

Sa rêverie prit fin lorsqu'une ombre se dressa devant elle et que la voix froide d'Itachi la ramenait à la réalité. Chacun son tour, pensa-t-elle. Elle savait qu'il détestait ça, se montrer faible devant autrui, se sentant ensuite obligé d'user de ce ton glacial comme si c'était de sa faute à elle. En consentant à le regarder pour acquiescer, le cœur de Sakura fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire, son visage était pâle et maladif, un éclat terne dans les yeux et il avait tout l'aspect d'un individu dont la vie était usée. L'image qu'il renvoyait était dénuée de celle de l'homme sombre qui faisait de lui l'un des plus dangereux criminels. Sa nature délicate se réveilla et en voyant les sourcils d'Itachi se froncer, elle comprit que son propre regard était empli d'inquiétude. De toute façon, elle n'était plus capable de résister. Sa main gorgée de chakra eut à peine le temps de se déposer sur son torse qu'il recula comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Sans s'en démordre, elle avança de nouveau, bien trop fine et décidée pour se laisser abattre et il recula en même temps. Effarée, elle le dévisagea avec stupeur quelques secondes. Nouveau pas en avant, un autre puis un autre mais il gardait la distance.

S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sakura rit. Avec cet air méfiant qu'il avait, il lui rappelait Kakashi et son amour des hôpitaux. Certainement aussi vexé que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé planté devant le comptoir à vernis, les tomoe du Sharingan de l'Uchiha frémirent de colère. Il ne voulait ni qu'elle le touche, ni qu'elle le soigne, était-ce si compliqué pour elle de retenir encore quelques heures ses instincts de femelle ? Levant ses mains gantées en signe de défaite, Sakura conservant néanmoins son sourire stupéfait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire frémir Itachi Uchiha. Elle était même tentée d'avancer de nouveau d'un pas mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retenir une autre crise de rire. Elle soupira fatalement, évidement ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la laisser l'examiner tranquillement. Même s'il trépassait, il continuerait de nier sa faiblesse. Sa fierté et son orgueil en prendraient un coup s'il cédait.

Satisfait de l'abandon de sa tentative agaçante, Itachi entreprit de poursuivre son chemin mais un « _Attends_ » murmuré le retint et l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Il était bien tenté de la laisser là mais la présence de la Racine l'inquiétait, la conduire directement à Danzô, collaborateur de Madara, aurait été plus facile. Son corbeau ayant au préalable survolé la zone qui le séparait du repaire Uchiha, plusieurs ninjas de Konoha allaient inévitablement croiser leur route. Autant la confier à des personnes de confiance. En crispant la mâchoire, il considéra à nouveau sa partenaire. Sakura trifouillait dans son petit sac flambant neuf, s'étant ravitaillé dans un des villages qu'ils avaient traversé. Quand sa main émergea de la sacoche, elle était refermée sur quelque chose que Sakura fixa longuement avant de soupirer de résignation. En agitant son poignet pour attirer l'attention d'Itachi sur l'objet, elle lui lança doucement. Le Sharingan ayant permis de prévoir le mouvement, le petit paquet atterrit souplement dans sa paume. En devinant le contenu rien qu'en tâtant, Itachi se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en la laissant vivre. La femme était _si irritante_.

« Ce sont des pilules de croissance sanguine. » Expliqua Sakura, sa voix sonnant horriblement aigue tandis qu'elle essayait de rester neutre.

« Je sais ce que c'est. » Rétorqua froidement Itachi comme pour montrer son désaccord.

Sakura passa à côté de lui, la tête basse pour masquer ses joues rosies. Elle avait de quoi avoir honte, approuva Itachi. De quel côté était-elle ? Quelle soigne Deidara était une chose, la présence de quatre membres de l'Akatsuki prévenait tout refus de sa part mais elle n'avait aucun besoin de s'abaisser à ça maintenant. Comme si elle l'avait entendue, Sakura fit brusquement volte-face, aussi rose que ses cheveux et presque en colère.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, d'accord ? » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « C'est pour ton abruti de frère. Je refuse qu'il gagne aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer. Ce serait injuste. » Finit-elle dans un murmure.

En reprenant leur route, tous deux eurent la même pensée. Est-ce que c'était lui qu'elle essayait de convaincre ou juste elle-même ?

* * *

Jiraya comprit avant même que Saï ne se fige. Contrairement aux deux autres, le Sannin n'était pas un clone si bien qu'il ressentit pleinement les effets de l'illusion. Sans alerter Naruto et Saï, il rompit discrètement la technique. Le Genjutsu retraçait chaque détail de l'environnement si bien que l'effet voulu était de rendre indétectable son utilisateur. S'il prenait en compte le croassement familier qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt, il en venait à la conclusion qu'Itachi avait parfaitement saisi l'aspect faux des deux jeunes ninjas derrière lui et que le Genjutsu n'aurait eu d'effet que sur lui, corps original l'oblige. L'Uchiha aimait calculer ses actions à l'avance afin de faire paraître imprévu ce qu'il avait justement déjà prévu. Jiraya retint un ricanement en entendant le halètement derrière lui. _Sacré Itachi_.

« Saï ? » Appela Naruto en le rejoignant sur sa branche.

« C'est…C'est Sakura ! » S'exclama Saï en clignant rapidement des yeux. « À l'Est, une trentaine de kilomètres. »

Naruto sursauta et l'empoigna par les épaules, le cœur battant à vive allure.

« Sakura ?! Tu en es sûr ? »

Saï acquiesça.

« Oui. Elle est avec Uchiha Itachi. » Dit-il comme si c'était normal. « Il m'a repéré. »

« Bon sang ! »

Itachi était intelligent, il savait ce que Jiraya ferait dans une situation comme celle-ci. Si son corbeau les avait aperçus, nul doute qu'il avait également remarqué les autres. Avait-il compris qu'ils constituaient une équipe de recherche ? Le cri de l'oiseau au plumage noir était toujours signe d'une prochaine rencontre. En d'autres termes, Itachi venait à lui. Tsunade avait eu tort de penser que l'Uchiha avait de mauvaises intentions envers Sakura, c'était un bon gamin. Malgré tout, Itachi voulait certainement conserver les apparences et la manifestation du corbeau alors que Saï et Naruto étaient là revenait à lui ordonner de se débarrasser de ces clones. En laissant Saï entreprendre une enquête grâce à son oiseau d'encre, non seulement Jiraya avait la confirmation que Sakura était bien avec Itachi mais ça lui donnait aussi excuse pour les retrouver seul.

« Naruto, je compte sur toi pour informer Kakashi. » Lui dit-il d'un air entendu.

« Quoi ?! Mais Sakura est- ! »

« Tu as affaire de ton côté, Hm ? Je m'occupe de ça. »

Naruto ferma son clapet au rappel du Sannin. Effectivement, il perdait le fil de cette entreprise. Non seulement il venait de localiser Sakura mais en plus de ça, un autre de ses clones venait littéralement de se faire exploser par un Sasuke très pressé. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque Kiba avait senti l'odeur de Sasuke dans les parages ! Naruto se lançait à la recherche de Sakura et tombait sur Sasuke. Sans hésiter, l'équipe s'était séparée afin de pouvoir coordonner leurs nouveaux objectifs : Trouver Sakura _et_ Sasuke. Son vrai lui se trouvait avec Kiba et Akamaru, des clones accompagnaient Kakashi et Saï d'une part, Hinata et Yamato d'une autre et celui-ci Jiraya avec un clone de Saï. Plusieurs autres Kage Bunshin opéraient seuls afin de ne laisser tomber aucune piste, l'odeur de Sasuke ayant été dispersée grâce à l'un de ses compagnons sensoriel. Voilà maintenant que l'autre Uchiha se ramenait, avec sa coéquipière qui plus est. Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Ermite pas net, c'est Itachi ! » S'écria Naruto en essayant de lui tapoter le crâne. « Vous-même vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. »

« Ah, gamin idiot. Tu crois que tu vas m'être de quelle utilisé avec ton clone ?! »

« C'est une chance. » Lâcha Saï à leur encontre. « Sakura, Itachi et Sasuke réunis au même endroit. »

Jiraya afficha une mine inquiète.

« Ce n'est certainement pas un hasard. » Dit-il sombrement.

« L'équipe sept enfin réunie ! » S'exclama le blond en entrechoquant ses poings, tout content.

Néanmoins, Jiraya devait rapidement éloigner ces deux-là. Sa propre radio n'émettait plus aucun signal, ce qui laissait entendre que les autres étaient suffisamment éloignés. Kakashi étant le chef de cette unité, il comprendrait ses intentions. Si Itachi et Sasuke était au même endroit au même moment, il était évident que l'affrontement était pour bientôt bien que l'idée n'enchantait pas Jiraya. C'était pourtant le bon moment pour récupérer Sasuke avant que Madara ne lui mette la main dessus pour lui raconter les petits secrets de son frère. Tsunade avait donné sa parole à Itachi, Jiraya aussi. Il fallait garder Sasuke dans l'ignorance.

« Je ne pense pas que Sasuke sera très heureux de les croiser ensemble. » Lui rappela Jiraya, Naruto lâchant un « Ah » embêté. « Il est temps de nous prouver si ton entraînement a porté ses fruits, Naruto. Il faut retarder cette rencontre. Concentrez-vous sur Sasuke. »

« Mais le teme est à des kilomètres de l'original ! » Protesta Naruto.

« Mais plus proche de vous que de Sakura et d'Itachi. » Rétorqua le Sannin sur un ton sévère.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir l'affronter seul, Jiraya ? » Demanda Saï, sa façon de s'inquiéter était bien moins évidence que celle de Naruto mais il progressait.

Pour être honnête, Jiraya ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer durant cette rencontre. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir Itachi seul, les échanges qu'ils avaient étant extrêmement dangereux et confidentiels. Nul ne devait savoir qui était l'informateur secret. Cette fois, Sakura accompagnait Itachi. Devraient-ils simuler le combat pour rester crédible aux yeux de l'Haruno ? Ils l'avaient déjà fait lorsque Kisame et Itachi avaient infiltré Konoha, Itachi en profitant pour glisser quelques renseignements sur Akatsuki avant de contrer facilement la technique pourtant réputée imparable de Jiraya. Ce genre de situation amusait beaucoup Jiraya, mais les circonstances actuelles ne lui en donnaient pas l'occasion. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

« Ah, ne sous-estime pas le plus génial des trois Sannin ! » S'exclama joyeusement l'Ermite en prenant une pose qu'il pensait sympa. « Et puis, je ne serai pas seul, Mini-Tsunade sera là. »

A chaque mention de Sakura, le visage de Naruto s'illuminait. Il avait déjà vu Jiraya face à Itachi et ce dernier avait pris la fuite en lâche qu'il était. De plus, Sakura avait fait du Genjutsu sa spécialité et avait étudié le Mangekyô de Kakashi avec Tsunade. Avec ses deux-là contre lui, l'Uchiha allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre ! Après ça, ils pourraient tranquillement laisser Sasuke finir le travail et ils rentreraient tous à la maison ! C'était si excitant. Mais avant, Jiraya avait raison. Il fallait rattraper Sasuke et le diriger vers l'objet de sa haine pendant que le Sannin éloignait Sakura. Si sa propre réaction en contemplant le Bingo Book de Kakashi l'avait estomaqué, Naruto n'imaginait pas celle de Sasuke s'il était tombé dessus. Le combat avant, les explications après, les ramens entre deux !

« On vous rejoindra dès que possible. » Promit Saï avant de se tourner vers Naruto pour avoir son consentement.

« Ne fonce pas tête baissée Naruto, Sasuke a tout de même battu un ninja comme Orochimaru. » Le prévint Jiraya en pressant son épaule même si ce n'était qu'un clone. « Bonne chance. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Ermite pas net, je vais lui botter les fesses, dattebayo! » S'écria l'Uzumaki en brandissant le poing. « Gardez vos bonne chance pour les élèves nuls qui en ont besoin ! »

« Je vois. » Ricana Jiraya avant d'abattre férocement sa paume sur son crâne. « Alors bonne chance ! »

Sous l'impact, le clone disparut dans un _plop_. Ne comprenant pas le comportement étrange de ces deux-là, le clone de Saï se volatilisa rapidement à son tour, ayant trop souvent goûté aux poings de Sakura pour subir le même châtiment. Se retrouvant seul, Jiraya pressa le pas. Il ne se préoccupait pas de l'accueil que lui réserverait Itachi en présence de Sakura, ce n'était qu'une futilité. Il espérait juste qu'il lui laisse assez de temps pour qu'il tente de le raisonner. Ça ne pouvait juste pas se terminer aussi injustement. Jiraya serra les dents, son dernier échange avec Tsunade l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Parfois, il regrettait de ne pas être Hokage à sa place, juste pendant cinq minutes.

 _« Tu pars aussi ? »_

 _« Veux-tu que je reste près de toi ? » Demanda aussitôt le Sannin d'un ton coquin, rapidement calmé. « Oui. Je préfère être là. »_

 _« Kakashi s'attend à rencontrer Sasuke… » Tsunade s'arrêta là, tentant de comprendre le but de son vieil ami._

 _« Orochimaru est mort, Sasuke est paré au combat. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »_

 _Jiraya lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de se détourner pour quitter le bureau. La voix de Tsunade retentit derrière lui, profitant de ce rare moment où ils étaient seuls pour parler de ce qui préoccupait Jiraya._

 _« Il ne t'écoutera pas. Il est trop têtu pour ça. »_

 _Jiraya se stoppa. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ça n'allait pas l'arrêter. Lui-même était têtu, Itachi lui ressemblait sur bien des points. L'Uchiha partageait son rêve, il était un camarade dans cette lutte incessante. Jamais il ne le laisserait tomber._

 _« Ce n'est qu'un gamin... »_

 _« On a pas le choix, Jiraya. » Murmura-t-elle._

 _Se retenant de lui rappeler qu'elle lui avait dit la même chose au sujet d'Orochimaru puis avait pleuré leur vieil ami secrètement malgré ses horreurs. Les regrets. Tout le monde avait le choix, certains choisissaient juste la voie de la facilité en faignant de ne pas voir l'autre issue car complexe. Il allait essayer, c'était difficile mais sûrement pas impossible. Sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla._

Les signatures chakraïque étaient les bonnes et la scène si comique. L'Uchiha observait d'un œil blasé sa camarade qui s'agitait frénétiquement en essayant de faire rentrer le grand manteau d'Akatsuki dans son minuscule petit sac, histoire que le nouveau venu ne la surprenne pas à porter le signe d'allégeance à l'ennemi. C'était dommage, Jiraya aurait adoré voir ça. En les regardant tous deux, côte à côte, cela réchauffa le cœur du Sannin et son regard bienveillant se posa sur l'un comme sur l'autre.

* * *

« YATAAAA ! »

Son cri alerta les deux autres qui rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à l'atteindre. Le clone sautillait sur place d'excitation, le visage illuminé par ce que Yamato supposa être de la joie. Les yeux blancs d'Hinata, usuels à son clan, relâchèrent leur pouvoir, le Byakugan s'éteignant en emportant avec lui les grosses veines sur ses tempes. Déconcertée par Naruto, elle perdit toute la concentration qu'elle avait, sa confiance en elle n'étant à son maximum que lorsqu'elle était en action. Avec une moue timide, elle dévisagea Naruto.

« Naruto ? »

« On a trouvé Sakura ! » S'exclama le clone avec un grand sourire.

Yamato sursauta à cette annonce.

« Vraiment ?! » Dit-il, surpris. « Où ? »

Naruto se redressa en se tenant le menton d'une main, se grattant la tête de l'autre. Il réfléchit longuement, essayant de se situer mentalement et de localiser l'emplacement de Jiraya. Yamato retint un soupir d'exaspération. C'était tout Naruto, ça.

« Elle est au Nord-Est d'ici, avec Itachi. » Précisa enfin le clone.

« Uchiha Itachi ? »

« Vous en connaissez d'autre ? » Grimaça Naruto, c'était évident. Et de toute façon, Sasuke n'aurait jamais permis que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'appeler Itachi.

« Il faut réunir les équipes ! » S'exclama Yamato en faisant mine d'attraper sa radio.

Naruto balaya ses mots de la main.

« Les autres clones et Saï ont déjà prévenu les autres. Ero-Sennin a dit qu'il se chargeait d'Itachi et qu'on devait ralentir Sasuke. »

« Il va l'affronter seul ?! »

Yamato était estomaqué. Jiraya était vraiment très fort mais Uchiha Itachi était tout aussi bon. L'homme était bien trop dangereux pour tenter le coup. Est-ce que Jiraya avait perdu la tête ? Même si Sakura intervenait, elle ne ferait pas le poids contre un tel adversaire. Ils avaient fait un débriefing en début de mission, se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'ils affronteraient tous ensemble l'Uchiha ou ne l'affronteraient pas du tout. Maintenant que Kiba avait perçu la trace de Sasuke, Kakashi avait légèrement modifié l'objectif à la supplication de Naruto en laissant la moitié de leur équipe retrouver le jeune Uchiha.

« Il veut gagner du temps. » Corrigea Naruto, à moitié d'accord avec ça. « Pas question de laisser le teme s'en prendre à Sakura ! »

Dans un certain sens, suivre Sasuke pouvait les mener à Itachi étant donné qu'il était sa cible et donc à Sakura. Néanmoins, Jiraya avait raison de vouloir s'en tenir à ce plan dans un premier temps. Si Sasuke croisait Sakura, ce ne serait pas seulement Itachi qu'il voudrait tuer mais également sa coéquipière. L'épisode au repère d'Orochimaru avait prouvé combien le garçon n'avait plus aucune pitié pour ses camarades qui se dressaient contre sa vengeance, d'après lui. Kakashi était _si_ prévoyant, Sasuke était bel et bien dans les parages. Les choses se compliquaient dangereusement et leur équipe était éparpillée aux quatre coins du Pays du Feu.

« Au vu du comportement de Sasuke, il doit déjà savoir qu'Itachi est ici. » Supposa l'ANBU.

Naruto acquiesça. Sasuke fonçait à toute vitesse lorsqu'ils s'étaient percutés. A ce qu'il savait, son ami n'avait qu'Itachi en tête et il ne pouvait que s'agir de lui si Sasuke agissait de la sorte. Il ne serait jamais revenu aussi près de Konoha s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison, pas en sachant que Naruto avait ameuté tout le village afin que chaque ninja le prévienne si Sasuke était aperçu. Alors que Naruto et Yamato échangeaient, Hinata réactiva son dôjutsu afin de balayer la zone. Alors qu'elle surveillait les alentours sur les 360 degré, elle se figea et fit volte-face, surprenant les deux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu- ! »

Par réflexe, Yamato étendit les bras de chaque côté en prenant la tête de leur équipe, Naruto et Hinata derrière lui. En serrant les dents, le clone de l'Uzumaki hurla à l'individu de sortir de sa stupide cachette. L'ombre camouflée derrière un arbre se manifesta, sortant lentement hors de l'obscurité de la forêt. La silhouette encapuchonnée s'avança de quelques pas, s'arrêtant à bonne distance. Hinata avait détecté les signes de sa chaleur corporelle mais aucune trace de son chakra masqué. Le nouveau venu accepta de laisser son énergie refaire surface mais il constata qu'aucun des trois ninjas ne le reconnaissait. Avec un sourire satisfait, il leva les mains pour venir rabattre sa capuche. Le mouvement de recul fut unanime.

« OROCHIMARU ! » Hurla Naruto, épouvanté alors que les deux autres hoquetèrent.

Mais il était mort ! Sasuke l'avait tué, la rumeur avait atteint chaque pays ! Naruto serra les dents mais Yamato se tendit. Les cheveux gris et les lunettes démentaient ce constat, lui rappelaient même un visage familier. L'ANBU porta sa main sous sa cape de voyage, la main sur ses armes, au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une proposition de reddition, après tout.

« Non. C'est _Kabuto_. »

* * *

Depuis que Sasuke était parti, Sakura avait l'âme déchirée. Comme elle lui avait si intensément avoué, il était devenu l'une des principales raisons de son existence. Il était étrange de penser comme ça, mais elle se disait aujourd'hui que finalement, même sans examiner l'échantillon de sang qui se roulait dans son sac, elle connaissait déjà la vérité. C'était enfoui au plus profond d'elle, tourbillonnant dans ses veines, dans sa tête. Devenir ninja quand on était issu d'une famille civile n'était pas si rare, mais elle sentait que sa décision avait été différente. Elle avait été en désaccord avec la vie depuis la naissance, recherchant avec force le sens de son existence. Ses parents lui avaient toujours offert tout ce qui la rendait heureuse, ils étaient bons et aimants. Mais même cette piété envers eux n'avait jamais suffi à égaler celle qui s'attachait à Konoha, qui l'unissait à ses nobles défenseurs qu'elle guettait à chaque recoin. Un besoin intarissable de réaliser ce pourquoi elle savait qu'elle était née. Une fois sa conviction prouvée alors qu'elle était devenue l'une des kunoichi les plus prometteuses de l'Académie, son intérêt s'était porté sur les mœurs amoureuses tandis que Sasuke Uchiha se révélait à elle.

Si sa naïveté enfantine l'avait poussé à approcher le garçon parce que l'assemblée ne voyait en lui qu'un beau ninja très fort, les années l'avait amenée à s'enticher définitivement d'un Sasuke aussi tourmenté que magnifique. Ses défauts l'emportaient sur ses rares qualités, il était arrogant et égoïste, quelqu'un de particulièrement infect. Mais c'était aussi un garçon fier, si bien qu'il fallait vraiment le connaître pour comprendre que son masque cachait sa blessure intérieure qui ne demandait qu'à être refermée. Sans le savoir, Sasuke avait été le premier patient de Sakura qui avait tenté le tout pour le tout de lui apporter son aide, révélant sa nature sensible et généreuse. Son premier échec. Tsunade disait toujours qu'il était inutile de s'attarder sur un échec, il fallait plutôt en tirer une leçon. Elle avait raison. Après le départ de Sasuke, Sakura s'était exilée dans son coin, s'accrochant aux promesses de Naruto qu'il le ramènerait. Finalement, seuls ses propres mots répétés par Ino l'avaient percuté alors qu'elles sanglotaient toutes les deux. _Les femmes doivent être fortes pour s'en tirer dans ce monde._

Impuissante concernant Sasuke, Sakura avait vu dans la notion de ninja médecin, une occasion d'apporter son aide là où on avait besoin d'elle. Dans ce but, elle s'était épuisée jusqu'à la limite de ses forces. C'était devenu addictif, mais son dévouement ne pouvait lui apporter que la satisfaction, jamais l'apaisement du cœur. Sasuke le lui avait percé, comme s'il lui faisait payer à elle ses souffrances. Résignée, elle avait fini par accepter que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, mais Sasuke lui ayant insufflé la force de continuer, elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer à lui. Elle avait acquis la reconnaissance de beaucoup, mais seule la sienne importait vraiment. D'une manière différente que celle de Naruto, elle poursuivait Sasuke parce qu'elle l'aimait, non plus pour l'aider à réaliser son but – bien qu'elle se disait qu'elle le ferait si ça pouvait l'influencer. En matière de mœurs, comme pour beaucoup de choses, elle se montrait très conventionnelle. Un vieux schéma où la femme apportait l'amour à son mari qui lui se battait et incarnait l'autorité, base incontournable chez les ninjas, notamment chez les grands clans comme celui des Uchiha. C'était l'avenir dont elle avait rêvée aux côtés de Sasuke.

Sakura n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle envisagerait les choses sous un angle différent. Jamais l'idée de se dresser contre Sasuke n'aurait dû lui effleurer l'esprit. Elle s'était résignée à attendre sagement qu'il accomplisse sa vengeance seul et revienne parce qu'elle était, comme il aimait le répéter, inutile et inintéressante. Aussi inintéressante qu'il l'avait juste abandonnée là, sur un vieux banc, comme s'il jetait un sac à la poubelle pour qu'il finisse dans le compost du village. La jeune fille aurait dû savoir, ayant passé du temps à travailler sur les plantes, que même les déchets finissent par se transformer. Ils macèrent, fermentent et s'accouplent à la terre pour enrichir la nature appauvrie. Des restes hier, de belles plantes demain. Le bourgeon avait éclos et Sakura s'était épanouie en fleur. Et elle n'avait pas envie de finir écrasée sous la semelle de Sasuke une fois de plus. Pour la première fois, ce fut contre Sasuke que sa rancœur naquit alors qu'elle comprenait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Itachi Uchiha. Des pauvres pilules ne l'aiderait pas contre la haine de Sasuke, il allait mourir, il le devait. Cette réalité faisait s'écraser ses pensées contre un mur tellement dur, comme la pluie s'abattant impitoyablement sur une vitre.

« C'est l'heure. » Murmura Itachi en s'arrêtant.

L'annonce la ramena brusquement sur la terre ferme, elle le considéra hébétée. L'heure ? Elle comprit ce qu'il entendait par là mais elle se demandait pourquoi. Ils étaient dans une petite clairière, un petit coin où les arbres s'espaçaient de leur alignement, le soleil perçant à travers la formation de nuages grisâtres pour venir illuminer cette ouverture. Ils étaient à des bornes de Konoha, Sakura savait qu'Itachi ne risquerait pas de s'en approcher de près mais ils étaient encore très loin du village. La pensée de son assassinat lui effleura l'esprit avant qu'elle ne la chasse, il ne s'était pas donné tout ce mal pour la tuer maintenant, elle n'y croyait pas. L'Uchiha joignit ses doigts vernis sous son menton, prêt à effectuer son mudrâ mais il n'était pas menaçant. Sakura sentit l'atmosphère devenir plus légère, une barrière invisible lui effleurant la peau dans une caresse voluptueuse. Le diamètre étendu de l'illusion rétrécit rapidement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir. La bulle où il les avait enfermés tous les deux disparut en même temps que le Genjutsu et Sakura le sentit à son tour.

Un autre chakra. Quelqu'un approchait de leur position, toujours de plus en plus prêt alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sakura fronça les sourcils, tentant d'analyser le chakra assez imposant de l'individu qui s'annonçait clairement à eux. Elle tituba presque en reconnaissant la signature chakraïque. Interdite, elle se tourna brusquement vers Itachi dont le Sharingan fixait intensément l'enchevêtrement d'arbres où Jiraya allait bientôt apparaître. L'Uchiha n'avait ni l'air surpris, ni tendu En fait, il était juste neutre. Ce qui relevait de l'inconscience. La dernière fois que Jiraya s'était trouvé face à Itachi, l'Uchiha était accompagné de Kisame et Naruto était près de son Maître. Et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki avaient fui. Itachi avait certes utilisé le Tsukuyomi sur Kakashi et Sasuke avant, mais ensemble leur équipe était de taille. Aussi, qu'il refuse d'affronter Jiraya en disait long sur sa méfiance envers le Sannin. Alors comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que Jiraya approchait, Itachi étant dans un état de faiblesse considérable ? Il avait lui-même mis fin à son illusion, si puissante que même Jiraya ou Kurenaï aurait eu du mal à contrer. Sakura supposa alors qu'il avait déjà prévu tout ça.

« Tu _savais_. » Lui dit-elle sur un ton lourd de reproche.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Sakura vérifia par trois fois si elle n'avait pas affaire à un Kage Bunshin, Itachi ne pouvant pas être aussi fou pour se frotter au Sannin dans son état. C'était cependant le vrai Itachi qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle fut tenté de lui dire de partir, qu'il valait mieux éviter le combat mais ils étaient déjà repérés et elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Jiraya pourquoi elle était juste restée plantée là en le laissant s'échapper. De toute évidence, Itachi avait envie de se confronter à Jiraya, peut-être juste verbalement. S'il savait que le Sannin approchait, il avait forcément un plan derrière la tête pour agir ainsi. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait faire si le combat était inévitable, Sakura caressa distraitement le tissu de sa manche. Soudain, elle se figea et regarda bouche bée le manteau d'Akatsuki qu'elle portait. Elle lâcha un juron bruyant et enleva précipitamment le vêtement, son mouvement brusque faisant se poser sur elle les yeux rouges d'Itachi qui crut à une attaque. Son sourcil se courba légèrement en la regardant rouler en boule son habit, avant de le plier maladroitement en voyant qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans son sac ainsi. Un manteau aussi grand, dans un sac aussi petit. Idiote.

Une seconde après, ils ne furent plus seuls dans la petite clairière. Lentement, très lentement, le Sharingan vint se poser sur le Sannin, constatant que ses flux de chakra n'étaient pas perturbés. Le plus simple aurait été d'abandonner la fille là et de partir. Agacé par l'ennui d'avoir à la laisser se débrouiller seule, il voulait juste s'assurer que ça irait pour la suite. Elle était tout de même la clé du plan de Madara, autant se garantir qu'on ne ruinerait pas ses efforts de l'éloigner de son ancêtre. Jiraya inclina un peu la tête à son encontre pour le saluer avant que Sakura ne lève vivement la sienne.

« Jiraya ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer de joie, malgré qu'il l'ait prise sur le fait.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était du soulagement. C'était si bon de revoir un visage familier après tout ce temps et dans ces circonstances. La seule pensée qu'elle eut, ce fut de se dire _Je suis sauvée_. Cette consolation éclata avec force en elle, provoquant une vague d'émotion intense qui lui broya la gorge. Elle retint les larmes qui montaient précipitamment alors que les visages de ses amis apparaissaient dans son esprit, elle les reverrait très bientôt.

« Ah, Sakura ! Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre, hm ? » La taquina Jiraya en la contemplant avec bienveillance. « Content de voir que tu vas bien. »

Sakura n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi de traumatisme. Il l'analysa rapidement et Sakura comprit qu'il constatait qu'elle avait maigri mais ce n'était rien comparé à la fin de sa semaine avec Kisame. Heureusement, Itachi avait curieusement veillé à la faire reprendre quelques kilos, l'obligeant à manger à chaque arrêt, utilisant le Sharingan s'il le fallait. Le mot _boule_ t résonnait dans l'esprit de Sakura à chaque fois, le fusillant du regard. En dehors de son poids, Jiraya remarqua que sa tenue avait changé et ses cheveux semblaient plus courts, son bandeau étant rayé. Le sceau typique de Tsunade trônait fièrement sur son front. Deux mois passés parmi l'Akatsuki mais Sakura s'en était sortie comme une chef. Visiblement, Itachi avait respecté sa parole en empêchant le chiot de couiner à défaut de devenir féroce. Elle se tenait même assez près de l'Uchiha, sans même afficher une once de frayeur. Connaissant le caractère de Tsunade et pour avoir vu Sakura à l'œuvre, Jiraya retint un éclat de rire en sachant qu'elle avait sûrement donné du fil à retordre à Itachi. Se retenir de la tuer n'avait pas dû être facile, il aurait bien pu le faire ayant lui-même affirmé qu'il agissait de lui-même. La reconnaissance de Jiraya envers lui redoubla dans ce sens.

« Itachi. » Jiraya fit en sorte de prononcer son prénom de manière tendue, comme s'il était un ennemi. Ça l'ennuyait tellement, mais il respectait sa parole. « Tu n'as pas changé, toujours le même, hein ? J'imagine que partir tranquillement sans combattre n'est pas dans ton intention. »

La question sous-entendue amusa l'Uchiha. Devant Sakura, ils faisaient en sorte qu'elle pense que leur dernière rencontre remontait au temps de sa visite à Konoha en compagnie de Kisame. Quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, Jiraya et Itachi communiquaient sous forme d'énigme et de sous-entendus évidents que seuls ces deux-là comprenaient. Néanmoins, Itachi avait certaines choses à échanger qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas glisser derrière des phrases à double sens. C'était un risque à prendre, mais Sakura lui accorderait le bénéfice du doute, il en était certain. Mine de rien, il commençait à comprendre son fonctionnement.

« Jiraya. » Le salua à son tour Itachi sur un ton poli mais froid qui donna des frissons à Sakura figée sur place. « Vous êtes également toujours le même. Vous pensez _encore_ me connaître. »

« Itachi, tu- » Commença Sakura avant qu'il ne la coupe brusquement.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse l'être, je ne tiens pas à vous combattre. » Déclara l'Uchiha en fermant les yeux. « Mes intentions sont pacifiques. »

Jiraya eut un rictus.

« Pacifiques ? La dernière fois que tu t'es aventuré ici, tes intentions étaient tout sauf pacifiques. Je doute qu'elles le soient maintenant. »

Le Sannin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura, inquiet. Pour préserver les apparences, Itachi avait été jusqu'à s'en prendre vraiment à Kakashi et Sasuke. Même son petit frère n'avait pas été épargné, victime d'une cruauté sans pareille. Itachi était bien capable de recommencer en s'en prenant cette fois à Sakura, il ne reculerait devant rien pour conserver son statut et son secret.

« Permettez-moi de vous contredire. »

La voix raisonnant derrière lui surpris à la fois Jiraya et Sakura. Pressentant une attaque dans son dos, Jiraya fit rapidement volte-face pour contrer le coup mais son corps se figea soudain. Sakura haleta en regard successivement le clone de l'Uchiha et le Sannin. Elle s'élança brusquement mais la main d'Itachi lui attrapa le coude.

« Reste tranquille. » Lui conseilla l'original d'une voix menaçante.

« Intentions pacifiques, Uchiha ? » Cracha-t-elle en se dégageant. « Avec un Genjutsu ? »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, se sentant en danger mais il ne fit que la dévisager froidement.

« Mes intentions…ne te concernent en rien. Reste en dehors de ça. »

« Certainement pas ! »

Ça, c'était la meilleure ! Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser s'en prendre à Jiraya sans réagir ! Mais curieusement, elle constata qu'il n'était qu'au stade du Sharingan, Jiraya n'était donc pas pris dans le Tsukuyomi ou elle aurait croisé le Mangekyô. En profitant de la tranquillité d'Itachi qui ne bougeait pas, elle analysa calmement la situation. De toute évidence, là où il était dans l'illusion, Jiraya n'était pas en train de combattre. Quand Itachi avait piégé Naruto dans un Genjutsu, Sakura, Kakashi et Chiyo avait vu l'Uzumaki attaquer dans le vide, s'en prenant à un adversaire invisible dans la réalité. Ici, Jiraya n'avait pas bougé, faisant face au clone tout aussi immobile. Retenant son souffle, Sakura conserva sa position, prête à réagir au moindre problème. Néanmoins, elle se sentait frustrée d'être ainsi exclue de la conversation. Si Itachi avait bel et bien une vraie raison de l'aider contrairement à ce qu'il disait, elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Soit tu te tiens tranquille, soit c'est moi qui t'y soumets. » La menaça-t-il aussi calmement que possible malgré son agacement face à sa rébellion.

« Ah Itachi ! » Soupira Jiraya depuis l'illusion. « Tu ne sais visiblement pas parler aux femmes ! »

L'environnement n'avait pas changé de son côté, il était toujours dans la clairière avec Sakura et Itachi sauf que l'Haruno ne pouvait pas les entendre. Le Sannin ne permit de rire maintenant que seul l'Uchiha le pouvait, le monde des illusions étant si pratique.

« Il semblerait que vous avez omis de m'informer de…certains détails. »

Aussitôt, Jiraya redevint sérieux. Il considéra un moment l'homme, embêté. Le Hiden de Chiyo, bien sûr.

« Tu es courant, alors. » Soupira-t-il en se battant une main sur le crâne. « Pour être honnête, c'est tout frais pour moi aussi. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques jours de la bouche du Kazekage. »

« Elle représente une menace de taille. »

« _Sakura_. » Corrigea Jiraya avec patience. Itachi étant toujours porté sur sa nature de ninja qu'en tant qu'homme, il allait droit au but. Il manquait cruellement de tact, de l'avis du Sannin. « C'est un problème que nous essayons de résoudre. »

« Vous avez constitué une équipe de recherche. »

Ce n'était pas une question, constata Jiraya. Comme prévu, il était perspicace et prévoyant. Malgré son âge, Jiraya avait conscience qu'Itachi pouvait largement rivaliser avec lui. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, son talent n'avait cessé de l'étonner. Même l'Amaterasu ayant ravagé l'Estomac du Crapaud relevait de l'impossible. Parfois, il se disait que l'Uchiha n'était pas de ce monde.

« Une initiative inutile, visiblement. En fait, ils ont supposé que tu aurais évincé la menace si tu l'apprenais. » Avoua le Sannin presque forcé, désolé de lui dire une telle chose. « Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ferais le bon choix. »

Apprendre qu'on le soupçonnait d'attenter à la vie de Sakura alors que l'Hokage connaissait sa véritable allégeance n'était pas si surprenant, finalement. Il avait tout de même été jusqu'à assassiner sa famille, pourquoi s'arrêter à elle ? Il était si facile de commettre un crime au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Et la relation proche entre Tsunade et Sakura pouvait fausser le jugement de l'Hokage qui ne pensait qu'à la sécurité de son élève, jusqu'à le menacer de mille et une souffrance au moindre faux pas, effet étrange venant de la bouche de Katsuyu.

« Ils ? » Répéta doucement Itachi en inclinant la tête, curieux de connaître la raison de l'emploi du pluriel. Ça avait toujours été l'Hokage ou Tsunade, le fait que l'assistante de la femme soit impliquée n'étant pas pris en compte.

« Kakashi est au courant. » Révéla Jiraya avec appréhension.

Itachi et Kakashi avaient autrefois combattu côte à côte parmi l'ANBU. C'était même le seul membre qui estimait l'Uchiha, lui ayant proposé son aide plusieurs fois. La défection d'Itachi avait été un coup dur pour l'Hatake qui aujourd'hui se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

« Vous testez ma patience, Jiraya. » Qu'il mette l'Hokage dans la confidence était une chose mais ce nouveau changement l'incommodait beaucoup. Itachi avait compté sur Kakashi, seul possesseur du Sharingan encore en vie à Konoha pour transmettre son savoir à Sasuke. De même, il possédait le Mangekyô Sharingan qu'Itachi prévoyait que Sasuke éveille. Cet homme était digne de son respect, Itachi l'avait toujours admiré. Aussi, il avait apprécié qu'il soit le mentor de Sasuke et celui de Naruto. Même le fait que Sakura soit sa troisième élève lui permettait de deviner qu'elle avait du potentiel malgré ses hésitations. Bien qu'Itachi savait au fond que Sasuke connaîtrait probablement la vérité à cause de Madara, il avait espéré que cela ne soit jamais le cas et qu'un homme tel que Kakashi se charge de le guider dans sa vie quand il rentrerait en héros. Aujourd'hui, le jugement du ninja copieur ne pouvait qu'influencer son rôle de mentor.

« Itachi, ils l'apprendront tous un jour. » Le raisonna Jiraya. « Nous t'avons donné notre parole mais Madara n'aura aucun scrupule à parler. »

« Peu importe. » Décida l'Uchiha, impassible. « J'ai déjà prévu cette complication. »

Il pouvait transmettre l'Amaterasu à Sasuke qui se déclencherait à la seconde où cette saleté de Madara oserait poser son infâme Sharingan sur son petit frère. Il savourait l'image de son ancêtre dont le corps s'immolait, les flammes noires réduisant en cendre le masque derrière lequel il se cachait.

« Tu prévois toujours tout. » Constata Jiraya avec un sourire amer. « Même ta propre mort. N'est-ce pas, Itachi ? »

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas.

« Je commence à croire Tsunade quand elle dit que tu es borné. Ne t'es-tu pas assez sacrifier, Hm ?! Mourir pour apaiser le cœur de ton frère alors que tu sais qu'il saura la vérité, tôt ou tard. C'est stupide, mon garçon. »

Itachi eut envie de lui hurler de ne pas l'appeler ainsi. Fugaku le disait tout le temps, et il ne voulait pas que Jiraya essaie de prendre des airs de paternel. Il détestait ça, Jiraya et Sakura, leur pitié à son égard. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'on était loin du sacrifice ? Ce n'était pas seulement pour apaiser le cœur de Sasuke qu'il désirait mourir, mais pour apaiser le sien également ! C'était la seule chose qu'il désirait, trouver le repos éternel après ce qu'il avait fait, loin de cette douleur qui le consumait. Parfois, il avait juste envie de se jeter lui-même dans les flammes d'Amaterasu. Plus que pour calmer la haine de Sasuke, il se devait de lui arracher cette part sombre que son frère abritait, Orochimaru. Après ce combat qui lui serait fatal, tout serait loin de lui. Il avait en partie décidé de se faire connaître à Jiraya pour s'assurer de la relève face à Akatsuki. Seul, il aurait éliminé les plus grandes menaces du monde, une fois de plus. Il aurait effleuré son rêve de la paix.

« Je vous remets votre…Je vous remets Sakura. » Reprit Itachi en changeant de sujet. « Mais ça n'arrêtera pas Madara. »

« Je comprends. » Assura Jiraya en hochant la tête, peiné par cette brusque tournure qui prouvait combien Itachi était déterminé. « On va gagner du temps en la mettant en sécurité, je m'en porte garant. »

« Elle s'inquiète pour le Bingo Book. » Crut bon de préciser Itachi aussi neutre que possible.

Sa tentative amusa Jiraya. Il semblerait que le sort de l'Haruno intéresse un minimum l'Uchiha, ce point étant futile comparé à la menace de Madara pour elle.

« C'est du Danzô tout craché, tu t'en doute. Tsunade n'est pas très contente, mais elle fait face à la pression du Conseil. Heureusement, j'ai le daimyô dans la poche. Je suis _si_ génial. »

Qu'il plaisante sur un tel sujet exaspéra Itachi mais il ne doutait pas que Sakura irait bien. Si les deux Sannin étaient prêts à aller jusqu'à se confronter au daimyô, ultime sommet de la hiérarchie, cela laissait entendre que Sakura était bien trop importante à leurs yeux pour qu'ils la mettent en danger. Peut-être venaient-ils de se rendre compte de ça, maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de Madara. Itachi avait déjà faire part de son mécontentement à Jiraya, il n'en rajouta pas à ce sujet mais le fait que Konoha se batte aussi fort pour l'une des leurs, alors qu'elle avait en quelques sortes commis des actes de trahison malgré elle…Itachi n'avait jamais été jaloux d'une autre personne, mais le sentiment qui l'animait s'en approchait. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, que son sort à lui soit différent et plus comme celui de Sakura.

« C'EST BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ?! » Rugit justement Sakura, bouillonnant d'impatience.

« Mini-Tsunade. » Marmonna Jiraya tandis que l'agacement d'Itachi était aussi visible que s'il avait cueilli une fleur et arraché une par une les pétales pour se décider : _Je la tue. Je ne la tue pas. Je la tue. Je ne la tue pas._

« Une dernière chose. » Dit Itachi en ignorant sa future ex-coéquipière bruyante. « Pain et Konan s'apprêtent à marcher vers Konoha. »

Jiraya se figea. Il avait refusé de partir lui-même à l'encontre de ces deux-là parce qu'il craignait la puissance du Rinnegan. De tels adversaires dans l'enceinte de Konoha annonçaient de sérieux dégâts. Ils ne savaient, ni Itachi ni lui, comment Pain survivait à la technique utilisée sur Sasori. Pour se déranger lui-même afin de se charger de Kyûbi, l'homme devait avoir confiance en ses pouvoirs et ses pupilles. Nagato ou Yahiko ? Le Rinnegan était en possession du premier, les cheveux roux correspondaient au deuxième. Leur visite coïncidait avec l'entraînement que Jiraya souhaitait faire suivre à Naruto. Soit il laissait l'Uzumaki en sécurité au Mont Myoboku avec Sakura, soit il acceptait son soutien. Tout dépendrait du temps que mettrait Naruto à assimiler le Senjutsu. Avec un peu de chance, Jiraya pourrait les attirer hors du village, Tsunade ne pouvant pas risquer sa vie, il le refusait. Laissant son plan germer dans un coin de son esprit, il acquiesça gravement.

« Je vais mettre fin au Genjutsu. » Annonça l'Uchiha en jetant un œil à Sakura qui faisait les cent pas dans son coin.

« Itachi ! » Le retint Jiraya. « Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas- »

« N'interférez-pas dans mes affaires, Jiraya. » L'interrompit-il sombrement. « S'il vous plaît. »

Attristé mais résignée, Jiraya observa le clone disparaître dans un nuage de corbeau, le Genjutsu annulé par son créateur. Il se retourna pour faire face aux deux compagnons. Sakura remarqua sa récente mobilité et se planta entre eux, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait l'air furieuse, loin d'une personne qui aurait dû prévoir un éventuel affrontement. Pour qu'elle soit aussi docile face à Itachi, elle devait avoir développé une certaine confiance en sa parole. Jiraya était franchement curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur partenariat.

« Alors ? » Maugréa-t-elle, suspicieuse. « Le combat est-il inévitable ? »

JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Hurlait-elle silencieusement. Jiraya savait qu'il devait continuer à jouer le jeu, une conversation rapide avec Itachi Uchiha ne pourrait jamais faire cesser la méfiance d'un ennemi, il fallait être un minimum crédible. Prétendre accepter ses conditions tout en ajoutant une pincée de méfiance.

« Sakura. » L'appela Jiraya. « Es-tu sous Genjutsu ? »

« Quoi ?! Non ! »

« Certaine ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je le saurai ! »

Pas si sûr, pensa Itachi. Il était bel et bien possible de créer un genjutsu à l'avance de son exécution. Il pouvait la placer sous illusion, la laisser retourner à Konoha et elle pouvait se retrouver manipulée par ses soins à n'importe quel moment. Ne voulant néanmoins pas susciter le doute, il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Peut-être valait-il mieux l'assommer pour qu'elle se réveille au village ? Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas d'adieux, ni d'explications. Ça serait plus facile. Il aurait dû même faire ça dès le début et la laisser là, évitant au passage les tentatives puériles de Jiraya pour l'arrêter. Au final, ce moment lui faisait perdre un temps précieux.

« Nous nous en assurerons. » Promit Jiraya cette fois à l'encontre d'Itachi, les mots chargés de fausses menaces.

L'Uchiha inclina la tête comme pour lui dire _Faites donc_.

« Cette…trêve prendra fin lorsque je serai parti. »

« Je ne parlerai pas au nom des autres, mais pour ma part, je respecterai ceci. » Acquiesça Jiraya.

« Des autres ? » répéta Sakura, étonnée.

« Oui. Plusieurs équipes sont à ta recherche. »

Ce qui expliquait la présence de Saï, comprit Sakura, un nœud à l'estomac tant elle avait hâte de revoir tout le monde. Elle avait l'impression d'être partie depuis une éternité, bien que des missions aussi dangereuses aient parfois une durée plus longue que la sienne. Elle avait même passé deux ans sans Naruto quand il était parti avec Jiraya. Contrairement à la situation actuelle, elle était tout de même au village à cette époque. Même durant sa formation avec Tsunade où elle restreignait les contacts afin de se concentrer totalement, il lui arrivait bien souvent de passer quand même du temps avec Ino ou quelqu'un d'autre. La seule personne qu'elle voyait tous les jours en ce moment était Itachi, du matin au soir, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ça serait tellement étrange de briser cette chaîne, revenir à la normal. Elle s'était habituée à ce quotidien bizarre.

Son attention fut attirée par l'Uchiha qui reculait de plusieurs pas, avec l'intention évidente de partir. Sakura baissa les yeux sur ses poings serrés et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ignorer la démangeaison sur sa paume, née lorsqu'elle avait effleuré le torse de l'homme plus tôt. Si elle perdait le contrôle, elle l'empoignerait et le traînerait jusque Konoha, s'assurant qu'il soit jugé correctement, en prenant en compte qu'il venait de la sauver. Avec un peu de chance, il parlerait de Madara, aiderait à supprimer cette menace en collaborant. Ça lui octroierait peut-être quelques plus durant sa peine. Le délire de Sakura s'arrêta là. Elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Non seulement l'Uchiha préférerait la mort à l'enfermement mais Sasuke finirait par le trouver quoiqu'il en coûte. Finalement, Sakura comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rembourser sa dette. C'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Dans quelques minutes, ils seront de nouveaux ennemis et lui bientôt mort. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et cette notion prenait tout son sens désormais.

« Hé ! » L'interpella-t-elle doucement, sans se soucier de la présence de Jiraya. « Tu t'en vas juste comme ça ? »

Chose rare, il se sentit gêné. Peut-être qu'elle aussi. Bien, ils avaient formé une drôle d'équipe, coopérant malgré leurs différends. Certes ils n'étaient pas non plus allé jusqu'à sympathiser mais il y avait eu des instants de paix appréciés par les deux partis. Certaines choses laissaient des marques, si petites soient-elles. Ô, l'Uchiha se sentait tout de même soulagé de se libérer de cette contrainte, bien sûr. Sakura avait été une erreur de calcul dans son plan, difficile à incorporer et à gérer dans le bazar de sa vie. Le seul point positif était que ces derniers pas dans ce monde avait été aux côté d'une personne innocente et humaine, ouverte aux autres et d'une bonté parfois excessive. Valait mieux ça que d'être avec Kisame bien qu'il allait retrouver son habituel compagnon prochainement.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Dit simplement Itachi.

Sakura acquiesça mais son attitude fit comprendre à l'homme qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose, qu'elle se retenait à cause de la présence de Jiraya. Elle se tripotait nerveusement les doigts, jetant au Sannin des regards incertains. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais dans son expression, on pouvait lire qu'il était intrigué par la tournure des évènements. Evidemment, Itachi Uchiha était leur ennemi. Ça devait l'étonner que Sakura se souci que l'Uchiha s'en aille aussi rapidement, elle devrait même sans réjouir. Elle était apaisée, oui. La menace constante qu'il représentait n'était pas facile à endurer, malgré qu'Itachi n'ait pas vraiment été impitoyable avec elle, loin de là. C'était à cause de sa sensibilité – cette foutue culpabilité – tandis qu'elle laissait indirectement un homme mourir. Sa conscience ne lui pardonnait pas, même si c'était Itachi Uchiha.

« Les pilules, utilise-les. » Chuchota-t-elle rapidement, presque agressive. « Et _dormir_. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. C'était étrange, il aurait sûrement dû se sentir un peu heureux que quelqu'un se souci un minimum de lui, Jiraya ou Sakura. Ressentir une part infime d'espoir, peut-être, qu'on le retienne, qu'on l'arrête. C'était peine perdue, son cœur était impénétrable, bouclé. Il ne ressentait que le désir d'expier enfin ses pêchés. _Femme stupide, prends soin de mon frère_ , pensa Itachi à la place. Elle était sur le point de rajouter autre chose mais elle referma la bouche sans un mot. Il y avait quelque chose de profond dans ses yeux, une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il aurait pu utiliser le Sharingan pour le comprendre mais il n'en fit rien. Il était temps de s'en aller, la mort était une de ces personnes impatientes. Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Sakura prit une grande inspiration, esquissa une sorte de grimace qui se voulait sourire et hocha la tête en guise d'adieu auquel il inclina la tête.

« Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. » Murmura-t-il, le mensonge lui écorchant la bouche.

Il ne croyait pas en une vie après la mort, ou du moins, il ne désirait pas que ça puisse être vrai. Aussi, il espérait ne jamais avoir à faire face à quelqu'un, à s'expliquer, une fois que tout serait terminé. L'Uchiha ne savait pas si Sakura s'en sortira indemne dans cette lutte face à Madara. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu et laisser aux autres le soin de profiter du temps qu'il leur avait fait gagner. La dernière personne à avoir donné sa vie juste pour acheter du temps avait échoué dans son entreprise, mais Itachi savait que contrairement à autrefois, Konoha allait prendre les choses en mains. Si elle devait mourir, il espérait que ce soit en sa faveur et non en celle de Madara, qu'elle profite de ce moment bref de répit. Qu'elle vive autant de temps que possible.

Itachi n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer ou à partager son ressentiment. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment, ses silences valaient plus qu'une longue phrase où se mêleraient des mots vides de sens. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais Sakura l'avait finalement compris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le front large de la fille d'où brillait le petit losange violet. L'innocence de Sakura lui rappelait combien il avait travaillé à garder le petit Sasuke loin des affaires de leur clan. _Ceux qu'on protège._ Il n'aurait jamais cru penser à déposer une pichenette sur le front de quelqu'un d'autre que son petit frère. Il n'y avait rien de sentimental dans ce drôle de geste, du moins pas envers elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait sur Sasuke, le bébé avait beaucoup pleuré et son front avait brusquement rougi. Itachi avait eu peur de lui avoir fait du mal mais les pleurs avaient rapidement cessé tandis qu'il le berçait. Il avait retenté l'expérience lorsque Sasuke avait grandi, puis encore et encore. A chaque fois, il avait constaté que la douleur était de plus en plus supportable, preuve que Sasuke s'endurcissait. Il savait qu'un jour, cette pichenette sur le front de Sasuke ne lui laisserait ni marque ni douleur, il l'encaisserait sans sourciller. Il était certain aussi, que Sakura serait forte, à son tour. Néanmoins, il ne céda pas à cette pulsion qu'il jugeait inapproprié et dérisoire.

Depuis sa position, Jiraya remua légèrement. Il était réputé grand romancier, perverti jusqu'à la moelle, s'extasiant sur chaque situation où un homme et une femme entraient en jeu. Pourtant, pour Itachi et Sakura, face à face, c'était différent. Il ne doutait pas que Sakura gardait toujours la même opinion d'Itachi, celle qu'on lui avait transmise. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Et puis, lors de leurs voyages, Naruto n'avait cessé de lui parler de ses deux amis, la promesse qu'il avait fait à Sakura, folle amoureuse de Sasuke. Ceci dit, passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un pouvait amener à créer certains liens, même entre ennemis. Ils étaient humains après tout. L'homme le plus reculé et sacrificiel venait de rencontrer la fille la plus aimante et la plus optimiste du monde. Même la carapace d'Itachi ne pouvait pas contrer une telle intrusion.

Ils gardaient leurs distances et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient si proches. Les yeux rivés l'un vers l'autre sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot. Jiraya se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si les regarder échanger leurs adieux avait quelque chose de malsain. Sa présence semblait de trop dans un moment si intime, un moment qui aurait dû n'être rien qu'à eux. Au bout d'un moment qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, l'Uchiha se détourna. Si Sakura s'était mentalement préparée à ça, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il s'éloignait, ne lui offrant que son dos comme seul vision. La silhouette d'Itachi devient flou jusqu'à se confondre avec celle d'un Sasuke plus jeune, les mains dans les poches et un sac sur le dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. _Sakura, merci_. Elle chassa brusquement cette vision, le sentiment horrible et si familier de l'abandon lui broyant les entrailles. _Ne les compare pas_ , s'ordonna-t-elle avec fureur. Ils étaient différents, chacun avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. _Sasuke_. _Itachi_. _Sasuke_ …Itachi.

« Itachi.» le rappela Sakura avant qu'il ne parte.

Il poursuivit son chemin, toujours en lui tournant le dos mais ils savaient tous les trois qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle avec sincérité.

Il se raidit brusquement, comme s'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre ce mot. Il avait l'habitude de l'entendre, que ce soit par l'Hokage ou par Jiraya. A force, il n'y avait plus eu de signification à le prononcer, juste quelque chose qu'on balançait comme lorsqu'on disait bonjour. C'était monotone et ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Ce merci avait glissé sur sa langue, s'était mêlé à son souffle et avait résonné comme une lamentation. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement dit au revoir ou adieu, le simple fait de le faire aurait sonné comme s'ils _espéraient_ ne jamais se revoir alors qu'ils le savaient très bien. Et pourtant, ce merci lâché dans les airs semblait avoir été insufflé d'espoir. Sans répondre, l'Uchiha reprit sa route comme si rien n'était. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

* * *

Sasuke observait le vide de ses yeux rougeâtres, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Autour de lui, des plumes noires tourbillonnaient telles des gouttes de pluie, dernières preuves de la présence du clone de corbeaux d'Itachi. Des pas résonnèrent dans la caverne, le sortant de sa transe. Il se détendit en reconnaissant les membres d'Hebi qui se précipitaient vers lui. La voix de Suigetsu résonna dans les murs rocheux tandis qu'il hurlait son nom. L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, se souvenant parfaitement leur avoir ordonné de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Karin ayant senti un autre chakra dans le repaire, ils s'étaient précipités. Sasuke regarda une dernière fois les plumes qui voltigeaient avant de se détourner, resserrant sa cape de voyage autour de lui.

« En route. »

Il y était enfin. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, contre ses côtes comme s'il savait qu'il serait bientôt libéré de sa noirceur. Son Sharingan brilla encore plus intensément dans ses yeux, prêt à donner tout ce dont il était capable depuis son éveil cette nuit-là. Ses pouvoirs avaient découplés, l'attente avait assez duré. Sasuke relâcha la haine qui le consumait, la laissant s'emparer intégralement de tout son être. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de la mort, les mots d'Itachi résonnaient dans sa tête, toujours un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

« _Retrouve-moi au repaire des Uchiha, seul. Le dénouement aura lieu là-bas._ »

* * *

En suivant Jiraya, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards réguliers en arrière comme si Itachi allait réapparaître. Tout était terminé et à ce stade, la trêve venait de prendre fin. Désormais, ils étaient à nouveau ennemis. Chose inutile, puisque dans quelques temps, il serait mort et Sasuke rentrerait. Cette brève paix instaurée ne serait plus qu'un souvenir et ne devrait jamais être mentionnée. Elle tomberait dans l'oubli, en même temps que lui. Sakura se promit de ne jamais oublié cet instant fugace où elle avait réalisé l'impossible, à savoir rencontrer le véritable Itachi Uchiha. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent.

 _Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre._

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Un saï est une arme traditionnelle asiatique utilisée notamment dans les arts martiaux d'Okinawa, l'île principale de l'archipel des îles Ryû-Kyû, au Japon et berceau des arts martiaux.**

 **** Les souvenirs de l'ANBU d'Itachi sont un mélange des livres et de l'anime. Dans l'anime, Itachi est poussé à intégrer l'ANBU après avoir eu affaire à la Racine avec Shisui et dans les livres, c'est Fugaku qui l'y pousse.**

 **Chapitre 14 publié, avec un peu de retard. Je dois dire que cette (presque, pas encore) fin de première partie me donne du fil à retordre, surtout avec une pareille chaleur, difficile d'écrire ! C'était le chapitre que j'avais le plus travaillé en imaginant cette fiction, j'avais fait la tonne de notes là-dessus, d'ailleurs vous remarquez que le résumé de la fiction en est tiré ^^ mais toujours est-il que j'ai dû modifié pas mal de choses en me fiant aux chaps précédents.**

 **Cinq parties, je résume rapidement parce que parfois j'ai l'impression de trop blablater alors que tout est déjà dans le chapitre TT**

 **Itachi/Sakura : Première altercation avec Konoha, notamment Saï. Cette histoire de genjutsu me donnait mal à la tête, est-ce qu'il est possible que l'oiseau puisse passer outre la barrière ? je me suis souvenue du moment où Kakashi, Chiyo et la clique faisait face à Itachi et où le genjutsu d'Itachi ne faisait pas effet sur Kakashi, disait-il, parce que ce n'était qu'un clone. Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas mal hésité avec ça. Sakura et des souvenirs de sa formation – j'ai toujours voulu voir ce qu'il s'était passé durant, pas vous ? – qui accepte d'aider 'Tachi en vain. Néanmoins, elle lui donne un coup de pouce quand même :P**

 **Jiraya/Saï/Naruto :Bien oui, comme Jiraya n'est pas parti à Ame, je pouvais librement lui donner un rôle dans cette quête. Donc je l'ai intégré à cette équipe de recherche. C'était pour moi la meilleure personne qu'Itachi pouvait rencontrer pour remettre Sakura. J'avais d'abord pensé à Kakashi mais j'ai respecté la trame du manga et ça ne me disait rien. Donc, répondant à l'appel d'Itachi, Jiraya se débarrasse des clones pour avoir le champ libre.**

 **Naruto/Yamato/Hinata : Trame du manga, pas de surprise avec les modifications adéquates bien sûr. On sait déjà que Kabuto collabore avec Madara, donc que prévoit il de faire ?**

 **Sakura/Itachi/Jiraya : Moment le plus difficile bien que je l'avais prévu depuis des lustres. La séparation d'Itachi et de Sakura peut paraître bien trop facile/peu sentimental mais ils n'en sont pas au stade I Love You, tous les deux sont satisfaits de se débarrasser de l'autre. Le seul point gênant est qu'ils s'inquiètent juste de la vie de l'autre, chacun étant en danger de mort. La dernière partie (la sixième si on veut mais je l'incorpore à celle-ci) laisse présager que Sakura se raccroche en quelques sortes à la promesse d'Itachi d'une prochaine rencontre, lui l'ayant dit pour lui faire croire qu'il comptait allumer Sasuke ( ou pas :P) xD**

 **Sasuke : Trame du manga où Itachi envoie un clone à Sasuke pour lui donner rendez-vous. Ça promet du lourd tout ça, j'ai tellement haï cet instant TT**

 **Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'en suis qu'à la presque fin de la première partie de Shadow. Qui a dit que ça serait la dernière scène Ita/Saku ? Je dis ça, mais je ne dis rien xD Faites comme Sakura, lisez entre les lignes tout en comparant les paragraphes des différentes pages.**

 **Vu le bordel de mon plan (que j'ai légèrement beaucoup colorié) je ne ferai exceptionnellement pas d'annonce du plan du prochain chapitre, je vous laisserai la surprise (et à moi-même aussi.)**

 **Désolé des quelques jours de retard.**

 **On se retrouve vite, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	17. Chapter 15

**Réponses aux reviews** **: & Merci de me suivre !**

Shinedai : **Hé ! Merci à toi ! Je suis assez satisfaite également de la séparation Ita/Saku, première scène que j'ai écrite au brouillon en début d'année et qui se devait d'être correcte. Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Peut-être que ce chapitre répondra à quelques-unes de tes questions, tes hypothèses sont pas mal, à voir si elles sont justes ahah ! Merci encore pour ton avis et ton passage !**

Amnou : **Hi, merci pour la review ! Ahah, très bonne supposition, il est vrai que Sakura est capable de ranimer les morts, mais si on se rappelle, cette technique provoque la mort de son utilisateur. Alors, est-ce qu'elle irait jusque-là ? Suspeeeeeeeeeeeeeens ! Hihi !**

 **Bondour, me revoilà avec le Chapitre 15 publié très en retard. Je m'excuse amplement pour l'attente. Quelques soucis de santé et un ordinateur qui a rendu l'âme après des années de fiers services. Pour remédier à ce problème, je me suis mise à écrire sur mon smartphone, une vraie horreur. C'était long et vite lassant donc j'ai avancé très lentement.**

 **Enfin, parenthèse fermée, je prolonge le suspens**

 **Chapitre 15 en ligne, bonne lecture ! (:**

* * *

Nonchalamment affalé sur le sommet de la statue à son effigie, Madara observait distraitement la chute d'eau face à lui. La Vallée de la Fin était certainement le lieu le plus sacré d'entre tous, zone de combat légendaire et témoin seule de la véritable puissance des Uchiha. Les alentours avaient bien changé depuis le duel épique entre les deux créateurs de Konoha, l'endroit était beaucoup plus paisible et rien n'indiquait qu'un affrontement avait autrefois ravagé le domaine. Tout ce que les gens retenaient en mentionnant la Vallée, c'était de quelle façon Hashirama Senju avait superbement pris le dessus sur Madara Uchiha. Après ça, le nom de son clan était tout simplement tombé en disgrâce. Il était l'heure de raviver les mémoires, de montrer au monde ce que valait le Sharingan. Madara avait rarement ressenti autant d'excitation. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Son œil rouge suivit la course d'un faucon en approche, l'oiseau se laissa porter dans l'air, tombant en chute libre vers la surface de l'eau. Il referma son bec sur un poisson malchanceux, avant de reprendre gracieusement de l'altitude et continuer sa trajectoire. Derrière son masque, Madara sourit.

« Tout se passe comme prévu. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Et maintenant, quelle facette de toi prendra finalement le dessus : le serpent ou bien le faucon ? J'attends de voir, Sasuke… »

Autant qu'elle pouvait y penser, la situation était vraiment des plus absurdes. Si Sakura pouvait totalement faire confiance à quelqu'un en ce moment, c'était bien Jiraya. Il était aussi dévoué au Conseil que – Eh bien, que Tsunade ne l'était. Hypothétiquement, il n'était pas la pire personne à choisir pour trancher, semblait même le candidat idéal quand on savait jusqu'où Naruto était prêt à aller pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Cela dit, le Sannin était toutefois trop proche de son propre entourage pour se montrer impartial, même si le Conseil lui avait joyeusement proposé le titre avant de le remettre à contrecœur à Tsunade. En d'autres termes, Jiraya ne serait pas celui qui déciderait de son jugement, si jugement il y avait – Sakura grimaça. C'était plausible qu'on demande son avis mais rien de plus, elle le savait. Ainsi, Sakura s'approchait de plus en plus de Konoha d'un pas traînant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et ressentait la même méfiance envers son village qu'en l'Akatsuki à son entrée dans l'organisation, ce n'était sûrement pas le visage morne de Jiraya qui l'aidait à se détendre. Et pour être tout à fait honnête envers elle-même, elle regrettait aussi la présence d'Itachi à ses côtés.

Une fois le choc de ce constat honteux passé – réveillant presque Sakura Intérieure au passage (qui n'avait pas émergée depuis le départ de Sasuke et démontrait de ce que la séparation d'Itachi signifiait à ses yeux), elle réalisa à son plus grand soulagement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la crise endurée à cause du cadet Uchiha. Ça ressemblait plus à une certaine nervosité quant à retourner à Konoha après avoir _officiellement_ fait partie de l'Akatsuki. Techniquement, c'était à la base ce qu'elle devait faire mais les circonstances actuelles changeaient la donne, et pas en sa faveur. Jiraya n'avait pas encore été droit au but, tournant autour du pot en lui parlant prudemment. Chose dérangeante alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la briefe sur la portée des accusations, connues comme spéculées. C'était assez troublant d'avancer en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Itachi, comme si les quelques semaines à ses côtés avaient balayé d'un revers les longues années passées avec ses vraies camarades. En plus d'avoir accepté le quotidien avec l'Uchiha, elle s'y était habituée et avait même pris ses marques. Ce changement la déroutait un tant soit peu.

Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise et pire encore, elle commençait à lancer des regards suspicieux à Jiraya. _A Jiraya_. Qu'elle ait été tendue avec Itachi, elle pouvait le comprendre mais elle avait toujours respecté et admiré Jiraya, lui devant beaucoup en ce qui concernait Naruto. Le sentiment était proche de celui ressenti lorsqu'elle était restée seule avec Kisame, puis avec Sasori. L'aura apaisante de l'Uchiha l'avait toujours immédiatement rassurée, se sentant désagréablement en sécurité quand il était dans les parages. A force de le côtoyer, elle avait fini par prendre de ses mimiques, visiblement. C'était si ironique car Itachi aurait eu la vie bien plus facile si elle avait justement agit dans son sens. Finalement, tout ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment appris, elle l'appliquait maintenant qu'il était parti – Choisir avec soin ce qu'elle allait dire ou ne pas dire, conserver sa garde continuellement en surveillant (elle n'était _définitivement_ _pas_ aussi discrète que lui) les alentours, contrôler les émotions sur son visage et le langage de son corps, être sur le qui-vive… Le caractère d'Itachi était bien trop ancré en lui pour qu'on y trouve quelque chose à redire, sur Sakura en revanche, c'était juste totalement faux et ridicule.

D'ailleurs, Jiraya trouvait son comportement pour le moins curieux. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à repêcher une Sakura pleine de vie et de joie mais la jeune fille avait l'air constamment sur la défensive à chaque échange, se frottant nerveusement les mains et jetait des regards soucieux en arrière. Le Sannin avait du mal à deviner si c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de revoir Itachi – voir pour lui ? – ou si elle se souciait simplement de Naruto et compagnie. Le dernier échange entre les deux ex-partenaires était beaucoup plus révélateur que n'importe quoi d'autre. Jiraya avait été assez subtil pour ignorer la douce teinte rosée des joues de Sakura et ravaler la curiosité éveillée lorsqu'elle avait glissé quelques mots tout bas à l'Uchiha dont le regard avait vacillé.

De ce qu'il savait d'Itachi jusque-là, il l'avait personnellement observé – soit assez peu, il en avait plus appris sur lui en quelques minutes qu'en des années à le rencontrer sous son vrai visage, qui ne l'était finalement pas. Et le plus étonnant avait été de voir le léger adoucissement de ses traits tandis que Sakura lui parlait puis la rigidité soudaine à son remerciement. De toute évidence, Itachi réagissait un minimum à Sakura. Le problème était que la jeune fille ne connaissait en rien la vérité, l'Uchiha avait tenu sa langue jusqu'au bout. Il n'y avait définitivement rien entre eux, rien de plus qu'il n'y aurait dû. Jiraya comprit que le fait qu'Itachi se laisse aussi facilement lire relevait juste de sa sincère surprise – Au vu de son rougissement à elle, les mots de Sakura l'avaient pris de court – bien qu'il ait un instant pensé que l'Uchiha l'avait fait intentionnellement. Révéler la faille de son masque en dirait long sur ses doutes mais même si la perspective de mourir l'effrayait, il n'en montrerait rien, trop fier et trop têtu. Jiraya se surprit à admettre silencieusement qu'il aurait préféré que Sakura commette vraiment un réel acte de trahison, en s'associant délibérément – et d'une façon plus personnelle, à Itachi. Quelque chose qui aurait retenu l'Uchiha dans son plan tordu, peu importait quoi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura. » Lui dit doucement Jiraya. « Tout ira bien. »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, sourcils froncés et visage cramoisi.

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop aigüe pour qu'elle soit sincère.

Elle ne le faisait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? En rencontrant le regard compréhensif de Jiraya, elle se demanda vaguement s'ils pensaient à la même chose. Le Sannin croyait peut-être qu'elle avait pris ses mots à la lettre et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis au cas où ils rencontreraient Itachi sur leur passage. Ce n'était pas le cas, car elle savait que l'Uchiha ne trouverait aucun intérêt à combattre Konoha. Il avait avoué s'opposer fermement aux plans de Madara, ce qui incluait la capture de Kyûbi. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre à la fois Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato et les autres. Non pas qu'elle pensait qu'il en était incapable (ce genre d'exploit porterait _à coup sûr_ sa signature) mais son état ne lui permettait tout simplement pas. Il était gravement atteint, peut-être à un stade où la guérison n'était plus envisageable et ça expliquerait pourquoi _diable_ il ne lui avait rien demandé.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait seulement obéi ? Sous l'emprise du Sharingan, c'était certain. Mais de son propre chef ? Soyons honnêtes, elle était à deux doigt de le faire avant qu'il ne s'écarte. Le plus frustrant était justement de ne pas savoir. Elle avait affaire à quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement vu chez un patient, les symptômes qu'Itachi présentaient n'étaient pas uniques à lui seul mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré autant de signes inquiétants en même temps. Et même sans cette étrange maladie qui, elle le soupçonnait, lui serait un jour fatal s'il ne mourrait pas avant, son corps encaissait des damages assez régulièrement. Le Mangekyô Sharingan n'était pas à prendre à la légère, son atout précieux l'affaiblissait considérablement et ce depuis son éveil – elle n'osait compter le nombre d'années depuis. Le plus agaçant, c'était qu'il en était pleinement conscient mais semblait totalement passer outre. Il sacrifiait sa propre santé, sa vie, pour le pouvoir. Encore une fois, Sakura se demanda _pourquoi_ elle s'en souciait.

 _« Parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ? »_ Se moqua une petite voix dans sa tête. « _Il a eu pitié_ , » rétorqua Sakura. « _Et il voulait juste devancer Madara. »_ Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas penser à comment Madara allait réagir en découvrant qu'elle était partie, s'il ne le savait pas déjà. « _Mais il aurait pu tout simplement te tuer._ » Sakura comprenait parfaitement pourquoi tout le monde la trouvait agaçante, plus jeune. Parce qu'elle réagissait à Sakura Intérieur qui était absolument pénible. « _Ferme-la_. » Ordonna mentalement Sakura, irritée. Elle avait elle-même avoué à Itachi qu'elle aurait une dette envers lui, mais elle ne pourrait jamais la rembourser. Les pilules qu'elle lui avait données ne lui seraient pas d'une très grande aide, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle _pouvait_ faire. Si elle avait plutôt fait ce qu'elle _voulait_ , elle aurait été la complice du meurtre de Sasuke en rendant à Itachi sa forme d'antan. Finalement, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose qu'il ait refusé son aide médicale?

Si Sakura se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour son état à lui, elle n'imaginait pas à quel degré elle le serait si ça concernait Sasuke. Déjà qu'à ce stade, elle se disait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à lui faire un jour de nouveau face après sa tentative auprès de son grand frère. Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke allait le découvrir, elle ne s'imaginait pas être un nouveau sujet de discorde entre les frères Uchiha et Itachi ne révélerait pas quelque chose comme ça même pour faire enrager Sasuke, il n'était pas de ce genre. C'était justement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les conversations avec Itachi étaient devenues plaisantes peu importait le sujet. Il n'était pas immature comme Naruto, ni complètement narcissique comme Sasuke. C'était un beau salaud certes, mais il était beaucoup plus accommodant qu'elle ne l'avait présagé et largement plus débonnaire que la plupart de ses amis. Sakura supposait que c'était parce que contrairement aux autres, elle ne le connaissait pas dans son enfance. Elle avait côtoyé Naruto et Sasuke pendant des années et avait assisté à leur mûrissement. Quant à Itachi, elle ne connaissait que son côté homme adulte.

Il était difficile d'imaginer Itachi enfant et innocent, il était un criminel notoire depuis des années et dont la (soi-disant) cruauté était légendaire. Même dans son dossier, elle n'avait trouvé aucune photo datant d'avant son entrée à l'ANBU. En sa présence, elle ne l'aurait jamais vraiment questionné sur de telles choses. Généralement, la mort de quelqu'un apportait son lot de peine à ses proches qui finissaient lentement par l'accepter. En pensant à la disparition plus que probable d'Itachi, c'était la frustration qui égaillait ses sens parce que des milliers de questions surgissaient dans son esprit, auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. Le plus difficile resterait de se demander pourquoi il avait souvent ce regard mort et vide, comme s'il portait le poids d'une souffrance mordante. Sakura ne pouvait que spéculer à ce sujet, mais elle mettait sa main à couper qu'il faisait face aux remords. Chose triste s'il allait mourir tantôt. Elle avait secrètement aimé ces instants où Itachi relâchait temporairement ses défenses, que ce soit lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées ou quand il avait le regard amusé qui dulcifiait son visage, le révélant plus humain, plus masculin.

 _Devant moi_ , réalisa Sakura, consternée. Alors que tout le monde le craignait tout simplement et avait droit au côté impitoyable de l'Uchiha, Itachi avait permis à Sakura d'assister à ces rares moments où il était, devinait-elle, lui-même. Le connaissant, il aurait été capable de conserver son masque froid durant tout ce temps, ne lui laissant qu'une mauvaise impression comme tous les autres. Au contraire, il avait pris un certain risque à se dévoiler – même un peu, par exemple sa maladie qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait le détruire si un ennemi en avait connaissance. Kisame avait soupçonné quelque chose mais jamais autant. Itachi devait traîner ça depuis longtemps et si Kisame n'avait rien remarqué de plus, même un médecin qualifié comme Sakura n'aurait rien vu si l'Uchiha ne l'avait pas voulu, même inconsciemment. Etre l'unique personne à connaître tous ces aspects de lui flattait secrètement Sakura, presque comme de la possessivité et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de révéler ça à quelqu'un, même pas à Tsunade. Elle tirait une certaine fierté à franchir les barrières d'Itachi Uchiha.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakura réalisa que ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers son ex-compagnon alors que la situation requérait toute son attention. Jiraya l'avait laissé se plonger dans son esprit sans commentaire, lui laissant le temps qu'il faudrait pour apaiser les pensées qui semblaient la tourmenter depuis leur départ, lui jetant des coups d'œil réguliers. En se repérant facilement dans cet environnement familier, Sakura calcula une petite pincée d'heures avant d'atteindre Konoha. Jiraya disposait d'une petite radio qui servait à communiquer avec d'autres équipes mais le fait qu'il ne l'utilisait pas voulait dire que les autres étaient trop loin de sa portée. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était le nombre de personnes lancées à sa recherche. Plus tôt, Jiraya lui avait révélé les trois équipes formées, plutôt solides. Même lors de la recherche de Gaara, l'effectif n'était pas aussi grand. Sakura soupçonnait un autre motif qu'une rencontre avec un adversaire comme Itachi.

« Jiraya, » Commença prudemment Sakura. « Pourquoi ne rejoignons nous pas les autres ? »

Le Sannin lui renvoya un regard distrait.

« Hm ? » Il fit mine de rien, mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait réfléchi à toute vitesse avant de répondre. « Il est plus judicieux de réduire les chances de tomber sur un membre de l'Akatsuki, l'organisation semble s'intéresser beaucoup au Pays du Feu, dernièrement. La priorité de cette mission est de te ramener à Konoha le plus rapidement possible. »

Bien sûr, l'Akatsuki avait plus visité leur pays ces deux derniers mois qu'en des années depuis sa création. D'abord, Kisame et Deidara venus pour elle puis Hidan et Kakuzu, maintenant elle et Itachi – elle renifla en constatant qu'elle venait sciemment de s'inclure comme membre. En réfléchissant, un détail retint son attention. Elle considéra Jiraya, les sourcils froncés.

« La priorité ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Jiraya se retint de se gifler lui-même. Il hésita un moment mais choisit finalement de lui dire la vérité. Sakura était suffisamment mal à l'aise pour apprendre plus tard qu'on lui avait caché des choses, Tsunade en avait déjà assez fait en manipulant son apprenti.

« En cherchant une piste, Kiba a détecté une trace de la présence de Sasuke. » Révéla-t-il soigneusement, Sakura blêmissant déjà à vue d'œil. « Kakashi a également senti le chakra de Deidara sur place, il semblerait qu'ils se soient affrontés. »

« Deidara est mort, oui. » Confirma Sakura d'une voix tremblante. « Alors…Sasuke va bien ? »

Jiraya acquiesça.

« Lui et son équipe ont croisé un clone de Naruto, ils avaient l'air pressés. Naruto a sauté sur l'occasion. » Mentit-il amèrement.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait délibérément éloigné Naruto et les autres afin de rencontrer personnellement Itachi. Sakura ne sembla pas s'offusquer du fait que son ami ait choisi de changer l'ordre de priorité de sa mission, il avait enfin la chance de trouver Sasuke alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Sakura. La jeune fille avait supposé que Sasuke était dans les parages lors de l'annonce de la mort de Deidara, sachant que le blond se trouvait non loin d'ici. La confirmation de son hypothèse la faisait frissonner et elle pensa immédiatement à Itachi.

« Bien sûr.. » Souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

' _Il n'est plus très loin, maintenant_ ' avait dit Itachi. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant à imaginer les frères Uchiha face à face. La vision d'Itachi à terre refit surface.

« L'Akatsuki se déplace toujours par équipe de deux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de chakra d'une autre personne que Deidara ou de Sasuke. » Reprit Jiraya, scrutant la réaction de Sakura et ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle sursauta.

« Tobi. » Siffla-t-elle soudainement. « Enfin, c'est un faux nom. C'est _lui,_ Madara. Ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai su, ça a d'abord été une intuition et puis Itachi me l'a confirmé plus tard. »

« Oui. »

« Vous le saviez ? » S'étonna-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle-même avait eu du mal à voir au-delà du comportement de gamin qu'avait Tobi. Elle avait d'abord dû réfléchir en observant Sasori puis Itachi et ça n'avait certainement pas été une partie de plaisir. Il y avait trop peu de personnes conscientes de l'identité de Madara/Tobi, même la plupart des membres de l'Akatsuki l'ignoraient.

« J'ai…un contact plutôt fiable. »

Cette réponse la laissa amère. Si ' _son contact_ ' que personne ne connaissait pouvait faire de tels miracles, à quoi cela servait de l'avoir envoyée sur le terrain pour en apprendre plus ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été une brebis au milieu des loups ! Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher une réplique cinglante mais la referma brusquement en détaillant son visage.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose. » Devina-t-elle, méfiante.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on laissait Itachi prendre les choses en mains, ricana intérieurement Jiraya. Il était certain que si Sakura faisait aujourd'hui face à Tsunade comme elle l'avait fait deux moins auparavant, la jeune fille aurait immédiatement compris que l'Hokage omettait de lui préciser certains faits. Elle avait appris à observer comme Itachi, pas aussi bien mais assez pour se moquer de l'expérience que le Sannin avait dans l'art de la tromperie. Même Naruto qui l'avait suivi pendant deux ans avait du mal à lire dans ses expressions, le regardant souvent de façon soupçonneuse au cas où son Maître se moquerait de lui sans qu'il ne le sache. Un bon espion apprenait sur le terrain et un partenariat avec un homme aussi inexpressif qu'Itachi avait amené Sakura à accorder beaucoup d'importance au moindre détail. Défaitiste mais amusé, Jiraya soupira. Il balaya l'air de sa main et l'invita à reprendre leur route.

« Je me suis rendu à Suna après les révélations de Katsuyu. » Lui avoua-t-il. « Le Kazekage a fait des recherches de son côté et… »

« Sasori est bien mon frère. » Le coupa Sakura.

Inspirant brusquement pour ne pas réagir comme lorsque Naruto s'évertuait à l'interrompre, cette conversation étant bien plus sérieuse que ces gamineries, Jiraya la dévisagea quelques instants puis lui offrit un petit sourire navré. Il vit sa petite grimace et elle se renfrogna, plus touchée qu'elle ne l'avait prévu malgré qu'elle l'ait anticipé. Elle avait évité d'y penser durant ces semaines mais maintenant qu'elle avait quitté l'Akatsuki et Sasori par la même occasion, elle réalisait que cette affaire était loin d'être réglée. Ayant la confirmation de leur lien de parenté, Sakura ne ressentit cependant aucune peine à trahir en quelques sortes Sasori. Elle ne le considérait pas comme tel, plus touchée par le sort d'Itachi ou de Deidara que par le sien, en fait. C'était une chose horrible à dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer ça. Elle ne ressentait absolument aucune culpabilité.

« En effet. » Dit calmement Jiraya, le test ADN avait confirmé ça et il se demanda s'il devait également lui faire part de la mort d'Ebizô. « Mais il y a autre chose. »

Plutôt que de la contenter en développant, il se tut après cette révélation. Sakura patienta quelques secondes avant d'arquer un sourcil.

« Eh bien ? »

« Je préférerai parler de ceci ailleurs. »

« Dîtes moi au moi de quoi il s'agit ! » S'emporta Sakura, la situation étant déjà assez pénible, pourquoi Jiraya s'entêtait-il à faire traîner les choses en longueur ?!

« Ça concerne le plan de Madara. » Précisa Jiraya, pestant contre le caractère trempé de Sakura, bien trop jumelé à celui de Tsunade.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?» Demanda innocemment Sakura, un nœud à l'estomac.

Jusqu'ici, Itachi avait catégoriquement refusé de lui parler du plan de Madara. Hormis rassembler les bijûs, elle n'en savait pas grand-chose. Elle avait cependant un rôle à jouer, ça elle en était certaine. C'était la supposition la plus plausible depuis qu'elle avait appris son lien de parenté avec Sasori, revenu d'entre les morts et nouveau pantin de Madara. Néanmoins, c'était un casse-tête difficile à résoudre. Aussi, être à deux doigts d'en apprendre plus grâce à Jiraya la rendait nerveuse. C'était à la fois excitant et effrayant, les Kami seuls savaient combien ce plan devait être tordu. Jiraya lui décrocha un regard perçant.

« Ça a tout à voir avec toi. »

Elle déglutit, ses mains gantées serrèrent un peu plus fort le manteau d'Akatsuki, mis sur l'envers afin de ne pas attirer l'attention dessus. Au premier regard, on aurait dit une simple cape de voyage noir uni. Elle aurait pu simplement l'abandonner mais le vêtement portait son odeur, ce n'était pas très judicieux de le laisser à la portée de n'importe qui. Et puis, elle y tenait, étrangement, comme un symbole de cette mission suicidaire dont elle venait de réchapper.

« Si Tobi _est_ Madara, il a facilement dû échapper au combat. » Poursuivit Jiraya. « Je soupçonne qu'il soit toujours dans les parages. Même moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire face. » Ça n'avait rien de narcissique – il était l'un des _Sannin_ , son talent atteignait les sommets, une telle phrase venant de lui revenait à avouer purement la défaite. « Ta sécurité est donc prioritaire. Une fois à Konoha, je m'arrangerai pour avertir les autres. Ils sont suffisamment capables de s'occuper de Sasuke sans nous et je doute que Madara interfère. »

De la manière dont Jiraya parlait de lui, Madara apparaissait comme quelqu'un de redoutable, comme Sakura le présageait. Itachi lui-même semblait s'en méfier. En y réfléchissant, Sakura comprit que l'ermite en savait plus sur l'Uchiha qu'elle, peut-être connaissait-il son existence bien avant qu'elle n'ait révélé ce nom au travers de Katsuyu lors de son combat contre Kumo. Grâce à son contact ? Elle-même n'avait rien lu au sujet de Madara en parcourant le dossier Uchiha dans la salle de stockage de Konoha. Les noms des corps qu'Itachi avait laissés derrière lui se multipliaient mais beaucoup d'autres avaient tout simplement disparu, le nombre de morts ne correspondaient pas à la liste officielle du clan Uchiha. Il n'y avait à la place que des mares de sang qui confirmaient leur mort, mais aucun cadavre.

Sakura n'avait pas questionné Itachi à ce sujet – encore une interrogation qui allait la tourmenter sans qu'elle ne puisse y répondre, mais elle doutait qu'il en soit à l'origine. S'il voulait simplement tester ses capacités, à quoi bon emporter des corps ? Repoussant cette question à plus tard, elle pensa plutôt à Madara. La liste de la famille Uchiha était trop longue pour qu'elle se soit attardée à lire chaque nom, si bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Madara pour Itachi (un cousin ? un oncle ?) ou s'il faisait carrément partie de cette liste. Mais elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient été classés disparus, seule colonne qu'elle avait entièrement lue. Peut-être avait-il déserté le village ? Non, définitivement pas, il ferait partie du Bingo Book si c'était le cas. Sakura soupira de frustration.

Voilà qu'on comptait trois Uchiha encore en vie et ces trois-là la rendaient dingue. Elle avait espéré étant enfant être associée au nom Uchiha lorsqu'elle serait grande, le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle recherchait Sasuke, qui lui voulait tuer Itachi, qui désirait surpasser Madara, qui s'en prenait à elle. C'était un cercle vicieux qui ne pourrait prendre fin que lorsque l'un d'eux abandonnerait. Sakura serra les dents, bien trop consciente que ça n'allait pas tarder. Ainsi, Sasuke était tout près. Elle tenta d'imaginer Naruto, complètement surexcité en pourchassant à vive allure leur ami. S'il y avait une chance que Sasuke ignore la présence d'Itachi dans le Pays du Feu, il allait finir par tomber dessus. Et ce, uniquement parce qu'Itachi le désirait. Cet homme semblait toujours tout avoir sous contrôle, même quand la situation lui échappait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi vous a dit? » S'enquit brusquement Sakura.

« Demande moi plutôt ce qu'il ne m'a _pas_ dit. Son intérêt dans tout ça. »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne mentait même pas. Bien que Jiraya croyait dur comme fer en la loyauté d'Itachi, l'Uchiha était tout de même radical dans ses méthodes. Malgré sa bonne volonté d'aider le village qui le haïssait, il mettait la priorité sur son propre plan. Ninja de Konoha à temps partiel, membre d'Akatsuki à temps plein. Il ne disait jamais non à un ordre, Tsunade aimait particulièrement rappeler à Jiraya les crimes d'Itachi qui ne concernaient pas Konoha. Ce n'était pas un ange, il était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Maintenant qu'Itachi savait ce que prévoyait Madara concernant Sakura, il aurait très bien pu régler la question de façon drastique. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, ramener Sakura à Konoha n'arrêterait pas Madara. S'il n'avait pas laissé Sasuke en vie seulement par pur caprice comme il le laissait sous-entendre, c'était apparemment le cas pour Sakura.

« Il a dit vouloir détrôner Madara et qu'il m'éloignait juste pour ça. » Dit Sakura, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Mais il aurait pu jute me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? _Pourquoi_ ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? »

Cette question, elle se l'était posée des milliers de fois depuis qu'elle faisait équipe avec Itachi, essentiellement lorsqu'il lui avait fait avoué de force les enjeux de sa mission secrète. Son aveu lui avait valu le regard ennuyé de l'Uchiha, qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah, ' _c'est assez fâcheux_ '. Comme il aurait pu dire ' _Mince, il pleut_.' Au bout d'un moment, Sakura avait compris qu'il fallait plus prêter attention aux silences d'Itachi qu'à ses mots. Il en disait plus quand il se taisait qu'en alignant plusieurs phrases mystérieuses et remplies d'énigmes agaçantes. Elle avait appris à le haïr en écoutant les ragots, comme tout le monde. Devait-il donc s'étonner qu'Itachi ne soit pas exactement la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait ?

« _Ton jugement est rendu trop rapidement, gamine_. » Avait dit Kisame. « _Même si vous avez vos différents, Itachi est le meilleur partenaire que tu puisses avoir. Certes, il n'y a pas plus froid que lui, mais c'est quelqu'un d'assez désintéressé. Tu as dû remarquer qu'il est du genre clément._ _Il est capable d'assassiner efficacement sans broncher tout comme il est capable d'aider un petit vieux en difficulté._ »

Mais elle n'avait rien d'un petit vieux en difficulté. Elle doutait clairement qu'Itachi ait voulu l'aider par acte de charité. Il était tout sauf charitable. Du moins, son comportement froid rendait vain tout effort de l'être. Même lorsqu'il s'acharnait à la faire manger (avec le Sharingan activé) la faire dormir (avec le foutu Sharingan activé) la faire taire (avec le foutu Sharingan encore activé) il restait toujours un salaud, pas vrai ? Et _, bon sang_ , pourquoi se posait-elle-même ces questions idiotes ? Elle se rembrunit tandis qu'elle devinait exactement pourquoi. Bien, peut-être que cet agaçant Jiraya avait raison, il se pourrait bien qu'elle se souciait un peu d'Itachi en ce moment même. _Kami_ , elle n'était pas aussi insensible que lui ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en montrer ingrate. Ce geste l'avait plus touché que prévu. Et le non-sens de ses derniers mots la rendait amère, ne lui ayant offert qu'un simple mensonge en guise d'adieu.

 _« Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre_. _»_

Sakura lui en voulait pour ça. Il ne l'avait pas seulement laissé avec des questions pleines la tête mais également avec cette culpabilité morose. Se sentir redevable envers Itachi alors que Sasuke réapparaissait au même moment n'était pas la meilleure situation dans laquelle elle avait pu se trouver. Elle s'était résolue à faire la part des choses et ne pas se mêler au conflit qui opposait les deux frères. D'abord parce qu'il était vital pour elle de ne pas se mettre Itachi à dos, ensuite parce que ça ne changerait absolument rien. Le clan Uchiha était de l'histoire ancienne pour tout le monde, Konoha n'osait même plus évoquer ce nom et encore moins depuis que Sasuke avait déserté. Ce dernier était le seul à se soucier de réparer cette erreur judiciaire. C'était justement pour Sasuke que Sakura avait détesté Itachi plus qu'un autre, même sans l'avoir rencontré. Sasuke avait dépeint un portrait sombre de son frère, que la jeune Sakura enjôleuse avait gobé à la petite cuillère. Si ce n'était en aucun cas pour ce passé atroce qu'il traînait, c'était uniquement pour l'autre visage d'Itachi que Sakura était fascinée, pour ne pas dire attirée. Bon, peut-être ( _peut-être_ ) qu'elle l'aimait bien, quand il n'était pas juste un sale con.

C'était beaucoup plus facile à admettre maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour s'assurer qu'elle ne commence pas à divaguer de la sorte, mais ce n'était pas moins difficile et honteux. Elle ajoutait une ligne à la liste de ses crimes. Aucun rougissement d'adolescente pré pubère, aucun frisson ou électricité au contact ni de cœur battant la chamade, rien de sentimental. Elle aimait _Sasuke_ , et depuis des années. Mais c'était exactement le problème, elle était tombée amoureuse de Sasuke quand elle était gamine et s'était accrochée à ça. Oh, on l'avait complimentée, parfois draguée mais elle n'avait eu de pensée que pour Sasuke. En d'autres termes, elle ne connaissait absolument rien aux mœurs sentimentales d'une jeune adulte. Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke lui avait déjà donné un rendez-vous ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Les seuls mâles qu'elle côtoyait étaient ses amis qu'elle connaissait depuis des lustres, Kakashi et Yamato ne comptaient pas et Saï était encore trop constipé socialement.

Donc, Sakura venait de passer presque deux mois et demi avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas en dehors de sa réputation mais qui la hantait depuis des années. Quand il ne l'effrayait pas, Itachi la surprenait. Par ses mots, ses actes, ses regards…Tout ce qui ne coordonnait pas avec son statut de criminel. Derrière son Sharingan et les visions des victimes qu'il contenait, se cachait évidemment un simple homme pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait tout de l'aristocrate vieille école, parfaitement éduqué et doué dans la politesse, rare survivant d'un autre temps. En d'autres circonstances, s'il n'avait pas succombé à la noirceur trompeuse, il aurait pu compter Sakura sur la liste de ses fangirls. Par exemple, Ino se languissait des ANBU à l'attitude froide et mystérieuse, s'imaginant des scénarios fous qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie. En parallèle, être à la merci d'un ninja aussi puissant et beau qu'un Kami ne l'aurait pas non plus laissée insensible, même s'il s'appelait Itachi Uchiha, sans y ajouter cette _voix_ grave et chaude au timbre.

A l'évidence, l'Uchiha avait été plus qu'indulgent avec Sakura. S'il était assez gentleman pour payer ses repas, il n'avait pas besoin de veiller sur elle, veiller à ce qu'elle reprenne des forces (même si c'était de sa faute) à l'amener chez Ran (elle-même était ninja médecin) ou à ce qu'elle améliore ses compétences au Genjutsu. C'étaient des petits détails, des petites attentions innocentes et sans intérêts pour lui, mais qui comptaient énormément. Il était meilleur coéquipier que ne l'avait été Sasuke et pourtant, ils étaient ennemis et elle lui avait promis la mort. Leurs meilleures conversations avaient été rares et courtes, mais enrichissantes, parfois amusantes, des sujets dont elle n'aurait jamais pu aborder avec Naruto ou Kakashi sans qu'ils ne décrochent. Itachi était assez aimable pour écouter et prenait un malin plaisir à la descendre quand il n'était pas satisfait. Il ne la ménageait pas mais gardait un certain respect. Et plus que tout, il la voyait comme un ninja de valeur, même quand elle-même se dénigrait, lui s'attelait à la pousser à se dévoiler quitte à la faire sortir de ses gongs pour y arriver. Avec quelqu'un d'autre comme équipier, même Sasori, elle n'aurait pas survécu à l'Akatsuki.

Voilà où Sakura en était, figée sur place tandis que Jiraya l'observait débattre en silence. Elle avait trois options, A : Retrouver les autres et pourchasser Sasuke pour le faire revenir, B : Retrouver Itachi, C : Les laisser s'entretuer. La deuxième proposition était stupide et exclue. Elle ne trahirait jamais Konoha. Ça serait plutôt Sasuke qu'elle trahirait, en fait, mais qui disait Sasuke associait immédiatement Naruto avec. Même si elle pouvait convaincre Itachi de s'allier face à Madara, ni Sasuke ni Naruto ne marcheraient dans ça et on ne lui pardonnerait pas son rattachement à l'ennemi. Ne lui restait qu'à choisir entre retrouver Sasuke et ne pas s'en mêler. Sakura n'était pas idiote, si Naruto et compagnie tombaient sur Sasuke puis sur Itachi, ils voudraient aider à neutraliser l'aîné Uchiha. Alors, A : Trahir Itachi B : Le laisser mourir. Dans les deux cas, tout finissait avec la mort de l'Uchiha. Mais la seule différence serait qu'elle y participe ou pas.

« Rentrons à Konoha. » Murmura-t-elle en dépassant Jiraya sans oser le regarder.

Acquiesçant dans le vide, il fit mine d'ignorer le chagrin qui étouffait sa voix.

* * *

« Montre-toi, Uzumaki Naruto. »

En entendant cette voix familière, Naruto serra les dents. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas le berner en se cachant derrière un arbre. C'était puéril de penser le contraire mais il avait tout de même espéré. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? Sortant prudemment de sa cachette, Naruto resta en retrait, défiant Itachi Uchiha du regard, ce dernier l'observait calmement. Itachi était seul, sans aucune trace de Sakura ou de Jiraya. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entrepris un combat récemment, ce qui laissait supposer que Jiraya avait sûrement réussi à le mettre en fuite. Du moins, Naruto l'espérait.

« Tu es venu pour me capturer ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton haineux.

« Non, je suis juste venu te parler. » Déclara l'Uchiha.

Naruto eut un rictus mais intérieurement, il était nerveux. Seul face au Sharingan, la seule solution était de fuir. A deux, il faut attaquer par derrière. Mais même avec une bonne stratégie, il avait affaire à Itachi, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Où est Sakura ? »

Itachi resta un moment silencieux. Naruto craignit le pire et se prépara discrètement à attaquer. S'il avait fait quoique ce soit à Sakura, il allait le payer chèrement. Peu importait la vengeance de Sasuke, Naruto s'occuperait de son cas lui-même. Aussi, il se tendit en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

« Elle va bien. » Fut tout ce qu'il répondit, aussi indifférent qu'à son habitude.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé, Naruto fronça les sourcils, bouillonnant de rage. Alors que deux de ses clones s'élançaient dans le dos d'Itachi, ce dernier les neutralisa à l'aide de kunaï sans même se retourner ou sourciller.

« Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance ! » Cracha l'Uzumaki dans une posture défensive.

Mais Itachi ne répondit pas à son affront, toujours immobile et patient.

« Je sais que tu es seul. Pourquoi ne fuis-tu pas ? »

« Je peux aussi bien être seul qu'une centaine à la fois ! » Ragea le blond. « Mais surtout, je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Si je te capture, je pourrai revoir Sasuke. »

 _On y est_ , pensa l'Uchiha.

« Pourquoi es-tu autant attaché à mon petit frère ? C'est un ninja déserteur. »

Il avait posé la même question à Sakura quelques semaines plus tôt. Dans son cas à elle, c'était l'amour qui la liait à Sasuke. Honnêtement, Itachi doutait que Sasuke s'était laissé à ce genre de sentiment alors que sa vengeance traînait. De plus, il était bien trop jeune à l'époque et trop Uchiha. Même si la réponse de Sakura l'avait un peu satisfait car en disait long sur l'avenir de Sasuke, Itachi s'attendait quand même à mieux de la part de Naruto. Jiraya lui avait nombreuses fois parlé de l'enjouement du blond et de sa détermination, se donnant corps et âme dans sa quête. Il faisait tout pour ramener Sasuke au village, défiant même l'Hokage dans ce but. Itachi était tellement heureux que Sasuke ait un ami comme lui dans sa vie, lui-même ayant eu Shisui.

« Parce que contrairement à toi, je le considère vraiment comme mon frère. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Itachi, que Naruto interpréta mal. Pensant que l'Uchiha se moquait de lui, il chargea. Dans sa course, Naruto eut à peine le temps de le voir bouger qu'Itachi ouvrait déjà son manteau, une nuée de corbeaux s'envolant vers le blond en poussant des croassements sonores. Figé, Naruto vit le monde disparaître. Le ciel s'assombrit, se couvrant d'un voile sanglant où tourbillonnaient des milliers d'oiseaux noirs. Les arbres qui entouraient la petite clairière devinrent plus grands, leurs feuilles prenant une couleur rosée, semblable à celle des cheveux de Sakura. Naruto hoqueta, son corps tremblait, désormais suspendu dans le vide. En bas, il n'y avait ni terre, ni matière, juste un enchevêtrement de couleurs vives. _Merde_.

« _Tu es déjà sous l'emprise de mon Genjutsu_. »

La voix d'Itachi semblait venir de partout, résonnant à travers le néant de son illusion. Frustré, Naruto balança son bras dans l'air pour chasser les corbeaux qui le narguaient. Ces derniers voltigèrent un instant avant de s'entrechoquer, formant lentement une forme quelconque et grossière.

« Je te le répète, je ne suis que là pour discuter. » Dit Itachi, dont le corps était déformé, comme une flamme taquinée par le vent. Bouche bée, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. « Tu essaies de faire revenir Sasuke au village. Mais si tu n'y arrivais pas ? »

Interloqué par ses mots, Naruto s'assombrit.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour y arriver. » Lui lança-t-il comme il le répétait à ceux qui doutaient de sa détermination.

« Même utiliser la force ? » Insista l'Uchiha. « Si par chance, Sasuke te rejoignait de son plein gré, tout ira bien. Mais si la situation inverse devait se produire ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le Sharingan le transperça.

« Tu viens de dire que tu considères Sasuke comme un frère…Et si Sasuke décidait d'attaquer Konoha ? Que ferais-tu alors ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke… ? Il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil ! »

« Sasuke est encore naïf. Il est facilement influençable. Si ça devait se produire, pourras-tu l'en empêcher ? Même si tu dois tuer Sasuke ? »

Tandis que sa question prenait Naruto de court, elle le choqua tellement qu'Itachi sut à cet instant qu'il prenait la bonne décision. Si son propre plan visait à laver le nom des Uchiha et apaiser Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier le village. Il prévoyait de sceller l'Amaterasu en Sasuke pour s'occuper de Madara, mais il ignorait si cela allait suffire. Il avait appris à envisager les choses sous un autre angle, prévoir le pire. Si Sasuke venait à apprendre la vérité de la bouche de Madara, Konoha serait sa prochaine cible. Sans Itachi, rien n'empêcherait Madara de s'en prendre au village qu'il haïssait et de se servir des sentiments de Sasuke pour y parvenir. Itachi avait tenté de sauver à la fois Konoha et Sasuke, mais c'était bien avant que les choses se compliquent et que Madara entre dans l'équation. Ne restait que Naruto pour accomplir ce miracle si la situation dégénérait. Seul lui pouvait sortir Sasuke des ténèbres qui l'envahissaient, mais au cas où…L'Uchiha observa l'Uzumaki engloutir son corbeau sacré, les yeux exorbités par l'effort. Encore une fois, Itachi se dégoûta de lui-même.

« J'ai partagé une partie de mes pouvoirs avec toi. Même si j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à t'en servir… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Genjutsu prit brusquement fin. Ses pieds retrouvant la terre ferme, Naruto vacilla et tomba à genoux. En respirant par saccade, il fixa le sol en tentant de comprendre la signification de tout ceci. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi Itachi se souciait tant de Sasuke ? Pourquoi Sasuke attaquerait Konoha ? Partager ses pouvoirs ? Bon sang, il ne comprenait _plus rien_.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Balbutia-t-il, perdu. « Tu dois me capturer, non ?! Je suis là ! »

Jugeant qu'il était préférable que Naruto ne soit au courant de rien tant que rien n'était écrit, Itachi ignora sa remarque et décida qu'il était temps de se concentrer sur le principal objectif. Sa lèvre tressaillit alors qu'il hésitait à poursuivre.

« Concernant ta question, ton amie… _Sakura_ , se dirige actuellement vers Konoha avec Jiraya. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux mais Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« J'y vais. J'ai une tâche importante à accomplir. » Annonça-t-il en associant le geste à la parole, son mudrâ déclenchant l'explosion de son corps en corbeaux.

 _Kage Bunshin_ , comprit Naruto, effaré. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où s'était tenu Itachi quelques instants plus tôt, la voix de Kiba lui parvint aux oreilles. Il sursauta et se releva à temps pour voir apparaître le reste de l'équipe de recherche, Saï les suivait depuis les airs. Naruto savait que son expression devait être étrange suite à cette rencontre bizarre, Kakashi le remarqua le premier.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Naruto ? »

« Rien. » Répondit-il immédiatement, s'étonnant lui-même. « Je rêvassais juste. »

Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi il avait spontanément menti, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de ressasser cet échange avant de le partager avec quelqu'un. Lui-même avait déjà du mal à y comprendre quelque chose. Etrangement, il se sentit un peu mieux d'apprendre que Sakura allait bien. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait confiance à Itachi, mais ce dernier devait certainement avoir croisé Jiraya s'il savait que le Sannin était là. Ça ne pouvait être que la vérité, enfin, il l'espérait…

« Peu importe. » S'empressa-t-il de poursuivre. « Kiba, dis-moi où va la prochaine odeur. »

Alors que tous suivaient Kiba et Akamaru, Naruto ignora les regards soucieux de Kakashi pour réfléchir. Décidemment, cette recherche devenait vraiment n'importe quoi. Ils s'étaient préparés à affronter Itachi puis ramener Sakura. Voilà qu'ils en venaient à poursuivre Sasuke. De plus, non seulement la confrontation avec Itachi avait été plus que bizarre mais ils avaient également échangé avec l'infâme Kabuto. La conversation avait été assez houleuse, l'homme aux lunettes dont l'apparence était pratiquement identique à Orochimaru – Naruto frissonna à ce souvenir – avait prétendu vouloir l'aider. D'après lui, c'était grâce à Naruto qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était et pour cela, il voulait le remercier. Son cadeau était en fait un dossier rempli d'informations concernant l'Akatsuki et ses réseaux. D'après Kakashi, Konoha n'en détenait qu'un quart. Kabuto avait même prétendu qu'une partie allait fortement intéresser Naruto, car elle concernait Sakura.

« Attends, Naruto ! » S'écria brusquement Hinata.

Avec le mode Byakugan, elle pouvait distinguer un chakra face à eux, tout près de l'Uzumaki. Naruto tiqua et s'attendit à ce qu'elle développe mais un obstacle se dressa subitement devant lui.

« SALUUUUUUUUUUT ! »

« WOAAAH ! » Hurla Naruto en perdant l'équilibre.

Il tomba et s'écrasa à terre. L'obstacle était en fait une personne qui éclata de rire à sa chute. Il renouvela ses salutations en apercevant d'autres ninjas rejoindre Naruto.

« Je ne pensais pas tomber sur les troupes de Konoha dans ce coin. » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enfantine. « Voyons voir…deux...quatre….six…Sept contre un, je n'ai vraiment pas de bol ! »

Il rit nerveusement. Yamato fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses vêtements, puis son masque orange qui dissimulait son visage.

« Aucun doute possible, c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki. »

« Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux rigolos dans ton genre ? » Ricana Kiba, tombant dans le piège.

« Ne faites rien d'irréfléchi. » Répliqua aussitôt Kakashi.

En fait, il était figé d'effroi. L'homme masqué correspondait exactement à la description de Jiraya en ce qui concernait Madara Uchiha. Pour ceux qui ignoraient cette information comme Kiba ou Yamato, il était facile de se laisser berner par son jeu de rôle. Maintenant que Kakashi était au courant de ça, il tentait d'analyser la situation. Le chef d'Akatsuki était face à eux, Naruto au plus près de lui. Venait-il capturer lui-même Kyûbi ? Ou les empêcher de retrouver Sakura ? Ou pour Sasuke ? Face à un tel adversaire, il fallait tout envisager. Kakashi espérait que, même en jouant un personnage, Madara leur annonce la raison de sa présence. Dans un coin de sa tête, il pria pour que Jiraya réussisse à éloigner Sakura suffisamment loin. Avait-il seulement réussi à convaincre Itachi ?

« Nous avons l'avantage du nombre pour l'instant. » Reprit prudemment l'Hatake, bien qu'il savait que même avec dix ninjas de plus, il serait difficile de rivaliser avec lui. C'était assez difficile de croire que cet homme-gamin était en réalité _le_ Madara Uchiha. Il pensa soudain que peut-être Jiraya avait eu tort mais l'homme masqué balaya cette théorie avec sa réponse.

« Ah la-là. C'est moi ou vous êtes tous en train de me sous-estimer ? »

 _Bien sûr que non_ , se dit Kakashi, mais à sa plus grande horreur, Naruto sourit. Une seconde après, il avait engagé le combat.

* * *

 _« Tu es vraiment un bon garçon. »_

Les mots de Fugaku Uchiha résonnèrent si fort dans sa tête qu'Itachi eut l'impression que son père les avait de nouveau prononcé lui-même. Il retint son souffle quelques secondes puis le relâcha doucement en se moquant de lui-même, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de divaguer. Son père était mort, tué de sa main. Cette voix n'était que l'attaque sournoise de ce sentiment d'appréhension qui lui serrait la gorge, susurrant des paroles que l'Itachi de treize ans avait douloureusement accepté. Il avait passé tant d'années dans la noirceur qu'il doutait désormais qu'il puisse encore être cet homme-là. Il n'était plus qu'un fantôme, brisé par une vie remplie de mauvaises décisions. La Flamme de la Volonté brûlait toujours en lui, mais son corps était _si froid_. Il resta immobile, étirant ses sens pour percevoir quelque chose, mais il était seul. Il prit une posture plus nonchalante sur le siège qui trônait au fond du sanctuaire, puis ferma lentement les yeux. Mine de rien, c'est quand même dur de mourir.

Le premier souvenir qui lui apparut et qui lui broya le cœur, fut la naissance de Sasuke. La première rencontre avec ce petit bout de vie qui l'avait émerveillé. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de son petit frère, une déflagration dans son cœur lui avait coupé le souffle. C'était différent de l'amour qu'il avait pour ses parents, une émotion spéciale et indescriptible qu'un enfant de cinq ans ne pouvait décrire. Quand il avait effleuré la joue de cette petite créature fragile, cette vie éphémère qui gigotait dans ses bras, quelque chose comme un sens masculin de responsabilité s'était immédiatement installé en Itachi, le sentiment qu'il devait protéger cette vie minuscule. Tout avait commencé ce jour-là, quand il s'était juré d'offrir un monde de paix à son petit frère bien aimé. Même si ça voulait dire éliminer leur clan entier de ses mains pour que Sasuke ait la vie sauve. Même si ça voulait dire mourir pour lui.

Aurait-il dû fuir avec Sasuke comme il l'avait d'abord envisagé ? Non, définitivement pas. Même s'il était ébranlé par le petit garçon qui s'était toujours accroché désespérément à lui, il ne pouvait en aucun cas faire ça. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le condamner à une vie d'errance. Sasuke était fait pour marcher au soleil. La vie d'Itachi était tombée dans l'obscurité cette nuit-là. Leurs chemins devaient se séparer, sans jamais se recroiser. Pas avant la fin et seulement à ce moment-là. Une dernière chance de se réunir dans cette vie. Les choses ne s'étaient hélas pas déroulées exactement comme Itachi l'avait espéré, mais dans son malheur, il avait eu l'opportunité de contempler fièrement son frère grandi et arborant le bandeau de la Feuille. Plus tard, la désertion de Sasuke avait été comme un coup de kunaï, le roulant encore plus dans la honte car il avait failli à son devoir d'aîné. Tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Sasuke, c'était la gloire et l'honneur. Et s'il n'avait pas pu être le frère qu'il aurait voulu être, il était heureux qu'un autre puisse l'être à sa place.

La première fois qu'Itachi avait rencontré Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon se tenait sur une balançoire dans un petit parc de Konoha, face à trois enfants de son âge. Il avait d'abord pensé que le garçon leur parlait amicalement mais en entendant son nom, Itachi avait compris qu'il n'en était rien. Il se défendait simplement. Quand il s'était retrouvé triste et seul, une impulsion avait poussé l'Uchiha à le rejoindre. Il n'avait jamais donné son nom à Naruto et il ne s'étonnait pas que le blond ne souvenait pas de cette rencontre, assez jeune à l'époque. L'Uchiha s'était demandé ensuite ce qui l'avait amené à converser avec cet enfant que personne n'osait approcher. Peut-être parce que sa solitude lui rappelait la sienne et qu'il trouvait injuste que Naruto soit traité de la sorte alors qu'il était sûrement la pire victime de l'incident Kyûbi. Tous deux étaient une partie de l'obscurité de Konoha, celle-là même qui permettaient aux dirigeants de masquer leurs propres ténèbres.

 _« Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers… »_

 _« Elle est…partie, non ? » Dit doucement Itachi._

 _Un sourire timide se répartit sur le visage du garçon qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne._

 _« Alors, tu sais qui je suis ? »_

 _« Naruto Uzumaki est un célèbre farceur. »_

 _« Je suis célèbre ?! »_

 _« Dans un certain sens. »_

 _« Ahah, génial ! » Rit-il joyeusement sans comprendre le sarcasme._

 _Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'on lui avait pris ? Il était bien le seul qui ignorait tout de lui-même et de ce qui l'entourait. L'Uchiha pensa clairement qu'il aimerait être aussi inconscient de la noirceur du monde. Mais c'était impossible et il lui fallait poursuivre la lutte._

 _« Je vais rentrer. » Annonça Itachi en se levant après un moment._

 _« Quoi ? Déjà ? » S'écria Naruto un peu exagérément, puis il sauta à nouveau sur la balançoire, l'index tendu vers l'Uchiha. « Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto et un jour, je vais devenir Hokage ! »_

 _« Hokage, hein ? »_

 _Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Itachi. Même s'il portait le fardeau obscur du village, Naruto n'avait pas à renoncer à son propre destin, il croyait en son rêve honnêtement et sans réserve._

 _« J'espère que tu le seras. »_

 _« C'est sûr même ! Souviens-toi de moi jusqu'alors ! »_

 _Itachi sourit avant de lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner. Ce soir-là, les cieux n'avaient jamais autant compté d'étoiles._

Depuis, les rencontres avec Naruto n'avaient cessé d'impressionné Itachi. Il était admirable de constater combien le garçon avait changé et gagné depuis cet épisode. Il avait bravé les entraves de la solitude et s'était forgé des liens solides avec les personnes les plus improbables. Qui aurait cru que le petit renard détesté de tous se verrait être pris sous l'aile des deux Sannin légendaires ? Jiraya considérait Naruto comme son fils, pour le lui avoir dit. Itachi était l'un des rares ninjas à connaître l'identité des parents de Naruto, il n'avait pas connu le Yondaime mais ce dénouement ne pouvait être meilleur. De même, il avait redonné espoir à Tsunade, celle qui avait renoncé à remettre un pied à Konoha. Naruto était bien entouré, même Kakashi était le mentor le plus qualifié pour lui. Mais le plus étonnant restait bien sûr Sasuke. Alors qu'Itachi lui avait révélé comment obtenir la puissance du Mangekyô – tuer son meilleur ami, il semblait que Sasuke ait été incapable de s'y résoudre. Une telle influence, une telle amitié, oui, Naruto était sans équivoque un excellent frère pour Sasuke. Il réussirait là où Itachi avait échoué.

Le futur, Itachi essayait de ne pas y penser en détails. D'une certaine manière c'était facile, parce qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'en aurait pas. Se sacrifier était comme une seconde nature pour lui. Sacrifier son rêve, son futur, sa vie. Néanmoins, il se permit de rêvasser un instant. Pas pour lui, mais pour Sasuke. Toujours. Les visions de la vie de son frère avaient jusque-là été les mêmes, Sasuke rentrant fier et glorieux au village, héros honorable qui avait défait le criminel Itachi Uchiha. Il le voyait devenir un des ninjas les plus respectables du village, bras droit de l'Hokage farceur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait lui-même renoncé à cette partie, mais concernant Sasuke, Itachi n'avait jamais pensé à l'imaginer marié. Le clan avait toujours vu le mariage comme un moyen de perpétuer la lignée, choisissant les épouses au sein de la famille. Itachi ne s'y était pas intéressé mais il pensa que, s'il avait dû y passer, il aurait sûrement fini uni à Izumi. Lors de sa mort, il l'avait piégée dans le Tsukuyomi et lui avait offert une vision de leur vie ensemble dans une autre réalité. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle était la seule à ne rien attendre de lui.

Itachi ne savait pas si c'était juste le ridicule de l'image ou autre chose, mais il avait du mal à s'imaginer aux côtés d'Izumi tandis que Sasuke se tenait près de Sakura. Dans de tels circonstances, si le clan était toujours en vie, il était exclu que Sakura puisse être la femme de Sasuke. Seulement, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il ne voyait qu'elle pour cette tâche. Malgré qu'elle soit fougueuse, agaçante et puérile, la fille…non, _Sakura_ , possédait des qualités admirables. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit, qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Ah, le pilier de son équipe. Elle avait assez de cran pour le défier lui, donc il était inutile de penser que Sasuke aurait une femme inutile et soumise. A moins de le vouloir, bien sûr. Cette pensée le dérangea et il fronça les sourcils. Bien, lui-même avait volontairement fait plier Sakura, mais il ne voulait pas que son petit frère s'abaisse à la traiter aussi déloyalement. Elle méritait mieux et personne ne savait comment Sasuke allait tourner une fois sa haine déversée. Serait-elle donc un nouveau moyen de perpétuer la lignée ?

Imaginer Sakura arborant le symbole du clan Uchiha était une expérience étrange. Itachi l'avait tant de fois vu sur la défensive, effrayée ou alors rageuse voir hystérique, que la vision de sa partenaire en femme droite et fière le fit presque ronronner de satisfaction. Elle était douée malgré ce qu'il avait vu, prenant bien soin de se renseigner au préalable sur la chose. Jiraya était un nid d'informations. La réputation de médecin était assurée par les rumeurs, mais ses qualifications de ninja, l'Uchiha les ignorait alors. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'intéresser au membre féminin de l'équipe de Sasuke car sans intérêt. Lui-même n'avait pas gardé de contact avec Shinko donc n'avait pas pensé que Sakura deviendrait une bonne amie de Sasuke. Forcé de se renseigner sur sa partenaire étrange, Itachi avait découvert un bon parcours professionnel pour une kunoichi de son âge et d'un statut civil (Il avait du mal à l'associer au sanguinaire Sasori, elle était trop douce pour ça). Et, honnêtement, qui ne voudrait pas se vanter d'avoir une femme ayant surpassé la légendaire Tsunade ?

Sakura avait d'abord été un élément gênant à ses yeux. Elle l'entravait dans ses plans et les mettait tous en danger. C'était la première raison pour lesquelles elle aurait dû mourir. La deuxième, c'était la place qu'elle occupait dans le plan de Madara. Tout aurait été plus facile si Itachi avait simplement supprimé la fille, il l'aurait tué comme pour beaucoup avant elle. Et même en sachant qu'elle était la mieux placée pour soutenir Sasuke, il avait pensé à exécuter sa sentence. Ce qui l'amenait à réaliser quelle était la troisième raison qui expliquait que Sakura Haruno était toujours en vie et en marche vers Konoha. Et c'était…dérangeant.

 _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air…inquiet. »_

 _« Mais t'es complètement malade, ma parole ! J'allais juste te soigner, imbécile ! »_

 _« On peut alors en conclure que non seulement la mutation est d'origine héréditaire mais également chimique, puisque quelque chose dans les cellules réagit à un évènement et modifie le génome. J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour le Mangekyô, huit personnes tu dis ? »_

 _« Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire ? Du genre, je ne sais pas moi, massacrer un clan complet ? »_

 _« Imbécile, je suis ninja médecin. Je connais mieux mon corps que toi. J'ai mis à peine vingt secondes à reprendre le contrôle des nerfs. »_

 _« Bravo le sucre au déjeuner ! »_

 _« Apprends-moi. »_

 _« Alors ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? »_

 _« Je sais que tu détestes Madara. J'ai vu ton attitude. »_

 _« Tu es mon Senpai, non ? »_

 _« A l'Académie, on nous prépare à tout. A tout sauf à la solitude. Mais finalement, j'y ai trouvé ma propre détermination. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de compter uniquement sur les autres et d'avancer par moi-même, trouver ma voie. »_

 _« Bien sûr qu'on est tous humain ! Même le pire criminel est humain : tu es humain ! »_

 _« Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de bien avec des choix différents, voilà ce que je dis. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu le prétends. »_

 _« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, d'accord ? C'est pour ton abruti de frère. Je refuse qu'il gagne aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer. »_

 _« Itachi…Merci. »_

Dans sa vie, il n'avait connu que deux personnes capables de lire en lui. L'une d'elle était morte et l'autre y était pour quelque chose. Shisui partageait ses idéaux et étant plus âgé, en connaissait un rayon là-dessus. Aussi, il n'était pas bien difficile pour lui de deviner les états d'âme du petit Itachi. Quant à Danzô, ses années passées à le faire surveiller avaient sûrement été instructives. Alors, soit Sakura était absolument clairvoyante ou soit elle avait côtoyé Sasuke assez longtemps pour déchiffrer le langage muet des Uchiha. Ou c'était juste une idiote tout simplement, parce qu'il était difficile pour Itachi d'expliquer _pourquoi_ _diable_ elle lui avait donné ces pilules. Dans un élan masochiste, il avait plus tôt croqué la pastille sans même réfléchir. Même si le regain de force dans son organisme était la preuve que Sakura ne plaisantait pas, il savait déjà bien avant ça qu'il ne remettait pas sa parole en doute. Elle avait trop vu de lui pour le manipuler au moment propice, peut-être plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que la jeune femme ne réalise jamais cette emprise qu'elle avait eu sur lui. Cet espoir dérisoire.

« _Le Chaos te suivra toute ta vie._ »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Murmura-t-il.

S'il était destiné à cela, autant l'utiliser pleinement. Il emporterait le chaos avec lui dans la tombe et par l'au-delà, son dernier plan viserait à annihiler l'ombre qui se dressait au-dessus du monde. Même éteint, il allait faire disparaître chaque combat de ce monde, cette haine déferlante, l'obscurité qui rongeait la paix. _L'obscurité est la partenaire de mon rêve. Je suis une obscurité éternelle._ Un sourire sublime se dessina sur son visage.

« Ce Sharingan…Jusqu'où peux-tu voir avec ? »

« Jusqu'où je peux voir avec ? Ce que je vois en ce moment, Itachi…C'est ta mort. »

* * *

 **Chap 15 bouclé, je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal galéré à écrire sur téléphone. C'était vraiment long et mon correcteur ne m'aidait pas TT J'avoue avoir perdu pas mal d'inspiration à cause de tout ce bazar, je pense même que ça se ressent dans le chapitre. J'espère que ça ne gênera pas beaucoup, je promets de m'y remettre sérieusement et de gérer un nouvel ordi rapidement parce qu'un mois, c'est énorme même pour moi ^^**

 **Pour cette raison, je ne commenterai pas ce chapitre, du moins pas maintenant xD Pas de note de bas page, rien à signaler ici. Evidemment, hormis le côté Sakura/Jiraya, les autres parties sont facilement reconnaissables et tirées du manga. Petite introspection d'Itachi, différente de l'originale (où il ressasse son enfance tout ça tout ça)**

 **Beaucoup de description ici et très peu de dialogue. En vérité, c'est un chapitre de transition (plus court que les derniers publiés) et le prochain sera le dernier de la première partie de Shadow.**

 **Je pense d'ailleurs changer le résumé en conséquence, à voir.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu !**

 **On se retrouve vite, bisoute, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	18. Chapter 16

**Réponse aux reviews** **: Merci de me suivre !**

Shinedai : **Merci pour ton avis ! Ah, peut-être que les chapitres me paraissent plus difficiles à moi parce que je me perds en écrivant xD J'ai l'impression de répéter souvent la même chose, d'insister trop, de rendre ceci ou cela trop nunuche…bref, contente que ça t'ait plu ! Espérons que ça continue, merci d'être aussi fidèle !**

Nom-aléatoire : **J'adore ton pseudo, vraiment ! Ahah ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu peux lire à la vitesse que tu souhaites, je dois te dire que les chapitres sont parfois assez long donc peuvent paraître interminables La relation ItachiSakura est vraiment, vraiment, délicate. J'essaie de m'en sortir TT Ecrire sur téléphone est un calvaire, n'essayez jamais ! Heureusement, ce chap a été tapé sur ordi, dieu merci ! Ou j'aurai sauté par la fenêtre… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite (: Merci encore et à bientôt !**

 **JE SUIS LA ! Hum. Désolée du retard mais BONNE NOUVELLE : J'ai un nouveau PC, donc je peux maintenant écrire plus rapidement. Si le temps me le permet ~**

 **Retour en force avec le Chapitre 16, plus long que tous les chaps publiés (je sais, j'avais dit qu'il serait plus court mais…vous commencez à me connaître…) MAIS il y a beaucoup de dialogues. Je me félicite moi-même**

 **Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

« Pardonne moi Sasuke, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

Itachi n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il s'excusait. Ce que Sasuke était devenu… _comment_ il l'était devenu, rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus fier. Il était prêt à vivre dans ce monde infâme, prêt à affronter cette déferlante de haine qui s'abattait impitoyablement sur leur nom depuis des siècles, prêt à restaurer honorablement ce qui avait été défait dans le sang. Justice était rendue et le héros pouvait enfin dormir l'esprit apaisé. Sasuke s'effondra prêt de lui mais le souffle rauque qui s'échappait régulièrement de ses lèvres était sans équivoque, il vivrait. Alors que sa propre respiration était lourde et sifflante, l'aîné Uchiha sentait l'énergie qui s'échappait lentement de tout son être. C'était ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il voulait. Alors pourquoi ? Peut-être s'excusait-il pour l'abandonner alors qu'il s'était juré ne jamais le laisser seul. Peut-être pour toutes ces longues années de haine et de tourmente qu'il avait infligée à un petit garçon puis à beaucoup d'autres après lui. Peut-être pour ce qu'il avait fait aux siens, ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui. Pour chaque mensonge soufflé, chaque erreur qu'il avait commise. Pour chaque échec, chaque acte manqué.

Peut-être s'excusait-il parce qu'il l'aimait au point de tout sacrifier.

La mort était étrange. Ce n'était ni la douleur qu'il ressentait, alors que son cadavre demeurait immobile, ni les étoiles qu'il observait dans le ciel obscur qui disparaissaient avec une lenteur effrayante. C'était le silence. Il n'y avait plus aucun son. Rien. Pas même le souffle du vent qui balayait les mèches de son front, il n'entendait plus son petit frère respirer, son propre cœur qui battait. Certains disent qu'à notre mort, une lumière apparaît soudainement et notre seule issue est de la suivre. Aucune lumière ne vint à lui. Il attendait tout simplement. La dernière vision de sa vie la définissait ironiquement. Un ciel nocturne d'où brillait une multitude de lumières qui s'éteignaient tour à tour, puis l'obscurité absolue. Une sensation dans sa gorge lui apprit qu'il pouvait encore déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam remontant aussi doucement que douloureusement. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Une explosion éblouissante qui l'entourerait ? Il n'était que ténèbres. Il avait vécu et mourrait avec. Enfant, il avait peur de cette noirceur parce que connaissait la différence. Il croyait incarner la lumière, mais même dans la mort elle ne l'éclairait pas. Et soudainement, le néant de sa vie lui apparut, comme un rêve fugace. Quelle sombre pensée !

 _Le chaos te suivra toute ta vie._

Itachi ne ressentait rien. Tout simplement parce qu'il était déjà mort. Il avait perdu une partie de lui cette nuit-là. Il était trop jeune, trop pur. Plus âgé, il aurait pu l'endurer. Mais à treize ans ? C'était une agonie permanente, le massacre l'avait détruit lui-même, le brisant chaque jour un peu plus, le tuant à petit feu. Chaque jour vécu l'avait tué. Ainsi, ce dénouement n'était que la fin de cette mort perpétuelle. En tant que ninja, il acceptait la mort avec aisance, peut-être plus que n'importe qui dans ces circonstances. La première fois qu'un ninja s'empare d'une arme, il scelle son destin en même temps. En tant que frère, mourir était un accomplissement. Il l'avait promis à Sasuke et espérait lui avoir enseigné assez du monde réel durant ces années. Mais en tant qu'homme, que voyait-il de ce qu'il avait accompli ? Il avait été un ninja exemplaire, un frère aussi minable qu'aimant. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait destiné aux autres. Sans rien attendre. Il ne blâmait personne, si ce n'est lui-même. Il avait décrété survivre seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Seul dans ce monde, seul à travers cet exil, seul dans sa vie. Si seul.

C'est peut-être pourquoi elle était là, souriant comme la Mort l'aurait fait, avec le regard amusé et une petite fossette sur la joue. Dans un sens, c'était assez drôle. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était méfié de tout le monde autour de lui alors que la plus dangereuse, c'était elle. Elle qui se déplaçait doucement autour de lui, l'appréhendant comme un félin avec sa proie. Comme s'ils avaient inversé les rôles et qu'elle avait désormais tout pouvoir sur lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'avait toujours eu. Il se sentait pris en charge à défaut d'être celui qui faisait le choix. Il avait choisi pour elle. Lorsqu'elle était venue à lui, ou plutôt qu'on l'avait amené à lui, Itachi aurait tout donné pour se décharger de cette responsabilité. Il avait accepté, habitué à accepter les décisions difficiles. La meilleure solution, la seule qu'il détestait, aurait été de la tuer. Faire disparaître la menace, voilà ce pourquoi il était né. Et si se sacrifier faisait partie de ce contrat, les petits caractères mentionnaient en bas de page qu'il aurait dû également l'entraîner avec lui.

Itachi se savait aux bords du précipice. Il mourrait. Sakura n'était qu'une illusion, il hallucinait dans ses derniers instants. D'abord, elle n'aurait jamais dû – ni pu – se trouver là. Ensuite, elle n'aurait certainement pas ignoré le corps de Sasuke à côté. Enfin, jamais, par tous les kamis, elle n'aurait posé un regard aussi tendre sur lui. Malgré ce qu'elle marmonnait dans son sommeil, son front n'était pas aussi large que ça. Cette protubérance faisait simplement remarquer de bonne heure son intelligence distinguée. Sur son visage, sa physionomie exprimait la douceur et l'innocence. C'était pourquoi l'Uchiha avait pensé à elle comme à une incarnation de la mort. La vérité se cache toujours au travers d'infimes erreurs, des mensonges à première vue simples. Une perfection creuse pour masquer les pêchés. La Sakura qui se penchait sur lui était différente, plus âgée. Un chignon lâche sur la tête, une robe sombre qu'il devinait le symbole au dos et des yeux verts brillants de malice. Malgré lui, Itachi avait du mal à détacher son regard du sien. Et pourtant, il était aussi troublé qu'honteux pour espérer voir le charme disparaître.

« Tu abandonnes déjà, Uchiha ? » Le nargua-t-elle d'une voix suave. Et c'était tout à fait elle.

Parce qu'il avait choisi sa propre solitude, Itachi avait fui tout ce qui se rapprochait du contact humain. Cette rupture entre deux vies n'avait pas bien été difficile. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ne serait-ce goûté – ou enduré ? – la chaleur du corps. Il était adulte, la plupart des hommes de son âge avait déjà un passé à étaler à ce sujet. Pour lui, ce n'était pas une connotation seulement sexuelle (honnêtement, il n'y avait jamais pensé) mais au sens plus large. Il était un Uchiha et quand on portait ce nom, se réfugier dans les bras d'autrui était une faiblesse au même titre que pleurer. Les étreintes du petit Sasuke ne comptaient pas. Quant à Izumi, la seule fois où elle avait bafoué les règles, il s'était senti beaucoup trop gêné pour bouger alors que ça le dérangeait visiblement. La vie des ninjas était complexe et mortelle, la majorité du temps, le corps à corps venait pendant les combats dans un premier temps puis par amour dans un autre. Itachi, qui avait voué sa vie au combat, ne voyait dans cette notion rien d'autre qu'un danger. Au contact physique, il associait une menace.

Alors il se sentait honteux, oui. Honteux pour être incapable de bouger alors que le corps de la femme était juste au-dessus du sien, menaçant à tout instant de le toucher déraisonnablement. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva la main pour caresser du dos de la main sa joue et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait même pas le toucher fantomatique, il pensa un instant que c'était bien dommage. Itachi ne la sentait pas, ni son souffle sur son visage, ni la main sur sa joue et encore moins son parfum. Malgré leurs excursions pénibles, la chaleur et la pluie, les longues routes interminables qui les obligeaient à s'arrêter près d'un cours d'eau pour se nettoyer, elle avait constamment son odeur à elle. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, une signature propre dissociée à son chakra. Un parfum qui l'avait dérangé la nuit après que la tornade rose avait pénétré dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle le promenait toujours, il était dans l'air partout où elle allait et cette absence était la preuve que Sakura n'était pas là. Et Itachi savait pourquoi il tentait de se l'imaginer.

Quand il avait renoncé à la tuer, renoncé à sauver le monde, il avait eu l'impression de manquer à son devoir. Itachi était le serviteur de la paix, qui ne pourrait être instaurée si Sakura devenait l'instrument de Madara Uchiha. Il aurait été libéré d'un poids, évincé la menace et gagné la guerre. Et en même temps, il l'aurait privée des aspects les plus importants de sa vie. Et de la sienne. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait avec regret. C'était la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir « _avec des choix différents._ » Quelqu'un pour se soucier de lui, de sa santé, de sa vie. Quelqu'un pour lui rappeler ce qu'était de vivre. Quelqu'un pour lui apprendre que l'espoir n'était pas vain. Une vie meilleure, loin de la guerre et du sang. Des conversations banales à réfléchies avec une personne qui ne se fiait qu'à la simple sensation chaleureuse de son propre chakra à lui dans ses veines à elle. Et peut-être même une étreinte sage où des doigts parcourraient son visage dans une caresse douce. Elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait laissé, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Et tout ce qu'il venait d'offrir.

En l'imaginant comme l'incarnation de sa mort, Itachi espérait juste se rappeler pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il relâchait son dernier souffle. Il aurait aimé s'excuser pour elle aussi, pour avoir manipulé et effrayé la part de cette femme qu'il croyait fille uniquement parce qu'elle transpirait la pureté. Parce qu'il était jaloux de cette innocente vision qu'elle avait du monde, bien loin de ses souffrances à lui. Alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à faire valoir ses capacités, elle n'avait fait que cacher les siennes. Ils se mentaient tous deux à eux-mêmes. Quand il l'avait laissée à Kisame, il avait espéré arracher cette naïveté agaçante et nauséabonde qu'elle gardait. Il avait violé son intimité, bafoué son âme. Tout ça parce qu'il se sentait coupable de prendre une vie de plus. Tout ça parce qu'il l'enviait en vérité. Et c'était injuste pour elle.

« Itachi… » Murmura-t-elle alors que sa vue se brouillait. « Merci. »

En l'imaginant, Itachi avait fait plus que regretter ses choix. Il avait surtout essayé de décider si tout cela en avait valu le coup.

Quand elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste avant de disparaitre, elle emporta le monde avec elle.

Et lui en même temps.

Dans l'obscurité la plus complète, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit.

 _Que tu vies ou que tu meurs…c'est l'une des seules choses qui m'importent._

 _Sasuke._

 _Sakura._

 _Pardonnez-moi._

* * *

Le Monde Ninja était impitoyable, il fallait avoir des tripes pour survivre à ce petit jardin hostile, un étui particulièrement rempli et deux ou trois techniques plutôt bien méchantes. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on racontait, le genre de choses chuchoté maladroitement dans la classe entre deux phrases ennuyantes d'un professeur qui l'était tout autant. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, chaque ninja finissait tôt ou tard avec du sang sur les mains et ce n'est ni sa réserve d'armes, ni un bon lancé de dé qui leur permettait de dormir la nuit. Même quand il n'y a aucune issue, un ninja doit être capable de rester debout aussi longtemps qu'il pourra affirmer qu'il fait partie de son village et que de ce fait, il est prêt à mourir pour ça. C'était l'une des innombrables règles du Code Ninja. Etre au service de son village était la fierté de chaque combattant et plus encore, sa raison de vivre. Cette fidélité, cette reconnaissance était plus précieuse que le chakra qui coulait dans les veines, c'était la plus puissance des attaques et la plus solide des défenses.

* * *

Kakashi avait dit que tout irait bien, que tout allait redevenir comme avant, qu'il fallait juste du temps.

Mais des années à le côtoyer avaient permis à Sakura d'apprendre quelque chose d'important à son sujet : Kakashi était un menteur minable.

La petite Sakura en robe rouge était restée assise sur le sol, les joues inondées de larmes et elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui paraisse trop lourde et son cœur beaucoup trop brisé pour qu'on puisse un jour le réparer. Quand elle avait finalement essuyé ses larmes, elle s'était relevée et avait passé des années blottie dans ce cocon rassurant : tout irait bien, tout allait redevenir comme avant. Sasuke reviendrait. Après tout, sa maison était ici, n'est-ce pas? Ici, à Konoha. Tout comme sa famille, l'équipe sept. Elle se l'était promis à elle-même, elle ramènerait Sasuke à la maison et elle deviendrait plus forte. Elle ne serait plus ce boulet à ses yeux, elle serait ce qu'elle était vraiment : Sakura, ninja de Konoha.

Le problème était que rien n'était comme avant.

Sakura avait beau se répéter qu'elle était de retour chez elle, que ce qui lui avait le plus manqué au monde durant ces mois était à portée de main, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser ce malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour. Elle avait pénétré Konoha avec Jiraya quelques heures plus tôt, le passage par les portes principales l'avait obligée à se dissimuler sous Henge. Le plus simple aurait été de contourner le village pour entrer par l'une des trois autres entrées dont l'une était réservée à l'ANBU mais Jiraya estimait que ça ne ferait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle. Ils étaient arrivés en fin de journée où le cœur du village accueillait encore une énorme foule, si bien que passer inaperçu aurait été simple une fois ses cheveux roses assombris. Mais Tsunade avait jugé bon de poster deux des ninjas de sa garde rapprochée pour les attendre. Sakura aurait très bien pu faire sonner la cloche en hurlant son retour, l'escorte par Genma et Raidô jusqu'au bureau de Godaime avait le même effet.

La vue de Konoha au loin était magnifique, elle avait ressenti le besoin de respirer l'air de chez elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi bizarre. Il y avait un énorme gouffre entre retourner au village après cette mission et s'y retrouver pour de bon. Les rues grouillaient de touristes noctambules qui jonglaient entre plusieurs yatai,* armés de tracts publicitaires qu'on trouvait à l'entrée du village. A la vue des innombrables Yukata très colorés, Sakura avait compris qu'elle revenait à temps pour la période des Matsuri.** Jusqu'alors, elle avait attendu avec empressement les festivals en compagnie d'Ino, retournant les boutiques pour s'accaparer le meilleur des Yukata. Rien n'était plus beau que de déguster des Yakitori devant un feu d'artifice en compagnie de ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, la seule pensée qui l'avait traversé était : Parfait pour se fondre dans la masse. Le tout accompagné d'une honte et d'un dégout de soi devenu habituel depuis que son bandeau avait été rayé. En parcourant la foule en compagnie des trois hommes, elle s'était sentie heureuse de ne pas être dévisagée ni reconnue. Est-ce qu'Itachi avait ressenti cette même gêne lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha quelques années plus tôt ?

 _Premier fait :_ _La seule personne capable de partager et de comprendre son état d'esprit était absente et considérée comme indésirable numéro un. Itachi pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, tant que leurs deux noms étaient juxtaposés sur une page du Bingo Book de Konoha, ils étaient dans la même galère._

L'objectif était d'éviter au maximum de croiser un membre de la Racine, esclave du diable en personne, ou encore les aînés du Conseil, tout aussi impliqués. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à la Tour de l'Hokage s'était déroulé sans incident si l'on exceptait le fait que les membres de l'administration devaient répertorier chaque visiteur. Soit Tsunade était maso, soit elle tenait vraiment à faire remonter l'économie du Pays, le bâtiment servant de Monument historique – les prix d'une visite simple atteignaient les sommets. Genma avait brandi un pass pour calmer le personnel mais ça n'avait pas empêché les curieux de se bousculer dans la file pour apercevoir les « VIP. » Escortée de la sorte, Sakura s'était sentie comme une prisonnière même en l'absence de menottes. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, les infâmes ANBU postés avaient même posé un peu trop longtemps leur regard sur elle pour que son stress décuple. Oui, c'était bien elle, Sakura Haruno. Avec des cheveux en moins, une tenue réglementaire, un bandeau rayé et son nom dans le BB tout près des termes « Akatsuki » et « Itachi Uchiha ». Leur incrédulité venait sûrement du fait qu'elle se pavanait librement plutôt que d'être emprisonnée sous terre.

Sakura comprenait maintenant pourquoi Itachi s'enfonçait dans ses crimes alors qu'il semblait plutôt vouloir remonter. Il était difficile de sortir de l'ombre sans attiser la haine de tous.

 _Deuxième fait : Plus que n'importe qui, Sakura en voulait énormément à Tsunade. La femme envers qui elle vouait un respect admirable depuis des années l'avait tout simplement poussée du haut d'une falaise en ne lui donnant rien d'autre comme excuse qu'un bout de papier parsemé de lagons qui diluaient l'encre. Itachi avait raison : son maître l'avait tout bonnement abandonnée._

« Au rapport. » Avaient été les seuls mots que Godaime avait été capable d'articuler à son encontre. A son entrée, elle avait rapidement levé les yeux, renversé sa tasse de thé en se levant d'un bond. Les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux étaient sans doute sincères, mais Sakura l'avait pris comme une insulte. C'était elle qui avait vécu l'enfer, après tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, la voilà qui était assise face aux Sannin, muette durant de longues minutes après avoir fait le récit des derniers évènements. Shizune avait au préalable drapé un plaid autour de ses épaules et préparé des litres de thé. C'était gentil de sa part, mais Sakura n'en avait pas besoin. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour se nicher dans une couverture et ça n'allait sûrement pas apaiser sa peine. Elle avait la bouche sèche d'avoir beaucoup parlé, gesticulant sur sa chaise et mimant des scènes avec ses mains. Tsunade et Jiraya ne l'avait pas interrompu hormis pour approfondir certains points, l'observant sans ciller au point qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à les regarder en face. A la fin, Sakura avait juste haussé les épaules et s'était murée dans un silence gênant. Ce bureau si familier et accueillant lui apparaissait maintenant comme froid et inconnu. Elle se sentait comme une étrangère.

Ou une criminelle particulièrement coopérative durant l'interrogation.

Pour prouver sa bonne foi – ou se donner une excuse, Tsunade avait fait glisser deux dossiers jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle les parcoure. Le premier relatait de plusieurs enlèvements et d'assassinats de ninja médecin durant ces derniers mois, Akatsuki en était responsable. Apparemment, la Sannin ayant supposé que l'organisation recherchait un maître dans ce domaine, avait concocté un plan pour introduire la bonne personne dans les rangs pour satisfaire les deux partis. Son plan tordu n'avait pas pris en compte le lien entre Sakura et Sasori. C'était la partie la plus salace, Tsunade avait donc offert à Akatsuki exactement ce qu'elle voulait sans le savoir. Le deuxième dossier en était la preuve, plus récent et marqué du sceau du Kazekage. Des documents classés secrets et des analyses qui stipulaient que Sasori était bien son frère. Quelle ironie.

 _Troisième fait : Sans cette guerre, elle aurait été Sakura de Suna. Pas de Konoha. De Suna. Les seules personnes dont elle était désormais absolument certaine d'être la parente étaient mortes. Ses parents biologiques, Chiyo sa grand-mère et Ebizô que son propre frère avait apparemment tué. Sans oublier que celui-ci était l'un des pires criminels au monde. Et qu'il était contrôlé par Madara Uchiha. Qui désirait sa mort à elle. Elle eut une bouffée de sympathie pour Itachi. Quelle vie. Quelle famille._

« Et mes parents ? » Lâcha finalement Sakura, heureuse que le terme sonne naturel dans sa bouche.

Tsunade marqua un moment d'hésita avant qu'un éclair de lucidité traverse son regard.

« Kizashi et Mebuki ne sont au courant de rien. Leur fille est à Kusa, à la tête d'une formation médicale. »

Sakura hocha la tête, un peu embêtée que Tsunade emploie leurs prénoms comme pour les différencier. Dans sa tête à elle, ils étaient et resteraient ses parents. Au diable la biologie. Pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle venait de tomber du nid. Heureusement que les informations du Bingo Book restaient propres aux ninjas, les civils étaient épargnés, pas le moins du monde préoccupés par les menaces extérieures. Ça évitait la phase « Non, Maman, Papa, je ne suis pas une nukenin. » Encore faudrait-il qu'elle parvienne à leur parler comme si rien n'était.

« C'est mieux comme ça. » Déclara rapidement Sakura. « Je ne veux pas les impliquer. »

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils le sont déjà. » Rétorqua Tsunade en soupirant. Elle se laissa choir contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un stylo qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts. « J'ai fait fouiller les archives de fond en comble, sans rien trouver de concluant. Les adoptions _sont_ archivées, quelles qu'elles soient. L'ANBU garde enregistrée chaque donnée aussi inutile et encombrante soit-elle, une telle chose n'aurait pas dû leur échapper. Ce qui nous amène à… » Elle s'empara d'un livre qu'elle claqua sur le bureau. « Ceci. »

Sakura grimaça en reconnaissant le Bingo Book. Elle gesticula sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son bandeau frontal bafoué qui trônait sur une pile de dossiers.

« Vous auriez pu choisir une autre photo… » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Tsunade la gratifia d'un regard noir qui fit sourire Jiraya.

« C'est bon. » Maugréa Sakura, on entrait dans la partie la plus délicate. « Quel est le rapport ? »

« Après ta petite escapade à Kusa avec ton copain Uchiha, les choses ont commencé à bouger ici. » Annonça Tsunade. « À cause de l'intérêt d'une nouvelle provenant d'une 'source confidentielle', une _certaine personne_ en a profité pour se faire mousser. »

« Danzô. »

« J'imagine ta surprise. » Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

« Source confidentielle, tu parles ! » S'écria Sakura. « C'était la Racine même qui échangeait avec Akatsuki ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il n'a pas été limogé. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sakura. » Intervint Jiraya. « Mine de rien, Danzô garde une bonne position. Il a toujours été essentiel au Conseil. Dans les premiers temps, Hiruzen lui demandait sans cesse de l'aide, on pouvait presque dire que c'était Danzô qui dirigeait. Il est peut-être tordu mais Danzô est aussi très intelligent, tu sais. A force, il a fini par prendre goût au pouvoir et s'est forgé une solide couverture. Il a énormément de succès parmi la population, beaucoup le respecte. Ça pourrait créer un conflit interne, voir pire, une guerre civile. »

« Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas qui il est en réalité... »

Le genre de personne capable de collaborer étroitement avec Madara Uchiha en prônant 'la paix' de son village. Le vrai sens à sa trahison était qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour être au pouvoir, quitte à commettre l'irréparable. Après tout, sa position au sein de Konoha lui assurait un accès confortable aux informations du village, données qui, une fois entre les mains de Madara, exposeraient tout le monde à un danger considérable. En agissant dans l'ombre, Danzô voulait s'assurer que Tsunade se retrouve prise de court et en incapacité d'assumer ses fonctions. Et si l'on connaissait bien le personnage, le Shimura pensait probablement à un plan en parallèle pour s'autoproclamer Maître de la situation.

« Et c'est là tout le problème. La Racine, comme l'ANBU, agit dans l'ombre. C'est très difficile de rassembler des éléments concernant leurs activités. »

« La Racine n'a rien à voir avec l'ANBU ! » S'exclama Sakura en secouant la tête. « Eux, ils ne s'expriment qu'avec leur sabre ! » Elle tapota du doigt la mention « morte ou vive » sur la page qui lui était réservée. « Pendant qu'on signe des traités de paix, eux s'empressent de cacher les cadavres ! Quel genre d'homme capable de permettre ça peut être respecté ? »

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et je ne te demanderai pas d'où tu tiens ça. » Dit-elle avant de poursuivre, sans faire attention au rougissement de Sakura. « Peu importe. L'essentiel est que Danzô a profité de son laps de temps pour me discréditer auprès du Conseil, d'après lui je suis dangereuse dans mes méthodes et je ne contrôle rien. »

« Mais vous êtes Hokage ! » S'indigna la jeune fille.

« Ça ne me protège pas. » Répondit platement Tsunade. « Pour dire vrai, la seule chose qui les maintient en place est le fait que Jiraya s'est porté garant auprès du Daimyô. Seulement, Danzô t'a utilisé pour me mettre en minorité. Aux grands maux les grands moyens, il ne reculerait devant rien pour siéger à ma place. En faisant circuler l'information, il s'est assuré que je perde tout influence et qu'on fasse de lui un candidat prestigieux au poste. »

« Donc si Danzô ordonne qu'on m'exécute, vous allez simplement rester passive ? »

Tsunade tentait de rester calme face à l'agressivité de Sakura, mais elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait essayé d'expliquer la médecine à Shikamaru. Pourtant génie, le Nara était complètement à côté de la plaque. En politique en revanche, le garçon était un as. Et évidemment, Sakura coulait. Cette génération était définitivement sélective. Le rapport de force qui s'exerçait entre le Conseil et l'Hokage se heurtait fréquemment, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, à la coercition. Le Conseil prêchait une politique conservatrice (et en ce qui les concernait, socialiste) avec des procédés lâches afin d'imposer un fonctionnement bénéfique à tous et particulièrement profitable pour eux. Cette forme de répression était à l'encontre de la politique visée par Tsunade, descendante directe du Clan Senju. Mais Konoha n'était pas une dictature, si bien qu'il fallait prendre en compte les intérêts de chacun, même si ça amenait souvent les deux partis au conflit.

« Stupide gamine. » Grinça Godaime. « Avant même que le Conseil ne prenne cette initiative, j'avais déjà reçu plusieurs missives des Kage m'informant que _mon_ apprenti semait le trouble en compagnie de l'ennemi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'information ne remonte jusqu'au Daimyô. C'est une chance que A ait fermé les yeux, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas eu un autre Hizashi Hyûga*** pour te sauver et pour ce qui concerne les autres Nations, nous n'avons ni les fonds, ni les intérêts à faire face à une nouvelle guerre. Fermer les yeux sur ça revenait à offrir mon poste à Danzô et, crois-moi, rien n'aurait été pire pour toi. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de marcher dans leur sens jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes ceci. » Elle éparpilla ses feuilles de note sur le bureau.

Sakura se rembrunit. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait de ce dont on l'accusait. Ni avec Kisame, ni avec Itachi. D'accord, elle avait tué deux ninjas de Kumo et en avait fait tué un autre, mais ils contribuaient à la descente du Raikage. Elle avait rendu service, dans le fond. Plus tôt, Tsunade avait dit avoir reçu ses missives et Hachibi avait donc pu être mis à l'abri. Peut-être que ça occuperait suffisamment l'Akatsuki pour leur donner le temps de s'organiser ici. Cette menace pesant sur la tête de son frère avait poussé le Raikage à laisser passer cet affront, ou du moins, il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Un problème en moins, pensa Sakura qui redoutait que ce seul acte de trahison puisse lui être fatal. Vu de cette façon, Tsunade avait raison. La meilleure solution pour tout le monde avait été de la déclarer coupable malgré elle.

« D'accord, admettons. » Dit-elle, agacée. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être jugée ? »

« Oui et non. » Répondit Jiraya en croisant les bras. « Tsunade est parvenue à conclure un accord avec le Conseil. Ils t'accordent le bénéfice du doute, le tout étant de ramener suffisamment d'informations vitales pour les calmer. Il y aura un jugement, mais ce ni le Conseil ni Tsunade qui en décidera. Il faut quelqu'un de neutre. »

Saleté d'Uchiha clairvoyant.

« En réalité, » poursuivit Jiraya. « Tu vas plaidoyer devant le corps Jônin, tu leur raconteras tout ce que tu viens de nous dire et ils débattront. Tu sais certainement qu'il existe un Chef Jônin, non ? » Sakura secoua la tête. « Eh bien, c'est la personne à la tête qui joue le porte-parole auprès des dirigeants, comme pour l'élection du Hokage par exemple. En l'occurrence, il s'agit de Nara Shikaku. »

Il y avait politique _et_ politique. Un corps Jônin…Est-ce que Kakashi en faisait partie ? Il n'avait rien de neutre, c'était son sensei. Rien de comparable à Naruto et Sasuke, mais son sensei tout de même. Kakashi prenait ses intérêts à cœur, même s'il s'y prenait souvent mal.

« Inoichi s'occupera de te trifouiller le cerveau. » Crut bon de préciser Tsunade avec un sourire mesquin.

« Et si je ne les convaincs pas ? »

« Honnêtement, c'est complètement inutile. » Avoua Tsunade. « Après tout, c'est moi qui t'aies affiliée à cette mission. Néanmoins, le Conseil me tape sur le système alors autant jouer les Hokage tyranniques pour leur faire plaisir. Problème réglé. »

« Problème réglé ? » S'indigna Sakura, effarée. « Vous savez que j'ai risqué gros juste pour _quelques suppositions_ ? »

Elle abattit sa main sur le dossier jaunâtre qu'elle fit glisser vers son maître avec fureur.

« J'ai parié sur ta vie et pourtant, tout le monde sait que je perds _toujours_ mes paris. »

« Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à la malchance si je suis en vie…Attendez, _vous avez fait quoi_ ?! »

Le grand problème de Tsunade, qui agaçait passablement le Conseil, était qu'elle était une sentimentale démesurée. Elle passait son temps à miser, la seule passion qui lui tenait à cœur. Et quand elle était totalement fauchée, elle faisait des paris individuels qui reposaient sur des ressorts affectifs. Shizune disait qu'elle tenait apparemment ça de son grand-père, Hashirama. Son exubérance était telle que son frère Tobirama laissait faire, alors qu'il gagnait souvent en autorité sur lui. Cela expliquait pourquoi Koharu et Homura étaient souples face à ce côté de Tsunade, habitués à ce genre de scène auxquels ils avaient souvent assisté étant plus jeunes. Les paris dans le jargon Senju étaient chose sacrée. Le pari que Tsunade avait lancé, que Sasuke Uchiha serait ramené au village par son équipe, était l'une des raisons qui tenait encore le Conseil en laisse.

« Ecoute, ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Nous avons assez de preuves pour annoncer le retour de Madara Uchiha. Tes petites combines n'intéresseront pas grand monde en comparaison à ça. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de parler de ce que tu as vu et entendu. Crois-moi, personne ne remettra en doute le fait que tu es de notre côté. »

« Être de votre côté n'implique pas le fait d'être innocente. » Répliqua Sakura, amère.

Tsunade la dévisagea un moment en silence.

« Est-ce que tu peux dire que tu l'es ? »

Telle était la question. Pouvait-elle redire quelque chose là-dessus ? Elle n'était pas naïve pour dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Elle était juste restée là à observer d'autres mourir. Son écœurement ne pouvait pas suffire à alléger le poids de cette souffrance. Elle était devenue complice dès le moment où elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu. Et même si c'était à cause de sa mission, sa passivité était vue digne d'une lâche parce qu'elle aurait pu au moins élever la voix. Si les dirigeants ne connaissaient pas les conséquences qu'engendreraient un tel acte envers Kisame Hoshikagi, ils voyaient plutôt ça comme une façon de s'imposer parmi l'Akatsuki. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait tort.

« Non. » Admit à contre-cœur Sakura. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, touchée en plein cœur.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti, Sakura. » Dit-elle avec douceur, comme pour la rassurer et apaiser la peine qu'elle lisait en elle.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. C'était l'enfer. » Murmura la jeune fille, la tête basse. « J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié tout votre enseignement et d'être redevenu une pauvre genin incompétente. Je n'ai même pas été capable de battre deux chûnin sans utiliser mon sceau… »

Et elle ne parlait même pas du fait qu'elle s'était tout bonnement – et à maintes reprises – ridiculisée devant l'Uchiha. Pourrait-elle diable un jour prouver à un Uchiha qu'elle valait effectivement quelque chose ?

« Mais tu es en vie, c'est ce qui compte. »

« Mon salut ne porte qu'un nom : Itachi Uchiha. Croyez-le ou non, je ne serai pas en vie s'il n'avait pas été là. Et je ne serai pas non plus ici pour en parler. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. En réfléchissant, elle se dit que c'était juste parce que c'était la vérité. Elle avait conté un bout de cette histoire à Tsunade par le biais de Katsuyu la première fois qu'elle l'avait invoqué depuis son départ. Itachi était au courant de sa mission et n'avait rien dit aux autres. Ils étaient même parvenus à conclure un accord bienheureux. Peut-être était-ce juste une impression mais leur relation – leur partenariat, corrigea-t-elle mentalement, s'était nettement amélioré depuis. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Itachi avait rempli son rôle avec brio. Elle avait appris énormément de lui, du monde et bien plus encore. Ces quelques semaines auraient pu passer pour des années tant son quotidien avait changé. Parfois, elle avait même eu l'impression de marcher avec un simple coéquipier, bien loin de l'Akatsuki. Elle pensa avec amusement à ce que l'Uchiha lui avait dit concernant une possible adaptation à ce mode de vie, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort finalement.

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne lui dois rien. » Répondit Tsunade, aussi agacée que gênée.

« Peut-être pas, mais il aurait pu me tuer à maintes reprises. Il n'en a rien fait. »

Les deux Sannin échangèrent un regard rapide qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

« C'est un criminel. » S'empressa de dire Godaime avant que Sakura ne réagisse. « Il a massacré tout son clan sans la moindre hésitation. Dois-je te rappeler que Sasuke- »

« Arrêtez vos simagrées. » La coupa Sakura, le sujet était assez sensible. « Dans le fond, on est tous criminel, pas vrai ? » Tsunade était sur le point de l'interrompre à son tour, pour lui faire manger la table d'après son expression, ainsi elle poursuivit aussitôt : « Je _sais_ ce qu'il a fait. Et je sais aussi ce qu'il n'a _pas_ fait. Il déteste Madara, vraiment. Si Madara veut vraiment…m'utiliser pour son plan tordu, pourquoi ne pas me tuer pour l'en empêcher ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il n'hésite jamais. »

« Bien, on lui offrira une médaille. » Suggéra ironiquement Tsunade en levant les yeux au ciel.

Shizune faillit glousser en comprenant la fausse blague mais au risque de s'attirer le courroux de la blonde, elle se mordit la lèvre et fut très contente que Sakura se braque une fois de plus et se lance dans un discours acharné. Une lueur d'intérêt animait le regard de Jiraya qui l'écoutait avec attention, à l'opposé de Tsunade qui soufflait d'impatience. D'une façon qu'elle voulait innocente, Sakura dressait un portrait idyllique de l'Uchiha, où il était évident qu'il était indispensable dans cette lutte. Tout comme était à prendre avec des pincettes une telle suggestion, Sakura essayait maladroitement de demander à Tsunade de prendre en considération les actions d'Itachi. En d'autres termes – Jiraya esquissa un sourire en coin et Tsunade faillit recracher son thé – s'allier avec lui était, d'après elle, une excellente alternative.

« Qui d'autre qu'un Uchiha peut en battre un autre ? » Argumenta-t-elle. « Surtout si ce que vous dites est vrai et que Madara est LE Madara. Kami, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Dire que j'étais juste à côté de lui… »

 _Quatrième fait : Sakura s'était tout simplement trompée sur toute la ligne concernant Madara. Il n'était ni un oncle ou un cousin d'Itachi et de Sasuke, ni un survivant du massacre Uchiha. Il n'y avait jamais eu de deuxième Madara. L'homme avait le double de l'âge de Tsunade avec le corps et l'endurance d'un type pas plus âgé que Gaï. L'ennemi numéro un de Konoha du temps d'Hashirama Senju et l'autre fondateur du village. Pas étonnant qu'Itachi se méfiait de lui. Et si l'on considérait que ce dernier l'avait intentionnellement laissée se méprendre, c'était à se demander si ce n'était pas pour qu'elle ne panique pas et qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer._

« On peut très bien se charger de ce salopard nous-même, Sharingan ou non. » La cassa Tsunade, constatant l'ampleur de son délire avec incrédulité. « Certes, Madara Uchiha n'est pas une menace à prendre à la légère, mais c'est pour cela que les Kage devront se réunir _et_ s'unir. »

« En se basant sur les dires d'une criminelle ? La moitié d'entre eux veulent ma peau. » Ricana Sakura alors que tout en elle la poussait à pleurer.

« Madara- »

« A une armée de Bijû. »

« Et nous, on a Naruto ! » Vociféra l'Hokage, du tac au tac.

Sakura se pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une ligne. Tsunade était une systématique insensée et il fallait donner raison au Conseil : Elle était dangereuse. Aussi puissants qu'étaient certains ninjas, ils restaient avant tout de simples hommes et des plus mortels. C'était vrai pour Itachi et ça l'était encore plus pour Naruto. Les autres l'oubliaient souvent par le secours des miracles merveilleux que l'Uzumaki parvenait à faire. La vérité était que Naruto était un homme comme les autres, qui avait jailli soudainement quand il n'a plus supporté son martyr et décidé qu'il allait changer le monde. Avec de telles menaces de taille à l'extérieur, une personne comme lui apparaissait pour tous comme un dieu tout droit venu du ciel. Mais pour ceux qui en doutent encore, Naruto est aussi humain que n'importe qui, se nourrit de foutus ramens dégoûtant et passe plus d'une heure dans les toilettes en y laissant une odeur douteuse. Rien de finement divin. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que Naruto n'avait même pas connaissance de l'identité de Madara et Tsunade s'entêtait à le garder dans l'ignorance tant que c'était possible.

« Vous voulez rire ? » S'étrangla Sakura quand elle entendit ça. « Pour qu'il nous rase avec le nombre de personnes au courant avant lui ? On aura déjà perdu la guerre que lui n'aurait pas fini son speech. »

« C'est sérieux, Sakura ! » S'indigna Tsunade en la rappelant à l'ordre.

La jeune fille soupira et se passa une main sur la figure.

« Désolée, je suis fatiguée. »

Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. On était au beau milieu de la nuit, elle était assise là depuis des heures et tout son corps lui faisait mal d'être restée aussi immobile. Malgré l'heure tardive, on entendait encore les explosions festives au loin. Depuis la baie vitrée, elle apercevait le spectaculaire hanabi où s'alternaient les différentes formes florales. Le Pays du Feu possédait sa propre institution en matière de prouesses pyrotechniques. Son élément propre y était roi, la puissance et la hauteur du feu en émerveillait plus d'un. De loin, les exclamations surprises de la foule sonnaient comme un long murmure.

« Il y aura toujours quelqu'un capable de retourner son pouvoir à Madara contre lui. » Shizune prit enfin la parole après un instant d'hésitation. « Sasuke est un Uchiha, non ? »

Et la brune savait exactement pourquoi elle aimait se taire dans ce genre de situation et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les trois autres se figèrent sur place, les deux Sannin parce ce qu'ils savaient trop bien qu'associer Sasuke avec Madara était aussi effrayant que dangereux et Sakura parce qu'elle essayait difficilement de ne pas penser à son amour, ni à la personne qu'il pourchassait. L'ambiance tendue fut sauvée par l'apparition de deux chakras familiers dans le couloir suivi de coups frappés contre la porte.

« Parfait timing. » Murmura Tsunade pour elle-même.

L'arrivée des pères respectifs d'Ino et Shikamaru fut comme une gifle pour Sakura. Elle se sentait nulle de se voir étrangère à son village, alors que ses amis avaient également risqué leur vie pour elle. Son sentiment était égoïste. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru comme tous les autres n'avaient pas hésité à se lancer à la traque d'Akatsuki pour la retrouver. Chacun d'eux aurait pu se faire tuer au même titre qu'elle. Ils avaient même éliminé Hidan et Kakuzu, vengeant par la même occasion Asuma et supprimant la menace que le duo représentait pour Sakura, les deux lui ayant promis une mort lente et douloureuse – une rentabilité financière très conséquente avait précisé Kakuzu.

« Godaime. Sakura. » Les salua Shikaku en s'inclinant, accordant un signe de tête à Sakura.

Rien dans son attitude n'aurait pu faire croire à quelqu'un que Sakura avait été absente pendant tout ce temps ou même qu'elle était soupçonnée de trahison. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient vus la veille et que tout était normal. Alors que rien ne l'était. Mais cela réchauffa le cœur de Sakura qui sourit un peu.

« Bon retour parmi nous. » Ajouta quand même Inoichi mais le ton était si chaleureux qu'elle eut envie de pleurer de joie.

Le père d'Ino n'ignorait pas le lien qui unissait sa fille à Sakura. Sans doute avait-il partagé la peine d'Ino après la disparition de Sakura. A force de la voir se pavaner dans sa demeure et aux côtés de sa fille, Sakura était presque devenue son autre enfant. Lui et sa femme prêtaient beaucoup d'attention à son parcours et la félicitaient en conséquence, ses propres parents ne comprenant pas toujours très bien le fonctionnement des ninjas et ce que cela représentait de servir sous la direction de Tsunade. C'était d'ailleurs Sakura qui avait poussé Ino à apprendre les techniques Hiden de son clan. La blonde avait d'abord été jalouse des progrès de Sakura et avait demandé de suivre une formation avec Tsunade qui l'avait testé durant trois mois. Sakura avait été d'une aide précieuse si bien qu'Ino avait vite compris où était sa vraie place et s'était attelée aux Hiden Yamanaka avec acharnement et sérieux. Un exploit pour sa fille égocentrique, s'était gentiment moqué Inoichi.

« Shikaku, Inoichi. Merci d'être venu aussi tard. »

« Sakura, tu es prête ? » Lui demanda Inoichi avec soin.

Sakura arqua un sourcil, perdue. Son regard alarmé rencontra celui de Tsunade qui sourit à travers sa fatigue.

« Je t'ai dit qu'Inoichi allait te trifouiller le cerveau, non ? » Lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

« Je pensais que vous plaisantiez. » Avoua-t-elle en déglutissant. « Vous avez toujours eu un humour si bizarre. »

Tsunade haussa les épaules sans se laisser démonter par la petite impertinente.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, après ça tu reviendras directement ici. »

Ce que Tsunade voulait en fait dire et qu'elle gardait pour elle, était que Sakura pourrait en effet revenir si on ne lui trouvait rien d'alarmant, du genre un genjutsu dormant ou des souvenirs flous et modifiés qui contesteraient ce qu'elle disait. Certaine d'être à l'abri de cette menace – elle avait passé son temps accompagnée d'Itachi, elle doutait franchement qu'il s'abaisserait à être aussi vicieux – elle ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur son sceau Yin dans un réflexe défensif. Il y avait tout de même là-dedans une partie considérable du chakra d'Itachi qu'elle avait au préalable stocké pour les réunions d'Akatsuki. S'il était maintenant inutile car l'appel holographique nécessitait un contact physique avec le porteur original de la bague, Sakura ne voulait secrètement pas qu'on le lui retire. Dans un certain sens, Itachi était encore avec elle. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais ce salaud avait une emprise sur elle et son énergie imposante la rassurait en quelques sortes. C'était une partie de lui, l'essence de sa puissance, puissance qu'elle détenait maintenant et c'était un très bon atout. Kami qu'il la tuerait s'il entendait ça !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. » Lui dit calmement Shikaku, clairvoyant. « Tout ira bien. »

Inoichi approuva.

« C'est juste histoire de nous assurer que personne ne s'est amusé avec ta tête. »

Gênée par sa pensée malsaine, Sakura le regarda dans les yeux avec l'expression d'une femme déterminée à garder pour elle son secret.

« Non, ça c'est votre domaine. »

* * *

« Elle est différente. » Lâcha Tsunade après que la porte se fut refermée et que le bruit des pas dans le couloir ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

« Tu le serais, toi aussi. » Répondit Jiraya avec douceur. « Personne ne peut juger. »

Ils étaient désormais seuls dans le bureau, Shizune avait filé avec eux après quelques murmures échangés tout bas avec Tsunade. L'air semblait moins lourd maintenant que Sakura était partie. En sa présence, la pièce avait paru encore plus petite à Tsunade. Sakura remplissait tout l'espace avec son aura tourmentée. Tsunade relâcha la poignée et se traîna presque jusqu'au bureau où elle se hissa, plus vieille que jamais. Elle pensait que récupérer Sakura serait quelque chose d'essentiel, que les choses seraient plus simples maintenant. La jeune fille avait malheureusement ramené dans ses valises un plus grand danger encore. L'Akatsuki était partout à la fois, même là où personne ne pensait qu'elle se trouverait. Même ici, à Konoha. Quand elle se croyait dos au mur, quelque chose d'autre l'acculait pour lui faire comprendre que la menace était ailleurs.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop facile ? » S'enquit pensivement la Sannin.

« Facile ? Je pense au contraire que c'est plutôt risqué. L'ombre de Madara plane déjà au-dessus de nous, Sakura est plus exposée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Madara n'a pas encore mis cette partie de son plan à exécution, il manigance quelque chose. Je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée de lui parler de cette technique. »

« Ce village conserve trop de secret pour son propre bien. Elle a le droit de savoir, Jiraya. » Se justifia Tsunade d'un ton las. « C'est elle que Madara veut maintenant, plus que Naruto. »

« Mmh, c'est à discuter. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

« Tu es parvenu à convaincre Itachi ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. Mais je dois avouer que c'était…intéressant. » Admit-il sur un ton mystérieux, le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu étais pour la veuve et l'orphelin. »

Les épaules de Jiraya furent prises de convulsions alors qu'il riait silencieusement.

« Tu es terrible, aujourd'hui. » Constata-t-il, amusé avant de soupirer et de retrouver son sérieux. « Non, non c'était plus que ça. »

Il lui raconta son arrivée auprès d'Itachi et de Sakura et le côté fusionnel de leur étrange équipe. De l'intérêt d'Itachi pour Sakura jusqu'à leurs murmures dans son dos. Quand il en arriva au rougissement de petite fille de son apprenti, Tsunade souffla d'écœurement. Peut-être que ça expliquait pourquoi Sakura s'acharnait à défendre cet Uchiha. _Encore des problèmes, Grand-père, peu importe l'époque,_ se dit-elle. Enfin, il en arriva à la séparation des protagonistes et au remerciement de Sakura, revers inattendu pour les deux hommes.

« Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction… » Murmura le Sannin en secouant la tête. « C'était la chose la plus triste que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« Itachi a choisi sa propre voie. » Continua de soutenir Tsunade sans réellement succomber. « Ah, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je lui suis _extrêmement_ reconnaissante, pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous et pour ce qu'il a fait pour Sakura. » Jiraya ne semblait pas convaincu, si bien qu'elle s'énerva sous son regard dubitatif. « D'accord ! » S'écria-t-elle en balayant l'air de ses bras. « D'accord, peut-être que je l'ai mal jugé mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est tout aussi responsable dans l'histoire ? Il a lui-même creusé pour voir jusqu'où ce chemin pourrait le mener. »

« Tu dis qu'il a mérité ça ? »

Tsunade ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle fixa Jiraya un long moment avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

« Eh bien disons que, peut-être, ça se serait passé différemment s'il avait agi autrement que de façon arbitraire. »

Jiraya fut tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'elle parlait comme Danzô, mais il n'était pas certain que ça change quoique ce soit à son opinion. Il avait une autre carte à jouer, beaucoup plus personnelle. Beaucoup plus sensible.

« Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Nawaki. »

A ce rappel et à la mention de son petit-frère chéri, Tsunade s'assombrit.

« Nawaki n'était pas ce petit con de Sasuke. » Siffla-t-elle avec fureur.

 _Et Itachi n'était certainement pas Dan_. Elle aurait deux mots à dire à Sakura en privé.

« Ah, Tsuna ! » S'exclama Jiraya en venant s'appuyant contre le bureau, tout près d'elle. « Ce qu'on fait par amour est toujours au-delà de tout, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

« C'est, de toute évidence, un concept désuet de nos jours. » Ronchonna-t-elle et Jiraya lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu as d'abord et avant tout pensé à Konoha. Sakura n'est pas idiote. Avec le temps, elle comprendra. Est-ce que tu l'as vue ? » Ajouta-t-il avec ce qui semblait une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. « Elle n'a jamais été aussi sûre d'elle. »

Tsunade acquiesça lentement. Elle devait admettre que Sakura avait gagné en confiance, quelques peu en maturité et triplement en matière de priorité. En dehors de sauver sa vie, sa 'trêve' autorisée avec l'Uchiha avait été en soit bénéfique, pour les deux partis. Jiraya devait être content, Itachi avait fini par recevoir un semblant de sincère reconnaissance de la part d'un des siens. Sakura était trop généreuse et trop sensible pour survivre dans ce monde.

« C'est drôle. Ils ont tous les deux tout perdu et le seul parent qu'ils leur restent leur est inaccessible. »

Jiraya la considéra, surpris. En y pensant, oui c'était assez ironique. Ils étaient deux avec un passé complexe et un avenir douteux, côte à côte à travers cette tornade où personne ne savait s'ils allaient s'allier ou s'entre-tuer, peut-être les deux à la fois.

« Ce genre de sentiment, ça rapproche même les plus opposés. »

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » S'enquit Tsunade avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Après tout, aucun d'eux ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé durant ces semaines. Sakura n'avait parlé que des faits, elle n'avait jamais mentionné le genre de discussion qu'elle avait pu avoir avec son coéquipier. Et Itachi n'avait jamais été friand de confidences. Un simple merci ne voulait rien dire.

« Je ne le sais pas. J'espère juste. »

Ils formaient une complémentarité parfaite. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient été fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais pas dans celle-ci. Jiraya pouvait comprendra ça. Ce n'était pas sentimental, c'était beaucoup plus subtil, beaucoup plus vaste. Sakura était l'innocence perdue d'Itachi. Alors qu'il était enseveli par l'ombre, elle s'exposait à la lumière. Et d'une certaine manière, il lui avait permis de briller encore plus.

« Pour revenir au sujet principal, Madara n'a pas pris de vacances. » Dit Jiraya sur le ton de la conversation. « Il est quasiment certain que nous allons recevoir la visite de mes deux anciens élèves. »

« Tu-tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ! »

Alarmés par un son de verre brisé à l'intérieur de la pièce, les deux ANBU postés devant la porte échangèrent un regard et tendirent l'oreille.

« Bordel, c'était ma bouteille la plus chère. »

* * *

Dans leur sagesse (ou bêtise, chacun sa vision des choses), la plupart des ninjas affrontent la mort en stipulant que ce n'est rien de plus que de s'endormir. La mort et le sommeil se ressemblent, la conscience qui s'affaiblit, les yeux qui se ferment et c'est le regard porté sur le monde qui disparaît. Itachi était de ceux qui savaient parfaitement distinguer le flottement des songes et la réalité. Quand il dormait, il savait qu'il le faisait. Cette connaissance l'avait amené à comprendre que s'autoriser à se couper du monde et s'exposer à la vulnérabilité était comme un anéantissement. Durant ces instants, car ils ne duraient jamais longtemps, il gardait un pied dans chaque monde. Finalement, pouvait-il dire qu'il parvenait vraiment à dormir ? Ses propres pêchés tâchaient trop sa conscience pour cela, mais il parvenait à rêver. Et c'était certainement ce qui l'avait maintenu sain d'esprit pendant tout ce temps. Aussi, cette nécessité n'était plus de vigueur maintenant. Pas seulement parce qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait _scientifiquement_ plus le faire.

Si dans l'idéal mourir était comme s'endormir, la réalité voulait que sa mort fût un plongeon pur et simple dans les abîmes. Itachi venait à peine d'émerger à la surface que les vagues l'entraînaient déjà. Ici, la nuit ne tombait pas sur les âmes ensommeillées, elle s'abattait avec fracas et il n'y avait aucun réflexe humain qui pouvait le sortir de ce cauchemar. La première raison, parce qu'il était mort. La deuxième, ce n'était pas un rêve. Ni la réalité, évidemment, parce qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à cela. Avec l'attirail de celui qui se retrouve lâché dans un environnement inconnu, Itachi observa le monde qui l'entourait. Monde, ou sa première pensée : le Néant. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans cet immense et extatique engloutissement. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il voyait car les lois physiques ne s'appliquaient pas ici, il n'y avait pas de matière, mais il y avait autre chose. C'était une vision difficile à imaginer alors que ses sens étaient nés à partir d'un univers différent. S'il pouvait naïvement décrire cet endroit, il parlerait d'un ciel jaunâtre aux lueurs crépusculaires. Et lui, il marchait sur les nuages.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur son corps lui apprit qu'il ne présentait plus aucune blessure, comme si son affrontement avec Sasuke n'avait jamais eu lieu. L'absence de brûlure dans sa poitrine montrait que la mort avait fait de lui un homme sain et non plus ravagé de l'intérieur. La meilleure amélioration était sans doute sa vue. Il voyait parfaitement, le voile flou qui avait habité son regard pendant tant d'années avait tout simplement disparu. C'était lui quand il avait quelques années de moins, avec une santé parfaite et sans le Mangekyô pour le priver du monde. Et à en juger sa tenue, correspondant au code vestimentaire du Clan Uchiha, on se moquait de lui. Peut-être quelqu'un avait entendu sa dernière prière involontaire et puérile, celle qui l'avait amené à halluciner Sakura, l'image d'une vie où tout aurait été différent. Mais il était définitivement mort et tout cela ne se rapprochait en rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé d'une telle alternative. Prudemment, il avança, décidé à explorer cet étrange lieu. Il s'attendait à sentir de la solidité sous ses pieds, sauf que c'était comme marcher sur l'eau pour les ninjas mais sans chakra. Quel monde étrange.

Quand il fut certain qu'il ne trouverait aucune 'porte' de sortie – en vérité, plus il avançait et moins il avait l'impression de progresser, comme une route interminable où le sens de l'infini prenait tout son sens – Itachi soupira. Il s'énervait rarement, mais il avait accumulé trop de pression jusque-là et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : mourir. C'était le cas et en même temps ça ne l'était pas. Etait-il coincé dans les limbes ? Condamné à une éternité d'errance ? Etait-ce là son châtiment ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, rien qui pourrait ressembler au Paradis. Ou à l'Enfer. Malgré tout, il cria « Hé, ho ! » et se sentit parfaitement ridicule. Son écho résonna et rebondit d'un mot à l'autre malgré l'absence de murs. Persuadé qu'il subissait le courroux divin pour ses crimes, Itachi ferma les yeux sous l'impact de cette pensée. Et se figea soudainement.

« Ah, te voilà, _Itachi_. »

Surpris, Itachi pivota pour faire face à…rien. Abasourdi, il regarda partout mais ne vit personne. Il crut même que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait un tour, comme quand il avait cru entendre son père. Mais la voix était réelle. Réelle et familière. Un point non loin de lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait – la distance était difficilement calculable, chancela. On y voyait trouble. La chose devint plus grande, prenant lentement forme humaine avec des couleurs jusque-là inexistantes à cet endroit précis. Des pieds, des jambes, un torse et puis le reste du corps apparut. Itachi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, bouche bée. Marchant dans sa direction, Shisui Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur.

« Shisui… »

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, souriant comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était tel qu'Itachi s'en souvenait, c'était d'ailleurs assez bizarre.

« Mince alors ! » S'écria Shisui en faisant la même constatation. « Tu es plus grand que moi ! C'est _naturellement_ impossible. » Il se redressa brusquement, grandit de plusieurs centimètres sous le regard ahuri d'Itachi et quelques secondes plus tard, Shisui faisait son âge – soit quatre à cinq ans de plus que lui. « Ah, voilà qui est mieux. »

Il s'examina, ravi. Interloqué, Itachi le fixait en silence. C'était tout bonnement fou de le revoir. Il l'avait vu mourir, il avait participé à son suicide. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le revoir un jour, c'était si bon et si horrible à la fois. C'était d'autant plus douloureux de le voir à un âge qu'il n'avait jamais atteint de son vivant.

« Est-ce…le paradis ? » Demanda prudemment Itachi.

Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Shisui n'aurait pu finir que là et jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne l'aurait autorisé lui-même à vivre un tel moment de bonheur dans le cas contraire. A moins que ce fût une illusion et qu'on se moquait de lui.

« Le paradis ? » Répéta Shisui. « Oh. Question de point de vue, je suppose. »

« Tu es mort. » Dit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ajouter : « Et je suis mort. »

Shisui rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Pour un génie comme toi, je m'attendais à mieux. »

« Où sommes-nous ? » Lui demanda Itachi, ignorant le sarcasme.

L'autre resta un moment sans répondre, les yeux perdus quelque part au loin. Itachi connaissait cette expression, c'était celle qu'il utilisait quand il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire et ne pas dire. Il l'utilisait tellement de fois lui-même qu'il savait parfaitement quand on s'apprêtait à lui mentir ou dissimuler une information. Finalement, Shisui lui sourit simplement.

« Tu es là où tu veux être. » Répondit-il doucement.

 _Tu_. Et pas _nous_.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres fléchirent sans que Shisui ne se dépareille de son sourire mais son visage exprimait autre chose.

« Ça viendra. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils et contracta la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? » S'enquit-il néanmoins.

« Ici ? Eh bien, si _paradis_ c'est, nous sommes assez nombreux. » Shisui tenait son menton avec l'air de quelqu'un qui faisait semblant de réfléchir. « Mais je crois que ce n'était pas ta question. Disons que je suis ici seul. Et il n'y a que toi et moi. Pour le moment et pour ce que tu souhaites. »

De son discours, Itachi ne comprenait pas un traitre mot. En réalité, tout ce à quoi il pensait était sa promesse brisée. De toutes les personnes qu'il craignait, Shisui était en tête de liste si l'on excluait Sasuke. Il avait été son meilleur ami, son compagnon de toujours, un modèle pour lui. Un grand frère à sa manière. Ils avaient lutté contre et pour le clan ensemble, cherchant mille et une solution afin de préserver à la fois leur famille et le village. Ils avaient tous deux les même idéaux, le même rêve. Shisui l'avait tant de fois soutenu, il lui avait tellement appris…

« Je suis désolé. »

Shisui sourit tristement.

« Ah, ne le sois pas Itachi. »

« Tu m'as demandé de sauver notre clan, je n'ai pas respecté ta volonté. »

« Je t'ai demandé de sauver notre clan. » Confirma Shisui en hochant la tête. « Mais finalement, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser Je t'ai laissé endurer ça seul. Le clan était trop profondément noirci dans la haine pour qu'un seul d'entre nous puisse y faire quelque chose. J'ai cru que déguiser ma mort pourrait changer la donne, au lieu de cela, je n'ai fait qu'alourdir ta charge. J'ai failli à ma parole, je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu as affronté les ténèbres seul. Pardonne-moi, Itachi. »

Comment pouvait-il s'excuser ? Il avait tant fait pour tout le monde ! Il aurait même pu réussir dans sa quête si Danzô n'était pas intervenu. Le Kotoamatsukami aurait très bien pu changer la donne.

« Parfois je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. » Avoua Itachi à mi-voix. « Je voulais apporter la paix, sans effacer le clan du cycle. C'était une bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance et c'était illusoire de penser que les choses changeraient. _Elles n'ont fait qu'empirer_. » Murmura-t-il. « Et en fin de compte, je ne sais pas plus si c'était pour le village ou pour moi. Si ce n'était pas seulement ma propre souffrance que je voulais abréger. »

Lui-même aurait pu utiliser l'œil que Shisui lui avait laissé. Ça aurait arrêté son père et peut-être le coup d'état qui se préparait mais Shisui ou lui, aucun n'aurait pu faire disparaître la haine qui rongeait les autres Uchiha. Pas seul.

« Le village ou le clan. » Finit Itachi, amer.

Shisui resta silencieux le temps que son ami se reprenne. Il déposa une main sur son épaule qu'il serra A ce contact, Itachi sentit son estomac se retourner et il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mais…tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Itachi. Endurer volontairement un tel supplice pour d'autres qui…Si jeune. » Il secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Ça m'est _insupportable_! »

« Ça n'a pas été facile. » Souffla Itachi de peur que sa voix ne tremble.

Ils se turent, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Itachi songea qu'il était idiot, il retrouvait Shisui et il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. D'abord parce qu'il avait honte de lui-même pour l'avoir trahi malgré que Shisui prétendait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, ensuite parce que tout était différent. Et que dans le fond, peut-être, Itachi enviait Shisui pour avoir réussi à échapper à ce choix douloureux.

« Est-ce que… » Commença-t-il avec hésitation. « Est-ce que tu… »

Shisui chercha son regard mais Itachi gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

« Est-ce que tu les as vu… ? »

 _Croisé. Parlé. Comment ont-ils réagi ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment sont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils font partie de l'« assez nombreux » dont tu parlais ?_

« Oui. »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Non. »

« Yashiro et Tekka ? »

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls. » Soupira Shisui. « Inabi, Yakumi... Le clan était bien plus empoisonné de l'intérieur qu'il ne le paraissait, et ce bien depuis des décennies. » Il sourit soudainement. « J'ai retrouvé mes parents ! » Cette sincère joie fit légèrement plaisir à Itachi, Shisui avait grandi sans eux et c'était sans doute le seul point positif de sa mort. « Inutile de préciser combien mon père était furieux en apprenant ce que Danzô avait fait. Dans cette réalité, j'ai toujours mes yeux. » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

C'était vrai. Itachi se figea, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué ça plus tôt. La dernière image qu'il avait de Shisui lors de la sa mort était un visage ravagé par des larmes de sang qui s'écoulaient de sous ses paupières. Danzô lui avait arraché l'œil droit et celui de gauche, Shisui l'avait retiré lui-même. A présent, l'Uchiha possédait chacun de ses yeux où l'on pouvait lire le malice.

« Tu en parles comme si… »

Comme si le massacre était quelque chose d'anodin. Comme si tout ceci était normal. Itachi était à la fois émerveillé et horrifié. Shisui haussa les épaules.

« Il fallait le faire, quelqu'un devait réagir. C'était nécessaire. »

« Nécessaire à qui ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Et de toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, l'expression de sa contrariété. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait du massacre, qu'il étalait ses doutes et ses regrets. Face à sa colère, envers les autres et envers lui-même, Shisui se figea. Itachi pouvait voir la tension dans son corps et regrettait de ses mots. Tout à coup, Shisui n'était plus à côté de lui mais devant lui. En un coup de vent, dirait-on.

« Fugaku et Mikoto…Itachi, tes parents. Ils sont fiers de toi, tu sais ? »

Itachi tressaillit et choisit de ne pas répondre. Shisui avait sa manière à lui de réconforter les autres, sauf que c'était totalement déloyal. Itachi ne pouvait que le croire sur parole Il était déchiré entre deux parties, d'un côté il désirait en entendre plus, savoir ce qu'il se passait…de l'autre côté. De l'autre, il voulait juste que Shisui se taise et ne dise plus rien à ce sujet. C'était irréelle, il n'était pas préparé à cela. Cette dimension utopique où – _Père…Mère…_ \- ses parents étaient encore là à l'attendre, à veiller sur lui. Son esprit brisé ne pouvait y croire mais son cœur battait plus vite et y prenait déjà goût.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que j'étais là où je voulais être. » Shisui acquiesça en retour. « Mais toi ? »

S'il existait un monde alternatif où les choses étaient différentes, une vie idyllique avec une fin heureuse, bien sûr qu'il voulait s'y rendre. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas le moyen d'y aller et cet endroit vide le déstabilisait. Pourquoi Shisui était là à lui parler ? Pourquoi ne l'emmenait-il pas directement là-bas ?

« C'est un monde étrange. » Répondit mystérieusement Shisui en balayant l'espace du regard avant d'hausser à nouveau les épaules. « On finit par s'y habituer. »

Itachi tiqua.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu coincé ici ? »

Shisui sourit en retour.

« Je ne dirai pas que j'y suis coincé. J'attendais simplement. »

Et au vu de son sourire, c'était lui qu'il attendait. Comment pouvait-il seulement en rester là ? Il était son meilleur ami, son frère d'armes et il avait participé à sa mort. Danzô l'avait certes amené aux bords du précipice mais Itachi n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Dénoncer Danzô aurait peut-être pu être une autre solution. Il était, autant que Madara, responsable de tout ce bazar. Plutôt que de répondre aux exigences de Shisui, Itachi avait complètement sombré, canalisant sa souffrance pour en faire une arme de destruction. Il n'était pas aussi pur que le pensait Shisui, il avait pris du plaisir dans le massacre. C'était ce qui le dégoutait le plus. Shisui était celui qui le guidait vers la lumière et pas l'inverse. Soudainement, il lui apparut comme un étranger.

« Si Shisui avait deux visages, est-ce qu'il porterait celui-ci ? »

En réponse, l'aîné éclata de rire.

« Ahah, Itachi ! J'en oublie que tu es toujours plus malin que la moyenne. Notre visage n'est-il pas le reflet de notre âme ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes morts que le temps s'arrête, pas même pour nous. J'ai vieilli aussi, à ma manière. »

« Les mystères et les double-sens ont fait partie de l'intégralité de ma vie, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça. Quel est le sens à ceci ? Est-ce que c'est un genre de passage liminal ? Je réussis l'épreuve et je suis autorisé à pénétrer le royaume des morts ? » Ironisa Itachi, agacé.

« On dirait qu'on est loin de nos vieux chemins de pensées concernant un monde meilleur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Itachi lui lança un regard fatigué. Malgré tout, il comprenait ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Ils avaient tous deux grandis, mûris. Leurs vies respectives, si l'on pouvait qualifier l'après-mort de Shisui dans ce monde comme telle, les avaient amenés à penser différemment. Shisui était resté le même, finalement c'était lui qui avait changé. Il avait grandi dans la haine, dans le sang et la terreur. Itachi Uchiha, le criminel.

« À quoi bon ? Nous sommes morts, Shisui. Ce n'est plus notre combat. »

« C'est là que tu fais erreur, Itachi. Tu surestimes un peu trop la mort, ça n'a rien de facile contrairement à ce que tu penses. »

« Et j'imagine qu'on trouve ça dans le manuel « Comment mourir avec efficacité ? » J'aimerai y jeter un œil parce que, de toute évidence, je m'y prends mal. »

Le juron qu'il lâcha ensuite sembla choquer Shisui autant que lui. Il grinça des dents, l'héritage de Sakura n'était pas des plus plaisants. Elle ne lui avait pas littéralement glissé un savon dans la bouche (non pas qu'il doutait de ça, il savait qu'elle en était capable…dans ses moments et peut-être après quelques semaines de plus avec lui) mais sa présence toxique – et son langage grossier – avait légèrement déteint sur lui. Son père l'aurait déshérité s'il l'avait entendu parler comme ça. En revanche, Shisui masqua son amusement derrière sa main.

« Si tu sais ce qui m'arrives, alors dis-le directement. Ne tourne pas autour du pot…s'il te plaît. »

Itachi était vraiment heureux de revoir Shisui mais ce cadeau de la vie (ou de la mort) n'avait pas chassé son envie de disparaître. Cette ambivalence lui donnait mal à la tête. C'était trop dur d'être là face à lui à se justifier, chercher une sorte de pardon qu'il ne méritait pas ou encore entendre que ses défunts parents étaient là quelque part. Même mort, il faisait face aux conflits. Lassé d'attendre une répondre qui ne venait pas, Itachi fit un mouvement pour partir dieu sait où mais Shisui choisit ce moment pour se plier à sa volonté.

« Viens. » Soupira-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Méfiant, le plus jeune lui emboîta le pas. Shisui l'emmenait vers ce qui semblait n'être qu'un horizon sans fin. Puis, tout à coup, ses pieds rencontrèrent une surface dure et l'herbe se mit à geigne sous ses semelles. Une seconde, de l'herbe ? Itachi baissa les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement, il se trouvait au milieu de la verdure, en bordure de ce qui semblait être une route. En réalité, le décor se dessinait petit à petit à travers la dimension jaunâtre. Bientôt, un nouveau monde l'engloutit. Des arbres, de la terre, un vent léger et une lune dans le ciel. C'était comme retrouver le contrôle de ses sens après un passage dans un univers où de telles choses n'existaient pas. Itachi et Shisui se trouvaient maintenant sur une route terreuse entourée d'arbres. C'était si familier que c'en était rassurant.

« Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? » Shisui eut un sourire en coin.

Une détonation retentit, obligeant Itachi à se figer dans une position de défense. S'il était possible de créer un monde si réel avec un Shisui bien vivant, il était également probable que d'autres en soient capables. Il pensa vaguement à Deidara mais Shisui n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Après quelques pas, il comprit son erreur en apercevant un saule rosé qui illuminait le ciel. Un Hanabi, c'était si beau. Le feu d'artifice provenait de plus loin, mais il était facile de distinguer une haute enceinte et, il s'approcha encore, une porte en bois verte surmontée d'un fronton.

« Konoha… »

D'après ses souvenirs, la porte Sud était généralement fermée à cette heure de la nuit mais il y avait un entrebâillement qui permettait de la franchir. Sûrement à cause des festivités. D'ici, ils pouvaient entendre l'ambiance qui régnait dans le village. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Shisui qui acquiesça. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le village. Le plus jeune des Uchiha retenait son souffle, se retrouver à Konoha le rendait étrangement nerveux, même si c'était une chimère. Les rues principales étaient bondées, tout le monde ne se rendaient pas forcément sur place pour observer le spectacle qui était tout aussi visible d'ici. Il y avait des rotenshō* partout où on servait nourriture et thé, d'autres avec des articles festifs. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, rire et joie étaient au rendez-vous.

Mal à l'aise, Itachi suivait Shisui à travers la foule. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta à un stand de dango, Itachi leva un sourcil d'amusement puis fronça les deux quand Shisui s'empara d'une brochette et qu'il l'engloutit avant de partir sans que le vendeur ne demande son reste. En fait, il ne semblait rien avoir remarquer car une brochette était déjà placée à la place de celle volée. Itachi jeta un regard désapprobateur à Shisui.

« Je ne te savais pas…si fourbe. »

« Mmh ? » Dit Shisui en mastiquant.

Il sembla s'étrangler tandis qu'il riait.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. » Pouffa-t-il. « Tiens, regarde. »

Il s'approcha du stand le plus proche où des civils discutaient, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Shisui se mit en travers de leur chemin et attrapa brusquement la tasse qu'il jeta à terre sous le regard choqué d'Itachi. Elle explosa en mille morceaux en déversant son contenu sur le sol. Quel était son problème ?

« Et maintenant… »

Shisui attira le regard d'Itachi sur la main de la victime qui n'avait, elle non plus rien remarqué. Et, stupeur, la tasse était intacte et solidement tenu par la jeune femme. Incrédule, Itachi reporta attention au sol qui était désormais propre. Il n'y avait ni verre ni thé répandu.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais un voleur ? » S'étonna Shisui, amusé par l'expression de son cadet. « On peut interagir avec le monde mais on ne peut pas le changer. Après tout, nous sommes morts. Les lois naturelles ne s'appliquent pas à notre état physique. Le monde spirituel peut pénétrer dans le monde matériel mais jamais ils ne se superposent. Entends-les crier : 'les morts sont parmi nous !' »

Et il éclata de rire en reprenant sa route. Choqué, Itachi le rattrapa.

« Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas un univers substantiel ?! »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Le vrai Konoha ?! » Insista-t-il.

« Le seul et l'unique ! » S'écria Shisui en brandissant le poing.

Itachi n'avait plus qu'une certitude : il devenait complètement fou.

« Après ma mort, je suis tout simplement revenu ici. » Disait Shisui alors qu'ils marchaient, les bruitages laissés derrière eux. « Et comme toi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. J'ai erré en cherchant des réponses, des indices pour m'indiquer la marche à suivre. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait tout simplement assisté au déclin de leur clan sans pouvoir rien faire. Itachi apprit que Shisui l'avait suivi partout où il allait, avait assisté à chaque moment de sa vie. Tandis qu'il s'était senti plus seul que jamais dans cette lutte, Shisui n'avait cessé de le soutenir même s'il ne le voyait pas. C'était un sentiment étrange. Il avait eu un gardien qui veillait sur lui pendant tout ce temps. Itachi ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou horrifié. Après tout, il n'avait pas été un enfant de cœur en grandissant.

« Il n'y a pas de solution miracle pour se sortir de là. » Poursuivit le plus vieux. « En fait, c'est assez évident. Tu es là où tu veux être. »

C'était assez ironique que par de-là la mort, on était amené à se voir confier une mission. Si Shisui était coincé entre les deux mondes à cause de lui alors…Itachi se redressa brusquement et escalada gracieusement la bâtisse à sa gauche. Depuis le toit, il pouvait voir avec précision l'intérieur de la Tour de l'Hokage. Les silhouettes de ce qu'il reconnut étant Jiraya et Tsunade étaient visibles dans le bureau principal. Avec une certaine gaieté sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il activa le Sharingan et balaya les alentours de ses pupilles cramoisies. C'était extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, c'était comme si ses yeux avaient triplés de puissance. Autour de lui et à travers le village, il n'y avait plus qu'une multitude de lumières colorés dont certaines étaient plus brillantes que d'autres. Les faibles énergies des civils étaient facilement dissociables à celles des ninjas, beaucoup plus présentes.

C'était certainement ce que pouvait voir un ninja type sensoriel. Lui-même pouvait avant détecter les signatures chakraïques mais pas sur une aussi large distance et encore moins avec une telle sensibilité. Si ses suppositions étaient bonnes, un tel pouvoir dans ce monde était possible uniquement pour qu'il puisse trouver efficacement ce qu'il cherchait, comme Shisui avant lui. Il passa un long moment à analyser le village et ses occupants, reconnaissant parfois des personnes, mais sans résultat concluant. Il y avait énormément de monde, beaucoup d'étrangers civils comme ninjas. Néanmoins, si son petit frère était là, il l'aurait immédiatement trouvé, assez concentré pour que son énergie lui saute aux yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore rentré ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Shisui finit par le rejoindre quand il fut évident qu'il y avait un problème.

« Je ne ressens pas Sasuke. » Lui apprit Itachi avec une teinte de déception dans la voix.

« Sasuke ? »

« Oui. C'est avec lui que je veux être. » _C'est ma mission_.

« Vraiment ? » Murmura Shisui, plus pour lui-même.

Le déferlement de chakra apparut en même temps que la dernière explosion colorée dans le ciel. Avant même de le voir, Itachi avait immédiatement reconnu la signature de Naruto. Personne ne pouvait la louper d'ailleurs, son chakra était tellement imposant. Il guetta la foule au loin, attendant l'instant où l'équipe en sortirait. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il aperçut la bande. Naruto était en tête, suivi de près par Kakashi et de Tenzô (qui se faisait désormais Yamato, d'après ce qu'il savait) puis trois autres ninjas : une Hyûga à en juger ses yeux, le fameux Saï dont avait parlé Sakura et enfin, sûrement le petit frère d'Hana Inuzuka dont la ressemblance était frappante. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sasuke. Itachi avait un mauvais pressentiment et c'était rarement une simple impression. La réalité, il la connaissait et elle portait le pire nom possible.

« Madara. » grogna-t-il, furieux.

Shisui lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Je dois le trouver. » Déclara Itachi, prêt à partir.

« Tu ne peux pas, Itachi. » La voix de Shisui était étrange. « Tu es déjà là où tu veux être, tu comprends ? »

Non, il ne comprenait pas.

« Si Sasuke n'est pas là, alors... »

Shisui se tut, gêné. Le cadet comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et détourna les yeux. C'était ridicule, Sasuke était tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ce monde. Et si ce n'était pas lui, alors qui d'autre ? Il cherchait quelque chose, c'était évident, sans quoi il serait déjà 'passé de l'autre côté.' L'équipe de Kakashi arriva tout près de leur bâtiment et c'est automatiquement qu'il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la Tour. En remontant les yeux vers le bureau de Godaime, Itachi contracta la mâchoire. Comme si ce n'était pas évident. De sa position, il ne pouvait pas entendre Tsunade et Jiraya mais il était certain qu'ils avaient une conversation privée et que personne d'autre n'était là. Déjà, c'était un problème. Où était passé cette insupportable femme ? Il n'avait pas ressenti Sakura mais c'était bien son bandeau et ses gants qui trainaient sur le bureau.

Soit elle n'était pas au village, soit elle masquait étonnamment bien son chakra. D'accord, elle avait un contrôle quasiment parfait, mais elle ne pouvait pas être totalement indétectable dans ce mode. A moins qu'il ait loupé un épisode et qu'elle jouait en réalité dans la cour des grands. Il avait souvent soupçonné qu'elle en cachait plus qu'elle n'en montrait alors c'était peut-être possible. Pour être sûr, il bascula vers le Mangekyô, appréciant grandement au passage la qualité de sa vision, mais toujours rien. Et pourtant, il avait ce sentiment déconcertant, celui d'être absolument certain qu'elle était quelque part ici. Même si rien n'indiquait qu'elle était présente, il persistait à penser le contraire même sans le vouloir. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant car il n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Itachi créa mécaniquement plusieurs clones qu'il envoya en repérage et s'il se demandait pourquoi tant d'acharnement, c'était juste que la disparition soudaine de Sakura Haruno alors qu'elle était censée être en sécurité à Konoha aurait été un problème majeur. Surtout avec Madara dans les parages et Sasuke en sa possession.

C'était peut-être le fait que ses clones promenaient son chakra ou peut-être autre chose, mais ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Sakura était bel et bien au village. La mauvaise, c'était que Shisui avait tort. Itachi n'était pas là où il voulait être. En réalité, on l'y obligeait. La raison pour laquelle le chakra de Sakura était introuvable était qu'elle était totalement imprégnée de son chakra à lui. Et il n'avait certainement pas pensé à se chercher lui-même. Il ne cherchait pas quelqu'un, mais elle. C'était elle qui le piégeait ici parce que ne s'était pas débarrassé de son chakra. En mourant, Itachi avait perdu toute l'énergie vitale qui circulait dans son corps mais une partie persistait ailleurs, manifestement bien scellée. De son vivant, il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible. Il avait entendu parler des empreintes de chakra mais sans assister au phénomène. Et de ce qu'il savait, ces fantômes chakraïques ne disparaissaient qu'une fois épuisés.****

« _Il n'y a pas de solution miracle pour se sortir de là. »_

Oh si. Les deux Uchiha pouvaient être en paix. Quand Sakura Haruno se déciderait à rendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« Je te l'ai dit, Itachi. » Murmura Shisui. « La mort n'est pas facile. Elle est même souvent cruelle. »

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Inoichi s'introduisait dans sa tête, mais Sakura avait toujours aussi mal après une énième séance. Cette fois, l'expérience avait été plus poussée et donc plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée. En réalité, son affirmation personnelle s'était substituée à Sakura Intérieure. Jusque-là, ce for avait été d'une aide précieuse, lui inoculant sa puissance afin de booster son mental. Elle avait repoussé Ino grâce à ça, Inoichi avait été beaucoup plus qu'intrigué en l'apprenant. Ainsi, il avait alors fallu dresser de nouvelles barrières mentales, utiles quand on choisissait le type Genjutsu. Bien évidemment, la technique d'Inoichi n'avait pas fait long feu contre Itachi et les séances d'observations d'Ibiki à la tâche (On en parle de cette vierge de fer au sous-sol ?) n'avaient pas vraiment aidé. En gros, Sakura se retrouvait maintenant avec un esprit sans protection et contrit en plus de cela. Et bien-sûr, elle devait tout ça à Itachi Uchiha.

Le père d'Ino n'avait pas cherché à lire dans ses pensées, il voulait juste vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun 'parasite'. Sakura n'était pas sauvée pour autant, elle devrait y passer un jour ou l'autre pour convaincre le conseil Jônin. Après deux bonnes heures intenses où Inoichi lui épluchait le cerveau, Shizune examinait son corps et Shikaku se tenait prêt à utiliser ses ombres pour la maintenir en place au cas où il y aurait un problème, Sakura se permit enfin de souffler. Le côté positif était que cet examen minutieux n'avait pas eu lieu dans la salle d'interrogation, ni à l'hôpital pour manque de discrétion. Shikaku avait ouvert la voie vers le bâtiment où les Gardes chargés de surveiller la barrière travaillaient, il y avait à l'étage une pièce privée où personne ne les dérangerait.

Enfin, Sakura devina que c'était surtout au cas où l'équipe en charge aurait détecté un chakra inconnu mêlé au sien au moment où elle était rentrée au village mais aucun n'avait exprimé la chose, ni à Tsunade et ni en la voyant. Ça n'avait cependant pas empêché les Jônin de vérifier, après tout Itachi et Kisame avaient pénétré Konoha sans se faire remarquer. Sakura était bien contente que le chakra de l'Uchiha était parfaitement en sécurité à l'intérieur de son sceau. D'ailleurs, Shizune avait été d'une aide exemplaire. Elle savait combien il était difficile d'accumuler autant de chakra après tant d'année, en fait elle n'y était jamais parvenue. De ce fait, quand Inoichi avait suggéré qu'elle libère le sceau, Sakura avait jeté un regard suppliant à son aînée. Celle-ci avait mentionné que c'était l'une des plus grandes fiertés de Tsunade et l'autre avait finalement abandonné, non sans grogner de mécontentement.

« Ce n'est qu'un Fûinjutsu, que voulez-vous trouver là-dedans à part son chakra ? » Avait marmonné Shizune.

 _Oh, je ne sais pas moi, celui d'Itachi Uchiha ?_ Mais son secret était encore bien gardé pour le moment. Elle en parlerait…en temps voulu.

Le bâtiment était quasiment vide quand ils étaient revenus à la Tour. En permanence, Sakura gardait masqué son chakra. Jusqu'à sa réhabilitation, Tsunade lui avait demandé de faire profil bas, surtout en ce qui concernait la Racine. Danzô et Madara étaient de mèche et en sachant ce que l'Uchiha attendait d'elle, Sakura ne pouvait que se soumettre. Inoichi et Shikaku formaient l'escorte parfaite mais les jours suivants seraient à la charge d'une équipe ANBU nommée par Tsunade. Elle disait Protection, mais Sakura comprenait Surveillance. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez elle. C'était là le premier endroit où la Racine chercherait et tout le monde savait que Danzô se croyait tout permis en prenant des décisions que seul l'Hokage pouvait prendre. Ça ne représentait qu'une poignée de jours, Sakura les passerait chez Inoichi où elle pourrait retrouver Ino. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de ne pas tout de suite faire face à ses parents. De l'autre…Eh bien, on lui imposait tout de même des restrictions dans son propre village.

En arrivant dans le couloir, Sakura entendit, provenant du bureau, une voix dont les échos résonnèrent droit dans son cœur. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Naruto. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps…Son dernier souvenir de lui n'était pas le meilleur, elle l'avait lâchement abandonné pour une quête suicidaire. A son grand désespoir, l'Uzumaki avait toujours suscité un sentiment de culpabilité en elle. On pouvait citer cette promesse de ramener Sasuke qui l'épuisait moralement et physiquement, par exemple. Et en parlant de Sasuke, Sakura se raidit. Il n'y avait aucune trace du chakra de l'Uchiha dans le bureau. Est-ce qu'il était seulement rentré avec les autres ? Était-il enfermé quelque part dans une des innombrables salles d'interrogatoires ? Sasuke s'était adonné à la violence gratuite depuis quelques temps, il était fiché criminel dans le BB de beaucoup de pays. Allaient-ils finir tous deux dans ce lieu austère et entouré de lave qu'était la prison ? Sakura prit peur, elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette rencontre avec Naruto et celle avec Sasuke s'il était de retour. Sans faire attention à sa retenue, Inoichi frappa deux fois et laissa Shizune ouvrir la porte.

« ….Madara, Madara. Je vais vous l'exploser à coup de Rasengan moi, votre Madara. » Disait Naruto.

Tsunade se pinçait l'arête du nez en murmurant quelque chose comme « Kami qu'il est con, retenez-moi de le tuer… » La pièce s'était peu remplie depuis leur départ. L'équipe de Kakashi était bien rentrée de mission mais il manquait Hinata, Kiba et Yamato. Etaient-ils déjà rentrés chez eux ? En fait, Sakura s'en moquait. Elle n'avait d'attention que pour les trois nouveaux hommes dans la pièce. Saï qui se tenait en retrait et qui fut le premier à la saluer d'un signe de tête – elle se retint de le claquer pour ce manque de sentimentalisme, il pourrait au moins sourire – Kakashi, affalé sur une chaise contre le mur et Naruto dont elle pouvait voir le dos. Derrière elle, la porte se referma et les deux Jônin disparurent, Inoichi étant sûrement parti annoncer sa venue à sa famille. En la voyant, les yeux de Kakashi s'illuminèrent mais il ne put rien dire à cause de Naruto qui monopolisait la conversation. Ce n'est que lorsque Shizune le contourna pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Tsunade qu'il pivota. Non pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle était là mais parce qu'il était agacé d'être interrompu dans son speech de superhéros. A la plus grande stupeur de tous, il la toisa simplement.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, visiblement dégoûté.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Et enfin, il réalisa. Il semblait la fixer sans vraiment la voir. _Naruto quoi_ , se dit Sakura, vexée malgré elle

« SAKURA ! » Hurla-t-il enfin en se jetant sur elle.

C'était comme irréel de l'avoir contre elle après tout ce temps, après de longues prières jusque-là inutiles. Elle se sentait étourdie et fébrile dans ses bras. Elle enfonça même ses ongles dans sa peau pour se prouver à elle-même que c'était bien lui. Et c'était lui. La chaleur, l'odeur et la joie qu'il dégageait, elle se rappelait dans les moindres détails tout ce qui faisait de lui Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami. Doucement, elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et posa tendrement sa tête contre la sienne. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle comprenait pourquoi elle était partie, pourquoi ça lui avait semblé si facile. Pour Naruto, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Les autres gardaient un silence respectueux pour leur laisser le temps de se retrouver. Sakura entrevit une ébauche de sourire sur le visage de Tsunade, Jiraya avait l'air plus maussade pour une quelconque raison et Shizune ne retenait pas ses larmes. Quant à Kakashi, son regard était suffisant. Elle articula silencieusement _Sensei_ suivi d'un sourire doux. Maintenant, elle était à la maison.

« Je suis si heureux ! » S'exclama Naruto d'une voix larmoyante. « Tu as réussi, Sakura ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » Il la relâcha pour la contempler. « Tu es vraiment là ! Et…Et… _vraiment_ , qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

« C'est vrai ça, Mocheté. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Bien trop émue pour se mettre en colère, Sakura pardonna Saï. Il ne savait peut-être pas encore comment exprimer sa joie de la revoir. Verbalement, en tout cas, car sa figure exprimait un certain soulagement. Et dans le fond, elle était _réellement_ moche avec cette teinte sombre alors il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Juste un Henge, pour….peu importe. » Dit-elle tandis que Naruto ne l'écoutait pas et se lançait déjà dans un nouveau monologue.

« Pardon de ne pas être venu pour toi, l'Ermite pas net a insisté et puis… Sasuteme était là, Sakura ! On s'est bousculé et il ne m'a même pas accordé de l'attention, ce sale petit… ça nous a pris un temps fou ! Et Kabuto, il….Arf ! La vieille t'expliquera ! Après, on a croisé ce Madara et impossibilité de- »

Sakura se raidit. Il avait bien dit…

« Madara ? »

Comme le Madara qui retournait le monde pour mettre la main sur lui – et sur elle, quand il aurait l'occasion. Naruto fronça les sourcils d'être à nouveau interrompu dans ce qui semblait être un moment clé de l'histoire et sous son regard impatient, elle eut l'impression qu'un troisième œil venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

« Ouais. » Confirma l'Uzumaki comme si c'était normal. « C'est comme ça que la vieille l'a appelé. Plutôt coriace, une seconde il était là et celle d'après, plus rien. Il avait juste emporté Sasuke avec lui, sans laisser de trace. »

Sakura ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était complètement fou. Pourquoi Madara se serait échappé alors que le Kyûbi était à portée ? Il était Madara Uchiha, il avait prouvé qu'il avait le pouvoir de dompter la bête alors pourquoi se retirer ? Et surtout, pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi son triple idiot de coéquipier s'était laissé faire ? Madara avait participé au massacre de son clan, juste pour une stupide vengeance qui datait d'un siècle. Sasuke haïssait Itachi depuis l'incident, ça ne devrait pas être si différent avec Madara. Il restait trois Uchiha en vie et les trois se détestaient mutuellement. Stupides Uchiha, stupide vengeance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « emporté Sasuke ? » S'enquit soudainement Sakura.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua la rigidité soudaine de leurs aînés. Si ce que Naruto voulait dire était que Sasuke avait été contrait de suivre Madara, la situation serait plus logique. Après tout, Sasuke n'était peut-être pas au courant de son existence et ignorait donc qu'il était de mèche avec Itachi dans le massacre. Heureux de se trouver un parent en vie et pas n'importe lequel, l'idiot avait peut-être consenti à contre-cœur. Madara détestait Itachi autant que l'inverse était vrai, mais à l'évidence, aucun des deux n'avait jamais osé s'en prendre à l'autre. Faire de Sasuke son arme personnelle pouvait pousser Madara à l'action. Et une telle alliance serait catastrophique. Peut-être que Tsunade allait reconsidérer sa proposition…Mais comme toujours, son maître savait toujours lire en elle.

« Itachi Uchiha est mort. » Annonça Tsunade de but en blanc.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant pendant lequel Sakura tenta d'analyser ses paroles. Sur le coup, elles ne semblaient avoir aucun sens. D'un point de vue extérieur, les différents degrés de sentiments qui la traversèrent étaient abasourdissants. Leurs yeux intensément posés sur elle, ils guettaient sa réaction. C'était quand même la personne avec laquelle elle venait de passer des semaines entières sans que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé et c'était aussi le frère de Sasuke, son amour. D'abord, Sakura parut perdue. L'espace d'un instant, elle était de nouveau dans cette chambre d'hôtel et Itachi se peignait les cheveux, une odeur douce flottant dans l'air. Même gêné, il dégageait toujours cette aura si subtile qui mettait ses nerfs en pelote tant elle lui était devenue indispensable. Elle aurait bien été contente de l'avoir sous la main, à cet instant.

Tout ce à quoi elle pensait était cette aura, cette présence terrible et rassurante à la fois. Pour chaque fois où l'Uchiha avait alterné entre deux humeurs, sans jamais se départir de cette énergie calme et tranquillisante. Il l'avait libéré, il l'avait laissée partir. Les souvenirs furent engloutis par Naruto qui la serra à nouveau contre lui. Tout à coup, Sakura se vit confrontée à la réalité. Itachi était mort. Pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était surprise ? Non, pas vraiment. Elle avait compris cette fatalité avant tout le monde, peut-être même avant Sasuke. Il était gravement malade et elle n'avait rien fait. Il avait laissé tomber le masque à ses pieds, la laissant piétiner la porcelaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fût plus que miettes et poussières. Il lui avait montré un visage nouveau, un qui méritait qu'elle réagisse. Elle n'avait rien fait. Deux minuscules pilules contre sa propre vie.

« Il a réussi Sakura. » Murmura Naruto contre sa tempe. « Il a réussi. »

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Quand elle essayait de parler, un simple couinement rauque franchissait ses lèvres, sorti de sa gorge. Celle-ci était nouée et son estomac lui faisait si mal qu'elle avait envie de vomir. C'était comme recevoir des coups de poing dans le ventre, encore et encore. Kami, elle n'arrivait même plus à parler ! Même quand elle essayait, rien ne sortait. Est-ce que c'était de la tristesse ? Peut-être. Elle l'avait en quelques sortes accepté dans sa vie, lui avait confié beaucoup et lui devait énormément. Maintenant, elle pouvait jeter un nouveau regard sur ces derniers mois. Quand elle y pensait, elle avait toujours pu compter sur Itachi. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il avait été…son pilier. Et il n'était plus là. C'étaient bien les lèvres de Naruto qui bougeaient sur sa tempe mais c'était la voix d'Itachi qu'elle entendait.

 _« Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. »_

Est-ce qu'il savait ? Savait-il qu'elle avait pensé à faire demi-tour ? Soigner cet âne têtu et trop fier ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait seulement espéré ? C'était peut-être un salaud criminel mais bon sang, Sasuke avait laissé des sols jonchés de cadavres et tous n'attendaient que son retour à la maison comme si rien n'était ! Ça pourrait paraître injuste, tout de même ! Il l'avait laissée partir en prétendant ne rien vouloir d'elle mais si Itachi lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à ce qu'il disait. Chacune de ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, chuchotés férocement à son oreille pour qu'elle en comprenne réellement le sens. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle était si idiote.

Pourquoi, nom de nom, Itachi aurait eu besoin d'elle pour attirer Sasuke ? Il était tout ce que Sasuke recherchait depuis des années ! Un appât lui était complètement inutile. Il l'avait bercé d'illusions comme il savait le faire et pauvre cruche, elle l'avait écouté ! Peu de temps après, tout ce qui faisait d'Itachi Uchiha un criminel impitoyable et invincible avait soudainement disparu, remplacé par un homme bien humain et bien malade. Il n'était pas idiot, il n'aurait pas été se battre en ayant reçu l'avis d'une experte concernant son état. S'il savait qu'il allait mourir, alors pourquoi lui avoir menti tout ce temps ? D'accord, il n'avait aucune raison de lui dire la vérité mais il aurait juste pu conserver son masque. Le grand misanthrope avait-il tenté de racheter ses pêchés ?

Sakura ne pouvait que l'admettre. Elle se sentait triste et coupable, en voulait même à Sasuke. Après tout, des deux, un seul était capable de regretter ses crimes. Sasuke avait éteint sa part d'humanité quand Itachi avait réveillé la sienne. Même si elle aimait le jeune Uchiha, elle aurait préféré qu'il choisisse un autre chemin. Et dans le fond, elle aurait aussi aimé qu'il la considère plus, un peu comme Itachi l'avait fait. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste cette partie d'Itachi Uchiha sur terre et que la haine de Sasuke s'envole. Elle en était venu à les imaginer associé en tant qu'une seule et même personne. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire, Sakura avait tout de même conscience que comparer Sasuke et Itachi n'était pas bon du tout. Surtout alors que l'un était mort. Et le pire resterait l'expression morne de son visage, ces yeux morts qui allaient hanter ses cauchemars.

Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit encore en vie.

Une unique larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue, disparaissant dans le cou de Naruto. Disparaissant comme Itachi Uchiha. Le problème, c'était que ce serait loin d'être la dernière qu'elle verserait pour lui.

« Je suis si heureux. » Répétait encore Naruto, quelques minutes plus tard. « Une bonne nuit de sommeil, un passage chez Ichiraku et on pourra se remettre à la recherche de Sasuke ! »

Sa coéquipière aurait aimé se montrer aussi enthousiaste, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup, sa tête menaçait d'exploser à tout instant et elle était morte de fatigue. Shizune la conduisit sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive sur la chaise que Kakashi venait de libérer, drapant ses épaules avec le plaid. L'Haruno ferma les yeux, plongée dans une sorte de léthargie méditative.

« Ne t'excite pas, gamin. » Le calma Tsunade. « Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Ouais, ouais. Madara Uchiha. Mais, sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec Sasuke ? Le teme n'était même pas né ! Il se fiche de ce mec, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa vengeance. Itachi est mort, problème réglé. Rien ne le retient de revenir au village. »

Sakura ne réagit même pas au fait que Naruto avait pris connaissance de l'identité réelle de Madara Uchiha, Fondateur de Konoha un siècle dans le passé. Il y avait de quoi en être retourné mais pour Naruto, c'était absolument normal. Elle n'entendait que le « Itachi est mort, problème réglé. » Elle avait juste envie de lui en flanquer une mémorable.

« Le problème est loin d'être réglé. » Insista calmement l'Hokage. « Ça risque surtout d'empirer dans les jours à venir. »

« Naruto, » Intervint Jiraya en le coupant dans sa lancée. « Il est temps que tu comprennes que Sasuke n'est plus l'ami qu'il était. Il représente une très grande menace pour toi. Pour vous deux et pour Konoha dans son ensemble. »

Aussitôt, Naruto pensa à ce que l'aîné Uchiha lui avait dit dans son Genjutsu. Lui aussi avait insinué que Sasuke pouvait devenir un problème. Pour lui, Itachi racontait n'importe quoi mais maintenant, Jiraya et Tsunade s'y mettaient aussi.

« Ça va. Il a dégommé Itachi, le génie surpuissant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est mauvais pour autant. »

« Mais il est peut-être influencé. Et Madara a des arguments très convaincants pour ça. »

« Je ne- »

« BON SANG, TU VAS LA FERMER ?! » Tonna Tsunade, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes et sûrement chaque habitant du village. « EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS SEULEMENT COMPTE DU DANGER AUQUEL ON FAIT FACE ? DE TA POSITION DANS TOUT CE BORDEL ? PEUT-ÊTRE AS-TU OUBLIE POURQUOI ON T'A TANT HAÏ ET QUE SASUKE EST ORPHELIN ?! TOUT ÇA C'EST MADARA ! KYUBI, AKATSUKI ET TOUT CES MORTS : MADARA ! » Elle fit une courte pause le temps de reprendre son souffle. « On court tous à une mort certaine. Il faut qu'on se prépare, la guerre est imminente. Tu es le prochain sur la liste et on ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre. Tu es un élément clé, mais pour cela, il faut que tu en prennes conscience et que tu grandisses ! Ce n'est pas en faisant des caprices que tu deviendras Hokage. »

C'était un coup bas, mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, Naruto se souvint de la rencontre absurde entre Kyûbi et Sasuke dans les tréfonds de son être. Le renard avait immédiatement reconnu l'Uchiha et son Sharingan. Il avait lui-même mentionné Madara Uchiha, que Sasuke avait dit ne pas connaître. Naruto n'avait jamais pensé à demander des détails au sujet de cet homme que Kyûbi semblait haïr énormément. Tsunade avait consenti plus tôt à partager avec lui les informations que Sakura avait rapporté à propos du chef d'Akatsuki qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

« Si Madara veut s'emparer de tous les bijûs, pourquoi voudrait-il se servir de Sasuke ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Tsunade lança un regard froid à Saï. Il était tout de même à la solde de Danzô même s'il avait déjà prouvé que l'équipe 7 était importante à ses yeux. La Sannin ne savait pas exactement ce que Saï savait à propos de la trahison de son maître et s'il était judicieux qu'il en apprenne plus.

« Parce qu'il le peut. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« On te l'a expliqué, Naruto. » Soupira Jiraya. « C'est lui qui a invoqué Kyûbi pour qu'il détruise le village, il y a dix-huit ans. Une fois, tu m'as raconté que Sasuke était parvenu à s'engouffrer dans ta conscience et qu'il avait maîtrisé Kyûbi. C'est à cause du Sharingan, il a le même pouvoir que le collier que tu portes. »

« Il peut le contrôler ? » S'étonna l'Uzumaki en s'empara du bijou qui pendait à son cou.

« Madara veut se venger et il est prêt à tout pour ça. Le désastre de cette nuit-là a conduit à une prise de conscience pour tout le monde. C'est pour cette raison que le Conseil me force la main pour condamner Sasuke. Le Sharingan est une arme à double tranchant pour le village qui le possède. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir mis sur la même équipe que Sasuke ? »

« Hiruzen était un homme sage. Il espérait qu'en agissant ainsi, Sasuke te considérerait comme un allié et qu'il n'essaierait pas de se servir de toi contre Konoha. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait même ? Je vous l'ai dit, son seul problème, c'est Itachi. Enfin, c'était. »

« Et maintenant, c'est nous. » Conclut l'Hokage.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. » Avoua franchement Naruto.

« Godaime… »

Et cette fois, c'était Kakashi qui la suppliait du regard. Il était inutile de leur cacher encore la vérité maintenant que Madara avait Sasuke. Elle finirait par éclater au grand jour à un moment ou à un autre. Connaissant Sasuke, il allait forcément croire Madara et entamer une nouvelle vengeance. Naruto et Sakura devaient savoir contre quoi ils se battaient. Kakashi ne voulait pas combattre Sasuke mais s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il n'hésiterait pas. L'Uchiha allait détruire tout ce pourquoi son frère s'était battu et le pourquoi il s'était sacrifié. Même si l'équipe 7 était une famille, Konoha resterait toujours la priorité.

Tsunade secoua la tête mais Jiraya était d'accord avec l'Hatake. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, Sakura et Naruto étaient en âge de comprendre. Et plus que tout, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Et si Naruto restait têtu, Sakura était intelligente. Elle avait compris d'elle-même que quelque chose clochait avec Itachi. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été jusqu'à supposer son innocence, mais il était certain qu'elle se demanderait pour le restant de sa vie pourquoi son ennemi lui avait sauvé la vie. Itachi était mort en leur laissant la destinée de Konoha, de Sasuke. Il avait vu en eux de farouches guerriers, il avait cru en eux. C'était moche, mais Itachi était mort et la promesse qui lui avait été faite n'avait plus aucune raison d'être honorée. Il était temps de déterrer la vérité profondément ensevelie.

« Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. » Commanda sévèrement Tsunade à Saï et Naruto. Elle les dévisagea tous les trois, tour à tour, sans savoir par où commencer.

Comment se prépare-t-on à une collision avec l'inimaginable ?

* * *

 _Dernier Fait : Itachi Uchiha avait soigneusement choisi ce qu'il allait emporter avec lui dans la tombe. En voulant le protéger, il venait de détruire Sasuke et de faire une croix sur l'avenir prometteur qu'il lui réservait. Il avait fait de lui une bombe à retardement et son arrêt de mort était déjà signé. Sakura n'avait été qu'une erreur de calcul dans son plan morbide. Il croyait avoir trouvé la meilleure solution pour s'en défaire mais il avait tort. Il l'avait peut-être sauvée mais il venait de détruire ses rêves._

Kakashi avait dit que tout irait bien, que tout allait redevenir comme avant, qu'il fallait juste du temps.

Mais _plus rien_ ne serait jamais comme avant.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Yatai : Il s'agit d'un stand ambulant en plein air au Japon, tout comme un rotenshô, une boutique extérieure.**

 **** Matsuri : Ce** **sont des** **festivals** **et** **fêtes** **populaires traditionnels** **japonais** **. Ils** **se terminent en grande pompe avec un feu d'artifice appelé** _ **hanabi.**_ **des stands** _ **yatai**_ **sont installés : on peut y jouer, manger, boire ou acheter des spécialités locales.** **Si la plupart des matsuri ont lieu l'été, on en organise tout de même tout au long de l'année, ils suivent les événements culturels ou naturels et ponctuent le calendrier. Les Japonais aiment revêtir leurs plus beaux kimonos ou yukata (kimono d'été en coton léger) pour assister aux matsuri.**

 ***** Tsunade fait référence à l'incident Hyûga où le père de Neji, Hizashi s'est sacrifié à la place de Hiashi son frère qui avait tué l'ambassadeur de Kumo qui avait essayé d'enlever Hinata alors qu'il était censé être là pour signer un traité de paix avec Konoha. Kumo ayant demandé compensation, Hizashi s'est porté volontaire car faisait partie de Bunke. (Branche secondaire du clan)**

 ****** Empreintes de chakra : Les ninjas peuvent créer des empreintes de chakra contenant leur conscience et pouvant se manifester même après leur mort. C'est ainsi que Naruto a pu rencontrer ses défunts parents, qui avaient tous deux laissé un peu de leur chakra dans son sceau ventral.**

 **Bon, on y arrivé…xD J'avais prévu un chapitre court mais on dirait que c'est le plus long de tous, j'étais assez inspirée, il faut le dire.**

 **Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un combat épique entre Sasuke et Itachi, ce n'était pas mon plan à vrai dire. Je ne voulais pas bafouer ce moment spectaculaire en le décrivant n'importe comment et ça aurait été inutile et sans importance. Peut-être qu'on se dirait : Mais si, Sakura ! Mais dans un chapitre précédent, Sasuke se dit qu'il ne se concentrait que sur Itachi et que les autres, donc Sakura, paieraient plus tard. En gros, jamais elle n'aurait été mentionnée pendant leur combat.**

 **Bon, Itachi est mort. Snif ! Mais au moins, on a du Ita/Saku, même si c'est juste l'imagination perverse d'Itachi xD Un petit bisou, c'est pas mal :3 J'ai hésité à le mettre, honnêtement il ne me plaît pas. J'ai l'impression que ça exprime le fait qu'Itachi désirait ce baiser alors que non. Je maintiens qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre eux.**

 **Il est mort oui, mais il est toujours là ! C'est mon personnage central, je ne peux pas le faire disparaître en milieu de fiction xD Donc, on garde Itachi mais dans un monde parallèle. C'est peut-être le changement personnel que j'ai apporté dans la trame du manga que j'ai essayé de respecter jusque-là. L'idée est inspirée de – SPOIL ?- ce moment où Obito meurt et qu'il retrouve Rin qui lui dit qu'elle était toujours là à veiller sur lui partout où il était. Ici, c'est Shisui.**

 **Et évidemment, cette histoire d'empreinte de chakra qui retient Itachi prisonnier. Bah oui, Sakura est une vilaine fille ! Ahah. Mais plus sérieusement, avec tout ça, vous vous doutez que…Eh bien, je ne spoil rien mais à vous de deviner ce que ça voudrait dire. ^.^**

 **Sakura de retour à Konoha. J'ai lutté pour trouver une façon crédible de l'innocenter alors qu'elle a été fichée criminelle. Le Conseil Jônin existe vraiment donc ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée je pense…Si ? Retrouvailles avec l'équipe 7, c'est meugnon tout plein.**

 **C'est là que la fiction se retourne : La vérité sur Itachi est enfin révélée…..Quand il est mort Mouahahahahahah.**

 **Fin de la première partie, à suivre ~**

 **Je m'arrête là, c'est déjà assez long comme ça**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	19. Interlude

**Interlude**

« On dit que les ninjas sont des guerriers de l'ombre. Leur histoire est tissée d'une transmission ésotérique de techniques dont ils sont les seuls à en détenir la clé. Les ninjas naissent pour servir leur village. Ils sont les défenseurs de la paix, de la liberté. Ils surgissent au moindre conflit et disparaissent à sa fin. Leur voie est celle de la victoire et rien ne les détruit. _Sept fois à terre, huit fois debout_. Ils peuvent tomber mais se relèveront toujours. Ils sont les dignes possesseurs d'une volonté qui jamais ne périra, une volonté qui agit comme un mantra* et leur permet d'endurer, te tenir debout jusqu'à la fin. La mort est pour eux un avenir tolérable où ils seront gratifiés. Elle les effraie pas, ils la regardent droit dans les yeux en hommes libres et leur sacrifice est un don de soi qui recréera le monde.

On dit beaucoup de choses au sujet des ninjas, mais ce ne sont que des mensonges. Tout est faux. Nous ne sommes pas nés pour servir notre village, on nous a formés pour ça. Nous protégeons nos civils au péril de notre vie en oubliant souvent que nous étions comme eux autrefois. Les dirigeants déclarent des guerres que nous jouons à leur place. Ils ont bâti des plans avec nos rêves pour finalement faire de nous des esclaves en uniforme. Notre vie est régie par un ensemble de règles qui façonne le comportement de notre troupeau. Il n'y a pas de qualité requise pour être un bon ninja, si ce n'est la stupidité. Quant à la bravoure, il suffit de plonger notre regard dans celui d'un ninja agonisant sur un champ de bataille pour comprendre que notre existence est de loin la chose la plus horrible qui subsiste dans le monde. Nous ne sommes pas des ninjas, nous sommes des armes.

Notre village n'est rien de plus qu'un amas de terre lissée et polie derrière une muraille. Ce n'est pas le village que nous défendons, mais la vie qu'il abrite. Et la vie n'a pas de limites. Il n'existe pas de territoire défini, les rayons du soleil traversèrent toutes les frontières. La vérité est que si nous voulons la paix, il faut pour cela faire disparaître les ninjas. On essaye de nous faire croire que notre devoir est de défendre, alors que notre vrai métier est de tuer. Nous ne sommes que des armes au service des puissants, pris dans un engrenage infernal où aucune de nos pensées ne nous appartient. La guerre justifie notre seule existence, en nous supprimant. Le ninja n'a de raison d'être que s'il n'existe pas. La doctrine ninja est trompeuse. Beaucoup d'entre nous pensent la comprendre et trop la croient vraie. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que lorsque l'on tue un homme, on ne défend rien, on tue c'est tout. Le problème est que, dans notre monde, cette réalité n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Leur erreur a été la mienne. J'ai observé la stupidité des hommes en pensant la contrer, mais c'était jusqu'à ce que je devienne moi-même une arme.

Itachi Uchiha. Ironiquement, l'origine de mon prénom** aura fini par prendre tout son sens bien plus tard. Et si mon père n'imaginait pas une telle chose à l'époque, il n'aura pas oublié de me faire savoir ce qu'impliquait de porter ce nom à la suite. Dans mon clan, chaque homme né avec une destinée toute tracée. On m'a entraîné à être un leader, mais avant ça, il fallait me préparer à être un ninja. Mon père appelait ça la réalité mais il avait tort. Ce n'était que le chaos. Un champ de bataille où se mêlaient corps et sang, entassés les uns sur les autres sans qu'on ne puisse dire qui appartenait à tel ou tel camp. J'étais trop jeune pour en comprendre le sens, alors j'ai cru mon père sur parole quand il m'a dit que c'était là l'ampleur de la voracité des hommes. Les ninjas sont des créatures qui vivent pour se battre, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Ce fut mon premier contact avec la guerre et à quatre ans, je savais déjà que ce monde était en proie à l'erreur. Il fallait qu'il change et qu'un homme se lève enfin pour éradiquer cette nuisance à la paix. Je croyais être à même de réaliser cet exploit. Devenir le plus puissant ninja de l'histoire et éliminer la guerre de ce monde, j'ai dédié ma vie à cet idéal. Mais c'était tout le problème. On ne peut pas être à la fois ninja et pouvoir décider de sa propre vie.

Tout comme il est clairement impossible qu'un Uchiha puisse se faire entendre. Ne nous leurrons pas. Le déclin de mon clan ne date pas de l'an 48*, il prend ses racines bien plus loin dans le passé. Pour le dire de façon plus directe et plus crue, ce n'est pas seulement le sang de Madara Uchiha qui s'est transmis à travers les âges. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a jamais eu et n'aura jamais un Uchiha aux commandes. Mon propre rêve était futile, mais j'y croyais quand même. L'injustice animait le cœur du clan, la méfiance celui des autres. Aussi, trouver un coupable n'a pas été bien difficile. Tout ce qui s'attaquait au village nous revenait en pleine figure. Cette calomnie a tracé un sillon de haine sur son passage et j'étais encore trop faible pour me dresser contre elle. Fatigué de se battre contre ce décri, mon clan a fini par lui donner raison. Quant à moi, je suis devenu l'instrument d'une guerre sans merci qui faisait rage entre les miens. Je pensais qu'on m'avait choisi pour mes idéaux, mais l'un comme l'autre ne voyait en moi qu'une arme de destruction. Je n'avais pas le choix, si ce n'est celui de choisir mon camp.

Je pouvais faire partie des innombrables corps qui parsèmeraient le sol, indissociables comme l'étaient ceux que j'avais observés depuis cette falaise auprès de mon père Ou je pouvais les compter moi-même. Sacrifice et patriotisme. Ma propre naïveté m'a empêché de voir à travers ces sophismes, m'amenant à me détacher inconsciemment de mes propres convictions. La paix n'était pas l'objet de cet ultimatum, j'étais face au plus grand problème de la guerre, en vérité : à savoir lequel de ses défenseurs-nés un village doit sacrifier en premier. Voilà jusqu'où m'avait amené mon objectif, j'ai apporté une paix éphémère en y inscrivant les noms du sang et du deuil. J'ai agi comme ceux dont j'avais juré ne jamais ressembler. Je n'ai pas empêché la guerre, j'en ai même respiré l'air. La guerre est une constante, elle ne pourra disparaître que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun homme comme moi prêt à la combattre.

Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ma vie entière était un mensonge. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que je meure en même temps que le clan. Mon choix a été égoïste, sali de mensonges par lesquels j'ai mené un autre enfant à sa perte. Par-delà ce chaos, j'ai chéri un être plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Cette faiblesse qui m'a poussé à laisser mon frère en vie était une autre erreur. Ce grand frère qui lui avait promis un monde meilleur l'a simplement jeté dans un autre bien pire. Quand il saura, peut-être se souviendra-t-il de moi comme étant celui qui tentait de le mettre sous les projecteurs quand notre père ne semblait se soucier que de moi. La vérité est que je ne cherchais pas à le faire briller. A ma plus grande honte, je ne faisais que me servir de lui pour échapper à ce tumulte, échapper à mon devoir envers mon clan. Je l'ai manipulé comme d'autres l'ont fait avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me pardonne, je souhaite simplement qu'il se souvienne et qu'il n'oublie jamais :

Ce sont nos propres choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes, pas ceux des autres. Nous sommes les seuls maîtres de nos vies. Le monde nous offre une infinité de possibilités mais parfois, nous sommes confrontés à un choix limité et le mien m'a amené jusqu'ici. Je croyais que la seule façon de changer le monde était de le faire tout de suite, ici et maintenant. Je croyais comme les autres que le sacrifice serait suffisant. Mais dans un tel chaos, la vie et la mort perdent toute signification. Le temps défile à chaque seconde, sans pause. Même dans un monde où nous n'existons plus, nos rêves survivent. Même s'ils ne sont pas réalisés au cours d'une vie, il viendra un moment où ils aboutiront. Quelque part, quelqu'un d'autre prendra la relève et nos rêves continueront d'exister. Voilà la clé de la victoire : croire en cet avenir. Même si je suis mort, même si cet honneur est pour moi perdu, cette trace que j'ai laissée derrière moi ne s'effacera jamais. L'avenir est en marche. »

* * *

 **Précisions : **

*** Mantra : peut se définir comme une formule (son, mot ou phrase) que l'on répète plusieurs fois pour en retirer un bienfait physique ou spirituel.**

 _ **Sept fois à terre, huit fois debout**_ **: proverbe Japonais qui touche à la détermination et la persévérance.**

 **** Kamaitachi : Yōkai Japonais dont la légende provient de la région de Kōshinetsu, qui signifie "faucille de vent" ou aussi "belette faucille" (« Kama « = « faucille » et « itachi » pour « belette », donc belette possédant des lames de faucilles à l'extrémité de ses pattes). Sous sa forme plus concrète, le Kamaitachi est porté par des bourrasques de vent dans le but vicieux de** _ **taillader tout sur son passage.**_ **Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose qui pourrait dire que Kishimoto s'en est inspiré pour le personnage d'Itachi mais pour ma part, je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment une coïncidence xD Si quelqu'un a une référence ?**

 *** An 48 : ou le 10 octobre 48 précisément, date de l'incident Kyûbi à Konoha. L'an 0 de l'ère à laquelle vit Naruto correspond à la date de création de Konoha.**

 **Petit interlude entre les deux parties avec Itachi de son point de vue critique. C'était à la base un OS que j'avais commencé mais j'ai trouvé sympa de l'incorporer ici. Il est en parallèle avec le prologue où est dit comment Sakura voit sa profession de Ninja Médecin contrairement aux autres. Un genre de transition entre les deux parties. Description assez amère mais c'est un avis subjectif, celui de mon Itachi en l'occurrence.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 17 !**

 **Bisoute, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	20. Chapter 17

**Réponses aux reviews : Merci de me suivre !**

Shinedai : **Helloo ! Merci pour ton avis J'aime aussi ma version 'courte' des chapitres, c'est tellement (pas) pratique pour relire xD C'est vrai que je radote beaucoup à la fin des chaps, une amie m'a même dit que ça pouvait même spoiler la suite, mais je suis une pipelette et c'est toujours intéressant de prendre en compte l'avis de toute le monde, au final c'est comme si on écrivait cette fiction tous ensemble Ahah. Bonnes hypothèses, on verra bien si elles sont justes ! :P Quand tu le dis comme ça, ça parait logique, mais dans ma tête c'est la fiesta du dimanche ! Je travaille encore sur la solution à toute cette histoire. Dans tous les cas, oui, ça va partir en sucette ! Hihi, merci de ta fidélité et ta review. A bientôt, bisoute !**

Biporeo **: Bonjour ! Bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Tout d'abord, Waouuuh ! J'ai pris de longues minutes à lire ton avis, il est long et riche, tout ce que j'aime. Le genre qui aide vraiment, alors merci beaucoup ! Les fautes, ouille ! J'en fais énormément car j'écris vite et je relis vite aussi, ce qui n'est pas une si bonne chose. J'envoie le tout et – je te vois grincer des dents – je ne regarde plus jamais les chapitres précédemment publiés XD Honnêtement, comme tu l'as souligné, c'est parce que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de moi-même, cette fiction est pour moi un défi que j'essaye encore de surmonter. C'est aussi pourquoi j'aime prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde, les lecteurs me motivent. Maintenant que j'ai pu trouver une beta qui travaillera dessus avec moi, je pense que ça sera plus simple. J'ai hâte de voir toutes ces fautes disparaître, ahah. (En passant, 'OOC', oui je tape trop vite et ne fais pas attention, on m'a fait la même remarque avec Yin Yang que j'avais modifié Ying Yang cela sera corrigé, ty) Concernant les personnages, et pour en revenir à l'OOC (que je viens d'écrire OCC), c'est ma propre vision des choses que j'essaie d'intégrer et je souhaite trancher avec le cliché : Akatsuki, méchant, Konoha gentil. Finalement, le manga tourne beaucoup autour de la politique, l'économie, le militaire…C'est ce côté 'sombre' qui m'intéresse. Je ne suis pas douée niveau romance, sentiments donc les émotions, c'est pas trop mon fort xD Je suis plus du genre sous-entendus (le 'Cette fille', tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir compris le sens du terme Ahah). Je vais m'arrêter là avant de finir par écrire un roman – ce que je fais déjà avec cette fic, mais je prends compte de ton avis. Un grand merci à toi et au plaisir de te retrouver prochainement !**

Liag Kab **: Salute ! Merci du passage ! Oh oui, désolée pour la parenthèse, je ne sais plus si j'ai annoncé l'interlude dès le début, je vérifierai. C'est une excellente chose d'être intriguée, voici de quoi combler le mystère xD Contente que ça te plaise, à bientôt !**

Nom-aleatoire **: Hiiii and Thankss ! Hihi tes mots sont comme une mélodie pour mes oreilles (ou mes yeux, mais ça ne se dit pas xD) Perso, j'aime beaucoup les fictions où on redécouvre le côté obscur du manga, moins pour les enfants, plus pour nous qui comprenons le véritable sens du message caché derrière. Complots, manipulation, niark niark, j'aime ! Ce n'était pas réellement ce que j'avais prévu au début de la fiction mais plus j'écris, plus je m'éloigne du pairing pour me concentrer sur cet aspect. Finalement, c'est Itachi qui le représente le mieux. Et Sakura, innocente mais intelligente, est une parfaite candidate et cobaye pour creuser dans ce monde mystériiieuuuuux. Je m'embaaalle. Hum. Donc peut-on dire que c'est un romance impossiblement possible ? Avec une pincée de problèmes, peut-être. Voilà mon univers xD Oui, tu me donnes de la motivation, j'en suis contente même ! Ah, je ne regarde pas le nombre de reviews, je préfère peu d'avis mais de qualité et des lecteurs présents du début à la fin avec moi. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde xD Aaah, grand merci de ton passage, toujours contente de retrouver. A très vite, gros bisoute !**

 **Ce pavé…pour vous dire merci ! Ceci étant dit, voici le nouveau chapitre, dix-septième de Shadow et premier de la seconde partie ! Pour tout vous dire, c'est l'un des chapitres où j'ai le plus pris mon pied. L'écrire m'a beaucoup amusé, je me suis découvert un humour étrange. Ahah On se retrouve en bas pour le roman de fin, Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _« Est-ce que tu as une idée du nombre de façon dont tu pourrais détruire ce village rien qu'avec la pile de gauche, gamine ?! »_

Naturellement, Sakura avait juste gloussé. Ce n'était qu'un tas de paperasse devant lequel Tsunade semblait abattue avant même d'avoir commencé, complotant secrètement pour en broyer la moitié sans que quelqu'un ne la soupçonne. C'étaient juste des déclarations d'impôts et de taxes. D'abord, parce que les chiffres étaient l'un des péchés mignons de Tsunade. Ensuite, parce que tout le monde rentrait et sortait du bureau comme si c'était un moulin. L'épisode Danzô-Orochimaru* avait suffi pour instaurer de nouvelles règles. Le bureau des employés se chargeait désormais de tout ce qui concernait les missions de bas rang et des rétributions. Quant aux rapports des missions plus périlleuses, la moitié était gravée dans la tête de l'Hokage et l'autre scellée aux archives de l'ANBU. Même l'accès à la section des renseignements avait été restreint. Tsunade était un peu excessive.

Peut-être que Sakura aurait dû la prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Évidemment, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y avait, dans tout ce raffut, un tiroir qui gorgeait de secrets préjudiciables. Dans un cas général, qui pourrait penser qu'un village aussi prospère que le leur était en réalité corrompu jusqu'à la moelle ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait des dangers visibles à l'extérieur, sans se soucier de ceux camouflés à l'intérieur. On pouvait penser que les conflits internes étaient naturels et réguliers dans n'importe quel village, qu'il fallait juste être assez mature et cultivé pour s'en apercevoir. Un genin fraîchement diplômé s'arrêtait à la rémunération d'une mission et au côté cool du métier ; un chûnin en comprenait mieux l'intérêt et un Jônin avait l'expérience du risque. Les ANBU étaient, quant à eux, muselés par des lois draconiennes, difficile de mesurer leur implication sans en faire partie. Déjà à treize ans, Itachi Uchiha appartenait pratiquement à toutes ces catégories.

Pour des raisons évidentes, Tsunade avait refusé de laisser Sakura et Naruto consulter le dossier confidentiel de l'Uchiha. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que le dossier était énorme, rempli de rapports — la plupart ayant été rédigée par Jiraya après leurs rencontres — et de renseignements hautement personnels. Plusieurs années de surveillance du Clan Uchiha y étaient répertoriées avec les comptes-rendus des réunions secrètes où Hiruzen Sarutobi avait ajouté ses notes. La seule fiche que Tsunade avait daigné sortir était celle de l'attribution de la mission U1652-K qu'on appelait jusque-là _l'Affaire Uchiha_. Naruto lui avait un peu forcé la main, convaincu qu'elle mentait. Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier, mais plus l'Uzumaki avait avancé dans sa lecture, plus son teint avait pris des tons verdâtres. Naruto était émotif, mais jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi bouleversé, si bien que Sakura avait totalement refusé de consulter la feuille. Les paroles de Tsunade lui avaient déjà bien assez retourné l'estomac.

« On se terre ? » Demanda une voix familière, un brin amusé.

Sakura leva les yeux en même temps que la pointe de son stylo. Un commentaire mal placé faillit franchir ses lèvres, mais elle se concentra de nouveau sur son carnet. S'ensuivit un long silence, puis une chaise racla le sol. Kakashi passa les minutes suivantes à l'observer écrire, gêné par le malaise. C'était beaucoup plus facile avec Naruto.

« Alors, » reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. « Le conseil est pour demain soir. »

« Ouais. » Murmura Sakura.

« Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas avec tes amis à fêter ton retour. Ils font la queue devant le bureau de Godaime, tu sais. »

« J'ai déjà mes amis avec moi, vous ne les voyez pas ? » Ironisa-t-elle méchamment. « Ils sont tout autour, postés devant chaque issue. »

Généralement, la bibliothèque du village était assez bondée. Ninjas comme civils aimaient assouvir leur avidité de connaissances dans ce lieu riche et culturel. À cette heure-ci, il y aurait dû y avoir une bonne dizaine de tables occupées et des curieux égarés dans les rayons, surtout avec la pancarte qui promettait un package promotionnel pour les livres de Jiraya. Cependant, la bibliothèque était vide, ils étaient seuls et même la gérante avait disparu. Si le panneau horaire permettait les visiteurs, ces derniers étaient sans doute renvoyés par les différents ANBU qui gardaient les portes, quatre au moins et pas vraiment camouflés. Tsunade avait pris ces précautions pour protéger Sakura, mais surtout à cause des deux conseillers désormais au courant du retour de l'apprenti et inquiets à ce sujet. Bien heureusement, ils n'avaient pas remis en cause la décision de Tsunade, elle ne voulait aucun membre de la Racine sur le coup, pas même Saï. Elle redoutait beaucoup trop l'alliance Danzô-Madara pour le permettre.

Sakura était rentrée depuis maintenant trois jours, mais en dehors de Naruto, Saï et Ino, elle n'avait vu aucun de ses amis. Bien sûr, tous étaient au courant de son retour et demandaient à la voir, mais elle était devenue soudainement occupée. Tsunade lui inventait des excuses pour lui permettre de respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à répondre à leurs questions. En réalité, ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait Sakura. De toute façon, elle allait y passer et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ce n'était pas non plus par peur de leur jugement, elle avait une confiance aveugle en eux. Non, c'était juste qu'elle voulait vraiment être seule. Elle avait beaucoup encaissé et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces dernières semaines. C'était bon de pouvoir rester assise dans le silence à peine meublé par le stylo qui grattait le papier, sans être continuellement effrayée ou tendue. C'était comme après le départ de Sasuke et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de remonter la pente.

« Naruto est avec Iruka. » Répondit-elle quand Kakashi lui suggéra de retrouver son équipe. « Il essaie de resquiller des ramens. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente comme s'il avait des menottes aux poignets. »

« C'est pour ta sécurité, Sakura. Tu n'es pas _surveillée_. »

Elle renifla.

« Si vous le dites. » Parfois, elle se demandait si c'était Naruto ou elle, le Jinrûchiki.

Même Ino s'était sentie mal à l'aise de dormir ainsi épiée. Inoichi avait précisé qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à propos de sa mission tant que le conseil n'avait pas eu lieu, Ino avait protesté, mais le patriarche avait eu le dernier mot. _Les murs ont des oreilles_ , avait-il dit. Les filles avaient essayé de regarder par la fenêtre, mais l'escouade d'ANBU était trop bien cachée. Même Jiraya et Kakashi n'avaient paru rien remarquer lorsqu'ils l'avaient accompagnée chez les Yamanaka, sûrement à cause de Naruto qui gémissait bruyamment (« _Pourquoi Sakura ne vient-elle pas dormir chez moi, de toute façon ?! On ne s'est pas vu depuis des semaines ! Kakashi sensei, dites quelque chose ! » « … parce que ton appartement est une porcherie ?_ ») et pourtant, Kakashi en connaissait un rayon sur l'ANBU, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Si les deux hommes savaient qu'ils étaient suivis et pas seulement à cause de la grosse voix de Naruto, ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'en informer. D'ailleurs, Tsunade avait juste expliqué que Sakura serait sous la tutelle d'Inoichi, sans rien dire d'autre.

En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, pas après ses révélations. Il fallait avant tout calmer Naruto qui hurlait à tout va dans le bureau, furieux que personne n'ait jugé bon de les prévenir que Sasuke faisait les choses à l'envers. Au cours de cette nuit, beaucoup de choses furent révélées, beaucoup plus que Sakura n'en aurait voulu savoir. Deux heures avaient suffi pour résumer la véritable vie d'Itachi Uchiha et pour faire s'écrouler son monde. Le plus étrange était qu'elle n'avait même pas pleuré. Oh, elle avait eu envie de sangloter à cœur fendre, mais le dégoût avait surpassé sa peine et la nausée était apparue. Le dégoût d'elle-même, le dégoût d'Itachi et de ceux qui l'avaient laissé faire. Sakura était juste restée silencieuse, laissant Naruto monopoliser la conversation et ne réagissant que pour refuser la feuille qu'il lui tendait gravement. Elle n'avait plus remis un pied dans le bureau depuis.

Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment été rancunier, pas autant qu'elle en tout cas. Il ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Elle aurait pu pardonner Saï s'il était au courant (ce n'était pas le cas), car même s'il avait voulu en parler, le sceau de Danzô l'en aurait empêché. Mais les autres ? Kakashi était responsable de la team 7, il connaissait l'étendue de la haine de Sasuke et savait combien elle et Naruto se damnaient pour retrouver leur Uchiha, il les avait juste laissé tomber. Quant à Jiraya, il avait eu mainte fois l'occasion de parler de cette histoire depuis qu'il était au courant — c'est-à-dire six ans — et il avait même fait face à Itachi avant sa mort. Étant le maître de Naruto et le témoin de son acharnement, c'était impardonnable. Pour Tsunade qui, de son côté, savait combien Sakura souffrait de la faute de Sasuke, c'était pire. Elle était comme une mère pour elle, elle lui avait fait confiance et lui avait confié sa vie. Résultat des courses, la Sannin s'était carrément servie d'elle et d'Itachi, en prime. Shizune n'aurait pas parlé, bien trop loyale.

Pour Naruto qui voyait tout de manière positive, il était évident qu'il parviendrait à raisonner leur ami. Pour Sakura, c'était sans appel : ils venaient définitivement de perdre Sasuke.

C'était la seule réaction qu'elle avait eue après avoir entendu toute l'histoire. Comment Sasuke pourrait-il pardonner Konoha pour ce que son frère avait subi alors qu'elle-même s'en sentait incapable ? Ils pensaient tous qu'il reviendrait une fois sa vengeance assouvie, mais elle était loin de l'être, elle les visait eux désormais. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter Sasuke et cette fois, il allait les tuer pour de bon. C'était aussi la véritable raison qui empêchait Sakura de retrouver Naruto, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre lui promettre qu'il ferait entendre raison à l'Uchiha. Ce serait juste un mensonge et elle avait déjà eu son compte avec Itachi. Quant à ce dernier… elle l'avait détesté comme tout le monde pour des raisons erronées, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait alors se sentir coupable était inutile. En réalité, elle venait enfin de trouver une bonne raison de le détester : tout était encore de sa faute. Pourtant, c'était tellement difficile quand on lui disait que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là, c'était pour les protéger. Sasuke. Naruto. Et _elle_.

Pour ce qu'elle savait, il était bien possible qu'il y ait eu de la vérité dans ses propos. Toutes ses hypothèses à propos d'Itachi n'étaient pas entièrement fausses, mais si elle pensait le connaître un peu, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle ne savait strictement rien de lui. Chaque mot et chaque geste de sa part prenaient une tout autre signification désormais. Malgré sa rancœur, Sakura ne pouvait pas chasser le vide dans les yeux d'Itachi. Quand Ino était apparue au seuil de la cuisine, elle n'avait pas caché son émotion, mais rivalité l'oblige, elle était juste restée Ino. « _Alors, Gros Front ? Sasuke ne te suffisait plus ? Il a fallu que tu sautes sur le grand-frère ?_ » Ino était incapable de la consoler, car n'était au courant de rien. Mais elle pouvait lui tenir la main la nuit, quand elle sanglotait dans son sommeil, hantée par une nuit de lune et des traînées de sang sur le visage d'un garçon aux yeux rouges qui lui répétait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

« C'est Tsunade qui vous envoie ? » S'enquit Sakura sans masquer son amertume. « Vous jouez les coursiers, maintenant ? »

Kakashi ne nia pas, mais il ne confirma pas non plus, resté juste silencieux face à la rancune amère du troisième membre de son équipe. Il savait comment calmer Naruto et il savait aussi comment parler à Saï, mais Sakura lui paraissait désormais aussi intimidante que Sasuke. Autrefois, quand elle était encore une petite fille naïve, il était aisé de s'en sortir avec elle. Il suffisait de lui parler d'amour, d'amitié et de belles paroles comme elle les aimait. Kakashi n'avait sûrement jamais rien compris au fonctionnement de son élève, c'était un soulagement pour lui que Tsunade ait pris la peine de s'occuper de Sakura. Pourtant, même Godaime se disait incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son apprentie. Habituellement, Sakura aurait simplement laissé éclater sa colère, broyant tout ce qu'elle trouverait pour se soulager. Elle était comme une bombe à retardement, prête à leur exploser à la figure à tout moment.

« Tu connais Godaime mieux que n'importe qui. » Dit-il enfin en tentant d'être joyeux. « Si tu continues de l'ignorer, c'est elle qui viendra te chercher… »

« Je _croyais_ la connaître. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était une copie de Danzô avec des couettes. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle manquait autant de respect à son maître. Elle était toujours la première à la défendre, d'habitude.

« On ne peut pas parler de ça, ici. » Kakashi tourna la tête vers chaque porte fermement gardée. « Pas maintenant. »

« Alors quand ?! » S'écria-t-elle férocement en se levant. « Quand Sasuke sera à nos portes ?! Quand le Conseil donnera l'ordre de le tuer ?! »

Elle avait l'air d'une hystérique, Kakashi se ratatinait presque sur place. Le problème avec elle, c'était son attitude dévastatrice qui le faisait se sentir comme un adversaire. Elle se débattait dans tout un flot de sentiments qui la déchirait en petits lambeaux. L'origine de cette agressivité latente était encore inconnue pour Kakashi, mais il était certain qu'elle subissait en grande partie le contrecoup de sa mission, peut-être même plus violemment que pour les dernières révélations.

« Sakura, l'ANBU dispose d'une section thérapeutique excellente. Si tu veux — »

« Un psy ? Vous pensez que je suis folle ?! » Hoqueta Sakura.

« Pas du tout. » Répondit calmement Kakashi. « Je pense juste que tu es bouleversée et que tu as besoin d'extérioriser. »

« Je ne suis pas bouleversée ! » Siffla-t-elle sans se soucier qu'on l'entende ou non.

Elle détestait qu'on la croie faible. Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse, c'était de la fureur. En elle, les émotions se bousculaient de façon chaotique. Elle était si en colère. En rencontrant le regard compatissant de Kakashi, elle eut envie de tout casser, d'envoyer la table contre le mur et de détruire chaque rangée de livres classée à la perfection alors que sa propre vie était un désastre total. Elle était si mal en point que sa tête tournait et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle se dit qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Peut-être que Kakashi avait raison, elle était devenue complètement dingue.

« Je ne suis pas bouleversée. » Répéta-t-elle plus doucement en se rasseyant. « Je suis en colère. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Kakashi. « Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé. Pas seulement pour Sasuke, mais pour tout. Je comprends que tu m'en veux et c'est entièrement ma faute. Je t'ai souvent mise de côté en essayant de te protéger. Pour tout te dire, tu me rappelles beaucoup quelqu'un… »

Parler de Rin était encore chose difficile, il en allait de même pour l'équipe Minato au complet, réduite en poussière. Il arrivait souvent qu'il ait l'impression de retrouver Obito et Rin quand il voyait Naruto et Sakura. Quant à Sasuke, eh bien c'était lui-même qu'il regardait. Sachant combien Kakashi était pudique concernant son passé, Sakura conserva un silence religieux. Seulement, Kakashi s'arrêta là, plongé dans un souvenir qui semblait douloureux.

« C'était votre père, vous savez. » Lui dit soudainement Sakura.

« Hein ? » Kakashi sursauta presque. « Ah, oui. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit… »

Il y avait tellement de choses dont il était désolé vis-à-vis d'elle, son père en faisait partie. Il était réellement destiné à blesser son élève à chaque fois. Étrangement, le fait de voir Kakashi aussi désemparé toucha Sakura en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se sentait coupable de lui en vouloir, mais elle savait des choses à son sujet. Tsunade était une pipelette, quand elle le voulait (surtout avec plusieurs grammes dans le sang.) Dans un certain sens, l'Hatake avait essayé d'empêcher que l'équipe 7 répète les échecs de la sienne. De ce qu'elle savait, le sort de l'équipe Minato et les années passées à l'ANBU avaient poussé Sandaime à demander à Kakashi de visiter cette fameuse section psychologique. D'où sa phobie des médecins.

« Je ne vous en veux plus. » Lâcha-t-elle enfin. « Avant oui, mais j'étais aussi très bête à l'époque. Ce n'était pas totalement de votre faute. Godaime est un bon Shishou, même si je ne lui dis jamais de peur qu'elle prenne la grosse tête. Plus qu'elle ne l'est, en tout cas… »

Il acquiesça, à peine convaincu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter un minimum cet homme. Elle était comme ça. Kakashi pouvait la délaisser et lui cacher des choses autant qu'il le voulait, elle l'admirait toujours autant. Elle ne parvenait pas à rester en colère contre lui. Son équipe était tout ce qui lui restait, elle ne voulait pas abandonner ça.

« On a perdu Sasuke. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le dire à voix haute était encore pire que de le penser. Elle serrait son stylo tellement fort qu'il se brisa, l'encre se déversant sur la couverture de son carnet.

« Pas encore. » Il secoua la tête. « Il reste une chance. Tant pis si c'est un échec, mais nous devons la tenter. N'abandonne pas, Sakura. »

Et sur ces mots, il glissa son bandeau frontal sur la table. Comme neuf. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Elle n'était même pas encore passée devant le conseil…

« Eh bien, j'y vais. » Annonça Kakashi en se levant.

Aussitôt, Sakura regretta d'avoir fait des conclusions actives, il était simplement venu lui rendre son identité, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle en avait grandement besoin en ces temps difficiles. Il n'arrivait sûrement jamais à comprendre Sakura, mais elle savait qu'il avait essayé. Cette fois, il ne lui avait pas menti pour son propre bien. Il s'était même excusé avec sincérité. _De toute façon, il a toujours eu un problème avec les femmes_ , décida-t-elle intérieurement. _On ne se demande pas pourquoi il est toujours célibataire._ Et puis, il se dirigeait doucement vers la sortie plutôt que de se volatiliser comme à son habitude. S'il voulait la faire culpabiliser, il avait réussi. Stupide sensibilité. Elle aimait définitivement trop son équipe.

« Kakashi sensei ? » Il se tourna vers elle. « Merci. »

Il la fixa un instant avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

« Ne me remercie pas, va. Je ne fais qu'accomplir la volonté de quelqu'un qui croyait en toi. » À sa mine confuse, il sourit sous son masque.

Quand elle pensa enfin comprendre où il venait en venir, son cœur rata un battement. À court de mot, elle l'observa simplement s'en aller en caressant le tissu de son bandeau rouge.

« Oi, Sakura ? » Une lueur animait l'œil visible de Kakashi. « Pour demain soir… essaie juste de ne pas te laisser embarquer dans les disputes des hauts gradés, d'accord ? »

* * *

D'une certaine manière, Shisui remarqua que cela amusait un peu Itachi sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Son cadet continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle le ninja copieur venait de sortir, ses yeux brillant comme si Kakashi avait dit quelque chose que lui seul était en mesure de déchiffrer. Shisui haussa les épaules et soupira en ramassant un morceau de plastique sur la table.

« Elle est un peu émotive, hm ? » Constata-t-il en tâtant ce qui restait du pauvre stylo. « Suffisant pour relâcher son sceau ? »

Itachi sortit de sa rêverie pour observer à son tour Sakura, assise à sa gauche. Se pensant seule, elle continuait de toucher son bandeau comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait.

« Elle a passé deux mois à être entourée de criminels particulièrement redoutables, elle n'a pas craqué une seule fois. »

Itachi connaissait un peu le fonctionnement du Fûinjutsu grâce à Jiraya, mais il ignorait l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il savait juste qu'elle y stockait une grande quantité de chakra et que grâce à ce sceau, elle était en mesure d'exécuter un Kinjutsu de régénération. _« Techniquement, elle ne peut pas mourir au combat. »_ Avait un jour dit Jiraya quand il lui avait demandé un topo sur les capacités de sa coéquipière. Si ça avait beaucoup intrigué Itachi, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir Sakura à l'œuvre. Même durant son combat contre Kumo, elle s'était simplement soignée avec la Paume Mystique. À l'évidence, personne n'était invincible et Sakura était mortelle. S'il avait mis à exécution sa pensée en essayant de la tuer, Itachi était certain qu'il aurait réussi, sceau ou pas. Néanmoins, cette information l'avait rendue intéressante et digne d'attention.

« Cela fait déjà trois jours. Tu n'as pas l'air de lui manquer tant que ça. » Le taquina Shisui avec un sourire.

Ça lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Itachi. Oui, voilà maintenant trois jours que Sakura était au courant de la vérité et trois jours que Shisui et lui étaient coincés ensemble. Son ex-coéquipière n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de son chakra. Itachi était hautement irrité, même s'il n'osait pas avouer qu'être en direct à Konoha était comme un baume au cœur. Il aurait juste préféré se trouver aux côtés de Sasuke. Shisui ne lui avait pas dit ce qui se passerait s'il tentait de quitter Konoha pour s'aventurer au-delà, mais à son regard, il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas l'expérience. Kakashi avait été d'une grande aide sans s'en rendre compte. Si Sakura perdait l'espoir de retrouver Sasuke, elle ne voudrait peut-être pas partir à sa recherche contrairement à ce que les deux Uchiha avaient entendu de Naruto. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'Itachi serait bloqué avec elle à moins que Sasuke ne se présente ici. Itachi n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'il le fasse. Tout dépendait des intentions de son petit frère.

« Moi, ça ne me gêne pas ! » S'exclama Shisui en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. « Cette équipe m'amuse beaucoup. Ils sont tous un peu dérangés, mais si ce n'est que ça... »

« Quand tu assisteras à la visite de Pain à Konoha, ça t'amusera moins, crois-moi. » Dit froidement Itachi. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait l'impression de parler à un enfant. Shisui était tellement étrange dans cette nouvelle dimension.

« Pardon, es-tu _bouleversé_ ? » Shisui sourit avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Je ne savais pas que l'ANBU disposait d'une cellule de psychologie. »

« On dirait bien. » Murmura Itachi, pensif.

En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Il avait passé très peu de temps au QG de l'ANBU, ne s'y rendant que pour les entraînements avec son équipe et se préparer pour les missions. Il n'y était jamais resté plus que nécessaire. Surtout lorsqu'il entendait les autres discuter à voix basse de sujets qui ne les regardaient absolument pas. Par exemple, le fait que Kakashi avait soi-disant sacrifié un camarade pour le bien d'une mission. À l'époque, il respectait déjà énormément Kakashi et bien que la rumeur l'eût intriguée, elle n'avait jamais changé quoi que ce soit à son opinion. L'Hatake était toujours un bon camarade.

« _Oh_. »

Sakura venait de refermer brusquement son carnet taché, le visage crispé. D'après son froncement de sourcil, Itachi pouvait dire qu'elle venait de prendre une décision. La jeune fille se leva, repoussa sa chaise et rassembla ses affaires. C'était étrange d'observer Sakura dans son environnement. Il pensait qu'elle serait peut-être plus détendue, plus confiante maintenant qu'elle était de retour au village. Consciemment ou pas, elle se comportait plutôt comme si tout le monde était un ennemi potentiel. Dans d'autres circonstances, Itachi aurait approuvé. Cependant, s'il avait bien appris une chose, c'était que ne faire confiance à personne autour de soi n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. En fait, ça l'avait directement conduit à la mort. Shisui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était trop dur, que Sakura venait de traverser une série d'épreuves difficiles et que c'était normal qu'elle mette du temps à se réhabituer à vivre. Il n'était pas le seul, Jiraya avait dit la même chose à Naruto le matin même.

Donc, était-il vraiment le seul à penser qu'elle était juste ennuyante ? D'abord, elle en voulait au monde entier et gâchait son temps à s'apitoyer sur elle-même alors qu'elle courait encore un grave danger. Ensuite, ça ne faisait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur elle. On n'avait encore jamais assigné quatre ANBU à la sécurité d'une personne autre que le Daimyô en personne, ce qui en disait long sur l'inquiétude de Tsunade. Plutôt que d'écouter les consignes de l'Hokage, Sakura s'entêtait à ignorer les convocations. Ce conseil allait finir au désastre. Et enfin… _pouvait-elle juste cesser de prononcer son prénom de façon si étrange quand elle dormait ?!_ Il s'était senti obligé d'éloigner Shisui tellement il riait, manquant même de tomber du toit. C'était tellement gênant. Heureusement, son aîné s'était vite calmé en constatant les yeux rougis de Sakura à l'aube. L'idiote avait pleuré toute la nuit. Cela était également un problème. Elle était une source de problème. Tout en elle était un problème. À commencer par les chaînes qu'elle lui imposait.

« Suivons-la. »

En fait, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient depuis un moment. Itachi trouvait cet acte un peu malsain, mais il espérait qu'elle finirait par les libérer sur un coup de tête. Sakura avait toujours eu des sautes d'humeur étranges, ce n'était pas impossible. Ils étaient donc au nombre de six à la suivre dans ses déplacements, l'escouade d'ANBU depuis les toits et les deux Uchiha simplement derrière elle. Parfois, Itachi divaguait. Un jour, alors qu'il faisait encore équipe avec Sakura, il s'était demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait fait partie de son cercle. Il avait appris qu'elle était du genre à se dresser contre le destin. Il s'était dit qu'avec Shisui d'un côté et elle de l'autre, réconcilier le clan et le village aurait pu être plus simple. C'était pure naïveté, bien sûr, mais la situation actuelle était dangereusement semblable à la vision qu'il avait imaginée.

Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il appréciait Sakura, mais il l'estimait beaucoup. Shisui avait dit qu'elle lui ressemblait drôlement, qu'elle agissait un peu comme lui après son entrée à l'ANBU et que ça expliquait pourquoi Itachi avait développé un certain instinct de protection envers elle. Itachi lui avait répondu qu'il délirait franchement. Seulement, Kakashi en avait rajouté une couche en s'adressant à Sakura de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec lui. Sur le coup, Itachi avait été amusé d'entendre la même phrase qu'autrefois, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était comme les associer tous deux à une seule et même personne. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Sakura était son exact opposé. Elle était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

« Tu as raison. » L'approuva Shisui à sa grande satisfaction. « Elle gagne à être connue. En fait, elle me fait penser à Izumi. »

Sa mâchoire faillit percuter le sol.

« C'est vrai, » poursuivit Shisui sans faire attention à lui. « Si l'on regarde les faits, on peut dire qu'elles sont semblables sur bien des points. Pour honorer son père, Izumi désirait devenir plus forte pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Sakura a fait la même chose en devenant l'apprentie de Godaime. Izumi était quelqu'un de très doux, mais savait parfaitement s'imposer. En fait, elle était parfois effrayante. Bon, Sakura est bien pire d'après ce que dit Naruto, mais elle n'en reste pas moins très sensible et ouverte aux autres. »

« Tu veux que je te dise, je crois que tu es mort depuis bien trop longtemps pour t'ennuyer à ce point. » Grinça Itachi, touché malgré lui.

Il ne voulait pas particulièrement parler d'Izumi et encore moins que Shisui la compare à Sakura. C'était comme lorsque Fugaku répétait à Sasuke qu'il devrait être un peu plus comme son frère. À ses yeux, Sasuke devait faire ceci et cela comme Itachi. Il devait avoir ceci et cela comme Itachi. Les frères Uchiha avaient assez enduré à ce sujet pour que quelqu'un leur dise qu'ils devraient aussi s'engager avec une compagne de même calibre.

« Et puis, ces cheveux noirs, c'est terrible… avec un peu plus de longueurs… »

« Shisui. »

C'était peut-être facile pour lui, il avait certainement pu parler à Izumi dans l'au-delà, ou peu importait comment s'appelait cet endroit invisible à ses yeux. Itachi, lui, se souvenait juste de son corps rigide entre ses bras tandis que le Tsukuyomi lui ôtait la vie. Elle était sa seule véritable amie en dehors de Shisui. L'une des rares personnes capables de lui changer les idées. Elle avait même souri à sa mort, heureuse de pouvoir vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé même si ce n'était qu'un genjutsu. Izumi était si simple et si compréhensive. Elle était promise à un avenir extraordinaire avant qu'il ne le lui retire. Sakura, elle, avait eu cette chance et pourtant elle n'atteignait pas l'importance qu'Izumi avait eue pour lui. Itachi ne pouvait pas dire que c'était pour Sasuke, car ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de la tuer. Si Shisui essayait de sous-entendre qu'il était possible qu'il ait épargné Sakura pour ne pas répéter cette erreur, l'argument était erroné puisque la mort d'Izumi, bien qu'atroce, était essentielle. Ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part, ça l'avait même motivé à poursuivre le massacre.

« OHE SAKURAAAAA ! » Hurla une voix derrière eux, mettant fin par la même occasion à cette conversation dérangeante.

Itachi, Shisui, Sakura et sûrement chaque ANBU soupirèrent fatalement. Le monde ninja reposait sur les épaules d'un véritable imbécile. C'est ce que marmonnait Sakura qui baissait la tête pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention.

« PAS SI FORT, TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! » Le gronda Jiraya en abattant son poing sur le crâne de Naruto.

C'était à se demander lequel des deux était le pire, le maître ou l'élève ?

« Je croyais que tu étais avec Iruka… » Lâcha Sakura, mal à l'aise.

« Sa pause est terminée, il est retourné à l'Académie. » Répondit Naruto en se massant le crâne. « Je vais m'entraîner aux terrains. Tu veux m'accompagner ? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas bagarré. »

L'idée était extrêmement tentante. Sakura avait l'impression de ne pas s'être entraînée depuis une éternité. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grande chose avec Itachi à ses côtés et quand elle repensait à ses combats (tentatives de combat serait plus exacte) elle en avait des sueurs froides. D'un côté, elle voulait passer du temps avec Naruto. D'un autre, elle savait où ça aboutirait et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Même si Kakashi lui avait rendu un semblant d'espoir, le sujet Sasuke était encore tabou. De plus, la présence de Jiraya la gênait. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aimerait lui balancer au visage que c'était difficile de répondre au sourire qu'il lui faisait.

« Et si tu demandais plutôt à Saï de t'accompagner ? Je dois encore rédiger mon rapport… »

« Des clous ! Allez, Sakura ! » La supplia presque Naruto. « Et puis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

Il était tellement excité qu'elle avait du mal à lui dire non. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en plus de l'éviter comme la peste. Tsunade lui avait demandé d'être discrète, mais retourner un terrain d'entraînement était loin d'être discret. Le village avait l'habitude des tremblements de terre causés par ses poings, c'était facile de savoir où elle se trouvait quand ce phénomène se produisait. Heureusement que Naruto avait usurpé son mérite avec ses récents entraînements, car cette grande nouvelle réclamait sa présence sur les terrains au plus vite, tant pis pour la discrétion. Naruto planta simplement son maître pour draper un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant vivement avec lui.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du Mont Myoboku ? »

* * *

Tsunade balaya rapidement la salle du regard, comptant mentalement ses défenseurs. Pour la première fois, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû écouter les vieux conseillers. Se battre moins pour sa fierté et plus pour le village. Le dernier conseil annuel concernant la répartition du budget avait une fois de plus servi de terrain d'affrontement entre l'Hokage et le Conseil. Le Daimyô, facilement traumatisé, s'était fait tout petit tandis que Tsunade vociférait contre les anciens. Résultat des courses, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait et le budget de l'hôpital avait grimpé en flèche, il fallait donner plus de moyens à la recherche que le conseil jugeait futile. Tsunade était peut-être Hokage, mais elle était aussi ninja médecin, le monde en manquait cruellement. Ainsi, le budget de l'ANBU avait légèrement subi, les excellentes statistiques laissant entendre que cela suffisait. D'ailleurs, la police de Konoha faisait du bon travail en parallèle. Charmé — ou effrayé — le Daimyô avait signé avec empressement.

D'après les informations réunies par Itachi et Jiraya, la menace que présentait Pain était de grande ampleur. En plus de représenter l'Akatsuki pour le compte de Madara et de posséder le Rinnegan, il avait à lui seul pris le contrôle d'Ame en provoquant un génocide total. Tout le parti dirigeant y était passé, y compris les ambassadeurs associés. À la fin, il ne restait rien de ce qu'avait été le gouvernement de Hanzô. Même les trois Sannin n'avaient rien pu contre Hanzô, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui leur avait décerné ce titre en échange de leur vie. Même si Konoha était beaucoup moins instable que ne l'avait été Ame, et le pays du Feu extrêmement plus puissant, il fallait réellement s'inquiéter pour le village et prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires. Cependant, il était difficile d'anticiper une attaque de ce type. Les pouvoirs de cet homme leur étaient inconnus, même Jiraya ignorait à qui ils avaient affaire et pourtant, c'était à coup sûr l'un de ses anciens élèves.

« Chaque escouade couvrira un secteur. » Annonça Tsunade d'une voix forte. « Voici les plans. » Elle tendit les rouleaux au commandant de l'ANBU agenouillé en tête du groupe. « Vous travaillerez de pair avec l'équipe d'analyse. Je veux le maximum d'informations sur l'ennemi, le moindre détail a son importance. »

Tous répondirent d'une même voix, faisant toujours le même effet à Tsunade. Ils avaient beau travailler dans l'ombre, échapper à ces alternatives de succès et de revers, ils gardaient constamment une attitude victorieuse et conquérante. Elle désirait relever de leurs fonctions nombre d'entre eux, juste pour leur permettre de vivre normalement après des années de loyaux services, mais elle avait trop besoin d'un appui militaire en ces temps sombres et de toute manière, ils n'accepteraient pas. Shikaku, qui se tenait à sa droite, prit la relève pour étaler sa stratégie de base. Tout allait se jouer sur les premières minutes, il fallait donc être très rapide s'ils ne voulaient pas reculer pied à pied face à l'Akatsuki. Personne ne savait quand aurait lieu l'attaque, pratiquement tous les ANBU étaient affectés à un secteur et la plupart des Jônin avaient pour rôle de protéger les civils et les guider jusqu'aux abris, on manquait d'éclaireur.

« Le clan Aburame. » Lui chuchota Shizune à l'oreille. « Leurs insectes sont — ».

« Non, j'ai besoin d'eux sur place. » Contra Tsunade avant de froncer brusquement les sourcils. « Va me chercher Saï. »

« Saï ? » Répéta Shizune, bouche bée.

« Saï. » Susurra l'Hokage avec un sourire mauvais. « Il est temps pour lui de nous prouver dans quel camp il est. »

« Mais il est en mission avec Yamato et Anko ! » Lui rappela son assistante.

« Précisément. Il est déjà sur le terrain… alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » Cingla-t-elle, Shizune bondit sur ses pieds et entreprit de rejoindre la volière au pas de course.

Aussi inquiétante fût l'idée de faire reposer l'avenir du village sur les épaules d'un sbire de Danzô, Saï était excellent dans son domaine. La défense manquait cruellement d'effectifs pour combler chaque recoin du village. Malheureusement ou heureusement — la question se posait encore — la Racine existait toujours et comportait pas mal de membres, même si les chiffres n'étaient pas encore établis officiellement. À la dernière venue d'Akatsuki sur leur territoire, Saï et son équipe avaient été particulièrement efficaces, c'était grâce au garçon que Tsunade avait pu rapidement monter une équipe. Quand elle l'avait interrogé avec soupçon, Saï avait juste répondu avec un maigre sourire que, malgré ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, Danzô se souciait beaucoup de Konoha et agissait en conséquence. Ça n'expliquait certainement pas pourquoi Danzô collaborait avec Madara, mais si la Racine existait effectivement dans le but de protéger le village, autant s'en servir au moment propice. Ses membres ne répondaient pas à ses ordres, mais Tsunade savait qu'elle pouvait influencer Saï, surtout lorsque ça concernait Naruto et Sakura.

Concernant ces derniers, Jiraya avait enfin annoncé à son élève qu'il l'emmènerait dans le monde des crapauds en compagnie de Sakura une fois le conseil terminé. Tout ce que Tsunade espérait, c'était que l'Akatsuki ne choisirait pas ce jour pour se montrer. Malgré la suggestion de Jiraya, Tsunade avait refusé de réclamer l'aide de Suna. Le village était tombé des nues en apprenant que l'Akatsuki avait une fois de plus frappé chez eux, les ninjas de Suna n'attendaient que la vengeance, mais s'ils apprenaient que c'était en partie à cause des vraies origines de Sakura… Gaara était un bon Kazekage, mais son influence n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Konoha se débrouillerait seul, il y avait un minimum d'équipe pour défendre à la fois le village et ses extérieurs. Le pays du Feu était leur territoire, ses ninjas avaient l'avantage du terrain, mais il était certain que Pain se frayerait facilement un chemin sanglant jusqu'au village. C'était malheureux, mais Tsunade savait qu'elle allait perdre beaucoup d'hommes. Il était essentiel que l'ennemi soit assez occupé le temps qu'une stratégie soit mise en place. Le village avant tout. Sakura était déjà assez en pétard, Tsunade avait donc choisi de les garder elle et Naruto dans l'ignorance.

« Même la meilleure des stratégies ne pourra pas limiter les pertes. » Souligna un peu plus tard Shikaku.

« Espérons qu'augmenter le budget de l'hôpital était une bonne initiative. » Lâcha Tsunade en acquiesçant gravement.

La mission prenait un effet immédiat et les ANBU s'étaient déjà attelés à leurs tâches respectives. La seule équipe encore dispensée était celle affiliée à Sakura. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. La discrétion était requise uniquement jusqu'au conseil, mieux valait éviter de parler des plans d'Akatsuki à quiconque ne faisait pas partie des sommets de la hiérarchie tant que les avis divergeaient entre le conseil et l'Hokage. Lorsque viendrait le moment où Tsunade verrait le Daimyô pour réclamer un conseil des Kage, il faudrait que tout le monde soit d'accord. Mine de rien, le Daimyô fronçait toujours les sourcils quand Homura et Koharu sous-entendaient qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi. Avec de bons appuis, Tsunade pouvait convaincre les deux anciens. Ils étaient trop proches de Danzô pour le croire allié à Madara. La Sannin avait bien l'intention de prendre part aux hostilités contre le détenteur du Rinnegan. Si les choses tournaient mal…

Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir principal de la Tour lorsque le sol trembla subitement. Surpris, ils manquèrent de tomber et se rattrapèrent au mur pour retrouver leur équilibre. Le regard alarmé de Shikaku rencontra le sien et Tsunade savait qu'ils pensaient à la même chance. Ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Naruto que Jiraya avait rejoint plus tôt et Sakura, située on ne savait où. Néanmoins, un silence suivit la secousse. Si cela avait été produit par une attaque contre le village, il était certain que des cris et un boucan infernal auraient déjà atteint leurs oreilles.

« Naruto a encore fait des siennes. » Supposa le Nara avec exaspération.

« Non. » Rétorqua Tsunade en aplatissant sa paume contre le mur. _Cette vibration_. « C'est Sakura. »

La facture des réparations allait vite grimper avec ces deux-là réunis. Heureusement pour son apprentie, les missions de rang S étaient bien rémunérées.

* * *

Le terrain d'entraînement ne ressemblait plus à rien. On aurait dit qu'un géant furieux avait tapé du pied, déracinant les arbres et refaçonnant l'environnement. La terre était fendue et tellement bouleversée qu'elle formait des pics qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'effondrait dans un nuage dense de poussières. Les particules continuèrent de tomber, doucement emportées par la brise. Épuisés, Sakura et Naruto n'avaient pas la force de se relever et demeuraient allongés au sol, le souffle court. À leurs côtés, Shisui et Itachi les imitaient, mais leur propre respiration saccadée était moqueuse, car tous deux ne se sentaient ni fatigués ni essoufflés.

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main. » Constata Itachi avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il nota la lueur dans les yeux de son aîné, preuve que lui aussi avait apprécié de retrouver son partenaire de combat.

« Je suis un dieu tout puissant. » Murmura Shisui.**

Cela fit sincèrement rire Itachi, vite rejoint par Shisui. Cet instant aurait pu paraitre banal, mais tous deux savaient bien que cette petite joute avait été la meilleure qu'ils avaient partagée compte tenu de leurs retrouvailles. Ils s'en étaient tenus au taijutsu, respectant ironiquement les règles imposées par Naruto qui ne voulait pas blesser _accidentellement_ sa coéquipière avec son tout nouveau jutsu destructeur.

« Je crois que tu m'as cassé quelque chose… » Gémit le blond en se massant le ventre.

Sakura eut une sorte de soubresaut qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement. Elle aussi avait mal partout, Naruto n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il disait que ses combats avec Sasuke étaient la seule façon pour eux de communiquer. À chaque échange de coups, elle avait ressenti tout un flot d'émotion dont beaucoup qu'elle savait appartenant à Naruto. Ils avaient partagé leur peur, celle qu'ils avaient eue l'un pour l'autre, leur colère concernant les derniers jours et toute l'intensité du lien qui les unissait leur avait explosé en pleine figure. D'un côté, l'absence de Sasuke était ce qui leur avait permis d'être aussi proches. Sa propre absence à elle venait de resserrer leurs liens, Naruto en avait énormément souffert. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

« Ça fait mal, Sakura. » Insista Naruto d'un ton plaintif et enfantin.

Tandis qu'elle l'ignorait, Itachi quant à lui ne se gêna pas pour la dévisager. Il ne l'avait vue que très rarement se battre sérieusement, une fois à Kusa et l'autre à l'auberge et à chaque fois, contre des adversaires peu crédibles. Kumo ne comptait pas, car rien dans ce qu'elle avait fait ne correspondait à la description que Jiraya lui avait faite. Soit le Sannin lui avait menti en exagérant ses mérites, soit Sakura voulait lui cacher ses atouts. La réponse juste n'était aucune de ces deux propositions, elle avait juste un manque cruel de confiance en elle quand elle se savait jugée. Pour une fois, il était agréable de la regarder combattre, même s'il avait pour cela failli encaisser plusieurs coups venant de Shisui.

« Elle est pire que ce que je pensais. » Marmonna l'intéressé alors qu'un autre amas de terre se fracassait au sol. « C'est une kunoichi vraiment effrayante, ton amie. »

 _Il était temps_ , pensa Itachi même si ce n'était là qu'un entraînement entre deux amis qui ne cherchaient pas à s'entretuer. C'était le problème de Sakura, elle semblait régresser dès qu'elle avait affaire à l'inconnu. Ou peut-être était-ce juste à cause de lui. Après quelques secondes, Itachi se figea en se répétant les mots de Shisui. De la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, rien ne l'avait amené à penser que Shisui avait été présent durant tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec Sakura, invisible à leurs yeux. Le sentiment était comme celui d'être épié, dérangeant et oppressant. C'était juste Shisui, mais c'était gênant qu'il ait été là lorsque la fille avait tenté de faire ressortir le meilleur de lui-même. Shisui aimait tirer des conclusions hâtives et ces taquineries prenaient tout leur sens, désormais.

« Sakura, je crois que je vais mourir ! » S'écria Naruto, horrifié.

« Naruto, _espèce d'idiot_ … » grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Sakura se leva de mauvaise grâce et s'agenouilla près de lui, elle entreprit de soigner ses blessures, mineures comme elle le pensait. La sensation chaleureuse du chakra de Naruto en contact avec le sien était agréable, son énergie n'était pas envahissante comme celle d'Inoichi, ni aussi troublante que celle d'Itachi et pourtant, il portait le Kyûbi en lui. Non, c'était juste tout Naruto, un chakra chaud et lumineux. De temps à autre, Naruto gesticulait avec un petit rire, même lui le sentait.

« Là, voilà. » Dit doucement Sakura en se retirant. « Tu vois, ce n'était vraiment pas la mort ! »

Pour toute réponse, il la gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Je suis si heureux ! »

« Pour si peu ? » Se moqua Shisui en haussant un sourcil.

« Naruto est unique en son genre. » Précisa simplement Itachi.

La moindre interaction avec un ami était, pour Naruto, un cadeau encore plus précieux que la vie. De telles pensées dans ce monde étaient chose rare. Il effleurait déjà son rêve.

« Alors. » Commença innocemment Naruto. « Le conseil est pour demain soir ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Laisse-moi deviner : tu as parlé à Kakashi. »

Naruto eut un rire nerveux.

« Bien obligé, il joue les nounous. » Grimaça-t-il. « Tu te rends compte, il vit quasiment avec moi ! »

« Vaux mieux ça qu'autre chose. » Maugréa Sakura en fusillant les arbres du regard.

« Tu penses qu'ils accepteraient de se joindre à nous ? » Demanda Naruto en suivant son regard, l'air songeur. « À part Kakashi et Saï, je n'ai jamais vraiment combattu d'ANBU. J'aimerais bien savoir si Saï me prend vraiment au sérieux ou s'il se la joue Sasuke... »

Sakura le considéra de façon étrange. En réalité, elle n'avait pas pensé que Naruto puisse remarquer la présence de l'escouade ANBU tout autour. Elle-même ne s'était rendu compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Inoichi le lui dise. Elle pouvait même imaginer le ton moqueur d'Itachi s'il avait été là. Elle, qui avait tenté de copier ses mouvements et son attitude, était restée sur le carreau. L'Uchiha avait même un jour laissé entendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin du Sharingan pour détecter la présence de quelqu'un, c'était juste l'expérience. La liste invisible de compétences à améliorer qu'il lui avait laissée ne faisait que s'agrandir. Naruto parut remarquer son trouble, car son visage se ferma.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu penses que je suis un imbécile ? » Son ton n'était pas méchant, mais il y avait décidément quelque chose.

« Tu sais bien que non ! » Protesta Sakura, s'éloignant de lui dans un acte défensif.

« Bien. » Lâcha Naruto plus froidement. « Parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu m'évites depuis trois jours. »

Ah, il avait remarqué ça aussi. Sakura ne savait pas s'il était possible d'être plus gênée. Elle s'était dit que cet après-midi ensemble effacerait ces derniers jours. Naruto l'avait cherché partout pour lui réclamer du temps, mais elle avait toujours trouvé une excuse. Dans un sens, c'était vrai puisqu'elle avait passé énormément de temps dans le secteur civil à espionner ses parents. Elle n'était pas autorisée à s'approcher d'aussi près de chez elle, mais elle était certaine que les ANBU auraient immédiatement réagi si un membre de la Racine était dans le coin. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Danzô avait été mis à l'écart. Saï l'avait vue en chair et en os, il ne pouvait pas ne pas parler de ça à son maître. C'était son ami et elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas aussi fou qu'Itachi pour accepter une mission atroce.

« Ce n'est pas toi que j'évitais. » Soupira finalement Sakura en se laissant tomber au sol.

Naruto la fixa avec hésitation, puis ses traits se détendirent et il souffla à son tour, presque peiné.

« Ouais, il m'a dit ça aussi. »

« Qui ? »

« Saï. »

« Oh. Alors ce n'est pas ta propre pensée, donc. » Le taquina Sakura en espérant que cela suffise.

Naruto sourit tristement.

« Sasuke, hein ? »

Jusqu'à cette partie, Itachi et Shisui ne s'étaient nullement sentis gênés d'assister à ce qui semblait être une conversation privée entre Naruto et Sakura. Ils pouvaient bien entendu partir, mais ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin. Shisui ne faisait que suivre Itachi et avait certainement l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de scène depuis qu'il était coincé entre les deux mondes. Quant à Itachi, il savait au fond de lui que c'était justement ce qu'il attendait depuis que Tsunade leur avait révélé la vérité. Il ne pouvait plus aider Sasuke, ni même le surveiller depuis cet état. Ne restaient que Sakura et Naruto pour le sauver des ténèbres. Il avait pu parler avec Naruto à ce sujet, l'Uzumaki l'avait d'ailleurs convaincu, mais Sakura était plus difficile. Itachi pensait qu'elle était du genre groupie, folle amoureuse de Sasuke au point de lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car elle était un bon choix pour son petit frère. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle abandonnerait aussi facilement.

« Sasuke est un imbécile. » Murmura Sakura après un instant, sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Tout était si confus.

« Tous les Uchiha sont des imbéciles. » Rectifia Naruto et Sakura savait qu'il parlait du coup d'État.

« Ne confonds pas génie et imbécile. » Lui conseilla inutilement Shisui.

Pour des êtres aussi mentalement avancés que les Uchiha, les règles normales ne s'appliquaient plus au bout d'un moment. Pour eux, tout était possible dès qu'on s'en donnait les moyens. C'était vrai pour les membres à la tête du coup d'État et également pour Itachi et lui. Ils n'étaient pas morts par leurs bêtises, mais à cause de leurs grandes ambitions.

Itachi restait silencieux, curieux d'entendre la suite. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite maintenant que son petit frère avait été mentionné. Il voulait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour Sasuke, constater qu'il avait des personnes sur qui compter et qui l'aimaient.

« Je ne pense pas être capable de lui faire face. » Avoua Sakura d'une voix défaite. « Il doit tellement nous haïr… »

« Je t'ai fait une promesse… »

« Elle ne compte plus, tu le sais bien. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Ce n'est plus aussi simple, même si ça ne l'a jamais été. Il y a trop de facteurs qui entrent en jeu… »

Naruto tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

« Tu penses comme la vieille et Jiraya que Sasuke est devenu une menace ? » C'était une question rhétorique, car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Itachi est mort, Naruto. »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de reproche, mais Naruto ne se sentait pas visé spécifiquement. Cela sonnait horrifiant, terrible et dit de cette façon, c'était comme si ça l'avait personnellement affectée, elle. Bien sûr que c'était horrible, Naruto avait passé toutes ces années à haïr Itachi presque autant que Sasuke. Son ami Uchiha était comme un frère, il avait pu sentir sa douleur durant leurs combats alors c'était comme si Naruto l'avait lui-même vécu. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi Itachi avait fait ça, sa haine n'était plus justifiée. En fait, il admirait beaucoup l'aîné Uchiha pour ce qu'il avait enduré pour sauver le village et le monde dans son intégralité. Il fallait avoir des tripes pour en supporter autant.

« Jiraya dit qu'il a empêché une Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja à lui seul… » Lui raconta Naruto.

« C'est tout à fait son genre… » Confirma Sakura à peine amusée, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. « Mais si ça continue, il aura fait tout ça pour rien. Si Sasuke s'allie à Madara… »

Naruto abattit son poing au sol pour évacuer sa rage.

« Quel abruti, lui aussi ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Bon sang, c'était son frère ! Nous, on ne pouvait pas deviner ! Il le connaissait mieux que nous ! Il aurait dû savoir… »

« Itachi s'est assuré qu'il ne se doute de rien. » Lui rappela Sakura en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux, elle aimerait pouvoir empêcher ces foutues larmes qui débordaient à cause de sa sensibilité. Elle était toujours en colère contre Itachi, mine de rien.

« Ouais, il nous a bien eus ! » Se fâcha Naruto, contrarié de s'être laissé berner aussi facilement. Pourtant, Jiraya lui répétait tout le temps qu'il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un en fonction des autres. Mais avec Itachi, c'était différent…

Soudainement, il se figea.

« Mais oui ! » S'écria-t-il en brandissant le poing.

« Naruto ? »

« Itachi savait que Madara allait se servir de Sasuke pour attaquer le village ! »

Sakura haussa les sourcils, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Tout le monde l'avait supposé, elle y compris mais c'était avant de prendre conscience de la situation.

« Juste avant de croiser Madara, je suis tombé sur Itachi. » Lui apprit Naruto. « Ou c'est lui qui est tombé sur moi, peu importe. Il m'a dit des choses… »

« Il t'a dit des choses ? » Répéta Sakura, moqueuse. Elle voulait surtout masquer sa curiosité et cette jalousie écrasante qu'elle ressentait. Itachi lui avait parlé à lui, mais à elle il n'avait rien voulu révéler…

« Il m'a parlé de Sasuke. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je le poursuivais autant et il m'a demandé ce que je ferais si Sasuke décidait d'attaquer Konoha… »

Sakura sursauta.

« Il m'a demandé exactement la même chose ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds. « Enfin, sauf la dernière partie. »

« Il se doutait que tu répondrais que Sasuke finirait avec quelques membres en moins s'il osait. » Suggéra pitoyablement Naruto en se massant le ventre. « Enfin… j'imagine qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'on était les bonnes personnes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Naruto lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« Allez, Sakura. Tu peux me le dire à moi, tu sais. » Tenta-t-il de la raisonner. « Je n'ai rien dit aux autres, même pas à Kakashi. Il m'aurait forcé à tout recracher, le connaissant… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » S'enquit Sakura, à la fois écœurée et perplexe.

Naruto se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Avec méfiance, il tenta de déchiffrer son expression. Sakura n'était pas douée pour les mensonges et sa figure n'exprimait rien de cela. Elle était vraiment ignorante à ce sujet. Il fit un bond en arrière.

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas partagé ses pouvoirs avec toi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Kakashi ? »

« Mais non, Itachi ! »

« Itachi a partagé ses pouvoirs avec toi ? »

Instinctivement, Sakura porta sa main à son front et caressa son sceau du bout des doigts. Le chakra d'Itachi était nécessaire pour les convocations d'Akatsuki, mais pourquoi Naruto en aurait eu besoin ? Et pourquoi Itachi avait-il pris la peine de trouver Naruto avant de rejoindre Sasuke ? Itachi lui avait donc transmis son chakra à lui aussi ? Elle, qui se pensait l'unique détentrice de ce qui restait de l'Uchiha, venait de se prendre une porte en pleine figure. Au plus profond de son esprit, Sakura Intérieure mima une scène où elle étranglait Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche ce chakra inconnu. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais un orgueil imbécile.

« Elle n'a pas l'air très contente. » Sourit Shisui. « Hm, Itachi ? »

« Il n'y avait qu'un seul Kotoamatsukami. » Rétorqua Itachi pour justifier son choix. « Elle dispose déjà de mon chakra, il ne faut pas trop en demander. »

« C'est vrai. » Approuva Shisui dans un gloussement tandis que Naruto décrivait le genjutsu d'Itachi à Sakura en faisant des gestes étranges sous le regard soupçonneux de la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'Uchiha l'avait forcé à avaler un corbeau entier — pas réellement, en tout cas. Après tout, c'était juste un genjutsu. Et de toute façon, un corbeau n'était pas un pouvoir. Itachi l'utilisait juste comme Shino utilisait les insectes. C'était son animal de prédilection.

« Tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard ? » Demanda Naruto avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Certainement pas ! » Mentit rapidement Sakura, peut-être un peu trop même. « Pour ta gouverne, moi aussi j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs ! »

« Ah oui ? » Naruto ne la croyait pas.

« Ça aussi, c'est vrai. » Intervint Shisui en hochant la tête.

Ils se chamaillèrent sous les regards exaspérés des deux Uchiha. On aurait dit deux gamins qui se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort. Itachi connaissait déjà cet aspect de Naruto, mais Sakura le décevait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir placé trop d'attentes sur elle, peut-être était-elle juste une kunoichi comme les autres finalement. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les autres et sur elle-même, elle devrait savoir qu'il était temps de grandir et d'être un peu plus sérieuse. Être dotée d'une force fracassante ne faisait pas tout, ça ne la sauverait pas des griffes de Madara ou des personnalités corrompues de Konoha. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit coincé à cause d'elle ?

« Oi ! Oi ! » Les interrompit sévèrement Kakashi, sorti de nulle part. « On se calme, les enfants. D'accord, Itachi a été très généreux avec tout le monde, on a compris. »

« Vous avez entendu ? » Grimaça Naruto, prêt à accepter ses remontrances pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

« Tout le village a entendu. »

Il blêmit.

« T-tout le village ?! »

« C'était ironique, Naruto. » Soupira Sakura en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la bordure forestière où les ANBU étaient camouflés. Eux, en revanche, avaient parfaitement entendu. Tsunade allait jaser.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que tout ceci est très intéressant. » Poursuivit Kakashi en tournant une page de son livre. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était totalement absorbé par sa lecture, mais ses élèves avaient appris que Kakashi pouvait combattre et lire en même temps. Son cerveau pouvait se partager en deux, il était vraiment tordu. « Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard. Kakashi soupira.

« On dirait bien qu'Itachi vous a confié Sasuke. Il vous faisait confiance pour réussir là où il avait échoué. »

Touché en plein cœur, Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Kakashi était très théâtral, il savait comment s'y prendre avec lui. Pour lui donner raison, l'Uzumaki reprit contenance et serra le poing.

« Il peut compter sur nous. » Assura-t-il, tout sérieux retrouvé.

Kakashi acquiesça, mais Sakura n'était pas convaincue. Itachi ne lui avait pas transmis son chakra par gaieté de cœur, il avait agi sur ordre de Pain pour qu'elle puisse participer aux réunions. Cela faisait toute la différente. Non, il avait peut-être fait confiance à Naruto, mais sûrement pas à elle. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

« Alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement ? « S'il voulait vraiment tous nous aider, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a continué d'être un salaud ? »

« Sakura… »

« Tu n'étais pas là, Naruto. » Le coupa la concernée avec fureur. « Moi si. »

Kakashi ne pouvait rien dire contre ça. Lui aussi était absent et personne en dehors de Sakura ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé à l'Akatsuki entre eux. De façon plus concrète, Sakura n'avait pas dit un mot à ce sujet. Son rapport était finalement incomplet, elle avait tout déballé à Tsunade, mais jamais elle n'avait mentionné sa relation avec Itachi. Évidemment, l'Uchiha avait dû jouer son rôle à la perfection pour préserver les apparences. Sakura se souvenait qu'il était souvent calme, mais il lui arrivait d'être cruel et implacable. Il l'effrayait beaucoup et elle pouvait dire qu'il était parfaitement sérieux quand il la menaçait. Les instants où Itachi avait laissé tomber son masque étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, mais Sakura n'avait pas oublié le reste. Il aurait pu leur éviter ça à tous les deux.

« Pourquoi a-t-il attendu la fin pour se dévoiler ? » Continua Sakura, les bras croisés et l'air en rogne. « Je trouve ça un peu facile. »

Il y eut l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Ça, c'était la fille qu'il connaissait. Sakura pouvait le décevoir un instant et le surprendre juste après en un clin d'œil. Sa réaction était la bonne, elle ne tombait pas dans le piège comme les autres. Elle avait eu sa petite crise de larmes, d'accord, mais c'était une fille… il comprenait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son maître, Tsunade avait toujours montré une part de reconnaissance envers lui, mais elle ne l'aimait pas pour autant et acceptait encore moins ses méthodes douteuses. Ce qu'Itachi avait fait pour les protéger tous n'avait rien d'héroïque, c'était même barbare. Jiraya, Kakashi et Naruto… ils s'en tenaient à leur sentiment de culpabilité. L'Uchiha était même certain que sa mort était une sorte de soulagement pour eux. C'était plus simple quand il n'était pas là pour les voir se ronger les ongles, du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Se dévoiler ? » Répéta Naruto. Rien dans ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit ne ressemblait à une fissure dans son rôle. Il lui avait juste semblé bizarre, un peu amical sur les bords. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Sakura rougit en se renfrognant.

« Il m'a dit qu'on se reverrait. » Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, si bas qu'elle espérait même que personne ne l'ait entendu.

Sa moue boudeuse rappela celle de Sasuke à Itachi qui se sentit désolé. Il avait peut-être dit ça, mais seulement pour la faire fuir à toutes jambes. Shisui ricana et même Kakashi était gêné. Il se gratta la tête, pensif. Il jeta un œil sur la page de son livre pour confirmer sa pensée. Tout ceci sonnait étrangement intime, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Itachi. C'était un fanatique pacifique, mais pas un sentimental.

« Je crois qu'il voulait juste réellement s'adresser à vous deux une dernière fois. » Dit-il lentement. « Pas en tant qu'ennemi, mais en tant que camarade. »

Sakura s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'un camarade ne mentirait pas aussi déloyalement, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Kakashi n'émettait que des suppositions. Après tout, croire était un état bien dangereux.

* * *

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore me cacher. » Disait Sakura un peu plus tard, l'humeur assombrie. « D'ailleurs, les crapauds, c'est ton domaine. Moi, ce sont les limaces. Je n'ai pas ma place au Mont Myokubu. »

«Myo-bo-ku. Pourquoi tu dis ça comme s'ils étaient repoussants ?! Les crapauds sont très propres, moins visqueux que les limaces ! »

« Oh ! J'aimerais _vraiment_ t'entendre dire ça devant Katsuyu ! La prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de son aide, tu te mettras le doigt dans l'œil, Naruto ! »

S'il n'était pas obligé de veiller sur ces deux-là, Kakashi serait déjà bien loin. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils restent ces deux petits genin mignons qui buvaient chacune de ses paroles. Aujourd'hui, il était difficile d'en placer une. Les voilà déjà en train de se chamailler trois jours après leurs retrouvailles. En les regardant, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. À ce sujet, Sakura pouvait remarquer les regards étranges qui se posaient sur elle tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues du village. Elle avait toujours son Henge capillaire actif, ses réserves de chakra suffisaient à le maintenir en place, mais il était seulement efficace lorsqu'elle était seule et tête baissée, personne ne pouvait la reconnaître de dos avec son accoutrement.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux d'être reconnue par autant de personnes ? » S'inquiéta Sakura qui notait de l'hostilité sur certains visages.

« Demain, ils n'auront plus aucune raison d'être aussi méfiants. » La rassura Kakashi. « Les Bingo Books seront mis à jour dès que le conseil sera terminé. »

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Danzô. » Ricana Sakura en défiant un chûnin curieux du regard. « Si je pouvais juste l'étrangler… » Elle joignit son geste à la parole, ses mains se refermant sur une prise invisible.

Shisui avait justement tenté l'expérience, mais son état ne lui permettait pas de rendre l'acte réel. Toutefois, c'était très plaisant de voir Danzô souffrir même si ce n'était qu'un mirage qui avait duré une seconde. Itachi ne pouvait être que d'accord.

« À ce propos, où est passé Saï ? Il s'est _encore_ volatilisé. »

« Mission. » Lui apprit tranquillement Kakashi.

« Mission ? Sans nous ? » S'indigna Naruto, suspicieux.

« Pas la peine, je ne dirai rien. C'est top secret. »

« Comme la suite de votre livre, et pourtant… »

« BLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLA, je ne t'écoute pas ! »

Le pire, c'était qu'il la connaissait cette suite, pour l'avoir lue un million de fois.

* * *

Avec le raffut provoqué par les dernières festivités, manger leurs plats chez Naruto avait semblé être une bonne idée. Le mois de Mars débutait à peine et Sakura était plutôt contente d'être rentrée avant l'arrivée du printemps. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à prendre part à la fête, elle espérait se rattraper pour son anniversaire. Les parents d'Ino la croyaient avec leur fille en train de célébrer comme les autres, Sakura avait pu apercevoir Ino avec son équipe dans leur restaurant favori. Malgré la perte d'Asuma, l'équipe 8 conservait la tradition. Naruto avait alors proposé d'inviter Sakura chez Ichiraku, mais pour la première fois — et c'était à marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier — Kakashi l'avait devancé. Il y avait peu à fêter, mais le retour de Sakura était suffisant pour qu'il daigne ouvrir son porte-monnaie.

« REPETE-MOI ÇA ! » S'égosilla Naruto après avoir recraché ses ramens sur la table.

 _Semblant_ de bonne idée. Naruto vivait dans son deux-pièces depuis des siècles et Sakura se demandait sérieusement si la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier ne datait pas de son emménagement. La poubelle était pleine à craquer et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Les vêtements recouvraient le sol et le canapé, elle n'osait même pas ouvrir la porte de la chambre de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Kakashi avait bien tenté de convaincre son élève de faire un peu le ménage, mais Naruto se plaisait dans son désordre. Si Sakura soupçonnait qu'il aimait surtout en secret que Kakashi le gronde comme un père, elle était satisfaite de passer ces quelques nuits chez Ino. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre chez quelqu'un qui faisait de la saleté une religion personnelle. Même les vieilles planques d'Akatsuki la rebutaient moins et c'était peu dire.

Néanmoins, inspecter l'appartement où Naruto vivait seul avait un peu réfléchir Sakura. Elle allait avoir dix-neuf ans dans quelques semaines et elle vivait encore chez ses parents. Dans le monde ninja, on était déjà dit adulte à dix-huit ans, mais ses parents s'embêtaient encore à conserver la coutume qui voulait qu'elle ait vingt ans pour se considérer comme telle. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée de boire avec Tsunade ou sortir dans les bars avec ses amis, mais quitter le foyer parental était une autre histoire. Remontrances de sa mère et rires de son père étaient à l'ordre du jour lorsque Sakura en parlait avec eux. Cependant, les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Elle s'était dit que rien ne changerait si elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ne pas réparer ce qui n'est pas cassé, disait toujours Kizashi. Sakura avait juste passé quelques heures à les observer, suffisamment pour la rendre mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait se taire, mais cela nécessitait son indépendance.

« Il n'était pas au courant. » Rit nerveusement Sakura, les dents serrées en direction de Kakashi.

L'Hatake secoua la tête avec une mine navrée.

« Sasori est ton frère ?! » Répéta Naruto, secoué. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours le dernier au courant de tout ?! »

« Techniquement, tu n'es pas le dernier puisque Sakura en parlera demain au conseil. » Répondit Kakashi avant de sourire. « Mais tu aurais dû l'être. »

« Sympa. » Grommela Naruto, piqué à vif.

Sakura entreprit de lui donner la version courte, mais Naruto étant peu calé en Histoire, il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début. Il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait eu un conflit entre Konoha et Suna alors que c'était en partie grâce à lui si les deux villages étaient maintenant alliés.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait ça. » S'étonna Shisui en considérant Naruto avec un nouveau regard.

« C'est un très bon ami du Kazekage actuel. » Lui apprit Itachi.

Shisui était également présent lorsque l'équipe sept, lancée à la poursuite de Gaara avait rencontré une copie conforme d'Itachi. Il n'était pas sur les lieux en particulier, car aux côtés du vrai Itachi, mais il avait beaucoup appris en écoutant Kisame et Itachi discuter. Les réunions holographiques d'Akatsuki lui étaient aussi inaccessibles, alors il ne savait pas tout sur tout.

« Alors, Gaara est aussi au courant ? » Demanda Naruto, un peu frustré que son ami l'ait tenu à l'écart.

« C'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu confirmer les analyses. »

« "ttebayo… »

Sakura acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord. Ça ne changeait absolument rien pour elle et elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça change, mais c'était assez lourd à porter. D'une part, Kakashi avait l'air renfrogné à chaque mention de son père et son rôle dans l'histoire. D'une autre part, ses origines étaient aussi tordues que mortelles quand on pensait à ce que Madara prévoyait pour elle. Enfin, c'était difficile de se dire qu'elle avait un frère psychopathe et inhumain. Évidemment, la nouvelle version de Sasori rafistolée par Madara n'entrait pas en compte puisqu'il n'était qu'une marionnette. Le vrai Sasori était mort et en pièces détachées.

« Ta famille est aussi tordue que celle de Sasuke. » Constata sarcastiquement Naruto.

« Ne mélange pas tout, Naruto. » Se braqua Sakura. « N'oublie pas Chiyo. »

« Ah… oui, maintenant que tu le dis. » Il avait justement oublié.

« Et tous les Uchiha n'étaient pas tordus. » Intervint Kakashi.

« C'est vrai que vous avez vécu à leur époque. » Réalisa Naruto, intéressé.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était il y a un siècle. » Dit Sakura avant de glousser. « Parce que sinon, oui, Madara est effectivement tordu. »

Le rire se répandit autour de la table. Kakashi profita du fait que Naruto était distrait pour se détourner. Malgré ses supplications, Naruto n'avait toujours pas pu entrevoir le bas du visage de Kakashi. La peau sous le masque était encore un mystère, valait mieux ne pas s'en tenir à la description monstrueuse faite par les chiens ninjas. Sakura elle-même ignorait ce que Kakashi tentait de cacher — si quelque chose il y avait — alors qu'elle avait souvent été son médecin. Par réflexe, Naruto se tordit le cou pour le regarder manger, mais ce fut un échec. En quelques secondes à peine, Kakashi avait englouti ses ramens et replacé son masque, sifflotant joyeusement. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Sakura qui haleta.

« Kakashi Sensei, je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Hm Hm. Je t'écoute. »

« Comment avez-vous éveillé votre Mangekyô Sharingan ? » Demanda-t-elle à brûle-point.

Naruto cessa de manger, interloqué. Shisui se figea brusquement et Itachi ferma les yeux en soupirant mélancoliquement. Kakashi fit simplement ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'on lui posait la question, il sourit.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton neutre comme si elle venait de lui demander la météo du lendemain.

« Je travaille sur une théorie. J'ai réuni assez d'éléments pour pouvoir développer un traitement. »

S'en suivit un long silence assez gênant. Kakashi finit par se racler la gorge avec peine.

« Sakura, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de remède miracle… »

« Je sais. » Assura-t-elle calmement. « Ce n'est pas seulement pour vous. En fait, j'envisage plutôt la médecine prédictive. »

« Ch'est quoi ch'à ? » S'enquit Naruto, la bouche pleine.

Un coup d'œil à Kakashi le surprit. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Sakura était sincèrement déçue par sa réaction, elle aurait aimé qu'il la prenne un peu plus au sérieux.

« C'est ce qui englobe tous les examens préventifs. » Expliqua Sakura. « On fait des tests génétiques sur des personnes saines, mais qui, de par leurs antécédents familiaux, présentent des risques de développer une maladie héréditaire. »

« Le Mangekyô Sharingan est une maladie ? » S'horrifia bêtement Naruto en dévisageant Kakashi comme s'il allait subitement mourir sous ses yeux.

« Théoriquement non, mais au vu des damages, on pourrait le voir comme tel. Il n'est pas non plus héréditaire. »

Kakashi toussota avant de reprendre contenance.

« Donc tu as une théorie. » Répéta-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

Sakura acquiesça sans réussir à masquer son enthousiasme.

« Itachi ? »

« On peut dire que je suis parvenue à lui tirer un peu les vers du nez. » Dit-elle mystérieusement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il l'avait grandement aidée.

Itachi tressaillit à l'expression, mais il pouvait également sentir le regard lourd de reproches que Shisui posait sur lui. Les secrets de la pupille n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, personne en dehors des Uchiha ne devrait les connaître. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Sakura, à quelques mots près. Il avait été très vague à ce sujet, elle ne pouvait absolument pas avoir compris. Elle était extrêmement intelligente, mais pas à ce point.

« Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave. » Soupira Sakura. « Mais j'aimerais avoir un accès total à votre dossier médical. Si je parviens à trouver le déclencheur, je pourrai l'éviter au maximum. Plus de Mangekyô, plus de cécité et problèmes liés. À l'inverse, il est possible de trouver quel est le problème et pourquoi. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« Oui, oui… » Répondit Kakashi, l'air absent. « Mais tu sais, Godaime m'a déjà fait passer toute une série de tests cliniques. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver d'autre. »

« Peut-être. » Admit Sakura qui gardait son calme. « Mais Godaime n'a pas passé des semaines avec Itachi Uchiha. Si quelqu'un est calé sur le sujet, c'est bien lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement ? » s'enquit curieusement Kakashi, intrigué.

« Je sais qu'il y a un moyen de combler le déficit de la pupille. Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait — il n'avait pas _vraiment_ l'intention de le faire, mais il l'a dit. »

Sur le coup, elle avait cru Itachi quand il disait qu'il voulait s'emparer des yeux de Sasuke pour remplacer les siens, défectueux. Désormais, ça sonnait tellement ridicule. L'Uchiha s'était bien payé sa tête ! Néanmoins, elle avait conservé l'idée. Itachi était peut-être mort, mais Sakura continuait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il essayait simplement de t'embrouiller et t'amener sur une fausse piste ? » Tenta Kakashi, c'était plus son genre après tout. « Les pupilles Uchiha regorgent de secrets et le clan n'a jamais particulièrement aimé qu'on interfère dans leurs affaires. »

« C'est possible. Seulement, vous avez dit vous-même qu'Itachi voulait nous confier Sasuke. Si ma théorie s'avère juste, il y a de grandes chances que Sasuke ait justement éveillé le Mangekyô, maintenant. »

Itachi était le genre de personne qui ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il avait fait exprès de l'amener sur cette piste. Cela ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que Kakashi réfléchissait. Lorsqu'il comprit là où elle voulait en venir, il écarquilla les yeux et Sasuke lui offrit un sourire timide. Il l'avait peut-être mise de côté pendant tout ce temps, mais elle n'était pas restée sur ses gongs. _Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ?_ pensa-t-elle narquoisement.

« Remplacer la pupille… par celle d'un autre ? » Bredouilla le ninja copieur, estomaqué tant l'idée était farfelue.

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit, elle était plus ou moins ravie de son petit effet. Elle savait désormais que Tsunade n'y avait pas songé une seule fois, il y avait trop peu de détenteurs de la pupille pour l'envisager et aucun n'était de leur côté. L'enflamment soudain de Sakura n'échappa pas aux deux Uchiha. Itachi reconnut la lueur passionnée dans son regard, celle qui annonçait qu'elle allait s'adonner à ce qu'elle aimait faire le plus : expérimenter. À la manière dont elle le regardait, Kakashi lui apparaissait comme un parfait cobaye.

« Tu as créé un monstre. » Dit Shisui à mi-voix.

« Elle n'était pas censée deviner. » Itachi renifla avec dédain.

« Oui, mais elle _a_ deviné. » Shisui soupira. « Reste à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. »

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il restait trois personnes avec le Mangekyô si l'on supposait, comme l'avait dit Sakura, que Sasuke l'avait éveillé. Madara avait été le premier, sa méthode pour pallier le problème de son Mangekyô était restée gravée dans l'Histoire du clan. Certains y ont cru, d'autres non, mais la soif de pouvoir était plus forte que tout et source de nombreux conflits au sein du clan. Aussi, la légende du Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel était devenue un tabou avec le temps et très peu s'en souvenaient. Sakura n'en connaissait pas la teneur, mais progressait doucement vers — il se souvint avec amusement — un point de vue chimique. Ce n'était pas dangereux dans le sens où Madara était le seul à posséder le Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel et Sasuke serait le prochain grâce à Itachi, ne restait que Kakashi dont la pupille ne pourrait donc pas évoluer. Avec un peu de chance, le Mangekyô disparaîtrait avec eux. Avec son agaçante intelligence, Itachi ne serait pas étonné si Sakura parvenait à stopper la mutation de la pupille.

« Mais en quoi c'est préventif ton truc, si Sasuke et Kakashi ont déjà le Mangekyô ? » Demanda Naruto, observateur jusque-là.

Sakura lui jeta un regard qui en disait long et Kakashi s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec embarras. _Elle n'allait quand même pas le dire à voix haute, quand même ? De telles choses gênantes ne se disent pas à voix haute,_ pensait chastement Shisui. Ni lui ni Itachi n'avaient besoin d'entendre ça. Pour couronner le tout, Sakura rosit sous le regard scrutateur de Naruto.

« Eh bien… » Commença-t-elle avec précaution. « Enfin _, tu_ _sais_ … Le Sharingan est héréditaire… »

Une minute s'écoula avant que Naruto ne comprenne, son expression était impayable et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

* * *

Heureux de constater que Sakura ne le détestait pas, Kakashi avait proposé de l'escorter jusqu'à chez Ino, mais elle avait poliment refusé. Elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule. Après avoir survécu à l'Akatsuki, traverser le village ne l'effrayait pas. De plus, l'équipe ANBU était là pour ça. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la petite foule, satisfaite que la nuit masquât suffisamment son visage. Elle croisa même Tenten et Lee, mais aucun ne parut la remarquer, bien trop éméché. Elle sourit en entendant Lee défier quelqu'un dans la foule, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Ses pas ne l'amenèrent pas chez les Yamanaka, mais aux pieds de la Tour. Durant quelques minutes, elle observa la façade qui la surplombait avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes d'un pas déterminé. Il était tard, le bâtiment était quasiment vide, mais elle avait l'habitude. C'était de Tsunade qu'elle avait hérité sa manie de travailler à pas d'heure. La porte du bureau n'était pas gardée quand elle arriva. Avec une brusque inspiration, elle se manifesta. D'abord, Tsunade fit mine de ne pas l'avoir senti arriver, plongée dans la rédaction d'une missive. Sakura resta plantée devant le bureau, droite comme un I. Lentement, l'Hokage leva les yeux vers elle. Son visage était neutre, mais on ne pouvait pas louper la colère qui brûlait dans son regard.

« Tu te montres enfin. »

« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais occupée. » Répondit Sakura sans en penser un mot.

Le visage de Tsunade se crispa et son regard vacilla.

« Tu étais _occupée_ ? » Siffla-t-elle en retour. « Tu serais bien inspirée de peser les conséquences que ton entêtement pourrait te valoir ! »

Sakura tressaillit. Même avec elle, Tsunade n'était pas tendre, mais elle avait survécu à la première escarmouche. N'importe qui aurait déjà traversé les murs, elle n'était pas n'importe qui et Tsunade savait au fond d'elle pourquoi Sakura avait ignoré ses convocations. Après quelques gentilles remontrances de Kakashi, Sakura avait reconnu abuser de la patience de l'Hokage. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle n'était pas ennemie d'une réconciliation. Elle pataugeait trop dans la boue pour se passer de l'appui de Tsunade.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Demanda celle-ci lorsque Sakura lui tendit son carnet.

« Les conséquences de mon entêtement. » Répondit Sakura avec l'ombre d'un sourire mesquin.

Tsunade la fusilla du regard, mais ouvrit tout de même le carnet gâché qui était à la base un livre comptable, emprunté à la boutique de fleur. Elle ne masqua pas sa surprise en découvrant des croquis et un flot de notes serrées. Les pages étaient tatouées jusque dans la marge. Avant de tourner chaque page, Tsunade remarqua qu'il y avait toujours des questions au bas des notes, suivies d'hypothèses parfois rayées. Ces travaux portaient tous sur le Sharingan et — la Sannin se mordit la joue intérieure — ses évolutions. Elle parcourut soigneusement les écrits, aucunement dérangée par les gribouillis semblables aux siens. Enfin, elle tourna brusquement le restant des pages uniquement pour voir jusqu'où ça allait.

« Quand as-tu eu le temps d'écrire tout ça ? »

« J'y travaille depuis mon retour. » Dit posément Sakura.

Tsunade la dévisagea soigneusement. Avec l'épée de Kusanagi suspendue au-dessus de sa tête, Sakura aurait dû se pencher sur les problèmes qui l'entouraient et non pas sur les secrets du Sharingan. En général, un tel raisonnement était étalé sur des semaines de recherches et de tests. C'était inouï qu'elle ait pu remplir un carnet en si peu de temps et avec si peu de moyens. Tsunade supposa qu'elle en avait appris plus durant son absence qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre. Et si elle tenait compte du dernier rapport de l'équipe ANBU, l'hypothèse devenait cohérente.

« Quelle est la nature de la contrainte ? »

« Pardon ? »

Tsunade croisa ses mains sur ses papiers tout en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

« Tu ignores toutes mes convocations depuis trois jours et tu débarques ici maintenant pour me montrer ceci. J'en déduis que tes travaux nécessitent une approbation de ma part pour aboutir. »

Sakura parvint tout juste à se contenir, mais Tsunade n'était pas dupe. Elle la connaissait par cœur pour tout lui avoir enseigné, elle était la seule à pouvoir inspecter minutieusement les tréfonds de son âme. Sakura frottait inconsciemment son pouce contre son index dans un tic nerveux, geste traître qui, associé à son temps de latence, correspondait à ce que Tsunade appelait charge cognitive. L'élève avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de dépasser le maître. Sakura admit silencieusement sa défaite.

« En effet, il me manque des éléments cruciaux. »

« Je t'écoute. » Lui dit Tsunade avec un sourire qui aurait rendu Saï jaloux. C'était si hypocrite que Sakura se demanda vaguement si elle avait une chance de la convaincre. Tout dans son ton indiquait que Tsunade allait tout simplement l'envoyer sur les roses. Elle n'avait que faire de ses travaux — même s'ils étaient bons —, car jouer avec sa patience était assez mauvais. Derrière sa façade neutre, Tsunade était en pétard et Sakura regretterait rapidement de l'avoir ignoré. Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu.

« J'aimerais avoir accès au dossier complet d'Itachi Uchiha. » Annonça Sakura d'une voix forte.

« Oh, oh. » S'éleva la voix de Shisui derrière elle et même Tsunade perdit lentement son sourire.

Contrarié, Itachi fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche et s'imposa entre sa coéquipière et le bureau.

« Non. » Lança-t-il autoritairement à Sakura comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

« Non ? » Répéta Sakura et l'Uchiha se figea.

Son corps se détendit rapidement en comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à Tsunade, la Sannin ayant parlé en même temps que lui. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à son état. Satisfait par sa réponse, Itachi reprit sa place initiale, adossé contre le mur. Il contempla avec amusement Sakura qui était bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à un refus aussi net et catégorique. Rapidement, elle ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie.

« C'est un dossier confidentiel. » Expliqua simplement Tsunade.

« La confidentialité est pour le respect des patients, le patient est mort. » Contra aussitôt Sakura avant de grimacer, encore peu habituée au pincement au cœur qu'elle avait lorsqu'on évoquait explicitement la mort d'Itachi.

« Et, évidemment — parce qu'il est mort, nous ne sommes plus tenus de le respecter ? »

Sakura se pinça les lèvres.

« Ah, parce que vous le respectiez ? » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

 _Nous y voilà donc_ , pensa Tsunade qui, en temps normal, se serait levée d'un bond pour lui broyer les membres. Sa fureur était palpable et déformait les traits de son visage, mais l'Hokage s'ordonna mentalement de rester passive face à la propre colère de Sakura dont la voix suraigüe la trahissait. Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil au carnet qui reposait sur le bureau, les pages tristement cornées comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les plier. Elle fit exprès de laisser planer un silence tendu pour que son apprentie se calme, Sakura battait rapidement des cils pour repousser ses larmes de rage et sa gorge se mouvait à la manière d'un yoyo. La scène lui était étrangement familière, le souvenir d'une fillette de douze ans mal à l'aise de lui réclamer un apprentissage.

« Assez pour protéger sa vie privée. » Dit finalement Tsunade. _C'est la moindre des choses_. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir avoué cette histoire à l'équipe 7. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu y trouveras ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un certain intérêt.

À ces mots, Sakura se tendit. Elle venait de comprendre que ce dossier, en plus de l'aider sur ses recherches, pouvait lui apporter les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Des questions dont elle pensait ne jamais obtenir de réponses depuis qu'Itachi était mort et même de son vivant, il n'y aurait jamais répondu. Le pauvre dossier jauni qu'elle avait trouvé aux archives renfermait des informations basiques sur l'homme, elle savait aujourd'hui que tout le reste avait été scellé en lieu sûr. Elle mourait d'envie de le parcourir et en même temps, ça l'effrayait un peu. Itachi était un homme tellement secret, elle appréhendait de voir ce qu'il cachait encore. Enfin, si Tsunade acceptait de la laisser consulter le dossier. Sa dernière question lui insufflait l'espoir.

« Tous les capitaines ANBU passent un bilan médical annuel complet, j'ai besoin de ces documents. »

Kakashi avait même donné son accord pour qu'elle ait accès au sien, c'était déjà ça de gagner. Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Tous_ les ANBU passent un bilan annuel, Sakura. Je le sais puisque c'est à toi que j'ai confié cette tâche. Tes recherches portent sur le Mangekyô Sharingan, tu ne trouveras rien là-dessus dans le dossier d'Itachi Uchiha, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, gamine ? »

« … »

Soudainement, le regard de Tsunade se posa sur son front. _Elle sait_ , comprit avec horreur Sakura. Contrairement à elle, Itachi se sentit soulagé. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation, Sakura en savait déjà bien trop. La fille était tellement retournée qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle et fait tomber son illusion, dévoilant ses cheveux roses devenus ternes.

« Assieds-toi. » Ordonna l'Hokage après un soupir défaitiste et Sakura s'exécuta avec une étrange docilité. « Bien, j'imagine que tout ceci a un rapport avec ce que tu caches à l'intérieur de ton sceau et que tu essaies désespérément de nous cacher. »

« Comment avez-vous su ? » Souffla Sakura, honteuse.

Cette fois, Tsunade sourit franchement.

« C'est moi qui ai développé ce sceau, Sakura. J'en connais chacune des particularités. Ton contrôle du chakra est bien meilleur que celui de Shizune, c'est pourquoi tu es la seule à qui j'ai transmis ces connaissances. » Elle prit un air suffisant. « C'était malin de faire culpabiliser Shizune, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le sceau pouvait être reformé, même après rupture, si tu ne faisais pas usage de ton chakra. »

Sakura ouvrit et referma la bouche, choquée. En réalité, elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce détail durant l'examen qu'Inoichi et Shizune lui avaient fait passer. Elle voulait simplement qu'ils laissent son sceau et son secret tranquilles.

« Bravo quand même pour l'effort. » La félicita Tsunade qui se moquait visiblement d'elle. « En revanche, je ne suis pas fière de toi. Stocker ton propre chakra est déjà difficile, mais le mêler à celui de quelqu'un d'autre… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai enseigné à propos des chakras parasites, bon sang ? » Sakura prit un air coupable, le problème levé était surtout… « Et si Itachi était vraiment notre ennemi et qu'il s'était servi de toi grâce à ça ? Tu es inconsciente et dangereuse. »

« Comment savez-vous que c'est le chakra d'Itachi et pas celui d'un autre ? » Maugréa Sakura.

La Sannin haussa un sourcil moqueur. « " _Pour ta gouverne, moi aussi j'ai hérité de ses pouvoirs_ !" Allons, Sakura. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. »

« Parlons de ça, d'ailleurs ! » S'exclama Sakura, blessée dans son orgueil. « Vous étiez obligée de me faire suivre sans me le dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais réagi positivement, si je te l'avais dit ? »

« Sans doute pas. » Admit Sakura. « C'est juste… malsain. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune intimité. »

« Si elle savait… »

Shisui rit doucement.

« Elle change de sujet. » Railla Itachi sans faire attention à sa remarque.

« Elle a eu un bon professeur. » Lui rappela Shisui avec un air entendu. « Regarde, elle ment et elle essaie de manipuler les autres. Cela ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » Il rencontra le Sharingan et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Laisse-nous calmer les choses d'abord. » Dit Tsunade. « Je te promets que tout ira mieux ensuite. »

« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois. Et maintenant, Naruto me dit que vous voulez nous envoyer tous les deux au Mont Myokubu. »

« Myoboku. » Corrigèrent instinctivement Itachi et Shisui d'une même voix.

« Chaque chose en son temps. » Tsunade fronça les sourcils tandis que Sakura protestait déjà. « Je crois que tu ne saisis pas, mais j'ai besoin de l'approbation du Daimyô pour réclamer un Sommet. Pour cela, il faut que le conseil Jônin te donne le feu vert — ce qu'il fera ne me coupe pas — afin que les deux vieux grincheux soient en minorité. De toute façon, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de se plier au consensus, mais n'oublie pas Danzô. Il profitera de n'importe quelle occasion, il ne pourra pas t'atteindre là-bas. »

Bien sûr, c'était une excuse. Pour Naruto, il était complètement inutile de se justifier, car il avait approuvé sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Tsunade voulait juste éloigner ces deux-là du champ de bataille qui allait se dérouler sur leur territoire. Ils étaient les cibles de Pain, après tout. Le Conseil des Kage serait pour plus tard, quand Tsunade serait certaine que le village ne serait pas attaqué en son absence. Heureusement, Sakura goba son mensonge à la petite cuillère. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse, mais elle se résignait déjà à passer quelques jours chez les crapauds.

« Pour en revenir au sujet principal… »

« _S'il vous plaît._ » Couina presque Sakura en reconnaissant le ton, celui qui généralement précédait le passage brutal de l'interlocuteur à travers une porte. Cela dit, Tsunade était relativement calme.

« … Je ne peux pas te laisser accéder au dossier. Pas tant que tu en feras une affaire personnelle. »

Troublée, Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre. Pourtant, l'évidence de la réplique de Tsunade se lisait partout sur son visage : _si je ne m'y intéresse pas, qui le fera ?_

« Ce n'est pas personnel. » Rétorqua Sakura d'une voix étrange. « C'est professionnel. »

« Que tu dis. » Ricana Tsunade. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu te lancer dans une bataille avec autant d'acharnement, c'était pour essayer d'oublier que Sasuke Uchiha avait déserté le village et que tu n'avais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Si je me souviens bien, tu as passé tellement de temps enfermée dans le laboratoire que la lumière du jour t'a brûlé les yeux quand tu es remontée. »

Une lueur d'intérêt anima les yeux d'Itachi, surtout en remarquant la posture défensive de Sakura. C'était évidemment un sujet sensible pour qu'elle réagisse aussi abruptement. Il avait pris connaissance de son attachement pour son petit frère, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était le simple départ de Sasuke qui avait poussé Sakura à suivre une formation médicale intensive. Pour lui, elle avait pris sa décision bien plus tard. Ironiquement, Shisui avait en partie raison. Elle lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Lui aussi s'était noyé dans le travail pour échapper à ses problèmes personnels.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » Se défendit Sakura. « J'en sais davantage sur le Mangekyô et je souhaite simplement approfondir dès maintenant. Itachi n'est plus là et Sasuke… Sasuke fait n'importe quoi. »

« Je te trouve bien docile, tout à coup. » Avoua gravement Tsunade. « Pour quelqu'un qui évite ce bureau et ses occupants comme la peste depuis trois jours, tu sembles mieux digérer toute cette histoire. »

« N'essayez pas de me tester. » Dit Sakura avec mauvaise humeur. « Je n'accepte toujours pas vos méthodes, mais je ne peux plus y faire grand-chose désormais. Est-ce que je peux voir son dossier, maintenant ? »

La conversation semblait toujours retomber au point mort. Depuis leur côté, les Uchiha observaient tranquillement la joute verbale entre le maître et l'apprenti. Elles avaient toutes deux des natures fortes, valait mieux s'en mettre une à dos plutôt que les deux. Pour le moment, cette petite dispute restait dans l'air, le comprimant sournoisement pour ne laisser qu'une ambiance froide et tendue. Elles se contenaient toutes les deux, personne ne savait ce qui arriverait lorsqu'elles répondraient avec leurs mains. C'était vraiment intéressant de constater d'où Sakura tenait son caractère. Itachi s'était souvent demandé comment une petite chose comme elle pouvait être aussi harpie. Il comprenait mieux.

Tsunade tendit le doigt en direction du sceau Yin de son apprentie. « Pourquoi conserves-tu le souvenir d'un homme mort ? » L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

« Son souvenir ? » Réitéra Sakura, incrédule. « Vous voulez dire son chakra ? »

L'Hokage soupira. « Tu m'en veux parce que tu crois que j'aurai pu éviter la mort d'Itachi et ainsi épargner Sasuke. Mais la vérité, c'est que c'est toi à toi-même que tu en veux. Tu t'accroches à un souvenir et tu te mens à toi-même. La culpabilité est un processus long et très douloureux Sakura, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Tsunade porta instinctivement sa main à son cou. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque, mais Sakura savait que Tsunade était soulagée d'avoir pu ôter son collier. C'était comme si le poids dans sa poitrine s'était allégé. C'était complètement différent, Tsunade avait perdu Dan et Nawaki, des êtres chers à son cœur. Avec Itachi, c'était plus délicat.

« Je ne m'accroche pas à un souvenir. » Tenta-t-elle faiblement. _Je ne suis pas bouleversée_.

Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver, elle se le reprocherait toute sa vie. Si elle avait accès à ce dossier, elle était à peu près certaine qu'il n'y aurait rien à propos d'une quelconque maladie. Peut-être qu'Itachi n'avait pas pensé qu'il tomberait malade et que ses plans pour le futur seraient gâchés. Peut-être avait-il seulement l'intention d'espionner Madara à l'Akatsuki pour trouver sa faiblesse et le tuer. Peut-être aurait-il avoué la vérité à Sasuke lorsqu'il serait en âge de comprendre. Tout le monde le haïssait et même Tsunade ne le portait pas en très haute estime. Il n'y avait personne d'autre vers qui il aurait pu se tourner afin de guérir son mal, il n'en avait sûrement jamais parlé à quiconque. Sakura était la seule au courant, la seule qui aurait pu faire quelque chose. Elle avait essayé, oui, mais à quel degré ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment insisté, finalement. Deux maigres pilules.

« Alors, laisse-le partir. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. » Lui rappela Tsunade en repoussant le carnet de notes pour reprendre son parchemin à demi rempli.

« Elle fait preuve d'une sagesse exemplaire. » Constata Shisui, en pleine admiration devant la Sannin.

« Elle a deux fois ton âge. »

« Itachi, ce n'est pas comme ça. »

Le concerné le gratifia d'une moue amusée.

« On se comprend enfin. »

« Touché. » Murmura l'aîné avec un rictus.

Lorsque la chaise racla le sol, Tsunade releva la tête de surprise. « Où vas-tu comme ça ? Rassieds-toi. »

Sakura ne comprenait pas. Le ton de Tsunade laissait entendre que la conversation était terminée et qu'elle restait sur ses positions. Que dire de plus ?

« Tu penses vraiment que je t'ai convoqué autant de fois pour parler uniquement d'Itachi Uchiha ? » S'amusa Godaime avec une petite grimace de dégoût. « Assis ! Tu assistes à un conseil important, demain. Je tiens à m'assurer que tu ne vas pas essayer de leur tirer des larmes en leur parlant de ton triangle amoureux tordu. »

« _Ce n'est pas comme ça_. » Grinça Sakura et Shisui rit à pleine gorgée.

* * *

Le ciel blême fondait en eau, la pluie battait sans fin. Elle lui piquait le visage et pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle était glaciale et désagréable, mais elle était réelle. Quand elle tombait, c'était bien de la pluie, mais tout ce que voyait Sasuke, c'était du sang. Des gouttes de sang glissaient sur sa peau, contournaient son nez et mouraient entre ses lèvres. Il goutait le sang d'Itachi. Cette pluie, c'était lui qui pleurait. Des gouttes, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort pour laver toute cette douleur et toute cette rancœur. Il était tellement en extase qu'il sentait à peine Jûgo s'affairait autour de lui pour ajuster sa cape de voyage. C'était inutile, ses vêtements étaient déjà trempés, mais il s'en moquait. Il était vivant, Itachi était mort. Son corps pourrissait quelque part sous terre, il n'avait pas voulu demander où Tobi et Zetsu l'avaient enterré.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? » Insista Jûgo en tirant sur les cordelettes du vêtement.

Sasuke secoua fermement la tête.

« C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. »

Inquiet, Jûgo s'écarta tout de même pour le laisser passer. Sasuke s'éloigna sans un regard un arrière. Il ne savait pas comment son équipe l'avait retrouvé après que Tobi l'ait emporté, mais il se doutait que Jûgo avait parlé aux oiseaux. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Valait mieux que tout le monde soit présent à son retour, quand il aurait pris sa décision. Il n'avait pas le cœur à leur raconter l'histoire, Tobi s'en chargerait. Il appréciait l'inquiétude de Jûgo, mais il ne pouvait pas emmener quelqu'un. Sa destination — il jeta un œil au bon de commande froissé entre ses doigts — lui était inconnue, mais il avait confiance. Il suivait les pas de son frère. Itachi ne lui avait laissé qu'un simple papier avec une adresse et un flacon de gouttes pour héritage. Ce n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. ***

Le village des Loups, voilà où il se rendait. D'après Tobi, il y trouverait la pharmacie d'Itachi. Dans sa poche, Tobi avait déniché les deux objets puis il l'avait enterré avec les honneurs. Sasuke lui était en quelque sorte reconnaissant, il en aurait été incapable. Sur le bon de commande, Sasuke avait découvert une série de chiffres au-dessus du nom du bénéficiaire, Itachi Uchiha. Il y avait le cachet d'une boutique, qu'il avait retrouvé sur le flacon. Au dos du papier, Itachi avait noté un caractère incompréhensible. Son grand-frère était mourant, c'était ce que Tobi avait dit. Toute cette histoire était complètement dingue, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de découvrir la vérité : se rendre dans cette boutique étrange. Sasuke était fatigué, mais il voulait savoir. Itachi lui avait toujours menti, mais ce mensonge était au-delà de tout. Est-ce qu'il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il l'avait affronté ? Tobi pouvait parfaitement mentir pour l'apprivoiser. Mais si c'était vrai…

Depuis la falaise, Sasuke observa la mer se déchaîner. Dans ses yeux, le Mangekyô Sharingan tournoyait paresseusement.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Danzô -Orochimaru : Référence à la mission de Saï au début de Shippuden, lorsqu'il remet des documents secrets à Orochimaru afin de gagner sa confiance, puis d'assassiner Sasuke.**

 **** Shisui : Plus pour l'anecdote qu'autre chose. Dans le shintoïsme, Kotoamatsukami (Pouvoir de Shisui) est le terme qui englobe tous les premiers dieux, apparus à la création de l'Univers contrairement aux kamis. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, on apprend beaucoup de choses, notamment sur les kamis Izanagi et Izanami, Amataresu… Le manga regorge de richesses culturelles. C'est vraiment sympa.**

 ***** Peut-être que certains ont déjà compris pour l'avoir lu, mais je rappelle que le Village des Loups et la retraite de Sasuke est tiré du** _ **Roman de Sasuke**_ **. Finalement, je n'invente rien.^^**

 **Bondouur, heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce chapitre 17, entièrement consacré à Konoha, ou presque. Ça fait du bien de rentrer au village, n'est-ce pas ? xD**

 **On retrouve notre petite Sakura rebelle qui veut fracasser tout le monde. C'est peut-être excessif de dire ça, puisqu'elle pardonne rapidement. Petite fille qui se la joue femme, je m'y vois tellement xD Doooonc !**

 **Première partie avec Kaka et Saku Quoi de mieux que de commencer avec celui qui a le plus à se faire pardonner ? Mine de rien, notre Kaka est un beau parleur Comment calmer quelqu'un qui se la joue dur ? Lui rappeler qui il est - Pourquoi son bandeau est rouge, d'abord ? Noir, je veux du noooooooooooooooir !**

 **Deuxième partie : Itachi/Shisui Alors eux…. Leurs conversations sont entièrement la cause de mon hilarité, j'aimerai juste être une petite souris pour espionner les gens. Ça doit être fun Rien à voir avec de l'OOC, mais c'est dommage que le personnage de Shisui ne soit pas très très développé. Il faut avoir lu les livres pour se rendre compte qu'il est amusant. Dans les fictions, il apparaît souvent enfantin, ça m'avait même frustré parce que je l'adore. Mais dans le fond, il a beau être conscient du danger, il reste quand même très ouvert au reste. Quant à Itachi, un peu d'insouciance ne lui fait pas de mal maintenant qu'il est tranquillou. Kami, je suis horrible xD**

 **Je mentionne que Shisui a tenté de caser Tachi avec Izumi, ne vous étonnez pas qu'il se la joue cupidon. Ce coquin, je ne regrette vraiment pas de l'avoir intégré.**

 **Troisième partie : Naruto/Sakura. Aaaanrh, que c'est beau de les réunir. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un entraînement entre eux, ça aurait été cool. Naruto devient toujours sérieux pendant les combats ennemis, mais qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? J'ai toujours aimé cette notion, comme pour la boxe, celle qui veut qu'on exprime toutes ses émotions dans les poings. Si beau que je me casse le poignet en tentant d'aplatir simplement mon oreiller.**

 **Quatrième partie : Team 7. Un dîner, on ne va pas faire des chichis là-dessus. Sakura qui bat (dans le normal) Itachi à son propre jeu. Elle ne rigole pas avec le travail, surtout quand ça lui demande toute sa concentration. Vous vous souvenez du prologue ? Rendez-vous à la cinquième partie, Tsunade nous rafraîchit la mémoire xD**

 **Cinquième partie : Tsunade/Sakura. Pas de mention de Jiraya, ici, on le garde pour plus tard. Conversation privée essentielle car réagit à la première partie de la fic. (Impossible qu'elle soit française, cette phrase.) C'est tout un affrontement entre les deux parce que, bon, c'est un peu de la faute à Tsunade si on en est arrivé au chapitre 17 xD Eh bien, le secret de Sakura est révélé. Je veux juste préciser qu'à ma plus grande honte, j'ai découvert tardivement cette histoire de 'reformer le sceau'. C'est effectivement possible s'il reste du chakra. Je ne vais pas non plus modifier les chaps précédents mais c'est bon à savoir.^^**

 **Enfin, sixième partie : Sasuke. Yaaaa, qu'il me fait de la peine, cet idiot. Je ne réécris pas la conversation avec Madara, car inutile et répétitive : on connaît l'histoire. Pour le moment, c'est entre Sasuke et Itachi le reste viendra avec la décision de Sasuke :P**

 **Voilàààààààà, encore une dissertation ! C'est la bonne humeur ~**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Gros bisoute, Shanna !**

 **Merci de me suivre ! ~**


	21. Chapter 18

**Hello ! De retour après une longue absence. J'ai essayé de mettre à jour mon profil assez régulièrement entre deux. L'écriture du chapitre m'a pris un bon moment, beaucoup de modifications et peu de satisfaction. La santé n'était pas au top ces derniers temps, deux hospitalisations et une incapacité à me concentrer, la fac, bref je ne m'épanche pas là-dessus dooooonc désolée de ce retard !**

 **Voilà donc le Chapitre 18. On se retrouve en bas pour les explications, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

La longue lame fendit l'air dans un sifflement à peine perceptible, suivi d'un bruit abject – celui de l'acier qui se fiche dans la chair. Son visage fut soudain éclaboussé d'un liquide chaud. L'âcre odeur d'encens sembla se dissiper, lentement supplantée par celle du sang, beaucoup plus désagréable et devenue l'haleine même du quartier. L'infortuné émit un grognement sourd avant de s'effondrer. Glacé d'effroi, Itachi cligna des yeux. Son bras se leva pour essuyer machinalement une traînée sanglante sur sa joue. Son cœur battait la chamade, il s'efforça de le calmer. Tout était fini, on n'entendait plus aucun cri. Un horrible silence régnait, l'attention était extrême. Sa poitrine se soulevait, haletante, à l'approche du moment décisif. Ses résolutions, jusque-là si fermes, mollissaient dangereusement. Il le sentit avant même que le son de ses petits pas précipités ne se fasse entendre. Le corps à ses pieds remua dans un dernier effort, la main tremblante et tendue vers l'ombre apparue derrière la paroi. Une petite main se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et fit lentement coulisser la cloison.

« Oh. » Surpris, Shisui resta planté dans l'encadrement, les doigts encore enroulés autour de la poignée. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'amusement. « Pardonnez-moi. » Il s'inclina de façon théâtrale. « Rokudaime. »

Quand il se redressa, il avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il balaya la pièce vide du regard, puis le bureau dissimulé sous une montagne de feuilles. Il s'approcha prudemment et jeta à un œil au contenu. Il grimaça légèrement en remarquant les documents éparpillés sur le rebord. Juste derrière, Itachi était nonchalamment installé sur le siège, une feuille dans la main. Shisui dévisagea avec curiosité son cadet. Il observait la feuille sans vraiment la voir, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Tu aurais dû pouvoir t'asseoir ici légitimement. » Soupira Shisui en effleurant le bois. « C'était ta destinée. »

« Mmh, mmh. » Répondit Itachi d'un ton absent. « Tiens, regarde ça. »

Il lui tendit le dossier à son nom, considérablement désépaissi maintenant que l'intégralité de son contenu avait été déversée sur le bureau. Shisui comprit qu'Itachi avait simplement retiré les feuilles une par une jusqu'à tomber sur celle qu'il cherchait. Le sceau posé par Tsunade n'était pas un obstacle pour eux, pas dans leur dimension. Si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la pièce, il n'y verrait que le bureau de Godaime avec ses habituelles piles de documents, le dossier toujours à l'intérieur du tiroir piégé. Shisui parcourut la liste sous ses yeux.

« Il manque des noms. » Dit-il. « Ce n'est pas une surprise. »

« Non, en effet. En revanche, le fait que Danzô ait paru si surpris en l'apprenant en est une. »

Juste après l'arrivée de Sandaime et des troupes ANBU sur les lieux, un membre de la Racine avait discrètement informé Danzô que le nombre de victimes trouvées ne correspondait pas à celui des membres du clan. Dissimulé derrière l'accoutrement typique de la Racine, Itachi avait assisté à l'échange et à la consternation de l'homme.

« Le connaissant, » poursuivit Itachi en reposant la photo. « Il aurait pris des mesures pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucun survivant. Aucun hormis Sasuke. »

« Madara était déjà en contact avec lui à ce moment-là. » Émit Shisui.

Itachi acquiesça, l'air songeur.

« Tu n'étais pas vraiment présent cette nuit-là, je me trompe ? » Répliqua-t-il en caressant distraitement son siège.

Un nerf sous son œil tressaillit et Shisui secoua la tête. « Non, tu as raison. Je surveillais Danzô. En fait, je pensais qu'il profiterait du Kotoamatsukami pour prendre le contrôle de Konoha. »

« J'y ai pensé, moi aussi. » Admit Itachi. « C'était une occasion en or. Mais quelque chose l'a retenu, quelque chose qui méritait toute son attention. »

Shisui brandit le dossier. « Le Sharingan. »

« Madara a volé des corps et les a offerts à Danzô c'était leur accord. » Résuma le plus jeune. « Le premier d'une longue liste. Danzô savait que ta technique avait ses limites, il ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une fois tous les dix ans. Une attente trop longue pour un homme aussi ambitieux. Il fallait pallier au problème. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir choisi ces personnes en particulier ? »

D'un geste évasif, il désigna le dossier que Shisui tenait toujours. « Chûnin, Jônin, adulte, senior… » énuméra Itachi. « C'est comme si Madara les avait piochés au hasard. »

« Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'il ait pris la peine de payer Danzô. Il pouvait tout aussi bien le laisser sur le carreau. »

« Madara est malin. » Rétorqua Itachi. « Je pense qu'il savait pour le Mangekyô de mon père, il voulait brouiller les pistes. Si Danzô venait à faire muter sa pupille, plus rien n'aurait pu le retenir et Akatsuki n'était pas encore prête à capturer Kyûbi. En revanche, lui offrir un peu de pouvoir sur un plateau d'argent… Une garantie réciproque de leur alliance. »

« Tu penses que Danzô est au courant pour le Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel ? » Demanda Shisui, intrigué. « Après tout, Sakura est parvenue à en percer le secret. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua franchement Itachi. « Sakura avait déjà étudié le Mangekyô de Kakashi, mais c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'aie mise sur la voie. »

« Eh bien, espérons que ses recherches n'aboutissent pas. Remarque, ça pourrait amener Danzô à changer d'avis sur son compte. Il mettrait moins d'acharnement à essayer de l'évincer. »

« Il se moque éperdument d'elle. Il utilise tout ce qu'il peut trouver pour grimper en haut de l'échelle, c'est tout. Bien qu'il ne dirait pas non à un coup de pouce. » Itachi soupira. « Cette fille est une vraie calamité. »

Shisui sourit. « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » Dit-il en s'attirant le regard surpris de son cadet. « J'étais venu te chercher, en fait. Le conseil va commencer et je vais sûrement te surprendre… »

« Danzô est de la partie. » Devina Itachi, pas étonné le moins du monde.

« Et il cache plein de petits secrets. Je l'ai vu qui rôdait près du bâtiment. Je pense que tu vas vite trouver la plupart des réponses à tes questions. »

« Tu sais que cela serait plus simple si tu m'en parlais directement. »

Itachi se leva néanmoins, prêt à le suivre.

« C'est ta faute, tu aurais dû le découvrir en même temps que moi. Quel piètre gardien tu fais ! »

* * *

C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il y avait une telle odeur de transpiration qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Pourtant, Konan avait l'habitude que Nagato en fasse toujours plus qu'il ne devrait, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui épongeait sa peau luisante d'effort. Il serrait les dents tellement fort qu'elles grinçaient et un filet de salive brillait, du coin de ses lèvres au sol. De temps en temps, des plaintes sourdes lui échappaient, des murmures d'agonie qu'il ravalait bien vite, par fierté. Épouvantée, Konan n'avait qu'une seule envie, se précipiter vers lui et faire disparaître sa douleur. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non seulement Nagato l'en empêcherait, mais en plus, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Dans le fond, elle était égoïste, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, lui aussi. Alors elle restait en retrait, les yeux fixés sur les monstrueux récepteurs qui perçaient son dos. Ils étaient plus gros que ceux qui le reliaient aux six Pain Rikudô, et n'avaient pas la même utilité.

« On dirait que c'est efficace. » Constata Zetsu Noir en se détachant du corps de Nagato. « Ma présence n'est plus requise… »

Il semblait plus que soulagé, impatient de se débarrasser de cette tâche qu'il jugeait ingrate. Konan plissa le nez de dégoût, elle l'aurait volontiers aplati entre ses mains si elle ne savait pas déjà qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Avec inquiétude, elle l'observa ramper jusqu'au sol sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il était difficile de discerner la vérité du mensonge, car Nagato souffrait déjà de l'intrusion dans son corps. Généralement, il haletait dès que les spores de Zetsu n'étaient plus en contact avec lui. S'il ne disait rien, c'était soit parce qu'il en était incapable, soit parce qu'il donnait raison à Zetsu. Konan se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans parvenir à masquer son air soucieux. Mais le diable en personne ne se préoccupait aucunement d'elle, lui bloquant même la vue tandis qu'il s'imposait entre eux.

« Excellent. » Apprécia Madara en fixant Nagato à travers son masque. « Temporaire, bien sûr. »

 _Bien sûr_ , pensa amèrement Konan en contenant sa fureur. La menace voilée fit lever sa tête à Nagato, toujours aussi fier malgré la sueur qui dégoulinait de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer, l'énergie qui s'insufflait doucement en lui était la bienvenue. Madara n'avait rien voulu dire à propos de son origine, il avait simplement avoué que c'était par le même procédé qu'il avait pu échapper à la mort. C'était son secret, il préférait le conserver.

« Cela sera suffisant. » Souffla Nagato, la voix rauque.

Konan était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour cracher son mécontentement, mais Nagato lui jeta un regard furtif. Ils auraient tout le temps de régler leurs comptes plus tard. Pour le moment, ils devaient se concentrer sur leur mission. L'Uchiha venait de lui donner la force de mener à bien sa quête, il était trop tôt pour éveiller ses soupçons. Il y eut une série de petits craquements sonores, résonnants de plus en plus fort et la terre se mit à bouger grossièrement. Une grosse racine naquit du sol et s'éleva jusqu'à former une plante, le corps caoutchouteux de Zetsu Blanc fusionnant avec celui de Zetsu Noir. Le nouveau venu constata la condition de Nagato avec un horrible sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Rapidement, il se tourna vers Madara.

« Kisame est en chemin. » Annonça-t-il en faisant gesticuler ses feuillages. « L'équipe de Sasuke n'a pas bougé, conformément à ses ordres. »

Madara dissimula aisément son rictus. « Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Je vais rejoindre Kisame, il est temps. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en inclinant la tête en direction de Nagato. « Vous avez une mission. »

Celui-ci ferma les yeux comme pour approuver. Aussitôt, Zetsu Blanc s'y intéressa de nouveau, enjoué.

« La capture de Kyûbi est donc officielle ? »

« Nous partons immédiatement. » Dit Nagato d'un ton froid.

« Ça m'a l'air amusant. » Décida Zetsu Blanc en se redressant. « Pour la peine, je vais t'accompagner. »

« Hors de question. » Grogna alors Zetsu Noir. « Il y a un autre combat auquel je veux assister ! »

« Heiiin ? » S'écria Zetsu Blanc.

Quel genre de combat pouvait être plus mythique que celui-là ? Il protesta vaguement, peut-être pouvaient-ils se séparer de nouveau afin que tout le monde soit content ? Mais Zetsu Noir avait toujours le dessus.

« Ferme-la ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. » Cracha-t-il tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous terre.

* * *

Kakashi l'avait immédiatement supplié de ne pas dire ça devant le conseil, mais Sakura le pensait vraiment : cette réunion était pire que celles de l'Akatsuki. La salle était ronde et très sombre, avec pour seul éclairage quelques flambeaux placés ci et là. Au plafond, des poutres vieillies et poussiéreuses sur lesquelles se cachaient bien évidemment les ANBU en charge de la sécurité. C'était à peine rassurant, car on devinait des silhouettes plongées dans l'obscurité tout autour de la salle, elles rasaient les murs tout en gardant un œil sur ce qu'il se passait. Sakura avait du mal à voir leurs visages, mais d'après la carrure, Ibiki était l'une d'elles. Enfin, au centre de la pièce, une table avait été dressée pour accueillir la vingtaine de Jônin qui formait le Conseil. Les têtes de clan étaient présentes. Son amitié avec leurs enfants jouait peut-être en sa faveur, mais Sakura sentait les regards hostiles en provenance des autres sièges. Et pour l'intimider encore plus, elle se retrouvait seule, debout devant l'audience qui attendait simplement qu'elle prenne la parole. Tsunade, cette lâcheuse.

« Eh bien ? » Dit finalement l'un des Jônin, un trentenaire blond avec de grosses cicatrices sur la face gauche. « On n'a pas toute la journée, ma fille. Lance-toi ! »

Sakura le fusilla du regard à sa familiarité. Le respect des convenances avait probablement été laissé à la porte au même titre que sa dignité visiblement. Ou mis à la poubelle, au choix.

« Tout va bien, Sakura. » Intervint Inoichi à la suite. « Tu peux parler librement. »

Shikaku lança un regard d'avertissement au Jônin qui haussa les épaules avec un rictus hautain.

« Bien sûr. » Susurra-t-il presque.

Sakura choisit de l'ignorer, d'ignorer tout le monde en fait. Elle concentra son regard sur la table en tentant de se remémorer sa conversation avec Tsunade la veille. Elle tripota nerveusement ses doigts et inspira longuement.

« Il y a environ deux mois, on m'a assigné une mission d'infiltration. Godaime m'a assignée à cette mission. Je- »

« Pourquoi toi, spécifiquement ? » La coupa Shibi, le père de Shino.

Perturbée, Sakura le fixa quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de sa question. Tout comme son fils et leur clan, il portait des lunettes noires et une expression indéchiffrable. Ainsi, Sakura ne trouva aucune aide. Elle croisa le regard bienveillant de Kakashi qui lui fit un signe de tête discret. Elle se racla la gorge, devenue douloureuse.

« Au début, je croyais que c'était parce que j'avais vaincu Sasori des Sables Rouges. D'après Tsunade – Godaime, pardon – ma victoire m'assurait une place au sein de l'organisation. »

« Tu _croyais_ ? » répéta quelqu'un tandis qu'un autre pouffait.

« Une équipe d'Akatsuki avait attaqué une patrouille de Suna quelques jours avant ma convocation. » Poursuivit Sakura en gardant son calme. « Les membres ont laissé entendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'un ninja médecin. Un _bon_ ninja médecin. »

« Et Godaime a pensé que c'était toi qu'ils recherchaient. » L'aida Kurenai, Sakura confirma.

« Il y a de très bons médecins à Konoha, la présence de la légendaire Tsunade y est pour beaucoup. » Dit Itsuo, qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage. « Mais tu as toi-même formé des équipes chez nos alliés. Suna, Kusa… Pourquoi toi ? »

Si Sakura se lançait dans un débat médecin/ninja médecin, cette réunion ne finirait jamais. Bon, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'était pas judicieux de souligner qu'elle avait juré solennellement sauver autant de vie qu'elle le pouvait, pour finir par rejoindre la plus grande organisation criminelle qui eut jamais existée. Elle pouvait parfaitement dire que c'était finalement à des fins identiques, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils comprennent la subtilité de sa pensée.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous pensions que le fait d'avoir tué Sasori était un motif valable. Plus tard, j'ai découvert des rapports qui stipulaient que de nombreuses disparitions d'unités médicales – et de morts – avaient été signalées. Tous faisaient mention de l'Akatsuki. Godaime s'est dit que l'organisation avait besoin d'une personne avec des compétences…inégalées. »

Plus tard. Tsunade avait volontairement choisi de ne pas lui parler de ces rapports. D'abord pour lui éviter de mourir inutilement avec des vantardises, on ne pouvait pas facilement impressionner l'Akatsuki. Ensuite, pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, précaution inutile au vu de la facilité avec laquelle Itachi était parvenu à tout découvrir. Cependant, Sakura préférait ne pas mentionner cet aspect déloyal de Tsunade.

« Je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus à ce sujet. » Avoua honteusement Sakura qui n'avait pas découvert grand-chose, en réalité. « J'ai été prise dans une embuscade et à mon réveil au repère, le motif était différent. C'était bien moi que l'organisation voulait, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. » En constatant que personne ne posait de questions, elle poursuivit difficilement. « Il semblerait…Enfin, le Kazekage a pu le confirmer – que je sois en réalité la sœur de Sasori. »

Silence gênant, puis une explosion retentit, provoquant une extrême panique chez Sakura qui se figea brusquement. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'en fait tous les Jônin qui se mirent à parler en même temps. Certains éclatèrent de rire et n'y croyaient visiblement pas, d'autres exprimèrent leur surprise à voix haute et des questions fusaient de partout. Bon. C'était certes étonnant, elle était tout de même civile à la base et à leurs yeux. Un tel secret était sûrement mal vu pour beaucoup, pouvant faire basculer l'alliance Suna-Konoha. Shikaku rappela tout le monde à l'ordre en frappant plusieurs fois la table. Sakura se nourrit du soutien qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Kakashi qui, merci, ne lisait pas.

« Je n'y ai pas cru, au début. » Crut bon de préciser Sakura, elle devait élever la voix pour couvrir le bruit. « Sasori m'a fourni un échantillon d'ADN qu'il s'est prélevé sous mes yeux. Les Kage se sont chargés de faire des analyses de leurs côtés pour confirmer. Le test était positif. »

« Tu as dit que Sasori était mort, que tu l'avais tué. »

« C'est vrai, c'était le cas. Mais il est de retour. »

Le silence retomba brusquement. L'angoisse traversait les visages de ceux qui la croyaient et qui comprenaient que, si l'Akatsuki pouvait ressusciter ses dangereux membres, tout allait de mal en pis. Les autres se lançaient des regards ahuris, prêts à réclamer son internement. Sakura avait du mal à supporter cette réunion, il y avait tellement de choses à dire qu'elle se perdait dans ses explications. La peur la paralysait, elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie de pleurer ou juste de se sauver à toutes jambes.

« J'ai rencontré le chef d'Akatsuki, Pain. » Continua la jeune fille avec une voix plus aigüe. « Il m'a parlé des objectifs de l'organisation. Ou du moins, ce que lui voulait en réunissant les bijûs. Prendre le contrôle du monde, en influençant sur la balance économique pour créer des guerres. Les bijûs serviraient ensuite d'arme dévastatrice, mais dissuasive avec pour but la paix. »

Elle remarqua des haussements de sourcils, semblables à sa propre réaction en écoutant Pain. Sa méthode houleuse était tout sauf pacifique, c'était tordu comme plan même.

« Et il t'a avoué ça, simplement. À toi, une simple chûnin alors que d'excellents ninjas se sont fait tuer sans même avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

« Oui. » Dit simplement Sakura en défiant le Jônin qui la descendait depuis le début.

« La haine est un choix. » S'exclama Shisui en se perchant sur la table. « Le mauvais choix. »

« Je le reconnais. » Dit Itachi. « Il s'appelle Kido*. » Il s'avança pour dévisager l'homme arrogant. « Il faisait partie de la Racine. »

« C'est toujours le cas, on dirait. » Constata Shisui avant de balayer la salle du regard. « Danzô n'a finalement pas réussi à entrer, il fallait bien se tenir informé. Est-ce qu'il fait vraiment partie du Conseil Jônin ? »

Ils comprirent tous deux que ce n'était pas le cas, mais que le Conseil des dirigeants n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. » Soupira Sakura. « Pain n'est pas le véritable chef, ce n'est qu'un pantin tout comme Sasori. Intégrer l'organisation m'a semblé facile, beaucoup trop même. Tout avait été calculé par celui qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Madara Uchiha. »

« Une chose à la fois, Sakura. » Marmonna Shisui tandis qu'une armée d'yeux noirs s'abattait sur elle.

La jeune fille était devenue une funambule qui luttait pour rester sur la corde. En bas, une armée de requins qui tournaient en cercle, prêt à la dévorer lorsqu'elle tomberait. Oups.

« Tu te payes notre tête, jeune fille ? » La gronda un des membres.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. »

« On perd notre temps… »

« Et puis quoi encore, le Rikudô ? »

« À quoi pensait Godaime, bon sang ?! »

Itachi avait envie d'empoigner chacun des Jônin par les cheveux et les envoyer moisir à l'intérieur des tomoe de sa pupille pour qu'ils prennent enfin conscience de la réalité. Ils étaient des adultes qui avaient pris part à des guerres, pas des imbéciles qui ne croyaient qu'en la parole de leur dirigeant. Toute une toile de mensonges et de mystères était tissée autour d'eux, il fallait se méfier de tout et envisager toutes les possibilités. L'Uchiha n'avait que treize ans lorsqu'il avait compris que son ancêtre n'était pas mort comme l'avait prétendu l'Hokage. Même un siècle n'arrêtait donc pas Madara.

« Je comprends votre désarroi. » S'exclama Shikaku avec force. « Mais restez attentifs, vous pourriez être surpris. »

Sakura se demanda si le Nara avait pris connaissance de son rapport oral fait à Tsunade. Peut-être qu'il en avait eu besoin pour accepter de « lui donner le feu vert. » C'était presque de la corruption. Ce serait vraiment étonnant qu'on le lui donne, il suffisait de compter le nombre de personnes qui ne voulaient pas en entendre plus. La majorité, donc.

« C'est Sasori qui l'a vaguement mentionné. » Expliqua nerveusement Sakura, tout se jouait maintenant. « Je n'ai pas pensé à _ce_ Madara. À dire vrai, c'est Itachi qui m'a permis de croire en son existence. Itachi Uchiha. » Précisa-t-elle inutilement avec un raclement de gorge gêné. Juste Itachi, c'était peut-être un peu trop.

« Non, sans blague ? » Ironisa Kido en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Tu as raison, il n'y a qu'un seul Itachi, pauvre idiot_ , pensa férocement Sakura. _Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville._ Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir grimacé à la mention du prénom. Tous étaient à la fois dégoutés et soulagés, la nouvelle de sa mort avait vite été répandue. Sakura laissa un instant la curiosité s'emparer de son public avant de reprendre, de moins en moins confiante. La vie d'Itachi était un mensonge pour eux, elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

« C'est vrai. Est-ce qu'il a réellement pu décimer tout un clan seul ? Après tout, il n'avait que treize ans… »

Itachi, comme les autres, se tendit. Il pouvait remarquer l'hésitation des Jônin qui se lançaient des regards étranges. Sakura ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de raconter les véritables circonstances du massacre, mais elle en avait dit assez. La façon dont elle avait précisé son âge laissait sous-entendre qu'à ce stade, n'importe qui aurait pu être influencé. Elle prenait inconsciemment sa défense, chose que Tsunade lui avait formellement interdite.

« Sakura. » Grinça l'Uchiha, la mâchoire serrée.

« Ne lui en veux pas. » Murmura Shisui, peiné. « Ce n'est que justice. »

« Je n'en veux pas. »

Cette petite peste avait bien choisi son moment. Des membres de l'ANBU présents dans la pièce et à cette époque pouvaient se souvenir des intrusions dans la barrière protectrice du village sans qu'on ne puisse attraper le coupable, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à se téléporter à l'intérieur puis disparaître aussitôt. Kakashi lui-même avait été assigné à inspecter les points décelés.

« J'ai fait équipe avec Itachi Uchiha. » Dit Sakura. « J'ai passé deux longs mois avec lui, à l'affût d'information – quelle qu'elle soit. La hiérarchie veut qu'à la venue d'un nouveau membre, son partenaire s'attèle à lui enseigner les… coutumes. » Dans sa tête, l'image d'un Itachi figé devant un comptoir à vernis tandis qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elle aurait de nouveau ri si la situation n'était pas aussi atroce. « En outre, plusieurs tests ont été mis au point pour prouver mon dévouement. »

« Tu appelles massacrer la presque totalité d'un village 'un test' ?! » S'exclama un membre, visiblement choqué. « C'était ton test ou celui de l'Uchiha ?! »

« Holà, Torun. » Kakashi se redressa. « Itachi n'est pas mentionné sur le rapport. »

Kurenai acquiesça. Sakura remarqua qu'elle était la seule femme du Conseil, sûrement pour prendre la place d'Asuma. Étant le fils du Sandaime, il était certain qu'Asuma faisait autrefois partie du Conseil.

« C'est exact. » Dit Kurenai. « Il n'y avait que les noms de Sakura Haruno et de Kisame Hoshikagi. Pas d'Uchiha. »

« Abruti. » Marmonna quelqu'un. « Même pas foutu de lire un rapport… »

« Quel intérêt quand tout le village en parle ? » Demanda Torun, un sourcil levé.

« Éviter vos insinuations infondées. » Cracha Sakura, armée d'un étonnant courage. « Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes ce jour-là, mais ce n'était pas de ma main ! Kisame en est le seul responsable ! Et si vous êtes en possession de ce rapport, c'est bien parce qu'il y avait un témoin. Demandez-le-lui ! Il vous confirmera que je n'y suis pour rien. »

Un doute s'empara d'elle. Si ce foutu témoin mentait et disait qu'elle avait participé au grabuge…

« Tu es l'apprentie de Godaime, bon sang. Tu représentes son héritage. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de dompter la bête ?! »

« J'avais une mission ! » S'écria Sakura, à la fois furieuse et estomaquée. Étaient-ils tous idiots ? « J'étais pieds et poings liés. L'éthique situationnelle, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait se jeter sur Kisame le colosse ? Sa cruauté était pire que celle qu'on racontait concernant Itachi. Elle aurait eu à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que Samehada l'aurait tranchée en deux. Kisame était peut-être amical lorsqu'il conversait avec elle – presque –, mais il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Itachi n'était même pas là pour l'aider, en supposant qu'il l'aurait fait dans le cas contraire, mais elle en doutait un peu. À cette période, tous deux ne se supportaient absolument pas, la trêve n'avait pas encore été instaurée.

« À ce sujet… » Dit Chôza. « Pourquoi Kisame ? Ton partenaire était bien Itachi, non ? »

C'était exactement pourquoi Sakura adorait les Akimichi. Beaucoup pensaient que Chôji était complètement idiot, bon à se goinfrer et à écraser ses ennemis sans vraiment réfléchir. La vérité était que c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, bien plus qu'il ne le paraît aux premiers abords. Sakura aimait tout particulièrement converser avec lui lorsqu'elle attendait Ino et que Shikamaru s'occupait à la contemplation du ciel. Merci Chôza. Il venait de lui permettre de glisser une autre information classée.

« Itachi avait pour habitude de s'éclipser quelques jours. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois en deux mois, mais Kisame étant son partenaire de base, il en sait plus que moi. Je ne sais ni où ni pourquoi. » Ajouta immédiatement Sakura en remarquant l'intérêt de l'audience. « On a juste fait un échange et j'ai suivi Kisame pendant une semaine. Je…Je pense que c'était également un test. C'était vraiment une horrible semaine… »

Son visage exprimait tellement de dégoût que les Jônin ne pouvaient que la croire. Kisame était vraiment un monstre, il n'avait aucune pitié, aucune morale. Il n'avait pas hésité à tuer un enfant…

« Tu sais exactement où, petite menteuse ! » S'exclama joyeusement Shisui. « C'est bien là que tu t'es décidé à la laisser de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son cadet lui lança un regard curieux. « Jiraya me l'a expressément demandé. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu étais là, non ? »

« Le fait qu'il te le demande ne veut pas dire que tu acceptes. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils, oubliant momentanément le débat qui se déroulait devant eux.

« Shisui. Tu as dit qu'une fois qu'on est lié à un vivant, il est impossible de s'en éloigner plus que de raison. Est-ce que tu étais présent, oui ou non ? »

Le plus vieux soupira, mi- amusé mi- exaspéré. « Eh bien, oui _et_ non en fait. Je t'ai suivi pendant des années, Itachi. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été un peu curieux. Un autre espion, un ninja de Konoha en équipe avec toi. J'avais l'impression que la chance te souriait enfin après tout ce temps… »

 _La chance_ …pensa amèrement Itachi. Cette fille était juste….il n'avait pas de mot assez juste pour la décrire. Personne ne l'avait tenté à ce point. Il était habituellement maître du contrôle, mais avec Sakura, le meurtre était la solution à tout problème.

« Comment on se libère ? » Interrogea sombrement Itachi, mécontent d'avoir été trompé par son meilleur ami.

« On ne peut pas. » S'entêta à répéter Shisui. « Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à la fois présent et absent à tes côtés. »

« Encore des devinettes, Shisui ? » Grinça Itachi.

« Non, pas cette fois. J'étais lié à toi, ne l'oublie pas. »

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Sakura qui gigotait et vociférait des mots incompréhensibles par-dessus le brouhaha de la salle. Elle avait un contrôle du chakra impeccable, mais il y avait du travail côté humeur.

« Mon chakra…mais elle ne l'avait pas encore stocké. »

« Ce n'est pas Sakura qui m'a permis de m'éloigner de toi. Tu t'en es chargé tout seul. » Shisui sourit narquoisement en croisant les bras. « Tu ne la supportais peut-être pas, mais tu gardais tout de même un œil sur elle. »

Itachi réfléchit un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer. « …Le corbeau. »

« Précisément. »

Il lui arrivait d'être sans pitié uniquement pour jouer efficacement son rôle, même envers un ninja de Konoha, mais Itachi n'était pas pour la cruauté gratuite. Il s'était senti obligé d'abandonner Sakura aux mains de Kisame le temps de retrouver Jiraya, et c'était également un bon moyen de s'assurer de sa détermination. Si elle devait mourir, il aurait préféré s'en charger lui-même plutôt que Kisame. Elle était inconsciente, mais elle ne méritait pas de souffrir injustement. Laisser le corbeau sur place avait été la meilleure solution. Si la situation l'exigeait, il aurait pu revenir et éviter les dégâts rapidement. Ce n'était pas sa mort à elle qu'il craignait, plutôt les informations qu'elle détenait. Kisame était tout aussi bon qu'Ibiki.

« Shisui. Tu as bien dit que tu _étais_ lié à moi ? »

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et Shisui sourit faiblement.

« Tu as mis le temps. »

« Kotoamatsukami. Ton corbeau, ton chakra…pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Rétorqua vivement Shisui, plus sérieux que jamais. « Mon souhait était que tu aies la vie que tu voulais. Sakura est la seule à pouvoir te libérer et je sais qu'elle le fera. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, alors ça sera plus tard. Peut-être même face à Sasuke. Tu pourras alors revoir ton petit frère. Et lorsque Naruto utilisera le corbeau, je serai libre moi aussi. »

« Je lui ai donné une alternative, pas la solution ! » S'exclama Itachi, stupéfait. Cette situation lui rappelait dangereusement celle d'il y a dix ans, lorsque Shisui avait décidé de se sacrifier pour le bien de tous. « Sasuke peut être sauvé sans le Kotoamatsukami. »

« Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. » Shisui balaya l'air de sa main. « J'aime cet endroit. Konoha est mon foyer. »

« Shisui… »

Itachi se sentait atroce. C'était la deuxième fois que ses actions touchaient involontairement Shisui. La première fois, il avait massacré leur clan alors que son aîné s'était sacrifié pour éviter le pire. Maintenant, il le condamnait à une vie d'errance. Il n'était plus lié à lui, mais à Naruto et au pouvoir qu'il détenait. Si le Kotoamatsukami n'était pas utilisé, Shisui serait à jamais bloqué dans ce monde. Du moins, jusqu'à la mort de son porteur. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans l'intérêt de tout le monde que Naruto meurt… Pour sauver son frère, Itachi avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses. Celle-ci semblait être celle de trop.

« Est-ce que tu savais que Sasuke avait essayé de la tuer ? » Demanda Shisui en tournant autour de Sakura, les bras croisés. « Sans aucune hésitation. »

Contrarié par la façon dont Shisui réagissait, Itachi l'écoutait à peine. Il regarda vaguement Sakura qui se frottait le bras, angoissée. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le silence était retombé, les Jônin étant occupés à chuchoter entre eux. Le Nara semblait confiant, indifférent à ceux qui étaient contre l'innocence de la fille. Après tout, il était le chef. S'il ne la connaissait pas, Itachi penserait de Sakura qu'elle était idiote de s'inquiéter alors que le verdict était déjà tombé. Même si le conseil décidait qu'elle était innocente, elle penserait le contraire. Elle se reprochait des choses dont elle n'était même pas coupable. Il en faisait partie et Sasuke aussi.

« C'est ce garçon, Saï. Je l'ai entendu lorsqu'il parlait de Sasuke avec Naruto. _Sans aucune hésitation_. Elle est juste restée là, sans bouger. Exactement comme ça. » Poursuivit Shisui en désignant Sakura.

 _Volontairement_. Itachi n'était pas étonné. D'abord, sa mère avait sacrifié ses pauvres idéaux en acceptant les projets de son père. Ensuite, Izumi qui n'avait même pas cillé, acceptant la mort si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Lui-même était mort pour Sasuke. L'amour était mortel. Ce qu'on faisait par amour était au-delà de tout. Néanmoins, et d'une certaine manière, le sacrifice de Sakura lui apparaissait comme une perte inestimable. Elle pouvait embellir la vie juste avec ses mains. Il demeurait en elle une pureté, une innocente agaçante, pourtant tellement belle dans ce monde si noir. Elle n'était pas faible, pas très forte non plus. Elle était juste essentielle à ce monde.

« Ce que je veux dire, » Dit Shisui « c'est que Sasuke va mal. Il n'est plus le petit garçon mignon que nous avons connu. Si même toi, tu n'es pas parvenu à le changer, alors qui le pourra ? »

Itachi porta attention aux conseillers Jônin qui s'énervaient les uns contre les autres. Ils se disputaient sans honte au sujet de la vie d'un ninja qui l'avait déjà sacrifié pour le village. Konoha avant tout. Peu importait l'amitié de l'équipe sept, toute menace serait évincée. Sasuke n'y échapperait pas, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen radical de l'aider. Quant à la honte et aux regrets…il n'y avait pas de solution miracle. Sasuke se lèverait chaque matin avec et s'endormirait avec. C'était le prix à payer. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, il trouverait la rédemption grâce à ses amis. Ceux qui continuaient de le soutenir malgré sa haine envers eux. C'était le plus difficile, et Itachi le savait parce qu'il le vivait. Shisui avait raison, il recherchait secrètement le pardon. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était heureux que quelqu'un se batte pour son honneur, même si ce quelqu'un était Sakura.

 _Elle est l'ange dont Sasuke a besoin, mais pas celui qu'il mérite_.

Cette pensée l'effraya.

* * *

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était certainement l'une des pires journées de sa vie. Après avoir accompagné Naruto et Saï chez Ichiraku où elle les avait juste regardé manger, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, Sakura se rendit à la Tour. De toute évidence, Tsunade devait avoir une bonne raison d'être absente au conseil. Cette fois, les ANBU n'avaient pas cherché à se cacher. Le village était presque endormi, il n'y avait personne dans les rues maintenant que les fêtes étaient terminées. Ils la suivaient tranquillement, sans dégager d'aura menaçante. Ils avaient pleinement confiance en Godaime, si Tsunade disait que Sakura était innocente, ils la croyaient. Leur surveillance relevait plus de la routine qu'autre chose. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, Sakura perçut des échos de voix à l'intérieur. Sans même frapper tant elle était contrariée, elle entra d'un pas déterminé.

« Sakura ? » S'étonna Tsunade. « Le conseil est déjà terminé ? »

« Ils délibèrent… » Dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait lointaine.

Elle s'était figée à l'entrée, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait bien Tsunade et Shizune dans le bureau, mais Ino était également présente. Sakura dévisagea son amie d'une façon étrange.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu portes _ma_ blouse ? »

C'était l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés, elle était parvenue au sommet de sa formation. Elle était à la tête d'un grand service médical. Elle adorait enfiler le vêtement blanc chaque matin, dont le logo significatif du chef de service était cousu au dos. Sakura aimait être ninja, mais elle aimait par-dessus tout être ninja médecin. Ino avait à peine appris de Tsunade, c'était complètement fou. Injuste. Sakura se sentit immédiatement trahie.

« Tu étais en mission, Sakura. » Expliqua distraitement Tsunade. « L'hôpital n'allait pas attendre après toi et se dirigeait tout seul. »

« Mais, Shizune était… »

« Shizune a beaucoup de travail, plus important que de diriger une équipe médicale. »

Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Ino détourna les yeux, gênée. Sakura remarqua l'étiquette sur la blouse, non plus avec son nom, mais bien celui d'Ino. Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche, estomaquée.

« Je ne suis plus chef de service ? » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

« Tu es en période probatoire, jeune fille. » Répondit sévèrement Tsunade, puis ses traits s'adoucirent. « Temporairement. »

Temporairement, temporairement. Elle ne faisait que lui répéter la même chose depuis son retour !

« Probatoire et inique ! Vous m'envoyez en mission sans me donner les plus importantes informations, vous me faites surveiller parce que j'ai _accompli_ cette mission. Vous m'envoyez en conseil pour convaincre vos ninjas, ce que vous êtes incapable de faire, et maintenant, vous me retirez mon grade ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?! »

Shizune se ratatina sur place en se cachant les yeux, mais l'Hokage ne lança ni bouquin ni kunai à travers la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas chez moi que quelque chose cloche, Sakura. C'est chez toi. » Grinça Tsunade en la fusillant du regard. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu devrais mieux mesurer les conséquences de tes actes. »

« Je vais me retirer… » Marmonna Ino, prête à partir.

« Non, toi, tu restes là ! » S'écria férocement Sakura. « C'est moi qui m'en vais. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, visiblement. Si ça se trouve, je ne suis même plus votre apprenti ! »

Furieuse envers les trois femmes qu'elle adorait le plus, Sakura sortit en claquant la porte, sans demander son reste.

« Vous voulez ma photo ?! » Lança-t-elle aux ANBU gardiens avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

« Inutile, quand on sait qu'elle figure déjà sur le Bingo Book. »

C'était peut-être même la pire journée de sa vie, finalement.

« Vous… »

« Plus besoin de le chercher… » Marmonna Shisui en échangeant un regard grave avec Itachi.

Voilà qu'elle venait de tomber nez à nez avec Danzô en personne.

* * *

Kisame emprunta l'escalier principal du repaire, gravissant les marches deux à deux. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, cela en devenait même lassant. Cela dit, il sentait que quelque chose était différent. Pour la première fois, il se sentait libre. Il n'avait plus ce sentiment abject qui le submergeait lorsqu'il recevait ses ordres. Ce n'était pas tant les missions qui le dégoûtaient, mais l'impact qu'elles avaient. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de guetter chaque mouvement d'Itachi Uchiha, il avait apprécié l'idée, il s'en était délecté. Cet homme, ce ninja, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était là tout le problème. Le traitre était devenu ce qui se rapprochait d'un camarade. Surveiller Itachi pour le compte d'Akatsuki avait fini par le fatiguer. Après tant d'années, Kisame n'avait jamais rien détecté d'anormal. Sa trahison était un coup dur, mais Kisame ne sentait plus mal désormais. Tout était différent.

« Mizukage. »** Croassa-t-il en s'arrêtant net, un sourire mesquin s'étirant sur son visage. « Ou devrais-je dire, Uchiha Madara. »

Madara balaya ses salutations d'un geste, l'invitant par la même occasion à le suivre. Le sourire de Kisame s'agrandit encore plus, un semblant de rire s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il marchait à la suite de l'homme. Celui qu'on nommait Tobi n'avait plus rien d'un gamin, il avançait avec grâce et dégageait une puissante aura malsaine. Lorsque Madara jouait son rôle, Kisame ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter du spectacle et d'y participer. Alors que tout le monde s'agaçait de Tobi, lui savait ce qui se cachait sous le masque. Son employeur avait déjà gagné sa confiance depuis longtemps.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise, Hachibi a été placé en lieu sûr, sur une île hautement gardée. » Annonça Kisame. « La bonne, c'est que le Raikage a prévu de le rapatrier. Il semblerait que l'Hokage ait réclamé une audience, un sommet. »

Madara ricana. « Évidemment… »

« Il parait que Pain est en route pour capturer Kyûbi ? D'après Itachi, Konoha est presque infranchissable. »

« Itachi n'était pas le seul double-agent. » Répondit Madara. « La porte est déjà pratiquement ouverte. Il ne faudra pas très longtemps. »

Kisame lui riposta une œillade. « Vous comptez vous charger d'Hachibi vous-même ? Qui dit sommet dit la présence inévitable des cinq Kage. N'est-ce pas un peu…chargé ? »

« Le bijû servira de test à nos nouveaux amis. »

« Alors, Sasuke a accepté ? »

« Il ne devrait plus tarder. C'est une occasion pour lui de déchaîner sa puissance. Kisame, tu étais le partenaire d'Itachi. Je suis sûr qu'il aura des questions… » Susurra Madara.

Il n'existait aucun manipulateur comme Madara. Même sa propre descendance…Kisame était ravi. « Mon Senpai a été un bon exemple à suivre. »

Madara acquiesça, satisfait.

« Cela dit, je serai curieux de connaître votre plan, Madara. » Poursuivit Kisame avec soin. « Itachi est mort, mais était-ce seulement pour enrôler son petit frère chéri ? La gamine s'est également échappée… »

« Ou plus exactement, je lui ai permis de s'échapper. Comme je l'ai dit, Konoha nous a déjà ouvert la voie. À l'heure qu'il est, le village est pointé du doigt. Les alliances se divisent. Le retour de Madara Uchiha est imminent. La panique prendra bientôt le dessus. »

« C'était votre plan depuis le début… »

« Disons que ce n'est pas plus mal. » Dit Madara d'un ton amusé. « Je n'ai plus besoin de me dissimuler dans l'ombre, il est temps de poursuivre notre _véritable_ plan. »

Kisame franchit la porte à sa suite. L'air devint plus froid, des frissons parcoururent son corps, mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'atmosphère. Sous le balcon où ils se tenaient, une armée de Zetsu Blanc se mouvait. Les clones levèrent la tête pour les regarder. Bouche bée, Kisame n'en revenait pas. Il balaya l'immense caverne du regard, à la recherche d'indices. Il repéra une énorme statue dans le fond, elle lui était étrangement familière.

« Gedô Mazô ? Mais Pain est… »

« Pain n'est pas le chef d'Akatsuki. » Le coupa Madara, observant fièrement son œuvre. « Je le suis. Cette organisation est née pour que le plan Œil de la Lune puisse voir le jour. Pain est affaibli et de toute façon, il ne comprendrait pas. Son utilité a pris fin il y a longtemps déjà. »

Kisame éclata de rire. « La capture de Kyûbi était une ruse ? Vous êtes si mauvais. » Dit-il avec admiration. « Qu'arrivera-t-il s'il y parvient ? »

Madara resta silencieux un moment, accoudé à la balustrade. « Itachi, Nagato, Konan…Naruto. Dans leur quête de l'idéal, ils se partagent une même personne. Le Sannin légendaire, Jiraya. Cela me coûte de l'avouer, mais tant qu'il vivra, Kyûbi sera intouchable. Plus Naruto se nourrit des divagations de ce vieux fou, plus la bête se renforce. Même le Rinnegan ne pourra rien contre un tel déferlement de puissance. »

« Mais vous êtes Madara Uchiha. » Lui rappela Kisame en plissant les yeux.

« Et j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions. » Assura l'autre. « Je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient et ce monde sera à moi. Maintenant que le processus est lancé, il ne reste que deux pions à jouer. Sasuke est encore dans l'incertitude, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Quant à Sakura Haruno… »

Il se redressa lentement, dos à Kisame. Sa main attrapa habilement le papier vieilli camouflé dans sa poche. À l'abri des regards, il laissa son Sharingan errer sur la photo quelques secondes avant de la ranger délicatement. Dans son esprit, le sourire de Rin était encore trop visible.

« Laissons-lui le temps d'assimiler son héritage perdu. »

* * *

Sakura n'était pas vraiment peureuse, elle l'avait déjà bien assez prouvé aux autres – et surtout à elle-même. Elle avait vu, perdu et subi beaucoup trop jusque-là, mais être la risée de tous dans le village où elle pensait être parfaitement en sécurité lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire, aucun abri. Danzô la fixait d'un regard pénétrant, même son œil mussé sous les bandages semblait la percer à jour. Sakura tressaillit d'horreur et tenta de détecter un allié potentiel du coin de l'œil. Les gardes de Tsunade étaient postés à l'autre bout du couloir arrondi, et ce vicieux avait bien pris soin de masquer son arrivée. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle appelait à l'aide ? Les ANBU surveillaient certes la Racine, mais Danzô savait parfaitement jouer le rôle du gentilhomme quand il le fallait.

« Le retour de l'apprentie prodige… » Susurra Danzô avec une satisfaction inquiétante.

Le son de cette voix bien trop familière toucha profondément Itachi. Sa mâchoire était tellement serrée et douloureuse qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il n'aimait pas Danzô, c'était un fait. Pas seulement à cause du massacre, ce sournois n'avait pas totalement tort concernant les Uchiha. Non, c'étaient ses ambitions, ses méthodes houleuses et sa nature destructrice qui l'exécraient. Danzô répandait la mort et la souffrance partout où il allait, pour le bien de Konoha disait-il. À cet instant, il n'était pourtant plus question de Konoha, pas pour Itachi. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait pris possession de lui et choisissait pour lui. Cette chose prenait des décisions qu'il n'aurait jamais prises par lui-même, comme attraper le coude de Sakura et la tirer brusquement en arrière, s'imposer entre le danger et elle. Même Shisui lui lança un regard incrédule, alors même que la fille réapparaissait à son emplacement initial, lui rappelant au passage qu'il n'était que spectateur.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire, elle pouvait faire demi-tour et retourner dans le bureau de Tsunade, ou reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était. L'espace était assez large pour qu'elle contourne Danzô, mais la malfaisance de cet homme était partout, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lui bloquait totalement le chemin. Aussi, elle fit ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux dans ces circonstances elle le défia du regard en silence. Où était passée cette foutue équipe ANBU, d'ailleurs ? Contre toute attente, Danzô laissa échapper un tressautement.

« Ceci est acceptable. » Se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre plus froidement, d'un ton qu'Itachi ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendu briser à maintes reprises ses défenses mentales. « Mais il ne te viendra aucune aide. J'espère que tu retrouveras rapidement ta voix. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. »

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de voiler la menace. Elle était présente à la fois dans son ton et dans ses mots. Elle lui transperçait la poitrine tel un poignard acéré, mais Sakura tint bon, elle refusait de céder face à la cruauté de ce monstre. Il avait gâché trop de vie pour qu'elle le laisse l'abattre. Pour tous ceux qu'il avait manipulé et détruit, elle leur devait bien ça. À un plus qu'aux autres. Au moins à lui.

« Je crois me souvenir que vous avez… _démissionné_ de votre rôle de conseiller. » Souligna doucement Sakura avec un sourire qu'elle voulait aimable. « Vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour ce genre d'entreprise. »

« Doucement. » Murmura Itachi en jaugeant Danzô, effleurant le poing serré de sa partenaire bouillonnante de rage comme s'il allait se détendre.

« Tu te méprends, jeune fille. » Danzô feignit l'ignorance « Je faisais référence au Conseil Jônin, en vérité. »

La vérité était qu'il avait tout simplement offert le bois à Itachi pour qu'il y mette feu. Il était tout aussi responsable que l'Uchiha de la descente aux enfers du clan et de Sasuke. Il représentait toute la noirceur de Konoha, toute la corruption qui pouvait y régner. Sakura ne comprenait pas comment Saï pouvait respecter un être aussi abject. Et si elle voulait rajouter une couche, elle pouvait même dire que le propre mensonge de sa famille était lié à Danzô. Il était tout à fait de ce genre, prêt à sacrifier les autres uniquement pour son intérêt personnel. Il voulait la briser. Sa collaboration avec Madara en était la preuve, ne restait qu'à convaincre le Conseil.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Monsieur. » _Va brûler en enfer._ « Mais le Conseil a déjà rendu son verdict. Les charges sont levées. » Mentit-elle avec une étrange assurance.

« Vraiment ? » Danzô haussa un sourcil amusé.

Le sourire faux de Sakura s'agrandit encore plus et ressemblait à une énorme grimace. Si elle avait une arme sous la main, elle l'aurait volontiers plantée dans le crâne de cette ordure. Elle était certaine que cette politesse l'étonnait, Danzô ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste aussi calme. Tout le monde savait bien que c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle figure sur le BB. Seulement, Sakura se souvenait de la forte réaction d'Itachi lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire à Danzô. Même à treize ans, elle imaginait mal Itachi se laisser manipuler par quelqu'un. C'était juste…Itachi. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, c'était comme ça. Il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi si cette nouvelle ne l'inquiétait pas. Enfin…elle aimait penser que c'était comme ça.

 _J'essaie de résister !_ pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces, son sourire se fanant de plus en plus.

Seulement, Danzô méritait tellement de payer pour tout ce mal.

 _Du calme, Sakura._

Sakura eut à peine le temps d'encaisser le choc qu'un nuage de fumée apparut dans un _plop_.

« Haruno. » Marmonna le premier ANBU, c'était plus une accusation qu'une excuse.

Les autres se contentèrent de se tendre à la vue de la menace, Danzô les regardait simplement avec une impassibilité agaçante. Il n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil, nullement impressionné.

« Pour le timing, c'est tout juste. » Nota Shisui, soudain soulagé.

Pensif, Itachi ne commenta pas. Il était à peine intéressé par le tournent de cette confrontation. Non, il fixait la nuque de Sakura. Il était absolument certain de l'avoir vu se raidir une seconde avant l'arrivée de l'escouade ANBU. Elle était dos à lui, son expression lui était inconnue, mais il l'avait assez surveillée pour reconnaître chacun de ses mouvements. Quelque chose l'avait dérangée, et ce quelque chose n'avait rien à voir avec Danzô. Oh oui, il était sûr d'avoir entendu sa pensée et elle la sienne. C'était complètement fou, même totalement impossible, mais il en avait la certitude.

« Le conseil va reprendre, Haruno. » Dit la femme ANBU. « Votre présence est requise. »

 _Comme la vôtre, il y a cinq minutes_ , pensa Sakura avec mauvaise humeur. Son mensonge ayant été révélé, Danzô esquissa un minuscule sourire.

« Regarde bien. » Souffla Shisui à l'adresse de son cadet.

« Je suis prête. » Répondit Sakura à l'ANBU. « Allons-y. »

L'escouade se résigna à incliner la tête en direction de Danzô, contrainte par l'Hokage qui souhaitait préserver les apparences. L'ignorer était comme lui révéler qu'il était surveillé, bien que le Shimura se doutait parfaitement de que Tsunade manigançait. Durant l'échange, Shisui et Itachi en profitèrent pour se consacrer à un examen minutieux de l'homme. Shisui choisit de laisser son cadet découvrir le secret de Danzô par lui-même et conserva un silence religieux. Il ne fut pas bien difficile pour Itachi de savoir où chercher. Grâce aux merveilles de ce monde parallèle, il pouvait parfaitement arracher les bandages sans que Danzô ne s'en rende compte. Seulement, même sans cela, il savait déjà ce qu'il y verrait. Il savait, comment ? Allez savoir. Il ressentait un malaise profond, un sentiment indescriptible qui grandissait de plus en plus. Il se servit de son arme de prédilection pour voir à travers le subterfuge. Et aussitôt, il perdit le contrôle.

Bien entendu, Amaterasu ne ravagea pas le corps de Danzô dans le monde matériel. Pourtant, les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillirent tandis qu'il effleurait son bras bandé de sa main valide. Il s'était senti gêné par un picotement désagréable, mais il se refusait à soulager ce mal devant son public. Les ANBU se redressèrent et entreprirent de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Danzô garda contenance tout le long, marchant toujours avec grâce. Il s'arrêta cependant face à un obstacle, Sakura n'ayant pas choisi de s'écarter. Ou du moins, elle n'en avait visiblement pas conscience.

« Si ce n'est pas intéressant… » Murmura Shisui. Son étonnement était dû au fait que la jeune fille semblait ailleurs, perdue dans la contemplation du bras malade de Danzô. Elle le fixait avec tellement d'insistance que Shisui aurait presque pu croire que c'était elle qui y avait mis le feu. Sa surprise gravit les échelons lorsque l'Uchiha se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule. En fait, Sakura examinait Danzô de la même façon que le faisait Itachi. Cependant, si Itachi le faisait avec une haine farouche, Sakura semblait juste perturbée. Elle fronçait les sourcils comme quelqu'un qui réfléchissait à un problème particulièrement complexe, la bouche entrouverte.

« -runo…HARUNO ! » S'exclama pour la troisième fois le capitaine ANBU.

Elle sursauta, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. « Pardon… » Souffla-t-elle en retour.

Agacé, Danzô se fraya lui-même un passage, la bousculant au passage.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda la femme masquée.

« Je- Oui. » Lâcha Sakura alors que tout prouvait le contraire.

Elle ne pouvait décemment expliquer cela. Personne ne savait vraiment comment Danzô avait eu la moitié de son corps abîmé, mais Saï avait laissé entendre qu'il était pratiquement incapable d'utiliser son bras, il était comme mort. Cependant, c'était comme si une explosion de chakra avait soudain entouré le membre de Danzô. La sensation ressemblait à celle que Naruto dégageait lorsqu'il créait un Rasengan, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait la même chose. Dans ces moments-là, elle ressentait l'énergie de Naruto à cause de sa puissance. Cette fois, on aurait dit son propre chakra. Elle pouvait le sentir comme si c'était le sien, mais elle n'avait aucun contrôle dessus. Elle n'avait certainement pas attaqué Danzô, elle n'avait pas ce genre de technique d'ailleurs. C'était complètement dingue !

« Laissez tomber. » Grogna Sakura tandis que les ANBU se jetaient des regards à travers leur masque. « Allons-y. » Pour couronner le tout, elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle chassait les mouches. Les ANBU en conclurent qu'elle était définitivement folle.

Avec un dernier regard intrigué lancé derrière son épaule, Sakura disparut dans l'angle _._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » S'écria Shisui, les yeux ronds.

« Je crois que… » Commença Itachi d'une voix blanche. « Je crois que le lien se resserre. »

« Le lien ? » Répéta son aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle a senti ma présence. »

Shisui se raidit, incrédule.

« C'est impossible. » Contra-t-il après un instant. « Je le saurais. »

Pour toute réponse, Itachi secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire que, parfois, il avait l'impression qu'avec Sakura, tout était possible. Et puis Danzô avait pu sentir son attaque malgré la barrière entre les mondes, ce qui était contraire aux lois dont Shisui avait parlé. Elle était certainement la dernière personne qu'il aurait choisie, mais s'il y avait une infime chance que Sakura puisse l'entendre, Itachi n'hésiterait pas à la saisir.

* * *

Comme prévu, la moitié des membres du conseil n'avait pas l'air ravie, mais tous se pliaient à la décision de Shikaku. Sakura n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se sentirait aussi peu soulagée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle ignorait le verdict, Tsunade le lui avait déjà donné. Tout ceci n'était que mise en scène. Mise en scène et corruption, la souillure tenace de Konoha. Son 'innocence' n'apaiserait jamais les cauchemars affreux que Kisame lui avait légués, ni la culpabilité concernant chaque mort ou le mensonge de la vie d'Itachi. Non, la fin des charges la fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Ce jugement qui semblait futile comparé à la menace de Madara, l'attitude injuste de Tsunade, les secrets, les mensonges et la face cachée de Konoha… Tout lui revenait en pleine figure, à commencer par sa propre naïveté. Ce monde dans lequel elle venait de se réveiller était atroce.

« J'ai été désavouée parce que j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, il y a pire non ? »

Kakashi lui pressa amicalement l'épaule en retour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? » demanda Sakura tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce pour longer le couloir.

« Eh bien, » Kakashi réfléchit un instant. « Je suppose que Godaime va prendre le relai. Je doute que la plupart d'entre eux t'aient prise au sérieux. Le monde aborde un tournant délicat, nous devons être en mesure de se fier les uns aux autres ou nous sommes perdus. »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas appris énormément de choses au sujet de Madara, mais ils ne m'ont pas vraiment donné l'occasion d'en parler. Si vous voulez, je peux… »

« C'est bon, Sakura. » La coupa Kakashi, souriant légèrement. « Tu en as assez fait. Pour le village, et pour tout le reste. Profite de cette pause pour souffler un peu, tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Je soufflerai quand Madara sera mort, et pour de bon, cette fois. » Maugréa-t-elle. « Pas étonnant qu'on ne me croit pas, ce type devrait ressembler à une vieille chiffe molle. »

« Et que dis-tu de sept personnes qui ont pu apercevoir le Sharingan à travers son masque ? »

Sakura pouffa. « Je suis certaine que ces idiots voteraient pour un reflet. »

« Peu importe, si les Kage sont unanimes, personne ne pourra s'y opposer. J'imagine mal quelqu'un s'opposer à l'Hokage, en tout cas. » Kakashi grimaça.

« Ouais, ça voudrait dire voir le visage caché de Tsunade, vision d'horreur. »

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » Demanda Kakashi avec précaution. « Est-ce que tu lui en veux toujours de vous avoir caché la vérité au sujet des Uchiha ? »

« Il y a de ça. » Avoua Sakura en haussant les épaules. « Et d'autres choses aussi. Vous saviez que j'avais perdu mon grade ? Je ne suis plus chef de service. » Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il secoua la tête. « Ino l'est. Enfin, temporairement. J'en ai marre qu'on me répète ce mot tout le temps. J'ai l'impression que tout a changé depuis que je suis rentrée, c'est agaçant. »

« Ou alors, peut-être que c'est juste toi qui as changé, Sakura. »

C'était effrayant, mais terriblement vrai. Elle hocha la tête tout en observant ce village somptueux, ses rues et ses habitants si familiers. Elle s'efforçait de se comporter en habituée des lieux, mimant une gamine pleine de vie et éblouie d'héroïsme, trop naïve pour comprendre les dangers mortels qui la guettaient. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait et ce qu'elle y trouverait, mais elle était prête. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas si ça la rendait encore plus inconsciente ou non.

« Mais pour moi, tu resteras juste Sakura ! » S'amusa Kakashi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Je me suis fait à l'idée que mes élèves soient différents. L'Akatsuki, Sakura. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Ça impose le respect. »

 _Ils ont juste peur de toi._

« M'ouais. » Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, Naruto et Jiraya les attendaient, plongés dans une grande conversation. Ils s'interrompirent à leur approche, l'Uzumaki exécutant de grands signes de main. Sakura se sentit plus confiante, plus sereine. Il demeurait une étrange odeur de Sasuke dans l'air, mais ils s'en occuperaient plus tard. Certaines choses restaient les mêmes et c'était tant mieux.

* * *

« Tu es sûre ? Je peux venir si tu préfères… » Chuchota Naruto dans le silence de la nuit.

Sakura gloussa en secouant la tête et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant son ami planté devant la maison. L'alcool ingurgité la picotait comme des petites aiguilles, mais pas au point de lui faire perdre toute mesure. Des brides de lucidités apparaissaient dans son esprit tel des éclairs suraigus. Elle allait passer à l'acte. Tsunade n'allait sûrement pas être contente, mais peu importait. Le conseil était fini, elle avait gagné sa liberté. Adossée à la porte, elle n'entendait plus que la respiration étouffée de Naruto à l'extérieur. Lorsque d'autres se firent entendre, plus claires, Sakura sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Angoissée, elle inhala à pleins poumons, le parfum floral la fit presque gémir de soulagement. Ninja qu'elle était, entrer silencieusement était facile. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment le but ce soir, alors elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains.

Comme un automate, Sakura entra lentement dans la pièce principale sans prendre la peine de se déchausser, happée par les rires chaleureux qu'elle entendait. Son père était assis à table, comme à son habitude, un journal sous les yeux. Sa mère quant à elle, s'affairait autour des meubles avec un restant de sourire sur le visage, sûrement dû à l'une des éternelles blagues de Kizashi. De là où elle se tenait, Sakura ne pouvait pas louper la dizaine de cadres alignés, témoins de sa propre évolution à travers les âges. C'était dans ce salon qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots… C'était ici qu'elle avait grandi, aimé, ri, pleuré. Toute sa vie était présente dans cette pièce. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer cette boule atroce dans sa gorge. Elle était peut-être là pour lui rappeler que dans d'autres circonstances, sa vie aurait été différente, différente ailleurs. Ces adorables personnes n'auraient été que des inconnus, des fantômes d'un autre monde.

« Tadaima ! » Parvint à s'exclamer Sakura, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Les deux adultes sursautèrent, surpris par cette nouvelle apparition. Mebuki poussa un gros soupir en se massant la poitrine.

« Bon sang, j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! » Se plaignit-elle. « C'est toujours la même chose. Tu as passée l'âge pour ce genre de choses, Sakura ! »

« L'âge ?! » répéta Kizashi en faisant mine de se fâcher. « Il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire des blagues à ses parents, enfin ! » Il referma brusquement son journal pour se lever et se diriger vers Sakura, les poings sur les hanches dans une parfaite imitation de sa femme. Et soudainement, un gigantesque sourire traversa sa figure alors qu'il l'enfermait dans l'étau de ses bras. « Ma petite fille est de retour ! Tu as manqué à ton papa chéri ! »

« T-tu m'étouffes, argh.. »

« Tu en as mis du temps sur cette mission ! » S'écria-t-il en la relâchant, un bras toujours posé sur son épaule. « Tu te ramollis. Avec ta mère, on a cru que tu t'étais définitivement installée à Kusa. Alors, on a décidé de vider ta chambre… »

À son air, Sakura comprit immédiatement qu'il plaisantait.

« Très drôle, papa. »

Alors que Kizashi éclatait de rire en la pressant contre lui, Sakura le dévisagea avec surprise. Elle était étonnée que cette phrase sonne si naturelle dans sa bouche. Évidemment, elle avait l'habitude de la prononcer, son père étant l'as de la plaisanterie. C'était le _papa_ qui avait franchi ses lèvres avec tellement d'aisance qu'elle sentit tout son corps se détendre. Le comportement de Kizashi était celui d'un père, Sakura se sentait exactement comme sa fille. Elle _était_ sa fille.

« _Maman_. » Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son père pour se jeter dans les bras de Mebuki, encore fâchée de son entrée ninja. Peu habituée à ce comportement, la femme haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle rencontra le regard de son mari qui haussa les épaules, supposant sans doute qu'ils avaient juste manqué à leur fille. Mebuki finit par sourire et enlacer tendrement sa jeune rebelle. Quelques secondes après, elle tâta brusquement les côtes de Sakura qui gémit de douleur.

« Eh bien ! Ils ne te donnent pas à manger là-bas ? Regarde-toi comme tu es maigre. Kami ! Qu'est-ce que Godaime avait en tête en te laissant partir aussi longtemps ?! »

« Je vais bien, M'man ! »

« Manger. » Répéter sa mère en s'activant déjà à la cuisine.

« Oui, prends-en de la graine, Saku'. Ta mère est certainement meilleure cuisinière que toi ! » Rit Kizashi en massant exagérément son ventre rond. « Dis-moi, t'en as empoisonné combien, à Kusa ? »

Son rire sonore lui broya les tympans, Sakura s'affala sur une chaise en maugréant. Oui, c'était bien ses parents. Pas de doute là-dessus. Lorsque Mebuki déposa une assiette devant elle, Sakura se jeta dessus. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas hérité de ses talents de cuisinière.

« C'est bon d'être à la maison. »

Sakura constata avec bonheur qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Pourtant, le regard de profond soulagement que ses parents échangèrent alors fut la chose la plus triste qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

* * *

« C'était juste une coïncidence ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Shisui. »

Shisui grimaça face à l'entêtement de l'homme. Il avait beau tenter de le raisonner, Itachi ne changeait pas d'avis. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait se manifester dans le monde des vivants. L'aîné pensait que c'était simplement le désespoir. Pendant dix ans, Shisui n'avait pu que suivre et observer Itachi, jamais il n'était parvenu à se faire entendre. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait personne qui y était parvenu.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui outrepassent les règles ? »

« Non. » Grinça Itachi, fatigué. « Non, puisque tu refuses systématiquement d'en parler. »

Shisui soupira. « Ce n'est comme ça que ça marche, Itachi. Si tu t'attends à une surprise, à ce que je te révèle quelque chose qui t'aurait échappé ou même qui te permettrait de comprendre les évènements…Il n'y a pas de secret, pas de surprise. C'est comme ça et c'est tout. »

« Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu, rien de tout ça en tout cas. »

« Quoi, mourir tu veux dire ? »

« Non, rester. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ce monde est une hérésie. Même la mort instaure ses propres règles, alors… Mourir pour la liberté. Si nous ne sommes pas ninja ici, alors pourquoi obéir ? Rien n'arrive à celui qui n'est pas apte à le supporter de lui-même. Combien d'obstacles devons-nous franchir si l'énergie survit à l'éternité ? Tu parles d'une mort paisible. »

Shisui dévisagea Itachi un long moment, bien trop conscient de sa fatigue émotionnelle. Il était à bout, bien sûr. Il avait tout donné pour ne rien recevoir en retour, pas même la paix.

« C'était juste une coïncidence, Itachi. » Répéta-t-il dans un souffle. « Tu sais comment fonctionne le Sharingan. Danzô ne peut pas désactiver les pupilles. Ton chakra a simplement réagi à la signature, tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas pu voir au travers. »

Et tandis qu'ils parlaient d'elle, ils parvinrent enfin à apercevoir Sakura à travers la fenêtre. Elle s'affala brusquement à table, le visage plongé dans ses mains. Ils entendirent des éclats de rire, une voix rauque qui appartenait certainement à son père. Les deux Uchiha restaient en retrait, installés sur le toit avec une vue directe sur le domicile Haruno.

« Les bijûs sont scellés, mais ça n'empêche pas les Jinrûchiki de communiquer avec eux. Le Fûinjutsu opère toujours de la même façon. »

« Tu n'es pas un bijû. »

« Non. » Admit calmement Itachi. « Mais une partie de moi vit dans ce sceau. »

Il allait dire _en elle_ , mais il se retint de justesse. Heureusement, Shisui ne remarqua pas son hésitation, bien trop occupé à trouver des arguments contraires. Agacé, Itachi choisit de ne pas répondre et lorsque Shisui eut terminé son monologue, il n'y avait plus que les voix de la famille Haruno qui troublaient le silence de la nuit. Ayant grandi dans un clan, les deux hommes n'étaient pas habitués à de telles discussions enjouées entre parents et enfant. C'était d'autant plus intrigant puisque les parents adoptifs de Sakura étaient des civils, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de poser tout un tas de questions à leur fille concernant son travail. Sakura ne s'en sortait pas mal, répétant inlassablement que les missions étaient tenues top secrètes, mais que, oui, Kusa était un pays convivial. Ses mensonges amusèrent Itachi. Les parents félicitaient leur fille pour son travail et son dévouement à la cause médicale. Il se demandait comment ils réagiraient s'ils tombaient sur un Bingo Book. Sakura jouait les rebelles quand ses parents la croyaient en parfaite sécurité.

« Je me demande si c'est un masque. » Marmonna Shisui en inclinant la tête. « J'ai toujours eu du mal avec cette…Fille ? » Il s'interrompit un instant en voyant Sakura engloutir son repas comme un fauve. « Femme ? Chose ? »

Ils étouffèrent leurs rires.

« Un masque, hein ? » Répéta Itachi. « Quel est le visage de celui qui doit faire face à un choix décisif ? »

« Le tien, sans doute. »

Comme pour se faire pardonner, Shisui entrechoqua son coude au sien. « Aaaah, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être simple. » Poursuivit-il en s'étirant. « Mais il faudra bien y faire face. Ce n'est pas le courage qui lui manque en tout cas. »

Itachi n'était pas vraiment de cet avis et il était certain que Shisui n'ont plus, pas vraiment. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il était plus difficile d'affronter ceux qui leur étaient chers que leurs ennemis. Sakura, comme lui, s'était dressée contre l'Akatsuki parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. En revanche, elle pouvait choisir de ne pas parler de son adoption et continuer sa vie sans plus ne jamais s'en soucier. Choisir entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est facile. Bien sûr, Sasori était toujours en vie, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Tous deux étaient les derniers vestiges de leur famille.

« Sakura a déjà fait son choix. » Assura Itachi.

« Ah ? »

Un sourire de bien-être illumina le visage de la concernée, elle prononça des mots qu'ils ne purent entendre, mais qui ravirent ses parents. Ils tendirent tous deux leurs mains pour presser tendrement le crâne de leur fille qui gloussa. Voilà sûrement ce à quoi ressemblait une vraie famille, pensa Shisui.

« Nous avons fait le mauvais choix. » Soupira Itachi.

« Oh. J'ai pensé à voix haute ? »

Itachi eut un rictus. « Non, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. »

Shisui roula des yeux. « T'es lourd. » Pouffa-t-il.

Un rire cristallin envahit l'espace, provoquant une sensation chaleureuse dans la poitrine d'Itachi. Plutôt que de la repousser, il s'en nourrit. Désormais, il avait décidé d'apprendre des autres plutôt que chercher à les contrôler. Inconsciemment, il avait reçu beaucoup de la part de Sakura. De simples gestes, des mots innocents et des sourires incontrôlés parvenaient parfois à soulager la douleur. Même le pire criminel restait humain.

« C'est un fait. Nous sommes tributaires de nos affinités.*** Il faut savoir l'accepter. »

* * *

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Naruto dès son retour.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Plutôt bien. Ils étaient contents de me voir. »

« C'est vague. »

« Par contre, ils n'ont pas aimé apprendre que je retournais en mission aussi vite. » Sakura ajusta les bretelles de son sac, prête à partir.

« Tu rigoles ? » S'écria Naruto, le regard incrédule. « Tu m'as laissé planter là des heures et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

« Oh s'il-te plaît, tais-toi, j'ai la migraine ! »

« Sakuraaa ! » Se plaignit-il en la rattrapant au pas de course, Sakura sourit en l'écoutant marmonner des jurons.

C'était certain, elle pouvait tout entendre, tout encaisser. Elle pouvait accepter le fait de ne pas être l'enfant – le vrai – de ces merveilleux parents. Avoir un frère qui relevait plus du monstre que d'un humain. Devenir l'une de ces personnes qu'elle avait juré de combattre. Endurer la peur, la souffrance et la mort durant des semaines. Être haïe et payer pour ses crimes, se faire trahir par ses proches. Ces moments semblaient futiles maintenant. Comme une époque lointaine, un mauvais tournant dans sa vie, puis le retour à la normale. Elle pouvait bien être la pire des garces, tout ce qui pourrait leur faire plaisir. Tout comme elle acceptait de pleurer encore et encore, tant que sa main serrant la sienne, Naruto continuerait de croire en elle.

C'était une bonne chose que le festival soit terminé. Sakura avait appris à aimer ces rues remplies de joie et de bonne humeur, voir les gamins courir partout et se faufiler entre les adultes qui riaient à gorge déployée. Les lumières, la musique broyée par le son infernal des feux qui éclaboussent le ciel. C'était plus efficace qu'un baume appliqué sur le cœur, peu importe ce qu'en disaient les gens. L'expression était totalement ridicule, sérieusement, essayez seulement d'appliquer de la pommade sur votre poitrine. Continuez, continuez, comme si ça pouvait fonctionner ! Il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une foutue crème pour apaiser son cœur meurtri. Un festival, en revanche. Ce n'était pas pour rien que des milliers de personnes se déplaçaient uniquement pour y assister. C'était plus qu'un simple spectacle, c'était une renaissance. Le temps de quelques heures, oublier les plus gros problèmes de la vie pour se concentrer uniquement sur la beauté d'une fleur qui éclot dans une tempête d'étoiles, ses pétales s'évaporant dans la nuit en emportant chaque douleur, chaque blessure. À la fin, chacun pouvait s'endormir l'esprit tranquille, le cœur allégé.

Du moins, c'était le cas avant. Peut-être le temps avait fait la part des choses, ou peut-être les cicatrices qu'elle conservait férocement. Ce soir, Sakura préférait vagabonder dans les rues vides du village, l'atmosphère feutrée de rires et d'anecdotes amusantes. Elle avait oublié le conseil, Danzô, Tsunade et cette agaçante journée. Elle regardait Naruto à la dérobée, détendue. Son sourire lui avait manqué, _il_ lui avait manqué et rien n'avait pu remplacer ce manque. Balançant leurs mains jointes, ils rattrapaient le temps perdu en profitant du clair de lune. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Tsunade et Jiraya à minuit, aux portes du village. Le voyage s'annonçait long – où était le Mont Myoboku, même ? Naruto avait du pain sur la planche, ils ne savaient pas quand ils reviendraient à la maison.

Ils croisèrent Shikamaru et Chôji à la sortie du quartier civile, mais nulle échappatoire dans la rue pour les semer. Naruto lui glissa un regard d'excuse, mais Sakura sourit, elle était confiante. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remercier Shikaku. Lorsque le conseil avait pris fin, elle avait pratiquement gémi de soulagement et s'était empressée de sortir de cet enfer en accaparant Kakashi. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait été dit et les questions soulevées durant le débat des Jônin, mais elle était sûre que Shikaku avait participé à sa défense et pas seulement parce que Tsunade le lui avait ordonné. Sans surprise, Naruto accepta avec enthousiasme d'accompagner le duo au stand de nourriture, Chôji l'entraîna à sa suite, tout aussi ravi. Quant à Shikamaru, il restait en retrait aux côtés de Sakura, gêné d'une certaine façon. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Sakura venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'elle allait infiltrer l'Akatsuki. Elle avait même deviné qu'il était à la tête de l'équipe envoyée à son secours. Elle appréciait beaucoup Shikamaru, il avait l'âme d'un leader.

« On l'a eu, c'est ce qui compte. » Répondit-il modestement lorsqu'elle lui raconta l'attitude d'Hidan envers l'hôte de Nibi. « Asuma est en paix. » Elle acquiesça, satisfaite.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la taquiner, contrairement à Chôji qui paraissait impressionné par sa fiche BB. Shikaku et lui avaient sûrement beaucoup discuté de son cas, Shikamaru avait conscience du pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'était contenté d'un « c'est chiant » quand elle eut fini son récit et le monde continua de tourner.

« Est-ce que tu savais qu'Ino avait repris le flambeau, à l'hôpital ? » ne put s'empêcher Sakura, soudain amère.

C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle ait passée autant de soirées avec elle et qu'Ino n'avait pas jugé bon de la prévenir. Son état lamentable à son retour ne justifiait pas que sa meilleure amie garde une telle information sous silence, autant l'achever tout de suite.

« Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre. » Répondit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. « On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis la mort des deux gigolos d'Akatsuki. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » S'amusa Sakura malgré tout. « J'avais à peine une vie sociale quand je travaillais. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça. En fait, on a rompu. » Avoua-t-il.

« Oh. »

Personne n'ignorait la relation étroite que conservaient les clans Yamanaka, Nara et Akimichi. Évidemment, une mauvaise entente entre les héritiers pouvait devenir gênante. Sakura s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'elle remarqua la nonchalance de Shikamaru, sa dernière révélation ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

« Honnêtement, j'ai un peu de mal avec tout ça… » Avoua franchement le Nara avec un rire gêné. « Tu sais, les trucs de filles… »

Contre toute attente, Sakura éclata de rire. « Il faut vraiment que tu te retires ce balai, Shika'. » Ricana-t-elle.

Il rougit un peu, sa main occupée à masser son cou dans une parfaite imitation de Naruto.

« Femme stupide. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Quelque chose dans son expression – et dans ses mots – raviva le souvenir douloureux qu'elle tentait en vain d'oublier. Son sourire se fana et disparut finalement, elle poussa un gros soupir. Kami qu'elle aimerait revenir en arrière, quand tout allait bien, quand elle allait bien. C'était difficile d'ignorer ce poids sur son cœur, il était de plus en plus lourd, il lui broyait la poitrine au point qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut chaque nuit sans savoir si c'était à cause du cauchemar ou de la douleur, peut-être les deux. Est-ce qu'Itachi avait lui aussi parcouru ces rues vides et sombres ? Comblé le silence horripilant par de lourdes pensées noires et plus atroces les unes que les autres ? Qui marchait à ses côtés ? Est-ce qu'il observait les feux pour se soulager de son mal ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il était apaisé ?

« Alors… » Shikamaru s'éclaircit la gorge. Comme toujours, il était clairvoyant. « Il paraît que Sasuke a atteint son but ? »

C'était horrible d'appeler un meurtre « un but. » Un but, comme un sommet à gravir et qu'une fois en haut, on redescend comme on est monté, avec en plus une énorme satisfaction de soi. Comme une banalité.

« Il paraît. » Acquiesça tout de même Sakura, soudain gelée. « Oui. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent en silence, écoutant distraitement Naruto et Chôji qui conversaient joyeusement devant eux. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas sentir le malaise. Sasuke était le sujet tabou, celui qu'on évitait comme la peste, même son prénom sonnait comme une injure parfois. Il offusquait ceux qui l'entendaient, gênait ceux qui le prononçaient et en blessaient certains. Naruto fronçait les sourcils et prenait cet air méfiant, Kakashi détournait les yeux et Sakura avait les lèvres qui tremblaient. Un cercle sans fin. Sasuke était devenu tabou.

« Et toi, tu le prends comment ? » S'enquit brusquement Shikamaru, ce revers inattendu la fit sursauter et elle prit un air torturé.

« Comment je le…Oh. Eh bien, c'est…Je vais bien. » Finit-elle par répondre. « Je vais bien. Sasuke a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Je comprends. Je suis…contente pour lui. »

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils. Elle était contente pour lui ? Bien sûr, Sasuke aurait dû rentrer directement au village. L'équipe sept aurait enfin pu panser ses plaies, mais l'Uchiha avait d'autres projets en tête. Il était facile de comprendre Naruto et Sakura, ils avaient espéré le retour de leur ami une fois sa vengeance assouvie. Pour le coup, Naruto était beaucoup plus confiant. Sa coéquipière plus amère. Elle était comme une fille qui venait d'apprendre que son ex avait retrouvé quelqu'un, s'il s'en tenait à la vision d'Ino. Généralement dans ces cas-là, la fille nourrissait une certaine rancœur envers sa rivale, le véritable problème.

« Et c'est tout ? » Il bâilla tout en continuant. « Itachi était tout de même ton équipier. »

 _Une question piège, Nara ?_ Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle se sentait mise à l'épreuve, en danger. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vu juste au sujet des conversations avec Shikaku. Après tout, elle avait un peu pris la défense d'Itachi devant le conseil, elle lui avait même offert le bénéfice du doute. Ceux qui ignoraient la vérité ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Pour eux, il méritait pire que la mort. Pour elle, il méritait beaucoup plus que les merveilles de ce monde.

« Et je suis censée le prendre comment d'après toi ? C'était notre ennemi. » Lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

« Si tu le dis. Calme-toi, femme. T'es chiante à crier comme ça. »

Elle l'aurait frappé s'il ne maîtrisait pas les ombres aussi bien.

* * *

Globalement, cette escapade s'annonçait plutôt bien. Maintenant que le calvaire était terminé, – enfin, si on oubliait subitement les noms Akatsuki et Madara – quelques jours en compagnie seule de Naruto étaient plus qu'acceptables. Sakura avait dépassé l'époque où elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible tandis que les adultes proposaient des entraînements impossibles à ses compagnons. En réalité, assister à l'éblouissante évolution de Naruto était un régal. Il n'y avait rien de plus mignon que son blondinet qui fronçait les sourcils, le front luisant de sueur sous l'effort. Et le meilleur, ce sourire splendide lorsqu'il proclamait sa victoire. Tsunade n'avait pas totalement tort, tant qu'ils auraient Naruto à leurs côtés, rien ne pouvait les démolir. Il avait cru en elle, c'était à son tour de l'encourager.

« Côa, Côa… »

Naruto lui lança un regard indigné, elle pouffa. Derrière elle, Kotetsu et Izumo ne purent s'empêcher de glousser à leur tour. L'Uzumaki se détourna vivement, écoutant distraitement Tsunade alors même qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

« Naruto. » Soupira Jiraya. « Est-ce que tu as seulement compris ce que vient de dire Maître Fukasaku ? »

« Ouais…Ouais. »

Tsunade se mordit la lèvre. « Tsss. »

« L'apprentissage du Senjutsu est terriblement complexe. » Dit l'amphibien d'une voix grave. « La plupart de mes élèves ont échoué, et ceux qui y sont parvenus se comptent sur une patte. Jiraya lui-même ne maîtrise pas totalement cet art. »

« Sérieux ?! » S'exclama Naruto, désarçonné. « Vous avez échoué, l'Ermite pas net ? »

Vexé, Jiraya prit un air hautain. Il tapota distraitement la verrue sur son nez. « Je n'ai pas échoué, apprenti idiot. Je maîtrise simplement une forme imparfaite du Senjutsu. »

« C'est un exploit très rare. » Commenta Shima, la femme de Fukasaku. « Même le seul que nous connaissons. »

« Il faudra beaucoup de patience. » Poursuivit Fukasaku, s'adressant, étrangement, non pas à Naruto, mais aux Sannin. Sakura le soupçonna d'avoir déjà perçu le caractère impatient de Naruto.

« Le temps nous est compté. » Marmonna Tsunade en dévisageant Jiraya. « Il va falloir qu'il apprenne en quelques jours ce qu'on apprend en plusieurs années. Est-ce possible ? »

« En est-il capable ? » rectifia Shima.

« Hého ! je suis là ! » S'écria Naruto. « Attendez un peu de me voir à l'œuvre ! Je vais tout dégommer ! »

Jiraya croisa les bras, le regard soucieux. « S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable d'un nouvel exploit, c'est bien Naruto. » Il se tourna vers son maître. « Je crois en lui. S'il vous plaît, regardez plus profondément. »

Obtempérant, Fukasaku observa Naruto. Il connaissait bien Jiraya, il avait été son élève, le meilleur. D'une sagesse exemplaire, le benêt qu'avait autrefois été le Sannin avait totalement disparu, jamais Jiraya ne prenait de décision s'il n'était pas certain du résultat. Le garçon ne lui ressemblait en rien, le corps camouflé par une montagne de couleur orange, les cheveux en bataille et une arrogante satisfaction peignée sur le visage, Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas exactement le profil pour le poste. Cet entrainement express requérait un sérieux et une investigation maximale. Néanmoins, le vieil Ermite ne pouvait pas ignorer cette lueur dans le regard du ninja, elle annonçait une détermination sans faille, une promesse de puissance inégalée. Et cette lueur, le crapaud l'avait déjà vue dans les yeux d'un impatient petit âne au sourire ravageur. Il soupira longuement.

« Cet air idiot. » Nota Shima avant d'éclater de rire. « Sans aucun doute, celui-là est bien ton apprenti, Jiraya. »

S'en fut trop pour Sakura et les deux chûnins, ils se tenaient les côtes, totalement hilares. Offusqué, Naruto brandit le poing.

« Ne vous moquez pas de l'Ermite pas net, Madame La Grenouille ! S'il a accompli cet exploit, alors moi aussi j'y arriverai ! Je vais vous- »

Une main s'abattit brusquement sur son crâne. « Naruto apprend très vite, Grand Maître. » Assura Kakashi en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds. « Vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous le promets. Naruto ne déçoit personne, jamais. »

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Il perdit toute sa fougue, une émotion indescriptible lui broyant les entrailles. Des sourires apparurent sur les visages des adultes qui l'entouraient.

« Grenouille ? » Souffla Sakura. « Et il me parle de respect… »

« Tout va bien, Maman. » Dit Fukasaku. « Le petit va venir avec nous. »

Les lèvres maquillées de Shima s'étirèrent, de petites rides apparaissant sur son visage. Elle acquiesça, ravie. Tsunade s'inclina, remerciant les deux Sages. Quand elle se redressa, une expression soucieuse traversa ses traits.

« Et la petite ? » Demanda Shima, lisant dans ses pensées.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sakura qui discutait à voix basse avec Izumo.

« Sakura ne vous gênera pas. » Leur promit Tsunade. « Elle est mon apprentie. » Elle mit l'accent sur le terme tout en lui lançant un regard éloquent. « Vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle. Considérez-la comme mon double. »

« Trop jeune. » Marmonna Jiraya.

« Katsuyu pourra servir de messagère, mais Kôsuke peut toujours nous joindre en cas de problème. S'il vous plaît, prenez soin d'eux. »

Fukasaku sembla s'animer. « Oh ! Tu es toi aussi une enfant de la petite Katsuyu ? » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton jovial. Sakura hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer, elle ne savait pas si le terme enfant était le plus adéquat. « Je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ce contrat. » Il rit, sortant un rouleau de sous sa cape. Lorsqu'il le posa à terre, il s'ouvrit de lui-même et avant que Naruto ne fasse remarquer sa petite taille, le parchemin tripla de volume sous leurs yeux. Sakura savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, elle s'avança prudemment. Elle avait déjà signé de son sang son lien avec les limaces, elle était plus encline à cette époque.

« Parfait. » Dit Fukasaku en souriant. « Nous sommes fin prêts. »

« C'est parti ! » Cria Naruto en s'apprêtant à prendre la tête de la formation. « Euh… À ce propos, c'est par où, le Mont Myoboku ? » Jiraya ricana.

Fukasaku entreprit d'expliquer à l'ignorant le principe de l'Invocation Inversée. Naruto fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Il avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'il pouvait tout à coup disparaître de son emplacement, convoqué par son animal associé. Gamakichi ne lui en avait jamais parlé, pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé, d'abord ?

« On ne discute pas de ces choses-là pendant un combat. » S'indigna Jiraya.

« Vous rigolez ? Gama' est un moulin à paroles ! Je me souviens de l'épisode océan… »

« Tu l'as bien cherché… »

« Naruto, la curiosité est un vilain- »

« Oh, c'est bon, Kakashi Sensei ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! »

Tsunade ne prêtait pas attention à leur dispute, elle s'adressait tout bas aux deux chûnins qui attendaient. Ils hochèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent devant l'Hokage avant de tourner les talons. Ils n'oublièrent pas d'adresser de grands signes à Naruto et Sakura, leur souhaitant une bonne aventure et un retour très rapide à la maison. Tsunade mit ses poings sur ses hanches en soupirant. Elle était morte de fatigue, il était temps que les projets se concrétisent. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour eux, inquiète pour Konoha, inquiète pour tout. Elle n'était pas certaine de réchapper à tout ce bazar. Sa priorité était Sakura, plongée dans une sorte de transe. Elle semblait à bout, soignant lentement sa blessure. Cette journée resterait dans les annales.

« Tu surmonteras cette douleur. »

Sakura leva la tête. « Pardon ? »

Shima se détacha de son mari et sautilla vers elle. Sakura dut baisser les yeux pour la regarder.

« La Princesse nous a averti du danger qui rôde. Votre monde et le nôtre ne sont pas si différents, la lutte sera rude, mais vous pourrez compter sur nous. »

Sakura apprécia cela. « Merci de tout cœur. » Elle inclina la tête, s'injuriant mentalement pour avoir un peu critiqué les amphibiens avant même de les connaître.

« Cette épreuve que tu traverses, » poursuivit Shima. « Elle te rendra plus forte. Le deuil est commun à nous les femmes. Nos pertes nous paraissent insurmontables, mais ne t'y fie pas. Cette force d'esprit…Tu ressembles bien trop à la Limace. »

« Le deuil ? Non, je- »

Sakura sursauta en sentant la main de Tsunade sur son épaule, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'hommes qui se chamaillaient près d'eux, ils ne s'occupaient absolument pas d'elles. Elle voulait échapper au regard compatissant de la femme crapaud, il la rendait mal à l'aise. Alors, même les Ermites avaient remarqué ? Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'échanger un regard avec Naruto pour savoir que lui aussi aurait aimé que Sasuke soit présent. Ils s'apprêtaient une fois de plus à vivre une nouvelle aventure sans lui. Elle avait même demandé à Izumo et Kotetsu de les prévenir si jamais l'Uchiha apparaissait au loin. Ils savaient combien il comptait, c'était eux qui l'avaient trouvée sur le banc, ce jour-là.

« En effet. » Tsunade s'adressa à Shima. « Nous avons récemment perdu un camarade. L'effet ne s'estompe pas, il est toujours le même. »

Shima parut comprendre, hochant la tête avec peine. « Nous partageons votre douleur. »

 _Ta souffrance est la nôtre_ , avait dit Pain. Sakura dévisagea Tsunade, de profil, avec incertitude. Elle se demandait ce que voulait dire son maître, et de qui elle parlait. Sasuke ? ou Itachi ? Est-ce que Tsunade était tombée aussi bas dans l'hypocrisie ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait reçu compassion de sa part. Elle était restée calculatrice du début à la fin. Pourtant, le regret qu'affichait Tsunade était sincère. Ses doigts pressaient son épaule, son tremblement était perceptible. La deuxième main de Tsunade attrapa son autre épaule, la faisant pivoter vers elle. Faire face à la Sannin et à son air désolé donna à Sakura l'envie de pleurer. Shima se trompait, elle n'avait pas la force de Tsunade. Le poids sur son cœur avait doublé de volume. Son chagrin ne s'estompait pas, il revenait toujours, un peu plus fort chaque jour. Personne ne partageait sa peine, parce qu'ils ne la portaient pas comme elle. Elle _était_ responsable.

« Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. » Admit doucement Tsunade. « Tu n'en veux peut-être pas, mais je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de la femme que tu es devenue, forte et téméraire. Je te dois mille pardons, mais je doute que cela suffise après que… »

Sa voix se perdit, Sakura s'en moqua éperdument. Elle hochait la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle tentait de lui transmettre. Encore une fois, elle se demanda vaguement où était passée sa rancune, remplacée par une violente émotion. Elle s'en allait vers l'inconnu une fois de plus, cet au revoir avait un goût d'adieu et elle détestait cette sensation. Tsunade lui disait qu'elle était fière d'elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait, elle avait besoin de cette main tendue avant qu'elle ne lâche définitivement et se laisse tomber. L'ampleur de sa souffrance ne lui apparaissait clairement que lorsqu'on la lui faisait remarquer. Et elle était tellement insupportable.

« Sakura. » Reprit Tsunade en lâchant ses épaules pour fouiller dans la grande poche intérieure de sa veste. « Promets-moi que tu seras prudente. »

Son apprentie la regarda sortir un dossier jaune dont la couverture était couverte d'un énorme sceau noir. Il scintilla sous les rayons de la lune, Sakura retint son souffle. Tsunade poussa un gros soupir en caressant distraitement le papier, puis sa main glissa jusqu'à ce que sa paume recouvre entièrement le sceau. Les dessins entrelacés s'animèrent, attirés par le chakra familier. Les lèvres de la Sannin ne formaient plus qu'une ligne blanche lorsqu'elle se décida à tendre le dossier à Sakura. Celle-ci hésita, terrifiée par l'objet comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Elle l'avait voulu, elle le voulait. Néanmoins, l'avoir soudainement à sa portée la rendait malade. Elle avait vraiment envie de le parcourir, mais elle avait la certitude qu'elle détesterait ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle en avait peur.

« Ne nous déteste pas. » L'implora presque Tsunade bien que son ton restât le même. « Certains actes…sont irrévocables. Ils peuvent nous rendre meilleurs, ou alors plus mauvais. L'important est que tu sois certaine de ce à quoi cela te mènera. »

« Vous voulez dire que je ne devrai pas ouvrir ce dossier ? »

« Je dis que parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, elles nous obligent à considérer le monde différemment, à respirer autrement. »

Sakura la considéra un long moment. « Cette histoire d'adoption…n'en parlez pas. Je veux que mes parents sachent que je suis leur fille et je compte bien le rester. Je ne veux pas que ça change. »

« Si cela te convient. »

Inspirant douloureusement, Sakura s'empara du dossier. Il ne l'électrocuta pas, ne la brûla pas, ne lui fit aucun mal. Il s'affaissa tranquillement entre ses mains, la laissant juger son épaisseur en silence. Ce n'était qu'un tas de feuilles, il la rendait tellement nerveuse. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait probablement changer le monde avec. Tsunade sut lire dans ses pensées, car elle acquiesça gravement.

« Certaines choses sont importantes. On peut choisir de s'en servir, ou de les ignorer. La clé est de savoir quel genre de personne on deviendra ensuite.

Au moins, Sakura savait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas Madara ou Sasuke Uchiha. Elle aimait beaucoup trop Konoha pour se retourner contre le village. Au-delà de cette fidélité, il y avait beaucoup plus à protéger. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il était là. Elle allait rencontrer Itachi Uchiha et elle devina qu'elle ne serait pas véritablement surprise. Elle avait senti quelque chose de pur en lui, elle se battrait pour son sacrifice. Certaines choses sont importantes.

« Allez, Sakura ! » L'appela Naruto en trottinant vers elle.

Il glissa son bras sous le sien. Sakura cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que Tsunade s'était éloignée depuis longtemps, discutant maintenant avec les Ermites. Il était l'heure de partir. Naruto baissa les yeux sur le dossier, reconnaissant l'objet sacré dont l'Hokage refusait l'accès. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, cependant. Il sourit à sa coéquipière qui le lui rendit, toute détermination retrouvée.

« Allons-y, Naruto. En route pour le Mont Myokubu ! » Clama-t-elle avec ferveur.

« MYOBOKU ! » S'écrièrent les autres.

« C'est bon, c'est bon… »

« Ça devient lourd, Saku'. »

« Et maintenant ? » murmura Itachi.

Les deux ninjas venaient de disparaître en compagnie des trois Ermites. Godaime passait les portes en sens inverse, indifférente à la présence de deux fantômes perchés au-dessus.

« Eh bien, il suffit de penser- »

Il décrocha une œillade meurtrière. « Si tu t'apprêtes à me dire qu'il faut que j'aille là où je veux être… Le monde des Crapauds, très peu pour moi. »

Il était totalement d'accord avec Sakura sur ce point.

Shisui ricana. « Où est passé ton pragmatisme, Itachi ? »

« Je n'ai pas… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, empoignant son ventre d'une main ferme. Il était pris d'une douleur fulgurante, quelque chose semblait lui broyer les entrailles. Un sifflement horrible lui perça les tympans, il grogna. Sa mauvaise humeur s'accentua, non aidée par le rire de Shisui qu'il percevait. Il se marrait alors que lui tentait tant bien que mal de respirer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une telle douleur, même sa mort avait été plus douce. Au moins, il ne ressentait plus rien à la fin. Il comprit enfin ce que Shisui voulait dire. Il ne pouvait déraisonnablement pas s'éloigner de Sakura sans en payer les conséquences. Il siffla, mécontent.

« Veille sur eux. » Lui conseilla sérieusement Shisui. « Je garderai un œil sur le village. »

Plié en deux, Itachi parvint à tourner la tête vers lui. Il le dévisagea de sous ses longs cils, partageant une conversation silencieuse avec son parent. Ils se retrouveraient en cas de problèmes. Il ne put que fermer les yeux pour consentir. Shisui avait disparu lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de le questionner. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas souffrir de l'éloignement? Itachi soupira. Maintenant seul, il accepta la vérité. Il avait envie d'y aller, pas seulement par obligation, mais par curiosité. Sakura tenait sa vie entre ses mains, dans tous les sens du terme. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait peur.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Kido : Kido Tsumiki, on retrouve ce personnage dans le livre de Sakura, c'est un dirigeant ANBU, ancien membre de la Racine dont il était le trésorier. Je ne spoil pas le contenu du livre, donc sachez juste que ma fic, il est toujours membre de la Racine.^^**

 **** Mizukage/Madara : Tobi prit le contrôle du quatrième Mizukage à Kiri, Yagura, grâce au Sharingan le rendant ainsi véritable Mizukage. Il conduit Kiri dans ses années de sang. Kisame Hoshigaki fut l'un des rares ninjas à savoir la manipulation de Yagura par Tobi le rendant ainsi complice de la quête de Tobi.**

 ***** Affinités : Rien à voir avec l'affinité au chakra. Ici, « affinité » comme dans « relations karmiques. » Itachi fait en quelques sortes référence au Karma. (Pour faire simple, le concept veut que la condition de l'individu est le résultat des conséquences de ses actes durant ses existences passées.)**

 **Chapitre très passif, l'action sera présente dans le prochain ! Beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire malgré tout. J'ai avancé petit à petit, reprenant parfois plusieurs jours après, pas d'étonnement si on passe du coq à l'âne donc xD Je compte bien me réinvestir par la suite, une fois que je serai en condition. Bref, petit point comme toujours.**

 **Partie 1 : Shisui/Itachi Pas grand-chose de ce côté-là. On revient au massacre et au contenu du fameux dossier…qui fera l'objet d'une partie dans le prochain chap. Petit retour sur ton commentaire, Shinedai, où la vérité sur Itachi n'est pas décrite. Oui désolée, j'ai prévu un passage à ce sujet, don't worry.**

 **Partie 2 : Akatsuki. Baaaaah oui ! On ne les oublie pas ! La menace est en route, Pain reprend des forces grâce aux petites astuces de Madara…. Petite insinuation, Konan est décidée à se retourner contre Madara. Ses petites manigances avec Itachi vont-elles porter ses fruits ?**

 **Partie 3 : Le Conseil. Voilà où tout est parti en cacahuètes. Réécriture du passage trop de fois pour les compter. J'ai un peu fait ça à ma convenance. On en connaissait déjà l'issue, j'ai finalement profité de Shisui et Itachi pour boucler cette partie. Sakura est gracié, Madara est mentionné, le doute est semé. Voilà, voilà ! Surprise, Shisui est maintenant dépendant de Naruto. Itachi n'avait pas (vraiment) l'intention de laisser Sakura aux mains de Kisame…**

 **Partie 4 : Bureau de Tsunade. Bien, une fois de plus, Sakura joue l'enfant gâtée meuh bon….on lui a quand même carotte son poste, mine de rien ! Trop de complots dans son dos. Ce qui nous amène à…Danzô.**

 **Partie 5 : Madara/Kisame. On entre dans le sérieux. Tadaaam, Kisame était dans le coup ! Un autre petit pion de Madara posté auprès de 'Tachi. Chacun ses cartes à jouer. Donc nous voilà avec Pain/Konan qui veulent trahir Madara, et Madara qui veut trahir Pain et Konan. Mouahahahaha ! Madara entre dans le vif du sujet, son plan est en marche et…..Rin ?! Sasuke ?! Sakura ?!**

 **Partie 6 : Danzô. EXPLOSION, BOUM, ROULADE, SALTOT PERILLEUX ! Sakura qui sent quelque chose d'anormal autour d'elle. Itachi qui parvient à se manifester ? Il suffisait de les réunir devant la bonne personne ! Danzorro donc, bien décidé à foutre leur vie en l'air booouh !**

 **(Partie 7 : Kakashi. RAS)**

 **Partie 8 : Maison Haruno. Bien, Sakura qui prend la décision de ne pas parler de son adoption. C'est une question difficile, finalement. Beaucoup de personnes qui ont été adoptées passe par cette phase, compliqué de trouver sa place j'imagine. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux…**

 **Partie 9 : Sakura/Shika. RAS en particulier. Petit détail : On dirait que tout le monde autour d'elle (sauf elle-même) se pose la question : Qu'était Itachi pour Sakura ? On appelle ça le déni, je crois xD**

 **Partie 10 : Départ. C'est l'heure de partir, rencontre avec Fukasaku et Shima. Naruto s'apprête à commencer l'entraînement. Sakura obtient enfin ce qu'elle demande : le dossier d'Itachi.**

 **PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Pain attaque ! Sasuke revient, sa décision ? Naruto, plus fort que jamais ! Sakura fait une rencontre…intéressante. Itachi fait son choix.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt !**

 **Shanna**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	22. Chapter 19

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Biporeo **: Hello ! Merci pour ton avis ! Ton point de vue sur Kisame est bon, on retrouve même cet aspect loyal dans le manga et au moment de sa mort. Il s'interroge sur Itachi. Cela dit, on apprend que très tard la relation Madara-Kisame, je ne dis pas qu'elle est logique mais peut-être fructueuse. Dans tous les cas, on en saura plus dans la suite promis ! J'ai hésité à faire pleurer Sakura, pour tout te dire xD Mais j'ai préféré la laisser jouer un rôle, faire comme si elle rentrait bien de mission tout le tralala^^ Et…oui. Un peu de légèreté ne fait pas de mal. J'ai dit que j'avais du mal avec les couples ? Surtout avec ces deux-là mon dieu ! Ahah ! Ravie de te retrouver, ton passage me fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt ! Shanna**

Nom-aleatoire **: Coucouuu ! Contente d'égailler ces dimanches soo sad avec un temps pourri. (meuh il neige !) Sakura m'énerve autant que toi je pense ! C'est ce qui fait son charme, je suppose. Elle est tellement chiante qu'on l'apprécie, trouvons l'erreur ! Peu d'interactions avec Itachi certes, mais quand il y en a ça donne le sourire, c'est l'avantage ! xD Relation qui évolue lentement, mais on n'en attend pas moins, avec de tels personnages. Quant à Kisame, je pense qu'il va surprendre tout le monde. A découvrir prochainement ! Désolée pour mes absences, j'ai pas mal de choses en tête en ce moment ! Je vais essayer de pondre plus rapidement xD Merci pour ton avis en tout cas ! Bisoute, Shanna**

Wardee **: Hééé ! Non, je n'abandonne pas ! Je finirai cette fiction quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Même si je prends du temps, je me connecte régulièrement. Je mets à jour mon profil pour combler mes absences^^ Eh oui, même à travers la mort, les relations restent ! C'est vrai pour nous, c'est vrai pour eux. J'aime beaucoup Shisui, j'ai vraiment tenu à l'impliquer. Son personnage n'est que trop peu apparu dans le manga, c'est un hommage ! Oh, c'est vraiment sympa de voir que cette histoire plaît. Ça me touche beaucoup, vos avis comptent énormément et m'aident à progresser au fil du temps. Pour cela, je terminerai Shadow ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Bisoute ! Shanna**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve en ce week-end enneigé, c'est fou ce que la neige m'avait manqué ! Enfin, seulement quand je suis bien au chaud et avec un bon café dans les mains ! Je m'excuse de ce retard, j'ai la tête pleine de préoccupations ces temps-ci, j'ai essayé d'écrire dès que je le pouvais. Ce chapitre dépasse tout ceux que j'ai tapé pour le moment, ça compense ? xD**

 **Place au chapitre 19. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Sakura était assise dans un coin, les manches de son pull roulées jusqu'aux coudes. Elle profitait des rayons du soleil pour peaufiner son semblant de bronzage – semblant, car la chaleur avait beau s'accrocher avec détermination, elle ne laissait aucune trace sur son passage. C'était une impression étrange, si elle ne sentait plus l'effet de la chaleur, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à imaginer qu'il puisse à nouveau faire froid un jour. Derrière elle, la cascade embaumait l'air d'un parfum exotique. Le Mont Myoboku était vaste, très riche et définitivement à son goût. Un monde intéressant où elle pouvait entretenir ses réflexions en toute quiétude.

Elles l'occupaient à plein temps, son carnet était devenu inutilisable. Jiraya lui avait rendu service en lui apportant une pile de feuilles lors d'un aller-retour à Konoha. Désormais, Sakura était entourée de feuilles recouvertes d'encre noire. Autour d'elle, sur ses genoux, la moitié d'une forêt était étalée sur le sol. Le plus difficile serait de retrouver le fil de sa réflexion. Pour le moment, elle se sentait plus légère, débarrassée d'un poids énorme à chaque ligne qu'elle écrivait. Son cerveau traitait une tonne d'informations mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle se sentait juste bien. Quand elle réaliserait l'ampleur de son travail, elle soupirerait certainement. C'était un fait, plus elle travaillait, plus cela voulait dire qu'elle allait mal. Aussi, valait mieux retarder l'impact.

Dans tous les cas, elle n'était même pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'elle avait écrit jusqu'ici. Ses idées lui sautaient aux yeux, dansaient sur ses rétines et sa main s'activait d'elle-même. Il n'y avait peut-être aucun lien dans tout ce chaos, elle ne faisait que prendre note de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Parfois, elle mâchouillait son crayon plusieurs minutes avant d'écrire une phrase, puis la rayait en fronçant les sourcils. Quand elle trouvait de nouveau quelque chose, elle s'empressait de gribouiller et il lui arrivait même de fredonner. Ce monde était magique et assez inspirant. Quand elle en faisait trop et que sa concentration vacillait, Shima se chargeait de la rappeler à l'ordre, lui imposant une pause qu'elle acceptait avec plaisir. Heureusement pour elle, Jiraya avait rappelé à Shima que la nourriture humaine était indispensable (les vers, Eûrk !) et manger un morceau entre deux était devenu un réel plaisir.

Naruto n'avait pas ce luxe, Fukasaku lui imposait un entraînement infernal. Il y travaillait au moindre instant disponible, passait le clair de son temps à échouer et ses nuits à calmer la frustration accumulée. Fukasaku n'avait pas menti quand il disait que l'apprentissage du Senjutsu était difficilement assimilable. Néanmoins, Naruto avait énormément progressé en si peu de temps et tout le monde était globalement content du résultat. Ils avaient très peu discuté depuis leur arrivée, Naruto étant constamment à l'entraînement et Sakura concentrée sur ses travaux. Le soir, tous deux étaient beaucoup trop fatigués pour parler et s'endormaient comme des souches avant même d'avoir essayé. A contrecœur, Sakura avait admis que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle s'intéressait à l'entraînement de Naruto. Elle ne levait les yeux que lorsqu'il tombait d'un de ces rochers, s'inquiétait de le voir virer droit vers le sol et soupirait quand il se relevait sans blessure. De son côté, Naruto évitait tout autant ses recherches.

Ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qui les attendait au dehors. L'instant présent était agréable, presque anodin, le calme avant la tempête. Ils étaient dans une bulle construite de mauvaise foi où ils se savaient en sécurité, un de ces rares moments où ils avaient à peine le temps de profiter qu'un orage venait s'abattre sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de s'inquiéter de l' _après_. Du fait que l'entraînement que Jiraya et Fukasaku lui imposaient n'était pas seulement pour l'endurcir, mais pour conditionner Naruto afin qu'il soit celui qui abattrait Pain. Ou alors, de l'acharnement que mettait Sakura dans ses recherches sur le Mangekyô, afin qu'ils mettent la main sur une arme qui leur donnerait un avantage dans la guerre. Son travail montueux et tenace qui requérait toute son attention, assez pour qu'elle oublie momentanément le dossier jaunâtre qui trônait non loin d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir, son contenu qui leur ferait réaliser qu'il ne serait pas aussi simple de récupérer Sasuke. Ils ignoraient même les regards mystérieux et angoissants qu'échangeaient les Ermites lorsque Jiraya revenait. Non, l' _après_ était difficilement envisageable dans ce monde.

 _[…] (-2 -0.5dp)1/2 Dominante 15%_ _75 Reces._

 _Phéomél. à 98,7% si structure H2N_ _Eumél trop élevé ? 47% KH1 IU ?_

 _Variation du flux sanguin et chakra. (motif oculaire associé, lien ?) Altération des capacités à 23% (cf dossier n°4-16)_

 _Fibres modif. Diaph à Astig à 123/45*n_

 _2 Focales du chakra altérées à -12° Courbure 92°_ _Incision nerf à 3.1, cylindre à 180. Inversé -3° (envisager marge de 0 à 1) = 0.5ap_

 _Modification de la position des focales chakraïques, extériorisation changeante à 3A_

 _Oeil 1. (Résultante +0.5x47,5°) incision à 135, final 0.13;90° préopé. théorique 47%_

 _Oeil 1a ne présente plus d'affection cutanée à 0.5x47,5° postopé. théorique 100%_

 _Le calcul vectoriel démontre une augmentation de 100% d'acuité. PRIVILIGIER LA GREFFE_

 _Mangekyô 1 : 47%_

 _Mangekyô G1 : 100% : Optimal.*_

 _«_ Mais qu'est-ce-ce que… ?! Bon sang _! »_

Sakura en lâcha son crayon, estomaquée. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle farfouilla autour d'elle pour récupérer ces plus récents écrits. Une fois dans l'ordre, elle relut chaque ligne avec attention. Il était tellement peu probable de trouver un résultat positif après seulement quatre essais et une poignée de jours.

« Voilà ce que Madara attend de Sasuke. Des pupilles à pleine puissance…. » murmura-t-elle, « …éternellement. »

Elle ne sentit jamais la main qui écarta la mèche qui se balançait devant ses yeux écarquillés pour la glisser derrière son oreille, et d'un ton prosaïque, une voix grave et chaude que nul n'entendait :

« Correct. On l'appelle le Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel. »

Epouvantée, Sakura n'osait pas s'imaginer ce que pouvait devenir cette pupille si Madara parvenait à mettre la main sur les Rinnegan de Pain. Ses récents calculs étaient complètement insensés. Avait-elle fait une erreur ? En théorie, une telle puissance n'existait pas ou plus à ce jour. Si elle se basait sur les chiffres du vieux bouquin et les écrits des scientifiques nés et morts bien avant sa propre naissance, le Rinnegan mangeait littéralement les trois autres dôjutsu à seulement 30% de ses capacités. Elle savait que le Mangekyô valait 200% du simple Sharingan, 300% si ce n'est plus avec une greffe. Quelqu'un qui posséderait le dôjutsu ultime… _Plus de 600%_ inscrivit-elle avec une lenteur exagérée. Toutes ces feuilles tâchées et pleines de ratures étaient peut-être théoriques, mais la dernière phrase était formelle et sûre. Madara Uchiha ne devait jamais – et en aucun cas – obtenir une telle puissance ou le monde s'effondrerait.

« Mais qui pourra l'arrêter ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tas de feuilles glissées dans la chemise jaune, sur ce qui restait de la vie d'un homme dont les conseils lui manquaient terriblement, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas nombreux et c'était peu dire. Sakura se rongea les ongles, c'était sa seule façon de calmer la douleur, se l'infliger elle-même pour mieux la contrôler et moins la subir. Elle contrôlait la douleur. Sa main bougea tellement vite qu'elle se lacéra le bout de l'index avec sa dent, Sakura se pencha par-dessus Itachi sans en avoir conscience, s'empara brusquement du dossier et le tint devant elle. Elle aperçut vaguement Naruto en arrière-plan, en pleine chute et dont le cri faisait écho au milieu d'autres cris dans sa tête, perturbant bien trop souvent ses nuits. Avec une brusque inspiration, elle saisit la première feuille.

Comment appréhender le futur, si ça voulait dire affronter une mort inéluctable ?

* * *

Mini-Itachi se révéla être l'enfant le plus mignon qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Sous le charme, Sakura tapota sa frimousse photographiée en haut de la page, gloussant sous le regard indigné du concerné. Il n'avait rien de _mignon_ – il ne comprenait même pas comment elle pouvait, _et osait_ , dire ça à voix haute – il avait travaillé _dur_ pour afficher une mine sérieuse ce jour-là. Enfin, autant qu'un enfant de six ans le pouvait quand sa mère s'émerveillait derrière l'appareil et ne cessait de bouger. Il leur avait fallu recommencer trois fois, la première étant floue et Sasuke ayant perturbé la prise de la deuxième en pleurant. Sur celle-ci, il était fin prêt à s'inscrire à l'Académie, pressé de faire ses preuves. Sérieux et déterminé, mais certainement _pas_ mignon. C'était encore plus gênant que lorsqu'elle murmurait son prénom dans son sommeil, heureusement que Shisui n'était pas là, il se serait assuré que cet instant ne soit jamais oublié.

Le calme avant la tempête avait-elle dit. C'était exactement ça. Le dossier d'Itachi était parfaitement rangé et trié. La pile débutait dès son entrée à l'Académie, se poursuivait avec sa scolarité et – elle le savait – se terminerait dans un bain de sang. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu penser que c'était normal, que ranger chaque feuille avec soin était le minimum qu'on pouvait faire. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ce dossier était une bombe à retardement, le mieux aurait été de l'abandonner dans la vieille salle d'archive poussiéreuse et parfaitement oubliée du reste du monde. Pourquoi laisser une arme destructrice à la vue de tous ? Le bureau de l'Hokage était sécurisé, mais Sakura avait bien trop appris des _on-ne-sait-jamais_ de son maître pour savoir que ce n'était définitivement pas la cachette idéale.

Un excellent travail de l'administration ? Les personnes qui connaissait l'existence de ce dossier se comptaient sur une main et aucune d'elles n'en faisait partie. Il suffisait simplement d'entrer dans le bureau de Godaime pour se retrouver enseveli sous une montagne de paperasse. Il y avait bien Kakashi, mais Sakura doutait qu'il ait pu prendre le temps de trier aussi efficacement, surtout si cela concernait un ancien camarade – surtout Itachi. Il aurait pu juste _lire_ le dossier, mais le dégoût l'aurait vite rattrapé s'il s'était attardé. Après tout, il avait quand même été son capitaine, (elle découvrit ceci un peu plus tard, consternée) mais Sakura choisit de chasser cette pensée, elle n'allait quand même pas blâmer le monde entier alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été meilleure qu'eux. Ce n'était pas non plus une sorte d'héritage entre Hokage, Sandaime ne pouvait pas avoir prévu de mourir aussi soudainement, ni qui allait le remplacer. Non, c'était surtout une question d'éthique, et une bonne excuse pour expliquer leurs pêchés. « Il était une fois, un être humain parfaitement comme les autres » Mais pour ceux qui savent lire entre les lignes « Voici ce que nous avons fait de lui. »

Bien, Itachi était humain et elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir, ou peut-être pas. L'important était sous ses yeux, le cheminement de la vie d'Itachi était incroyable. Comme elle l'avait prévu, rien de ce qu'elle avait lu à son sujet jusqu'ici ne résumait le dixième de son parcours. Ici, les chiffres étaient plus précis, chaque mission étudiée avec soin et son profil semblait être de plus en plus riche au fil des pages. Il avait été un ninja important, un atout précieux pour le village. En aucun cas on ne mélangeait les différents grades, mais le dossier d'Itachi contenait chacun de ses moindre faits et gestes, comme si son évolution avait été minutieusement suivie.

C'était le cas, il avait été formidable dès le plus jeune âge. Son diplôme lui avait été donné à ses sept ans, un âge précoce si on tenait compte de la moyenne. Sakura sourit en lisant que l'Uchiha manquait secrètement les cours. Par ennui, avait dit Itachi. Iruka aurait pété les plombs, le professeur d'Itachi l'avait fièrement inscrit à l'examen. Une fois genin, il noua ses cheveux pour la première fois.

L'année de ses huit ans fût la plus intéressante et la plus triste, pour ainsi dire. Intéressante parce qu'il était noté qu'Itachi s'était éveillé au Sharingan à cet âge, ce qui n'était un secret pour personne. En revanche, les causes de son éveil confirmaient sa théorie et c'était sans doute la partie la plus accablante. L'équipe 2, son équipe, avait encaissé un coup dur lors d'une mission. Le coéquipier d'Itachi, Tenma Izumo, avait perdu la vie en escortant le daimyô du Pays du Feu.

« Tué par un homme masqué… »

Dégoûtée, Sakura se dit que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence – Itachi ne pouvait _pas_ avoir permis à Madara de lui infliger autant ! - et poursuivit sa lecture. Le Sharingan était apparu dans ses yeux le lendemain même. Ainsi donc, la perte d'un être cher ou suffisamment proche amenait la pupille à muter. Sakura se souvenait de la façon dont Itachi l'avait qualifiée d'intelligente, son ton lui avait donné des frissons et son regard avait été plus intense que jamais. Peut-être avait-il été impressionné ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle rougit au souvenir, ses pensées imaginant une toute autre fin. Se raclant la gorge, elle se remit au travail.

Il avait fallu deux autres années pour qu'Itachi soit nommé chûnin, durant lesquelles il fit plusieurs demandes pour passer l'examen. Toutes avaient été refusées par son instructeur par ce qu'il n'était soi-disant pas prêt.

« Sérieusement ? » Grinça Sakura, persuadée du contraire.

« Apparemment. » Murmura Itachi, amusé, en haussant une mince épaule.

L'Uchiha finit par obtenir ce qu'il voulait à dix ans. En réalité, quelqu'un l'avait spécialement recommandé pour l'examen chûnin à l'Hokage. Sans surprise, ce quelqu'un était Danzô. Bon, d'accord. Elle était surprise, mais Danzô surveillait donc déjà Itachi depuis tout ce temps ? Mauvais personnage ! Son examen écrit avait été un succès, il n'avait pas eu besoin de tricher d'après les commentaires, aussi instruit qu'elle sur les sujets. Elle était fière de ça. Quant à la survie, Itachi s'en était sorti seul en un temps record, récupérant les deux rouleaux attendus. Enfin, l'épreuve finale. Le rapport ne tarissait que d'éloges à son sujet, le combat avait été mené avec une stratégie parfaite. Itachi était devenu chûnin, un atout majeur de Konoha et une menace considérable pour les autres pays.

« Jiraya ! » L'interpella Sakura, qui avait vivement levé la tête lorsqu'il passa devant elle, comme prise en flagrant délit.

Surpris, le Sannin s'approcha prudemment. Sakura ne lui avait pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis quelques jours, le considérant comme responsable et participant au suicide d'Itachi. La situation était d'autant plus gênante tandis qu'elle consultait justement le dossier de l'Uchiha. La jeune fille ramassa ses feuilles éparpillées pour lui permettre de s'asseoir près d'elle. Légèrement nerveux car trop méfiant envers le démon procréé par Tsunade, Jiraya obtempéra en gardant une certaine distante. Sakura entreprit de trouver les bons écrits avant de lui tendre. Jiraya hocha la tête, consulta les pages en silence, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Si Tsunade et Sakura utilisaient avec délice le jargon médical et un arsenal d'investigations à leurs convenances, lui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui était écrit. D'abord narquoise, Sakura le laissa à sa subjectivité. Ensuite, elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de lâcher le morceau au plus vite.

« Là, vous voyez ? Et… _ici_. On passe d'un taux constant à une dégringolade pure et simple en l'espace de trois ans. La valeur focale chute…et on perd 1 dixième de millimètre. Trois dixièmes ici. Et je ne vous parle même pas des constantes. Une saturation de 30%, ce qui explique le faible flux entre les canaux. C'est tout la carotide interne qui est- »

« Sakura. » L'interrompit Jiraya. « Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus…disons, _humaine_. »

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et renifla. « L'utilisation du Mangekyô génère un flux immense de chakra dans l'œil, mais plus la pupille l'absorbe, plus l'obstruction s'agrandit. »

« Solliciter cette pupille rend son utilisateur aveugle, mais nous le savions déjà. » Lui rappela soigneusement Jiraya.

« Oui, mais vous ne savez pas _pourquoi_. » Répondit Sakura. « Tenez, ça ce sont les premiers examens de Kakashi avant qu'il n'active le Mangekyô. Ici, après éveil. Et là, l'examen de l'an dernier. » Elle aligna les feuilles au sol et reprit son stylo. « Ici. » Elle entoura un point. « C'est le canal optique. Enfin non, mais comme vous n'y comprenez rien…bref, pour faire simple, vous savez ce qu'est le canal optique ? Regardez avant, puis…après. »

« Il rétrécit. » Constata Jiraya.

« Pas exactement. En fait, il converge, pivote puis reconverge. Un cycle sans fin, d'où le taux constant. »

« Il bouge une fois que le Mangekyô s'active ? »

« Une fois qu'il _s'éveille._ Quand il est actif, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je n'ai pas ces examens cliniques sous la main, mais j'étais présente lorsque Tsunade a vérifié Kakashi. C'était un peu comme…comme jouer au ping-pong. Les radiations s'affolaient, comme si chaque fibre s'activait sans aucune raison. Je n'avais jamais vu un chakra aussi perturbé et ce, sur un seul méridien et à un point bien précis. »

« Mais ce point…cette obstruction, elle était déjà présente après l'activation du Sharingan. » émit Jiraya en tapotant le point entouré.

« En fait, c'est un peu comme une sphère de chakra. » Expliqua Sakura. « Un mini Rasengan, si vous voulez vous l'imaginer. Une concentration impressionnante de chakra qui agit comme un barrage une fois le Mangekyô activé. La pression sanguine devient incontrôlable, ce qui explique le possible écoulement de sang. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment d'où le chakra naît. C'était la signature de Kakashi, mais le chakra semblait plutôt être celui d'un parent plutôt que le sien. »

« Le Sharingan de Kakashi était celui d'Obito Uchiha. »

« Kakashi n'est _pas_ un Uchiha et il n'en descend absolument pas. Tout porte à croire que c'est le Sharingan qui permet à la masse de se former. »

Jiraya réfléchit un instant. « Comme une prévision ? »

Sakura acquiesça. « Le Sharingan est semblable à une entité vivante. Il _sait_ qu'il peut évoluer et prend ses dispositions en conséquence. »

« C'est un peu tordu. » Grimaça Jiraya. « S'il sait qu'il peut évoluer, il sait aussi que le Mangekyô va finir par tout détruire sur son passage et c'est justement à cause de ces dispositions. Ce n'est pas très logique. »

« Ça l'est si on y réfléchit. » S'entêta Sakura. « Oh, allez ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que Shishou ne vous a pas parlé. Vous jacassez comme des pies la plupart du temps. »

Les pommettes de Jiraya rosirent. En fait, il préférait l'époque où elle l'ignorait plutôt qu'à cette manie de l'insulter. Il n'était pas _si_ ignorant que ça et Tsunade et lui ne ressemblaient en rien aux petites dames âgées qui s'échangeaient les potins de la semaine. Néanmoins, Sakura n'avait pas totalement tort.

« Bien. » Concéda-t-il. « Tu es très différente de mon abruti d'apprenti. D'où t'est venue l'idée d'une greffe ? »

« Naruto se donne beaucoup de mal, vous savez. » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîna en ramassant d'autres feuilles. « Bon, essayez de suivre, ça va devenir plus compliqué. Je vous ai dit que la sphère et donc l'obstruction s'agrandissait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme un Rasengan. »

« Comme un Rasengan. On appelle ça une hémianopsie chakraïque. La masse de chakra concentrée provoque une lésion et le flux n'alimente plus l'œil, on constate une perte totale de la vue sur un champ considérable. Généralement, on soigne ce genre de problème avec une intervention chirurgicale, mais cette masse se regénère à chaque fois. Kakashi a subi douze opérations, rien n'y fait. »

« Pas étonnant qu'il hait les hôpitaux. » Marmonna Jiraya. « Eh bien ? »

« Si ce n'était que ça. » Sourit Sakura avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Durant ce laps de temps, nous avons pu étudier un échantillon du chakra, chakra qui était à la fois étranger et familier. Comme celui d'un _parent_. Evidemment, pour Kakashi, c'était complètement absurde et les recherches ont vite stagnées. Mais aujourd'hui, tout prend sens. »

Elle laissa volontairement planer un silence savoureux, pour donner encore plus de poids à ses paroles et amener la curiosité de Jiraya à le ronger de l'intérieur. Sakura s'était sentit beaucoup trop inutile jusque-là, elle miroitait la perspective de servir une grande cause, de telles recherches étaient grandioses. Si, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle parvenait au bout de ses travaux, à la mise en pratique et à son résultat époustouflant, elle pouvait devenir quelqu'un. Sans doute n'oublierait-elle pas de remercier la personne qui avait contribué à ses recherches.

« Itachi ! » S'exclama Sakura avec un grand sourire. Son ton était tellement enjoué que l'Uchiha leva la tête, surpris. Elle avait presque crié son prénom comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence, même Jiraya observait les alentours juste pour vérifier et s'assurer s'il n'était pas là. « Itachi. » Répéta la jeune fille. « C'est grâce à lui. Grâce à ses petits mensonges – qui sont aussi les vôtres, au passage – et à ses jolies combines de parfait manipulateur. »

« N'exagérons rien… » Murmura l'Uchiha en détournant son regard d'elle.

Jiraya se râcla la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Tu ne crois pas que- »

« Qu'il essayait de me faire marcher ? Vous trainez trop avec Kakashi. Bien sûr qu'il me faisait marcher, il n'a fait que ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Itachi n'aurait jamais dit ça à la légère. Non pas que je sois une experte dans le domaine, mais je doute sérieusement qu'il l'ait fait uniquement pour nous mener en bateau. Il faut être réaliste, Itachi _voulait_ que Sasuke rentre au village. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé, si sa version était différente de la nôtre ? »

Ça tenait debout, admit Jiraya. La seule volonté d'Itachi était que Sasuke ne soit jamais mis au courant de la vérité. A cause de Danzô et de ses machinations, Sakura avait vu son nom paraître dans le Bingo Book. Et même s'il y avait une possibilité que Sasuke ignore encore le partenariat entre son frère et sa coéquipière, il aurait fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Itachi avait forcément étudié chaque détail, il lui fallait donc donner une même version aux deux parties. D'abord, il embobinait Sakura en lui disant qu'il voulait prendre les yeux de son frère pour guérir les siens. Ensuite, il répétait le processus avec Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même. Enfin, son petit frère rentrait au village en fier héros, un Mangekyô dans chaque œil et une amie médecin capable de lui transplanter les yeux de son frère.

« Les secrets du Mangekyô ne doivent jamais êtres révélés. » Cita Sakura, se remémorant les paroles d'Itachi. « Je ne crois pas qu'il ait réellement voulu que je sache. » Ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais c'était vrai. Son intrusion dans sa vie n'était pas prévue, Itachi n'avait fait que renforcer sa position. « Ou alors, il ne pensait sans doute pas que je parviendrai à percer ses secrets. » _Je n'étais qu'un boulet_.

Sans doute, pensa amèrement Itachi. Il ne cesserait jamais d'échouer, il n'apprenait jamais de ses erreurs. Pourtant, Shisui ne cessait de lui répéter la même chose depuis des années. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à considérer les autres comme ses égaux, il ne cherchait pas à les comprendre. Dès l'instant où il savait qu'il pouvait les berner, il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin. Par conséquent, il avait sous-estimé Sakura. Elle était l'apprentie de Tsunade, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Il y avait Shizune. Être prise sous l'aile d'une des trois Sannin ne faisaient pas d'elles des êtres exceptionnels, d'excellents ninjas médecins à la rigueur. Peut-être Sakura l'avait-elle devancé. Peut-être que c'était elle qui l'avait berné, en réalité. Ce petit bout de femme en avait plus dans le crâne qu'il ne le pensait. Bon sang, elle avait découvert l'existence du Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel avec des calculs ! Même Fugaku Uchiha ne l'aurait pas vu venir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le travail a payé. » Annonça Sakura en se reprenant. « Itachi et Sasuke sont frères. Non seulement ils ont le même groupe sanguin, mais ils ont le même typage HLA. En gros, ils sont les parfaits cobayes pour une greffe, mais pas seulement. Comme je le disais, la masse de chakra inconnue porte la même signature que Kakashi sans que ce ne soit son chakra. J'ai donc fait un test. Je vous présente… » Elle fouilla une fois de plus dans sa paperasse, sortir deux feuilles et les brandit fièrement. «…Kakashi Hatake Junior ! »

Jiraya lui décocha un regard ahurit qui la fit glousser. « Kakashi Hatake _Junior_ ? »

« Exact ! » Confirma Sakura en riant. « On n'a aucune donnée sur les yeux d'Itachi ou de Sasuke pour comparaison, alors j'ai inventé un parent à Kakashi. Tant qu'on est dans la touche humour, je me suis basée sur notre test de fratrie, à Sasori et moi. J'ai analysé l'ADN de Kakashi, crée un profil génétique à 99.9% compatible. Je n'ai pas accès au dossier de son père ici, donc j'ai simplement travaillé sur son chromosome Y. Et voilà notre mini Kakashi. »

« Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ça ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Ils avaient agi en secret, avec Naruto…

« Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être corrompu un ou deux infirmiers... » Finit-elle par avouer.

« Tu as séduit ton personnel pour entrer en douce dans l'hôpital ? » S'étrangla Jiraya avant d'hurler de rire. « Si je m'y attendais…Ahahah ! »

« Tsunade n'est qu'une ingrate. » Marmonna Sakura. « Comment aurai-je pu avancer autant dans mes recherches, d'après vous ? Et de toute façon, elle est forcément au courant. L'équipe ANBU me suivait à la trace. S'ils m'ont donné carte blanche, c'est que je ne faisais rien de mal à voler mon propre matériel, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était juste avant qu'elle ne rende visite à ses parents. Pour son excuse, elle avait bu quelques verres avec Naruto. Ce dernier avait monté la garde pendant qu'elle pillait l'hôpital. C'était ça l'esprit d'équipe, non ?

« Bien. Kakashi Junior possède un Mangekyô Sharingan. Ce n'est que théorique, bien sûr, mais j'ai schématisé une potentielle greffe croisée entre les deux Kakashi. Evidemment, une telle opération serait un succès. Ce qui pose problème, c'est la réaction que cela engendrerait au niveau de cette masse. Est-ce qu'elle grossirait, rétrécirait, _disparaitrait_ ? »

« Excellente question. » Grogna Jiraya, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre le fil.

Elle l'ignora.

« C'est là que je me suis demandé : Si les deux Kakashi possèdent cette même masse créée par leurs propres pupilles, qu'est-ce qui arriverait si on les fusionnait ? Inverser le processus : Kakashi Junior hérite de la masse formée avec le chakra de Kakashi et vice-versa. »

« Donner une identité au chakra inconnu mais parenté… » Murmura Jiraya, fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration. « Fusionner et former un tout….comme un Yin. Et comme un Yang. »

« Exactement ! » S'écria Sakura avec une lueur de triomphe.

« C'est complexe. » Dit gravement Jiraya. « Très peu de personne différencie la partie Yin ou Yang de leur chakra et ce, même s'ils le font inconsciemment tous les jours. Kyûbi, par exemple, il-»

Jiraya s'interrompit brusquement. Il était à deux doigt de révéler l'implication de Minato dans le scellement de Kyûbi. Heureusement, Sakura n'y fit pas attention.

« Le Ninjutsu médical. Je connais la balance, j'ai passé des mois à tenter de l'équilibrer. » Elle se souvenait encore de son cri de victoire lorsqu'elle y était parvenue. « La signature de Kakashi nous saute aux yeux parce que le chakra de cette masse est déséquilibré, il lui manque l'énergie adéquate pour que le taux s'ajuste et que le Mangekyô reconnaisse pleinement son utilisateur. » Sakura balaya l'air de sa main. « Kakashi n'a pas de frère, et sa pupille est celle du défunt Obito Uchiha. La greffe était possible à l'état du Sharingan, mais personne n'a encore vu un échange de Mangekyô. Ça a l'air incroyable, si on se fie à ces calculs. En théorie, plus aucun problème, l'utilisateur recouvrait même la vue, ce qui est complètement dingue. Je veux dire, c'est… »

« Complètement dingue. » Termina Jiraya dans un souffle. « Pourquoi me le dire à moi, au fait ? »

Elle hésita.

« Parce que vous êtes une pie et que j'ai promis à Tsunade de l'informer régulièrement de l'avancée de mon travail. »

C'était un petit mensonge, mais il était l'un des rares à avoir été proche d'Itachi.

* * *

Son plan n'était pas _si_ mauvais. Itachi entreprit de trouver une faille dans la supercherie, autre que la simple erreur d'avoir sous-estimer la ténacité d'une femme. Une, car il n'existait probablement pas d'autre spécimen semblable à Sakura Haruno. Ce qu'il aimait le plus dans ses gènes, c'était qu'il pouvait intimider n'importe qui portant une jupe et un sac d'hormones bien rempli. Hormis Konan, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de batailler avec une femme, une femme plus ou moins proche de lui, les adversaires ne comptaient pas. Il connaissait Konan depuis dix ans et il était certain qu'elle était aussi froide que lui, leur fragile collaboration l'avait amené à lui vouer un certain respect – et peut-être de l'admiration pour son dévouement total à Pain. Il ne comprenait que trop bien. Il y avait bien Tsunade, mais il n'avait jamais pu se confronter directement à elle. Elle était, en quelques sortes, sa supérieure et un excellent Hokage, il fallait l'admettre. Néanmoins, être attaqué abruptement par le biais de Katsuyu n'était pas le meilleur moyen de converser.

S'il devait faire une liste des femmes qu'il côtoyait et respectait, elle ne serait pas bien longue. Il n'était pas partisan du machisme, il savait parfaitement reconnaître une femme talentueuse et une bonne kunoichi. Dans un monde parfait, le terme même serait aboli. La plupart des femmes préféraient qu'on se réfère à elle en tant que ninja, ce qui en disait long. Par ailleurs, cela pouvait expliquer l'acharnement qu'elles avaient à se faire valoir. C'était exactement le point que Sakura avait accentué. Une fille pour deux garçons dans une équipe, sans que cela ne soit dû à une question d'équilibre. Une fille comme catalyseur, cela sonnait presque comme une insulte. Certaines ninjas acceptaient ce système, il était là pour une bonne raison et fonctionnait plutôt bien. D'autres préféraient sortir du lot et faire savoir au gouvernement qu'une femme valait ses deux compagnons à elle seule.

Autrefois, Itachi s'agaçait de la deuxième catégorie. Pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir se faire remarquer ? Les femmes devaient rester faibles et dépendantes. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que de se faire tuer pour un peu de reconnaissance. _Et_ ceci n'était pas de l'arrogance, simplement une valeur qu'on lui avait fait rentrer de force dans le crâne. Sa propre mère avait abandonné son titre après son mariage. Mikoto _restait_ Jônin, mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations prioritaires. Quant à Izumi, leur dispute n'était qu'une litote, mais elle n'avait jamais abandonné sa voie, par fierté. Si elle l'avait fait, c'était inconsciemment et à l'intérieur du Tsukuyomi. Malgré tout, il les respectait toutes les deux. Sa mère, parce qu'il n'avait pas forcément le choix, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mikoto était une magnifique personne, ils ne s'étaient simplement jamais compris. Izumi, il appréciait sa force et son courage. Elle avait enduré pas mal, jusqu'à activer son Sharingan très tôt. Et aussi, pour s'être elle-même jetée entre ses adversaires et lui pour faire barrage, à l'Académie. Il se souvenait encore de leur expression terrifiée.

Il aurait pu tuer pour elles. Mais finalement, c'était elles qu'il avait tué.

Il n'aimait toujours pas voir une femme combattre, c'était certain, mais il avait moins d'aprioris qu'avant. Finalement, il en était même venu à se méfier beaucoup plus d'une femme que d'un homme. Elles étaient imprévisibles. Jiraya lui avait dit que Kurenai avait eu un enfant et s'était retiré du service. Elle était l'exemple même de la kunoichi moderne. Parce qu'elles donnaient la vie, les femmes devaient rester en retrait. Leur combat l'avait amusé, Kurenai maitrisait le Genjutsu avec une dextérité que peu possédait. Tsunade traînait sa réputation derrière elle, il n'était pas bien difficile de respecter l'un des Sannin –Orochimaru _restait_ impressionnant, malgré ses coups tordus – et un vétéran de la Guerre. C'était même un devoir, en fin de compte. La Princesse Limace en premier, la ninja médecin en second. Et, soyons franc, personne ne faisait réellement attention au ninja médecin de son groupe tant qu'il n'y avait pas de blessure à soigner. Généralement, celui-là ne recevait qu'un pauvre _merci_ maugréé par simple habitude, et devenue une seconde nature.

Ce qui l'amenait à Sakura.

Peut-être était-ce simplement à cause du fait qu'elle avait été sa coéquipière. Itachi n'avait jamais réellement considéré Shinko comme faisant partie de son équipe, son exil dans le monde civil ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas étonné. On pouvait dire que c'était son baptême, mais être secondé par une femme n'était définitivement pas son truc. Du moins quand il s'agissait de Sakura. Si on mettait de côté le problème de l'intimité, ses humeurs ne jouaient pas non plus en sa faveur. Elle était une pile électrique, mais avec deux côtés négatifs. En définitif, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme un simple ninja. D'abord à cause de ses principes, ensuite parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas comme tel elle-même. Elle avait prêté serment et sa nature pacifique l'emportait toujours. Il le savait, elle n'aurait jamais tenté de l'aider dans le cas contraire. Et si l'effusion de sang dans les combats l'excitait, c'était juste parce qu'elle en avait bien trop souvent eu les mains tâchées. S'il lisait son dossier à son tour, il était certain de trouver une hausse du taux de mission depuis sa formation médicale. Peut-être même associée à l'ANBU, elle en connaissait les codes.

Peut-être était-ce simplement à cause du fait qu'il regardait _vraiment_ un ninja médecin pour la première fois. Avant elle, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'émerveiller devant la flore et s'enivrer de ses bienfaits, ou encore découper délicatement des plantes à l'aide d'un kunai – rarement utilisé hors combat. Ses mains étaient rugueuses parce qu'elle détruisait la terre avec. En fait, elle n'agissait brutalement que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. On ne pouvait pas mener si peu de combat en étant membre de l'Akatsuki, même au bout de seulement deux mois. Elle avait tenté d'éviter toute confrontation, même quand elle savait qu'elle allait gagner. En revanche, quand il s'agissait d'apporter soutien à autrui, elle n'hésitait pas. Elle ne se contrôlait même pas, en vérité. Même pour un ennemi. Et ça faisait toute la différence.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle l'agaçait, parce qu'elle défaisait ses croyances. Il pensait qu'apporter la paix signifier défaire chaque ninja, et sachant bien que cela était impossible, il n'avait pas abandonné. Mais c'était faux. La paix existait déjà, elle vivait en chacun. Et si le monde s'écroulait, c'était parce que beaucoup trop la niait. Quant à ceux qui la répandent, personne ne les remarque. Personne ne fait attention à eux. La paix était un don qu'on se faisait les uns aux autres, ce n'était ni un acquis, ni une pérennité. C'était parfois des petites choses, de simples gestes, une parole. S'émerveiller devant la flore. S'enivrer de ses bienfaits. Soigner les autres, soigner les autres même s'il s'agissait d'ennemis. Itachi s'était toujours rembruni en comprenant qu'il devait combattre pour apaiser le monde. Il avait massacré son clan et s'en était donné les moyens. Et puis, il comprit que sa paix était un mensonge, qu'il n'était pas le sauveur de ce monde et qu'il ne le serait jamais _._ Certainement pas seul.

Il y avait bien une faille dans son plan. Sa propre naïveté.

* * *

D'abord réticent, Itachi finit par accepter la défaite.

Il afficha un petit sourire incrédule, certain que personne ne pourrait le voir.

Qu'on le défi était une chose, qu'on le bâte à son propre jeu en était une autre.

Il se moquait absolument de ce que dirait Shisui ou du courroux divin. Sakura venait de lui donner une idée.

 _« Le travail d'équipe, Itachi ! »_

 _« LE TRAVAIL D'EQUIPE, SENPAI ! »_

Il avait fallu qu'il meure pour qu'elle devienne intéressante. La mort faisait cet effet-là. Et beaucoup d'autres aussi.

En fait, la mort n'était vraiment en rien ce qu'il avait imaginé. Jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver à l'état de fantôme. Il n'avait aucunement désiré d'une vie après la mort. Il avait prié de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retrouver dans une dimension où il devrait faire face à ses choix. Il ne devait son salut qu'à Sakura. Tant qu'il était là, avec elle, il n'avait pas à endurer les retrouvailles avec son clan, revoir Shisui était déjà assez difficile.

« _Ne fuis pas. »_

 _« Fuir ? Fuir quoi ? »_

 _« Ton destin d'Uchiha._ »

Itachi n'avait pas encore décidé quel était le pire dans toute cette histoire. Être à portée de sa famille, celle qu'il avait massacrée sans pitié après avoir éteint ses émotions et tout ce qu'il lui restait de son humanité ou avoir l'occasion d'apporter son aide à ses camarades, mais d'en être incapable ? Il avait beau réfléchir, faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, Sakura s'obstinait à l'ignorer, le nez plongé à l'intérieur de son passé. Elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas et elle ne le sentait même pas. Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle l'avait entendu, il en était certain.

Et enfin.

Comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir, d'avoir mis ça sur le compte de tout sauf de la réalité ? L'être humain naît et vit pour mourir. Du moins, il pense qu'il va mourir parce qu'on lui a appris qu'il allait mourir. La mort s'associe au corps physique, pas forcément à la conscience contrairement à l'idée générale. Itachi avait encore toute sa tête, il n'avait pas oublié le moindre détail. C'était comme s'il était toujours en vie. **

Contrairement à Sakura, il n'avait pas besoin d'une forêt pour entretenir ses réflexions. La nuit était tombée, mais hormis le ciel noir, rien n'avait changé. Naruto était toujours en pleine méditation au sommet d'un pic, Jiraya et Fukasaku sur deux autres adjacents. Sakura avait repris la lecture de son dossier, s'intéressant maintenant à sa carrière ANBU. Il régnait un silence appréciable. Itachi s'assit en tailleur face à Sakura, ferma les yeux et entreprit de faire honneur à la mention GENIE inscrit en caractère gras sur l'une des feuilles du dossier.

« Ok, Itachi. Réfléchis. » Murmura-t-il, prêt à relever le défi.

Son corps reposait on-ne-sait-où, définitivement mort dans le monde des vivants. Mais son âme – Non, _sa conscience_ était toujours là. Dans ce cas, le corps physique ne générait pas la conscience, il en était le réceptacle. (Il faillit ricaner en pensant à tous ceux qui considéraient les Jinrûchiki comme des monstres. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents.) Après sa mort, Itachi s'était réveillé dans un monde parallèle, comme Shisui l'appelait. Il n'avait pas dit Paradis ou autre, mais _monde_. De toute façon, il avait du mal à imaginer tout son clan et chaque personne décédée vivant dans un ciel entièrement blanc avec des nuages sous leurs pieds. Avait-il donc atterri dans un monde semblable au sien, mais où il ne serait pas mort ? Comme une sorte de Renaissance ? Peu importe, décida-t-il. Il y avait un moyen de faire chevaucher ces mondes, il l'avait fait une fois, il pouvait recommencer. Il le devait.

Il y avait forcément un moyen, il lui fallait juste réunir tous les éléments. Chaque phénomène avait ses causes et ses conséquences. Des causes infinies et dont les conséquences deviendraient ensuite les causes d'un autre phénomène. Il n'existait aucune cause unique, tout était lié et interdépendant. L'exemple du Katon, il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une affinité ou d'une simple technique. Le feu naissait grâce au chakra, certes, mais sans oxygène autour, ça ne serait pas possible. Ainsi, Itachi savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se manifester à nouveau si toutes les causes n'étaient pas réunies. Dans ce couloir, face à Danzô, il ne contrôlait rien. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, ni comment il avait interagi avec le monde matériel. Il était juste très en colère. Nombre de fois, il avait par la suite tenté de se manifester. Il avait utilisé toutes ses techniques, sans résultat. Sakura ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas, ne le sentait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié ?

Il lui fallut deux autres jours pour répondre à cette question. Naruto était arrivé à la dernière phase de son entraînement. Il tentait maintenant de fusionner avec Fukasaku afin de conserver son Mode Ermite durant le combat. Malheureusement, Kyûbi se manifestait à chaque essai. L'aura malfaisante pouvait se faire sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Jiraya se faisait de plus en plus absent, préférant surveiller Konoha, toujours sur le qui-vive. L'attaque était imminente, c'était d'ailleurs étrange que Pain ait attendu si longtemps. Konan avait été claire, Kyûbi et Sakura étaient des cibles prioritaires. Concernant cette dernière, elle était toujours plongée dans ses recherches. Le travail qu'elle effectuait avec si peu de moyens était incroyable. Néanmoins, elle semblait toujours revenir au même point. Itachi la soupçonnait d'utiliser le Mangekyô comme prétexte pour ne pas lire la partie la plus sombre de son dossier.

Il n'avait pas revu Shisui depuis son arrivée au Mont Myoboku. Il ne parvenait pas à anticiper sa réaction quand il apprendrait qu'Itachi tentait toujours de transgresser les lois divines. Cela dit, il aurait bien besoin de conseils. Il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, surtout quand cela concernait son intellect, mais auparavant, il faisait toujours tout avec Shisui. Même simplement réfléchir. Ici, il était seul avec son tumulte intérieur. Quand il fut évident qu'il n'arriverait à rien en réfléchissant autant, il s'autorisa un répit à contrecœur. Il n'aimait pas l'échec, il n'était pas né pour échouer. S'il avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était que même quand il n'y semblait ne pas y avoir de solution, il y avait justement une solution. Pendant de longues heures, il observa calmement Sakura écrire, réduit à l'état de vacuité et de songe éveillé. Elle était sereine, passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait, sans avoir conscience d'être regardée.

« Sans en avoir conscience… » Répéta tout bas Itachi, perplexe.

Il se leva abruptement. C'était exactement ça. Quand ils étaient dans ce couloir, Sakura ne s'était pas écartée de Danzô. Elle était restée plantée là, fixant le bras invalide de l'homme. Sa première pensée avait été qu'elle était inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Tout était une question de perspective. Itachi soupira. Dire que c'était lui qui poussait Sakura à créer ses propres théories et à les exploiter. Il semblerait que Shisui l'avait mené en bateau en feignant de ne pas connaître cette possibilité. Bien. Maintenant, il devait trouver le moyen d'amener Sakura à l'état d'inconscience. La tuer était exclu. D'abord, il ne pouvait physiquement pas, ensuite, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. A moins qu'elle ne retombe dans une transe semblable, il ne savait pas comment y parvenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il comprit que c'était possible, qu'il fallait juste attendre. Le soleil venait de se coucher, Sakura posa son stylo à terre et s'étira en baillant.

Elle l'aidait, à sa manière.

Sans doute le sommeil était l'état qui avait le plus d'analogies avec la mort. C'était un processus semblable finalement, sauf qu'il était partiel et réversible. En dormant, on pouvait toucher du doigt un univers étrange avec d'immenses perspectives. On y faisait des rencontres, des voyages…Le monde surgit devant nous dans nos rêves. Bien souvent, cette réalité a l'air vraie, l'illusion ne se remarque qu'au réveil. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient voir au travers, Itachi était de celles-là. Sakura, en revanche, n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était introduit dans ses songes la veille de leur départ à Yu. S'il ne parvenait pas à la contacter ici, peut-être le pourrait-il en s'infiltrant dans sa tête ? Dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, son monde secret. Il n'aurait qu'à y projeter sa conscience.

Le résultat ne fut pas celui auquel Itachi s'attendait. Comme à l'accoutumée, Sakura s'endormit rapidement, roulée en boule. Il lui souleva une paupière d'un doigt, activa son Sharingan et s'imposa. Les barrières de ce monde le gênèrent. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Ses attaques étaient vaines, Sakura dormait à poing fermé. Il entreprit d'attendre quelques heures, le temps qu'elle navigue plus loin. Il fallait qu'elle relâche son contrôle, qu'elle laisse son esprit errait comme bon lui semblait. Sakura ne dormait jamais très longtemps, contrairement à Naruto. Il lui fallait donc attendre le bon moment, la dernière phase du cycle, là où les rêves deviennent réalité. Itachi vérifia régulièrement son pouls en pressant deux doigts sur son cou, puis son mouvement oculaire. De temps à autre, il se surprenait à simplement la regarder dormir. Enfin, il la vit froncer les sourcils à quatre heures du matin, toujours les yeux clos et sans signe de réveil.

Même à ce stade, les intrusions avec le Sharingan ne fonctionnèrent pas. Alors, pas exactement certain de ce qu'il faisait, Itachi prit le visage de Sakura en coupe et usa du Tsukuyomi. Il était au minimum de sa puissance et, techniquement, elle ne risquait rien. Il gardait constamment un doigt sur son artère carotide, mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'aucune pulsation ne venait à lui, il envoya immédiatement une immense décharge de chakra. Soudain, le corps de la femme convulsa et Sakura se redressa brusquement dans un cri. Haletante, elle resta assise un long moment à regarder ses mains trembler, elle-même tremblait comme une feuille. Dans son coin, Naruto remua et plaça un bras sur son visage, ronflant légèrement. Un coup d'œil à côté lui apprit que Jiraya n'était pas rentré, son futon était vide.

« C'était juste un rêve. » Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre sous le regard curieux de l'Uchiha.

Se recouchant, elle porta sa paume à son front et frotta machinalement son sceau. Elle savait que le chakra était toujours là, stocké et en sécurité. Pourtant, elle continuait de brûler de l'intérieur, tout son corps était en feu. La sensation n'aurait pas été désagréable si elle ne lui était pas aussi familière. Elle décida de laisser son cerveau la bercer d'illusions. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un mirage, un simple fantasme qu'elle tentait en vain de refouler ces derniers temps. A ce moment, elle n'avait ni le courage, ni l'énergie de chasser ses pensées malsaines. Jusqu'ici, ses rêves – ou plutôt, ses cauchemars – tournaient toujours autour de la même chose. Depuis le conseil, elle avait constaté avec soulagement qu'elle ne se réveillait plus en sursaut ou en pleurs, ne restait qu'un sentiment désagréable et une humeur massacrante au réveil. Jamais un songe ne lui avait paru aussi réel, son corps beignait encore dans une mare de sang assaisonnée à l'énergie brûlante d'Itachi Uchiha. Sakura eut un rire sans joie. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se dopait au chakra d'un homme mort !

« Sakura la junkie _. Super_. » Marmonna-t-elle en repoussant brutalement la couette.

Avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité – car elle apprit bien plus tard qu'elle n'en avait plus beaucoup à ce moment-là – Sakura profita du sommeil lourd de Naruto pour s'habiller. Elle passa devant Itachi pour atteindre son sac et baissa son pantalon bien trop vite pour qu'il ne prévoie le mouvement. Il pivota immédiatement, sa queue de cheval lui fouettant le visage. Il poussa un gros soupir, gêné de se retrouver dans une telle situation. A l'Akatsuki, ils ne s'étaient pas forcément entendus tout de suite, mais la question de l'intimité s'était réglée d'elle-même. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trop éloignés, mais lorsque Sakura sautillait pratiquement plutôt que de marcher et qu'elle lui lançait des regards hésitants, il ne lui posait aucune question en la voyant soudainement disparaître dans la forêt. Le kidnapping ou la torture gratuite n'était pas le genre de la maison. Il pouvait sortir de la pièce, mais le bruissement de vêtements qui tombaient au sol le dissuadait de bouger. Bon, c'était inconfortable.

 _« Tu es trop sérieux, Itachi ! » Lui avait un jour reproché Kisame. « N'oublie pas que tu portes à gauche. »_

Son test n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu, mais au moins, elle avait ressenti quelque chose. Il avait gaspillé son temps à lui distribuer des techniques qu'elle ne remarquait pas autour d'elle. Il n'avait certainement pas pensé à faire réagir son propre chakra. Même stocké, le chakra qu'il avait offert à Sakura parvenait à créer une brèche à son contact. Il était bien plus lié à Sakura qu'il ne le pensait. Comme un Yin. Comme un Yang. En symbiose et avec une complémentarité parfaite. Peut-être allait-il reconsidérer la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shisui au sujet des bijûs, en attendant que Sakura soit moins bouleversée. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter au premier essai, quitte à la rendre paranoïaque. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de conventionnel entre eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur le soleil qui venait d'imploser.

* * *

« S'lut. » Marmonna Naruto en se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour. » Lança Sakura avec un petit sourire. « Bien dormi ? »

Il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'elle. « Pas assez à mon goût, j'ai mal partout. Toi, par contre, t'as une tête à faire peur. »

« Merci. » Répondit sèchement son amie.

Elle ne s'épancha pas sur sa nuit agitée, ni sur la longue veille entamée à quatre heures du matin. Elle avait pensé utiliser ces heures pour travailler, mais avait fini hypnotisée par la contemplation du ciel nocturne. Un silence s'installa. Naruto était assis en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses genoux, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Maintenant qu'il parvenait à assimiler les bienfaits de l'énergie naturelle, il prenait un certain plaisir à méditer. Sakura lui jetait des regards amusés, peu habituée à voir Naruto aussi sérieux et mature. Il était intéressant de noter que, malgré ses caprices, plus Naruto obtenait de la puissance, plus il paraissait plus âgé. Il ne se vantait pas vraiment de sa supériorité, il l'acceptait tout simplement. C'était agaçant pour ceux qui devaient reconnaître que le petit renard était devenu quelqu'un.

« Tu m'empêches de me concentrer avec ton truc. » Soupira l'Uzumaki en ouvrant les yeux.

« C'est ce que tu comptes dire à tes ennemis pour qu'ils te laissent le temps de te préparer ? » Ricana Sakura sans cesser de griffonner.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Sakura, tu es devenue grincheuse. Je veux dire, plus que tu ne l'étais. »

« Fais attention. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être un Ermite pour soulever ces gros rochers et te les expédier en pleine tête. Et je t'en donne ma parole, je ne te soignerai pas ensuite. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire si hypocrite que Saï lui aurait tiré sa révérence. Naruto se demanda vaguement si elle était sérieuse avant d'hausser les épaules. La contrer ne serait pas bien difficile maintenant qu'il maîtrisait le Senjutsu. Il faillit lâcher le morceau mais se retint de justesse. D'une, cela lui donnait un avantage au cas où elle piquerait une de ses crises destructrices, de deux, il venait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout suivi ses progrès. Il était même fort probable qu'elle ne sache pas que son apprentissage était terminé et qu'il avait surpassé Jiraya. Sakura travaillait depuis des jours, autant qu'il s'entraînait et malgré la différence d'intensité, elle était aussi fatiguée que lui. Plus il y pensait, plus elle ressemblait à Tsunade. Le pire avait été l'an dernier, le jour de l'anniversaire de Sasuke, il l'avait retrouvée avec l'équipe 11 dans un bar, ivre morte et lui beuglant dessus comme le faisait la vieille. Elle était en bonne compagnie, et pourtant, il l'avait trouvée terriblement triste et seule. Naruto ne voulait pas que Sakura finisse comme Tsunade. Il aimait beaucoup la Sannin, mais il ne voulait pas que Sakura ait elle aussi son propre Dan.

« Est-ce que tu le trimballes toujours avec toi ? » demanda innocemment Naruto en s'emparant du dossier jaune qui traînait près de sa jambe.

Sakura se figea en le voyant feuilleter tranquillement le dossier. Pas à cause du fait qu'elle avait promis à Tsunade de n'en parler à personne, Naruto avait le _droit_ de savoir, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de Sasuke maintenant, et encore moins d'Itachi. Elle ne répondit pas, confirmant en même temps l'hypothèse de Naruto. Ce dernier commença sa lecture, calant sa joue contre son poing. Sakura choisit d'ignorer ses réactions, mais tendait involontairement l'oreille lorsqu'il soupirait ou jurait dans sa barbe. Quand il finit par éclater de rire, elle le considéra avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« C'est que… En fait, Sasuke faisait _juste_ le malin, pas vrai _?_ » S'expliqua-t-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, tapotant les feuilles avec l'index de sa main libre.

Bouche bée, Sakura finit par sourire et se joindre à son hilarité. « Oui, dans ce sens, c'est certain. » Admit-elle. Itachi était unique en son genre, Sasuke n'avait jamais atteint les exploits de son frère au sein du village, ni sa montée en grade à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le plus intriguant, c'était qu'Itachi était considéré comme Jônin. Or, il n'avait jamais passé l'examen. Sakura avait donc supposé que l'ANBU était une sorte d'équivalent. Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne auprès de Kakashi. « Mais Sasuke était bon. _Est._ » Corrigea-t-elle avec un brin d'amertume.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres. « Je suis meilleur que lui. » Grogna-t-il, et Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant. « Est-ce que tu as lu ? » Ajouta-t-il soudainement en s'approchant afin qu'elle jette un coup d'œil. En apercevant le titre de la section, son visage se ferma et elle se remit à ses notes après un simple mouvement sec du menton. Naruto soupira. « Je n'ai vu qu'une partie dans le bureau de la vieille, alors je… »

Sakura haussa les sourcils. « Vas-y. » L'encouragea-t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Il est tout à toi. »

« Tu veux qu'on lise ensemble ? » Lui proposa timidement Naruto.

Sakura le dévisagea quelques secondes. Elle comprit qu'il était aussi réticent qu'elle à prendre connaissance des réels faits de l'affaire Uchiha. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire _massacre_ , le terme n'était plus en vigueur maintenant. Après cette courte nuit agitée, elle avait tenté de poursuivre sa lecture du dossier et d'enfin affronter ses démons. Elle était certaine que la tuerie sanguinaire qui hantait ses cauchemars n'était pas la vérité. Plus maintenant. Le seul moyen de régler le problème était de consulter les preuves en sa possession, mais elle n'avait pas pu tourner la première page. Elle avait surtout peur d'apprendre qu'elle se faisait des illusions, qu'elle enjolivait l'histoire et qu'elle faisait d'Itachi une sorte d'héros – ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux en soi. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si boucherie il y avait bien eu, une telle réalité n'avait pas sa place dans son monde. Le mot clef ici étant _savoir_.

« Lire quoi ? Les blablas des vieux balais ? Honnêtement, si l'on veut connaître la vérité, il faut la demander à Itachi. Je ne veux pas lire le compte-rendu d'un sale crétin comme Danzô, tu vois. » Tenta d'argumenter Sakura. « Va savoir s'il n'a pas craché dessus. »

Naruto grimaça, dégouté. « Comment tu veux demander ça à Itachi ? Il est mort, pour rappel. »

« Précisément ! » S'exclama Sakura avec un air entendu.

« Tu sais, si c'est trop dur… » Commença Naruto en prenant bien soin de choisir ses mots. « …Alors je parlerai à Sasuke tout seul. »

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de _Sasuke_ ? »

Naruto haussa une épaule. « Eh bien, tu évites de parler de lui depuis qu'il a…fait ce qu'il a fait. »

« Tu peux le dire, Naruto. » S'impatienta Sakura. « Depuis qu'il a tué Itachi. Mais non, tu te trompes. _Nous_ évitons de parler de lui, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Toi aussi, tu es en colère ! »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Sasuke a choisi Madara plutôt que Konoha, alors même qu'il connaît la vérité – enfin, en théorie. Il devait rentrer au village, c'est pour ça que je suis remonté, parce qu'il nous a encore laissé tomber ! »

« Et on lui aurait dit quoi ? 'Pardon Sasuke, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'Itachi essayait juste de tous nous sauver. Les dirigeants t'ont menti pour te protéger ?' » Ironisa Sakura. « Même venant de nous, c'est bas. »

« T'en sais rien, Sakura. T'as même pas lu le rapport. »

« Parce que toi oui, peut-être ? »

Il lui lança un regard vif : _Bien sûr, tu as déjà oublié ?_

 **Seize jours plus tôt**

Un silence de mort planait dans le bureau. Tsunade venait de lâcher sa bombe, elle n'attendait plus que les dommages collatéraux. Trop choquée pour réagir, Sakura se contentait de fixer l'Hokage sans ciller. Elle était prise de vertiges malgré la chaise sur laquelle elle s'appuyait, ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile à regarder Tsunade. Saï écarquilla les yeux, trop abasourdi pour contrôler les traits de son visage. Naruto fut le premier à briser le silence, debout au centre de la petite pièce, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » S'enquit-il froidement.

Tsunade semblait le voir pour la première fois, et son mutisme inhabituel déstabilisa les trois jeunes gens. Son visage paraissait buriné, en partie à cause des plis entre ses sourcils, comme si Tsunade le défiait de s'en prendre à elle. Un faible gémissement troubla l'instant. En observant Sakura en proie à une sorte de crise de ventilation, son teint blafard, Naruto eut un mouvement de recul. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour faire face aux adultes, ses maîtres ne lui mentiraient pas. Jiraya acquiesça en silence, les yeux rongés par la culpabilité, et Kakashi se détourna. L'Uzumaki les fixa longuement, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il échangea un regard avec Saï, mais lui non plus ne semblait pas au courant.

« Itachi était des nôtres depuis le début ? » Insista Naruto auprès de Tsunade.

« Pas exactement. C'était un double agent. » Précisa la Sannin.

« Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, un double agent ?! »

Naruto sentit qu'on le prenait par l'épaule mais il se dégagea brutalement. Tsunade tiqua en apercevant une lueur rougeâtre au fond de ses pupilles, les traits sur les joues du garçon semblaient plus prononcés que jamais.

« Ça veut dire que sa loyauté n'allait à personne d'autre que lui-même. »

« Mais vous avez dit qu'il travaillait pour Konoha ! »

« Il _espionnait_ pour Konoha, parce qu'il le voulait et seulement parce qu'il le voulait. »

« J'Y COMPRENDS RIEN ! » Hurla Naruto, furieux. « IL A TUE TOUTE LA FAMILLE DE SASUKE ! ET VOUS, VOUS COOPEREZ AVEC CET ENFOIRE ? »

Sakura renifla dans son coin, Shizune raffermissant la pression sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Une part de lui voulait que Naruto la prenne lui-même par les épaules et la secoue, pour qu'elle leur raconte le calvaire qu'elle avait dû vivre. Au de lieu de ça, Sakura avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de comprendre quelque chose, le regard voilé et fixé sur un point imaginaire.

« Le clan Uchiha fomentait un coup d'Etat. » Tsunade balança sa nouvelle carte, destinée à le calmer et obtenir toute son attention. Ce fut le cas, Naruto fronçait toujours les sourcils mais il se taisait, prêt à entendre rapidement la suite. « Le clan était surveillé depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi, comme tu t'en doutes. » Il acquiesça, Jiraya avait parlé de ça un peu plus tôt. « Après ce désastre, entre eux et le reste du village, il n'y avait plus que la discorde. Les Uchiha n'ont pas supporté d'être mis sur le carreau. »

« Mais je croyais que c'était Madara qui contrôlait Kyûbi ? Les autres n'étaient pas impliqués ! »

« Personne ne savait, à l'époque. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il était toujours en vie. » Dit amèrement Jiraya.

« Je ne dis pas que c'était juste pour les Uchiha. » Reprit Tsunade avant que Naruto ne réplique. « Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, si ce n'est le Sharingan. » Elle soupira. « Vous n'étiez que des nourrissons à l'époque, et Itachi n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, pas pour lui. Sa montée en puissance dans la hiérarchie n'est pas passée inaperçue. Les dirigeants, comme le clan, gardaient un œil sur lui. Ce qu'il faut garder en tête, c'est qu'Itachi était le premier-né du chef de clan. A leurs yeux, il était l'héritier qui prendrait la tête une fois que le moment serait venu. Il fallait tout anticiper. »

« Ils ont cherché à le contrôler ? » S'étonna Naruto. « Pour retenir le clan ? »

Tsunade secoua la tête, jeta un œil à Jiraya qui contourna le bureau pour s'adosser à la vitre. « Itachi n'était pas comme les autres. » Dit Jiraya, presque nostalgique. « Il a toujours prêté attention aux leçons et signes de nos prédécesseurs que tout le monde ignorait. C'était un enfant sensible qui comprenait le passé du village et ses ninjas. Il avait toujours des doutes concernant l'avenir. A 7 ans, il réfléchissait déjà comme un Hokage. »

Naruto resta silencieux un moment. Pour lui, c'était un coup dur. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Itachi ainsi, il se souvenait de lui comme d'un homme froid et sans-cœur. Il se rappelait l'altercation entre lui et Sasuke, les hurlements de son ami résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Non, Itachi était un monstre. Il avait trahi les siens ! A moins que…

 _« Tu viens de dire que tu considères Sasuke comme un frère…Et si Sasuke décidait d'attaquer Konoha ? Que ferais-tu alors ? »_

Naruto releva brusquement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son maître. « Comment le savez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il un peu méchamment. « Ni vous, ni la vieille n'avaient connu Itachi quand il était ici. Vous étiez hors du village, à cette époque. Alors, comment le savez-vous ? »

Jiraya demeura imperturbable.

« Il était mon contact. »

Cette information eut l'effet d'une gifle. Sakura se redressa subitement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle regardait Jiraya comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Son cerveau tentait de tout rassembler et empiler ces informations de façon rationnelle. Son esprit était comme prisonnier de l'obscurité, déphasé du monde. Un mélange d'incompréhension et de panique la gagna. Ses souvenirs se rassemblaient lentement, et finalement, elle comprit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, non pas de tristesse mais de rage. Elle flamboyait dans son regard, faisait bouillonnait son sang et renvoyait une expression effrayante. Pourtant, elle ne dit pas un mot. Sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir, sa gorge lui faisait trop mal.

Elle tenta de visualiser chaque moment passé avec Itachi sous un nouvel angle, essayait de relier A à B, mais rien ne coïncidait. Seulement quelques brides et encore, les seuls instants où il avait abandonné son masque. Et Kami qu'il était opaque ! Comment pouvait-elle deviner ? Elle avait fait des suppositions, mais de là à imaginer qu'il…Son estomac la faisait atrocement souffrir, elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément pour ne pas vomir. De loin, elle parvenait à entendre les voix des Sannin qui poursuivaient leur histoire. Et quelle histoire ! A chaque mot, elle était mortifiée jusqu'au cœur, horrifiée et complètement écœurée. Ils étaient là, tranquillement installés devant des tasses de thé, racontant comment Konoha avait littéralement brisé la vie d'Itachi comme s'ils parlaient de la météo. Quand elle entendit _ordre de mission_ , le haut-le-cœur passa in-extremis.

« Si tu lui demandais, Itachi répondait qu'il avait pris sa décision seul. » Emit Jiraya. « Mais les rapports s'entassaient, le clan devenait de plus en plus agité et les aînés ne savaient pas comment faire face à toute cette pression. Sandaime a tenté de gagner du temps, mais c'était peine perdue. Le clan était condamné à la minute où le coup d'Etat a été prononcé. »

« Mais Sandaime ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! » S'écria Naruto en regardant autour de lui pour chercher du soutien.

Sakura les ignorait, les genoux repliés contre son torse, ses mains agrippaient son plaid comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kakashi n'avait toujours pas pipé mot et Saï… Eh bien, Saï était Saï. Quant à Shizune, elle semblait croire que préparer des litres de thé allait détendre l'atmosphère. Ou alors, c'était juste une manière de se défouler. Bien moins impressionnant que ce que ferait Sakura lorsqu'elle sortirait de sa transe, pensa rapidement Naruto.

« Danzô. » Susurra Tsunade. « Danzô était le commanditaire. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Saï qui se figea, aucunement prêt à en découdre si un coup venait. L'expression la plus terrifiante était sans conteste celle de sa coéquipière, si un regard pouvait tuer, elle l'aurait achevé en moins de deux. Tandis que son propre teint passait par un mélange de couleurs plutôt originales, Saï fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et tira la langue, montrant à tous son Juinjutsu apposé dessus.

« Pourquoi Danzô aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi Itachi aurait écouté ce vieux crouton ? Je croyais qu'il faisait partie de l'ANBU originale. »

« En effet. » Confirma Tsunade. « A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que Danzô a été limogé ? Sandaime ne voulait pas d'un dictateur dans ses rangs. Danzô est un assoiffé de pouvoir, il veut ce siège depuis des années. Si les Uchiha renversaient le village, il était trop faible pour les en empêcher. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Itachi était ANBU, mais il avait été personnellement assigné aux ordres de Danzô. Une autre erreur de la part de Sandaime, je suppose. » Constata-t-elle dans un souffle. « Kakashi ? »

Ce dernier s'anima et se râcla la gorge, gêné par le regard malheureux de Naruto.

« En effet. Yamato disait qu'Itachi ne ressemblait en rien aux candidats que Danzô choisissait habituellement. Il était doué, vraiment doué, mais… »

« Pas assez qualifié ? » Suggéra Saï, de nouveau impassible.

« Je ne dirai pas ça. Il était meilleur ANBU que je ne l'ai été. Il ne reculait jamais devant une mission, aussi atroce soit-elle. Il était même trop détaché. »

Naruto se perdait. « Mais alors, pourquoi- »

« Un ultimatum. » Le coupa Jiraya. « Quand la date est tombée, Danzô a laissé le choix à Itachi. Soit il suivait sa famille, soit il l'éliminait. »

« Il lui a laissé le choix ? Et Itachi a accepté ? » S'indigna Naruto.

« Itachi aimait Konoha autant que toi, Naruto. Il aimait son clan aussi, malgré leurs différends. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et qu'il ne perdrait pour rien au monde. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, la gorge serrée. « Sasuke. » croassa-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Mais c'était du chantage ! On ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un de tout sacrifier et qu'en échange, il ne garde qu'une seule chose dans le tas ! » S'irrita le blond. « Regardez où ça les a menés ! Ils ont fini par pratiquement s'entretuer ! »

Tsunade haussa un sourcil, ce qui fit bafouiller Naruto.

« Itachi avait prévu ça aussi… ? »

Comment vivre avec une telle atrocité sur la conscience ? Pensa amèrement Sakura. Bien sûr qu'il avait tout prévu. Il prévoyait toujours tout. Il avait lui-même enterré la graine en Sasuke, l'arrosant régulièrement afin qu'elle grandisse, que sa haine atteigne les sommets, jusqu'au bon moment. Il avait tout abandonné, il avait sacrifié son âme et sa santé. Quand il fut certain que son espérance de vie ne serait probablement pas longue, il avait bousculé Sasuke, l'amenant tout droit vers lui pour en finir. Et à la fin, son petit frère chéri serait libéré. Quel genre d'homme avait la force d'enduré un tel calvaire ? Qui pouvait laisser quelqu'un souffrir de la sorte ? Les visages et les noms défilèrent derrière ses orbites, Sakura faillit sangloter en apercevant le sien. Même son propre esprit la blâmait. Qu'avait-elle fait ? La nausée s'intensifia et Shizune lui apporta une bassine, mais rien ne venait. C'était…

« Inhumain. » Souffla Naruto à la fin du récit. Il passa par différentes émotions, puis finit par secouer la tête. « Non. Non, je n'arrive pas à vous croire. C'est juste…trop. C'est trop. »

Il marmonna ensuite des mots incompréhensibles. Sans le quitter des yeux, Tsunade abattit sa main droite sur l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Un ou deux sceaux retirés plus tard, elle l'ouvrit en grand et en sortit un vieux dossier jauni et un peu cabossé. Elle le brandit et s'assura que tout le monde ait les yeux posés dessus lorsqu'elle le posa sur la table. Naruto bondit aussitôt, mais Tsunade fut plus rapidement et le ramena hors de portée.

« Bats-les pattes, sale mioche ! » Siffla-t-elle. « Ou tu vas vite regretter ta naissance. »

Après ça, Godaime leur révéla le contenu du dossier sans jamais entrer dans les détails. Quand elle en vint à mentionner que les rapports d'Itachi concernant le clan avaient toujours été là, Naruto vit rouge. Il hurlait à tout va, les insultant tous d'avoir osé mentir à Sasuke et de les avoir tous manipulé. Il blâma chaque adulte, les tenant responsable de la désertion de Sasuke. Sakura ne l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère, mais elle comprenait. Avec de telles informations, ils auraient pu convaincre Sasuke de rentrer à la maison avant de commettre l'irréparable, quitte à le manipuler encore un peu afin qu'il ne se dresse pas contre le village.

Naruto eut droit de lire une seule des feuilles du dossier, celle que Sandaime avait rédigé lui-même. Un ordre de mission top secret, où il précisait bien qu'Itachi ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Le contenu de la mission consistait à évincer la menace, en ne laissant qu'un seul survivant : Sasuke Uchiha, qui mènerait ensuite une vie normale au village et serait sous la protection du Kage. Pour une question de sécurité, cet ordre ne devait jamais être révélé et à sa demande, Itachi Uchiha quitterait le village en traître afin d'entamer une nouvelle mission, endiguer une nouvelle menace qu'il pressentait. En fin de page, Naruto était encore plus vert que la veste de Tsunade et Shizune lui tendit de bon cœur la bassine. L'Uzumaki fit passer la feuille à Sakura, mais elle la fixa froidement avant de secouer la tête. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

 **Présent**

« L'ordre a été rédigé _le lendemain_. » Reprit Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Demanda Sakura en soupirant. « Si les dirigeants avaient une autre solution, ils ne seraient pas restés aussi passifs. Itachi savait qu'il était coincé, il a donc préféré se charger de ça lui-même. Sandaime s'est senti coupable, alors il a mis en scène ce rapport. »

« Quand je disais que t'étais grincheuse. » Maugréa Naruto, roulant des yeux. « Bon, si tu veux. N'empêche que si on dit à Sasuke que- »

« Tu veux encore lui mentir ? » L'interrompit sèchement Sakura.

« Tu as une autre solution ? » Répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

« Bon sang, non ! Mais c'est malsain ! Et en plus, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Il te tuera d'abord, et ensuite, ça sera mon tour… »

« Merci pour le vote de confiance. » Marmonna Naruto. « Tiens, ça parle de toi. »

« Ou ça ?! » S'exclama-t-elle précipitamment sous le ricanement de Naruto. « C'est un rapport de Jiraya ? »

« Ouep. Il date de quelques semaines. »

Et de quelques jours après mon entrée dans l'organisation, remarqua Sakura. Elle n'avait pas quitté Itachi d'une semelle, hormis durant cette fameuse semaine qui lui donnait encore la nausée rien que d'y penser.

« Alors il partait pour rejoindre Jiraya ? Et il m'a laissée toute seule avec Kisame ? Le sale…. »

« Oh ! 'Agaçante' 'Inconsciente' et 'Dangereuse', c'est tout à fait toi ! » Gazouilla joyeusement Naruto.

« Ferme-là et donne-moi ça ! » Sakura s'empara brutalement du rapport. Elle se rongea les ongles tout en lisant. « C'est le genre de truc que j'aurai dû rendre moi-même. J'ignorais qu'il en savait autant. »

« C'est griffonné à la va vite, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. » Tenta vainement de la rassurer Naruto.

« Ta logique non plus. » Maugréa-t-elle, abattue.

« Eh bien, si ! Par exemple, prenons la Vieille Tsunade et ses ordres de missions. Plus elle y met de couleurs, plus ça veut dire qu'elle pète les plombs. Même sa signature est à son image : compliquée et incompréhensible. Conclusion : crise de la cinquantaine. Tu vois, tout est significatif, en fin de compte. » Conclut-il.

« Donc tu crois que si j'écris _Pauvre Naze_ en bleu pastel, ça passera mieux dans ton dossier ? »

« Aaah, si tu le prends comme ça ! » Il se mit à rire puis se leva. « Allez, je dois m'entraîner en attendant le retour des vieux, ou ils t'obligeront à ajouter _fainéant_ à la suite. »

« Hé, Naruto ? » Il se retourna à peine. « On va y arriver, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça après un bref instant, mais c'était déjà trop venant de lui. Sakura l'observa songeusement s'éloigner et assista à son multiclonage parfait. Les marques typiques du Senjutsu apparaissant autour de ses yeux, Sakura se dit que parfois, elle aimerait être un peu plus comme Naruto. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle non plus ne décevait jamais personne, qu'on la qualifie d'autre chose que d'agaçante ou de boulet, qu'on lui dise qu'elle valait vraiment quelque chose et que ce soit sincère et non pas pour rassurer son enfant intérieur.

Tout à coup, le vertige la saisit et le paysage tangua. Une soudaine vague de chakra s'abattit sur elle et se répandit dans tous ses méridiens, la poussant presque vers l'overdose. La nausée ne la quitta pas non plus, tandis qu'elle se massait le cou, devenu douloureux. Malade, elle se demanda vaguement entre deux hauts-de-cœurs si son corps ne rejetait simplement pas le chakra de l'Uchiha. C'était soit ça, soit elle devenait folle, et elle préférait la première proposition à la deuxième, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'examiner un peu plus sérieusement, le monde disparut autour d'elle.

* * *

Son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers Naruto, apparu à ses côtés et toujours en position de méditation. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle, une franche surprise peinte sur son visage et un regard suspicieux à son encontre. Quand il fut certain qu'aucun d'eux n'avait attaqué l'autre, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son coude pour ne pas avaler la poussière qui voltigeait autour d'eux.

« Là, regarde ! » S'écria Sakura en montrant une masse sombre qui s'approchait d'eux.

C'était Fukasaku, haletant et dans un état si abominable qu'il laissa les deux amis bouche bée. Immédiatement, le vieil ermite vint se percher sur l'épaule droite de Naruto.

« Pardon pour l'effet de surprise, mon petit. » S'excusa-t-il. « Mais nous- »

« Papa ! » S'écria Shima, se matérialisant à son tour à travers le nuage poussiéreux. « On avait dit le petit seulement, tu as invoqué les deux ! »

« Je sais, Maman, mais la petite est médecin ! »

La petite fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. « Pourquoi est-ce que- »

Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres une fois de plus. Elle fixa avec ahurissement la personne qui leur faisait face, auparavant camouflée par le nuage de particules. Naruto se figea en reconnaissant le vêtement typique d'Akatsuki.

« Vous m'épargnez la peine de vous chercher. » Déclara insensiblement Pain. Il leva les deux bras, attirant leur regard dessus et avec une lenteur exagérée, leur présenta les alentours. « Bienvenue à Konoha. »

Et il avait le sens de l'humour, peut-être même encore plus tordu que celui d'Itachi, parce qu'il ne restait concrètement rien du village. Epouvantés, Naruto et Sakura pivotèrent sur eux même pour observer le vaste désert qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient au centre de ce qui semblait être un immense cratère. Ne restait que les faces grossièrement sculptées des Hokage dans la roche pour prouver que le village de Konoha s'était bien tenu ici un jour, à la place de ce champ de ruine. Encore plus choquant que ce spectacle, et qui plongea Naruto dans une rage folle, le corps étendu non loin de Pain. Un immense bâton métallique plongé dans le corps, Jiraya gisait sans vie.

En un clin d'œil, Sakura parvint à déduire que Jiraya était en vie – ses épaules se soulevaient difficilement mais lentement, son chakra émettait un faible signal – mais que sa dyspnée était trop inquiétante et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à trépasser. Il était dans un état atroce, mais toujours en vie. Diagnostic confirmé par Fukasaku, Naruto en fut à peine rassuré.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda Sakura en serrant les poings, guettant le moindre mouvement de Pain. Ce dernier les observait et avançait d'un pas, puis d'un autre, les jaugeant et le tout calmement.

« Akatsuki a attaqué en pleine nuit, au moment où le village était le plus vulnérable. » Expliqua Shima qui improvisait rapidement. « Pain a tout ravagé en cherchant Naruto. »

« Mais le village… »

« Le Rinnegan. » Dit Fukasaku avec un air grave. « Mon petit Jiraya a tenté de l'arrêter et de gagner du temps, mais les Pain étaient trop forts. »

Naruto s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'ils entendaient par 'les', lorsqu'il remarqua d'autres ninjas qui avançaient derrière Pain, tous étaient aussi roux que lui, portaient le même manteau d'Akatsuki et les mêmes piercings étranges. Sans oublier leurs yeux violacés aux motifs circulaires.

« Sakura, lequel est-ce ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rencontré que celui-là, je ne connais pas les autres. Cela dit, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. »

« Ils sont Pain. » Intervint Shima.

« Ils ? Tous ? »

« Comment c'est possible ? »

Tandis que les Pain se rapprochaient, Fukasaku présenta son dos à Sakura et souleva sa cape.

« Ce n'est pas le vrai. » Elle relut la phrase une deuxième fois. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Aucune idée. » Avoua Fukasaku en rajustant son vêtement. « Ce sont là les dernières paroles et forces de Jiraya avant qu'il ne tombe... La Princesse a dit que tu étais comme elle. » Il avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Oui, je- Attendez ! Godaime ! Est-ce qu'elle… ?! »

En vérité, elle ne sentait pas grand-chose aux alentours. L'atmosphère et les roches étaient surtout imprégnées d'un chakra inconnu, et donc de celui de Pain. Une aura malfaisante et un froid polaire habituel.

« Elle va bien. » Répondit aussitôt une voix suraiguë.

En en cherchant l'origine, ils virent Katsuyu glisser sur le sol jusqu'à eux. En regardant derrière la Reine Limace, Sakura put apercevoir l'une des ses divisions engouffrée dans les pans du vêtement de Jiraya. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Je l'ai déjà prévenue de votre arrivée. » Annonça Katsuyu que Naruto souleva aisément, la déposant sur son avant-bras. « J'ai été invoquée à temps pour limiter l'impact de la technique de Pain, mais… »

« HARUNO ! »

Contrairement à l'interpellée, Naruto ne cessa pas un instant de surveiller l'ennemi. Il couvait Pain d'un regard féroce, il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Jiraya d'un bond, mais le roux se tenait pratiquement entre eux. L'Uzumaki ne se soucia pas vraiment des ANBU qui venaient d'arriver, il se contenta d'un bref mouvement de la tête, la promesse de prendre les choses en mains. Les deux hommes masqués s'attardèrent légèrement sur les marques sur le visage de Naruto, et sur ses pupilles. Il se détourna complètement d'eux, calculant la distance qui le séparait de son maître et de Pain. Derrière lui, le premier ANBU retira son masque et Sakura reconnut Genma, elle connaissait ce regard inquiet.

« Où ? » S'enquit-elle immédiatement, l'adrénaline s'écoulant dans ses veines.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas de laisser Naruto affronter Pain, mais il était le seul capable de le faire. On l'y avait préparer, il savait ce qu'il faisait. On avait besoin d'elle ailleurs.

« Tu ne ferais que me gêner. » Confirma Naruto d'un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Non loin d'être insultée, elle opina. Quand Naruto devenait sérieux, il ne fallait pas le contrarier.

« Je t'envoie des renforts dès que possible. » Lui promit Sakura en rejoignant Genma. « Occupe-le suffisamment pour qu'on récupère Jiraya. » Elle regarda le deuxième ANBU qui acquiesça, acceptant l'ordre silencieux.

« J'ai déjà des renforts. » Déclara Naruto en se mordant le pouce.

Quelques mudras et une invocation plus tard, l'espace se rétrécit. Autour de Naruto, Gamakichi, Gamabunta, Gamahiro et Gamaken, ce dernier semblait mal en point, mais il aperçut la dépouille de Jiraya et son regard flamboya. Sakura s'apprêta à protester, mais elle ne parvint pas à trouver les bons mots. Finalement, elle lui transmit silencieusement son soutien et donna le signal à Genma.

« Dîtes. » Naruto s'adressa aux ANBU. « L'instant est sûrement mal choisi, mais…Maintenant que je suis capable de ressentir l'énergie naturelle, je peux distinguer le chakra de tout le monde. Est-ce que Kakashi est en mission en dehors du village ? » Le silence lui répondit. « Je vois. » Murmura-t-il.

Quand elle parvint à déglutir, Sakura pensa que son cœur venait de s'écraser à ses pieds, brisé en mille morceaux. Elle sentit Genma la saisir par le coude, la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'éclipser : Naruto qui s'élançait sur l'un des Pain et l'écrasait misérablement.

* * *

« Non ! » S'étrangla Sakura en se jetant à terre.

Elle s'empara de la main de Tsunade qui reposait à même le sol, la tête appuyée contre la femme ANBU dans son dos. Sakura identifia l'escouade sur place comme étant celle qui l'avait surveillée. Alors, elle comprit que, pendant tout ce temps, Tsunade ne l'avait jamais fait suivre. Elle n'avait fait que la protéger en lui collant ses propres gardes du corps.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Parvint à articuler l'Hokage. « Pauvre folle ! »

Sakura l'ignora, occupée à prendre ses constances. Le sceau Yin avait disparu de son front, la Sannin était presque aussi touchée que Jiraya. L'appel à Katsuyu l'avait vidée de son énergie et de son chakra. Bientôt, sa peau tourna brune et devint sèche et ridée. Tsunade n'avait plus cinquante, mais bien quatre-vingts ans d'apparence.

« Tu aurais dû rester en sécurité au Mont Myoboku. » S'essouffla Godaime avant de cracher un filet de sang.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout ceci n'a rien d'une coïncidence ? » Marmonna Sakura.

Tsunade n'eut pas le luxe de répondre, car Ino choisit ce moment-là pour arriver. Elle soutenait Shikamaru avec l'aide d'un membre du clan Hyûga. « Sakura ! Godaime ! Je suis tellement rassurée !»

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » L'agressa plutôt Shikamaru.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Sakura en jetant la tête en arrière.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils la malmenaient à ce sujet ? Son arrivée était propice, non ? Un peu plus tôt aurait été parfait, mais…

« J'y crois pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son maître. « Vous nous avez éloignés exprès ! »

Tsunade ne l'entendait pas, évanouie. Alarmée, Sakura s'acharna à la stabiliser afin qu'elle tienne encore quelques heures. Ino déposa Shikamaru au sol, et la rejoignit aussitôt.

« Ino, quelle est la situation ? »

« C'est arrivé d'un coup ! On ne l'a même pas vu venir, et pourtant, on était… Enfin, tous les secteurs ont été touchés en même temps. La plupart des civils ont été évacués par les souterrains, mais Pain était plus puissant que prévu ! »

« Que prévu ? » Répéta Sakura avec incrédulité. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, bon sang ?! Au cœur du village ? »

« C'était le plan de Godaime. » Avoua Shikamaru, embêté. Il étendit sa jambe meurtrie. « Elle pensait qu'on pourrait le contenir au moins jusqu'aux portes. Tu parles ! Il a tout détruit sur son passage. » Il hésita. « Honnêtement, Sakura, je ne sais pas si ta présence est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. »

« Alors, décide-toi vite ! Parce que Naruto va avoir besoin d'aide, tôt ou tard. Comment va ta jambe ? »

« Je m'en remettrai. Le salaud nous a tous eu par surprise avec son raffut. Alors, Naruto est ici aussi ? »

Sakura lui décocha un regard grave. « Il combat Pain. »

« Seul ? » S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Ino et Shikamaru.

« Euh, une famille complète de batraciens, ça compte ? »

Au même moment, le binôme de Genma réapparut. Le deuxième ANBU déposa le corps de Jiraya près de celui de Tsunade. Sakura sentit son estomac se serrer. Sa présence ici annonçait que le combat de Naruto était serré. Il avait sûrement dû s'acharner sur Pain afin de le prendre en joue et libérer la voie aux ANBU.

« Maître Jiraya… » Souffla Shikamaru, dépité.

« Ino ! » Ordonna Sakura en se déplaçant vers lui, confiant son maître à son amie. « C'est pas vrai… »

« ?! »

« Il est en train de mourir. » Annonça l'Haruno qui attacha rapidement ses cheveux avant de se jeter corps et âme dans une bataille qu'elle savait rude. « Katsuyu, comment ça se présente là-bas ? »

La limace remua les antennes. « Naruto abat les Pain, mais ils se relèvent à chaque fois. Je lui transmets toutes nos données au sujet de l'envahisseur, j'espère que ça lui sera utile. »

« Fais-moi un topo, tu veux ? »

« Ce type est un cinglé. » Résuma brièvement le Nara en serrant les dents. « Il n'a pas hésité à attaquer des civils ! Nous n'étions pas préparés à une telle puissance ! Il était partout, on a perdu pas mal d'effectifs en tentant de l'arrêter… »

« …Et les blessés ? » Préféra demander Sakura, la gorge douloureuse.

« L'hôpital a pu accueillir pas mal de monde. » Lui apprit Ino. « J'ai essayé de déléguer un maximum, mais je ne suis pas certaine que… »

Sakura comprit. « Alors, Tsunade t'avait chargé de la direction de l'hôpital en cas d'attaque. Elle n'aurait pas abandonné le combat et Shizune l'aurait certainement suivie. En mon absence, quelqu'un devait être aux commandes. C'est pour ça que tu portais ma blouse, tu t'entraînais. » Elle se sentit extrêmement stupide. « Ino, je… »

« Sakura ! » Ino l'interrompit. « Shizune est morte ! Pain l'a tuée après qu'elle ait refusé de lui révéler votre emplacement. »

Pour une raison inconnue, Sakura accueillit cette nouvelle sans trop d'éclat. Elle encaissa le coup, son cœur (oui, il était toujours là) rata un battement et elle eut l'impression qu'on lui transperçait la poitrine. Puis, elle se remit au travail et poursuivit les soins de Jiraya tout en maudissant Pain et Madara. Elle savait que le bilan mortuaire serait élevé à la fin de la journée. Si elle craquait maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de se relever ensuite. Elle était plus forte que ça.

« Il y avait une femme. » Dit Shikamaru. « Elle aussi était de la partie, et elle n'avait que ton nom à la bouche. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée, elle a disparu juste après l'attaque. »

« Konan. » Comprit Sakura. « Super. Je savais bien qu'on n'irait pas jusqu'à devenir copines, mais bon… »

« K-Ko-nan…K-K »

« Maître Jiraya ! » Hoqueta Ino en stoppant tout mouvement. « Oh, bon sang ! »

« Vous êtes toujours conscient. » Constata calmement Sakura en examinant ses iris. « Ne bougez pas, le métal a atteint la tractus D, votre œsophage est perforé et vous présentez d'importantes hémorragies. Si vous me faîtes un choc septique, je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous. Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il reste de notre matériel ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Sous les débris. »

Sakura ferma les yeux. D'un côté, elle était soulagée d'avoir gardé sa sacoche avec elle, qui renfermait le matériel de première nécessité (elle le préparait le matin, au cas où Naruto subissait vraiment l'impact de sa chute). D'un autre, cela l'agaçait, car ce matériel ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'elle avait besoin. Pas question d'abandonner Jiraya maintenant, il les quitterait à coup sûr. Farfouillant rapidement dans sa sacoche, Sakura attrapa sa pochette, la fit rouler sur le sol et s'empara d'un bistouri. Le plus gros problème était que Jiraya était toujours conscient, alors même qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une boucherie.

« Ok. » Sakura s'arma de courage et tenta de garder son calme. « Amenez Godaime en sécurité, il faut qu'elle se repose. Veillez sur elle. » ordonna-t-elle aux ANBU présents. Elle tâcha de ne pas jubiler lorsqu'ils lui répondirent d'une même voix. « Je m'occupe de Jiraya. Ino, on va devoir improviser. Je vais opérer ici, et tu vas m'aider. »

Et remplacer Shizune.

« Ici ? » S'étrangla Shikamaru, inquiet. « On est à peine en dehors de la zone de combat, et le sol n'est pas fiable. Sakura, on doit s'éloigner. Et de toute façon, l'ennemi ne doit pas te prendre en chasse. Si Jiraya meure, on est foutus ! »

Sakura ne l'écoutait pas, s'adressant ensuite au Hyûga qui suivait le déroulement du combat, Byakugan activé.

« 1,37 kilomètres de distance. » Les informa-t-il sans bouger d'un cil.

« Gardez un œil dessus, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle se servit de son gel pour les mains pour désinfecter le torse sanguinolant de Jiraya. Le malheureux se trémoussait et sifflait, on aurait dit qu'un serpent à sonnette remontait le long de sa gorge.

« Sakura ! » Insista Shikamaru. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici. On a reçu des ordres. L'Akatsuki est ici autant pour Naruto que pour toi. Ino peut s'occuper des blessés avec l'équipe en charge. Le mieux serait de te mettre à l'abri et d'attendre que-»

« Shikamaru !» Grinça la concernée, furieuse. « Il faut que tu comprennes, je ne peux pas déplacer Jiraya pour l'instant, si je le faisais, il se viderait de son sang et finirait par mourir. De plus, – et tant qu'on y est – je te ferais savoir qu'on a restreint mon personnel après que le budget ait été revu à la baisse. La plupart des ninjas médecins ont migré à Suna. L'hôpital étant détruit, j'ignore le bilan du côté des soigneurs, et si je ne m'abuse, je suis encore à la tête du service. Aucun d'eux, autant que moi, n'a été préparé à une telle situation. Je connais mon équipe, je connais chacune de leurs compétences et spécialités. Je suis certaine qu'ils font un excellent travail là-bas et j'ai besoin d'Ino ici. _Ici_ , parce que mon maître, l'Hokage, a pratiquement sacrifié sa vie pour épargner à chacun de ces habitants une mort certaine. Et je ne compte pas marcher sur ça. Maintenant, à moins que tu n'aies une autre solution – ou que tu connaisses une autre personne capable d'un jutsu médical à longue portée, tu me laisses faire mon travail. Shizune est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que je viens de perdre trois de mes mentors. Donc non, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, Shikamaru. Je dois prendre des décisions vitales que personne ne pourra prendre à ma place, et me cacher n'en fait certainement pas partie ! »

Le Nara cligna des yeux, surpris, et échangea un regard avec Ino. Cette dernière dévisagea son amie comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Sakura se racla la gorge, aucunement gênée, mais elle lui faisait extrêmement mal après ce discours.

« Bon, je suppose que ça t'a fait du bien. » Concéda Shikamaru, battant en retraite.

« Sans doute. » Marmonna Sakura, c'était le cas.

« Trois mentors ? » Se rappela Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

Sakura l'observa en biais, elle avait dû glisser ça sans s'en rendre compte. « Ouais. » Confirma-t-elle, tendue. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Shikamaru. « Tsunade est stable, mais elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire. Et on a perdu Shizune et Kakashi. »

« Kakashi est mort ?! »

Elle tressaillit. Elle avait volontairement choisi de dire ' _perdu'_ plutôt que ' _mort',_ non pasà cause d'un quelconque déni, mais cela faisait tellement mal. Perdre, comme quelque chose - quelqu'un - qu'elle retrouverait un jour. Mais mort….Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Kakashi, il lui avait montré qu'il était fier d'elle. Leur relation n'avait jamais atteint ce stade. Jusqu'ici, c'était toujours tout pour Naruto ou Sasuke. Et lorsque c'était enfin pour elle, elle le perdait. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle ait entendu venant de lui. Le penser _mort_ sous-entendait qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de rectifier le tir, ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre. Non, Kakashi était perdu, tout simplement. Comme Shizune, comme Itachi, comme ses parents, et comme beaucoup d'autres aussi.

« Est-ce que notre stratège a une stratégie ? » Sakura changea de sujet.

« Pour être honnête, je sèche. Il a utilisé des attaques de guérilla pour terminer avec une destruction totale. Je doute que ce soit sa dernière carte, il est totalement imprévisible. Et il a le Rinnegan… Nos pères travaillaient là-dessus avant l'attaque. Espérons qu'ils ont pu en apprendre plus. »

« Ils se synchronisent à Naruto. » Leur apprit Katsuyu, qui émettait une faible lueur verte sur l'abdomen de Jiraya.

« Parfait. » Emit Shikamaru, avant d'ajouter : « Ah, Sakura. Si tu l'avais seulement vu face à Kakuzu, tu comprendrais. »

Il marquait un point, Naruto s'en était pas mal vanté et désormais, elle pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. « C'est différent, cette fois. » Contra-t-elle néanmoins. « Ils ne sont pas du même calibre. Les bons ninjas, ça court les rues. Mais à l'Akatsuki…Kakuzu était quelque chose, Pain est… autre chose. Le genre à s'auto-détruire avec une technique fatale, mais à être toujours en vie ensuite, tu saisis ? »

« Y-a-t-il autre chose qu'on devrait savoir à propos de ces types ? » S'enquit Shikamaru, frustré de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de cette information. « Tu es la plus calée sur le sujet. »

Face à leur inspection aux rayons X, Sakura eut l'impression d'avoir ' _Akatsuki_ ' gravée au fer rouge sur le front. A cette pensée, sa mâchoire se crispa. Front, elle avait oublié ce détail. Qui disait appuyer Katsuyu, disait utiliser son sceau. En estimant les dégâts, même la moitié ne suffirait pas, et elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle sur un ton doucereux. « Eh bien, notre supérieur est ce bon vieux Madara Uchiha. Le vrai, hein ! Pas un genre d'oncle ou cousin que l'Uchiha n'aurait pas tué. Euuuh… » Elle fit mine de réfléchir, agacée. « Et il détient déjà sept bijûs ! D'où sa présence ici. L'Akatsuki, une sympathique bande de tueurs à gage, les réunions sont vraiment amusantes. Et…voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Ah ! _Oui_. J'allais oublier Sasori est toujours en vie, et c'est mon frère. Voilà, Voilà. Des questions ? Non ? » Ironisa-t-elle en lui clouant le bec avec un regard féroce.

Sous ses mains verdoyantes, Jiraya s'amusa de ses sarcasmes. _Son double, hein ?_ pensa-t-il.

Le visage de Sakura apparut au-dessus du sien. « Ça va piquer un peu. » Murmura-t-elle en s'emparant lentement de la barre métallique plantée dans son torse. Elle tira d'un coup sec et couvrit la bouche de Jiraya de sa main afin d'étouffer son hurlement.

« Il y aussi un code vestimentaire, du vernis par exemple, mais ce n'est pas important. » Poursuivit Sakura comme si de rien n'était.

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir photographier leurs têtes à ce moment-là.

* * *

Son manque de réaction en était peut-être une en soi, et Itachi la trouva aussi intéressante qu'affligeante. En réalité, il ne ressentait rien, ou pratiquement rien en piétinant les débris. La vision stupéfiante de son village bien aimé transformé en un tas de cendres aurait dû le mettre dans un état de colère et d'horreur. Il tenait à Konoha sûrement autant que Naruto ou Sakura, malgré les circonstances. C'était comme si la mort, potentielle libératrice de sa souffrance, l'avait rendu totalement indifférent.

L'Uchiha enjamba plusieurs corps, ignorant les blessés, priant pour les mourants et tressaillant devant les morts. Cela dit, il dénombra une poignée de cadavres, ce qui était relativement peu au vu de l'attaque. Il croisa une multitude de Katsuyu, attelées à soigner tout le monde. La puissance de l'actuelle Hokage l'impressionna. Tsunade était parvenue en un temps record à minimiser les dégâts d'une technique ultime et divine, le tout simplement avec son sceau frontal et à distance. Il avait toujours su qu'il devait se méfier du Yin tracé sur le front de Sakura, mais de là à assister au spectacle…

« Itachi. »

« Shisui. » Le salua-t-il sur le même ton calme.

Silencieux, ils déambulèrent lentement, explorant ensemble les vestiges d'un village pour lequel ils s'étaient sacrifiés. Itachi ne s'arrêta que pour s'agenouiller auprès d'un cadavre recouvert de terre. Il le déplaça pour voir le visage de Kakashi, un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe. L'Uchiha ferma les yeux et lui présenta silencieusement ses respects. Affligé, il décida qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter tout ceci encore plus longtemps. Quand il se releva, le cratère avait disparu et les corps avec. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans cette dimension multicolore, un ciel superbe où il savait que rien ne pouvait le toucher tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé. Peut-être aurait-il dû y rester.

« Tu as compris maintenant ? »

Itachi acquiesça.

« La clairvoyance. » Reprit Shisui dans son dos. « La réalité est une illusion. Sensations, goûts et perceptions ne sont que le fruit de l'interprétation du cerveau. On s'impose naturellement ces limites sans savoir qu'au-delà, il y a toujours une multitude de possibilités qui ne seront jamais exploitées. »

Itachi fit volte-face. « N'est-ce pas toi, Shisui, qui insiste sur le prohibé ? Regarde autour de toi : des dizaines de morts et le village est entièrement détruit. »

Shisui resta imperturbable, ses mains jointes dans son dos. Il inclina la tête.

« Quel est le vrai problème, Itachi ? »

Il hésita, s'intéressant de près à la paume de sa main. « Je ne ressens rien. » Avoua-t-il. « Pas la moindre trace d'émotion. » _Et ça aurait dû me mettre hors de moi_.

« Rien, hormis cette colère. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » Le rassura calmement Itachi en le regardant dans les yeux. « Mais la trahison est un tout autre choix que la haine, et je croyais que nous en étions loin. »

« Je ne t'ai pas trahi, Itachi. » Se défendit Shisui, choqué. « Ni menti. Si seulement tu regardais bien, tout prendrait sens. Si je ne t'avais pas dit qu'entrechoquer les mondes était interdit, est-ce que tu l'aurais seulement envisagé ? Envisagé, car tu avais les moyens d'y parvenir. Règle numéro 7- »

« Rien n'est interdit, tout est possible. »

Ses escapades nocturnes avec Shisui lui avaient toujours enseigné nombre de choses. Son aîné ne s'arrêtait pas au Code Ninja, il suivait ses propres règles.

« Si c'est interdit, alors c'est possible. » Rectifia Shisui.

Itachi masqua son rictus. « Tout ce temps, tu avais la possibilité de me contacter, mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as laissé prendre ces décisions seul. »

Pendant des années, Itachi s'était demandé ce que Shisui ferait à sa place. Il avait toujours été là, tout près, sans jamais ressentir l'envie ou le besoin de lui apporter son soutien.

« Tu avais ton propre rôle à jouer dans cette lutte. Le mien est terminé depuis longtemps. J'ai choisi de te suivre afin d'épancher ma curiosité et nourrir mon égoïsme. C'était ton choix, je n'avais pas à t'influencer. »

« Je ne suis pas omniscient, ni omnipotent. » Protesta froidement Itachi. « Il y a des choses qui….on aurait pu éviter tout ça. »

Contre toute attente, Shisui eut un petit rire. « Tu as toujours été un excellent ninja, Itachi. Excellent en tout point, mais c'est ton esprit qui fait de toi un être exceptionnel. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Soupira-t-il sans perdre son ton bienveillant. « Il n'y a que toi qui pouvait réussir une telle entreprise. »

« Certainement pas seul. Je sais encore choisir mes batailles. »

C'était pourquoi il avait recherché l'aide de Madara pour anéantir le clan, qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'affronter son ancêtre seul ou même Pain.

« Sharingan, Rinnegan… Ce ne sont que des pupilles. Toute technique possède un point faible, il suffit juste de creuser un peu. » Shisui haussa les épaules. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas omniscient ou omnipotent ? Le contrôle. Tu ne t'abandonnes jamais, même face à l'adversité. Tu sais te battre, mais tu déteste ça. Et si tu t'obstines à refuser le combat dès que tu le peux, c'est uniquement parce que tu sais que tu vas gagner. Et Madara aussi le sait, c'est pourquoi il te craignait tant. Qu'est-ce qui te paraît le plus absurde dans tout ça ? »

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions. » Répondit Itachi, indémontable.

« Je ne suppose rien, je te connais. » Assura Shisui avec un clin d'œil.

« Alors tu sais aussi que se surestimer est le plus court chemin vers l'échec. Tu en es la preuve incarnée. »

« Un bon point pour toi. » Lui accorda Shisui. « Mais quand il s'agit de sous-estimer les autres ? N'est-ce pas là ton plus grand défaut, à l'image de ton propre talent ? La seule explication à tes erreurs est là, cachée au plus profond de toi. Quand je dis que j'avais foi en ton jugement, c'est parce que tout n'est pas toujours une question de stratégie, Itachi. » Il sourit. « Tu es exceptionnel. Non pas parce que tu es le meilleur, mais parce que tu es né avec un don rare. La plupart des gens pensent que la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils détiennent est le temps, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a encore plus : la possibilité de faire la différence. On ne peut pas protéger le monde si on le laisse stagner. Il faut qu'il évolue, qu'il change. Parfois au prix de certains sacrifices. Et ce qui te parait, atroce aux premiers abords n'en ressort que meilleur, une nécessité absolue. Est-ce que tu comprends ceci ? »

Comme faire disparaître un clan entier afin de sauvegarder la paix, pensa Itachi. Ou raser un village entier et détruire pierre par pierre les espoirs de milliers de personnes. Mais Pain avait tort, les ninjas de Konoha étaient encore debout, luttant ensemble malgré leurs pertes. Finalement, Itachi comprit ce que voulait dire Shisui. Il ne se sentait aussi mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru parce qu'il n'avait rien perdu en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas seulement les ninjas, mais tout Konoha qui était debout, car Konoha n'était pas un village, c'était un peuple.

« Ce ne sont que des débris. »

Shisui acquiesça. « Et rien d'autre. Enfants, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je me battais. Pour la vie, Itachi. Pour ces gens qui comptent sur nous et pour qui nous avons prêté serment. Konoha peut être reconstruit. Alors oui, ce ne sont que des débris, mais au-delà, il y a Pain. Et il y a Naruto et Sakura. Tu as confié la suite de ton histoire à ce garçon. Il incarne la relève, l'avenir. Et peut-être que tu ne l'avoueras jamais, mais tu n'as jamais sous-estimé Sakura, ou tu lui aurais toi-même fait passer l'arme à gauche. C'est à toi de décider, Itachi. Soit tu t'en tiens à ta stratégie, à ton plan et tu auras enfin la paix que tu mérites. Soit tu prends des risques et tu assumes qui tu es. Réponds-moi sincèrement, s'il n'y avait eu que Sasuke, est-ce que tu en serais là aujourd'hui ? »

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke venait faire là-dedans ?

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi je crois que si. » Le contredit Shisui avec un petit sourire entendu. « Viens avec moi. »

Ils avancèrent à travers ce paysage étrange, toujours avec la nette impression que le chemin n'avait aucune fin. Cependant, un point apparut au loin, grossissant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Enfin, Itachi aperçut deux personnes, dont l'une qui lui était familière.

« Est-ce que c'est… ? »

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Shisui.

Assis devant un feu de camp, Kakashi ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était comme ailleurs, le regard flou comme s'il était plongé dans une illusion. Face à lui, un homme plus âgé qui lui ressemblait drôlement. L'Uchiha n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais son ancien capitaine paraissait bouleversé. Venait-il de prendre conscience de la cruauté de la mort, lui aussi ? A moins qu'il ne la blâmât, lui n'avait certainement pas envie de disparaître de son monde tout de suite.

« Kakashi a passé sa vie à renier son passé et à condamner les fautes de son père, à un tel point qu'il s'est égaré. » Dit tranquillement Shisui. « Celui qui se voile la face fait s'effondrer le pont sur lequel il devra passer. Le pardon et l'amour sont les sources d'une puissance inimaginable. Pour être fort, il faut se libérer de ses chaînes. »

C'était étrange de rencontrer de nouveaux occupants, Itachi s'était habitué à ne voir que Shisui. Ce retournement lui renvoya les paroles de son aîné en pleine figure : « _Si paradis c'est, nous sommes assez nombreux. Disons que je suis ici seul. Et il n'y a que toi et moi. Pour le moment et pour ce que tu souhaites._ » Il ne saisissait toujours pas, mais il comprit que quelque chose avait changé. S'il s'en tenait aux propos de Shisui, lui-même avait changé. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas en quoi.

« Connais-toi toi-même. » Poursuivit Shisui, comme pour approuver. En poussant un gros soupir, il balaya l'air de sa main avec impatience. « Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois encore là ? Est-ce que tu penses _vraiment_ que c'est seulement à cause de Sakura ? Après tout ce que tu as découvert ? »

Qu'avait-il découvert ? Sakura le contraignait à rester en conservant son chakra. Il trouvait ça idiot, dans la mesure où elle aurait dû s'en débarrasser à la minute où ils s'étaient séparés. Entendre sa véritable histoire aurait également pu la conforter dans cette idée. Ses cauchemars et ses pleurs n'étaient que le résultat de sa culpabilité, c'était indéniable. Pourquoi s'infliger une telle souffrance ? Elle n'était même pas concernée. Enfin, peut-être un peu, à ses yeux en tout cas. Elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, c'était ce qui les liait tous les trois.

« Vraiment ? » Se moqua presque Shisui, le prenant de court. Avait-il lu ses pensées ? « C'est vrai qu'on déjoue pas mal de choses en feignant simplement de ne pas les voir. Souviens-toi, Itachi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le Mangekyô Sharingan apparut brusquement dans les yeux de Shisui et Itachi sentit une force impénétrable lui transpercer le crâne. Il se rappelait vaguement de son combat avec Sasuke, comme si ce souvenir n'avait aucune importance dans l'instant présent. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers autre chose, vers son corps qui se mourrait à terre. Lui qui avait cru ne rien ressentir en trépassant s'était voilé la face. Une peur sans nom lui arracha les entrailles, un regain de vie semblait se battre au plus profond de son cœur. Un espoir exécrable, insultant pour un être comme lui. Mais l'espoir était là quand même, il portait un chignon lâche et une robe caractéristique des Uchiha.

Il se souvenait s'être intéressé de près à cette vision, délirant complètement au point de vouloir la toucher, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Du moins, pas dans ce sens. Ce n'était pas une simple hallucination. Maintenant qu'il se concentrait, Itachi sentit que chaque atome, chaque partie de cette apparition de Sakura était gorgée de son chakra à lui. C'était la représentation matérielle de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, scellé dans le Yin de sa coéquipière. Il avait cru que la vision représentait la vie qu'il avait abandonné, celle qu'il léguait à Sasuke, mais c'était faux. C'était _sa_ vie, comprit Itachi avec choc, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la saisir. Il avait fait pire, il l'avait embrassé.

« Je. Suis. Mort. » Articula-t-il à Shisui en haletant, il sentit une crainte inhabituelle le gagner.

« Tu t'es simplement égaré. » Rectifia calmement Shisui. « Dans un abîme de perdition : ta plus grande peur. Délivre-toi, Itachi. Pardonne tes fautes et va de l'avant. »

Le décor changea de nouveau. Kakashi et son père disparurent, laissant place à un spectacle tétanisant. Depuis le sol, Itachi pouvait voir le corps impressionnant de Kyûbi, visiblement en plein vol. Ses immenses pattes lui permettaient de parcourir une incroyable distance, mais il ravageait tout sur son passage. A quelques mètres de la bête, il y avait Pain dont le manteau était à moitié déchiré. Cette fois, l'Uchiha avait l'impression de regarder une image. Le temps s'était figé, seuls Shisui et lui pouvaient encore se mouvoir.

« Kyûbi s'est libéré. Personne ne peut contenir sa puissance. Dans quelques minutes, il sera trop tard. »

Shisui le quitta à reculons, le laissant planté devant cette vision effrayante. Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, la scène avait une fois de plus changée. Ils se trouvaient plus loin, sur une montagne de roches qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant. Il y avait plus de monde, par ici. A sa droite, un membre du clan Hyûga surveillait le combat grâce à la puissance du Byakugan. Derrière lui, deux autres ninjas et une division de Katsuyu s'affairaient autour d'un corps. Enfin, il vit Sakura, l'avant-bras plongé dans le torse de Jiraya, couverte de sang et le visage crispé par l'effort. Le plus étonnant était l'absence de peur dans ses yeux, alors qu'il était évident qu'ils allaient tous y passer.

« C'est incroyable. » Nota Shisui. « Regarde-la, elle sait qu'il va mourir, mais elle continue quand même. C'est une fille vraiment intéressante. Sa compassion est un don du ciel, mais elle la mènera à sa perte. »

Sur le rocher qui les surplombait, naquirent les ombres de Madara et de Sasuke. Il pouvait deviner leurs silhouettes sombres, avec pour seules touches colorées une paire de Mangekyô rougeâtre et sanguinaire.

« Nous autres, Uchiha, avons toujours suscité la jalousie. » Le ton de Shisui était comme amusé. « Dès notre naissance, on nous a appris à agir comme s'il était impossible d'échouer, et c'est ce que nous faisons. C'est pourquoi Madara a déjà gagné. Quant à Sasuke, il s'est aventuré sur un chemin bien sombre, sans espoir de retour. »

« Même toi, tu ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir. »

« Est-ce une raison pour ne pas le craindre ? »

Grâce à sa volonté, Itachi effaça les deux Uchiha du paysage. L'air sembla moins chargé, plus respirable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Demanda-t-il sans détour.

Shisui afficha un sourire fatigué.

« Je n'attends rien de toi, mon ami. J'essaie simplement de t'aider. »

« C'est trop tard. »

Le monde se remit à tourner. Une explosion retentit non loin d'eux et la terre se mit à trembler dangereusement. Les roches se fracassèrent, un énorme projectile atterrit sur la plus haute des plateformes et une avalanche de pierres s'abattit sur le groupe.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Hurla Ino en se jetant à plein ventre sur l'abdomen ouvert de Jiraya, les pierres s'écrasèrent sur son dos. « Shika ! »

Le front en sueur, le Nara parvint tant bien que mal à maîtriser les ombres de projectiles qui menaçaient de leur tomber dessus.

« Sakura, il faut vraiment qu'on bouge ! » S'écria Ino. « On ne peut pas rester là, ou on va finir ensevelis sous les décombres ! »

« On n'a pas le choix, Ino ! Est-ce que tu vois l'implant ? »

« Non, mais il fait une hémorragie. » Lui apprit la blonde en s'attelant au problème. « Il faut refermer au plus vite ! »

« Pas avant d'avoir extrait l'implant. » S'entêta l'Haruno. « Sinon autant le tuer tout de suite ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? »

« Mademoiselle Hinata ! » Hoqueta le Hyûga avant de se lever en catastrophe et de se précipiter vers la zone de combat.

« Kô ! » Tenta de l'arrêter Shikamaru, mais sa jambe cassée l'en empêcha.

« Il ne respire plus ! » S'écria en même temps Ino.

« Il a bien dit Hinata ? » S'enquit distraitement Sakura.

« Sakura, concentre-toi ! »

« Chacun son domaine, Nara. » Fulmina Sakura, les dents serrées.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, un nouveau projectible apparut dans leur champ de vision, il arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Shikamaru gémit en forçant sur sa jambe, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir assez vite. Heureusement, l'arrivée en catastrophe de Kiba les sauva. Avec Akamaru, il s'élança sur le rocher. Le chien le repoussa de son flanc, poussant une plainte sous la douleur. Ils soupirent tous de soulagement et saluèrent leurs sauveurs avec gratitude. Kiba se sentit légèrement mieux en voyant qu'ils allaient plutôt bien, mais se figea en remarquant ce que le médecin faisait.

« Bordel, je crois que je vais vomir… » Marmonna-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

« Tâche de te retenir, tu veux ? » Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Akamaru. « Je ne suis pas véto. »

« C'est bon, je verrai avec Hana quand je l'aurai retrouvée, on a été séparés. Est-ce que c'est Maître Jiraya ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« D'où viens-tu ? » Lui demanda Shikamaru.

« Souterrains, on a aidé à l'évacuation. » L'informa Kiba en se tâtant le nez. « J'ai flairé pas mal de monde sous les débris. Ouais, tu as fait du bon travail Akamaru. » Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du chien quand celui-ci gémit de frustration.

« Tu étais posté au secteur 6 ? » Lui demanda Sakura.

« Non, secteur 3 pourquoi ? Oh ! Désolé, Sakura, je ne sais pas où sont tes parents. »

« C'est bon. Et toi ? »

« Maman a pris un sacré coup en évacuant l'hôpital, mais tout le monde va plutôt bien compte tenu de l'impact. Vous avez vu ce bazar ? Jamais vu un tel jutsu ! T'as sacrément assuré en réagissant aussi vite ! » Complimenta Kiba en regardant Sakura.

« Pas moi, Godaime. Cela dit, je ne vais pas tarder à prendre la relève. Katsuyu, on en est où ? » S'informa-t-elle en se penchant sur Jiraya, l'oreille près de ses lèvres.

« Trop bas. » Murmura Ino. « Il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme. »

« Environ 12%, Sakura ! » Lui répondit en même temps Katsuyu.

« Et Chôji ? » Intervint Shikamaru.

« En vie. » le rassura Kiba. « Il veille son père, Chôza a pas mal morflé, mais il a évité le pire. Kakashi…Sakura, il- »

« Je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle.

Kô revint, il tenait dans ses bras un corps affaissé. Malgré ses étranges pupilles, la peur était évidente dans son regard.

« Hi-Hinata ! » Bafouilla Kiba en la reconnaissant.

« _Non !_ » S'exclama Ino.

Kô déposa Hinata près du corps de Jiraya. Elle avait un trou béant dans la poitrine et son teint était dangereusement pâle.

« Elle s'est interposée entre Naruto et Pain. » Expliqua-t-il dans un gémissement.

Les nouvelles entailles sur son visage montraient qu'il avait dû en pâtir pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

« Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » Se fâcha Sakura, effarée.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider pour le moment, alors Katsuyu mit la priorité sur la jeune fille. Elle glissa du torse de Jiraya et monta sur Hinata. Le chakra médical apparut, très faible.

« Pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'Akatsuki ? Elle l'aime, merde ! » S'écria Shikamaru en rampant vers son amie.

Ino fit de même, délaissant à contrecœur le Sannin, Hinata avait besoin d'elle. Akamaru renifla la Hyûga, lâchant des plaintes atroces. Kiba lui caressa les oreilles distraitement, le visage défait.

« La transformation a commencé. » Annonça Katsuyu, alarmée.

« La transformation ? » Répéta Shikamaru.

« Kyûbi. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Q-Quoi ? » Bredouilla Sakura. « OU EST YAMATO ? ET SAÏ, D'ABORD OU EST-IL ? »

« Ils étaient censés jouer les éclaireurs, plus de nouvelles depuis. Ça explique tout ce vacarme. » Marmonna le Nara.

« Qu- » Ino ferma les yeux, l'index sur une de ses tempes. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Entendu. » Elle revint à elle. « C'était papa. Notre hypothèse était la bonne. Les Pain utilisent une technique similaire à notre clan. Autrement dit, ils sont contrôlés par une tierce personne. »

« La transposition rend ton corps vulnérable. Cette personne doit donc se trouver hors du village, mais assez proche pour maintenir la liaison. » En déduisit Shikamaru. « Si on trouve l'utilisateur, on peut en finir. »

« Encore faudrait-il savoir où il est. » Dit Kiba en reniflant. « Peut-être que je-»

« Non. » L'arrêta fermement Shikamaru. « Trop dangereux maintenant que Kyûbi est de la partie. Il doit y avoir une autre solution. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Yamato et son équipe sont toujours à l'extérieur. Je vais essayer de trouver Shino, ses insectes pourront nous être utiles. »

Il se leva prestement.

« Dans tous les cas, Yamato est déjà au courant pour Kyûbi, mais ils vont déboucher droit sur le combat. Vois si on peut les informer de ça. » Acquiesça Shikamaru en le regardant disparaître.

« Ok. Ok, » Répéta Sakura au bord de l'hystérie. « Ino, il va falloir que tu gères maintenant. Tu peux t'occuper toute seule d'Hinata ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, j'ai le bras dans un thorax et un cœur bat littéralement dans ma main. Tu es la seule qui peut la sauver et tu vas le faire. Ino cochon, tu n'as certainement pas les compétences pour occuper mon poste, mais tu en as toutes les capacités. Et cette blouse te va foutrement mieux qu'à moi ! Vas-y doucement et tout ira bien, ok ? »

Ino acquiesça lourdement. Elle en connaissait un rayon sur la médecine, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement eu affaire à une telle blessure. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Asuma qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Cette fois, elle avait une chance de sauver un proche. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Hinata.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle à Shikamaru. « Allez Hinata, tu as été sacrément courageuse jusqu'ici, il faut continuer ! »

« Sakura, 3% ! » L'avertit Katsuyu.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. La situation était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Maintenant que Kyûbi s'était libéré, Naruto ne contrôlait plus rien. Dans peu de temps, il allait ravager tout ce qui restait du village et de ses occupants, personne n'était à l'abri. Tsunade était dans un sale état, Katsuyu ne recevait presque plus de chakra, bientôt elle ne pourrait protéger ni soigner personne. Ino s'occupait d'Hinata, pas question de la sacrifier. Sakura était toute seule, elle avait utilisé presque tout son chakra pour Jiraya. Elle le sentait pourtant aux portes de la mort, malgré ses tentatives. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi effrayée. Elle avait dit à Shikamaru qu'en l'absence de Tsunade et de Shizune, elle était la seule à pouvoir prendre ce genre de décision, mais elle était comme figée. Dans sa main, le cœur de Jiraya ralentit progressivement. Elle entendit les voix de ses amis au loin, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle ne discernait que sa propre respiration, lourde et suffocante. Et puis.

« _Maintenant, fillette._ »

Elle sentit comme une main sur front, puis une avalanche de sensations dans tout son corps. C'était comme si on venait de la redémarrer en mode sans échec. A cet instant, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Poussée par la délicieuse chaleur qui l'habitait, Sakura lâcha le cœur de Jiraya et sortit son bras. Elle s'attira l'attention de ses amis, inquiets de ce qu'elle faisait. Ino cria quelque chose, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. En un clin d'œil, elle libéra son sceau et une incroyable puissance se déchaîna en elle. Ses mains – comme tout son corps – se recouvrirent d'entrelacements noires qui continuèrent leur tracé jusqu'à recouvrir le torse de Jiraya. De son côté, Katsuyu s'illumina, entourée d'un puissant halo vert.

« Byâkugô ! »

Un sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'elle vit les plaies se refermer. Elle sentit également Katsuyu qui puisait dans son chakra, retrouvant toute sa vitalité afin d'apporter de meilleurs soins. Le tourbillon dans son corps était franchement agréable, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vigoureuse. Volontairement, Katsuyu prit soin de ne pas toucher au chakra étranger dans ses veines. Sakura le sentait, Itachi était là, partout en elle. Et c'était _bon_. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'en délecter sournoisement. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle retint son souffle.

* * *

A genoux sur ce qui semblait être de la brume, Sakura regarda autour d'elle avec attention. Ino et les autres avaient disparu. Elle était seule dans un lieu pour le moins étrange. Divin, fut sa première pensée. Elle était sur un cocon, la matière sous son corps n'en était pas, ou n'en avait pas l'aspect. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Et ce paysage, quelle vue ! C'était splendide, des vallées sans fin s'étalaient devant elle, un horizon sans bornes ouaté de nuages aux nuances incroyables. Elle crut à un Genjutsu, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'en défaire. Son corps était comme vide de toute chose, elle ne ressentait plus les vagues incessantes du chakra. Elle était prisonnière d'un endroit qui méritait une pluie de louanges. Une main apparut devant son visage, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne. Automatiquement, elle s'en saisit et accepta cette aide. Une fois debout, elle fit face à la personne et son cœur rata un battement.

« Itachi… » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Sakura. »

Sa voix grave, ajoutée à sa main dans la sienne, l'acheva. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était certaine qu'il pouvait lui aussi le sentir. Avec l'impression qu'elle allait manquer d'oxygène si elle ne s'éloignait pas, elle se laissa attirer dans les profondeurs insondables de ses yeux noirs et renonça. Ce moment paraissait tellement réel qu'elle en oublia le reste. Konoha, Pain, Kyûbi et les autres, plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis cet instant. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle pressait sa main un peu plus fort, manquant de gémir. Elle n'essaya pas de fermer et rouvrir les yeux, elle avait bien trop peur qu'il disparaisse si elle le faisait. Il inclina la tête, elle mit sa main à couper qu'il cherchait ses mots. C'était le cas, il n'était pas préparé à ça.

« Bravo la tenue. » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva. « Une fois de plus. »

S'il se souvenait de ce détail précisément, alors c'était bien lui. Sakura sourit.

« Bravo l'entrée. »

Il retira sa main et mit un peu d'espace entre eux, à son plus grand malheur. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette soudaine envie de le sentir tout près d'elle, mais elle n'ignorait pas l'approbation de son propre corps lorsqu'il l'était. Elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant plus que jamais, il lui manquait. Son sourire se fana rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas morte, hein ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête. Elle fut à peine rassurée.

« Mais toi, tu l'es. » Reprit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je le suis. » Confirma-t-il doucement.

Il repoussa les paroles de Shisui et les rangea soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je vois. »

Elle ne voyait rien, en réalité, mais elle choisit sagement de ne pas l'agresser de questions tout de suite. Plus elle attendrait, plus elle pourrait profiter de ce moment avec lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle à la place, faisant un tour sur elle-même.

Une phrase bien précisa flotta dans l'esprit d'Itachi, mais lui-même avait encore du mal à en comprendre le sens, inutile de la faire tourner en bourrique à son tour. De toute façon, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle préférait de loin se trouver partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« En sécurité. » Répondit-il posément.

« Et les autres ? » S'inquiéta Sakura, elle avait tout de même entrepris un puissant jutsu médical. Elle tremblait à l'idée que la technique ait été interrompue, son coût était bien trop élevé.

« Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon ici. »

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il voulait simplement dire que tout irait bien pour eux. Elle faillit sourire de nouveau, soulagée de retrouver son Uchiha et ses répliques à triple sens.

« Est-ce que cette notion existe-t-elle seulement dans un tel endroit ? » Murmura-t-elle en constatant de l'étendue vertigineuse.

« A priori, oui. » Il était mort depuis quelques semaines après tout, il ne savait pratiquement rien de ce monde. « Pour moi, en tout cas. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là qu'il enchaîna : « C'est pourquoi je vais aller droit au but. »

« À quel sujet ? » S'enquit-elle avec méfiance, elle n'aimait pas la lueur sombre qui venait d'apparaître dans son regard.

« Madara. »

Elle sursauta. « Madara ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je vais tout te révéler. »

Elle apprit qu'il avait été en collaboration avec Konan depuis le début. De ce fait, surveiller les agissements de Madara s'était révélé un peu plus aisé. Seulement un peu, car Madara ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même. Grâce à Konan, Itachi avait donc pu en apprendre plus sur les intentions de Madara à son encontre.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait accepté de faire ça pour Pain ? Alors qu'il est le plus à même de le combattre ? Justement, ça aurait dû l'enjouer que Pain soit aussi affaibli. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Répondit Itachi avec patience. « Surtout si les Rinnegan de Pain sont effectivement ceux de Madara. »

« C'est vraiment tordu de greffer ses propres yeux à quelqu'un, puis de les lui reprendre. » Maugréa Sakura avant de se figer. « Oh. Désolée. » Il ne s'en offusqua pas heureusement, vaguement amusé. Il avait presque oublié comment elle était. « Cela dit, cette histoire n'est pas très logique. » Reprit Sakura. « Sasori a dit qu'il était au courant pour moi depuis le début. Madara devait forcément le savoir aussi. Dans ce cas, pourquoi chercher à le ressusciter alors qu'il pouvait très bien se servir de moi ? Ce n'est pas l'occasion qui lui a manqué. »

« Bonne question. » Murmura Itachi. « Même moi, je n'ai pas de réponse. »

« Mais Pain l'a. Enfin, encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de parler. »

Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur un chemin pavé, près d'une rivière qui sinuait paresseusement à travers la forêt. Des montagnes surgissaient au loin, par-delà le manteau gigantesque de cimes qui semblaient se perdre dans les nuages. Ce décor était l'œuvre d'Itachi, elle-même ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. Elle en déduit que c'était là la réplique d'un endroit qu'il avait particulièrement aimé. Comment ne pas se sentir bien ici ? Elle se sentait fraîche, ses vêtements ayant perdu leur aspect sanguinaire. Itachi lui-même était vêtu différemment, ça faisait tout drôle de le voir sans son manteau. Comme avant, ils marchaient côte à côte.

« Madara a besoin du Rinnegan et d'une personne décédée. » Résuma Sakura. « De plus, il convoite les neuf bijûs. Quel est son but ? »

L'étonnante différence entre leur partenariat passé et l'instant présent était qu'Itachi n'avait jamais été aussi bavard. Elle buvait chacun de ses mots, s'émerveillant de retrouver ce timbre familier et profitant des connaissances qu'il acceptait enfin de partager. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait vraiment comme un allié.

« Il existe une stèle. » Commença Itachi avec hésitation. « Une tablette uniquement accessible au Sharingan. A mesure qu'il évolue, il peut en déchiffrer les secrets. »

« Et tu y es parvenu ? » Demanda-t-elle en tentant soigneusement d'être aussi détachée que possible.

« J'en ai lu assez pour comprendre qu'elle était dangereuse pour un homme comme Madara. A dire vrai, c'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, mécontente. « Tu as dit que tu me dirais tout. » Lui reprocha-t-elle.

Itachi esquissa un rictus.

« Rien que tu ne saches pas déjà. »

Son coup d'œil fut bref, mais alors qu'elle le scrutait intensément, elle comprit le sous-entendu. Elle se crispa comme s'il venait de lui pincer un nerf, se sentant soudain vulnérable et mise à nue. Il ne lui reprochait pas directement d'avoir fouiné, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

« Le Mangekyô ? Alors ma théorie était fondée… »

« Pour ainsi dire. »

« Alors, en combinant chaque pupille, il en obtiendrait une…surpuissante ? »

« C'est une hypothèse, rien n'est prouvé. Du moins, je n'en sais pas assez pour m'y conforter. Néanmoins, elle le serait, effectivement. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas très rassurant. » Marmonna Sakura, déconcertée.

« Je pense que c'est justement l'effet recherché. »

Elle lui lança un regard étonné. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire dans la plaisanterie. Cela dit, ses humeurs avaient toujours pris des nuances de sens très subtiles. En vérité, Itachi avait l'air plus serein que jamais, comme si la mort avait emporté une partie de l'obscurité qui fermentait dans son âme. C'était peut-être sa tenue – elle avait remarqué l'éventail typique au dos – ou autre chose, mais elle devina qu'il était apaisé.

« Tu dis que, plus on accède à un stade élevé du Sharingan, plus on parvient à lire cette stèle. Est-ce que Sasuke pourrait en apprendre plus que toi ? »

« Peut-être. » Répondit-il à mi-mot.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre et il le savait parfaitement. « En supposant qu'on parvient à ramener Sasuke, et si c'est une fausse piste ? On manque vraiment trop de temps pour faire fausse route. »

Il choisit de ne pas réagir à ses premiers mots, car il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« J'imagine que tu as appris l'alliance entre Danzô et Madara ? »

« Entre deux ou trois choses, oui. » Confirma Sakura en croisant les bras, bien décidée à la jouer comme lui et à laisser planer le mystère. Malgré tout, elle se demandait tout de même s'il était au courant de cela aussi. Avaient-ils des écrans géants là-haut ? Un moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde des vivants. Si Itachi avait conscience qu'elle avait appris la vérité, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

« A l'époque, je n'ai trouvé aucun lien qui aurait pu les relier. Jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru ne s'en mêle et ne s'intéresse de près à Sasuke. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru a à voir là-dedans ? » S'étonna-t-elle sincèrement.

« Quand il était encore au village, il faisait partie de la Racine et du plus proche cercle de Danzô. » L'informa-t-il d'une façon qui voulait dire que c'était évident et que tout le monde savait ça. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont eu vent de l'existence de la tablette. »

« Ce qui expliquerait son intérêt pour le Sharingan… »

« A mon entrée à l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru était déjà membre et l'un des rares à connaître la vraie identité de Tobi. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. » Conclut Itachi.

« Alors ils font tout ça pour une vulgaire stèle ? »

Sérieux, c'était quoi leur problème ?

« Pour ses secrets. Madara en tout cas. »

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que le plan de Madara est depuis toujours étalé sous nos yeux, mais que personne n'y a fait attention ? »

L'ironie atteignait les sommets ! Madara devait bien se marrer dans son coin. Dire qu'ils auraient pu prévoir ses agissements depuis belle lurette, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il parvenait à gagner. En supposant qu'elle soit toujours en vie, bien sûr. Elle était bien déterminée à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais en était-elle seulement capable ? Jusque-là, cet Uchiha les avait tous mené à la baguette et ils n'y avaient vu que du feu.

« Où se trouve cette stèle au fait ? Je veux dire, le quartier Uchiha a été rasé alors… »

Ses lèvres fines furent agitées par un tic nerveux et la mâchoire d'Itachi se crispa.

« Pas seulement. »

Elle inspira douloureusement. Elle avait totalement oublié que Konoha venait tout juste d'être plongé dans le chaos. Il ne restait rien du village hormis des montagnes de ruines. Elle n'était même pas sûre de reconnaître les restes de sa propre maison. C'était injuste. Ils avaient un espoir de contrer Madara, mais il venait peut-être de partir en fumée. Et même si la stèle était encore en état, qui pourrait la lire ? Il ne restait que très peu de détenteurs du Sharingan. Sasuke n'était absolument plus fiable, Madara encore moins – Il les achèverait sûrement en leur dévoilant le contenu à la dernière seconde – et Kakashi... _Kakashi_ …

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, Sakura. » Tenta-t-il maladroitement de la rassurer après avoir remarqué les perles dans ses yeux.

« Je m'y fie volontiers quand elles viennent de toi. » Avoua-t-elle douloureusement.

« Autrefois, tu avais un avis différent. »

« Autrefois, tu étais mon ennemi. »

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais referma la bouche et le silence s'installa à nouveau. C'était dérangeant, le malaise évident qui naissait dès qu'ils en venaient à faire allusion à chaque non-dit qui les avait jadis amenés à faire équipe. En le regardant, Sakura avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours su au plus profond de son cœur qu'il n'était pas son ennemi.

« J'aimerai tout de même comprendre pourquoi Madara a besoin de moi. » Bougonna-t-elle finalement. « Dans un tel contexte, c'est juste improbable. Je veux dire, je ne maîtrise même pas cette technique ! J'ignore tout de mes origines. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement une pièce maîtresse de son plan. Au contraire, je pense que Madara n'avait pas prévu de t'y inclure, mais qu'il l'a fait à la dernière minute. »

« Qu'est-ce que qui te fait dire ça ? »

« La méthode employée, bien trop clichée compte tenu de ses habitudes. »

Sakura réfléchit un moment à ça. Elle avait toujours cru qu'Itachi au moins était courant du pourquoi Madara ne l'avait pas mise en binôme avec Sasori. Après son enlèvement, ce fut la première chose qui lui était tombée dessus. Son lien avec Sasori avait semblé être l'excuse idéale pour la faire adhérer à l'organisation. A cette époque, elle n'était pas aux courants des agissements de l'Akatsuki, Tsunade avait décidé de passer sous silence les mystérieuses morts et disparitions des ninjas médecins. Madara l'avait simplement attirée dans un guet-apens, certain que Konoha l'enverrait, elle plus qu'un autre. Elle ne doutait pas de son maître, mais il faudrait sérieusement qu'elle enquête sur cette affaire. Il n'était pas normal que Madara ait pu réussir un tel coup et qu'eux-mêmes aient été assez stupides pour l'y aider. Au moins Itachi avait raison : cela avait été trop facile.

« Alors je suis quoi ? Une issue de secours ? » Ironisa-t-elle, elle était terrifiée dans le fond. « Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que Madara a jugé utile de nous mettre en binôme, toi et moi ? Il savait pourtant que tu ne jouais pas franc jeu, pas vrai ? »

Itachi dissimula son envie de sourire. Un sourire sans joie, au vu des circonstances. Si elle voulait s'imaginer que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tuée, elle était bien naïve. Il ne comptait plus les nombres de fois où il avait longuement pensé à la supprimer, surtout alors qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Son instinct lui avait dicté de ne rien tenter, il lui avait indiqué la bonne direction. Il doutait franchement que cela aurait changé quelque chose dans le fond. Madara était aussi bon que lui à ce jeu-là.

« Tu viens précisément d'y répondre : tu ne maîtrises pas cette technique. Il aurait bien évidemment pu te contraindre à l'assimiler, mais rien n'était dit que tu te soumettrais. S'il y a bien une personne dont Madara se méfie, c'est certainement un membre du clan Senju. Ton maître en descend directement, et tu disposes d'une certaine réputation. »

« Dit celui qui a déjoué toutes mes défenses mentales en un clin d'œil. » Se permit-elle de le taquiner avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : « Madara ne peut pas se méfier de moi à ce point-là, il ne sait même pas ce que je peux- »

Elle ravala ses dernières paroles en se rappelant une de leurs conversations. C'était après son combat à Kumo, Itachi lui avait révélé que Zetsu avait tout enregistré et tout rapporter à Madara. Elle se souvenait s'être soignée, une blessure assez vilaine. Cela ne suffisait pas, mais quelque chose lui dit que Madara n'en démordrait pas.

« Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour combattre votre saleté de dôjutsu. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Souligna sèchement Sakura.

« Disons que j'ai moi aussi quelques atouts. »

« Eh bien, si tu veux mon avis, tu ne les as pas utilisés à bon escient. » Déclara-t-elle avec amertume. Kami qu'elle détestait quand il prenait ce ton-là ! Enigmatique et agaçant. Il était mort, bon sang ! A quoi pouvaient bien lui servir ses secrets maintenant ?

« C'est précisément pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot et réponds-moi ! » Exigea Sakura en lui barrant la route. « Tu avais les capacités de combattre Madara, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. _Pourquoi_ ? »

Bien évidemment, il ne lui répondit pas. Il observa plutôt les émotions s'installer de façon prévisible sur son visage, elle était médusée et clairement en pétard. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de ce qu'elle voulait et ça la rendait dingue. Ah qu'il était si simple de lire en elle, si seulement ses propres émotions étaient aussi faciles à analyser. Il aimait et prenait toujours un malin plaisir à créer ce genre de situation, comme s'il la mettait au défi. C'était également sa faute à elle, elle les y amenait délibérément. Ça l'amusait en quelques sortes, mais il ne se penchait pas vraiment sur ses raisons. Il préférait de loin qu'elles restent un mystère.

« D'accord. » Continua-t-elle en levant les bras. « Je sais, il ne te restait pas beaucoup de temps, mais j'aurai pu t'aider ! Si seulement tu m'avais dit la vérité… »

« Quel intérêt ? »

Il la prit de court, si bien qu'elle était bouche bée. Bon, il n'avait pas tort dans le fond. S'il lui avait tout raconté, jamais son plan n'aurait fonctionné comme prévu. Tous deux savaient bien qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu pour aller tout révéler à Sasuke et à qui voudrait l'écouter.

« Pas nécessairement cette vérité-là. Bon sang, je suis médecin et je- »

« C'est là que tu fais erreur, Sakura. » L'interrompit Itachi d'un ton dur. « Je n'étais pas malade. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui enfonça l'index dans la poitrine. « Ne te moque pas de moi, Uchiha ! » Se fâcha-t-elle. « J'ai bien vu que- »

« Je me suis moi-même infligé ces sévices. »

« Tu… _quoi_? » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Moi qui pensais que tu étais un génie ! _Mais_ _qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi_ ?! Je te rappelle que tu étais déjà à moitié mort avant même d'entamer le combat ! »

Il se détourna d'elle à demi. « Il y a toujours un prix à payer. »

De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir ses yeux s'assombrir et se perdre dans la contemplation d'une scène qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Peu importe les années, il n'arriverait jamais à oublier la torture qu'avait dû être sa vie. Attristée, elle se demanda comment elle avait pu détester cet homme. Le problème était qu'Itachi s'était terré derrière un mur tellement épais que personne n'aurait pu deviner que se cachait derrière une personne vulnérable et seule. Elle ressentit le besoin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, mais ne fit que lui effleurer l'épaule avant de laisser retomber mollement sa main. S'il n'était pas mort, si elle avait une autre occasion de le revoir, elle aurait certainement eu plus de courage. Néanmoins, il revint à lui et lui fit de nouveau face.

« Il ne mérite pas un dixième de ce que tu as sacrifié pour lui. » Murmura Sakura dans une expression qui se rapprochait fortement de celle d'un enfant triste.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. » Dit doucement Itachi.

« C'est là que tu me dis que je ne peux pas comprendre, c'est ça ? A quoi ça a servi ? Sasuke s'est retourné contre Konoha ! »

« Il manque un peu de discernement. »

« Comme nous tous, mais ça ne nous oblige pas à retourner notre veste ! Si seulement… »

 _Si seulement tu lui avais dit la vérité_.

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. »

« Tu serais toujours en vie, et lui avec nous. » S'entêta Sakura. « Je peux te poser une question ? S'il n'y avait pas eu Madara, s'il n'y avait eu aucune autre menace, est-ce que tu serais resté ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Non. »

Elle encaissa sans broncher. Bien sûr. Quelle idiote elle était ! Il avait tout bonnement sacrifié sa propre famille de sa main. Comment aurait-il pu se pavaner dans les rues du village en sachant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les siens ? Que sous ses pas, il y avait un jour eu les centaines de corps des membres de son clan beignant dans une mare de sang ? Non seulement il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, mais il aurait alors dû supporter les autres, les habitants qui ne connaissait même pas la vérité. Il était haï de tous ! Elle allait rire jaune, quand ces ignorants allaient tout apprendre et s'en mordre les doigts, tout comme elle. Si seulement Sandaime avait rendu cette mission officielle et publique, tout aurait été différent…

« Pas forcément. » Répondit calmement Itachi.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait entretenu ses réflexions à voix haute.

« Itachi, les gens ont le droit de savoir. Et c'est la moindre des choses ! »

« Pense aux conséquences » La conjura l'Uchiha. « Konoha est principalement fondé sur le système de clan. Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera, lorsque la population apprendra que les dirigeants ont été complices d'un génocide ? »

Elle pensa au trio Ino-Shika-Chô, dont les clans étaient étroitement liés, à Kiba et à Shino, tous ses amis. Ces clans étaient des plus puissants au monde, mais elle pensa surtout à Neji et Hinata. Le clan Hyûga était le plus ancien et le plus puissant depuis la chute des Uchiha. Les manières de Neji était aussi surannées que celle d'Itachi, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé où était sa place dans ce clan. Il faisait partie de la branche secondaire, elle se souvenait même qu'il avait un jour détesté Hinata, l'héritière présumée de la branche principale. Tout à coup, Sakura se sentit chanceuse de ne pas être née dans un clan.

« Ça serait la décadence. » Souffla-t-elle à contre-cœur.

Chaque clan se méfierait alors des dirigeants, se rappelant tous les jours le sort des Uchiha. Les chefs surveilleraient étroitement leurs héritiers et les verraient comme des répliques d'Itachi Uchiha. Leurs vies deviendraient un enfer et ce n'était pas ce que Sakura voulait. Elle aimerait qu'il n'y ait jamais de deuxième Itachi, un seul suffisait. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir vécu ainsi.

« Ce n'était pas seulement pour Sasuke. » Expliqua Itachi en espérant que Shisui l'entende.

De toute façon, il était pratiquement certain qu'il écoutait. Etonnamment, il venait de comprendre le sens de la question que lui avait posée Shisui. Il comprenait maintenant. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, aimer inconditionnellement Sasuke, il aurait toujours les intérêts de Konoha à cœur.

« Mais c'est injuste. » Se plaignit Sakura.

« Comme beaucoup de choses. »

La compassion qui miroitait dans ses yeux ne le dérangea pas plus qu'elle l'aurait dû.

« Je les déteste pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. » Avoua-t-elle sérieusement.

« C'est idiot. »

Elle acquiesça, mais ne changea pas d'avis pour autant. S'il ne voulait pas le faire lui-même, elle le ferait à sa place. Elle s'assurerait que Danzô paie pour ses crimes. Quant aux deux vieux balais, elle réfléchirait à leur sort plus tard. Elle faillit rire, voilà qu'elle étalait un véritable plan de vengeance. N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'elle condamnait Sasuke ? Il devait être aussi perdu qu'elle. Itachi n'était peut-être pas son frère, mais elle n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle tenait visiblement à lui. Ce, depuis longtemps déjà. Minime avant, beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il était mort. Elle le sentait même lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

« Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Elle n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de parler aux morts, d'après ce qu'elle savait.

« Qui sait ? » Itachi haussa les épaules, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Eh bien, j'aimerai me souvenir de tout ça à mon réveil. » Elle rougit. « Ça va t'étonner, mais je suis contente de te revoir. »

Avant, elle se vexait lorsque Sasuke ne répondait pas à ses déclarations. A cet instant, elle était contente qu'Itachi reste silencieux. Il ne disait rien, mais il disait beaucoup en même temps. Dans le pire des cas, il l'aurait grondé ou lui aurait accordé l'un de ses regards désapprobateurs. Avec le silence, elle pouvait s'imaginer un tas de choses.

« Mon chakra s'épuise. » Constata-t-il en observant sa paume. « Il est temps, j'ai une dernière personne à voir. »

« Sasuke ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Sauver Sasuke ne fait pas partie de mon destin, Sakura. » Lui dit-il d'un ton solennel. « Mais du vôtre. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

En réalité, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il parte. Savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait la secouait un peu.

« Est-ce que Jiraya va vivre ? » S'enquit Itachi avec une réelle curiosité.

« Tu parles qu'il va vivre. » Maugréa-t-elle après un instant. « Je crois que ses histoires cochonnes ne vont pas s'arrêter de sitôt. » Ses joues rosirent à cette déclaration. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'en soucie, pas de cette partie en tout cas.

« Je vois. »

Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait sacrifié en échange, mais il avait une petite idée sur la question. Il aimait se fier à ses théories, elles s'avéraient toujours justes. Il sut dès lors que tout irait bien. Il inclina la tête avec déférence, prêt à rejoindre Shisui.

« Attends ! » S'écria Sakura, paniquée.

Elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras avec force, répondant à un courage sans nom. La seconde d'après, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son épaule et le plaqua contre elle. Elle inspira brusquement et s'enivra de l'odeur masculine qu'il dégageait. Elle allait regretter à coup sûr, mais c'était trop tard.

« Merci, Itachi. » Murmura-t-elle tout contre son cou.

Il ne répondit pas à son enlacement, aussi immobile qu'une statue, mais elle sentit une main se poser sur son crâne après quelques secondes. Une sensation chaleureuse l'envahit et c'est tout son corps qui frissonna. Elle l'accepta avec gratitude, laissant le chakra parcourir tout son corps et revenir vers sa tête. Lentement, le sceau Yin se dessina à nouveau sur son front, rempli et parfaitement opérationnel. Puis ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide.

* * *

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! » hurlait Ino. « JE T'EN AURAI DONNE MOI, DU CHAKRA ! T'ES FELEE ! DANS QUEL MONDE T'ES PERCHEE, MA PAROLE, ET A QUELLE HAUTEUR ? »

« Ça fait mal, Ino… » Se plaignit Hinata en ouvrant un œil, levant doucement la main pour se gratter l'oreille.

« Hinata ! » S'exclama Tenten, soulagée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ah ! Tu fais bien de demander ! » La gronda gentiment Tenten. « On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas se suicider pour un garçon ? »

De nouveau dans son corps, Sakura observa vaguement les tracés noirs sur ses bras se résorber, l'esprit encore avec Itachi. Sous ses mains, le torse de Jiraya ne présentait plus aucune blessure hormis de fines cicatrices d'écorchures et du sang séché sur sa peau. Elle remarqua que Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gaï et quelques ANBU les avaient rejoints, Gamakichi et Shima qui portait son mari inerte. Sakura se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait dû passer une bonne heure avec Itachi. Elle se souvenait de tout, elle pouvait même encore sentir son parfum. C'était si bizarre, est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé oui ou non ? Elle lut la réponse dans les yeux d'Ino quand celle-ci se pinça les lèvres, le regard rivé sur son front. Le Yin aurait dû disparaître, elle n'avait pas assez de chakra pour reformer le sceau après avoir soigné tout le monde, mais il était toujours là.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda tout de même Ino. « Tu dois être épuisée. Tu sais bien ce qui se passe, si tu utilises ce jutsu sur quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« En fait, je vais bien. » Confessa Sakura. « Je vais même très bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien ! »

Un sourire splendide traversa son visage.

« Ino, je crois que tu devrais l'examiner… » Murmura Shikamaru à son oreille. « Elle a p'tete une commotion ou un truc comme ça. Ça a l'air sérieux. »

Un grognement les interrompit et avant qu'Hinata ne se noie dans les excuses, Jiraya ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas mort, mais se tâta le corps par reflexe. Il s'assit ensuite, soulagé de constater que tout le monde allait bien, mais il manquait Naruto et cela l'inquiétait. Il paniqua encore plus lorsque Shikamaru le mit au courant de la situation.

« Plus maintenant, Naruto a réussi à réprimer Kyûbi tout seul. » Les informa alors Katsuyu. « Il tente d'en finir avec le dernier Pain en ce moment même. »

« Lee ! » L'appela Gaï. « On va aller porter assistance à Naruto. »

« Oui ! »

« Je vous le déconseille ! » Dit Katsuyu. « Vous ne feriez que le gêner. »

« Mais il compte se battre tout seul contre l'homme qui a détruit le village ? » S'exclama Lee.

« Naruto semble avoir un plan. Nous devons lui faire confiance. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils prièrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Katsuyu les informe que Naruto avait gagné, mais qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers le véritable Pain. Bien sûr, cet inconscient refusait toute aide. Neji fut le premier à exiger qu'on lui en apporte, il ne pouvait pas en faire plus qu'il n'en avait déjà fait. Malheureusement, Katsuyu respecta la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Naruto, elle ne révélerait rien. Ino confirma ses propos quelques minutes plus tard. Naruto avait également convaincu leurs pères de le laisser faire. Personne ne protesta plus, mais Sakura serra les dents. Elle avait des questions et Pain était le seul à pouvoir y répondre. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Son regard rencontra celui de Jiraya, il la scrutait minutieusement. En silence, elle articula qu'elle lui raconterait tout plus tard. Elle fit mine de l'aider à se lever pour pouvoir lui parler sans que les autres ne les entendent.

« J'ai peut-être une solution pour Madara. » Chuchota-t-elle rapidement. « Mais il faut rejoindre Naruto au plus vite ! »

« Sakura, tu es celle que- »

« Jiraya, s'il vous plaît, j'agis sur les ordres d'Itachi. »

Surpris, il lui accorda un tout autre regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Finit-il par dire. « Je sais où est Nagato. »

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Bien évidemment, cet étalage de calcul est simplement une blague de ma part. Je n'en voudrai pas à ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'au bout xD**

 **** Cette notion de conscience, et donc de vie après la mort, est ici inspirée de la notion de Biocentrisme. Une théorie intéressante dont j'ai pu assisté au débat à la fac (Pendant un cours de socio, ne me demandez pas comment on a fait pour en arriver là (x ) qui soulève la question : Est-ce que c'est la conscience qui crée l'univers matériel ou l'inverse ? Cf Dr Lanza pour les intéressés.**

 **Bien, bien, bien, chapitre bouclé.**

 **Je précise que Sasuke n'est pas présent ici. Je sais que j'avais prévu une partie sur lui, mais honnêtement je n'étais pas très emballée et le chapitre atteint déjà une longueur considérable. Je le garde pour le chap prochain, désolée !**

 **Je survole rapidement ou je vais finir par m'exploser la main avec mon cathéter xD**

 **Partie 1 : Englobe les deux premières. Sakura au Mont Myoboku et conversation avec Jiraya. Bon eh bien voilà, elle découvre le Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel grâce à la science. Ô magie, le truc improbable vous voyez ? Je lui ai injecté une dose d'intelligence artificielle. (applaudissements) Il y a de quoi impressionner notre 'tachi hein ? Donc, petite discussion avec Jiraya au sujet d'une greffe, tout ça. J'avoue que je suis partie loin dans les explications, le procédé a l'air un peu compliqué quand je relis XD Si vous avez des questions…**

 **Partie 2 : Itachi. Qui reconsidère son sentiment envers Sakura l'intello. Bon, c'est bien mignon mais on avance trop doucement hé ? XD Enfin une interaction entre eux, brève car à peine il trouve le moyen de se faire sentir qu'on enchaîne avec Konoha.**

 **Partie 3 : Naruto, Sakura. On arrive donc sur un flashback, Bureau de Tsunade lors des révélations sur Itachi. J'ai changé ma première version, celle-ci est plus légère, mais je voulais simplement m'intéresser à un point spécifique de la conversation.**

 **Partie 4 : Konoha. Combat contre Pain, retour vers le manga, pas de chichi là-dessus. Je garde mon Jiraya, désolée pour les sceptiques mais je trouve qu'il est essentiel et ne peut mourir aussi lamentablement XD Contrairement à l'histoire originale, je me tourne vers le côté Sakura plutôt que Naruto. On connaît déjà le combat donc bon. Etant donné qu'elle a déjà son sceau dans cette fic, pas d'étonnement pour l'utilisation de la technique, on y revient tout de suite après.**

 **Partie 5 : Shisui et Itachi. Conversation assez mystérieuse et vague, je veux bien l'avouer. Souvenez vous que Shisui aime jouer aux devinettes :P Ceci dit, il est intéressant de noter qu'Itachi comprend enfin que ce n'est pas Sakura qui le retient, mais que c'est lui-même qui s'est accroché. C'est pas beau ça ? Il faut considérer la vie, c'est important TT**

 **Partie 6 : Avec un petit saut au-dessus de Konoha (partie 4) : Itachi et Sakura. Les voilà de nouveau réunie dans ce joli petit monde. Leurs répliques ne sont pas aussi longues que je l'avais espéré, mais vous comprendrez un peu plus tard. (Si vous avez lu à travers les lignes, MOUAHAHAHAHA Uchiha Power) D'ailleurs, Itachi voulait aussi garder un peu de chakra pour parler une dernière fois à Shisui, sachant qu'il le sacrifie un peu pour reformer le sceau de Saku.**

 **Manh, un petit câlin ?**

 **Partie 7 : Sakura reprend du zèle. En route vers Pain.**

 **Voilà Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite une fois les partielles passées et que je ne verrai plus la sale tête des docs hihi !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! La neige est de retour, c'est beaaau ~ Si on se retrouve après le 25, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **Des bisous, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	23. Chapter 20

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Isabelle-57 : **Hello ! Merci pour ton message, ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci pour l'encouragement, je persévère ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !**

MerikuRinka : **Coucou ! Héhé, il est bon de remplir combler les adeptes du TachiSaku Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis sûre que tes questions trouveront une réponse avec cette suite :D**

 **Et bondouuur ! Je reviens après deux longs mois. Ça tranche avec le temps où j'écrivais à une rapidité hallucinante. Pour ma défense, les cours me bouffent toute mon énergie – Sois une élève modèle, allez ! Et j'avoue avoir perdu un peu d'inspiration en cours de route et d'avoir mangé des séries à chaque repas plutôt que décrire ~ Vilaine !**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà donc le chapitre 20 tout fraîchement terminé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le plus dur fut de convaincre Inoichi et le traqueur Hyûga de les laisser passer, mais Shikaku, avec sa diplomatie, parvint à faire passer la pilule. Si Naruto devait faire une bêtise, autant que Jiraya soit présent pour limiter les dégâts - bien que ce dernier tenait à peine debout. Encore secoué, il fronçait les sourcils, trop borné pour reconnaître sa faiblesse. Il n'était pas prêt pour un nouveau combat et ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets en direction de l'Haruno.

Comme si j'étais folle, pensa-t-elle. Ce qu'elle était probablement si elle s'attendait à une quelconque aide de sa part. Elle avait parlé à un mort. Ou plutôt, elle croyait l'avoir fait, rien n'était sûr. Pas avec Itachi Uchiha en tout cas. Hormis son sceau fraîchement rempli malgré sa récente technique lourdement coûteuse en chakra et son étrange aplomb, quelle preuve avait-elle ? Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de leur étreinte, mais ça ne comptait pas. Elle avait passé des nuits à rêver de lui, à le sentir, alors qu'il n'était plus là. Aussi bon médecin qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer son propre cas, mais elle avait dégoté un plan et elle devait s'y tenir.

« Répète encore une fois, s'il te plaît. » Souffla Jiraya en s'autorisant un arrêt de quelques secondes, la paume appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Sakura soupira. « Il semblerait que le clan Uchiha n'avait pas choisi de frapper au hasard. Le coup d'État a nécessité plusieurs années de préparation, pas seulement parce que la situation empirait jour après jour, mais parce que les membres se basaient sur un texte gravé sur une stèle. Un genre de plan démoniaque qui ne devrait jamais voir le jour. Enfin, je suppose. Peu importe, le fait est qu'il faut faire muter le Sharingan pour parvenir à lire jusqu'à la fin. »

Elle n'osait imaginer ce que le clan avait pu en tirer pour qu'Itachi en arrive à une méthode aussi radicale pour arrêter le plan en marche. Et puis, il n'en avait lu qu'une partie, le reste lui étant inaccessible. Désormais, elle savait que Madara cherchait à pousser ses pupilles au maximum de leur puissance afin de pouvoir découvrir le secret ultime.

« Ce qui explique sa passivité du moment. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Même si la stèle était maintenant détruite, à même le simple Sharingan, il était possible d'enregistrer toute information visible d'un seul regard. Madara pouvait peut-être ne pas comprendre ce qui était inscrit, mais il pouvait très bien l'avoir écrit pour plus tard.

« Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il m'ait laissé tranquillement rentrer au village ? Même Itachi n'aurait pu l'arrêter, pas vrai ? » Poursuivit Sakura avec un sourire amer. « Imaginez qu'il ait tout calculé, qu'il ait envoyé Pain nous chercher directement à Konoha parce qu'il avait un plan bien précis en tête. »

« Pain a rasé le village. » Souffla Jiraya. « Et la stèle avec. Le salaud. »

« Désormais, il nous est impossible de la déchiffrer. Madara ne se dévoilera pas au monde tant qu'il ne sera pas arrivé au terme. »

« Et il utilise Nagato pour ce faire. »

« Il faut l'interroger. Vous étiez son maître. » Lui rappela-t-elle prudemment.

Jiraya pensa brièvement à Tsunade, laissée dans un état grave. D'habitude, c'était elle qui jouait la carte sentimentale. Elle était présente sans doute, contenue secrètement dans le corps de son apprentie, sa relève assurée. Il serait sûrement assez difficile de l'en extirper désormais. Elles étaient bien trop semblables.

« Sur les ordres d'Itachi, hein ? » Se rappela Jiraya avec un sourire en coin qui fit rosir Sakura. « Alors, remettons-nous vite en route. »

Il accepta l'aide de Sakura en mettant de côté sa fierté, la situation était trop grave. Voici qu'intervenait un mort, juste au bon moment une fois de plus. Jiraya décida de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet, il avait l'esprit assez ouvert pour croire Sakura. Mais pourquoi Itachi défiait-il la mort, même pour les aider, se tournant alors vers la jeune fille (et précisément elle) encore repliée de ses dix-neuf ans. _Itachi, qu'as-tu donc pressenti ?_

* * *

Il fallait l'avouer, c'était osé. Et extrêmement intelligent. Même si quelqu'un avait eu la force d'abattre Tendô, localier Nagato – voir même deviner son existence, relevait d'un autre niveau. Il leur avait quand même fallu une équipe bien montée pour percer les secrets des Pain. Cela dit, Naruto les avait directement menés au vrai. Jiraya ne disait rien, mais il n'en restait pas moins impressionné par les progrès de Naruto. Lui-même avait eu du mal à trouver ce refuge.

L'endroit était sinistre, bien reculé. Sakura entra d'un pas prudent, non sans savoir que l'Akatsuki avait déjà eu vent de leur arrivée. Pour avoir vu nombres de barrières autour de chaque repaire, elle n'avait aucun doute quant à la précision de celle-ci. Cependant, c'est un silence inconfortable qui les accueillit plutôt qu'un carnage.

Non, Naruto ne combattait pas Nagato. Tous deux se faisaient face à une distance respectable. Tandis qu'elle aidait Jiraya à s'adosser à la paroi, Sakura jeta un regard curieux à Nagato. Il n'était pas du tout comme elle l'imaginait. Plus que son physique, c'était sa condition. C'était horrifiant. Jiraya était tout aussi choqué, s'effondrant presque tandis qu'il fixait le corps squelettique de son ancien apprenti. Inévitablement, Sakura croisa le regard de Konan. La femme était à l'affût, prête à intervenir. La nouvelle venue fit vaciller son regard, Sakura déglutit et détourna les yeux.

« Naruto ! » S'écria-t-elle en remarquant du sang qui coulait de son abdomen.

Il leva la main pour l'empêcher d'avancer. « C'est bon, Sakura. Ça ne fait même pas mal. » Il lui sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Nagato. « J'ai écouté ton histoire. » Reprit-il à son adresse. « Et tu as sans doute raison, je pense de la même manière. Malgré tout…Je ne peux pas te pardonner ! Je te déteste toujours. »

« Alors tu veux qu'on en finisse ? » Suggéra Nagato, impassible.

« Nagato ! » Commença Jiraya, royalement ignoré par l'homme.

« Mais ! » Poursuivit Naruto. Il se mit à rire, les surprenant tous. Konan se figea en se voyant plonger la main dans sa poche, mais Naruto en sortit un simple livre. Livre qui fit hoqueter le Sannin derrière lui.

« Naruto, c'est… » Bredouilla Jiraya, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. » Répondit l'Uzumaki en tournant son visage vers lui. « Ermite pas net, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment ce que vous avez écrit sur ces pages ? »

La question prit Jiraya au dépourvu, mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Je vois. » Naruto serra le poing, ému. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de larmes qu'il avait versé en lisant le roman. _Son_ roman. « Tu vois, mon maître croit en moi. C'est cela hein, le vieux ? Vous saviez que vous n'y arriveriez pas, alors vous m'avez confié la suite… »

« Naruto… »

« Alors. » Naruto prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais croire à ce en quoi mon maître croit. Au pourquoi il avait décidé de te laisser lui prendre la vie ! C'est ça, ma réponse. Alors, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Nagato regarda Naruto. Naruto regarda Nagato.

« Essayer de croire en ce que Jiraya croit ? Je vois, c'est ça ta réponse. Et nous…nous devons attendre que tu aies rétabli la paix ? Te fous pas de moi ! Il est trop tard ! La vraie paix n'existe pas ! Tant que nous vivrons dans ce monde maudit, rien de tel n'est possible ! »

« Dans ce cas, je vais briser cette malédiction ! Si la paix existe, je l'embrasserai. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. »

Nagato sembla choqué. « Tu…C'est… »

Konan fronça les sourcils, cherchant le problème. « Nagato ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ces paroles… »

« C'est ça. » Répondit Jiraya d'un ton presque paternel. « Elles sont tirées de ce livre. Le premier que j'ai écrit. » Il ricana. « Quel idiot. Je croyais pouvoir changer le monde avec ces quelques pages. Et j'y crois toujours. »

« À la fin, il y a un indice sur le disciple qui vous a inspiré. » Fit remarquer Naruto en parcourant le livre. « Nagato. »

Nagato s'intéressa aussitôt à Jiraya, choqué. Le Rinnegan trembla violemment. La bouche ouverte, Nagato plongea dans un souvenir, si longtemps enfoui au plus profond de son esprit. Et d'après l'expression de Jiraya, ils pensaient à la même chose. C'étaient ses propres paroles.

« De plus. » Les interrompit Naruto. « Notre maître m'a confié quelque chose d'encore plus précieux. _Mon_ prénom. Je n'abandonnerai pas, et je ne laisserai personne bafouer cet héritage ! Je serai Hokage ! Et j'apporterai la paix au village caché de la Pluie ! _Crois en moi._ »

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne changeras jamais, quelle que soit la souffrance que tu endures ? Peux-tu croire en toi-même ? Peux-tu en être sûr ? Comment peux-tu avoir autant foi en toi ?»

« J'ai moi aussi connu la souffrance. J'ai une immense souffrance dans le ventre. Après, quelles souffrances vais-je encore endurer ? Si j'arrête de croire en moi à cause de ça…Si le héros change, c'est une autre histoire. C'est un livre différent de celui que notre maître nous laisse, et ça ne sera pas moi. La suite dépendra de comment de comment j'avancerai dans la vie. Peu importe à quel point j'aurai mal, je continuerai d'avancer. »

Nagato resta silencieux un long moment, dévisageant Naruto avec perplexité. Finalement, il eut un rictus.

« Quand je te disais tout à l'heure, qu'en tant que disciple du même maître, nous devrions nous comprendre. Je le disais pour plaisanter. » Avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es un être incroyable. Je n'ai jamais cru en Jiraya, ni... _en moi-même_. Je pressens que tu n'emprunteras pas la voie dans laquelle je me suis fourvoyé. Voyons si l'on peut croire en toi, Uzumaki Naruto. »

Lentement, il libéra ses membres entravés par la machine qui le maintenait stable. Sous leurs yeux, il haleta bruyamment tandis qu'il joignait ses mains. Aussitôt, Konan se précipita vers lui.

« Nagato ! » Hoqueta la jeune femme, horrifiée.

« Konan, ça suffit ! » Clama Nagato. « Une nouvelle voie s'ouvre à moi, une voie que j'avais abandonnée. »

« C'est quoi cette technique ?! » S'enquit Naruto avec curiosité.

Peinée, Konan prit son temps pour répondre. « Celui qui possède le Rinnegan peut utiliser les techniques des six Pain. On dit que cette personne est étrangère à la mort et à la vie. Le pouvoir des yeux de Nagato, c'est la technique qui contrôle la vie et la mort. C'est le septième Pain. »

Sakura réagit à cette information. Elle oublia momentanément Jiraya pour avancer d'un pas, l'air méfiant.

« C'est impossible. » Dit-elle à brûle-point. « La technique est à usage unique, et vous avez déjà ramené Sasori. Un tel chakra…ça vous tuerait. »

« Je suis déjà mort, fillette. »

« Tu n'as pas assez de chakra ! » Insista Konan.

« J'en ai bien assez. J'arrive à temps pour ceux que j'ai tués à Konoha en venant. »

Et puis, Konan réalisa. Libéré de ses chaînes, Nagato était déterminé. Il était même certain de sa réussite. Or, personne ne savait si une telle chose était possible. Comme la fille l'avait précisé, la technique était à usage unique. On ne _pouvait techniquement_ pas y survivre.

« Nagato… » Murmura Konan en reculant inconsciemment. « Ce n'était pas toi… »

Il se contenta simplement de la fixer d'une manière un peu étrange. C'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Vous n'avez pas ressuscité Sasori. » Comprit Sakura, stupéfaite. « Alors qui ?! Comment ?! »

« Mais…La transposition d'âme ? » Poursuivit Konan en l'ignorant. « Zetsu ? Tu-… _pourquoi_ ? »

 _Tant de mensonges._

« Transposition d'âme ? » Répéta Naruto, interloqué.

« C'est une vieille recette d'Orochimaru. » Précisa Jiraya. « Et lourde en conséquence. »

Il toisa Nagato, peu fier.

« Tu en avais assez enduré. » S'expliqua Nagato, il secoua la tête avec faiblesse. « Regarde-moi. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Pour ne pas laisser Madara s'en charger. » Supposa Sakura.

« Tout ce temps, j'ai agi en son nom. » Souffla Nagato. « J'étais son visage et sa voix. »

« Madara manipule tout le monde, tout est fait dans son intérêt ! »

Nagato acquiesça. « Ces yeux sont les siens. » Révéla-t-il alors.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard avec Jiraya. Si Madara possédait le Rinnegan, jusqu'où était-il arrivé ? S'il l'avait confié à Nagato, c'était sûrement pour être certain que ses secrets seraient conservés. La pupille que l'Uchiha convoitait alors était-elle encore plus puissance que celle-ci ?

« Tu as monté l'Akatsuki sous ses ordres pour garder un œil sur lui ? » Demanda Naruto en réfléchissant.

« Madara nous a promis d'instaurer la paix. » Renifla Konan.

« Sa vision de la paix se rapproche plus de celle de l'enfer, croyez-moi. » Marmonna Sakura.

« Madara m'a rendu ainsi. »

« Tu l'as laissé faire ?! » S'effara Konan en s'approchant de Nagato. « Après tout ce que Danzô nous a fait… »

« Danzô n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » Rétorqua l'homme avant de murmurer. « C'était pour toi. Pour te protéger. »

Jiraya tiqua. Depuis leur enfance, Yahiko, Nagato et Konan se protégeaient mutuellement. À la mort de Yahiko, Nagato avait donc perdu pied, obligeant Konan à constamment veiller sur lui. Dans son état, il était certain qu'elle avait peu quitté leur refuge. Les rares fois où elle l'avait fait, c'était pour conserver un secret dont elle croyait que Nagato ignorait.

« Madara surveillait Itachi de près. » Acquiesça le Sannin.

Konan posa un genou au sol, la main sur celle de son compagnon. Se cacher de lui l'avait certainement blessée, et il semblerait donc qu'il l'avait toujours su. Peut-être même que Madara savait aussi.

« Je n'ai pas pu protéger Yahiko. Rien de ce que je pouvais faire n'aurait pu te le rendre, mais- »

« Nagato… » Le coupa-t-elle dans une plainte.

« J'ai d'abord cru Madara quand il disait qu'il pouvait me rendre ce que j'avais perdu. Mais ce n'était qu'un accord factice. » Cracha presque Nagato. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais abandonné une part de moi. »

« Comment Madara a-t-il ramené Sasori sans le Rinnegan ? » Insista Sakura.

« Un travail conjoint élaboré durant des années, basé sur les travaux d'Orochimaru. »

« On sait que Kabuto travaillait avec Madara après la mort d'Orochimaru. » Dit Naruto en regardant son amie.

« Et bien avant encore. » Rectifia Konan en leur faisant face. « Kabuto avait conservé les recherches d'Orochimaru, mais le challenge est devenu plus intéressant après la capture de Shukaku. »

« La technique héréditaire de Chiyo. »

« Pour ce qu'il savait, Chiyo et Sasori étaient les seuls membres restants de votre famille. » Raconta Nagato. « Kabuto a choisi de nier ton existence pour une raison que j'ignore. Sûrement pour en tirer la gloire. Grâce à un réseau d'espions établi par Sasori, il a pu réunir toutes les personnes qui avaient pu participer à l'expérience. »

« Les enlèvements. » Se rappela Sakura. « Mais ils ont eu lieu à peine quelques mois avant le mien ! »

« Kabuto espérait qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans toi grâce à ses propres expériences » En avait conclu Konan.

« Ressusciter une âme pour en prendre le contrôle. »

« Jadis, Orochimaru avait utilisé une technique similaire contre le Sandaime. » Dit Jiraya en s'asseyant avant de s'effondrer.

« Une technique qui nécessitait toute l'attention de son utilisateur. Il y avait plus grand. »

« Sasori a encore un peu de son libre arbitre. » Approuva Sakura.

« L'expérience ratée, incomplète. Mais il a suffi qu'il parle des gènes récessifs… »

« Et Kabuto a donné ton nom. » Compléta Konan avant de serrer les dents. « Madara contrôle tout et tout le monde. Il se sert de Kabuto, mais ce n'est qu'un pion de plus pour lui. Madara veut déclencher une guerre. »

« Des âmes complètement assouvies, vous voulez dire une armée ? » S'écria Naruto.

« Est-ce que Kabuto a réussi ? » S'enquit immédiatement Sakura, paniquée.

« Je l'ignore. Mais Madara refusait de le laisser t'approcher. Dans ce but, il t'a placé sous protection afin de prévenir toute tentative de sa part. »

« Uchiha Itachi, la grande terreur d'Orochimaru. Un double agent. »

« Tandis qu'il manipulait Kabuto, il en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur toi, et son plan marchait comme prévu. »

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi diable Madara en était venu à confier une de ses armes à un traître. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi l'Uchiha avait commis une telle erreur alors même qu'il connaissait la vérité sur Itachi. En fin de compte, il mettait juste son butin en sécurité avant de pouvoir le récupérer.

« Mais si Kabuto est parvenu à ramener Sasori grâce aux travaux d'Orochimaru et de l'équipe de recherche, pourquoi faire appel à moi ? Il pouvait très bien recommencer. »

« La grande composante de votre héritage a été scellée à Suna par Chiyo et le Kazekage voilà des années. Seule leur signature pouvait mener aux rouleaux. Le sang du fils a été prélevé lors de la capture, et Sasori était descendant de Chiyo. »

« D'où l'intrusion au sanctuaire. Sasori s'est laissé pousser par la vengeance et la haine. Il n'était pas bien difficile de le berner. » Supposa Jiraya, compréhensif.

« Madara avait besoin de Kabuto, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'emparer de ce qu'il convoitait. Le problème vois-tu, c'est qu'en laissant Itachi te protéger – ce qu'il ferait et il en était certain, Madara non plus ne pouvait t'approcher. Il en apprenait plus, certes, mais rien de plus. » Ricana presque Konan. Elle s'était toujours amusée en constatant combien Madara haïssait Itachi, combien il le craignait.

« Mais il m'a laissé rentrer à Konoha... »

« Parce qu'il savait qu'on viendrait te chercher tôt ou tard. »

Sakura échangea cette fois un jeu de regard avec Naruto. Cette histoire se compliquait dangereusement.

« Vous le trahiriez ? » Demanda prudemment Naruto.

« Tout comme il l'a fait en s'alliant à Danzô. » Répondit froidement Konan.

Naruto acquiesça, mais Sakura se sentait perdue. Jiraya et elle étaient arrivés après l'histoire que Nagato avait contée à Naruto. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait là-dedans, c'était que Danzô avait bouleversé leur vie et pas seulement celle d'Itachi, de Sasuke ou même la sienne. Saleté d'homme.

« Nous ignorons pourquoi Madara souhaite se servir de ton pouvoir, mais ça ne sera plus très long. » Conclut ensuite Nagato en s'adressant à elle.

« Hachibi, Kyûbi. » Murmura-t-elle avec lassitude.

Il ne restait que deux bijûs à capturer. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose d'Hachibi, mais elle ne laisserait certainement pas Naruto se faire prendre. Jamais, et Naruto eut la même pensée.

« Si Nagato m'avait capturé aujourd'hui, » Commença-t-il avec une voix rauque. « Et que Sasuke était avec Madara. »

« Il croit que j'aurai trahi le village ? » Ricana Sakura, Madara la connaissait alors vraiment mal.

« Non, mais tu aurais voulu aider tes compagnons. » Devina Jiraya derrière elle.

Par habitude, Sakura serra le poing. Évidemment. Elle croisa le regard de Nagato, remontant quelques mois plus tôt. Par amitié et par devoir, elle avait rayé son bandeau, intégrant la pire organisation qui soit. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses amis.

« La perte de Yahiko nous a conduits à suivre Madara, notre nouveau leader. La souffrance qu'il décrivait semblait semblable à la nôtre. Méfie-toi. » Lui conseilla son ancien chef.

« Tu as dit que son plan marchait comme prévu. » Se rappela Naruto. « Quel est-il ? »

Se souvenant de la stèle, Sakura se redressa. À leur expression, elle comprit que Nagato et Konan en savaient long. Elle retint son souffle tandis que le couple se regardait.

« Un monde chaotique. » Décrivit Konan sur un ton poignant.

* * *

Ils l'appelaient : « Le Plan Œil de la Lune. »

Madara n'était certainement pas le premier à s'autoproclamer Maître du monde, mais si quelqu'un pouvait y parvenir, c'était bien lui. Pour finaliser son projet, l'Uchiha avait besoin des deux bijûs restants et de ses Rinnegan. D'après Pain, le corps de Madara était encore trop instable pour supporter la puissance des pupilles, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa puissance d'antan. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était faible, bien au contraire. Un seul homme ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

« Nagato ! » S'exclama Konan quand il conclut l'histoire en joignant ses mains.

« Il est temps, Konan. »

« On dirait que les villageois reviennent à la vie ! » Leur apprit Katsuyu en sortant du col de Naruto.

La nouvelle soulagea Sakura, mais leurs dernières découvertes l'avaient plongé dans une autre réalité. Ils allaient bien aujourd'hui, mais la fin du monde les frôlait déjà. Encore plus cadavérique que jamais, Nagato se sentit lâcher prise. Ses cheveux rouges se teintèrent de gris, son visage tourna grisâtre. Néanmoins, il demeura concentré, bien déterminé à racheter ses fautes.

« C'est la moindre des choses. Les combats apportent la mort aux deux partis, sans compter la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle engendre. La mort d'un proche est difficile à accepter. On se persuade qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir, en particulier ceux qui ne connaissent pas la guerre. Pour ceux de votre génération, c'est inconcevable. On essaye de trouver un sens à la mort. Mais à cause de la souffrance, il ne subsiste que la haine. Des cadavres encombrants, une haine qui déferle éternellement et une souffrance qui ne guérit jamais. C'est cela, la guerre. Naruto, c'est à ça que tu devras faire face. Ce livre, et toi, a croire que quelqu'un avait tout prévu. Ou bien, est-ce là l'œuvre d'un vrai Dieu ? »

Tout à coup, ses yeux se voilèrent et il parut comme étonné. Nagato voyait quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir.

« Aaah… » Souffla-t-il avec amusement. « _Tu_ _es encore là_ _?_ »

* * *

Konan prit soin d'envelopper ses deux compagnons avant de les lier à elle. Par précaution, elle fit disparaître le refuge qui les avait cachés, Nagato et elle, durant tout ce temps. Au-dehors, l'air avait changé. Le chant des oiseaux résonnait dans la forêt, les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient à travers les branches et un souffle de vie parcourrait l'atmosphère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda Naruto. « Je ne peux imaginer que tu retournes vers l'Akatsuki. »

« Je quitte l'Akatsuki. » Annonça Konan. « Yahiko et Nagato étaient tout pour moi. Le rêve de Yahiko, puis celui de Nagato…Si leur rêve t'a été confié, il vit en toi maintenant. Puisque Nagato t'a donné sa confiance, je t'accorde la mienne. Le village caché de la pluie vous aidera dorénavant. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sakura. Ensuite, elle créa un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tendit à Naruto. « Fais en sorte que ne fanent plus jamais les fleurs de l'espoir. »

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, les corps de Nagato et de Tendô s'envolèrent et la suivirent. Après quelques pas, Konan se retourna. Elle observa Jiraya avec une profonde tristesse, imaginant un monde différent. Son ancien maître hocha la tête, une sorte de promesse qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Cet épisode terminé, Naruto, Sakura et Jiraya prirent la direction de Konoha. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, Sakura soutenait Jiraya et Naruto avançait tant bien que mal malgré sa fatigue. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que leurs cœurs étaient allégés, car les plans de Madara étaient maintenant révélés et ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche, mais ils en avaient assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Naruto trébucha sur une racine, il se laissa tomber, bien trop fatigué pour réagir. Il heurta quelque chose et se retrouva installé plutôt confortablement. Il entrouvrit un œil et reconnut un visage familier.

« Beau travail. » Le félicita Kakashi. « Repose-toi sur moi maintenant. »

Heureux, Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Sakura se contenta de sourire à l'Hatake, tout aussi ravie de le savoir en vie. C'était quelque chose de l'entendre de la bouche de Katsuyu, mais le voir de leurs propres yeux était encore mieux. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la bordure de la forêt, une ruée d'applaudissements les accueillit. Ou plutôt, qui accueillirent Naruto. Ce dernier, réveillé par les cris, se redressa et Kakashi l'aida à descendre de son dos.

« Tout le monde attendait impatiemment ton retour. »

Bouche bée, Naruto resta cloué sur place tandis qu'une foule de personnes s'élançait vers lui. On l'étreignit, on le félicita, des acclamations fusaient et il entendit même les mots « Merci ! » et « Tu es notre héros, Naruto ! » Sakura supposa qu'il était beaucoup trop choqué pour réagir. Il s'était battu si dur pour qu'on reconnaisse sa valeur, elle-même avait du mal à contenir son émotion. Plus loin, leur génération se tenait en retrait, souriant tout de même – Neji lui-même n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Iruka s'en donnait à cœur joie et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Naruto avait réussi, il avait redonné espoir aux habitants, il les avait sauvés et leur avait rendu leurs proches. Sakura pressa le bras de Kakashi, émue. Tandis qu'il observait son élève devenir un héros, il repensa à sa conversation avec son père. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu croire en Naruto, Kakashi sentit qu'un poids énorme venait d'être ôté de sa poitrine.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'exclama Kakashi tandis qu'un vif halo vert l'entourait.

Sakumo sourit, soulagé. « On dirait qu'il est finalement trop tôt pour que tu viennes ici. Tu dois encore avoir des choses à accomplir. »

« Papa… »

Le visage illuminé par les flammes, Sakumo Hatake dévisagea son fils, enregistrant chaque détail afin d'être certain de ne jamais oublier son visage. « Je suis heureux de t'avoir parlé. Merci de m'avoir pardonné. Maintenant, je peux aller en paix. »

Sans répondre, Kakashi fixa son géniteur avec émotion, il n'était pas sûr que l'instant soit réel, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Lentement, il vit son père disparaître de sa vue, assis seul autour d'un feu de camp devant lequel il l'avait attendu si longtemps. Avant de disparaître à son tour, Kakashi remarqua deux silhouettes non loin de là. Elles lui étaient familières et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour mettre un nom sur le premier visage.

« _Uchiha Shisui_? »

* * *

« Ils ont réussi. » Lâcha Itachi d'un ton neutre.

« Oui. » Confirma Shisui alors que Kakashi éclatait dans un nuage d'étoiles. Il soupira puis se tourna vers son cadet. « Il est temps pour nous aussi. »

Itachi acquiesça. En effet, il avait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire dans ce monde. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de Sakura, il pouvait enfin passer de l'autre côté. Sasuke traversa son esprit, mais il chassa la pensée rapidement. Il était temps de confier la suite à la génération suivante. Confiant, il s'arma de courage et attendit patiemment que Shisui les guide. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé. Il le regardait avec une attention toute particulière.

« Promets-moi une chose, Itachi. » Quémanda-t-il. « Promets-moi que tu feras abstraction de tes pêchés. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Shisui le prit par les épaules et les pressa avec force.

« Tu sais, un véritable ami ne se mettra jamais au travers de ton chemin. À moins que tu ailles dans la mauvaise direction. Ta souffrance t'est familière et ta solitude d'autant plus, mais…parfois, il suffit d'une minuscule étincelle pour jalonner notre destin. N'oublie jamais cela. »

Ces mots sonnaient comme un adieu et Itachi ne pouvait accepter d'être à nouveau séparé de Shisui. S'il ne rejoignait pas sa famille, où allait-il ? Quelle était donc la punition à ses pêchés ?

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il crut apercevoir de l'humidité dans les yeux de Shisui. Son aîné le relâcha et recula d'un pas avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« J'aurais tant aimé que cela soit possible, mais cet instant est tout ce que nous avons. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Itachi qui sentit des picotements dans tous ses membres. Alarmé, il observa sa paume. Une lumière verte l'entoura et illumina les alentours.

« Qu'est-ce que- ?! »

« Itachi, merci pour tout. »

« Shisui ! » S'écria Itachi en sentant une force l'éloigner de lui.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te revoir. » Poursuivit l'Uchiha, passif à sa détresse. « À bientôt, mon ami. »

« _SHISUI !_ »

Seul, Shisui perdit son sourire. Ce n'était pas facile d'être un gardien, mais son rôle était terminé. Il regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où Itachi s'était tenu un second avant.

« Pardonne-moi. » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

L'enjouement était pratiquement retombé, tout le monde était occupé à se restaurer en cette fin de journée difficile. Naruto détenait l'attention d'un petit groupe de ninjas qui buvaient ses paroles. Avec de grands gestes et des nouilles pleins la bouche, l'Uzumaki racontait son altercation avec Pain. Sakura roula des yeux en comprenant qu'il exagérait un peu et en profita pour s'éloigner. Elle se dirigea avec Ino vers la tente la plus au Nord – des centaines avaient été dressées pour accueillir les habitants le temps de la reconstruction.

« Shizune ? » Appela l'Haruno en trouvant l'assistante à genoux près d'un futon.

La femme se leva, la figure encore salie. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'éponger, mais Sakura n'hésita pas à l'enlacer avec force.

« Contente de te voir. »

« Contente d'être en vie. » Répondit Shizune.

Elle laissa Ino l'étreindre à son tour. Sakura s'approcha du futon où Tsunade était allongée, un linge sur le front. Elle avait toujours sa véritable apparence, ayant utilisé tout son chakra pour protéger les villageois.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » S'enquit tout de même Sakura, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Shizune secoua la tête, prête à pleurer. Sakura peigna les cheveux blonds de ses doigts. Même plongée dans un coma, Tsunade gardait ses sourcils froncés. Dans un sens, ça la rassurait. Elle ne voulait pas voir son maître paisible, elle voulait la savoir en plein combat pour sa vie. Elle avait trop besoin d'elle en ce moment crucial.

« Bon sang… » Chuchota Ino en serrant la main de Shizune.

« Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie. » Murmura Sakura en caressant la joue de la Sannin. « J'ai tant à vous dire… »

L'entendait-elle seulement ?

* * *

« J'ai tenu ma promesse. » Lâcha Sasuke en croisant les bras. « J'ai capturé Hachibi. À ton tour de tenir la tienne, Madara. »

Zetsu disparut sous terre dans un ricanement à peine audible. Assis, Madara croisa ses jambes devant lui en reniflant.

« L'arrogance légendaire des Uchiha. »

Sasuke se contenta de le toiser. Maintenant qu'il avait rendu service à l'Akatsuki, il était prêt à partir. Taka l'attendait dehors, leur destination était Konoha. Sasuke comptait bien poursuivre son plan, et ce avec ou sans l'aide de Madara. Les deux Uchiha furent interrompus par Kisame qui rentrait, traînant paresseusement Samehada derrière lui. L'homme s'arrêta promptement à la vue corps étalé aux pieds du chef.

« Oh. Sasuke. Beau travail. Je savais que tu réussirais. » Il dévoila ses dents aiguisées. « Tu es bien le petit frère d'Itachi. »

Sasuke serra la mâchoire. Il n'était pas encore habitué à cette douleur qui surgissait lorsque le nom de son frère était prononcé.

« Kisame. » Intervint calmement Madara en balayant l'air de sa main.

« Bien sûr. » S'inclina l'interpellé, tout sourire, en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Il n'était pas sûr de beaucoup aimer la place que prenait Sasuke dans l'organisation. Il n'avait jamais vu tant d'arrogance chez Itachi, il pensait d'ailleurs les deux très différents. Kisame se demanda pourquoi son coéquipier s'était donné tant de mal pour ce gamin. Oh, il ne doutait pas de sa puissance. Il fallait avouer que Sasuke Uchiha valait bien quelque chose – il ricana en se souvenant de cet idiot de Deidara. Néanmoins, Kisame ne croyait pas en un combat loyal. Il trouvait donc décevant qu'Itachi soit mort alors même qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de combattre. Son compagnon méritait une mort bien plus glorieuse. Penser à Itachi l'amena à se rendre au sous-sol. Sasuke n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds et heureusement, car Madara lui avait juré avoir enterré le corps avec Zetsu. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui alors qu'il atteignait la grille.

« L'extraction aura lieu ce soir. » Maugréa Zetsu Noir. « Sasori est en chemin. »

« Entendu. »

« Quelle tristesse… » Soupira Zetsu Blanc.

« Oui. » Approuva son double, et tous deux disparurent à nouveau après avoir passé le message.

Prêt pour sa toute première confession, Kisame déverrouilla la grille. Madara n'avait pas vraiment placé de protection. Il avait déjà prélevé ce qu'il fallait sur le corps, les Mangekyô étaient déjà en sécurité, il n'avait que faire du reste. De plus, Kabuto n'avait pas encore eu le courage de s'aventurer par ici et Sasuke était prêt à tout pour quitter cet endroit. Peut-être un peu nostalgique, Kisame décida qu'il y aurait au moins quelqu'un pour rendre visite à son ami trop habitué à la solitude à son goût.

« Le destin est parfois si comique, n'est-ce pas, partenaire ? Hm, Itachi ? Le marmot manque un peu de discipline, mais il est plutôt bon. » Reconnu Kisame avec un reniflement. « La famille, hein ? »

Madara était sans gènes. Le corps avait été froidement abandonné sur une table de pierre salie, protégé par un jutsu de conservation. La pièce grouillait de rats et des toiles pendaient par-ci par-là. De vieux instruments de torture étaient étalés non loin, l'endroit servant autrefois de lieu d'interrogatoire avant que le repaire ne devienne leur deuxième principale base. Maintenant qu'ils partaient pour une autre cachette, le repaire de la Terre allait finir détruit, s'écroulant sur le tombeau malheureux d'Itachi. Quelle vie triste, pensait Kisame.

Pour fêter une décennie de rivalité et peut-être par une pincée de respect, le visage d'Itachi avait été nettoyé de son sang. Sa peau était nette, blanche et lisse. Konan était sûrement passée par ici. Les paupières étaient closes, mais les longs cils d'Itachi semblaient avoir été maltraités. Il était atroce de penser comment Madara avait travaillé afin de lui voler ses yeux. Sa queue de cheval pendait misérablement dans vide, l'élastique usé menaçant de tomber à tout instant. La toilette mortuaire avait été faite, mais on lui avait conservé ses vêtements salis par la bataille, le col était très peu visible et disparaissait sous le drap placé sur son buste.

« C'est… » Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un sifflement à peine audible.

Kisame se tut quelques instants avant de se dire que c'était là la plainte d'une de ces bestioles affamées. Il haussa les épaules et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de celui qui avait été le plus proche d'un ami à ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la maudite pièce lorsque le sifflement se répéta. Kisame aperçut un rat près de la grille, mais la bête se cacha rapidement. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était étrange, comme une tentative d'inspiration. Une souffrance intérieure. Seul, Kisame se mit à rire. Cela devint moins drôle lorsqu'il l'entendit encore une fois.

S'assurant que personne ne venait, l'homme revint sur ses pas. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas simplement fou tandis qu'il examinait de nouveau la dépouille. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Les sifflements le poussèrent à placer sa main devant le nez de l'Uchiha. Kisame eut alors un mouvement de recul. Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de vérifier le pouls. Dès lors, un sourire ébahi traversa son visage.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. »

* * *

« Alors ? » S'impatienta Naruto.

« Nous ne savons sincèrement pas quand elle reviendra à elle. » Expliqua Sakura en regardant Tsunade dormir.

Kakashi soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils avaient tant besoin d'elle à ce moment précis. Ils ne pouvaient pas agir sans le consentement de l'Hokage. Aussi, personne d'autre qu'eux n'était encore au courant. Shizune réajusta la couverture sur Tsunade, des cernes lui pendaient sous les yeux.

« Hé, Sakura ! Laisse-moi aller chercher de l'eau à ta place ! » Proposa Naruto en s'empressant de la débarrasser.

Elle sourit. « Alors, allons-y ensemble. Ne commence pas à te faire des idées ! » Ajouta-t-elle immédiatement tandis qu'il gloussait. « Si je te laissais t'en occuper seul, je ne sais pas où tu irais chercher de l'eau. »

« Tu pourrais me faire un peu plus confiance. » Maugréa son ami, refroidi.

Kakashi les suivit, à la traîne, s'étonnant encore de ne pas les avoir vu grandir plus tôt.

« Je suis surprise par tant de modestie de sa part. » Dit alors Shizune. « Sakura n'est toujours pas au courant et il ne veut rien dire. »

« Être le fils du Yondaime n'est pas une mince affaire. » Déclara Jiraya. « Naruto a mûri. »

La femme acquiesça. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'elle remarqua de l'agitation non loin d'eux. Les villageois avaient l'attention attirée sur quelque chose et Shizune entendit une voix féminine leur hurler de s'écarter.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

En quelques enjambées, une grande femme blonde les rejoignit, suivie par deux ninjas arborant le bandeau de Kumo. Elle s'attaqua presque à Shizune en aboyant qu'elle souhaitant s'entretenir avec La Princesse Tsunade. Jiraya fronça les sourcils tandis que Shizune perdait toutes ses couleurs.

« L'Hokage est dans le coma ? » Répéta Samui – c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée.

« Nous venons de subir une lourde attaque. » Lui fit remarquer Jiraya en balayant l'air de sa main.

« En effet. » Constata Samui d'un air grave. « Mon équipe et moi avons immédiatement enquêté en arrivant. » Elle sortit une lettre d'un des plis de sa tunique. « Je suis en mission pour le Raikage, cette lettre doit être remise à l'Hokage dans les plus brefs délais, c'est une urgence de rang S. »

« Je suis son assistante, je prendrais donc la lettre à sa place. » Répondit calmement Shizune en évitant soigneusement le regard de Jiraya.

En réalité, plus que par surprise les villageois rasaient maintenant les murs. Danzô en personne, suivi de son escorte, se dirigeait droit vers eux. Nul doute qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait. Quand il s'arrêta, les mots qu'il prononça leur glacèrent le sang.

« Cette femme n'est plus l'Hokage. _Je_ suis le Rokudaime Hokage. »

* * *

« NARUTO ! SAKURA ! »

Surpris, la team 7 s'arrêta net. Pressentant une urgence, Kakashi rangea son livre dans sa poche.

« Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Eh bien, restez calmes et écoutez. » Leur conseilla Kiba en haletant. « Tsunade a été destituée de son titre d'Hokage. Il semblerait qu'un dénommé Danzô soit Rokudaime Hokage. Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais il semblerait qu'il a œuvré en cachette ! »

« Danzô, tu dis ?! » S'écria Sakura, interloquée. « Comment est- »

« Attends ! » L'interrompit aussitôt Kiba. « Je viens de l'apprendre. Il a déclaré Sasuke déserteur et a donné l'approbation pour qu'il soit éliminé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Aboya Naruto en se figeant.

« Comment Danzô peut-il être Hokage ? » Cracha Sakura, horrifiée.

Elle chercha de l'aide auprès de Kakashi. « Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que Tsunade se remette. Ce n'est pas bête en fait. » Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de protester, il s'expliqua : « Sasuke est effectivement un déserteur. Normalement, il aurait _dû_ être éliminé depuis longtemps. Ce n'est que grâce à Godaime qu'il est encore en vie. »

« Je dois lui parler, je vais le faire changer d'avis ! »

« C'est une mauvaise idée, Naruto. Il n'attend que ça pour te mettre sous contrôle en tant que Jinrûchiki. »

« Il n'aura pas attendu très longtemps. » Grinça Sakura. De tous les premiers ordres qu'il aurait pu donner, Danzô choisissait précisément de tuer Sasuke. Il fallait bien couvrir ses arrières, maintenant qu'Itachi n'était plus là. « Allons trouver Saï, il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus sur les plans de ce salaud. »

« De rien, surtout ! » S'exclama Kiba en se faisant presque bousculer.

« MERCI DU TUYAU, KIBA ! » Lui hurla Naruto, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

« Sai ! »

Sakura se jeta presque sur lui.

« Tu tombes bien ! On a à te parler. »

« Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur Danzô ! » Renchérit Naruto.

Se sentant soudainement menacé, Saï eut un mouvement de recul. Il réfléchit un peu avant de leur demander si tout allait bien. D'après ce qu'il savait, cette expression sur Sakura n'était pas bon signe. Quant à Naruto, il avait l'air sur les nerfs. Rajouter Danzô à leur problème n'avait rien, mais vraiment rien, de bon. Calmement, Saï secoua lentement la tête.

 _« Sai !_ » Le supplia presque Naruto, vexé.

« C'est impossible. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu travailles de nouveau pour lui après ce que tu as entendu ?! » Se ferma Sakura.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Répondit Saï avant de tirer la langue. Sakura gémit de frustration. Elle avait complètement oublié le Juinjutsu. Tsunade lui en avait vaguement parlé, entre deux insultes à l'encontre de Saï, leur plan tombait à l'eau.

« Il a prévu de faire éliminer Sasuke ! »

« C'est-C'est vrai ? »

Il ne savait rien de tout ça. Il avait été certes convoqué quelques heures plus tôt, mais Danzô lui avait simplement demandé un rapport sur sa dernière mission et sur les dernières pistes de Anko. Il avait ajouté qu'il voulait qu'on garde un œil sur Naruto, mais rien sur Sasuke. Cela dit, Saï avait trouvé son maître plutôt…satisfait, aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude, en fait.

« Tant pis. » Décida Sakura. « Je vais aller voir Danzô moi-même ! Après tout, on a des choses à se dire – déjà, à propos de ma famille entre beaucoup d'autres. »

« Certainement pas. » Répliqua brutalement quelqu'un.

Sans prendre la peine de les saluer, Jiraya contourna Saï et empoigna durement Sakura par l'épaule. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Même Kakashi qui le suivait n'avait pas l'air commode. Pressé, Jiraya avait un regard effrayant.

« Réunis un maximum d'affaires et rejoins-moi à la porte Est. Fais vite. » Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Hein ?! » S'écria en même temps Naruto.

« J'en ai appris davantage. » Expliqua le Sannin en les regardant tour à tour. « L'Akatsuki a mis la main sur Hachibi et il semblerait que Sasuke n'y soit pas innocent. » Il enchaîna rapidement. « Danzô a signé un autre accord, l'escorte du Raikage devra te ramener à Kumo demain pour un interrogatoire musclé. »

« Ils pensent que tu es impliquée d'une façon ou d'une autre et que tu as aidé l'Akatsuki et Sasuke. » Précisa Kakashi avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

L'Haruno bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles, les joues rougies de frustration par toute cette attention.

« Cette ordure ! » L'injuria Naruto, rouge à son tour. « Après ce qu'il a fait à Itachi et à Sasuke ! Il s'en prend maintenant à Sakura ?! »

Elle en savait trop. Sakura comprit que Danzô cherchait à l'évincer elle aussi pour enterrer ses secrets. Elle avait vu la Racine collaborer avec Akatsuki, les images étaient encore gravées dans sa tête et Inoichi pouvait le confirmer. De plus, Itachi lui avait donné un minimum de pistes pour qu'elle puisse discréditer Danzô. À cela s'ajoutaient les souvenirs de Konan. Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de Tsunade de façon permanente était de la faire passer, elle, pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Une espionne.

« Danzô veut t'isoler. » Dit Jiraya à Naruto, puis reprit à l'adresse de Sakura. « Un Sommet des Cinq Kage a été prononcé. Nous ne sommes pas certains de ce que Danzô prépare avec Madara, mais si on le laisse faire, tu seras très bientôt entre de mauvaises mains. Tu dois quitter le village aujourd'hui. »

« Vous voulez dire _déserter_ ? Et finir condamnée comme Sasuke ? »

« On l'est tous, fillette. »

Vexée, Sakura fusilla le Sannin du regard. Non. Elle avait l'impression de retourner des mois en arrière, lorsque Tsunade lui avait demandé d'infiltrer Akatsuki. Autrefois, elle avait le soutien de l'Hokage et une bonne couverture. Désormais, si elle s'en allait, il n'y aurait personne pour la couvrir. Son bandeau flambant neuf ne lui servirait plus à rien.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Naruto ! » Protesta-t-elle faiblement, paniquée à l'idée de l'abandonner dans un tel chaos.

« Je veille sur lui. »

« Sensei… »

« Ça va aller. » La rassura à peine Kakashi. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça. Pour mentir. « File. »

Après un énième regard déçu à Saï, Sakura se laissa entraîner par Jiraya. Naruto n'hésita pas à s'élancer derrière eux, mais Kakashi le rattrapa bien vite. Ils eurent une violente dispute durant laquelle Saï en profita pour s'éclipser, bien décidé à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Lorsque Naruto fut à peu près calmé, de nouveaux ennuis arrivèrent. Deux ninjas de Kumo avaient visiblement retourné tout le village pour le trouver.

« Hé toi, l'affreux ! » L'interpella la femme. « Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur Sasuke Uchiha ! »

« Ça n'en finira jamais… » Marmonna Kakashi, fatigué.

* * *

« Pas d'ANBU ? Pas de Racine ? Ce n'est pas normal… Avec tout ce qu'il a à sa disposition. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ? »

« Du calme, fillette. » Soupira Jiraya. « Maintiens ton Henge. »

« Bah voyons, je m'apprête à commettre le pire crime qu'on puisse commettre, mais restons calmes ! J'hallucine… » _Mauvaise élève, mauvaise élève ! Tsunade va me tuer à son réveil…_

D'après Jiraya, Danzô prenait un malin plaisir à s'installer au poste. Il ne disposait pas du magnifique bureau authentique et historique, mais il avait pris ses aises et distribuait des ordres comme des bonbons. Vicieux qu'il était, il attendrait la dernière seconde pour la faire arrêter, l'effet de surprise était de mise. Malheureusement pour lui, Tsunade avait déjà un fan-club personnel anti-Danzô, son ANBU ne se pliait pas volontairement à cet imposteur. Jiraya avait obtenu l'info par le capitaine de l'escouade qui l'avait surveillée. La garde suprême de Godaime, elle y avait travaillé.

« Kumo est en pleine crise, Danzô met toute son énergie à mettre ses plans en place. Tu n'es qu'un dixième de son projet. »

Itachi avait dit la même chose à propos de Madara. Sakura gonfla discrètement ses joues, agacée. Si elle n'était _pas_ _si_ importante, pourquoi en avaient-ils tous après elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement reprendre sa vie d'avant ? Quand elle ne mentait pas à ses parents, par exemple. Elle les avait à peine salués qu'elle était de nouveau partie, prétextant aller voir Tsunade. Ils allaient déjanter en voyant la Racine débouler le lendemain à sa recherche. Enfin, si leur départ passait inaperçu, bien sûr. Kotetsu et Izumo s'en donnaient déjà à cœur joie, oubliant la voie Est « par mégarde ».

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous, le Rokudaime d'abord ? Le Daimyô vous aime bien, non ? »

« J'aurai dû assister au Conseil. » Admit Jiraya, coupable. « C'est un jeu de politiciens, Danzô préparait son coup depuis longtemps. »

Le Daimyô n'était pas bien futé alors. Peu présent jusqu'ici, il acceptait d'accorder à Danzô le contre-pouvoir. À _Danzô_. Rien que pour cela, on aurait dû laisser aux représentants du village le droit de vote. Comme le disait Sandaime, « la puissance d'un pays se mesure à celle de son village, la puissance d'un village à celle de ses ninjas. » Le plus fort prenait la tête. Soupçonner Danzô de l'être était ubuesque. Dans ce cas, autant tout de suite confier le poste à Naruto.

« Où allons-nous ? Je me doute bien que Suna n'est pas le refuge idéal. Danzô et le Raikage vont envoyer des renforts. »

« Nous serons en sécurité à ce moment-là. Juste sous leur nez à tous. » Jiraya lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant, Sakura décida qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre.

« Je m'en veux de te laisser encore une fois. » Déplora plus tard Sakura à Naruto.

Comme promis, aucun garde n'était visible aux alentours. La nuit était tombée, la barrière menaçait d'être replacée à tout moment. Les embrassades devaient être courtes. Saï était même présent, il répondrait sûrement de cet acte devant Danzô plus tard, mais le Juinjutsu ne l'empêchait pas de mentir quand il le fallait. Il tenait à être là.

« Je gère, t'en fais pas. Je garde Konoha sous contrôle ! »

« Tu es un héros maintenant. » Le complimenta-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Elle n'allait même pas pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec lui.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et Naruto se tortilla pour se séparer de sa coéquipière.

« Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite, mais…j'ai rencontré mon père. » Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Quand Kyûbi est sorti. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à refaire surface. »

« Naruto…C'est super ! » Se réjouit-elle sincèrement. « Tu me raconteras, hein ? »

« Ouais. » Lui promit l'Uzumaki en perdant son sourire.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de laisser repartir Sakura. Peut-être qu'il était aussi un peu jaloux qu'elle parte avec son maître. Il mourrait d'envie de les accompagner, mais il devait quand même s'occuper du cas de Sasuke.

« Profil bas, Sakura. » Se contenta de dire Kakashi, son inquiétude parfaitement masquée.

« S'il vous plait, envoyez Katsuyu dès que Shisou sera réveillée. Je la garde à proximité. »

Des rires leur parvinrent aux oreilles, on venait. L'équipe s'empressa de se séparer, Sakura agitant la main une dernière fois. Jiraya prit la tête, tous deux s'éloignant rapidement du village. Une deuxième fois, Sakura s'ordonna mentalement de ne pas se retourner. Néanmoins, elle était contente que Jiraya soit avec elle. Il était Ermite, lui pouvait se permettre de quitter Konoha sans trop d'incidents. Le fait était que Danzô réglementait les entrées-sorties, tout devait être signalé.

« Destination ? » Réessaya prudemment Sakura.

Jiraya lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'autoriser un petit sourire narquois. « Je cite : « Le Village caché de la Pluie vous aidera. » »

Sakura haleta. « Konan. »

« On sera en première ligne. Maintiens ton Henge. » Répéta Jiraya en s'élançant dans la nuit noire.

* * *

« Une…tentacule. » Constata lentement Madara, insistant sur chaque syllabe tant il était furieux.

« On dirait que Sasuke s'est fait avoir. » Kisame éclata de rire.

« C'est un peu rapide, comme extraction. » Fit remarquer Zetsu Blanc, gêné.

« Uchiha devra en répondre. » Renchérit Zetsu Noir.

Kisame se calma, mais conserva son sourire aiguisé.

« Il est en route pour Konoha. »

Sasori fit de son mieux pour ne rien dire. Son hologramme tremblait violemment. De toute évidence, quelque chose ou quelqu'un jouait avec ses nerfs et Madara lui ordonna de garder cette information pour lui.

« Konoha est un champ de ruines, maintenant. » Dit-il ensuite en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Il descendit de la statue et partit d'un pas sûr. Il n'avait rien tiré du bijû si ce n'est que le goût de sa puissance, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour une autre quête. Les évènements lui étaient bien trop favorables. Même la trahison de Nagato ne le déstabilisait pas, il avait bien pris soin de récupérer le Gedô Mazô bien avant. L'extraction était plus difficile sans le Rinnegan pour garder la statue sous contrôle, mais ce n'était pas grave. Lorsque ça arriverait, il aura récupéré les pupilles célestes et la guerre aura déjà commencé. Madara Uchiha avait _toujours_ un plan.

« Hachibi est toujours en liberté. » Le héla Sasori d'une voix forte.

« Peu importe. » Concéda Madara sans même se retourner. « J'ai une autre tâche à accomplir. Je vais rejoindre Taka avant le début du Sommet. Zetsu, occupe-toi de couvrir nos traces. »

« Aie Aie Aie, encore du travail... » Se plaignit la partie blanche en disparaissant.

Sasori ne masqua pas sa déception. Il avait espéré passer quelques jours occupé à l'extraction plutôt qu'à espionner pour Madara.

« Tu es loin de chez toi. » Lui dit Kisame sans vraiment compatir.

« Kabuto est insupportable. »

« Il faut prendre son mal en patience. » Ricana Kisame.

« Avons-nous seulement le choix ? » Furent les derniers mots de Sasori avant qu'il ne se déconnecte.

Seul, Kisame soupira.

« Un choix... » Répéta-t-il en revenant à son emplacement.

Maintenant que l'endroit n'était plus sûr, ils bougeaient vers le Cimetière des Montagnes où Madara entreposait sa petite armée. Kisame avait quelques petites heures devant lui avant que Zetsu n'atteigne ce repaire pour le faire disparaître. En théorie, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment. Madara attendait le Sommet avant de l'envoyer espionner l'adversaire. Devinant que convaincre Sasuke de faire demi-tour en lui parlant du Sommet prendrait un moment à Madara, Kisame prit l'une des meilleures décisions de sa vie et l'une des plus mauvaises.

La gamine avait bien fait d'abandonner son sac dans ce repaire, il contenait pleins de jouets dont Sasori ne voulait pas. D'après lui, Kabuto était bien mieux équipé et il n'avait que faire d'un poison classique. Kisame s'arma de quelques senbons, juste au cas où. Il condamna alors le sous-terrain pour s'assurer que Zetsu ne viendrait pas y faire un tour. Hissant le corps sur son épaule, il quitta le repaire en priant ce bon vieux Hidan et son Jashin de le préserver de Madara.

« Tu me revaudras ça, gamin. » Murmura-t-il à Itachi, plongé en léthargie.

* * *

« J'ai fait pister Anko par Dajimu Tera qui est très doué. Devons-nous la faire assassiner ? »

Danzô prit un moment pour réfléchir, se massant distraitement le menton. Ses doigts rencontrèrent de fines cicatrices et il laissa retomber sa main sur le sofa couteux.

« C'est un moment crucial. Je souhaite éviter tout incident qui envenimerait la situation. Augmentez les effectifs, trouvez Kabuto avant Anko. Il possède des recherches humaines faites par Orochimaru, elles seront utiles à mon œil droit. Nous devons mettre la main dessus. Terai, je compte sur toi. »

L'ANBU opina et se volatilisa immédiatement. Danzô s'adressa alors aux deux autres membres de la Racine présents, agenouillés devant lui.

« Nous allons bientôt partir pour le Sommet. Vous êtes de l'élite de la Racine, vous m'accompagnerez. Les masques ne seront pas de rigueur pour cette mission. »

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes hottèrent les objets en question sans pour autant relever la tête. Leur respect était admirable.

« Quelle est la restriction concernant l'armement ? » Se permit de demander l'un d'eux.

« Ne vous encombrez d'aucune limitation. Je te laisserai en juger, Fu. Torune, assure-toi que tes hommes surveillent Naruto. Je doute que Sai tente quoique ce soit pour trahir la Racine, mais c'est une précaution. Faites en sorte que Kyûbi ne quitte pas le village. »

« Et concernant Haruno Sakura ? »

Aah. Cette insupportable enfant. En toute franchise, la faveur qu'il avait accordée à A n'était bonne que pour s'assurer de leur alliance. Il n'était pas question que cette fourbe leur enlève la chance de s'allier à une nation comme celle de la Foudre, surtout en accord avec le colloque demandé par le Raikage. Refuser aurait été hypocrite et dangereux. Ce n'était pas plus mal que la fille ait déserté, Jiraya répondrait de ses actes plus tard. C'était un problème un moins, Madara pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de cette perdante. Dieu qu'il haïssait ces descendants de la mentalité grotesque de Tsunade !

« Elle m'importe peu pour le moment. Envoyer une équipe ne fera que nous ralentir. Son destin ne sera pas différent de celui de l'Uchiha. »

« Bien. »

Enfin il y était. Danzô Shimura, Rokudaime Hokage. Ce village avait peut-être encore de l'avenir finalement.

* * *

« Il nous faudra au moins cinq jours. » Calcula rapidement Sakura.

Contre toute attente, Jiraya lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je ne voyais pas de meilleure compagnie pour effectuer un voyage ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Préférant croire qu'il souhaitait juste détendre l'atmosphère, Sakura ne releva pas. Elle était beaucoup trop triste pour se mettre en colère en réalité. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lisait au fond de son cœur qu'elle n'avait plus sa place à Konoha.

« Vous croyez que Godaime va se réveiller bientôt ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, je doute qu'elle puisse reprendre son titre. » Répondit Jiraya. « Danzô serait toujours Hokage. »

« Mais les loyautés sont intactes, tout le monde le déteste ! »

 _Bien sûr ! Un coup d'État ! Bravo ! Itachi serait sûrement très fier de toi !_

« La ferme. » Marmonna Sakura à son elle Intérieur.

« Les pensées libres changent à travers les générations. » Disait Jiraya qui n'avait rien entendu. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, je savais qu'il obtiendrait ce poste. Il est bien trop déterminé. »

Elle fit la moue. « Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec l'attaque de Pain ? »

« Pour être franc, je ne sais pas. Ce jour-là, Danzô a commis un acte ignoble, mais nul ne peut dire s'il ne l'a pas fait pour protéger le village ou autre chose. »

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs rien su si Nagato n'avait pas ressuscité tout le monde. Ils avaient supposé que crapaud envoyé pour trouver Naruto était mort durant l'attaque, comme les autres. Le rescapé leur avait décrit un homme à l'œil bandé. Danzô pouvait très bien avoir pu l'empêcher d'atteindre le Mont Myoboku uniquement pour garder Kyûbi hors d'atteinte de Pain. Cette hypothèse, bien que peu probable, en resterait toujours une.

« Protéger le village. » Répéta Sakura. « La paix en usant des pires moyens. Pain tenait le même discours. »

« Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas connu la guerre. » Dit sagement Jiraya. « Ce genre d'évènement laisse des traces bien distinctes pour ceux qui le vivent. Certains sont prêts à tout pour que cela se reproduise, on ne peut pas les blâmer. »

« Vous le défendez ? »

« C'est ce qu'aurait dit Sandaime. »

« C'est ce que je disais, vous auriez dû être le Rokudaime. » S'entêta Sakura, désapprobatrice. « Au moins jusqu'à ce que Tsunade se réveille. Avec vous, on aurait su à quoi s'en tenir. » Elle soupira. « Je suis inquiète pour le village et pour Naruto. Maintenant que Sasuke est condamné, je…J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un monde que je ne comprends pas ! Tout n'est que complots, tromperies et mensonges ! Comment s'y retrouver là-dedans ?! »

« Le monde est le même, tu as juste un autre rôle à jouer. »

Oui. C'était ce que Kakashi avait dit. Et c'était aussi l'avis d'Itachi.

« Je crois savoir lequel, mais… je doute d'en être capable. Je n'ai pas la force de Naruto, ni sa conviction. »

Jiraya eut alors un rire sans joie. « Sakura, tu as tutoyé la mort et tu la manipules chaque jour ! » Lui rappela-t-il. « Si une tâche t'a été confiée, toi seule peux en décider. »

Mais c'était tout le problème, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vision du monde ni de toute cette calomnie. Tout était plus simple lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un simple boulet lourd et inutile. Pour la première fois, elle aurait aimé être ce boulet-là. À chaque fois qu'elle se croyait plus sage, on la rendait cruellement consciente de ses actions. Ce sentiment, il était trop vaste pour elle. Son répit avait été trop bref, et maintenant, on lui en demandait encore en ne lui laissant qu'une alternative : toujours plus. Mais le boulet avait bien changé et la réalité menaçait de faire voler en éclats sa raison.

« Enfin, ne porte pas le poids du monde sur tes frêles épaules, fillette. » Poursuivit Jiraya en remarquant son trouble. « Ahah ! Naruto et toi, vous vous êtes bien trouvés ! Le monde a besoin de vous, mais pas seulement. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ne doute pas de toi. On ne plaisante pas avec les Uchiha. Surtout pas avec celui-là. Si Itachi avait un plan, je ne peux croire qu'il ne fonctionnera pas. Ne t'en fais pas pour Sasuke. On fait beaucoup d'erreurs quand on est jeune. Il réfléchira. »

« Comme Orochimaru ? »

« À la différence, nous avions décidé d'abandonner. C'était une erreur. Celle de Tsunade, la mienne. »

« Et l'histoire se répète. » Murmura Sakura en reportant attention aux arbres, il faisait plus sombre que jamais.

Jiraya lui adressa un sourire navré. « Vous nous ressemblez bien trop. »

Assez pour que cela en devienne effrayant. De ses deux compagnons, ce fut Tsunade qui décida la première de tuer Orochimaru et c'était Jiraya qui le regrettait le plus. Ils étaient les héritiers des Sannin, mais devaient-ils emprunter le même chemin ? Encore quelques mois auparavant, Sakura pensait être au centre d'un petit monde bien protégé avec un avenir glorieux tout tracé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que tout ce qu'elle croyait était faux et que sa vie se disloque en moins de deux. Naruto pouvait bien faire ce qu'il veut…

En cherchant Sasuke, elle avait autrefois deux buts : le ramener et l'apaiser. Le temps de la stupidité. Oh, elle l'aimait, mais il était passé de l'autre côté et il leur avait enlevé leur meilleure chance de l'emporter. Les enjeux étaient trop importants. Mais plus encore : Sasuke était la cause même de son exil. Avant, elle aurait tout donné pour le suivre ailleurs. Avant, elle avait deux buts. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait plus qu'un : _éliminer le mal une bonne fois pour toutes._

* * *

De l'Histoire, le Kazekage savait que Suna avait évité un conflit mondial lors d'une rencontre semblable. Nul doute que les hostilités seraient de rigueur. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il s'affirme en tant que Kage, c'était son devoir. Il était étrange que la raison qui avait autrefois amené Tobirama Senju à convoquer les Cinq fût aujourd'hui la cause de ce renouveau. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas prêt d'admettre que ces insomnies se répétaient, bien que Shukaku ne soit plus là pour les revendiquer.

« Gaara ? »

Temari le ramena à la réalité.

« Un Sommet, hm ? » Relut-il paresseusement comme si de rien n'était.

Sa sœur resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se redresser brusquement. « Je prépare nos affaires. » Assura-t-elle en s'élançant hors du bureau.

Gaara supposa dès lors que le choix de ses gardes était préétabli. Il froissa la missive et se leva. En se rendant sur le toit, il sentit que l'air était agité. Le sable paraissait inconfortable, comme s'il le narguait presque. Son sol le mettait au défi d'aspirer à son titre. C'était cela, il était Kazekage. Ce village était le sien. La recrudescence des actes d'Akatsuki et les bijûs les menaçaient. Gaara avait un vide en lui, il ne l'oublierait jamais, tout comme cette haine. Il était Kazekage, il avait été Jinrûchiki. Et ce Sommet…

« Dans quelle ère venons-nous d'entrer ? »

* * *

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose. L'Uchiha ressentait un mal-être profond et soudain, ou peut-être était-ce un bon sentiment ? Il n'en savait rien et il n'aimait pas ça. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

« Sasuke ?! » S'inquiéta Karin.

Suigetsu l'observait du coin de l'œil. Sasuke se rendit compte alors combien le silence avait duré ces dernières heures. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Taka, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour leurs contingences.

« C'est bon. » La rassura-t-il sans grande assurance.

Karin ne le croyait pas, mais elle ne dit rien. Sasuke avait besoin de temps. C'était sans conteste cette histoire avec Itachi qui l'avait chamboulé. Son court voyage l'avait amené à comprendre certaines choses, à prendre des décisions difficiles. Son esprit tordu lui avait en quelque sorte permis d'interagir avec Itachi à travers les indices que son frère chéri lui avait légués. * Son grand frère avait resserré leur lien et jamais Sasuke ne l'avait aussi bien compris. Ce qu'on faisait par amour était tellement au-delà du bien et du mal.

 _Konoha, Madara, Akatsuki…Aniki, ils paieront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait_.

* * *

Depuis quelques heures, Konan attendait patiemment sous la pluie. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle était l'incarnation parfaite de la veuve, solitaire sous un ciel de plomb. Néanmoins, à Ame, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle n'apparaissait que très rarement, généralement sous la forme de l'Ange de Dieu, personne ne l'aurait reconnu ainsi. Et puis, elle avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de révolte. Ame avait toujours été sous le contrôle de Nagato. Il n'était pas nécessaire de changer les règles. Elle était seule et contrainte à l'être pour un certain temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils n'apprendraient jamais que leur Dieu avait disparu. La religion avait énormément contribué à retenir le peuple sous le joug. Elle _serait_ Pain.

Sous ses doigts, le papier devenait de plus en plus humide. Si ce n'était pas elle, la missive se serait décomposée depuis longtemps. Les traces de froissement lui rappelaient les plis qu'elle exécutait afin de créer ses armes. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pensé à des menaces. Qu'Akatsuki lui retourne l'un de ses parchemins, ainsi maltraité ne présageait rien de bon. Cela dit, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Madara était plus conventionnel.

Konan la voyait nettement maintenant, la silhouette sombre qui se dessinait à travers le paysage brouillé. Elle s'avançait dans sa direction, sans prêter la moindre attention à l'averse qui noyait ses épaules. L'écho de ses pas sur les flaques se répercutait dans sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas une menace. C'était pire.

« Tu m'apportes un bien lourd fardeau. » Commença calmement Konan.

Trempé jusqu'à l'os, Kisame se contenta de sourire atrocement.

« Je paie toujours mes dettes. » Se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, le regard perçant et dérangeant. « Ta loyauté vacillerait-elle ? »

L'Hoshikagi renifla abruptement.

« Ma loyauté ne va pas à personne d'autre que moi-même. J'évalue simplement les intérêts. »

Konan le dévisagea longuement en silence, sans afficher la moindre émotion. Ils restaient à distance, prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se demandait autant qu'elle si combat il y aurait nécessairement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

« Tu t'ennuies trop, Kisame. »

« Et tu n'as jamais été si mauvaise. » Ricana-t-il en s'abaissant sans la quitter des yeux.

Il déposa le corps au sol avec précaution. Il se passa ensuite des formalités et réajusta simplement Samehada dans son dos avant de faire demi-tour.

« Saleté de pluie ! On se reverra sur le champ de bataille. » Conclut Kisame avec un vague signe de main.

Notant cette information dans un coin de sa tête, Konan plissa les yeux. De tous les membres d'Akatsuki, Kisame avait toujours été le plus excentrique. Son abnégation envers le groupe était absolue, il était le soldat loyal. Jamais Kisame n'avait montré aucun signe que son passé le hantait, il était du genre à ne tolérer ni doutes ni regrets. Il était _le_ monstre. Aurait-elle dû s'étonner d'une telle entreprise de sa part ? Il n'était pas le premier ni le dernier, à se laisser influencer par Itachi Uchiha. Elle aurait cru que Kisame se sentirait trahi et qu'il regretterait toutes ses années de partenariat. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi cruel qu'il le prétendait, se dit Konan en regardant Kisame disparaître au loin.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas et transporta le corps à l'aide d'un amas de feuilles volantes. Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil réguliers. Ni Madara, ni Kabuto n'auraient décidé volontairement de créer un tel problème – parce que c'en était un et _le leur_. Ce n'était dès lors pas un piège. Au contraire, c'était un cadeau.

« Nagato… Ne cesseras-tu jamais de me surprendre ? » Murmura Konan tandis qu'Itachi toussait dans son sommeil. **

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Concernant ce passage, je vous invite à lire le Roman de Sasuke que je recommande chaudement. Il est d'ailleurs possible que j'intègre des éléments du livre par la suite. S'il vous plaît, faites-moi savoir si le spoil vous gêne et j'essaierai de minimiser les dégâts x)**

 **** Petite incohérence également présente dans le manga : Nagato dit « arriver à temps pour ceux qu'il a tués en venant à Konoha. » Or, lors de la Guerre, Madara révèle qu'il s'attentait à être ressuscité par le Rinnegan, alors même que sa mort remonte à plusieurs décennies. Je joue ici avec cette erreur pour le bien de l'histoire.**

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 20 qui arrive très en retard.**

 **Vous remarquez que la taille du chapitre est deux fois moins importante que celle des précédents. Pour ma défense, celui-ci est plus riche en dialogue. J'ai décidé plus blabla, moins de pavés xD**

 **Survolage des parties :**

 **Sakura/Jiraya : où Sakura relate les révélations d'Itachi**

 **Nagato : Reprise de la conversation d'origine avec Naruto – ces débuts de dialogues ne m'appartiennent donc pas. J'ai juste modifié quelques parties du fait que Jiraya est ici toujours vivant. De plus, Partie Sakura également ajoutée où on en apprend un peu plus. Certes, Madara ne souhaite rien avouer à Nagato/Konan de son plan, mais ces derniers ne sont pas des idiots et sont capables de se renseigner, on parle quand même de Pain. Voilà pour la petite explication^^**

 **Shisui/Itachi : Vos hypothèses m'ont amusées, elles étaient très recherchées. J'ai même pensé à modifier mon plan en conséquence, mais non ! Pas de technique extra utilisée par Sakura. Le simple Rinnegan pour ramener Itachi, c'était tout simple ! D'où le : Tu es encore là, de Nagato.^^ Explosion de joie ? Oui ? Non ?**

 **Danzô : Du fait que Sakura a un rôle important dans mon histoire et de par ses actions, il est normal que Danzô tente de l'évincer. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'une arrestation – Kumo impliqué car on se rappelle qu'elle a affronté des ninjas de ce village et c'est à cause d'elle qu'Hachibi a été révélé. Il était plus facile pour Danzô de dire qu'elle avait aidé Sasuke et Akatsuki étant donné son lien avec les deux. Quant à sa fuite un peu gnangnan, il suffit de se dire que la Racine collaborant avec Madara et étant au pouvoir, ce n'est pas Danzô qui aurait plaidé en faveur de Sakura si A demandait une exécution. ^^ Notez également que c'est ici et non par la décision de ses amis que Sakura décide qu'il serait mieux que Sasuke disparaisse.**

 **Konan : Eh bah oui, il est zentil notre Kisame ! Il est décrit comme cruel, mais ce n'est qu'à sa mort qu'on le découvre et qu'on apprend combien il était dévoué à Itachi. Je justifie ainsi cet acte de charité. Etant chargé de surveiller Itachi, il est fort possible que Kisame ait découvert son lien avec Konan qui est passée zentille ! (C'est ma fic mais je suppose, tout àààà fait normaal me direz-vous !) Il ne pouvait l'amener à Konoha par défaut, donc c'était le meilleur endroit 😊**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends avec impatience vos avis là-dessus !**

 **Des bisous et à la prochaine,**

 **Shanna ~**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	24. Chapter 21

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Isabella-57 **: Hello, merci du passage ! Voui, Itachi est là ! J'étais tellement aux anges dans le dernier chapitre, j'attendais avec impatience d'écrire ce moment !**

MerikuRinka **: Coucouu, merci pour le message ! J'aime voir tant d'enthousiasme, alors je te répondrai : DERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEN ! Héhé !**

Wardee **: Salute ! Merci pour ton avis ! Désolée, je sais que je publie moins rapidement qu'avant, mais j'ai toujours une pensée pour ma fic et j'écris dès que j'ai du temps libre, même un peu ! Oui, j'ai vraiment bouclé le dernier chapitre, j'avais peu d'inspi sur celui-là. Comme je savais que ça allait intégrer pas mal de parties du manga, j'ai préféré survoler plutôt que reprendre touuute l'histoire, sinon ça aurait été tricher^^ Itachi est de retour ! On le verra plus souvent maintenant, promis**

Nom-aleatoire **: Coucou toi ! Merci pour la review, comme d'habitude ! Oui, je suis la trame. En fait, j'ai commencé tout ce bazar en me disant : « Mouais, et si Sakura finissait avec Itachi plutôt ? On va changer quelques trucs… » J'ai repoussé la confrontation entre eux jusqu'au bout, parce que je n'étais pas prête. Tellement de façon de le faire et aucune ne me plaît, meuh bon ! Je me suis finalement décidée ! Dire que tout le monde attend ça avec impatience, je ne sais plus où me mettre TT J'adore Saï. Un jour, j'écrirai sur lui, un jour… Merci encore**

Maddie **: Helloooo ! D'accord, d'accord : Maddie, il n'est vraiment pas mort. Tu peux respirer hihi ! Je viens tout juste de me remettre aux fics Ita/Saku moi aussi, je pioche plus souvent dans le côté anglais, mais je trouve souvent des merveilles chez nous aussi ! ça me touche que tu me classes dans cette catégorie ! Je terminerai cette fic, no problem ! Merci du passage et du com', à bientôt !**

Tales of Asalea **: Bondouur ! Ravie de t'accueillir sur cette fic, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait grandement plaisir ! Tu m'as presque rendue narcissique, je me suis sentie fière d'un coup xD Je dois dire que la personnalité des persos est ce qui est le plus difficile, c'est plus simple avec Sakura car ça ne choque pas que je la modifie étant donné les circonstances, ou au pire que je la tue Mouahaha. Quant à Itachi, eh bien, il est mon parfait, je dois le rendre parfait, j'ai pas mal de modèles qui m'aident à le rendre comme il est. Je pense trouver un traducteur un jour, quand j'aurai fini et corrigé l'ensemble, on verra ^^ Tadaaaam Itachi est vivant ! C'est vraiment une surprise ? xD Je lis aussi la nuit, c'est plus drôle x) Merci du pavé (non, non continue j'adoooore !) et merci de me suivre ! A bientôt, Shanna**

 **BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! Contente de vous retrouver en cette journée….de pluie. Oui, je vous ai pondu le nouveau chapitre à cause de ce superbe temps qui m'enferme chez moi. Et plutôt que de réviser mes partielles, moi z'écriiiiiis ! Je vous préviens : je suis une bombe à retardement, toute ma tension a été évacué dans ce chap, à votre tour d'être stressé tiens ! Hihihi**

 **J'adore ce moment où je publie, je me marre toujours autant, sais pas pourquoi.**

 **Place au chapitre, Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Ils vivaient certes dans un monde des plus fantastiques où tout était possible, mais Sakura considérait qu'il y avait des choses qui ne devraient tout simplement pas exister. Par exemple, le fait de simplement franchir une frontière et de se retrouver glacée jusqu'à l'os. Si elle se retournait, elle distinguerait le soleil éclatant qui illuminait le Pays du Sable, ses rayons qui invitaient à venir se délecter de leur chaleur. Maintenant, elle se renfrognait, trempée de la tête aux pieds à cause de la célèbre pluie glaciale qui caractérisait justement le Pays de la Pluie. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu en s'y rendant la première fois était que c'était un pays triste et peu miséricordieux aux premiers abords – comme le prouvaient les deux gardes-frontières qui leur barrèrent immédiatement le passage.

« Halte-là ! »

« Déclinez vos noms et identités. »

Heureusement, Jiraya n'avait pas l'air perturbé le moins du monde.

« Je m'appelle Ôgama Sennin. » Se présenta-t-il tranquillement. « Et voici mon élève, Shima. »

Sakura faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se retint de justesse. Visiblement, le Sannin avait un plan. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, donner leurs véritables noms n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention et aurait constitué une preuve de leur venue.

« Vous êtes étrangers à ce pays. » Commenta l'un des gardes, suspicieux. « Que venez-vous faire au Pays de la Pluie ? »

« Nous sommes en plein voyage touristique et nous souhaiterions contempler vos célèbres monuments. » Répondit automatiquement Jiraya, il disait cela comme s'il mourait réellement d'envie de voir ces _merveilles_.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard interloqué. Le deuxième renifla brusquement, l'air mauvais.

« Ame n'accepte pas les visiteurs. » Leur apprit-il comme si c'était évident. « Il n'y a rien à voir. »

« Je vais devoir vous demander de partir, Monsieur. » Renchérit l'autre.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir m'y résoudre, _Monsieur_. » Répondit Jiraya sur un tout autre ton.

Menacés, les deux gardes s'apprêtèrent à riposter.

« Attendez, Messieurs ! » Gazouilla joyeusement Sakura en se mettant entre eux. « Nous ne sommes pas venus causer des ennuis ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous en prendre à de vulgaires vagabonds ? »

Le garde fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant. Contre toute attente, il la renifla simplement. « Tu m'as l'air de sentir plutôt bon pour une nomade, ma jolie. Et si tu nous montrais un peu ce que tu caches dans ton sac ? »

Le voyant avancer la main, Sakura s'écarta avec dégoût.

« Attends une seconde. » Lui ordonna l'autre avant de pointer un doigt vers Sakura. « Je crois que son visage m'est familier. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient ici. »

Surprise, Sakura ne sut quoi répondre. En y réfléchissant, c'était effectivement lui qu'Itachi avait envoyé faire la sieste face contre terre ! Son compagnon était différent, ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait pas. N'étant pas certaine de ce que le garde se souvenait de ce jour-là – elle espérait qu'il avait oublié le Sharingan – elle profita de son doute.

« En effet ! » Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « C'est la coloration. Pour tout vous dire… » Elle prit un air accablé. « Mon cousin est décédé. Il vivait ici, à Ame. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, mais j'ai cru que je pourrai me recueillir en venant. Il ne me restait que lui, voyez-vous… »

Le premier acquiesça et fit signe à l'autre. « Le jeune Söta est mort la semaine dernière. »

Priant ce Söta de ne pas lui en vouloir, Sakura acquiesça vivement. Lancée dans son mensonge, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir son sac, prenant l'air innocent et en sortit le bouquet de fleurs de papier que Naruto lui avait remis le soir où Konan était partie, symbole de paix entre les deux parties. Cela eut l'effet escompté, les deux hommes eurent un mouvement de recul à cette vue.

« C'est le cadeau de l'Ange Messager ! » S'écria le premier. « Où avez-vous eu ça ?! »

Pour en rajouter, Sakura tendit le bouquet pour le leur présenter. Personne ne faisait ça aussi bien que Konan, ils ne pouvaient en douter et elle le savait. « Je l'ai reçu lorsque mon cousin est mort. J'ai cru que cela venait de quelqu'un qui lui était proche. »

« Non. » Le garde secoua la tête. « C'est un emblème. L'Ange en fait cadeau à la mort de nos semblables. Ce sont les seules fleurs qui ne périssent jamais, rien ne les détruit. »

« Vous feriez mieux de le déposer sur la tombe. » Leur conseilla le deuxième, effrayé par la chose.

Il était évident qu'ils prenaient l'Ange Messager au sérieux. Connaissant Nagato et Konan, ils avaient tout fait pour préserver la paix à Ame et empêcher toute révolte. Intérieurement ravie, Sakura s'inclina exagérément.

« Je vous remercie de tout cœur. »

Jiraya ricana lorsqu'ils les saluèrent respectueusement lors de leur passage : « Monsieur. Mademoiselle. »

« Bien joué. » Complimenta le Sannin avec un sourire.

« J'aurai peut-être dû porter le manteau d'Akatsuki. » S'amusa Sakura. « Ils m'auraient alors prise pour une déesse. » Ce genre d'erreur n'était pas déplaisant.

« Tu l'as gardé ? » S'étonna Jiraya.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Souvenir. On ne réchappe pas de l'Akatsuki comme je l'ai fait. Il me servira au prochain festival, ça sera drôle de me déguiser en véritable Nukenin. »

« Si tu le dis. » Marmonna Jiraya.

« Au fait, qui est Ôgama Sennin ? »

« C'est Gamamaru, le Grand Ermite des crapauds. »

« Celui des prophéties ? »

« Tout juste. » Confirma le Sannin.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la pluie était forte. Ils aperçurent plus tard les contours du village, signe qu'ils seraient bientôt à l'abri. Ils ne rencontrèrent plus aucun obstacle, Jiraya supposa simplement que Konan savait déjà qu'ils étaient là et les attendait.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire un détour ? » Demanda soudain Sakura en jouant distraitement avec le bouquet de papier.

« Un détour ? » S'enquit Jiraya, surpris.

« Oui, par le cimetière. »

* * *

Omoï se contentait de déguster sa sucette tranquillement, tandis qu'il observait Karui se défouler avec acharnement sur Naruto. On aurait dit une bête enragée. Il avait déjà subi la colère de sa coéquipière, mais jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi violente. Ses mains étaient rouges d'avoir donné tant de coups, mais pas autant que le visage de son adversaire, boursouflé et sanguinolent. Le plus étrange, c'était que Naruto ne prenait même pas la peine de se défendre. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de sauver tout un village d'un adversaire redoutable, il encaissait les coups de Karui sans broncher. Quand il tombait, il se relevait dans la seconde, sans montrer sa souffrance.

« Enfoiré ! Que ce soit bien clair ! » S'exclama Karui en reprenant son souffle. « Te rouer d'une infinité de coups ne me soulagera pas ! Je n'arrêterai que lorsque tu commenceras à parler de Sasuke et de votre coéquipière ! »

Elle s'élança de nouveau vers lui, prête à le matraquer. Alors que son poing s'apprêtait à éclater la deuxième pommette pratiquement intacte de Naruto, une main gantée l'intercepta et stoppa la course de Karui. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais le nouveau venu la tenait fermement.

« Ne t'en mêle pas ! » Cracha-t-elle. « C'est lui qui l'a voulu. » Après tout, c'est Naruto qui lui avait demandé de se défouler sur lui, de lui faire subir toute la rage qu'elle accordait à ses coéquipiers.

« Saï, reste en dehors de ça. » Souffla difficilement Naruto derrière lui.

« Naruto, tu n'as pas à être tabassé dans l'intérêt de Sasuke, Sakura ne l'aurait jamais toléré. » Répondit Saï sans jamais lâcher l'attaquante.

« Ferme-la. C'est mon choix. »

Saï tiqua et resserra son emprise. « Sasuke n'a fait que te faire du mal. Si c'était moi… »

De plus en plus en colère, Karui lui envoya son deuxième poing libre. « Si tu te mets en travers, ON TE MASSACRERA AUSSI ! »

Néanmoins, Omoï décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et l'empêcha de cogner ce Saï. Un poing chargé à deux centimètres de son nez, Saï demeurait imperturbable. C'était comme s'il était prêt à prendre pour l'autre. Karui détestait ça.

« Laisse tomber. » Lui conseilla Omoï. « Les passer à tabac ne nous mènera nulle part. Tu aurais déjà dû le remarquer. D'ailleurs, il nous a promis son aide. Quoi que tu fasses, il refusera de trahir ses amis. Il a beau être un ennemi, j'aime les gars comme lui. Un homme se doit d'honorer sa parole. »

Karui se libéra brutalement, vexée. Saï en profita pour soutenir Naruto qui ne tenait plus debout. Décidément, il ne le comprendrait jamais. L'arrivée de Samui calma la colère de Karui qui se figea, prise sur le fait.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas causé de problèmes. » Dit-elle à son équipe en remarquant le visage de Naruto.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. » S'empressa de répondre Omoï alors que Karui paraissait horrifiée et secouait vivement la tête. « On a appris que Killer-Bee pourrait être en vie ! Il faut aller le sauver. D'abord, on doit trouver la planque d'Akatsuki ! »

« Et ensuite ? Nous allons nous occuper nous-même d'un ennemi qui est parvenu à capturer Killer-Bee lui-même ? Par ailleurs, nous ne savons pas combien de repaires possède l'Akatsuki. L'infiltrée de Konoha nous a échappé. Par où commencer ? Nous devons récolter des informations nous-même, puis les analyser. C'est la première étape. » Elle conclut en faisant demi-tour, les invitant silencieusement à la suivre.

« Emmenez-moi avec vous. » Souffla Naruto, ce qui les arrêta. « Je veux vous aider à secourir votre Jinrûchiki, et il y a une chose dont j'aimerai parler au Raikage. »

« Naruto ! » Tenta Saï.

« Au Raikage ?! » S'écria Karui en brandissant le poing. « Alors que tu couvres une espionne d'Akatsuki ?! Te fous pas de nous ! »

« Karui… » La calma Samui en dévisageant le garçon.

« Sakura n'est pas une espionne… » Naruto se releva avec l'aide de Saï. « C'est elle qui a prévenu Konoha que l'Akatsuki cherchait votre Killer-Bee. Elle ne devrait pas être condamnée pour des fautes qu'elle n'a pas commises. »

Samui comprit qu'il était ce héros dont tout le monde parlait. Uzumaki Naruto, le porteur de Kyûbi. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais l'Hokage avait été clair.

« Nous n'en savons peu à ton sujet. Ajouté au fait que le Raigake est en voyage sous garde minimale. Il est impossible que je t'arrange une rencontre. »

Déçu, Naruto ne dit plus rien. Il les regarda simplement partir avec un goût amer. Alors, il eut une nouvelle idée et s'accrocha à Saï. « Saï, emmène-moi voir Kakashi et le capitaine Yamato. »

Rassuré qu'il entende raison, Saï acquiesça et lui apporta son aide. « Compris. Allez… »

Le problème dans cette équipe, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« Très bien, Naruto ! » Approuva Kakashi, ravi, le pouce levé. « Tu iras voir le Raikage. Avec Yamato et moi en tant qu'escorte ! »

Yamato déjanta. « QUOOOOOI ? C'est une mauvaise idée, Senpai ! »

« Oh ? Tu ne veux pas écouter ce que je dis, Tenzo ? »

« Hééééééééé ! Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom ! »

« Allons, allons… »

De son œil valide, Naruto fit un clin d'œil à Saï. Il avait pressenti qu'il pourrait avoir Kakashi en lui parlant de Yondaime. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la manipulation, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il se fiait à son père, parce qu'il avait dit croire en lui. Néanmoins, il leur fallait maintenant parler aux Anciens. Maintenant que Naruto savait pour Minato, ils ne pouvaient plus rien refuser.

« Et pour Sakura ? » Demanda ensuite Yamato tandis qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires.

Naruto tendit immédiatement l'oreille. Kakashi attendit un moment avant de répondre, il croisa le regard de Saï et ce dernier, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, prit la décision de sortir le premier de la tente. Cependant, Kakashi parlait trop fort pour qu'il loupe l'information concernant la position actuelle de Sakura.

« L'Ermite pas net est avec elle. Ça va aller. » Se rassura lui-même Naruto. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Sakura, elle avait survécu à bien pire que la compagnie de Jiraya. Et puis, il appréciait Konan. Il savait qu'il pouvait dorénavant compter sur elle grâce à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Nagato.

Il n'était pas prudent de laisser partir Naruto sans en informer Danzô. Saï entreprit alors de sortir l'un de ses parchemins pour écrire un mot. Kakashi sortit à ce moment-là, l'air innocent.

« Pour le moment, ne dis rien à l'Hokage concernant Naruto, s'il te plait. » Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

Kakashi le dévisagea, surpris. « Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, Saï. Tu fais toi aussi partie de l'équipe 7. Et…je crois en toi. » Conclut-il avec sérieux. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans les arbres. Plus Saï s'intégrait à l'équipe, moins il avait la confiance de la Racine. Il faudrait s'occuper de ça à un moment ou à un autre.

Avant, Saï ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto et Sakura se donnaient tant de mal pour Sasuke, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ferait sûrement la même chose pour eux maintenant. Il avait même menti à Danzô quant à son alibi lors du départ de Sakura. Les mots que venait de prononcer Kakashi l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quel était ce sentiment ? Jamais Danzô ne lui avait inspiré tant de…de…C'était étonnant. Alors, c'était ça ? L'amitié ?

 _ **Village Ok. K/N Ok. Aucune activité suspecte. Rien sur H.S. Prochain rapport en cours. Saï**_

* * *

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt. » Se contenta de dire Konan en guise de salut.

Avec elle, il n'existait pas de limite binaire ami-ennemi, si bien que Sakura ne savait pas exactement si c'était de bon ou de mauvais augure.

« Nous avons rencontré quelques petits problèmes. » Expliqua vaguement Jiraya.

Konan courba un de ses jolis sourcils comme pour dire « En quoi ça me regarde ? », mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle était de ceux qui savaient parfaitement s'exprimer sans avoir besoin de parler. Sakura aurait aimé avoir ce pouvoir en particulier. Par exemple, les voir ainsi, épuisés et dégoulinant aurait révolté n'importe qui ayant un peu de cœur et d'hospitalité. Si Konan en disposait, elle le cachait à la perfection. Ils l'avaient simplement trouvé plantée au travers de leur route, un passage secret que Jiraya semblait bien connaître – à se demander depuis combien de temps il espionnait ses anciens élèves sans pour autant les approcher. Cela ne semblait pas étonner Konan, ce qui rendait Jiraya un peu mal à l'aise. Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une si bonne idée.

« Disons que… »

« Danzô est passé Hokage. » Annonça directement Sakura sans prendre de pincettes.

En remarquant les traits de Konan se durcir, Sakura sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle s'étonnait elle-même ces temps-ci. Les derniers mois l'avaient amenée à se forger un caractère opiniâtre et une expérience certaine, préambule aux ressources. Ainsi, faire affaire avec l'Akatsuki était presque devenu un jeu d'enfant. Sakura soutint le regard de Konan sans sourciller, bien décidée à lui donner une tout autre image que la femme avait d'elle. Finalement, Konan termina cet échange par un discret rictus moqueur avant de tourner les talons avec une élégance que la Sakura frigorifiée lui enviait. Non, décidément, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« Suivez-moi. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien tomber dans un piège. Il n'était pas encore dit que Konan était réellement une alliée, elle était du genre désintéressée lorsque ça ne concernait pas ses proches. Échangeant un regard, Jiraya et Sakura lui emboîtèrent le pas. De toute façon, ils préféraient être partout ailleurs que sous cette pluie battante.

* * *

À moins de n'en compter les marches, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il y avait, au centre même de la tour, les quartiers secrets de l'Akatsuki – le repère principal, celui-là dont Itachi avait préféré lui taire l'emplacement. L'endroit était bien différent des grottes et cabanes que Sakura avait pu visiter. Elle en apprécia chaque parcelle, de la couleur des pierres qui se patinait avec le temps jusqu'aux longs divans de cuir rouge étendu devant l'âtre. Il y avait une vieille table de shôgi contre le mur, les pièces étaient encore étalées sur la planche. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, on pouvait trouver des arcades, dont les faces et côtés étaient couverts d'arabesques de bon goût. Charmée, Sakura prit plaisir à visiter ces lieux où elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds, guidée par Konan après que Jiraya les ait abandonnées pour convoquer Fukasaku, bien trop heureux de les laisser entre femmes.

Ils avaient plus ou moins survécu à la colère de Konan. Son manque de surprise évident – cette ordure y serait parvenue un jour ou l'autre, avait-elle conclu – ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir connaître les moindres détails de ce nouveau mandat. De par ses anciennes fonctions, Danzô avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il savait faire régner l'ordre : par l'annihilation totale. Ame ne serait pas épargné, pas si sa dirigeante représentait une menace et Shimura n'avait pas oublié Hanzô, ni le visage de ses ennemis. Konan avoua qu'elle aurait pu écraser Danzô sur le champ de bataille quelques jours auparavant, mais que Nagato avait nécessité toute son attention. Finalement, ils lui avaient ouvert la voie.

« C'est une insulte à la mémoire de ses prédécesseurs. » Dit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. « Et à mon maître. »

« Ses actes ne resteront pas impunis. » Approuva Konan. « Néanmoins, autant ma haine est allée croissante, autant je ne puis mettre mon pays en danger. Une fois a suffi. »

« Je comprends. » La rassura Sakura. « Tu gouvernes, maintenant. »

« Pas aussi bien que je ne l'aimerai, Nagato était plus qualifié pour cette tâche, je ne faisais qu'appliquer ses lois. Elles étaient dures, mais nous n'avons pas connu de guerre depuis les jours sombres. »

« Au moins, Nagato agissait pour son peuple. » Le défendit Sakura avec un sourire amer. « Danzô nous met tous en danger. »

Le piercing sous sa lèvre remua et les yeux de Konan se teintèrent d'amusement. « Konoha, la grande puissance, bafouée par un fou. »

« Alors, tu ne penses pas qu'il fallait que ça arrive ? » Lui demanda curieusement Sakura.

D'après Jiraya, chaque nouvelle ère apportait son lot de changements. Il pensait dur comme fer qu'il fallait en apprécier chaque aspect et qu'elle, mieux que quiconque, devrait savoir que même les plus mauvaises herbes avaient elles aussi des vertus.

« Non, mais ça _devait_ arriver. » Supposa calmement Konan tandis qu'elles longeaient un nouveau couloir. « Espérons simplement qu'il a perdu son goût belliqueux, il ne faudrait pas que Konoha s'accoutume à sa phraséologie pleine de ruse. Personne ne mérite de vivre sous la tyrannie. » Ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Dans son regard, Sakura devina qu'elle en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet. Son enfance avait été bercée par la guerre, puis Ame avait connu une nouvelle période sombre sous Hanzô. Et même adulte, sa vie n'avait pas mieux tourné quand elle s'était retrouvée à servir Madara. Konan avait été une simple spectatrice dans le tumulte de son existence, avec des mentors qui ne cessaient de lui brûler les ailes.

« Madara est grotesque, mais je me demande si le monde de Danzô n'est-il pas encore pire ? » Se laissa dire Sakura en réfléchissant à voix haute.

Parce qu'après tout, Madara fantasmait sur un monde où tout le monde serait satisfait – un monde terrible où personne n'aurait vraiment de choix à proprement parlé, mais un monde qu'il pensait idyllique tout de même. Danzô…Eh bien, le pouvoir était le pouvoir. S'il pouvait s'en contenter, il ne se salirait pas les mains, son monde se résumait à la Racine. Heureusement ou non, elle n'en faisait pas partie. Si elle devait choisir entre une vie au service de Danzô et une autre virée à l'Akatsuki, elle remonterait le temps pour demander où signer à Pain. Mafieux ou pas, l'Akatsuki de Pain respectait les convictions de ses membres. Konan l'observa à la dérobée, amusée.

« Ton alliance avec Itachi t'a réussi. » Approuva la femme en acquiesçant. Quelques mois auparavant, il était certain que jamais Sakura n'aurait eu cette pensée. Il fallait être membre pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être que l'Uchiha avait fait plus que tenter de la rallier. Il n'aurait pas été impossible qu'elle soit un bon élément. « Quel effet cela fait-il, de fuir ses racines ? »

Sakura ricana.

« C'est comme être à la maison ! » Répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Elles échangèrent un regard et, moment étrange, Sakura se réjouit de l'absence de Jiraya, car elle n'aurait jamais osé avouer ça en sa présence. En fait, elle n'aurait jamais osé avouer ça à quiconque à Konoha. Bien sûr, elle s'était confiée à Kakashi et Tsunade sur ses impressions, tous deux avaient vainement tenté de la rassurer : elle trouverait de nouveau ses repères au village. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au repaire – et bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais mis les pieds auparavant, c'était l'Akatsuki et c'était ses membres qui avaient foulé ces couloirs. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'était intégrée à l'organisation, ne vous y méprenez pas, mais de toute sa vie, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante que durant ces semaines à porter l'hideux manteau noir à nuages rouges. C'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'oublier et qu'on lui rappellerait sans cesse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi ninja que ces jours-là et elle ne le comprenait que maintenant qu'elle se baladait aux côtés d'un ancien membre.

« Tu le portes toujours. » Fit d'ailleurs remarquer la jeune fille en désignant le manteau.

« On oublie difficilement ses origines. » Se justifia Konan. « Tout était différent à notre époque, l'Akatsuki originelle, le repère des sans-nations. Yahiko disait : un calice vide de toute colère voit le monde tel qu'il devrait être, un monde de compassion débarrassé de son injustice. Lutter pour cet idéal, c'était l'unique but de notre Akatsuki. Après la mort de Yahiko, Nagato forma un partenariat avec Madara afin de remodeler l'organisation. Il ne subsista rien de nos anciens rêves. »

« Je suis désolée. » Répondit Sakura, compatissante.

« Ne le sois pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir des dettes, mais j'en ai une envers Naruto. Vous êtes là grâce à lui. »

« Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, je suppose que ça se discute. »

« On ne survit pas en faisait confiance, Sakura. » Son ton se fit plus doux. « On se saisit des opportunités, voilà tout. »

« C'est ce qu'aurait dit Godaime. » Émit doucement Sakura.

« Une femme intelligente. » Acquiesça Konan, et elles poursuivirent leur visite.

Si elle avait été plus attentive, Sakura aurait sûrement remarqué que Konan cherchait manifestement à les éloigner un maximum de Jiraya. À cette occasion, l'opportunité était bien trop belle.

* * *

En tout cas, ce ne furent pas ses sens de ninja qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. En y repensant, tous les éléments étaient déjà présents, elle n'avait juste qu'à regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez. Itachi dirait bien plus tard qu'après tout, elle restait elle-même, elle était la naïve de l'histoire. Elle avait survécu grâce à sa seule chance, rien d'autre. Sakura sentit un goût amer sur sa langue, une sensation désagréable aux relents chimiques qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était sa faute, elle avait suivi Konan sans vraiment y penser. Kami qu'elle était ignorante ! Cela dit, elle ne pensait pas que Konan cherchait vraiment à lui faire du mal. La drogue lui donnait une sensation de nausée, mais elle n'était pas bien méchante. Son corps abritait nombre de contrepoisons, celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Un mal de tête rodait sous son crâne, mais elle était parfaitement consciente. Elle continua d'avancer, avec son amertume pour seule compagnie, Konan ayant disparu sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Konan ? » Appela-t-elle néanmoins.

D'ailleurs, comment était-elle arrivée là ? Une seconde auparavant, elle était derrière la femme, dans le couloir principal où se trouvaient les chambres des membres d'Akatsuki. Maintenant, elle était dans un genre de tunnel malfamé avec pour seul éclairage une torche grossièrement accrochée au mur. Elle fit volteface, prête à revenir sur ses pas afin d'en trouver le bout, mais chose étrange, elle ne reconnaissait pas le chemin. C'était comme si elle venait de traverser une porte – qui n'existait pas, bien sûr – et qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un autre lieu complètement différent. La partie chic de la Tour n'aurait alors jamais existé, remplacée par des mètres de roches humides qui disparaissaient plus bas. Est-ce qu'elle s'était fait avoir ? Soit ses sens lui jouaient des tours, soit elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les alliances.

« Bien joué, Sakura. Encore un sacré coup. » Fulmina-t-elle. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle se souviendrait de ce que cela faisait d'avoir de vrais alliés. Elle supposa que si elle demandait, on lui répondrait aussi qu'on ne pouvait vivre qu'en ne comptant que sur soi-même. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle croise quelqu'un ici, ou qu'elle s'en sorte. Néanmoins, elle décida qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien profiter du moment pour explorer cette partie étrange. Elle allait bien, elle ne se sentait pas réellement droguée, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à poursuivre sa route. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Si la tour était impressionnante, nul n'avait visité les catacombes – ça, c'était quelque chose. On était vraiment loin des grottes et des cabanons moisis. En fait, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir emprunté d'escaliers, mais elle mettait sa main à couper qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à la surface. Et quelle étendue ! le réseau souterrain était colossal et le parcours totalement incompréhensible. Un véritable dédale de roches, elle traversa plusieurs tunnels, généralement courts, mais étroits, dotés de renfoncements où s'entassaient des cartons remplis de feuilles, parfois d'objets étranges dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence jusqu'alors, et même des armes d'origine douteuse et moyenâgeuse. Tout cela semblait avoir été abandonné depuis des années.

Sakura rencontra plusieurs issues de ce qu'elle pensait être des sorties, des pentes grotesques qui semblaient monter et mener à la surface, mais elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'être attirée plus loin. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et de malsain à la fois dans ces tunnels. Quelquefois, elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter de la culpabilité de Konan, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu pousser la femme à la perdre ici. Ce n'était pas sérieusement dangereux – une ancienne monnaie ? Pensa-t-elle en retournant l'une des vieilles pièces posées sur une caisse en boîte humide – et elle n'était pas totalement recluse. Elle sentait de l'air frais non loin d'elle, il y avait une sortie quelque part. Non, elle s'était simplement perdue. Et sa théorie se confirma un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à une porte non verrouillée encastrée dans le mur.

Si quelqu'un se posait encore la question : non, l'Akatsuki n'était pas une simple organisation terroriste. C'était peut-être même la meilleure opération qui s'était montée durant ce dernier siècle. En poussant le battant, Sakura n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver au centre d'un véritable marché noir. À quoi pensait-elle ? Les quartiers principaux d'Akatsuki, nom de nom. C'était le point d'ancrage, tout y transitait. Il y avait une véritable transition entre le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter et cette pièce. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue au milieu de la salle des archives de Konoha. Au village, ils avaient leurs propres services secrets, mais l'Akatsuki n'était pas resté en restes. En réalité, elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait simplement échappé à leur surveillance, elle trouva un nombre incalculable de dossiers classifiés. Une bonne partie destinée à des missions rémunérées. Impressionnant ou pas, Pain avait réussi à créer une réforme à lui seul. Ce n'était pas les manières utilisées par les villages ninjas, mais la preuve était là : les services d'Akatsuki avaient été très demandés au cours des dernières années.

Sakura se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils n'avaient tout simplement pas brûlé les preuves, mais peut-être qu'ils s'en contentaient. Au vu de sa haine des grandes nations, réunir une quantité de personnes prêtes à débourser des sommes inestimables pour contrer leurs principes avait sûrement encouragé Madara dans sa lancée. Jamais Konoha n'aurait autorisé de telles missions, grimaça Sakura en reposant un vieux dossier corné. Son prochain mouvement lui causa du tort, car elle se prit les pieds dans la bretelle d'un sac abandonné à même le sol, et perdit l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, elle agrippa certainement quelque chose, puisqu'une marée d'objets lui tomba dessus, la forçant à rester au sol et se protéger le visage. Entourée par un nuage de poussière, Sakura ventila la pièce à l'aide de sa main tout en se relevant lentement, toussant et recrachant ce qu'elle venait de respirer. Elle se figea brutalement en découvrant ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus : des liasses et des liasses de billets. Il y en avait partout – tellement qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu passer à côté.

Ce n'était pas tout, et c'était exactement pourquoi elle avait pensé au marché noir, elle remarqua des cartons intéressants au fond de la pièce. Intéressants comme illégaux, des centaines de boîtes étiquetées s'entassaient les unes sur les autres. Sakura se pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant des noms de médicaments interdits de circulation. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, mélangés ensemble de la façon la plus dangereuse qu'il soit – un mauvais contact et deux substances pouvaient faire exploser l'endroit, si bien qu'elle manipula les boîtes avec précaution, se demandant lequel des membres pouvait bien s'intéresser à de tels produits. Le premier candidat était Sasori, on ne créait pas les poisons à partir de rien, mais Kakuzu aimait bien l'argent et la revente de ces choses pouvait bien expliquer les liasses entreposées. Enfin, les cartons sentaient le moisi et des couches de poussières recouvraient ses mains, les boîtes n'avaient pas souvent été manipulées. C'était donc un genre d'entrepôt qui servait à tout et n'importe quoi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Gronda une voix derrière elle.

Sakura sursauta et se retourna brusquement, prise sur le fait. Konan parcourut la pièce du regard, fronçant les sourcils face à l'argent étalé au sol et les feuilles volatiles. Elle revint vers elle avec un masque froid.

« Je me suis perdue. » Expliqua Sakura.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle. Tu ne sais pas ce dont ces tunnels regorgent. »

« De quoi est-ce que- »

« Ah ! vous êtes là ! »

À peine Jiraya fut entré dans la pièce qu'une détonation retentit, il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter les projectiles, des dizaines et des dizaines de kunai, senbons et armes pointues se fichèrent contre la porte, là où le Sannin se tenait un second avant. Le monstrueux arsenal prit une bonne minute pour s'épuiser, s'échappant des poutres au plafond. Durant ce laps de temps, toute la pièce trembla violemment et ils attendirent simplement que la tempête cesse.

« Eh bien. » Laissa échapper Jiraya, soulagé, mais nettement moins rassuré.

« C'était quoi ça ? » S'enquit Sakura, horrifiée en pointant la porte meurtrie du doigt.

Konan croisa les bras, agacée. « Une petite démonstration. Kakuzu n'aimait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires. »

« Une démonstration ? » Répéta Sakura dans un couinement.

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'était sûrement destiné à Hidan. » Elle renifla. « Sortez d'ici, vous n'avez pas à vous trouver là en premier lieu. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais perdue. » Marmonna Sakura en obtempérant.

Son pied heurta un obstacle, et elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaître un flacon qu'il disparut sous une étagère. Il y en avait toute une traînée, de toute façon. Sans se soucier de la réaction de Konan, Sakura s'accroupit pour en saisir un, curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle lisait l'étiquette, surprise. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait avoir ingéré involontairement tout à l'heure. Elle en reconnaîtrait les effets les yeux fermés, puisqu'elle s'en servait couramment à l'hôpital, à défaut d'utiliser de la morphine. Comme prévu, ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais étrange.

« Que crois-tu faire ? » Lui dit Konan en fronçant les sourcils, la regardant avancer tout en ramassant les flacons à terre.

Sakura l'ignora, bien trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avançait, ramassait, avançait… Elle passa même devant Jiraya qui les menait vers la sortie.

« Sakura, c'est par là ! » La rappela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Konan s'empressa de la suivre, interloquée. « C'est dangereux, tu ne sais pas ce que Kakuzu a pu faire pour piéger l'endroit. »

« Juste une minute. » Murmura-t-elle en retour.

Elle était déjà passée par là, elle n'avait rencontré aucun piège. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, pas pour Kakuzu en tout cas. Pour lui, seul l'argent comptait. L'argent et les primes intéressantes. Elle cherchait autre chose, il était forcément ici. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de retrouver ses pas, puisqu'elle n'avait fait qu'avancer droit devant elle. Elle retrouva la piste des vieux cartons moisis qu'elle dépassa tout en regardant autour d'elle avec soin, suivie de près par Jiraya et Konan, totalement dépassés.

« Ah ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans un cri de victoire.

« On ne dit pas _ah_. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire embrocher. » Maugréa Jiraya en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux au plafond.

Sakura darda sur lui un regard noir. « Je vous en prie. Auriez-vous oublié que vous êtes un ninja ? »

« C'est une perte de temps. » Décida Konan dans un soupir impatient.

« Pas exactement. » La contredit Sakura en ramassant son trésor.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, le flacon était coincé entre deux caisses anciennes, tout près de l'entrée fantôme qu'elle avait traversée. Elle était arrivée en sens inverse, sans faire attention aux boîtes déposées dans le coin. Le flacon avait dû rouler jusque-là et se glisser entre les deux. Elle gratta l'étiquette, disparue sous la substance violette qui avait coulé du bouchon.

« Il a dû se casser en tombant. » Supposa-t-elle en essuyant sa main souillée sur son pull. « Il est numéroté pareil. »

« Ça, c'est surprenant. » Commenta Jiraya en s'arrêtant sous l'arcade. « C'est la sortie. »

« Vous êtes dans une _tour_. » Lui rappela Konan en reniflant.

Elle lança un regard éloquent vers Sakura, jugeant leur petite virée inutile puisqu'ils n'avaient fait que tourner en rond. Nullement gênée, Sakura remarqua tout de même la porte encastrée qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, sur sa gauche, mais il faisait si sombre qu'elle aurait très bien pu passer devant sans la voir. L'autre côté semblait le seul éclairé, c'était sûrement le seul qui servait aux dépôts.

« Si vous avez fini votre numéro, on pourrait- »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. » La coupa Sakura dans un souffle, plus pour elle-même.

Konan se figea, les lèvres entrouvertes. « Je te demande pardon ? » Dit froidement la femme.

Sakura secoua la tête avec un petit sourire : « J'ai d'abord cru que tu m'avais droguée, mais j'ai dû respirer les vapeurs dans le couloir. Ça explique le mal de tête. » Marmonna-t-elle en se massant le front. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse de s'en sortir en si bon compte. On utilisait ça pour shooter, après tout.

Konan resta silencieusement en long moment, non loin de se sentir insultée. C'était eux qui venaient à elle, pourquoi chercher à les droguer si bêtement quand elle pouvait les éliminer aussi rapidement qu'efficacement ?

« Tu es certaine que personne n'est descendu ici, récemment ? » Insista Sakura en faisant rouler le flacon sur ses doigts.

« Pas à ma connaissance. » Répondit distraitement Konan. « _Ne touchez à rien_. »

« Dégoutant ! » Sifflait Jiraya à l'autre bout du passage en refermant une porte, une grimace sur le visage. « Ce Kakuzu… »

« Ça suffit. » S'impatienta Konan en se redressant.

« C'est à usage exceptionnel. » Expliqua Sakura sans se départir de son assurance. Elle brandit l'objet sous les yeux furieux de Konan. « Ce truc pourrait assommer un bîju, si, et seulement si, il est ingéré. Dans l'air, il ne survit pas et son effet ne dure que quelques heures. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas atterri ici par hasard et que quelqu'un s'en est servi récemment et en grande quantité, il est à peine poussiéreux. »

Jiraya se planta devant elles, la joue poussiéreuse et les mains couvertes d'une texture dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'origine. Il y avait dans ces tunnels des choses que personne n'aimerait voir, cette organisation était définitivement cinglée. Malgré tout, il n'aimait pas la tension qui émanait des deux femmes, elles se défiaient en silence.

« Tu nous caches quelque chose. » Devina Sakura, sa voix était étrange, elle avait comme susurré ces paroles. Pendant un instant, Jiraya crut voir le fantôme de Tsunade sur ces traits, quand elle était franchement en colère et que tout n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Konan plissa légèrement les yeux, trahissant une nervosité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'alors. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, pas un seul bruit ne s'échappait. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Konan avait changé de comportement, beaucoup plus froide qu'à leur arrivée. Elle semblait avoir perdu le contrôle des évènements. Enfin, Konan crispa la mâchoire.

« Madara n'avait pas tort quand il nous a mis en garde contre toi. Fouineuse. » Cracha-t-elle presque, mais son ton n'était pas méchant.

« Je le répète : je me suis perdue. » Se défendit Sakura dont les joues commençaient à chauffer, elle n'était cependant pas prête à se laisser intimider. « Mais je continue de croire que ce n'était pas un hasard. »

« La confiance n'est pas à sens unique. » Ajouta Jiraya à voix basse.

Lentement, Konan se tourna vers lui. « Ne me menacez pas. » Le prévint-elle durement. « N'oubliez pas : c'est vous qui êtes venus à moi, pas l'inverse. » Elle les regarda tous les deux, définitivement mécontente. Puis elle leur fit un mouvement sec du menton, les invitant – ou leur ordonnant, c'était plus son genre – à la suivre à l'étage.

* * *

« Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. » S'excusa ensuite Sakura. « Seulement, si on reste ici, autant savoir ce qui nous attend, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rien si vous respectez mes consignes. »

« C'est toi qui m'as semé. » Lui rappela l'autre en haussant les épaules. « Je cherchais juste mon chemin. »

« Ta curiosité te perdra. » Marmonna Konan sans se retourner. « Je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite. Ce fut le premier repaire d'Akatsuki, d'autres sont venus par la suite. Plus personne n'a jamais remis les pieds ici depuis longtemps. Les réunions étaient rarement physiques. Il n'y avait que Nagato et moi. »

« Pourquoi les chambres alors ? » S'enquit Jiraya en testant chaque poignée, elles étaient toutes verrouillées, protégées par de drôles de mécanismes. Il lui sembla même que l'une d'elles tenta de le mordre, il retira sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« C'était bien avant. Nagato n'avait pas encore découvert le Gedô Mazo. Yahiko nous menait, personne ne partait en reconnaissance sans son accord. Il nous arrivait de rester enfermés dans cette tour des joues durant. »

« Alors aucun membre actuel…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Aucun d'eux n'est jamais resté ici ? »

« Jamais plus de quelques heures. » Répondit Konan. « Kakuzu et Hidan étaient quasiment les seuls. Il arrivait que Sasori et Deidara s'y arrêtent lorsqu'il se créait une nouvelle marionnette (Sakura grimaça), mais son corps était toujours humain à ce moment-là. Comme je l'ai dit, les réunions étaient rarement physiques. »

Donc, si elle comprenait bien, le repaire principal de l'Akatsuki ne l'était pas vraiment. Il n'avait servi qu'au temps de la première version de l'organisation, une bonne dizaine d'années auparavant. Si on excluait le fait que Kakuzu y avait trouvé un moyen de garder ses affaires à l'abri, la Tour n'était pas le plus dangereux des endroits – c'était plus un symbole qu'autre chose, le repaire du chef, en quelque sorte.

« Détrompe-toi. » Reprit Konan lorsque Sakura lui fit part de cette réflexion. « Tu n'as vu que la première partie du sous-terrain. Il y a des parcelles que jamais tu n'oublierais – même si tu le voulais – si tu les voyais. Il s'est passé des choses atroces dans cette Tour. »

« Tu dis ça pour me faire peur et nous dissuader de fouiller. »

Konan eut un sourire en coin. « Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. L'Histoire est chargée d'horreur. En tout cas, je vous prierai de ne pas vous promener librement. Les pièges de Kakuzu sont facilement évitables, mais d'autres protections pourraient causer votre perte. Je ne serai pas responsable d'un incident malencontreux. »

Sakura comprit que l'avertissement lui était destiné, elle choisit de ne pas commenter. Konan acceptait de leur accorder un peu d'hospitalité, forcée certes, mais valait mieux ça que dans une prison à Konoha ou Kumo.

« Si aucun membre ne venait ici, pourquoi y placer des protections ? » Demanda Sakura après que Konan ait désactivé une nouvelle défense qui, d'après elle, les aurait réduits à l'état de cendres s'ils avaient parcouru ce couloir sans elle.

« Madara n'est pas le seul à avoir des secrets. »

« Ces pièges lui étaient destinés ? »

Konan la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa route, imperturbable. « S'il est assez stupide pour venir ici, il l'est assez aussi pour y mourir. »

« Un Genjutsu n'arrêtera pas Madara Uchiha. » Se moqua presque Jiraya derrière elles.

« J'y compte bien. » Murmura Konan.

Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non de son enjouement. Ce n'était pas un secret que Konan – comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle – désirait planter une arme dans le cœur pourri de Madara Uchiha (en avait-il seulement un ?), mais elle devrait faire la queue. Toutefois, elle était persuadée que l'Uchiha finirait tôt ou tard par débarquer, à la recherche du Rinnegan. Elle était prête à l'accueillir. Sakura préférait ne pas être là quand ça arriverait, si Konan désirait mourir, c'était son problème. Jiraya lui donna un coup de coude, mais elle s'en fichait. Ils venaient chercher une cachette, pas la mort.

« Vous serez à l'abri, ici. » Les rassura Konan. « En fait, vous le serez plus que la plupart des gens. Même un bîju ne viendrait pas à bout des techniques de Nagato. »

« Comment les protections peuvent-elles tenir sans lui ? Les genjutsus s'annulent à la mort de leur lanceur. »

« Pas pour le Rinnegan. » Intervint cette fois Jiraya et Sakura s'étonna de cette information. « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la Pupille Divine. »

« Celui qui la manie peut devenir un Dieu de la Création, ou de la Destruction. L'un comme l'autre, le pouvoir de la pupille est éternel. » Expliqua posément Konan, la fierté se ressentait dans ces propos. Elle-même avait dû vouer un culte à Nagato, son respect pour lui demeurerait.

« Si Nagato te garde à l'abri, pourquoi vouloir affronter Madara ? » Questionna tout de même Sakura lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

Ils avaient traversé plusieurs passerelles avant d'atteindre l'aile Est de la Tour. À première vue, elle ne semblait pas aussi large qu'elle ne l'était. Sakura n'avait vu que la façade, elle ignorait totalement la taille du bâtiment à l'arrière, mais elle pouvait dire que l'endroit était vaste. En tout cas, c'était un vrai labyrinthe, il n'y avait plus de doute sur le fait qu'elle ne se promènerait jamais seule, surtout avec ces barrières aussi invisibles que dangereuses.

« Je ne laisserai pas cette ordure s'emparer du Rinnegan. » Siffla Konan. « J'en suis la gardienne. S'il venait à retrouver sa pupille, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Comprends-le bien, je ne me cacherai pas. »

« Je ne me cache pas. » Lâcha Sakura, hargneuse malgré elle.

Konan lui fit face, dévoilant ses lèvres pincées qui ne formaient plus qu'une ligne blanche. Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent les siens facilement, ce que Sakura y lisait lui était totalement inconnu. Konan était nerveuse. Ils avaient remarqué son mécontentement à leur arrivée, la femme avait même vérifié par deux fois qu'on ne les avait pas suivis. Aussi, lorsque Jiraya était parti discuter avec les crapauds, il avait parfaitement senti le clone de papier qui l'épiait du haut de la tour. Ils n'étaient pas entre ennemis, mais ils n'en étaient pas loin.

« Il le faudra bien, pourtant. » Déclara-t-elle sèchement. Avant que Sakura n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question concernant ces paroles vagues et mystérieuses, Konan inhala brusquement et toisa Jiraya. « Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Seuls les membres reconnus de l'Akatsuki peuvent franchir la dernière protection. »

Il fallut à Sakura quelques secondes avant de comprendre que, oui, elle-même pouvait passer.

« Mais je ne suis pas membre de l'Akatsuki. » Protesta l'Haruno, surprise.

Konan haussa les sourcils à son encontre, mais ne dit rien pour la contredire. Seulement, Sakura était persuadée d'avoir très bien compris. Et puis, elle avait appris avec le temps que les gens profanaient rarement des mensonges devant les autres et qu'ils préféraient laisser planer un silence plus parlant qu'un flot de paroles inutiles. Aussi, elle se rappela que Konan lui avait fait visiter une partie du rez-de-chaussée, plus tôt. À son bon souvenir, la femme n'avait désactivé aucune protection. Alors, soit il n'y en avait définitivement pas à cet étage, soit il y en avait, mais elle n'avait pas jugé bon de le lui dire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait plutôt opter pour le second choix.

« Tu aurais pu me faire tuer ! » S'indigna-t-elle, furieuse.

Konan haussa les épaules, son manteau se soulevant légèrement sous l'effort. « Il fallait vérifier. Tu étais peut-être un double-agent, mais Akatsuki apporte son lot d'intérêts à chacun de ses membres. À un moment ou à un autre, tu as accepté d'y consentir. »

Sakura se demanda vaguement quand elle avait pu accepter de consentir à tout cela, sans vraiment trouver de réponse. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie membre, elle était simplement une intruse qui essayait tant bien que mal de passer inaperçue. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait d'effort d'intégration, pas quand elle pouvait insulter librement l'Uchiha et proclamer sa loyauté sans qu'on ne puisse l'atteindre. Ah, c'était le bon temps !

« Je ne pourrai pas t'aider une fois de l'autre côté. » La mit en garde Jiraya, tout sérieux retrouvé.

C'était bien sa veine d'être accompagné par le puissant Sannin, Jiraya ne s'était pas montré très utile jusque-là. Non pas que c'était sa faute, Sakura avait plutôt l'impression qu'il était plus aisé de converser avec Konan lorsqu'on avait été membre d'Akatsuki au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et surtout, surtout, il était plus rassurant de progresser dans cette Tour en sachant que les barrières la reconnaissaient, alors même qu'elle n'y avait jamais posé le pied.

« Tout ira bien. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer avec un sourire confiant.

Cette notion avait tellement perdu de sens à ses yeux au cours de ces mois qu'elle se dit que c'était probablement un mensonge. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien ? Il serait plus aisé de se demander ce qui n'allait pas bien justement, et la liste était longue.

* * *

Bien après, Sakura s'était longuement demandé comment elle avait bien pu en arriver là. Certains pourraient penser qu'elle était juste aussi naïve qu'agaçante, qu'elle se prenait peut-être trop au sérieux et qu'elle n'était qu'une figurante dans cette histoire grotesque. C'était sûrement le cas, ce n'était pas son nom qui resterait gravé dans les mémoires, on ne parlerait pas d'elle dans les livres et on ne se souviendrait absolument pas de ses actes. Néanmoins, elle était de ceux qui avaient le plus changé au cours de cette guerre, ni plus, ni moins.

Elle ne s'était jamais confiée sur cette partie de cette vie, pas seulement parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'il n'existait que très peu de personnes prêtes à l'écouter. Parmi elles, il y en avait encore moins qui pouvait comprendre. Ils la regarderaient avec cette manière que les gens avaient, lorsqu'ils rencontraient une personne et ne savaient pas dans quelle boîte la ranger ni quelle étiquette lui donner. Dans son enfance jusqu'à son adolescence, on l'avait peu regardé, et si c'était arrivé par la suite, c'était simplement grâce à la transformation d'un rien en tout, et ce uniquement grâce à Tsunade. Après, ce fut les regards suspicieux et la méfiance, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle-même ne savait plus qui elle était après avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Ce n'était pas seulement elle, mais tout son monde qui avait changé après ça. À ce sujet, elle eut un jour une longue conversation avec l'une des rares personnes à ne pas la juger et qui comprenait un tant soit peu. À la fin, Itachi en avait simplement conclu qu'elle n'était pas folle, mais qu'elle était passée par une phase difficile dont la pente dangereuse n'admettait aucun raccourci : elle avait mûri. Ça arrivait souvent, d'après lui, et le plus dur n'était pas de le surmonter, mais de vivre après.

 _« En réalité, notre perception est souvent voilée par nos attentes. Certains traversent leur existence sans voir au-delà. D'autres, par l'expérience, ont une meilleure acuité et c'est ainsi que les dimensions coexistent. »_

 _« Alors je dois simplement continuer de vivre, comme si de rien n'était ? » Avait-elle demandé._

 _« Chacun a sa propre vision du monde, Sakura. La vraie question est : Est-ce que tu peux vivre en sachant cela ? »_

Il n'était pas évident pour tous de concevoir que tout n'était pas noir ni blanc et qu'il ne fallait pas se cantonner de ça. Un jour, elle avait été une personne, un autre jour elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'Akatsuki, c'en était un peu la cause, mais on ne l'avait pas forcé à se confronter à ce monde. Elle avait simplement ouvert une porte et elle s'était jetée à pleine âme dans une nouvelle réalité, beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus complexe. Elle se moquait éperdument qu'on la pointe du doigt, parce qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Le seul bémol, c'était que ça l'avait un peu éloigné de ses amis, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas cette dimension-là, ils n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds.

Être membre de l'Akatsuki ne voulait pas seulement dire porter un manteau, une bague, ou avoir sa propre page annotée, non, c'était plus que ça. C'était accepter une liberté que personne n'osait entrevoir. C'était quelque chose que la Sakura d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas encore assimilé. Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire à se sentir pourchassé, à vivre tout en sachant que le monde autour de vous souhaiterait vous voir disparaître. En réalité, plus ils désirent vous arrêter, plus vous prenez plaisir à vivre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à ce temps-là, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé sa place, mais elle savait dorénavant où elle n'était pas. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se voir plus grand qu'un simple outil, à désirer avec égoïsme. Voilà ce qu'étaient les fondements de l'Akatsuki : apprendre à vivre pleinement avec qui l'on est réellement.

Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais ils l'avaient été un jour et c'était suffisant. Même si elle restait ninja de Konoha, même si elle dédiait sa vie à son village, elle n'oublierait jamais l'époque où un groupe de fous lui avait ouvert les bras, l'amenant à découvrir un monde où tout était possible et où même le pire criminel pouvait être humain. Si c'était cela, alors elle était un membre de l'Akatsuki. *

* * *

« C'était ça, la protection ? » S'exclama Sakura, étonnée. « Ce n'était pas une méchante expérience. Désagréable, peut-être. »

« La barrière te reconnaît. » Répondit Konan. « Si tu avais été une étrangère, tu ne dirais pas ça. Enfin, tu serais surtout très morte, en vérité. »

« Cet endroit est définitivement à rayer de la carte. » Commenta Sakura, l'estomac noué à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Konan s'était trompée. Dire que la Tour était réellement un monument.** Ce n'était pas une tour, c'était une arme. « Finalement, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de laisser Madara pénétrer ici. »

Konan eut une sorte de rire. « Si c'était aussi simple. »

Sakura sourit un peu. Cette crapule était tout autant reconnu qu'elle, si ce n'est encore plus. Konan était l'une des fondatrices d'Akatsuki, mais Madara la représentait. La hiérarchie avait-elle seulement sa place dans toute cette physique ? D'après Konan, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu sa bague – le bijou assignant chacun des doigts de la Statue à son porteur – le fait de transporter le chakra d'Itachi dans son corps avait amené la Statue à confondre leurs identités, si bien qu'elle avait reconnu Sakura comme étant membre à cause de cela. C'était aussi pourquoi Itachi lui demandait de rester accroupie devant lui lors des appels, ou leurs hologrammes se seraient eux aussi synchronisés.

« Alors elle reconnait le chakra ? » S'enquit Sakura qui mettait tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait tenté (et tenté était le mot) d'imaginer ce qu'auraient donné leurs deux personnes, à Itachi et à elle, en symbiose. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un enfant, sérieusement ? « Il suffit donc d'avoir une des bagues et de faire valoir son chakra pour être reconnu comme étant membre ? »

« Pas exactement, puisque c'est le Rinnegan qui choisit qui sera ou ne sera pas synchronisé durant l'appel. Mais lors des extractions, la bague est essentielle, car elle donne une idée du sens de rotation. »

« Et les barrières ? » Poursuivit Sakura, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur les extractions, ça lui donnait la nausée rien que de repenser à Hidan et à Nibi.

« Cela dépend de la complexité de la technique. Celle que nous venons de traverser requiert une identité propre. La plupart peuvent être aisément contrés quand on connaît les mudras adéquats. »

Néanmoins, Sakura ne se souvint pas avoir jamais vu Itachi ou Kisame effectuer de signes lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire tomber les barrières de protection des différents repaires – parce que ce n'étaient pas de simples illusions, comme elle le pensait, mais de réelles protections.

« Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? » S'étonna Konan en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où venait cette mode du vernis, par exemple ? »

Un souvenir précis lui traversa l'esprit et Sakura le lui raconta, omettant la partie où elle se moquait de l'Uchiha. Konan ricana en ouvrant une nouvelle porte après un énième couloir. Itachi s'était une fois de plus moqué d'elle.

« Avant, nous devions tracer le code à même la terre. Quand c'est devenu trop évident et trop visible, il a fallu changer les méthodes. »

Il y avait vingt kanjis à tracer, un pour chaque doigt. En recouvrant le tout de vernis, personne n'irait imaginer qu'il y avait dessous le code permettant d'entrer dans chacun des repaires. Et évidemment, personne n'avait cherché à vérifier. Tsunade ne serait jamais passée à côté, surtout après l'autopsie du corps de Kakuzu. Il faudrait qu'elle le lui demande, lorsque l'Hokage se réveillerait. Code vestimentaire, tu parles ! pensa amèrement Sakura. Code. Il avait bien dû rire, l'Uchiha. Ou alors, c'était sa façon à lui de lui rendre la pareille après sa petite blague au stand. ***

« J'aurai aimé savoir tout ça avant. » Déclara Sakura, agacée d'en apprendre plus sur l'organisation qu'une fois sortie.

« On ne devient pas membre de l'Akatsuki sans rien. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. »

Tiens, ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir vendu mon âme au diable, ensuite. » Plaisanta vainement Sakura.

« Comme nous tous. » Murmura Konan. « C'est ici. »

Il était temps, faillit dire Sakura. Elle avait dû traverser nombre de pièges, de couloirs et de portes pour arriver jusqu'ici. Elle avait de la chance que Konan l'ait retrouvée aussi vide dans le sous-terrain. C'était tellement grand que, même si les protections la reconnaissaient, elle aurait très bien pu se perdre et on aurait retrouvé son corps des semaines après.

« Pourquoi tant de mystère ? » Se renseigna-t-elle alors que Konan sortait une clé de sa poche. Parvenir jusqu'ici était un exploit pour celui qui essaierait. Dès lors, retrouver son chemin en aurait été un autre en soi. « Qu'est-ce que l'Akatsuki cache d'aussi précieux ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de l'organisation, c'est de mon fait. » Avoua Konan en déverrouillant la porte. « Je ne tenais pas à ce que quelqu'un de mal intentionné tombe dessus. Il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. »

Sakura commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et, il fallait l'avouer, à avoir peur. Elle n'avait pas l'expérience et le détachement de Konan, elle avait encore du mal à affronter les dangers sans son équipe ou sans coéquipier assez solide. Et quand c'était le cas, elle n'était elle-même pas prête. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien tomber dans un nouveau piège et Jiraya ne pouvait ni l'aider ni la rejoindre.

« C'était ta destination, de toute façon. » Continua Konan. « Je désactivais les protections quand tu t'es…égarée. Je comptais t'amener ici. »

« Et Jiraya ? » Demanda Sakura qui avait noté qu'elle rendait tout ça personnel.

Konan eut un petit sourire sans joie. « Il ne comprendrait pas. »

Le « clic » se fit entendre, rendant les choses plus sérieuses que jamais. « Je t'ai dit qu'on ne devenait pas membre sans rien en échange. Dans cette pièce, tu devras faire un choix. » La prévint Konan. « Madara avait réellement raison. Rien ne réunit plus ses ninjas que leur appartenance à leur village. N'aie pas peur. Tu étais manifestement destinée à venir ici. »

La peur au ventre, Sakura entra.

* * *

Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour y mettre un mot. Pas une année de plus ni plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Une seule seconde avait suffi pour lui faire admettre que Tsunade aurait toujours raison à son sujet et que tout ceci était, et resterait bien évidemment personnel. Une seule seconde avait suffi, un seul regard, pour qu'elle réalise l'ampleur du désastre : elle était juste tombée amoureuse d'Itachi Uchiha. Et le pire, car c'est possible, était qu'elle l'avait fait après sa mort. On l'avait pourtant mise en garde contre ses pensées. On lui avait dit de ne pas idéaliser la vérité, surtout alors qu'elle ne savait rien.

Si la mort d'Itachi ne l'avait pas détruite, pas comme l'avait fait l'annonce de la fausse mort de Sasuke, elle n'en avait pas été moins secouée. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte des semaines passées à ses côtés, à vivre avec les craintes qu'il ne fût pas l'homme que tous pensaient – ce qui s'était finalement confirmé plus tard mais même le déni avait ses limites. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que d'avoir travaillé dur pour effacer une facette d'elle que de la voir revenir au galop sans difficulté. Si Sakura était un peu honnête (et pas seulement envers elle seule) elle avouerait que c'était les gênes. Voilà, c'était sa faute à lui, il n'avait qu'à ne pas ressembler à Sasuke et à l'image qu'elle avait toujours eue de l'Amour. Et pour en remettre une couche et ne rendre jaloux personne, elle dirait également que, Sasuke content ou pas, il était né le premier. À ce sujet, la loi de la priorité était assez stricte.

Si on mettait de côté son attrait pour la beauté (elle suspectait Sakura Intérieure, ressortie étrangement à la même époque du grenier), il y avait tout bonnement sa compassion, atout ou pas, elle commençait sérieusement à se le demander. Comme elle l'avait déjà dit, si ce n'était pas elle, qui pleurerait la mort d'Itachi ? Qui ferait un geste pour lui ? Qui oserait, même ? À leur époque, on ne lui pardonnerait pas une telle chose, mais les circonstances jouaient contre eux. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à connaître la vérité, mais même sans, elle n'était ni la première, ni la dernière dans son cas. Soyons réalistes, dans sa tranche d'âge et même plus loin, parmi les femmes qui avaient connu l'Uchiha, combien d'entre elles avaient levé le menton à sa mention après le massacre ? Dès lors, quelles étaient celles qui, lorsqu'il se pavanait dans les rues, s'étaient arrêtées pour contempler ce mâle dans un autre monde ?

Idiote ou pas, Sakura au moins avait la bienséance d'avouer qu'elle en aurait été, même si c'était dans l'intimité de sa chambre ou là où elle était certaine qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Non, on n'oubliait pas un homme comme Uchiha Itachi. Dans son sillage, il laissait une empreinte en vous qui ne s'effaçait jamais, même la plus infime et la plus discrète des marques. Seulement, contrairement à ces femmes, Sakura était devenue bien plus qu'une simple spectatrice. Elle avait abandonné une partie d'elle-même à cet homme dès l'instant où il l'avait vu vraiment, où il avait lu son âme. Par la suite, elle avait honteusement laissé reposer ses secrets (et sa vie) sur les épaules de son coéquipier, sans savoir qu'il en portait déjà bien assez. La première pensée qu'elle avait eue en s'endormant, la nuit où elle était revenue au village, ce fut qu'elle aurait dû essayer de renforcer leurs liens plutôt que de se contenter de leur relation platonique. Il méritait tellement plus que les mots qu'elle lui avait jetés en pleine figure.

Peut-être était-elle naïve. Cela dit, elle invitait volontiers quiconque voudrait tenter l'expérience à essayer et elle aimerait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passerait. Il fallait le vivre pour le croire. En fait, elle était persuadée que quiconque ayant pu voir ce qu'elle avait vu de lui en serait tombé folle amoureuse. C'était également pourquoi, même si on le lui demandait gentiment, elle n'avouerait jamais à personne comment elle avait fini par l'aimer, car c'était une tout autre chose. Elle ne partagerait ça pour rien au monde, elle aimait bien trop cette impression, celle d'être unique et puissante, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il la rendait : unique et puissante. Pour un peu, il avait totalement raison : certaines choses méritaient qu'on les taise, tout simplement.

* * *

Si le labyrinthe était une épreuve, ce que Sakura vivait était le test le plus horrible, le cruel qui soit. Elle avait déjà assisté au phénomène, elle n'y avait pas participé personnellement, mais elle avait eu l'occasion de voir l'effet que ça faisait. Tsunade pensait qu'il était toujours utile d'en savoir plus, surtout quand elle s'apprêtait à choisir un métier où tous les types de traumatismes se rencontraient. Elle avait donc demandé à Ibiki de lui accorder un stage d'observation dans la cellule psychologique de l'ANBU. À côté de ça, l'épreuve dans la Forêt était un jeu d'enfant.

Après ça, Sakura avait su qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais ANBU. Premièrement, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, deuxième, elle refusait qu'on la pousse à affronter ses peurs les plus intimes et à s'en affranchir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la rende insensible à la douleur, elle aimait croire qu'elle aurait toujours quelque chose à perdre et que lorsque ça arriverait, elle aurait mal, un mal de chien, mais elle s'en sortirait. La peur limite, mais ça forge le caractère. Pour preuve, elle était encore là, non ? C'était bien le fait d'avoir eu peur qui l'avait sauvée. Si Itachi avait un jour eu l'impression qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation, qu'elle gagnait du terrain, il n'aurait pas agi de la même façon.

Dire qu'elle avait cru que tout allait mieux en rentrant à la maison. C'était peut-être ça le problème : elle n'avait plus eu peur, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Finalement, l'absence d'Itachi était devenue une présence rassurante. Il était tout le temps-là. En apprenant la vérité, elle était en colère contre lui. Tout le temps en colère, ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle pensait constamment à lui. Et c'était ça qui était rassurant, elle n'aurait jamais à y faire face. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avant, c'était facile. Comme l'avait dit Naruto : il était mort, problème réglé. On pouvait passer par différents scénarios que le résultat était le même. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'avait donc pas le droit d'être surprise ou de feindre la culpabilité. Être en colère était plus facile.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul un fin halo de lumière traversait les stores fermés. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas prouvé qu'elle était en train de dormir et que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination perverse. Et si elle dormait, elle ne savait pas si c'était là un rêve ou un cauchemar. Sakura tâtonna autour d'elle, ses doigts rencontrèrent le dossier d'une chaise et, à côté, une table. Elle ne regarda pas lorsqu'elle s'appuya dessus, ses yeux rivés sur le lit, elle était incapable de regarder autre chose. Il faisait noir, mais même la plus sombre obscurité n'aurait pas pu venir à bout de l'aura lumineuse qu'il dégageait. Un jour, elle demanderait à Kakashi ce qu'il avait vu à sa mort, pour le moment, elle se contenterait de cela.

Pour dire vrai, Sakura ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'était advenu du corps d'Itachi après son combat avec Sasuke. Avait-il été enterré ou non, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Naruto avait dit que Madara l'avait emporté et plus personne n'y avait fait allusion. Qu'auraient-ils fait d'un macchabée ? Lui donner de prestigieuses obsèques aurait été gênant pour tout le monde et aurait soulevé trop de questions. Le souvenir était tout ce qui lui restait. Quand elle était petite, Sakura se souvenait du jour où Kizashi avait perdu sa mère. Il avait convié une grande partie des civils de leur quartier à lui rendre un dernier hommage, à son appartement. La voisine d'à côté avait alors décliné l'invitation, préférant « garder le souvenir. » Enfant, Sakura n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, tout était clair. Faire face à un cadavre empêchait tout déni. Demandez donc aux visiteurs, à la morgue.

Certains pourraient penser qu'elle tombait misérablement dans le mélodrame, qu'elle avait à peine dix-neuf ans et qu'il y avait pire dans le monde, qu'on ne s'arrêtait pas de vivre après la mort d'une personne qu'on avait connue durant à peine trois mois, c'était de l'hypocrisie, au mieux. Ce n'était pas seulement ça, c'était une demi-vie qui s'était arrêtée ce jour-là. Pendant six ans, Sakura avait fièrement combattu dans un unique but. Naruto et elle avaient passé leur temps à s'améliorer pour Sasuke, pour effacer les traces d'Itachi Uchiha et finalement l'effacer, lui. C'était difficile d'aller au-delà une fois que c'était fini. Après, il ne lui restait plus rien. Son nouveau but ? Tuer Sasuke, quelle ironie ! Dans ce Nouveau Monde, là où les deux frères avaient échangé leurs rôles, il n'y avait pas de sens à ses yeux. On ne lui avait pas assigné de nouveau rôle, à elle. On ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle devrait faire, ce qu'elle allait affronter. Et le tout, seule.

C'était cruel de la laisser entrevoir un monde où Itachi serait là pour l'y aider. Elle avait perdu sa foi le jour où elle avait osé prier les Kamis : _Rendez-moi ce qu'on m'a pris. Rendez-moi tout_. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. L'avaient-ils seulement écouté ?

* * *

Quand elle eut fini de pleurer – car elle l'avait évidemment fait, c'était sa marque de fabrique – Sakura se rappela que Konan lui avait donné des consignes. Elle avait un choix à faire. Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Ce n'était cependant pas en restant plantée contre la table à se lamenter qu'elle comprendrait. À choisir, elle aurait préféré ouvrir la porte, s'enfuir à toutes jambes et laisser Konan se charger des sales besognes. Le problème, c'était que ce n'était pas une épreuve comme les autres. Elle n'était pas face à l'un des tours d'Ibiki, elle n'avait pas affaire à un Genjutsu et ce n'était certainement pas une autre dimension. Après une longue et difficile vérification, elle était bien éveillée et ce qui se passait était réel.

Itachi Uchiha était allongé, une couverture de lin remontait jusqu'à sa taille et son torse se soulevait à rythme régulier. Sakura aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi atroce : il était là, endormi et plus vivant que jamais, à sa merci. Elle avait toujours eu un brin de regret après qu'elle n'ait pu lui apporter son aide médicale. À l'époque, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Les choses étaient différentes, sans oublier cette chair de poule. Comment expliquer qu'il avait pu survivre à son combat ? Si c'était le cas, jamais Sasuke ne s'en serait séparé, ni Madara d'ailleurs. Il y avait forcément autre chose, elle avait bien une idée, mais elle devait se renseigner. Pour le moment, elle décida de s'approcher du lit à pas de loup.

Sans surprise, il était toujours le même, rien n'avait changé si ce n'était le fait qu'elle le voyait endormi pour la première fois. Tout comme Tsunade, il n'avait rien de paisible, mais contrairement à l'Hokage qui grimaçait parfois durant son coma, cette fois c'était la fièvre qui le lui disait. Le visage d'Itachi était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Konan avait dû souvent l'éponger, car il y avait un bol d'eau et un chiffon sur la table de chevet. De plus, les cheveux d'Itachi étaient détachés et ses mèches avaient l'air humides. Sakura approcha son oreille, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher, et entendit un sifflement tandis qu'il respirait. Sakura laissa planer sa main droite au-dessus de son torse, le chakra vert illuminant la pièce. En découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts, elle ferma les yeux. Oh non, il n'en était pas sorti indemne. Son corps était en pleine lutte. Il était en train de mourir.

Vous vous direz : Eh bien, quelle importance ? Elle est médecin, elle allait le soigner et tout irait bien. Si seulement c'était aussi facile ! Les choses ne s'étaient cependant pas déroulées comme ça. La nuit était tombée sur Ame, un silence inquiétant régnait dans la chambre. Sakura était allée chercher la chaise près du mur et s'était installée aux côtés de l'Uchiha. Assez proche pour le toucher, assez loin pour éviter le contact. Encore anesthésiée par la découverte de la survie d'Itachi, elle était effrayée à l'idée de le toucher et de rencontrer une peau dure et froide comme la Mort. Déjà, c'était difficile de ne pas sentir son odeur, changée par la sueur, autant ne rien sentir d'autre, surtout quand il n'y avait justement rien à sentir. Même son chakra était trop faible pour être détecté.

Sakura resta assise de longues heures, fixant sans ciller le visage pâle de son coéquipier, nullement prête à faire face au choix qui s'était installé en elle : Achever la triste vie d'Itachi Uchiha, ou le condamner à une existence qu'il avait toujours haïe. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle serait à tout jamais son bourreau.

* * *

Konan la rejoignit au petit matin, elle se glissa dans la pièce en silence et la traversa calmement pour entrouvrir les stores. En voyant Sakura assise et immobile, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et ne montra aucun signe de surprise. L'Haruno ne savait pas quelle tête elle avait et elle en avait cure, mais il était probable qu'elle fasse peur à voir. Elle tressaillit aux rayons du soleil, elle sentait que ses yeux étaient gonflés et douloureux. Bien qu'elle n'eût que très peu dormi depuis son départ de Konoha, elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle ne se lassait pas de regarder Itachi. Son visage n'avait été que trop flou dans ses rêves.

« J'ai installé Jiraya dans une des suites. » Annonça finalement Konan. « Il m'agaçait. »

Sakura eut un rictus en imaginant le Sannin aller et venir devant la barrière, impatient tel un lion en cage. Il devenait sûrement fou de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait depuis la veille, n'étant pas certain des dires de Konan et de leur véracité.

« Et s'il décide de passer ? » Demanda Sakura d'une voix rauque.

Konan haussa les épaules. « Il trouvera ça…comment as-tu dit ? Ah, désagréable. »

« Quel jeu d'actrice. » Murmura Sakura, totalement ailleurs.

Ils avaient été naïfs de la croire. Konan pouvait parfaitement désactiver la dernière protection, elle n'en avait juste pas eu la volonté. Elle seule devait passer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela : si Jiraya avait trouvé Itachi le premier, il aurait exigé de Sakura qu'elle fasse son travail et qu'elle le sauve. Il n'envisagerait jamais l'autre solution. Le Sannin avait déjà tenté d'arrêter l'Uchiha dans sa course contre la montre, il n'y était pas parvenu. Bien sûr, ça aurait été plus simple si Jiraya était là pour décider, mais Sakura devenait adulte. Elle apprenait le sens des responsabilités.

« Explique. »

« C'est Kisame qui me l'a amené. Il sert ses propres intérêts, » répondit aussitôt Konan en voyant sa moue interrogatrice. « Madara n'est pas au courant. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quatre jours. »

Quatre jours. Et il continuait de lutter. Le corps humain était tellement impressionnant. Sakura ne cessait d'être étonnée lorsque, durant les opérations, le patient était dit cliniquement mort et que son cœur se remettait à battre quelques instants après. Toute l'équipe applaudissait bruyamment comme si c'était de son fait. La nature était bien faite, elle était en éternelle lutte.

« Tu ignorais qu'on allait venir. » Dit froidement Sakura. « Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire ce choix ? »

« Parce que ça ne sera certainement pas le mien ! » S'exclama Konan d'un ton dur.

Sakura la menaça de son index. « Tu te moques éperdument de son sort. Tu attends que Madara se pointe ici, mais tu as maintenant deux des choses qu'il convoite le plus au monde. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Les traits de Konan parurent s'adoucir. « Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que tu ne le croies, Sakura. Et puis, je ne courrai pas de risques inutiles. »

Madara était le plus fort, au moins elle l'admettait. Sakura se demanda combien de temps Konan était restée assise à sa place, ne sachant pas si elle devait achever le mourant ou le garder en vie pour en faire un atout. C'était triste à dire, mais tout le monde connaissant la vérité et ses capacités voyaient Itachi comme un atout. Il était tout de même celui qui parvenait à faire tressaillir Madara, ce n'était pas un détail à négliger.

Sakura s'empara du chiffon qu'elle humidifia, puis elle entreprit de le faire passer doucement sur le visage d'Itachi, ne trouvant aucun réconfort en voyant sa peau s'affaisser sur son passage. « Si j'étais à sa place, il n'hésiterait pas. » Il choisirait de faire ce qui est juste. Il était comme ça, il avait imposé à Sasuke une existence difficile dans l'unique but de parfaire la justice, jamais plus il n'avait laissé quelqu'un souffrir inutilement, d'où sa sans-pitié légendaire.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas pu choisir pour Nagato et Yahiko, comment aurai-je pu ? Cependant, j'ai eu un village, Sakura. Je sais ce qu'est appartenir à une communauté. J'ai préféré croire qu'un allié était plus à même de décider. »

« Tu sais autant que moi qu'il était plus loyal à l'Akatsuki qu'à Konoha, dans le fond. Tu as plus été une alliée que je ne l'ai été. » Déclara amèrement l'Haruno qui se souvenait de leur collaboration secrète.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une dette à payer. »

Sakura lui jeta un regard noir. Ça, c'était petit.

« Prends-le comme tu veux. » Soupira Konan en balayant l'air de son bras. « Mais l'Akatsuki sert les intérêts de ses membres. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es des nôtres. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, ce que tu cherches est à portée de main. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'en saisir. »

Sur ces mots, elle se retira, totalement désintéressée par la décision que Sakura prendrait. Cette dernière se répéta ces paroles durant de longues minutes. Qu'est-ce que Konan dirait, si elle lui disait qu'elle avait changé d'avis ? Qu'elle ne désirait plus retrouver Sasuke, car c'était bien à lui qu'elle avait fait allusion maintenant qu'il était membre d'Akatsuki, mais le tuer ? Elle ne l'aurait pas dit à voix haute, de peur qu'Itachi l'entende. Rien n'avait jamais prouvé que les comateux n'étaient pas conscients de leur environnement, c'était bien pour ça que Shizune passait son temps à murmurer à l'oreille de Tsunade en la priant de se réveiller.

Sakura ignorait comment Konan avait pu savoir qu'elle était aussi sensible à l'histoire et la vie d'Itachi. Naruto était également un excellent candidat pour cette situation, il serait sûrement de l'avis de Jiraya, mais il avait toujours eu la même ambition qu'elle de sauver Sasuke. Soit Konan avait choisi la solution de facilité quand ils étaient arrivés à Ame, soit elle voyait clair dans son jeu, ce qui était ridicule puisqu'elle-même avait encore du mal à avouer qu'elle tenait à Itachi et ne l'avait avoué à personne d'autre. Ou alors, c'était juste parce qu'elles étaient des femmes et que c'était dans leur nature. Elle supposa alors que Konan n'avait pas eu le cœur à se décider, elle venait de perdre Nagato qui avait préféré l'abandonner plutôt que lui laisser le choix de perdre une fois de plus quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

* * *

« C'est ridicule ! » Protesta, comme elle s'y attendait, Jiraya. « Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. »

C'était déjà dur pour lui d'apprendre que Konan, _sa chère Konan_ , lui avait joué un tour. Maintenant, Sakura semblait avoir totalement perdu l'esprit. Comment pouvait-elle seulement envisager de laisser passer une telle chance ? Avoir perdu Itachi une fois avait été un coup dur, une deuxième fois était une fois de trop.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre… »

« C'est toi qui n'as pas l'air de comprendre, jeune fille ! » Se fâcha-t-il et redevenant le puissant Sannin qu'il était. « Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décision. »

« Pas vous non plus ! » S'emporta à son tour Sakura.

Elle était bien contente que Konan ait choisi ce moment précis pour aller se recueillir auprès des siens. Elle avait échappé à la colère de Jiraya et à ses « deux mots à lui dire ! », il était même prêt à raser l'endroit, uniquement pour passer. Il exigeait qu'on désactive la barrière, hors de question d'en tester les effets. Konan avait menti une fois, voire plus, elle pouvait très bien avoir recommencé. Sakura avait encore l'avantage.

« Sakura. » Se calma un peu Jiraya. « C'est pourtant toi qui nous as reproché de ne t'avoir rien dit et d'avoir laissé Itachi mourir. Comment peux-tu seulement y penser ? »

« C'était un suicide, Jiraya. » Lui rappela-t-elle. « Il voulait mourir. Même si j'essayais, il ne tiendrait pas quelques semaines ! Son corps est…j'ai rarement vu ça, et quand je l'ai vu, c'était sur des cadavres ! Il est déjà condamné. »

« Peu importe. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je refuse de le croire. Vous teniez à lui. »

« Tout comme toi. » S'assombrit Jiraya.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur et elle se sentit à deux doigts de pleurer à nouveau, mais elle se contrôla. On lui avait reproché sa vision personnelle, on ne l'y prendrait pas deux fois. Il y a un mois, la Sakura deuxième version aurait accouru chakra en main, Sakura troisième version avait plus d'esprit.

« Et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il faut tout envisager. » Lâcha-t-elle. « Écoutez, je suis de votre avis, c'est merveilleux qu'il soit en vie ! Je le pense vraiment. Mais n'oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes si heureux qu'il le soit. Itachi a sacrifié toute sa vie et sa santé pour Sasuke et pour Konoha. » Elle se radoucit, comme si cette tendresse l'avait atteinte elle aussi. « Comment pensez-vous qu'il réagira à son réveil, quand il verra que tout ce qu'il a travaillé dur à protéger est maintenant détruit ? Il nous blâmera et il voudra disparaître à nouveau. »

Il ne se scalperait pas dès le réveil, en tout cas. C'était un Uchiha, il aimait faire les choses en grand. S'il devait mourir une deuxième fois, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'il le fasse bien, même s'il fallait prendre le temps. En attendant, Sakura ne voulait pas endurer ses reproches. Il la tuerait pour moins que ça.

« Et Sasuke ? » Demanda froidement Jiraya en croisant les bras.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ça n'avait aucune importance. Étrangement, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. « Sasuke connaît la vérité et voyez le résultat. Ça ne changerait rien. »

Elle ne le sauverait pas uniquement pour faire plaisir à Sasuke. Elle avait dépassé tout ça. Sasuke pouvait bien la détester, elle avait déjà crié au loup. Elle n'oubliait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là en premier lieu.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la conversation que tu as tenue avec Shikamaru ? »

Elle le dévisagea, surprise. Mince alors, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'entende pas ça. Si Naruto l'apprenait, il allait jaser, ça lui briserait le cœur. Piquée, Sakura soutint son regard. « Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

Ce fut la goutte de trop, Jiraya abattit son poing contre le mur. « MAIS QUI ES-TU, NOM DE NOM ?! » S'égosilla-t-il dans une expression terrifiante.

Était-ce donc si mal de penser au bien-être d'Itachi ? De se soucier un minimum de ce qu'il pourrait penser de tout ça ? Ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Est-ce qu'il y avait une minuscule chance que l'Uchiha veuille bien de ce monde ? C'était peu envisageable. Il le lui avait bien dit : ce n'était plus à lui de sauver Sasuke. Il avait conscience de la situation, il ne s'en souciait plus maintenant. Le faire revenir serait un choix égoïste et les Kamis savaient combien Sakura l'était !

« On trouvera une solution. » Décida Jiraya en baissant la voix. « Mais il n'y a pas de choix qui tienne, Sakura. Soit tu fais ce que je te demande, soit il faudra répondre de tes actes. N'oublie pas que c'est d'un ninja de Konoha dont nous parlons. »

Sakura ne ferait jamais rien qui ferait d'elle une traîtresse. C'était seulement difficile de deviner pour qui elle le serait vraiment : pour Konoha ou pour Itachi ?

* * *

Shikamaru soupira longuement, tentant de se convaincre intérieurement que c'était la bonne décision. À quelques pas de lui, Ino sanglotait bruyamment sur la balançoire. Les mots rassurants de Tenten ne parvenaient pas à alléger sa peine. Avec Sakura, ça avait été facile, trop facile même. Il regrettait un peu que sa coéquipière n'ait pas eu autant de bon sens que sa rivale. C'était tout de même Sakura, la coéquipière et amie de Sasuke. Qu'Ino l'admette ou non, ils avaient été bien plus proches qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Si Sakura était parvenue passer outre son amour pour Sasuke afin de préserver Konoha, il était temps pour Ino de l'imiter. La décision était unanime à deux votes près : Sasuke Uchiha devait mourir.

« Est-ce que Sakura l'a dit à Naruto ? » Se renseigna Neji en ignorant les deux filles.

Shikamaru lui répondit d'un mouvement sec du menton. « Elle est partie trop vite. Je n'ai pas vu Naruto depuis, Kakashi a dit qu'ils en auraient pour un moment. Je lui ai promis de la laisser faire. » Ajouta-t-il avant que Neji ne réplique.

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle tarde. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque. »

D'un côté, il était facile de comprendre pourquoi convaincre Sakura n'avait pas été difficile : elle avait certes échappé à une peine en rejoignant l'Akatsuki, mais l'ombre de Kumo planait sur elle et le nouvel Hokage n'était pas aussi passif que son prédécesseur. Ennuyé, Shikamaru espérait sincèrement que Godaime se réveille rapidement. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec Danzô Shimura, il ne savait même pas d'où sortait cet homme. Le savoir hors du village était un brin rassurant. Quand il était là, l'air autrefois pur était chargé de sa présence et devenait irrespirable.

« On ne sait même pas où elle est. » Intervint Lee.

« Je crois savoir que Jiraya avait un plan. » Dit Shikamaru. « Mais si l'occasion se présente, on n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'agir. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

« J'ai vu sa mère, ce matin. » Souffla Tenten en s'approchant, elle avait laissé sa place à Kiba qui tentait de son mieux de calmer Ino. « Elle n'a même pas dit au revoir à ses parents. »

« Les ANBU ont fouillé sa maison. » Ajouta Hinata, désemparée.

Le pire était le bruit qui courrait : Sakura Haruno serait une traîtresse et aurait manigancé avec l'Akatsuki pour faire tomber Konoha. On chuchotait que c'était elle qui avait permis aux deux membres de l'Akatsuki d'entrer dans le village. La présence de l'ANBU dans le quartier civil n'arrangeait rien.

« Si ça continue, elle va définitivement être classée Nukenin. » Renchérit Neji à voix basse.

« Dire que Tsunade était à deux doigts de donner l'ordre de la retirer du Bingo Book… »

« Quelle galère ! » S'exclama Shikamaru en regardant le ciel, les mains dans les poches.

Malgré tout, Sakura pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis. Bon, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose pour l'extirper des griffes d'Akatsuki, mais ils n'auraient pas hésité à l'aider s'ils l'avaient trouvée en difficulté. Croire en la parole de Godaime leur suffisait, ils ne remettaient pas en question le fait que c'était elle qui avait ordonné à Sakura d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki. L'Haruno n'aurait pas pris cette décision suicidaire toute seule.

« C'est trop de manigances pour moi. » Admit Lee en fronçant les sourcils. « Depuis quand on ne nous tient plus au courant des évènements ?! »

En fait, ça leur était tombé dessus d'un coup. Ils avaient tous été convoqués un par un dans les appartements aménagés du Rokudaime où Danzô les avait interrogés. Leur discours était le même : ils n'avaient pas revu Sakura depuis l'attaque. Pour une fois, Shikamaru ne s'était pas senti coupable de mentir. Cet homme-là était tordu et n'avait pas de bonnes intentions concernant leur amie.

« Paraît que Madara Uchiha est de retour. » Suggéra posément Chôji, comme si c'était normal.

« Ouais, enfin, il faudra me convaincre autrement ! » S'écria Kiba depuis son emplacement, leur faisant remarquer au passage qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets.

« Pour ça, il faut attendre la décision des Cinq. Le Sommet va bientôt commencer. » Annonça Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour Ino ? » Demanda Tenten avec inquiétude.

« Il faudra qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. » Répondit Neji sans pitié, sa coéquipière le fusilla du regard à cette réponse. « Sasuke _est_ une menace !»

Les pleurs d'Ino redoublèrent et Kiba grimaça tout en adressant un geste grossier au Hyûga.

« Sérieusement, comment as-tu convaincu Sakura ? » S'impatienta-t-il en s'adressant à Shikamaru.

« Croyez-le ou pas, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a convaincu. » Laissa tomber le Nara en s'éloignant.

Son entrevue avec Sakura avait été brève, mais concluante. Il avait d'abord été estomaqué d'apprendre qu'elle acceptait la situation aussi rapidement que facilement, mais elle avait l'air pressée. Alors, il avait insisté sur les termes pour qu'elle en comprenne bien l'enjeu.

 _« J'ai parfaitement entendu, Shikamaru. » Railla-t-elle en posant brutalement son sac sur la table._

 _« Tu en es certaine ? Parce que je me doute que ce n'est pas une décision facile et- »_

 _« Tu l'as dit toi-même ! » Le coupa-t-elle en courant à travers la tente sous les yeux effrayés de Shizune. « Maintenant que Sasuke a attaqué leur bijû, Kumo va réclamer justice. En fait, je suis très bien renseignée sur le sujet. »_

 _Elle lui fourra deux couvertures dans les bras pour se débarrasser tandis qu'elle allait remplir son sac de nourriture. « Je suis pour le fait de garder les relations entre nos deux villages intacts. »_

 _« Même s'il faut tuer Sasuke ? » Insista Shikamaru en s'approchant d'elle._

 _Ses mouvements se firent plus lents quand elle lui retira les objets des bras. Qu'elle le montre ou pas, ça la torturait quand même. « Je t'ai dit que tu avais mon accord, Shikamaru. » Répéta-t-elle en se détournant. « Mais laisse-moi le dire à Naruto. »_

 _« Ah, Naruto… » Se rappela-t-il en se grattant la tête._

 _Ça serait la partie la plus compliquée, parce que l'Uzumaki n'accepterait jamais. Il n'était pas contre le fait de la laisser s'occuper de lui, si seulement il connaissait ses motivations. Sakura était vraiment bizarre._

 _« Tu vas quelque part ? » S'enquit le Nara._

 _Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation, mettant par la même occasion Shizune dans la confidence. « Jiraya m'attend, je dois me dépêcher. »_

 _« C'est complètement fou ! » S'exclama Shikamaru, interloqué. « Comment tu aurais pu aider Sasuke à vaincre Hachibi ? C'est toi qui les a informés des plans d'Akatsuki ! »_

 _« Ne fais pas confiance à Danzô ! » Chuchota furieusement Sakura. « Il n'apporte rien de bon de lui faire confiance. Prends soin d'Ino, d'accord ? Kami, ça va l'anéantir… »_

 _« Pas toi, et ça m'inquiète… » Avoua franchement Shikamaru en la scrutant._

 _Contre toute attente, Sakura sourit en enfilant son sac. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Shikamaru. Garde bien la maison. »_

 _Elle lui tapota le bras, le laissant confus. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Sakura Haruno. Elle était devenue complètement folle, en conclut le Nara en l'observant enlacer Shizune. Son accord était-il authentique ? Techniquement, elle était consciente des conséquences… Enfin, même avec un désaccord, ils auraient continué sans elle. C'était par respect qu'il était venu chercher l'avis de l'équipe 7. Eh bien, voilà un vote de plus…_

« Peu importe où tu es. » Murmura Shikamaru, seul. « J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, Sakura. »

Du genre : tenter l'impossible toute seule. Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses.

* * *

« Sakura, fais ci ! Sakura, fais ça ! Sérieux, pour qui ils se prennent, tous ? Ce n'est pas eux qui risquent leur peau ! T'as bien de la chance, toi ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de se figer, honteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? De la chance. C'était tout sauf la chance qui avait parsemé la vie d'Itachi, surtout en matière d'ordre. Pour lui, ça se résumait surtout à « Qui vas-tu donc assassiner aujourd'hui, Itachi ? »

Sous la contrainte (ou pas), Sakura s'était exécutée sans un mot. Jiraya l'avait menacé de la traîner en justice si elle ne soignait pas Itachi. C'était un peu excessif, non ? Certes, sa propre réaction n'avait pas été la meilleure, mais il ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aurait pas mis en garde. Itachi serait furieux. Elle espérait que ce soit ça, car elle se sentirait bête si son retour dans le bas monde était voulu. Elle avait quand même suggéré de le tuer ! C'était devenu une habitude, ces derniers temps. Aucun Uchiha n'y échappait et Jiraya avait bien pris soin de le lui faire remarquer. Concernant ce dernier, il était en colère contre elle et elle le sentait bien. Il fallait dire que c'était quelque chose d'être menacée par Jiraya, Sakura se demandait comment Naruto avait survécu jusque-là.

La bonne nouvelle avait allégé son humeur. D'abord, ce n'était pas elle qu'il faudrait blâmer lorsqu'Itachi se réveillerait, Jiraya était celui qui avait choisi de le sauver. Ensuite, eh bien, Itachi était vivant. Il était vivant ! Elle avait encore du mal à le croire, et pourtant, elle en passait des heures dans sa chambre ! Pour le moment, il dormait, alors tout allait bien. Elle tiendrait sûrement un tout autre discours lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux et tenterait inévitablement de la tuer. À ce moment, elle aviserait. Parce qu'elle tenait absolument à être là lorsque ça arriverait ! Non pas que la voir en premier était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Itachi qui revenait d'entre les morts, mais personne n'était vraiment sûr qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. Il était vraiment faible, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Plus jamais.

Ce qu'elle avait dit à Jiraya n'était pas un mensonge, le corps d'Itachi était ravagé. Sakura n'était plus très sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était infligé, puisqu'il s'entêtait à affirmer que ce n'était pas une maladie. D'ailleurs, ça pouvait très bien être vrai, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu mettre de nom sur ses symptômes. Il y avait tellement de travail qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, une fausse manipulation et elle le tuait. Il avait d'abord fallu dégager ses poumons, ils étaient remplis de sang et en aussi mauvais état qu'un fumeur. À l'évidence, Itachi ne fumait pas. Elle s'était excusée un million de fois en le forçant à tousser alors qu'il était inconscient. Le voir recracher du plasma était toujours une torture pour elle.

Une fois qu'elle s'était occupée un minimum des poumons, c'est-à-dire s'assurer qu'il pouvait respirer sans réelle contrainte et qu'aucune nouvelle obstruction ne viendrait l'en empêcher, elle s'attela à faire tomber la fièvre. Parfois, les cheveux d'Itachi venaient se coller à sa mâchoire, Sakura prenait un malin plaisir à les enlever très doucement. Ensuite, elle peignait sa chevelure détachée d'un geste tendre, s'émerveillant de la texture de soie. Une fois, Jiraya l'avait surprise et avait lourdement ricané, après elle s'était jurée de ne plus recommencer, ce qu'elle avait pourtant fait le lendemain matin. Peut-être profitait-elle un peu trop du coma d'Itachi pour laisser libre-court à ses fantasmes, il n'en saurait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une bonne semaine, dans l'ensemble. Sakura avait passé ses journées à travailler, ce qu'elle aimait le plus, pendant que Jiraya faisait affaire avec Konan. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais Konan venait très souvent chercher son calme intérieur auprès d'elle, l'observant en silence. Elle s'ennuyait depuis son départ d'Akatsuki, elle n'allait plus en mission, ne surveillait plus Madara, ne prenait plus soin de personne et boudait simplement dans son coin. Sakura lui avait alors dit qu'elle ferait un bon Kage avec tous ces éléments réunis. Elle n'en était pas loin, puisqu'elle était la gardienne d'Ame, le village était plutôt tranquille cela dit. La seule préoccupation des villageois était au-dessus de leur tête, tombant par minuscules gouttes. Il arrivait que Sakura pense alors à Konoha, mais elle chassait la pensée rapidement. D'après Jiraya, Tsunade était toujours dans le coma.

« Ses jours ne sont plus en danger dans l'immédiat. » Annonça Sakura le dimanche, la main collée au front d'Itachi.

Jiraya laissa échapper un cri de triomphe en brandissant le poing, absolument pas gêné par les cernes violettes sous les yeux du médecin et son épuisement visible. Elle était à court de chakra et puisait trop souvent dans ses réserves. Au moins, elle pourrait enfin se reposer. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus, à part dégager les poumons de l'Uchiha assez souvent. Tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, en tout cas. Pour ne pas gâcher la joie de Jiraya, l'Haruno préféra garder sous silence les analyses du sang d'Itachi, ou le peu qu'elle avait analysé. Konan avait de bons outils qu'elle utilisait pour Nagato, elle n'avait pas suivi de formation, mais Sakura était admirative de son savoir-faire et de son potentiel médical.

« Et ensuite ? » Demanda Konan, reine des rabat-joie.

Sakura grimaça. « Ensuite, ça dépendra de lui. » Elle désigna Itachi du menton, indifférent à leurs inquiétudes.

« Bats-toi, Itachi, bats-toi ! » S'écria Jiraya, provoquant leur hilarité.

« Je doute qu'il en ait très envie. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. » Enchaîna Sakura en soupirant. L'heure fatidique approchait, elle espérait qu'il ne choisirait pas le jour de son anniversaire pour le faire. Avant ou après, après étant le mieux, ça lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait. Konan se leva brusquement, en alerte.

« Quelqu'un a franchi la barrière ! » Dit-elle avant de se volatiliser dans un nuage de papier.

Jiraya échangea un regard inquiet avec Sakura qui frissonna. Konan avait dit qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans cette partie de la tour, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre une attaque. Et si Madara les trouvait ? Elle caressa distraitement les mèches d'Itachi pour se rassurer.

* * *

Heureusement, ce fut une fausse alerte, mais Konan demeura en permanence sur ses gardes après cet épisode. La croiser était devenu très rare, elle passait son temps au sommet de la Tour à guetter l'horizon ou auprès de ses compagnons et du précieux Rinnegan. Quant à Jiraya, il se faisait de plus en plus absent, à l'affût de la moindre nouvelle au sujet du Sommet. Il gardait le contact grâce à ses crapauds laissés en reconnaissance à Konoha, Shikaku tentant d'intercepter toute information potentielle. Aussi, Jiraya lui avait apporté le reste de ses affaires, laissées au Mont Myoboku et que Shima avait gentiment remises à Fukasaku. Parmi elles se trouvait le dossier d'Itachi. Sakura passa le reste de son temps à veiller Itachi et quand elle ne le faisait pas, elle était occupée à ajouter des comptes rendus médicaux à son dossier, dans les appartements que Konan lui avait attribués.

Elle n'aimait pas rester toute seule dans l'aile, Itachi était à deux doigts de sortir du coma et elle ne voulait pas franchement être seule à ce moment-là. Elle avait plus d'une fois invoqué Katsuyu dont une des divisions était au village, mais il n'y avait pas de changement du côté de Tsunade. Shizune disait cependant qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle reprenait rapidement des forces, ce qui était encourageant. Sakura n'avait pas commis d'erreur quand elle avait choisi de taire leur découverte. Avec Konan et Jiraya, ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'Itachi était vivant. Il y avait aussi Kisame, mais ce n'était pas encore un problème d'après la femme. Aussi, ils avaient décidé qu'ils garderaient ça pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi se réveille, ce qui arriva trop vite au goût de Sakura. Après tout, il était mal au point, mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir un corps bouillonnant de jeunesse, contrairement à Tsunade.

Onze jours après leur arrivée, Sakura s'ennuyait énormément. Elle avait décidé de tenir un journal, où elle écrirait tout ce qu'elle avait pu réunir sur Madara jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le moindre détail avait son importance, il était préférable de le noter avant d'oublier. Ce jour-là, elle était assise près de la fenêtre, stores ouverts, à gratouiller le papier tout en profitant du soleil et des rares journées où la pluie cessait. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand il était réveillé, lui-même l'ignorait. Elle était bien trop habituée aux regards des gens dorénavant pour sentir le sien, appuyé sur elle.

Ce fut un bruit gênant qui le réveilla. Il avait toujours eu l'oreille fine, sans filtres, mais le son lui donnait un mal de tête royal. Itachi sut immédiatement qu'il était en vie, car son corps semblait peser une tonne. Avec Shisui, dans l'autre dimension, il avait toujours eu l'impression de flotter, comme si tout son être était libéré d'une éternelle souffrance, trop lourde à porter. Shisui. C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, Shisui le prenant par les épaules et une lumière vive. Le voilà maintenant de retour dans le monde des vivants. Il devait vraiment être secoué, parce que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, ou on l'avait drogué, il se sentait un peu vaporeux. Et ce bruit ! Sa tête menaçait d'exploser !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, les referma illico en rencontrant un rayon de soleil et retenta l'expérience, mieux préparé. La première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de se demander où il était, ce qui était facile puisque la première chose qu'il _vit_ lui donna la réponse. Les arabesques au plafond étaient typiques celles qu'on trouvait dans l'architecture du Pays de la Pluie. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à Ame. Que faisait-il dans le repaire principal d'Akatsuki ? Madara avait récupéré son corps, mais il n'avait pas encore pris le contrôle d'Ame. Où était Konan ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? En vie ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne tenta aucun mouvement. Quelqu'un était là, il le sentait. Il connaissait cette personne, mais il avait du mal à trouver son nom. Il se concentra pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Quand il fut prêt, il tourna discrètement la tête.

La personne avait vraiment mal choisi son emplacement, car il ne vit qu'un vif halo de lumière pendant plusieurs secondes avant que sa vue ne s'y habitue. Là, il vit une tignasse rose, reconnaissable entre mille. Après, il ne fut pas compliqué de faire le rapprochement. Il comprit bien vite que sa coéquipière insolente lui avait fait quelque chose, quelque chose de médical entendait-il. Ah ! Un jour, il tuerait Sakura Haruno. Que faisait-elle ici, en premier lieu ? Elle avait sûrement oublié qu'elle était à peine la cible d'un Madara plus que pressé d'en finir. Pour une cachette, Ame n'était définitivement pas le premier choix qu'il lui aurai recommandé. Au moins, elle avait l'air détendue et paraissait aller bien. Il la regarda un moment en rassemblant ses pensées de manière rationnelle. Le bruit de grattement cessa enfin, Sakura amena le crayon à ses lèvres pour le mordiller et entretenir sa réflexion. Son regard se porta tout naturellement sur le lit, par habitude.

Elle sursauta et lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait dans un cri. Bon sang ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas, il venait de lui ficher la trouille de sa vie. Elle s'apprêter à le lui dire quand elle réalisa ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'Itachi soit réveillé. Il était réveillé. Il était vivant. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et en une seconde, elle avait déjà oublié son discours. Finalement, elle se mit à pleurer. Horrifié, Itachi se demanda si sa première venue au monde s'était passée aussi mal. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas lui qui pleura en tout cas.

* * *

Tout ne se passait jamais comme prévu, rageait intérieurement Jiraya. Quand il pensait avoir un peu de contrôle sur une situation, il se retournait et on lui faisait un superbe croche-pied. Néanmoins, il avait en quelque sorte prédit le fait que le Sommet ne se passerait pas bien. Il ne fallait pas y compter avec un Hokage tout juste nommé. Il avait hâte de raconter ça à Sakura. Imaginer Danzô fuir à toutes jambes était hilarant, elle avait besoin de rire. Il avait peut-être été dur avec elle, en fin de compte. Elle subissait assez de pression, pas la peine d'en rajouter. C'était sa manière de s'excuser et de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Et puis, Tsunade était enfin debout.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire que Jiraya ouvrit la porte de la chambre, prêt à clamer et haut et fort la bonne nouvelle. Ce fut sans compter la scène qui l'accueillit. Pris sur le fait, un long silence envahit la chambre à son arrivée. De tous les scénarios possibles, celui-là n'avait pas sa place. Sakura était à califourchon sur le corps d'Itachi, une main sur la gorge de l'Uchiha et l'autre emprisonné, l'homme lui tenant fermement le poignet et la taille. La chaise sous la fenêtre était renversée et la couverture pendait misérablement du lit. Tous deux avaient la respiration saccadée.

« Ça, voyez-vous, je ne m'y attendais pas. » Admit Jiraya.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Vous commencez à me connaître maintenant, j'aime bien introduire de longues parties où on en apprend plus sur les personnages. Ici, c'est le point de vue de Sakura un peu dans le futur. Il y en a deux dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, on a une vue d'ensemble de l'évolution de la relation Itachi/Sakura par la suite. Ça vous donne une idée globale et moi, je me sens moins mal de vous faire poiroter hihi.**

 **** Tour/Monument : Cette information n'est pas officielle. Ça vient de moi. Konan étant l'Ange Messager, ses apparitions pourraient très bien se faire en haut de la Tour qui serait donc devenu un Monument. Inutile je sais, mais pourquoi pas ?**

 ***** Vernis : La même chose, une suggestion de ma part. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je continue de me demander pourquoi le vernis ? A moins que j'ai loupé quelque chose…^^ Bref, vous z'en pensez quouééé ?**

 **Fin du chapitre 21, joyeuses pâques en retard, j'espère que vous vous êtes goinfrés de chocolat !**

 **J'avoue avoir bouclé cette partie en trois jours, sans vraiment y revenir. Ne vous étonnez pas du bric à brac à l'intérieur, mon cerveau est en ébullition. Les partielles arrivent dans une semaine, mais je tenais absolument à publier ce week-end, allez savoir pourquoi.**

 **Chapitre tourné essentiellement autour de Sakura, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire n'avance pas assez vite avec toutes ces manigances un peu partout niaaaarf ! Cela dit, je trouve que je n'ai toujours pas avancé x)**

 **Meuuuh, Itachi est vivant, c'est une fête ! (Et ça devient moins marrant pour votre auteur, maintenant TT)**

 **Je ne m'explique pas vraiment la scène de la « cave », pour tout vous dire, j'écris généralement ce qui me vient à l'esprit et je voyais vraiment cette partie comme ça, même si elle ne sert à rien xD**

 **J'avoue que j'ai la flemme de survolé chaque partie, donc j'envoie tout rapidement et me mettre enfin à réviser (ou pas)**

 **La plus rapide : Konoha, j'ai repris la trame, pas de surprise, mais je l'ai refaite à ma sauce. Même pas eu besoin de relire le manga héhé, on résume tout ça : Sasuke DOIT décéder. Je dois dire que c'est ma façon de le mentionner dans cette fic, car je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire sur lui. Un jour, un jour.**

 **Et bien sûr, Itachi/Sakura. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de réelle transition entre le chapitre d'avant et celui-ci, j'entends par là que Sakura semble accepter l'idée de le laisser mourir, alors qu'elle pleurnichait il y a trois jours, mouééé pas très logique me direz-vous. MAIS, je m'explique par le fait qu'elle faite (ENFIN) face au corps d'Itachi, ce qui change sa façon de penser.**

 **Parce que, bah oui on voudrait bien que 'Tachi revienne lui rouler des pelles, mais il faut bien que je rende tout ça cohérent moi xD Il a pas demandé à revenir, le petit. C't'une victime ! Bref, z'espère que vous êtes contents de ces retrouvailles, ça ne fait que commencer. Sakura, vous la préférez en petites rondelles ou entre deux olives dans un plat ? MEURTRE DANS LA TOUR D'AME ! Oui ? Non ?**

 **Je reviendrai vers vous après les exams (envoyez moi des ondes positives !) avec le prochain chapitre dont j'ai déjà une vague idée.**

 **Bisoutee, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	25. Chapter 22

**Réponses aux reviews : Merci !**

Isabella-57 **: Helloo ! Contente de te retrouver, merci du passage ! Le chapitre va te satisfaire alors, puisqu'il est centré sur ces deux-là ! Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ça s'est bien passé, surtout si on se souvient de la dernière scène xD En tout cas, je te laisse en juger. Merci !**

Lunamyx Voldy **: Coucou ! Merci de ta review ! Contente que tu aies aimé. Oui, c'est très difficile d'écrire d'un point de vue psycho, c'est toujours galère de ne pas rendre des perso OOC, surtout Itachi et Sakura, mais j'y suis parfois obligée xD Après, j'essaie toujours de ne pas rendre l'histoire trop gnangnan, j'aime la crédibilité :P Enfin, ouiiiii, un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal parfois ! En tout cas, merci de ton avis. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. À bientôt !**

Tatuuum **: Je ne dirai plus Tadaam, je dirai Tatuuuuum ! Hihi ! Salute ! Ravie de te retrouver avec ta jolie review, merci à toi ! J'avoue avoir pensé à utiliser l'autre monde pour rapprocher Itachi et Sakura, mais pour avoir lu une fiction qui reprenait ce thème, j'ai abandonné. Et puis, je voulais aussi que Sakura se développe un peu sans Itachi. Peut-être même qu'elle réalise ce que serait une vie sans lui. Eh ouiii, le voilà de retour, j'ai attendu ce moment avec autant d'impatience, je crois ! xD C'est le moment de me lancer dans une sorte de romance ? Sais pas, j'y réfléchis, je travaille à mon sentimental lol, Mais comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, j'ai une vision de leur relation basée sur des petits détails, mais qui ont leur importance. Après tout, c'est 'tachi quoi ! Les exams sont finis, voilà la suite ! héhé, merci de ton passage, à très vite !**

Maddie **: Hello Maddie, merci pour ton avis ! Je donne mon max dans chaque chapitre, une part de moi est là-dedans, mais c'est vous tous qui m'aidez à m'améliorer ! Concernant les yeux d'Itachi, tout est expliqué dans le chapitre 22 que voici, avec le petit astérisque comme d'habitude, ne t'en fais pas j'y ai pensé** **Konan, Saï, Jiraya… Des persos qu'on adore, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas énormément présents dans le manga, c'est le seul bémol ! Ouii, je ne suis pas non plus une pro de l'anglais, mais c'est vrai qu'on trouve de bonnes fics un peu partout ! On m'en a conseillé plusieurs que j'ai adorés, français ou anglais ! Merci pour ton passage, à bientôt !**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, ravie de vous retrouver aussi rapidement. Je dois dire que j'ai enchaîné après le chapitre 21, malgré les exams héhé. Donc, voici le chapitre 22. Comme précisé sur mon profil, c'est un spécial Itachi/Sakura ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

« Il faut que tu manges. »

Comme chaque jour, Itachi l'ignora. Plateau dans les mains, Sakura attendit bêtement sur le seuil de la porte. Quand il fut évident qu'il ne réagirait pas, elle s'avança lentement jusqu'aux pieds du lit et entreprit d'y rester plantée jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne tourner la tête. Ce rituel durait depuis des lustres, depuis ce fameux jour en fait, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis. Enfin, Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de lui parler, mais c'était peine perdue, il l'ignorait simplement. Quand elle venait, il ne la regardait pas, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre et attendait qu'elle reparte, ce qu'elle faisait généralement bien vite, insultée et – inévitablement – attristée.

Il fallait le comprendre, bien sûr. D'abord, il se réveillait, alors même qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais le faire. Ensuite, le voilà en position de faiblesse. Sauf qu'il était faible par état, mais s'il était prisonnier, c'était uniquement sa faute. Comme elle le lui répétait, tout serait plus facile pour lui s'il acceptait de coopérer, ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Elle savait que c'était horrible à vivre, pour lui qui avait toujours le contrôle sur tout. Il pouvait briser ses liens avec un peu de force, mais ses tenketsus étant encore endommagés, il en était incapable. Et puis, c'était les nœuds de Sakura, il était difficile de s'en défaire. En d'autres termes, elle le tenait, et il la haïssait pour ça.

« Itachi. » Reprit Sakura avec plus de fermeté. « Il faut que tu- »

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis qu'il tournait la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair et que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Le plateau se fracassa au sol, répandant son contenu par la même occasion. Sakura tomba à genoux dans un halètement. Elle chercha son souffle, une main invisible semblait lui oppresser la gorge. Prise de spasmes, elle attendit, impuissante, que son emprise cesse. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, et quand elle se releva, ce fut avec un regard meurtrier. Seulement, Itachi avait déjà détourné la tête. Il respirait rapidement, les yeux fermés. Visiblement, cela lui avait coûté un sacré effort.

« Très bien. » Souffla Sakura en prenant appui sur le bois du lit pour se stabiliser. « Très amusant, vraiment. Si tu préfères qu'on s'en tienne aux bonnes vieilles méthodes… »

D'un pas incertain, mais sans le lui montrer – même les yeux fermés cet homme voyait tout – elle se dirigea vers la table où Konan avait déposé des pochettes. Furieuse, Sakura s'empara de l'une d'elles et la remplit, bien décidée à le nourrir, de façon naturelle ou parentérale. Il pouvait jouer les plus fins, elle avait de quoi tenir le jeu.

« Tête de mule. » L'entendit-il grincer pendant qu'elle changeait la perfusion.

Voilà où il en était. Au moins, pensa tristement Sakura, il l'acceptait sans ronchonner. Elle savait pourquoi : l'antidouleur était particulièrement efficace. Il avait souffert le martyre durant longtemps, un peu de répit ne pouvait se refuser. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix que de recourir à la perf, puisqu'il refusait tout contact physique et l'empêchait systématiquement de le soigner. Elle avait retrouvé l'Itachi qu'elle connaissait, et elle regrettait presque son coma.

La porte se referma brutalement derrière elle et le silence se fit. Fatigué, Itachi observa la pochette qui pendait au-dessus du lit, le liquide s'écoulant à petites gouttes dans le tuyau, mélangé à son sang. C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à une perfusion, de toute sa vie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Sakura la lui poser, elle devait l'avoir fait après l'avoir endormi, il avait détruit toutes les autres. Cette femme…ses pas furieux résonnèrent de nouveau dans le couloir, signe qu'elle approchait.

« Et puis non ! » S'écria Sakura en claquant la porte contre le mur. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais. Je resterai là, point final ! »

Tranquillement, Itachi reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Sakura eut soudainement envie de fermer les stores, mais elle se dit que ce serait tout aussi immature, et il l'était bien assez pour deux. Déterminée, elle s'empara de la chaise et la déposa près du lit, collée au mur. Elle s'y laissa tomber, les bras croisés. Un silence de plomb régnait, ils ne bougèrent plus, aucun d'eux n'ayant envie de trahir la moindre pensée. Cependant, en regardant la nourriture qui jonchait le sol, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tout ceci était un vrai fiasco.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'une bonne heure.

Elle interpréta son silence par un oui. De toute façon, même lorsqu'il ne boudait pas, il ne lui répondait pratiquement jamais par des paroles. Elle avait appris à interpréter, à deviner ce qu'il s'abstenait de dire. Les premiers jours, elle s'était mise en tête de jouer les pipelettes jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il lui dise de la fermer. Même une insulte aurait été une victoire. Seulement, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle avait été un moulin à paroles autrefois, et qu'il était sûrement habitué à l'ignorer sans problèmes.

Pendant un moment, elle demeura assise auprès de lui, jouant avec l'élastique rouge à son bras. La veille, elle avait demandé à Konan si elle pouvait l'aider à s'en procurer. Ne pouvant pas sortir de la Tour, c'était Konan qui s'occupait de lui trouver ce qu'il lui fallait au village, durant ses rondes. Sakura ne lui avait pas demandé comment elle faisait pour ne pas être reconnue comme étant l'Ange Messager, mais Konan était revenue avec ses provisions, alors elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Sakura avait eu l'idée d'offrir l'élastique à l'Uchiha après qu'il aurait mangé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours déliés, et elle savait qu'il les aimait attachés. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas lui sans sa queue-de-cheval. Non pas qu'il avait l'air négligé, il restait beau, mais c'était Itachi. Il était ainsi.

Immobile, Itachi demeura imperturbable. Plongé dans ses pensées, il observa le soleil se coucher à travers la vitre, obstruée de fines gouttelettes de pluie. Parfaitement conscient de sa présence, il entendait les soupirs de Sakura, les sons perceptibles de sa gorge quand elle déglutissait, le froissement de ses vêtements quand elle se tortillait, jusqu'à ce parfum qui ne lui avait pas manqué. Enfin, un raclement de chaise et une demi-heure plus tard, il la sentit s'approcher du lit puis partir sans un mot.

Comme chaque nuit, ses cheveux le gênèrent. La fièvre était sournoise et ne le quittait pas, il avait diablement chaud, sa nuque était en nage, mais il s'évertua à ignorer l'élastique posé sur la table de nuit.

* * *

« Vous voilà… » Maugréa Sakura en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Bonjour ! » S'exclama joyeusement Jiraya en pénétrant dans la pièce principale. « Belle journée ! »

« Taisez-vous donc. » Quelle belle journée ? Il pleuvait à torrents, dehors. « Ou non ! Donnez-moi des nouvelles de Shishou plutôt ! » Exigea Sakura en posant son bouquin sur le divan.

« Je suis parti deux jours. » Lui rappela Jiraya en déposant son rouleau, s'appuyant dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour le porter sur son dos au quotidien. Il devait peser une tonne ! « Je n'aurai pas eu le temps d'aller à Konoha. J'ai rencontré l'équipe sur la route. Et Katsuyu ? »

« Pff, je suis celle qui a le moins d'autorité. Elle ne fait que me dire ce que Shishou veut bien me dire, qu'elle se porte bien entre autres. Elle ne me dira jamais rien, même si tout va mal. » Sakura soupira. « Tout ça pour que je reste tranquillement ici. C'est injuste, vous savez ! »

Elle s'ennuyait ferme, à rester enfermée dans la Tour. Konan était toujours partie, et même quand elle était là, elle ne parlait pas énormément. Il n'y avait rien à faire, hormis lire de vieux livres, trouvés dans une caisse au sous-sol. Konan n'était pas là pour lui faire la morale et lui interdire de se balader sans son accord, alors elle en profitait pour explorer les lieux. Il n'y avait plus de protections. Du moins, pas sur le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté jusque-là, c'est-à-dire depuis la chambre d'Itachi en passant par la sienne, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sur le chemin qui menait aux souterrains. À force, elle connaissait ce labyrinthe par cœur.

« Danzô est mort, alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester ici ? Je pourrai rentrer au village ! » Se plaignit Sakura.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser Itachi dans cet état, voyons ! » La raisonna Jiraya. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Fraîchement réveillée, Tsunade avait failli retomber dans le coma, lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'Uchiha Itachi était vivant. Lorsque Katsuyu avait répété « _Contente pour lui, allez, tuez-le maintenant !_ », Sakura avait souri à Jiraya, triomphante. Et puis Tsunade avait alors ajouté qu'elle plaisantait (ou pas) et qu'ils devaient profiter de cette chance pour l'amener à rejoindre leur cause.

« _Sakura, toi qui m'as tant cassé les pieds à propos de ce petit con, tu n'auras qu'à t'en charger. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !_ » Elle ne se remettait toujours pas du fait que Katsuyu ait osé répéter l'insulte. La Reine Limace lui avait avoué un jour qu'elle était vraiment attristée de la mort d'Itachi, elle lui vouait un grand respect et lui-même s'était toujours montré très poli avec elle. Bande de manipulateurs !

Sakura se renfrogna. « C'est lui qui refuse mon aide, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'en ai assez. Qu'il aille au diable ! »

Jiraya éclata de rire, s'attirant ses foudres. Il se moquait pas mal qu'Itachi ait envie de la massacrer. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une vieille querelle d'amoureux, rien de bien grave. Il disait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et que dans le fond, il était sûr qu'Itachi appréciait ses efforts. En tout cas, il le montrait très mal ! Jiraya avait tort, Itachi se moquait complètement de ce qu'elle se tuait à faire pour lui. À ses yeux, elle était celle qui l'avait empêché de connaître le répit. Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Elle aurait peut-être dû écouter Konan et rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha meure pour de bon. Même si ça l'aurait anéantie d'y assister.

« C'est toi qui le gardes attaché comme un gibier. » Lui rappela Jiraya tout en sourire. « Généralement, les hommes aiment être dominés, mais.. »

« Oh, épargnez-moi vos cochonneries ! » Rougit Sakura. « Et il n'est pas attaché ! Je l'ai simplement affaibli… On voit que ce n'est pas vous qu'il a essayé de tuer… »

« Allons, Sakura ! Il essayait simplement de se défendre… »

« Se défendre ? » S'étrangla-t-elle. « Se défendre de quoi ? Il n'était même pas menacé ! »

« Mais il s'est réveillé sans aucun repère, n'importe qui aurait agi de la même façon, à sa place. »

Sakura roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Elle n'aurait jamais raison avec lui, il vouait un réel culte à l'Uchiha. Il le faisait passer pour le Saint des Saints. Jiraya était arrivé au bon moment pour les séparer. Il en avait ri, mais c'était moins drôle pour elle, une seconde avant ! Itachi avait paru calme à son réveil, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrache ses fils d'une seule main.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond pour l'en empêcher. Ils s'étaient bagarrés, luttant l'un contre l'autre pour avoir le dessus. Itachi étant affaibli, Sakura avait tout de même dû user de sa force pour le contenir et l'immobiliser. Elle avait grimpé sur le lit, sur lui, sachant parfaitement qu'il était bien trop dans les vapes pour la maîtriser. Néanmoins, elle n'oublierait jamais le regard qu'il avait eu avant que Jiraya n'entre, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à la tuer malgré le fait qu'elle lui répétait que tout allait bien.

« Et puis, il ne me parle même pas… » Continua de ronchonner Sakura.

« Ça viendra, un peu de patience ! »

Elle lui décrocha une œillade meurtrière. « Vous n'avez qu'à lui parler, vous ! Puisque vous l'estimez tant… »

Jiraya rangea son rouleau et la prit au mot. Il traversa la pièce en la saluant d'un vague geste de la main. « De toute façon, j'ai des nouvelles pour lui. » Annonça-t-il en s'éloignant, sa longue chevelure se balançant dans son dos.

Aussitôt, Sakura bondit sur place et s'agrippa au dossier du divan pour ne pas le quitter des yeux, toute colère volatilisée. « Quelles nouvelles ?! » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, Jiraya hésita à lui répondre et elle comprit.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils apprennent la chose. Jiraya avait appris que Danzô avait manipulé Mifune durant le Sommet, puis que tout avait mal tourné après ça. Zetsu et Sasuke s'étaient introduits dans le refuge, obligeant Danzô à fuir. Les deux intrus avaient causé des dégâts, mais il semblait que Sasuke était là pour Danzô. C'est alors que Madara en personne était intervenu à son tour pour exposer sa saleté de plan, désormais connu de tous. Malgré le fait qu'il ait omis de dire ce qu'il attendait de Sakura, bien sûr. Après cet épisode, les Kage avaient décidé qu'ils feraient appel à quelqu'un de confiance à Konoha, et Kakashi avait été suggéré.

Celui-ci, sur place, n'avait pas attendu avant de contacter Jiraya. Une urgence avait dû l'appeler, car la dernière phrase avait été gribouillée à la va-vite : Danzô est mort. Et nul besoin de deviner qui en était la cause. Sakura n'avait pas pardonné à Sasuke. Bien qu'il ait réglé le problème de Danzô, il lui avait quand même causé des problèmes avec Kumo. Dans le même temps, Tsunade s'était réveillée et Shizune n'avait pas attendu pour les prévenir. Sakura avait donc reçu deux bonnes nouvelles ce jour-là, en plus du réveil d'Itachi. Néanmoins, un problème demeurait : Sasuke se trouvait au même emplacement que Naruto. Et ça, ce n'était jamais bon.

« Comment va Naruto ? » Reprit alors Sakura, inquiète.

« On ne peut mieux. » Jiraya secoua la tête. « Ce ne serait pas Naruto, s'il ne se mettait pas dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. »

Sakura acquiesça, vaguement soulagée. Au moins, il allait bien. Jiraya s'arrêta une fois de plus pour la regarder, la mine grave. « Il est au courant, pour Sasuke. »

Sakura sursauta, son cœur se serra.

 _Naruto…_

* * *

Assise contre le mur, tout près de la porte, elle pleurait en silence. Elle s'efforça de ne pas sangloter, de ne pas faire de bruit pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. À l'intérieur, Jiraya parlait avec Itachi. Ce dernier lui répondait, parfois. Il écoutait principalement. Jiraya lui parlait de Sasuke, de son affrontement avec Naruto. D'après lui, Sasuke était bien décidé à éliminer Naruto. Il était la noirceur incarnée, rempli de haine. Fait de haine. Et puis, ils avaient parlé d'elle.

« Madara a une emprise abjecte sur lui, Sasuke ne voit rien. Il la tuera, probablement. »

Pourquoi était-elle étonnée ? Peu importait ses rejets, peu importait sa haine, elle l'aimait. C'était tellement dur, mais elle l'aimait ! Elle pouvait bien tenter de s'en défaire, y mettre toute sa volonté, elle ne dompterait jamais ses sentiments. Il avait tort. Ce n'était pas Sasuke qui allait la tuer, c'était son amour pour lui. Il la consumait, il la détruisait. Quelle idiote elle était ! Elle qui avait cru s'en sortir, elle n'était pas plus forte qu'avant. C'était facile de croire pouvoir tuer Sasuke, qu'aurait-elle fait une fois face à lui ? Peut-être aurait-elle réussi, mais à quel prix ? Elle serait morte avec lui.

Elle avait envie de hurler, hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. À trop serrer son poing, elle entendit un craquement sonore et une douleur fulgurante la submergea. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas assez à son goût, alors elle serra encore plus fort. Elle voulait sentir autre chose que cette souffrance indescriptible en elle, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine. Si seulement on l'avait fait ! Elle voulait tant disparaître… Ignorant sa main blessée, elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et se cogna plusieurs fois la tête contre le mur. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle soit si idiote ? Si faible.

« Itachi ? »

À l'intérieur, l'Uchiha tourna mécaniquement la tête pour faire face à Jiraya, bien que ses pensées fussent ailleurs. Il rassembla rapidement les dernières informations qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Oui. » Répondit-il. « C'était prévisible. »

« À expliciter, s'il te plaît. »

. « Le Gedô Mazô a besoin de son porteur. Il ne peut subsister sans. » Et il était certain que Konan le leur confirmerait.

Jiraya le scruta, mais il ne trouva rien de plus concluant sur le visage d'Itachi. Avait-il bien compris ses paroles ? En tout cas, son interlocuteur ne semblait ni furieux ni inquiet. Peut-être Itachi comprenait-il enfin la situation pénible dans laquelle s'était fourré Sasuke.

Itachi soupira. « C'est un raisonnement plausible. Nagato servait de pantin à Madara. Tant que la Statue est sous contrôle, Madara est libre de ses mouvements. On ne contrôle pas une telle puissance sans en subir les conséquences. »

« Et il aurait greffé le Rinnegan à Nagato, dans l'unique but d'en prendre le contrôle. »

« Je ne miserai pas sur sa générosité. » Ironisa froidement Itachi. « J'ignore où elle se trouve, mais il y a une raison au fait que le plan Œil de la Lune vient de s'enclencher. Kyûbi est indispensable. »

« Il y a une faille là-dedans. Sasuke connaît la vérité, il sait que Madara a participé, cette nuit-là. Je ne crois pas qu'il lui ferait confiance sur ce point. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose sur les Uchiha, c'est qu'ils en ont dans la caboche. » Jiraya sourit légèrement.

Itachi acquiesça lentement.

« M'enfin ! » S'exclama Jiraya. « Si ce que tu dis s'avère juste, et que Sasuke s'empare du Rinnegan comme le veut Madara, ça nous donne un sacré avantage. En admettant qu'on parvienne à rapatrier Sasuke, bien sûr. C'est ce que tu veux dire, non ? »

Nouvel acquiescement, une lueur sombre apparut dans les yeux de l'Uchiha. Si ce n'était pas ça, alors pourquoi Madara s'entêtait-il à prêter à autrui ses propres yeux ? Quelle était cette faiblesse ?

Jiraya ferma les yeux, son poing se serra sur son genou. S'ils parvenaient à créer une brèche, ils pouvaient alors en finir avec ce taré. Tout n'était pas perdu, ils pouvaient encore gagner cette guerre.

« Il faut que je parle de tout ceci avec Tsunade. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que c'est le bon timing, mais maintenant que Madara nous a déclaré la guerre… » Il secoua la tête. « Godaime aura rapidement retrouvé ses fonctions. Il nous en faudra plus pour convaincre les daimyos, mais… Pour notre part, il faut considérer que nous sommes effectivement en guerre. »

« Je comprends. »

À cela, Jiraya ne sut quoi répondre. Plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait avoué à Itachi que c'était lui qui avait forcé Sakura à le remettre sur pieds. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours souhaité l'arrêter dans son plan, qu'il était bien plus qu'un camarade à ses yeux et qu'il aurait préféré que tout cela tourne autrement. Étrangement, Itachi semblait plutôt docile depuis son réveil, si on passait outre sa petite bagarre avec Sakura. Quelque chose l'avait changé, ou il avait pris conscience de quelque chose.

Ça lui coûtait de l'entraîner dans cette guerre, mais Jiraya pressentait que l'Uchiha avait encore un rôle à jouer. Ils avaient besoin de lui, la mort ne l'avait pas épargnée pour rien. Le Sannin tentait de réunir un maximum d'informations sur Sasuke. Il savait qu'il influençait vicieusement les choix d'Itachi, mais de ses sentiments, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il se sente coupable. Il n'était pas responsable de cette guerre, il leur avait même sauvé un temps précieux pour s'y préparer. Il avait droit à une seconde chance, même s'il la réfutait.

« Ce n'était pas pour ça, tu sais. » Reprit doucement Jiraya en interceptant le regard d'Itachi. Depuis le début, ils avaient tous deux eu conscience de la présence de Sakura derrière la porte avant qu'elle ne fuît la scène. Dans un sens, cela arrangeait tout. C'était plus facile qu'elle réalise les choses ainsi. « Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu. »

« Je ne la blâme pas d'être ce qu'elle est, Jiraya. »

Il fut lui-même étonné de sa sincérité, il le pensait vraiment. Il avait toujours su que Sakura était de l'autre côté de la ligne, elle était trop généreuse pour son propre bien. Dans le fond, il savait aussi que c'était inévitable, que ça finirait par arriver. Il l'avait compris à la minute où elle s'était levée en son nom. Shisui avait simplement rendu la chose plus réelle.

« Naruto et Sakura sont les derniers, Itachi. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu le saches : je ne laisserai pas Naruto mourir. C'est ce qui arrivera s'il affronte Sasuke. C'est ce qu'il leur arrivera à tous les deux. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, c'est à ton frère de faire son choix dorénavant. »

« Je m'en souviendrai. » Répondit l'Uchiha d'une voix tendue.

Jiraya hocha la tête et se leva, satisfait. « Je vais rentrer à Konoha et négocier avec Tsuna. » Décida-t-il alors. « Tout me porte à croire que Madara ne sera pas dans les parages avant quelque temps. » Il se tut un instant, les yeux baissés sur les liens attachés aux poignets d'Itachi. « Peut-être devrais-tu remettre ça en question ? » Suggéra-t-il avec un faible sourire.

« Vous en demandez toujours trop, n'est-ce pas ? » Itachi souffla d'impatience. Cette scène lui paraissait familière. Ils étaient revenus des mois en arrière, quand le Sannin l'avait prié de garder un œil sur la fille. Si seulement il avait su, à l'époque.

Son chakra était encore bas, mais il n'eut aucun mal à utiliser sa fibre élémentaire. Dans un crépitement, les nœuds prirent feu, ils s'agitèrent et se contorsionnèrent tels des serpents, puis disparurent lentement, laissant derrière eux une légère odeur de brûlé. Ouvrant et refermant ses mains, Itachi se redressa sur le lit et se massa les poignets. Durant le processus, il remarqua que Jiraya l'observait, peut-être un peu surpris, mais néanmoins amusé.

« À votre avis ? » Répondit sèchement Itachi à sa question silencieuse.

Pour toute réponse, Jiraya éclata de rire. Il riait encore lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Drôle de paire. » Gloussa-t-il dans le couloir.

* * *

Laissé seul, Itachi testa la stabilité de ses jambes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bougé ces derniers jours. Il n'était pas non plus totalement remis de son combat. Cela dit, Sakura avait fait un bon travail et l'antidouleur agissait toujours. Quant à ses membres, il en reprenait lentement le contrôle. Ne demeurait que cette brûlure sauvage dans sa gorge et ses poumons, elle était encore plus intense qu'auparavant. Sakura l'avait prévenu, elle avait retiré tout ce qui l'encombrait, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le sang de revenir se loger dans ses organes. Son corps avait connu le répit tandis qu'elle le soulageait durant son coma, il n'était pas prêt à combattre de nouveau la maladie. Pourtant, Itachi s'était entêté, l'empêchant d'approcher à nouveau.

Comme il l'avait dit si sincèrement, il se moquait pas mal que Sakura ait voulu le soigner. C'était une sotte généreuse, il la connaissait. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait ramené. D'ailleurs, Konan l'avait surpris en lui apprenant qu'elle avait réellement songé à le tuer. Pour Konan, la voir combattre l'idée avait été amusant. Quant à lui, eh bien, ça l'inquiétait. Il avait une fascination malsaine pour la pureté que cette petite chose dégageait. Il était plutôt satisfait qu'elle n'ait pas déchiré son âme en le tuant. Ce n'était pas son combat, elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Il faudrait qu'elle le comprenne, tôt ou tard.

Tout ce qu'il lui reprochait, c'était son manque de jugement. En fait, ça avait été assez simple de deviner. Cette femme était aussi transparente que de l'eau. Un instant – un bref instant, il avait vraiment été content de la voir, et content qu'elle le voie aussi. Ces semaines à tenter d'attirer son attention depuis l'autre monde l'avaient fatigué, c'était comme un accomplissement. Et puis, le message était passé. Elle était au-dessus de lui, le menaçant à peine avec un kunai, tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. À ce moment-là, elle s'était trahie. Et pire que tout, lui-même s'était senti trahi. C'était comme si, d'un seul regard, Sakura lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, tout ce qu'il avait manqué de voir. Les paroles qu'elle avait dites à Naruto et à Tsunade avaient pris une autre tournure, une autre vérité : elle avait renoncé.

Plus le temps passé, moins Sasuke avait d'alliés. Jiraya l'avait bien dit, Sakura et Naruto étaient les derniers. Bien sûr, jamais il ne lui aurait avoué que Sakura n'était plus de la partie. Le Sannin sautait sur n'importe quelle occasion pour le faire rentrer à Konoha, et jusque-là, Sakura avait été son meilleur pion. Dès le début, il avait vu en Sakura un lien qui les reliait à Sasuke. Elle serait toujours une bonne issue pour son petit frère idiot. Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de croire en Sasuke…ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, mais il n'était pas certain de l'accepter.

Alors oui, il aurait très bien pu partir quelques jours plus tôt, et ce n'était pas son état lamentable qu'il l'en aurait empêché, ni quelques points touchés et des nœuds solidement noués. En l'entendant pleurer, Jiraya avait tressailli. Pas lui. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne, même dans la douleur, qu'elle tenait à Sasuke. Aimer faisait mal, c'était comme ça. D'une certaine façon, elle lui avait donné la force d'aller jusque bout, parce qu'il croyait que tout irait bien pour la suite. Alors, Itachi était resté et l'avait ignoré uniquement dans ce but. Lui rappeler pourquoi il était là, pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela, pour qui.

Shisui avait raison. Depuis des années, il était perdu. Il s'était laissé guidé par sa peur. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours tenté d'éviter était en train de se produire. Évité était le mot. Il ne l'avait pas empêché, il l'avait évité. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à la guerre, mais s'il devait la traverser pour arriver jusqu'à son frère, il n'hésiterait pas. Il était mort une fois, ce fut une erreur, il ne la répéterait pas. S'il devait vivre pour sauver Sasuke, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, pas cette fois.

Qu'il l'admette ou non, il avait besoin de Sakura, besoin qu'elle reste en vie et qu'elle l'aide à le rester aussi. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle entende raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre maintenant.

Itachi soupira.

« Shisui… »

Dans quelle galère venait-il encore de se mettre ?

* * *

Après une nuit difficile, Sakura prit sa décision. En réalité, elle l'avait prise vers trois heures trente-cinq du matin, et même si Jiraya était passé dans la soirée la veille pour lui dire qu'Itachi voulait la voir, elle avait préféré attendre. Elle aurait pu s'y rendre directement, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, c'était un oiseau de nuit, mais il méritait qu'elle l'ignore à son tour. D'ailleurs, connaissant Jiraya, il était bien possible que l'Uchiha ne l'ait jamais demandé, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de quémander. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela ne changeait rien. La porte était déjà ouverte à son arrivée, le lit était fait et Itachi était posté devant…Une minute !

« Comment as-tu fait pour te délier ? » Demanda Sakura, interloquée.

« Ne sois pas stupide. » Répondit Itachi, la prenant au dépourvu. En fait, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Elle avait passé pratiquement la semaine à faire des monologues. Face à la fenêtre, il lui tournait le dos et ne lui montra qu'aucun indice qui aurait pu lui confirmer qu'il l'attendait. Au final, son manque d'attention et d'impolitesse était encore plus insultant que son silence des six derniers jours. Même si entendre sa voix lui avait donné un frisson.

« Il fallait bien innover. » Se renfrogna-t-elle en constatant que ses efforts contre lui restaient vains. Ou alors, Konan ou Jiraya l'avaient détaché et il s'en donnait le mérite, mais c'était peu probable. « Tu voulais me voir ? » Ajouta-t-elle, gênée.

Après quelques instants, Sakura se demanda si elle avait posé la question à voix haute ou non, car l'Uchiha demeurait silencieux. Bon sang, qu'elle détestait ça ! C'était lui qui l'avait fait venir ! Combien de temps allait-il rester buté ?! Elle commençait sérieusement à être agacée par toutes ces personnes qui la traitaient comme une moins que rien. En soufflant bruyamment d'impatience, elle se lassa du silence et tourna les talons.

« Attends. »

Et en bonne cruche, elle s'exécuta. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle ferait surtout mieux de continuer son chemin, partir pour de bon et laisser cet Uchiha de malheur loin derrière elle.

« Attendre _quoi_ ? » Se fâcha Sakura en gesticulant des mains, comme pour lui présenter la chose, ou plutôt son absence. S'il ne voulait pas parler, tant pis pour lui. Sa colère se calma lorsqu'elle aperçut le reflet d'Itachi sur la vitre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne regardait pas l'extérieur, mais elle. Cependant, il le faisait avec le Mangekyô activé, et du sang s'écoulait de son œil jusqu'à sa joue. Bouche bée, Sakura se figea. Avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de désactiver immédiatement ses pupilles rouges, Itachi le fit de lui-même avant de se tourner vers elle. D'humeur étrange, il fronça les sourcils, pris dans une sorte de dilemme intérieur. De toute évidence, lui aussi avait pris une décision. Dubitative, Sakura avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

« Est-ce qu'on va enfin avoir une conversation ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment. « Une conversation sérieuse où personne n'essaie de tuer personne ? Sans qu'il n'y ait mensonge ou manipulation ? »

Itachi accusa calmement le coup, détourna les yeux et se frotta distraitement la mâchoire. Sakura arqua un sourcil face à ce comportement suspect.

« Itachi ? » Insista Sakura, s'étonnant intérieurement de la facilité et la simplicité qu'elle avait maintenant de prononcer son prénom. Durant ces dernières semaines, rien que le fait de l'entendre avait été un calvaire.

Reportant son attention sur elle, Itachi hésita avant d'acquiescer. Sakura sentit qu'on lui enlevait un poids, et se redressa, soulagée. D'une certaine manière, quelque chose avait changé. Elle se sentait plus égale à lui désormais. Elle n'avait plus la sensation d'être prise au piège, d'être inférieure (et pas seulement en termes de capacités) ou d'être à sa merci. Au contraire, des deux, l'Uchiha était le plus mal à l'aise et Sakura comprit que c'était sa façon de s'excuser.

« Tu devrais nettoyer ça. » Suggéra maladroitement Sakura en désignant son sang. Comme il ne bougeait pas, son instinct prit le dessus et elle s'approcha pour l'essuyer. De façon prévisible, sa main fut interceptée à quelques centimètres du visage d'Itachi. Habituée à son comportement et à sa manie d'éviter le contact, Sakura força sur son poignet. Elle alla de surprise en surprise quand elle parvint à essuyer le sang avec rien d'autre que sa propre manche. Bien sûr, Itachi la libéra rapidement en reculant, mais s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu l'en empêcher. Sakura sentit ses joues chauffer et se racla la gorge.

« Le Mangekyô. » Dit Itachi avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler.

« Le…pardon ? »

« Le Mangekyô est responsable de mon état. » Précisa Itachi.

Sakura le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis elle se ferma à toute émotion, ne laissant que son côté professionnel en surface.

« Comment ? »

* * *

« Donc si je comprends bien… » Commença Sakura en tentant de maîtrisant sa voix pour ne pas montrer sa rancœur. « Tu as accepté de prendre un médicament d'origine douteuse à des marchands douteux, mais tu as refusé mon aide, à moi, un médecin réputé ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, _je suis_ un médecin réputé ! » Et fière de l'être.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, marmonnant des jurons et réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle était restée assise sur le lit pendant qu'il parlait. Ce genre de moment était tellement rare qu'elle était toujours autant hypnotisée par sa voix. Il parlait lentement et calmement, d'un timbre chaud et grave, il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle désirait savoir, ou presque.

« Tu m'as menti. » Lui reprocha Sakura en se plantant devant Itachi, les poings sur les hanches. « Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas malade, que tu t'étais infligé ça tout seul. »

Soudain, elle douta. Bon, elle avait eu cette conversation avec lui durant l'attaque de Konoha, ç'a avait été assez bizarre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir vécu en réalité. Néanmoins, Itachi ne parut ni troublé ni perdu. Sakura comprit alors que ça s'était réellement passé et que…Encore ce foutu rougissement !

« J'ai…rectifié certains détails. » Se justifia simplement Itachi.

« Au moins, ça explique tes résultats sanguins… » Marmonna Sakura, la moue boudeuse. « Cela dit, je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça. Je misais sur les granulomes… » Elle se massa le menton, songeuse. « Je me demande si Shishou a déjà vu ça auparavant. Je pourrai la contacter, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée. »

« Je préfèrerai éviter. » Avoua alors Itachi.

« Pourquoi pas ? » S'étonna Sakura. « Je te rappelle que c'est _la_ ninja-médecin. »

« Je me contenterai du strict nécessaire. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux : « C'est moi que tu appelles le strict nécessaire, Uchiha ? »

À ce moment-là, Itachi se dit que s'il lui répondait et rentrait dans son jeu, ils finiraient par se disputer comme des enfants. Il ne comptait plus les fois où ils l'avaient fait.

« Est-ce difficilement réversible ? » Se renseigna plutôt l'Uchiha.

« Ça dépend. C'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à un cas comme le tien. » Avoua franchement Sakura. « Ce n'est que théorique, mais avec le bon traitement…D'abord, il faudrait aussi que j'examine ce fameux médicament et que je…Mais attends ! » Elle le scruta intensément. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes d'être pris en charge ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais tu le penses ! » S'écria Sakura. « Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas parlé de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'essaierais pas de me lire, si tu m'avais compris. » La refroidit Itachi.

« Et je crois que ça n'arrivera jamais. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le traitement, Sakura. »

C'était agréable de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

« Difficile à dire. Il faudrait sûrement…de la prednisone, du cyclophosphamide, faire une hémodialyse, des prélèvements de tissus, un tas d'examens ! Et surtout, une entière coopération et je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois prêt à me donner ça ! »

Itachi resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ces paroles. « Combien de temps ? »

« Combien de temps quoi ? »

« Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant la rémission ? »

« La rémission ? » Répéta Sakura en clignant des yeux. « Tu veux dire la guérison, plutôt ? »

L'Uchiha la fixa simplement sans répondre. Effarée, Sakura se laissa retomber sur le lit. Les pièces du puzzle s'ajustaient dans son esprit, elle trouva enfin un sens à cette conversation, au pourquoi il sortait de sa transe pour lui parler. Cet imbécile.

« Alors, c'est ça ton plan. Tu comptes survivre quelque temps, trouver Sasuke et le ramener à la raison, puis en finir de nouveau. » Cracha-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard froid qui disait _Mêle toi de tes affaires._ « Et c'est moi qui suis stupide ? Je te rappelle que tu es mort une fois, et que ça ne t'a pas franchement réussi ni à Sasuke soi-disant passant. » Elle croisa les bras, butée. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y aider. »

Sa lèvre tressaillit légèrement, ça aurait pu être imperceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas, mais elle avait étudié son visage avec soin pendant des jours. Itachi détourna la tête, les yeux voilés.

« Je ne te demande rien. » Prétendit-il.

Aussitôt, Sakura s'adoucit. Ça devait énormément lui coûter de lui demander de l'aide, car c'était justement ce qu'il faisait malgré ses dires. Itachi était le roi des sous-entendus et des lignes entre les lignes. C'était tellement rare qu'il pose une question, qu'il montre ses faiblesses. Il devait être désespéré et à court d'options. C'était tellement triste. Quel abruti, ce Sasuke.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » Elle reprit ses mots en riant. « Et puis…on est une équipe, pas vrai ? » Elle enchaîna rapidement de peur qu'il ne la contredise. « Bon, très bien. Donc, où est ce médicament bizarre ? »

Itachi lui répondit d'un mouvement sec du menton, Sakura fronça les sourcils, déçue.

« Il me faut vraiment un échantillon. » Insista Sakura. « Même si ton corps l'a rejeté, les effets secondaires ont causé des dégâts méchants. Il me faut aller à la source pour pouvoir y remédier. »

« Je suppose que Sasuke en a hérité. L'ordonnance était avec. » Laissa sous-entendre Itachi, il tâta sa poche, elle était vide.

« Konan a dit que tu n'avais rien avec toi. » Confirma Sakura. « Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet. Est-ce que tu souhaitais que Sasuke le trouve ? » D'après ce qu'elle savait, Sasuke n'était pas malade, mais si les gouttes permettaient effectivement de soulager le Mangekyô, le cadet Uchiha pouvait très bien en tirer des bénéfices à court terme. « C'est logique, s'il a réellement éveillé son Mangekyô – et on en a la confirmation, maintenant, il aurait alors décidé de se greffer tes yeux. » Elle frissonna. « Bon sang, c'est vraiment écœurant ! Enfin bon, ce n'est pas arrivé, c'est déjà ça. » Pourtant, elle se mit à douter en voyant l'expression de l'Uchiha. « Quoi ? Tu as toujours tes yeux, non ? »

Elle en avait même fait les frais quelques jours plus tôt, pour dire. Itachi la laissa réfléchir un instant, mais elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant à exploiter. Finalement, il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est un effet pervers. » Résonna alors la voix de Konan, faisant sursauter Sakura qui ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Depuis combien de temps écoutait-elle ? « Lorsque le Rinne Tensei ressuscite une personne, elle fait un bond à travers l'espace temporel jusqu'au moment de sa mort. »*

Sakura en resta bouche bée. « Alors ça veut dire que…Oh Kami ! Alors, Madara a très bien pu te prélever les yeux à ta mort, puis la technique a permis de les reconstituer ? »

La nausée la prit tandis qu'elle comprenait, horrifiée, que deux paires d'yeux d'Itachi Uchiha parcouraient le monde.

« Vous feriez mieux de descendre. » Poursuivit Konan, impassible, avant de repartir comme elle était venue.

Si Sasuke avait la possibilité d'échanger ses yeux avec ceux d'Itachi, même son aîné ne pourrait rien contre lui. Pour en avoir fait l'hypothèse, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Même Itachi avait confirmé sa théorie. Madara avait vraiment pensé à tout, ce salaud.

« Le Rinne Tensei… » Répéta Sakura en se tournant vers Itachi qui s'apprêtait à suivre le chemin de Konan. « Par opposition au Kishô Tensei ? »

« …Oui. »

C'était nul, il savait donc pourquoi Madara l'avait choisie elle plutôt que Nagato et il n'avait rien dit. Combien de personnes en savaient plus sur son compte qu'elle-même ? Avec un soupir, elle se mit sur pieds et sortit à son tour.

* * *

« Mais vous venez tout juste de revenir ! » Protesta Sakura après que Jiraya leur ait annoncé qu'il prenait la route pour Konoha. « Madara pourrait débarquer n'importe quand ! »

« Je ne me frotterai pas à lui. » Contra Jiraya. « Je ne suis pas encore fou. Maintenant que la guerre est déclarée, Tsuna aura besoin de soutien pour la conférence des Daimyôs et le reste. Et il faut aussi tenir Naruto hors de portée. »

« Naruto ? Ne pas participer à la guerre ? » Sakura rit nerveusement. « Vous êtes son maître ou pas ? Vous savez comment il est ! »

Naruto fonçait dans le tas. Tout le monde le prenait pour un idiot, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il sentirait que quelque chose se passe tôt ou tard. Sakura avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Tsunade d'ailleurs.

« Il ne sait rien pour le moment, et c'est bien mieux comme ça. » Répondit Jiraya, satisfait. « On ne compte pas l'impliquer. Les bijûs sont l'enjeu de cette guerre. »

« C'est le monde dans son intégralité qui en est l'enjeu, Jiraya. » Rectifia Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, ne la soutiens pas. » Jiraya roula des yeux, Sakura bomba le torse. « Vous trois, membres d'Akatsuki, savez mieux que personne que, plus un bijû est caché, plus il est difficile de mettre la main dessus. »

« C'est universel. » Se moqua Konan.

« Pas pour Naruto. » Dit Sakura. « C'est vrai, combien de fois sommes-nous partis en mission ? Combien de fois avons-nous croisé l'Akatsuki ? Des neuf, Naruto est le plus mobile, et il est toujours là. »

« Par notre volonté. » Rétorqua Itachi. « Il était le dernier sur la liste. »

« C'était ta cible, me semble-t-il. » Se rappela Konan avec un sourire mesquin.

Les yeux d'Itachi se teintèrent d'amusement. Sakura se renfrogna face à leur complicité. Dire que cet homme était ingrat était encore gentil.

« Où comptez-vous le cacher ? » Aboya-t-elle à l'adresse de Jiraya. « Naruto n'est pas idiot, il va forcément se douter de quelque chose. »

Jiraya haussa les épaules.

« Le Raikage avait une suggestion, j'attends de voir ce qu'il en est. De plus, Shikaku travaille à une stratégie. Une fois qu'on aura délimité la ligne de front, il faudra que Naruto et le Jinrûchiki d'Hachibi se trouvent hors de portée. On trouvera bien quelque chose. »

« La ligne de front… » Murmura Sakura.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas encore pensé à ce qu'une entrée en guerre impliquerait. Ça allait être le chaos. Une guerre ne pouvait qu'être ça, un chaos total. Des combats plus meurtriers les uns que les autres. Iruka leur avait un jour distribué des manuels d'études lorsqu'il leur enseignait l'Histoire durant la période des Grandes Guerres Shinobi. Les images et leurs légendes lui donnaient encore froid dans le dos.

« Vous savez sûrement ce que je m'apprête à vous demander. » Supposa Jiraya en regardant alternativement Itachi et Konan.

Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de répondre, mais le regard de Konan se posa sur Sakura. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond du divan.

« Hors de question ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Je ne me cacherai pas ! Je veux participer aux opérations ! »

« Idiote. » Murmura Itachi et Konan ricana.

« J'ai des ordres, fillette. » Soupira Jiraya, nullement prêt à se confronter de nouveau à elle. Sakura ou Naruto, les deux étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas une fillette, j'aurai bientôt dix-neuf ans » Grinça Sakura, vexée. « Et je ne plaisante pas : c'est une guerre, il y aura forcément des blessés ! »

Elle n'avait pas suivi un entraînement aussi intensif pour rester en arrière. Certes, elle avait formé des équipes à l'international, mais qu'on décide de la laisser en arrière était insultant. Les médecins du village étaient bons, mais bon sang ! Elle voulait également aider.

« Et moi je ne plaisante pas avec Madara Uchiha. » Dit durement Jiraya. « Et encore moins avec Œil de la Lune. »

« Je suis capable de me défendre, n'abusez pas. Et puis, Konan n'a pas changé d'avis, elle ne sera pas avec moi si elle attend Madara ici. Ce qui est débile, juste comme ça. »

Elle avait beau jouer la fière, Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal à voir, debout près de l'âtre à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, Konan et Itachi qui se moquaient visiblement d'elle. Si ce n'était pas par les mots, c'était dans leur attitude. Par exemple, rien que le fait qu'ils ne disaient rien et qu'ils la regardaient simplement laisser supposer qu'ils attendaient juste que sa stupidité se résorbe d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas leur âge ni leur expérience, mais elle s'attendait à un peu plus de considération.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » S'étonna Jiraya.

« Eh bien, pour être franche, j'aurai aimé rentrer à la maison… »

C'était sorti tout seul, Konoha lui manquait réellement. Son anniversaire arrivait et c'était la première fois qu'elle le passerait sans ses amis. Même quand Naruto était parti, il y avait au moins Ino et les autres. Cette fois, elle serait seule. La solitude était vraiment difficile.

« Sakura, tu es toujours suspectée par Kumo. » Soupira le Sannin. « Godaime n'a toujours pas réglé l'affaire avec le Raikage. Il y a un tas d'émissaires au village, ce n'est pas prudent. »

Il lui brisa probablement le cœur à ce moment-là. Elle l'avouait sans remords, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à rester seule avec Itachi et Konan. Certes, l'Uchiha était sorti de son silence et lui parlait, mais c'était par intérêt. Quant à Konan, elle n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Elle avait cru qu'elles étaient devenues en quelque sorte amies, mais elle commençait à en douter. Elle fit craquer ses articulations en serrant fortement le poing, devenu une habitude.

« J'en ai assez d'être enfermée et d'avoir constamment peur que quelqu'un me trouve. » Avoua Sakura dans un murmure. « Madara…ou Sasuke. »

Ils accueillirent sa confession dans un silence sacré. De toute façon, elle s'en moquait. S'ils étaient des durs, tant mieux pour eux. Elle, elle n'avait pas la force de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Attristée et n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la décision de ses supérieurs, Sakura alla s'asseoir sur l'un des divans, consciente que le regard d'Itachi s'était fait plus perçant. Il lui en voulait probablement, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si Sasuke avait mal tourné.

« Madara ne sait pas que tu es vivant. » Émit Konan en brisant le silence. « On garde l'avantage. »

« …Bien. » Concéda finalement Itachi. « La pharmacie que j'ai mentionnée se trouve au Village du Loup Hurlant. » Sakura crut qu'il s'adressait à elle, mais il regardait Jiraya. « Ça nous prendra environ un mois pour un aller-retour, sans compter le reste. »

« Ça sera amplement suffisant. » Acquiesça le Sannin. « D'ici là, les choses se seront tassées et on aura sûrement une solution de secours. »

« Un mois ? » Répéta Sakura. « Mais la guerre… »

« Une guerre se prépare, Sakura. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais soutenir Tsunade. Konoha se relève à peine, notre économie est au plus mal. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à prendre les armes. Il va nous falloir négocier avec les Kage. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils seront prêts à nous aider ? »

« Konoha a toujours soutenu ses alliés. Et c'est une situation de crise. Comme l'a dit Itachi, le monde entier est menacé. »

« La Pluie est un petit pays, je ne mêlerai pas mon peuple à ces tensions, mais nous serons prêts à exporter nos ressources si Konoha accepte notre aide. » Proposa Konan.

« Je passerai le message à Tsunade, elle te sera reconnaissante. » Jiraya parut ravi.

Sakura ressentit un sentiment de jalousie. Elle se sentait inutile, incapable d'aider les autres, ceux qui allaient mener cette guerre et se battre pour la gagner. Konan refusait d'elle-même d'y participer, mais elle contribuait plus que Sakura ne l'aurait fait. Quelle prétentieuse !

« Comment être sûr que le Pays de la Pluie sera épargné ? Madara a déclaré la guerre aux Cinq Grandes Nations, mais auparavant, aucun belligérant n'a vraiment respecté la limite des territoires…Quoi ? J'écoutais, à l'Académie ! » Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Nagato lui avait appris ça. Les manuels d'Histoire se fichaient pas mal des petits Pays comme Ame, touchés par la guerre.

Jiraya eut un sourire sans joie. « L'Histoire a laissé des marques, il y aura toujours des tensions entre nos pays, mais il va bien falloir s'unir, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. » Il disait la même chose que Kakashi, pensa Sakura. « Avec la bonne stratégie, il n'y aura pas de dommages collatéraux. »

« C'est une guerre. » Dit froidement Konan. « Il y aura _toujours_ des dommages collatéraux. »

Elle tourna brusquement les talons, son manteau virevoltant autour d'elle. En la voyant disparaître dans le couloir, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Elle se sentait un peu coupable. En toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas demandé ça par curiosité, mais bien pour faire du mal à Konan. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi méchante ? Dans le fond, elle n'était pas si différente de Konan. Elle aussi avait perdu ses parents durant la guerre. À la différence, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les pleurer.

* * *

« Soyez discrets, ne vous faites pas remarquer. » Leur consigna Jiraya en enfilant son gros rouleau dans son dos. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit, Sakura, mais Anko a disparu après l'attaque. »

« Disparu ? » Sursauta l'Haruno.

« Elle était sur une piste, Saï et Yamato sont rentrés seuls. Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles depuis, mais le reste de son équipe a été retrouvée massacrée. »

« Un enlèvement ? Qu'est-ce que Madara ferait d'Anko ? »

L'inquiétude l'envahit. Anko était un peu dure, mais c'était quelqu'un de bien. C'était une chance que Saï n'ait pas été là durant cette attaque, Sakura n'aurait pas supporté l'idée qu'il lui arrive malheur.

« C'était Kabuto qu'elle suivait. Si ces deux-là travaillent ensemble… » Jiraya secoua la tête, les laissant deviner la suite, sombre et inquiétante. « Leurs espions sont partout. Vos techniques sont connues, et toi ! » Il abattit gentiment sa grande main sur le crâne de Sakura. « Tu es plus en danger que tu ne le penses, alors fais attention à toi. Surtout, restez dans la clandestinité. » Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Sakura n'aimait vraiment pas ça. « Comment on fera, pour vous contacter ? Est-ce que je peux quand même passer par Katsuyu ? »

« Il serait plus prudent de ne pas le faire. On ne sait jamais, si jamais quelqu'un vous localise… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais être discrète. » Elle n'était pas aussi stupide, enfin !

Non, bien sûr, pensa Itachi. Même une division de Katsuyu était suffisante pour communiquer, ce n'était pas le genre de chakra qui alerterait quelqu'un. Il se savait en grande fatigue, mais il était parfaitement capable de maintenir une illusion concentrique. Personne ne remarquerait rien. Sakura avait raison, ils devaient se tenir informés.

« Vous pensez que l'entourage de Godaime a été infiltré. » Comprit Itachi.

Sakura lui jeta un regard ahuri, elle se tourna vers Jiraya pour confirmation. Celui-ci soupira.

« Je commence à le croire. Ce n'est pas la première équipe qu'on retrouve massacrée. Comme on dit : sois plus proche de tes ennemis que de tes amis. Madara l'aura bien compris. C'est nous qui prendrons le contact. Il n'y a jamais meilleur messager que soi-même. » Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais les deux faisaient une tête d'enterrement. « Allez, je me sauve. »

« J'aimerai vous parler un instant. » Annonça Itachi.

Sakura comprit qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et qu'elle était conviée à monter. Peu importait, elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'entendre se plaindre d'elle encore une fois. Elle en avait assez d'être traitée de boulet. Elle se leva pour dire au revoir à Jiraya, ils n'allaient pas se revoir de sitôt. Elle n'imaginait pas que ça serait un coup dur, il lui manquait déjà.

« J'ai peur, Jiraya. » Confessa tout bas Sakura.

Et c'était vrai, elle était paniquée. Même l'Akatsuki ne lui avait pas inspiré autant de crainte. En fait, c'était même simple à cette époque.

« Je sais. » Dit calmement Jiraya en fixant ses yeux verts emplis d'appréhension. « Moi aussi. » Il l'attira dans une étreinte. Sakura se laissa aller contre lui, luttant contre ses larmes enfantines. Elle comprenait pourquoi Naruto tenait tant à Jiraya. Il était parfois dur, mais il agissait pour leur bien. Il était comme un père. Le sien n'était pas là, mais c'était tout comme. « Je suis sûr que Naruto pense à toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Et passe un bon anniversaire. »

Après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, il s'éloigna avec Itachi. Restée seule, Sakura balaya la pièce du regard, lui trouvant d'énormes points communs avec ce qu'était devenue sa vie : un vide immense où crépitait un feu furieux qui menaçait de tout brûler sur son passage. Elle ne savait juste pas si elle devait l'éteindre ou l'alimenter.

* * *

Sagement, Sakura patienta sur le divan, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Itachi revint une bonne heure plus tard, plus tendu que jamais. Il n'avait sûrement pas passé tout ce temps à papoter avec Jiraya, elle supposa donc qu'il avait profité de l'extérieur pour souffler un peu. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait eu l'occasion de sortir depuis son arrivée.

« Tu n'es pas en état de voyager. » Croassa-t-elle soudainement, la gorge enrouée.

« Je survivrai. » Répondit Itachi, flegmatique.

Il passa devant elle sans même la regarder. Pas si sûr, pensa-t-elle. Son état était vraiment critique. Elle l'avait juste stabilisé pour quelque temps, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans les doses qu'il avait dans les veines. Pour le moment, il ne se fatiguait pas, mais pour combien de temps ? En fin de compte, elle ne savait même plus si elle devait s'en inquiéter. Itachi était redevenu bipolaire, tout à l'heure il lui parlait calmement, maintenant c'était une autre histoire.

« Laisse-moi au moins t'aider. » Proposa gentiment Sakura.

Il lui fit face quelques instants, les yeux toujours aussi lourds de reproches. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée qu'il reprenne tranquillement le chemin vers l'aile Est sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Agacée, Sakura se leva.

« Itachi. » Elle prit un ton dur. « Si on doit refaire équipe, il n'est pas question que ça se passe comme avant. »

Elle entendit un sifflement qui montait dans la gorge d'Itachi, mais il s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos. Sakura était persuadée que s'il s'écoutait, il l'attaquerait probablement. Il était en colère, et Jiraya n'avait sûrement pas arrangé les choses.

« Il me semble que c'est pourtant toi qui as fixé les termes de notre accord passé. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais me tuer ! » Protesta Sakura en agitant les mains.

« C'était le cas. Et ça l'est toujours…parfois. »

S'il y avait une autre chose à savoir sur Itachi, c'était qu'il se désintéressait de tout et de tout le monde si ça ne concernait pas ses plans, si bien qu'il restait toujours impassible et calme, ce qui irritait ses adversaires. À l'inverse, s'il sentait qu'on contrecarrait ses projets, il devenait ouvertement menaçant. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait le permettre.

« Il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Devina Sakura avec un sourire amer. « C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux autant. » Par mesure de précaution, elle préféra éviter de prononcer le prénom de Sasuke. « Tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu, hein, Itachi ? »

Cela fonctionna, son visage se ferma et il partit sans un mot. Étrangement, Sakura ne ressentit aucune fierté. En fait, elle se sentait un peu…trahie. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'Itachi l'avait sauvée parce qu'il pensait qu'elle valait quelque chose, qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir et qu'elle avait encore un rôle à jouer. Il l'avait uniquement fait parce que cela faisait partie de son plan. Il pensait et penserait toujours à Sasuke en premier. Il lui avait dédié toute sa vie, qu'était-elle face à ça ?

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Konan étant introuvable (elle devait vraiment lui présenter ses excuses) et Itachi replié dans l'aile, Sakura erra dans la Tour. Elle refoula toute pensée concernant la guerre à venir, préférant songer à son avenir en cas de victoire. Jiraya était persuadé qu'elle reprendrait une vie normale, sans problèmes, ce qui était probable puisque gagner main dans main apaiserait les tensions entre les Nations. Elle reprendrait sa place à l'hôpital, continuerait de rendre fière Tsunade et ne vivrait que pour ça. À côté de toutes ces mésaventures, ça semblait presque banal. Seulement, c'était ce qu'elle était : banale. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Travailler, aider ses parents et soutenir Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse son rêve, c'était le bon plan. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Le reste…n'avait plus aucune importance. Peut-être que Sasuke reviendrait, peut-être pas. Ça serait bien qu'il le fasse, ça voudrait dire qu'il est en paix. Apprendre qu'il avait juré la tuer l'avait brisée, elle avait versé trop de larmes, tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle avait toujours eu une larme à verser pour Sasuke Uchiha. C'était la fois de trop, c'était le signal. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Ça faisait mal, mais ça valait la peine, la vie était trop courte. Il y avait un trop grand vide en elle pour qu'il ne le comble à lui seul.

Dans la soirée, Sakura frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Itachi. Elle patienta quelques minutes sans réinitier le geste. Il était là, il l'avait entendu. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour répondre, la porte s'entrebâilla et Sakura la poussa pour découvrir Itachi assis en tailleur sur le lit, il méditait.

« Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au Village du Loup Hurlant. » Lui annonça-t-elle. Elle prit soin de parler posément, articulant chacun de ses mots. « Je ne prétends pas connaître le chemin ou la région, alors je te suivrai et j'écouterai tes consignes. Je ne promets pas de toutes les appliquer, mais je ferai mon possible. Je suis prête à faire des conciliations, mais j'attends la même chose de ton côté. »

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais Sakura voyait bien ses cils trembler légèrement. Ils étaient tellement longs qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer, c'était la preuve qu'il l'écoutait tout de même. C'était suffisant, elle n'était pas venue poser des questions. Elle aurait aimé qu'il dise quelque chose, un _Ne me gêne pas_ aurait même été accepté avec joie.

« Je sais que je suis une idiote et que je ne connais rien à la vie. Seulement, je me moque de ce que tu penses, de ce que tout le monde pense. Je m'adapte, ça ne fait rien. » Elle inspira profondément. « Mais si tu crois que j'ai abandonné Sasuke, alors sache que tu te trompes. C'est lui qui nous a abandonnés, pas l'inverse. Je ne serai pas un pion dans votre jeu de famille… Je vaux mieux que ça. » Finit-elle avant de refermer doucement la porte.

« Touché. » Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

* * *

Cette soudaine prise de conscience et maturité avait eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'Itachi était venu la trouver un peu avant minuit. À travers la porte, il lui avait alors annoncé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Il était parti sans attendre sa réponse, et de toute façon, elle ne lui en aurait pas donné. C'était assez difficile de mettre sa fierté de côté uniquement pour le satisfaire, surtout qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle s'engageait à se…soumettre, mais ils n'étaient pas encore partis, elle avait une demi-journée de liberté. Celle-ci passa trop vite à son goût.

« Des provisions. » Konan passa le sac à Sakura qui le mit en bandoulière. Il pesait son poids, mais puisqu'ils en avaient pour deux bonnes semaines jusqu'au village, autant avoir de quoi se restaurer. Comme prévu, ils n'emportèrent que de simples capes de voyage pour la discrétion. Personne ne lui demanda de Henge pour ses cheveux, ce qui rassura Sakura. Elle aurait besoin de tout son chakra. Enfin, Konan sortit une grosse liasse de billets qu'elle partagea pour eux, elle devait sûrement provenir de la réserve de Kakuzu.

« Mon salaire… » Supposa Sakura en fourrant l'argent dans sa poche.

Leurs adieux furent brefs, Itachi se contentant d'un vague signe de la tête et Sakura n'ayant aucune idée de comment la saluer. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était certaine de la revoir, Konan avait choisi d'attendre Madara… Finalement, la femme choisit pour elle et inclina son beau visage, l'air serein. Si Jiraya avait réussi à accepter la décision de son ancienne élève, Sakura le pouvait aussi. En tournant les talons pour suivre Itachi, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour retrouver Konan en vie. La pluie fine d'Ame se déversa sur eux lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Tour.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas partis à l'aube ? » Demanda Sakura en resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

La journée était déjà bien entamée, ils auraient eu plus de chance en partant plus tôt. Une dizaine d'heures permettait de parcourir déjà une sacrée distance.

« Regarde autour de toi. »

Sakura s'exécuta. Ils s'étaient mêlés à la foule de passants qui jonglait d'un marchand à l'autre dans les rues du village. Sakura sourit en apercevant un enfant qui aidait une vieille dame en difficulté. La pauvreté et la misère qui avaient frappé Ame avaient aussi marqué les esprits, elle avait la conviction que cet acte généreux n'était pas isolé. Elle perdit lentement son sourire en remarquant des gardes qui patrouillaient aux intersections de rues, le visage fermé et prêt à l'acte. Est-ce que Konan cautionnait à cela ? Néanmoins, Sakura comprit. À cette heure-ci, leur passage passait inaperçu et ils pouvaient quitter le village sans interpeler qui que ce soit.

« Sakura ? » L'interpela Itachi quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle remarqua qu'il la scrutait en biais. « Ce n'est rien. » Assura-t-elle. « Juste une petite appréhension. »

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle repartirait un jour à l'aventure, non plus en tant que membre de l'Akatsuki, mais c'était tout comme. Ils se cachaient encore, redoutant Madara et ceux qu'ils rencontreraient sur leur passage, à commencer par ces fameux espions. À quoi reconnaissait-on un espion d'abord ?

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. » Dit alors Itachi qui lisait dans ses pensées.

Un mois passé avec lui serait agréable, à condition qu'il reste dans cette humeur. En y réfléchissant, l'Uchiha avait tendance à se montrer désobligeant souvent lorsque quelqu'un était dans les parages. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on voie ses faiblesses – car il voyait ça en tant que tel, il ne voulait pas que quiconque croie qu'il puisse être…gentil. C'était peut-être ça, en fin de compte. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, Itachi se montrait peut-être froid pour évincer toute opinion positive qu'elle aurait de lui. Clairement, il voulait être le méchant de l'histoire, pas le héros. Surtout pas le sien.

Il leur faudrait moins d'une semaine vers le Sud pour atteindre le port, d'après Itachi. Il avait décidé de longer la côte une fois sorti du Pays du Vent, maintenant que la Guerre avait été déclarée, tout le monde était sur ses gardes et les surveillances s'étaient sûrement multipliées. Allié ou pas, leur premier réflexe en croisant Itachi Uchiha et Sakura Haruno serait l'attaque. L'Uchiha préférait donc éviter tout combat inutile qui ne ferait que faire perdre ses ressources aux Pays. Heureusement, le Pays du Fer était neutre, ce qui avait amené le Sommet à s'y dérouler.

« Le Ferry ? On va prendre le ferry ? » Répéta Sakura, euphorique.

« Il faudra cinq jours pour atteindre la Montagne. » Précisa Itachi en acquiesçant, peu sensible à sa joie.

« C'est déjà formidable. » Répondit gaiement Sakura. Elle n'avait que trop peu voyagé en Mer, mais elle adorait ça.

Pensivement, Itachi constata que ce voyage leur serait bénéfique à tous les deux, finalement. Il avait à peu près ciblé les besoins de Sakura, elle avait toujours paru plus heureuse quand elle était en symbiose avec le milieu naturel. Il était fort probable qu'elle ait à travailler sur lui en chemin, mais il était certain qu'elle trouverait son compte au village. Il regorgeait de plantes et d'un tas de potions douteuses, Sakura allait forcément s'y intéresser, ce serait comme un jardin d'Eden pour elle.** Quant à lui, eh bien, Rôkoku avait toujours été l'un de ses lieux favoris.

Comme promis, Sakura se montra docile et sage, ce qui l'amusait légèrement. Ce n'était que la première journée, ça ne durerait pas. Elle avait raison, il serait plus simple de travailler ensemble. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment coopéré avec qui que ce soit. Quelques mois plus tôt, il trouvait une grande flexibilité dans la manipulation de sa coéquipière. Elle était naïve, et même si elle l'était toujours, il semblait qu'elle avait pris conscience des enjeux de la crise. Le meurtre de Sasuke ne résoudrait rien, bien au contraire, mais ça voulait dire qu'elle était prête à risquer gros pour la paix.

« _Elle est jeune, intrépide et inexpérimentée._ » Avait résumé Jiraya. « _Mais elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Dans un monde comme le nôtre, la détermination est un facteur essentiel, mais c'est l'unité qui nous mènera à la victoire._ »

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas modeste, mais l'Uchiha savait bien qu'il avait tout intérêt à entrer dans le conflit. Il haïssait la guerre, il la redoutait, mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà éclaté et il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer ça. Pour le moment, il s'occupait à retrouver sa forme d'antan, il y avait beaucoup de travail. Sakura se pinçait les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il toussait. Il savait bien qu'il devrait juste mettre sa fierté de côté, mais l'idée de _vivre_ lui était encore insupportable. Il avait juste besoin de temps.

« La côte est à une journée de marche, on y sera demain soir. » Émit Sakura quand il s'arrêta, la paume contre un tronc d'arbre, pâle comme un mort. « On ferait mieux de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

Elle traduisit le regard noir d'Itachi par _qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'c'est moi qui décide' ?_

« Épuiser ton corps est le meilleur moyen de mourir bêtement. » Soupira-t-elle.

À contrecœur, il accepta cet arrêt après avoir recraché assez de sang pour qu'une lueur d'inquiétude apparaisse dans les yeux de Sakura, patiente jusque-là. La brûlure dans ses poumons et sa gorge lui donnait des sueurs, il avait de légers vertiges depuis leur entrée dans le Pays du Vent. Ces jours de marche allaient lui coûter, il le sentait. Sakura l'avait prédit, et il n'aimait pas qu'on prédît des choses à son sujet.

« Inutile. » Commenta l'Uchiha en regardant sa coéquipière ramasser du bois. « Il a plu dernièrement, faire un feu ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur nous. »

Sakura observa les arbres, de plus en plus sombres à mesure que la nuit tombait. Ils se trouvaient près de la frontière, un peu à l'écart pour éviter de tomber sur quelqu'un. Non loin de là, dans le Pays des Rivières, il y avait la caverne qui servait de planque à l'Akatsuki. Elle avait tué Sasori dans cette caverne.

* * *

« Tu as mal ? »

La petite voix fluette de Sakura résonna dans la nuit noire. Les hautes branches des arbres ne permettaient pas de laisser passer les rayons de la lune, Itachi n'y voyait rien. Depuis son réveil, il avait constaté que ses problèmes de vue avaient empiré. Il avait passé des années à stabiliser la puissance du Mangekyô jusqu'à trouver Sasuke. Leur combat lui avait détruit les yeux. Quand il faisait jour, il pouvait au moins distinguer des contours au loin, il était même capable de remarquer des détails quand il se focalisait sur un point. Actuellement, il était lui-même dans le noir.

« …Un peu. » Se força-t-il à répondre. Il avait été tenté de répondre non, mais il supposa que sa souffrance était évidente pour un 'médecin réputé', et pour une curieuse professionnelle. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il sentait ses regards inquiets.

Il entendit un froissement de vêtement et le bruit d'une branche qui casse. L'oreille dressée, Itachi comprit que Sakura marchait vers lui de façon hésitante. Il se figea en la sentant derrière lui, tendu comme un animal prêt à bondir. Soudainement, les arbres furent illuminés par son chakra vert et l'Uchiha cligna des yeux, plus calme maintenant qu'il pouvait à peu près voir. En tournant la tête, il remarqua que Sakura était à genoux et attentait qu'il accepte son aide, les mains en évidence.

« Inspire profondément. » Commanda-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux, remarquant son élastique avec un sourire mince.

La lumière redoubla d'intensité, Itachi ferma les yeux de contentement en respirant enfin sans douleur. Il y était pourtant habitué, mais ces derniers temps, vivre sans était plus qu'agréable.

« C'est ça, continue. »

Ses deux mains à peine posées sur son dos et gorgées de chakra lui donnaient une sensation de chaleur, elle les déplaçait lentement au rythme des sifflements dans sa respiration. Au bout de cinq minutes, il constata qu'il était légèrement détendu. C'était…étrange, comme sensation. Il n'aimait pas le contact, c'était un fait, encore moins d'être incapable d'assurer ses arrières, ce qui était littéralement le cas. Professionnelle dans ses gestes, elle avait au moins le tact de respecter ses limites.

« Je peux soulager l'inflammation, mais il va falloir évacuer le sang. » Poursuivit doucement Sakura, mais Itachi acquiesça à son grand soulagement. « Ça sera douloureux, mais moins que d'habitude. Je suis là. » Ajouta-t-elle après hésitation.

Le forcer à l'expectoration durant son coma avait été difficile pour elle. Il était anesthésié, mais ce n'était pas beau à voir et il avait fallu qu'elle se concentre pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec son sang. Cette fois, l'expérience était plus simple, Itachi coopéra pleinement, un mouchoir contre la bouche qu'il changea plusieurs fois. Sakura fit de son mieux pour soulager sa souffrance tandis qu'il toussait difficilement, quitte à s'épuiser. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne combien c'était bénéfique. Elle était même touchée qu'il se force à demander un coup de main, même indirectement.

Quand la toux cessa, Itachi se sentit plus léger et étrangement somnolent. Plus détendu que jamais, il avait baissé sa garde durant trop longtemps. Il remit ses cheveux en place pour donner le signal à Sakura d'arrêter. Elle le fit sans protester, mais il pouvait sentir sa satisfaction intérieure. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les médecins, ils en demandaient toujours plus.

« L'inflammation reviendra. » L'avertit Sakura en se déplaçant à ses côtés. Elle s'assit en tailleur et posa sa joue contre son poing dans un bâillement. « Tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur le médicament ? »

« Ce n'était pas le premier que j'essayais – aucun nombre ne serait jamais assez grand, mais il m'a permis de vivre plus longtemps que je n'aurai dû. »

« Pourquoi est-il spécifique à ce village ? » S'enquit Sakura, refusant de penser à ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter et quels charlatans il avait rencontré.

« Il provient d'un art ancestral. On ne le trouvera pas ailleurs, bien que des répliques frauduleuses parcourent actuellement le marché. »

« C'est une recette secrète ? » S'étonna Sakura avec intérêt. « Comme la substitution de plantes chez nous ? »

Itachi balança légèrement sa tête pour peser le pour et le contre. Dans le noir, c'était bizarre, Sakura se retint de glousser.

« Les plantes entrent dans le processus, mais non. Disons plutôt une recette écrite par le sang. »

« Le sang ? » Répéta-t-elle. « Tu veux dire un don héréditaire ? Une technique propre ? »

Si c'était ça, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à reproduire le mélange pour isoler le problème. Chaque médicament avait son lot d'effets secondaires, mais ceux d'Itachi étaient vraiment sérieux. Ça ressemblait plus à un poison destructeur qu'autre chose, même si ça le soulageait.

« En quelque sorte. » Supposa l'Uchiha. « Reishi et Kina ne le verraient pas comme cela. »

Son ton était différent quand il les nomma, Sakura sentit qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour ces personnes. C'était un comble, puisqu'il ne laissait rien paraître quand il faisait allusion à Sasuke, son petit frère chéri.

« Reishi et Kina ? Les créateurs ? »***

Il acquiesça sûrement, mais elle ne le vit pas. C'était regrettable, elle aurait aimé voir son visage, savoir s'il allait mieux. Elle n'avait senti aucune résistance à son chakra. Qu'Itachi se laisse faire aussi facilement ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Itachi, cela représente un mois de voyage. » Laissa-t-elle sous-entendre en faisant référence à son état.

Il ne dit rien. Il en était conscient, bien sûr. Maintenant qu'elle savait que le médicament provenait du métabolisme de ses fabricants, Sakura n'était plus sûre de rien. Vendre leurs composants était une chose, laisser quelqu'un les modifier en était une autre. Il n'y avait pas une sorte de brevet dessus, mais ça restait une affaire personnelle. Si Reishi et Kina refusaient, leur voyage aurait été une perte de temps. Le problème, c'était qu'ils en manquaient déjà.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Sakura sortit un sac de couchage et s'y glissa. Pour une raison évidente, Itachi ignora le sien. Il avait déjà du mal à apprivoiser son nouvel environnement sombre. De plus, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver emmêlé en cas d'attaque. Son tronc d'arbre lui servait de confort, il était plus libre de ses mouvements. Ils ne parlèrent plus, écoutant distraitement la faune et le bruissement des feuilles. Sakura poussait de profonds soupirs, Itachi demeurait muet.

« Les analyses ont confirmé que Sasori était mon frère. » Annonça tout à coup Sakura.

En réalité, elle pressentait que les pensées de l'Uchiha étaient tournées vers Sasuke. Son anniversaire approchant, Sakura ne put s'empêcher elle-même de penser à son…à Sasori. Elle l'avait ignoré pendant tout ce temps, nullement prête à affronter cette réalité. Elle crut instant qu'Itachi n'allait pas répondre, qu'il somnolait peut-être, mais sa voix s'éleva, creuse, comme hantée.

« Cela va sans dire. »

« Je t'en prie ! » S'étrangla-t-elle en se redressant. Ils ne se ressemblaient même pas ! Tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était un talent malin à créer d'excellents poisons. « Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents. Moi ça ne m'a rien fait, mais eux… »

Tendu, Itachi ne sut quoi répondre. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Ensuite, il n'avait pas le profil du confident. Parfois, Kisame lui racontait des morceaux de son passé. Ça ne gênait pas son ancien coéquipier qu'il ne fasse que hocher la tête à ses récits, mais avec Sakura, c'était particulier.

« _Sakura veut tuer Sasuke pour épargner à Naruto le poids d'une promesse qui le fait souffrir. Elle ne le fera pas par haine, mais par amour. Parce qu'elle est comme ça, cette petite. Elle pense toujours aux siens avant tout. Elle ne parle pas de ses sentiments personnels parce qu'elle ne veut pas déranger les autres._ »

 _« En fait, elle me fait penser à Izumi. »_

Sakura haussa les épaules. « Ça ne m'a rien fait parce qu'il n'est pas mon frère, je ne le ressens pas comme tel. Je n'en ai qu'un et une guerre vient d'être déclarée pour lui. Et ça me met hors de moi. »

Lentement, l'Uchiha finit par comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« S'il te plaît. » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. « Je ne veux pas avoir à me sentir coupable. »

Mais tu le fais déjà, pensa Itachi avant de soupirer.

« Dors, Sakura. » Dit-il calmement.

Elle hocha la tête et se recoucha…pour se redresser aussitôt. « Tu me réveilles pour le second tour, hein ? » Elle fronça les sourcils quand il répondit par l'affirmatif. « Il est vrai ce mensonge ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un rire étouffé.

* * *

Ils atteignirent la côte en un temps record. Aucun d'eux n'avait dormi et ils avaient finalement repris la route avant le lever du jour. Malheureusement pour eux, les patrouilles étaient déjà en place. La rumeur d'une guerre à venir avait vite fait le tour. Des ninjas vagabondaient le long de la côte, à l'affût d'une présence ennemie. De là où Sakura se trouvait, accroupie sur une branche en bordure de la forêt, elle pouvait apercevoir des corps recouverts de bâches allongés sur les galets. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils avaient été assassinés, ce qui expliquait les troupes déployées.

« Je croyais que le Pays du Fer était neutre. » Murmura Sakura en reconnaissant le symbole sur leurs bandeaux.

« C'est le cas. » Confirma Itachi, près d'elle.

Il décida de reprendre la route, camouflé derrière les hauts arbres. Intriguée, Sakura le suivit tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers le camp. Plus elle avançait, mieux elle apercevait les corps. Elle ne pouvait dire depuis quand ils étaient morts, mais d'après la main qui dépassait d'une bâche et de sa couleur soupçonneuse, ils étaient là depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à des ninjas qui s'étaient déclarés hors de cause ? C'était un appel au conflit, ni plus ni moins. Il lui sembla qu'une des patrouilles s'intéressa soudainement à la forêt. Itachi accéléra, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les feuillages. En remarquant du coin de l'œil ses pupilles redevenir noires, Sakura comprit que le ninja du fer hausserait sûrement les épaules, persuadé que son esprit lui avait joué un tour.

« Ne l'utilise plus. » Lui ordonna-t-elle alors.

Intrigué, Itachi lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait nier que même le Sharingan l'épuisait, mais il était difficile de s'en passer.

« Jusqu'à quel point ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Prise au dépourvu, Sakura bredouilla quelques mots avant de comprendre qu'il lui demandait un diagnostic. La veille, il avait sous-entendu que leur virée au village était peut-être inutile. C'était pourtant sa dernière chance. Combien de fois allait-il endurer ça ? S'attrista Sakura.

« Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais dans un état combatif certain, j'entends par là que tout ton organisme était en hyperactivité. Ça n'aurait rien de vraiment anormal si on ne détectait pas une telle vitesse des flux uniquement plusieurs heures après un décès, avec une coagulation de plusieurs protéines, puis une exposition à des températures extrêmes, d'où la fièvre. Je crois que ton élément n'a jamais aussi bien caractérisé qu'à ce moment-là, mais ce ne sont que des effets secondaires et non primaires, tu étais _vivant_ après tout. »

D'ailleurs, elle avait rarement vu un chakra atteindre un tel degré de chaleur. C'était comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Quant aux prises de sang, il y a tellement d'impuretés là-dedans que je n'ai pas pu toutes les identifier. » Reprit Sakura. « Sur toi, j'ai diagnostiqué des atteintes sur pratiquement tous tes vaisseaux, les parois sont si enflammées que l'apport sanguin faiblit dangereusement jusqu'à un état d'hypoxie. Inutile de t'expliquer la suite. » Elle eut un sourire mince. « Généralement, la maladie touche une grande partie des organes. Pour toi, ce sont les yeux, les nerfs, le cœur et les poumons. Cécité, fatigue, amaigrissement… Les poumons sont plus sévèrement touchés, ce qui explique ta toux et le sang dans les expectorations. Tout ceci m'a amené à vérifier là-dedans. »

Elle se tapota la tempe, Itachi suivit le geste des yeux.

« Pathologie de l'hypothalamus avec des divergences. » Récita rapidement Sakura. « On appelle ça un ACF, Algue chakraïque faciale. C'est un syndrome qui touche les yeux, seuls les hommes jeunes sont atteints, mais c'est très rare. Les symptômes sont une douleur intense, parenté à une violente migraine. Ce n'est ni expliqué ni éradiqué. Je suppose que le Mangekyô n'a pas arrangé les choses. Ironie ou pas, on le surnomme « la pathologie de l'œil rouge ». »****

Itachi ne dit rien. Elle venait de lui dire qu'il agonisait, et lui, il ne réagissait pas. Elle ne mentait pas, lorsqu'elle avait dit à Jiraya qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un tel cas. C'était une maladie rare, mais elle avait déjà traité quatre cas, dont seule la moitié avait survécu au traitement et ce n'étaient que des enfants. Itachi, quant à lui, ne portait pas seulement la maladie, il avait poussé les dégâts à leur maximum tout en s'infligeant d'autres problèmes. D'un point de vue scientifique, il avait littéralement créé un nouveau virus qui détruisait intégralement son système.

« Écoute. » Soupira Sakura en ralentissant jusqu'à s'arrêter. « Tu es malade. Très malade. Tu en es même à un stade où…où je me suis demandé s'il ne fallait pas tout simplement t'achever sur place ! » Parce qu'il ne disait toujours rien, Sakura lui enfonça brusquement son index dans la poitrine, ce qui le fit à peine tressaillir. « Tu ne devrais même pas être en vie à cet âge, c'est scientifiquement impossible ! » S'écria-t-elle, comme furieuse. « De ce fait, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as pu ingurgiter pour en arriver là. Comprends-moi bien, même si on trouve ce médicament, seul, il ne peut pas causer tous ces dégâts. Soit on traite l'ensemble soit on ne traite rien du tout. »

Itachi repoussa sa main comme s'il enlevait une poussière. « Bien. » Répondit-il simplement, puis il reprit son chemin. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était rendue malade en travaillant sur son état. Il était si ingrat.

« Non. » Bougonna Sakura en le rattrapant. « Non, ce n'est pas bien du tout. Tu es en train de mourir. C'est un miracle que tu tiennes seulement debout ! »

« Tu ne m'apprends rien. Presque rien. » Rectifia-t-il, si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Elle parut même troublée en remarquant son ton légèrement impressionné.

« Tes yeux te font mal, n'est-ce pas ? » S'adoucit Sakura alors qu'il battait rapidement des cils. Elle soupira. « J'ai remarqué. Hier soir, tu n'y voyais rien, pas vrai ? »

Un regard noir lui fit comprendre que, par contre, il voyait parfaitement sa compassion agaçante. Qu'était un Uchiha sans sa précieuse arme de prédilection ? Et qu'était un Uchiha quand cette arme lui faisait justement défaut ?

« Tu sais… » Commença Sakura en hésitant. « Kakashi a souvent eu des problèmes. Je l'obligeais même à venir à l'hôpital…J'ai pratiqué des dizaines de fois cette opération. Je peux atténuer l'obstruction temporairement, si tu veux… »

Itachi inspira brusquement, prêt à la railler, mais il parvint à contenir une réplique acerbe, presque insultante en vue de la situation. Elle s'inquiétait visiblement pour lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Tout comme il n'aimait pas qu'on lui liste si étonnamment bien ses faiblesses. On lui avait toujours appris à ne pas avoir de faiblesse, et que même s'il en avait, il devait trouver le moyen de les combler pour ne plus en avoir. De plus, il ne voulait pas avoir à lui devoir quelque chose. C'était trop dangereux.

« Ça ira. » Assura Itachi d'un ton calme qu'il espérait vaguement rassurant, mais elle n'avait l'air convaincue. Sakura se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne connaissait vraiment pas quelqu'un de plus têtu que lui. En l'observant minutieusement, examen qu'il ignorait par habitude, Sakura remarqua une vague tension dans ses épaules, preuve de son dilemme. Toute sa vie, l'Uchiha avait accepté l'idée de continuer à souffrir sans que personne ne soit enclin à l'aider, comme si c'était le lot de sa vie. Il n'était plus seul, et il finirait par le réaliser tôt ou tard.

« Je te fais confiance. » Avoua Sakura quelques heures plus tard. « Un jour, toi aussi tu me feras confiance. »

Elle dormait déjà quand il repensa à ses mots. Elle avait sûrement dit ça sans vraiment y mettre de l'importance, bien qu'il sût qu'elle était sincère. Itachi préférait penser de cette façon, parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle l'avait touché. Il voulait juste ignorer ce moment où son cœur avait raté un battement, ce moment où il avait réalisé que, dans le fond, il avait toujours eu besoin d'entendre ça. Pour cette raison, il aurait préféré qu'elle se taise.

* * *

Quelque chose avait changé. Sakura l'avait remarqué à l'instant où elle s'était réveillée et qu'à la place de son masque d'indifférence, Itachi avait répondu à son petit sourire de salut par un hochement de tête accompagné d'un adoucissement de ses traits. D'ailleurs, cela fit penser à Sakura que c'était la première fois qu'elle était contente de le voir en s'éveillant.

À Ame, elle dormait dans sa propre chambre, avait le temps de se préparer à aller le voir dans la sienne. C'était différent du temps de l'Akatsuki, où elle se refroidissait quand elle se souvenait de son existence à son réveil. Aujourd'hui, chaque matin était plutôt agréable et rassurant.

Son salut fut le premier signe de changement. Le deuxième ? Eh bien, Itachi se montra particulièrement bavard à partir de ce jour. Non pas qu'il parlait constamment, mais quand elle l'invitait à discuter, parfois spontanément, il l'ignorait rarement et faisait l'effort de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait, même quand c'était futile. De ce fait, Sakura se dit qu'enfin il la voyait vraiment.

« Konan m'a dit, pour les kanjis. » L'informa Sakura d'un ton moqueur.

Assis sur un rocher, Itachi eut une sorte de soubresaut, signe d'une hilarité intérieure. « Ils n'ont plus aucune utilité. » Dit-il en continuant d'observer ses ongles dont le vernis s'écaillait.

« Ce ne serait pas plus prudent de les garder ? On pourrait toujours tomber sur un repaire abandonné… » Suggéra innocemment Sakura. En réalité, la proximité de la mer modifiait le climat. L'air marin était froid, elle aurait donné beaucoup pour être à l'abri du vent.

« Ce qui serait justement imprudent. La plupart des protections réagissent à celles de la Tour, d'autres à Madara lui-même. Autrement dit, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? Et _mange_ ! »

Elle lui fourra son repas dans les mains, le sortant de sa transe.

« Madara est des plus paranoïaques. »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué. » Se moqua Sakura en prenant une bouchée.

D'abord (et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt), quand Tobi était dans les parages, l'air devenait soudainement irrespirable. Il intervenait souvent dans les conversations, celles qui l'intéressaient le plus, parce qu'il voulait s'imposer et garder le contrôle. Sakura était persuadée qu'il voyait tout le monde comme un ennemi, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Tout était négatif selon lui et une menace dirigée contre lui. Madara était juste dingue. Et Sakura aussi, probablement, se dit Itachi alors qu'elle éclatait de rire toute seule.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru trouver ça si excitant de devenir fugitive. » Confessa l'Haruno à l'Uchiha qui s'interrogeait sur sa santé mentale. « Quoi ? Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que Madara se ferait dessus s'il apprenait que tu étais en vie ? Même pas un petit gonflement d'égo ? Cela dit, il est déjà assez développé comme ça… »

Itachi ne réagit pas à l'insulte, mais il déposa son plat à terre.

« Madara ne me craint pas. » La contredit Itachi. « Pas exactement. »

Sakura roula des yeux. « Ce que tu dis. Pourtant, tu as été le principal obstacle à ses projets… »

« Il serait plus juste de dire que nos projets coïncidaient, pour ainsi dire. »

« Comme la destruction de Konoha ? » S'impatienta-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Ce qui était pénible avec elle, c'était qu'elle s'évertuait à lui rappeler des souvenirs qui le perturbaient déjà bien assez. Bien entendu, elle n'y voyait pas le mal, persuadée qu'il était 'le grand sauveur du village', le ninja sacrificiel, celui à qui on faisait confiance. Mais elle n'avait pas lu la fin du dossier, il le savait. Pour un peu, il se fichait pas mal du village en lui-même, il l'avait prouvé lors de l'attaque.

Ce n'était pas seulement ça. Elle le prenait juste pour une sorte de héros, capable de ramener l'équilibre. Comme s'il était la clé de leur succès, la clé de la victoire. Peut-être qu'elle le surestimait, peut-être qu'il se sous-estimait, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient tort tous les deux. Sakura entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il était le cauchemar de Madara, celui qu'il craignait au point de douter de lui-même. Elle ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il représentait tout ce qu'il leur manquait : un espoir. Si une seule personne pouvait faire la différence, en supposant qu'il survive, il y aurait bien longtemps que la misère purulente de ce monde aurait disparu. À la fin des conflits, on citait généralement un seul nom qui revenait bien souvent, mais on oubliait parfois de dresser la liste de ceux qui avaient suivi.

« Tu penses que le monde serait bien mieux s'il n'était qu'une société égalitaire ? » Demanda Sakura, interloquée. « C'est vrai qu'il y a énormément d'écarts et de différences, mais que serait la vie s'il n'y avait pas de héros pour la rendre meilleure ? »

Et voilà, elle l'avait dit. Un rictus moqueur apparut sur le visage d'Itachi.

« Le héros tragique, l'ombre de la fatalité. » Se moqua-t-il presque.

« Ne sois pas si aigri. Tu _es_ modeste. » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est un stéréotype, mais avoue qu'il y aura toujours un leader parmi les troupes. »

Itachi ne répondit pas, mais il pensa que si c'était vraiment le cas, c'était dommage pour les autres. On ne devient pas meilleur en prenant exemple sur quelqu'un d'autre, devenir suiveur était un choix. Et les choix avaient pour corollaire de limiter la liberté d'un homme.

« Moi, je crois qu'il y a des êtres exceptionnels dans ce monde. » Sourit Sakura, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. « Et des instants inoubliables où l'Histoire change, portée par ces êtres exceptionnels. Pourtant, malgré leurs grands rêves et leur force, ils s'appuient sur d'autres, parce que personne n'y arrive vraiment seul. Et ces instants, ces êtres, personne ne les oublie parce qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour que l'Histoire change, et ça…ça c'est ce que j'appelle des héros. »

« Sakura » Dit Itachi après un long silence étonné. « Aurais-tu mûri ? »

En le devinant moqueur, Sakura se mit à rire.

« Non. En fait, je suis entourée de ces personnes depuis toujours. Seulement, je viens juste de le réaliser. » Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya...ses parents. C'étaient eux, ses héros.

« Tu omets un fait. » Répliqua l'Uchiha.

« Je sais, croire est un état dangereux. » Sakura lui sourit, taquine. « Je prends le risque. »

« Il convient d'avouer que tenir Naruto à l'écart de cette guerre serait une erreur. » Émit Itachi quelques minutes plus tard, le temps pour lui d'assurer sa réflexion.

Sakura soupira. Elle y avait pensé. Ils avaient besoin de Naruto, mais c'était si risqué ! Si Madara mettait la main sur Kyûbi... « Si Naruto apprenait qu'il faisait l'objet d'un conflit mondial, il choisirait de se sacrifier et de combattre. » Répondit Sakura. « Parce qu'il penserait que c'est injuste pour les autres. »

Il déciderait de se battre, même si l'ennemi le dominait, même s'il était seul contre une armée. C'était Naruto, c'était le futur Hokage de Konoha. En tant que tel, il ne laissait jamais tomber ses compagnons.

« Dans un monde utopique – que j'affirmerai dérisoire, il n'aurait pas plus de courage qu'un autre, ordinaire. » Itachi marqua une pause. « Mais quand on porte un patrimoine génétique comme le sien, ou le mien, la fuite face à un danger n'est pas une option. »

« Son patrimoine génétique ? » Sursauta Sakura, sans comprendre.

« Considérable. » Acquiesça Itachi. « Kyûbi lui-même n'est qu'élémentaire dans l'ensemble. »

« Mais…Naruto a toujours vécu sans ses parents, il n'a jamais appris à… »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'intellect, c'est dans le sang. »

Parce qu'elle ne disait rien, parce qu'il appréciait ça et que c'était toujours amusant de la faire tourner en bourrique, il prit un malin plaisir à conserver le suspens. Quand il fut évident qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, Itachi lui porta attention. Sakura faisait la moue, les sourcils si froncés qu'il se demanda si elle n'allait pas se faire mal à trop réfléchir.

« C'est pourtant évident. » Soupira-t-il. « Pourquoi infliger la souffrance de la haine à un enfant ? » S'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pouvait comprendre...

Comme prévu, Sakura pensa aussitôt à Sasuke. Et au regard fatigué d'Itachi, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Un jour, lorsqu'il lui ferait confiance, elle lui demanderait de lui parler de cette nuit fatidique.

« Pour le protéger, j'imagine. Mais de quoi ? »

« Tu parles de héros, de grands rêves, mais…A un âge limité, le plus grand rêve d'un enfant est de devenir son héros, en l'occurrence dans la personne de son père. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent, il prenait visiblement son pied, ce qui agaça encore plus Sakura.

« Itachi, arrêtes de me faire mariner et dis-moi ! » Exigea-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

« À qui Naruto a toujours rêvé de ressembler ? » Poursuivit-il alors.

À la manière d'une enfant, Sakura croisa les bras, contrainte à se brûler le cerveau. Le rêve de Naruto était de devenir Hokage, c'était un fait. Dès l'instant où il avait appris le sacrifice de ces ninjas géniaux, il avait voulu suivre leurs pas. C'était d'ailleurs en le manipulant à ce sujet que Kakashi et Jiraya parvenaient à le motiver. Ils l'avaient fait, Naruto lui avait raconté, en lui enseignant une nouvelle technique durant l'absence de Sakura. Une technique que personne ne pouvait maîtriser à part lui, d'après Jiraya. C'était même le Yondaime qui l'avait...

Sakura se leva d'un bond, choquée. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'Uchiha. « Non ! Tu me fais marcher ! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. L'air satisfait d'Itachi et son léger roulement des yeux ne lui donnaient pas raison. Bouche bée, Sakura réalisa ce que tout ceci impliquait. « La vache… » Et dire qu'elle avait dit à Naruto qu'il lui raconterait ça plus tard... L'idiot aurait dû le lui dire aussitôt !

« Avant même ton apprentissage auprès de Godaime, n'as-tu jamais été influencée ? Est-ce que tes choix étaient réellement spontanés et personnels ? »

« C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours beaucoup admirée… » Marmonna Sakura.

« Porter un bijû revient à être haï. Cette doctrine ne se limite pas aux villages bénéficiaires. Révéler le fils du Kage aurait été un danger de plus. Et puis, aurait-il été le même ? »

Naruto avait grandi dans la haine et la pauvreté, contraint de survivre seul dans un environnement hostile. Iruka avait été là, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que d'avoir ses parents avec soi. Par sa souffrance, Naruto était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Il était possible qu'il ait pris la grosse tête s'il avait su dès le début qui il était, mais ce n'était pas si sûr. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne lui avait rien dit directement, parce qu'il était tellement fier que Minato soit son père qu'il en avait oublié de se vanter. Si c'était vrai...

 _Naruto...Je suis si heureuse pour toi._

« Je suis étonné que personne ne l'ait réalisé. » Reprit Itachi face à son expression perplexe et dubitative. « Pourquoi ceux qui, comme toi-même, sont persuadés de l'existence d'héros par exemple, ne sont-ils convaincus par aucune des preuves du contraire ? »

Sakura riva ses yeux dans les siens avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Peut-être parce que toutes ces preuves nous ont laissés jusque-là dans l'expectative… » Dit-elle d'un ton froid, ce qui le troubla quelques secondes.

Oh, ils avaient navigué autre part. Il avait compris le message : elle ne lui pardonnait pas de lui avoir menti et de l'avoir manipulée. Ce n'était rien, il pouvait vivre avec ça. Ils eurent une sorte de connexion, une conversation passée sous silence où les deux pensaient à la même chose.

« Un choix stratégique. » Répondit Itachi à voix haute avant de se détourner, la pause était terminée.

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! » S'emporta-t-elle, vexée. En fait, elle se demandait pourquoi et surtout comment il avait berné tout le monde. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas simplement mis Sasuke dans la confidence bien avant plutôt que de le laisser jouer avec le feu ? « C'était stratégique de mourir pour rien ? »

« Il y a toujours un responsable. » Raisonna Itachi, indifférent à ses moqueries. « Peu importe l'issue, je l'aurai été, je le suis. » Il fit volteface juste pour la fusiller du regard. « Contrairement à tes pensées purulentes, j'admets mieux un lâche qu'un héros. »

Sakura éclata de rire.

« Tu n'es pas un lâche, tu es un p***** de génie ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Langage. » Souffla Itachi, toujours aussi surpris par ses changements d'humeur. Cette femme était définitivement folle, incompréhensible. Voilà un domaine dont il avouait volontiers son ignorance.

Gaiement, Sakura sautilla jusqu'à lui, marchant à reculons pour lui faire face et garder l'allure.

« Tu effraies Madara et Danzô, et ils dansent dans ta main. » Elle mima même le geste. « C'est… »

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ça. Le QI de Shikamaru était extraordinaire, le sien relevait d'un autre niveau. Itachi n'était qu'un salaud, mais Sakura voulait tellement en savoir plus sur ses plans, sur tout ce qu'il avait manigancé seul. Le résultat n'était pas vraiment top, mais ce n'était qu'à un détail près. Il avait tout simplement inventé le futur en l'imaginant !

« Danzô était un pervers narcissique. » Dit Itachi. « Pour lui, il n'y avait que ce qui pouvait lui rapporter, le reste n'existait pas. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais fait pourchasser ? Même avant la mort de Sandaime. Il a obtenu de toi ce qu'il voulait, alors il n'a pas pris la peine de te retrouver pour te faire taire. »

« Ah. Il l'a fait, mais lui comme moi savions que c'était inutile. » Itachi fronça soudainement les sourcils. « Quant à Sandaime, je ne lui dois rien. »

« …Sasuke a grandi au village, à ta demande. » Lui rappela Sakura sur un ton de reproche. « C'est lui qui a choisi de partir. »

Seulement, Sasuke aurait dû être surveillé plus minutieusement. Pas forcément son mode de vie, car Itachi avait toujours voulu que Sasuke vive avec la haine pour seule compagne. Sasuke étant l'un des derniers Uchiha, innocent, il aurait forcément été une cible. Si Sandaime avait mieux fait sa part, Orochimaru n'aurait jamais mis la main sur son petit frère, Itachi s'était senti obligé de se rendre lui-même au village pour juger l'état de Sasuke.

« Comment as-tu convaincu Danzô aussi longtemps ? » Demanda Sakura, sachant qu'il était toujours muet quand on parlait de Sasuke. « Jiraya dit que c'est parce que tu détenais des informations ultras confidentielles sur le village, mais certaines données pouvaient très bien être modifiées. »

Elle se souvenait avoir dit ' _Personne n'a modifié le protocole uniquement parce qu'Itachi Uchiha a quitté le village_.' Elle n'était plus aussi sûre de ça désormais.

« Ou il pouvait attendre ta mort, ce qui justifierait le libre arbitre qu'il a laissé à Sasuke après sa désertion. » Poursuivit Sakura en ricanant. « D'ailleurs, une fois nommé, la première chose qu'il a faite a été de condamner Sasuke, avant moi-même. Ça devait vraiment le démanger. »

Une fois tous les Uchiha morts, son secret était protégé et il pouvait devenir Hokage. Il avait sûrement cru en l'une des fausses promesses de Madara, ce dernier l'ayant trahi en recueillant Sasuke et en le poussant à détruire le village. Pauvre Danzô, il était mort après avoir effleuré son rêve.

« Une autre erreur parmi d'autres. » Murmura Itachi. En voyant ses yeux plissés, Sakura devina qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose de le faire. Excitée à l'idée d'entendre un nouveau secret, elle se força à prendre un air aussi sérieux que possible. « Le rouleau, à Kusa, ne contenait pas uniquement ce que Madara voulait transmettre à Danzô. Je me suis permis d'ajouter une note pour l'informer de l'existence de trois personnes. »

« Trois personnes ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Trois personnes distinctes, sans aucun lien apparent, rencontrées durant mes voyages, et à qui j'ai confié quelques informations à même de déclencher une guerre mondiale si elles étaient révélées. À moins d'éradiquer la population entière, sa quête était vaine. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'assurait que ces personnes l'auraient fait ? » S'enquit Sakura, ébahie. « Et comment auraient-elles su que tu étais mort, pour ensuite divulguer ces informations ? »

Elle suivit sa logique pour résoudre ce problème toute seule, et la réponse vint d'elle-même. Pour que trois personnes aient la même information, au même moment, sans qu'elles ne se connaissent et alors même qu'elles ne vivent pas au même endroit, il fallait qu'elles aient accès à la même source d'information. Sakura ne connaissait qu'une seule source qui aurait pu leur servir, ce bon vieux Bingo Book. Danzô n'aurait pas attendu pour hurler sur les toits qu'Itachi Uchiha avait été neutralisé.

« P***** de génie ! » Rugit Sakura en brandissant le poing, s'attirant les foudres d'Itachi. Oh, il avait dit _Langage_. « En parlant de savon dans la bouche, tu sais que j'ai été très déçue de ne pas retrouver une formule de politesse dans ton code génétique ? »

Itachi soupira. « De l'éducation, Sakura. »

« Je suis éduquée ! » Protesta-t-elle, sa mère lui avait déjà assez tapé sur les doigts quand elle était petite. « La plupart de mes amis sont des héritiers, mais ils ne sont pas si différents de moi. »

À part peut-être Neji, mais même lui ne rivalisait pas avec la langue utilisée par l'Uchiha, tout droit sortie d'un autre monde. Il l'agaçait, mais en même temps, ça lui plaisait. Itachi avait une classe et une élégance qui lui était propre, elle n'avait jamais rencontré ça chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il envoûtait avec ses mots et sa voix. Si ce n'était pas déjà Orochimaru, elle aurait dit qu'il était comme un serpent vicieux.

« Chaque clan a ses particularités, certains ont une approche plus pragmatique et polythéiste que d'autres. » Lâcha énigmatiquement Itachi.

« Qu'est-ce que les Kamis ont à voir avec ça ? » S'étonna Sakura. « Oh ! Ton clan suivait sa propre religion ? » Elle ricana en le sentant exaspéré à nouveau par ses tentatives peu fructueuses, bien trop évidentes.

« Juste. En route. »

Elle comprit à son ton que la conversation était finie. Bon, c'était déjà un début.

* * *

À défaut de souffler des bougies, Sakura se contenta de commander une grosse part de gâteau. Ils avaient trouvé un marché à une journée de marche du port. La plupart des commerçants et des acheteurs venaient de l'autre côté de la mer, personne ne les reconnut. Konan leur avait donné chacun une grosse somme d'argent, si bien qu'ils ne se sentaient pas coupables de dépenser quelques yens dans un repas chaud. Itachi ne touchait pas à son bol. En réalité, il n'avait rien voulu manger, Sakura avait commandé pour lui. La situation était comique quand on savait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était lui qui la forçait à manger. D'ailleurs, Sakura avait repris du poids depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle mangeait de bon cœur. Pour elle, c'était presque devenu une promenade de santé.

Le reste de la journée se passa en silence. Ils avaient de l'avance sur l'horaire, Itachi refusant bien trop souvent de se reposer la nuit. Par conséquent – et pour l'y obliger, Sakura se forçait à suivre, espérant qu'il redevienne l'agaçant Uchiha qui utilisait son Sharingan à tout va pour qu'ils aient une pause. Sakura avait du mal à réaliser que c'était son anniversaire, mais les astres ne mentaient pas. Elle avait dix-neuf ans. C'était comme un accomplissement, elle avait attendu ça avec impatience. Peut-être parce que c'était la dernière année avant la vingtaine, la fin d'une période et le début d'une nouvelle. Elle avait toujours su que ce serait un grand jour, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé de cette façon.

Poli ou pas, l'Uchiha ne lui avait pas souhaité, elle avait dû ravaler une insulte. Enfin, si on comptait le fait qu'il avait offert le repas comme un cadeau, il l'avait fait. Mais c'était Itachi, il ne fêtait pas les anniversaires. Il avait sûrement passé les siens avec Kisame, le requin tranchant les corps proportionnellement au nombre de bougies. En tout cas, c'était difficile d'imaginer l'Akatsuki autour d'un gâteau et gonflant des ballons. Sakura ignorait qu'à Konoha, ses amis s'étaient réunis par habitude, leurs pensées tournées vers elle. Et pourtant, elle ne pensait qu'à eux, à comment cette journée aurait dû se dérouler. À ses parents. Et à ses vrais parents.

« Dis. » Commença Sakura d'une petite voix, obligeant Itachi à lui porter toute son attention. Ils avaient pris la peine de s'arrêter, obligés d'attendre le bon horaire, presque une journée complète, afin de prendre le Ferry. Itachi avait même créé un petit feu. Ici, ils étaient en sécurité. Ils étaient mêlés aux passagers qui allaient et venaient sur la plage, on pouvait même entendre des enfants chanter autour d'un foyer sur lequel ils faisaient flamber des bonbons. « Tu veux bien me parler des rites de ton clan ? »

Elle n'avait pas abandonné. Elle voulait réellement en savoir plus, complètement mordue. Itachi ferma les yeux, elle s'attendit à une réplique acide, mais il avait l'air résigné quand il la regarda de nouveau. « Où porte ton intérêt ? » Se méfia-t-il, l'œil perçant.

« Une curiosité déplacée. » S'excusa Sakura en soupirant et Itachi s'intéressa de nouveau aux vagues. Sakura se rembrunit. Dans sa tête, un orchestre interprétait _Joyeux Anniversaire_ et Sakura Intérieur chantait avec allégresse.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Sakura somnolait avec le menton posé sur ses genoux, Itachi se mit à parler à voix basse. Il partagea avec elle des secrets qui ne devaient jamais être révélés, car ils auraient dû disparaître avec le clan. Bercée par sa voix, Sakura s'installa plus confortablement, enroulée dans sa cape, secrètement ravie.

« Au commencement, il y eut [… ]»

Malgré leur descendant direct du Sage, les Uchiha prétendaient à une généalogie qui remontait à la nuit des temps, où des Kamis se disputaient des pouvoirs dont ils avaient hérité. Cette structure mentale demeura longtemps, il y eut de multiples interprétations, mais il n'y avait qu'un consensus. Se considérant comme des descendants d'êtres célestes, les Uchiha n'acceptaient qu'une seule main pour les guider afin d'échapper à une guerre que leurs ancêtres avaient menée entre eux. Contrairement aux Hyûga par exemple, qui pensaient que maintenir un consensus était difficile et donc avaient créé deux branches, les Uchiha désiraient retrouver leur suprématie divine contre une tradition quasi immémorable d'en faire un vrai pouvoir.

Dès lors, cette presque religion était devenue un instrument pour demander conseil et savoir aux aïeux. Les Uchiha, se considérant comme uniques héritiers divins, conservaient leur intimité et accordaient une grande importance aux vertus familiales, mais surtout au sacrifice. Leur famille était un domaine privé, un refuge. Chaque membre avait des obligations envers le clan, envers leur lignée et donc envers leurs dieux. Ils maniaient leurs pouvoirs dans un secret absolu et leur choisissaient des noms divins en hommage, se frayant un chemin vers le monde céleste à mesure qu'ils exploraient les possibilités. Le Mangekyô, par exemple, avait longtemps été une légende, effrayante au vu de son sacrifice. Pourtant, les Uchiha avaient leurs traditions, et ce fut vrai lorsqu'un porteur du Mangekyô devint chef de clan et eut deux fils, potentiels porteurs de la pupille.

« Te considères-tu comme un demi-dieu ? » Murmura Sakura.

« Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende. Certains ont vite commencé à s'interroger sur cette course effrénée de pouvoir qui requérait trop de sacrifices, c'est en partie pourquoi Madara Uchiha a été banni. »

« Tsukuyomi. » Se rappela lentement Sakura quand il eut fini. « L'une de tes techniques. »

Itachi acquiesça. « Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu et Susanoo. Les trois nobles enfants d'Izanagi. »

Après ça, ils se contentèrent d'observer les vagues qui dansaient sous leurs yeux, Sakura réfléchissant à cette histoire. Quand elle était petite, sa mère lui lisait des contes d'un tout autre genre. Sa préférée était celle de la princesse, seule au monde, qui traversait le désert afin de retrouver son foyer. Elle aimait cette histoire, parce qu'à la fin, la princesse ne retrouvait jamais sa famille, mais elle gardait tout de même espoir. Ça l'avait attristée, elle avait alors dit à ses parents que si elle se perdait un jour, elle aussi braverait le désert pour les revoir. Sa mère avait pleuré, mais Sakura n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

« Il y a un vide en moi que rien ne parvient à combler. » S'entendit dire Sakura. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni ce qu'il me manque, mais quand je pense à cette guerre, je me demande si j'ai vraiment encore quelque chose à perdre, et si ce n'est finalement pas la fin de là où je commence. »

 _La vie naît là où elle se termine_. Sakura avait vu le jour sur un champ de bataille. Cette pensée l'effrayait. Les yeux noirs et intenses d'Itachi se posèrent sur elle, animés par un semblant de compréhension. « Dors, Sakura. » Dit-il en se replongeant dans sa contemplation.

Elle crut l'entendre lui murmurer un _bon anniversaire_ , mais c'était peut-être son imagination. Sakura s'endormit avec la pensée que dans l'ensemble, c'était une bonne journée. Peut-être même que demain serait meilleur. Elle l'espérait.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Mangekyô d'Itachi : Comme vous le constatez, Itachi a toujours ses yeux. On sait que, vu le chapitre précédent, Madara les lui avait pourtant prélevés. Ici, on a un mélange de Rinne Tensei et d'Edo Tensei. Dans le manga, ressuscité par l'Edo Tensei, on constate qu'Itachi a bien ses yeux, car la technique ramène le corps au moment de sa mort. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai pour le Rinne Tensei, mais sans réelle indication et pour le bien de l'histoire, je considère que c'est la même chose.**

 **** Jardin d'Eden : Jardin merveilleux de la Genèse où prend place l'histoire d'Adam et Ève, souvent comparé au Paradis. Dans la littérature apocalyptique et les Talmuds (texte où se base la Loi Juive) que le « paradis » sera associé au jardin d'Éden. Au Japon et dans la culture, c'est différent, mais on peut admirer un splendide « jardin d'Eden » inventé par les équipes de TeamLab à Tokyo avec plus de 2300 fleurs interactives. Très joli ! On l'associera plutôt ici au paradis.**

 ***** Reishi et Kina : Tirés du Livre de Sasuke. Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu qu'il y aura de nombreux spoils par la suite…J'en dirai plus sur eux plus tard, idem pour le médicament. En gros, ce sont ceux qui tiennent le magasin pharmaceutique où Itachi se rend chaque année.**

 ****** ACF : Inspiré de AVF chez nous, algie vasculaire de la face. « Syndrome caractérisé par la répétition de douleurs du visage, typiquement à proximité d'un œil. Il s'agit d'une affection rare, touchant majoritairement l'homme jeune. Les douleurs sont parfois rapportées par les patients comme les plus intenses qu'ils aient connues, et peuvent être accompagnées de pensées suicidaires ». (Source vérifiée par une amie sur Wikipédia pour les curieux)**

 **Chapitre 22 écrit entre deux révisions, non je n'ai pas résisté hihi ! Un chapitre centré principalement sur Sakura/Itachi pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.**

 **Comme je l'ai fait remarquer plus tôt, j'ai pris du retard sur le développement de l'histoire, ce qui explique le brusque changement dans la relation Sakura/Itachi, que j'ai essayé de rendre le moins brusque possible justement. On les retrouve fâchés, puis contraints à collaborer pour le bien de tous. La Guerre arrive, il faut se tenir prêt, et Itachi se sent fin prêt à y participer !**

 **Puisqu'ils sont seuls et n'ont que l'un et l'autre, ils se découvrent un lien complexe, qui n'était pas mauvais dans une telle situation. D'ailleurs, on a Sakura qui avoue faire confiance à Itachi. Malgré ses ronchonnements, on remarque qu'accepter que Sakura l'aide veut dire bien beaucoup. Les voilà qui s'ouvrent enfin :D Après 21 chapitres, je suis contente de vous annoncer que la relation tant attendue débute enfin, je travaillerai à l'explorer. Quant à ce qu'elle va devenir, je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **Petit point sur la petite histoire du clan Uchiha. On sait que la mythologie prend une grande place dans Naruto, beaucoup chez le Clan Uchiha, notamment avec le nom des techniques. J'y ai rajouté quelques détails à ma sauce, parce que j'aurai aimé pouvoir en savoir plus sur les croyances du clan. Et je trouve ça trop rigolo d'expliquer l'éducation des enfants Uchiha de cette façon xD Comme si , pour Itachi, être héritier revenait à dire être The Prince. Il faut bien que mon côté taré apparaisse une fois dans chaque chap, n'est-ce pas ? xD A vous d'en juger la crédibilité !**

 **Prochain chap, arrivée sur Rôkoku. Les prochains seront également beaucoup centrés sur Itachi/Sakura. Comme pour la mort de Danzô, je n'ai pas envie de répéter l'histoire du manga que tout le monde connait. Après, si certains désirent de grandes parties sur Konoha ou autre, je vous invite à m'en faire part ! Je lis régulièrement vos magnifiques reviews et j'en prends toujours compte quand je débute un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Ici, une carte du monde pour vous situer dans l'histoire, j'utilise cette carte très bien faite par un fan pour me repérer dans l'espace. Comme le lien ne fonctionne pas (Merci Lunamyx Voldy! xD) il suffit de taper "naruto iron country" sur Google Image, c'est la grande carte avec une grande flèche noire x) désolée pour la méthode barbare xD**

 **J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **À bientôt, Shanna.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	26. Chapter 23

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

SVK **: Bonjour ! Eh bien, voici la suite ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise, merci beaucoup et bienvenu parmi nous !**

Lunamyx Voldy **: Coucou ! Merci pour ton avis ! J'essaie tout doucement de faire basculer Sakura du côté obscur (Sasuke non, Itachi oui !), mais elle a passé dix ans à aimer Sasuke, dur dur ! Son caractère se forge, on le verra surtout par la suite. Itachi, héééé, il est chiant, oui xD Disons qu'après avoir passé sa vie en étant une arme, il devient bizarre en ressentant des choses, maybe x) Mon côté déjanté est toujours présent en fait, peux pas m'en empêcher ici. J'ai modifié le lien pour la carte, merci pour l'info !**

Malyss64 **: Bonjour ! Merci du passage et de l'avis ! Ravie que ça plaise ! Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre Sakura intéressante, elle le mérite** **! merci, à bientôt !**

Maddie **: Hello ! Merci pour la review géniale ! je dois t'avouer que j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour l'Edo Tensei, et la technique de Pain. Je n'étais pas certaine de mon coup, meuh ça a été xD Oui, la relation Itachi Sakura devient difficile à gérer, mais je ne me vois pas non plus mettre quarante chapitres pour qu'ils s'apprécient x) Je te conseille les livres en parallèle, ils sont vraiment sympas ! Merci encore, à très vite !**

Biporeo **: Salute ! Merci pour ton avis, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié** **Eh bien, dans un premier temps, j'ai pensé à fonder leur relation via leur lien 'spirituel', mais j'ai abandonné l'idée. Je suis certaine que tu apprécieras le côté Itachi/Sasuke après ce nouveau chapitre^^ C'est difficile de justement faire passer cette fixation, mais je prends note, je retravaillerai son caractère. Concernant la relation des deux, j'ai une idée fixée depuis le début. Il y aura une évolution, mais pas une explosion, ça ne correspondrait absolument pas sinon Lol. En parlant de ça, la trame va prendre plus d'ampleur maintenant qu'on s'approche de la 'fin'. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, ma correctrice m'a lâchée, je vais tout revoir tôt ou tard. Ta review me comble, en tout cas ! Merci encore !**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Contente de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, il est d'ailleurs passable de changement à l'avenir, vos avis seront sur ma palette. Il est plus long que les autres, car le prochain prendra du temps à arriver. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **IMPORTANT : D'énormes spoils du Livre de Sasuke sont présents, la principale trame de ce roman est donnée dans un paragraphe annoncé et en italique, libre à vous de le lire ou non. Cela dit, des données sont tout de même présentées tout le long. Désolée de vous le faire découvrir de cette façon, peut-être que ça vous donnera l'envie de le lire un jour, car il est vraiment cool !**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Sakura avait imaginé, le « Ferry » qui les attendait en tanguant dans les remous, se révéla être un simple bac, à peine assez grand pour tous les passagers. Le passeur s'efforça de maintenir l'embarcation pendant qu'ils montaient, marmonnant dans sa barbe quand les trois seuls enfants du groupe s'élancèrent en criant vers la proue. Pour davantage d'intimité – ce qui était difficile à bord d'un si petit bateau, Itachi et Sakura s'installèrent sur l'une des banquettes à l'arrière, évitant de se mêler aux deux couples de civils qui semblaient avoir lié une grande amitié à peine après s'être rencontrés.

Le passeur, un vieux monsieur étrange, défit le nœud d'amarrage, puis empoigna les rames. Il parut reconnaître Itachi, car il fut le seul à avoir droit à un vague signe de tête. L'homme posa un bref regard sur Sakura avant de se détourner. Durant le trajet, les civils conversèrent joyeusement entre eux. Ils posaient parfois des regards gênés sur le vieil homme qui demeurait silencieux, l'attention rivée vers l'obscurité.

Le passeur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à persécuter ses passagers, il n'évitait pas les grosses vagues, les soubresauts faisant hurler de rire les enfants, leurs mères poussaient plutôt des cris stridents. Une fois, Sakura ne put contenir un éclat de rire, ce qui lui valut un clin d'œil de la part du vieillard. Ils naviguèrent ainsi, jour et nuit, le bateau filant tranquillement à travers les flots. Parfois, l'Uchiha échangeait quelques mots avec le vieil homme, des banalités au sujet de la vie sur la Montagne, mais Sakura comprit qu'ils se connaissaient déjà bien lorsqu'Itachi lui demanda des nouvelles de sa femme malade.

Sakura réfréna une envie de se mêler à la conversation. En réalité, il avait été convenu qu'elle ne devait pas révéler qu'elle était ninja médecin, pas tant qu'ils seraient dans les environs. C'était surtout destiné à Kina et Reishi, mais les rumeurs allaient bon train par ici.

Pourtant, il fallut bien vite qu'Itachi change d'avis par la suite. Non pas qu'il le voulait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait beau ne rien faire d'autre que de contempler l'horizon, son état empirait. Le troisième jour, Sakura le surprit à somnoler, adossé au plat-bord. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était une bonne chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dût le secouer parce qu'elle le sentait partir en arrière. La fièvre était revenue, ses mèches se collaient à son visage tant il transpirait. Les mouvements du bateau n'aidaient pas, son teint était si pâle et maladif que les femmes à bord empêchèrent vivement leurs progénitures de s'approcher de lui, par peur de contagion.

« Si vous savez un problème avec lui, on va vite régler ça ! » Finit par s'énerver Sakura quand l'une d'elles fit une remarque de trop après qu'Itachi ait déversé son sang sur la poutre. « Il paraît que les eaux marines ont des bienfaits fous. » Elle fit craquer ses articulations sous leurs regards horrifiés, mais Itachi la ramena à l'ordre avant qu'elle ne dégomme réellement la civile.

Le voyage fut particulièrement silencieux après cet épisode, au grand plaisir du passeur, Sôhei s'était-il présenté après son intervention. Après avoir avalé quelques comprimés, Itachi parut aller un peu mieux. Néanmoins, il refusa de manger quoique ce soit, se nourrissant uniquement d'une quantité incroyable d'eau. La journée suivante, il la passa à dormir. Il n'avait pas l'air conscient des gestes de Sakura qui vérifiait régulièrement son état. En fait, il était vraiment stone, car il ne réagit même pas quand elle dégagea gentiment ses mèches en passant une main fraîche sur sa figure.

« Comment va ? » Demanda curieusement Sôhei, un œil sur elle lorsqu'il fallut décider que l'antidouleur d'Itachi ne faisait plus effet, et qu'il fallait le renouveler.

« C'est presque passé. » Répondit Sakura avant d'enlever la protection de la seringue à l'aide de ses dents, vigilante au cas où Itachi réagirait mal.

Il ne fit qu'ouvrir les yeux avant de prendre calmement conscience de son environnement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il jeta un bref regard fatigué à Sakura qui mordillait le bouchon et inspectait son visage.

« Ne fais pas ça... » Murmura-t-il, frottant son bras endolori par l'usage de l'aiguille.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Se justifia Sakura en lui laissant de l'espace.

« Bienvenue sur Mer. » Le salua fraîchement Sôhei.

Il ne leur restait plus que vingt-quatre heures avant d'atteindre la Montagne, Itachi n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa forme habituelle. Forme, qui voulait surtout dire qu'il devait avoir l'air normal lorsqu'ils atteindraient le magasin. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas, et bien qu'il n'aimât pas l'idée, il admit qu'aucun des civils n'oserait ouvrir la bouche sur cette affaire, de peur que la grosse brute ne s'en prenne à eux. Après tout, elle aimait ça.

« C'est mon loisir à moi. » Le taquina-t-elle. « Et de rien surtout. Au retour, je les laisserai peut-être te jeter par-dessus bord. ' _Un Uchiha à la mer ! Un Uchiha à la mer !_ ' » Scanda-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, même lui eut l'ombre d'un sourire, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe de la banquette. « Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Ne prononce pas mon nom. »

« Oh, désolée. J'avais oublié. » S'excusa-t-elle plus sérieusement.

La nuit tomba lentement sur eux, en même temps qu'une fine pluie glacée. Il faisait très froid, trop pour que leurs simples capes leur suffisent. Sakura enfila un deuxième pull par-dessus le sien. Sac de couchage ou pas, l'Uchiha ne voulait rien entendre. Exaspérée, Sakura s'occupa à surveiller sa toux qui redoublait. L'air glacial pénétrait ses poumons et lui coupait le souffle. Il essaya vainement de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais bientôt, on lui jeta des regards compatissants, voire de pitié.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'il détestait ça pour en avoir fait l'expérience, Sakura finit par intervenir. Elle enjamba la banquette et se glissa derrière lui. Elle nota qu'il ne disait rien, mais se raidissait toujours autant à son contact. Très vite, Itachi se retrouva assis face à trois gamins qui observaient le spectacle avec émerveillement. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de ninjas dans le coin.

Le lendemain, Itachi allait mieux, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne la réprimandait pas. Sakura lui suggéra de faire oublier cet épisode aux autres, à condition que cela ne lui demandait pas de faire une syncope ensuite, mais il refusa. Étrangement, la proximité soudaine des garnements ne semblait pas le déranger. Malgré les réprimandes, ils continuaient de tourner autour d'eux en espérant découvrir les secrets de ce tour.

« Si tu tombes, je ne te rattraperai pas. » Prévint Itachi au garçon qui s'amusait à s'approcher dangereusement du bord de la poupe.

Celui-ci bomba son petit torse. « Je sais nager ! » Prétendit le gamin. « Je suis le meilleur ! »

Itachi ne répondit pas, mais Sakura aperçut une lueur dans ses yeux, lueur qui disparut rapidement au moment où l'Uchiha la vit le guetter du coin de l'œil. Elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Ils atteignirent la Montagne en fin d'après-midi. Sôhei les salua rapidement en reprenant immédiatement le chemin du retour. Ils grimpèrent d'abord une pente verdoyante sur laquelle se succédaient des toriis rouge orangé, quatre-vingt-huit d'après l'inscription sur le premier. Après une poignée de portes sacrées passées, Sakura faillit pousser un cri d'ébahissement.

Il y avait là une profusion de fleurs et d'herbes époustouflantes, il n'y avait pas de mot pour les décrire ni de couleur appropriée à leur donner. Bouche bée, Sakura s'arrêta plusieurs fois. Elle ne connaissait que la moitié des variétés qui recouvraient la verdure, quelques plantes médicinales lui étaient familières, d'autres, plus toxiques, avaient déjà utilisé par ses soins.

Tout le long du chemin, des oiseaux venaient voler autour d'eux et chantaient des mélodies envoûtantes, des papillons blancs voletaient, des écureuils s'adonnaient à des jeux d'équilibre et ils aperçurent même un cerf à l'orée de la forêt. Pour un peu, ils avaient quitté le monde terrestre pour débarquer dans un autre, totalement à l'opposé de toute imagination. La forêt finit par les engloutir, ne laissant passer aucun des rayons du soleil, si bien que l'obscurité les gagna. Malgré son problème, Itachi suivait les toriis avec le naturel de celui qui connaissait le chemin par cœur.

« C'était une belle traversée. » Fit remarquer Sakura en se retournant, essayant d'apercevoir le bateau, mais la mer n'était plus visible.

« Tu as attenté à la vie d'une civile. » Lui rappela-t-il.

Ils avaient perdu les autres, restés en arrière pour se désaltérer. Ils étaient bien loin d'eux, espérant probablement ne jamais les revoir.

Sakura rit nerveusement. « Je n'allais pas la tuer. Lui faire mal, peut-être. » Il fronça les sourcils, alors elle se rattrapa rapidement. « Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te noyer. Bien, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très fairplay. »

« Quand on arrivera, ravale ta fierté et tais-toi. » Lui conseilla Itachi, un peu perturbé bien qu'il n'en montrât rien.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » Présuma Sakura, impatiente à l'idée de poser un tas de questions.

« Ce pays est neutre, et tient à le rester. » Répondit Itachi. Il leva le menton pour observer les toriis. « Il n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers. »

Sakura souffla, mais hocha la tête. « Je tiendrai ma parole, pas un mot. » Promit-elle avec peu d'enthousiasme. « Mais si quelqu'un me cherche des noises, je- »

« Non. » La coupa Itachi. « Profil bas. »

« J'aurai l'air d'une idiote à baisser la tête, si c'est ce que tu entends par-là. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux que j'aie l'air d'une idiote ? » S'enquit-elle, à peine menaçante.

« Est-ce que cela requiert vraiment tant d'efforts ? »

« Espèce de sale petit…. Tu sais que je te déteste, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu te sens ? » Ajouta-t-elle en reniflant furieusement.

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite, jugeant par lui-même. « Tout va bien. » Prétendit-il après. Il se sentait capable de tenir les prochains jours. Sakura trouvait déraisonnable de jouer au yoyo avec sa santé. Elle avait constaté que, plus elle essayait de contenir la maladie, plus celle-ci se manifestait avec fureur. Ils atteignirent le dernier torii qui ouvrait le chemin vers l'entrée du village de Rôkoku, flanquée d'une grande porte.

Tout au long du chemin se dressaient les étals d'un marché dont les vendeurs criaient, ou pour attirer l'attention des potentiels clients ou juste pour s'insulter entre eux. À les entendre, leurs produits faisaient des miracles. Les bannières attiraient l'œil, Sakura observait avec curiosité les marchandises. Quand elle voulut s'en approcher, Itachi la tira par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite, ce qui parut décevoir le vendeur.

« C'était juste deux minutes. » Marmonnait Sakura, agacée. Il y avait là un assortiment incroyable de remèdes. C'était instinctif chez elle. « Ce sont les répliques frauduleuses dont tu parlais ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire, lorsque tu as dit que tu avais avalé tout et n'importe quoi ? »

« Non. »

Sans le lâcher d'une semelle, Sakura imita Itachi en ignorant les différents stands, bien qu'elle eût très envie d'y jeter un œil. « Alors, comment as-tu su que ce magasin parmi tous était le bon ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. » Admit Itachi. « Un coup de chance. »

« Si tu le dis. » Ronchonna Sakura, peu convaincue par cette réponse.

Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil que la plupart des marchands jetaient des regards étranges à l'Uchiha. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué ce détail tout de suite, car cela se généralisa tout au long du chemin. Plus ils progressaient dans le village, plus les visages étaient déformés. D'abord, elle crut que c'était ses cheveux qui les révoltaient, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était Itachi qui était visé.

« Pourquoi te regardent-ils tous de cette façon ? » S'étonna Sakura alors qu'ils atteignaient le chemin principal.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent, mais ma destination. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Aah. » Lâcha l'Uchiha face à cette curiosité. « Les habitants du village ne sont plus en bons termes avec le clan Kodon à cause d'un…incident. »

« Nous nous mêlons à un clan ? » Répéta Sakura, étonnée.

« Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste. »

Elle essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à ces derniers mots et à leur signification. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent un pont poussiéreux suspendu au-dessus d'une rivière, éclairé par de jolies lanternes de papier. Après l'avoir traversé, Sakura constata qu'ils croisaient de moins en moins d'habitants. Ils progressaient vers un endroit totalement à l'écart du village, aussi bien dans l'espace que dans l'apparence. Tandis que le village était beau et accueillant, cette partie était plutôt vieillie et triste, comme abandonnée. Sakura suivit Itachi qui avançait d'un pas sûr.

'L'incident' devait être colossal, se dit-elle. Le temple du clan Kodon était défraîchi, peu impressionnant maintenant qu'il avait perdu sa splendeur d'antan, qu'on devinait à travers les hêtres majestueux qui l'entouraient. Le pavillon de prières se voyait à peine, la toiture s'étant effondrée et jamais reconstruite. Les murs étaient couverts de graffitis et de mots insultants – 'monstre' lut Sakura en frissonnant, quant au bassin, il n'était plus que boue et herbes mortes. C'était triste à voir, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Itachi avait été attiré ici.

Derrière le pavillon, il y avait un escalier de pierre qui menaçait de s'écrouler, et en contrebas, Sakura aperçut un portail menant à une vieille maison dont les murs étaient noircis, autant que le toit qu'on avait tenté de rafistoler avec peu de moyens. Itachi fronça un peu les sourcils à cette vue. La soirée était entamée, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, mais on pouvait encore lire l'inscription sur l'enseigne, un peu effacée : Rengyôdô. À peine eurent-ils le temps d'atteindre la dernière marche que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'arrêta net en apercevant les visiteurs. Itachi lui-même ralentit le pas. Sakura les observa, intriguée. Le garçon, d'abord bouche bée, se mit alors à courir vers eux avec un drôle de regard.

Sakura, qui avait dégainé, écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se jeter sur Itachi et lui entourer la taille de ses bras frêles. Finalement, il gémit son prénom et se mit à sangloter.

* * *

Comme si une réunion de crise ne suffisait pas à l'agacer, Tsunade eut la mauvaise surprise de voir leur séance être interrompue par l'un de ses hommes, venu l'avertir qu'il y avait du remue-ménage parmi les ninjas. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très contents d'apprendre par la rumeur que la guerre n'avait pas seulement été déclarée pour les bijûs, mais également pour la 'traîtresse', juste au moment où elle était parvenue à calmer le jeu à propos de Sakura. Tsunade n'aurait pas été inquiète à ce sujet si Jiraya n'avait pas un plan derrière la tête – plan qui suscitait des réactions opposées entre eux.

Danzô n'avait pas seulement discrédité Jiraya en le faisant passer pour le complice de la fuite Sakura, mais il avait aussi soutenu que le Sannin était le seul à connaître son emplacement. Bien que peu de personnes le soutenaient hors de la Racine, ce salaud était parvenu à quelque chose. Il était bon à ce jeu-là. Ainsi, Jiraya était mitraillé de questions, on le harcelait pour en savoir plus. Est-ce que c'est une traîtresse ? Est-ce qu'elle est en partie la cause de la guerre ? Est-ce qu'elle nous met en danger ? Est-ce qu'elle travaille avec les Uchiha ? Danzô pouvait être fier. Madara allait apprécier le fait que personne n'accepterait de protéger Sakura durant cette guerre.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée de ninjas prêts à la croire sur parole, Tsunade comptait sur ces gens-là. Ils étaient réunis en ce moment même. Elle n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Jiraya. Malheureusement, la présence de l'espion dans les rangs ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Tsunade le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine des rumeurs. Aussi, il fallait agir discrètement, une chose non aisée dans une telle situation. _Une Guerre, merde, manquait plus que ça_!

« Si ça continue, moi je démissionne ! » S'exclama Tsunade en faisant claquer ses talons, bien décidée à remonter des bretelles. Tandis qu'elle sortait, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Tranquillement, elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir Tenten, au sol, qui se massait le nez lequel avait doublé de volume. Tsunade esquissa un sourire féroce. « Tiens, tiens… »

* * *

Kina finit par se calmer, mais refusa tout bonnement de relâcher Itachi qui demeurait tranquille, étonnamment patient. Après un long moment où Kina renifla plusieurs fois grossièrement en se servant des vêtements d'Itachi comme un mouchoir, il recula d'un pas.

« C'est vraiment toi ! » S'exclama-t-il alors. Kina brandit le poing. « Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort ! » S'écria-t-il, Itachi et Sakura évitèrent de se regarder. « Je le savais, Itachi ! »

Peut-être sentit-il le regard attentif de Sakura, car il prit enfin conscience de sa présence, la jugeant d'après ses cheveux. « T'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-il sans tact. « T'es sa petite-amie ? »

Elle rougit furieusement. Kina la dévisageait, l'air soupçonneux.

« Mouais. Je suis Kina. » Se présenta-t-il à Sakura.

« Sakura. »

« Ma coéquipière. » Précisa Itachi quand Kina l'interrogea **.**

« Tu parles ! » Ronchonna Kina, qui digérait mal le fait qu'Itachi puisse avoir une _petite-amie_. « Elle a pas l'allure d'un ninja. » Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible à propos des maigrichonnes.

Sakura se contenta de lui adresser un sourire made in-Saï. « Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener faire une balade à travers le village, rien qu'avec ce doigt. » Lui proposa-t-elle d'un ton mielleux en lui présentant son index. « Deux secondes suffiront. »

« Évitons. » Intervint Itachi après avoir constaté que Kina y réfléchissait sérieusement, juste pour vérifier. « Kina, Sakura était une ninja capable. »

Tandis que Kina soupirait de déception, Sakura dévisagea Itachi, surprise. « Je te remercie. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire spontanément.

« Des ninjas capables, y'en a pas beaucoup dans le coin. » Marmonna Kina. « Euh…Je suppose que vous voulez entrer ? »

Devant son air mal à l'aise, Itachi plissa les yeux et entreprit de sonder la maison. Elle était vide, ce qui était étrange. Généralement, c'était Kina qui partait en escapade, Reishi ne restait jamais très loin du magasin, au cas où un miracle se présenterait.

« Où est ton frère ? » Demanda l'Uchiha en baissant les yeux sur Kina.

Kina écarquilla les yeux et se détourna rapidement, le visage ravagé de souffrance. Quand il regarda Itachi à nouveau, ce fut avec plus de contrôle et une résignation peinte sur la figure.

« Reishi est mort. » Annonça-t-il difficilement.

Si cette nouvelle le surprit, Itachi n'en montra rien. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'était plus très difficile de deviner ce qu'il restait du clan Kodon, Kina était de toute évidence le dernier.

« Venez. » Les invita Kina en désignant la porte d'un geste las.

* * *

Kina avait onze ans. Il était bien plus jeune, mais bien plus mature que ce que Sakura pensait. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table pendant que Kina leur préparait l'infusion préférée de Reishi, Sakura l'observa manier avec admiration les herbes médicinales. Ni elle ni Itachi n'avait posé de questions. À travers ses gestes rigoureux, Kina semblait se préparer mentalement à résumer l'histoire. La dernière visite d'Itachi remontait à quelques mois à peine, lorsqu'il avait convié Jiraya à l'y rejoindre afin de parler de Sakura. À ce moment-là, tout allait bien et Reishi était toujours en vie.

« En fait, si, j'ai un peu du mal à croire que tu sois vraiment là. » Avoua Kina en les servant. « Surtout depuis la visite de Sasuke. J'avais des doutes, mais… »

Sakura brisa sa tasse. Kina la fusilla du regard, elle s'excusa promptement, distraite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sasuke était venu ici ? Elle se tourna vers Itachi, il sirotait sa boisson en silence.

« Il a dit que tu étais mort. » Renchérit Kina en s'asseyant avec eux. « Est-ce qu'il s'est foutu de nous ? » Si c'était le cas, ça l'aurait probablement blessé, car il suppliait Itachi du regard pour qu'il le contredise.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Répondit Itachi. « Je suis sûr que Sasuke n'a pas menti. »

« Drôle de réponse. » Commenta Kina. « T'es bien comme lui. Toi non plus, t'as pas menti. Sasuke est exactement comme tu l'as décrit. » Le gamin avait l'air de beaucoup aimer Sasuke. Il eut un sourire forcé. « Reishi m'aurait dit que j'étais imprudent, pas vrai ? T'étais peut-être un imposteur. »

« C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Itachi.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » L'agressa presque Kina. « T'avais dit que si Sasuke venait, ça voudrait dire que tu es mort. Et il est venu. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » S'enquit plutôt Itachi.

( **NDA : SPOIL** ) _Kina soupira et entreprit de raconter le récit. Non, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui avait tué Reishi, celui-ci s'était simplement sacrifié en avouant plusieurs meurtres qu'il avait commis récemment et qui mettaient le village en émeute. À son arrivée, Sasuke avait aidé Kina à démasquer le meurtrier en échange de repas. Jusqu'au jour où Rôen, un monstre légendaire dont le clan Kodon avait toujours été en charge de dompter, était revenu. Apparemment, le sceau qui le gardait enfermé dans le temple avait été rompu, et le monstre avait possédé Reishi. Dans les grandes lignes, Sasuke avait aidé Reishi à remettre le sceau en place, mais cela avait coûté la vie à Reishi_. ( **FIN SPOIL** )

« Ce n'était pas sa faute. » Conclut Kina.

« Étais-tu présent ? » Se renseigna Itachi en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, ignorant le coup de coude de Sakura qui lui reprochait son manque de tact envers le malheureux.

Pendant un instant, Kina ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait l'air gêné et se grattait la tête. « Je crois. » Dit-il, embêté. « En fait, je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Y'a un gros trou noir dans ma tête, Sasuke a dit que c'était pas grave, que c'était pas important. »

« C'est peut-être dû au sort. » Suggéra Sakura.

« Ouais, sûrement. »

Itachi demeurait silencieux, perdu dans sa réflexion. Sakura lui jetait régulièrement des regards en biais, pressentant qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il avait ce tic à la joue.

« Quand Sasuke est-il venu ? » Demanda Sakura, curieuse.

Certes, c'était une possibilité qu'elle avait envisagée, Itachi lui avait dit que Sasuke avait sûrement hérité de ses gouttes et de son ordonnance, il avait forcément fouiné. Elle était tout de même surprise de son intervention. Elle aurait pensé Sasuke égoïste, du genre à s'en aller après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait savoir au sujet d'Itachi.

« Quelques semaines, je dirai. » Lui dit Kina en se massant le menton. « Il est resté le temps que Reishi lui prépare les gouttes. »

« Les gouttes ? » Répéta innocemment Sakura.

« Celles qu'on fait pour Itachi. » Précisa Kina en désignant l'Uchiha du menton. « Il détenait l'ordonnance, mais il avait l'air un peu paumé, si vous voulez mon avis. Quand il nous a dit, pour Itachi, il s'est mis à pleurer. Mais ça l'a pas empêché d'être grave cool ! »

Sakura parut tellement choquée que Kina se demanda si le sourcil qu'elle haussait n'allait pas finir par s'envoler.

« Quoi ? Tu connais Sasuke ? » Comprit l'enfant.

« C'est mon coéquipier. » Souffla Sakura sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle disait, bien trop estomaquée. Sérieusement, il avait pleuré ? Sasuke ?

« Lui aussi ? Vous faites ménage à trois ? » Râla Kina. « Et sinon, vous êtes là pour quoi ? »

« La commande habituelle. » Déclara Itachi comme si c'était évident.

« Oh, déjà ? D'habitude, on espace d'aux moins six mois. Reishi n'est plus là, comme je l'ai dit… »

« Il ne t'a pas enseigné la préparation ? » Insista doucement Sakura, se sentant coupable de se servir de lui.

« On n'en a jamais vraiment eu le temps… » Kina détourna les yeux. « Désolé, Itachi. »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de déception. Leur venue était donc une perte de temps, en quelque sorte. Plutôt que d'espérer pouvoir examiner les gouttes, elle aurait dû se préparer à envisager une autre solution. Pour le coup, elle était à court d'idées.

« Comment gagnes-tu ta vie, maintenant ? » Se renseigna-t-elle, inquiète à l'idée qu'il grandisse dans la même misère que Naruto.

Kina haussa les épaules. « Je fais un peu de tout. Ici, les ninjas ne peuvent plus vivre de leur travail, tout le monde est obligé d'adhérer au même commerce. Je vends des plantes, des matériaux… Je me suis associé à Jiryû, c'est lui qui m'aide des fois, pour la fabrication. »

« Jiryû Sendô* ? » S'étonna Itachi, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Ouais, dingue non ? Depuis que Sasuke est parti, il me colle au train. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais Jiryû se prend pour mon garde du corps. » Il renifla. « Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Là-bas, ils me prennent tous pour un héros. À la longue, ça a fini par m'agacer. Reishi me manque… »

Tout à coup, son regard s'illumina et il se leva d'un bond, ses mains s'abattant sur la table. « Hé, mais attendez ! On garde toujours rangées nos formules pour les mélanges, je donne quelques tuyaux aux gens du coin. Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer la formule des gouttes. Je l'ai même copiée pour Sasuke. Si vous trouvez un apothicaire, il pourra vous les faire ! »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Sakura, retrouvant son aplomb.

« Bien sûr ! » Affirma le gamin, content d'aider. « Ça ne sera peut-être pas la qualité de Reishi, mais c'est toujours ça. »

« Les gouttes contiennent bien du Ko-tâ-ro***, non ? » Demanda ensuite Sakura, se remémorant ses paroles.

« Nah. » Commença Kina en se rasseyant. « Ici, on trafique le Saigenzai,** c'est un médoc hypnotique. Le Kotarô est une forme plus puissance du Saigenzai, avec d'autres plantes, ça crée un super sédatif. À côté, le reste, c'est de la pacotille. » Il souffla devant son air perdu. « T'en fais pas, Sasuke était aussi paumé que toi. »

C'est toujours bon à savoir, pensa Sakura.

« Alors ? » Reprit Kina. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Et vous restez manger ? »

* * *

« Non, mais tu plaisantes ? » Siffla Sakura. « Comment ça tu vas y réfléchir ? On est venus pour ces gouttes, Itachi ! »

Sous la table, elle sentit qu'il lui attrapait le genou et serrait tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait le lui broyer. Kina était dans la cuisine, non loin d'eux. En retour, Sakura lui pinça le dos de la main tout aussi fort.

« Du calme. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. » Son emprise se desserra, et il tapota gentiment son genou avant de récupérer sa main, en sang.

« Alors dépêche-toi de le faire. » Le conjura Sakura, gênée. « Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui creuserai le trou dans lequel on t'enterrera. »

« Cesse ton mélodrame. »

Sakura réfléchit quelques secondes en frottant ses pommettes rosies.

« En fait, si. Je le creuserai moi-même. Je le ferai assez profond pour être certaine que tu ne t'en extirperas pas la prochaine fois. »

« Toujours aussi fêlée. » Constata Itachi.

« Et puis, je te raserai le crâne aussi. »

« … »

* * *

Durant le repas, Kina était quasiment le seul à parler. Il raconta des anecdotes sur la vie au village, parla de Reishi – surtout de Reishi – pour Sakura, qui ne l'avait jamais connu. Elle posait parfois des questions, mais évitait tout ce qui se rapportait directement à Itachi. Néanmoins, Kina ne pouvait s'empêcher de le citer, comme lorsqu'il eut l'air scandalisé qu'elle ne sache pas que les boulettes de riz au kombu étaient ses préférées. Au moins, l'Uchiha n'était pas aussi macho que Naruto, ils mangeaient toujours à l'extérieur.

« C'est quoi sur ton front ? »

Machinalement, Sakura caressa le losange mauve qui trônait sur son visage. « Un sceau. »

« Sérieux ? » S'inquiéta Kina.

« C'est juste du chakra. » Lui assura Sakura, bien contente de n'abriter aucun monstre ou autre créature malfaisante dans son corps.

« Mon père était un spécialiste du Fûinjutsu. Avant de mourir, nos parents ont transmis la technique de scellement à Reishi, au cas où Rôen se pointerait encore. » Expliqua Kina.

« Et toi ? »

Le visage du garçon se ferma. « Nan. »

Un silence gênant s'ensuivit, durant lequel Sakura gardait les yeux baissés.

« J'affronterai Rôen moi-même. » Dit Kina, des flammes dans les yeux. « Et je le terrasserai. Pour mes parents, et pour Reishi. »

Plus tard, Kina entreprit de débarrasser, s'essayant à l'hôte parfait. Sakura lui offrit son aide, embarrassée d'avoir fendu une tasse sous l'émotion. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait été autrefois la coéquipière de Sasuke, Kina semblait la traiter avec plus de respect. Il chercha à son tour à en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Sakura lui répondait sans trop s'épancher, mais elle sentait qu'elle aimait bien ce gamin. En faisant des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la pièce principale, elle constata qu'Itachi avait tout simplement disparu. Il était parti sans bruit.

« Il est derrière le Temple. » La rassura Kina. « C'est son endroit favori, quand il vient ici. Les premières fois, il ne nous parlait pas. Il allait juste au Temple, et il attendait que Reishi ait fini. Des fois, j'allais lui amener de quoi manger, mais quand je lui parlais, il restait muet. Ça a pris du temps pour que sa langue se délie ! »

Sakura lui sourit gentiment, ne comprenant que trop bien.

« Il me parlait de Sasuke, de comment il était. » Ajouta Kina. « Il disait qu'on était pareil. »

« Je suis désolée pour ton grand frère. »

« Reishi me manque, mais je le reverrai bientôt. Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là, qu'il va sortir pour me gronder. » Il grimaça. « C'est dur sans lui. »

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à aller t'installer ailleurs ? Découvrir de nouvelles contrées ? Mes parents font des ventes à l'extérieur de notre village, tu pourrais élargir ta clientèle. »

« Les gens du continent achètent rarement nos produits. » Avoua Kina. « On a déjà connu des conflits avec eux à cause de ça. Rôkoku est pas très ouvert sur les échanges depuis. On a déjà essayé de partir avec Reishi, mais…Ici, c'est chez nous. »

« Je te comprends, crois-moi. » Assura Sakura.

Konoha lui manquait énormément.

« Comment ça se fait qu'Itachi t'ait amenée ? » Demanda ensuite Kina. « Il vient toujours tout seul d'habitude. »

Sakura haussa les épaules. « On était en mission dans le coin. Et je voulais étudier le pays. »

« Tu t'intéresses à l'industrie pharmaceutique ? »

« Plutôt aux plantes. » Rectifia-t-elle, elle ne mentait pas vraiment. « J'en ai vu beaucoup que je ne connais pas. »

« Si vous restez un peu, je pourrai te les faire découvrir, si tu veux. » Proposa Kina.

« C'est gentil de ta part. »

Kina ricana. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le qualifiait de gentil. D'habitude, on l'appelait vaurien ou chenapan.

« Si tu m'avais vu accueillir Sasuke ! » S'exclama-t-il. « C'était Reishi le gentil, il m'a évité de me faire prendre une raclée. Il est vachement fort ! »

« Sasuke ? Oui. »

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus en équipe ? » Alors qu'elle remettait l'une des tasses dans le placard, Sakura se liquéfia sur place, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle tenta un air indifférent.

« C'est le système. On nous impose une équipe, puis quelques années plus tard on choisit une nouvelle voie et on obtient une autre équipe. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de ninjas dans le coin, hein ? » Elle changea de sujet, mal à l'aise.

« Avant, si. » Répondit Kina. « Mais ils n'ont pas survécu à l'annonce de la neutralité du village. Le peu qu'il en restait a préféré prendre part au commerce, ça rapportait mieux. »

« Alors, ce n'est pas ton truc. »

« Pas vraiment. Sasuke m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour qu'il m'entraîne, mais j'ai préféré continuer de tenir Rengyôdô. Ça ne m'intéressait pas. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. « Il t'a dit ça ? »

Kina hocha la tête. Sakura le regardait comme s'il se moquait d'elle, mais il paraissait sincère. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke aurait accepté de faire ça ? Il ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à lui-même, à sa vengeance.

« Tu penses qu'il l'aurait pas fait ? » Se vexa Kina, la défiant du regard.

« Je pense juste que c'est surprenant venant de lui. » Choisit de dire Sakura. « Il est…On ne s'est pas vus depuis un moment. »

« Il est cool. » Répéta Kina. « Tu sais, il croit vraiment qu'Itachi est mort. Si Reishi était vivant, j'aimerais bien qu'on me le dise. »

Sans répondre, Sakura se força à lui sourire, mais ces mots la laissèrent songeuse.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Sakura quitta Kina, mais elle retrouva le chemin du Temple sans aucun problème. Itachi était bien là. Il était nonchalamment affalé sur les marches, les mains croisées sur sa nuque. En s'approchant, Sakura eut l'impression qu'elle entrait sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien. C'était une impression étrange. Ici, sa solitude envahissait tout, comme des lianes qui s'accrochaient à lui et rampaient sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Sans un mot, Sakura prit place sur les marches, et déposa le colis qu'elle portait entre l'espace qui les séparait c'était un assortiment de restes que Kina avait enveloppé pour Itachi. Du haut de ses onze ans, le petit était parvenu à apprivoiser les Uchiha, peut-être même comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. En quelques heures, Sakura en avait appris plus sur Sasuke qu'elle ne l'avait fait lorsqu'il était encore là et ce, grâce à Kina. Il avait quelque chose de spécial, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi.

« C'est un bon gamin. » Fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire pour briser le silence. Itachi ne fit qu'acquiescer. À ce moment-là, elle s'en voulut d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Son malaise était évident, elle se trahissait trop facilement.

C'était difficile à expliquer, mais maintenant qu'elle en savait plus, Sakura se disait qu'en parler serait une erreur, ce serait comme anéantir tous leurs efforts. Il y avait un mur entre Itachi et elle. Jusque-là, elle était parvenue à en retirer quelques briques, mais si elle y allait trop fort, il allait tout simplement s'effondrer sur elle. C'était plus qu'une simple porte à franchir, c'était un tourment interminable celui d'arriver là où ils n'étaient jamais allés. Quelque chose s'était passé ici. Cette peur la tourmentait, comme un garnement qui lui lancerait de grosses pierres.

« Est-ce qu'il y a seulement des choses qui te surprennent parfois ? » Poursuivit Sakura, consciente qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réagi aux annonces de Kina.

« Quelques-unes. » Avoua-t-il sans vantardise. Après un instant, il ajouta : « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Reishi meure. »

« Comment aurais-tu pu t'y attendre ? » Soupira-t-elle, même si elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, le chagrin de Kina l'avait touchée, elle était triste pour lui. « Et pourquoi tu l'aurais fait ? »

« Parce que Reishi n'a jamais été possédé par Rôen. » Répondit posément Itachi. « C'était Kina. »

À cette annonce, Sakura se figea quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui, défaite. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle distingue son expression, mais elle devinait qu'il avait l'air tranquille, imperturbable il arborait le visage qu'il avait lorsque Kina leur avait annoncé la mort de Reishi. Il portait le masque.

« D'accord. »

Suspicieux, Itachi lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Pas de questions ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Sakura murmura simplement que ça ne la regardait pas avant de se plonger dans un mutisme utile à sa réflexion. Elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. _Les bonnes distances._ Il y avait cette sensation de non-dit dans l'air, quelque chose que son cerveau repoussait, mais que tout son corps percevait.

« C'est Konan qui m'a parlé de ce pays. » Reprit l'Uchiha.

Elle contracta sa bouche, crispée par un rictus.

« Vous êtes plus proches que vous ne le montrez. » Lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » Il ne lui dévoilait jamais ses petits secrets de lui-même, pas sans contrepartie. Il avait toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

Itachi se redressa. « J'ai une…requête. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'aimerai que tu jettes un œil aux formules du clan Kodon, et que tu voies si tu peux les reproduire. »

Elle cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. « Si j'ai assez de connaissances sur les ingrédients… Mais il me faudra l'accord de Kina. » Ce qui ne serait pas très difficile. D'après ce qu'il leur avait dit, Kina était devenu plus enclin à partager. Toutefois, ça ne serait pas très utile à Itachi de toutes les connaître, et il n'était pas du genre à voler les affaires d'autrui.

« Tu veux que je lui enseigne ? » Comprit Sakura, clairement étonnée.

« C'est un enfant intéressé, et il apprend vite. » Répondit Itachi.

Flattée, Sakura ne sut quoi répondre. Certes, elle avait déjà formé des équipes, mais il s'agissait d'étudiants préparés et c'était toujours de son ressort de choisir le programme. D'un côté, elle ignorait les pratiques de Rôkoku et des Kodon. D'un autre côté, elle permettrait peut-être d'apaiser sa douleur à Kina. D'habitude, c'était elle qui aidait les autres gratuitement.

« Tu es autant attaché à lui qu'il l'est à toi. » Réalisa Sakura dans un souffle, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Peut-être qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore entièrement confiance, mais qu'il lui confie Kina voulait dire beaucoup. Itachi ne l'avait pas dit concrètement, mais Sakura en avait fait son propre raisonnement, il avait germé et semé la panique dans son esprit rétréci. Ce n'était pas seulement Kina, mais une part de lui qu'il lui confiait.

Là, elle eut une illumination.

Sasuke était Kina.

N'importe quel idiot aurait compris. Ce n'était pas autant ce constat qui l'étonnait, c'était surtout le sentiment que cela lui prodiguait. Elle ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Jamais elle n'avait connu de plus grande peur qu'à cet instant. Cet imbécile d'Uchiha était à côté de la plaque, il n'avait rien compris. Dans un sens, il était même vital qu'il ne sache rien.

Néanmoins, tout devenait plus clair maintenant. Sa manipulation, le fait qu'il l'ait ramenée à Konoha, cette rencontre dans les tréfonds de son être jusqu'aux mots qu'il y avait prononcé. Il ne le faisait pas pour elle ou pour lui. Encore une fois, ils en revenaient à Sasuke. Peut-être que c'était lui le problème en fin de compte. Le mur, c'était Sasuke.

Itachi n'était qu'un hypocrite. Et elle, c'était la reine des idiotes.

Une équipe de bras cassés, en autres.

S'occuper de Kina, lui rendre la vie meilleure revenait à réécrire l'histoire. Pour info, Itachi lui demandait en fait de prendre sous son aile un enfant qui avait perdu ses parents, puis son grand-frère. Ce frère qui était tout ce qu'il lui restait, son modèle pour le futur. Ce frère qui s'était sacrifié en lui desservant un mensonge pour le protéger. Très ironique.

À ce moment-là, assis sur les marches, il avait encore treize ans. La même émotion le clouait là, la même terreur que celle qui l'avait empoigné, dix ans plus tôt. Et elle avait envie de le gifler. Ou de l'enlacer, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment décidé.

Elle _enlaçait_ ses amis, Naruto ou Saï. C'était plus fort qu'elle, parce qu'elle détestait voir souffrir les personnes qu'elle aimait. Quand il s'agissait d'un inconnu, c'était plus facile une main pressée sur l'épaule et un 'je suis désolée' sincère suffisaient. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être si différent. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, tout l'était.

Tout était arrivé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait tenté de s'imposer dans sa vie, et il l'avait emmenée sur son territoire, là où elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle savait pourquoi il l'avait fait : parce qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle n'interviendrait pas, qu'elle se soumettrait simplement. Itachi l'avait pris au mot.

Tout ceci sonnait comme une mauvaise blague, une manigance qu'il avait préparée à l'avance afin de l'amener justement là. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Dans le fond, peut-être qu'Itachi faisait justement exprès de lui laisser entrevoir les ténèbres qui le ravageaient, pour qu'elle renonce.

Était-elle folle de penser qu'il valait mieux voir le monde disparaître sous l'impulsion de Madara plutôt que le voir disparaître lui ?

 _Fais ton choix_ _!_ Se moquait déjà son for intérieur.

« J'ai besoin de marcher seule un moment. » Annonça Sakura d'une voix rauque. Elle se leva maladroitement. Le regard intrigué d'Itachi la suivit jusqu'au tournant, mais elle ne se retourna pas une fois. Elle avait besoin de marcher, besoin de s'éloigner de lui.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais c'était la seule façon pour elle de se calmer. Ou plus exactement, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle envisageait pour ne pas se haïr elle-même, ce qui revenait au même. C'était trop tard. Le poison était déjà là, il était en elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura revint au magasin et croisa Kina. Il s'en allait à la cueillette, celle qu'il aurait dû faire avant leur arrivée la veille. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme. Sur le chemin, Kina lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait manqué le déjeuner en flânant. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. En fait, cette activité tombait à pic pour lui remonter le moral. Au moins, elle ne verrait pas l'Uchiha avant plusieurs heures. Si son état de santé avait été mauvais, Kina le lui aurait dit. En toute sincérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser maintenant.

Munie d'un panier, Sakura s'attela à ramasser les plantes que Kina lui indiquait. Elle trouva la plupart sans aide. Il y avait d'autres noms qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Comme l'élève parfaite qu'elle avait été jadis, elle écoutait Kina avec un intérêt vif. Quand elle le complimentait, le gamin rougissait et bafouillait, sûrement pas habitué. Sakura était pourtant sincère, il l'impressionnait énormément et elle enviait ses connaissances en la matière.

« De l'herbe à chat. » Nomma-t-elle en attrapant l'herbe qu'elle connaissait bien.

Kina s'arrêta de cueillir pour observer à son tour, il haussa les sourcils.

« C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez ? » S'étonna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « C'est une Valériane. On l'utilise un peu pour tout, comme une herbe de tous les maux quoi. Avant, elle servait à calmer les hommes avant la guerre, ils en mettaient dans leurs boissons. Mais herbe à chat c'est bien aussi ! » Ajouta précipitamment Kina en remarquant son trouble.

Maintenant, Sakura se sentait bête. Elle n'était pas du genre narcissique, mais elle trouvait toujours une satisfaction intérieure à en savoir plus que les autres, surtout dans son domaine Tsunade ne comptait pas.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux plantes ? » Se renseigna Kina quand ils changèrent de zone pour rejoindre celle au Nord. « Les ninjas sont plutôt portés sanguinaires, nan ? »

« Tu as une si piètre opinion de nous ? » Grimaça Sakura.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de référence. » Admit Kina en haussant les épaules. « Quand la guerre avec Ame a éclaté, j'étais juste bon à brailler. »

« Ame ? »

« Ouais. C'était avant que Rôkoku devienne neutre. Leurs ninjas voulaient nous piquer nos ressources pour mener leurs propres croisades et nous annexer. Si les autres pays avaient découvert l'existence du Saigenzai, le village aurait été ciblé tour à tour, alors on s'est défendu comme on pouvait, et on a gagné. »

« Vous avez vaincu Ame ? » S'exclama Sakura.

« Les mains dans les poches ! »

Kina lui expliqua brièvement l'histoire, l'implication de son père qui refusait que les villageois deviennent des barbares en massacrant les prisonniers de guerre. C'était à ce moment-là que Rôen avait été lâché, le père de Kina et Reishi devenant alors un scélérat et un fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perde le contrôle de la bête.

« On nous a détestés depuis. Les gars du village insultaient Reishi de faible et de trouillard parce qu'il ne leur répondait pas, mais en fait, il avait juste hérité du caractère de papa. Moi, je leur sautais dessus et je leur réglais leur compte ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, ce qui fit rire Sakura. Elle intercepta un de ses poings pour mieux le rediriger.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que tu m'as dit hier ? » S'enquit Kina. « T'as un contrôle sur la vitesse ? »

« Pas exactement. Je ne suis pas rapide, mais je suis précise. J'ai suivi un entraînement afin de maîtriser le chakra à la perfection. Ensuite, par principe de dynamique… » Elle choisit un rocher de taille moyenne qu'elle fit éclater à l'aide de son index.

« T'es plutôt violente. » Commenta Kina, impressionné. « Mais c'est cool. Où t'as appris ça ? »

« Mon maître me l'a enseigné. »

L'éclat dans les yeux de Kina lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se contenterait pas uniquement de ça. Sakura poussa un profond soupir, jouant le tout pour le tout.

« Autant de dire la vérité, je suppose. Je suis ninja-médecin. Mon maître est Tsunade, la Princesse Limace, l'actuel Kage de notre village. »

Kina bondit sur place. « Tsunade ? Comme la Tsunade des Trois Sannin ? »

« Oh. Alors tu connais. »

« Tu rigoles ? » S'écria le gamin, tout excité. « Carrément ! D'ailleurs, il paraît que j'ai vaincu Rôen avec l'épée d'Orochimaru ! » Il se calma, les sourcils froncés. « Bon, ça c'est ce que Jiryû raconte, mais à moi, ça parait absurde, sinon je me rappellerai où je l'ai rangée. »

Sakura se racla la gorge, nerveuse. Visiblement, Itachi n'avait pas menti. Ce n'était pas Kina qui avait chassé Rôen, c'était Sasuke. Et il avait sûrement effacé la mémoire de Kina et de ce Jiryû au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as appris d'autres ? » Poursuivit Kina.

« Oh, un tas de trucs. » Répondit vaguement Sakura. Face à son air déçu, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. « Un ninja ne révèle jamais ses secrets. »

« Si t'es médecin, pourquoi est-ce qu'Itachi s'embête à venir chercher ses gouttes ici ? » Enchaîna Kina.

Elle aimait vraiment ce petit. Il était aussi curieux qu'elle, un vrai moulin à paroles. Elle y réfléchirait à deux fois maintenant, avant de sortir sa langue bien pendue.

« Parce qu'Itachi a ses habitudes. Et les habitudes ont la vie dure. »

Sur le visage de Kina, était marqué en lettres d'or : _te fous pas de moi._ Elle ricana.

« Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? »

« Il est très malade. » Affirma-t-elle, consciente qu'il lui faisait passer un test. Ou alors, il la prenait pour une idiote. « Mais il ne va pas mourir. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Sur ce point, il n'y avait pas plus sincère qu'elle. Ce n'était pas seulement pour elle. Il serait un bon élément pour la guerre, mais c'était assez atroce de penser comme ça. Elle tâcha donc de chasser cette idée avant de se mettre à penser comme Tsunade ou comme Itachi. Tout n'était pas toujours une histoire de stratégie.

« Son traitement est le plus corsé de tous. En fait, Reishi l'a créé rien que pour lui. La plupart de nos clients viennent au magasin et paient gros pour augmenter leurs aptitudes. C'est pour ça que le Saigenzai est prohibé. » Expliqua Kina. « Quand Itachi est venu la première fois, on le croyait comme les autres, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quelque chose qui lui permettrait de vivre plus longtemps. »

« S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est qu'Itachi n'est en rien comme les autres. » Affirma Sakura avec un brin d'amertume.

« Tu vas le sauver ? »

« Kina ? »

« Je suis pas idiot ! » Gronda Kina. « T'es avec lui, tu dis que tu ne lui permettras pas de mourir, mais le médicament a les plus forts effets secondaires d'entre tous. »

Sakura se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Je t'ai dit que je te dirai la vérité. La vérité, c'est qu'il est en train de mourir. Je fais ce que je peux pour éradiquer la maladie, mais les gouttes ont eu l'effet d'une mauvaise balance. Tandis qu'il s'essayait à soigner un côté, l'autre se détruisait à petit feu. »

« Pourquoi les avoir pris, alors ? »

Sakura haussa les épaules, feignant l'ignorance. Elle n'allait pas lui dire que c'était dans le but d'affronter Sasuke. À l'époque, Itachi était détesté de tous. Aucun des médecins dignes de ce nom ne l'aurait aidé.

« Tu vas modifier la formule des gouttes pour les rendre moins nocives ? » Poursuivit Kina, curieux d'une telle possibilité.

« Non, j'ai juste besoin de voir comment elles fonctionnent. » Avoua Sakura. « J'aimerai simplement les étudier, avec ton accord bien sûr. »

« Eh bien, il suffit d'examiner Itachi, non ? »

« Sa maladie, quelle qu'elle soit, s'est propagée plus rapidement à cause du médicament et ses effets. Déterminer son fonctionnement est le seul moyen de la contrôler. Sans ça, il sera impossible d'agir. » Elle marqua une pause. « Kina. On ne fera rien qui pourrait te causer du tort. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour étudier ces gouttes. Itachi n'y est pour rien. S'il y avait un autre moyen… »

Kina hocha la tête, mais lui tourna le dos.

« Tu crées des remèdes ? » Lui demanda-t-il un peu après.

« Des remèdes, des poisons…Rôkoku est un vrai paradis pour les gens comme moi. Même si, pour le moment, je ne suis qu'une amatrice. »

Cette partie du village était couverte d'une végétation exubérante, d'une couleur tape-à-l'œil. Quelques tiges atteignaient les deux mètres de hauteur, elles les dominaient avec arrogance.

« C'est une Ipomée. » Lui apprit Kina. « On s'en sert pour le Saigenzai, en écrasant ses graines. »

« Moi qui croyais avoir tout appris. » Se lamenta Sakura. « C'est fou. »

« Ici, on trouve jusqu'à trois à quatre cents variétés différentes. »

Elle reviendrait pour sûr.

« On pourrait s'associer. » Proposa Kina sur le chemin du retour.

« S'associer ? » Répéta Sakura, confuse.

« Ouais, je récolte, tu crées les produits et on vend tout. À la fin, on touchera tous les deux le bénef ! »

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire. Ça lui fit un bien fou, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ri depuis des siècles. Tout était si tendu, en ce moment.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de rester très longtemps ici, en vérité. » Avoua Sakura, gardant un sourire en coin. « Cela dit, je peux t'aider à la fabrication. Mais une fois fait, il faudra ensuite te débrouiller tout seul. Ça te permettra aussi d'être plus indépendant. »

Et Itachi serait satisfait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Kina lui demanderait son aide de lui-même. Elle n'avait même pas fait d'allusion, n'y pensait même pas en vérité. La journée avait été agréable, elle avait oublié combien elle aimait passer du temps à humer ces senteurs. Ça la transportait vers d'autres horizons, vers une autre époque ça lui manquait.

« Je te montre les formules, et tu m'apprends à les appliquer ? » Résuma Kina d'un ton détaché, presque désinvolte.

Sakura fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu trébuché, conscience de ce que ceci représentait pour lui.

« À condition que tu m'inities à tout ceci. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kina détourna le regard, les joues rosies. De toute évidence, il n'en espérait pas tant. Fâché qu'elle le voie ainsi, il afficha un air condescendant, assez convaincant pour son âge. Sakura se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

« Ça m'a l'air d'une arnaque. » Lâcha alors Kina.

« Je te propose un bout de l'enseignement secret d'une Sannin légendaire, en échange de quelques notions. » Fit mine de s'offusquer Sakura. « Qui arnaque qui ici ? »

À la manière des enfants à qui elle affirmait que _Oui, même Godaime se doit de temps en temps de recevoir des piqûres les vaccins sont importants, tu sais ?_ Kina se détendit, secrètement ravi.

« Dit comme ça… » Rêvassa-t-il. Il balançait sans y penser le panier qu'il tenait au bras. « Et Itachi alors, on le met dans l'affaire ? »

Sakura décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle se caressa le menton en faisant comme si elle y réfléchissait. « Mmh. Il ferait un bon garant. »

Elle l'imaginait surtout tranquillement installé, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui et les chevilles croisées sur un pupitre. Dans son esprit, il affichait un air d'autosatisfaction profonde.

« Ok, je suis d'accord. » Décida l'enfant. « Par quoi on commence ? »

« Eh bien, déjà, la façade du magasin n'est pas très attirante… »

C'était peu de le dire. Kina se renfrogna.

« Ce sont les abrutis du coin qui ont mis le feu. » Dit-il en reniflant bruyamment. « J'ai pas de quoi réparer le tout. »

Touchée, Sakura ressentit le besoin d'y remédier, et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait faire avant même d'y penser. La voilà qui se lançait dans une nouvelle bataille qui ne la concernait pas. Au moins, toute trace de tristesse disparut du visage de Kina après ça il tremblait d'impatience, réprimant des sourires ou peut-être des larmes. De toute évidence, Itachi avait vu juste. _Ta générosité te perdra un jour, Sakura,_ pensa-t-elle sèchement.

* * *

Sakura accompagna Kina jusqu'au village, où ils purent acheter les matériaux nécessaires aux réparations. Le garçon avait ouvert de grands yeux lorsqu'elle avait sorti la grosse liasse de billets, il n'était pas le seul. Après le premier magasin, Sakura se montra plus discrète. Elle remarqua que les commerçants se montraient plutôt aimables avec Kina, l'un d'eux lui proposa même de réparer le portail pour une modeste somme. Cependant, les villageois qu'ils croisaient continuaient de dévisager Sakura avec hostilité. Habituée aux regards méfiants depuis son retour à Konoha, elle les ignorait superbement.

Elle fit également la connaissance de Jiryû Sendô, un quadragénaire chauve à grosse moustache qui n'avait pas l'air net. Il était en compagnie de quelques-uns de ses hommes lorsqu'il les aperçut. Sakura se tendit à leur approche, raffermissant sa prise sur l'épaule de Kina. Néanmoins, Jiryû se montra plutôt…charmant. Si l'on exceptait les sourires gourmands qu'il lui faisait tout en tirant sur son horrible moustache, il n'était pas une menace, pas pour elle.

Outré – ou peu importait comment ils voyaient cela, le groupe d'hommes s'était empressé de débarrasser la jolie dame de son chariot. Elle ne sentait même pas la différence. Jiryû était le seul à ne pas s'embêter, s'intéressant de près aux nouveaux projets de Kina. Sakura n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus hypocrite que lui, son ton mielleux lui donnait envie de vomir lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Il avait au moins eu l'obligeance de ravaler son ton charmeur lorsque Kina l'avait présentée comme étant 'la copine d'Itachi Uchiha.' Juste pour s'épargner des avances monstrueuses, elle s'était contentée de pincer les lèvres en rougissant.

Pour l'enfoncer encore plus, Itachi se manifesta au moment où ils atteignirent le portail du jardin. Il avait été intrigué par le méli-mélo de voix en approche. Les bras croisés, il observait le groupe en ne s'attardant qu'une microseconde sur chaque visage. Quand il en arriva au sien, Sakura roula des yeux pour lui montrer son exaspération. Sur les traits d'Itachi, elle lisait _Je ne te félicite pas_.

« Monsieur Itachi ! » S'écria Jiryû en lui faisant de grands signes, trottinant presque jusqu'à lui. À ce moment-là, Sakura devina que l'homme était tout sauf heureux de voir l'Uchiha. Personne n'aurait le réflexe de sourire à Itachi lorsqu'il portait son masque froid.

« Monsieur Itachi ? » Pouffa Sakura. « C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler ? »

« Ils l'appellent comme ça juste parce qu'ils ont peur de lui. » Chuchota Kina, pris de spasmes à son tour.

« Combien de fois l'as-tu mêlé à tes bagarres ? » S'enquit Sakura en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

Kina gloussa, coupable. Il s'élança ensuite, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Itachi. En notant l'état d'excitation du gamin, l'Uchiha plissa les yeux.

« On va refaire la façade ! » S'exclama Kina en désignant le chariot rempli, puis Sakura. « Sakura est ma nouvelle associée. »

« Hé gamin ! Viens nous aider à décharger ! »

« Associée ? » Itachi haussa les sourcils tandis que Sakura arrivait à leur hauteur.

« Ouais, elle est cool ! » Cria Kina en rejoignant les autres au pas de course.

« Je suis cool. » Répéta Sakura en haussant les épaules avec un grand sourire. Certes, elle s'était ruinée, mais s'il le fallait pour rendre heureux Kina, elle n'y voyait pas de problèmes. Pour un peu, il lui rappelait bien trop Naruto pour ne pas l'aider. En le voyant décharger avec enthousiasme, elle sentit la culpabilité datant de la veille l'abandonner.

« J'imagine donc que nous allons nous attarder ici. » Fit l'Uchiha. Il ne dit rien à propos des achats, au grand soulagement de Sakura.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » Dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il tapotait ses biceps du bout des doigts en observant les nouveaux venus. Elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait réprimandé d'avoir disparu toute une journée sans l'avertir, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'un bref regard interrogateur lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle le dévisageait. Il était beau.

« Kina a accepté que je le seconde, mais je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, alors... »

« Bien. » Répondit simplement Itachi en détournant ses yeux pensifs.

Sakura avala sa salive. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à essayer de se convaincre que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était que physique. Il l'attirait, voilà tout. Elle n'avait plus de vie sociale depuis des mois, ce qui la poussait à s'intéresser de trop près à l'Uchiha. Elle avait même été jusqu'à compter les jours mentalement pour en conclure qu'elle était dans sa période, ses hormones jouaient contre elle. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle devenait plus proche de lui d'un point de vue médical. Quand son chakra entrait en collision avec celui d'Itachi, elle vibrait de l'intérieur. Peu importe ce que c'était, elle avait le contrôle.

Dans sa tête, une voix ricanait.

* * *

Ino était à bout de nerfs lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment. D'abord, un ANBU avait débarqué à deux heures du matin afin de l'informer d'une convocation. Elle n'était pas tranquille depuis que l'équipe de Godaime avait surveillé sa maison jour et nuit quand Sakura était là. Complètement morte de fatigue, elle avait également dû passer par tout une armada d'éléments de sécurité, comme si tous les organes du service s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici. Devant l'ouverture, Ino aperçut Shikamaru.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? » Grogna-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « On ne m'a rien dit. »

Ino secoua la tête. Elle rumina sa colère en faisant les cent pas, incapable de tenir en place Shikamaru la regardait faire en silence. Elle était comme un lion en cage, prête à sauter à la gorge du premier fou qui se présenterait à elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend à la fin ?! » Rugit-elle, prête à entrer de force.

« Chôji. » L'informa Shikamaru en lui barrant le passage. « Il ne va pas tarder, calme-toi. Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons été convoqués. Ça doit être une urgence, à cette heure-ci. »

« Justement ! » S'exclama sa coéquipière. « Il doit être dans les trois heures ! »

Ennuyé, Shikamaru soupira. Depuis quelques jours, Ino était devenue une bombe à retardement. Elle était tout le temps irritée et s'acharnait sur tout le monde. Ils avaient tenté beaucoup d'approches, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La décision de la mise à mort de Sasuke l'avait bouleversée, elle leur en voulait à tous. Ça prendrait du temps, mais elle se rangerait de leur côté, au moins pour Sakura. Pour le moment, seul Saï était à l'abri de ses crises.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Chôji arriva enfin. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qu'on avait martyrisé, complètement perdu. Il regardait partout avec inquiétude, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. En apercevant ses deux amis, son regard s'éclaira et il trottina jusqu'à eux, rassuré de les voir.

« Shikamaru ! Ino ! Vous êtes là vous aussi, les amis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« On aimerait bien le savoir. » Avoua Shikamaru.

« Ça va, Chôji ? » Demanda Ino.

C'était la nouvelle mode. Le conseil avait voté le matin même. Tout le monde devait passer par la sécurité afin d'être mis hors de cause de tout soupçon, il y avait un traître parmi eux.

« Je sais que Godaime nous avait prévenus, mais vraiment…Ils n'ont pas l'air très commodes… »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient du renforcement de la sécurité, la porte du bureau aménagé de Godaime s'ouvrit enfin, révélant une Shizune qui tenait à peine debout. Avec un sourire mince, elle les convia à entrer. La pièce ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle avait été jadis, il n'y avait rien de luxueux. Seule une grande table qui servait de bureau traînait, ainsi qu'une étagère, et tous un tas de dossiers.

« Bonsoir. » Les salua Tsunade, autant exténuée que sa seconde. « Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji. Merci d'être venus. Je m'excuse de vous réveiller à cette heure. »

« Godaime. »

Tsunade se passa une main sur le visage, pressée d'en terminer avec cette journée qui n'en finissait pas. Heureusement, ils étaient les derniers.

« Vous avez réussi à braver la sécurité. » Émit Shizune.

« C'était moins une. » Commenta Shikamaru. « Le moindre doute était comme un prétexte pour eux. »

« Désolée pour ça. » S'excusa Tsunade. « Mais c'est la même règle pour tout le monde. Tant que nous n'aurons pas démasqué l'espion, ça se passera comme ça. Même moi je m'y plie. »

« Vous ? » S'étonna Ino. C'était quand même elle, l'Hokage.

« Ne sous-estime jamais l'ennemi, Ino. » La pria Godaime. « Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas sain de convenir d'une alliance avec les autres nations alors que la nôtre est déjà empoisonnée de l'intérieur. Les épidémies sont très faciles à répandre. »

« Mais il ne s'agit que d'une seule personne, non ? »

« Il ne serait pas exagéré de prétendre que toutes les anomalies que nous avons rencontrées, et tous les problèmes ont été causés par cette personne en particulier. Et ça dure depuis déjà un bon moment. Et avec ces rumeurs… »

Ino gesticula, mal à l'aise. Shikamaru se racla la gorge tandis que Chôji prenait l'air inquiet. Ils connaissaient les rumeurs, bien entendu. En fait, il n'y avait pas plus renseigné qu'eux.

« Votre prédécesseur aurait-il pu introduire cet espion au village ? » Demanda Shikamaru dans une tentative.

« Mon prédécesseur ? » Répéta Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

« Danzô Shimura. »

« Ce salopard ? » S'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. « Des mains sales, ça, il en avait ! Mais… Non, il n'aurait pas pris le risque. On n'a rien pu en tirer, la Racine a ses propres règles et toutes leurs archives ont disparu avec Danzô. Et je mets ma main à couper que c'est l'espion lui-même qui a prévenu Madara pour le Sommet. »

Ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais Tsunade était persuadée de « l'innocence » de Danzô dans cette affaire. Pour sûr, l'espion envoyé avait également pour objectif de l'espionner lui aussi. Madara aimait s'assurer que le travail était bien fait.

« L'existence même de la Racine est une preuve qu'un réseau entier d'espions circule dans Konoha. On devrait peut-être commencer par-là. » Suggéra Shikamaru.

« Par où ? Leurs noms ne sont pas recensés, ils n'existent même pas civilement ! Ce sont des fantômes. Même si tu essayais de creuser, tu ne tomberais même pas sur un os ! » C'était faux, Tsunade avait déjà pu dresser une liste avec quelques membres de la Racine. Ils s'étaient présentés à elle de leur propre chef, désireux de se racheter. Les autres, ceux qui demeuraient loyaux envers Danzô, lui étaient inconnus.

« Saï est.. » »

« Non ! » Se fâcha Ino. « Laisse-le en dehors de ça ! »

« Ce que je voulais dire, » Reprit Shikamaru en râlant. « C'est qu'ils ont ce truc immonde sur la langue. »

Il leur présenta la sienne, comme pour leur prouver qu'elle était bien propre et vide de tout dessin infâme.

« Parfait. » Fit mine de se réjouir Tsunade. « Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? » Siffla-t-elle ensuite. « De toute façon, le sceau maudit a disparu à la mort de Danzô. Aucun de ses fidèles ne l'aurait trahi. »

Shikamaru se frotta la joue, ennuyé. « Écoutez, tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est trouver ce type. »

Fatiguée, Tsunade se laissa choir contre son fauteuil. Elle était à bout, il n'y avait aucune raison qui justifiait sa colère contre lui. C'était juste une sale journée, et les autres s'annonçaient pires.

« C'est un véritable caméléon. Tout le monde est y passé, mon bureau est devenu un moulin ces deux derniers jours. »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Du moins, tous ceux qui correspondaient au profil de notre ami. »

Profil basé sur le peu d'informations que l'équipe d'Anko avait pu amasser avant de se faire massacrer. Ils n'avaient rien sur lui à part quelques renseignements de faible qualité. Une solide équipe avait perdu la vie pour rien, il y avait de quoi rager.

« Nous aussi ? » S'inquiéta Chôji.

« Surtout vous. » Précisa Tsunade avec un sourire sans joie. « Mais rien ! Ils ont tous passé les tests avec succès. S'il est arrivé qu'on ait des doutes sur une ou deux personnes, on a vite compris que c'était juste dû à la paranoïa. »

« Il y a de quoi. » Fit remarquer Shikamaru.

C'était le problème de l'espionnage. Tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde, personne ne se faisait entièrement confiance. Ils avaient affaire à l'Akatsuki, notamment à des porteurs du Sharingan à son ultime puissance. Manipuler l'esprit des autres était leur passe-passe favori. De plus, Sasori étant en vie, il avait la possibilité d'utiliser plusieurs agents dormants comme Yûra.

« Alors, nous sommes…disculpés ? » S'enquit Ino.

« Là est la question. » Répondit Tsunade avec un sourire aimable. « En réalité, ce test n'était pas pour vérifier votre loyauté. C'était juste un moyen de confirmer ce que nous savions déjà. L'ennemi est aussi bien informé sur nous que nous le sommes. Il connaît vos noms, vos passe-temps, vos secrets… En gros, s'il décidait de prendre votre place, on ne remarquerait même pas que vous avez disparu. »

« Un caméléon. » Murmura Shikamaru. Elle avait raison, c'était le terme adéquat.

« Là ça devient flippant. » Avoua sa coéquipière. « C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! »

« Précisément. »

« Alors comment ? »

Shizune prit une profonde inspiration. « Eh bien, on sait déjà ce qu'il cherche. »

« Des informations sur Naruto, sur Sakura. »

« Et sur notre stratégie dans la bataille. » Renchérit Shizune.

« Soupçonnez-vous l'une des personnes présentes ce matin ? » S'enquit Shikamaru.

« Possible. »

« Madara a donc une longueur d'avance sur nous. » Comprit Ino. Elle avait pâli en devinant les enjeux. « Il peut prévoir chacun de nos actes et anticiper. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça a toujours été comme ça. Depuis le début, c'est lui qui mène la danse. » Narquoise, Tsunade passa sa langue sur ses dents. « Bref, je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour parler de ce sujet, pas exactement. »

Elle se tut un instant en jouant avec ses doigts, comme si elle tenait une fleur invisible et cueillait les prochains mots qu'elle allait dire. À ses côtés, Shikamaru sentit qu'Ino devenait nerveuse.

« J'ai récemment entretenu une correspondance avec le Raikage pour régler, comme vous le savez puisque je l'ai précisé dans un communiqué il y a quelques jours, le problème que pose Sakura. J'ai déjà informé A qu'elle agissait sous couverture, mais il m'a fallu lui expliquer les raisons de sa fuite. Il a immédiatement voulu savoir où elle se planquait, chose que j'ai réussi à lui cacher jusqu'ici et encore aujourd'hui. »

Prenant un malin plaisir à les torturer, Tsunade les dévisagea un par un. Shizune se trahit en allant et venant dans la tente, ce qui amena Ino à déglutir bruyamment. Elle évitait bien trop soigneusement de regarder Shikamaru pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Enfin, Tsunade finit par craquer.

« Bon, ne vous foutez pas de moi à jouer les innocents, je sais que l'un de vous a intercepté le courrier pendant qu'on le vérifiait. On a trouvé l'une de vos boucles d'oreille sur place. J'ai spécifiquement demandé qu'on la dépose avec les objets perdus, mais ils n'ont pas été foutus de me dire lequel de vous trois l'avait récupérée, et ça ne voulait rien dire sans preuve directe. »

Tous les trois s'étaient figés. Ils se dévisageaient avec surprise. De toute évidence, l'un l'avait fait sans consulter les autres. Ino se détendit la première.

« Ok, j'avoue, c'était moi. » Lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire. »

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Ino, il y a une enquête en cours. Est-ce que tu es au courant ? »

« Je te rappelle que Sakura est accusée de trahison ! » S'exclama Ino. « C'est ma meilleure amie. Nous nous apprêtons à partir en guerre et je tenais à m'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'ils correspondaient ! » L'accusa-t-elle ensuite.

« Je te l'ai dit pour te rassurer. » Grinça Shikamaru. « C'est mon père qui m'a demandé de le faire parce que tu rends dingue le tien. »

Perdu, Chôji les observait échanger. « …Quoi ? » Finit-il par réagir. « Ino, tu as volé le courrier de Godaime ? »

« Lu. » Rectifia Tsunade. « Elle l'a lu, et pas de la meilleure des façons. »

Ino se détourna en rougissant. « Je ne voyais pas de meilleure façon… Shikamaru a questionné son père, je vous rappelle, il vient de l'avouer ! » Celui-ci bafouilla quelques mots, choqué qu'elle le condamne à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Qu'on est des espions ? Si on a fouiné, c'était justement pour être certains que Naruto et Sakura seraient en sécurité ! On s'inquiète autant que vous ! Ce sont nos amis. »

« Je suis sûre que notre espion partage votre inquiétude. » Ironisa Tsunade.

« Je n'ai répété à personne ce que j'avais lu ! »

« Encore heureux. De toute façon, tu n'es pas la seule dans ton cas. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Shikamaru, surpris. « Il y a eu d'autres personnes ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Rit nerveusement Shizune.

« Écoutez. » Reprit Tsunade en déviant le sujet. « Croyez-moi sur parole, Sakura est parfaitement en sécurité là où elle est. Quand bien même l'ennemi la trouverait, elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas se faire prendre une deuxième fois. Au mieux, on en apprendrait plus sur le camp adversaire. Shikamaru, tu as assisté à la réunion ce matin. »

« Je sais, mais… Pouvez-vous assurer que des mesures aussi draconiennes que celles prises pour Naruto ont été mises en place pour Sakura ? » Shikamaru disait surtout ça pour Ino qui n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Avec ses crises, il avait peur qu'elle commette une nouvelle erreur qui lui coûterait plus que de simples remontrances. En fait, il la soupçonnait d'avoir fait ça pour obtenir des informations sur Sasuke plutôt.

Tsunade n'hésita pas une seconde, à la grande surprise de Shizune. « Assurément. Les meilleures qui soient. »

« C'est bon ? On peut disposer ? » Dit Ino.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » Confirma Tsunade. « Oh ! Une dernière chose : Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas forcément tout ça, et je sais aussi que c'est difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais on est en guerre. Dans ces moments-là, c'est toujours la plus perfide des stratégies qui est la première à être envisagée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce genre de décision me revient. Quel serait l'intérêt sinon, si tout le monde pouvait comprendre ? » Elle posa un regard intense sur Shikamaru. « Parfois, il suffit juste de regarder les choses sous un autre angle. » Enfin, elle se renfrogna. « Allez, ouste ! J'ai du travail. »

« Du travail, tu parles ! » S'exclama Ino d'un ton écœuré, une fois sortie. « Est-ce que vous avez compris quelque chose à tout ce charabia ? »

« Ça non ! » Répondit Chôji.

Shikamaru demeura silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour en avoir le cœur net. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour trouver le bon, son équipe et lui avait déjà traversé la moitié du village pour rentrer.

« Ino, est-ce que tu as ton badge ? »

« Mon badge ? » Répéta-t-elle, étonnée. « Pourquoi faire ? »

Shikamaru s'arrêta, les obligeant à faire de même. Avec un profond soupir, il se tourna vers son ami.

« Chôji, frappe-moi. »

« Hein ? » S'écria Ino, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shikamaru ? » s'inquiéta Chôji, certain d'avoir mal compris.

« Écoute, fais juste ce que je te demande, frappe-moi ! » Réitéra le Nara, de plus en plus impatient.

« T'as perdu l'esprit ? »

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, Shikamaru, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que- »

« Bon sang ! Quelle galère ! Chôji, tu n'es qu'un gros tas de…. »

Shikamaru se plia en deux, se tenant le visage, conscient qu'un autre coup allait l'atteindre, tout en étant complètement incapable d'y réagir à cause de la douleur qui le lançait. Néanmoins, rien ne vint. Quand il releva la tête, il vit à travers ses yeux larmoyants qu'Ino s'était interposée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, chez toi ? » Cria-t-elle en examinant son nez en sang. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

À peine en colère, Chôji se sentait surtout coupable. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Shikamaru poussa légèrement Ino et sa main verdoyante pour lui faire de nouveau face, kunai dans les mains.

« Bien, maintenant donne-moi ton bras. »

« Shikamaru… » Murmura la femme.

Le Nara se tourna vers elle, tristement amoché. « Maintenant, sors ton badge. » Ordonna-t-il en s'empara du bras blessé de Chôji. « On a besoin de soins. »

* * *

« Vous leur avez menti. » Fit Shizune lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seules. « On n'a trouvé aucune boucle d'oreille. Pourquoi leur avoir dit ça, si ce n'était pas vrai ? »

« Tu les as vus. » Soupira Tsunade. « Aucun d'eux n'était au courant des activités secrètes des autres. Depuis l'annonce de la présence de l'espion, tout le monde est sur ses gardes. J'ai misé sur le fait qu'Ino penserait sûrement qu'elle était à Shikamaru ou Chôji qui auraient eu la même idée qu'elle. La Ino Yamanaka que je connais aurait forcément cherché à les couvrir. »

« Un peu risqué. » S'amusa Shizune en la regardant rayer Ino des personnes suspectées. Shikamaru avait un alibi, la réunion, et Chôji n'était pas de ce genre. « Vous croyez vraiment que Naruto et Sakura sont en sécurité ? »

Godaime baissa les yeux sur son verre, contemplant son reflet, les cernes sous ses yeux. « En sécurité, hein ? Dans le fond, je crois que personne ne l'est vraiment. »

« Espérons que le plan de Jiraya et d'Itachi fonctionne… »

« Comme tu dis. »

* * *

Quatre jours avaient suffi pour rendre aux terres Kodon leur apparence prestigieuse – du moins, ça s'en rapprochait. Le soutien des hommes de Jiryû fut considérable dans l'ensemble. Sakura soupçonnait toujours ce vicieux de participer aux travaux uniquement par intérêt, mais elle devait avouer que rien n'aurait été possible sans eux. Elle avait fait sa part en usant de sa force – bien plus efficace que des machines pour travailler le bois, et parfait pour dissuader ces messieurs. Seul le Temple avait été laissé tel quel, ils avaient juste effacé les horreurs peintes sur les murs.

Itachi était dispensé de travail parce qu'il était en CDI : convalescence à durée indéterminée (à défaut de contrat – ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu « _L'Akatsuki ne compte pas, Monsieur Itachi_. » – ou crétin). Néanmoins, il restait dans les parages. D'ailleurs, il avait surpris Sakura en pleine contemplation devant le sol du jardin, maltraité par ce qu'elle soupçonnait être un Chidori énervé. Pour des raisons dont lui seul avait connaissance, Itachi l'avait distraite en commentant son Doton, ce qui les avait amenés à reparler du combat à Kumo. Le petit malin avait alors déguisé des conseils avisés pour l'avenir derrière des remarques agaçantes dont il avait le secret. Sakura avait deviné son objectif une fois qu'il l'avait atteint, c'est-à-dire trop tard. Les dégâts causés par Sasuke avaient été réparés, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser.

Quand elle ne s'improvisait pas bûcheronne, Sakura s'occupait à consulter les formules à l'atelier, dans l'arrière-boutique. Grâce à ses connaissances, il ne lui était pas difficile de les déchiffrer. Kina n'étant pas aussi ordonné que son frère, il lui avait apporté son aide afin de mettre de l'ordre sur les étagères. Il lui avait même permis d'étiqueter elle-même les bocaux, lui permettant de se familiariser avec ces nouvelles découvertes. La préparation des gouttes n'avait pas été très compliquée, mais elle nécessitait des variétés de plantes dont elle ne connaissait pas les effets. D'après les notes de Reishi, les gouttes seraient prêtes d'ici trois jours. Ensuite, elle pourrait enfin les étudier. En attendant, elle s'appliquait à enseigner quelques astuces à Kina.

A priori, tout se passait bien. Sakura faisait ce qu'elle aimait, Kina s'en sortait comme chef, la maison resplendissait et Itachi allait même mieux maintenant qu'il acceptait des soins réguliers sans ronchonner. Le seul bémol était qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Jiraya, Konan ou de la guerre. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? Sakura l'espérait. Ainsi, tout allait pour le mieux. La vie semblait plus simple, même ainsi isolés du monde, peut-être même grâce à ça. Le hic ? Eh bien, c'était généralement dans ces cas-là qu'une catastrophe déboulait avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de dire « mieux ».

C'était arrivé au cours du dîner organisé pour fêter la réouverture de Rengyôdô. Alcoolisé, Jiryû s'était alors mis à parler de Sasuke, puis Kina. Pour le coup, ce n'était pas bien grave. Itachi et elle savaient déjà qu'il était venu, ils connaissaient les grandes lignes. Sakura s'était juste sentie mal à l'aise d'entendre combien Sasuke était un homme bon et impressionnant, des qualités parmi tant d'autres ; une description à l'opposé de la sienne – son ancien lui, s'était-elle souvenue amèrement.

Passer la soirée à parler de Sasuke n'aurait pas vraiment été déplaisant si tout ceci n'avait pas été dans le but de l'influencer. On ne pouvait pas se fier à la parole d'un Uchiha. Aussi, Itachi était repassé du statut de sale con, à celui, nettement plus respectable, de salaud universel en un rien de temps. Finalement, Sakura avait brusquement quitté la table et claqué la porte en sortant sous leurs regards étonnés.

* * *

« Je ne te suis plus là, où est-ce qu'on va ? » S'impatienta Ino tandis que Shikamaru les faisait courir à travers tout l'hôpital. « La salle des soins, c'est de l'autre côté ! »

« Silence. »

Il les attrapa tous les deux, et les attira dans l'angle du mur. Discrètement, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Deux chargés de la sécurité s'approchaient en discutant à voix basse. Depuis cet emplacement, l'équipe avait une vue partielle de l'accueil où plusieurs membres du personnel se faisaient contrôler. Heureusement qu'Ino connaissait des raccourcis.

« Godaime a dit que l'espion était partout à la fois. » Chuchota Ino lorsque les gardes se furent un peu éloignés.

« C'est pour ça qu'on doit être discrets. Ayez l'air naturel. » Commanda Shikamaru.

« Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir… » Grimaça la blonde en désignant son sang.

Il l'essuya avec sa manche avant de vérifier le couloir. Une minute plus tard, ils filaient à toute allure, ralentissant à chaque intersection, pressant le pas une fois passés. Quand ils croisaient le personnel, Shikamaru et Chôji jouaient – ils en faisaient un peu trop – le jeu et Ino présentait son plus beau sourire. Il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de se balader à quatre heures et demie du matin dans un hôpital en prétextant un nez cassé et une petite entaille. Shikamaru ne comprenait pas combien c'était insultant pour Ino. Elle lui ferait payer plus tard.

« Ino, à toi l'honneur. » Dit-il en s'arrêtant près de l'ascenseur de service.

Incrédule, Ino regarda à gauche et à droite pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils se trouvaient même dans l'angle mort de la caméra de sécurité. Avec un regard noir, elle sortit son badge. Un _bip_ familier retentit, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cage. Le dernier sous-sol n'abritait rien d'autre que les laboratoires. Ils avaient évité les escaliers qui menaient au couloir principal, si bien que l'ascenseur privé les menait tout droit dans le laboratoire personnel de Sakura et de Godaime.

« T'as vraiment pété les plombs ! » Gronda Ino, mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans une telle situation. « Si on nous trouve ici, on va se faire trucider ! C'est le labo de Sakura. Je ne vois pas ce que tu penses qu'on va trou- » Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir.

Shikamaru ignora leurs expressions figées et sourit.

« Eurêka. »

« Je _rêve_ ! »

« Shikamaru, c'est quoi tout ça… ? »

Quelques fois, Sakura donnait des cours dans son laboratoire, il était assez grand pour accueillir son groupe d'étudiants et leur attribuer chacun un pupitre. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une quinzaine de médecins novices, mais d'une bonne cinquantaine de personnes. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux à leur arrivée. Il eut un silence gênant avant que Jiraya ne se fraye un chemin parmi la horde de personnes rassemblées : des ANBU, des Jônins dont leurs pères, des chûnins et des membres des sections spéciales. On aurait dit un genre de secte.

« Vous voilà. » Les accueillit joyeusement le Sannin. « Vous êtes les deniers, on n'attendait plus que vous. »

« Vous nous attendiez pour faire _quoi_ ? » Demanda Ino en s'avançant prudemment, suivie des deux autres. « Que fabriquez-vous ici tous autant que vous êtes ? »

« Pour le débriefing. » Répondit Jiraya comme si c'était évident. Avec un grand sourire, il ouvrit les bras. « Bienvenue au Quartier Général du Commandement des Forces Intérieures de la Défense Nationale. »

Shikamaru grimaça.

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus long ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas aimé entendre ce que Gaï et Lee avaient d'abord suggéré… » Laissa sous-entendre Neji.

* * *

Quand Itachi la trouva au Temple, Sakura était allongée sur l'une des marches, occupée à rêvasser, la bouche entrouverte.

« C'est si calme ici. » L'accueillit-elle d'une voix fluette. « À croire qu'il n'y a aucune guerre en cours. »

« Parfois, certaines guerres se déroulent dans le plus grand des silences. »

Elle étira les lèvres. Typique.

« Tu penses que c'est un mal nécessaire ? Quelque chose qui vaut la peine de se dépasser ? »

Il choisit ses mots avec soin. « Je pense que c'est idiot de risquer sa vie pour quelque chose qui nous est supérieur. »

« Pour toi, la guerre est un choix. » Chuchota Sakura, elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse. « Mais s'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la violence ou de la paix, mais de la violence et de la non-existence ? De notre but véritable ? On est né pour se battre, et on est prêt à mourir pour ça ! Comme l'ambivalence de deux pathologies. C'est peut-être cette nécessité qui pousse les hommes à la folie et à commettre les mêmes erreurs en espérant un résultat différent. Peut-être que c'est juste en nous… »

Debout, Itachi l'observa un long moment en silence, les sourcils froncés. Elle était différente, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha, le nez froncé pour humer son haleine.

« Combien ? »

Sakura pouffa de rire en se redressant.

« Pas beaucoup. » Avoua-t-elle en sortant une bouteille de sous son flanc. « Je l'ai trouvé dans le chariot, et oui, j'ai bu au goulot. Ne fais pas le misanthrope. J'ai de bonnes raisons de boire ce soir. »

Elle avait dit misanthrope ? Itachi soupira, et vint s'asseoir sur les marches à son tour. Leurs épaules s'effleuraient quand ils bougeaient.

« Je vois. Tu préfères que je les rejette une à une ou toutes ensemble ? »

« Préserve-moi de tes leçons de morale, Monsieur Parfait. » Lança-t-elle, à défaut de trouver mieux.

Elle n'avait pas bu d'alcool depuis des mois, et elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi. Sa tête lui tournait, elle avait les membres engourdis et elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de compact dans son estomac. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Peut-être pour casser cet automatisme par lequel elle se voyait vivre d'innombrables scénarios, ce dépit de les voir continuer leurs routes sans elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était ivre. Jiraya avait raison, elle ressemblait bien trop à Tsunade. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la solitude, cet endroit en était imprégné.

« À chaque anniversaire, on allait dans un des bars du village et on se mettait une mine comme pas possible. » Confessa Sakura avec un sourire, se remémorant les souvenirs d'une vie qui lui manquait. « J'ai acquis une certaine tolérance à cause de Godaime, si bien que j'essayais toujours de dépasser mes limites. » Elle marqua une pause. Dans sa tête, une voix lui disait juste de se la fermer tant qu'elle le pouvait. « Je croyais que ce serait plus amusant, que je verrai peut-être le monde différemment, mais… Au final, j'étais toute seule et le monde était le même. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait amorcé le moindre geste, son homologue la devança et tendit la main. Sans broncher, elle lui remit la bouteille, supposant que c'était sûrement mieux comme ça.

« Rien à faire, je déteste les Uchiha. » Marmonna néanmoins Sakura en le regardant la vider aux pieds des marches.

Ce qui l'amena à se rappeler comment elle était arrivée ici. En fait, tout avait commencé au moment où elle s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas finalement tort, si Sasuke n'était peut-être pas aussi bon à jeter qu'elle ne le pensait. En apercevant – elle plissa très fort les yeux – la mâchoire crispée de l'Uchiha, elle comprit qu'elle avait dit ça à voix haute. Bien, peu importait. De toute façon, elle était assez détendue pour ne pas avoir honte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui ? » Lâcha-t-elle. « Il est venu ici, il a compris la même chose que toi, et il est reparti. À quoi bon ressasser le passé ? Sasuke est un grand garçon. Il prend ses décisions tout seul, et il n'a besoin de personne. » Elle gémit de frustration. « Ooh bon sang, laisse-le vivre sa vie… »

« De la part de quelqu'un qui a monté une équipe dans le but de l'abattre ? » Railla Itachi. Son ton était prudent, comme s'il savait qu'il avait dépassé la ligne du terrain neutre.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai fait que donner mon accord. Toi aussi, je voulais te tuer ! Regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Tout le monde a le droit de changer d'avis. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter : « Même Sasuke. »

Il la regarda suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, frustrée qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Elle avait bu, mais elle avait encore les idées claires.

« Je ne suis pas saoule si c'est ce que tu te demandes. »

Il se le demandait.

Soudain, elle fit de grands gestes avec ses mains, signe qu'elle se lançait dans un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. « J'ai peut-être été excessive, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est un abruti de première ! » S'écria Sakura d'une voix aiguë. « Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ? Je ne suis pas Naruto ! J'ai décidé qu'il serait plus judicieux de laisser Sasuke mener sa vie comme il l'entend. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais en faire de même. »

Itachi n'était pas stupide, il avait admis – et à contrecœur accepté – le tournant délicat qu'ils avaient pris. Ils avaient quitté leur continent en y laissant un amas de rancœurs et de vieilles histoires inutiles derrière eux. À la base, c'était uniquement pour garantir le succès de leur mission. Il n'avait jamais été dit qu'ils devraient passer par l'étape : raconte-moi ta vie, je te raconterai la mienne. Sakura était intrusive, mais il avait fini par s'en accommoder. Pourtant, il faudrait remettre tout ceci en question, tôt ou tard. Son tic à la joue se manifesta.

« Il serait plus raisonnable que tu ailles dormir. »

« Oh ! Il serait plus raisonnable, dit-il ! » S'emporte alors Sakura. « C'est quoi ton problème, Monsieur Itachi ? Tout ne se passe pas _encore_ comme prévu ? Ça entrave tes plans, le fait que je n'ai plus envie de me caser avec ton frère ? »

Bon, c'était sorti tout seul. Elle regrettait déjà, elle s'était mordue tellement fort que l'intérieur de sa joue était en sang. Les lèvres pincées, Itachi ferma les yeux. Il était déjà plus patient que ne l'était Naruto lorsque, saoule, elle lui parlait inévitablement de Sasuke. La dernière fois, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant trois jours, elle n'avait pas bu une goutte depuis.

« Redescends, Sakura. »

« Alors là, tu peux aller te- »

Il avait le regard rouge. Sakura ferma aussitôt les paupières, rapide comme l'éclair.

« Je te préviens, si tu refais ça, je te crève les yeux ! »

Elle crut l'entendre rire, et risqua un coup d'œil. Il avait déjà rangé son jouet, et observait le ciel comme si de rien n'était. Voilà, ils avaient recommencé à se comporter comme des gamins. Sakura poussa un long, très long soupir. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« On avait un accord. » Commença-t-elle, plus douce. « Je n'interviendrais pas dans tes choix à condition que tu n'essaies pas de t'immiscer dans les miens. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas seulement amené ici pour les gouttes. Tu savais qu'il… Ne me force pas à voir ce que je ne vois pas, d'accord ? C'est ton frère, mais tu sais qu'il a déjà choisi pour toi. » _Et pour moi aussi._

Itachi ne bougea pas d'un cil, si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait seulement écouté. Par pitié, finissons-en avec ça, pensa-t-elle très fort.

« Peut-être. »

Sakura sursauta, désarçonnée. Elle le considéra un long moment, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Cela dit, elle était certaine qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Pas cette fois, pas après tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Qu'on soit clairs… Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu le penses vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. « Ou juste parce que tu as été blessé par le fait qu'il ne te choisisse pas ? » Elle voulait en être sûre.

Même si ça l'agaçait, même si elle devait attendre, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il n'ait pas à regretter cette décision. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, et elle voyait les muscles de sa mâchoire tressauter. Rapidement, il reprit le contrôle en n'affichant plus qu'une froideur distante. Dès lors, Sakura comprit qu'il était devenu plus facile de lire en lui maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était comme tout le monde, vulnérable.

« Tu vas quand même suivre ton traitement ? » Reprit Sakura après un long silence gênant. « Tu ne vas pas encore te laisser mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il, un peu perplexe. « Bien sûr que non. » Il soupira, et se passa une main sur le visage. « Cette guerre ne vaut pas le prix de ce qu'il faudra payer pour la gagner. Il faut y mettre un terme. »

Rassurée, Sakura hocha la tête. Cette lutte allait peut-être les emporter. Ils allaient tous y passer. Le temps n'avait jamais été aussi précieux.

« Bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué. « Sage décision. Enfin, ça ne m'arrangera sûrement pas au niveau de la honte, demain matin. Alors, si jamais j'oublie cette conversation, s'il te plaît ne me la rappelle pas. » Elle se rallongea sur les marches, priant pour ne pas avoir la tête en vrac à l'aube.

Bien sûr, elle mentait. Même avec dix grammes dans le sang, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ça. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui lui avait donné un conseil qu'il avait écouté, l'esprit ouvert. À partir de ce jour, elle se promit de ne plus mentionner Sasuke.

« Tu sais… Tu as le droit d'être égoïste. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Il se tint si longtemps silencieux qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas le regarder. Il lui sembla qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Lentement, sa mâchoire se desserra, et Itachi ferma les yeux un bref instant.

« Je ne cherchais pas à te contrôler. » Lâcha-t-il finalement. D'après sa voix, il se contenait.

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre et jugea préférable de ne rien dire du tout dans ce cas présent. Elle lui tourna le dos. C'était dans sa nature de tout contrôler, il y avait un tourbillon de signes contradictoires. Peut-être même que cette sollicitude était juste une tactique pour la manipuler. Après tout ce qu'elle avait réalisé à propos d'elle-même, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait constaté que, plus elle prenait conscience de ses sentiments, plus ils se disputaient. Pourtant, elle ressentait un besoin irrésistible d'explorer l'étrange lien qui se tissait entre eux, alors même que rien n'allait justement entre eux. Et si ça raffermissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, est-ce que c'était bien ou mal ?

* * *

« Aah ! » S'exclama Shisui en s'étirant, bousculant intentionnellement son cadet. « C'est si émouvant, la nuit étoilée, tout ça. Dommage que tu sois si aveugle…» Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Itachi. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Itachi ? Je me sens _si_ invisible ! Non, en fait, non. Je me sens surtout complètement ignoré. C'est toi l'invisible. Sauf ton respect, mon ami. » Il poussa un gros soupir. « Aah ! Les vivants. Vous dépensez tellement d'énergie à essayer de vous maîtriser alors que vous pourriez juste vous...Enfin, vous voyez l'idée ! J'aime la mort, je trouve ça…divertissant. » Il leur sourit, ravi. « Vous me divertissez, les enfants. »

* * *

« Depuis quand t'es au courant ? » Chuchota furieusement Ino à Shikamaru après l'avoir soigné.

« Je ne l'étais pas, ils n'en ont pas parlé pendant la réunion. Normal, si l'espion était là. Mais le charabia de Godaime... Elle avait déjà dit ça la dernière fois que je suis venu ici. »

Ce qu'il se passait ici ressemblait beaucoup à la réunion de crise qui avait eu lieu le matin même, Shikamaru supposa donc que Godaime prenait des précautions au cas où l'espion avait été présent. En fait, tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici allaient devoir s'occuper de l'intrus. Forcément.

« Si t'étais pas un génie, ils auraient pu nous attendre des jours durant… »

« Chut ! » S'exclama Tenten qui essayait d'écouter Shikaku qui avait commencé.

Ino fronça le nez. « Pourquoi t'es là toi ? »

« Dans quelques jours, nous partirons rejoindre le reste de l'Alliance. Cette présente réunion a […] » disait Shikaku à l'assemblée qui lui faisait face.

Ino profita de l'attention générale pour inspecter chaque visage. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et prit appui sur l'épaule de Chôji. La plupart des personnes lui étaient familières, certaines qu'elle croisait, d'autres qu'elle connaissait un peu. Il n'y avait pas assez de tabourets pour tout le monde, la moitié d'entre eux se tenait debout. Près de Jiraya et de Shikaku, de l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait les ANBU. Ils étaient partagés en deux groupes, l'un plus grand que l'autre. Parmi le plus petit, il y avait Saï ; le seul à ne pas avoir de masque.

« Qu'est-ce que la Racine fout ici ?! » Se fâcha la Yamanaka. « Je croyais qu'on ignorait l'identité de ses membres ! »

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard étonné avant d'observer à son tour. À part leurs masques et leurs attributs capillaires, les ANBU se ressemblaient tous. Néanmoins, la présence de Saï trahissait en effet la présence de la Racine, à l'écart des autres, sûrement de leur fait à eux. Cela dit, ils étaient peu nombreux, il en manquait sûrement. Après avoir vu Saï, Shikamaru tenta de trouver Kakashi, sans savoir s'il était parti ou non avec Naruto. Il finit par le repérer au bout du laboratoire. Adossé à l'ascenseur, il semblait monter la garde, son livre entre les mains.

Par la suite, Shikaku s'effaça pour laisser Jiraya poursuivre. Un Jônin s'occupa de faire passer des feuilles de données. « D'après nos informations, il s'agirait d'un individu capable de s'approprier l'identité complète de quelqu'un. Il se pourrait même que plusieurs d'entre vous aient déjà eu affaire à cette personne. Plusieurs de nos activistes, au sein du village, ont été portés disparus suite à l'invasion de Pain. Nous pensons que l'ennemi s'est servi d'eux afin d'infiltrer les rangs. Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé pour le moment, ce qui suggère qu'ils ne le seront probablement jamais. La sécurité mise en place a été conçue afin de […] »

« Je croyais qu'on ne parlait que d'un seul mec ? » Murmura Kiba.

« Pain était seul, mais il l'était sept fois. » Répondit Shino.

« Comment vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici ? » Se renseigna Shikamaru.

Neji soupira en croisant les bras. « Tenten s'est faite attraper à espionner la réunion de crise, et Lee a cru qu'il pourrait rejoindre Sakura pour la protéger. »

« Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ! » Protesta Lee en s'empourprant.

« Il fallait juste être con… »

« Peut-être qu'il veut exceller dans ce métier… »

« Eh bien, c'est du bon boulot... »

« Hé ! »

« Et toi ? » Demanda Ino à Neji.

Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder. Elle roula des yeux. Il était le seul Jônin parmi eux, il avait droit à certains privilèges qu'ils lui enviaient. En revanche, Ino ne lui enviait pas cet air arrogant, qu'il affichait en permanence d'après elle – car les autres ne partageaient pas son avis.

« Avec Hinata et Shino, on a géré l'affaire les doigts dans le nez. Je ne comprends même pas comment ils ont su ! Quand on est arrivés, c'était comme s'ils nous attendaient. » Raconta Kiba.

« Kiba. » Commença Shino. « Tout était probablement calculé à l'avance, ne t'en donne pas le mérite. »

« Ah Ah ! Et vous, c'est quoi votre excuse ? »

« J'ai brisé l'esprit d'un garde de la volière pour en prendre le contrôle et lire le courrier de Godaime. » Ino sentit leurs regards pleins de reproches. « Bah quoi ? On fait avec les moyens du bord ! Pas de ma faute s'il avait un esprit faible… »

« T'es au courant que ça ne se fait pas ? » Lâcha Kiba, exaspéré.

« Ton père a dû faire le rapprochement. »

« Et pourquoi cet endroit ? On trouve mieux qu'un labo pour les débrief'. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on l'a choisi. La plupart des personnes convoquées ont pensé venir ici pour recevoir une injection. Ça fait des heures qu'on attend. »

« Qui a eu l'idée d'inviter la Racine ? »

« C'est la Ninja Party. » Ricana Kiba.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air très contents non plus. » Fit remarquer Shino.

« Est-ce que tu as écouté la fin du discours de Godaime à ce sujet ? »

« J'avais une intervention. » Répondit Ino. « Pas le temps ! »

« Alors, ne te plains pas. » Lui dit froidement Neji.

Ces deux-là ne pouvaient plus se voir depuis l'annonce de la mise à mort de Sasuke. Neji reprochait à Ino de faire passer ses sentiments personnels avant le bien du village. Il avait même été plus loin en avouant regretter Sakura, envers qui il avait plus de respect. Elles s'adoraient, mais Ino et Sakura avaient toujours été rivales, si bien que ces paroles avaient profondément blessé Ino.

« […] par la présence de nos stratèges. Les investigations jusque-là menées ont révélé que la faille provenait d'une insuffisance technique des autres voies d'exécution qui a guidé le […] »

« Et si l'espion était parvenu jusqu'ici ? » S'inquiéta Ino. « Et s'il était parmi nous ? »

« Et si c'était toi ? »

Ils se retournèrent.

« Papa…Tu ne le penses pas ?! »

« Restez concentrés. » Ordonna Inoichi en reprenant sa ronde.

« On devrait s'estimer heureux que tu persistes à tirer la tronche, Ino. » Pouffa Kiba. « Au moins, on sait que c'est toi. »

Elle lui offrit un geste grossier comme réponse.

« Tu soulèves un bon point. » Dit Shikamaru qui n'y avait pas pensé. « En cas de doute, nous sommes liés par un pacte dont nous sommes les seuls au courant. »

« Quel pacte ? » Fit mine de s'étonner Kiba, s'attirant leurs foudres. « C'est bon, je plaisantais… »

Un simple regard de la part d'Inoichi les réduisit au silence. Ils se forcèrent à redevenir attentifs. Depuis l'invasion de Pain, les discours se multipliaient. D'abord celui de Danzô, puis ceux de Tsunade après sa réhabilitation, maintenant celui-là. À l'image de la situation du monde, leur propre village était dans une phase d'instabilité extrême. Durant leur discours, Jiraya et Shikaku abordèrent des sujets sensibles, si bien que le calme ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Une source extérieure nous a permis d'envisager une nouvelle approche. De plus, vous savez tous que l'un des nôtres à récemment infiltré l'organisation sous couverture, afin d'en savoir plus sur leurs activités dans la région. (Les chuchotements s'élevèrent de partout à partir de ce moment-là.) Rien n'a permis de déterminer ce qu'Akatsuki préparait, mais il semblerait que nos informations étaient faussées. En d'autres termes, la présence de l'espion au village remonterait déjà à plusieurs mois, durant lesquels il a semé la zizanie dans nos services pour nous mener en bateau. Le- »

À ces mots, les ANBU s'y mirent aussi en échangeant avec la Racine. Jamais on ne les avait vus aussi indisciplinés. Les deux parties désiraient visiblement en découdre, les uns accusant les autres. La Racine se vit reprocher son affiliation avec Danzô, le traître. Ses membres ripostèrent immédiatement. Saï, neutre jusque-là, tenta de calmer le jeu, mais on l'évinça rapidement en l'accusant de surveiller le Jinrûchiki. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour les calmer.

« Un accord ayant été signé avec le Raikage, les deux Jinrûchiki ont été mis hors de portée de l'ennemi. » Précisa ensuite Jiraya d'un ton dur. « Il n'est pas impossible que leur cachette soit découverte, c'est pourquoi des mesures supplémentaires de haute sécurité ont été mises en place. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir à ce sujet. […] »

« En acceptant ces termes, vous acceptez aussi de vous plier aux règles. S'il y a des conflits internes, cela doit cesser _maintenant_ , parce que ça serait lui faciliter la tâche. » Se crut obligé de dire Shikaku, agacé. La réunion secrète durait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Ils perdaient souvent du temps à cause de petites joutes inutiles. « Vous êtes peu nombreux dans cette pièce, mais vous êtes tout ce que nous avons. L'ennemi veut nous démolir de l'intérieur, montrons-lui qu'il a tort d'essayer. […]»

Jiraya finit par conclure cette séance vers six heures du matin. Juste avant, il leur demanda d'écouter attentivement la dernière chose qu'il allait leur dire, puis d'attendre quelques minutes, car il avait quelques petites consignes et missions pour certains. Ils allaient rejoindre l'Alliance et se placer sous le commandement d'un ninja désigné, mais ils avaient des devoirs envers le village. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, se déplaçant théâtralement les mains derrière le dos, Jiraya se lança :

« Récemment, notre aimable Hokage remplacent, Danzô Shimura, a donné l'ordre d'attaquer à vue le nukenin Sasuke Uchiha. Je sais d'avance que certains d'entre vous ont déjà pris leurs dispositions, et répondront à la tâche avec sérieux. » Il s'arrêta pour les regarder. Shikamaru remua en croisant son regard perçant, mais Jiraya se détourna. « À ces personnes, je vous demande de cesser immédiatement les opérations. Dans l'hypothèse que l'ennemi demeure encore un moment dans nos rangs, vos yeux ne seront rivés que sur l'équipe à laquelle vous serez affecté, et pas ailleurs. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre. »

Pour soulager ce silence tendu, Jiraya sourit comme si rien n'était en annonçant qu'ils en avaient terminé. Immédiatement, des voix s'élevèrent, quelques questions fusèrent, c'était comme si le temps s'était soudain arrêté avant de rattraper brusquement son retard. Un brouhaha infernal régnait, si bien que Shikamaru s'inquiéta pour la discrétion de cette réunion. À cette heure-ci, le village grouillait déjà de lève-tôt, on pouvait entendre le raffut à l'autre bout tant c'était bruyant.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre. » Se manifesta l'un des ninjas auprès de Jiraya. Il criait pour se faire entendre. « Devons-nous commencer la traque au sein du village, ou lorsque nous l'aurons quitté ? »

« Ça élargirait le champ des possibilités. » Admit Shikamaru qui suivait le sujet avec intérêt, tout comme Neji. Ils se rapprochèrent pour écouter.

« […] à des équipes serait compliqué. Alors, ne le traquez pas. Pas comme ça en tout cas. » Disait Jiraya. « En fait, si vous le traquez, vous ne le trouverez jamais. »

Vint le moment où des missions furent distribuées, en plus de quelques consignes qui visaient à une bonne entente avec l'Alliance sur un territoire inconnu. Les personnes présentes ne représentaient qu'une poignée des effectifs de Konoha, mais ils occupaient tous une position plus ou moins élevée. Jiraya commença par la section spéciale, les ANBU avaient encore trop de choses à régler pour les garder plus longtemps. Yamato était présent, Gaï s'était porté volontaire à sa place afin d'accompagner Naruto.

« Ils s'agitent. » Annonça Hinata qui observait minutieusement l'échange. Personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais un nouveau conflit semblait avoir éclaté entre l'ANBU et la Racine.

« Ils s'agitent ? » Répéta Lee. « Je n'aime pas quand qu'ils s'agitent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'agitent ? Neji, tu vois quelque chose ? » Celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné pour rejoindre ses compères Jônins.

« Ça doit être une info de malade ! » S'écria Kiba en montant sur l'un des pupitres pour mieux voir. Tenten lui attrapa une jambe pour le forcer à descendre.

« C'est l'ANBU. » Dit Shino, imperturbable. « Ils ont forcément de bonnes raisons. »

« C'est une mission de barjo, moi je vous le dis ! »

« Shikamaru, je crois que c'est pour toi… » Reprit Hinata.

En effet, plusieurs regards convergeaient vers lui, certains plus hostiles que d'autres. Ils étaient masqués, mais leurs yeux étaient visibles et savaient parfaitement lancer des éclairs. Jiraya invita le Nara à les rejoindre d'un signe de l'index.

« Juste lui ? » Se désola Kiba, déçu.

C'était le cas, car Shikaku se rapprocha d'eux pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ino remarqua que le père de Shikamaru avait les lèvres pincées. Avant de partir, Ino fit un signe de la main à Saï, rassemblé avec les autres, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Pour en rajouter une couche, Shikaku garda un œil sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté le laboratoire. Son inquiétude ne fit que s'accentuer. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

Durant trois jours, Sakura s'occupa à préparer le terrain afin d'être parée lorsque les gouttes seraient prêtes. Elle ne sortait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence : aller aux toilettes, généralement lorsque sa vessie ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, et vraiment pas avant. Quant à son sommeil, la vieille causeuse qui traînait dans le fond de la pièce sous de vieux cartons l'accueillait dans les moments de fatigue. Kina venait lui apporter ses repas à l'atelier sans poser de questions, ou presque pas. À mesure que la solitude s'installait – sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle était recluse dans l'atelier, elle s'affadissait, se diluait, facilitant l'assimilation des vérités troublantes qu'elle apportait. Il lui manquait.

Depuis son retour, Itachi et elle n'avaient pas passé une seule journée sans se voir au moins une fois. Même lorsqu'il était remonté contre elle à Ame, elle s'était présentée à lui chaque jour, juste pour garder intacte sa santé mentale et s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître à nouveau. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour avant d'apprendre qui il était réellement – et encore, ce n'était pas tout à fait honnête, car elle avait vraiment mal digéré le fait de se séparer de lui ou encore l'annonce de sa mort.

Cette fois, son exil était délibéré. S'échapper une journée n'avait apparemment pas été suffisant, avait même empiré leur relation fragile (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, une _relation_ ). Elle avait finalement compris que c'était autant sa faute que la sienne. Lui avait menti en prétendant – bien qu'indirectement – accepter de ne plus l'impliquer dans ses affaires avec Sasuke. Et elle…Eh bien, en le rendant responsable de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, la faire tomber amoureuse de lui en autres. Il fallait bien l'avouer, et elle avait cessé de se voiler la face, elle _était_ amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas le scoop du siècle, elle n'avait pas été franchement surprise de le réaliser, et ça ne datait pas de la veille.

C'était simplement psychologique. Elle ne le lui montrerait jamais, mais certaines marques étaient trop profondément ancrées pour qu'elle l'accepte aussi facilement, d'où sa crise de nerfs. Elle était autrefois passive avec Sasuke, encaissait sans broncher parce qu'était gamine aussi stupide que naïve. Elle ne se prétendait pas grande adulte, mais elle avait passé un certain âge. Elle n'était pas comme Ino, elle ne se respecterait pas d'avoir deux hommes sur sa ligne de mire. C'était insultant, autant pour elle que pour eux, bien que ces deux-là s'en ficheraient royalement.

C'était là tout le problème. Sasuke avait déjà dépassé la ligne, il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal. Seulement, sa relation…disons plus _mûre_ avec Itachi était relativement plus complexe. Il n'était pas réellement le premier homme à la traiter comme une égale, elle avait des amis hommes, il était juste le seul qu'elle ne classait pas dans la catégorie _famille_. Il était également le seul à voir au-delà de ses complexes (Et Kami qu'elle en avait face aux autres, surtout les Uchiha !) et de la pousser à montrer sa vraie valeur. C'était avant sa mort, et c'était aussi pourquoi elle l'avait regretté.

De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'intime à connaître quelques-uns de ses secrets, ceux que les autres au courant de la vérité ignoraient. Parfois, elle-même se confiait à lui, bien que spontanément – presque timidement (ou alors alcoolisée, mais elle s'était jurée de ne pas recommencer). Il la raillait peut-être, mais il écoutait quand même. Alors, _non Grand Dieu_ ! Il n'y avait définitivement aucune surprise à être amoureuse de lui. Mais justement parce qu'il ne le saurait jamais, en parallèle, il ne saurait jamais non plus quel degré d'influence qu'il avait sur elle. S'il ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien, s'il n'était pas aussi poli et s'il décidait tout à coup d'être réellement méchant, Sakura n'était pas certaine d'encaisser aussi facilement qu'avant. Surtout qu'il était improbable qu'elle se détache avant de parvenir à l'aimer complètement.

Trois jours avaient été le prix à payer. En ces temps difficiles, ils avaient tous deux besoin d'espace. Être constamment ensemble était étouffant, ils devaient réfléchir à certaines choses chacun de leur côté. Parmi elles, il y avait probablement ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Sakura s'étoufferait si on lui disait qu'Itachi ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle savait qu'il l'appréciait. Il le montrait juste à sa façon : durant des silences confortables, par quelques regards qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle, car elle les acceptait comme des cadeaux, des preuves qu'il y avait des moments calmes dans sa vie tourmentée qu'il partageait avec elle, faute de mieux. C'était parfois par des gestes, des actes qui les surprenaient tous les deux en fin de compte. Des petites choses niaises aux yeux du monde, mais qui comptaient pour elle, une jeune femme entichée d'un homme à la manière d'une petite fille.

Il n'y aurait probablement jamais de suite à ce qu'ils partageaient, mais Sakura n'avait aucune envie de gâcher le peu qu'il y avait pour des broutilles. Elle espérait qu'Itachi ait eu le temps de réfléchir, et qu'il confirmerait sa décision de reléguer Sasuke au second plan. Ça ne l'enchantait pas que la guerre devienne sa principale priorité, mais l'ombre de Sasuke disparaîtrait peut-être. Dès lors, Sakura se sentirait mieux d'apprendre à le connaître, et avec un peu de chance, Itachi voudrait bien la connaître aussi. Sans ambiguïté, sans rien qui pourrait fausser son jugement. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Être elle-même, et qu'il la trouve bien. En règle générale, bien c'était déjà pas mal, toujours mieux que correct.

En arrivant au Temple, et sans qu'il n'y ait âme qui vit, Sakura suivit les traces fraîches et – elle sourit – volontairement laissées jusqu'à un dolmen, à l'écart de la maison. Il avait été érigé au milieu d'une petite clairière, entre trois grands frênes qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. De petits shurikens étaient plantés dans les troncs, pratiquement au même point à chaque fois, des dizaines d'autres étaient étalés au sol. Soigneusement, Sakura les enjamba pour rejoindre le coupable qui était allongé par terre, les yeux clos. Elle résista à l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied. Quand il sentit qu'une ombre le privait du soleil, Itachi ouvrit les yeux. Sakura savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait détectée bien avant son arrivée.

« Tu as maltraité ces pauvres arbres. » Lui reprocha-t-elle d'entrée, les mains sur les hanches, une colère factice sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, Itachi tendit son bras vers elle sans la quitter du regard. Elle ne remarqua le shuriken dans sa main que lorsqu'il le lui présenta.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes que je te coupe les cheveux ? » Poursuivit Sakura en le prenant sans savoir quoi en faire. En fait, elle en avait une vague idée, mais…

Se réinstallant confortablement en croisant les mains sur son ventre, Itachi ferma les paupières avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il finit par s'impatienter tandis que, même au bout d'une minute, le soleil ne venait toujours pas. D'un geste paresseux de la main, il la chassa. Comprenant le message, Sakura alla se planter à quelques mètres des arbres, intimidée. Le lancer à distance n'avait jamais été son fort, même au bout de six ans à essayer de toucher les bons points avec ses lames empoisonnées, elle lui préférait le _Càc_. Néanmoins, elle se prêta au jeu, bien qu'un peu honteuse de tant d'échecs alors que c'était sûrement la base des bases de l'entraînement de l'Uchiha, il n'avait pas manqué un seul tir.

Néanmoins, Itachi ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, ce qui la gardait concentrée et plus à l'aise. Il ne regardait pas, mais il écoutait toutefois. Sakura remarqua le mouvement de ses commissures lorsque le bruit typique de deux shurikens qui s'entrechoquent retentit. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle l'avait déjà vu utiliser cette tactique pour assurer la trajectoire de son arme. C'était une manière plus compliquée, demandant beaucoup de précisions, et Sakura savait qu'elle aurait du mal à l'imiter. Au moins, elle savait maintenant qu'Itachi supervisait en quelque sorte son entraînement. Il avait déjà dit auparavant qu'il ne l'entraînerait pas lui-même, qu'elle apprendrait sur le tas. Ainsi, Sakura prit la chose au sérieux et se donna beaucoup de mal toute l'après-midi. Elle mit le temps, mais elle finit par y arriver, le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais il la satisfaisait. Certes, elle pouvait encore progresser.

Itachi ne bougea pas d'un cil durant ce temps. C'était encourageant, il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver amputé d'un membre à cause d'un lancer raté. Cela dit, il finit par remuer au bout de quelques heures, lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Il entendit un gémissement étouffé qui suivait et se redressa sur ses coudes, à temps pour voir le frêne se fendre en deux et basculer dangereusement. L'Uchiha observa Sakura se précipiter pour retenir l'arbre avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le dolmen, à la seule force de ses bras.

Dans la mesure où la situation ne pouvait pas paraître plus improbable, Itachi ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle fit « délicatement » tomber le frêne en suivant une trajectoire sur laquelle il ne détruirait rien. Ensuite, Sakura s'épousseta les mains en se laissant tomber au sol, s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais un fracassement de pierres derrière elle la coupa en plein élan. Elle se figea, mais en croisant le regard d'Itachi, Sakura se mit alors à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Réfrénant un soupir, l'Uchiha se rallongea comme si de rien n'était. Il fallut attendre cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'elle se calme. Néanmoins, Itachi conserva l'image de ses jolies fossettes qui apparaissaient lorsqu'elle riait.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Jiryû Sendô : Le** **clan Sendō** **est un clan de Rôkoku dirigé par** **Jiryū Sendō** **.** **Après que le village soit devenu neutre, les** **Sendō** **ont commencé à vendre du saigenzai** **aux villageois, en particulier aux anciens** **shinobis** **.** **Ils cherchent à apprendre à faire le plus fort saigenzai, le** **Kotarō** **, ce qui les place en opposition au clan Kodon**

 **** Le Saigenzai est une catégorie d'un médicament hypnotique. Selon la façon dont il est préparé, le saigenzai peut être utilisé pour effacer les souvenirs ou contrôler les autres. Il est considéré dans Rôkoku** **comme un stupéfiant, utilisé par les anciens shinobi** **pour faire face à leur vie sans histoire.**

 ***** Le Kotarô est une forme médicinale de saigenzai** **qui ne peut être préparée que dans les corps des membres du** **clan Kodon** **.** **Il peut être préparé avec trois niveaux de puissance : sa forme la plus faible mais qui n'a aucun effet secondaire lorsqu'il est pris, sa forme moyenne qui n'a pas d'effets secondaires si elle est prise avec modération, ou sa forme la plus forte mais avec des effets secondaires garantis et puissants, avec des symptômes variant selon la façon dont il est pris (la dernière pour Itachi.)**

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, les amis. Un peu en retard, mais j'ai eu un petit problème. Je me suis rendue compte à un moment qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce que j'avais écrit, comme si j'avais fait une ellipse. En réalité, ce que vous venez de lire est cette ellipse ! lol Le chapitre initial est reporté et deviendra le chapitre 24. Je vous avoues qu'à cause de ça, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre 23. J'ai fait plusieurs essais désastreux jusqu'à m'arrêter à ce résultat par manque de patience. Je m'attends à des avis partagés, et j'espère qu'ils le seront car je pense modifier ce chapitre très prochainement. Ma correctrice m'ayant lâché, yé suis solooooo au monde ! (NEED HELP !)**

 **Pour moi, il n'est pas trèèès clair. Enfin, je me comprends, mais je me demande si certain(e)s ne vont pas être perdu(e)s ? On va revoir ça tout suite, posez vos questions au cas où !**

 **Côté Rôkoku (Itachi/Sakura) : En les regroupant, on peut compter environ trois semaines passées depuis le départ du continent de Sakura et d'Itachi jusqu'à la fin. J'avais mentionné mon retard dans l'histoire, je me rattrape de cette façon, en résumant les semaines non racontées autant que je le peux. Yé m'en sors comment ?! xD Un foutoir ! C'est si difficile de rendre réaliste leur relation, de montrer combien ils sont perdus (autant que moi) par ce qu'ils vivent.**

 **Pour ça, je me suis essentiellement concentrée sur Sakura. Généralement, (enfin, d'après ce que je vois autour de moi) une fille (ou parfois une femme) amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne l'est pas a un penchant pour la jalousie, les crises pour un rien, etc… c'était le comportement que je voulais donner à ma Sakura mi- enfant, mi- adulte. Une sorte de phase où elle serait paumée, mais qui l'aiderait à mûrir, sentimentalement parlant. (« Elle ne se prétendait pas grande adulte ») Bon, sa phase a duré 3 jours, mais bon xD faut bien s'en sortiiiir !**

 **Le chapitre en lui-même n'est pas top, mais il est important. Disons qu'il représente une transition entre la deuxième partie de la fic et la dernière (La Guerre). Elle marque le début de l'amitié entre nos deux protagonistes : Le problème de Sasuke est réglé (j'y viens après), ils prennent leurs distances pour une meilleure entente… Bref, une équipe presque soudée.**

 **Pour Sasuke, l'étonnant revirement d'Itachi sur la question, eh bien… Je vous dirai que j'ai été convaincue par Le Livre de Sasuke, bien sûr. Je pense qu'il faut l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas, ne peuvent pas l'avoir, ou ne veulent pas. Je comprends parfaitement, c'est pourquoi je l'explique ici. Je rappelle que dans ce livre, on apprend les raisons qui ont poussé Sasuke à rejoindre l'Akatsuki. La plus importance est Kina.**

 **Comme précisé, Kina/Reishi est le miroir de Sasuke/Itachi, presque la même histoire en gros. Le fait que Kina pardonne son frère qui l'a trahi amène Sasuke à grandir et à faire de même. (Au passage, pardon pour le langage de Kina, je ne fais que m'appuyer sur ce que j'ai lu hihi). Sasuke sera dans le prochain chapitre au fait !**

 **Je m'arrête là pour le côté I/S. Je répondrai à vos questions si vous êtes perdus, et ça m'aidera à ajuster la chose.**

 **Côté Konoha : J'ai sauté la réunion de crise, présente dans le manga, pas la peine de recopier. Tout ce qui change, c'est la présence du fameux espion. J'ai décidé d'introduire un genre de réunion secrète, où une poignée de personnes seraient présentes. J'ai énormééément détesté cette partie, trop niaise. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur Konoha, de changer un peu l'histoire plutôt que de se concentrer uniquement sur I/S. Le plus dur était d'expliquer comment cette réunion a pu se monter mdr. Le labo était une idée loufoque, je sais, mais c'était rigolo. Les explications seront données dans le chap 24, mais des indices sont déjà donnés.**

 **Ino, Ino, Ino. Je la déteste, je la rends agaçante sans le vouloir x) Mais elle deviendra importante, j'avais besoin d'elle au premier plan, et pour certains choses. :P**

 **Shisuiiiiiiiiii 3**

 **JE BLABLATE BEAUCOUP HEIIIINNN ?! Héhé, on va s'arrêter là. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, à donner votre avis sur certains points que je devrais modifier par exemple. Votre aide est très précieuse.**

 **On se retrouve dans le prochain chap avec le début de la Guerre, le plan d'Itachi et Jiraya, et les méchants en force ! Des bisous, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


	27. Chapter 24

**Réponses aux reviews :** **Merci !**

Isabella-57 **: Hello, merci du passage ! Personnellement, je suis toujouurs en retard sur les fics que je lis, ça me donne plus de choses à lire hihi ! Merci pour ces gentils mots, j'espère que la suite te contentera ! :D**

Malyss64 **: Coucou, merci pour la review ! Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! C'est vrai que Sakura est…un peu différente. ^^ On va dire que c'est Naruto, si Sakura avait été le perso central, on aurait pu en voir plus sur sa personnalité. Je suis sûre qu'il y avait beaucoup à exploiter, surtout à la fin. Merci beaucoup !**

Aliserre **: Bonzour. Anh, c'est si chou, merci ! Je m'arrache les cheveux à chaque scène que je veux rendre mignonne, mais je m'envole toujours dans les hauts cieux, hihi ! On veut créer de l'amuuuur, mais il faut aussi rendre ça pudique, c'est difficilement conciliable, mais j'essaie xD Je suis contente de découvrir de nouvelles personnes, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Eh bien, les livres sont intéressants…Ils ne sont pas non plus hyper géniaux, parce qu'on sent que ce n'est pas vraiment la plume de Kishimoto, pas entièrement. Peut-être parce que je suis habituée au manga, aucune idée, mais pour des questions laissées en suspens dans l'histoire, c'est sympa. Comme pour Sasuke. Celui de Sakura est un peu moins bien à mes yeux, mais il concerne Sasuke, donc ça me va. Ceux d'Itachi, il est juste génial. Les autres sont à lire prochainement xD Voili, Voilou. Merci pour ta review, à très bientôt**

 **Hello tout le monde, de retour avec le chapitre 24, duuur, on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin. Sauf si je continue à galérer et à traîner tout ça en longueur XD La trame se dévoile de plus en plus, ça explosera d'ici deux chapitres je pense. Brefooooons, je blablate.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kabuto se préparait au départ. Il arpenta les allées de son laboratoire en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne commettait jamais d'erreur. Son plan était infaillible, tout comme lui. Il avait terminé les préparatifs sans l'autre, sa présence n'était pas requise. Cette guerre serait comme un passe-temps, un moyen de tester sa nouvelle technique. S'il avait aidé Tobi, c'était juste par intérêt. On ne négociait pas avec les Uchiha, il avait donc gardé quelques atouts sous sa manche. Non seulement il allait assister à l'explosion de deux camps dotés de la même force d'efficacité, mais il allait également se dresser entre eux. Cela s'annonçait distrayant.

Il n'y avait que deux issues à cette lutte, les deux jouaient en sa faveur. Oh, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun allié parmi les deux belligérants, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule personne aux commandes, lui-même. Cela dit, il espérait que Tobi tombe assez rapidement, il l'agaçait à le traiter comme un sous-fifre. Il était bien plus proche du Rikudô que ne le serait cet imbécile. Il avait hâte de jouer, les combats s'annonçaient intéressants, et il avait tellement de pions à révéler ! Plus il y aurait de morts, mieux ce serait. Étrangement, ce n'était pas l'avis de son collaborateur. Tobi envisageait de tuer si nécessaire, mais il souhaitait exécuter Œil de La Lune le plus rapidement possible. Kisame était déjà en place, et les bijûs étaient découverts.

Quand ce serait fini, il tuerait Tobi, du moins s'il l'emportait. Kabuto savait déjà comment réchapper au Tsukuyomi Infini, il avait travaillé ses arrières. Ensuite, il pourrait exécuter ses propres desseins. Il avait juste besoin que la Guerre fasse la part des choses, et de récupérer certaines données essentielles. Sasuke d'une part, la parente de Sasori d'une autre. Il n'était pas si ambitieux, mais il aimait faire des paris risqués. Orochimaru n'était rien à côté de lui, mais il serait tout de même fier.

« Il est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas t'emmener, tu aurais été un grand atout. » Se lamenta faussement Kabuto en s'arrêtant devant le réservoir. « Mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, j'espère que tu comprends. »

Il ricana.

« Vraiment, vraiment dommage. » Répéta-t-il. « Je n'ai plus qu'à blâmer Tobi pour son incompétence. Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne m'arrête jamais sur un échec. » Il se détourna. « Je reviendrai te chercher plus tard. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent à son départ, mais le liquide vert et fluorescent illuminait encore la pièce. À l'intérieur, le corps de Shisui Uchiha flottait passivement.

* * *

C'était toujours le même cauchemar. La première fois, Sakura n'y avait pas prêté attention. Le répit avait été bref, elle ne se souvenait pas exactement quand elle avait cessé de se sentir coupable envers Sasuke au point de ne plus le faire venir dans ses songes, mais il ne la tourmentait plus alors, c'était tout ce qui comptait. En fait, elle n'avait également aucun souvenir d'un quelconque rêve – ou cauchemar – depuis son départ de Konoha. Les derniers en date tournaient autour d'Itachi, c'était assez ironique de constater à quel point elle était hypocrite. Elle avait beau feindre le masque, sa culpabilité venait toujours la punir la nuit. Elle supposait que c'était la même épreuve pour tout ninja s'impliquant dans un crime, quel qu'il soit : passionnel ou patriotique. Finalement, c'était la même chose.

Au moins, lorsqu'elle rêvait d'eux, Sakura savait toujours à quoi s'en tenir. Cette fois, le cauchemar était différent. C'était toute une lutte, que de savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, à la poursuite d'une chose ou de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Le décor était factice, des volutes de brumes s'élevant autour d'elle, aucun autre détail hormis ça, ni verdure ni ciel, juste une brume infernale. Alors, et là se trouvait le vrai problème, elle découvrait une silhouette au travers du brouillard. Quand ça arrivait, elle s'arrêtait. Quelque chose la bloquait, de la peur ou de l'indécision, mais ça ne durait jamais plus de deux secondes. Lorsqu'elle se décidait à s'approcher de la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, celle-ci disparaissait dans la brume. Sakura redoutait toujours ce moment, car elle se sentait alors prise de panique, comme prisonnière à nouveau du désespoir. Ensuite, elle tombait en chute libre.

Le cauchemar se répéta plusieurs fois, d'abord à intervalle régulier, puis quotidiennement. Il n'était pas réellement effrayant, mais il la laissait toujours dans un état de fébrilité extrême. Il y eut ensuite une nuit où elle décida de sortir s'aérer l'esprit. Une brume familière l'accueillit. Sakura eut un sourire faible avant d'arpenter l'allée de terre glacée sous ses pieds nus. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle comprit qu'elle courrait après quelque chose qui n'existait pas ou plus. Quand elle s'imaginait à Konoha, elle ne trouvait aucune destination enjointe à sa satisfaction, aucune activité assez divertissante. Il y avait bien ses amis, mais tous peaufinaient leur avenir. Le sien n'était plus qu'une brume sans fin, des prévisions fades et tristes. Elle tentait de se consoler en pensant qu'il était difficile de concevoir un avenir brillant en temps de guerre, surtout quand sa propre position n'était pas sécurisée.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube rosissaient déjà l'horizon lorsqu'Itachi apparut sur son chemin. Il continuait de traîner au Temple tandis qu'elle avait pris ses marques dans l'atelier, passant ses nuits sur la vieille causeuse. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quant aux traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues ou à ses pieds nus. Il lui suggéra simplement de retourner dormir quelques heures supplémentaires avant de s'éloigner. Sakura devina plus tard qu'il avait juste été curieux. Il était familier avec les cauchemars. La Guerre provoquait des comportements étranges chez les gens, même lorsqu'elle se déroulait au loin.

« Je suppose que l'insomnie a ses avantages. » Dira-t-elle plus tard en se frottant les yeux. « Je m'y ferais peut-être, si seulement je voulais tenter la psychose. »

« On s'y conforte. »

« Pas sur le long terme, Itachi. On ne peut diablement pas fuir une situation de cette façon. »

Même lui ne pouvait tenir la cadence aussi longtemps. C'était peut-être facile au début, il disposait alors d'un corps tonique, capable de supporter autant de pilules du soldat qu'il n'en fallait, mais ce n'était plus le cas. C'était en partie pourquoi elle se retirait chaque nuit, prenant le risque de le laisser seul, car elle savait qu'il ne se manifesterait pas à elle s'il se sentait mal. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup, Itachi Uchiha n'appelait pas à l'aide. Il allait beaucoup mieux, cela dit. Néanmoins, elle le soupçonnait de se tenir éveillé, comme si la méditation remplaçait une nuit de sommeil.

« Seulement quelques pensées. »

Il s'était détourné, la mâchoire durcie. Ce n'était définitivement pas un appel à l'aide, mais Sakura avait senti qu'il n'avait lui-même pas prévu de laisser échapper ces mots. Elle s'était sentie bête de se plaindre de quelques cauchemars insignifiants tant sur la consistance que sur la durée. Ils n'étaient rien face aux songes que lui avait. Ils devaient être une tout autre nature, et Sakura ne voulait pas savoir en quoi ils consistaient.

« Tu devrais au moins te reposer. » Avait marmonné Sakura, nerveuse. « Je veux dire, _vraiment_. » Le simple fait de dormir, même si un songe ennuyant venait tout gâcher, avait quelque chose de plaisant. C'était agréable de tout relâcher le temps de quelques heures.

« Je _dors_. » Sa voix était calme, mais légèrement tendue. Contrainte d'abandonner sous peine de le vexer encore plus, Sakura avait choisi le silence. Il n'aurait pas toléré sa pitié.

Par la suite, elle généralisa son cas au sien. C'était vrai que sa vie avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour qu'elle en arriverait là, toute méfiante, prête à faire n'importe quoi si ça pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque façon. L'exemple typique était Sasuke. Elle avait juste décidé qu'il devait mourir, parce qu'il avait mis un obstacle sur son chemin. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'elle prenne des décisions aussi insensées ?

« Ah. Le contexte préalable. » Soupira Itachi avec une courte emphase. « Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait une erreur, que d'y référer chaque conduite ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna Sakura. « Nos décisions proviennent toujours de quelque part, non ? »

En tout cas, il y avait forcément une raison pour laquelle était juste devenue une égoïste sans-cœur. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le profil du parfait membre de l'Akatsuki qu'avait si bien dressé Kakuzu, mais même étant Shinobi, elle avait toujours eu du mal avec la mise à mort. Elle avait rarement tué volontairement, ou simplement pour se défendre. D'ailleurs, les missions ANBU l'y avaient engagé, elle ne les collectionnait pas. Maintenant, elle s'engouait d'avoir à faire tomber des têtes elle-même.

« Il n'y a pas de restriction. »

« Mais il y a forcément un nombre restreint de possibilités ! » Se fâcha presque Sakura. « Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose de choisir une option plutôt qu'une autre. Quelle que ce soit notre décision, elle implique forcément une situation initiale. »

Itachi inclina la tête, le regard indéchiffrable. « Mais un avenir différent. »

« Contexte et circonstances ? » S'amusa vaguement Sakura.

« L'un est immuable, pas l'autre. » Conclut-il en la ramenant à ses occupations.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, en quelque sorte. Après nombre de séances, les dégâts causés par le combat d'Itachi avec Sasuke avaient été réparés. Sakura était également parvenue à résorber la maladie. Il n'était certainement pas guéri, mais il n'était plus mourant. En réalité, il ne cesserait jamais d'être malade, à moins qu'une solution miracle soit découverte. La recherche avançait dans les centres médicaux, mais le traitement actuel permettait de vivre avec et non sans. En ce moment, Itachi suivait une thérapie élaborée par Sakura et Kina, basée sur le principe d'un médicament générique. Les résultats étaient plutôt bons malgré le peu de moyens dont ils disposaient.

Sakura n'oublierait jamais la réaction d'Itachi lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé ça après avoir vérifié son corps. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il frémissait sous la surprise avant de réaliser que c'étaient ses propres mains qui tremblaient sur son dos. Il était resté un long moment silencieux, raide comme un piquet, puis il lui avait précautionneusement demandé de vérifier à nouveau. Elle avait confirmé d'un ton joyeux et il s'était détendu sous son contact, lui avait même offert l'un de ses rares sourires sincères. Si Kina n'avait pas été là, Sakura l'aurait enlacé sous l'impulsion.

« Tu veux dire que les cauchemars disparaîtront, si je choisis de ne pas trop y prêter attention ? »

« Ils s'atténueront. » Son ténor était envoûtant, il résonnait dans sa tête à la manière d'un tambour. Le Genjutsu avait déjà commencé.

« Pas ceux-là. » Grommela Sakura, les yeux fermés. Ils étaient bien trop lucides.

Ensuite, elle ramena toute sa concentration sur l'instant. Elle était assise dans la clairière, aveugle à tout détail. Elle ne trichait plus en entrouvrant les yeux, ça l'inciterait encore moins à lui apprendre ce genre de passe-passe. Elle trouvait ça plus amusant, maintenant. Itachi trouvait toujours une nouvelle stratégie, un nouveau moyen de la tuer. La douleur semblait réelle, mais il n'avait jamais dépassé la ligne. Le Tsukuyomi par exemple, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à lui infliger un tel supplice. Même quand elle demandait gentiment. Les seules fois où il y mettait vraiment du sien, c'était au taijutsu.

En tout cas, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. C'était différent des entraînements avec Tsunade, Kakashi, Lee ou Neji. Rien à voir avec la qualité, ils avaient tous étaient des profs géniaux. Elle avait juste l'impression de ne pas mériter ce qu'Itachi partageait. C'était injuste qu'il ait travaillé si dur seul, alors qu'elle avait besoin de son regard pour un peu plus de matière. Parfois, il lui donnait même l'impression qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une héroïne, elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, elle ne laissait pas ses émotions la gagner. Si elle le faisait, elle était certaine qu'il penserait comme les autres. Que ce monde de fou était une norme et qu'elle était une anomalie.

 _« Il n'y a aucun problème avec toi, Sakura. » Lui dira-t-il des mois après. « Le cours de ta vie t'échappe peut-être, mais il n'a pas grand intérêt. »_

 _« C'est facile à dire, pour toi. » Rétorqua-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. « La plupart du temps, je ne me sens pas courageuse du tout. »_

 _« Et alors ? Tu sais ce que tout ceci signifie pour toi, et tu es quand même prête à te battre. »_

 _Touchée, Sakura sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se releva sur un coude et entreprit de caresser les longues lignes sur son visage. Itachi ferma les yeux de contentement sous le geste tendre._

 _« J'aimerai que tout le monde soit aussi réfléchi que toi... » Ronronna-t-elle en se réinstallant dans ses bras._

 _Elle le sentit sourire contre ses cheveux. « Aah. Le monde serait étrange, si c'était le cas. »_

* * *

« Pourquoi le Sharingan m'a-t-il figé lorsque tu m'as soumise à parler ? » S'enquit Sakura, quelques jours plus tard.

Perché sur le toit du Temple, Itachi lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

« Ce n'est pas arrivé. » Il retourna à sa contemplation du village.

« Alors pourquoi me suis-je sentie prisonnière ? » Insista la jeune fille en grimpant pour s'installer à ses côtés.

« C'est un mécanisme de défense. »

« Alors… » Poursuivit-elle soigneusement. « Même si quelqu'un tente de forcer mon mental, je serai toujours dans la capacité de me mouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec un regard calculateur, Itachi l'analysa. Elle revenait d'une session d'entraînement, ses vêtements étaient terreux, mais elle ne transpirait pas assez pour laisser penser qu'elle y avait mis du sien. Elle était distraite.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » Demanda tranquillement l'Uchiha.

Sakura secoua la tête. « Pas exactement. Je me sens juste un peu vulnérable, ces temps-ci. »

Elle avait beau faire confiance à Itachi, faire confiance à ses pensées, elle avait toujours un peu d'appréhension lorsqu'elle laissait le Sharingan s'introduire dans sa tête, même si c'était dans le but de l'endurcir. Itachi attendait toujours son accord, mais ça ne serait pas le cas d'un ennemi, c'était d'autant plus frustrant de voir à quelle facilité il y parvenait.

« Je…m'excuse pour mon comportement à la Tour. » Reprit l'Uchiha avec un soin maîtrisé. « Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Sakura parut bouche bée, ne s'attendait clairement pas à des excuses de sa part. De plus, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh ! » Sursauta-t-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Enfin, c'est rassurant, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Pas vraiment. »

Ta famille est le problème, ne disait-elle pas. Elle n'avait peut-être rien à craindre d'Itachi, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le cas pour Madara ou encore Sasuke. Elle doutait que le dernier ait réellement l'intention de lui manipuler le cerveau, jugeant préférable de la liquider rapidement, mais Madara avait d'autres projets.

« Eh bien, tout ceci a un sens, non ? » Poursuivit Sakura en désignant sa tenue froissée.

De toute évidence, il ne se soignait pas pour une vie meilleure, il avait d'autres projets. Et il ne se pliait pas non plus à sa volonté en lui enseignant juste pour lui faire plaisir ou compenser sa dette. Son cerveau redoutable avait compris ses intentions sans qu'elle ne les déclare comme à cet instant. Soit il la connaissait chaque jour un peu mieux, soit elle était un livre ouvert. Les deux réponses étaient probablement justes. Il avait parlé d'une multitude de choix, et elle choisissait la guerre.

« Tu désapprouves. » Laissa sous-entendre Sakura en le voyant se pincer les lèvres.

« Mon avis n'a pas d'importance. »

« Tu désapprouves quand même. » Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire. « Et si je te demandais ton avis ? »

Elle se tortilla les doigts, prête à recevoir une pique, mais Itachi demeura imperturbable.

« Cela sonnerait irrespectueux. »

Sakura haussa un sourcil. « Parce que tu y serais opposé ? »

« Ce _serait_ de l'influence, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il avec un air entendu.

Elle se mit à rire. « Tu as une bonne quinzaine d'années de retard, Uchiha. »

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Elle lui offrit un sourire énigmatique. Ses cauchemars lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'elle n'avait plus de statut, la moitié de Konoha lui tournait le dos, elle n'avait toujours pas été disgraciée. Elle se souvenait encore du temps où tout le monde l'adorait et la respectait. Un travail si cher payé, totalement anéanti pour leur sécurité à tous. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que Kakashi et les Sannins disaient, elle allait retrouver sa place, et elle pourrait recommencer sa vie. La plupart des gens faisaient ça, ils recommençaient leur vie. Elle, elle préférait poursuivre la sienne. C'était plus honnête, car les mensonges sont les pires et comme le reste, d'autant plus faciles qu'on a de l'entraînement.

« Et donc ? » Dit Sakura. « Comment faire pour m'empêcher d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Je suppose que demander poliment est exclu. »

« La réponse a déjà été utilisée. »

« Oh. Si tu voulais à ce point ma mort, il suffisait de demander. » Grommela-t-elle en retour. « Ce n'est pas un peu de volonté qui m'aidera à affronter Madara. Tu ne m'aides pas, mais j'imagine que je devrai me contenter de ça. »

« Affronter Madara ? » Répéta Itachi, clignant des yeux. « Dans quel avenir penses-tu que cela risque d'arriver ? »

« À ta place, je ne plaisanterais pas trop là-dessus. » Lui rappela Sakura. Après tout, Œil de La Lune était un tout autre monde.

« Tu ne peux pas affronter Madara. » Reprit l'Uchiha.

« Et qu'en est-il de ce que l'on ne peut ou ne pas faire, mais de ce qu'on doit faire? » Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

Il fit un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge, quelque chose qui se rapprochait fortement d'un gloussement chez quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu ne peux pas en être aussi sûr. Et c'est de l'influence, ça. » Soupira Sakura. Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà qu'elle ne jouait pas dans la même cour que Madara. Ça ne voulait cependant pas dire que lui ne voulait pas jouer avec elle. « J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. »

Tout ça pour une foutue histoire de famille ridicule ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était née dans la mauvaise famille, tout le monde avait le droit à l'erreur, non ? Du moins, c'était la bonne excuse. Ce terme ne fonctionnait que sur soi-même. Dans un tel monde, personne ne vous donnait le droit à l'erreur. Dès lors, qui d'autre pourrait vous l'accorder à part vous-même ?

« Tiens ! » S'exclama Sakura en se redressant, s'attirant l'attention de son compagnon. « Quand on était au repaire de la Terre, tu as dit à Sasori qu'il aurait dû t'écouter. De quoi s'agissait-il ? » Il avait aussi dit qu'elle devait mourir, mais elle préférait sauter cette partie.

« Lorsque ton implication a été établie, il a souhaité obtenir des informations. Je lui ai dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop chercher. »

« Pourquoi ? Toi aussi, tu pensais qu'un conflit aurait éclaté ? »

« C'est une guerre. » Répondit l'Uchiha avec un drôle de ton.

Sakura se décomposa. « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. » Gémit-elle à voix basse. « Je ne suis pas responsable de cette guerre. »

Il la dévisagea en silence. Il avait encore du mal à s'adapter à la situation. On ne lui avait jamais appris à vivre autour d'une femme, et il n'avait jamais cherché à le faire de lui-même. C'était plus concevable, plus simple, de les respecter de loin. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, ça le perturbait. Quand le bébé Sasuke pleurait, il avait toujours eu l'instinct de le réconforter. Il supposait que c'était la même chose, le même fonctionnement ? Cela sonnait inconfortable.

« Je veux juste pouvoir garder le contrôle de moi-même. Ils…Ils me cachent parce qu'ils savent que ça finira par arriver ! Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi ou pour toi. Si Madara me trouve, et s'il s'avère que je peux réellement faire ces choses, qui sait ce qui arrivera ? »

C'était comme lorsque Tsunade avait été destituée lors de son coma. Le village était dans une telle situation de crise qu'ils avaient trouvé judicieux de nommer Danzô à la place. Un village n'était rien sans son Kage. Si l'on faisait tomber la personne au sommet, on faisait tomber des milliers d'autres en bas. La vérité était qu'ils n'avaient pas peur pour Sakura, mais d'elle. C'était également la même chose pour Naruto ou Hachibi. Tous trois détenaient quelque chose qui pouvait rendre Madara plus puissant. C'était juste ce quelque chose qu'ils protégeaient tous. C'était plus crédible de dire que les hauts placés souhaitaient les mettre en sûreté plutôt que de dire la vérité. La vérité étant qu'ils ne se souciaient tout simplement pas d'eux.

« Toute technique possède une faiblesse, non ? » Insista Sakura. « Itachi…Tu n'es quand même pas effrayé à l'idée que j'utilise ça contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur, mais elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle se retrouvait déjà plongée dans ses yeux cramoisis. Ce qu'il lui montra était écœurant, elle n'avait probablement jamais vu autant de sang de sa vie.

« C'est différent ! » S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle put reprendre son souffle après avoir brisé l'illusion. « Tu ne cherches pas à me faire du mal. » Elle réalisa par la même occasion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Toutes ses intrusions n'avaient pas été si douloureuses ou…eh bien, _intrusives_ justement. Pendant des semaines, elle avait simplement eu peur de lui. Pour rien. Il en avait juste profité. « Et n'utilise pas mes amis contre moi. C'est ce que ferait Madara. »

« Ce qu'il fait. » Rectifia-t-il après lui avoir jeté un regard noir. Il était intéressant de noter qu'Itachi ne bronchait pas, peu importait l'insulte qu'elle choisissait, mais détestait par-dessus tout être comparé à quelqu'un, surtout à Madara. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il était unique.

« Justement. Si tu as pu m'appâter avec Sasuke, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Madara fera la même chose. Sauf que lui a l'embarras du choix. »

« Tu étais seule. »

« Je le suis toujours. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec une expression qui voulait dire _tu plaisantes ?_ Il avait à peu près la même tête quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait souhaité tester la nouvelle résistance de son corps. Par chance, le village était totalement endormi. Sakura n'était pas sûre que les habitants auraient été aussi émerveillés qu'elle en rencontrant Amaterasu, la flamme éternelle. En vérité, elle l'avait un peu espionné, mais il était déjà au courant et s'il n'avait rien dit, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Quand elle s'était approchée prudemment des flammes, il l'avait toisé : _ceci est à moi, je suis surpuissant._ Cela dit, il ne voulait toujours pas qu'elle touche à ses yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était tout de même rassurant que l'Uchiha laisse sous-entendre qu'il ne serait jamais très loin. Il n'allait pas la laisser déboîter Madara seule.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait le cas. » Renifla Sakura. « Mais si j'y étais obligée ? »

« Fuis. »

« Et si je ne peux pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais traîner les choses ? » Se plaignit Sakura en prenant un air torturé.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils étaient là et on les laissait sans nouvelles. Initialement, ils étaient venus pour se procurer les gouttes d'Itachi. C'était chose faite et Sakura avait même pu travailler là-dessus efficacement grâce à Kina. Après un mois de travail acharné, elle avait rendu l'Uchiha opérationnel. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura ait accès à son laboratoire, il devait simplement continuer son traitement actuel et continuer ses infusions de bardane. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela donnerait après que la guerre lui soit passée dessus – s'il survivait – mais s'il avait pu faire face à autant de combats monstrueux alors qu'il était malade, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude pour la suite.

« Est-ce que Sôhei est le seul passeur du continent ? »

Il répondit par un mouvement sec de la tête.

« C'est étrange. Tu t'es absenté une seule semaine lorsque tu m'as laissée avec Kisame. Dans le rapport, il est dit que tu te trouvais ici, avec Jiraya. Comment as-tu pu être aussi rapide pour effectuer l'aller-retour ? »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire à la mention du rapport. En fait, Sakura n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'elle avait demandé à avoir accès à son dossier. Tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait appris lorsqu'il était avec Shisui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne le questionnerait jamais là-dessus.

« Il a rencontré un bunshin. »

« Oh. Et toi, où étais-tu ? »

Il garda le silence. Les sourcils froncés, Sakura observa sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre, puis déglutit en se détournant rapidement, les joues brûlantes. Quelques fois, elle aimerait juste oublier qu'elle pouvait _ressentir_ ce genre de choses.

« J'aurai préféré que tu t'abstiennes. »

« Tu étais membre de l'Akatsuki. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

Il fit glisser son regard le long de son visage, s'attardant sur ses pommettes roses, s'interrogeant à coup sûr sur la nature de la couleur. Quand il revint à ses yeux, son regard était impénétrable.

« Tu n'étais pas en cage. »

Madara aurait très bien pu la garder enfermée, certes. C'était moins risqué que de la laisser en liberté, en misant sur le simple talent de ses membres surqualifiés. Eh bien, Sakura avait survécu à sa semaine avec Kisame, non sans perdre un peu de dignité. Au moins, il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'argent.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que j'ai le profil du poste ? » S'amusa Sakura, peut-être un peu choquée.

L'aurait-il seulement tué, si elle avait sangloté le deuxième jour ? Elle se souvenait avoir ardemment souhaité qu'il revienne quand il était parti. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait décidé qu'elle en valait la peine ? Il avait misé beaucoup en la ramenant à la maison. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait tout déclenché.

« Si tu m'avais vu à Konoha… » Lâcha-t-elle dans un ricanement à peine audible. « Je voulais tout laisser tomber, et faire demi-tour pour te rattraper. »

Itachi se raidit soudainement, comme si elle venait de lui porter un coup. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui révélait ses sentiments, sans les nier ou les glisser entre deux mensonges. Après un silence crépitant de mots qu'il ne prononçait pas, il se détendit un peu et soupira. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait pensé à tout risquer pour lui et il soupirait.

Des gens pour qui il avait de l'affection, il y en avait peu. Elle n'exigeait pas des émotions qu'il n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître, même s'il en avait conscience. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile pour lui, ce n'était pas aussi naturel que chez les autres. Ses sentiments, sa famille lui avait appris à les étouffer précautionneusement. Chez eux, il fallait toujours être avare lorsqu'il s'agissait des choses importantes.

Itachi s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un croassement sonore se fit entendre. Ils levèrent la tête pour apercevoir un corbeau qui filait à toute allure, volant dans leur direction. Il plana quelques secondes en effectuant des ronds au-dessus d'Itachi, croassant plusieurs fois avant d'aller se poser sur une branche dans un bruissement d'ailes.

« Ils sont là. »

« 'Ils' ? » Répéta Sakura sans comprendre.

L'Uchiha se mit sur ses pieds en dépoussiérant ses mains. Sakura l'imita, les yeux rivés sur le chemin qui menait aux terres Kodon. Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un n'apparaisse, et ce n'était que Kina. Le garçon les aperçut sur le toit, et s'arrêta un instant avant d'agripper les bretelles de son sac à dos et de rejoindre le Temple au pas de course. Il les héla.

« Dites ! » S'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, la figure sale. « Ce sont des potes à vous, les types avec les bandeaux de la Feuille ? »

« Konoha ? » Sursauta Sakura avant de sourire en se tournant vers Itachi. « Jiraya ! »

« Ont-ils atteint le village ? » Demanda Itachi.

« Ouais. » Répondit Kina. « Ils posaient des questions sur une fille aux cheveux roses. La vieille Momoka a balancé. J'ai préféré vous prévenir au cas où. » Il marqua une pause avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. « Est-ce qu'il faut foncer dans le tas ? »

« Non, Kina. » Le refroidit Sakura. « Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on accueille des amis. »

Il pointa un index menaçant sur elle. « Tu me dois toujours un poing vengeur ! » Se plaignit-il.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Gloussa-t-elle. Déçu, il fit la moue et reprit le chemin de la maison en pestant.

Sakura observa Itachi à la dérobée, un peu contrariée qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de parler. Elle avait la nette impression que ça aurait été quelque chose de gentil. Pourtant, elle savait aussi que ça aurait été sans doute plus facile s'il l'avait juste envoyée bouler. Il était devenu son ami, et c'était quelque chose dont elle était fière. C'était une pièce de plus dans le puzzle d'Itachi Uchiha. C'était plaisant qu'il soit complexe, il y avait toujours une gloire sournoise à en tirer quand elle l'assemblait. Elle avait souhaité être celle qui le déchiffrerait, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas de sang sur ses mains, contrairement à ses amis qui tentaient de la convaincre qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal.

* * *

 _L'agonie est éternelle, Konan._

Ces mots, elle les entendait encore sortir de la bouche de Nagato. C'était un souvenir particulièrement paisible. Elle n'avait jamais vu son compagnon se montrer aussi tendre que ce jour-là. Tandis qu'elle le priait de renoncer à cette folie, à stopper Madara tant qu'il en était encore temps, lui se contentait de lui sourire tristement. Elle avait fini par l'accepter, le front posé sur son genou et lui qui lui caressait les cheveux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Konan constata qu'elle était face contre terre, et que ce n'était que le vent qui s'infiltrait dans ses mèches. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle s'était simplement endormie, ni Nagato ni Yahiko n'étaient là. Ils l'attendaient autre part.

Faible, Konan parvint à rouler sur le dos, une vive douleur lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle avait toujours envie de fermer les paupières, s'assoupir, mais le ciel retint toute son attention. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, un magnifique arc-en-ciel se dessinait à travers les nuages. Le spectacle lui arracha un sourire douloureux. À présent, Madara, cette souffrance, son sang qui ruisselait sur le sol jusqu'aux caniveaux…Tout lui était indifférent. Son heure était venue, et pourtant c'était encore si long. Elle avait hâte de les retrouver. Ses lourdes paupières gagnèrent le combat, et elle s'assoupit à nouveau. À son réveil, l'arc-en-ciel avait disparu, remplacé par un ciel bleu et dégagé.

Elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, puis sa vision se brouilla, et ses yeux louchèrent lorsqu'une silhouette apparut près d'elle. Somnolente, Konan sentit néanmoins son cœur rater un battement à la vue d'une chevelure rouge. Son cœur battait toujours, et pourtant il était là. Il venait mettre fin à cette agonie qui n'en finissait pas. Il lui manquait tellement…

« Nagato… » Gémit Konan d'une voix faible. Elle tenta de lever le bras, mais il était trop lourd. Elle avait perdu trop de sang, elle n'avait plus aucune force. Il l'aida en lui soutenant le coude, tressaillant lorsque sa main entra en contact avec sa joue. D'une simple caresse, Konan sut que ce n'était pas Nagato qui l'avait trouvé. Lentement, elle récupéra sa main pour la laisser retomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux, déçue.

« Konan. » L'appela Sasori. « _Konan_. »

Elle se concentra pour voir son visage, dénué d'expression. Elle lui jeta un regard froid.

« Où est Sakura ? » Demanda-t-il alors. « Où est ma sœur ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il l'empoigna par le cou, lui arrachant un halètement. Sa main glissa vers l'arrière de son crâne pour empoigner ses cheveux. Sasori planta ensuite ses yeux glacials dans ceux de Konan. « Réponds-moi. Était-elle ici ? Madara l'a-t-il eue ? »

« Vous ne l'aurez pas. » Parvint à murmurer la femme avant d'étirer les lèvres.

Sasori fronça les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux. Il sentit son talon s'humidifiait dans ses sandales. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il baignait dans une flaque de sang. D'une main, il ouvrit le manteau de Konan pour vérifier sa blessure. Son visage s'adoucit à la vue du trou sanguinolent dans sa poitrine. Cela voulait dire que Madara était frustré, sans quoi il l'aurait directement achevée. Il avait sans doute obtenu le Rinnegan, mais était reparti sans les informations qu'il cherchait.

« Itachi avait raison. » Dit Sasori, s'affaissant près de son corps. « Nous aurions dû rester sur nos positions. »

Si seulement il pouvait résister à ce contrôle… Quand on lui posait une question, il répondait. Quand on lui dictait ses actions, il le faisait. Ne lui restaient que ses pensées pour maudire les deux hommes, entretenir cette haine qu'ils lui inspiraient. Parfois, même sa raison était contre lui. Il aurait mieux fait de rester mort. De rester mort avec ses secrets.

« Qui… »

Il la dévisagea, la trouvant nettement plus expressive maintenant que durant toutes les années où il l'avait connue.

« Kabuto. Il m'envoie chercher des infos. J'imagine que Madara a fait la même chose ? »

Elle hocha la tête une fois.

« Au moins, elle est loin d'ici. » Reprit pensivement Sasori avant d'observer tranquillement la rivière de sang qui passait entre eux. « Je peux t'emmener à la cachette. Le Serpent pourra sûrement faire quelque chose. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, se demandant pourquoi la Mort ne venait pas à elle. Elle était en train de trépasser, et pourtant elle l'écoutait encore radoter. Où étaient ses compagnons ?

« Sasori…Emmène-moi là-bas. Emmène-moi auprès d'eux. »

Il le fit. À leur arrivée, le Sanctuaire était à moitié détruit, Madara avait forcé l'entrée. Sasori s'en approcha en contournant les obstacles jusqu'à apercevoir les deux tombes. L'une d'elles était ouverte, et il grimaça en apercevant le visage de son ancien chef. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le vrai Pain, il n'avait jamais supposé qu'il y en eût un. Les paupières n'avaient pas été refermées, et pourtant il souriait, quelle ironie. Madara n'avait aucun scrupule. Lui non plus. Konan gémit de souffrance et Sasori la déposa au sol. Machinalement, il referma les paupières de Nagato puis la tombe, exauçant la prière silencieuse de Konan qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il l'entendait pleurer, plus par rage que par douleur.

Il savait ce que c'était. Ils faisaient tout pour ne rien ressentir, le cœur devenant le corps, une enveloppe juste bonne à abriter la vie, une vie futile. Mourir devenait plus simple, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien qui les retenait. Il l'avait compris durant son combat avec Sakura. L'immortalité avait été jusque-là utile, parce qu'il avait tout perdu, il n'avait pas voulu se perdre à son tour. On devenait plus fort quand on ne ressentait rien. Parallèlement, on avait bien plus à perdre lorsqu'on avait dans le cœur des êtres chers. Échouer était frustrant. Pour cela, il haïssait cette nouvelle vie où sa sœur qu'il croyait morte en couche devenait son fardeau. Elle lui imposait un devoir, mais il n'était pas Itachi. Il ne concevait pas mourir pour elle. Il était plutôt frivole dans cette vie. Ou alors, était-ce encore sa raison inapte ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura Konan lorsqu'elle se réveilla, se sentant balancée entre ses bras.

Il ne répondit pas, poursuivant sa route.

« Le Sanctuaire… » Souffla Konan. « Je veux mourir avec eux. »

« Ils ne veulent pas de toi. » Il lui broya le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils ne venaient pas la chercher pour qu'ils soient réunis à nouveau. La condamnaient-ils parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu les protéger ? Protéger la promesse de Nagato ? Elle était faible sans eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Reprit la voix sans émotion de Sasori. « Tu survivras. Tu es plutôt coriace. Je vais te garder. »

Elle ferma les yeux, et plongea dans les abysses.

 _L'agonie est éternelle, Konan. Tout comme tes fleurs de papier. Ils pourront bien leur couper la tige qu'elles ne mourront jamais._

* * *

« Ce n'est pas Jiraya… » Marmonna Sakura quand plusieurs silhouettes apparurent près du pont non loin de là.

La nuit était tombée et seules les lanternes qui pendouillaient permettaient d'y voir quelque chose. Jiraya avait quelque chose d'imposant tant dans la silhouette que dans la démarche, il n'en faisait pas partie. Avec curiosité, Sakura plaça ses mains autour de ses yeux et se penchant pour mieux voir. Elle se redressa si vite qu'elle faillit tomber du toit.

« Je rêve ! » S'écria-t-elle alors. « SHIKAMARU, C'EST TOI ?! »

Surpris, le groupe s'arrêta pour chercher l'origine de la voix. L'un d'entre eux finit par la trouver, la désignant du doigt. Il trottina sur quelques mètres afin de voir son visage.

« Mocheté, c'est toi qui es en haut ? »

« Saï. » Siffla-t-elle. « Un jour, je vais vraiment te botter le cul ! »

Il lui fit son sourire avant d'être rejoint par Shikamaru, les deux autres, dont Yamato et un ANBU d'après son masque. Elle nota cependant qu'ils avaient tous la même tenue réglementaire et transportaient probablement des provisions dans leurs sacs.

« Ohé, Sakura ! » La salua chaleureusement Shikamaru. « C'est bien toi ? »

« Qui d'autre, à ton avis ? » Répondit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. « Jiraya n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Galère, il est occupé ailleurs. Il nous envoie faire le sale boulot. »

« Capitaine Yamato. » Dit Sakura avec un mouvement de la tête respectueux qu'il lui rendit. Elle fit de même avec l'ANBU, en retrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour descendre ? » Lui lança Saï.

« Eh bien… »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir le visage d'Itachi. Il s'était brusquement retiré du tableau à leur arrivée. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il n'y avait pas de doute sur la réaction du groupe lorsqu'ils le verraient. Jiraya avait mal fait les choses, visiblement. Son propre visage se durcit.

« À quoi pensait Jiraya ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas lui qui disait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur messager que lui-même ? À quoi il joue ? » Et puis elle vit son expression à lui. « Non ! Non, non, non ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu as _encore_ remis ça ? »

« Bon sang, femme, à qui tu parles ? » La voix de Shikamaru était si proche que Sakura se pétrifia en même temps que lui. « Oh, _merde_! » Jura-t-il avant de détourner les yeux dans une expression incrédule.

« Le balai, Shika… » Murmura Sakura d'une voix lasse alors que les trois autres les rejoignaient d'un bond sur le toit.

« C'est… »

« Il est… »

« Et surtout, on respire. » Leur rappela la jeune fille en s'attirant leurs foudres.

Juste pour que les choses soient claires, et aussi parce qu'elle n'aimait pas leur attitude hostile, Sakura se rapprocha du côté d'Itachi. Assez près pour déterminer la nature de leur relation, assez loin pour ne pas les faire douter. Il régnait une tension palpable, l'air était tellement lourd qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant que le toit à moitié écroulé ne s'effondre pour de bon. Shikamaru observait déjà les ombres qui gesticulaient sous leurs pieds. Par précaution, Sakura chargea légèrement son poing.

« J'ai juste une question. » Saï brisa le silence d'un ton tranquille. « Si l'on se bat, est-ce que tu nous soigneras quand même tous à la fin ? »

Shikamaru le bouscula avant de toiser l'Uchiha avec méfiance. « Il a été annoncé qu'Itachi Uchiha était mort. »

« Qu'as-tu encore fumé, Shikamaru ? » Renifla Sakura, l'air mauvais. « Tu vois bien qu'il ne l'est pas. »

Loin de sa flemme habituelle, le Nara conserva un visage grave tandis qu'il tournait rapidement les yeux vers elle.

« À moins que tu sois bonne comédienne, ce que je sais que tu n'es pas, cette information était tout sauf erronée. »

Sakura fut heureuse que la nuit masquât ses joues devenues cramoisies par la gêne et la colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ça, et Ino n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler d'abord. Elle lui fit les gros yeux, mais Saï avait toujours la manie de la rendre dingue, juste pour le plaisir de voir une explosion d'émotions. Ça l'intriguait toujours.

« Oh. Alors, c'est pour cette raison que tu étais en dépression. » Sourire typique.

« Je n'étais pas en dépression ! » Hurla-t-elle de frustration. « Relis tes foutus bouquins ! Bon sang, bouclez-la et dites-nous ce que vous fabriquez ici ! »

Shikamaru soupira, notant au passage la posture nonchalante de l'ennemi. C'était à peine rassurant, bien que ses yeux étaient noirs, il n'avait besoin que d'une microseconde pour s'armer de sa saleté de pupille.

« Je préférerai vérifier ton identité, pour le coup. Rien n'est sûr en ce moment. »

« Surtout en ce moment, tu veux dire. » Railla Sakura. « Nom de nom, vas-y, pose ta question ! »

Il n'hésita pas. « Quel a été le plan que j'ai exposé à Sakura, et quelle a été sa réaction ? »

Elle lui lança un regard glacial en se léchant les lèvres, comme pour purifier toute insulte qui tenterait de franchir ses lèvres, et il y en avait un paquet.

« Pour Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha doit mourir. Et j'ai accepté à condition de convaincre Naruto moi-même. » Shikamaru parut satisfait, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de déclencher. « Je me porte garante de lui. » Ajouta Sakura en désignant son coéquipier. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne pensait pas au nombre de façons dont il pouvait supprimer le stratège. Ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois… » Laissa sous-entendre Shikamaru sur un ton lourd de reproches.

« Ma question, Shika. »

« Tu ne vérifies pas nos identités ? » S'enquit Saï, visiblement ennuyé.

« Avec un balai dans le cul comme le vôtre, il n'y a aucun doute sur vos identités. » Et c'était un cas général, ils avaient tous l'air si constipés. C'était un peu amusant, en fait. Elle aimait bien voir l'effet que la simple vue d'Itachi leur faisait. Être la seule à ne pas le craindre la rendait un peu spéciale. C'était probablement pour ça qu'Itachi la laissait gérer l'affaire elle-même.

« La Guerre a commencé. Nous avons escorté Godaime jusqu'au point de rencontre, Jiraya s'occupe de rassembler les dernières troupes. » Résuma brièvement Shikamaru. « Une réunion s'est tenue afin de débusquer le traître. Nous avons été chargés de rencontrer le contact pour échanger nos informations. »

Sakura échangea un regard rapide avec Itachi. Elle fit de son mieux pour y mettre toute sa colère, lui promettant un enfer éternel s'il ne lui expliquait pas ça plus tard. Il parut amusé.

« Je suppose que vous ne saviez pas de qui il parlait. » Soupira la femme en revenant à eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? » S'agaça le Nara. « Sakura, comment a-t-il survécu ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, Shika. » Répondit-elle doucement en évitant de regarder Saï. « Et tu peux t'adresser à lui, tu sais. »

C'est ce qu'il fit, comme s'il avait reçu l'autorisation. « Itachi Uchiha est le nukenin le plus recherché à Konoha. Comment pourrais-tu être l'informateur ? »

« Avez-vous apporté les documents ? »

Ils tressaillirent lorsque sa voix s'éleva, mais ils reprirent vite contenance. Les cinq mâles se défièrent du regard, laissant Sakura pantoise au milieu de ce gâchis. L'idée de les laisser s'entretuer lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle la chassa.

« Ok, les gars. Ça fait trop de testostérone pour moi. » Capitula-t-elle. « On se détend, nous ne sommes pas entre ennemis. »

« Juste comme ça, Sakura, tout le monde est persuadé que _tu_ travailles avec l'ennemi. »

« C'est l'opinion que tu as de moi ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. » S'adoucit Shikamaru face à son expression blessée. « Je suis content de te voir. »

« Moi aussi alors cesse de poser des questions, et fais confiance à ton instinct. »

C'était plutôt problématique, puisque son instinct lui hurlait de s'emparer d'elle, de la glisser dans sa poche pour l'éloigner de ce type atroce. Le pire était que l'Uchiha avait l'air de savoir exactement à quoi il pensait, il le fixait tranquillement comme s'il le défiait d'essayer. Quand il le raconta plus tard à Sakura, elle lui dit qu'il délirait et s'engagea dans un monologue où elle condamnait les hommes trop protecteurs autour d'elle. Néanmoins, Shikamaru avait la certitude que ce gars-là la protégeait, il lui fallut juste un peu de temps avant de savoir de quoi.

L'ANBU fit le premier pas en s'avançant jusqu'à eux, un rouleau dans une main gantée qu'il présenta. « Uchiha. » Le salua-t-il avec un respect surprenant.

L'Uchiha s'empara du rouleau en inclinant la tête, mettant fin à l'hostilité présente.

« Je suis certain que le Commandant de l'ANBU aurait mieux sa place sur le terrain qu'ici. » Émit l'Uchiha.

Sakura ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ANBU soit le Commandant. Grand Dieu, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré officiellement, mais elle avait toujours eu un certain respect envers celui-là, rien que pour la formation austère des membres de sa filière, rien à voir avec celle donnée par la Racine. À cause de la familiarité de leur échange, Sakura devina qu'il était le même Commandant que servait Itachi lorsqu'il était lui-même ANBU, lorsque ce n'était pas Danzô. Ça rendait les choses encore plus croustillantes.

« Nous devrions aller ailleurs. » Suggéra Shikamaru, soudain mal à l'aise, tandis que le toit fragile craquait sous leurs pieds.

* * *

« Il manque des pages. » Constata Sakura en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'Itachi lisait.

C'était le cadeau de Kabuto, un livre d'information qu'il avait confié à Naruto lors de leur rencontre. Sakura n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui était écrit sur les pages, il faisait trop sombre. Itachi trichait avec le Sharingan, mais sa mauvaise vue le forçait à tenir le livre près de son visage. Se fichant de se donner en spectacle, Sakura sautillait autour de lui dans l'espoir de s'en emparer, mais il persistait à le tenir hors de portée. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, ce fut les restants de pages qui semblaient avoir été arrachées à la fin du bouquin. Itachi choisit ce moment pour refermer la chose dans un claquement sonore, lui volant un regard courroucé.

« C'était déjà comme ça quand Kabuto nous l'a donné. » Expliqua Shikamaru qui surveillait étroitement les moindres faits et gestes de l'Uchiha.

Ils avaient installé leur campement un peu plus loin, dans la clairière qui servait d'entraînement à Sakura. Cette dernière était fière d'avoir pensé à ramasser tous les shurikens qui traînaient la veille. La situation était des plus improbables, elle ne les avait jamais vu autant sur leurs gardes. Itachi feignait l'indifférence, mais elle était assez proche pour détecter la tension extrême de son corps. À quelques détails près, il était redevenu la machine à tuer qu'elle avait un jour cru qu'il était, l'esprit ailleurs et pourtant prêt à dégainer à tout instant. Elle lui serait reconnaissante de ne pas s'en prendre à ses amis, même s'ils étaient de parfaits idiots. À part Saï, personne ne savait.

« C'est une copie conforme de la section cinq du Bingo Books, rien ne diffère. L'équipe a vérifié minutieusement. » Dit ce dernier.

La section cinq du BB était uniquement destinée à l'Akatsuki et à ses membres. Kabuto leur avait donné son soi-disant travail, un livre où il avait recopié à la main des informations que tous possédaient déjà.

« À quoi bon ? » S'exaspéra Sakura. « À quoi bon nous donner quelque chose que nous avons déjà en notre possession ? »

« C'est la question en or. » Répondit Yamato. « On pense qu'il y a un code là-dedans. Le problème, c'est qu'il est introuvable. »

« Si c'est le cas, tout le monde pourrait y avoir accès. » Pratiquement tout le monde gardait un BB sous la main.

« Ouais, mais tout le monde ne le verrait pas forcément. » Rétorqua le Nara, son regard calculateur analysait le visage de l'ennemi, mais c'était comme observer Mirai. Comme tous les bébés, la fille de Kurenai ne savait que sourire ou pleurer, tirer la tronche et froncer les sourcils sans qu'il n'y ait une seule raison apparente. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait appris à l'Académie, on ne pouvait pas toujours en apprendre énormément rien qu'en analysant un visage. Celui de l'Uchiha semblait avoir été gravé dans la roche comme ceux des Hokages. S'il avait trouvé quelque chose, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Yamato pressa Itachi en lui demandant s'il avait détecté un indice, mais il les ignora tous les deux en se rapprochant du feu. La figure de Kina avait viré au vert lorsqu'il avait vu les nouveaux venus rassembler du bois. Le souvenir de la maison en flammes l'avait tristement marqué, mais Itachi lui avait promis qu'il ferait en sorte que le feu ne se propage pas. Ça aurait pu passer pour un drapeau blanc, mais Sakura remarqua qu'il évitait de se tenir dans l'ombre.

« Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sont à l'appel, et on sait grâce à toi qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. » Dit Saï. « À moins qu'ils n'aient recruté récemment, les pages manquantes restent inexpliquées. »

Sakura interrogea Itachi. « Le réseau d'espions, peut-être ? »

Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Avec les moyens de l'organisation, le réseau devait être vaste. Il s'agissait certainement de simples mercenaires ou, comme elle avait pu le constater, des hauts membres de différents gouvernements. Ces personnes-là savaient comment bien se protéger.

« Il s'agit de la tienne, et celles de Madara. »

Bouche bée, Sakura finit par lui arracher le livre des mains. « Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en faisant voler les pages.

« Le Bingo Books est en changement constant. La mort de Deidara y figure, mais cela est arrivé bien après ton adhésion. Tu étais le dernier membre, il est correct de penser que tu es donc la dernière à avoir été répertoriée. » Répondit l'Uchiha, elle tressaillit sous son regard cramoisi et froid, mais ses Sharingan disparurent immédiatement derrière ses cils quand il cligna des yeux.

 _Même quand il pue l'arrogance, il est sexy_. Ricana Sakura Intérieur. _Tu devrais l'embrasser._

« Ferme-la. » Grinça Sakura, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle aperçut la mâchoire de Shikamaru se fracasser sur le sol. Quant à Itachi, un muscle tressauta sur sa joue. « Je ne m'adressai pas à toi. » Crut-elle bon de préciser. De toute façon, ils la prenaient déjà tous pour une dingue. « Mais il manque quatre pages, il resterait donc d'autres personnes à identifier. »

Il la contredit d'un coup sec du menton avant de désigner le livre ouvert. « Les traces sont différentes. » Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le papier. « Celles-ci ont été arrachées comme un ensemble. »

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail. « Trois pages seraient suffisantes pour Madara… » Marmonna-t-elle en hochant la tête. « En le dissociant de Tobi. »

« Tobi n'est définitivement pas Madara. » Railla Shikamaru qui observait l'échange avec un mélange de fascination, incrédulité et horreur.

« J'ai remarqué. » Dit sèchement Sakura, elle gémit ensuite de frustration. « Pourquoi nous retirer ce qu'il y a de plus important ? Rien ne vaut plus que des infos sur Madara ! Ce livre est la preuve que Kabuto complote contre lui, non ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa. Quand elle ne réfléchissait pas au problème, Sakura se retenait de glousser. De toute leur vie, ils n'avaient certainement jamais imaginé qu'ils se poseraient autour d'un bon feu de camp en compagnie d'Itachi Uchiha, coopérant sur un même problème. Peut-être que Kina pourrait leur apporter des grillades ? Elle exploserait de rire à cette situation cocasse.

« C'est peut-être ça, le code ? » Suggéra tout à coup le Nara. « L'absence de code. »

Le regard attentif d'Itachi se fit alors profondément pensif.

« Difficilement déchiffrable, si l'on ne le voit pas. » Intervint à son tour le Commandant ANBU.

Les mains sur les hanches, le livre coincé entre-deux, Sakura les regarda tour à tour. Ces trois-là étaient foutrement plus puissants qu'elle ne le serait jamais, et trois fois plus intelligents. Elle avait l'impression d'être une fourmi que leur intellect allait finir par écraser sur le sol. Elle claqua la langue et rendit le bouquin.

« Gérez ça vous-même ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons. « Votre QI rassemblé, on ne peut même pas suivre une seule pensée ! »

Elle avait besoin d'un bain. Son entraînement matinal et la tension accumulée lui donnaient une drôle d'odeur. De mauvaise humeur parce que l'enfant qu'elle était ne pouvait toujours pas jouer dans la cour de ces grands – grands malades, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Néanmoins, elle prit un malin plaisir à sentir leurs regards noirs vrillés sur son dos. Il n'y avait plus d'arbitre. Tant pis s'ils se battaient, au moins elle ne s'ennuierait pas à son retour. S'il le voulait, Itachi les maîtriserait tous les quatre. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Et ainsi peut-être, _peut-être_ que les autres se rendraient compte que l'Uchiha n'était pas le monstre qu'il prétendait être.

* * *

À son retour, Saï lui demanda si elle avait tenté de se laver les organes internes étant donné le temps qu'elle avait mis pour revenir. Sakura lui tira la langue et pris place entre Shikamaru et lui, la joue pressée contre l'épaule de Saï. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils lui manquaient autant avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir Naruto et Ino sous la main, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient prêts à faire la même chose, rien que pour la soulager d'un poids.

« Tu n'es pas Mocheté ainsi. » Lui dit calmement Saï en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches roses désordonnées, lui demandant indirectement l'autorisation. Avec un petit sourire ravi, Sakura acquiesça.

Le changement de Saï avait été agréable. Respectueux, il n'avait jamais pris la place de Sasuke dans leur vie. Au contraire, il était une bouffée d'air frais. Naruto était trop ingénu pour remarquer la façade, il pensait juste que sa Sakura était devenue forte et pouvait tout endurer, Sasuke finirait bien par s'en rendre compte. Saï était plus attentif, toujours affable et doué de petites attentions, sans jamais en faire trop. Parfois, c'était juste la raccompagner à la maison, ne la quittant qu'après une promesse de se reposer entre deux quarts de travail.

« J'imagine qu'on s'est inquiétés pour rien. » Émit Shikamaru, un peu ronchon après avoir constaté que tout allait bien pour elle. C'était un village charmant, le gamin avait l'air sympa et l'Uchiha semblait l'avoir adoptée. Et dire qu'ils avaient fait un scandale à l'Hokage.

« C'est toujours rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un le fait. » Répondit Sakura avec un ton plein de nostalgie. Elle se tenait droite afin de permettre à Saï de lui tailler correctement les cheveux à l'aide d'un kunaï.

En vérité, elle aurait pensé que plus personne ne se souciait qu'elle soit à l'aise ou non avec tout ceci. On lui avait mis la destruction du village sur le dos, crachant sur son sacrifice en l'associant réellement à l'Akatsuki. Quand il s'agissait de deux ou trois personnes isolées comme lors du conseil, c'était sans conséquence, mais lorsqu'on parlait de milliers d'habitants à qui elle avait plus d'une fois apporté son aide, c'était soudain étouffant comme sentiment. Dans un cas comme ça, même le soutien de Tsunade ou celui de ses amis, ceux qui comptaient vraiment, était difficilement compensable.

« Ils ne te connaissent pas comme nous. » Répliqua Shikamaru. « On n'aurait rien pu faire sans toi. Pain nous aurait pris par surprise, enfin, plus qu'il ne l'a fait. Au moins, on a eu le temps de se préparer. »

Sakura se mit à rire, à son grand étonnement.

« Non, ce n'était pas moi. La preuve, j'étais au Mont Myoboku et j'y suis restée sans savoir. Non, » Répéta-t-elle en conservant un sourire énigmatique. « L'information venait de lui. »

Plus loin, Itachi se tenait à l'écart, perché sur une branche. Il était en compagnie du Commandant ANBU. Ils leur tournaient le dos, mais ils parlaient certainement. De quoi, c'était un mystère, mais son petit doigt lui disait que le Commandant était au courant de quelque chose, ou il ne se tiendrait pas autant à proximité de l'homme. C'était inévitable. Maintenant que Sasuke avait tout appris, la vérité allait finir par se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. La question étant de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses, d'après Itachi et Tsunade. Jiraya et elle étaient plus confiants.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit lui, la source. » Émit pour la énième fois Shikamaru. « Je m'attendais à tout, mais là... »

« Ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant, après avoir parlé à ton père. » Renifla Sakura.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Tout ce que Shikaku lui avait dit, c'était qu'elle avait laissé sous-entendre au conseil que l'Uchiha aurait très bien pu se faire manipuler par Madara quand il était gosse, et qu'elle défendait cette thèse avec ferveur. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr que cet Itachi était du genre à se faire manipuler ou intimider.

« Tu laisses beaucoup de questions en suspens. »

« Oh, allez, Shika. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Il est de notre côté, c'est le plus important, non ? »

« C'est toi qui le dis. »

« Pas seulement moi. Jiraya, Godaime, même Naruto si tu lui demandais. »

Shikamaru tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. « Naruto était dans le coup ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris. Naruto, le même Naruto qui défendait corps et âme Sasuke ?

« Il ne sait pas qu'Itachi est en vie. » Répondit Sakura. « En fait, seule une poignée est au courant. Il vaudrait mieux que vous teniez votre langue. »

Et elle ne plaisantait pas, Constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

« Galère. » Soupira-t-il. « Tu m'en demandes beaucoup. »

« J'ai confiance en lui. » Dit-elle avec hésitation au bout d'une minute de silence. Elle sentit que Saï cessait toute activité avant de reprendre quelques secondes après, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait juste décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main.

Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas seulement ça. On dirait que tu es son ombre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas si collante que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« On ne marche pas sur sa propre ombre. »

Godaime avait dit qu'elle disposait des meilleures protections. Tu m'étonnes. Ce gars-là avait sa réputation. Même avec une équipe complète, le Nara savait qu'il le tiendrait à peine en haleine. Il existait des prodiges qui n'apparaissaient qu'une fois tous les centenaires, il avait fallu qu'il devienne leur ennemi. Tant qu'il se tenait tranquille, cette rencontre pouvait bien finir. Et s'il protégeait pour x raisons Sakura, ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

« Il faut que je te dise. » Reprit Shikamaru. « Jiraya nous a ordonné d'abandonner la traque de Sasuke. »

« C'était prévisible. » Acquiesça Sakura avant de lever les mains en signe de défense quand elle vit son regard soupçonneux. « Hé ! Je n'ai rien dit ! C'est lui qui nous a espionnés. Mais bon, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

« J'ai essayé de convaincre Ino de prendre exemple sur toi. » S'exaspéra-t-il, déçu.

« Tu l'as probablement vexée, goujat. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée d'arrêter Sasuke, mais de se frotter à lui. Il a fait muter son Mangekyô. Contrairement à Kakashi ou Itachi, il peut l'utiliser sans damage. »

Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

« Tu rigoles ?! »

C'était dommage que Sasuke ne puisse pas en profiter pour voir aussi le monde à travers les yeux d'Itachi. Ça leur épargnerait d'avoir à le raisonner, ce qui allait demander une bonne dose d'endurance et de patience.

« À l'heure actuelle, je suppose que seul Naruto peut rivaliser. »

« Et lui ? » S'enquit brusquement Shikamaru en désignant l'aîné.

« Je…préfère ne pas trop spéculer. » Dit lentement Sakura. Il devenait plus facile, pour ne pas dire moins impossible, de deviner les expressions et humeurs de son compagnon. Elle le croyait lorsqu'il disait qu'il mettait Sasuke de côté. Son cadet venait de réaliser qu'il avait toujours continué d'être son grand frère chéri, et pourtant il venait de condamner le monde. S'il ne respectait pas les idéaux d'Itachi, il y avait peu de chances qu'il l'écoute seulement. Et peut-être que dans le fond, Itachi en avait tout simplement marre de le protéger, ou plutôt marre d'échouer en essayant de le protéger. Il comprenait enfin qu'il n'avait pas à le faire tout le temps. Il agissait enfin pour lui-même, non plus pour Sasuke seulement.

« Pourquoi ? » Insista néanmoins Shikamaru, absent à tout cela. « Ça fait des années que Sasuke le traque. S'il a survécu à l'affrontement, c'est qu'il peut tenir le rythme. »

Ils avaient tous déjanté en apprenant que Sasuke avait réussi à abattre l'une des plus grandes menaces qui planaient sur le monde. Presque tout le monde avait perdu espoir, même les oinins avaient abandonné la traque d'Itachi. Cet homme avait donc bien une faiblesse, c'était ce qu'ils avaient dit avec soulagement. Et pourtant, il était là.

« Juste, laisse tomber, Shika. » Soupira Sakura en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés, savourant leur légèreté et l'odeur florale qu'ils dégageaient. « Saï…Merci. »

« Ça n'a pas de sens… » Marmonnait le Nara à côté.

Sakura lâcha un gros soupir agacé. « Que t'a dit Jiraya exactement ? »

« De ne pas trop réfléchir. » Répondit-il avec une grimace. « C'est à se demander à quoi lui pensait. »

« Il nous parle de son contact depuis sept ans, maintenant. » Dit doucement Sakura.

« Sakura, c'est Itachi Uchiha. »

« Ne pas trop réfléchir, Shika. » Se moqua-t-elle en lui tapotant la tête.

Elle savait que ce serait difficile pour les autres, même pour ceux qui connaissaient la vérité et ceux qui l'apprendraient. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis sa rencontre irréelle avec Itachi. Au début parce qu'elle le pensait mort, ensuite parce qu'il était inconcevable de le voir revenir un jour à Konoha. C'était ironique, comme situation. Comme s'ils pouvaient rendre publique sa mission pour lui permettre de recevoir leur pardon. C'était à eux de lui demander pardon, mais ils ne le feraient jamais. Tout ce qu'ils verraient là-dedans, c'était que quelqu'un était prêt à tous les exterminer froidement si c'était nécessaire à la prospérité du village.

Sakura remarqua que Shikamaru l'étudiait, son regard pointu semblait lui transpercer la peau à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait lui assurer que la fille qu'il avait toujours connue se trouvait bien là, profondément ensevelie certes, mais là quand même. Elle avait toujours cet air fougueux, teinté d'une légère douceur qui lui était propre, mais quelque chose était parti, son regard était différent. Ils l'avaient tous remarqué, mais ils n'avaient pas osé le dire à voix haute. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne voulait pas savoir, peu importait qui elles concernaient.

« Il y a eu une descente chez tes parents. » Annonça-t-il tout à coup.

Elle se tendit un peu, puis relâcha les épaules. « Ouais. C'était inévitable, je suppose. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton amer. Ce genre de bombe explosait à la figure de tout le monde. « Comment ont-ils réagi ? » Demanda-t-elle après une brève hésitation. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de faire pleurer sa mère ou faire perdre sa joie de vivre à son père. Après tout, sa vie avait été heureuse jusque-là, ils en avaient le mérite.

« Baaah…J'en sais trop rien. On a tous été interrogés. Plutôt durs, ces mecs de la Racine. Rien de personnel. » Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son coéquipier.

« Pas de mal. » Le rassura Saï.

« La Racine ? » Siffla Sakura qui venait de réaliser. « Ma parole ! Danzô, ce sale…. »

« J'ai reçu la permission d'y assister. » Dit rapidement Saï. « Je gage que tu aurais été satisfaite du respect mutuel de l'échange. »

« Si c'est une manière de me dire que ce fumier respecte les conventions, c'est inutile. Respectait. » Corrigea Sakura. « J'espère juste que Sasuke a pris son temps. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours été peu subtile dans ses choix de mots, mais… « C'est un peu excessif, non ? » Il se massa le menton, ennuyé. « C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre, et il avait des méthodes assorties, mais la situation demandait des décisions drastiques. »

« C'est ce que je dis, Sasuke a bien fait. »

« Je voulais dire l'inverse. »

« Je te pardonne ton erreur de jugement. »

Le Nara ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, il ne connaissait pas assez ce type pour le défendre plus et Saï ne souhaitait pas intervenir. Danzô était son Hidan à elle, bien que ses raisons demeurassent encore inexpliquées pour la plupart. Pour l'adoption, c'était compréhensible, mais elle ne regretterait jamais ses parents actuels. Pour Sasuke… Eh bien, elle l'avait aussi condamné, donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça. De toute façon, Saï et elle avaient une attitude étrange depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, comme s'ils jouaient à _nous-avons-un-secret_ , mais qu'ils ne diraient rien. C'était d'un chiant !

« Pourquoi le Commandant de l'ANBU est ici ? » S'enquit ensuite Sakura en désignant l'homme aux côtés de l'Uchiha. Son masque était accroché sur sa hanche, il parlait à visage découvert à son interlocuteur.

« Il a été assigné à la mission. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu sur aucune équipe, pas même sur celles que j'ai faites avec l'ANBU. Quand je demandais une audience, on me disait qu'il était trop occupé à gérer les équipes. Alors, pourquoi est-il là plutôt qu'en train de gérer les équipes ? »

On n'envoyait pas une telle personnalité juste pour échanger des informations, peu importait le degré de menace de la personne en face. Le dernier point ne comptait plus, l'homme savait quelque chose, bien trop ouvert avec l'Uchiha. Non. Il avait sa propre mission, une qui nécessitait qu'on lui dise la vérité sur Itachi l'espion, mais laquelle ? Sakura fronça les sourcils. Au même moment, Itachi consentit à la regarder, les paupières mi closes, sa façon d'analyser les gens, comme pour effacer de moitié l'apparence qu'ils se donnaient. Sakura sourit maladroitement, et il tressaillit avant de se détourner. Oui, quelque chose se tramait.

« Pas possible ! » S'étrangla Shikamaru, accaparant son attention. « Sakura, on dirait Hinata ! » Parvint à articuler Shikamaru après avoir avalé sa salive à trois reprises.

« Quoi, Hinata ? »

Hinata. Oui, elle aurait aimé être un peu plus comme Hinata. Discrète, maladroite, d'une infime douceur, et pourtant, le courage se glissait dans des replis improbables chez elle. Héritière de clan, elle n'avait pas l'air de subir les attentes de son père, pas comme le trio Ino-Shika-Chô et encore comme moins comme Itachi. Si c'était le cas, elle n'en montrait rien. C'était peut-être à cause de sa timidité. Quand on est timide, personne ne vient nous chercher des noises. S'ils essayaient… Les veines battantes du Byakugan lui avaient arraché un frisson, une fois.

« Je veux dire, Hinata quand Naruto passe dans le coin. »

Sakura regarda Shikamaru. Shikamaru regarda Sakura. Sakura regarda Saï. Saï regarda Sakura. Sakura regarda Shikamaru et Saï. Shikamaru, Saï, Yamato, Itachi et le Commandant regardèrent Sakura.

« Oh. » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle s'était levée d'un bond sans s'en apercevoir, alertant tous les autres. Les joues en feu, elle reprit sa place. « Ne ricane pas. » Grinça-t-elle en empoignant Saï par le col.

« Mais ça explique pas mal de chose… » Reprit Shikamaru en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres par réflexe.

« Comme quoi ? » Maugréa-t-elle.

« Eh bien… » Commença-t-il en se grattant la tête. « Déjà, le fait que tu fais plus...plus… »

« Plus ? »

« Plus… »

« Plus femme ? » Proposa Saï et Shikamaru supposa que c'était le terme adéquat.

« Galère. » Se plaignit laconiquement Shikamaru. « Tu t'enfonces dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. »

« ….Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai choisi. » Ne put s'empêcher Saï, ce qui le fit rougir. Il n'y avait qu'Ino et Temari qui faisaient rougir Shikamaru ! Temari parce qu'elle le taquinait tout le temps, Ino par son langage cru et loin d'être chaste.

« Une minute, les gars. » S'autorisa Sakura, à l'Ouest. « De quoi vous parlez, exactement ? »

« … »

« … »

« _Oh Kami !_ » Gémit-elle enfin, le visage passant d'une couleur à l'autre, surclassant les nuances les plus prononcées du rouge. « C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Écoute, Sakura… » Shikamaru secoua la tête, la mine grave. « Ça va déjà mal pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais il… ça ne remplacera pas Sasuke. »

Sakura cligna des yeux, puis s'assombrit.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit-elle froidement. « Et tu n'y es pas du tout. Je n'ai rien fait, espèce d'abruti. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Mi-soulagé, mi-fatigué, le Nara se massa les tempes dans un soupir. « J'en sais rien. Tout est si bizarre ici. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ferais mieux de l'être ! » S'énerva Sakura. « Et toi ! » Elle enfonça son index dans la poitrine de Saï. « Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ! »

Vexée, blessée et honteuse, elle eut envie de s'éloigner afin de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Évidemment, elle s'était mise dans cette galère toute seule, aucun de ses amis ne penserait à l'épauler dans cette situation. Quand elle y pensait, eh bien, c'était incorrect, de la folie même, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qui portait préjudice à Konoha.

« Oh, allez, femme, ne réagis pas comme ça. » Soupira Shikamaru, embêté. « C'est difficile pour tout le monde en ce moment. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Personne ne le saura, et on ne posera pas de questions. Quoi que tu aies fait, ce sont tes affaires. »

Soupçonneuse, Sakura se calma néanmoins. « Parfois j'oublie que c'est toi le cerveau du groupe. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu penses que ça ferait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »

« Si ça ne change pas le fondement de tes principes, bon sang non, femme. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de fêlé, ça c'est sûr. » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Mais c'est audacieux, bordel. »

« Mon allégeance est intacte. » Elle avait une drôle de voix, dérangée par la pensée qu'elle mentait peut-être un peu. Elle était fidèle aux préceptes du village, fidèle à son statut, mais elle ne souhaitait pas défendre ce que les dirigeants appelaient _le nécessaire_ , une réalité difficilement concevable. Des bienfondés de leurs encouragements tacites, il ne restait qu'une illusion.

« La Guerre nous fait tous un peu perdre la boule, je suppose. » Émit le Nara. « Aah. Neji s'est fiancé. »

« _Neji_ ? _Fiancé_ ? » Associer les deux était aussi ridicules que juxtaposer Madara et Paix. Le Hyûga avait plus de réserve que n'importe qui, il lui faudrait des années pour envisager le mariage. D'ailleurs, il n'avait personne à sa connaissance.

« C'est vrai. » Répondit calmement Shikamaru. « C'est le clan. Ils veulent la garantie d'une succession…au cas où. »

« Oh. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont prêts à privilégier la branche secondaire pour la direction ? »

« Eh… Même si Neji n'en ressort pas, Hinata est toujours l'héritière, mais ils ne comptent pas trop là-dessus. »

Ça la mit en colère. « J'espère que lorsqu'elle reviendra en fonction, elle leur bottera les fesses ! Hinata n'a rien d'une faible ! Elle a affronté Pain ! Elle manque juste un peu de confiance en elle, elle finira bien par s'affirmer. »

« Ouais, mais le clan ne peut pas se permettre de perdre et leur dirigeant et les deux héritiers. Et comme Hinata n'est pas prête de se marier ou à assumer une relève directe… »

« Je déteste le système de clan ! » S'exclama Sakura avec une série d'injures. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient réussi à unir Neji par intérêt. Cet idiot réagissait comme l'Uchiha, soumis et prêt à tout assumer pour son clan. « Et Godaime n'a rien dit ?! » Elle connaissait Tsunade, elle aurait secoué Hiashi, juste pour lui rappeler qu'il s'agissait de son neveu et pas d'un coq qu'on envoyait aux poules.

« Le Hokage n'a pas l'attribution de se mêler des affaires internes des clans, Sakura. C'est à la discrétion des Hyûga. Hinata s'est confiée à Kurenai, et Kurenai m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle. Dis-toi qu'elle a même renouvelé ses sentiments à Naruto avant qu'il parte. »

Sakura eut un minuscule sourire en imaginant Hinata et Naruto, asphyxiés par une montagne de sentiments mignons qui les rendaient timides. « Eh bien, qu'a-t-il répondu ? » S'impatienta la jeune fille, avide de potins romantiques après avoir passé des semaines à refouler ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours porté des choix plus complexes que ceux de ses amis, simplets. On pouvait excepter Ino.

Une minute s'écoula avant que Saï ne consente à intervenir. « Naruto est amoureux de toi, Sakura. »

La gorge serrée, elle sentit son cœur se fissurer un peu, accablée par la souffrance qu'elle lui occasionnait. Elle avait pensé que ça s'en irait avec le temps, qu'il finirait par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote, qu'il y avait Hinata. Elle ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire en fait. Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation qu'ils avaient tous fait à un moment où à un autre. C'était la réponse évidente.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on radote à ce sujet. » Murmura-t-elle ensuite, par peur d'avoir la voix rauque.

« En fait, c'est une préoccupation générale. » Admit Shikamaru. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout le monde se sent concerné, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

« Même toi ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il, un peu surpris. « Bon sang, manquerait plus que ça ! Nos parents nous laissent tranquilles. La Guerre est bien trop préoccupante pour s'occuper de ces trucs chiants. »

Elle le bouscula gentiment. Il appelait trucs chiants une femme, des enfants… Il n'y avait que Shikamaru pour ce genre de choses.

« C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant. » Déclara Sakura, embêtée. « Je n'ai pas pensé à ce qu'on perdrait si on y restait. À ce qu'on laisserait, à ce qu'on n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire, ou de recevoir. À ce qu'on manquerait. »

Le plus triste, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle. Elle avait dépassé ses vieux chemins de pensée, il n'y avait plus de but suffisamment intéressant pour qu'elle s'y attache. Elle s'inquiétait pour son entourage, mais ne trouvait pas le moyen de le faire pour elle-même. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'espoir de se marier un jour, ou d'avoir des enfants. Si elle devait mener la même vie que Tsunade, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait grand-chose à y perdre. C'était une option qu'elle acceptait, qu'elle assumait. Ils étaient Shinobis, ils prenaient des risques.

« Tu as un don pour motiver les gens, toi. » Lâcha finalement Saï.

« Je suis en cavale, Saï. J'ai tout le temps d'entretenir les mauvaises pensées. »

« Tiens, ça me rappelle que… » Shikamaru se leva brusquement pour aller trifouiller dans son sac. Quand il revint, il tenait un paquet soigneusement emballé dans un papier chic, entouré d'une ficelle. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Un cadeau ! » S'exclama Sakura, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. « Mais…je croyais que tu ne savais pas que j'étais ici ? »

« On le savait, c'est de la part de tout le monde. C'est sa présence à lui qu'on ignorait. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Une plaque ! » Découvrit Sakura après avoir déchiré le papier sans remords. Sur la face d'acrylique, ses nom et prénom étaient gravés, suivis de l'inscription _Chef de Service_.

« On a pensé qu'il manquait quelque chose à la reconstruction de l'hôpital. » Précisa Saï.

« Ils ont intérêt à me faire de place ! » S'écria-t-elle, tout excitée avant de plaquer Shikamaru contre elle. « Merci, merci ! »

Il lâcha un juron en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos, expirant profondément quand elle le relâcha pour sauter sur Saï. Il marmonna que c'était juste un petit cadeau, mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En d'autres mots, c'était comme lui dire qu'elle avait toujours sa place à Konoha, quelque part dans une petite pièce qui n'était rien qu'à elle. C'était amplement suffisant.

« Saï ? Saï, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. » Dit doucement Sakura, coincée entre ses bras. Trop reconnaissante, elle ne voulait pas utiliser la force.

« …L'Uchiha nous regarde. »

« Et alors ? »

Shikamaru ricana.

« C'est bien de la prévention, non ? » Demanda Saï avec incertitude. « C'est ce qu'on fait dans ces moments-là. »

Sakura gloussa. _Saï. Mon cher Saï._ Elle se libéra avec un sourire tendre. Elle était si contente qu'ils soient tous les deux-là. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de volonté, elle pouvait encore s'accrocher à ses racines, et qu'elle trouverait un jour de nouveaux repères encore meilleurs.

« C'est si voyant que ça ? » Murmura plus tard Sakura avec inquiétude, nichée contre le bras de Saï, et observant Itachi.

Shikamaru lui décocha un regard éloquent. « T'as pas idée. »

* * *

« Alors… » Commença prudemment Sakura. « C'est assez bizarre, non ? »

En fait, elle avait l'impression que des deux, Itachi était le plus à l'aise avec la situation. Elle supposa que ça serait sans doute son cas si elle aussi possédait le meilleur jeu. Elle devait bien admettre, bien qu'à contrecœur, qu'elle avait vaguement envisagé l'affrontement. Dans un autre monde – celui qu'elle avait récemment quitté pour sauter à pieds joints dans celui-ci – elle aurait probablement clamé la défaite, en sous-effectif. Avec le soutien d'Itachi (c'était une vision enrobée de confiture, comme s'il avait besoin d'une béquille !), rien ne pouvait l'amener à battre en retrait. Et c'était peut-être ça qui était bizarre, mais les choses étaient maintenant ainsi : elle se sentait toujours plus en sécurité lorsqu'Itachi était à proximité. Elle aurait choisi son camp, avec un brin de culpabilité certes, mais sans hésitation.

Les gens avaient tous le loisir de choisir leur source de réconfort, un lit, un pull, parfois un animal ou simplement leurs enfants. Son esprit tordu avait choisi l'Uchiha, le genre de source de réconfort qui ne tenait justement pas à apporter du réconfort. S'asseoir près de lui était suffisant, même si les regards pesants de Shikamaru et de Saï dans son dos la gardaient tendue. C'était à la fois amusant et agaçant d'imaginer que ses amis s'attendaient à ce que l'Uchiha dégaine brusquement pour lui tailler la peau, incapable d'accepter qu'il puisse simplement la laisser prendre ses marques autour de lui. D'ailleurs, Sakura soupçonnait Itachi d'en être également conscient et d'en profiter un peu pour les monter en pression. Il n'avait rien contre eux, contre Konoha, mais l'occasion était trop belle. Après tout, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait préféré à ses amis.

« Erroné. » Lut à l'envers Sakura, soudain maussade. « Il y a mieux pour rectifier le tir. » Itachi était installé en retrait, occupé à vérifier minutieusement d'un air studieux le livre de Kabuto et le Bingo Books. Plus précisément, la page de sa coéquipière. La majeure partie du papier était en italique, et placée entre guillemets suivie par le mot ERRONÉ en grand caractère d'imprimerie. Les accusations qu'on lui portait en somme. Tsunade avait donc fait le nécessaire, c'était encourageant.

Itachi ne semblait pas voir le livre, il avait le regard lointain, plongé dans ses réflexions. Sakura s'empara donc du bouquin en parcourant ses informations, nullement intéressée par sa lecture, mais plutôt par les questions qu'elle avait en tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Kabuto a retiré ma page ? Tu penses qu'il détient des informations qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne ? Des choses qu'on ignorerait ? »

« Possible. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils venaient ? » Enchaîna-t-elle en tentant de rester détachée. « Je trouve étonnant que tu acceptes que d'autres soient au courant de ton retour. Ou de notre emplacement. »

Elle parvint à attirer son attention de cette façon. Après plusieurs jours et plusieurs expériences de la sorte, Sakura en était venue à la conclusion qu'Itachi était toujours intrigué par ses tentatives de le gronder. Dans son esprit acéré, il était probablement inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse un jour se le permettre. Quatre des meilleurs Shinobis de Konoha se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui et gardaient les poils hérissés, tandis qu'une femme d'1m60 tapait du pied sous son nez quand elle n'était pas contente. Quand il ne l'ignorait pas, il se moquait d'elle. Dans de rares occasions, ses essais infructueux lui donnaient l'ombre d'un sourire, mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Ils avaient le don d'oublier volontairement tout ce qui pouvait donner l'impression qu'ils partageaient quelque chose, même d'infime. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas de malaise.

« J'ai spécifiquement demandé des personnes en qui tu aurais confiance. » Il choisit ses mots avec soin.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. « C'est très…prévenant de ta part. » Lâcha-t-elle mi-surprise, mi- soupçonneuse.

Son regard se posa brièvement sur la plaque qu'elle avait déposée près de son genou avant de remonter sur elle. Il inclina légèrement la tête. « Je présume que tu apprécieras un moment. »

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de préciser, Sakura tourna brusquement la tête pour fusiller les deux garçons du regard, ils regardèrent immédiatement ailleurs. « C'est bon. » Marmonna-t-elle. « C'était largement suffisant pour en profiter. » Ils avaient obtenu bien trop de révélations de sa part, elle ne voulait pas s'enterrer davantage.

« En effet. » Murmura-t-il, presque inaudible.

Elle rougit un peu en effleurant ses mèches coupées, se rappelant soudainement s'être vautrée paresseusement contre Saï en public. Puis elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur le problème, une ombre plana au-dessus d'elle.

« Capitaine Yamato. » Le salua-t-elle d'un sourire. De toute évidence, il était le seul avec le Commandant à ne pas se sentir trop dérangé par la proximité de l'Uchiha. D'habitude, il était le plus prudent d'entre tous, ce qui rendait cet acte plus courageux que circonspect. Cela dit, Yamato faisait partie des forces spéciales, ça le rendait un peu spécial. « Je n'ai pas bien pris le temps de vous saluer tout à l'heure. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas parti avec Naruto ? »

Il fit un vague geste de la main avec un sourire tranquille. « Naruto peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi. »

« Sans personne, vous voulez dire. » Rectifia Sakura avec amusement.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément que Naruto se retrouve sans adulte pour le tenir, il y avait bien Gaï, mais il avait son caractère bien à lui. Elle savait que Gaï savait se montrer ferme, il avait d'ailleurs formé son équipe à la perfection, mais il fallait beaucoup de patience pour gérer Naruto. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, Kakashi non plus n'avait pas accompagné l'Uzumaki. Pour sa sécurité, Godaime lui avait assigné les meilleurs lors de ses déplacements à l'extérieur du village, Kakashi, Jiraya ou Yamato. Peut-être que Godaime avait décidé que la Guerre requérait justement les compétences des meilleurs et avait fait confiance à Naruto.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se laissera berner ? » Demanda ensuite Sakura.

« C'est Naruto… » Laissa sous-entendre Yamato en haussa les épaules.

« Il était tout excité de recevoir une mission classée S. » Intervint Shikamaru. Yamato ayant franchi l'espace de sécurité entre eux et l'Uchiha, les autres s'étaient permis de se rapprocher comme s'ils avaient reçu l'autorisation. De toute façon, Itachi les ignorait, de nouveau plongé dans sa contemplation. « Gaï et Aoba l'accompagnent, mais on lui a dit que c'était lui, le chef d'unité. »

Sakura éclata de rire. « À la bonne heure ! Et ça ne lui a même pas mis la puce à l'oreille ! »

« Même s'il voulait s'échapper, l'île est confinée. » La rassura Saï lorsqu'elle émit l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait se rendre compte de la supercherie.

« Ça va le rendre fou. » Répondit Sakura avec gravité. « Imaginez qu'il se transforme ? Vous auriez vraiment dû l'accompagner. » Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Yamato.

Il hocha la tête d'un air pensif, et Sakura jeta un regard réprobateur à Itachi, lui reprochant inconsciemment d'en être la cause. Seulement, il ne la vit pas, l'ombre de ses mèches camouflait une partie de son visage, mais elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient levés vers Shikamaru, une lueur rouge brillant sournoisement dans son regard.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque Kina était venu planter son drapeau blanc. Incapable de dormir d'après ce qu'il avait marmonné maladroitement à Sakura, il s'était attelé à leur préparer de quoi manger. Kina était loin d'être idiot, il avait sûrement senti la tension extrême qui régnait depuis l'arrivée de l'équipe. Il gardait un regard hostile envers ces étrangers qui empiétaient sur sa propriété, bien que moins embêté par ce détail que par leurs intentions qu'il pressentait inamicales envers l'Uchiha. Sakura trouva cet aspect de lui très mignon et lui chuchota qu'elle s'occupait du problème. D'ailleurs, Saï lui avait avoué que sa brève absence les avait amenés à prendre leurs distances les uns avec les autres plutôt que de mettre leurs capacités en commun. Elle était le joker, et elle aimait ça.

De ce fait, Sakura se sentit obligée de les rassurer quant à la soudaine bienveillance de Kina, et que non, la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée. Il n'y avait aucun effort, ils supportaient tous la situation plutôt que de l'accepter simplement., Sakura avait décidé de garder sa place près d'Itachi, elle comptait aussi là-dessus pour lui prouver qu'elle était fidèle et digne de confiance. Ils mangèrent donc dans un silence absolu, dispersés. De plus, aucun ne le disait à voix haute, mais ils avaient tous l'esprit dirigé vers leur continent, préoccupés par ce qu'il s'y déroulait tandis qu'ils savouraient un repas chaud. Ainsi, Sakura s'étonna de voir Shikamaru les rejoindre sur leur branche d'arbre pour s'adresser directement à Itachi.

« Shikamaru ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas remis les pieds à Konoha depuis des années. » Dit-il à voix basse. « Comment as-tu su ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas, jaugeant calmement le Nara. Pour ce qu'elle savait, Sakura crut comprendre qu'il éprouvait un certain respect pour Shikamaru. Ça devait être la règle de bienséance des génies comme eux, ils pouvaient bien se détester qu'ils respecteraient quand même l'habileté de l'esprit de l'autre. C'était soit ça, soit elle était juste une idiote, parce qu'elle se sentait totalement perdue par l'échange soudain.

« De quoi tu parles ? » S'enquit-elle en les regardant tous les deux.

Shikamaru garda un long moment le regard rivé sur celui d'Itachi. Le fait même qu'il le fasse sans crainte la laissait perplexe. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, la mine grave.

« Le collier de Shodaime a été brisé lorsque Kyûbi a pris le contrôle la dernière fois. Techniquement, Yamato ne peut plus réprimer Kyûbi. »

« Oui, et alors ? » Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre le problème.

« Sakura, il ne peut plus réprimer Kyûbi. » Répéta Shikamaru.

Elle les dévisagea durant un instant qui leur parut interminable, juste parce qu'ils prenaient conscience de son minuscule cerveau qu'ils lui pardonnaient volontiers. Puis elle sursauta brusquement, contente que l'ombre de Shikamaru la garde cachée à la vue des autres. Itachi haussa un sourcil. D'ailleurs, elle leva un regard mauvais sur lui, réprimant l'envie de cogner.

« Là tu as fait fort. » Grogna-t-elle. « Très fort. »

Il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir envoyé une carte postale à Madara, c'était la même chose.

« Cela dit, il utilise le Mokuton… » Reprit Shikamaru.

C'était un élément important. Yamato était le seul survivant des expériences d'Orochimaru, il était le seul à manier le Mokuton. S'il était l'espion, trois options étaient envisageables : il était manipulé, il ne l'était pas, ou ce n'était pas le vrai Yamato. À moins qu'il y eût un autre utilisateur de la technique, la dernière option n'était pas valide. Quant aux premières, les pupilles Uchiha étaient expertes dans l'art de la manipulation, car Yamato n'était pas un traître. Peut-être avaient-ils simplement exagéré, peut-être que Yamato n'avait tout simplement pas voulu leur dire qu'il était désormais incapable d'être utile à Naruto et avait feint le mensonge ?

« Il va falloir être convaincant. » Conseilla Sakura en fixant Itachi. D'une certaine façon, elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Ses pupilles ne lui mentaient pas, mais il était le seul à les posséder. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il gardait son Sharingan activé le plus souvent possible ce soir. Le plus inquiétant était de savoir que l'ennemi avait à coup sûr dû noter ce détail…

« Je me salis rarement les mains. » Émit froidement l'Uchiha, comme s'il était ennuyé par cette perspective.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, s'éloigna sous leurs regards frustrés. Il était dangereusement calme face à la situation, eux étaient en quelque sorte paniqués. Enfin, Shikamaru gardait son sang-froid, son cerveau déjà occupé à trouver une solution ou une alternative qui affirmerait que l'Uchiha s'était trompé. Seulement, Itachi n'aurait jamais monté un tel plan s'il n'était pas sûr de son coup. En vérité, il n'avait pas cherché à la contenter, Sakura l'apprit de sa bouche par la suite, il avait juste émis des hypothèses.

« Tu as un doute ? »

« Pas toi ? » Répondit Shikamaru. Il secoua la tête. « C'est trop facile. »

Ils avaient passé le village au peigne fin en interne, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ce type ne pouvait pas avoir tout deviné de loin. C'était impossible, même avec une intelligence supérieure à la normale. Et peut-être que le Nara ne voulait pas non plus accepter le fait qu'il ait pu se laisser berner aussi facilement. Deux de ses ennemis qui le devançaient, c'était impensable.

« Il a les sens affutés quand il s'agit d'espions. » Le défendit Sakura, bien qu'inquiète.

« Ou il cache bien son jeu. »

Elle refusa cette idée. « Je ne crois pas. Il y a forcément une explication. »

« Sakura, tu as toujours été facilement convaincue. » Tenta Shikamaru. « Ces gens-là en profitent toujours. » Et par _ces gens-là_ , il parlait des Uchiha.

« C'est vrai qu'il est antipathique. » Avoua Sakura. « C'est un bon menteur, et il sait comment me manipuler, mais ce n'est pas un traître. Pour être honnête, je me fiche de ce qu'il fait et comment il le fait. Je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Tu ne peux pas être devenue si égoïste. »

« C'est une question de perspective, Shika. Prends un peu de hauteur. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule. « T'es complètement folle, mais je suppose que ça aidera le moment venu. »

« Le moment venu ? »

« Ouais. Quand il faudra expliquer ça aux autres, tu pourras plaider l'instabilité, parce que s'il avère qu'il a tort, il sera judicieux de réévaluer tes priorités. »

Sakura prit alors conscience des risques. Eh bien, oui, si ça tournait mal, le premier à blâmer serait le cerveau meneur. Confronter un espion, un ennemi était toujours synonyme de violence, il n'existait pas d'interrogatoire pacifique, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. Peut-être même qu'il n'y aurait pas d'interrogatoire du tout, et l'idée d'exécuter un potentiel innocent était horrible. Itachi avait bien trop endossé de meurtres pour lui en remettre un sur le dos. Sa docilité présente cachait un plan bien mené, mais il faudrait bien agir tôt ou tard.

« Ils ont écrit erroné. »

« Pardon ? »

« Erroné. » Répéta Sakura. « Comme si mes seules affiliations se résumaient à être l'apprenti de Tsunade, le reste étant juste erroné. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » S'exaspéra Shikamaru.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, mais lui sourit. « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. »

Il était vrai que se sentir protégée par les siens était plutôt agréable, qu'il y avait une certaine satisfaction à tirer quand ils mentaient pour lui éviter des ennuis, à cause d'une mission, un béguin ou des actes plus extrêmes. C'était d'autant plus rassurant de se dire que même si un ennemi lui faisait face, plus dangereux et mortel qu'elle, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'interposer. C'était se sentir appréciée, même si elle se demandait toujours si la personne ne la trouvait pas plutôt faible à la place. Elle s'était toujours promis d'y arriver un jour, et il était grand temps de s'affranchir de cette protection.

« Sakura. » La stoppa immédiatement Itachi quand elle bondit de l'arbre pour s'approcher du feu. Il s'était interposé à la vitesse de l'éclair, la dominant de toute sa hauteur avec un regard menaçant.

Elle observa ses traits patriciens, nullement intimidée par les pupilles rouges. « Mon plaisir. » Revendiqua-t-elle avec une confiance en soi qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Elle esquissa un sourire carnassier.

« Non. » Confirma-t-elle. « C'est une Guerre. »

Avec satisfaction, Sakura le vit tressaillir. Ils étaient bien trop proches, trop pour que personne ne se doute pas de quelque chose. L'aura menaçante de l'Uchiha planait dans l'air, ils étaient tous figés, dans l'attente du prochain mouvement. Le sien, mais ils avaient tort.

« Tu as gâché l'effet de surprise. » Murmura Sakura.

Après quelques secondes, Itachi décida qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de la sensation étrange que provoquait ce souffle contre son cou. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon. S'écartant pour la laisser passer, il se raidit en sentant une intrusion dans sa poche. Elle agit rapidement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Un sifflement sourd brassa l'air déjà chargé, et lorsque les deux shurikens s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit métallique assourdissant, ce fut l'alarme. Effarouchés, les hommes bondirent, mais l'Uchiha était immobile. Celui-ci se contenta de jeter un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Yamato dévia son regard du sien, rougeâtre, sur ses gardes. Puis un poing chargé vint s'écraser contre sa joue.

* * *

« C'est insensé. » Disait tout bas Shikamaru. « L'espion est censé être là depuis des mois, comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait rien remarqué ? »

« Je l'ignore. » Répondit Sakura, aussi bouleversée que lui.

« Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'il a eu des tas d'occasions de s'en prendre à Naruto, mais il n'a rien fait. » Renchérit Saï.

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas sa mission. » Supposa Shikamaru.

« Alors quelle était sa mission ? »

Ils attendaient déjà depuis un moment. À l'intérieur du Temple, Itachi et le Commandant ANBU interrogeaient leur prisonnier. C'était la plus longue nuit qu'ils aient passé. Aussitôt la confirmation reçue que Yamato était l'espion, Saï avait minutieusement vérifié chaque recoin du village, à l'affût du moindre danger. Sakura avait retourné toutes ses affaires, à la recherche d'un objet qui le relierait directement à l'ennemi. Quant à Shikamaru, il avait aidé à maîtriser le traître à l'aide de ses ombres vicieuses avant d'être écarté du reste. À ce moment-là, il apprit que sa mission en cachait une autre depuis le début, et que le Commandant était en charge de la plus importante. Depuis, l'ANBU avait recours à l'appui du Sharingan pour obtenir des informations pendant que les trois attendaient dehors.

 _« Haruno ! » Avait crié d'un ton menaçant le Commandant en apparaissant brusquement devant elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »_

 _« T'as perdu la tête, Mocheté ? »_

 _« Instable, instable…Galère ! »_

 _« Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? » Chuchota avec horreur Sakura à Itachi, sans faire attention à eux._

 _À plusieurs mètres, Yamato, qui s'était misérablement écrasé contre un arbre, se releva difficilement dans un ricanement à peine audible. Ça lui fit froid dans le dos, mais le plus choquant était son apparence. À l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé se trouvait un amas de chair blanche qui semblait se mouvoir de la même façon que les cellules formaient un kyste autour d'une infection pour la contenir. Quand ce fut fini, la partie gauche de son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain, mais formait un genre de spirale, comme putréfié._

 _« C'est quoi ça ? » Marmonna Shikamaru, stupéfait._

 _« Ce n'est pas Yamato. » Annonça calmement Saï, maître de lui-même._

 _« Dis-moi. » S'éleva une voix rocailleuse qui arracha un frisson à Sakura. « Comment as-tu fait pour comprendre ? »_

 _« Tu avais raison… » Bredouilla Sakura d'une voix blanche en serrant l'avant-bras d'Itachi._

 _« Trêve de simagrées. » Commença Itachi, impassible. « Montre-toi, Zetsu. »_

« Il était peut-être là pour toi. » Suggéra Saï. « C'est le sous-fifre de Madara. »

« Ou pour le Code. » Contredit Shikamaru. « Jiraya pense que Kabuto et Madara n'agissent ensemble que par intérêt commun, mais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à se trahir l'un l'autre dès que l'occasion se présentera. Le livre a dû attirer l'attention de ce taré. »

« Une chance qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps de le déchiffrer… » Souffla Sakura.

Elle avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Dans le fond, elle avait cru qu'elle ne tirerait rien de Yamato en le cognant, qu'il se relèverait juste en pestant de façon mordante, comme à son habitude. Elle l'avait fait pour en être sûre, et pour éviter des ennuis inutiles à l'Uchiha. On lui aurait pardonné sa méfiance si elle s'était trompée. Yamato l'aurait fait, en tout cas. C'était dans sa nature. Mais la simple idée que Zetsu aurait très bien pu se retrouver sur l'île avec Naruto lui donnait la nausée. Comment s'y était-il pris pour les tromper ? C'était la signature de Yamato qu'il portait ! Où était le vrai Yamato ? Et comment diable Itachi avait-il fait pour monter ce plan tordu ?

 _« Il va s'enfuir ! » Hurla Sakura en voyant le monstre fusionner avec la terre sous ses pieds._

 _« Oh non, mon grand. Tu ne vas pas nous quitter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Susurra Shikamaru en joignant ses mains._

 _Zetsu se débattit mollement contre l'emprise des ombres, son déguisement se relâchant à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Enfin, une paire d'yeux jaunes les fusillèrent du regard tandis que son corps était nu, différent de celui d'un homme, ressemblant plutôt à de la pâte qu'on aurait tordue, avec deux bras et deux jambes. Il s'immobilisa, lâchant des grognements sourds de frustration. Sakura retint son souffle. Comme l'avait dit Shikamaru, c'était trop facile. Itachi s'avança d'un pas lent pour faire face à la créature, les yeux rouges plissés._

 _« Tu es un clone. »_

 _« Je suis l'un des clones. » Précisa le monstre sans le vouloir._

 _Un sourire aimable étira les lèvres de l'Uchiha. « Tu m'en diras tant. »_

« Les voilà. »

Sakura se leva d'un bond et se jeta presque sur eux pour en savoir plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'avait-il découvert ? Qu'avait-il à cacher ? Que savait-il sur la Guerre ? Depuis quand était-il présent ? Où était Yamato ? Avait-il contacté Madara ? Le Commandant la toisa simplement, muet comme une tombe. Ce fut Shikamaru qui le força à parler, lui faisant remarquer que c'était la moindre des choses après l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, le mettant lui et son équipe en danger.

« Si ce qu'il dit est vrai… » Reprit prudemment le Commandant après leur avoir résumé la situation. « Si des milliers de Zetsu ont infiltré les rangs… Les Kages doivent être prévenus rapidement. Notre stratégie doit être revue dans son ensemble. » Shikamaru hocha la tête, se détournant pour préparer leurs affaires.

Sakura s'arracha les cheveux sous la pression. C'était la catastrophe. Tout le monde courrait au massacre ! Les dirigeants comptaient sur le déploiement de plusieurs unités pour mieux coordonner les actions, mais si elles étaient toutes corrompues… Et personne n'était capable de s'en rendre compte ! Zetsu avait la capacité de prendre l'identité de quelqu'un rien qu'en étant en contact avec son chakra. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yamato, et il avait ainsi pris sa place depuis l'attaque de Pain, renseignant Madara sur tous les changements.

« Comment as-tu su ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton las à Itachi.

« L'enlèvement d'Anko. »

Anko était la cible de Kabuto car ancienne élève d'Orochimaru et détentrice de son chakra. Madara et Kabuto n'opéraient pas pour la même cause, montaient même un plan l'un contre l'autre, chose prouvée par le livre secret que Kabuto leur avait laissé. Et si Madara acceptait Kabuto, c'était probablement parce que l'homme savait quelque chose à son sujet, il n'allait donc pas le laisser sans surveillance. Quant à Yamato, il possédait la capacité non quantifiée de contrôler les démons à queues. L'enlèvement d'Anko et le fait qu'elle et Yamato faisaient partie de la même équipe lorsque c'était arrivé était tout sauf une coïncidence. C'était le meilleur moment, l'occasion idéale, non seulement pour que Madara obtienne un atout, mais également pour espionner Kabuto.

« C'est un peu tordu, comme raisonnement. » Fit remarquer Shikamaru. « Mais Saï faisait aussi partie de l'équipe, et il n'a rien vu. » Il se tourna alors vers le concerné, les bras croisés, prêt à l'entendre dire qu'il confirmait cette version.

« J'ai été sonné quelques secondes. » Se souvint Saï en massant la joue. « J'imagine que ça a été suffisant. »

« Vous étiez la seule équipe à l'extérieur du village. » Admit Sakura. « La conclusion s'impose. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Saï est là aussi ? » Ajouta-t-elle. « Tu les soupçonnais tous les deux ? » Ce n'était donc pas pour lui faire plaisir…

« Pas exactement. » Il n'en dit pas plus.

« Est-ce que Zetsu est mort ? »

Le Commandant répondit par la négative.

« Je veux l'interroger. » Enchaina Sakura.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire de plus que lui. » Soupira le Commandant. « Il n'y a rien à en tirer. Ses souvenirs remontent à sa création, il ne sait rien de plus que ce qu'il doit faire. C'est de la chair à canon. »

« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas posé les bonnes questions. » Insista Sakura. Elle croisa les bras, butée.

« Écoutez, Haruno, vous… »

Surprise, elle dévisagea Itachi qui s'était de nouveau écarté de son chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Il ne lui laissait jamais aucune initiative. Dubitative, elle les contourna lentement pour se diriger vers le Temple, accélérant l'allure lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'on ne lui barrerait pas le chemin. Elle disparut à l'intérieur sous le regard des quatre hommes.

« Tu la laisses faire parce que tu sais qu'elle va y trouver quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Lâcha Shikamaru. Peu importe qui il était, ce mec venait de leur donner une nouvelle information qui pouvait les aider dans cette Guerre. Ses intentions n'étaient pas claires, mais ses actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

« Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer. » Répondit Itachi d'une voix lointaine, et pour ceux qui l'entendaient, c'était un sacré compliment.

* * *

« RÉPONDS-MOI ! » Rugit Sakura en lui assénant un nouveau coup de poing.

Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, prenant un plaisir animal à marteler le visage putréfié du Zetsu cloné, frappant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa figure ne soit plus qu'une masse de chair de substance soupçonneuse, avant qu'elle ne reprenne inhumainement forme. Lui ne disait rien, insensible à ce qu'elle lui infligeait. C'était plutôt comme s'il s'amusait, éclatant de rire à chaque fois qu'elle perdait les pédales. Il la menait en bateau, la poussant toujours un peu plus dans ses retranchements, se moquant d'elle. Ça la rendait dingue, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, celle de le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Toute sa raison l'avait quittée, il fallait que tout cela cesse, ou elle n'en finirait jamais.

« Sakuuuura ! Sakuuuuura ! » Chantonna le Zetsu quand elle reprit son souffle.

Prise par une inextinguible envie de meurtre, elle le fracassa contre le mur qui trembla sous leurs poids. Près de l'entrée, une partie de ce qu'il restait du toit s'écroula, mais elle n'en avait cure. Sa main autour du cou du monstre se resserra, son visage se plaça face au sien et l'odeur atroce de sa peau lui retourna l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que veut Madara ? » Répéta-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabe d'un ton féroce.

Il ricana, insensible à la douleur qu'elle pensait lui apporter. « Oh, allez. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

« Comprendre quoi ?! Qu'attend-il de moi ? Réponds, espèce d'enfoiré ! » S'exclama la furie en le secouant.

Le Zetsu sortit sa langue immonde et se lécha les lèvres, comme pour la narguer. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis qu'une division. Peu importe tes coups et ta rage, je ne ressens rien. Tu te fatigues inutilement. »

Elle le jeta à terre, toujours pour mieux le pilonner. Ses jointures étaient déchirées, elle s'en moquait. Même si Zetsu ne ressentait pas la douleur, elle pouvait sentir combien sa rage s'exprimait, elle était en pleine régression. Son besoin primitif l'emportait sur toute pensée cohérente.

« C'est ça ! Déchaîne-toi ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Il avait raison, elle se fatiguait inutilement. Plus elle le déchirait, mieux il se reformait. Son corps était fait d'une composition qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle avait l'impression de frapper dans un chewing-gum géant. Seulement, elle avait besoin de savoir, et il savait quelque chose.

« Elle dort, elle dort, Sakuuuura ! » Continuait de psalmodier Zetsu.

Elle leva un poing dégoulinant de sang.

« Et quand elle se réveillera…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Son rire mourut dans sa gorge lorsque sa tête claqua contre le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de taré ? » S'énerva Sakura.

« Ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? » Fit mine de s'étonner Zetsu d'une voix stridente.

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Ces médecins qu'on a tués, ils étaient sur la liste. »

Elle cessa de le frapper, éberluée, et se remit sur ses pieds en l'emportant avec elle par le cou. « Quelle liste ? »

Il eut un sourire franc. « Eh bien, celle que tu nous as donnée. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

Bouche bée, elle le dévisagea sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'avait donné aucune liste !

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?! » S'écria-t-elle, les nerfs à vif. Elle lui scalpa le bras sans qu'il ne crie, se contentant de s'effondrer contre le mur. Aucun sang ne s'écoula de la blessure. Il n'en avait pas une goutte, ou la pièce en serait déjà tachée du sol au plafond.

« C'est un peu hypocrite, Sakura. » Il reprit cette voix atroce qui la tournait en ridicule. « Tu es née pour servir. Après tout, l'espion qu'ils cherchent, c'est toi. Elle dort, elle dort, ELLE DOOOORT, SAKUUUURA ! »

La substance pâteuse de son corps gicla, salissant les murs et le plancher poussiéreux. Il ne restait plus rien hormis ces petits morceaux de chair inhumaine qui se mouvaient tels des vers. Un silence ténébreux s'installa dans le Temple, entrecoupé par sa respiration lourde et saccadée. Effrayée, fatiguée et totalement perdue, Sakura observait ses mains sanguinolentes qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle entendit à peine l'intrusion derrière elle, bien trop bouleversée par cet animal qui avait pris possession de son corps. Des flammes noires sortirent de nulle part pour venir lécher les chairs blanches, n'en laissant rien, pas même l'odeur immonde que la peau de la créature dégageait.

Le Commandant ANBU s'approcha de la scène tandis que le feu sacré disparaissait comme il était venu. Sa main gantée effleura le sol, sans trouver une seule trace de ce qui était Zetsu. Il se releva alors, tournant son visage masqué vers l'Uchiha. « C'était une preuve importante. » Dit-il sans émotion.

« Vous en trouverez suffisamment. »

Avec un hochement de tête et un dernier regard sur Sakura, l'homme quitta silencieusement la pièce. Itachi semblait attendre quelque chose, Sakura en l'occurrence, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait, mais elle n'avait jamais connu une aussi grande haine. Zetsu possédait des informations, elle l'avait juste liquidé sous la fureur. Que voulait-il dire ? L'Uchiha se déplaça pour lui faire face, refermant ses paumes sur ses mains pour les soustraire à sa vue.

« Tu as entendu… »

« Oui. »

« Tu savais ? »

« Oui. »

Elle gémit douloureusement, et se jeta contre lui dans un sanglot étouffé. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et y nicha son visage en pleurant. Il ne dit rien, mais elle finit par sentir qu'il levait ses mains pour les poser sur son dos avant de l'entourer de ses bras plus franchement. Il la laissa pleurer, présumant qu'elle en avait juste besoin, que c'était son devoir. Sakura se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, luttant pour à la fois respirer et se calmer. Elle en revenait toujours au même point. Même dans ses bras, le vide qui l'habitait ne se comblait pas. Rien ne le pouvait, rien sauf la rage qui l'avait animée quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

« On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. » Annonça Shikamaru. « Il faut prévenir tout le monde avant le déploiement, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Ils courent droit au massacre. » Il enfila son gilet à toute hâte, s'arma de ses affaires.

« Et si on les laisse se séparer ? » Demanda doucement Sakura, mal à l'aise. « Ça fera moins d'ennemis à gérer à la fois… »

« Ouais, si seulement on pouvait les différencier. » Grimaça le Nara. « Écoute, ça fait des mois que Zetsu se balade à Konoha, personne, je dis bien _personne_ , n'a réussi à le coincer. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Itachi, Sakura suivit son regard. Ils n'avaient rien dit lorsqu'elle avait quitté le Temple, les joues salies par la poussière et des traînées de larmes séchées, ses mains bafouées. Ses yeux rougis avaient à peine dégonflé, et elle se sentait toujours aussi malade. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait rien dire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça maintenant. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle comprenne seulement ce que ça voulait dire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux. Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Il eut un faible sourire. « Tu me connais mieux que ça. »

« J'en sais rien, Shikamaru. Personne ne lui dicte sa conduite… »

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? » S'étonna-t-il un peu. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, le visage déformé de fatigue émotionnelle. « Jiraya ne nous a pas seulement envoyés pour le code. Enfin, je suppose qu'ils avaient un plan bien à eux, mais il y a eu quelques changements au village. Maintenant que Danzô est mort, la Racine se retrouve sur le cul. Certains membres ont négocié avec Godaime pour échapper à un procès. »

 _Les petits malins._

« Ce n'est pas très plaisant, mais leur aide pourrait être la bienvenue. » Poursuivit Shikamaru.

« Ils collaboraient avec Madara. »

« C'est peut-être le bon moment de profiter d'une haute autorité, non ? »

« Haute autorité de quoi ? Quand Saï a intégré notre équipe, il se foutait bien des ordres de Yamato, il n'obéissait qu'à la Racine. Ils ont leurs propres règles… »

« Ils avaient un bon argumentaire, apparemment. » Shikamaru se gratta le menton où naissait une petite barbe. « Enfin, peu importe, Godaime a dissout l'organisation et a procédé à leur transfert. Si on peut appeler ça un transfert, ils ont intégré l'ANBU en tant que section spéciale. »

« Section spéciale trahison ouais... »

« Saï en fait partie. »

Elle le toisa un peu froidement. « Saï fait partie de l'équipe 7. »

Shikamaru soupira. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas vrai. En vérité, l'équipe 7 n'existait plus, tout comme l'équipe 8. Ils restaient ensemble par habitude. Ils étaient sortis diplômés depuis longtemps, et s'ils montaient les échelons ensemble, c'était par amitié, mais il n'existait plus aucune équipe. La nouvelle génération avait pris le relais, l'équipe 7 avait été reformée, supplantant l'ancienne. Le temps passait si vite.

« Quel est le rapport avec Itachi ? » Poursuivit Sakura, lasse.

« Godaime n'est pas si naïve que ça. Elle tient à ce que Konoha montre l'exemple, et avec tout le bordel que toi et Sasuke avez causé jusque-là, il serait préférable d'éviter que d'autres suivent. » Il fit une pause théâtrale avant de hausser les épaules. « Ils veulent qu'il intègre l'unité des forces spéciales en tant que leader adjoint. C'est la mission seconde du Commandant. »

Sakura se figea, bouche bée. « Tu-tu plaisantes ? »

Ils voulaient qu'Itachi rejoigne les rangs de l'Alliance ? Itachi ?

« J'aurai adoré. Surtout maintenant que je sais de qui ils voulaient parler. Cela dit, je suppose qu'on ne pourrait pas rêver mieux que d'avoir un mec de sa trempe avec nous. »

« Parce que c'est un génie ? »

Elle savait que Shikamaru ne digérerait pas aussi facilement ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit. S'il était arrivé quelque chose, il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie, s'il n'avait pas été tué à son tour. Peut-être qu'il respectait un minimum l'Uchiha maintenant, mais il souhaitait toujours condamner ses méthodes.

« S'il peut prendre le clan Uchiha par surprise, alors il peut nous être utile. »

« Shikamaru… »

« J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais, Sakura. » Lui dit-il avec un pâle sourire. « Des millions de vie sont en jeu. »

Elle hocha distraitement la tête. Elle rendit son étreinte à Shikamaru, fit la même chose avec Saï, puis les observa s'éloigner en direction du village, leurs sacs sur le dos. Ils étaient arrivés par la voie des airs, sur le dos d'un oiseau que Saï avait dessiné avec son encre. Ils auraient perdu cinq jours sans cela. Et maintenant, ils retournaient sur le champ de bataille. Sakura mourrait d'envie de les y rejoindre, mais elle avait encore quelque chose à régler ici. Le Commandant mit fin à sa conversation avec l'Uchiha d'un signe de tête respectueux avant d'emprunter le même chemin que les deux chûnins. Ils étaient venus à quatre et repartaient à trois. C'était à se demander combien de personnes allaient revenir de la Guerre ? Combien sur des millions ? Quel prix avait la vie humaine ? En avait-elle seulement un ? Si oui, qui le fixait ?

* * *

« Où est Madara ? » Demanda soudainement Sasuke, interrompant le silence qu'il partageait jusque-là avec Jûgo et Suigetsu. **

« Aucune idée. » Répondit l'épéiste. « Pas vu depuis que t'es passé sur la table. À ce propos, comment vont tes yeux ? »

« La douleur est-elle toujours aussi vive, Sasuke ? » S'inquiéta Jûgo.

L'Uchiha ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il entendit les deux autres faire la même chose, derrière lui. D'une main tremblante, il effleura les bandages qui enroulaient sa tête, placés devant ses yeux fermés.

« C'est ce que je veux vérifier. »

L'impatience et l'excitation dans sa voix donnèrent la chair de poule à Suigetsu. Juste pour ça, il était plutôt satisfait de faire partie du camp de ce mec-là. Malgré leur erreur avec Hachibi, ils formaient une équipe redoutable. Maintenant que l'Uchiha s'était greffé les yeux de son aîné, il l'était encore plus à lui tout seul. Il avait beau le répéter, Suigetsu s'inquiétait encore de son alliance avec Madara. L'homme masqué avait des projets, disons…originaux. Sasuke parlait de le tuer en dernier, lorsqu'il aurait acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs en combattant les ninjas de Konoha, ce qui signifiait plus de haine. Dans son langage, la haine était le pouvoir.

« Allons-nous faire quelque chose au sujet de Karin ? » S'enquit ensuite Suigetsu. « Elle est toujours à Konoha. »

Le repaire était plutôt calme sans la grande bouche de sa coéquipière, mais il avait fini par décider que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle était vraiment emmerdante, mais elle mettait de l'ambiance. Et puis, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle soit prisonnière. Même lorsqu'il l'insultait et qu'il la poussait à bout, elle faisait sa part en l'aidant quand il était en difficulté. Bon, ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais c'était toujours jouissif de lui mordre le bras plus fort qu'il ne devrait. De plus, Jûgo aussi se faisait du mouron pour elle. Tous deux avaient retrouvé la trace de Sasuke, mais n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était advenu de Karin avant que Madara ne le leur dise. Sasuke ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils étaient Taka, et Karin aussi en faisait partie.

« Je me moque de Karin. » Déclara Sasuke en atteignant la sortie. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte. »

« Mais si tu- »

« Restez-là et attendez mon retour. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, Sasuke sortit du repaire, guidé par ses sens. Il sentit le vent frais lui caresser le visage, savourant la sensation exquise. Il était enfermé depuis des jours, totalement plongé dans les ténèbres. Il portait ses pansements depuis son opération, ils lui donnaient chaud. Ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à être ouverts, se révélant à ce monde funeste. Lorsque Jûgo lui avait changé les bandages, Sasuke avait tenté de les ouvrir, mais une brûlure atroce l'en avait dissuadé. L'ancêtre Uchiha l'avait prévenu d'attendre. Néanmoins, il en avait plus que marre d'attendre le retour de Madara dans ce repaire miteux. Il voulait tester ses nouvelles capacités, il voulait tester les yeux de son frère.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour ça. » L'horrible voix de Zetsu s'éleva près de lui, suivie par les vrombissements de la terre qui bougeait. « Tu ferais mieux d'attendre le retour de Madara. »

« Je me fiche des conseils de Madara. » Dit froidement l'Uchiha tout en continuant de retirer les bandes. « Je le tuerai dans peu de temps. »

« Petit prétentieux ! » Siffla le Zetsu. « Tu ne vas pas- »

« Dégage. »

Avec rapidité, il dégaina sa lame qui siffla dans l'air et trancha la chair. Il entendit le buste du clone s'écrouler au sol, puis un silence confortable s'installa à nouveau. À l'extérieur, cela rendait nettement mieux. Les oiseaux qui chantaient à son oreille lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils l'appelaient, le pressaient. Ce chant ne leur était pas plus inné que le langage à l'homme, lui avait un jour appris Jûgo. Ces sons distincts, ils les avaient acquis au fil du temps, et s'en vantaient à quiconque se présentait. Ses yeux étaient comme ces oiseaux, ils avaient hâte de prouver leur valeur au monde.

« Je veux être seul. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me contrarier ? »

« Tu dois retourner à l'intérieur. » Maugréa Zetsu Blanc, l'originel.

« Je dois, je dois. » Ricana Sasuke. « Vous me faites marrer, tous les deux. »

Il ne s'opposa pas à la fureur grandissante qui montait en lui, il s'en embrasa même. Une énergie hors du commun jaillit de son corps. Elle l'entoura, le lécha, marquant sa peau de la façon la plus exquise qu'il soit. Il jubilait de posséder un tel pouvoir, une telle haine. Au-dessus de lui, Susanô se redressait, se présentant sous toute sa splendeur. Il ronronnait à ses oreilles, le cajolait dans ses bras de feu. Le Tempétueux Dieu des Valeurs lui accordait son allégeance, bien trop heureux de se sentir si puissant.

« ARRÊTE ! » Hurla Zetsu Blanc. « POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ÇA ?! »

Un rire démoniaque lui répondit, et il s'intensifia lorsque la lame de Susanô transperça le Zetsu originel, le condamnant à l'enfer. Les flammes noires consumèrent la créature qui gigota, s'époumonant de douleur. Ce simple mouvement fit trembler la terre, et pourtant, Sasuke le sentait léger autour de lui. C'était si pathétique. Ce monde prétentieux était incapable de supporter un tel déchaînement de puissance, mais lui le pouvait. Et il allait en profiter pleinement.

« SASUKE ! » Retentit la voix de Suigetsu. Haletant, il stoppa sa course folle. « P*****, c'est quoi ce chantier ?! »

« Sasuke ! » S'écria à son tour Jûgo. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je vous avais dit de rester à l'intérieur. » Soupira l'Uchiha tandis que Susanô disparaissait.

Suigetsu tiqua. « À l'intérieur ? Est-ce que t'as seulement ouvert les yeux, mon pote ? »

Il le fit.

C'était magnifique.

Ravi, Sasuke permit à ses deux sous-fifres d'observer ses nouvelles pupilles, impressionnés. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, il aimait ce mélange de peur, de fascination et d'envie. Les autres allaient rapidement connaître ces sentiments. Derrière les deux hommes, le repaire de Tobi ne ressemblait plus à rien, l'entrée était à moitié cachée par les roches éboulées. Il ne leur servirait plus à rien, alors l'Uchiha entreprit de le détruire intégralement sous les regards ahuris de ses compagnons.

« En route. Le ciel a changé. Je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

Ensuite, il bondit hors du cratère.

« Voir dans l'obscurité…Ils commencent déjà à me plaire, ces yeux. Itachi…Merci. »

Au loin, un croassement, puis plus rien.

* * *

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, le dernier coup. Il faut dire que c'était justement l'intérêt. Quel que soit le nombre, celui auquel on doit prêter attention est incontestablement le coup final. C'était comme être en pleine partie de shôgi, durant ce moment où l'on sait qu'on ne peut pas être plus mal. Shikamaru avait bien tenté de lui apprendre quelques tsumes,*** mais avant comme aujourd'hui, Sakura n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à sacrifier d'autres pièces. _Ce n'est qu'un jeu_ , avait soupiré Ino. Le problème, c'était que son shôji à lui était bien plus que divertissant, c'était une stratégie à lui seul, c'était une bataille qui faisait rage. Elle avait perdu fréquemment, tout le temps en vérité. Néanmoins, elle avait retenu une chose : plus elle tombait, mieux elle se relevait. Son adversaire avait bien joué, mais elle n'était pas encore en échec et elle protégerait son Roi coûte que coûte.

Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Elle n'en avait pas. _Fonce dans le tas_ , lui chuchotait furieusement la voix de Naruto. _Ne réfléchis pas_. Et c'était ça, le plus ironique. Elle avait déjà du mal à faire confiance aux autres, mais si en plus elle ne pouvait même pas se fier à ses propres pensées… À ce rythme, elle allait probablement devenir folle. _Devenir_ ? S'était moqué Itachi, d'une inflexion qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il pensait qu'elle l'était déjà. Le plus dur, c'était le fait de ne pas pouvoir se tenir près de ses amis par peur de les trahir, et ce – elle avait éclaté de rire – sans même le vouloir. Il n'avait rien dit, mais Sakura savait qu'Itachi était au moins aussi hésitant qu'elle. C'était ce qu'on ressentait généralement quand on avait une bombe entre les mains. Sauf que la bombe, c'était elle. Littéralement.

« Des questions te taraudent. »

« C'est souvent le cas. » Répondit maussadement Sakura. « Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu y réponds. »

Ou qu'il s'en souciait. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une question. Il ne faisait qu'énoncer ce qu'il savait. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner, il l'avait probablement senti dans son chakra, totalement perturbé. Le sien était stable, paisible. En l'examinant, elle constata qu'il était en harmonie avec son corps, les infusions médicinales avaient fait leur effet. Il y avait encore du travail, mais il allait bien, il n'y avait pas encore de signes de récidive.

« Ça devrait suffire. Juste, n'en fais pas trop. » Conseilla-t-elle en se retirant.

Il acquiesça lentement. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, les combats à venir leur demanderaient le maximum. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment un mensonge, mais c'était utile de rester évasif. Itachi reporta son attention sur le livre qu'il tenait, un peu frustré de ne pas avoir avancé du tout. Les autres étant partis, il ne restait plus que lui pour réfléchir au problème. Il s'y mettait un peu plus sérieusement maintenant qu'il pouvait légèrement relâcher sa vigilance.

« Ce que Zetsu a dit… À propos de moi. » Commença prudemment Sakura, tentant sa chance. « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

Il prit son temps, tournant une page avec une élégance nonchalante qui l'agaça. Puis il lui dit d'un ton très calme que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne s'y fiait pas venant de lui. En fait, il était le genre d'homme à croquer dans une pomme lorsque les autres s'ameutaient et s'agitaient dans la tourmente. Rien ne semblait important ou pressant à l'entendre.

« Ça en a pour moi. » Elle insista doucement, parce que si elle haussait le ton, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler sa panique. Pour le moment, elle se contenait. Elle n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Shikamaru et Saï, ils avaient déjà assez de réticence à la laisser derrière eux. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que si elle craquait, elle aurait encore plus de mal à encaisser ce qui allait suivre. « Qu'entendait-il par 'l'espion qu'ils recherchent, c'est moi.' ? »

Sakura lâcha un juron, et éloigna le Livre pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Le regard impénétrable de l'Uchiha se posa sur elle, et son visage fermé ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. Dans une autre vie, elle l'aurait remercié. Dans celle-ci, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne serait tranquille que lorsqu'elle saurait tout, dès lors elle serait en mesure de combattre. « Tu as dit que tu ne me mettrais pas dans une cage. » Lui reprocha Sakura. « Ce n'est pas ton rôle que de choisir mes combats à ma place. »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'Itachi la considérait longuement. Bon…eh bien, elle l'aurait voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Plus tôt, elle avait l'air d'une créature fragile. Ce n'était pas qu'il la protégeait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle réagirait. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un en temps de Guerre. Il choisit de garder la moitié pour lui.

« Ce qui permet à Madara de contrôler Sasori, tu portes la même chose en toi. »

Sakura cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Imperturbable, Itachi récupéra le livre de Kabuto et le déposa près du BB, de nouveau prêt à travailler.

« Il existe une grande variété de jutsu dormant. » Reprit tranquillement l'Uchiha, comme s'il parlait de la météo. « Il y a trois ans, un de ces procédés a permis à l'Akatsuki d'infiltrer Suna afin de s'emparer de leur bîju. »

Sakura déglutit bruyamment, plusieurs fois, tellement de fois qu'elle finit par manquer de salive. D'une main, elle s'agrippa la poitrine, soudain horrifiée. « Es-tu en train de me dire qu'ils ont utilisé une technique sur moi qui modifierait ma mémoire et contrôlerait mes actes ? »

Non. Elle était assez solitaire, mais elle passait tout son temps à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle était village. Elle était constamment entourée, que ce soit son équipe ou des patients. Et quand elle n'y était pas, elle se trouvait avec ses amis. Quelqu'un aurait forcément remarqué si elle agissait bizarrement. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

« Le moyen…diffère. »

« En quoi il diffère ?! » Commença sérieusement à paniquer Sakura. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Depuis quand c'est là ?! Quand m'ont-ils fait ça ?! »

Sa détresse lui fit froncer les sourcils. Alors, Itachi émit l'hypothèse qu'elle ignorait peut-être ce que son corps recelait. Il l'avait remarqué la première fois, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il s'était dit que c'était simplement héréditaire, chez Sasori et chez elle. Madara et Kabuto l'avaient exploité pour le retourner contre Sasori. Peut-être que Sakura n'en avait pas conscience, juste parce qu'elle ignorait ses origines et donc ses capacités à ce moment-là.

« Es-tu seulement au courant que tu descends d'une brigade de marionnettistes spécialisée dans la manipulation ? » S'enquit Itachi.

« Je ne suis pas marionnettiste ! » Protesta Sakura. « J'ai juste une bonne prédisposition au Genjutsu. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » Soupira l'Uchiha.

Elle était bonne manipulatrice, cela allait sans dire. Il était amusant de constater qu'elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle pouvait exploiter cette capacité parce qu'elle lui était innée.

« Ils peuvent me contrôler ?! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, totalement traumatisée.

« Ils peuvent essayer. » Admit Itachi, pensif. Il se souvenait de quelques défenses mentales, facilement naturalisables que ce soit par lui ou par Madara. Il était aisé de la forcer à parler, mais de là à la forcer à agir…En tout cas, il n'avait jamais expérimenté la chose. Avec elle, les menaces suffisaient. Mais ils y étaient parvenus sur Sasori, alors…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Répéta Sakura avec force.

« Elle ne s'est donc jamais manifestée ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Elle ? »

Mais de qui est-ce qu'il parlait ? De quoi ?

 _De qui est-ce qu'il parle, à ton avis ?_ Résonna une voix familière dans sa tête. Théâtralement, Sakura Intérieur poussa un énorme bâillement.

* * *

 **Précisions :**

 *** Corps de Shisui Uchiha : Dans le manga et dans l'anime, on a deux infos différentes : D'abord, la police de Konoha (les Uchiha) se présente à Itachi après la découverte de son corps dans la rivière Nakano. Ensuite, nous avons Kabuto qui se plaint de ne pas avoir pu mettre la main sur cedit corps. La question s'était posée à l'époque (pour ceux qui se demandaient si Tobi n'était pas Shisui ?) Qu'était-il donc advenu de Shisui entre-deux ? Bref, vous aurez compris que je refais ça à ma sauce, juste par manque d'infos.**

 **** Jûgo et Suigetsu : Je me permets plusieurs modifs temporelles. Normalement, si l'on suit la trame originale, ils ne retrouvent Sasuke que bien plus tard. Je sais que c'est une fic, mais j'aime bien préciser xD**

 ***** Tsume : Au shôgi, un tsume est une suite complexe et ininterrompue d'** **échecs** **qui mène au mat par le biais de plusieurs sacrifices et parachutages. Trouver un tsume difficile à voir peut souvent permettre de sauver une partie compromise il implique généralement de sacrifier des pièces.**

 **Chapitre 24 terminé, envoyé. RETARD, oui, oui, oui. Je me suis retrouvée en rattrapages, bouhouhohu, bien fait pour moi qui ai passé mon temps à me divertir plutôt qu'à réviser. Cette fois, j'ai pris la chose au sérieux en travaillant, ce qui explique mon retard.**

 **Beaucoup de choses se passent ici, beaucoup entre guillemets, disons plusieurs personnes font ou refont leur apparition.**

 **D'abord Kabuto et son machiavélisme, et l'apparition de Shisui physiquement. Ze suppose que vous z'avez compris le truc ? Non ? Voui ? Pas grave, ça sera dit explicitement dans un prochain chap.**

 **Beaucoup de passages sur Sakura, mais comme c'est le perso principal… J'essaie vraiment d'écrire sur les autres parties. D'ailleurs, je suis parvenue à accorder quelques lignes à Sasucon hihi ! Bon, je ne vois pas grand-chose à expliquer sur Sakura, à part peut-être la mission de Shika. Oui, donc chargé de rencontrer la source, avec Saï car il est le symbole de la Racine, ce qui fait de lui un interlocuteur entre 'Tachi et ce qui pourrait devenir son unité.**

 **J'aime bien Shikamaru. Je trouve qu'Itachi et lui font la paire. C'est marrant, quand je lis quelques fics, je vois souvent ces deux-là en pleine partie de shôgi etc, c'est si cool !**

 **Référence à l'intimité. (Oui au X, quoi) Japonais sont très pudiques là-dessus, comme on peut le voir dans les mangas. Dans ce pays, en parler est considéré comme vulgaire, c'est un gros tabou. ( MAIS A JAPAN EXPO, Y'AVAIT QUE DES STANDS AVEC DES NANAS A MOITIE A POIL WTF !) Bref, je suppose que leur âge, et la situation de Neji amène Shika à penser que…Bon, c'était drôle pour moi, ok ? XD Anecdote, mais je ne l'écrirai pas, ou peut-être dans l'épilogue, on verra : Shika et Ino ont déjà fait des trucs pas net dans cette fic. Je m'en vaaaaaaaaaaais !**

 **Petit point sur l'espion : Bon j'avoue que ça a été rapide. J'ai modifié le chapitre, et cette partie représentait les trois quarts de l'ancien. C'était choisir soit trop long, soit trop court…..Vous me connaissez un peu maintenant xD**

 **La discussion Zetsu/Sakura, Itachi/Sakura sur le même sujet….Dans les prochains chaps.**

 **Konan : Eh bien, que dire ? J'ai l'impression que je n'aime pas faire mourir les gens moi… Kishimoto nous torture tout le temps** **Je vais me motiver à faire décéder tout le monde dans les prochains chap, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA hum.**

 **Z'en dîtes quoi de 'Tachi/Saku ? C'est un petit rapprochement mignon, non ? Je suis tellement pas douée xD Mais pour le fun, j'ai intégré un petit passage du futur sur eux, histoire d'avoir une vue plus prononcée sur la relation à venir. C'est du spoil ? Mince alors xD**

 **PS : Eh bien, quelques contretemps avec ma correctrice. Désolée pour les petites erreurs de grammaire, fautes… Je devrais m'occuper de ça tôt ou tard x)**

 **Voili, Voilouuuu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **À bientôt, Shanna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! ~**


End file.
